Toca para mí
by darthuranus
Summary: La música siempre fue parte importante de sus vidas. Los caminos se juntan y se separan, las elecciones que se toman no siempre son las correctas. Después de cinco años ella regresa a Japón para buscar a la persona que la amó incondicionalmente, el único problema es que Haruka continuó su vida y ahora estar a su lado será complicado.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

 **NI SAILOR MOON, NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

 **Hanami**

Estacionó el auto que rentó en Koishikawa Korakuen, según le había comentado su informante ella estaría en ese lugar para reunirse con sus amistades más cercanas. A pesar de tantos años no había cambiado, conocía que aquella temporada era muy especial para ella, algo que disfrutaba era mirar con atención las flores de cerezo, hacer un picnic y después tomar fotos de aquel evento natural que tanto le gustaba a su ex. Ajustó el retrovisor de aquel auto y tomo una mascada de la bolsa que había dejado en el asiento del copiloto, cubrió su hermoso cabello con ella, suspiró…

-Debo hacerlo, se fuerte- Se dijo a sí misma, sus manos le temblaban, un nudo en su garganta se le formaba; dudo por un momento. Respiró profundamente, no era momento de acobardarse, tomó las gafas obscuras que dejó en la guantera y salió de aquel auto.

Mientras juntaba las fuerzas para encontrarse con ella, meditaba bien las palabras que le diría, no bastaba con una simple disculpa, un "me equivoque" o el típico "no te he olvidado". ¿Qué le diría? Ese discurso que había preparado en el avión ahora parecía insuficiente, absurdo e innecesario. Su mundo se detuvo al fijar la mirada en una silueta que conocía a la perfección. Ahí estaba ella, esa rubia iba lo más casual que podía llegar a vestir, un jersey morado, unos jeans de mezclilla, y esos tenis negros, su cabello rubio cenizo se movía con el viento. Extendía una hermosa manta sobre el césped, Haruka Tenoh sonreía orgullosa, había encontrado un hermoso lugar debajo de un frondoso cerezo. Desde la distancia pudo distinguir que la rubia llevaba una mochila a sus espaldas. Se quedó petrificada y pensó un momento el acercarse a ella.

Mientras tanto la rubia de mirada esmeralda sonreía de felicidad, la primavera siempre fue su estación del año favorita. Claro los japoneses disfrutan de las estaciones, viven ese tránsito de manera distinta que los demás seres humanos y eso la llenaba de orgullo. Lo que pasaba era que la primavera era especial para ella y ahora que su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados, no dejaba de recordar su infancia y que siendo adulta nada había cambiado. El día simplemente era hermoso, miro que apenas la gente se estaba congregando para disfrutar el espectáculo que ofrece el Hanami, familias, amigos y parejas, todos reflejaban la emoción que un día feriado brinda.

Miro su reloj, sus amigos llegarían en una hora… "Quizá Usagi llegue dos horas después, siempre se pierde", sonrió después de todo la esposa de su amigo Mamoru era muy despistada, pobre hombre vivir con esa mujer debía ser un poco desesperante.

 _-Llegas tarde, todas estaban preocupadas por ti._

 _-Haruka- Usagi la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¿Ya se terminó verdad?_

 _-Sí… Sí…- Cómo se ponía nerviosa al ver a esa rubia de peinado de odango hacer un berrinche. -Iba a ir al camerino de Michiru ¿quieres venir?- Usagi movió su cabeza afirmativamente y se colgó de su brazo izquierdo llorando._

Haruka sonrió ante aquel recuerdo, ver a Michiru tocar el violín de esa forma tan apasionada y magistral le erizaba la piel, es que mirarla compartir su talento con el mundo siempre le hizo sentirse orgullosa de la chica de cabellos aqua. Michiru había transformado su mundo y amaba los millones de sentimientos que ella le despertaba. Hermosa e inteligente, talentosa y calculadora, pasional y objetiva, amaba tanto esas características de Michiru Kaioh. Recordó esos tiempos en los que a su lado recorrió todo el mundo, giras por Viena, Múnich, París, New York, Sídney, Roma, Madrid, San Francisco o Bóston, todos a lado de aquella diosa marina. Fue una excelente vida, ahora después de tanto tiempo la nostalgia se apoderaba de ella; su vida actualmente era mucho más tranquila, Tokio era su hogar de nueva cuenta. No se arrepentía, desde antes de conocerla su vida fue similar a la que hoy llevaba y recordó aquellas palabras que una fría noche de invierno le dijo Michiru "mi hogar es donde sea que esté contigo", de esa forma habían terminado una plática de planes a futuro, recostadas sobre la alfombra de ese cuarto de hotel, desnudas. Haruka estaba absorta en sus recuerdos que sólo al aspirar aquel perfume le hizo regresar a la realidad, hacía tanto que no olía esa fragancia, ya casi la había olvidado.

-Haruka…- La mujer detuvo sus palabras, sus lágrimas amenazaban con traicionarla.

-No es un buen momento.- Dijo la rubia en voz baja.

-¡Necesito hablar contigo!- Un llanto la dejó sin habla. Vio que la rubia frunció el ceño, hizo malabares para dejar aquella mochila en la manta y entonces notó que lo que ella pensaba era una mochila era realmente una silla de bebé. Haruka tomó a la pequeña que lloraba desconsolada y escondía su rostro en el pecho de ésta, con su brazo derecho cargaba a la niña de cabellos cenizos y con su mano izquierda le daba palmadas para tranquilizarla. En ese momento notó que en su dedo anular resaltaba una argolla dorada.

-Por eso te pedí que habláramos después.- Le dijo muy molesta, ella se había quedado sin habla.

 **Continuará…**


	2. Seis de Marzo

**CAPÍTULO 1: Seis de Marzo**

 **NI SAILOR MOON, NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

* * *

 **Cinco años antes.**

Estaba atascada en el tráfico, sus manos apretaban el volante de su costoso Aston Martin Vantage color negro, sus hermosos ojos verdes miraban al frente, miro la pantalla de su teléfono móvil para ver la hora. Iba horriblemente atrasada, su impuntualidad era su peor defecto. Si tan sólo hubiera llegado temprano al trabajo, la junta no se hubiese extendido y llegaría temprano a la fiesta de su prometida. Ahora tendría que llegar volando a su apartamento, bañarse rápido y salir corriendo con ella para entrar con ese asombroso regalo que la salvaría. Miró al asiento trasero "maldición no le compre nada" pensó, restregó con sus manos su delicado rostro y ahí estaba otro de sus grandes defectos, su mente era como de teflón por eso muchas veces se preguntaba qué había visto en ella esa hermosa ninfa. Muy bien tocar el claxon como loca no haría que esos autos se abrieran como si se tratara del mar Rojo, tenía que comprar el regalo adecuado y otra cosa se sumaba a la ecuación de aquella mujer con traje ejecutivo.

\- Lily necesito saber que mall queda cerca de aquí- Su teléfono móvil arrojó el resultado de su pregunta- Bien, ahora marca la ruta más rápida para llegar al lugar.

No le tomó mucho tiempo en llegar a la calle en la que tenía que dar vuelta, pisó el acelerador y como alma que lleva el diablo ingresó al estacionamiento. Miró el lugar en que lo había dejado, corrió con todas sus fuerzas las escaleras para estar en la planta baja, el elevador se tardaba y por eso pensó que correr era mejor.

-D 215- Repetía como loca y los demás la miraban con rareza- Ahora bien ¿por dónde empezar? Michiru dame una señal- Pensó un momento y sonrió triunfante - Lily, necesito que busques tiendas de música en este mall.

La suerte estaba de su lado y corrió al mapa del lugar, tomó una foto y corrió a la primera tienda de música. Al llegar suspiró al darse cuenta de que era una tienda para instrumentos de música clásica. Michiru era grandiosa con los instrumentos de cuerda, pero no quería darle un violín, esos tenía de sobra. Corrió a la segunda tienda y sólo era para reparación de instrumentos. Al llegar a la tercera tienda sonrió, era lo que necesitaba, miró los saxofones y se preguntó lo sexy que la aqua marina se vería con ese instrumento, pero no era el estilo de su prometida.

-¿Necesita algo señorita?- una hermosa chica se aproximó a ella, la veía endiosada, conocía el efecto que producía en las mujeres.

-Ah, sí. Busco un instrumento de cuerda pequeño… Es un regalo para mi prometida y estoy perdida.

-Entiendo, por aquí por favor. Si busca un instrumento pequeño un violín será una excelente opción.

-No, ella tiene muchos violines, créeme que resaltan su elegancia y finura, es increíble con ellos pero yo quiero un instrumento que resalte esa otra parte de ella. ¿Cómo explicarlo? Ella tiene esa belleza natural, exótica y paradisiaca; si pudieras ver esos hermosos ojos azules te enamorarías de ellos completamente, es como perderse en el mismo océano. Espera…

La vendedora miraba encantada a aquella chica de verde mirada pues al hablar de su prometida dejaba ver lo enamorada que estaba de ella, que envidia, ella misma quisiera encontrar a alguien que la amara de aquella manera. Dejo atrás sus cavilaciones cuando su cliente le acercó la pantalla de su móvil indicándole que viera a su prometida, sus ojos casi salen de sus cuencas cuando miro la foto de aquella mujer. ¡Dios era realmente hermosa! Ahora comprendía porqué esa chica de sedosa cabellera negra estaba loca por su futura esposa, por fin pudo abrir la boca.

-Kaioh Michiru… ¡Kaioh Michiru es su prometida!- Dijo sorprendida.

-Sí, ella es mi hermosa prometida- Sonrió orgullosa- Ahora si eres tan gentil ayúdame a encontrar un hermoso regalo para ella, hoy es su cumpleaños y voy tarde a la fiesta que le he organizado.

Esa mirada tan tierna que la chica le dio junto con una enorme sonrisa le llegó al alma, le devolvió el gesto y volteo a la pared donde colgaban otros instrumentos.

-En ese caso creo tener el instrumento adecuado, ¿qué le parece este?

-Perfecto, necesito un estuche para él y la caja para que no reconozca lo que es… ¿Pueden envolverlo?

-Normalmente no hacemos eso, pero por ser para la señorita Kaioh podemos hacer una excepción.

* * *

-Michiru… ¿Me puedes oír? Genial, llego en cinco minutos, diez máximo voy llegando al lugar.

Setsuna entro en aquel pub, odiaba ese tipo de lugares, mucha gente y tipos tontos que te abordaban sin ningún estilo, sus ojos granates buscaban con detenimiento el lugar donde se encontraba su amiga. Una mano levantada la hizo correr al encuentro de su mejor amiga.

-Pensé que te habías olvidado de mí- la chica de cabello aqua le decía con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Claro que no, te dije que llegaría en la mañana para poder estar hoy a tu lado. Veo que Max por fin te convenció de festejar al estilo occidental.- le sonrió con malicia.

-Sí, yo quería festejar como lo hacemos siempre, una cena con mi prometida y que compráramos juntas mi regalo, pero insistió tanto que no le pude decir que no. Por cierto ¿conoces a los muchachos?- Michiru extendía su mano para presentar a los amigos de su futura esposa.

-Me parece que sólo conozco a Butch, eso porque es el productor de tu disco.

-Tonta- dijo con fingido enojo- Bien, él es Owen el mejor amigo de Max, su novia Carly y Dylan quien es amigo de Max desde la Universidad. Chicos ella es Setsuna Meioh, mi representante y mejor amiga.

-Mucho gusto- contestaron todos. Owen miró a Michiru. -Ey Michi, ¿no te molesta que pidamos una jarra de cerveza mientras esperamos a la impuntual de Max?

-No es molestia, mejor pidan dos, seguramente no tardará más.- Owen y Dylan se dirigieron a la barra, Carly charlaba con Butch. Setsuna tomó su hombro.

-No entiendo, ¿cómo es que no te molesta que sea tan impuntual?

-Es parte de su encanto, seguramente no compró el regalo a tiempo y está haciendo la compra de última hora.

-¿Qué encanto puede tener alguien impuntual? Eso es demasiado molesto.- soltó seriamente la de ojos granate.

-Mientras no llegue tarde a la boda todo estará bien.- sonrió Michiru.

-¿Cómo van con los preparativos?

-Estupendos, la boda será aquí, ya lo decidimos. Fue difícil porque yo quería viajar a Japón, pero Max decía que los prados ingleses son más bellos- rió- Así que antes de matarnos, tuvimos una excelente idea, la boda será aquí en Londres y la ceremonia será de estilo japonés, mamá me envió unas hermosas imágenes de kimonos para la boda.

-Ya quiero ver a Max en kimono.- decía Setsuna riendo.

-Tú le ayudarás con él, nunca se ha puesto uno.- respondió la violinista de forma tajante.

-Eso sí que no Kaioh, yo soy tu mejor amiga y dama de honor, le diremos a Seiya que sea él quien le ayude, después de todo es nuestro amigo cercano.- declaró Setsuna.

-Seiya, había olvidado que él vendrá. Me parece una excelente idea… Mientras no venga acompañado de…

-Michi, aquí está el néctar de la vida- manifestó Owen interrumpiendo a las chicas.

-Muchas gracias.

-Ya son las 10:30, es muy tarde hasta para esa impuntual… Seguramente no compró tu regalo y apenas viene en camino.- Owen miraba su móvil.

-Lo mismo me dijo Michiru, será mejor llamarle.- Setsuna miraba al amigo de Max.

-No, le enviaré un texto, seguro está conduciendo y es muy torpe. Sabían que ella era muy tímida, la llevaba a los bares conmigo para que fuera mi socia de crímenes pasionales pero nunca pudo acercarse a una chica.- las chicas miraron a ese pelirrojo con molestia fingida, en especial Carly.- Bueno eso hasta el día en que te conoció, ese día me sorprendió cuando se levantó decidida para hablar contigo Michi.

-En realidad- tomo la palabra Dylan- a pesar de ser así de extrovertida con los demás y tener todo ese carisma Max era sumamente tímida cuando se trataba en abordar a una mujer.

-Demasiado torpe a mi juicio- reía Owen.

-Tan valiente que nos pareció ese día ¿no es verdad Kaioh?- decía Setsuna tomando su vaso de cerveza.

-Estaba muerta del miedo mi estimada Setsuna- comentaba Owen.

-Era obvio, miren que acercarse a mí no es cualquier cosa.- bromeó Michiru.

-No lo creo Kaioh, después de todo se acercó. Si tu argumento fuera correcto en este momento seguirías soltera y no a un mes de tus nupcias.- Michiru la vio seriamente y los demás reían negando con la cabeza. El sonido del celular de la chica cabello aqua los hizo callar, ella respondió al instante.

-Has roto un récord, estás oficialmente retrasada- dijo con una sonrisa, la cual desapareció en unos segundos.- Sí, soy yo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Quisiera agradecer a las personas que se dan el tiempo para leer esta pequeña historia, como pueden darse cuenta es la primera vez que hago una historia y espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Pasando a la historia en general ya descubrieron que nuestro inicio y este primer capítulo tienen cinco años de diferencia. Es el cumpleaños número 25 de nuestra querida Michiru quien es una reconocida violinista (como debe ser), Setsuna también es parte de su vida y obviamente mi querido Seiya. Me gustaría advertirles que habrán easter eggs de mi serie favorita en este fic ¿podrán descubrir cuál es? Por lo pronto este primer capítulo viene cargado de ella y si prestan atención o vieron la serie sabrán cual es.**

 **Con todo el corazón les pido que me digan si les está gustando o no, mi intención es darles un nuevo capítulo cada semana. El cual subiré en fin de semana y nada, nos leemos el siguiente fin de semana.**


	3. El regalo

**CAPÍTULO 2. El regalo.**

 **NI SAILOR MOON, NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

* * *

 _-Dylan tendrás que esperar a que traigan la cuenta, te pago en cuanto llegues. Carly llama a Hanna- coordinaba Owen- Debemos decirle lo que pasó. Butch ya fue por mi auto, Dylan y él se irán en el otro, vamos a salir- miró a la prometida de su amiga con mucha ternura- No te preocupes Michi, todo estará bien._

 _Michiru finalmente miró al amigo de Max mientras Setsuna tomaba su mano en señal de apoyo, como pudo hizo una mueca con sus labios, intentaba sonreír, pero la preocupación le ganaba. Era entendible, después de escuchar las palabras "contacto de emergencia", "accidente" y "Royal Brompton Hospital" el alma se le había escapado. Caminaban a la calle, no supo en que momento subió al carro de Owen, ni siquiera supo si llegaron rápido al lugar, todo para ella iba en cámara lenta. Owen preguntó por Max, la recepcionista le señaló la sala de urgencias y les comunicó que esperarán a tener informes. Michiru simplemente pedía porque su prometida estuviera bien, pedía a todos los dioses que nada malo le ocurriera._

 _La voz de la matriarca de los McConell la trajo a la realidad._

 _-¿Cómo está?- preguntó Hanna preocupada._

 _-No nos han dicho nada, no sé cuánto tiempo tenemos aquí- la miró la aqua marina._

 _-Esto será solamente un buen susto Michiru- le dijo sentándose a su lado para abrazarla- Le haremos pagar, ¿qué tipo de regalo es este? Ya verás, dentro de poco saldrán y nos dirán que está bien. Al salir de terapia intensiva y cuando nos dé esa sonrisa ladina la haremos pagar. Tranquila mi niña._

 _-Sí- fue lo único que la violinista pudo articular pues sus ojos se nublaron y las lágrimas escaparon de ellos, ese nudo en la garganta se deshizo al decir esa simple sílaba._

 _-Michiru… Hanna iré por un té para ambas, lo necesitan- Setsuna se levantó de aquel sillón._

 _Hanna le sonrió y movió su cabeza para agradecer aquel gesto de la amiga de su nuera, sabía cuánto se amaban Maxine y la violinista, quería ser un pilar para esa sensible mujer. Hanna McConell siempre fue muy hermética en cuanto a sus sentimientos, pero el miedo que sentía en ese momento era demasiado. Un doctor salió a preguntar por la familia de Maxine McConell, ambas mujeres se levantaron del asiento rápidamente y caminaron hacia el doctor._

 _-Hicimos todo lo que pudimos… No nos fue posible controlar la hemorragia y…- fue todo lo que escucharon._

* * *

Michiru se encontraba en el pórtico de la mansión de los McConell, aún no lo creía ¿por qué ella? Maxine jamás fue una persona mala, hiriente o prepotente. Acaso la vida de esa excelente mujer y grandioso ser humano no valía para quien fuera que estuviera en el cielo. Iban a casarse maldición, en un mes formaría una familia con el amor de su vida. Era el sueño que ambas tenían, era cierto ya vivían juntas desde hace un año, las giras de Michiru eran lo que las separaba, pero aún en la distancia buscaban la forma de saber la una de la otra. Despertar junto a esa pelinegra era un hermoso sueño, Max la hacía sonreír desde que abría los ojos pues tenía un comentario gracioso cada mañana. Al momento de escuchar al doctor lamentar el no salvar a su prometida un hoyo se le formó en el pecho, mientras velaban a su novia sintió que sus fuerzas la abandonaban. Cuando llegaron al cementerio y bajaban el ataúd de Max las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, al arrojar ese puñado de tierra para despedirla supo que también se iba con ella, las enterraban a ambas.

-Siempre dijiste que la lluvia te tranquiliza, pero hace mucho frío y ni un suéter tienes puesto- la voz de Setsuna la hizo saltar. La miró un momento.

-No es necesario- dijo regresando su vista a la nada.

-¿No tienes frío?- decía Setsuna mientras se sentaba.

-Ya no siento nada.

-No es verdad- le dijo mientras pasaba su brazo tras sus hombros- Te sientes mal y eso comprueba que sientes, tu argumento de nuevo es incorrecto.

-¡Me siento peor que mal Setsuna!- gritó la violinista- ¡Max murió porque un maldito que estaba ebrio impactó su auto mientras mi prometida iba a la fiesta de mi bendito cumpleaños!- Setsuna la miraba con tristeza- ¡Si no hubiéramos sido tan idiotas, si yo no hubiera accedido a su estúpida idea de festejar a la occidental, ella estaría conmigo! ¿Qué tenía de malo festejar como lo hacemos en Japón? Sólo nosotras. Hoy me estaría molestando por no haber accedido, poniendo esa cara tierna con una sonrisa angelical y planearíamos la boda. Un día más… Sólo quiero un día más Set, ¿por qué no me dan un día más?

Se arropó en el pecho de Setsuna quien sólo abrazó a Michiru, no podía hacer nada, simplemente dejar que su amiga sacará eso que no la dejaba respirar, que le comía el corazón y el alma. No recordaba ver a Michiru tan derrotada, ¿cómo ayudarla?

-Aquí estoy Kaioh, si necesitas gritar o caerte yo seré tu apoyo, eres mi mejor amiga Michiru.

Recargada en la puerta que daba al pórtico se encontraba Hanna McConell quien miraba a la violinista con mucha ternura, su corazón estaba igual de destrozado que el de esa chica, su hija, esa muchacha vivaracha y divertida ya no estaría presente en ese mundo de formas, ahora era un recuerdo, uno muy doloroso para ambas.

-Madre- una voz masculina le llamaba, su hijo Jeremy al fin llegaba- ya me dieron las pertenencias de Maxy… ¿Dónde está Michi?- su madre hizo un movimiento con su cabeza para señalar a la recién nombrada- Hay algo para ella, no saben cómo fue que esa caja es lo único que salió intacta de esa colisión.

-¿Cómo sabes que es para ella?- Pregunto hermética como siempre.

-La envoltura dice feliz cumpleaños, ¿será correcto darle esto en el estado en que se encuentra?

-Maxine lo compró para ella Jeremy, la pregunta sale sobrando ¿no?

-Pero Michi no ha dejado de llorar, le haremos más daño del que ya sufre. No es correcto madre.

-No es honorable esconder la última voluntad de tu hermana- Hanna estiró su cuello lo más que pudo- Si los McConell son conocidos es por esa virtud hijo. Dame la caja.

Su hijo le extendió aquel regalo, ella lo tomó y ambos caminaron al pórtico donde Michiru no dejaba de llorar y era abrazada por Setsuna. Ya todos se habían ido de la mansión que fuera la elegida para esa lúgubre recepción luego del entierro de uno de los herederos McConell. Se acercaron con total respeto y Setsuna les dirigió una mirada que les hacía comprender cuánto sentía su pérdida.

-Michiru- habló la matriarca- Hay algo que necesitas saber- la chica cabello aqua miró a la señora McConell- Jeremy ha regresado ya de obtener las pertenencias de mi hija, lo único que salió sin ningún tipo de golpe es esta caja… Nos parece que es el regalo de Maxine- Michiru iba a llorar nuevamente, pero la voz de aquella mujer la contuvo- Personalmente me parece que es la forma en que mi hija te recuerda lo mucho que te ama, cuanto siente no estar presente para dártelo y finalmente su forma de despedirse. No sin antes hacerte entender que te lleva consigo siempre. Abre el regalo cariño- Michiru tomó la caja y con mucho cuidado la abrió, encontró dentro de ella un estuche. En él estaba un hermoso ukelele soprano, no entendía nada hasta que vio una nota y sonrío por primera vez.

"Para que tus desayunos no canten a capela, feliz cumpleaños… Te amo. Max"

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Sí, lo sé dije que uno a la semana pero es que éstas dos chicas me hicieron escribir más de la cuenta. Por eso es que me despertaron para seguir dejando un poco más de su historia.**

 **¿Qué piensan de la historia de Michiru? Espero que nadie tenga ese tipo de regalos. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews que son los que me motivan a continuar esta historia. Veo que aun no especulan sobre los easter eggs. También en esta parte hay algo de mi serie favorita y de una vez les adelanto que no terminaran igual.**

 **Pronto llegarán más personajes a esta historia y espero que sean de su agrado, es que en este momento ellos controlan todo en esta historia. Por cierto quiero aclarar que los nombres son los originales, no por eso me dejan de gustar los que cambiaron en el anime de los 90 y bueno muchas cosas se basan en el manga.**

 **Espero que me acompañen en todo el camino de la historia, hay una línea trazada pero los personajes necesitan contar su historia y en ese momento no puedo limitarlos tanto.**

 **¿Les está gustando? Me encanta leer sus comentarios pues me imaginaba algunas reacciones, espero poder sorprenderlos.**

 **Cualquier comentario o crítica constructiva que me quieran dejar serán bien recibidas, pues lo importante es que a ustedes les entretenga la historia y a mí me nazca seguir contando esta aventura.**

 **Por cierto si ya saben cuál es la serie sería genial que me enviaran la respuesta por mensaje privado, es sólo por hacer entretenida la historia.**

 **Como siempre muchas gracias.**


	4. Escape

**CAPÍTULO 3. Escape.**

 **NI SAILOR MOON, NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

 **Advertencia, ciertos comentarios pueden ser ofensivos y quisiera dejar en claro que no es mi forma de pensar. Dicho esto pueden comenzar la lectura.**

* * *

"Pasajeros con destino a Tokio favor de abordar en la puerta 10".

Hanna, Jeremy y Owen estaban frente a la violinista y su representante, ambas chicas estaban a punto de regresar a su nación. Bien o mal era el deseo de Michiru, había pasado una semana de aquel fatídico día. Hanna se acercó para abrazar a la chica.

-Deja que te demos la parte que te corresponde de ese apartamento, claro después de que lo logremos vender.

-No es necesario Hanna ambas lo compramos, pero Max invirtió más en él.

-Entonces deja que te envíe los muebles, me parece de mal gusto no darte parte de lo que es tuyo.

-No me lo tomes a mal, en realidad no quiero nada de ese lugar, me duele demasiado… En parte por eso me voy Londres me hace daño, no me da paz, cada lugar al que volteo creo ver a Max… Lo mismo pasa con ese apartamento o los muebles… No quiero llevarme conmigo más dolor del que cargo, espero que me puedan entender.

La matriarca suspiró, tomo con cariño a la violinista del rostro, depositó en su mejilla izquierda un beso muy maternal, le dio un último abrazo. Las mujeres tomaron sus equipajes, Setsuna puso una mano sobre el hombro de Michiru, le hizo una seña con la cabeza haciendo sonreír a la chica de cabello aqua. Al llegar a sus asientos una triste violinista tomo el lado de la ventana, posó una mano sobre ella, miraba fijamente ese lugar; el piloto indicó que era momento de ponerse los cinturones, las azafatas verificaban que todos realizaran la acción. El avión despegaba, Setsuna no dejaba de ver a su amiga quien no quitaba la mirada de aquel paisaje, al momento de tomar vuelo miró que la mano que tocaba la ventana temblaba.

Por su parte Michiru Kaioh recordaba la primera vez que llegó a Inglaterra, el primer encuentro con Max, las citas, el noviazgo, la aventura de vivir con ella, el compromiso. Fueron los mejores tres años de su vida y ahora toda esa felicidad sólo le causaba dolor. "Hasta siempre Max", fueron sus últimas palabras y un par de gotas acompañaron esa despedida.

-Taiki me recomendó una excelente psicóloga. He concertado una cita para el lunes, así como indicaste Kaioh.

La de ojos granate fijaba la mirada en la agenda de su Tablet. Regresó su mirada a la violinista.

-Gracias Setsuna ¿le comentaste que quiero retirarme?

-No. Eso es una locura Kaioh, pasas por un duelo, eso lo entiendo. Quieres sanar las heridas, también lo entiendo y apoyo, pero que quieras retirarte es algo que no dejare que pase.

-Lo que no entiendes es que ya no tengo una razón para tocar, para hacer música.

Michiru miró furiosa a su amiga y representante. ¿Quién se creía para tomar ese tipo de decisiones? Por eso su respuesta estaba llena de rabia.

-Lo que entiendo es que sufres un berrinche y tú no eres así. En este estado te pareces a la protegida de Seiya Kou.

Setsuna miró discretamente a su amiga, sabía lo mucho que le dolía esa comparación.

-Jamás seré como esa engreída buena para nada.

-Habla con esa psicóloga con la que te hice la cita, le pediré a Taiki que te deje descansar un año. No habrá problema con lo de la gira.

-Taiki Kou se enojará ¿cómo rayos no habrá problema Set? - La chica fruncía el ceño.

-Porque todos los periódicos saben que tu prometida murió. Obviamente los paparazzi tomaron fotos de ti en todos estos días y por lo mal que te ves es entendible Michiru. Además, Taiki puede ser frío, pero no es un hijo de p…

-Ya entendí, él te dijo que me tomará el tiempo que quisiera ¿no es así?

-La reina del jazz puede ser la favorita de Seiya, pero tú eres la de Taiki. Duerme un poco y descansa.

-Gracias Set, estaría peor sin tu apoyo. No quiero ir a casa de mis padres, necesito que…

-Ya compré un hermoso departamento… En realidad, Seiya lo hizo. Le pedí que buscara un lugar tranquilo cerca de algún parque. ¡Qué! Kaioh eres muy predecible, así que quita esa cara de sorpresa. Ya duerme, yo también tengo sueño.

-Te quiero Set- le dijo sonriendo.

-Linda es obvio, soy una Meioh… No te rías.

Al fin Setsuna se sentía un poco más tranquila, ayudaría a su amiga a salir de la depresión que la estaba tragando, cuando Michiru le dijo que quería retirarse se espantó. La música era su vida y dejarla también haría que la violinista muriera lentamente y no lo permitiría.

* * *

Michiru acomodaba sus instrumentos en el carro para transportar equipaje, mientras Setsuna esperaba su maleta de mano. La de mirada granate se limitó a observar a su amiga quien acariciaba melancólicamente una guitarra y el ukelele. Si algo sabía la representante de aquella chica era que Max le había regalado ese instrumento para que aprendiera a tocar música rock, así que contrato a un excelente maestro para que le diera lecciones, Michiru insistió en que ella podría aprender de forma autodidacta y su novia no acepto la propuesta. Según le comentó la violinista el aprender fue muy divertido, claro era obvio que sería de esa forma no por nada era una virtuosa de la música.

La chica además de saber tocar el violín, viola y violonchelo se interesó en el bajo instrumento que también dominaba. Miro a su querida amiga y supo que ella también estaba perdida en aquellos recuerdos, miro con temor que el dolor le estaba ganando de nuevo, carraspeó su garganta para llamar la atención de su amiga.

-Yo llevaré eso y tú puedes ayudarme con las maletas.

Decía la mujer de ojos granates pero el sonido de su móvil la hizo cortar la acción, se colgó su maleta y sacó el celular.

-Mejor lleva mi maleta para que puedas responder, si llevas el carro podrías causar un accidente.

Setsuna agradeció el gesto, con mucho cuidado tomó la maleta de su amiga y respondió la llamada.

-Diga… Buen día señor Kou… Muy bien, llegamos hace 20 minutos aproximadamente… Está bien, así puede descansar un poco… Perfecto, lo vemos en la tarde… Igualmente gracias.

-¿Qué necesita Taiki?

-Vernos a las 5 de la tarde, lo cual es estupendo, puedes descansar un poco de este vuelo.

-Lo bueno es que fue directo, no soporto las escalas.

-Querida, sabes que soy la mejor representante porque conozco todos tus gustos y tus odios. Ahora apresuremos el paso, Taiki dijo que había enviado a que nos recogieran.

-¡Michiru!

Ambas mujeres voltearon a la fuente de los gritos, sonrieron al ver a ese chico de cabello negro peinado en una coleta correr a ellas.

\- Perdóname, en verdad… Debí hacer todo lo posible para llegar a tu lado, no fui un amigo.

Al llegar abrazó a Michiru quien correspondió el gesto.

-Estabas en una gira, tus llamadas y mensajes me dieron consuelo.

-No me pude despedir de Max, tú sabes cuánto la quería y estimaba… En verdad lo siento Michiru.

Setsuna vio a la violinista tensarse, aferrar su agarre en el cuerpo de Seiya y esconder su rostro, miró a los ojos azules del chico directamente y movió su cabeza en forma negativa, él comprendió que no era el momento y que no estaba ayudando en nada a su amiga.

-Ya estás en casa Michiru, junto a todos los que te amamos… Nosotros te vamos a cuidar. ¿Qué les parece salir de este lugar? Es hora de que conozcas ese hermoso apartamento que Setsuna me exigió comprar. No se preocupe general Meioh, cumple con todos sus requisitos. En un lugar tranquilo, cerca de un parque, con terraza para que Michiru pueda tomar el fresco y bien iluminado.

Ambas mujeres rieron, subieron al carro de Seiya y se dirigieron al apartamento de la chica aqua.

\- ¿Es cierto que te tomarás un tiempo Michiru? - comentó Seiya.

-La verdad es que…

-Michiru se tomará un año Seiya, hablaremos de eso con Taiki. Por cierto ¿tú nos llevarás?

-Ya hablamos de eso Setsuna.

Respondió la violinista molesta por la interrupción, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su amigo.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes chicas?

-Ocurre que Michiru quiere ser igual a tu protegida mi estimado Seiya, serán amigas.

-Es la segunda y última vez que me comparas con esa. Jamás seré como ella.

-¡Vaya! Realmente tienen cosas en común. Pero te diré lo mismo que a ella, sólo deben conocerse y sabrán que ambas pueden llevarse bien.

Comentó Seiya de forma tranquila, mirando la reacción de Michiru por el retrovisor.

-Ni de broma- bufó.

-En realidad una vez hablábamos de ti con ella y le pedí que te diera una oportunidad… Pero me explicó con calma que eso no sucedería.

Michuru notó que Setsuna ocultaba su boca con una mano, parecía querer reír, mientras que Seiya elegía sus palabras con cuidado.

-Esa mujer no conoce de educación, conociéndote Kou no me dirás lo que realmente dijo. Por otro lado sé que mi amada Setsuna tiene conocimiento de esas palabras y te exijo que me digas todo.

-Seiya tiene razón, son parecidas.

La violinsta la fulminó con la mirada a su amiga. Setsuna se rio, sabía cuanto le desagradaba aquella mujer a Michiru y compararla con ella era un grave insulto. Prefirió explicarle lo sucedido.

-Bien, te lo diré… Hace un par de meses mientras grababas tu disco Taiki nos llamó a Seiya, a mí y a la reina del jazz…

-Ella tiene un nombre Meioh y ese es…

-No menciones su nombre Seiya, me dan nauseas de sólo escucharlo- declaró Michiru.

-¿Me dejan hablar queridos? Como decía los tres estábamos en una reunión con Taiki, no fuiste porque estabas hasta el cuello de trabajo Kaioh. La grandiosa idea de nuestro jefe fue hacer que sus dos estrellas más populares hicieran una colaboración, tú tocando y ella cantando. Obviamente la protegida de Seiya dijo que no. Yo le comenté a Taiki que tu respuesta sería la misma, por eso Seiya quiso intervenir y tal cual acaba de mencionar le pidió que te diera una oportunidad, pero la señorita respondió mirando a Taiki lo siguiente: "Si a su disquera no le interesa manchar su imagen al tener en sus filas a una lesbiana es su problema. Lo que concierne a mi imagen y reputación me preocupa, no quiero que mi sexualidad sea cuestionada. Además, esa mujer me podría pegar su enfermedad".

Michiru puso sus ojos en blanco, era increíble lo que escuchaba. Esa mujer era un caso perdido.

-Sabía que esa mujer era vulgar, prepotente, petulante y egocéntrica… Pero no esperaba que fuera una ignorante homofóbica.

-Admito que ese comentario fue desafortunado Michiru y te ofrezco una disculpa por eso.

Seiya miraba a la violinista con mucha pena, su rostro estaba más rojo que un tomate.

-No es tu culpa. Lo que ella piense de mí me tiene sin cuidado, pero debes de aceptar que ella no hace bien a los negocios de su disquera. Sus palabras ofensivas no me interesan.

Michiru colocó su mano en el hombro de su amigo para demostrarle que no estaba enojada con él. Seiya la miró aliviado.

-Bueno en realidad lo es… Siempre te fijas en mujeres con inestabilidad mental.

Los ojos de Michiru miraron divertidos a Setsuna por el comentario, Seiya por su parte se notaba molesto pues las chicas se reían a costa de él.

-No eres nada graciosa Meioh. Ya fue suficiente, hemos llegado a tu nueva morada Michiru. Así que mejor me ayudan con los instrumentos, descansan para que estén listas al recibir a mi hermano.

Las mujeres se sorprendieron ante el comentario de su amigo, era muy raro que Taiki Kou saliera de su oficina. Seiya notó esto, sonrió y procedió a explicar.

-Hay muchos paparazzi que quieren la nota de tu regreso. Taiki no toleraría que sufras de acoso o comentarios fuera de lugar, te aprecia mucho amiga. Además, deben cuadrar una rueda de prensa en la que explicarán el tiempo que estarás lejos de los escenarios.

Los tres amigos entraron al lobby del edificio, el cual según Seiya estaba bien ubicado, explicaba lo espacioso que era aquel departamento y que estaría tranquila. Michiru sonreía, simplemente quería estar sola, alejada de todos… Entre más aislada del mundo estuviese se sentiría mejor, la psicóloga le daría la solución a todos sus problemas o al menos le mandaría pastillas para poder dormir. Algo la debía hacer olvidar todo ese dolor que sentía en el pecho, había dejado Londres pero el dolor había viajado con ella.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Hola, muchas gracias por los comentarios y en especial a Desire, gracias hacerme decidir cambiar ese pequeño detalle. En realidad estaba meditando hacer ese tipo de cambios pero no sabía si estaría bien o mal. Agradezco mucho tus observaciones y correcciones.**

 **Kyoky, sí es triste, en realidad no quería matar a Max porque era buena chica pero era necesario.**

 **Sango-chan, VaMkHt y As22, gracias por la buena recepción de la historia.**

 **En general agradezco los comentarios y que les agrade la historia, elimine el capítulo pues olvidé mencionar a todos los que dejan sus review.**

 **Regresando a la historia Michiru decidió que lo mejor para ella era regresar a su país lejos del dolor ¿será bueno que deje la música? Además su humor no es el mejor, no es bueno hacerla enojar. Por su parte Setsuna no la quiere dejar sola pues sabe que la depresión es muy peligrosa y quiere mucho a su amiga. Al fin Seiya apareció y se nombra a Taiki quien es jefe de Seiya y Setsuna pues es el dueño de la disquera en la que trabajan.** **¿Quién será esa mujer que tanto molesta a Michiru?**

 **¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Sigan comentamos y nos leemos después. Tengan un excelente fin de semana.**


	5. Viento

**CAPÍTULO 4. Viento.**

 **NI SAILOR MOON, NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

 **Aviso: las letras en cursiva son recuerdos, había olvidado hacer la aclaración.**

* * *

La alarma de un reloj despertador sonaba, extendió su brazo para poder apagarlo antes de molestar a su novia, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, inhaló para llenar sus pulmones con el aroma que reinaba en su cuarto y que tanto amaba, retuvo ese exquisito olor por el mayor tiempo posible y exhaló. Se sentó en la orilla de su cama, se estiró, talló sus ojos para después abrirlos por primera vez, se levantó y caminó al sillón que adornaba aquel cuarto, se cambió el pijama por sus prendas deportivas, miró el reloj eran las 5:10 de la mañana.

Caminó a la cocina donde se encontraba su licuado proteico que dejaba listo desde la noche anterior, lo tomó de un trago. Después fue al baño a lavar sus dientes, se dirigió a la mesa de centro de la sala, para agarrar su teléfono móvil, audífonos y llaves, caminó a la entrada, se puso los tenis y salió de su lindo apartamento. Mientras salía de su edificio y caminaba para ir al parque cercano meditaba que escuchar para entrenar ese día.

Al llegar encendió el bluetooth de su celular y pareó sus audífonos, buscó en su biblioteca musical, llegó al rock progresivo y puso a su grupo favorito. Inició con un pequeño calentamiento de 20 minutos y a las seis en punto ya estaba corriendo por el parque, le encantaba recibir al sol haciendo ejercicio. Haruka Tenoh era una mujer que tenía una rutina para su día a día, le gustaba mantenerse en buena forma, en vez de correr parecía volar pues ella era tan rápida como el viento, después hacia estiramiento para relajar su cuerpo y volver a su apartamento a las 6:40 en punto. Ingresaba a su ducha, donde su ropa y toalla la esperaban, se arreglaba para salir a servir el desayuno pues la fruta la picaba en la noche, ponía la cafetera, acomodaba la mesa, ponía la loza con los alimentos y un recipiente con yogurt. Mientras el café estaba listo hacía huevos o sándwiches para completar el desayuno y para ese momento eran las 7:15 en punto, su trabajo no estaba lejos pues en auto se hacía 10 minutos o 20 caminando, se sentaba y prendía la televisión para ver las noticias, le encantaba estar informada.

"Hace dos semanas la violinista Michiru Kaioh regresó a Japón, se especula que luego de…"

Saltó al ver que el canal se había cambiado solo y el noticiero era reemplazado por uno de esos programas de chismes matutinos.

-Sabes que odio las noticias. Ni siquiera has servido el café, me gusta acompañar mi fruta con café.

Haruka volteo a ver a la dueña de esa voz.

-Buen día Mimi. Olvidé servirlo, lo haré enseguida.

La rubia sonrió al ver a su novia, al hacer el movimiento para levantarse el gruñido de aquella mujer la hizo detener la acción.

-No, déjalo. Yo lo haré- comentó molesta.

Mimi Hanyu había enamorado a Haruka cinco años atrás, la conoció a través de la banda de una de sus amigas cercanas. A los dos años de noviazgo la rubia le pidió que se casaran, pero ella no había aceptado pues alegó que los matrimonios "ataban a las personas" y las hacían "vivir en jaulas de oro", lo único que pudo hacer la rubia fue convencerla de vivir juntas, la chica aceptó, pero puso muchas excusas y nada de entusiasmo. Cuando la presentaba como su esposa Mimi sólo respondía "no estamos casadas, somos novias" y eso le daba risa a Haruka. La mejor amiga de Haruka era Makoto y ni ella o su padre entendían que veía en esa mujer tan grosera; la rubia alegaba que ellos no conocían la verdadera personalidad de su novia, que únicamente miraban lo superficial y no el interior, era ahí donde el verdadero tesoro estaba, la risa de su novia la trajo a la realidad.

-Oye no me serviste café.

Comentó la de ojos esmeraldas con fingido reproche. Mimi se molestó por la interrupción a su programa matutino y replicó.

-Hazlo tú, para eso tienes manos.

Haruka soltó una carcajada con el comentario.

-Bien, esa es tu forma de castigarme, lo lamento cariño…

-Shhhh, no me dejas oír.

La rubia levantó la loza que había utilizado para su desayuno, la lavó y se sirvió una taza de café, la bebía con tranquilidad eran las 7:35 am. Lavó la taza, luego fue a lavar sus dientes, se miró al espejo para ver que su traje estuviera perfecto, salió para tomar el móvil, las llaves de su casa y auto, el portafolio y se paró a un lado de su novia, le dio un beso en los labios que no fue bien correspondido.

-Haruka no me dejas ver.

Contestó Mimi sumamente enojada, que no soportaba que la de cabello cenizo fuera así de empalagosa. Se arrepentía de haber aceptado vivir con aquella mujer, esperaba que la suerte le sonriera para poder cambiar toda su vida.

-Disculpa, nos vemos en la tarde y te invito a comer, ¿qué dices?

-Sí claro, ahora déjame ver mi programa en paz… Sólo un golpe de suerte.

-Te amo.

Haruka sonreía, seguramente su novia sentía que vivir juntas era un golpe de suerte y no era así, era simplemente la forma que podía compartir su vida con Mimi. Caminaba a la puerta, esperando que su novia le respondiera, pero fue totalmente ignorada; no le dio mucha importancia pues sabía que aquel programa matutino hacia que su novia se ausentara de todo lo que la rodeaba.

Al llegar al estacionamiento y subir a su auto el portero le saludó amablemente, Haruka correspondió y escuchó al hombre desearle un buen día. "Gracias Hiro" respondió alegremente, hasta el portero se preguntaba cómo alguien tan amable como la señorita Tenoh tenía una novia tan prepotente y grosera, ¿pagaría alguna culpa al tener una relación con esa mujer? No, eso era imposible, a lo mucho la famosa Mimi tenía mucha suerte, claro que era una mujer guapa, pero era un horrendo ser humano. Diablos ya estaba de nuevo juzgando a las personas y aunque esa mujer no fuera alguien a quien le tuviese estima, no era bueno juzgar. Sin embargo, era la verdad, a fin de cuentas el dicho reza que la verdad no peca, pero incomoda.

Haruka salió del complejo de apartamentos en su hermoso convertible amarillo, conducía rápido pues fue piloto de F1, por cuestiones personales decidió retirarse antes de manejar para Ferrari y no se arrepentía. Decidió dedicarse a la carrera que amó estudiar y rápidamente encontró un puesto bien pagado del cuál se enamoró inmediatamente. Llegó a su trabajo, era docente en el Colegio de Música de Tokio, estacionó su impresionante automóvil, tomó su portafolio y caminó a la entrada de aquella institución.

-¡Ey Haruka, espérame!

Gritaba la inconfundible voz de Minako Aino, su amiga y colega a quien quería mucho, pero era demasiado indiscreta y escandalosa. Negó con la cabeza para reprochar su forma de saludar.

-Mina qué escándalo es ese. He estado perfecta ¿y tú?

-Preocupada, quiero que este año me dejen con un puesto de planta. Oye ¿acaso sabes por qué cambiaron la junta para hoy?

El dramatismo y curiosidad con las que Minako hablaba le hicieron suspirar para armarse de paciencia.

-¡Vaya! Si tú no sabes los chismes del trabajo, eso quiere decir que el mundo se acabará- respondió Haruka riendo.

-Ja ja… Eres de lo peor Haruka.

El tono sentido de Mina hizo que Haruka pusiera su brazo sobre su hombro, beso su frente para no ofender de más a la siempre histriónica chica.

-No veo a Ernesto por aquí.

-Haruka viene tarde, el cambio de horario le está pasando factura. Me sorprende que él y Akane viajen constantemente a visitar a su familia en…

-¡Chicas!

Otro grito hizo que ambas rubias giraran su cabeza a Mamoru que las saludaba con la mano extendida.

-Haruka muy buen día.

-Buen día Mamoru.

La aludida estrecho la mano con su amigo para luego abrazarlo afectuosamente.

-Minako te ves radiante.

Mamoru le dio un beso en la mejilla, Mina correspondió.

-¿Qué haces aquí Mamoru? Espero no molestar, pero ¿no es una junta para docentes? Tú eres el médico del lugar.

-¡Mina!- reclamó Haruka.

-Descuida-

Dijo muerto de la risa, al serenarse se acercó a las rubias como si fuera poseedor de un gran secreto vio a los lados para que nadie se enterara de esa plática y continuó.

-La verdad es que me topé con el rector Tomoe y sin querer escuché una plática que tenía por el móvil. Parece que presentarán a un nuevo profesor y por eso nos quieren a todos.

-Y yo pensé que la chismosa era Mina.

Haruka bromeaba, sus dos amigos la miraron enojados por el comentario.

-¡Oye! Te dije que fue sin querer y además… Minako es comunicativa, no chismosa.

-No me darán la planta.

Lloraba Minako ignorando completamente lo que Mamoru había dicho, unos segundos después entendió el comentario y le hizo muecas.

-Tranquila, este año es tu año Mina.

Alentaba la de mirada esmeralda, sobó su espalda en gesto de solidaridad y Minako recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Haruka.

-Eso dices porque tienes la planta desde hace dos años. Por cierto, Mamoru ¿Usagi está bien? Me sorprende que tomara una profesión tan seria.

Todos rieron frente al comentario de Minako, los tres amigos procedieron a ingresar a la institución en la que trabajaban.

-¿En qué concepto tienes a cabeza de bombón?

-Las dos éramos igual de flojas, ella me ganaba y Mamoru no me dejará mentir.

-Usagi es una excelente persona y muy empática, por eso escogió una carrera que le permitiera ayudar a los demás. Pero Minako tiene razón, hay cosas que no cambian y mi esposa jamás llegará temprano a una cita en su vida.

-Esperen me llegó un mensaje de Ernesto… Dice que llega en 15 minutos y que le apartemos una silla.

Comentaba Minako mientras ingresaban a una sala de juntas.

* * *

 _Los ojos azules que la miraban la analizaban cuidadosamente, al mismo tiempo le hacían sentir calmada, podría describir esa sensación como la de una mirada materna; la mujer bajo los ojos y comenzó a escribir en ese block de notas, el silencio era profundo y Michiru decidió romperlo._

 _-¿Entonces qué debo hacer?_

 _Los ojos de aquella rubia terapeuta se fijaron en ella, la mujer escribió en su block_

 _-Es una excelente pregunta._

 _-Es una estafa, ¡qué clase de respuesta es esa!_

 _-¿Siente que se está estafando?_

 _Contestó la terapeuta quitada de la pena, quien continuaba escribiendo en esas hojas amarillas y de vez en vez miraba a Michiru._

 _-Yo me largo- dijo fuera de sí la violinista._

 _-Relájese y tome un chocolate, vamos siéntese señorita Kaioh. Puede tomar todos los chocolates que quiera, es más puede devorarse todos los chocolates amargos si quiere, no me gustan tanto._

 _Michiru tomo asiento molesta, esa mujer la estaba sacando de sus casillas y le indicaba con su dedo la mesa de centro donde estaba una caja de chocolates._

 _\- ¿Terminó su rabieta? Bien, deje que le explique cómo son las cosas aquí, yo soy una psicóloga y no me dedico a programar vidas, pues no hago autómatas. Ayudo a que la gente encuentre las respuestas que necesita. Les doy una guía no una respuesta concreta, es trabajo de ambas que esta terapia sirva y espero haber sido clara en ese punto. Le diré que opino igual que la señorita… Meioh._

 _Buscó en sus notas y al ver que no se había equivocado aplaudió sumamente contenta._

 _-No debe dejar la música, créame que cualquiera se da cuenta que usted está en una etapa de duelo por la pérdida de su prometida, no se necesitan estudios y posgrados para eso. Está dividida entre sus dos grandes amores, la música y el de la difunta señorita McConell, así que no le recomiendo seguir encerrada en su lujoso apartamento le hace daño._

 _-¡Qué sabio consejo!- bramó la aqua marina._

 _-Realmente se está haciendo igual a su némesis._

 _-No me compare con esa._

 _Los ojos de Michiru expresaban molestia._

 _-Entienda, ya le dije que no le daré respuestas, sólo pistas de ellas. ¿Además qué busca que le diga? Si de las dos sesiones que llevamos en la primera no dejó de hablar de lo molesto que es que la comparen con su archirrival y ésta es la primera vez que se abre. Le daré la primera pista, ocupe su talento musical en otra cosa, no puede tocar porque su inspiración que era el amor por su prometida le causa dolor, busque otra. Ocupe ese don en algo más aparte de los escenarios. Nos vemos la próxima semana._

 _-No voy a regresar._

 _Michiru notó que aquella rubia con peinado de coletas escribía de nuevo en sus hojas amarillas._

 _-Ahora todo está claro… Habla de usted en tercera persona cuando se refiere a sus defectos._

 _-No, esa mujer existe y no soy ella._

 _Michiru sacó el celular y buscó a la reina del jazz mostrando la foto a su terapeuta._

 _-¡Oh! Bueno, pues entonces cuidado que se está convirtiendo en una versión más guapa de ella._

 _-Buscaré una actividad nueva y nos veremos la próxima sesión. Terapeuta de pacotilla._

 _Michiru se marchó del consultorio sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa triunfal de su psicóloga._

* * *

Ambas chicas estaban en una sala de espera sentadas, Michiru se comía las uñas ansiosa, su amiga y representante la veía detenidamente.

-Calma Kaioh, pareces niña en nuevo colegio y yo hago el papel de madre.

-Estaba pensando que fui muy grosera con la doctora. Al igual que tú dijo que me parezco a esa homófoba mujer ¿estás segura de que no es una actriz?

Setsuna soltó una gran carcajada, limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos para poder hablar con su amiga.

-No… Te puedo dar su cédula para que veas que es muy real, es doctora en Psicología. Estudió en la universidad de Tokio y ambos posgrados los hizo en Harvard. Calma deja de morderte las uñas que es desagradable, en un momento más saldrá la secretaria y empezarás una nueva aventura.

-Comienzo a sospechar que me dejé manipular, pero tiene razón debo ocuparme en cosas positivas y no destructivas como lo he venido haciendo. Además… No quiero ser como mi némesis. No me mires así, la doctora Tsukino la bautizó de esa forma.

-Es inteligente e ingeniosa, ¿quieres que pase por ti después de tu día laboral?

-No, mejor llama a la doctora y pregúntale si me puede ver la próxima semana en la tarde. Necesito que ella elija en día porque es su agenda.

Le regaló una sonrisa a Setsuna quien respondió afirmativamente. El sonido de la puerta las hizo voltear.

-Señorita Kaioh, el rector Tomoe la llama.

Michiru se levantó y caminó con la secretaria.

-Buena suerte Kaioh. ¡Sorpréndelos!

Dijo emocionada Setsuna mientras se levantaba.

Michiru hizo una seña afirmativa, caminaba por un largo pasillo guiada por la secretaria, se sentía nerviosa, pero no sabía el porqué de esa sensación. Llegaron a una puerta y esperaron unos momentos.

-Espero que las vacaciones fueran placenteras para todos ustedes. El día de hoy quiero explicar que la junta se atrasó por la evaluación de un nuevo miembro de esta institución, deben saber que es alguien virtuoso y un gran artista de música clásica.

Así iniciaba el discurso del rector Tomoe que estaba de pie en la sala de juntas, mientras los docentes se mantenían en sus asientos, el sonido en la puerta lo hizo parar un momento y caminar a ella.

-¿Quién será?

Peguntaba Minako en voz baja a sus amigos, Haruka la miró con reproche.

-Con tantos elogios puede ser el mismísimo Mozart. Regresó de ultratumba para dar gloria a la escuela ¡Dios salve al nuevo docente!

Dijo Ernesto Diaz, un compañero de trabajo que siempre tenía un comentario gracioso, Haruka, Mamoru y Minako se rieron discretamente.

-Quiero que reciban con un fuerte aplauso a la gran violinista Michiru Kaioh. Ella estará con nosotros todo el ciclo escolar, necesito que la apoyen en todo lo que puedan pues es la primera vez que…

Todos los presentes estaban asombrados mientras veían entrar a la prodigio del violín y aplaudían.

-Con mucho gusto le ayudo en lo que quiera, es más guapa que en las fotos de sus discos. Yo pensaba que era un truco de algún programa de computadora, seré todo un caballero con ella. ¿Por qué me casé? Ahora podría cortejar a esa hermosa dama.

Haruka y Mamoru negaban con la cabeza mientras sonreían por las palabras de Ernesto.

-No tienes oportunidad mi querido latin lover. Me temo que esa chica juega en el equipo de Haruka, es ella quien tiene las de ganar.

-Noooo… Siempre estoy a la sombra de Tenoh, que mala noticia me das Aino. Buena suerte matadora.

Palmeo la espalda de la rubia de cabello corto, quien lo miró molesta.

-No sean idiotas, tengo novia y se llama Mimi ¿recuerdan?

-No la invoques Tenoh, recuerda que aparece si la nombras tres veces. De sólo pensarlo mi piel se eriza,

Dijo Ernesto y de nuevo Minako y Mamoru ahogaron la risa, Haruka rodó sus ojos.

-No entiendo por qué les cae tan mal- les dijo sobando su sien.

-No te engañes Haruka, ni Makoto la soporta. Es tan pesada que no se puede hablar con ella más de cinco minutos sin notar lo mal que te trata, además de eso no hace nada para cambiar esa pedante actitud que tiene. ¿Qué le ves?

Intervino Mamoru mientras Minako y Ernesto movían su cabeza afirmativamente.

-Podemos prestar atención a lo que Tomoe dice- respondió Haruka.

-Negación- murmuró Minako.

Al regresar a la presentación notaron que Michiru ya estaba sentada y Tomoe hablaba de otras cosas como el plan de estudios que tendrían ese ciclo escolar, repartía clases a cada profesor y daba la nueva meta que debían alcanzar.

-Había olvidado hacer otro anuncio igual de importante que el de la profesora Kaioh. Felicitemos a nuestra nueva docente de planta, de pie profesora Aino su clase de solfeo, canto, introducción a la música y sopranos han sido muy destacadas, se merece la promoción.

Entre aplausos y la cara incrédula de Minako se daba por cerrada la junta de ese día. Los docentes se acercaron para presentarse a Michiru antes de que se fuera, estaban tan emocionados que todos querían ser el primero en conocer a la virtuosa mujer. Lejos de ellos estaban cuatro personas que esperaban su turno para saludar a la nueva.

-Se ven tan mal queriendo llamar su atención.

-Vamos Tenoh, la chica es guapa y talentosa, dale su mérito.

Ernesto la miraba incrédulo, las palabras de Haruka fueron raras y la notó un poco apurada. La rubia lo miró y comprendió que no se había expresado bien.

-Cierto, no discuto eso. Es sólo que no me agrada que sean tan lambiscones con ella, la necesitamos integrar al equipo de trabajo, no tratarla como alguien ajeno. Ahora es una profesora como nosotros, la harán sentir incómoda con ese trato tan fuera de lugar. Mírenla, la pobre sonríe por educación pero está incómoda, no saben tratarla.

-¡Te gusta!

Gritó Minako haciendo que algunos profesores voltearan a verlos, cosa que incomodó a la rubia profesora y miró enojada a su amiga.

-¿Puedes hablar sin gritar? No me refería a eso, yo hablaba de su talento y que no la debemos tratar diferente a los demás. Me debo ir, le prometí a Mimi que iríamos a comer, después me presento con calma.

Haruka tomó su portafolio, se despidió de sus amigos y miró a lo lejos a la violinista que seguía rodeada por los otros profesores. La sonrisa de aquella violinista era muy linda, no pudo evitar sonreír y caminó a la puerta.

-Una más y aparece.

Ernesto hizo el comentario, Haruka lo escuchó antes de que abandonara el lugar y gruñió para cerrar fuertemente la puerta. Michiru quien platicaba con el director de la sinfónica del colegio miró a la puerta que se acababa de cerrar, sintió que alguien la veía pero no alcanzó a ver a la persona que la observaba, después sabría de quién se trataba, estaría un año en esa escuela de música.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Hola, quisiera ofrecerles una enorme disculpa porque me di cuenta que tuve algunos errores en el capítulo pasado, me muero de pena con ustedes. Como siempre les agradezco que sigan la historia y los comentarios que dejan. Me alegra que hasta ahora la historia les llame la atención. Estoy subiendo este capítulo porque así celebro con ustedes que ya salí de vacaciones.**

 **Ahora entraré a la historia, la verdad es que este capítulo en realidad eran dos, estos días estuve pensando en dejarlos por separado o unirlos y me pareció que lo mejor era dejarlos como uno solo pues se dan el mismo día, menos el recuerdo de Michiru en su cita con la psicóloga que fue días antes, un par para ser exactos.**

 **Sango-chan lamento que la reina del jazz no sea Mina o la pobre Usagi, ellas son geniales y jamás podrían hacer ese tipo de comentarios, a esos dos personajes les tengo mucho cariño, sobre todo a Mina que es mi inner favorita, la verdad la persona que Michiru no soporta es... Jajaja, todavía no se los diré. Kyoky hizo un comentario con respecto a Haruka y el jazz que es en parte correcto.**

 **Y hablando de Haruka, sí, ella es una persona linda que tiene una vida tranquila, un trabajo estable que disfruta al 100% y una novia un poco neurótica. Sé que me van a querer matar pero sí, Haruka ama mucho a Mimet (Mimi Hanyu), relación que aborrecen sus amigos y familiares. Hay muchos personajes que se sumaron a esta historia y les prometo que sabrán la razón por la que Haruka dejó de ser piloto.**

 **¿Qué opinan de la relación de Haruka? ¿Creen que realmente es feliz? ¿Se imaginaban a Usagi siendo una psicóloga?**

 **Dejen sus comentarios y nos leemos después.**


	6. Cambios

**CAPÍTULO 5. Cambios.**

 **NI SAILOR MOON, NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

 **LA LETRA DE LA CANCIÓN "ISLAND IN THE SUN" ES PROPIEDAD DEL GRUPO WEEZER.**

* * *

Ver a esa joven violinista hablar de su difunta novia la conmovía y a decir verdad no quería imaginarse lo que significaba perder a la persona que más podías amar en el mundo, eso simplemente le costaba mucho. Para ella era impensable vivir sin Mamoru y su paciente no había podido casarse con esa mujer, lo que más le afectaba era sentirse culpable pues aquel accidente había ocurrido en su cumpleaños.

Podía entender el resentimiento que tenía por el Dios o Dioses en los que ella creyese pues ninguno le había cumplido el milagro que solicitaba mientras los doctores intentaban salvar a su prometida. No le cansaba escucharla hablar, la verdad le afligía y necesitaba estar calmada pues por eso había escogido esa carrera y esta era la prueba de fuego. El dolor se supera enfrentándolo, hablando de él y ella estaba en esa etapa dura del duelo que es la ira, el enfado.

-Señorita Kaioh ¿qué hacía especial a su prometida?

-La terapia dura una hora y media doctora, decir lo que la volvía especial es más tardado que eso.

-No se preocupe, tenemos muchas consultas por delante. Tome su tiempo.

-Usted quiere que gaste más ¿no doctora Tsukino?

-Descubrió mi maléfico plan.

Ambas mujeres rieron, después de todo Michiru era una chica muy tranquila. Usagi miró a la violinista con ternura y la chica entendió que era su turno para abrirse.

-Eran un millón de pequeñas cosas, el juntar todos esos detalles la hacían especial. No importaba que fuese olvidadiza o impuntual… Yo… Yo no…

-Tómese su tiempo, si necesita llorar puede hacerlo nadie la juzga.

-Gracias… Yo no necesitaba decirle las cosas, ella simplemente me entendía… En mi cumpleaños 23 fuimos a una feria medieval y Max me compró un mangual.

-¿Usted realmente quería eso?

-No lo quería, era algo que necesitaba. Siempre me llamó la atención ese artefacto ¿qué tan pesado podía ser? ¿me vería temible con eso? Me imaginaba aquella película medieval de elfos, humanos, enanos y magos blancos. Me gusta mucho esa de las dos torres pues es diferente a las películas con las que crecimos, esas de samurái. Sólo tuve que mirarlo por 15 segundos exactamente y Max me lo compró.

-Me parece algo lindo de su parte, la entendía lo suficiente.

-La primera vez que la vi… Fue como llegar a casa, una a la que perteneces y en la que no habías estado. Simplemente me sentí en paz a su lado.

-Yo sentí algo parecido con mi esposo. Sé que nos conocimos en otra vida y debíamos estar juntos. ¿Usted lo sintió por la señorita McConell?

-No estoy segura… Simplemente me sentí en casa, segura.

-¿Qué defectos tenía?

-Le gustaba el rock, me compró una guitarra para que aprendiera a tocar ese tipo de música, pero le falló.

-Yo hablaba de su personalidad.

-Ninguno.

-¿La impuntualidad y el ser olvidadiza no eran defectos?

-No en Max, eso era dulce… Simplemente tenía un espíritu muy infantil.

Usagi la miró impresionada, tomó su pluma y comenzó a escribir en su block.

-¿Cómo le va en su trabajo?

-Bien, ya conozco a todos los profesores. Son un encanto y me ayudan mucho, en especial la profesora de canto y el director de la sinfónica.

-Me alegra que dejara esa conducta destructiva en la que estaba, aislarse no es la respuesta al dolor por el contrario eso le traerá muchos problemas.

-Después de que me manipuló y darme cuanta de lo grosera que fui, supuse que no estaría mal dar clases.

-¿Ya toca?

-No… No me atrevo, el violín me hace pensar en ella. Estoy bloqueada y mis manos tiemblan… Puedo tocar al aire imaginando que el violín está en mis manos… Al momento de tomar el instrumento yo me paralizo ¿cómo puedo solucionarlo?

-Curiosamente me dio la respuesta antes de preguntarme por la solución. Ya sabe lo que debe hacer señorita Kaioh.

-Yo sé que Max tiene la culpa.

-No, piense… Es más, yo se lo dije la primera vez que me habló de la señorita McConell y no de su némesis.

-Estaba tan molesta por su respuesta que no lo recuerdo.

-Bien, ya tiene una nueva tarea. Necesito que se detenga a pensar las cosas, ya sabe la respuesta de su bloqueo.

-La muerte de Max.

-Es más profundo que eso, digamos que el fallecimiento de su prometida es el detonante, el problema es otro.

-Yo me siento perdida. No sé qué responder.

-Para eso es la terapia y me temo que debemos dejar las cosas aquí el día de hoy.

-Nos vemos el próximo martes.

-Mismo día, misma hora.

Ambas mujeres se levantaron, Usagi caminó a la puerta para abrirla y dejar salir a Michiru, pobre chica en realidad estaba perdida. La rubia de odangos no se pudo resistir más y abrazó a la chica de cabello aqua.

-Señorita Kaioh perdió la brújula que la guiaba, no se preocupe que aprenderá a leer las estrellas para que no vuelva a perder el norte de su vida.

-Gracias por su ayuda doctora Tsukino.

-No me debe agradecer las cosas, es momento de que se haga cargo de su vida señorita Kaioh.

* * *

 _La tarde era perfecta, a pesar de que el calor se hacía sentir indicando que la primavera estaba próxima se podía caminar tranquilo y disfrutar de la ciudad. Después de comer decidieron pasear por las calles de Shibuya, Mimi propuso comer un helado para mantenerse frescas mientras caminaban, así que la rubia de cabello cenizo complació a su novia. Las chicas que pasaban cerca de la pareja miraban con envidia a esa mujer de cabello naranja, aquel rubio guapo y gallardo que caminaba a su lado abrazando con su brazo sus hombros la miraba con mucho amor, ella hacía lo propio tomando a Haruka por la cintura, cada una con su cono de helado en la mano desocupada. La rubia desvió la mirada de su novia y la posó en los árboles de cerezo, sin notarlo sonrió._

 _-Están punto de florecer- la rubia soltó un leve suspiro._

 _-Sí, se verán lindas cuando estén en flor._

 _-¿Irás conmigo el sábado al picnic del trabajo?_

 _-Bueno… Ya sabes que tus amigos no me soportan y que yo tampoco me llevo bien con ellos… Puedo quedarme en casa. Está bien Haru, no te pongas triste… He pensado que te alejo demasiado de ellos, también son parte de tu vida y no es justo que dividamos a tu corazón. Seguramente irá Makoto, mejor evitemos problemas, disfrutas con ellos el espectáculo en la mañana y nosotras lo hacemos en la noche en Yozakura, es tu día favorito y quiero que lo vivas plenamente._

 _Ahí estaba esa parte que nadie podía ver en Mimi, si los demás pudieran hacerlo comprenderían los sentimientos que Haruka tenía por su novia. Esperaba que algún día pudieran hacerlo y dejar de juzgarla._

 _-Te equivocas, es mi segundo día favorito. El primero siempre será nuestro aniversario._

 _La mujer más pequeña le dio un tierno y corto beso a la rubia, para después acurrucar su cabeza en el pecho de Haruka que lo infló, caminaba orgullosa de tener una novia como Mimi Hanyu._

* * *

-¿Me escuchas Haruka?- Mamoru la miraba sentido.

-Eh… Yo… Lo siento pensaba en otras cosas… ¿Decías?

Los tres amigos negaron seriamente, Haruka no prestaba atención a lo que hablaban sobre las cosas que llevarían al picnic del trabajo. Algo le había pasado en el fin de semana pasado y eso la tenía distraída, más de la cuenta. Minako tuvo un mal presentimiento, su rostro reflejaba el temor y rompió el hielo.

-Últimamente traes una tonta sonrisa adornando tu linda cara.

-Aino tiene razón ¡dinos que al fin eres soltera!

Ernesto se veía emocionado, pero al ver la cara molesta de Haruka quedó frío. Dicho gesto confirmó los temores de la rubia con moño rojo.

-¡Oh no! Irá al picnic del sábado. Puedes decirle que Makoto estará y nos ahorras la pena… O si quieres que nos acompañe no le digas nada.

Si esos ojos esmeraldas fueran cuchillos Minako habría sido degollada. Mamoru se había limitado a quedarse como piedra, él tampoco era fan de Mimi y siempre que iba a una reunión arruinaba el día, peleaba, humillaba, hacía caras muy molestas y descorteses… No, él tampoco quería a esa tipa en la reunión del trabajo, seguro causaría una escena que haría quedar mal a su querida amiga.

-Para su tranquilidad no irá, me dijo que lo pasara bien con ustedes y que nosotras iríamos al Yozakura. En fin… Te noto triste Mamoru ¿ocurre algo con cabeza de bombón?

-Nada malo, es sólo que pasaremos separados el hanami. La señora Ikuko quería que los acompañáramos en su picnic, pero ya tenía el compromiso del trabajo. No me vean así, no le echo la culpa a la señorita Kaioh, sé que es para integrarla al grupo por ser la nueva. Por eso Usagi me dijo que debía cumplir con mis obligaciones, que el próximo año estaríamos juntos… Ella estará con su familia… Apesta estar separados.

-Te entiendo. Es lo mismo que yo siento cada hanami desde hace cuatro años. Es duro que tus amigos y novia se aborrezcan.

Los chicos se sintieron culpables por aquellas palabras, nunca quisieron hacer sentir mal a Haruka y para su desgracia Mimi era su novia así ellos no la quisieran la rubia la amaba. Todos miraron la mesa en la que usualmente almorzaban en el patio de la escuela y terminaron en silencio sus alimentos.

* * *

En otra parte de Tokio se encontraba un hombre en una cafetería sentado. Era guapo de cabello corto cabello color plata y ojos purpuras. Miraba detenidamente por el ventanal que daba a la calle, miró de nuevo el celular para saber la hora, posó su mano en la mesa y la golpeó con sus dedos.

La campana de la puerta sonó indicando que alguien acababa de llegar, dirigió la vista a la puerta. Ahí estaba ella, sonrió cuando al fin lo localizó. Se levantó para jalar una silla e invitarla a sentarse, la chica accedió.

-Pensaba que me dejarías plantado.

Tomó la mano de la mujer y la besó galantemente.

-Nunca, tuve un pequeño contratiempo.

-No importa, llegaste preciosa y te alegrará saber que traje lo que prometí. Léelo con cuidado.

Mimi comenzó a leer detenidamente el documento, todo parecía estar en orden y se alegraba pues el salario, la grabación y las giras era algo que la llenaban de alegría. De nuevo recorrería el mundo y esta vez ella sería la estrella, sus ojos se desviaron al leer un punto. Miró detenidamente al joven.

-Luces confundida ¿es el nombre? Simplemente será tu nombre artístico, es para atraer a más personas, no sólo basta tu belleza.

La chica sonreía y continúo leyendo, al fin todos sus sueños se cumplirían saldría de la rutina, no más aburrimiento, no más ser una del montón. Volaría, tocaría el cielo, el éxito y jamás sería olvidada, su único obstáculo desaparecería y no se despediría de él.

Diamante le había prometido el paraíso, ella explotaría su talento siendo lo que siempre quiso. Al fin amaría el hanami y no por la tonta razón de festejar con la familia o amigos sino porque saldría de Japón para siempre.

-¿No nos iríamos mañana a medio día?- lo miró molesta.

-Dije que haría todo lo posible por salir mañana. Nos vamos el domingo a las seis de la mañana, pasaré por ti a las 3:30 de la mañana. Debemos documentar el equipaje preciosa ¿o tienes algún problema?

-No, ya tengo mis cosas listas.

-Excelente, firma y empezaremos la brillante carrera de Mimet, la nueva estrella idol.

-Lo único malo será tener que dar explicaciones a mi novia, ya estoy cansada de ella porque es una conformista… Quería abandonarla en lo que se iba con sus amigos a una reunión.

-Me acabas de romper el corazón. Yo te quería para mí solo.

-Soy tuya lo prometo… Ya no soporto las cosas que vengan de ella, me altera que respire cerca de mí o me toque.

-¿Por qué sigues con ella?

-Su apellido vale oro y era eso lo que me ligaba a ella. Es más, su primo se casará con la hija del presidente del partido independentista.

-El poder político es importante, eres muy inteligente. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-No querido, se dice el pecado no el pecador.

-Que mal que pienses que soy un delincuente.

-No siento nada por ella, pero eso no implica en que la deba poner en peligro.

-Está bien, ya no la amas y eso es lo que importa. ¿No hay nada que le podamos sacar? El tiro de gracia, sólo por diversión.

-Dinero, es todo.

-Preciosa eso no importa… Serás famosa, no necesitarás su dinero.

-No podemos sacarle algo más. Voy a firmar… Que fastidio, dos días más a su lado y debo llegar a tiempo pues en una hora sale del trabajo.

-Su dignidad, podemos quitarle su dignidad.

-Le queda muy poca, no sabe lo que es el amor propio. Le puedo hacer cualquier majadería y la muy idiota sigue besando el suelo por el que camino.

-Eso es suficiente pues la dignidad, el respeto y el amor propio valen más que el dinero Mimi.

* * *

Michiru terminaba de ordenar su escritorio, la oficina era bastante amplia para ser dedicada a los profesores sustitutos o que estaban a prueba. Tomó asiento en esa cómoda silla con ruedas para descansar y el teléfono de su escritorio sonó.

-Oficina de la profesora Kaioh ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-Voy a llorar, al fin me respondes como se debe.

Michiru sonrió y fingió molestia por el comentario.

-Siempre respondo bien el teléfono Setsuna.

-Si tú lo dices, mejor cuéntame los por menores de tu segunda semana.

-Todos son muy amables y generosos, me ayudan en las dudas que tengo, además ya terminé de leer el libro que Taiki me regaló, me sirvió de guía y espero que las clases que dé sean excelentes y dinámicas. La profesora Aino que es la persona que ocupaba mi oficina me dice que extrañará a su vecina… Pensando detenidamente las cosas "su vecina" es a la única profesora que no conozco.

-No te has presentado con ella Kaioh, ¡qué horror!

-Boba, odio tu sarcasmo. No he tenido la oportunidad, su puerta siempre está cerrada y no he podido verla, no coincidimos para nada. Lo malo es el calor, yo siempre la dejo la puerta abierta. No entiendo como ella puede tenerla cerrada, cuando escucho música sé que está ahí.

Michiru hacía ese comentario mientras se giraba para ver el patio de la escuela por la ventana de su oficina la vista le gustaba y tranquilizaba infinitamente.

-Es en ese momento que debes ir genio.

-No voy porque la profesora Aino me comentó que si oigo música clásica o jazz significa que ella trabaja y no le gusta ser interrumpida, por eso me abstengo. Mañana es el picnic con los del trabajo y seguramente ahí estará. El rector me ha pedido ir a buscar un buen sitio en el parque Koishikawa Korakuen.

-¡Qué hermoso! Te ponen a prueba novata.

Ambas rieron del hecho, en los trabajos la costumbre era que a los nuevos siempre les tocaba apartar el lugar. Era una prueba de responsabilidad y de confianza pues eso dice cómo se desempeñarán en sus labores.

-Ya sé, nunca pasa de moda.

-Pues pasaré por ti para buscar un lugar hermoso, los dejarás con la boca abierta. ¿Te interesa?

-Claro. Es mejor estar preparada para cualquier adversidad, después de todo debo demostrar que soy capaz de llevar a cabo mi tarea.

Michiru escuchó que una puerta se cerraba, Setsuna comenzó a bromear por el encargo que le habían hecho a su amiga, las chicas reían por las ocurrencias de la representante hasta que una voz las dejó mudas…

 **When you're on a holiday** **  
** **You can't find the words to say** **  
** **All the things that come to you** **  
** **And I wanna feel it too**

Michiru se llevó una mano a su boca, sentía que era arrastrada al vacío, Setsuna no salía de su asombro. Esa voz seguía su camino por el pasillo cantando despreocupada, las amigas no sabían cómo reaccionar ante lo que habían escuchado, no era posible que la vida te escupiera en la cara tantas veces.

 **When you're on a golden sea** **  
** **You don't need no memory** **  
** **Just a place to call your own** **  
** **As we drift into the zone**

-Michiru… Michiru responde… Iré por ti, ¿me escuchas?

La violinista no podía emitir sonido alguno, estaba en shock. Setsuna salió volando de su casa, conocía a su amiga y no, no se encontraba bien. De todos los lugares que había no se imaginó que escucharan ese grupo. Jamás pensó que alguien conociera ese tipo de música, mucho menos pensó que cantarían la canción favorita de Max, miró su celular para buscar el número de la psicóloga sabía que su amiga estaba entrando en una crisis.

Por ese largo pasillo Ernesto caminaba rápidamente para alcanzar a su objetivo, que iba moviendo la cabeza y silbando. Al fin pudo tomar su hombro y los ojos esmeraldas de Haruka lo miraron confundida, se quitó los audífonos.

-¿Qué pasa Ernesto?

-Caminas muy rápido Tenoh… Deja que recupere el aliento… Cielos, pareces velocista… No caminas, corres.

-¿Te hice correr mucho?- mencionó con pena.

Ernesto estaba muy agitado, esa rubia se movía como el viento. Estaba pálido y Haruka lo notó, estaban cerca de una máquina expendedora. La rubia compró una botella de agua para su amigo, era delgado, pero no tenía nada de condición, seguramente la culpa era del cigarro. El tipo fumaba tanto que parecía chimenea ya le habían pedido que dejara ese hábito tan nocivo y Ernesto ignoraba magistralmente las peticiones de todos sus amigos. Espero unos momentos, le tendió la botella a su amigo quien bebió el líquido como loco para recuperar el aliento.

-Algo… Pasaste cantando y supe que te ibas, te quería invitar una cerveza como disculpa por lo del medio día Tenoh.

-No te angusties por eso, me encuentro entre la espada y la pared porque los quiero mucho, amo a mi novia y me cuesta mucho saber que ambas partes no se soportan. Mejor olvidemos el tema y vamos a comprar las cervezas para mañana.

-Excelente idea. ¿Qué estabas silbando?

-El solo de guitarra de la canción que me escuchabas cantar.

Ernesto reía divertido por esa despreocupada rubia que le daba los por menores de la canción. Si tan sólo su amiga se diera cuenta de que esa relación era mala para ella, si al menos escuchara los consejos que le daban para que evaluara la dinámica que llevaba con Mimi… Haruka era demasiado buena y daba cariño a las personas que le rodeaban, el único requisito que aquella rubia mujer pedía para entregar lo mejor de sí era ser su amigo.

-Ojalá se dé cuenta.

-¿Ahora qué murmuras Ernesto?

-Si compramos cartón o barril.

-Es convivir con los demás, no ponerte ebrio y hacer desfiguros. Todo con medida como dice la publicidad de ese tipo de bebidas.

El par de amigos caminaron al estacionamiento y se asustaron al ver llegar un carro azul, iba tan rápido que pudo causar un accidente en aquel lugar o en la calle. Una mujer bajó de él como loca y se metió a la escuela.

-¿Tú manejabas así en la F1?

-Claro que no torpe, aunque no lo parezca yo conduzco con precaución.

-Si tú lo dices… ¿Crees que algo malo pasó? La pobre tía se veía preocupada.

-Yo no vi a nadie mal. Vamos por las cosas, no quiero llegar tarde y que Mimi se moleste más… No haré la comida así que me toca llevarla a comer.

-Podría cocinar una vez en su vida ¿no?

-¿Ya vamos a empezar?

-Tienes razón, acabamos de hacer las paces. Lo siento Tenoh.

-Sí, sube al auto y por favor no fumes en él. El olor que se queda es horrendo y hoy no traje el convertible.

-Qué nena eres con tus automóviles y la moto.

-No me costaron 10 yenes.

-Me importa un bledo, pareces una niñita chillona.

-No soy chillona, cuido mis cosas. Tú deberías de cuidar tu salud y dejar de fumar.

-Ahora resulta que tú no fumaste.

-Una vez y eso bastó para saber que era repugnante.

-Pues a mí me encanta fumar, el olor que deja la nicotina en la mano es sublime y te relaja.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Tiene sus contras por ejemplo el toser... Y ya.

-El cáncer, los dientes amarillos, las millones de toxinas que eso tiene ¿no cuentan?

-No voy a fumar en tu hermoso auto... Abre la puerta... No quieres que hablemos de Mimi, yo no quiero hablar del cigarro.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Aquí les traigo otro capítulo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios que me inspiran a seguir con esta historia. Desire te agradezco infinitamente por cada observación prometo mejorar los puntos que indicas.** **Sango-chan y Osaka tienen razón Mimi no es la reina del jazz. Mi estimada Kyoky no estás tan lejos de lo que Haruka toca pero tampoco es el némesis de Michiru.**

 **Pasaré a los comentarios del capítulo anterior, he leído algunas cosas de Mimi y a decir verdad coincido con ustedes en que Haruka no debería estar con ella, aquí lo interesante es que la misma Haruka es quien quiere estar con ella. Soporta esos tratos pero ¿en verdad eso es amor? Aunque eso no es una disculpa al comportamiento de Mimi a quien van a odiar más en este capítulo, pues es consciente de lo desgraciada que es (disculpen la palabra). Mientras Michiru es harina de otro costal pues ella está pasando por un proceso de duelo que bien han notado y está escapando del dolor, se siente culpable pues no hay que olvidar que su novia murió en su cumpleaños.**

 **Con respecto a este capítulo Usagi ya notó un problema en la forma en que Michiru ve a su novia y es por eso que le deja de tarea examinar su bloqueo a la hora de querer tocar el violín ¿qué creen que sea lo que hace tanto ruido en la cabeza de Usagi? Ahora gracias a el buen humor de Haruka tendrá que resolver otra crisis en Michiru e hizo que Setsuna saliera disparada a consolar a su amiga.**

 **Nuestra querida Haruka también tiene sus problemas, las personas que más quiere se odian y eso le duele, no sabe cómo resolver eso pues piensa que ninguno pone de su parte. ¿Les ha pasado algo similar?**

 **No me he olvidado de Mako, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki ellos saldrán más adelante y con una gran sorpresa. En fin yo me despido por este día y como siempre dejen sus comentarios, me encantan las ideas que tienen de lo que sucederá en la historia, nos leemos luego.**


	7. When the body speaks

**CAPÍTULO 6. When the body speaks.**

 **NI SAILOR MOON, NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

* * *

Makoto se asomaba por la ventana de su casa, su mejor amiga le había llamado para decirle que estaba en la esquina de su calle y que en pocos segundos llegaría a la puerta de su casa. Refunfuñó pues ya estaba fastidiada por la espera, decidió salir y subir al auto de Haruka una vez la viera llegar.

-Llegas tarde Haruka.

-Claro que no, te dije que pasaba a las nueve.

Haruka se estiró para abrir la puerta del copiloto, Makoto estaba sumamente molesta y al ponerse el cinturón de seguridad posó sus ojos al frente. El convertible amarillo comenzó a moverse pues hacer enojar a su amiga era algo que Haruka intentaba evitar.

-Siempre llegas 10 minutos antes de lo que dices.

-Son las nueve en punto Mako.

-Llegas tarde, esos 10 minutos los ocupas para presionarme "rápido Mako que pareces tortuga".

-Sabía que te gustaba la mala vida.

-¿Estás bien Haruka?

-Sí ¿me ves enferma?

-No, es que te mordiste la lengua y sangras tanto que me da miedo que te puedas ahogar con ella.

-JA JA JA… Torpe.

-El día que hagas que Mimi te trate bien me dices esas cosas.

-Mi novia no está y aún así la puedes atacar.

-Tienes razón hay que disfrutar el día. No debemos pelear.

-Sí… ¿Cómo va el trabajo?

-Bien, yo creo que si todo sale como planeamos podremos abrir otro restaurante.

-Qué maravillosa noticia Mako.

-En verdad lo es Haruka. ¿Llegaste tarde porque peleaste con Mimi?

-Y dale con lo mismo. No, no discutí con Mimi y ya te dije que llegué temprano.

-¿Entonces por qué la tardanza?

-Qué necia eres. Llegué "tarde" porque fui a un dojo de jiu-jitsu.

-¿Para qué?

-Porque hago mucho cardio. Correr es bueno, pero debo de tener fuerte todo mi cuerpo.

-Haruka eres cinta negra en ese tipo de arte marcial.

-No, la cinta negra eres tú. Yo soy café y me parece bueno terminar con esa etapa de mi vida.

-Deberías terminar con otras etapas de tu vida y no precisamente la del jiu-jitsu.

-No caeré en la provocación. ¿No te gustaría venir conmigo al dojo?

-Lo dijiste hace un momento Haruka, soy cinta negra en jiu-jitsu, judo, aikido y karate.

-Presumida, sabes que es bueno practicar.

-No presumo, tú eres cinta negra en judo y aikido.

-Vamos a practicar juntas, el lugar es hermoso Mako.

-Te creo Haruka, en verdad me gustaría ir contigo… No puedo, no en este momento.

-Necesitas hacer ejercicio Mako.

-¿Acabas de decirme gorda?

-Se te ve mas cachete… Qué mirada tan intimidante... No es cierto mi linda y hermosa hemanita.

-Te mataría Haruka, lo malo es que manejas… Hermanita… Lo que dices para salvar tu pellejo.

-Ven a una clase de prueba.

-¡Qué no! Entiende por favor.

-¿Se puede saber por qué no quieres ir?

-Ay no… Haruka olvidamos los pasteles en mi casa.

-¿Olvidamos? Olvidaste.

-Es la receta del pastel de chocolate de la señora Ikuko.

-¡Maldición!

Haruka giró rápidamente el volante, la vuelta del vehículo fue tan violenta que Makoto gritó del miedo. La rubia pisó el acelerador pues esa receta le encantaba y si tenía el plus de ser preparado por Makoto debía comerlo.

-Despacio por favor.

-Nada de eso ya se nos hizo tarde por tu culpa, ya estaba a más de la mitad del camino.

-NO QUIERO MORIR.

-No vas a morir, vienes con el mejor piloto de Japón.

-Eso fue hace años, por favor Haruka no me quiero morir hoy.

* * *

Michiru se encontraba platicando divertida con los profesores que habían llegado antes de lo pactado, el rector Tomoe decía la verdad, eran muy pocos los docentes que tenían menos de 45 años. No era tan malo, charlar con todas esas personalidades le ayudaba, aprendía y perfeccionaba ciertos detalles en su música. No porque le faltara práctica, sino que esos pequeños matices harían que tuviera un sonido más sobrio. Por el momento estaba escuchado al director de la orquesta sinfónica de la institución, un viejo lobo de mar con el que se sentía a gusto charlaba de pintura, literatura, música y las curiosidades que descubrió en los países a los que el director Tatewaki había viajado.

-Espero no aburrirla señorita Kaioh.

-En absoluto director, he aprendido mucho.

-Pensé que la señorita Meioh vendría con usted.

-No, dijo que debía aprender a ser sociable con las personas.

Michiru rio elegantemente al ver la cara de sorpresa de aquel señor.

-Eso no se lo creo, es usted un encanto. A decir verdad, me alegra que se decidiera a compartir su talento con los estudiantes. No quiero herir a nadie, pero a pesar de que todos somos buenos profesores son muy pocos los que además son virtuosos. Usted llegó para hacerle compañía a Tenoh.

-Desafortunadamente no he tenido la oportunidad de conocer a la profesora Tenoh.

-Es muy extraño, ella es muy educada. Debe estar vuelta loca con el trabajo, ¿sabe que es la directora de la orquesta de jazz? Desde que ella está a cargo nuestra orquesta ha ganado dos veces consecutivas el concurso nacional. Es asombrosa cuando toca el piano y sus composiciones son hermosas. Hace tres años que no sale del país, me llama la atención que a pesar de todo nadie la olvida, su nombre estaba en boca de todos.

La chica de cabello aqua pudo notar el orgullo en la voz del hombre, cosa que llamó su atención. La mirada de Tatewaki le intimidó pues examinaba su reacción, no podía reconocer que no estaba familiarizada con el trabajo de Tenoh, debía ser alguien de la edad del director para que la respetara y admirara tanto.

-Tiene mucha razón… La profesora Aino es una fanática de la profesora y la estima mucho.

-¡Y cómo no! Es una de sus mejores amigas. Con Tenoh se puede hablar de muchas cosas, como lo hacemos con usted, pero cuando quiere divertirse o hablar de cosas triviales congenia muy bien con los profesores Aino y Díaz, sin olvidar al doctor Chiba.

-Tiene un espíritu juvenil, me sorprende que teniendo esas credenciales sea así.

La violinista sonrió al imaginar a esa señora de gran edad congeniar de esa forma con personas más jóvenes que ella.

-Tenoh es única ¿no la escucho ayer mientras cantaba? Creo que usted y la profesora tienen la misma edad, es decir 25 años… Ahí viene la profesora Aino, diviértase con ella.

Ahora sabía el nombre de la causante de su ataque de ansiedad, además se asombró mucho al saber la edad de la famosa eminencia y volteó para mirar a Minako.

-Muy buen día director Tatewaki, Michiru que hermoso lugar escogiste. Les presento a mi novio Kunzite.

La joven rubia estaba sumamente feliz y su novio era un hombre alto y de largo cabello plateado que tomaba la mano de Aino tiernamente.

-Es un placer conocerlos señor Tatewaki y señorita Kaioh.

-Lo mismo digo joven. Bien señoritas, caballero espero me disculpen. Me llaman los otros profesores y no quiero aburrirlos con mis charlas de la tercera edad.

-No diga eso, quédese con nosotros.

-Profesora Aino la adoro, pero uno debe reconocer que no debe incomodar a la juventud.

El director hizo una reverencia y se retiró para entablar una platica con los otros docentes.

-El señor Tatewaki es tan tierno. Ahí viene el latin lover con Akane.

Minako levantaba la mano para que sus amigos los vieran pues la gente empezaba a aglomerarse.

-¿Quién?- preguntaron Michiru y Kunzite.

-¡Ay qué torpe! Ernesto y su esposa.

-¿Qué estabas diciendo Aino?

-Tu apodo Ernesto. Señorita Kaioh me da gusto que se siente con nosotros.

La voz de Mamoru los hizo saltar, mientras Ernesto miraba molesto a Minako que se rascaba la cabeza apenada y Akane simplemente estaba divertida con toda la escena. Michiru pudo notar que todas esas personas se apreciaban mucho, se sintió cómoda con ellos y saludó a Mamoru.

-Gracias, ¿cómo se encuentra doctor?

-Bastante bien. Akane, mi esposa me pidió que te agradeciera por los ricos chocolates que le enviaste.

-No es nada, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después del favor que me hizo.

-Es extraño que Haruka no esté. Ya es tarde- dijo Kunzite.

-Es cierto- concedió Mamoru.

-Seguramente su mujer le pidió no venir, ya saben cómo es.

Akane habló de mala gana, en su rostro se asomó la cara de la frustración y la violinista pudo observar el desagrado general en todos los presentes con la mención de la "mujer" de su amiga.

-No, Haruka nos comentó que no vendría y estarían juntas en la noche ¿y si sufrió algún accidente en el auto?

-¡Imposible! Si no se estrelló en los muros de contención en las carreras de autos, mucho menos ahora.

Decía Ernesto moviendo su mano para restar importancia a las palabras de Minako.

-Algún descuidado pudo causar el accidente ya saben que en estos días cualquier animal maneja...

Minako continuaba su sermón, Michiru estaba con un nudo en la garganta y todo por la culpa de la famosa Haruka, ayer cantaba y hoy las palabras "accidente", "auto" y "descuidado" la rondaban, comenzaba a aborrecer a esa mujer. Sentía llegar ese ataque de ansiedad, respiró como el día de ayer le había enseñado su psicóloga para tranquilizarse.

-No le ocurrió nada. Lo que pasó fue que olvidé lo que traeríamos en mi casa y le pedí a Haruka que regresara.

Se disculpaba una chica con cabello castaño con un pastel en las manos. Minako frunció el ceño al apreciar que lo que la chica cargaba era poco para todos los presentes.

-Ay Makoto, no alcanzará con ese pastel.

-¡Mina! Yo traigo el otro pastel. Disculpen el que no los salude primero, pero algunas veces Mina parece una adolescente.

La voz de Haruka hizo reír a Michiru pues parecía una madre regañando a su hija.

-Exageras Haruka. Mejor explica Makoto ¿dónde dejaste al buen Nephrite?

Haruka rodó sus ojos, algunas veces Minako tenía tan poco tacto al hablar y Makoto reía con las ocurrencias de su amiga.

-Está en un curso desde hace una semana y tuvo que viajar a Francia.

-Tu esposo también es chef ¿no?

-Así es Akane, en realidad nos conocimos en la universidad y al terminar nos casamos.

-¿Por qué no lo acompañaste? Espero no ser indiscreto.

Ernesto reía nervioso pues Akane quería matarlo por la pregunta. Mientras la joven chef les insistía en que no se sentía incomoda con las preguntas.

-No hay problema. Yo no asistí porque debía ir al médico.

-¿Todo está bien Makoto?- Mamoru estaba preocupado.

-Sí, de hecho, me alegra que todos estén aquí. Nephrite ya lo sabe y sólo esperábamos que pasara un tiempo para saber que todo iba bien. ¡Vamos a ser papás!

Todos felicitaron a Makoto, Haruka la abrazó llena de ilusión. Michiru no apartaba sus ojos de esa rubia de cabello cenizo, su mirada verde era hermosa, vestía una camisa blanca, unos jeans de mezclilla y un blazer negro, todos estaban sentándose y ella los imitó.

-Seré tía, así que ahora los cuidaré el triple. ¿Alguien trajo té? Debemos brindar por un nuevo miembro de la familia.

Michiru sonrió ante tal comentario, realmente era una buena persona y no podría odiarla. Haruka sintió la mirada de la chica de cabello aqua y al notar que la violinista estaba con ellos se puso roja de la pena. Aún no se había presentado con ella, además hoy era tan maleducada que la había ignorado desde que llegó.

-Señorita Kaioh, lamento mi descortesía, soy…

-Haruka Tenoh, ayer casi me mata. Es un gusto conocerle.

Le regaló una sonrisa a la mujer de cabello cenizo que fue correspondida de inmediato, ambas se miraban fijamente. No entendían que era lo que sucedía, sus ojos se llamaban y era tan natural que no les resultaba incomodo el momento. Minako sin notarlo interrumpió para continuar la plática.

-¿Michiru no crees que Makoto hizo mal en no ir con su esposo? Después de todo hay gente que no respeta las relaciones ajenas.

Michiru no se atrevía a responder, estaba muerta de pena y eso no parecía importarle a Minako que la miraba fijamente para que contestara.

-¿Cómo rayos puedes pensar tanta tontería?

Gruñía Haruka que salvó a la violinista de responder, suspiró aliviada pues no quería parecer una mujer imprudente con ese grupo de personas.

-Vamos Haruka, Minako no lo dice con mala intención. Se preocupa por nosotros y así demuestra querernos- calmaba Makoto.

-Ni Makoto se molesta y tú te pones histérica. La distancia puede matar una relación.

Minako movía las manos dramatizando, todos los presentes comenzaron a reír ante sus ocurrencias, mientras Haruka parecía estar en desacuerdo con su amiga, Michiru posó sus ojos en la rubia.

-No es cierto Mina. Ninguna distancia es tan larga, no existe poco tiempo entre dos personas que se aman. Claro para que eso funcione debe haber respeto, confianza y disposición de ambas partes. Por lo que el amor se transforma en un puente.

-¡Ay pero que cursi eres Haruka! Deberías poner en páctica tu propio consejo.

Rodaba los ojos Minako, todos reían del comentario de la rubia con moño rojo.

-Con su permiso. Debo hacer una llamada, regresó en unos momentos.

La chica de cabello aqua sintió el vacío en su pecho, cero e iban tres esa rubia que hablaba con seguridad e invocaba a sus fantasmas, sus remordimientos y culpas. Realmente creía lo que estaba diciendo, ese pensamiento tan similar al de Max le dolía… Max y ella jamás vivirían ese puente de nuevo, ya no tendrían esos momentos… No tendrían nada juntas, nada… Era su culpa, quien merecía estar muerta era ella y no Max.

-Claro, no se tarde señorita Kaioh.

Los amigos respondieron al unísono, Haruka notó que los ojos de la violinista estaban cristalinos, la miró alejarse. Se debatía internamente si era prudente ver que estuviera bien o darle su espacio y la realidad era que quería darle apoyo.

-¿Todo bien Haruka?

-Sí Mako, creo que debemos esperar a la profesora Kaioh.

-Como gustes.

* * *

 _La luz de la luna era lo único que exponía las siluetas de un par de personas desnudas sobre una cama. La cabeza de Michiru estaba apoyada en el pecho de Max, con los dedos hacia figuras sobre el hombro de su novia, el silencio tan ameno que reinaba fue roto por una hermosa voz._

 _-Me encantó la sorpresa- la violinista sonreía feliz._

 _-Ya te he dicho que no importa si tenemos dos o tres horas para disfrutarnos, si sólo nos regalan dos días a la semana para amarnos. Siempre me haré el tiempo para recordarte que te llevo en mi corazón._

 _-No sabía que fueras poetisa._

 _Ambas reían por el comentario de Michiru, Max abrazó a su novia y las chicas empezaron a jugar sobre la cama que compartían. Entre cosquillas, carcajadas y giros se cayeron al suelo, cosa que les divirtió más._

 _-Ya… Basta… Seamos serias Michi… Ya… Por favor quieta… No olvides que el amor es un puente, yo siempre estaré para ti por siempre. Te amo Lydia Deetz._

 _Michiru rio por el apodo que su novia le había dado, sabía que era la película favorita de Max y simplemente disfrutaba de la locura de esa bella pelinegra._

 _-No lo olvidaré… Te amo Max._

 _-Arruinas lo emotivo del momento, debes darme un apodo de amor en este instante Michi._

 _-Oompa Loompa._

 _-¡Qué horror!_

* * *

Sentada en una banca bajo a un árbol con flores rosas Michiru intentaba detener sus recuerdos, dejar de llorar. No estaba mal derramar lágrimas, pero no quería hacerlo frente a quienes acababa de conocer y mucho menos responder a la pregunta "¿estás bien?" Se había ido de Inglaterra para no pensar en ella y el fantasma de Maxine la seguía a Japón. Sintió que alguien estaba parado a un lado de aquella banca, no tenía que voltear esa presencia era tan fuerte que sabía de quien se trataba. Sin consultarle se sentó a su lado y se acercó a ella lentamente.

-Tome, puede sonarse la nariz si quiere.

Le extendió la mano para darle un pañuelo ¿qué clase de comentario era ese? Era obvio que no lo haría, solamente tomó el pañuelo mientras sonreía. Haruka lo notó y se tranquilizó.

-Amo el significado del hanami, creo que es sublime y poético ¿no lo crees? Describe perfectamente la vida humana. Yo le doy otro tipo de importancia, me parece que los cerezos ven la luz del ser humano.

Michiru al fin miró curiosa a Haruka que tenía la mirada fija al árbol mientras le hablaba, era una escena sacada de una película pues algunos pétalos caían enmarcando el rostro de esa mujer cosa que extrañamente le tranquilizaba.

-¿Cómo pueden ver la luz del ser humano?

-Los ojos de la flor de cerezo son precisamente esa fragilidad que tienen. Nos enseñan a mirar el alma humana a través de los ojos. No muchas personas pueden percibir las miradas transparentes o recibir su luz.

-Interesante.

-Yo sé que no la conozco y me veré sumamente atrevida con mi pregunta… ¿Por qué se atormenta?

-Me vio llorar así que deduce que algo me atormenta por esa simple razón.

-Me ayudó claro, la verdad me la dijo su mirada. La culpa la está matando, desearía cambiar de lugar con la persona de la que se siente responsable.

-Puede que le parezca que soy una grosera… No quiero hablar del tema.

-Las nubes pueden cubrir la luz del sol y aún así tenemos por seguro que está tras ellas pues aquella luz nos sigue iluminando. En ese momento empieza un nuevo día y recibimos su luz definitivamente.

Haruka cambió de tema rápidamente y se levantó de su lugar, se situó frente a Michiru para extenderle su mano

-Vamos Kaioh, no me prive de esa hermosa luz que tiene su mirada. Ofrece una fresca esencia y que limpia es el agua dulce de su mirada. No voy a permitir que quiera apagarla, no me lo perdonaría.

La violinista tomó la mano de Haruka y se levantó más tranquila, ambas miradas se encontraron con la sonrisa de la otra, momentos después caminaron para encontrarse con los demás.

-Dice cosas raras profesora Tenoh.

-Haruka, si me llamas por mi apellido me siento más vieja de lo que soy.

-La llamaré por su nombre de pila si usted me dice Michiru.

-Me acabas de regresar mi comentario de una manera más elegante. Trato hecho Michiru.

-Haruka, quisiera hacerte una pregunta.

-Hazla, yo soy libro abierto.

-¿Por qué te encierras con este calor en la oficina?

-Necesito concentrarme con las cosas de la big band, las clases y los exámenes que aplicaré a lo largo del ciclo escolar.

-El director Tatewaki le llama orquesta de jazz.

-También se le conoce así, pero lo correcto es big band.

-Él te admira mucho, todos en realidad.

-Tomoe me odiaba, dijo que rompía la calma de la institución.

-¿Por cantar en los pasillos de las oficinas? No te rías, es que es algo raro en este tipo de escuelas de música.

-No, no fue por eso. ¿Te platicó Tatewaki como lo conocí?

-Para nada.

-Te platicaré la historia, la cual tiene una moraleja que te ayudará en un futuro.

-Te lo agradeceré Haruka.

-Era mi primera vez dando clases, justo como te pasa a ti. Ernesto me daba tips para controlar al grupo, dar la clase de una forma correcta y sobre todo no verme blanda.

-¿Qué te dijo el profesor Diaz?

-Es malo para dar consejos, no le hagas caso... Él me dijo "Tenoh no les dejes hacerte preguntas la primera clase, si levantan la mano ignora a los chicos. Deben saber que tú mandas". Ese día vi mi horario de clases, el auditorio era el 101. Llegué al lugar y me empecé a presentar, estaba nerviosa y no dejaba que los chicos hablaran…

-¿Por qué te detienes?

-Lo que diré debe quedar entre nosotras… Debes prometer no decirle a nadie.

-Lo prometo

-¿Lo prometes?

-Sí, no le diré a nadie.

-¿De verdad lo prometes?

-Ya dije que sí.

-Lo prometiste tres veces Michiru, es algo sagrado y no debes faltar a tu palabra. Por eso continuaré la historia, hice una mala broma.

-¿Qué tipo de broma?

-Estaba explicando que no quería que los chicos llevaran comida a las clases y en ese momento dije la broma. "Chicos sólo deberán comer si comparten, es decir que si ustedes comen camarones en clase es mejor que traigan para todos, no querrán ser mariscos".

Michiru comenzó a reír, la broma realmente era mala y le causaba gracia pues jugaba con las palabras. La forma en que la rubia creía que al contar la broma mejoraba era adorable.

-Realmente es una broma mala, aunque es muy linda.

-Estoy consciente de lo mala que es.

-Me querías contar el chiste ¿verdad?

-Estabas triste y supuse que te serviría. Eres la primera persona que ríe de ella sinceramente.

-Lo gracioso recae en que es malísima.

-Mi novia la odia. Es bueno escucharte reír.

-Juro que mi risa fue 70% sincera.

-¿Qué pasa con el 30 restante?

-Lástima.

-Eres cruel Michiru- Haruka reía.

-Soy honesta. Además, sé que no crees que soy cruel porque lo dices riendo.

-Ya no me reiré… Porque debo terminar la historia… Luego de ese chiste al auditorio entró Tatewaki que estaba retrasado y ofrecía disculpas a los muchachos. En ese momento le dije "señor creo que está en el auditorio equivocado", Tatewaki me miró burlonamente y respondió "Tengo más de 20 años dando clases en esta institución señorita y en el auditorio 101 siempre se da sinfónica", miré con terror a los chicos, saqué el horario y el auditorio correcto era el 701.

-Pobre de ti- la carcajada apareció.

-No te rías Michiru… Salí como loca de ese lugar y llegué 30 minutos tarde a mi clase. Ya estando ahí olvidé todo lo que tenía planeado hacer pues el tiempo se terminaba así que simplemente hablé de música, me enfoqué en hacerles sentir lo mucho que la amo y disfruto.

-La moraleja entonces es la siguiente "los chistes de Haruka Tenoh son malos".

-Lo captaste a la primera Michiru.

-Me acabas de quitar un peso muy grande de la espalda, no sabía qué tipo presentación les daría.

-Todo saldrá bien, te prometo que siempre estaré para cuidar tu espalda y dejarla liviana.

Las chicas pudieron ver el árbol donde se encontraba el picnic de la escuela, obviamente no las habían esperado y todos comían entre platicas. Makoto distinguió a lo lejos a su rubia amiga que venía con esa chica tan amable, entre más se acercaban sus ojos se fijaban en las manos de ambas mujeres.

-Chicos… Creo que veo mal, ¿Haruka tiene a esa chica agarrada de la mano?

Nadie pareció escucharla, estaban devorando todos los alimentos. Regresó su mirada a esas chicas que no parecían percatarse de lo que estaban haciendo, estaban riendo parecían ausentes de lo que las rodeaba. La castaña sonrió, Haruka ayudaba a Michiru para que tomara asiento pues su vestido le dificultaba un poco la acción. Akane amablemente les dio sus porciones y fue en ese momento que se soltaron.

-Ya estamos de regreso, gracias por guardarnos nuestra porción.

-No hay de qué, siéntense y coman o Minako se termina todo.

-Makoto tú eres la culpable, cocinas delicioso.

La violinista estaba más tranquila, platicaba con todos y las bromas de Ernesto o Minako hacían amena la comida, poco a poco se fueron integrando los demás docentes a la conversación del grupo. Para demostrar la unidad que ese colegio de música tenía, brindaron por ganar los concursos en los que participarían. Makoto miró a Haruka que desprendía una luz muy hermosa y pacífica, algo que no sucedía desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué pasa Mako?

-Magia Haruka, magia.

-Estás embarazada, claro que es mágico.

Makoto sonrió y abrazó a Haruka quien no entendió la acción de su amiga.

* * *

Haruka llegó a su casa, la sala estaba vacía decidió ir a su habitación para buscar a Mimi y pudo notar ropa en la cama.

-Al fin llegaste Haru. Mira el yukata que compre para nuestra cita ¿te gusta?

-Es hermoso, igual que tú.

Mimi se lanzó a los brazos de la rubia quien la abrazó de forma protectora, amaba esos momentos y no los dejaba pasar pues sentía el amor que su novia le tenía.

-Te preparé la tina para que tomes un baño, quiero que te relajes. Así yo me puedo arreglar con calma, tú eres más rápida que yo.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias Mimi es un hermoso detalle.

Después de tomar ese relajante baño y arreglarse, la pareja estaba lista para salir a disfrutar de los cerezos en la noche, caminaron tranquilamente. Mimi hacía reír a Haruka con sus anécdotas y la rubia le comentaba sobre los planes de escribir una canción para el concurso nacional de jazz. Eligieron un puesto en la calle para comer, seguían hablando de su día y lo hermosa que estaba la noche, Mimi le daba de comer a Haruka en la boca cosa que asombró a la chica de mirada esmeralda.

-Compones bien Haru, seguro que ganan ya lo han hecho los años pasados.

-De todas formas, los pondré a ensayar alguna otra canción por si no la tengo a tiempo.

-No desconfíes de ti, estará a tiempo- le sonrío.

-¿Qué haría sin tu apoyo? Me encanta saber que estarás a mi lado ese día.

-Eh… No sabía cómo decirte esto Haru, pero no podré acompañarte.

-¡Cómo! Esa broma es horrible Mimi.

-Conseguí un contrato para poder ser cantante, sabes que es mi sueño… Me conociste por la banda en la que Minako trabajaba antes de ser docente.

-Lo recuerdo Mimi, así pagaba su carrera… Tu sueño claro, pero no me contaste que seguías intentando. Sabes que tienes mi apoyo completo con ese tema.

-Bueno cuando lo hacía me dabas mala suerte... ¡Dios! No me veas así chantajista eso pasaba. No te digo y listo mi sueño se hace realidad. Mañana me voy al extranjero a grabar mi primer disco, luego viene la promoción y la gira… Deberías estar feliz por mí. ¡Yo no tuve la culpa de que fueras una mediocre y abandonaras las carreras para malgastar tu vida dando clases de música!

Mimi estaba fuera de sí, las personas que comían en ese puesto las miraron con mucha curiosidad, cuchicheaban entre ellos pues aquella mujer de mirada naranja parecía un demonio.

-Claro que me alegra, estoy feliz por ti… Es sólo que no me lo esperaba... Te vas en unas horas, es demasiada información en poco tiempo.

-La vida no gira en torno a ti Haruka, esto es lo que amo y no voy a renunciar porque quieres que sea una perdedora como tú. Me asquea que seas tan conformista.

-Mimi no digas esas cosas, estás enojada porque te hice pensar que no te apoyo. No me expresé bien… Sabes que te amo.

-No parece, estás celosa de mí.

-No grites, la gente nos ve… No es un buen lugar, vamos a casa y hablamos… No arruinemos la noche.

-¡Qué nos vean y sepan lo mierda que eres conmigo! ¿Te da pena que al fin defienda mis sueños?

-Mimi estás enojada y necesitas relajarte, vamos a casa.

-Algunas veces te odio, odio en lo que te convertiste.

-¿En qué me convertí?

-En un ser débil y patético a quien le quedó muy grande el saco, el correr para Ferrari. Teníamos todo, viajes, carros, mansiones y estábamos en la boca de todos los medios… Sólo corriste perdedora.

-No es así, lo hice porque no quería causarte un gran dolor. Hoy conocí a una chica que sufre porque es evidente que perdió a la persona que más amaba, no quería que pasaras por eso y sabes la razón que me hizo valorar todo lo que tengo, en especial mi vida.

-Es una excusa Haruka, eres tan patética que me enfermas.

-Sé que lo dices porque estás molesta Mimi y aún así me duele, dejemos de decir cosas que puedan fracturar la relación.

-¿Fracturar? Por favor, esto está más que fracturado, está roto y no lo notas porque eres sumamente imbécil… Por eso me quiero alejar, la distancia nos hará bien.

-¿Me estás terminando?

-Seguramente ya encontraste a una golfa, por eso me propones terminar. No te daré el gusto, maldita infiel.

-No Mimi, solamente tengo ojos para ti… Mi corazón es tuyo, nadie más puede vivir en él.

-Más te vale, yo quiero decir que la distancia nos hará valorar lo que tenemos… Te hará valorarme en realidad, no me das tu apoyo, me quieres como trofeo en tu casa. Soy un objeto para ti.

-Yo te valoro, eres la mujer con la que quiero estar hasta que me haga vieja. Compartir mi vida a tu lado es una bendición Mimi, no me gusta que pienses todo eso… Jamás he querido hacerte sentir poca cosa de verdad.

-No parece, me voy por esa razón… Ya paga para irnos que me hiciste tener una migraña… ¿Eres idiota? Muévete Haruka… ¿Ustedes que miran chismosos? Si les gusto tomen una foto para que me recuerden… ¡Haruka te quiero a mi lado ya!

Las personas la veían con coraje, la mesera sentía pena por la mujer que le estaba pagando la cuenta pues estaba muy roja por la pena o quizá fuera ira contenida.

-Tome señorita, quédese con el cambio. Siento mucho el problema que cause.

-No es su culpa.

-¡Te mueves Haruka!

-Ya voy amor, te daré todo mi apoyo lo juro… Lo siento señores, que pena.

Todos estaban sorprendidos esa rubia realmente pensaba que era culpable de todo ese escándalo, ella era quien debía estar molesta por esos gritos y humillaciones. La pareja se alejaba y Haruka seguía ofreciendo disculpas a esa urraca.

-Eso es ser muy buena persona o no quererse nada.

-Qué pena por esa chica.

-Esa mujer no merece el amor que le tiene.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, muchas gracias por los comentarios y me alegra que les esté gustando la historia, olvidé decirles que el recuerdo del capítulo pasado es la forma en que Haruka ve a Mimi y su personalidad, es el poder del autoengaño. Por fin les dejo una interacción decente entre las protagonistas de la historia, sé que tardaron mucho en hacerlo pero era importante contar su historia por separado pues cada una tiene sus propios problemas y deben aprender a resolverlos por separado.**

 **Makoto al fin apareció, al igual que todos detesta a Mimi y sabe que Haruka odia hablar con ella de su novia pues siempre terminan peleando, ambas se conocen tan bien que prefieren no hacer enojar a la otra. ¿Qué les parece su embarazo y el hecho de estar casada? La verdad es que se lo merece, ese personaje es muy lindo y quería que fuera feliz. No sé si ya lo notaron pero he emparejado a Minako y Makoto como es en el manga, recuerden que en sus vidas del Milenio de Plata las sailors y los guardianes de Endymion estaban enamorados, cosa que no se muestra en el anime de los 90.**

 **Adelanto este capítulo por una simple razón escribir el personaje de Mimi me estresa mucho, me deprime, consume mi energía positiva. De verdad odio su personalidad y creanme que necesito descansar de esa mujer pues alguien peor está por aparecer.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? Dejen sus comentarios, disculpen el chiste bobo de Haruka y les agradezco la oportunidad que me dan de compartir esta trama que me taladraba la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo, nos leemos después yo me voy a escuchar Depeche Mode un par de días para recuperar la buena vibra que Mimi se robó... Por cierto el título es un agradecimiento a una canción de ese grupo pues fue lo que me inspiró a escribir la parte de Haruka y Michiru, pues curiosamente capta el espíritu de la historia.**


	8. Problemas

**CAPÍTULO 7. Problemas.**

 **NI SAILOR MOON, NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

* * *

Yaten Kou se encontraba hablando con su secretaria, era muy raro que saliera de su oficina para hacer ese tipo de cosas, en especial si se trataba de revisar la agenda del día. En ese momento se sentía sumamente molesto pues la cita que tenía no había llegado, su secretaria lo miraba con miedo ya que conocía el temperamento de Yaten que era catalogado por muchos como arrogante y muy frío.

La cita era a la una y en ese momento faltaban 15 minutos para las dos de la tarde. Taiki lo iba a matar, le exigía a la secretaria que se comunicara con su hermano Seiya y golpeaba el escritorio de la pobre mujer que estaba tan espantada que no podía mover su cuerpo.

-¿Eres sorda? Llama a Seiya inmediatamente.

-Señor Kou ya me he comunicado tres veces al móvil de su hermano y no responde.

-Pues le llamas 10, 15 o 20 veces… Lo quiero aquí.

-Por favor no me grite señor- la mujer lloraba.

-Haz tu trabajo si no quieres que te siga gritando.

-No le grites a Yuri, ya llegué.

-¿Por qué diablos te tardaste?

-Recibí una llamada de Michiru para agradecerme el acompañarla a comprar unos auriculares para una amiga. Nos tardamos más de lo que pensé, lo siento.

-Taiki nos va a matar.

-Tranquilo Yaten iremos a su oficina en unos segundos.

-No será necesario Seiya.

Yaten y el pelinegro voltearon con miedo, el tono enojado de Taiki era demasiado aterrador. Al ver su rostro el sentimiento de miedo era peor que unos segundos antes, ambos sabían lo mucho que ese alto joven de cabello castaño amaba su compañía discográfica.

Después de ser conocidos en el mundo de la farándula por su grupo Three Lights los chicos decidieron formar su propia compañía discográfica, los tres pusieron todo su esfuerzo para lograr aquel sueño. En especial Taiki quien se convirtió en el presidente de la compañía, Yaten era el jefe del departamento de publicidad pues tenía una excelente relación con los medios de comunicación, era duro como jefe y todos lo respetaban.

Seiya por su parte se dedicó a ser el jefe del departamento de A&R, él descubría nuevos talentos para firmarlos y ponerse en contacto con todo lo referido al lanzamiento del álbum, por ese jovencito pasaba el esqueleto del proyecto y él decía que canciones quedarían en el nuevo material. En el departamento legal se encontraba su prima Kakyuu Kou una increíble abogada que ponía en marcha los contratos de los artistas y el sello discográfico.

-Ya que nos hiciste el favor de llegar tarde hablaremos en la oficina de Yaten.

-Podemos usar la sala de conferencias Taiki, no exageres.

-¿Perdón? No somos iguales Seiya, no en el trabajo. Kakyuu tuvo que realizar una llamada, nos alcanza en unos minutos.

-Chicos no peleen, pasen por favor… Yuri traiga café y no se tarde, toque antes de entrar.

La chica salió disparada a cumplir la orden de su jefe, hacerlo enojar era un grave error y no se lo podía permitir pues podían despedirla.

-¿Por qué viene Kakyuu?- interrogó el pelinegro.

-Puedo tolerar que seas despreocupado con tus cosas Seiya, con tus relaciones y con tu vida.

-¿A qué viene todo esto Taiki?

-Te haces el ofendido Seiya… ¿En qué problemas se metió tu protegida?

Seiya se quedó mudo, no se esperaba que su hermano se enterara tan pronto de los problemas que tenía. Intentó solucionar las cosas rápido y de forma discreta pero no lo había logrado. El sonido de la puerta le ayudó a pensar más las cosas.

-Señores Kou aquí está el café y la señorita Kakyuu ya llegó.

-¿Por qué no la pasa Yuri?

Contestó el peliplateado molesto, la secretaria se despidió y dejó pasar a la abogada.

-Hola chicos, lamento la tardanza pero la llamada era importante.

-No te preocupes, llegas a tiempo pues Seiya nos iba a explicar lo que sucede.

Los tres miraban a Seiya expectantes que no sabía cómo empezar a explicar las cosas, el problema era serio. Taiki se desesperaba por el silencio en el que estaba sumergido su hermano.

-¿En verdad piensas que soy un tonto? La señorita causa problemas al dos por uno… ¡Habla ya demonios!

-Taiki yo quería solucionar las cosas, no deseaba estresarte. Te juro que haré todo lo posible por solucionar las cosas.

-Deja el misterio de una vez y dime lo que ocurre.

-Si ya lo sabes ¿por qué me preguntas?

-Dame la versión de Esmeralda, ya sé la de la otra parte. ¡Habla ya!

Kakyuu puso su mano en el hombro de Taiki quien la miró, ella era la única persona que podía calmarlo cuando estaba enojado.

-Seiya necesitamos que nos digas lo que ella te platicó para armar una estrategia y solucionar esta dificultad. Entendemos que querías protegernos o evitarnos un disgusto, no estás solo recuerda que somos un equipo.

-Kakyuu tiene razón hermano, no es justo que lleves la carga tú solo.

Yaten miraba con tristeza a Seiya quien a su vez hacía lo mismo con Taiki que estaba mirándolo seriamente con la mano en la boca tocando su barbilla con los dedos.

-Así es Seiya… Me duele que no confíes en nosotros.

-Lo siento chicos… No quería hacerte sentir eso Taiki.

-Habla de una vez.

-Ya saben que Esmeralda acaba de tener un problema en un bar al que asistió para pasar un rato… La razón de la pelea que tuvo fue porque quería sacar la frustración y el dolor que siente pues su novio la terminó.

-No es eso Seiya, tú sabes lo que queremos saber.

-A eso voy Taiki… Diamante la dejó y se llevó a la persona que componía sus canciones.

-¡No se supone que ella componía todo!

Yaten por primera vez explotó contra su hermano, el chico de cabello negro chasqueó la lengua y suspiró.

-Era lo que yo creía pues eso me dijo… La verdad es que ese tipo estaba enamorado de ella, Diamante supo de su habilidad como compositor y le metió la idea a Esmeralda para darle alas, hacer que compusiera los temas.

-¡Dios Seiya, no puedes estar ajeno a esas cosas! Le has dado tantas libertades que ella ya te tomó la medida.

Ahora Kakyuu era la que le reclamaba sus errores.

-Lo sé chicos, me siento pésimo. Les prometo que seré más duro con ella.

-Eso es lo que menos me interesa en este momento Seiya… Continua.

-Taiki en verdad lo siento.

-Dije que sigas con lo que ella te acaba de confesar.

Seiya suspiró, sus familiares lo veían molestos y decepcionados.

-Diamante y ella… Ellos veían cuales eran las mejores, hacían que el chico firmara un documento en el cual le cedía a Esmeralda los derechos de autor. Así era como me traían el material para los discos.

-¿Por qué dañar a su ex así? No entiendo eso de Diamante.

-¿No escuchas Yaten? Como les dije Diamante la terminó y eso es porque encontró a una chica a la que lanzará como idol. Necesitaba a una persona para componer sus canciones, así que le confesó todo a ese tipo obviamente lavando su imagen.

-Quiere venganza pues está despechado- meditó Kakyuu.

-Esto puede manchar la reputación de nuestro sello…

Taiki sentía que la sangre en su cabeza le hervía, quería despedir a Seiya por ser tan confiado.

-Lo más seguro es que quiera demandar a Esmeralda por abuso de confianza. Taiki necesitamos apoyarla por ser parte de nuestra compañía, hay que solucionar esto antes de que llegue a los juzgados.

-Te voy a encargar eso Kakyuu. ¿Qué puedes hacer con los medios Yaten?

-Vamos a tener que enfocar su atención en el incidente del bar. Haremos que se piense que fue porque se le pasaron las copas, así que necesito hablar con Esmeralda para que no declare nada y se aprenda un script.

-Muy bien… No te pregunto nada Seiya pues te acabas de comprometer en controlar a tu favorita.

-Eso haré Taiki.

-Está en la cuerda floja, te lo digo frente a Yaten y Kakyuu pues ella hará un nuevo contrato para Esmeralda, cualquier escándalo, cualquier tontería o problema que cause se va. Si algo más surge a raíz de esto le quitaremos nuestro apoyo legal. ¿Quedó claro?

-Sí.

-Estás a prueba Seiya… Las decisiones que tomes van a pasar por mí y si no estoy de acuerdo no se harán. No confío en tu objetividad, ni se te ocurra ocultarme otra cosa.

Ninguno de los que estaba presentes en esa oficina habían visto a Taiki tan enojado, tan severo y por momentos tan cruel con Seiya. El pelinegro asintió con mucha pena y dolor.

-Vamos a trabajar señores, hay mucho que hacer… Nos vemos mañana Seiya.

El chico de ojos azules salió de la oficina de Yaten preocupado, ansioso, estresado y con muchas ganas de llorar, había metido a la compañía en un problema que no vio venir. Entró al elevador para ir al piso en el que trabajaba, necesitaba golpear algo por el coraje que tenía dentro de su pecho.

-¿Estás bien?

La voz de Setsuna lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones y le sonrió.

-No tuve un buen día.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?

-Hoy no, después te cuento. Simplemente quiero tomar algo fuerte.

-¿En inicio de semana? No te dejaré querido.

Seiya le sonrió sin mucho ánimo.

-Pensaba en ir al trabajo de Michiru e invitarla a comer ¿nos acompañas?

-Si le dices que fue mi idea iré Set.

-Así será. Todo se solucionará Seiya, no sigas tan triste.

-Mejor dame un abrazo, lo necesito.

-No me lo debes pedir así, ven a mis brazos querido.

-Estás loca Setsuna. Acompáñame a mi oficina para ir por mis cosas e irnos por Michiru.

* * *

La puerta de la oficina 214 estaba abierta, el calor de la primavera era tan fuerte que ni con la ventana abierta dejaba de sudar, así que terminó por ceder y dejar que el aire corriera por ella. Sentada detrás del escritorio se podía apreciar a una persona trabajar, sus auriculares Bose QuietComfort 35 que le habían regalado, tenían encendido el botón de cancelación de ruido para no ser desconcentrada.

Escribía con una mano y la otra la movía al aire, su pie simulaba pisar una pedalera, con la boca hacía ruidos parecidos a los de platillos. De vez en cuando dejaba de escribir, cerraba los ojos e imaginaba una batería, la tocaba y es que mentalmente ya sabía perfectamente como sonaba, simplemente escribía lo que su mente componía, así no tenía que corregir nada. De un momento a otro acomodó unos libros y con sus dedos comenzó a golpearlos para crear los tonos que estaban marcados en la partitura, fue entonces que se dio a la tarea de juntar todos los sonidos.

El ir y venir de sus brazos que golpeaban los libros como si fueran tambores, el sonido de su pie en el suelo, la imitación de los platillos y el movimiento de sus cortos cabellos cenizos hipnotizaban a la espectadora que estaba parada en el marco de la puerta. La melodía era calmada, básica, pero atrapaba y seducía. Al terminar aquella imitación sonrió, se sentía satisfecha con el resultado.

-¿Por qué no te sentaste? Llevas mucho tiempo parada.

Decía mientras terminaba de poner algunas notas. Michiru se asombró por lo que Haruka le había comentado.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? Te veías muy concentrada.

-Tu aroma Michiru, es fresco y calmo. Similar al océano. ¿No vas a tomar asiento?

Haruka sonreía al ver el rostro sorprendido de Michiru que caminaba a la silla.

-Gracias. ¿Trabajas en algo para el concurso?

-No, lo que tengo en la cabeza parece más soul.

-¿Es la base? No te espantes, lo que tocabas es la base de tu melodía.

-Ah… Con que tu truco es el oído absoluto- sonrió con sorna.

-¡Y tú no lo tienes!- fingió molestia.

-Bueno, el mío era pasivo hasta que mi madre lo fue cultivando y logró que fuese activo.

-¿Podrías ser menos humilde? El mío es muy fino, así que no tienes nada que presumir. ¿Puedo ver?

Haruka explotó en carcajadas pues adoraba la forma en que bromeaba la violinista.

-Por favor, siempre son buenas las opiniones. ¿Qué te parece?

-Es una base sencilla, pero crea un efecto nostálgico. Tienes la cabeza llena de acordes ¿verdad? Lo digo porque no hay correcciones, aunque parezca broma es verdad. ¡Haruka tú ya tienes la pieza terminada en la cabeza, sólo lo plasmas en el papel! El director Tatewaki tiene razón al llamarte virtuosa, ¿por qué te retiraste tan pronto?

Michiru estaba tan emocionada que captó la atención de esos ojos esmeraldas, sobre todo por lo último que dijo.

-Perdón ¿no entiendo qué tiene que ver mi retiro con la música?

-El director me comentó de tu popularidad, me siento mal porque a decir verdad no estoy familiarizada con tu trabajo.

-Pues no me sorprende Michiru, no pareces ser la clase de chica que vea las carreras de autos.

-¿Autos?

El movimiento afirmativo del dedo de la rubia la hizo confundirse más.

¿No comprendo? Haruka debes ser más directa.

-Hace tres años dejé las carreras de autos y me dediqué a la carrera que estudié. La música siempre fue parte de mi vida, mi madre era concertista, mi padre es militar. Como te dije mi madre fue la que me dio mis primeras clases de música, me dieron libertad en muchas cosas, lo único que me prohibieron fue dedicarme a la milicia. En fin, me decidí a estudiar piano y composición por lo que mis padres estaban muy orgullosos, pero yo tenía un hobby el cual era correr autos, me sentía libre porque era tan rápida como el viento así que me dediqué a eso por dos años.

Haruka hizo una breve pausa, su voz se quebraba ante sus recuerdos. Se calmó y siguió con su relato.

-Mi madre se moría de angustia y aunque mi popularidad creció rápidamente tenía que terminar en primer lugar en muchas competencias, ganarme el respetó y no ser vista como una novata. Me costó mucho trabajo, pero al fin pude conseguir la oportunidad que siempre quise… Al ganar el premio de Mónaco, Ferrari quería que manejara uno de sus autos, ese día mi madre falleció. Regresé a Japón para que acompañar a mi papá, ver el dolor de la pérdida de mi madre me hizo plantearme las cosas de nuevo mientras tocaba el piano, esa sensación de libertad que tenía detrás del volante fue superada por mis dedos en las teclas, no era simplemente el sentimiento, realmente era libre. Siempre quise volar y ese estado lo alcanzo cuando compongo. Entendí que hay muchas maneras de ser libres sin poner en riesgo nuestra vida o la de otros y no quiero ver a mi padre o a mi novia sufrir.

Michiru se quedó sin palabras y al fin lo recordó, sí conocía a Haruka por un apodo.

* * *

 _Estaban en un bar para universitarios, Max jugaba skee ball mientras Michiru reía con sus ocurrencias, ambas chicas esperaban a Owen y su nueva conquista. Cuando llegaron notaron la molestia en aquel joven._

 _-Sabías que Uranus se retira… Cobarde._

 _Comentaba mientras golpeaba la mesa sumamente molesto._

 _-Vi la conferencia de prensa, es una lástima. Pero no creo que sea cobarde._

 _-Maxine es ser cobarde, le dio miedo por la presión que es manejar para semejante escudería._

 _-Es nobleza Owen, yo veo valor en lo que hizo._

 _-Valor… Valor habría si siguiera su carrera._

 _-Velar por su familia es valiente y honorable. Nunca dejará de ser mi piloto favorito._

 _Michiru miró con amor a la pelinegra._

 _-Te apasionas demasiado Owen._

 _-No lo entiendes Michi… "Mi mami se murió y ya no quiero correr", tenía el mundo en sus manos. Tremenda tontería la que hizo hoy._

 _-Espantas a mi novia amigo, te recuerdo que tenemos un par de meses saliendo._

* * *

-¿Tú eres Uranus?- decía incrédula.

-Fui Uranus, me sorprende que vieras las carreras de autos.

-No, conocí a una persona que te admiraba.

-¿Es la persona que te regaló ese anillo que cargas en el collar?

Michiru la miró tímidamente, la tristeza regresaba a ella y prefirió cambiar el tema.

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte con el acompañamiento de la guitarra, leí que serán dos.

-Sería un honor Michiru. No te preocupes, iremos despacio, yo puedo ir a tu paso… Me sorprende que toques guitarra.

La rubia tomo la mano de la chica que sujetaba las hojas, el tacto con Haruka la tranquilizaba. Ella no sabía que producía el mismo efecto en la pianista.

-No es difícil. Sólo que no me gustaba el fin con el que me pidieron aprender a tocarla.

-¿Cuál fue?

-Tocar rock, siempre he sentido que es muy ruidoso.

-Vamos no debes de juzgar al rock. Hay muchas clases de rock.

-¿El ruidoso y el que aturde?

Michiru movió sus manos exagerando lo dicho, la sonrisa de Haruka desapareció.

-No Michiru, no hagas eso, se ve mal en ti. Es como decir que la música sacra es simplemente el canto gregoriano o que la clásica simplemente es la sinfonía.

-¿Me dices ignorante? Te daré otra oportunidad Tenoh.

-Digo que debes abrirte a la experiencia, toma… Te va a gustar, anda que te animará… Confía.

Le dio los auriculares, la incomodidad en la cara de Michiru la hizo sonreír.

-Por favor, que el volumen sea prudente.

-Ya elegí la canción, toma mi móvil para que tú seas la que juzgue el volumen y dale play.

La violinista hizo lo que Haruka le pidió, el sonido de un piano y una voz un poco baja la recibieron, inconscientemente empezó a mover la cabeza, la letra era demasiado animada, la música era la que elevaba esa sensación de alegría, los cambios eran ligeros, pero nunca te cambiaban el estado. De un momento a otro había olvidado esa tristeza que se había instaurado en el ambiente. Miró a Haruka con sorpresa, la rubia estaba silbando toda la canción.

-¿Segura que esto es rock? Es muy alegre.

-Absolutamente, Electric Light Orchestra es rock sinfónico. La canción que escuchabas se llama Mr. Blue Sky y si te das cuenta está en mi lista de "canciones felices".

Michiru rio ante la cara graciosa que Haruka puso.

-Me convenciste, le daré una oportunidad a este grupo. ¿Tienen otras canciones?

-Esa es una pregunta ofensiva Kaioh. Esta vez la escucharemos juntas.

La chica no dejaba de reír pues su anfitriona ponía las bocinas para escuchar música.

-De acuerdo ¿por qué te levantas Haruka? Vamos a escucharla.

-Vamos a bailarla.

-No abuses Tenoh.

La rubia se encogió de hombros, ladeo un poco la cabeza, sus ojos suplicaban, la sonrisa provocaba ternura.

-¡Qué chantajista eres Haruka!

-Ven, yo te enseño.

-Ay Haruka… No puedo negarte algo cuando pones esa cara.

La canción comenzó a sonar Michiru imitaba a la rubia, quien además de bailar cantaba la letra. No entendía la razón, pero Haruka la sacaba de su zona de confort y se lo agradecía profundamente, se dejó llevar con la pegajosa canción.

-¿Quién te puso este grupo?

-Mi papá, él es serio… El rock lo cambia.

-Debe ser una persona agradable.

-Canta Michiru "but I really want tonight to last forever"

-No sé la letra.

-Sabes inglés, canta.

Ambas bailaban como locas, se estaba divirtiendo con Haruka, no entendía bien el efecto que esa mujer de cabello cenizo tenía en ella, jamás pensó que llegaría a hacer ese tipo de cosas. ¿En qué momento comenzó a cantar la violinista? No lo supo, simplemente cantaba "I didn't realize but love was in your eyes, I really should have gone but love went on and on".

Ellas no se habían dado cuenta, pero dos pares de ojos se encontraban incrédulos ante lo que veían. Setsuna y Seiya se miraron desconcertados, su amiga bailaba animada y divertida con aquel rubio, no se atrevían a interrumpir el momento. Ambos sonreían era rock lo que la violinista estaba cantando, todo por obra de ese muchacho, la chica de mirada granate carraspeó al final de la canción para atraer la atención de la pareja que estaba muerta de la risa.

-¿Chicos qué hacen aquí?

Decía Michiru limpiando una lágrima.

-Queríamos invitarte a comer.

Seiya miraba con recelo al rubio que levanto la mano en señal de saludo.

-Hola soy Haruka Tenoh, mucho gusto. Pasen por favor.

-Un placer, mi nombre es Setsuna Meioh y él es Seiya Kou.

-Qué mal educada soy. ¿Nos acompañas Haruka?

Michiru le sonreía, Seiya notó que no era de cortesía y Setsuna no quitaba la mirada de Haruka. Antes de obtener una respuesta el móvil de Haruka comenzó a sonar.

-Disculpen, denme un minuto.

Los tres hicieron un gesto para conceder esa petición.

-Hola, ¿cómo estás?

- _ **¡Prometiste despertarme a las seis! Llegaré tarde por tu culpa.**_

-Lo… Lo siento, estaba con una amiga y el tiempo se me pasó.

La cara de la rubia estaba roja de la pena, sabía que los chicos oían perfectamente.

- _ **Eres tan egoísta. Claro como eres una mediocre quieres que a mí me vaya mal**_.

-No digas eso, lo que más quiero es que cumplas tus sueños…

\- _**Te llamo a las tres de allá y quiero que respondas.**_

-¡Hora de Japón, es muy temprano!

El sonido que indicaba que la llamada había terminado respondió, giró a ver a los chicos.

-Vayan a comer Michiru, yo debo acomodar el desorden de mi oficina y me voy a tardar. No piensen que quiero ser descortés, después les compensaré la invitación.

Los chicos entendieron y caminaron a la puerta, Michiru miró a Haruka, que tipa tan grosera tenía por novia.

-¿Quieres que cierre la puerta?

-Por favor, gracias por todo Michiru.

La chica cabello aqua cerró la puerta y suspiró.

-Iré por mi bolso a la oficina, esperen aquí por favor.

-Claro tú tranquila… Eso fue raro ¿no crees? Digo… Michiru estaba como colegiala.

Seiya miró a Setsuna quien notó que su amigo estaba celoso, realmente se sentía el hermano mayor de Michiru.

-Es un chico muy guapo, yo también habría bailado lo que me pidiera- decía pícaramente.

-No pensé que a Michiru le llegara a llamar la atención un hombre de este lugar.

-El hombre tiene novia Seiya, ¿no escuchaste?

-Una muy prepotente. Si yo fuera él, le hubiera colgado esa llamada o mejor aún, la hubiera terminado.

Su voz de fastidio decía lo que pensaba de esa mujer y coincidió con su amigo.

-¿De qué hablan?

-Setsuna quiere que le presentes al profesor Tenoh.

-Haruka es una chica- empezó a reír.

-Lo siento Setsuna, de nuevo tendrás que buscar. Pero quien nos sorprendió fuiste tú Kaioh, ni con M… Migo has querido escuchar rock- corrigió.

-Es cierto, eras muy cerrada en ese tema. ¿Qué trama esa chica?- molestaba su amiga.

-Nada, que mal pensada. Haruka me dijo que no debía juzgar sin conocer. Le prometí escuchar a ese grupo, además utilizan el violín. Vale la pena.

Los chicos la miraron asombrados, ni a Max le había dado esa oportunidad de escuchar rock. A lo lejos Michiru vio una silueta conocida, mientras más se acercaban pudo saber de quién se trataba.

-Hola Makoto- saludó.

-Michiru qué alegría verte de nuevo. Disculpa, ¿no sabes si Haruka se encuentra en su oficina?

-Sí, tiene la puerta cerrada… Recibió una llamada de su novia.

Comentó, inmediatamente Makoto sabía lo que significaba, sonrió forzadamente al escuchar decir al chico "quiso decir odiosa novia".

-Muchas gracias Michiru.

La de cabello aqua también forzó una sonrisa por ese comentario.

* * *

No había manera de comunicarse con ella, su mensaje había sido ignorado y la llamada simplemente iba directo a buzón, su novia estaba más que enojada. Apenas tenía una semana y media en el extranjero, pero ese no era el verdadero problema, Mimi siempre estaba enojada. En ese tiempo no recordaba haber escuchado a su novia hablarle bien, además si ella buscaba comunicarse, Mimi le enviaba un mensaje diciéndole que estaba grabando o que iba a comer, dormir.

Bueno, cualquier excusa era mejor que hablar con Haruka ¿qué sucedía? Seguramente era el estrés, sí, esa debía ser la razón porque era el primer paso para cumplir su sueño; después de todo Mimi no estaba tan equivocada, al parecer no la apoyaba mucho o al menos eso hacía creer a su novia. No cometería ese error, le demostraría que estaba equivocada al ser más paciente y ceder ante las exigencias de su novia ¿sería lo correcto?

Ella lo había dicho anteriormente, para que una relación funcionara necesitaban respeto, confianza y reciprocidad, no sólo en la distancia, en todo momento. ¿Qué rayos era lo que pasaba entonces en su relación? Estaban en una crisis desde que Mimi se fue a grabar a Estados Unidos, debía luchar por su relación pues cinco años no se pueden tirar por la borda, así como si nada y menos después de tantos problemas superados.

El problema era el resto del mundo que estaba en contra de su relación… ¿Y si ella estaba mal? No, Mimi simplemente era voluble. Haruka estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que el golpeteo en la puerta la regresó a la realidad, indicó a la persona que pasara y al ver a Makoto sintió caer un balde de agua fría por su cuerpo pues era lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento.

-Hola Mako, ¿no se suponía que nos veríamos en casa de cabeza de bombón?

-No, te dije que los vería aquí para irnos con Mamoru a su casa.

Esa mirada analítica de su amiga castaña la ponía de nervios, muy pronto empezaría la batalla. Acababa de pelear con Mimi y no quería hacerlo con su mejor amiga.

-Es cierto, no sé dónde tengo mi cabeza. ¿Pasa algo?

-Tú dime.

La voz fría de Makoto no dio tregua.

-Mimi me llamó, ¿eso querías saber?

-¿Qué quería? No me mientas, ni siquiera lo intentes.

Sí, Makoto estaba demasiado enojada empezó a rezar para tener paciencia pues ese tema siempre era causa de sus peores problemas.

-Eso significa que te encontraste a Michiru y te contó. ¡Qué pena con ellos!

-No me estás respondiendo nada y ni siquiera pienses reclamarle algo a esa chica porque está preocupada. Seguramente escucho como te trata esa sin vergüenza trepadora.

-¡Ey! No te permito que hables así de Mimi. Además, no tengo que reclamarle a Michiru en verdad me da pena que escuchara la llamada.

-Lo que tú me permitas sobre esa me vale un comino, te hice una pregunta ¿qué quería?- siseó Makoto.

-Se enojó porque no la desperté, fue mi culpa. No debo prometer cosas que no puedo cumplir.

-Yo pensé que tenías novia, no una hija. Una muy inútil y caprichosa al parecer.

-No te pases de la raya sabes que te quiero mucho Mako, pero no quieras abusar de ese cariño.

Haruka estaba molesta, intentaba controlarse para no explotar con su amiga.

-¡Yo abuso! Contéstame algo con total honestidad, ¿no es ella la que abusa?- dijo con sorna.

-Mako está estresada porque es su primer disco, quiere que todo salga bien. Es normal que tenga ese humor, se presiona mucho.

-No justifiques Haruka. Es increíble que dejes que te traten así y más increíble es que hasta el acompañante de Michiru se dé cuenta de eso.

Los ojos de Makoto estaban llenos de coraje, quería estrangular a Haruka por defender lo indefendible.

-¿Cómo?

-Escuché como dijo "odiosa novia", no creo que entiendas lo que eso significa.

El movimiento negativo de la cabeza de Haruka la hizo continuar, no era que no entendiera, sino que se estaba cerrando como siempre que el tema de Mimi era tratado.

-Alguien fuera de nuestro círculo de confianza te compadece, lo hace porque notó la manera tan desagradable con la que te tratan y tú sólo bajas la cabeza.

-No me sorprende que digas eso, nunca me has apoyado en esta relación y no sé por qué.

-¿Quieres la razón? Te la diré. Esa mujer era todo amor y ternura cuando viajaban a todas partes, estaba en las nubes y parecía besar el suelo que pisabas. ¿Qué hizo cuando regresaron de Mónaco por la muerte de tu madre? Desde que llegó lo único que hizo fue quejarse y lo peor fue que cuando decidiste dejar las carreras estaba más molesta que tu representante, hasta él entendió Haruka. No te apoyó, se la pasó diciendo que eras una fracasada, no hizo el intento de entender tus razones. Pero claro no te dejó porque aquí te pagan bien.

-No es verdad, me ama por eso no me dejó. Además, ya les he dicho que la juzgan mucho, ¿olvidas lo linda que fue la semana del hanami?

Haruka sostenía la mirada de su amiga, retándola de manera altanera.

-Obviamente era linda porque ya sabía que se iba.

Makoto golpeó el escritorio desesperada, que ciega estaba Haruka.

-No es así- dijo amargamente la rubia.

-¿Por qué no te lo dijo antes? Te lo tenía oculto… Dios mío Haruka, me dijiste que te culpa de sus oportunidades fallidas porque le das mala suerte.

-Se enojó, cuando nos molestamos decimos cosas que no sentimos.

-Tu negación es tan grande Haruka que le gana a tu terquedad.

-Todos me dicen lo horrible que es mi relación, lamento no tener una relación perfecta como la de ustedes.

-No empieces con el sarcasmo. Yo también he tenido problemas, la cosa es que tanto Nephrite como yo nos respetamos ¿o nos has escuchado decirnos algo así? ¿Acaso ya olvidaste que es la dignidad y el amor propio?

La molestia de Mako iba en aumento y la rubia se quedó muda.

-De hecho, no sabes qué es eso Haruka te gusta que te menosprecien y te humillen. Si Mimi quisiera en este momento te podría poner los cuernos. Es más, seguro se está acostando con alguien en el lugar en el que está y tú aquí jugando a creer que tu relación es lo mejor.

-Ella no es capaz de eso, me ama Makoto y eso es lo que ustedes no pueden entender.

-¿Te ama? La manera en que lo demuestra es extraña.

-Tú sólo ves lo malo en mi relación, no te cayó bien y listo.

-NO LO PUEDO CREER.

-¿Necesitas que te diga que mi relación es una mierda para ser feliz? Te daré el gusto. MI RELACIÓN ES UNA MIERDA, NADA SE COMPARA A LA RELACIÓN PERFECTA DE LOS KINO.

-No necesitas darme el gusto de nada Haruka. ¿Sabes por qué mi relación es perfecta?

-Dime el secreto, muero de curiosidad Makoto.

-AMBOS SABEMOS LO QUE ES EL AMOR PROPIO. POR ESA RAZÓN SABEMOS AMAR A NUESTRA PAREJA. SI UNO TIENE AMOR PROPIO PUEDE AMAR A OTROS.

-Felicidades, tu bebé tendrá a una eminencia como madre.

-Me molesta que actúes de esa forma, que me trates así cuando lo único que hago es demostrarte lo mucho que te amo. De verdad me preocupas.

-A mí me molesta que te metas en lo que no te importa.

-Qué grosera eres, nunca me habías dicho algo así.

-¿Cómo quieres que reaccione si te la pasas insultando a la mujer que amo?

-Deberías respetarte un poco Haruka. Es en serio… Si tus padres te escucharan estarían tan decepcionados de ti.

-No los metas en esto… Lo único que quiero es tu apoyo, acabo de pelear con Mimi y estar así contigo es lo último que quería.

-Ya te dije que te amo Haruka, eres mi familia. No vas a tener mi apoyo si se trata de tu propia destrucción.

-Dejemos la discusión aquí Mako, no quiero llegar a casa de cabeza de bombón enojadas.

Las palabras de la castaña le habían dolido demasiado.

-Muy bien, al bebé no le hace bien que me moleste y menos por cosas que "no me importan".

Muy en el fondo Haruka sabía que las palabras de Makoto tenían algo de verdad, mucha verdad para ser honestos.

El silencio se apoderó de la oficina de la rubia, quien se puso a calificar algunos trabajos de sus alumnos, quiso escuchar música para tranquilizarse. La castaña se dedicó a escribir en su móvil y mirar por momentos a su amiga, odiaba ser tan dura con esa dulce mujer, en verdad lo hacía.

Simplemente la superaba la situación, ver el autoengaño en que a su amiga le gustaba vivir. Odiaba tanto a la tal Mimi, siempre era la causa de sus problemas con la rubia. Nephrite le había dicho que no se metiera o en algún momento perdería la amistad de Haruka, pues ella estaba totalmente endiosada con esta tipeja e incluso le había dicho que, si eso no era una obsesión de la rubia, seguramente era culpa.

¿De qué? Era fácil adivinarlo, Mimi había hecho un berrinche tan grande por no tener esa vida de opulencia que quería, la mansión que les darían se fue por el caño cuando la rubia dijo que se retiraba, ella amaba tanto correr de los paparazzi, salir en las portadas de los tabloides pues generaba curiosidad al salir con mascada y lentes obscuros por la calle tomada de la mano de la piloto revelación y eso le llenaba de satisfacción. El simple hecho de pensar en todo eso le revolvía el estómago, Makoto de verdad aborrecía a Mimi, deseaba que por fin se alejara de su amiga o que la rubia despertara, pero era tan terca. Un mensaje le indicó que Mamoru iba camino a la oficina de Haruka.

-Ve ordenando tus cosas Haruka, Mamoru viene.

-Como digas.

-No quiero saber de ti por un tiempo.

-Estás haciendo esto más grande Mako.

-Te lo digo en serio, no quiero recibir mensajes, llamadas o visitas tuyas. Me lastimaste, esta vez te pasaste de la raya.

-¿Vas a dejar de ser mi amiga por ser novia de Mimi? No seas infantil.

-No dejaré de ser tu amiga. Simplemente me heriste Haruka. Mi bebé debe estar tranquilo y tú perturbas eso.

-No es justo Mako.

-Si tenemos alguna reunión con los chicos puedes ir a la casa, pero no a solas.

-Yo también te amo Mako, si quieres espacio te lo daré. No quiero perderte o estar lejos de la etapa en la que estás.

-No puedo entenderte Haruka, por eso te pido que me des espacio.

-Bien.

Mamoru llamó a la puerta, las amigas salieron un cabizbajas por la pelea cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el médico escolar.

-¿Todo bien?

-Claro, vamos a visitar a cabeza de bombón.

-Le dije que no hiciera de comer para poder hablar bien con Makoto y felicitarla… La verdad no quiero que te enfermes por la comida de Usagi.

-Gracias Mamoru, eres un encanto. El bebé te lo agradece.

-¿Es niño?

-No sabemos, no se deja ver.

-Es travieso entonces.

-Deben pensar en nombres unisex.

-Ay Haruka, no ayudas en nada- reía Mamoru.

-Será una gran madre- mencionó Makoto

-Lo seré, yo ya sé que nombre le pondré a mi hijo.

-También puede ser niña ¿lo sabes?

-Obviamente Mako, solamente que yo sé que será un niño.

Makoto y Mamoru miraron divertidos a la rubia que les platicaba un sueño donde veía claramente que su bebé sería niño porque un par de ojos azules miraban al bebé, eso le aseguraba el sexo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, muchas gracias por los comentarios que dejan y estoy de acuerdo con ustedes la relación de Haruka es tóxica y destructiva, Mimi es una persona horrible a quien le sirvió más irse. Todos lo notan menos Haruka que está ciega y necesita quitarse la venda de los ojos y el golpe será duro pero algunas veces así se aprende.**

 **Siguiendo con el capítulo anterior, la conexión que tienen ambas chicas siempre ha estado (al menos es lo que creo) y es obvio que lo sientan pero ambas están muy lejos aún para tener otro tipo de interacción pues en su mente no tienen espacio para alguien más que no sean Max o Mimi.**

 **Ahora hablaré del capítulo de hoy pues ni Haruka o Seiya tuvieron un buen día, ambos con sus dos monstruos personales y además están peleados con las personas que más quieren, todo porque son necios. ¿Cómo resolverán sus problemas? Madurando, esa es la palabra clave. Al fin Setsuna y Seiya conocieron a Haruka y al parecer el lado protector del joven salió a relucir pues quiere mucho a Michiru, lo peor es que como todos aborrecieron a Mimi.** **Makoto se enojó demasiado con su amiga pues ya está cansada de su comportamiento y desea hacerla despertar pero no encuentra la manera para que eso ocurra. Se siente atada de manos al no ver una reacción positiva por parte de Haruka, cosa que le cuesta aceptar al saber que la rubia no había actuado de esa forma.**

 **Ya saben quien es la reina del jazz, apenas se hizo mención a ella y no aparece realmente pero pronto lo hará pues es la archirrival de Michiru, Mimi no desaparecerá tampoco sólo hay que darles tiempo a ambas. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? Dejen sus comentarios y nos leemos pronto.**


	9. Negociación y ceguera

**CAPÍTULO 8.** **Negociación y ceguera.**

 **NI SAILOR MOON, NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

 **El tema que Haruka es Emptiness y pertenece a Sigimund.**

* * *

Michiru caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, las clases habían terminado así que quería disfrutar el jueves de una manera diferente. Las aulas para los instrumentos de cuerda y piano no estaban alejadas, llevaba unas hojas recargadas en el pecho pues eran los exámenes teóricos que había aplicado. Al pasar junto al aula de piano pudo escuchar que alguien tocaba. Se detuvo para observar por la pequeña ventana de la puerta, sonrió al encontrar a Haruka concentrada tocando una suave melodía un poco melancólica y con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido para ingresar sin desconcentrar a la pianista.

-Michiru los chicos dicen que el examen que aplicaste hoy fue duro.

-No puedo creer que incluso estando de espaldas y concentrada puedas saber que soy yo. No hice ruido, estoy completamente segura.

-Ya habíamos hablado de eso, es tu aroma y tu presencia.

La rubia seguía tocando aquella melodía sin dejar de hablar con la violinista.

-Haruka Tenoh ¿estás intentando seducirme?

La risa de la mujer de mirada esmeralda no se hizo esperar. Haruka se movió un poco del banco para dejar que Michiru se sentara a su lado.

-Por supuesto ¿quién me podría culpar por hacerlo?

-Ya que estoy a tu lado podría robarte un beso.

Las chicas comenzaron a reír, mientras Haruka continuaba tocando el piano.

-Dejando las bromas a un lado ¿cómo estuvo tu día?- continuó la rubia.

-Mejor que el de los chicos, me divierte esto de los exámenes.

-Sí, lo son cuando no los haces y simplemente los aplicas.

-La melodía es linda, no la había escuchado.

-La acabo de componer, debe ser por eso.

-Cada día me sorprendes más. ¿Sucede algo con Makoto?

Michiru miró a Haruka que se quedó callada por unos momentos, estaba terminando la melodía y de un momento a otro había dejado de tocar el piano.

-Me sorprende que por una canción entiendas todo.

-En parte es porque no la he visto en las últimas dos semanas.

-Peleamos…

Haruka cerró la tapa del piano con cuidado y fijó su vista en el techo del aula.

-Michiru necesito preguntarte algo y sé que me responderás de manera honesta pues eres objetiva con respecto al tema. ¿Crees que mi relación es complicada?

-No sé si sea bueno responder eso, no nos conocemos mucho y no quiero tener problemas de ningún tipo contigo.

-Por favor Michiru, confío mucho en ti y sé que escuchaste aquella llamada que Mimi me hizo.

-¿Por eso te peleaste con Makoto?

-Sí, ese tema nos pone muy mal y lo evitamos lo más que podemos.

-Ahora me siento mal con ustedes, por mi culpa se enojaron.

Haruka miró a Michiru preocupada, lo último que quería hacer era que la chica se sintiera culpable cuando era ella misma quien había lastimado a su amiga.

-Claro que no, es que soy una terca. Por lo que quiero la opinión de alguien que ve las cosas de fuera.

-¿No te enojarás?

-No, sólo te pido que seas honesta.

-De acuerdo… Por los gritos que pegó aquel día y como te habló debo decir que ella es alguien que no te conviene Haruka. Te hace daño, no se preocupa por ti, no te valora y creo que no te ama.

-En pocas palabras mi relación es complicada.

-Peor Haruka, es destructiva y tóxica. Vales mucho, cualquier chica mataría por tener una novia tan cariñosa y dedicada como tú.

-¿En verdad lo crees?

-Una relación que en lugar de impulsarte te hunda, que en lugar de hacerte crecer te trunque o que no dé lo mismo que tú das no es saludable. Si Makoto está molesta con esa relación es por lo que te acabo de decir y sabes que no es la única que piensa eso, todos tus amigos opinan lo mismo.

-Incluso tú y tu amigo.

Michiru recordó el comentario de Seiya, sintió que los colores se le subían a la cabeza y quiso que la tierra la tragara sin escupir sus huesos.

-Lo siento Haruka, él no debió decir eso.

-Descuida tiene razón. Pensé que ella al grabar su disco y cumplir su sueño regresaría a ser la dulce chica de siempre… No es así, ahora tengo miedo de perder todo incluida yo, mi familia y mis amigos. No quiero terminar con Mimi pues es tirar cinco años de relación, quiero trabajar por salvarla.

-Entonces cambia la dinámica, nunca es tarde para cambiar.

-Gracias Michiru. ¿Tú ya arreglaste las cosas con tu novia?

La violinista se sorprendió por la pregunta, parecía que la rubia no estaba enterada de nada y de nuevo le recordaba a Max.

-Lo nuestro no se puede solucionar Haruka.

-El anillo de compromiso en tu collar dice que la sigues amando. Te aseguro que ella también te ama, si se lo proponen podrán vencer cualquier obstáculo.

-No, este no se puede vencer.

-Lo siento, no debí tomarme esas libertades ya te dije que iremos a tu tiempo.

-Te prometo explicarte las cosas, por el momento cambiemos el tema. ¿Has jugado Laser Tag?

-Puedo esperar… Deja recordar que es el laser tag, me suena.

-Espera un momento Haruka, ¿cómo es eso? ¿No has practicado el honorable y fino arte del laser tag?

-¿Son las pistolas que están unidas a un chaleco por un cable?

-Ese mismo- dijo emocionada

-No lo juego desde que tenía doce años, mi papá siempre me llevaba los fines de semana.

-¿Eres buena?

-Lo era.

-Yo fui tres veces campeona de laser tag en Londres.

-Qué orgullo el tuyo, debes disfrutar mucho ese juego.

-Claro, mi equipo era el mejor y me enteré de que en dos meses habrá un torneo de laser tag.

-¿Quieres participar?

-Obviamente, les ganaré a todos.

-¿No es un juego para niños?

Haruka miraba con cierto recelo a Michiru quien sonreía con la cara de desconcierto de la rubia.

-No tienen un límite de edad así que puedo entrar. Leí las reglas y no especifica ese punto.

-Eres increíble, quieres ganarle a los niños… Es laser tag.

La incredulidad de la rubia era enorme ¿Michiru jugaba cosas de niños? Quería reír y no lo hizo por respeto.

-¿Tienes las agallas Haruka o te da miedo? Debo formar un equipo y entrenaremos los jueves, sábados y domingos pues esos niños son los mejores de Tokio.

-Te apasiona ¿cierto?

Michiru sonreía enormemente y la rubia no se pudo negar.

-Bien, cuenta conmigo.

-Estupendo, ¿salimos del aula o te quieres quedar otros mil años?

-Hasta que me salgan raices. No pongas esa cara seria, salgamos ya de aquí ¿Quieres ir al laser tag?

-Claro, en los juegos Crown hay un laser tag y es el lugar del torneo.

Las chicas salieron del salón de piano, Michiru le explicaba a Haruka las reglas del juego y del torneo, la rubia no podía creer que la violinista siguiera haciendo ese tipo de actividades. La miró con mucha ternura, recordó en la mirada de Michiru su emoción cuando corría autos, supo que no podía negarse a participar o entrenar con ella.

-Hola chicas- gritó Ernesto.

-¡Ey! ¿Van a alguna parte? Es raro verlos juntos.

-¿Raro?- el pobre Mamoru sudaba.

-¿No quieren acompañarnos a laser tag? Michiru quiere ir y supongo que ustedes están libres.

-No, yo saldré con Akane.

-Y yo con Usagi.

-Nephrite también sale con Mako los jueves, es raro ¿no?

-¡Qué dices Tenoh! Imaginas cosas, además hay que tener un día exclusivo para tu esposa.

La cara incrédula de Haruka hizo que los chicos se sintieran descubiertos, necesitaban irse de una buena vez y no podían si ella estaba ahí.

-No los interrogues Haruka, los chicos cuidan a sus esposas y eso es bueno.

-Gracias Kaioh, es que esta cabeza dura no entiende nada.

-Sí Michiru, nosotros las dejamos. Nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós, se cuidan y divierten con sus esposas.

Haruka los siguió con la mirada, algo estaba mal pues sus amigos actuaban raro. No entendía lo que pasaba con esos dos, pero pronto lo descubriría.

-Haruka vamos a la oficina para dejar nuestras cosas.

-¿No crees que todo fue extraño?

-Hoy es noche de chicos, déjalos ya.

-¡Ah el famoso club de niños! Que tontos era tan fácil decir eso y no estar de misteriosos. Vamos a apurarnos para que puedas ver mi nivel en laser tag.

Michiru rio por el comentario de Haruka, ambas dejaron sus cosas en la oficina y salieron del colegio de música. Dentro de sus cabezas una nueva pregunta tomaba forma ¿estaban listas para seguir adelante?

* * *

-¿Laser tag? No puedo creer que tu primera cita fuera en ese lugar.

-Seiya tiene razón Michiru, es muy infantil.

-En primer lugar, no fue una cita chicos. En segundo lugar, Haruka tiene novia y el más importante de los puntos, el tercero estamos entrenando para el torneo.

-De laser tag.

Seiya miraba con enfado a Michiru, mientras Setsuna la veía como si fuera un bicho raro.

-Sí Seiya, es un torneo de laser tag.

-¿Dices que ella está en tu equipo?- decía incrédula Setsuna.

-Sí, qué parte de la oración "Haruka está en mi equipo" no entienden.

-No quiero ser grosero Michiru, pero ni Max participó en eso. Es increíble que por propia voluntad Tenoh participe en ese juego.

-Los primos de Max eran tu equipo, ¿entiendes eso? Jugabas con niños de 13 años en Londres.

Seiya reía después del comentario de la mujer de mirada granate, Michiru fruncía el ceño por la impertinencia de ambos amigos ¿qué se creían para llamar infantil al laser tag? Además, no era malo que Haruka fuera parte del equipo.

-Los inscribí, ustedes también jugarán con niños este año.

Las carcajadas de sus amigos desaparecieron en un par de segundos.

-Eso no es gracioso Kaioh. Soy tu representante y te exijo que me saques de ese juego de críos.

-No Set, es algo serio. Mañana tenemos entrenamiento, los quiero a las 11 de la mañana aquí y si faltan iré por ustedes a sus casas… Por Set bajaré un piso solamente.

-NO IREMOS.

Gritaron al unísono y la violinista sonrió tristemente.

-La doctora Tsukino dijo que debía hacer actividades que dejé después de la muerte de Max y que debía tener el apoyo de mis amigos… Está bien si no quieren… Yo sólo quería pasar más tiempo con ustedes…

Michiru comenzó a sollozar, Seiya se sintió culpable y Setsuna se dio cuenta de la manipulación, rodó sus ojos y suspiró.

-Lo haremos Michiru, no necesitas hacer esos dramas.

-¿Harás el diseño de los uniformes Set?

-SÍ Y NO SÓLO ESO, YO SOY QUIEN CONFECCIONARÁ TODO. ERES EL DIABLO MICHIRU KAIOH.

-Eres la mejor.

Seiya caminó a su amiga de cabello aqua para abrazarla.

-Lo hacemos porque te queremos. ¿Qué quiere esa tal Haruka contigo?

-Dios Seiya no quiere nada, tiene novia y la ama.

-¿Segura que no ha intentado algo?

-No Seiya, tiene novia y no se fija en nadie más.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo qué Setsuna?

-¿No has intentado nada con ella?

-Sigo amando a Max y no tengo tiempo para otra persona. Es más no quiero nada más.

-Querida ¿sabes lo que viene después del fin de una relación?

-No lo sé Setsuna.

-La siguiente y la siguiente y la siguiente.

-Set tiene razón Michiru, así será hasta que encuentres a la persona que deba estar contigo hasta el final.

-¡Chicos por si no lo notaron esa persona llegó y me la robaron!

-No debes cerrarte Michiru.

Continuó Setsuna con voz neutral, la mirada que le daba a la violinista era demasiado tierna como para ser ignorada.

-Sólo quiero que de alguna forma me regresen a Max.

* * *

Ahí estaba de nuevo en ese consultorio, esa psicóloga era muy tierna y generosa, la hacía pensar en tantas cosas. Recordó lo grosera que fue en las primeras citas, en ella descargó toda esa ira que tenía por la muerte de Max, le hizo entender que había escapado de Londres porque era la forma de negar lo sucedido, de hacer que no le afectase. Por momentos se sentía mejor y a su juicio eso era un avance, que paciencia le tenía esa mujer con peinado de coletas que en ese momento comía un par de chocolates, golosinas que siempre estaban presentes en su consultorio.

-Lo siento Michiru ¿en verdad no quieres? Están muy ricos, me los trajo el esposo de una amiga.

-No, de verdad disfrútelos.

La chica rio elegantemente y Usagi le sonrió.

-Ok… Regresando al punto, parece que esta compañera de trabajo te hace pensar mucho.

-Sí, no sólo son los comentarios… Pareciera que puede ver a través de mi máscara.

-¿Máscara? No me habías mencionado esa sensación.

-Pues cuando me siento triste actúo como si nada pasara, pero ella lo nota. La primera vez era obvio porque estaba llorando y me dijo que muy pocas personas pueden apreciar las miradas transparentes, hace un tiempo pudo ver la tristeza en mis ojos. Cambié el tema y sus palabras ante esa reacción fueron "no te preocupes, iremos despacio, yo puedo ir a tu paso".

-¿Te incomoda mucho que sea capaz de mirar a través de esa máscara?

Comentaba mientras se engullía otro chocolate, cosa que era divertida para Michiru.

-Mucho, no le puedo esconder nada. Me desespera… Hay tantas cosas en las que se parece a Max, esos ojos verdes. Los de Max eran más claros, pero son verdes. Después está ese pensamiento de creer que el amor es un puente, canta la canción favorita de Max y hace una semana me di cuenta de que también manipula con la mirada. En eso también difieren un poco, esta chica te mira tranquila y sonríe coquetamente como diciendo "lo harás así que deja de perder el tiempo".

-Ya te hiciste toda la imagen ¿verdad?

Michiru ignoró el comentario de su psicóloga sin empacho.

-Lo que le diré podrá tomarlo como una rotunda tontería, pero le pedí a lo que fuera que estuviera arriba que regrese el tiempo para que pueda detener lo que sucedió.

Usagi le sonrió tiernamente, tomó su pluma y escribió en su block amarillo.

-Sí, volví a pensar como una loca… En ese momento lo supe, no hay nada arriba que me pueda traer de vuelta a Max. Ni siquiera existe, de otra forma me habría escuchado cuando le pedí con todo el corazón que la salvara, que no dejará que muriera en ese quirófano.

-¿Si ya lo aceptaste por qué tu compañera es tan parecida a Max?

-Porque si no me pueden dar a Max en cuerpo, es posible que me traigan su alma. Deberían al menos darme esa oportunidad. Y parece que lo están haciendo por mi compañera, ella es el conducto.

Usagi vio esa esperanza en la chica, qué absurda idea… Había que darle crédito a su imaginación, su fantasía era peligrosa, estaba en la etapa de la negociación. Se estaban acercando a la etapa difícil de la depresión al darse cuenta de que Max jamás iba a regresar, ni en cuerpo o alma. Era momento de alejarla de esa fantasía hacerle saber que su compañera no era el alma de Max en otro cuerpo.

-¿Qué piensas lograr con ese conducto?

-Cambiar lo que hice mal con Max, como oír música rock o ver carreras de autos.

-Michiru no lo tomes a mal, pero ¿ella en verdad es tu difunta prometida?

-No, no es Max, pero…

-Nada, no hay peros. Estabas avanzando Michiru ¿por qué quieres lastimarte de nuevo?

-Sólo cerraría un ciclo, no me voy a lastimar- dijo confiada.

-Pregúntate algo ¿quién es esa persona que trabaja contigo?

La chica cabello aqua estaba muda, no era Max y deseaba tanto que se convirtiera en ella.

-Dices que es parecida a Max pero no es Max, tiene sus ojos, pero no son sus ojos, hace los gestos de Max que no son de Max. ¿Cómo puede ser el alma de alguien que no es?

-Pero piensan igual.

A eso no le podía encontrar errores, esta vez la psicóloga se quedaría sin argumentos.

-Piensa que el amor es un puente como Max. ¿En qué sentido veía Max al amor?

-Siempre creyó en el destino y por eso creía que el amor unía a los corazones a pesar de cualquier problema.

-¿Cómo ve tu compañera el amor?

-Para ella es algo que se trabaja, que se construye día a día, recíproco. Aunque no lo lleva a cabo, se engaña con su odiosa novia.

Usagi se pudo dar cuenta del veneno con el que habló la chica sobre la novia de su amiga, esa sonrisa que involuntariamente se le formaba cuando hablaba de esa compañera se esfumó al recordar que tenía novia. Antes de pensar en alguien más debía aceptar la pérdida de su prometida, así que no mencionaría nada y simplemente anotó la observación en sus hojas.

-Entonces parece ser lo mismo, pero no es lo mismo. ¿Te das cuenta Michiru?

De nuevo la rubia llena de chocolate le había ganado. Michiru se llenó de tristeza, no se quería alejar de Haruka y eso era lo que debía hacer.

-Debo alejarme… No pienso correctamente ¿verdad?

Esa mirada triste conmovía a Usagi.

-No, no dejes de frecuentar a tus amigos y a los nuevos que has hecho, simplemente debes de darte cuenta de que ella no es Maxine.

-Es que quisiera recuperar a Max, deberían de regresarme algo de lo que me quitaron.

-Aún no aceptas lo que ocurrió, con el tiempo lo harás. Lo que no quiero es que crees una fantasía Michiru.

-No quiero que eso pase doctora Tsukino, quiero dejar esto atrás.

-Más que dejarlo atrás debes superarlo, aceptar lo que pasó. Ahora es momento de dejar la sesión aquí.

-¿Tiene una cita?- bromeaba Michiru.

-Me debo encontrar con alguien.

-No sea mala con su esposo, seguramente la espera en su casa como cada lunes y usted de vaga.

-Mal pensada. Iré con una amiga, la escuché un poco triste.

-Con sus consejos se sentirá mejor. Espero que su amiga resuelva sus problemas pronto.

Michiru se levantó para caminar a la puerta y salir, no sin antes recibir un abrazo de aquella disparatada psicóloga que le hacía sentir mejor.

* * *

Corría lo más rápido que podía, como siempre se le había hecho tarde y pensaba que su amiga ya no estaría en la cafetería. Sus largas coletas se ondeaban por la fuerza de su carrera, se estaba quedando sin aliento. Al llegar a la cafetería vio el cenizo cabello de Haruka en una mesa al fondo, apartada de las personas.

-Haruka disculpa, ¿tienes mucho esperando?

-Descuida cabeza de bombón, ese es parte de tu encanto.

-Qué odiosa eres. Y bien, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

Decía enojada Usagi mientras tomaba asiento.

-Necesito hablar contigo, no como amiga… Sino como psicóloga.

-Haruka eso es éticamente incorrecto, es mala praxis. Es decir, no puedo ser objetiva porque te conozco personalmente. Lo que puedo hacer es recomendarte a un colega.

Haruka suspiró, no quería contar sus problemas a un desconocido por eso pensó rápidamente las cosas para hacer que Usagi la escuchara.

-No, no… Hablemos como amigas, necesito un consejo Usagi.

-¿Por qué no le has contado a Makoto? Se me hace extraño.

-Porque ella no entiende y tú siempre has respetado mi relación.

Usagi frunció el ceño, seguro se había peleado con Makoto y recurría a ella.

-Tú si sabes alagar a una chica.

-No lo tomes a mal, es que tú eres objetiva. No te burlas, no me haces sentir una idiota y respetas a Mimi.

-Muy bien quieres que sea objetiva y honesta, yo quiero que tú seas receptiva y tolerante.

-Me parece bien cabeza de bombón.

Usagi movió su mano en señal de darle la palabra.

-Las cosas no van bien en mi relación, es decir, desde que Mimi se fue al hablar por teléfono pasan dos cosas: o se pone de malas y grita o escucho todo el día como habla de ella. No me molestaría si pareciera interesarse en lo que yo hago, pero no existo. Si le hago mención de mi día ella me responde "te estoy hablando de cosas que son importantes y me sales con tonterías". Hay veces que no soporto esas reacciones, pero por el bien de lo nuestro me quedo callada, como siempre. No me siento bien y Mako está enojada conmigo porque tocamos el tema de Mimi, sabes lo feo que se pone eso y no hablamos.

-Haruka ¿de verdad la amas?

-Sí, demasiado.

-¿Te amas?

-¿Perdón?

-Es que yo creo que no te amas, mira que soportar tantas humillaciones es un claro indicador de la baja autoestima que tienes.

Haruka se puso seria, cosa que hizo molestar a Usagi. Quería su consejo, pues bien se quedaría callada y escucharía, esa actitud desafiante con los demás y dócil con Mimi le fastidiaba.

-Dijiste que ibas a ser tolerante y te aguantas.

-Bien.

-¿En qué estaba? Ya recordé… Si tú no te amas Haruka, no puedes amar a otra persona, no puedes dar lo que no te das y no hablemos del respeto porque claramente no te respetas. Dices que yo respeto tu relación, estás mal. No la respeto, respeto tu decisión y sé que no es la correcta pero igual lo hago. Lo que harás con esta actitud al seguir enganchada con una relación destructiva es hacer que todos te demos la espalda, porque te amamos Haruka y odiamos ver a Mimi tratarte como basura. ¿Entiendes?

-No digas eso.

-Busca reconectarte contigo, vales mucho Haruka no te mereces la relación que tienes, pero la única culpable eres tú. Si no pones un alto es obvio que esta tipa seguirá así, te gusta vivir mal. Yo no creí que fueras conformista y además miedosa.

-¿Miedosa y conformista?

-Sí, te conformas con poco y tienes miedo de buscar algo que realmente valga la pena, porque tú te sientes así. Por eso le permites que diga esas cosas tan desagradables, yo en verdad detesto que te dejes pisotear de esa forma. Ya te dije es tu culpa y no la de Mimi, el poder para cambiar las cosas es tuyo, no de ella, al menos con respecto a la forma en que te trata. Por tu relación, pues eso sí es cosa de ambas, pero tienes que pensar si es lo que ella también quiere.

-¿Así de ciega he sido?- dijo con tristeza.

-Mucho y por muchos años.

-Ustedes son unos santos por aguantar mis tonterías. Yo que juzgaba a mi compañera de trabajo por escapar de la realidad y ahora me doy cuenta de que yo me puse una venda para no ver lo que me dolía y acepté tantas cosas. Gracias cabeza de bombón.

-No me agradezcas Haruka, mejor piensa en solucionar las cosas contigo y también con Makoto.

-La extraño mucho, le dije cosas horribles.

-Pues aprende a ofrecer disculpas cuando realmente haces cosas malas, ¿hace cuánto no la vez?

-Esta semana se cumple el mes. Odio no pasear con ella o hablarle, que me cuente sobre Nephrite, el bebé o el restaurante.

-Pero quieres perder todo lo que realmente importa por nada.

-Pensaré como arreglar las cosas con Mako y debo de plantearme lo que quiero con Mimi. Su actitud me está cansando y no quiero explotar.

-Hazlo de verdad Haruka, no digas que lo harás y a la mera hora no hagas nada.

-Hace una semana hable con una chica del trabajo, me dijo algo similar a lo que tú acabas de decir.

Usagi notó la sonrisa de Haruka al hablar de aquella chica, era igual a la que ponía Michiru cuando le hablaba de aquella compañera de trabajo.

-¿Te interesa esa chica?

-No, no de la forma en la que lo planteas. Es una amiga.

-Entiendo, parece especial y me alegra.

-Hace laser tag, se ve tan feliz al estar disparando. Se toma eso tan seriamente que entrenamos tres veces por semana para el torneo de la prefectura.

-¿Tú jugando laser tag? ¡Qué divertido! Si tan sólo no tuviera tanto trabajo te pediría que me llevaras

Decía Usagi triste y con mucho pesar.

-Pareces una niña.

-¿Por qué te interesan esas cosas de niños?

-Ella se ve feliz, debo confesar que se ve bastante atractiva con la pistola en las manos.

-Te gusta.

-No, simplemente reconozco que es guapa.

-Sí claro, no eres de palo.

-Jamás podría ver a otra mujer de la forma en que veo a Mimi.

-Es obvio que quieres salir de esa relación destructiva.

Esa era la primera vez que Haruka escuchaba el tono sarcástico de Usagi.

-Me haces sufrir cabeza de bombón.

-Primero resuelves tus problemas y luego piensas en que nunca verás a nadie más que no sea Mimi.

-¡Qué guapa te ves enojada Usagi!

-Ya Haruka, sabes que no le llegas a los talones de mi querido Mamoru.

-Mamoru… ¿Sabes qué hace los jueves en la noche? Lo vi con Ernesto el jueves pasado.

La cara de Usagi se puso pálida, le había prometido a su esposo no revelar lo que se hacía los jueves en la noche que necesitaba pensar en algo para salvarlo.

-Ni idea, ya sabes como son los chicos. Seguramente se van a ver el beisbol o algo.

-Luces preocupada. ¿Estás segura de que se van a ver partidos?

-Haruka si los chicos quieren salir entre ellos es porque necesitan testosterona y eso no quiere decir que no te quieran. Deja de ser paranoica y mejor invítame una malteada con un pedazo de pastel.

-Por supuesto cabeza de bombón. Sabes si sigues comiendo así pensaré que también estás embarazada.

-Todavía no, pero sí quiero un bebé. Ver a Makoto me trajo de nuevo la ilusión.

-Se verá hermosa con su vientre grande.

-¿Makoto y tú alguna vez tuvieron otro tipo de relación?

-Oye esa pregunta no se debe hacer.

-Lo sabía, tú rompiste el corazón de Makoto.

Decía alegremente por su descubrimiento, tanto que aplaudió y Haruka simplemente negaba con la cabeza divertida.

-¿Cómo fue?

-Nada, fue un beso en la preparatoria y eso en un juego de castigo. Siempre ha sido mi amiga.

-¿Ni siquiera fueron novias?

-No, tuvimos una cita luego de ese beso pero no fue relevante.

-Yo sabía, Makoto se ponía roja al verte... Se honesta, no fue una sola cita.

-Salimos un par de días.

-¿Fue tu novia?

-Dos días no cuentan como noviazgo.

-¿Por qué terminaron?

-Porque solamente es un sentimiento fraternal. Mako es una hermana para mí.

-Me consta que solamente se quieren así. Simplemente quería resolver mi duda y lo hiciste.

-No quiero perder la amistad que tengo con Mako. Debo pensar, saber qué quiero, disculparme con ella... No perderé más tiempo.

-Así es, ya sabes lo que debes hacer… Si tu padre se entera te quita la herencia o el apellido.

-Me va a matar si se entera que hubo algo entre nosotras.

-Hay que temerle al gran militar Tenoh.

-Enojado da mucho miedo, mamá siempre lo domaba.

-Pero no creo que fuese de mucha ayuda con el tema de Makoto.

-No estoy segura de que mi papá se habría enojado con mamá.

-Haruka es Makoto, sabes lo que tu papá opina de ella. Aunque ahora parece más de broma.

-Oh sí, no sabes como se puso cuando se enteró de mi pelea con ella.

-¿Te regañó?

-Peor, ahora Mimi sí es el enemigo número uno para la familia Tenoh y el ejército nacional.

-Hará que el primer ministro y el emperador no la dejen pisar Japón.

-Muerte a toda la familia Hanyu.

Haruka movía su brazo como si desenfundara una espada bromeando, Usagi ponía su mano en la frente como saludando.

-A la orden general Tenoh.

-Ya sabes como es mi padre de exagerado.

-Seguramente querrá lanzar una bomba en su nueva casa.

-Posiblemente.

Las amigas comenzaron a reírse de las cosas que se imaginaban que haría el padre de Haruka, sabían cuánto quería a Makoto y lo mucho que odiaba a Mimi. Si llegaba a enterarse que entre Haruka y ella había ocurrido algo romántico jamás le perdonaría eso a su hija.

-¿Dónde está la mesera Haruka? Quiero pedir mis cosas o moriré de hambre.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Muchas gracias por los comentarios que han dejado, apenas los leí y me entusiasma que los capítulos les interesen y gusten.**

 **Kyoky. Todo se dio por la necedad de la rubia que insiste en seguir en una relación que le hace daño y la frustración que su amiga siente debía salir. Lo malo es que pelearon fuertemente pero ya lo resolverán.**

 **Osaka. Yo también aborrezco a Mimi, no sabes cuanto y como escribiste el círculo cercano de Haruka así como Michiru están haciendo un trabajo en conjunto para que la rubia se quite la venda.**

 **Sango-chan. Sí es Esmeralda, la terrible y cómica villana de Black Moon quien de hecho es mi villana favorita en el anime de los 90. Recuerdo haber leído hace mucho tiempo que Naoko decía que la personalidad era similar y la diferencia es que Michiru es más calmada que ella pues Michiru es muy bondadosa, además de ser sumamente bella y elegante (esto último es lo que yo pienso de Michiru).**

 **Milla23. Qué gusto que te gustase la parte de Michiru cantando y escuchando ese tipo de música, son los encantos de Haruka. Con respecto a la interacción entre Haruka y Mimi yo también me molesté al escribir. La pelea de Mako y Haruka sólo debo decir que la rubia se lo buscó.**

 **Respondiendo a tu pregunta, Seiya la ve como hermana y no tiene otro tipo de intención con ella, simplemente debe evaluar bien a los prospectos de su amiga. No te preocupes por los errores te agradezco el esfuerzo de escribir en español, si en algún momento quisieras escribir en tu idioma yo con gusto haré el esfuerzo de traducirlo si es que no conociera el idioma.**

 **Centrándome en este capítulo diré lo siguiente... Sí a Michiru le gusta el laser tag, así que buscando hacer cosas nuevas que la hagan sentirse cómoda con ella y su pasado a optado por regresar a ese juego que parece incomodar a sus amigos y que ella disfruta. Lo malo es que se está creando ideas equivocadas con respecto a Max y Haruka, esperemos que la intervención de Usagi la haga entender la diferencia entre una fantasía y la aceptación de la pérdida de su novia.**

 **Haruka al fin se abrió a escuchar a sus amigas, la pelea con Makoto realmente le afectó y puso en duda todas sus creencias con respecto a su relación con Mimi. Pedir la opinión de Michiru es el primer paso para aceptar que algo no funciona, aunque Michiru fue amable al dar su opinión no dijo mentiras y esto hizo que Haruka le pidiera orientación a Usagi. "Cabeza de bombón" no se dejó intimidar y pudo ser dura pero Haruka necesitaba escuchar las cosas de una forma directa.**

 **¿Qué piensan de este capítulo? ¿Haruka al fin abrirá los ojos? ¿Michiru podrá diferenciar entre Haruka y Max? ¿Cuál será el nombre del equipo de Michiru de laser tag? Sería de gran ayuda escuchar unos posibles nombres pues en mi cabeza los personajes no se ponen de acuerdo, además esta también es su historia y leer sus ideas sobre el futuro de la historia me hace creer esto.**

 **Es cierto que yo en mis borradores de la historia ya sé la línea que llevará, hay cosas que han cambiado, otras se mantienen y algunas más se agregan pero en esencia es lo que mi cabeza e imaginación ha creado.**

 **El próximo capítulo está casi listo, en dado caso que me el resultado me agradara para poder subirlo en estos días lo haré, si no pues el siguiente viernes estará actualizada la historia. Muchas gracias, tengan un hermoso fin de semana y nos leemos pronto.**


	10. Heridas

**CAPÍTULO 9.** **Heridas.**

 **NI SAILOR MOON, NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

* * *

Corría más rápido que todas las mañanas, estaba bañada en sudor y es que pensaba que exigiéndole el doble a su cuerpo era un excelente castigo para ella. Usagi había sido muy dura, honestamente brutal en sus palabras y le molestaba tanto haberse denigrado pues una cosa era saberlo y otra reconocerlo.

Antes estaba convencida que amaba mucho a Mimi, que era bueno ceder con tal que su novia no se enojara. Si la trataba bien ella entendería que debía dejar de ser tan neurótica. Tanto que predicaba el amor recíproco, que ambas partes debían dar lo mismo para que funcionara y ella no lo llevaba a cabo. Su padre le había dicho que había días en los que una parte da un poco más que la otra, pero nunca un lado debe dar todo y la otra dedicarse a recibir porque en ese momento todo se va por la borda.

Recordó una tesis en un libro que hace mucho había leído y que ahora encajaba perfectamente en lo que estaba sintiendo, "las emociones implican juicios sobre cosas que nos importan" y pareciera evidente, pero en realidad nunca había caído en cuenta de la reflexión que tenía que hacer. Cuando algo o alguien es valioso para ti, se reconoce implícitamente la propia menesterosidad e incompletitud ante esos aspectos del mundo que no controlamos totalmente. Esa misma necesidad de no perder le había llevado a cometer la tontería más grande de todas, dar en exceso.

Hacía las cosas de forma irreflexiva y por esa razón se había perdido. ¿Qué sentía por Mimi? Ya no sabía, porque el amor en exceso se convierte en algo tóxico, sentía como si se diera un golpe fuerte en la mejilla cuando recordó las veces que le había dicho a su novia "te necesito", la necesidad aparece cuando careces de algo… ¿Eso era el amor de su novia solamente? Se frenó de golpe al darse cuenta de una horrible verdad.

-No… No era la falta de tu amor, era la falta de amor propio. ¿En qué momento me hice tanto daño?

Que miserable se sentía, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos mientras el sol comenzaba a salir, los rayos que iluminaban su rostro parecían querer consolarla, el viento envolvía su cuerpo imitando un abrazo. Se puso de cuclillas, sus manos cubrieron su rostro y pudo articular un "perdóname". Al poder tranquilizarse caminó a su apartamento, tomó su móvil y llamó a un número que se sabía de memoria.

-Hola, buen día…

- _ **Haruka te pedí que no…**_

-No hables, por favor no digas nada… Yo lo lamento… Estaba muy equivocada… Discúlpame por favor… No quiero perderte Mako, tenías razón en todo lo que dijiste y yo he sido demasiado bruta para darme cuenta por mí misma… Estaré esperando que me perdones pues eres una persona muy importante para mí y quiero ser parte de la vida de mi sobrino o sobrina.

- _ **¿Qué quieres que te diga?**_

-Nada, simplemente quería decirte eso… Que escucharas lo que me nace del corazón y listo. No quiero seguir molestándote Mako.

- _ **Odio actuar así contigo, espero que seas honesta con lo que acabas de decir.**_

-Tengo muchas cosas que resolver, pronto estaré mejor.

 _ **-Me alegra escuchar eso Haruka. Ya que me despertaste tan temprano dime como van las cosas en el trabajo.**_

-Me hacía falta escuchar tu voz, estaría perdida sin ti.

- _ **¿Me vas a contar o me darás más vueltas?**_

-Todo bien en el trabajo, acabo de componer una canción… Varias en realidad, pero me falta la letra de una nueva composición. ¿Tú cómo estás?

- _ **Excelente, el restaurante está viento en popa y abriremos otro en Okinawa. Me alegra que estés componiendo, espero escuchar pronto la canción.**_

-Lo harás, te lo aseguro. Debo dejarte porque se me hará tarde para el trabajo.

- _ **Deberías salir de la rutina.**_

-Eso hago, entré a un torneo de laser tag.

- _ **Estás de broma Haruka.**_

-No, no lo es.

- _ **Ese tono me hace pensar en que Michiru está en ese torneo.**_

-¿Por mi tono de voz lo sabes?

- _ **Magia Haruka, es la magia.**_

-De tu embarazo. Te dejo maga.

- _ **Boba, ve a ducharte ya. Sé lo que te digo, la magia nos rodea Haruka.**_

-Claro Mako y gracias por todo.

Colgó para iniciar un nuevo día, recuperar el amor que se tenía, tomar el control de su vida. Debía poner en orden lo que realmente quería y deseaba. Lo que eso fuera debía estar completamente segura de ello.

* * *

Calificaba algunos exámenes de sus alumnos, le distraía el ruido de aquella oficina que estaba en frente. Para ser precisos la oficina frente a la suya era la de Kaioh que tenía la puerta abierta, si movía su cuerpo a la derecha podía ver la puerta cerrada de Tenoh, lo extraño era el ruido que tanto le distraía y ese era escuchar a Édith Piaf. A Ernesto le encantaba, pero Haruka ya había repetido "La foule" más de siete veces. Puso el altavoz del teléfono de la oficina y marcó la extensión 4067.

-Buen día, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- contestó Minako.

-Aino tienes que venir rápido a mi oficina.

-Latin lover sé que amas, pero no exageres.

-¡Qué vengas!

Gritó antes de colgar. Minako se levantó enojada, ese tipo le había gritado y no se quedaría así, al menos una buena bofetada le plantaría en esa carota de bobo que tenía. Era tanto su enojo que no se dio cuenta de la música que rara vez escuchaba Haruka.

-Te sientes muy hombrecito para gritarme Diaz- dijo con coraje.

-Perdón, era urgente. ¿No escuchas?

-Édith Piaf, ¡qué gran descubrimiento!- rodó los ojos.

-No es sólo eso, escucha de dónde viene.

-¿Es Haruka?

El chico la miró y ella entendió que le estaba afirmando.

-Con esta son 13 veces que escucha "La foule", no me extraña que escuche música. Lo que me deja pensando es que tiene una ligera obsesión con esa canción.

-Espera… Ya paró.

-Es que Kaioh acaba de salir de su oficina. Ya debe de estar cansada de oír lo mismo.

-No te has dado cuenta ¿verdad?

La sonrisa de Minako despertó la curiosidad del chico.

-¿Qué? Escúpelo Aino.

Minako esperó unos momentos para crear misterio

-Ahora, no podré dormir. Suéltalo de una vez.

-¡Ay es obvio para Minako Aino la diosa del amor!

La cara de fastidio de su amigo la hizo rodar los ojos, se acercó al oído de Ernesto.

-La mirada de Haruka cambia al ver a Michiru, sólo que nuestra amiga no se ha dado cuenta que la mira diferente.

-¡No es cierto Aino! Si se enamora de Kaioh dejará a la bruja esa.

Mencionaba emocionado Ernesto y Minako se llenaba de ilusión.

-Michiru también la mira diferente, confía en mí esas dos tendrán un romance de novela.

-Además Kaioh es una gran mujer. La quiero como novia de Tenoh.

-Debemos ayudarles a darse cuenta latin lover.

-Yo tengo la solución.

-Soy toda oídos.

-Sábado noche de boleros en mi casa, el ambiente romántico hará de las suyas.

-Nos dejarás descansar de nuestro entrenamiento de laser tag.

-¿Tú también?

-Es divertido.

-Es para niños Aino.

-Tú porque estás viejito Ernesto, nosotras somos muy jóvenes aún.

* * *

Mientras en la oficina de Ernesto se planeaba una estrategia para ayudar a esas chicas a enamorarse, Michiru tocaba la puerta de Haruka. Pensaba mucho en las cosas que le había dicho su psicóloga y decidió hablar con la rubia.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Decía Michiru asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

-Claro. ¿Gustas una taza de café?

Haruka sonrió sin darse cuenta y Michiru jugó con su cabello.

-Gracias me encantaría. ¿Podemos hablar?

-Por supuesto.

La rubia la miró con cariño mientras se levantaba a servirle la taza.

-Es algo complicado para mí Haruka… Quiero contarte sobre mi novia... Yo… No sé por dónde empezar.

El valor se le estaba yendo por la borda, la rubia le dio la taza con el líquido y tomó su mano.

-La canción te la recuerda ¿no es así?

-No, no es por lo que he venido… Es raro que enloquezcas con una canción en particular, pero no es por eso.

Las manos le sudaban, esos nervios traicioneros le estaban jugando en contra.

-Te he dicho que puedo esperar el tiempo que sea necesario para que me cuentes. No quiero que te sientas presionada, quiero que estés tranquila.

Esa sonrisa tan amable le complicaba hablar y la mano de Haruka le invitaba a abrirse.

-Atravieso un momento muy doloroso Haruka… Te dije que mi novia y yo no podemos solucionar las cosas porque ella falleció hace poco. No quería hablar de eso para que los demás no me tuvieran lástima, por favor no te molestes Haruka.

-No entiendo por qué pensaste que me iba a molestar- le tranquilizó.

-Tú eres más abierta que yo y bueno… Te estimo y no quiero que pienses lo contrario, en poco tiempo he aprendido a tomarte cariño.

-Yo también te he tomado mucho cariño Michiru. Toma en cuenta que mi tema con Mimi es diferente a la pérdida de tu novia, es obvio que te costaría más hablar del tema.

-Lo tuyo también es doloroso.

-Sí Michiru, lo que pasa es que yo no he perdido a mi novia de la forma en que tú perdiste a la tuya. Me esperaba que fuera algo así porque después de pensarlo por un tiempo noté que tenías la misma mirada que mi papá.

-Haruka yo no quiero…

La voz de la violinista se cortó pues un mar de lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos. Haruka dejó de tomar su mano, se levantó de su asiento y la abrazó fuertemente. Michiru por su parte escondió su rostro en el pecho de la rubia para después poder hablar sollozando.

-Quiero que me regresen a Max, no quiero estar más sin ella… La quiero de vuelta porque no es justo que se la llevaran, no antes de formar una familia y vivir juntas hasta ser viejitas… Haruka yo no quiero despertar otro día sin poder verla a mi lado, me falta su risa, sus besos y sus caricias… Tú crees en Dios ¿no?

Haruka afirmó con su cabeza, odiaba ver a Michiru así de frágil y no sabía qué decir.

-Pídele que me la regrese, si a mí no me hizo caso quizá contigo sea diferente. Lo odio, lo odio tanto que quisiera poder destruirlo… Quiero que me regrese la felicidad que se atrevió a robarme… Es un estafador, el más grande de todos… Incluso le pedí que me regresara a Max a través de ti, eso no es justo para ti ni para mí… Por favor Haruka haz algo.

Haruka dejó que Michiru llorase todo lo que quisiera, después de todo era lo mínimo que podía hacer. En su mente pensaba las palabras que le diría a la agobiada chica con mucho tacto.

-No creo que Dios me pueda cumplir algo así. Lo que puedo pedirle es que te ayude a encontrar la paz rápidamente y que le dé descanso a Max.

-Estoy loca ¿no? Pido cosas imposibles… Ya no sé como dejar de sentir dolor.

-Tranquila Michiru, el dolor es una etapa complicada... Yo tampoco estoy muy bien. Necesitamos sanar todo el dolor que llevamos dentro y bueno lo que ambas debemos hacer es trabajar en ello, no es fácil y aún así lo lograremos.

-¿Cómo es que ella no se da cuenta de todo lo que vales?

La violinista se puso roja no lo dijo en su cabeza, lo escupió y pudo ver en esos ojos verdes tristeza, así como un brillo extraño que no pudo deducir lo que era.

-Lo siento Haruka yo no…

-Descuida, dices la verdad.

Michiru sonrió, estaba tan cerca de Haruka sus brazos la protegían de todo lo malo y se sentía sumamente cómoda y segura. La rubia devolvió la sonrisa a Michiru, que hermosa se veía cuando estaba apenada, sintió su corazón acelerarse y tragó saliva.

¿Haruka miraba sus labios? El corazón de Michiru saltó, soltó el aire que tenía acumulado, retiró la mano que tenía en el pecho de la pianista y con un dedo rozó los labios de esa mujer de hermosa mirada. Haruka se estremeció ante el contacto de aquel inquieto dedo, se acercó con mucho cuidado a Michiru quien cerró sus ojos, la rubia hizo lo mismo.

Estaban a milímetros de los labios de la otra, sintieron su aliento tan cálido y agradable por unos segundos… Ambas cayeron en cuenta de lo que ocurría y Haruka se alejó velozmente.

-Se nos hace tarde para la clase.

Haruka sonreía nerviosa y rascaba su mejilla con su dedo índice desviando su mirada.

-Sí… Muy tarde… ¿Nos vemos en el almuerzo?

-Por supuesto, estaremos todos.

-Gracias por escucharme Haruka… Me llevaré tu taza pues no tomé el café, luego te la regreso.

-Cuando puedas, no te preocupes.

-Nos vemos.

-Hasta el mediodía.

Michiru salió completamente roja de la oficina de Haruka. La rubia se llevó la mano a la boca ya que no podía creer lo que estuvo a punto de suceder. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Se había dejado llevar por las palabras de Michiru y la violinista por el dolor… Sí, seguramente eso había pasado… Lo malo es que ahora estaba más confundida sobre los sentimientos que tenía por Mimi

-Me urge resolver todo este dilema. ¿Qué estuve a punto de hacer?

* * *

Mamoru, Minako, Ernesto y Haruka tomaban café en una de las mesas que estaban en las jardineras de la escuela, los chicos miraban a Haruka intrigados. Era raro ver a la rubia tan metida en sus pensamientos pues podían notar que eran problemas los que le estaban quitando la concentración, era tan cautelosa en esos asuntos que usualmente actuaba serena para encontrar la solución.

-¿Qué sucede Haruka?- rompió el ambiente Mamoru.

-Estoy pensando que no tengo voluntad.

La miraron extrañados y Minako estaba inquieta, era raro que Haruka hablara así.

-¿Estás bien?

-No, no he estado bien desde hace mucho tiempo. Mi vida actualmente no tiene sentido.

-Tenoh ¿no estarás leyendo a Kierkegaard, Sartre, Dostoyevski, Jaspers o a Camus? Estás muy existencialista.

Bromeaba Ernesto, sus amigos rieron, pero no causó el mismo efecto en Haruka.

-Preferiría leer a Heidegger. Igual encuentro la respuesta del sentido del ser.

Los chicos estaban sin palabras.

-No es cierto.

Dijo riendo, sus amigos suspiraron aliviados.

-¿Entonces? No entiendo por qué dices que tu vida no tiene sentido- Mamoru estaba confundido.

-No fui específica, hablo de mi vida amorosa.

-¡Oh!

Comentaron al mismo tiempo.

-Creo que es tiempo de hablar seriamente con Mimi, no creo que exista un nosotros.

Dijo haciendo con sus dedos comillas cuando mencionó la palabra nosotros, sus amigos estaban estupefactos.

-¿Vas a terminarla?

Decía Minako controlando su emoción.

-No… No lo sé… La verdad es que yo siento que no le importa. Al hablar con cabeza de bombón me di cuenta de lo mucho que me he lastimado y ya no quiero hacerlo. Por esa razón es que necesito hablar con ella, quiero saber si siente lo mismo. Es decir, que yo no me estoy interesando en nuestro noviazgo, si quiere continuar con él o si no. Si queremos seguir debemos cambiar la dinámica o dejar de lastimarnos, lo debemos decidir de frente.

Los chicos sólo la miraban con los ojos tan abiertos que parecían platos pues el asombro era demasiado. No podían creer las palabras que estaban escuchando, Haruka Tenoh estaba despertando.

-Claro.

Dijeron los chicos, esa sí que no la veían venir y como si la hubiera invocado el móvil de Haruka comenzó a sonar.

-Es ella. Regreso en unos momentos.

Se alejó de sus amigos para hablar con calma, no tenía miedo a la reacción de Mimi simplemente sería honesta.

-Hola Mimi.

- _ **Necesito mi ropa, quiero que me la envíes.**_

La rubia respiró para poder responder.

-Dame tu dirección para poder enviarte lo que necesitas, ¿cuántas prendas te mando?

 _ **-¿Eres sorda? Dije mi ropa que significa TODA.**_

Le habló como si fuera una tonta, pero debía tener calma. Si explotaba de nada serviría hablar con ella.

-Necesito tu dirección y…

Un gruñido de Mimi le comenzó a desesperar.

-Sabes te iré a visitar en las vacaciones de invierno, creo que necesitamos hablar sobre…

Pero un ruido en la habitación de Mimi la hizo callar.

-¿Qué fue eso?

- _ **Yo no oí nada.**_

-La puerta, ¿no es muy noche para que salgas?

- _ **El león piensa que todos son de su condición.**_

-¿Qué pretendes decir?

- _ **Seguramente te estás revolcando con una perra.**_

-No, yo no te engaño y no pensaba en eso. No es bueno que salgas en la noche pues no conoces bien el lugar y podrías perderte.

- _ **Olvidaba que eres una santa.**_

-Deja de burlarte, en verdad que esto comienza a molestarme.

- _ **¿Por qué no estás feliz por mí? Siempre encuentras una excusa para no hacer lo que te pido.**_

-No me dejaste una dirección Mimi, no es que quiera hacerte un boicot… Regresando a lo que te decía yo…

- _ **Déjalo, los de la disquera mandarán a una persona que recogerá mi ropa. Va al medio día quiero que se la des personalmente. Por cierto, no podré atenderte en la fecha que me estás pidiendo**_.

-Necesitamos hablar sobre nuestra relación. Te amo y quiero saber cómo podemos solucionar los problemas que tenemos.

- _ **Acuéstate con alguien, igual así se te quita el mal humor.**_

-No digas tonterías Mimi. Estamos hablando de una relación de cinco años.

- _ **Yo me acuesto con mi representante. He estado pensando lo que me dicen mis jefes, ser novia de una mujer afectará a mi carrera y sumando tu falta de apoyo lo mejor será que terminemos.**_

Ese tono frío le dolió a Haruka, que maldita era al decirle con tanta calma y frialdad que la engañaba. No le daría el gusto de saber el sufrimiento que su corazón sentía.

-Como gustes…

Estaba tan molesta que hizo una pausa para no insultar a esa mujer.

-Yo trabajo a esa hora Mimi, si quieres que se la entregue con gusto lo haré, pero dile que pase a las cinco de la tarde, tengo cosas que hacer.

- _ **No puede a otra hora.**_

-Bueno, se la dejaré a Hiro. Le diré que la persona que pregunte por tu ropa es a quien se la debe dar, así que se la pida a él.

- _ **Se la darás tú, porque no me fio de ese señor que toda la vida…**_

Haruka colgó la llamada. Caminó con sus amigos y vio que Michiru los acompañaba, al cruzar su mirada sonrieron es que eran tan inconscientes de esa reacción que Minako disfrutaba ver eso.

-¿Qué pasó?

Comentó la chica de moño rojo.

-Me terminó. ¿Les dije que los chicos quieren que componga algo para el concurso?

Decía fingiendo calma y se concentró en mirar su café.

-¡Te terminó!

Gritaban los cuatro y el móvil de la rubia volvía a sonar. Respondió sin levantarse ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos.

-Escucha Mimi ya te dije que trabajo a esa hora, Hiro puede entregar las cosas sin problemas.

- _ **¡Quién mierda te crees para colgarme la llamada! Si te digo que tú entregas las cosas, las entregas. No me discutas más, sabes Diamante me da todo lo que tú no pudiste en el sexo porque no eres nadie…**_

Esos gritos le hicieron alejar un poco el móvil de su oreja, su furia salió a flote. Sus amigos miraban la reacción de Haruka angustiados.

-¡Se acabó! ¡Llegué al límite de mi devoción por ti! Hiro la entregará y no hay más que hablar.

Aquella chillona voz enmudeció. Sus amigos no lo podían creer, estaban callados y la furia de Haruka no dejaba que dijeran algo, estaban sorprendidos por la reacción que colgó la llamada y apagó el móvil.

La rubia de mirada esmeralda no tardó mucho en levantarse, el fleco le tapó sus ojos, apretó el puño y caminó dejando a las cuatro personas en esa mesa estupefactos. Minako quería consolar a Haruka pero la mano de la violinista la detuvo.

-Necesita su espacio Minako.

-Lo sé, pero me siento mal, jamás la vi tan molesta. Además, a mí no me dirá nada, pero a ti sí Michiru debes consolarla.

-No lo creo, si se alejó es porque quiere estar sola y debemos respetarla.

Ernesto miraba fijamente a la violinista para analizar la situación.

-Qué raro Kaioh, ¿pelearon por lo de la canción?

-Para nada, hablamos de otras cosas… ¡Miren la hora! Ya se me hizo tarde para mi última clase. Los veo después chicos.

Michiru salió disparada a los salones de clase.

-Extraño- comentó Mamoru.

-Demasiado… En fin, yo me ocupo de Tenoh al final del día. Por lo pronto le diré a mi madre que mañana le envío dinero para que lo done a la iglesia.

Minako y Mamoru lo veían raro, no entendían las cosas que hablaba su loco amigo.

-¡Qué! Debo pagar mi promesa, le pedí a San Chárbel que me cumpliera el milagro de liberar a Tenoh de su tormento.

Los chicos se reían de las ocurrencias de ese hombre.

-Es tu culpa latin lover- decía la rubia.

-Sí y me siento mal por la pobre de Tenoh, pero era lo mejor chicos. Por eso yo me ocuparé de ella.

-Eres de lo peor Ernesto.

Mamoru miraba algo molesto a Ernesto que le sonrió contento. Los tres siguieron tomando su café.

* * *

Michiru esperaba en el estacionamiento del colegio a Setsuna impacientemente. No había visto a la rubia en lo que restó del día y todo por culpa de la estúpida de Mimi. En cierta forma le convenía pues retrasaron la plática del beso que casi se daban, esperaba que Ernesto no hubiera notado el color carmín de su rostro al salir de la oficina de Haruka y por eso la cuestionara en el almuerzo.

-¿Qué ocurre Michiru? Dijiste que nos veríamos en el mall.

Michiru salió de sus cavilaciones al escuchar a Setsuna.

-¿Por qué te bajaste del auto?

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Estamos haciendo muchas preguntas y ninguna se responde.

-Tú empiezas Kaioh.

-En el automóvil te comento, ¿dónde lo dejaste?

La mujer alta lucía realmente confundida.

-Está bien, iremos por las cosas para tus benditos uniformes ¿no?

-Sí, por favor Set debo salir de aquí rápido.

Setsuna la miró extrañada, le hizo una mueca a Michiru y caminaron al automóvil. Al momento en que la de mirada granate puso en marcha el vehículo escuchó el suspiro de alivio que su amiga dio, supuso que se había peleado con Haruka pues Michiru casi siempre se encontraba con aquella chica, parecían estar pegadas desde que se conocieron.

-¿Me dirás las cosas o no?

-Haruka y yo por poco nos besamos.

-¡Qué!

Setsuna frenó en seco su automóvil, la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro espantó mucho a Michiru que de nuevo estaba roja.

-Nos detuvimos a tiempo Set.

-¿Por qué no la besaste?

-Tiene novia… Bueno tenía novia, acaban de terminar… Además, entiende que no quiero nada con otra mujer. No más relaciones, ese departamento está cerrado en mi vida.

-No, nada de eso Kaioh. Primero dijiste que tenía novia, sí la querías besar.

-Estaba sensible Setsuna, acabábamos de hablar sobre Max, lloré, me consoló y luego pasó eso.

-Te detuviste porque tenía novia, no por Maxine.

-NO SETSUNA, POR MAX.

-¿Qué pasó previo al beso y después de consolarte?

-Quita esa sonrisa tonta que tienes.

-Qué voluble eres Michiru.

Michiru puso los ojos en blanco, comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberle comentado las cosas a su amiga. Setsuna volvió a seguir su camino pues los otros autos tocaban el claxon.

-Dime Michiru, hay que ver como arreglar eso con Haruka "sexy pianista" Tenoh.

-No vuelvas a decir ese apodo para Haruka.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Ya… Me miraba los labios y su mirada era tan seductora, así que toqué los suyos con mi dedo. Nos acercamos, no faltaba mucho Set… Sentí su aliento, es tan cálido que juro que estaba en el paraíso… Luego nos alejamos y salí corriendo de su oficina.

Setsuna miraba de reojo a su amiga que no dejaba de tocar su dedo índice. Estaba apartada de todo, perdida en el momento que tuvo con Haruka.

-¿Son suaves?

-Los más suaves del universo, es un sueño Setsuna.

-La primavera acaba de llegar a tu corazón Michiru.

-Dices cosas absurdas.

-La verdad querida, eso digo. A mí me cae bien Tenoh, mira que aceptar de forma voluntaria estar en un torneo de laser tag es mucho, se nota que es buena persona, te procura y disfruta las cosas que hace a tu lado. Lo mejor de todo es que es soltera, justo el día que casi se besan… Es el destino.

-¿Destino?

-Sí, te ves llena de vida cuando hablas de Tenoh o estás a su lado. Ella provoca ese efecto positivo en ti, es el destino Michiru.

La chica de cabello aqua giró su rostro a la ventana, esa palabra era la que más le gustaba a Max sobre el amor. Destino… Se sintió culpable por intentar besar a Haruka, no era bueno estar con alguien después de perder a una gran mujer como Max, era una falta de respeto para su memoria. Recordó la promesa que le hizo a Max mientras la enterraban, no se volvería a enamorar.

-No Setsuna, no puedo lo de Max es reciente y no es correcto.

-Por Dios Michiru el amor no llega cuando quieres, aparece sin que lo esperes.

-Dije que no, no lo haré.

-Qué terquedad la tuya… Vamos al mall para tranquilizarnos y no hablemos del tema.

* * *

-¿En qué le puedo ayudar señorita Tenoh?

-Hiro tú eres como un padre para mí.

-Esas palabras son muy lindas señorita, ¿quiere té? Disculpe el espacio, es muy pequeño, pero podemos hablar tranquilos.

-Mimi me terminó.

-Sé lo mucho que la amaba y para ser honestos fue lo mejor para usted. También me doy cuenta de que eso no es lo que realmente me quiere decir, está confundida.

-¿Tan transparente soy?

-Sólo un poco.

-En la mañana estuve a punto de besar a una amiga del trabajo. No faltaba mucho para hacerlo y me separé… Ella es muy especial Hiro, estar a su lado me llena de paz, no sé que siento por ella, me provoca ser yo, me siento cómoda a su lado.

-¿Qué siente esa chica? Espero que hablaran después de lo sucedido.

Hiro se acercó a Haruka con una taza de té, se sentó frente a ella para que se miraran directamente.

-No, Mimi me terminó a medio día y me siento mal Hiro.

-Y sonríe al hablar de esa chica que casi besa.

-Ambas estamos pasando por un mal momento Hiro, nos dejamos llevar por el momento pues ella lloraba y yo la consolaba.

-Se siente culpable por intentar besarla antes de terminar con la señorita Mimi ¿o me equivoco?

-Sí, por eso me alejé… No era correcto hacer eso.

-Tiene que hablar con su amiga, saber qué desea.

-No quiere nada Hiro, pasa por un mal momento.

-No puede hablar por ella señorita Haruka. Sanen su corazón y después toman una decisión sobre lo que quieren o por qué casi se besan. Tiene razón en algo, en este momento no es conveniente esperar una relación a futuro.

-No Hiro, yo la veo como una amiga… Fue por culpa del momento, eso fue.

El portero sonrió y se llevó la taza de té a la boca, tomó un pequeño sorbo del líquido. Haruka lo miraba expectante pues sabía que el hombre quería decirle algo.

-Si su amiga evade el tema no presione señorita Haruka, si ella le pregunta no escape y hablen. Por el momento debe de vivir el duelo de la separación de su relación.

-Tú querías decirme otra cosa Hiro.

-No, usted lo descubrirá tarde o temprano.

-Gracias por el té Hiro… Mimi me engañaba con su representante.

-Señorita… Saque todo lo que trae dentro.

Haruka sonrió con pesar a Hiro, suspiró y comenzó a desahogarse con aquel portero que tanto estimaba. Era un hombre sabio que siempre estaba ahí para apoyar a Haruka. Hablaron por muchas horas sobre todo lo que le dolía a la rubia pianista, sin darse cuenta las horas volaron y la noche llegó.

* * *

Setsuna y Michiru caminaban con mucha dificultad por el estacionamiento del centro comercial, llevaban tantas bolsas por las compras realizadas que apenas podían ver por donde caminaban. La mujer más alta se retrasó pues unas bolsas amenazaban por caerse y se tomó el tiempo para volver a acomodarlas.

Michiru no se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, ella seguía hablando sobre las clases y como los chicos habían sufrido con el examen que les había aplicado. Por la poca visión que tenía se resbaló, antes de caer alguien la sostuvo.

-¿Estás bien? Vi que necesitabas ayuda y no podía negársela a una chica tan guapa como tú

-Gracias súper chica, salvaste mis compras.

-Te ayudo a llevar las cosas a tu auto.

-De acuerdo.

Setsuna miró muy molesta aquella escena, esa forma tan patética de intentar agradarle a Michiru la hizo fruncir el ceño, esa tipa de cabello rosado y piel morena la desesperó sobre manera. Se mantuvo alejada viendo a las chicas hablar, como pudo sacó la llave de su auto y lo abrió.

-Me encantaría invitarte una copa.

Decía la mujer de cabello rosa que acomodaba las bolsas en la cajuela.

-Me encantaría, pero tengo 16 años.

-Oh… Dios qué pena, lo lamento.

-¿En verdad te creíste eso? Eres linda, acepto la copa.

Setsuna puso los ojos en blanco, era una sarta de tonterías las que esa tipa hacía, acomodó sus bolsas en los asientos traseros pues la cajuela estaba repleta de las cosas de Michiru.

-Genial, ¿vamos?

-Dame un momento.

Michiru se acercó a Setsuna que la veía como queriendo matarla, estaba tan enojada que la violinista le sonrió.

-Es sólo una copa Set, por favor.

-¿Y Tenoh?

-Haruka no es mi novia, es sólo una copa. Regreso rápido, dame 20 minutos.

-Ok, iré a ver unos tenis para tu estúpido torneo. Nos vemos aquí en media hora.

-Gracias.

Michiru y ella caminaron para encontrarse con la morena que la esperaba impaciente no se veía mala persona, pero Setsuna no quería que alguien se interpusiera entre Haruka y su amiga. Tomó el control de sus emociones, le sonrió a la chica que simplemente levantó la mano y se dio la vuelta al ver a Michiru. Setsuna se indignó ante tal acción, no tenía educación, gruñó para seguir a su amiga y esa impertinente mujer.

Ambas amigas se despidieron y la de ojos granate hizo una reverencia a la de cabello rosa que suspiró. Maldijo para sus adentros, volvió a gruñir dejando a su amiga con aquella antipática en el bar.

-¿Quieres una copa de vino?

-Blanco por favor.

Las chicas se sentaron en la barra, la acompañante de Michiru pidió las bebidas y en cantinero obedeció la orden.

-Me llamo Elsa Grey.

-Lindo nombre, yo soy Michiru Kaioh.

-¿La violinista?

-Así es.

-Eres más bella que en las fotos. Es un golpe de suerte.

-No creo en la suerte. Tus ojos azules son muy hermosos Elsa.

-Los tuyos son más hermosos.

-¿A qué te dedicas Elsa?

-Trabajo en un banco... Ya sabes mucho trabajo y poca diversión, pero me gusta lo que hago. Hay que cuidar la economía de Japón.

Michiru hizo gala de su elegante forma de reír, cosa que gustó mucho a Elsa que no le quitaba la mirada a la chica de cabello aqua. Ambas hablaron por un rato de las cosas que les gustaban, su trabajo, sus ciudades natales y cuanta cosa se les vino a la cabeza.

-¿Quieres otra copa?

-No Elsa muchas gracias, ya me tengo que ir.

-¿Tan temprano?

-Sí, te agradezco mucho la plática y la copa.

-Ey Michiru… ¿Te gustaría repetirlo?

-Elsa eres una chica muy linda pero no busco una relación. Mira acabo de perder a alguien y esa relación fue hermosa en todos los aspectos. Es como cuando compras un billete de lotería, de repente en televisión ves que ese billete era el premio mayor, como ya lo tuviste no quieres comprar otros billetes… Lo mismo me pasa con el amor.

-Entiendo.

Michiru le sonrió amablemente a esa mujer que estaba decepcionada.

-Cuídate Elsa.

La violinista se retiró de la barra y caminó.

-Espera Michiru… No importa si no quieres comprar más billetes, esta es mi tarjeta y me puedes llamar por si quieres charlar de cualquier cosa.

Elsa le extendió la tarjeta de presentación a Michiru quien la tomó, se despidió dándole a la morena un beso en la mejilla y salió del lugar. En pocos minutos llegó al estacionamiento del mall donde Setsuna la esperaba.

-Sí te tomaste los 30 minutos Kaioh.

-Es una chica muy agradable, me dio su tarjeta por si quiero hablar de cualquier cosa. Le dejé muy en claro que no busco salir con alguien.

-Pues lo entendió y al parecer no lo tomó a mal.

-Sí, muchas lo tomarían como lo peor del mundo.

-Tenoh también lo entendería.

La violinista sonrió ante la mención de la rubia, sintió un calor en su pecho y una sonrisa se le escapó.

-Porque Haruka es un amor, me alegra que esa mujer ya no la atormente.

-¿Sólo eso?- sonrió Setsuna.

-Deja de insinuar cosas que no son.

El terror invadió el alma de Michiru que preocupada se llevó la mano al pecho, recordó la tarjeta de Elsa. No podía enamorarse de Haruka, no debía enamorarse de otra mujer que no fuera Max y en ese momento una idea se alojó en su mente, idea que la tranquilizó.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, el día de hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Gracias por todos los comentarios y me encanta la ayuda con el nombre del equipo, me han gustado mucho.**

 **Pasaré a comentar sobre este capítulo. En muchos comentarios se dieron cuenta que Haruka empieza a darse cuenta sobre la pésima relación que tiene con su novia, aunque ella se resiste a perder a su novia e intenta encontrar una solución para no terminar. Ella siente mucha confusión no sólo por su noviazgo tóxico, está descubriendo nuevos sentimientos que comienzan a nacer de ella y simplemente piensa que es culpa de la etapa del redescubrimiento.**

 **Ahora bien, Michiru empieza a querer separar esa idea de que Max está en Haruka. El primer paso para eso fue hablar de ella con Haruka, Michiru empieza a hacer esa distinción pero no está dispuesta a desprenderse de su prometida del todo. El dolor que siente es tan grande que decir adiós es imperdonable para ella.**

 **Ahora nuestras chicas casi se besan, lo que les genera un conflicto enorme pues ambas tienen sus motivos para querer detener lo que sucede. Por una parte Haruka necesita curarse del daño que se hizo y sanar su corazón. Michiru tiene un gran miedo y ese es olvidar a Max, además está el factor de la promesa que le hizo. No están dispuestas a abrirse porque ambas saben que tienen mucho que trabajar en ellas, pero algo está naciendo. Cosa que no les agrada, por eso es mejor negar que algo pudo pasar (al menos eso sienten).**

 **Minako, Setsuna y Ernesto se dan cuenta que empiezan a tener una cierta tensión, intuyen lo que es y saben que sus amigas no quieren ceder a lo que sienten. Aún no es tiempo de que se dé otra cosa en realidad, primero deben de resolver sus asuntos. Esperemos que sus amigos se den cuenta de eso y dejen que todo pase.**

 **Lo bueno es que Mimi se fue, no por mucho tiempo porque regresará a hacer de las suyas. Esmeralda pronto hará su aparición estelar y para sorpresa de muchos Elsa hizo su entrada triunfal. Sé que ella no sale en el manga pero me encanta el personaje, aunque aparezca unos cinco segundos en el anime.**

 **En fin, el próximo capítulo es el más largo de esta historia y creo que tendré que dividirlo, no sé si sean dos o tres partes pero aún no está listo. Lo tendré que dividir con mucha cautela porque no quiero que se pierda la continuidad. Vienen más sorpresas y el laser tag.**

 **Makoto y Haruka ya se hablan, Mimi fue una maldita (como siempre) y terminó con la rubia. Setsuna no tomó de buena gana la aparición de Elsa. Ya saben quien es el último integrante del equipo de Michiru. Mientras tanto nuestra querida violinista trama algo, no le gustan las cosas que su amiga le insinúa.**

 **¿En qué estará pensando? ¿Qué les parece el rompimiento? ¿Están de acuerdo con los amigos de las protagonistas? Dejen sus comentarios, los leo todos, los aprecio mucho. De verdad le pongo todo mi cariño a esta historia para no dejar que les llegue a aburrir. Les deseo una hermosa semana y nos leemos luego.**


	11. Una incomoda invitación (Parte I)

**CAPÍTULO 10.** **UNA INCOMODA INVITACIÓN (Parte I).**

 **NI SAILOR MOON, NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

* * *

Estaba preocupado y perdido en aquel oscuro laberinto, sentía el frío sudor que bajaba por su frente. Intentaba mantenerse escondido para ir al rescate de su mejor amiga, la vio correr a la izquierda, perderse entre la niebla, así como a una persona que fue tras ella.

Quiso seguirla, alcanzarla para ayudarla en contra de ese potencial peligro, dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y corrió. Lo malo era que Michiru corría tan rápido que la perdió de vista, le había llamado, pero la chica de cabello aqua no respondía el celular.

-¿Dónde estás Michiru? Responde por favor.

Suplicaba angustiado, ese frío sudor ahora llegaba a sus mejillas… Necesitaba encontrarla inmediatamente o estaría perdida, a lo lejos escuchó varios gritos y supo que la habían encontrado. Debía actuar inmediatamente, llegar al lugar en que escuchó aquel barullo, suspiró para ir al encuentro de Michiru. Antes de poder dar la primera zancada sintió que alguien agarraba su hombro y lo arrojaba contra la pared.

-¿Qué rayos haces?

-Maldición Tenoh, me asustaste.

-Líder tritón nos dio una orden y debías permanecer en tu lugar. ¿Qué haces en mi zona?

-Michiru necesita ayuda. La acaban de encontrar ¿no entiendes?

Haruka lo miró molesta y volvió a lanzarlo contra la pared.

-Ya sabes que nuestros nombres civiles no deben ser mencionados aquí. Neptune nos dio un nombre código que debes respetar porque ella es nuestra líder. Star Fighter o la llamas líder tritón o Neptune y sabes que ella prefiere los nombres código aquí en la arena.

-Ustedes sí que se toman en serio esto.

Dijo con desgano, Seiya sobo su sien para armarse de toda la paciencia del mundo.

-Es por ella, le encanta el laser tag. Te pido que hagas el esfuerzo, está muy emocionada y feliz de compartir lo que más le gusta con ustedes. Somos sus amigos, ella debe de sentir cuanto la queremos y apreciamos.

Seiya no pudo ver bien el rostro de la rubia, sólo pudo distinguir la sinceridad que contenían aquellas palabras. Haruka era una persona que no le caía muy bien al pensar que quería aprovecharse de su amiga, que vería el duelo de Michiru como una oportunidad para metérsele en la cabeza. Al final se había equivocado, Haruka Tenoh realmente estimaba a Michiru, no había trucos detrás de esa amistad.

-Tienes razón Te... Uranus. Es por el bien de Mi… Perdón líder tritón.

-Muchas gracias Star Fighter, espera un momento hablaré con ella.

Haruka tomó su oreja derecha, todos en el equipo Euterpe llevaban un auricular en ella. Eran parte del antiguo equipo de su padre y no estaban en mal estado, debido a que el equipo en el ejército era actualizado su padre siempre se quedaba con unos cuantos. Por esa razón Haruka se los pidió prestados para poder hablar mientras jugaban en el laser tag.

-Líder tritón he encontrado a tritón cuatro.

- _ **Buen trabajo tritón uno. Ahora necesito que busquen a tritón dos y tres.**_

-Vamos en camino.

-Uranus no podemos dejar a Mi… Líder tritón, calculo que hay tres niños siguiéndola.

-Tritón cuatro las indicaciones de nuestra líder fueron claras. Ella sería el señuelo y nosotros atacaríamos desde Charlie uno y dos. Pluto desde arriba, tú abajo. Mientras que yo estaría con Venus.

-Entiende que vi como dos seguían a líder tritón. Vamos perdiendo por un punto Uranus.

-Demonios Star Fighter, hablaré con Neptune… Líder tritón… Tritón cuatro dice que son tres los oponentes que la siguen.

- _ **Estoy en el punto que supuestamente había indicado para la emboscada. Orden que tritón cuatro decidió saltar.**_

-Será mejor apoyarla. Estaremos allí en menos de cinco minutos.

- _ **Ni lo pienses tritón uno, puedo esconderme y esperarlos esos cinco minutos para que los embosquen.**_

 _ **-Negativo líder tritón, puedo ver que ya son cuatro oponentes.**_

La voz de Minako entró en sintonía, diferente a todo lo carismática que era la rubia de moño rojo, en el laser tag se escuchaba seria y concentrada.

-Iremos a ayudarle líder tritón, vamos perdiendo por un punto. Podemos dar la vuelta al marcador si disparamos a sus deltas.

- _ **No tritón uno, vayan con tritón dos y tres. Ellas deben bajar de Charlie uno y dos, ustedes los deben emboscar.**_

-Neptune no te dejaré sola.

- _ **Uranus es una orden, ve con Star Fighter y reúnete con Venus y Pluto.**_

-A la orden.

Seiya miro con disgusto a Haruka, la rubia simplemente llevó una mano a su barbilla.

-¿Vas a dejarla sola Uranus?

-No, yo iré por Neptune y tú con las chicas. Habla con Venus ella está Charlie uno, sabe un camino rápido que los llevará al punto donde se encuentra Neptune. Pídele que baje para que vayan rápido con Pluto y nos alcancen.

-Les diré que vamos los dos para que Mi… Neptune no se enoje.

-Gracias Star Fighter. Si te vas derecho llegarás rápido con Venus.

Los chicos se despidieron, Seiya vio a Haruka correr en dirección contraria y él hizo lo propio para encontrar a Minako. Se movía cautelosamente a pesar de la rapidez con la que corría, al llegar a una esquina notó a un pequeño que caminaba distraído. Ese rival era pan comido, tomó su delta con las dos manos para poder disparar pues la pistola sólo lo hacía de esa forma, suspiró y jaló el gatillo.

-Rayos, me las pagarás.

-Niño sabes que en par de minutos puedes reactivarte.

El niño sonrió y corrió para perderse en la arena. Seiya procedió a seguir su camino, el tiro en el hombro le dio tres puntos, ahora estaban a la cabeza del juego por dos puntos.

-Eres un tonto tritón cuatro.

-¿Tritón dos?

-¿No se suponía que tritón uno estaba contigo?

-Decidió ayudar a líder tritón.

-Diablos… Pluto, necesito que bajes con cuidado de Charlie dos te veremos ahí en dos minutos.

- _ **Entendido Venus.**_

-Corre tritón cuatro, ese niño hará que se dividan… Acabas de comprometer la misión de nuevo.

-¿A ti también te emociona esto?

Minako sonrió contenta, de nuevo regresaba a ser esa mujer alegre que se perdía cuando se convertía en Venus del equipo Euterpe. Para Seiya era increíble que eso pasara, Haruka simplemente se metía en el papel por Michiru, Minako disfrutaba el juego, Setsuna simplemente le seguía la corriente a los demás y él se seguía resistiendo.

-Claro es muy divertido, dame un momento debemos avisarle a líder tritón.

-Uranus dijo que no lo hiciéramos.

-No seas tonto, deben exponer su posición para que los rivales no se separen.

Minako caminaba mientras se comunicaba con Michiru.

- _ **Aquí líder tritón, ¿qué sucede?**_

-Soy tritón dos. Le tengo una noticia, Uranus fue en su ayuda y Star Fighter le disparó a un rival.

- _ **Lo sé, tritón uno está conmigo.**_

-Deben exponer su posición pues el descuido de tritón cuatro puede hacer que ellos se separen.

- _ **De acuerdo tritón dos, vamos a tener que resistir y ustedes deben apurarse.**_

-Vamos en movimiento al Milenio de Plata.

El equipo dejó de hablarse, Michiru miró a Haruka molesta pues la rubia había desobedecido sus órdenes y eso era imperdonable.

-Te dije que te quedaras con el resto del equipo Uranus. Era una orden directa

-Y yo ya te dije que cada dos minutos te iban a disparar. No puedes correr y si lo hicieras te dispararían rápidamente.

-Estás pasándote mi autoridad Uranus.

-No pretendo eso Neptune. Mi padre me enseñó a no dejar a un compañero atrás, no importa si es un superior. Nadie se queda atrás.

-Sabemos que están ahí, les conviene dejarse disparar. Están acorralados.

Gritaba el líder del equipo FOXHOUND, un pequeño niño rubio de larga cabellera y de ojos azules. Sabía que iba perdiendo por un par de puntos y era necesario sacar a esas dos personas de su escondite para dar la vuelta al resultado.

-Uranus ¿puedes ver dónde están?

-No muy bien, pero si prestamos atención a los berridos de ese mocoso se escuchan claramente del lado derecho.

-Bien dispara a ese lugar, los otros darán a conocer su ubicación por atacarte. No creo que Liquid sea demasiado listo y con la rivalidad que siente por ti querrá atacarte de inmediato.

-De acuerdo Neptune, si ves a alguno al que le puedas disparar lo haces y te escondes enseguida.

-Obviamente Uranus. No hagas una tontería, dispara y ellos se acercarán.

Las chicas se miraron con cariño, de nueva cuenta se volvían a perder en los ojos de la otra. Esa desventaja hacía que Michiru tomara la decisión de trabajar separadas, no podían distraerse por nada del mundo.

-No seas cobarde Uranus. Sal y pelea como hombre.

Haruka sonrió ese niño se ponía en riesgo, debía estar al descubierto cuando gritaba y esa era una ventaja. Se asomó un poco y lo vio arriba de una barda, los demás estaban bien ocultos, era una trampa, pero si le disparaba los haría salir. Apuntó, miró a Michiru y le sonrió, salió de su escondite apuntando a la pistola del líder del equipo rival y disparó…

-¡Maldición!

-Esos son cinco puntos para mi equipo Liquid.

Celebró mientras se ocultaba de nuevo detrás de una pared. Atrajo la atención de los muchachos para que no descubrieran a Michiru.

-¡Disparen a la derecha!

Gritaba desesperado Liquid, tres niños salieron de las sombras. Michiru pudo ver a uno y le disparó, otros cinco puntos se acumularon a la puntuación de su equipo.

-Tritón dos necesitamos de su ayuda. ¿Están muy lejos?

- _ **Estamos rodeando a esos pequeños. Deben distraerlos más líder tritón.**_

-Uranus ya escuchaste.

-Vamos a destruir a FOXHOUND.

Las chicas disparaban mientras los niños salían de sus escondites, ellos estaban tan concentrados intentando acabar con ese par que no se dieron cuenta del momento exacto en que el resto del equipo de sus rivales comenzó a rodearlos.

-Corran, es una emboscada.

-No lo harás niñito. Pluto, Star Fighter disparen a los deltas.

Los dos afirmaron con la cabeza a la orden dada por Minako, los chalecos de los niños parpadearon. Ya tenían 15 puntos de ventaja pues Seiya había fallado el suyo cosa que no importaba pues no había más rivales. Michiru miró el marcador que también indicaba el tiempo faltaba, antes de que ellos sufrieran una emboscada dio una orden rápida.

-Tritones, rompan la ola.

Al dar la orden los cinco escaparon en diferentes direcciones, los niños corrieron para reagruparse y poder ganarles a esos cinco aprovechados que les habían superado en estrategia. Lo malo para ellos es que el tiempo corría en su contra, un minuto los separaba de su venganza. Perdieron aquella partida porque el equipo Euterpe era veloz y mejor organizado, Liquid dio un berrido de coraje.

Michiru y Haruka fueron las primeras en salir de la arena de laser tag. Ambas reían de la cara de odio que ese pequeño le regalaba a Haruka pues él las acompañaba.

-Desobedeciste Uranus, te haré pagar por eso.

-Lo siento Neptune, no podía dejarte sola.

-Corriste con suerte porque ganamos.

-Hoy hacía más calor en la arena ¿no crees?

-Mucho, creo que el humo que pusieron agrego ese calor extra.

Las chicas reían mientras se quitaban el chaleco y la pistola del juego. Al parecer esa práctica había rendido frutos, el equipo se entendía más. Sólo faltaba que Seiya obedeciera las ordenes de sus amigos y lo demás sería pan comido.

-Tuviste suerte Uranus, pero se te acabará en el torneo.

-Liquid deberías aceptar de una vez que soy mejor que tú en todos los sentidos.

-Señorita Neptune, no entiendo la razón de tener a un perdedor como este rubio desabrido en su equipo.

-No debes ser grosero Liquid. Uranus es muy importante en mi equipo.

-La asombraré en el torneo señorita. Tú vas a caer Uranus, el disparo de hoy fue de pura suerte.

-Mocoso soy mejor que tú. Tengo la velocidad, paciencia y sobre todo sé poner la bala en el lugar que quiero.

Haruka lo miraba de forma retadora al mismo tiempo de sonreír con sorna.

-Te voy a destruir y Neptune se dará cuenta que debe cambiar de novio. Se enamorará de mí cuando te destruya, la señorita Neptune será mi novia luego del torneo. Ya te veo por el baño llorando tu derrota en la arena y en el amor.

Haruka soltó una gran carcajada le parecía gracioso el comentario de ese pequeño de trece años, cosa que molestó al chiquillo que se abalanzó para golpear a la rubia.

-Liquid tranquilo. Uranus lamento el comportamiento de mi amigo.

-Ocelot no es culpa tuya que tu amigo sea tan arrebatado.

-Te voy a destruir, nadie de mi equipo tiene derecho a tocarte. Yo te humillaré Uranus.

-Serénate, mi novia no te haría caso te lleva 12 años pequeño. Disfruta el juego.

-El laser tag es para disfrutarse y no para pelear. Además, Uranus seguirá siendo mi novio sin importar que perdamos o lo humilles. Me encanta tu determinación Liquid.

Dijo Michiru sonriendo tiernamente, el niño se tranquilizó un poco. La violinista era tan guapa que era imposible no enamorarse de ella o voltear a verla.

-Uranus no le conviene. Nos veremos en el torneo señorita Neptune, le deseo mucha suerte.

-Te deseo lo mismo Liquid. El miércoles dan los grupos y espero que estemos separados.

-Así será señorita, nos vemos en una semana para el torneo.

-¿De mí no te despides?

-Cierra la boca Uranus. No importa lo que diga la señorita Neptune porque se enamorará de mí y tú serás cosa del olvido. ¡El futuro es hoy anciano!

Los niños se fueron después de ese pequeño altercado, Michiru miró divertida a Haruka quien siempre era hostil con el pequeño rubio y ahora estaba trabada en furia por el comentario final de su pequeño rival. La pianista siempre alejaba al niño que la cortejaba, cosa demasiado graciosa para ella.

-Mocoso mal educado, no entiendo cómo lo soportas.

-Siempre peleas con ese niño.

-Porque es un creído, además odio que te acose de esa manera.

-Haruka deberías ser más centrada, es un niño. Es un simple enamoramiento veraniego.

-Lo soy, su falta total de respeto por las relaciones ajenas me preocupa. Si fueras mi novia seguiría en la misma sintonía y es nefasto hacer eso. Apreciaría que no le dieras alas.

-Ay… Es raro en ti que muestres celos Haruka.

-No estoy celosa, simplemente no tolero que un hombre de este lugar quiera llamar tu atención.

-¿A eso se le dice desconfianza o celos?- reía la violinista

-Por cierto, necesito hablar contigo Michiru.

Michiru dejó de reír pues el tono serio de Haruka la hizo recordar aquel beso que unas semanas antes estuvieron a punto de darse.

-Lo siento Haruka tengo un poco de prisa.

-No te quito mucho tiempo, lo prometo.

-Conocí a una persona ¿recuerdas que te comenté?

-Sí, pero Michiru es importante que hablemos sobre…

-Saldré con ella y pasará por mí. Ya me debe de estar esperando en la entrada, es domingo y no hay muchas cosas abiertas.

Interrumpió rápidamente Michiru, no quería hablar de ese tema por tanto mintió con la cita. Al menos eso era lo único que ella pensaba ¿de qué otra cosa podría querer hablar Haruka?

-Muy bien, mañana hablamos de eso.

La cara de Haruka mostraba tristeza y decepción, Michiru pudo notarlo… Se sentía tan mal de actuar así con la rubia, era lo mejor pues los sentimientos que su amiga le despertaba eran insoportablemente perturbadores. Por eso se despidió y salió corriendo de los juegos Crown, dejando confundida a Haruka. Ella intentaba decirle que el próximo jueves no llegaría al entrenamiento, no entendía las reacciones de la violinista.

Se alegró al saber que había conocido a alguien, no se preocupó pues recordaba que Michiru le había contado que no se sentía lista para tener una nueva relación sentimental. Lo único que pensaba de esa nueva persona era que sería una buena amiga para Michiru.

-Michiru se fue corriendo.

La voz del amigo de Michiru la hizo salir de sus cavilaciones.

-Seiya, me asustas… Ella tenía un compromiso.

-¿No te dijo con quién?

Setsuna analizaba a Haruka que estaba entre la espada y la pared, al parecer sus amigos no tenían idea de que su amiga había conocido a alguien. Estaba incomoda pues podía meter la pata y hacer sentir mal a los mejores amigos de Michiru.

-No, no tengo idea Setsuna.

-Actúa raro Tenoh, como tú.

-No, lo que pasa es que el próximo fin de semana es el torneo y espero que nos toque el sábado o domingo.

-¿Qué pasa Haruka?

-Verás Mina. Lo que pasa es que ya empiezan mis entrenamientos de hockey debo pasar pruebas de resistencia y el viernes en la noche nos van a medir los nuevos uniformes. El sábado y domingo los tendré libres así que es mejor para el equipo que estemos todos en el torneo.

-Bueno pide la talla mediana Tenoh ¿no lo creen chicas?

-No Seiya, ella es muy delgada… Chica será perfecta ¿no Mina?- examinó Setsuna.

-Yo digo que sí.

-Es hockey sobre hielo, debo de probarme el uniforme con todo y mi equipo de protección.

Seiya y Setsuna abrieron los ojos como platos, esa mujer no dejaba de sorprenderlos. Corrió autos de F1, practicaba artes marciales y ahora sabían que jugaba hockey sobre hielo.

-Es cierto, había olvidado que juegas con tu primo.

-Así es Mina, ya Mako les había contado.

-Interesante.

Dijeron los amigos de la violinista al mismo tiempo.

-¿La novia de Michiru practicaba hockey?

-No, ni siquiera lo veía- respondió Seiya.

-¿Por qué es interesante?

-A Seiya y a mí nos gustaría entender el juego, eres la experta y nos podrías ayudar con eso.

-Claro, la temporada de la liga de Asia está cerca de empezar. Podemos ver unos partidos y les puedo explicar, la NHL empieza en octubre y para ese momento entenderán bien el juego. ¿Traen auto?

Los amigos de Michiru le sonrieron, Haruka siempre era amble con ellos. No lo hacía por quedar bien con su amiga, esa era su naturaleza.

-No Haruka, ninguno de los tres trajo.

Contestó Minako con una sonrisa en la boca, Haruka atrajo a su amiga a ella con mucho cariño pasando su brazo tras sus hombros.

-Los invito a cenar a todos y después los dejó en sus casas. ¿Les agrada la idea?

-Por supuesto, muchas gracias Haruka.

Respondieron los tres, luego de eso los cuatro salieron hablando de las cosas que Haruka necesitaba para el hockey, le preguntaban sobre su posición en el equipo, el tiempo que llevaba jugando. La rubia les respondía con mucha paciencia pues le causaba gracia que los amigos de la violinista estuvieran tan interesados en el juego.

* * *

La tarde era lluviosa, las gotas se estrellaban en aquel ventanal de la oficina del piso cinco. Dentro de ella Seiya y Setsuna conversaban amenamente.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- le sonreía Seiya.

-Me preocupa Michiru, hace tres semanas exactamente salimos de compras y llevábamos demasiadas bolsas. Una chica de cabello rosado y ojos azules se acercó para ayudarnos.

La de ojos granates hizo una pausa por la mirada inquisitiva de su amigo.

-Está bien, para ayudar a Kaioh y usó la forma más patética para ligar "vi que necesitabas ayuda y no puedo negarla a una chica tan hermosa como tú"- rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué le dijo Michiru?- Seiya rio.

-"Gracias súper chica", fue lo más idiota del universo. Para no hacer el cuento más largo la tipa le invitó a tomar una copa. Kaioh le jugó una broma, la estúpida esa le creyó. Por eso Michiru aceptó la invitación al considerarla tierna.

-¿Qué te preocupa? Tienes que dejar que rehaga su vida.

-A lo que voy es que en ese momento me sentí bien por Michiru, regresando de su cita improvisada me contó todo sobre ella. La mujer se llama Elsa, la invitó a salir de nuevo y Kaioh me comentó que su respuesta fue negativa. Obviamente Elsa no se dio por vencida y le dio una tarjeta por si Michiru cambiaba de opinión. Así que ahora Michiru tiene novia, pero…

-¿Qué sucede Meioh?

-Michiru no se ve feliz, es como si saliera con Elsa por compromiso. Se nota que no siente nada por ella, realmente sus ojos no tienen nada… Están vacíos.

-¿Estás comparando su forma de ser con Tenoh y con la tal Elsa?

-Exacto. Además, hoy quiere que cenemos con ellas, iremos al apartamento de Michiru… Siento que si vamos le daremos una puñalada por la espalda a Tenoh.

-Creo que estás exagerando Setsuna, el enamoramiento y el amor se dan con el tiempo. No es una condición enamorarse a los dos segundos de ver a una persona que te gusta.

-No soy idiota, pero esto es diferente. Pereciera que no quiere sentir nada.

-¿Cuánto tiene saliendo con esa chica?

-Tres semanas en total, de novias llevan una semana. Su psicóloga me va a matar, se está cerrando.

-No creo, que bombón te mate, en todo caso matará a Kaioh. Tenoh es muy interesante, juega hockey sobre hielo, es buena persona y me invitó una rica cena. No la estamos apuñalando, apoyamos a Michiru en sus decisiones, es todo.

-Te digo que esas dos están hechas la una para la otra. Tenoh juega hockey, Michiru ama ese juego y está con la otra que parece ser tan divertida como un pez muerto… Digas lo que digas Tsukino me matará ¿la conoces verdad?

-Bueno, dejemos que las cosas se desarrollen y listo. Tenoh me cayó muy bien, ya tiene mi sello de aprobación Meioh, veo que el tuyo también.

-Por supuesto #TeamTenoh.

Setsuna imitó con sus dedos el símbolo del hashtag, cosa que Seiya imitó divertido.

-No respondiste a lo de Tsukino- replicó Setsuna.

-Para responder el tema de bombón, necesitamos más tiempo. Necesito contarte algo más importante.

-Soy toda oídos.

-Tengo problemas con Esmeralda, terminó con Diamante y descubrí que fue por otra mujer. Ahora al tipo le dio por querer ser representante. Su artista se llama Mimet y se llevó al compositor que hacía las canciones para Esmeralda a trabajar con ellos.

-¡Qué nombre tan corriente es el de Mimet! En fin, lo que me sorprende es que Esmeralda no haga sus propias canciones, se suponía que ella las hacía.

-El tipo estaba enamorado de ella; mi querida Esmeralda lo hizo cederle todas las canciones de forma legal, así que estamos protegidos en ese aspecto. Taiki se enojó pues puede demandar por abuso de confianza.

-Por algo Michiru la aborrece ¿qué harás ahora que sabes que no compone?

Setsuna miraba el rostro preocupado de Seiya, que movía rápidamente su pie.

-Michiru dijo que Tenoh compone ¿no es así? Le puedo pedir en el laser tag que me ayude.

-Sí, pero no creo que Esmeralda quiera que Haruka componga sus temas. Recuerda lo homofóbica que es, esa es la razón por la que no soporta a Michiru.

-Yo me ocupo de Esmeralda- decía confiado.

-Pero no creo que Tenoh quiera, recuerdo que Michiru me dijo que es un tanto cerrada con respecto a la fama.

-¿Crees que Michiru quiera ayudarme con Haruka?

-No se hablan mucho, desde que Michiru sale con Elsa ha dejado de ser tan cercana de nuestra querida Tenoh. ¿Cómo diablos crees que pueda lograrlo? Ya es hora de irnos a cenar con Michiru y su novia. Es tan… Aburrida.

-No seas así. Compremos un vino camino a su casa.

Ambos caminaban a la puerta de la oficina del muchacho para ir al elevador.

-Me parece perfecto Seiya.

-No le diré a Michiru que es un favor para Esmeralda o no hablará con Tenoh.

-Deja de pensar en eso, no es una opción. Te dije que Tenoh no es un hueso fácil de roer.

Ambos subían al elevador y Seiya apretaba el botón del sótano.

-Para nosotros querida, no así para Michiru- le giñó el ojo.

-Ni se te ocurra Kou, usar a tu amiga como carnada no es de caballeros- ambos reían.

-Déjame intentarlo Setsuna, puede ser que les haga un favor a ambas. Estas semanas que hemos practicado en el laser tag me he dado cuenta de que se atraen y debo reconocer que me sorprendiste al decir que Michiru sale con otra persona.

-Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa Seiya, nuestra querida amiga está escapando de lo que su corazón le dicta.

-La solución es que se acerquen de nuevo cuando le pida el favor a Michiru.

-Mejor vayamos a comprar el vino y deja de pensar tonterías.

Los chicos se dirigieron al auto de Seiya quien seguía pensando en su plan para poder convencer a Michiru de hablar con Haruka y hacer que accediera a ayudarle. Pasaron por el vino y se dirigieron al apartamento de la violinista. Setsuna pensaba que su amigo había olvidado el tema.

Al llegar al lugar de la cena iban hablando de otras cosas menos de lo que Seiya quería tocar con Michiru, así que decidieron tocar la puerta.

-Hola chicos.

Michiru les sonreía al abrir la puerta, sus amigos la saludaron afectuosamente.

-Me sorprendieron, pensaba que era Elsa quien tocaba.

-Eres muy mala Michiru. No me dijiste que tenías novia, esto es para la cena.

Decía Seiya mientras su amiga violinista tomaba la botella de vino.

-Gracias. La verdad es que ni yo pensé en tener una novia tan rápido. Por favor tomen asiento, me faltan algunos detalles en la cena y poner la mesa.

-Nosotros ponemos la mesa Michiru.

Setsuna caminaba a la alacena de la violinista.

-No, son mis invitados eso no es correcto.

-Para nada. Antes que invitados somos tus amigos y podemos ayudar, eso es lo que nos hace tan cercanos ¿no?

Seiya movía su mano para restar importancia al tiempo que pisaba terreno para lo que quería decirle a Michiru. Setsuna le lanzó una mirada advertencia a su amigo que le sonrió de vuelta.

Michiru revolvía algunas cosas en una ensaladera, mientras sus amigos colocaban la mesa para cuatro personas, Seiya destapó el vino para que respirara antes de servirlo. Setsuna ayudó a Michiru a llevar la ensalada, ella llevaba la pasta y el chico dejaba enfriar el postre, todo preparado por la violinista. La mesa estaba lista y a los cinco minutos el timbre de Michiru sonó.

-Al fin llegó la insípida.

Decía Setsuna en voz baja y Seiya se enfadaba por el comentario, puso su dedo índice en su boca autoritariamente.

-Chicos quiero presentarles a Elsa Grey, mi novia.

Los chicos saludaron a la mujer.

-Elsa ellos son Setsuna Meioh y Seiya Kou.

-Es un gusto conocerlos al fin- les sonreía.

-Pues a mí ya me conoces.

Decía Setsuna con molestia parecía querer destrozar a la novia de Michiru.

-No lo creo, recordaría a una bella mujer como tú- contestó educada.

-Estaba conmigo el día que nos conocimos.

Michiru reía ante lo que pensaba era una broma de su novia.

-Lo siento Setsuna, es una pena que hubieses sido tan irrelevante para mí ese día. Es que la belleza de Michiru no me dejó mirar nada más.

Seiya rio ante tal atrevimiento y Setsuna quería matar a esa mujer, maldijo de nuevo en su cabeza a Haruka que era más lenta que una tortuga para darse cuenta de lo que sentía por su amiga.

-¿Michiru podríamos pasar a la mesa? Es que muero de hambre.

Intervino el chico de ojos azules pues sabía que Setsuna estaba molesta.

-Claro. Seiya y Setsuna trajeron un vino tinto para acompañar la cena.

-Es un hermoso detalle.

Elsa los miró de reojo mientras se sentaban, sabía que la de mirada granate estaba molesta.

-¿A qué te dedicas Elsa?- cuestionaba Seiya.

-Trabajo en un banco. No es muy divertido como lo que hace Michiru.

En ese momento Michiru servía la cena y sonrió, era lindo saber que a su nueva novia le agradaba su trabajo y que lo respetaba.

-Muchas gracias, no sabía que valorabas mi labor de docente.

-Yo hablaba de la forma en que compones, la docencia me parece aburrida. Haces lo mismo todos los días, pero está bien como descanso.

Elsa tomó un poco de vino, Seiya la miró con recelo, Michiru tenía la boca abierta y Setsuna comenzaba a disfrutar la cena. Lo que la morena había dicho era un primer strike en la noche, lo cual significaba un punto para Tenoh.

-¿Dar clases es aburrido? No entiendo, es una forma de compartir quien soy- reprochó la violinista.

-Puedes compartir quién eres en un escenario, no te enojes es sólo mi opinión.

-Por cierto, Michiru ¿podrías hacerme un favor muy especial?

Intervino Seiya rápidamente para mitigar la evidente sonrisa de Setsuna.

-Si está en mis manos, con mucho gusto.

-Estoy pensando en un nuevo proyecto y quisiera saber si pudieras hablar con Tenoh para que sea la persona que componga la música.

-Seiya, en estos momentos no hablamos mucho y la verdad es que no creo que quiera participar. La idea de que la persigan por la calle le molesta mucho.

-Por favor, mi vida depende de ello. Taiki me quiere matar por meter la pata en algo. Sólo tú puedes lograr que Tenoh diga que sí.

-Odio ese apellido.

Los chicos miraron a Elsa sin entender la razón de semejante revelación.

-¿Alguien con ese apellido te rompió el corazón querida?

Setsuna hablaba con veneno en la boca y disfrutaba del bocado que había depositado en su boca después de sugerir tal cosa.

-No, en mi época de preparatoria yo estaba en el club de atletismo, era la mejor. Hasta que apareció Haruka Tenoh, ella era muy rápida y me pasaba sin dificultad. Lo peor de ella era su club de fans, gritaban como locas al verla aparecer.

-Entonces es muy guapa.

Setsuna picaba el orgullo de Elsa que le daba una mirada hostil.

-Para nada, a las tontas les parecía guapa… Solamente por su cabello cenizo y sus ojos verdes, inflaba el pecho cuando gritaban su nombre y decía "es hora de hacer mi trabajo". Su hermano y ella eran un par de creídos. Yo soy más guapa que ella… Estúpida Haruka.

-Tú eres muy guapa.

Michiru tomó su mano con cariño, Elsa le sonrió agradecida.

-En fin, supe que se retiró del atletismo y comenzó a correr autos. Incluso en eso era veloz y estaba en boca de todos, la llamaban "piloto prodigio" pero antes de manejar para Ferrari se retiró. Fue en ese momento que supe que era una cobarde.

-No lo es, fue muy valiente lo que hizo.

Habló molesta Michiru pues el comentario no tenía fundamento. Setsuna celebraba mentalmente la segunda metida de pata de la noche.

-Pereciera que conoces a Haruka- se burló Elsa.

-Claro porque era el piloto favorito de Max, "Uranus" era su apodo. Max vio la conferencia de prensa cuando anunció su retiro y ella dijo que fue algo valiente y honorable. Además, es la persona de la que habla Seiya.

-Deberías dejar de idealizar a Max, lo que ella pensara no es una ley o debe ser correcto. Haruka "Uranus" Tenoh fue cobarde pues le dio miedo correr para Ferrari. Lo mejor que hizo fue desaparecer del ojo público.

La violinista miraba a Elsa con coraje, las pocas veces que tocó el tema de Max con Haruka nunca había reaccionado así. Ni en el momento que le confesó que la veía como si fuera una Max reencarnada, la rubia siempre era respetuosa del tema.

-Lo mejor será dejar de hablar de eso, no quiero pelear contigo. Seiya, mañana hablaré con Tenoh.

Michiru respiró para tranquilizarse y Elsa estuvo de acuerdo. El chico agradeció el gesto a su amiga y después puso su mirada en Setsuna.

-" _Insípida es poco Meioh, debemos hacer que se quede con Tenoh"_

Los ojos de Seiya se abrieron enormemente.

-" _Pero te alegraba que saliera con esta mujer"_

Levantaba una ceja Setsuna y movía levemente la cabeza.

 _-"¿Qué haremos Set?"_

- _"Por el momento ser respetuosos, después pensaremos en algo"_

 _-"Todo por el #TeamTenoh"_

 _-"Aleluya"_

Michiru veía a sus amigos que habían permanecido en silencio, pero se miraban fijamente. Sabía que tenían una de esas pláticas telepáticas en donde opinaban realmente lo que pensaban.

- _"¿Seguirán con esa actitud chicos?_

- _"MICHIRU"_

Los amigos le sonrieron inocentemente, los habían descubierto. La violinista los analizaba.

- _"Espero que no hablen mal de mi novia"_

- _"Yo sería incapaz Michiru, en todo caso es posible que Setsuna esté molesta"_

Setsuna frunció el ceño por el atrevimiento de su amigo. Elsa movía su cabeza de un lado a otro pues las miradas de esos tres eran sumamente raras, todos comían en silencio y era muy incómodo.

- _"Cobarde… No hablo mal de ella, lo regañaba por pedirte ese favor… Hablemos de una vez que el silencio es incómodo"_

- _"Tienen razón, nos observa mucho. No sean groseros, ella es agradable lo prometo"_

Recriminó Michiru que los miraba molesta.

- _"NO CÓMO TENOH"_

Expresaron sus amigos con una larga mirada pícara que molestó a Michiru.

 _-"Ella es mi amiga, dejen de pensar cosas tontas. De verdad me gusta Elsa"_

Michiru movió la cabeza en forma negativa.

-Elsa ¿qué opinas del laser tag?- Seiya la miró.

-Es un buen juego cuando eres niño.

-¿Lo jugarías actualmente?

-Claro que no, es hacer el ridículo. Llega un momento en la vida en que se debe madurar.

-Eres muy madura ¿no? Por eso le tienes rencor a una persona que conociste en preparatoria y te ganaba en la pista de atletismo. Es un excelente ejemplo de madurez.

Despotricó Setsuna, que le sonrió burlonamente a Elsa.

-Tu amiba es muy graciosa Michiru… Perdón quise decir amiga, no amiba.

Todos rieron en la mesa de manera forzada. Elsa disfrutaba de su victoria al ver a Setsuna tragarse las ganas de seguir con esa discusión.

- _"Se tiene que ir Seiya"_

 _-"Te dijo parásito Set… Nadie habla así de mis seres queridos, no importa si le gusta a Kaioh. La maldita se va"_

 _-"Si Michiru y Tenoh no fueran unas cobardes todo sería más fácil"_

 _-"Hay que resolver esto con ayuda de sus amigos"_

Michiru notó de nuevo esas miradas intensas.

- _"PUEDEN CONCENTRARSE EN LA CENA"_

 _-"Será todo un placer querida"- respondieron._

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo les dejo la primera parte de este capítulo que se convirtió en dos. En fin les agradezco los comentarios y hoy responderé brevemente a cada uno.**

 **Sango-chani: Seguí tu consejo para el nombre del equipo pues al pensar detenidamente me percaté que tienes razón, los cinco integrantes de él de una u otra forma se dedican a la música. Por tanto Euterpe fue la mejor solución, muchas gracias por sugerir a las musas. Con respecto a Mimi... ella es como Terminator "she'll be back" y sí, Haruka disfrutará de la vida y sus amigos.**

 **Vicky: Muchas gracias y bienvenida. Sobre Mimet opino lo mismo que tú.**

 **Desire: Tus consejos me han ayudado mucho y espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia. Setsuna ciertamente es buena amiga, pero no creo que deban presionar a Michiru, pues ya cometió la primera tontería.**

 **Kyoky: La amistad siempre será importante para ese par.**

 **VaMkHt: Jajaja pobre Elsa, no te preocupes que el romance entre esas dos nacerá. Supongo que este capítulo no te agradará tanto.**

 **ahora es momento de pasar a esta actualización. Como pueden ver Michiru está escapando de Haruka, todo por culpa de aquel intento de beso y las palabras que Setsuna le dijo. Para su círculo es obvio que le gusta Haruka y eso es lo que le da miedo, pues involucrarse sentimentalmente con alguien la llena de ansiedad. Simplemente no está lista y esa es la preocupación de Setsuna, ya se dio cuenta que su amiga simplemente entró a una zona de confort con Elsa.**

 **Lo malo es que su querida novia hizo que sus mejores amigos la odiaran, pobre Elsa hace que Seiya y Setsuna planeen un complot para acercarla a Haruka. Hablando de la rubia en este capítulo sólo salió en el laser tag, no se preocupen en el próximo capítulo se hablará más de sus sentimientos y obviamente el duelo que lleva por su rompimiento, parece estar tranquila y no es así.**

 **Aun así no puede esconder los celos que empieza a sentir por cualquier individuo que se acerca a Michiru aunque diga lo contrario. ¿Qué pasará con ella al saber que Michiru tiene novia?**

 **¿Michiru debería hablar con Usagi sobre sus miedos? ¿Qué harán Setsuna y Seiya? ¿Aceptará trabajar con Seiya?**

 **Esmeralda... Ya casi llega Esmeralda para hacer explotar a Michiru, que por cierto no sabe que es a ella a quien ayudará realmente Haruka. Espero que Seiya no se meta en problemas por ese plan tan arriesgado.**

 **Como siempre es un placer leer lo que opinan, yo me despido. Nos leemos después, tengan una felíz fin semana.**


	12. Una incomoda invitación (Parte II)

**CAPÍTULO 11.** **UNA INCOMODA INVITACIÓN (Parte II).**

 **NI SAILOR MOON, NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

 **Las canciones "Into my arms" y "Te esperaré" son propiedad de Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds y Julio Jaramillo.**

* * *

Estaba feliz, no debería estarlo pues era su amiga la que se encontraba triste y lo sabía, la mirada de Haruka se veía tranquila a pesar del dolor. Makoto corrió a ver Haruka cuando Minako le contó por teléfono la noticia sobre el rompimiento, se llamaban regularmente aunque no se veían, por lo que necesitaba apoyar a su amiga.

Ahí estaba la rubia contándole los detalles sobre el torneo de laser tag, Makoto comentaba sobre su embarazo. Ambas estaban tan relajadas que era un alivio que Mimi al fin desapareciera.

-No seas tonta Haruka. Por eso les dije en hanami que ya sabiendo que todo marchaba bien decidimos comentarles. Esta pequeña ya tenía tres meses de gestación.

-Me es increíble saber que la pequeña Mako tenga cinco meses. Siempre pensé que estas cosas las haríamos juntas.

-Bueno tendrás que esperar un poco más.

La rubia suspiró con tristeza y Makoto se sintió mal.

-Quiero algo como lo que tienes con Nephrite o lo de cabeza de bombón con Mamoru. Creí tenerlo con Mimi, pero sólo me lastimé. Estoy cansándome de esperar por esa mujer, no creo que me vea… No existe.

-Tranquila ya llegará, viene lo más rápido que puede Haruka. Sólo debes esperar un poco más.

La rubia le sonrió, de pronto sus ojos esmeraldas se quedaron en un punto fijo. Makoto giró la cabeza para observar lo que su amiga miraba.

-Espera un poco… Es raro que dejes la puerta abierta.

-Es verano y hace mucho calor.

Los ojos de Haruka no se movían de la puerta, no se había dado cuenta que Makoto también miraba en esa dirección. Makoto no había descifrado lo que distraía a su amiga, pero algo esperaba.

-Demasiado, debes comprar un ventilador…

Escuchó unos pasos y la vio, Haruka esperaba a Michiru.

-O podrías dejar de ser tan stalker.

-¿De qué hablas?

Las mejillas de Haruka estaban ligeramente coloradas.

-Deberías aprender a fingir. Cambiaré el tono de mi móvil para cuando me llames… "Every breath you take"- decía burlona.

-ERES TAN GRACIOSA… No sé de qué rayos hablas.

Haruka desvió la mirada, desde que se enteró de que Michiru salía con alguien se habían distanciado. Eso le había dolido a la rubia, no sabía cómo acercarse a la violinista quien siempre escapaba al verla.

-Sí claro- reía Makoto.

-¿Se puede Tenoh?

Ernesto la miraba pícaramente.

-Ya tienes la cabeza dentro ¿no? Puedes meter todo tu cuerpo.

-Es que me siento tan querido por ti. ¿No te he comentado Makoto? Desde hace unas semanas me espera afuera de su oficina para saludarme.

Comenzó a molestar. Makoto miró divertida a Haruka que tenía el ceño fruncido parecía estar sumamente cabreada por las palabras de Ernesto.

-¡Ah sí!- se burlaba la castaña.

-Claro, es por mi porte. Algunas veces llegamos juntos y entonces espera a Aino, lo cual es un tanto absurdo porque ella está en las primeras oficinas. Lo malo es que hoy llegamos juntos los tres ¿verdad?

-Estás alucinando.

Le dijo la pianista más roja que un tomate, Makoto tapó su boca con una mano para reír discretamente.

-Ahora entiendo por qué la puerta está abierta.

Makoto siguió el juego de Ernesto y él sonrió con malicia.

-Bueno yo quería saludarte Makoto, nos vemos Tenoh.

Se despidió y al salir de la oficina comenzó a cantar. La pianista se asustó por lo que su amigo entonaba con fuerza pues sabía que Michiru hablaba varios idiomas y entendía perfectamente la lengua madre de Ernesto.

" **Ya no puedo acercarme a tu boca sin deseártela de una manera loca** **  
** **Necesito controlar tu vida, saber quién te besa y quién te abriga…"**

Haruka miraba con furia a su amigo caminar, él se encontró con Michiru en su camino de regreso a su oficina. No supo la reacción de la violinista pues la cara de Ernesto le estorbó y él mantuvo la misma sonrisa pícara todo el trayecto.

-¡Qué imbécil es!

Makoto se moría de la risa con la reacción de su amiga.

-Cálmate. Simplemente cantó, pero si te queda el saco.

-No hay sacos, es sólo un maldito loco. ¿Cómo se le ocurre semejante tontería?

Haruka escondía su rostro en la pantalla de su computadora.

-Pudo tener la puerta abierta y escuchar- mencionó con voz baja.

-Entonces sí esperas a alguien todos los días.

Makoto analizaba a su amiga.

-No… No espero a nadie, ellos piensan que los espero, pero no es así… Me tardo al encontrar mis llaves.

-¿No llevas siempre las llaves en la bolsa del pantalón?- volvió a burlarse.

-Ah… Sí, sí… Pero ahora las guardo en mi portafolio, por eso me tardo.

La habían pillado, Makoto daba unas enormes carcajadas al comportamiento de Haruka.

-Claro. Es bueno crear nuevos hábitos Haruka.

-Exacto. Te voy a dar una primicia Mako, deja acerco el teclado.

-¿Mantienes la mente ocupada?

-Algo así. Ya tenía la melodía, pero hace poco escribí la letra. Quería que la bebé y tú la escucharan primero, espero que les guste.

Haruka prendía el teclado y revisaba el volumen. Suspiró, aclaró su garganta y puso los dedos en las teclas, los acordes empezaron a invadir la oficina de la rubia, era tan delicado. Cerró sus ojos y una voz profunda acompañó la melodía.

 **I don't believe in an interventionist God** **  
** **But I know, darling, that you do** **  
** **But if I did I would kneel down and ask him** **  
** **Not to intervene when it came to you**

En ese momento la música cambió el ambiente perecía ser un poco más fuerte, no dejaba de ser delicada y llena de amor.

 **Not to touch a hair on your head** **  
** **To leave you as you are** **  
** **And if he felt he had to direct you** **  
** **Then direct you into my arms**

Haruka sonrió al momento de cerrar los ojos, parecía pensar en alguien.

 **Into my arms, oh Lord.**

Makoto sentía que su bebé también estaba disfrutando de la voz de Haruka y todo ese ambiente que su amiga estaba creando. Era una balada tan romántica que no parecía que la rubia pasara por un rompimiento.

 **And I don't believe in the existence of angels** **  
** **But looking at you I wonder if that's true** **  
** **But if I did, I would summon them together** **  
** **And ask them to watch over you**

La castaña tenía una mano en su pecho y otra en el vientre, su corazón saltaba cada que su amiga deseaba buena fortuna para esa persona a la que le cantaba. Pedía porque la viera, que trajeran a esa persona a su lado.

 **To each burn a candle for you** **  
** **To make bright and clear your path** **  
** **And to walk, like Christ, in grace and love** **  
** **And guide you into my arm** **s**

¿Cómo había pensado en esa letra? Era verdaderamente hermosa, Makoto se emocionó al ver a su amiga tocar. La melodía cambió de nuevo, parecía un secreto entre esa persona y la rubia.

 **But I believe in love** **  
** **And I know that you do too** **  
** **And I believe in some kind of path** **  
** **That we can walk down, me and you**

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de la castaña, pues pedía con todo el fervor de su corazón que esa persona siempre fuera feliz, además de ser guiada a sus brazos.

 **So keep your candles burning** **  
** **And make her journey bright and pure** **  
** **That she will keep returning** **  
** **Always and evermore**

 **Into my arms, oh Lord…**

La música comenzó a parar lentamente, Haruka se veía tan concentrada que esperaba que ese mensaje hubiera llegado a la persona que le cantaba y a quien pudiera intervenir para que lo que deseaba con su corazón ocurriera pronto. La rubia la miró expectante a que Makoto dijera algo.

-Es hermosa Haruka, ¿en qué o en quién pensabas?

-Ese es un secreto Mako- ambas rieron.

-Qué mala eres.

Makoto puso una mirada tierna.

-Hace un tiempo tuve una platica con una colega, me quedé pensando mucho en sus palabras. Así surgió la letra. No es nada del otro mundo.

-¿Ya no le hablas a Michiru?

-Conoció a alguien y obviamente le da más prioridad a salir con esa chica.

Makoto notó un ligero airé de melancolía en la voz de su amiga. Estaba segura de que a Haruka le gustaba Michiru, al parecer la rubia no se había dado cuenta aún o no quería aceptar las cosas.

-¿Celos?

-No, al contrario. Estoy feliz por Michiru, al fin se dará la oportunidad de salir con alguien… Continuar su vida.

-¿No ha pasado algo entre ustedes?

-Nada. Así debe de ser, primero debo resolver mi caos sentimental y después pensaré si quiero salir con alguien.

-Tienes razón Haruka, me alegra saber que no te quieres apresurar.

-¿Qué me cuentas del nuevo restaurante?

-Antes de abrirlo debemos escoger a un excelente chef que se haga cargo de él.

-¿Ya pensaron en alguien?

-Sí. Vendrá para aprender las recetas, ayudará a Nephrite cuando yo deba de estar en incapacidad, antes y después de tener a la bebé.

-¿Quién es?

-Si adivinas te hago tu comida favorita.

-No tengo idea Mako, perdí la apuesta.

-Igual te haré de cenar Haruka.

-Yo te ayudaré a cocinar Mako, no te preocupes.

-¿Podemos postergarlo un poco? Nephrite y yo vamos a estar ocupados en ayudar a nuestra colega para que aprenda todo.

-Claro, no tengo problemas con eso. ¿No me dirás quién es?

-No.

Rio pícaramente Makoto, Haruka hizo bola un papel y se lo arrojó en la cara. Ambas amigas comenzaron a jugar en la oficina de la pianista. Después de todo el rompimiento no le había afectado tanto o eso dejaba ver la rubia.

Por otro lado, Michiru había dejado de revisar algunos trabajos de sus estudiantes al escuchar a Haruka tocar el teclado, puso mucha atención a la letra. Tenía un vuelco en el corazón, levantó la mirada y se encontró con un Ernesto que la miraba divertido. Él la saludo y ella regresó el gesto con la mano. Lo vio escribir algo y levantó una hoja de papel que mostraba un "genial ¿no?" y Ernesto regresó a lo suyo.

Aún no tenía el valor de hablar con la rubia para pedirle el favor que Seiya quería, esa canción la volvió loca. Seguramente Mimi le había pedido perdón y Haruka decidió regresar con ella, un gesto de desagrado se dibujó en su rostro. No podía ser eso, quizá no hablaba mucho con la pianista, pero sí con Ernesto y Minako. Ellos le habrían dicho algo y siendo honestos Makoto tampoco estaría allí si ese fuera el caso.

-No…

Susurró, llevó sus manos a la boca para enmudecerse por completo... Pudo escuchar que Makoto le comentaba sobre hacer una cena, Haruka le pidió que le dijera el nombre de alguien. ¿Era una cita a ciegas? Makoto le presentaría a una mujer y quizá por eso la canción. ¿Tanta emoción tenía por alguien que no conocía?

-Haruka no puedes salir con alguien más, no me hagas eso… Que cosas digo, yo salgo con Elsa, es mi novia y no debo pensar en ti… Me odiaré si sales con alguien más… No te enamores de otra mujer Haruka, por favor no te atrevas.

Miró a las amigas salir de la oficina, se sonreían en complicidad. Makoto sintió la mirada de Michiru, volteó a verla y la saludó cortésmente, la violinista imitó el gesto de la castaña. Se encontró con los ojos de Haruka, la ternura que sus ojos esmeraldas le regalaban era algo que la hacía sonreír como una adolescente.

-Dime Mako, sabes que odio las sorpresas.

-Pon esas neuronas a pensar Haruka.

Michiru regresó a la realidad, la rubia la dejó de ver tan rápido que un pesar se instaló en su corazón. Bajó la mirada para continuar con su trabajo. Las amigas se alejaron de las oficinas. Haruka le insistía a Makoto saber el nombre del chef que llegaría a ayudarle, ninguna imaginó que Michiru había escuchado la plática y había mal entendido todo.

Otro día terminaba, Michiru no le habló a Haruka pues un nuevo sentimiento se instaló en su corazón. No podía, no debía enamorarse de alguien que no fuera Max, no traicionaría a esa dulce chica con la que pensó casarse.

* * *

Había llegado más temprano de lo que usualmente lo hacía, tenía la puerta cerrada de su oficina y aún estaba molesta por la plática que había sostenido con su novia hace un par de días. Tenía razón en algo, debía dejar de idealizar a Max, pero eso no le daba el derecho de hablar mal de Haruka o expresarse así de Maxine, hablaría con ella después cuando estuviera más calmada.

Salió de sus cavilaciones al escuchar que alguien cantaba por el pasillo una especie de rap, reconoció la voz inmediatamente.

-¿Haruka qué cantas?

Se sorprendió al ver que la rubia no abría la puerta de su oficina.

-¡Michiru! Yo… Cantaba… "Butterfly" de Crazy Town. Llegaste muy temprano.

El rostro de Haruka se tiño de rojo y se sintió descubierta.

-Sí, es que necesitaba revisar algunas cosas para las clases que daré hoy.

-Es bueno que seas tan dedicada- le sonrió la rubia.

-Haruka… ¿Podríamos hablar?

La violinista estaba nerviosa, Haruka siempre la ponía así. Como siempre iba con su traje sastre, pero en lugar de llevar su saco la rubia llevaba un suéter un poco ajustado que no le permitía quitar la vista de su amiga. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando miró con miedo a la pianista, la culpable de todos sus sentimientos contradictorios y respiró para dominar sus locos pensamientos.

Haruka buscaba sus llaves en el portafolio, parecía no tener idea de lo que su traicionera mente empezaba a crear. Esperaba que Setsuna hubiera hecho los uniformes para el torneo ajustados, así su jersey le dejaría ver si la rubia tenía el cuerpo marcado o no. Michiru mordió sus labios con todo el deseo que despertaba la pianista en ella, sacudió su cabeza y se regañó por aquel pensamiento.

No, Haruka no era carne de primera, sonreía con pena y al fin vio a la rubia a la cara. Ella lucía bastante divertida por las muecas que Michiru gesticulaba.

-Disculpa la tardanza no encontraba mis llaves. Sabes que siempre tengo espacio para ti. ¿Quieres pasar?

-No, aquí está bien… Haruka yo sé que no hemos hablamos mucho. No pienses que soy una interesada, pero necesitaba pedirte un favor.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte Michiru?

El corazón de la rubia estaba muy acelerado cosa que le molestaba mucho. Pudo ver que Michiru se mordía el labio y eso le había gustado, estar cerca de la chica de cabello aqua la confundía mucho e intentó tranquilizarse. Si entraban a su oficina la besaría sin importar que su mejilla recibiera una buena bofetada ¿qué rayos pensaba? Respiró profundamente y le puso atención a Michiru.

-Seiya me pidió que le ayudaras con un proyecto y quiere que compongas las piezas musicales, le gustaría hablar contigo- le comentó apenada.

-Eso es… Hace mucho que estoy alejada de todo lo que implica el espectáculo Michiru.

-Por favor, habla con él. La verdad luce desesperado y hace mucho le dije lo buena que eres.

-Él es alguien muy importante para ti… Mira puedo hablar con él hoy a las nueve de la noche. ¿Ya sabes el día que nos toca jugar?

-Muchas gracias Haruka. Iré en la tarde a ver lo del torneo... Me retiro.

La chica hizo una reverencia y se giró para entrar a su oficina. La rubia tomó el valor suficiente para hablar antes de que Michiru se metiera.

-No es nada. Extrañaba hablar así contigo… Es decir… Hablar en el trabajo y no sólo en laser tag.

-Yo también Haruka. Te avisaré en la noche sobre el día en que participamos.

-Espero que no sea el viernes.

-Yo te informaré, no te apures.

Ambas sonrieron apenadas, después de todo Michiru era la que se había alejado de Haruka. No sabían que decir, Michiru estaba completamente perdida en los ojos de Haruka.

-Te noto enojada ¿estás bien?

Haruka retuvo un poco más a Michiru, era un momento que quería aprovechar. Estar junto a ella le hacía sentirse tranquila, no importaba que fueran segundos.

-Tú sí que sabes leerme. Tuve una pequeña discusión con mi novia, estábamos hablando de Max y me dijo que dejara de idealizarla, me hizo rabiar porque no tiene que faltarle al respeto a su memoria. Suena tonto lo sé, pero ella es alguien importante en mi vida y aunque Elsa sea mi novia no debe de hablar mal de alguien que ya no está para defenderse.

-Sí… Sí. Tienes razón debería comprender tus sentimientos y respetar a las personas que forman o formaron parte de tu vida. Habla con ella tranquilamente para que lo entienda.

El momento en el que Michiru dijo "novia" el mundo de Haruka se detuvo, hay veces que los segundos se vuelven eternos y ese momento era uno de esos para la rubia.

-Gracias por el consejo Haruka ¿Te sientes mal?

Michiru notó que la rubia estaba pálida y se preocupó pues nunca había visto a Haruka así.

-Seguramente me bajó la presión, tomaré algo no te preocupes.

-¿Crees que es posible que nos hablemos como antes?

-Absolutamente Michiru- fingió una sonrisa.

-Le avisaré a Seiya y de nuevo muchas gracias.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Mira si es alguien importante y querido para ti, lo es para mí.

-Tú siempre diciendo cosas lindas Haruka. Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo.

-Sí, en el almuerzo. Ten… Una hermosa semana Michiru.

Haruka entró a su oficina, dejó su portafolio en el escritorio y se dejó caer en la silla. ¿Por qué diablos se paró su corazón al saber que Michiru tenía novia? Esa sensación tan horrible que tenía en su pecho era muy irracional, tan hermoso que era su día y esa tonta noticia le había arruinado la semana.

Todo por la culpa de la imbécil novia de Michiru, ¿quién era la persona que besaba a la violinista? ¿sería bonita? Podría ser, pero era una tarada por competir con un fantasma. Michiru estaba en un proceso de duelo y tenía que apoyarla, no se merecía estar con ella si seguía con ese comportamiento. ¡Eso qué le importaba a Haruka! Michiru salía con alguien y eso le había molestado… Si tan sólo la hubiera besado aquel día y dejado esa cobardía de lado, seguramente otra historia se estaría contando.

-¡Qué tonterías estoy pensando! No tiene mucho que terminé con Mimi.

Se regañó dándose un golpe en la frente muy violento, suspiró, recargó sus codos en el escritorio y miró una hoja de papel. Sacó una pluma de un cajón, se acercó la hoja en blanco para comenzar a escribir.

" _No debo confundir mi cariño por mi amiga con un enamoramiento"_.

Escribió varios renglones, no debía olvidarlo. Ese día todo era estúpido para la rubia, incluso ella y sus reacciones sin sentido.

Sin saberlo del otro lado de la pared Michiru estaba completamente triste, decir la palabra novia frente a Haruka le dolió hasta el alma e inmediatamente se quiso retractar. ¿Por qué era tan cobarde? No se sentía lista para involucrarse emocionalmente con alguien y por eso estaba segura con Elsa. Sin embargo, eso no importaba si se trataba de aquella rubia pues era totalmente natural para ella sentir esos nervios, la felicidad y sobre todo la atracción que esa mujer le causaba.

Estaba el factor de saber que Haruka podría enamorase de alguien más, debía descubrir quién era esa mujer que Makoto le presentaría a la rubia. Entre más cerca estuviera de Haruka esa intrusa se alejaría, no iba a dejar que alguien más besara a su pianista.

-Ella no es mía, yo tengo novia y es lo mejor.

Michiru tomó su collar, miró el anillo que Max le había dado…

" _No debo enamorarme de alguien más. No puedo olvidarte Max "._

Se repetía en forma de mantra, no iba a fallarle a su prometida. No debía olvidar la promesa que le hizo aquella tarde en el cementerio.

"¿Qué rayos me ocurre?" Se preguntaban ambas chicas, ambas buscaban eludir lo que estaba despertando en sus corazones a cualquier precio. Ninguna quería aceptar que estaban enamorándose la una de la otra. Debían solucionarlo, no importaban las consecuencias.

* * *

Minako, Kunzite, Makoto, Nephrite, Usagi, Mamoru y Haruka estaban en la casa de los Díaz. Akane estaba emocionada por tener a todos sus amigos en casa, Ernesto llevaba más cerveza a sus amigos con los que hablaba animadamente. Por momentos veía a Haruka pensativa y alejada de todos, seguramente pensaba en Mimi, puso los ojos en blanco pues odiaba esa idea. Al final de cuentas debía entender que su amiga pasaba por un rompimiento y ver a tantas parejas le debía doler.

Sintió que alguien tocaba su espalda y al girar su rostro pudo ver a Minako, esa mujer rubia que adornaba su peinado con ese gran moño rojo era su mejor amiga. Había encontrado una nueva familia en esos amables seres humanos y estaba agradecido con su esposa por convencerlo de vivir en Japón.

-Nuestro plan no va bien latin lover. La sorpresa no llega y no lo hará.

-Todo es culpa de la torpe de Tenoh.

-Nosotros nos tardamos Díaz, te dije que debíamos hacer esta velada bohemia hace un par de semanas.

-Aino dices locuras, eres la diosa del amor. Debes de solucionar esto de una buena vez.

-Pero no soy cupido, ese es tu trabajo… Dah.

Minako palmeó la espalda de su amigo fuertemente, él simplemente la miró fingiendo enfado.

-Pues te equivocaste al pensar que ambas se gustan.

-Se gustan, lo juro… Es que son tan torpes. ¿Invitaste a Michiru?

-Obviamente mi estimada, pero sé que no te gustará lo que te voy a decir.

Minako puso un gesto de confusión, tal vez Ernesto sabía que la violinista no iría.

-Suelta las cosas ya para que después pueda golpearte.

-Invité a Kaioh como era el plan, me agradeció la invitación. Le comenté que podía venir con cualquier persona y ella me dijo que vendría con su novia.

-¡QUÉ!

Ese grito hizo voltear a todos los amigos que miraban con extrañeza a ese par de locos. Ernesto se rio avergonzado, movió su mano restando importancia.

-Ya saben cómo es de escandalosa.

-Pues si era una sorpresa para Akane o todos los presentes, me temo que la acaba de arruinar.

Comentó Haruka haciendo reír a los demás.

-De ser así lamento decirles que no estaremos presentes- expresó Mamoru.

-Nos gustaría quedarnos más tiempo, pero debemos ir a la fiesta de aniversario de mis padres.

-Espero que a tus padres les guste la comida que hicimos Usagi.

-La prepararon ustedes dos Makoto, la amarán como siempre.

-Muchas gracias.

Makoto comenzó a llorar y sus amigos se quedaron sin palabras. Nephrite la abrazó con mucho amor.

-Es parte del embarazo chicos, sus sentimientos están a flor de piel.

-Se nota.

Dijeron al unísono, se despidieron de Mamoru y Usagi quienes vestían de forma elegante por el evento familiar.

-Te apuesto Akane que todos en esta casa vamos a festejar 27 años de casados como la familia de Tsukino.

-Amo cuando hablas así Eru.

-¿Recuerdan cuando no podíamos decir el nombre de Ernesto?

Los chicos comenzaron a reír por aquel recuerdo de Kunzite.

-Son cuatro años viviendo en Japón y aún no me acostumbro a eso. Sigo sufriendo con mi nombre.

-Todos decíamos Erunesuto.

Mencionó Makoto, todos sonrieron por tal estrés al intentar decir bien el nombre de su amigo.

-Conmigo no se molesta por decirle Eru.

-Eres su esposa Akane, esa es tu ventaja.

-Tienes mucha razón Haruka.

-No me molesta, simplemente es muy raro. Al final me voy a acostumbrar chicos.

-Mina y Ernesto nos dijeron que era una noche bohemia. Hemos comido, tomado cerveza y conversado mucho ¿dónde está lo bohemio?

-Nephrite tiene razón- apoyó Kunzite.

-Podemos ir al patio y comenzar con todo. En el garaje tengo mis instrumentos.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, el calor era tan fuerte que hacer que Mina y Ernesto cantaran en la sala sería una tortura. Todos salían, al momento en que Haruka seguía a sus amigos fue detenida.

-Espera Tenoh, necesitamos hablar contigo.

La sujetaron Minako y Ernesto.

-Parecen unos locos, ahora entiendo la razón por la que se llevan tan bien.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que Michiru tenía novia?

Preguntó Minako bastante molesta.

-Yo me enteré hace un par de días. Además, a ustedes no les afecta.

-Me estresa que seas tan cabeza dura Tenoh. Es una noche romántica.

-Exacto, la diseñamos para el amor.

-Bien, harán que el romance fluya para todos los que están aquí.

-No tonta, no queremos inspirar al amor de Michiru y su novia. Eso si viene.

La voz de Minako dejaba ver su molestia, Ernesto movía la cabeza afirmativamente pues él pensaba lo mismo que su amiga.

-¿Por qué no?

-QUEREMOS QUE SALGA CONTIGO.

Gritaron enfurecidos, Haruka los miraba impactada pues sus amigos la intimidaban. Ya sabía que Ernesto se imaginaba algo sobre la pequeña atracción que sentía por Michiru… Olvidó que, si él lo sabía era obvio que Minako también pues esos dos eran sumamente cercanos y no se ocultaban nada.

-Chicos no digan tonterías, acabo de terminar con Mimi.

-Ya casi es un mes y medio de eso Haruka. No nos niegues que te gusta Michiru.

-Lo niego porque no siento eso por Michiru. Es guapa, eso es muy cierto, pero es todo, no siento nada más.

-Aino sólo habló de gustar, no de algun tipo de sentimiento.

Haruka hizo un chasquido con su boca, esos dos sí que eran unos metiches. Se reprendió por hablar de más, ahora no la dejarían de molestar.

-¿No te molesta saber que está con alguien más Haruka?

-Exacto, alguien más besa a la chica de tus sueños. Debes actuar Tenoh.

-No quiero que digan esas cosas. Michiru es mi amiga, una amiga a quien estimo mucho… Chica de mis sueños, qué tontos.

-Estás celosa, no lo puedes ocultar.

-Mina deja de insinuar cosas que no son reales… Yo… Me cansé de esta platica tan absurda, tomaré esta cerveza y alcanzaré a los demás en el patio.

Haruka salió corriendo de la sala, empezaba a ponerse roja y eso era lo peor que podía hacer frente a esos dos. Acaso era tan obvia con lo que empezaba a sentir por Michiru, no sabía si estaba lista para ver a la chica entrar con su novia. Les pedía a todos los dioses que no llegaran y si lo hacían esperaba que pudiera esconder ese descontento.

Lo pensó un poco más, no eran celos los que sentía. No por la novia de Michiru, eran celos de no tener a una persona a su lado, extrañaba a Mimi, pero no a esa con la que terminó. Extrañaba a la Mimi con la que comenzó a salir ella era linda, atenta, cariñosa y alegre.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-Mako…

-¿No te diste cuenta de que ya estabas sentada?- agregó Akane.

-No, lo siento chicas.

-Has estado así de pensativa la mayor parte de la reunión. Me preocupas Haruka, hasta la bebé está inquieta.

-Lo siento chicas, en especial a ti pequeña.

Haruka sobó el vientre de Makoto, la bebé se movió al sentir el contacto con la rubia.

-¿Piensas en Mimi?

-Así es Akane… Sé que no la aguantaban, pero compartí muchos años a su lado. Verlos a ustedes tan felices, me hace desesperarme y siento que esa persona especial no me puede ver.

-No te desesperes, primero debes de salir de esta etapa de duelo.

-Akane tiene razón. En cuanto resuelvas lo que hay en tu mente y corazón, lo demás llegará sólo.

Las chicas escucharon el timbre de la puerta, pero no le prestaron atención pues consolaban a su amiga. Haruka se dejaba querer por ambas mujeres, Makoto tomaba su mano y Akane jugaba con su rebelde cabello cenizo.

-Tu cabello es muy sedoso Haruka.

-Lo cuido mucho, porque siempre le gustó a mi madre.

-Me hubiera encantado conocerla.

-La señora Sora era un amor. Me enseñó muchos secretos de cocina.

Makoto interrumpió su relato al escuchar que alguien aclaraba su garganta, como las tres daban la espalda a la puerta francesa que dividía la casa del patio voltearon. Haruka abrió los ojos tan grandes como si fueran unos platos, Akane sonrió al ver a Michiru y a su acompañante.

-Ya llegó Kaioh y su novia quien se llama… Elsa.

-Mucho gusto.

Expresaron todos, levantándose de sus lugares y haciendo una reverencia. Elsa se fue presentando con los amigos de trabajo de Michiru, se mostraba alegre muy diferente a lo que era con Setsuna. El gusto le duró poco al reconocer esa cabellera ceniza, ese rostro, esos ojos y la voz que toda la vida la habían atormentado. Recordó las derrotas y la soberbia de esa jovencita que le restregaba el triunfo en la cara.

-Increíble, no esperaba ver a Haruka Tenoh.

La rubia le sonrió cortésmente y estiró su mano.

-Es un gusto conocerte Elsa. Michiru habla mucho de ti, todos la estimamos. Tienes demasiados ojos sobre ti.

Elsa estrechó la mano de la rubia de cabello cenizo, sintió su cabeza hervir porque la rubia no la reconocía.

-No te acuerdas de mí ¿verdad?

-No, lo siento.

-Me conociste en la preparatoria Haruka.

La rubia se sintió mal pues en esa etapa de su vida fue muy coqueta, enamoraba chicas, salía con ellas y en cuanto se aburría las desechaba. No fue su mejor momento, aborrecía recordar lo que fue en la adolescencia. Maduró por un grave error que cometió en su primera escuela preparatoria, antes de conocer a sus amigas, quizá la novia de Michiru era una de esas pobres chicas con las que se divirtió.

Esa mirada de odio que le brindaba no era gratis, seguro esa debía ser la razón y aunque no la recordaba lo mejor era ofrecer una disculpa por el daño ocasionado. Miró de reojo a Michiru quien a su vez miraba enojada a su novia, no entendía la razón y decidió hablar.

-Lo lamento Elsa, no te recuerdo. Eso es ser una canalla desde cualquier punto de vista… En mi primer año de preparatoria hice muchas cosas tontas, incluso rayaban en lo malicioso. Es decir, dejé a una chica en el bosque al que fuimos a acampar. Mientras ella iba por la leña yo me fui en el auto de mi padre, supongo que tardó mucho en llegar a su casa… Ella no llevaba automóvil.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Haruka que realmente lucía apenada por el relato que estaba dando. La dulce y tierna pianista fue una desgraciada de joven.

-Realmente no recuerdo qué te pude hacer, no sé si fue en alguna cita o lo que sea que te pudiera lastimar con mis actitudes inmaduras. Sé que no puedo ofrecerles disculpas a todas esas chicas pues a muchas les perdí el rastro y a las que encontré me pudieron perdonar por ser una vil rata… Elsa desde el fondo de mi corazón lamento mucho el jugar contigo también. Te aseguro que mi karma me alcanzó y ya pagué con creces todo lo malo que les hice.

-¡Oh por Dios! No lo puedo creer.

-Fui un monstruo Elsa, ni yo me siento orgullosa de lo que hice. Ya cambié, maduré y te aseguro que no soy una mala persona.

Elsa miró a Michiru con mucho enfado, la violinista estaba en shock pues la dulce y perfecta Haruka Tenoh tenía su lado obscuro.

-¿Dejaste a una chica en el bosque?

Fue lo único que pudo articular la de cabello aqua, era increíble la revelación de Haruka. Notaba que había madurado, aun así, se sentía molesta por enterarse de esa patanería y al mismo tiempo ver el remordimiento en el rostro de su amiga le daba risa.

-Michiru yo… Era muy inmadura e idiota, pensaba que ser rebelde o mala era un plus a mi personalidad. Era popular y creía que podía hacer cualquier cosa. No pensaba en los sentimientos de los demás, aprendí a la mala a respetar.

-Yo lo sé Haruka, cuando somos adolescentes hacemos muchas tonterías. Maduraste y eso es lo importante.

-Por eso Elsa te ofrezco una disculpa de nuevo.

-¿Crees que me gustabas y jugaste conmigo?

-¿No fue eso?

-NO… No has cambiado nada. Podrás engañar a MI NOVIA, pero a mí no.

Haruka se molestó cuando Elsa recalcó que Michiru era su novia.

-Entonces no recuerdo que fue… No era brabucona, reconozco que era la típica chiquilla que gustaba de romper corazones, lo cual no quita el peso a mis errores… Pero no recuerdo.

-¿Por qué no se sientan? Así comen y toman algo.

Interrumpió Ernesto esa charla tan incomoda, Haruka le agradeció con una sonrisa. Michiru tomó de la mano a Elsa para tranquilizarla, no le gustaba armar ese tipo de espectáculos.

-Gracias Ernesto.

-Disculpe las molestias señor Diaz.

-No hay problema. Vamos a relajarnos y a cantar, es noche de boleros ¿no Aino?

-Sí, noche de boleros y amor.

Michiru tomo su lugar en la mesa en la que los amigos se encontraban reunidos, para su incomodidad estaba frente a Haruka. Elsa miraba hostilmente a la pianista, mientras la rubia la ignoraba.

-¿Cómo se conocieron Elsa?

Haruka quiso ser amable, después de todo la mujer era la novia de Michiru.

-Por suerte en realidad.

-¿Suerte?- comentó Makoto.

-Así es señora Kino. Michiru casi se cae y yo la pude ayudar, digo que es suerte porque me encontré a una hermosa mujer.

Akane, Makoto, Kunzite y Nephrite sonrieron. Elsa podría no soportar a Haruka, pero se notaba que quería a Michiru.

-Yo al igual que Dios no creo en la suerte.

Todos miraron a Haruka, el comentario le molestó y no pudo ocultarlo.

-Por eso dejaste la F1. No aprovechaste la suerte y renunciaste.

-Yo creo en el destino. Si no me hubiese retirado de las carreras, no me habría dedicado a la música, quizá estaría casada con una interesada y jamás habría conocido a Michiru… O Ernesto y Akane.

-Lo importante es que la suerte me sonrió para que Michiru aceptara ser mi novia.

Makoto tomó la mano de Haruka, sabía que su amiga respondería a esa provocación. No quería que perdiera el control pues ese lado de la rubia era como una tormenta.

-Ernesto y Mina nos iban a cantar algo. ¿Les dijeron eso?

-Pensé que todos cantaríamos señora Kino.

-Dime Makoto.

Haruka se levantó de su asiento, miró su botella de cerveza que estaba casi vacía.

-Voy por otra, ¿alguien quiere una?

Sus amigos negaron con la cabeza, la rubia miró a su amigo Ernesto y le pidió acompañarla.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Necesito un cigarro.

-Tú no fumas.

-Últimamente lo hago, así que dame el cigarro por favor.

-Ni yo he fumado porque Makoto está embarazada.

-Iré a la entrada, si te preguntan estoy respondiendo una llamada.

Ernesto suspiró y tomó un cigarrillo de la cajetilla.

-Toma… Pero se más discreta con tus celos.

-¡Qué celos ni que nada! Pensé en Mimi, últimamente la tengo muy presente…

-Tenoh.

-No quiero hablar de eso Ernesto. Sólo quiero salir, fumar esto y dejar de sentir esta envidia que les tengo.

La rubia caminó a la entrada de la casa, emparejó la puerta para no quedarse afuera. Giraba y giraba el cigarrillo que tenía entre las manos. Primero debía amarse y respetarse para poder tener una relación, así esa chica ideal la vería. Por momentos se sentía perdida, el recobrar el control de su vida le costaba pues tenía días buenos y malos. Mimi fue su mundo y se había encerrado en esa relación, ahora podía ver que el mundo era grande de nuevo, eso le aterraba.

Sacó un encendedor de su bolsillo, puso el cigarro en su boca y lo encendió. Dar el golpe al tabaco fue lo peor que había saboreado ¿por qué le gustaba a Ernesto? Realmente eso era asqueroso, una mueca de desagrado se asomó en su rostro. No le quedó y se lo terminó, ese era su castigo por atreverse a pensar en fumar y no lo volvería a hacer, dos veces fueron suficientes.

-11 minutos.

Haruka volteó al escuchar la voz de Michiru.

-¿11 minutos?

-Perdiste 11 minutos de vida con ese cigarro que fumaste.

-Es un castigo. Se lo pedí a Ernesto para ver si algo en mí podría cambiar.

-Que mala elección para hacer un cambio en tu vida.

-Cierto.

Comenzaron a reír, Haruka jugó con su cabello y Michiru quedó hipnotizada en ese momento.

-Haruka, lamento que Elsa fuera tan grosera.

-No recuerdo a tu novia. Su razón debe tener para actuar así, no seas tan dura con ella.

-Seiya y Setsuna no la toleran.

-Uy… Sé lo que se siente, haré que le den una oportunidad.

-Yo tengo que hablar con ella. Debe ser menos brusca con los demás… Aunque es una gran chica.

-No puedo decir lo contrario, la acabo de conocer.

-Gracias por no tomarte a pecho las groserías de Elsa.

-Es que soy genial.

-Además de humilde- bromeó Michiru.

-Demasiado, lo sabes… Necesitaba hablar contigo.

-Lo sé y quiero que sepas que estábamos muy sensibles por eso existió ese momento… Ahora que Elsa es mi novia espero que entiendas que lo único que puede haber entre nosotras es una amistad Haruka.

Michiru miró fijamente a la rubia que la miraba confundida, al parecer no quería hablar de eso. Lo que la violinista ignoraba era que a pesar de que no era el tema que Haruka pensaba tratar, le había dolido escuchar eso, Michiru quería a su novia.

-Eso no era de lo que querías hablar ¿verdad?

-No… Quería decirte que no podré ir al entrenamiento del jueves porque debo hacerme unos estudios de resistencia con mi equipo de hockey.

-¿Qué pasa con el torneo?

-Dijiste que nos toca el sábado en la mañana, puedo ir sin problemas. Los partidos comienzan en tres semanas. Simplemente debo realizar las pruebas y los entrenamientos comienzan luego del torneo de laser tag.

-Gracias por avisarme… Lamento lo que dije antes.

-Tenías que dejar las cosas claras. Ya deja esa cara de castigo.

Haruka tomó a Michiru por los hombros y la sacudió juguetonamente. La violinista sonrió ante las locuras de la rubia, de verdad la pasaba bien a su lado.

-¿Hockey? No lo habías mencionado.

-Mi primo y yo lo practicamos. Cuando regresé a Japón me pidió participar en el equipo.

-¿Juegas con un equipo varonil?

-Sí, fue algo difícil pues sería la única chica. Al saber que estaría como portero dieron luz verde.

-Fabuloso, en que deportivo juegas.

-En la pista de hielo de Juban.

-Es hockey sobre hielo.

-Sí, mañana iré a comprar una nueva máscara y patines. Las guardas están bien y el stick parece estar al 100, aunque…

Michiru dejó de prestar atención, miraba a Haruka con incredulidad, amaba ese deporte, le encantaba patinar. Era excelente, de niña había practicado patinaje sobre hielo y en ese lugar también practicaban hockey. Al dejar de hacer patinaje y concentrarse en la música, se limitó a ver ese juego pues le recordaba esa etapa de su vida. Haruka debía tener el cuerpo bien definido y marcado, ahora que sabía que cargaba casi 30 kilos por todo el equipo de portero de hockey.

-Eres perfecta Haruka.

-Ya lo sabía Michiru.

De nuevo esa boca floja había dejado escapar sus pensamientos, miró a la rubia reír por el comentario y la respuesta recibida.

-Haces mucho ejercicio, por eso lo digo.

-Claro. Sé que me deseas Michiru- bromeó Haruka.

-Siempre me pregunto cómo lucirás sin ropa.

Michiru prefirió seguir el juego de la rubia, que al parecer no se había dado cuenta que realmente sentía lo que le dijo.

-Quizá ya lo sabrías si hubiera tenido el valor de besarte.

-Evidentemente.

-No soy tan fácil Michiru.

-Haruka si me lo propusiera sería fácil. Digas lo que digas caerías rendida a mis pies.

-Tú caíste antes por mí, simplemente soy irresistible.

Michiru comenzó a reír al ver el movimiento de las cejas de Haruka. Estaban coqueteando y todo era un juego al mismo tiempo, se acercaron para seguir con ese pequeño momento.

-Aquí estás Michiru, como no regresabas del baño supuse que estabas con Haruka.

Michiru se quedó helada pues esa cercanía con Haruka era todo menos fraternal. La rubia sin pensarlo ni un segundo puso su mano en la cara de la violinista abriendo su ojo.

-Me parece que ya no tienes esa basura. Parpadea y dime si te sigue molestando el ojo.

-Un poco Haruka, pero quiero que Elsa lo examine.

-Yo no te veo nada Michiru. No es necesario que lo examine.

-Mi novia quiere que yo me asegure Haruka. Hazte a un lado.

Haruka se movió, Elsa la miró con mucha desconfianza. Tomó a Michiru suavemente y revisó el ojo que supuestamente tenía una basura.

-No hay nada ¿quieres que le pida a los Díaz unas gotas para asegurarnos de que salga lo que te molesta?

-Sí, solo para descartar que me vuelva a molestar.

Elsa abrazó a Michiru posesivamente, no confiaba en Haruka para nada y esa aprovechada buscaba cualquier motivo para estar cerca de su novia.

-Debemos regresar con los demás, tus amigos quieren que les ayudes con un instrumento Haruka.

-Tienes razón.

Elsa hizo pasar a Michiru, después entró ella y al final estaba Haruka que caminaba en silencio. Elsa se detuvo y la rubia chocó con su espalda.

-Lo siento, espero no haberte lastimado Elsa.

-Michiru es mi novia, no te quiero cerca de ella. Supéralo Tenoh, ella es feliz conmigo.

-Qué insegura eres.

-¿Crees que no sé lo que planeas? Michiru es mucha mujer para ti.

-Deberías confiar en tu novia, si no lo haces es porque te diste cuenta de que prefiere estar con alguien más. En ese caso lo mejor es que la dejes ser feliz.

-Tú tienes que aceptar que ella prefiere estar a mi lado. Soy a quien besa, acaricia, le cuenta sus sueños y problemas… Con quien hace el amor.

-Felicidades Elsa, si me disculpas mis amigos me esperan. Por cierto, confía en lo que ella siente por ti.

Haruka pasó a un lado de Elsa que apretaba el puño del coraje, maldecía a esa rubia tan prepotente. Perecía no importarle lo que acababa de decirle, pensó que eso le dolería y resultó todo lo contrario; la miró hablar con Michiru que le sonrió y caminó al patio.

-Eres una cobarde Haruka- reía Michiru.

-No tengo ganas de tocar la guitarra o el requinto Michiru.

-Ya Tenoh, no te hagas del rogar.

-Los siento Ernesto, hoy serán un dúo.

-Un trío, yo toco el requinto o la guitarra Ernesto.

-Esa es la actitud Kaioh. ¿Alguna vez escuchaste boleros?

-Dame las partituras, tengo memoria fotográfica y no habrá problema.

Mientras Ernesto le enseñaba las hojas a Michiru y le explicaba el ritmo que llevaba el bolero, Minako intentaba convencer a Haruka de ayudarles.

-El teclado, toca el teclado.

-¿Vas a cantar?

-Mi bella voz es un regalo que debe ser compartido.

-De acuerdo Mina. Conectaré el teclado.

-Estupendo. Chicos escuchen Akane tiene la lista de las canciones que hoy interpretaremos para ustedes, estaremos atentos a sus peticiones.

-Es un palomazo, como dirían en mi tierra.

Las risas de todos los invitados aparecieron ante el comentario de Ernesto.

-Ocupen sus lugares que esta velada está a punto de empezar.

Gritó Minako entusiasmada.

-Lástima que los Chiba se fueron.

-A cabeza de bombón le gustan las locuras de Mina y Ernesto.

-Como fastidias Haruka.

Minako y Ernesto rodaron sus ojos.

-¿Quién empieza?

Preguntó Ernesto, Minako alzó sus hombros en gesto de no saber. De la nada Haruka empezó a tocar el teclado.

-Canción tres Michiru.

Minako y Ernesto se miraron confundidos por aquella iniciativa. Haruka les sonrió para que Ernesto acompañara a Michiru, mientras Minako le ayudaba como corista.

 **Te esperaré, sé que me quieres**

 **Y yo seré tu adoración.**

 **En mi recuerdo grabado estará**

 **Tu nombre, toda la vida**

 **Te esperaré y serás mi gran amor.**

Elsa no entendía que cantaban, la canción era linda a pesar de ser cantada por la rubia. Debía admitir que Haruka tenía una linda voz, Michiru miró discretamente a la rubia que le sonrió pícaramente. Claro que la violinista entendía lo que estaba cantando, Minako la acompañaba en algunas estrofas un poco incomoda, pero al ver esas miradas cómplices se dejó fluir, su plan estaba dando frutos.

 **Cielo mío ¿por qué me dejas llorando?**

 **No te olvides de mi amor**

 **Si tú bien sabes que quererte**

 **Es mi ambición…**

Los cuatro estaban dando un hermoso espectáculo, todos estaban disfrutando aquella canción, Makoto recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo. Había descubierto la intención de su amiga al cantar eso, no era tonta y escogió la indirecta más directa.

Al terminar la interpretación el público aplaudió encantado, ese cuarteto improvisado lo hacía muy bien.

-Muchas gracias, esta canción se la dedico a las parejas enamoradas que nos acompañan esta noche.

Haruka hizo sonreía a todos sus amigos, incluso a Elsa que negó con la cabeza ante el comentario de su rival.

-Tocamos todos los sábados en la noche, aceptamos propina.

Mencionó Minako que señalaba una copa para que dejaran el dinero en ella.

-¿Alguna petición?- comentó Ernesto

Los amigos se pusieron a revisar la lista que les habían entregado. Ernesto se acercó a Haruka con una mirada seria.

-Controla tus bajos instintos Tenoh.

-Ustedes querían una velada romántica. Yo canté por ustedes que respiran y comen amor.

-Elsa se enterará de lo que dice esa canción y te meterás en problemas.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No te hagas la tonta, vi esas miraditas entre ustedes dos.

Haruka le sonrió altaneramente, miró a los otros que estaban como espectadores. Regresó la mirada a Michiru que hablaba con Minako.

-Michiru está enamorándose de Elsa, no hay problema de nada. Además, me sorprende que digas eso, no soy capaz de meterme entre dos personas… Mucho menos cuando Michiru me lo pidió.

Ernesto miró a Michiru, volvió sus ojos a su amiga.

-Te duele saber que ella está con alguien más. Cantaste eso para que entendiera lo que sientes ¿o me equivocó?

Haruka movió su mano imitando el movimiento de la boca de su amigo.

-No quiero nada con otra persona. Pienso en Mimi, es todo… Dejen de presionar con lo de Michiru.

-Le comentaste a Akane que no creías que esa persona ideal existiera. Sabes que existe, pero prefieres dejarla ir… No lo hagas, Kaioh también te quiere se nota.

-Somos amigas ¿qué tan difícil es entender que nos queremos como amigas?

Ernesto gruñó, accedió de mala gana a dejar ese tema por terminado. Odiaba saber que su amiga no haría nada por ser feliz, además Michiru había decidido. La vio darle un beso a Elsa… Pobre Haruka, la vio girar el rostro pues no quería que sus ojos la traicionaran, bajó la mirada y suspiró.

-¿Qué te dijo Haruka?

Ernesto odiaba no poder hablar claro con Minako, Michiru se había acercado y escuchó perfectamente la pregunta, miraba interesada la respuesta.

-Es una idiota… La cantó para la bruja esa… Extraña a Mimi.

Ernesto clavó su mirada en Michiru que de alguna extraña forma estaba aliviada. Él chico pensó que a la violinista no le importaba Haruka, lo que no sabía es que le quitó un peso enorme pues no tenía rivales por quienes preocuparse, era la simple etapa del duelo.

-Pues hagamos que piense en otra cosa.

Dijo Michiru totalmente serena, miró a Haruka. Nadie llegaría a robarse a esa mujer, Mimi estaba muy lejos para intentar algo. Lastimó a Haruka profundamente y sabía que no tenía oportunidad de regresar con ella.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, hoy les traigo la segunda parte del capítulo pasado. Como siempre agradezco los comentarios que dejan además del tiempo que se toman al leer esta historia.**

 **Vicky: El agradecimiento es mío por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta puedes darte cuenta Haruka ya accedió pues Michiru se lo pidió, falta ver qué quiere Esmeralda y concuerdo contigo en que Haruka vale mucho. Para que esas dos estén juntas deben de dejar de ser tan aferradas al insistir en que son amigas.**

 **Kyoky: El universo entero es #TeamTenoh, falta que ella haga algo al respecto y que Michiru deje sus miedos atrás. Esperemos que despierte pronto.**

 **Desire: Muchas gracias, realmente valoro mucho tus observaciones y aportaciones. Como dices hay que dejar fluir la imaginación, realmente se puede tener una estructura en la cabeza sobre la historia, pero al final los personajes son quienes la reinventan, son ellos quienes guían el barco. El niño fue lo más divertido de escribir, es como el típico crush que se tiene por una profesora en educación básica.**

 **VaMkHt: Claro se debe tener el factor celos y ese mismo les hará darse cuenta o aceptar lo que ambas sienten.**

 **Sango-chani: Muchas gracias por tu aportación, en verdad que no encontraba un punto de unión en ese equipo. Al menos porque estaba centrando todo en Michiru pues ella es quien ama jugar laser tag. Esa conversación telepática entre ellos tres es un nivel master en la amistad, ese momento en que las miradas dicen tanto que no necesitas hablar. Elsa no quiere a Setsuna, para ella la amiga de su novia es un hígado y ni hablar de Haruka. Esmeralda... Ay Esmeralda, ya llega no desesperes.**

 **Ahora sí a hablar de este capítulo. Nuestra rubia no está pasando un buen momento. Se siente mal por su rompimiento, eso es lógico y está descubriendo que vivía una relación sumamente tóxica pues al ver a sus amigos con sus respectivas parejas se da cuenta de que una relación no debe de borrar tu individualidad. Está confundida, empieza a detectar que siente atracción por Michiru pues al escribir la canción piensa en ella, pero siente que la escribió por la charla que tuvo con Michiru en el capítulo anterior (cuando casi se besan).**

 **Michiru por su parte ya empieza a sentir una atracción no sólo sentimental por Haruka, también física y se regaña cada que eso pasa. Sí, como en muchos comentarios mencionaron la mejor forma de negar las cosas es ser novia de Elsa. Cuestión que no le agrada a muchas personas, incluso a Haruka. Gracias a Elsa descubrió que la rubia fue muy imprudente cuando era adolescente y que no es perfecta como creía. a final de cuentas ¿quién no ha cometido errores en esta vida? Así lo tomó Michiru, errores de inmadurez.**

 **Empiezan a florecer los nuevos sentimientos y al parecer las chicas no pueden controlarse al 100%. ¿Quién aceptara primero lo que siente? ¿qué le hizo Haruka a Elsa? ¿Setsuna, Seiya, Minako y Ernesto harán un complot para acercar a sus amigas?**

 **Ya llega Esmeralda y muchos dolores de cabeza para Michiru. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, como siempre dejen sus comentarios y nos leemos pronto.**


	13. Secreto

**CAPÍTULO 12. Secreto.**

 **NI SAILOR MOON, NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

* * *

Estaba molesta, no entendía la razón de ser de la junta, parecía un animal enjaulado y bufaba con desagrado. Si pudiera apostar diría que la culpa era de Seiya que bajaba la cabeza cuando algo tenía que ver con Taiki, necesitaba que ese joven de cabello negro fuera más valiente.

Lo veía parlotear, mover las manos y de vez en cuando le prestaba atención. Estaba al pendiente de las reacciones del hombre de cabello castaño, él la miraba molesto. Mentalmente insultaba al hermano de Seiya y todavía faltaba aquel enano de cabello platinado… Kakyuu, olvidaba que ella también estaría en esa junta o regaño, los tres Kou que la odiaban estarían ahí y Seiya parecía estar muy nervioso.

-¿No dirás nada Esmeralda?

El tono que Taiki empleó la hizo enfurecer, miró a Seiya y él se limitó a regresar el gesto.

-Fue un error señor Kou, lo lamento.

-¿Piensas que hablas con tus padres o maestros? De plano te importa un bledo tu carrera.

-No señor. Pero ya pasó, ahora deberían resolver las cosas en lugar de llorar.

Taiki soltó una carcajada, negó con la cabeza pues esa manera tan inmadura de ser de Esmeralda era increíble. Esmeralda sonrió y acomodó su cabello verde, con sus ojos café miró a Seiya.

-Sé la manera de resolver esto- dijo Seiya.

-Te escucho Seiya. Sólo esperemos a que Yaten y Kakyuu lleguen.

Esmeralda rodó los ojos, que fastidioso era el dueño de la compañía disquera en la que trabajaba. Recargó su codo en el brazo de la silla en el que estaba y apoyó su mentón en la mano, sus ojos veían a todas partes. Estaba desesperada de escuchar a Seiya intentar convencer a Taiki de que lo mejor era sacar un disco de inmediato para que el hombre que la demandaba fuera visto como un oportunista despechado.

-Dejemos de perder el tiempo Taiki, me llamas cuando resuelvan las cosas y yo descanso.

Chasqueó sus dedos e intentó levantarse del lugar en el que estaba.

-Te pido que te dirijas a mí con respeto Esmeralda. No te irás de aquí, ni se te ocurra hacerlo.

-Entiendo, si fuera lesbiana me dejaría llamarlo por su nombre. Me vería como a un igual, pues a esa desviada le permite ese trato. La ve como un hombre y por eso puede llamarle Taiki. Mientras que yo debo llamarle "señor Kou".

-Michiru no es un hombre, es una dama. No causa problemas, trabaja duro y sabe respetar ¿entiendes? Esa es la razón por la que le permito llamarme por mi nombre, cuando tú hagas todo eso te permitiré lo mismo que a ella.

-Yo soy una dama, trabajo y lo respeto. Es una lástima que Michiru no fuera la que muriera ese día… Maldita degenerada.

-ESMERALDA.

Alzaron la voz Taiki y Seiya, en ese momento entraban Yaten y Kakyuu que miraban aquella escena molestos.

-¡No les parece hipócrita que me pidan respetar a esa cosa y ustedes no respeten mi forma de pensar! Es horrible que traten con ese tipo de gente, pervierten a la sociedad, van por la vida infectando a la gente sana de sus ETS y violan niños.

-Cierra la boca Esmeralda. Lo que dices son prejuicios estúpidos y difamaciones.

Seiya la veía sumamente molesto, odiaba que hablaran mal de sus amigos o familia. Podía soportar muchas cosas de Esmeralda, pero esas palabras lo hicieron explotar.

-Esmeralda abre el folder y lee el documento. Ese es tu nuevo contrato, si deseas seguir trabajando aquí debes de seguir todas esas indicaciones.

Explicaba Kakyuu, Yaten se sentía frustrado por las tonterías que decía Esmeralda. Guardó silencio porque era un caballero ¿en qué momento Seiya pensó en hacerla famosa?

-Condiciones… Es absurdo, yo vendo más que Michiru. ¿Por qué debería someterme a esta sarta de idioteces? YO SOY ESMERALDA LA REINA DEL JAZZ, les exijo que me respeten porque soy una estrella, una diva. Cada lugar al que voy hago oro, lleno mis conciertos, abro fechas extra por la demanda. Sin mí ustedes no son nada, se quedan pobres.

-No te equivoques Esmeralda. Eres la reina del jazz porque tus fans te pusieron en ese lugar. Puedes tener talento, pero sin ellos no eres nada y piensa en esto, sin nuestro apoyo seguirías siendo una más del montón. ¿Te crees especial? Deja decirte que eres igual a un amateur, ni siquiera sabes componer, robas canciones. Así que no vengas a decir todas tus estupideces.

-Cierra el pico Yaten, te escondes detrás del talento de Seiya y la inteligencia del señor Kou. Eres tú el que no es especial.

-Ahora entiendo por qué odias a Michi. Ella tiene talento natural, es una prodigio y excelente compositora. Mientras que tú eres una mujer hermosa, con una voz promedio y disculpa… Talento, no tienes.

Yaten y su habitual mal humor salieron a flote, Taiki sonrió complacido, Kakyuu le acercó una pluma a Esmeralda y Seiya no decía nada.

-¿Vas a firmar?- decía la abogada.

-Me van a quitar muchos beneficios y respaldo, no fuera la traumada porque se van de boca por ella.

-Eso quiere decir que no vas a firmar. Entonces no nos hagas perder más tiempo…

Seiya le quitó el contrato y lo rompió frente a todos, Esmeralda se quedó con la boca abierta. El resto de la familia Kou parecía sorprendida.

-Bueno Esmeralda te deseamos lo mejor en tu carrera y en el proceso legal que estás a punto de llevar. Como comprenderás Kakyuu no te puede representar pues ya no trabajas con nosotros, debes firmar un documento en el que dejas en claro que no tuvimos nada que ver en tu estafa y es todo. Fue un placer trabajar a tu lado.

-No Seiya, me ofusqué y dije cosas sin pensar.

-Ya rompí el contrato, lo siento.

-Háganlo de nuevo y firmo sin problemas o comentarios.

Taiki tomó la palabra de Esmeralda, ella sola no podría con el problema que se le venía. Su hermano era un buen actor, no esperaba que fuese tan convincente. Lamentaba no poder correrla, pero la tipa tenía razón era su artista número uno en ese momento ya que Michiru estaba tomándose un tiempo para sanar las heridas de su alma. Por esa razón debía retener un poco a su odiosa artista y el plan que habían armado salió mucho mejor de lo que esperaban, el carácter de Esmeralda jugaba a su favor.

-Mañana a las 11 en punto vendrás a firmar el contrato y el documento que te dijo Seiya. Simplemente que haremos ciertos ajustes en ambas redacciones.

-Sí señor Kou- dijo Esmeralda.

-Puedes retirarte.

Esmeralda afirmó con la cabeza y salió de la oficina de Taiki.

-Bien hecho Seiya.

-Como sea… Mañana te presentaré la nueva idea, todo pasa por tu filtro ¿no?

-Así es.

-Les pido que me dejen controlar a Esmeralda.

-¿Podrás?

Seiya bufó y salió de la oficina de su hermano, se sentía mal por no tener las mismas libertades que antes.

* * *

Era una hermosa tarde de sábado, en el jardín de Makoto una mesa larga y una parrilla hacían acto de presencia.

-Es el peor verano de todos, ha sido sumamente caluroso ¿no?

Decía Akane abrazando a su esposo.

-El peor en mucho tiempo. No te queremos hacer sentir mal Haruka, pero eres la única soltera- comentó Kunzite.

-Mejor sola que mal acompañada. Chicos gracias por su amistad, yo de verdad los valoro a todos.

Les dijo con mucho cariño, todos le agradecían con una sonrisa… Todos menos una persona.

-No seas cursi Haruka.

La mirada de Minako lo decía todo.

-Yo sé que me amas en secreto Mina.

Haruka le mandó un beso y guiñó el ojo.

-Oye es mi novia.

Kunzite abrazó a Minako y todos rieron. Usagi interrumpió todo golpeando la mesa para llamar la atención.

-El crédito es todo mío. Así que Makoto quiero más comida.

La chica de coletas estaba feliz de saber que Haruka era soltera.

-Claro que no Tsukino. Fue la obra y gracia de San Chárbel quien hizo el milagro. ¿Quién pidió por el alma de Tenoh? ¡YO! Así que merezco la comida que nos han preparado los Kino.

-No es verdad. Yo hablé con ella y la comida me pertenece.

-Es correcto, pero yo pedí que algo hiciera entrar en razón a Tenoh. YO SOY EL VERDADERO RESPONSABLE.

-¿Qué rayos les ocurre? Están enfermos, parece que disfrutan sabiendo que Mimi me terminó porque me estaba engañando. Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor.

Les reprochaba Haruka, su mirada enojada se dirigió a su cerveza. Entre broma y broma la tarde pasaba tranquila en ese grupo de personas. Pláticas sobre el embarazo, planes a futuro. Usagi diciendo que quería tener un bebé y Mamoru que se ahogaba por el comentario hizo reír a sus amigos. Todos disfrutaban esos momentos de paz, Haruka por momentos parecía triste y ellos hacían algún comentario chusco. Akane prefirió cambiar el tema pues la mirada de Haruka la hacía sentir triste.

-¿Cómo vas con la preparación del concurso nacional de jazz Haruka?

-Un poco lenta. No se me ocurre una buena pieza, por eso estamos ensayando un tema de Chet Baker. No estoy inspirada.

-Para el jazz, pero la balada es otra cosa- soltó Ernesto.

-¡Escribiste algo! Una balada, no me lo puedo creer.

Gritó Minako. Haruka quería matar a Ernesto.

-Aja, la cantó a todo pulmón.

-¡NO! De verdad, ¡oh por Dios!

Minako saltó y aplaudió como loca.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Es la canción que me comentaste Mako?

Nephrite estaba divertido con las reacciones de Minako.

-Sí, es muy hermosa. ¿No pensé que se hubiera escuchado? La puerta estaba abierta, no creí que Haruka que cantara tan fuerte.

-La acústica es excelente. Incluso Kaioh escuchó todo, le gustó mucho. Lo pude ver porque tenía la puerta abierta y… Podría decir que estaba conmovida o… Nerviosa.

Ernesto miró a Minako en complicidad, Haruka en ese momento tomaba un trago a su cerveza. Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron como platos al escuchar el comentario de Ernesto. Haruka se atragantó y escupió el líquido mojándose, maldijo por haber olvidado cerrar la bendita puerta.

-¡Rayos!- dijo nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, ve a mi cuarto y toma un jersey Haruka- ofreció Nephrite.

La rubia agradeció, camino a la casa para buscar el jersey y cambiarse pues el suyo estaba completamente empapado. ¡Michiru había escuchado! No sabía si era bueno o malo; mientras tanto sus amigos la observaron alejarse y entrar a la casa.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa con Haruka?

Kunzite necesitaba los por menores.

-Tengo la ligera sospecha que a Haruka le gusta Michiru- sonreía Minako.

-Cuando dejaron de hablarse actuaba raro. Siempre tenía una excusa para estar en el pasillo. Esperaba un momento luego de que Kaioh llegara para saludarla.

Ernesto explicaba con mucho detalle a sus amigos.

-Incluso cuando la acompañaba a su salón y esperabamos que sus alumnos ingresaran estaba pendiente de la puerta, el aula de violín está cerca del de piano. Así que cuando la veía pasar sonreía, me despedía y me pedía cerrar la puerta- explicaba Minako.

-¿Dijeron Michiru Kaioh? ¿La violinista?

Usagi estaba estupefacta, así que la compañera de la que tanto hablaba la chica de cabello aqua era su querida amiga Haruka.

-Usagi por qué preguntas tonterías. Sí, ella- Minako se desesperó.

-¿Por eso la molestaste ese día?

Makoto se rio al recordar a Ernesto molestar a Haruka.

-¡Eso fue genial!- decía orgulloso.

-ENTONCES ES ELLA.

Todos miraron sin comprender a Usagi.

-No me hagan caso, pensaba que podía pedirle un autógrafo- rio nerviosa.

-Es una chica agradable, a mí me encantaría que Haruka la enamorara. Y tú deberías dejar de molestar a nuestra amiga.

Decía Akane, de pronto miró con enojo a su esposo.

-Haruka y Michiru... No hacen mala pareja.

Mamoru rascaba su barbilla

-Esperen, antes de que empiecen a crearse ilusiones debemos esperar a que Haruka sane sus heridas. No es bueno que empiece algo tan rápido- Kunzite los miraba serio.

-Sí, Kunzite tiene razón. No sabemos qué ocurre con Michiru y por eso no es bueno que presionen a Haruka o a la misma Michiru. Si deben estar juntas sucederá- respaldó Usagi.

-Se nota que Kaioh se muere por Tenoh. Si hubieran visto sus ojos, al escuchar la canción interrumpió lo que hacía y sonrió. Después puso una cara de espanto, pero eso no me preocupa nada.

Se burló Ernesto, los demás lo veían molestos menos Minako.

-No le metas ideas Ernesto. Dejemos que las cosas tomen su ritmo, en este momento Haruka necesita reconectarse consigo y Michiru debe serenarse.

Gruñó Usagi ¿en qué problema se había metido? Haruka era su amiga y Michiru su paciente, que horror tener que actuar como si no conociera a alguna de ellas.

-¿Qué sabes Usagi?

La mirada de Minako la hizo sudar.

-Pues lo que dicen los periódicos Mina. Tú que sabes todo lo referente al espectáculo deberías saber mejor que yo.

Fingió que estaba calmada, tomo un poco del té helado que Akane le había servido pues ella no tomaba alcohol.

-Yo leí que regresó porque sufrió una pérdida muy fuerte… Dicen que falleció su prometida, pero no ha querido hablar del tema- reconoció Akane.

-En ese caso Usagi tiene razón chicos. Además, Michiru tiene novia ¿ya olvidaron a Elsa?

Makoto hizo la observación para que sus amigos hicieran conciencia. Minako y Ernesto hicieron una cara de frustración, los demás afirmaron. Escucharon la puerta que daba al patio, Haruka estaba de regreso.

-Me queda un poco grande Nephrite.

Dijo la rubia jalando el jersey, se sentía rara con las cosas de su amigo.

-Te ves genial.

Respondió el esposo de su mejor amiga.

-¿Qué les pasa?

Haruka los miraba estudiando las caras de todos, se habían quedado callados de forma misteriosa al verla llegar.

-Nada, ven a tomarte otra cerveza Haruka. Son importadas así que ya no las tires.

-Descuida Nephrite.

Los chicos disfrutaban de ese día en familia, pues así se veían. Usagi se acercó a Haruka que estaba apartada de los demás, al menos mentalmente.

-Te veo distante Haruka.

-El rompimiento cabeza de bombón.

-No es por Mimi… Creo que la razón se llama Michiru o eso es lo que dicen Ernesto y Mina.

-Claro que no.

-¿Por qué te afecta?

-No lo hace.

-A mí no me puedes engañar ¿te gusta?

-De nuevo con eso, NO ME GUSTA.

-¿Si le gustaras?

-Tiene novia.

-¿Si estuviera con ella porque es su forma de poner una barrera?

Haruka se sorprendió de las palabras de su amiga, minutos después adoptó una actitud seria. Le intrigaba saber que pensaba su amiga de coletas y haría que fuera sincera. Usagi notó que había hablado de más, cuando Michiru le contó sobre su noviazgo se dio cuenta de algo en especial. Debía controlar su lengua y no hablar de más, odiaba mentir, pero era necesario.

-¿Conoces a Michiru?

-Seré honesta contigo, Mina me ha hablado mucho de ella. Me pareció prudente ir a tu trabajo y conocerla. Tranquila que no hablé con ella de ti, así que quita esa cara de miedo y pena. La vi, soy tan inteligente que puedo descifrar las cosas.

-Sólo con verla sabes lo que tiene… No te creo.

-Claro que no, es su forma de actuar. Ese día una chica llegó por ella, se ve como un robot a su lado.

-Deberían dejar a Michiru en paz. Pensará que la acoso o algo peor.

-Lo único que te pido Haruka es que resuelvas ese pesar que llevas en tu corazón. Necesitas confiar en ti de nuevo, amarte y respetarte para que Michiru se decida. Puede que sea eso lo que la aleja de ti.

-Somos amigas, eso les debe quedar claro cabeza de bombón. Además, ella también tiene cosas que resolver, no voy a presionarla.

-Sea lo que sea deben ser honestas con ustedes. Principalmente porque si saben lo que quieren, entonces harán algo al respecto y espero que no sea tarde para ambas.

-Gracias cabeza de bombón. Ya es tarde y mañana veo a mi papá, es domingo familiar.

Haruka se levantó de su asiento, se despidió de todos sus amigos. Usagi sabía que ambas querían estar juntas pero sus miedos las separaban. El dolor de Michiru y la desconfianza de Haruka eran unos rivales fuertes, confiaba en que ellas pudieran superarlos o jamás estarían juntas. Necesitaban tiempo, pero confiaba en ambas mujeres.

* * *

-Hagámoslo Michiru.

Suplicaba Haruka, Michiru parecía estar molesta por la petición de su amiga. Frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua, al parecer no estaba cómoda.

-No le dirás a los demás ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo prometo con el corazón.

Haruka tachó sobre su pecho, esa acción hizo que Michiru riera.

-Espero que me trates bien… Chantajista.

-No lo soy. Haces esto porque me amas- bromeó.

-Eres mi amor prohibido Haruka- Michiru siguió el juego.

-Te veo a la… 1:30 en el auditorio de la big band.

-Espero que no me abandones como a la chica del bosque.

-Jamás te abandonaría Michiru.

-Seguro le dices eso a todas Haruka.

-Eres la primera a la que le digo esto.

-¿Soy la dueña de tu corazón?

-Mi alma, mi cuerpo y corazón te pertenecen Michiru. Te llevo tatuada en lo más profundo de mi ser.

Michiru comenzó a reírse, puso su mano en la mejilla de la rubia y empujó su rostro. Haruka sonreía por tantas palabras que su mente imaginó, esos juegos las divertían.

-Así debe ser, no quiero ver a alguna cusca cerca de ti. Ya sabes de quien hablo.

-Yo no quiero que estés con otra persona ¿acaso no te das cuenta de lo mucho que eso me hace sufrir?

-Es tu culpa por no besarme, si no fueras tan lenta nadie más estaría a mi lado.

Continuó Michiru, Haruka soltó una carcajada. A lo lejos Mamoru, Minako y Ernesto las veían jugar, la violinista era muy cariñosa con la rubia. Se notaba que jugaban, pero las miradas las llegaban a delatar en ciertos momentos. Los amigos se acercaron a esas juguetonas docentes.

-¿Por qué tanto juego?

Preguntaba Mamoru, le agradaba ver a Haruka divertirse.

-Le propuse a Haruka que sea mi amante.

-Yo le dije que sí.

Los chicos las miraron extrañados, Haruka y Michiru comenzaron a burlarse de su reacción.

-No es cierto, jamás le haría eso a Elsa.

-Sus caras… Son unos tontos.

Los chicos se molestaron, minutos después sonrieron. Ellas se llevaban mejor que nunca, rara vez estaban lejos. Parecía que todo ese momento en que se distanciaron no había pasado. Muchas veces se veía a Michiru quitarle los auriculares a Haruka y ponerse a escuchar la música de la rubia. Otras veces era la rubia la que pasaba por el salón de Michiru y antes de que ella empezara la clase le llevaba alguna flor. Eso quería decir que…

-Me retiro chicos. Tengo una clase y debo revisar las composiciones de los alumnos.

Michiru se despidió sacando a los chicos de sus pensamientos, miró a Haruka con alegría.

-Nos vemos cariño.

-Hasta luego mi ondina.

Michiru le guiñó el ojo, ambas comenzaron a reírse de las cosas que decían. Mamoru no entendía lo que pasaba, Minako tenía la boca abierta y Ernesto… Él fumaba un cigarro disfrutando tanta cursilería.

-¿Son amantes Haruka?

Mamoru estaba preocupado por la actitud de esas dos, en especial de Haruka.

-Claro que no, es una broma.

-No parece- dijo Minako.

-Les explicaré. En la mañana una de las chicas de nuevo ingreso se me declaró, le expliqué que por reglas del colegio no puedo salir con ella. No me creyó y me estuvo siguiendo toda la mañana.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Kaioh?

-Calma Ernesto, a eso iba. Michiru vio lo que sucedía y me ayudó diciéndole que yo era su novia. Me sentí mal por la chica, pero es eso. Es una simple broma entre ambas, no hay nada malo o perverso.

-Yo creo que Kaioh le tiene miedo a la competencia.

Comentaba Ernesto, que luego daba una bocanada para lucir más interesante.

-¿Por qué deben ser tan mal pensados?

-Nosotros no dijimos nada.

Alegaba Minako molesta, Mamoru le reprochaba a Haruka con la mirada.

-No creo que a la novia de Michiru le agraden esas bromas Haruka.

-Tranquilo Mamoru, no pasa nada. Michiru le explicará a Elsa.

-Y es obvio que entenderá, lo tomará bien. Digo, Elsa te adora Haruka.

Minako era sarcástica.

-Qué amargados son. Ya me voy.

-Tienes que dar clase a las dos Tenoh. Es la una y cuarto.

-Sí, pero su amargura me hace ponerme de malas. Nos vemos.

Haruka se retiró con las manos en los bolsillos, silbaba algo alegremente. Ernesto miró a Minako.

-¿Por qué Tenoh entona a Cerati? La última clase de Kaioh es a las dos ¿no?

-Así es latin lover.

-Yo creo que sí son amantes… No me miren así.

Mamoru se puso rojo, al parecer sus amigos se habían ofendido. Luego los tres se miraron con temor, eso era lo que estaban pensando antes de que Michiru se despidiera, además Haruka se fue a los pocos minutos.

-HAY QUE SEGUIRLAS- gritaron.

Mientras, Michiru esperaba a Haruka afuera del auditorio. La rubia sonrió al verla recargada en la pared, la violinista estaba seria y perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Me extrañabas?

Michiru saltó, Haruka la había espantado horriblemente.

-¡Qué pesada!

La violinista levantó su mano…

-Recibe la fuerza de mi CHOP.

Michiru golpeó a Haruka como si practicara karate. Haruka se reía y sobaba el brazo al mismo tiempo.

-Dolió Michiru.

-De eso se trataba boba, no era una caricia.

-Entremos.

Haruka tomó la llave del lugar, abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Michiru que miró a todos lados, esperaba que nadie las descubriera. Eso que estaba a punto de hacer era algo que nunca imaginó posible, suspiró… ¿Qué importaba? Estaría cerca de Haruka por unos momentos, eso era lo importante.

* * *

-Debes de tranquilizarte que no te entiendo.

- **Setsuna están encerradas en el auditorio.**

-¿Quiénes Mina?

- **Haruka y Michiru, han estado hablándose raro.**

 **-** ¿Raro?

- **Sí, esta no es la forma de empezar su relación. No siendo amantes.**

-Amantes… Seiya y yo vamos en camino.

Setsuna terminó la llamada ¿en qué rayos pensaban esas dos? Odiaba a Elsa y sabía que esa mujer no se merecía ser engañada. Su mayor sorpresa es que Haruka y Michiru eran tan descaradas que no les importaba ser vistas en el trabajo.

-¿Sucede algo con Michiru?

Preguntaba Seiya quitado de la pena.

-Se está acostando con Haruka en el auditorio de jazz.

-¡Qué!

-Mina y sus amigos las vieron.

-Así no deben de empezar una relación.

-Vamos a detenerlas… Voy a matar a Tenoh.

Mencionaba enfurecida Setsuna, rompió el palillo que estaba en su mano.

-No, a Michiru. Haruka es soltera y Michiru no, es culpa de ella.

-A las dos. Vamos a matarlas a ambas.

Los chicos salieron corriendo del apartamento de Setsuna, era la hora del almuerzo y siempre lo hacían juntos. Setsuna manejaba como loca por las calles, Michiru estaba haciendo algo que juró jamás hacer. Seiya miró a su amiga, él no comprendía lo que pasaba… Mataría a Haruka por ser parte de tan baja acción.

Seguramente estaba besando a Michiru, empezando a desnudarla, tocando cada parte del cuerpo de su amiga, como un pulpo, sin tacto, sin sentimientos. Estaba satisfaciendo sus necesidades más básicas con su amiga, Michiru no era un juguete sexual y le haría entender a la mala la lección. Tan bien que le había caído y en cinco minutos destruía todo ese respeto que él sentía por ella.

-Llámale a Mina, dile que llegamos en cinco minutos.

-De acuerdo.

Seiya logro contactar a Minako, ella le informaba que tenían 10 minutos en ese auditorio pero que ellos no se atrevían a cruzar la puerta, los estaban esperando para sorprenderlas. Esperaba que así se sintieran mal por la forma tan nefasta de relacionarse.

Setsuna y Seiya corrieron hasta llegar al lugar en el que se encontraban los amigos de Haruka.

-¡Hay que entrar ya!

Gritaba Seiya sumamente molesto.

-Debes tranquilizarte Seiya. Debemos estar serenos.

Explicaba Minako, Mamoru suspiraba y se pasaba la mano por el cabello, Setsuna mordía sus uñas y Ernesto seguía fumando.

-Tu amiga se está aprovechando de Michiru. La voy a matar, es una maldita.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarle un pelo a Tenoh o te las verás conmigo.

Gruñó Ernesto de forma amenazante soltando su cigarro.

-No me interesa lo que digas, voy a matar a esa rubiecita.

-Tu amiga es la que se está aprovechando de Tenoh. Sabe que pasa por un mal momento y lo primero que hace es seducirla.

Seiya se lanzó a golpear a Ernesto. Mamoru pudo detenerlo, miró a Ernesto molesto.

-Ninguna se aprovecha de la otra, ambas son conscientes de lo que hacen. No son unas niñas o descerebradas.

-El doctor tiene razón Seiya, debes de estar tranquilo. Mientras nosotros peleamos ellas están comiéndose a besos en ese lugar.

-Setsuna…

-Nada, debemos solucionar esto.

-Yo digo que entremos con cuidado para agarrarlas con las manos en la masa, así no podrán negar lo que están haciendo.

Comentó Minako, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo. No podían hacer nada más, planear qué decir era sumamente tardado. Entrarían y ahí mismo la bomba explotaría.

-Abriré con mucho cuidado.

Ernesto empujaba la puerta delicadamente, los cinco entraron agachados. Ese ruido los hizo quedarse callados, con cuidado tomaron asiento para ver bien lo que estaba ocurriendo. Seiya miró a Michiru con molestia, Setsuna y Minako tenían la mano en la boca, Ernesto y Mamoru se sentían en otra dimensión.

-¿Por qué empezar con un solo?

Dijo Michiru dejando de tocar.

-Así compusieron la canción.

-Hay que ecualizar bien el amplificador Haruka.

-Te sostengo la guitarra.

-Tú vas a cantar.

-Tú vas a tocar rock.

-¿Me dejas ecualizar la cosas tranquilamente?

Haruka se reía del mal humor de Michiru que giraba perillas, tocaba las cuerdas de la guitarra una y otra vez hasta que el amplificador se escuchó mejor. La rubia le quitó las hojas de la partitura al ver a su amiga molesta por lo que haría.

-La partitura Haruka.

-Si vas a tocar de malas, entonces no lo hagas.

-Toco feliz si me invitas a uno de tus partidos de hockey.

-Es un trato Kaioh.

-No sé cómo es posible que me convenzas para hacer estas cosas.

-Soy la indicada Michiru.

Michiru rio y comenzó a tocar la guitarra, ese pequeño solo se le hacía escandaloso. Haruka estaba a su lado, la miraba tocar. Su postura era muy rígida, se acercó a Michiru y la chica de cabello aqua la miró, Haruka le hizo un pequeño masaje en los hombros para después comenzar a cantar.

La rubia notó que Michiru se estaba relajando, ella le cantaba cerca del oído.

 **No dejaré que seas fría**

 **Yo podría calentarte**

 **Para abandonarme y renacer…**

Le gustaba escuchar a Haruka, en realidad la guitarra no era escandalosa, sólo en ese pequeño coro introductorio y antes de las estrofas, después todo fluía de manera natural. Michiru sonreía, de nuevo salía de su zona de confort, la rubia se alejó y Michiru cantó con ella.

 **Hay algo en el aire**

 **Un detalle infinito**

 **Y quiero que dure para siempre…**

Haruka le hizo una seña con su pulgar para expresar que lo hacía bien, al ver eso Michiru se divirtió. Dejó que su corazón sintiera el solo de la guitarra, si alguien la viera tocar eso estaría completamente apenada. Miró los ojos de Haruka que cantaban el coro y ella la acompañó.

 **Adentro tuyo**

 **Caigo del sol…**

 **Adentro tuyo**

 **Es único…**

-Lo haces genial Michiru, déjate fluir.

La chica seguía cantando, le sonreía a Haruka… Después de todo tocar ese tipo de música no era nada vulgar o aburrido, pero igual no era su música favorita.

-Tenoh ya estoy lista para Stairway to heaven.

Haruka se comenzó a reír de las palabras de Michiru que terminaba el solo de aquella canción.

-Estás lista para todo Michiru.

Cuando las notas se acabaron dejó la guitarra en su lugar y corrió a abrazar a Haruka. La rubia la recibió con mucho cariño, Michiru golpeó suavemente el hombro de Haruka.

-Es nuestro secreto Haruka, aun no estoy lista para que los demás sepan.

-Sus palabras son órdenes líder tritón.

-No creo que sea posible chicas.

Haruka y Michiru voltearon al lugar del que se escuchó la voz indignada de Seiya.

-Felicidades Haruka, hiciste que Michiru al fin tocara rock.

-Seiya, no te pongas así.

Aparecieron los nervios de la violinista.

-¿Cómo quieres que reaccione Michiru? ¿Qué tiene Tenoh de especial?

Haruka y Michiru se veían con temor.

-No te enojes con Michiru, yo insistí mucho Seiya.

-¿Por qué te hizo caso?

-Pues… La molestaba mucho.

-Ni Maxine logro esa proeza Tenoh… Debes gustarle mucho a mi amiga y ella también debe de gustarte para que aceptaras lo del laser tag.

Las chicas se quedaron mudas, sintieron sus rostros calientes y el color rojo seguramente era evidente para sus cinco amigos.

-SOMOS AMIGAS.

Gritaron, Haruka alborotaba su cabello, Michiru miraba a otra parte y sus cinco amigos se reían de la reacción.

-Falta poco para las dos, Michiru debes ir a tu salón a dar clases.

-Gracias Mina…

Michiru caminó rápidamente a la salida del auditorio, su rostro estaba en dirección al suelo. Tenía tanta pena y su cara estaba tan roja que simplemente habló sin mirar a sus amigos.

-Chicos es hora de irnos… Nos vemos Haruka.

-Nos vemos… Yo me quedo aquí por la banda.

Michiru salió seguida de Setsuna y Seiya que por dentro disfrutaban de ese momento.

-¿Amor amarillo? Que singular elección Tenoh.

-Fue lo más rápido de sacar de internet. No molestes Ernesto.

-Aja.

-Es verdad, les digo que piensan tonterías.

A pesar de estar separadas tanto Michiru como Haruka se dieron cuenta de un pequeño detalle…

-¿Qué hacen aquí chicos?

Cuestionaban a sus respectivos amigos, quienes necesitaban una buena excusa para explicar las cosas. Eran unos mal pensados, al mismo tiempo era un alivio que las cosas entre sus amigas no iniciaran con un engaño.

-Verás…- respondieron a sus amigas.

* * *

Michiru escuchaba atenta a Elsa que le contaba los sucesos más graciosos en su oficina, la chica de cabello aqua sonreía al ver a su novia hacer gestos graciosos, en realidad tenía una estupenda tarde a lado de esa chica. Elsa la había invitado a comer, era un viernes tranquilo y a su gusto era el más fresco en días ¿qué hacía Haruka los viernes? Seguro entrenar para lo del hockey, estaría toda sudada por el equipo de portero y olería muy mal.

Un gesto de asco y diversión apareció en su rostro, luego recordó a Seiya y a Setsuna. Par de tontos mal pensados ¿por qué pensarían que ella y Haruka serían amantes? Era obvio que lo que le contaron a Minako, Ernesto y Mamoru era una broma, muy pesada ciertamente, pero a todas luces era una broma. Negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco, sin darse cuenta se quejó.

-Si te aburre lo que te cuento, podemos cambiar de tema.

-¿Qué?

Michiru apenas escuchó la voz de Elsa, estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que le había dejado de prestar atención.

-Te perdiste de nuevo.

Elsa le sonrió, debía tener la mente llena de música cuando dejaba de escucharla.

-Lo lamento… Presté atención a las bromas de Jenkins.

-Atendiste a lo importante Michiru.

La violinista sonrió afectivamente, vaya que Elsa era un encanto, buena chica y divertida… Quizá más seria que divertida, aun así, era una persona agradable.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Pero no hemos pagado Elsa.

-¿Tan perdida estabas? Ya lo hice, me pregunto qué pasa por tu mente cuando me abandonas.

-Nada interesante.

Las chicas se levantaron y Elsa le plantó un beso en la mejilla a Michiru, que realmente iba en dirección a sus labios solamente que la violinista desvió un poco el rostro. No entendía por qué le estaba costando besar a su novia, sentía que engañaba a alguien y Elsa la aguantaba.

Salieron del lugar, ahora era Michiru quien hablaba, Elsa intentaba darle la mejor de sus sonrisas porque algunas veces la plática de su novia le aburría o se le hacía infantil. Michiru lo sabía, pues si le hablaba de arte, música, libros o algunos datos históricos Elsa simplemente respondía "ah, no lo sabía". Si le comentaba sobre el laser tag, el patinaje artístico o simplemente algo tan absurdo como alguna película comercial sonreía con cortesía y expresaba "es gracioso".

Todo era más simple con Haruka, esa rubia podría hacer una broma si no conocía de lo que Michiru le hablaba. La mayor parte del tiempo le daba otro punto de vista o encontraban nuevas cosas en cada pieza de arte. Con las cosas más "infantiles", simplemente se la pasaban jugando y ahora que lo pensaba… La única discusión que tuvo con Haruka fue si la película Annie Hall era "fantástica" o "increíble". Sin embargo, Elsa sólo dijo "realmente no me gustan las películas de Woody Allen".

-A mí parecer la nueva tendencia posmodernista es un grito de auxilio del arte. Es decir, no hay una verdadera conexión entre el artista, el sujeto y el objeto. Cualquier cosa es llamada arte ¿no te parece vulgarizar la concepción estética?

-No lo sé Michiru.

-Creo entender tu punto… La subjetividad del gusto estético es tan amplia como los seres humanos, no todos encontramos belleza en las mismas cosas. Me parece que deberíamos aspirar a una pretensión de universalidad para basarnos en lo que es bello dentro del arte obviamente… Cosa que es un tanto imposible porque el humano cambia y por tanto el arte. ¿Qué opinas Elsa?

Elsa abrió la boca para intentar darle una respuesta que la hiciera salir de esa conversación, realmente no sabía qué opinar. Creía que Michiru había entendido el punto ¿acaso era tan complicado entender un "no sé"? Suspiró, lo mejor era terminar la plática sobre las bellas artes o de nuevo parecería una imbécil.

-Opino que tienes razón.

-¿En qué?

Michiru frunció el ceño.

-Todo cambia.

-¿Es lo único que dirás?

-No sé qué quieres que diga Michiru, hablas de arte como si fuera lo mejor del mundo. Lo que importa es la economía, el equilibrio financiero mundial y la estabilidad de la moneda.

-El arte es una parte de nosotros Elsa. Es la forma en que expresamos lo que nos hace humanos, sentimientos y pasiones. Es nuestra visión de la vida, del mundo, de nuestra relación con los demás y la naturaleza.

-Michiru hay cosas más importantes que una pintura de Picasso, una novela de Víctor Hugo o alguna composición de Mozart.

-¿Dices que mi carrera no tiene valor alguno?

-No te lo tomes personal, sólo sirve para entretener.

-Es bueno saber que mi novia piensa que sólo sirvo para entretener.

-Claro que no, me expresé muy mal. Para mí eres lo mejor del mundo Michiru.

Elsa abrazó a Michiru por la espalda para intentar calmarla, su novia hizo un movimiento brusco para zafarse.

-Michiru no seas así, lo siento… Es que soy una total ignorante en este tipo de temas, me siento tan presionada que respondo tonterías.

-¿No es más fácil decir eso que responder una tontería de ese calibre?

-Sí, prometo ser sincera para no pelear así de nuevo. ¿Podrás disculparme?

Michiru se giró y abrazó a su novia ¡qué boba era!

-Te gusta meterte en problemas gratis.

-¿Lo harás?

-Sí.

Así se quedaron, abrazadas a mitad de la calle. No les importó estorbar un poco el paso de los demás ciudadanos, al fin y al cabo, ya había pasado esa pequeña discusión.

-Hola chicas ¿cómo están? Además de enamoradas.

La voz de Makoto sorprendió a Michiru, en un movimiento rápido se apartó de Elsa. Sintió que un balde de agua fría le caía en el cuerpo, seguramente estaba acompañada de Haruka y no quería que la viera así con Elsa.

-Señora Kino, buenas tardes.

Respondió Elsa de manera amable, se acercó a Makoto y la abrazó.

-Buenas tardes Elsa, espero que tengas la confianza para llamarme Makoto.

-No lo tome a mal, es que yo también quiero ganarme su confianza y amistad.

-Eres muy linda. Michiru ¿acaso te comió la lengua el ratón?

-Lo siento Makoto, pensé que venías con Haruka.

Elsa miró indignada a Michiru, la chica de cabello aqua no lo notó y saludó a Makoto con un largo abrazo. La amiga de Haruka sí notó la mirada de Elsa, seguramente Michiru tendría una pelea con su novia.

-Es interesante que la primera reacción de mi novia sea preguntar por su amiga señora Kino.

-Elsa por favor- Michiru la miró molesta.

-En realidad la veré al rato, hace un tiempo le dije que le haría una cena.

-Me sorprende que no la acompañe. Digo usted está embarazada y cargar le puede hacer daño.

-¡Elsa por dios!

Makoto se rio por los evidentes celos de Elsa, la verdad la culpa era de Michiru.

-Haruka está entrenando, irá a la casa a ayudarme con la cena. Además, vengo acompañada.

-¿Dónde está Nephrite?

Michiru buscaba por todas partes al esposo de Makoto.

-Trabajado, me acompañó una amiga para hacerme el favor de dejarme en casa. Fue por el automóvil mientras yo esperaba mi turno para pagar los víveres.

-No se diga más, la acompañaremos hasta que su amiga llegue por usted.

-Estaba a punto de pedirte lo mismo Elsa.

Michiru abrazó a su novia, Makoto entendió que Haruka no tenía oportunidad con esa chica.

-Muchas gracias, son muy amables.

* * *

Haruka salía del vestidor de mujeres, llevaba su enorme maleta en el hombro izquierdo y en la mano derecha su stick. Esperaba a que su primo saliera de las regaderas, se recargó en una pared para descansar un poco, estaba sumamente cansada y aun debía ir a casa de Makoto.

Miró su reloj de mano, iba con tiempo… Sonrió con mucha maldad, su mente quería hacer que su primo se estresara.

-¡Ey Tenoh, ya son las 8:30! No creo que llegues a la cena con Rei.

-¿LO JURAS?

Gritaba su primo desde las regaderas.

-Sí, Mako ya me llamó, está sumamente enojada conmigo por ir tarde. Me voy o me acusará con mi padre.

-ESPERA HARUKA, DAME CINCO MINUTOS.

La rubia comenzó a reír cuando escuchó a su primo caer, gritar porque se había quemado con el agua de la regadera. Maldecía al no encontrar la ropa que se debía de poner, incluso escuchó que rompió la botella de su colonia, minutos después el chico salió mal vestido por la prisa.

-¿Por qué te ríes Haruka?

-Tu camisa. La tienes mal abotonada y desfajada del lado derecho… El… El… Nudo… Tu corbata…

-Se me hace tarde…

Las incontrolables carcajadas de Haruka lo hicieron ver el celular, apenas iban a dar las ocho de la noche.

-¡Eres una maldita Haruka!

-Ya estamos a mano Jadeite, me la debías por ponerle sal a mi café.

-No se quedará así.

El chico se volvió a vestir, ahora se veía impecable. Le dio un golpe en la nuca a Haruka y ambos salieron de la pista de hielo.

-Te vas con cuidado al restaurante- dijo la rubia.

-Tú también pulga, recuerda que el domingo iremos a desayunar.

-No lo olvido. ¿Cuándo llegan mis tíos?

-El lunes, papá quiere hablar con el padre de Rei. Mamá la ayudará a escoger el vestido y yo debo ver lo del pastel.

-Le hubieras pedido el favor del pastel a Mako.

-Es mi invitada animal, no hará nada. Encontré una pastelería en el centro de la ciudad, es pequeña pero los pasteles son asombrosos. Rei los amó y eso es lo que realmente importa.

-Salúdame mucho a Rei, espero verla pronto.

-De tu parte pulga.

Los primos se abrazaron, Jadeite volvió a golpear la cabeza de Haruka y ella se lo regresó en el hombro. Ambos subieron a sus respectivos vehículos y salieron del lugar, antes de separarse para tomar rutas diferentes tocaron su claxon para despedirse.

Haruka puso música en su automóvil, cantaba y bailaba, algunas personas se reían de esa rubia loca. Dentro de todo su repertorio una canción apareció, sonrió pues hace mucho no la escuchaba y le recordaba a su madre. Estaba a pocos minutos de llegar a casa de Makoto, le pegaba al volante como si se tratara de una batería y cantaba a todo pulmón.

El sonido de su móvil cortó la música, respondió pensando que era Makoto quien le llamaba por teléfono para saber si ya iba a la casa.

-Ya voy llegando a tu casa Mako, hice que Jadeite se apurara en las regaderas para no retrasarme y ayudarte.

-…

-¿Mako?

-…

-¿Quién llama?

-…

-Mire amigo no estoy para bromas, no vuelva a molestarme.

Haruka colgó la llamada y la música regresó a escucharse en el automóvil de la pianista que seguía disfrutando de ella emocionada.

Del otro lado de la línea una persona sostenía el teléfono de casa, suspiró largamente y dejó el teléfono en la base. Se retiró a su comedor para desayunar y continuar viendo la televisión. Simplemente no pudo hablar, le molestó saber que Haruka se escuchaba feliz.

-Les dije que el café me gusta tibio ¿dónde puedo conseguir servidumbre que sí entienda lo que digo?

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Ya se vienen las fiestas patrias y mi inevitable regreso a clases, por eso estos días he estado terminando la continuación de la trama. Mi propósito realmente está en seguir dejando un nuevo capítulo por semana, la realidad es que es mi último trimestre en la universidad, de servicio social y debo comenzar con la preparación de la tesis. Por tanto, si me llegara a retrasar en actualizar les pido paciencia, sé que muchas veces leemos el clásico "no abandonaré la historia" y se olvidan de ella. En realidad a mí me da tristeza cuando eso pasa pues me dejan con un suspenso eterno, a lo mucho creo retrasarme dos semanas... Todo depende de mi asesora de tesis y las correcciones que me envíe.**

 **Realmente me haré el tiempo de atender todo, parece complicado pero he de tomar el reto. Ya tengo capítulos avanzados y con esos no hay problema, me preocupan un poco los que no he comenzado y el tiempo de subirlos, es por eso que comentaba lo de mi regreso a clases. Dejando ese pequeño inconveniente de lado es hora de hablar de la historia.**

 **Vicky: Adoro tus comentarios sobre Elsa, pero intenta entenderla es así porque Haruka es su mayor miedo. En el próximo capítulo prometo que entenderás la forma de actuar de la pobre corredora y sí, la rubia lo provocó. En cuanto a nuestra rubia favorita, ella está en un momento muy importante pues debe encontrarse y redescubrir el mundo. No te preocupes, falta un poco para eso.**

 **Desire: Muchas gracias por tan lindas palabras. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado de igual forma, quería terminarlo con más juegos porque Esmeralda me altera y ya no hablemos de Elsa. Esa era la intensión recordar que todos tenemos un detalle un tanto "oscuro" en nuestra personalidad o pasado, por esa razón Haruka habla de su adolescencia y reconoce que esos errores la hicieron crecer como ser humano.**

 **Michiru por otro lado sí se está metiendo en camisa de 11 varas y es por el mismo miedo que tiene, no sólo de arriesgarse pues tiene un sentimiento encontrado que no la deja abrirse y recurrir a "no sentir".**

 **Anonymous: Thank you so much. I hope you like the new chapter.**

 **Sango-chani: Haruka está dividida entre lo que empieza a sentir y el proceso del rompimiento con Mimi, por eso es que le cuesta admitir algo por Michiru. Elsa odia a Haruka y ya sabrás la razón en el próximo capítulo, si se entera de la razón del sí de Michiru se nos vuelve loca jajajaja. Ella puede llegar a decir lo que se le antoje y al final a ninguna de ellas les interesa mucho terminar su amistad como pudiste leer.**

 **Michiru y su imaginación, pobre de ella que no se le hace realidad (porque no quiere), es normal por el duelo por Max que no se quiera abrir a enamorarse. Quiere tapar el sol con un dedo y esperemos que las consecuencias de sus decisiones no sean negativas para ella o la cercanía que tiene con Haruka.**

 **Me sorprende que sientas la vibra de esas dos chicas, apenas hoy se mencionó a Rei y ya sabes que pronto será parte de la familia de Haruka. Mimi ya había hablado un poco del tema al principio sólo que no mencionó quién era la chica con la que se casaría el primo de Haruka. Ami sí saldrá, sólamente que más adelante en la historia, sé su importancia, pero aún no tengo muy claro cómo introducirla. La que está en el limbo es mi querida Hotaru porque con ella no tengo algo claro, igual se hará mención de ella pues su padre está en la historia pero no es muy recurrente, la verdad es que no tengo idea.**

 **Ahora demos paso a este capítulo pues al fin llegó Esmeralda. De acuerdo, apareció brevemente y eso no le resta importancia a sus palabras y forma de ser. Ya dejó en claro que le molesta la mayor parte de la gente con la que trabaja, pero odia a Michiru pues ella refleja todo lo nefasto que hay en el mundo (al menos desde su concepción distorsionada de la realidad) y sí ella es quien vale dentro de la disquera de los tres hermanos Kou.**

 **Seiya es muy permisivo con Esmeralda, no le gustan las cosas que dice su artista y no hace mucho al respecto, en realidad no es duro con ella. Si se dieron cuenta, hizo lo que Taiki le pidió para presionar a la diva y fue blando al escuchar los deseos negativos de Esmeralda por Michiru. La reina del jazz tiene razón en querer que sea alguien fuerte, pues necesita ese crecimiento.**

 **Los amigos de Haruka y Michiru, ambas partes quieren que salgan. No les interesa Elsa o Mimi, nada ellos quieren que salgan y la idea de que tengan una relación los entusiasma, incluso más allá de lo que sus amigas quieren o realmente les haría bien. Por eso dentro del círculo cercano a Haruka Usagi y Kunzite intentan hacerle ver a sus amigos que ambas deben cerrar ciclos antes de intentar salir con alguien. Cosa que cabeza de bombón le comenta por separado a Haruka y que en su momento hará con Michiru.**

 **Cosa que no le queda muy claro a Mina, Ernesto, Seiya y Setsuna pues son ellos quienes están en comunicación respecto a esta parejita. Quito un poco a Mamoru porque a pesar de ser un mal pensado como los otros cuatro, realmente actuó así por el miedo que le tiene a una confrontación de Elsa y Haruka, pues sabe que su amiga no es muy linda al enojarse ¿quién lo es no? En fin el mal entendido que les hicieron pasar fue más incómodo para las chicas que para ellos. Pues sus amigos ya se dieron cuenta que se gustan y no lo aceptan, sus actitudes luego de la pregunta de Seiya dijeron mucho. Esperemos que se serenen y las dejen en paz o pueden ser un gran bache en el camino.**

 **Elsa y Michiru... ¡Qué metida de pata! Lo digo por ambas partes pues Elsa habla cada tontería sobre lo que le gusta a Michiru que en lugar de ganarse a la chica la aleja o la hace pensar más en la rubia. Por otra parte Michiru cada vez deja ver que Haruka es más importante de lo que cree y eso hace que Elsa odie más a Haruka. Si Makoto lo nota, el mundo igual e independientemente de la gran amistad que la chef tiene con la rubia hay cosas que no se pueden esconder y menos los sentimientos.**

 **Haruka no sólo hizo que Michiru tocara rock, molestó a Jadeite que tenía una cena importante con su novia Rei y parece seguir negando la realidad sobre los sentimientos que la violinista le genera, es normal y pronto deberá pensar que es lo que hará pues también le duele Mimi. El rompecabezas del pasado de Haruka se está armando, falta dar paso a su familia y los conocerán la siguiente semana. Como dije en algunos comentarios, sabrán la razón del odio de Elsa por Haruka.**

 **Como siempre agradezco sus comentarios, me encanta leerlos y saber la forma de pensar que tienen respecto de los personajes. Gracias por el tiempo que le dan a la historia y como siempre dejen lo que piensan de la historia. Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado y feliz fin de semana.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	14. Cupcake

**CAPÍTULO 13. Cupcake.**

 **NI SAILOR MOON, NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

* * *

Tres rubios tomaban café en una de las mesas que se encontraban en la calle de un restaurante, las mujeres no dejaban de ver a esos hombres tan guapos. Uno de ellos parecía tener 50 años, mientras que los muchachos parecían tener entre 25 a 30 años, los tres estaban pasando un buen rato. Había dos diferencias entre esas tres personas. La primera estaba en el cabello, pues dos rubios tenían el color cenizo, mientras el otro tenía el color muy brillante. La segunda estaba en sus ojos, si las personas se acercaban podían notar que un rubio cenizo tenía los ojos verdes y los otros dos tenían un hermoso color azul, al fin los Tenoh estaban juntos después de mucho tiempo.

Ryunosuke Tenoh era el padre de Haruka, quien era un militar muy respetado pues fue General del ejército, actualmente era el ministro de defensa de Japón. Su hermano Ren Tenoh prefirió estudiar derecho pues no era muy bueno en las cuestiones físicas, pero su inteligencia y razonamiento le habían ganado el respeto de la esfera política al ser uno de los mejores abogados en todo Japón.

Ryunosuke se casó con la bella Sora y dos años más tarde Ren desposó a Mika. Los hermanos Tenoh vivieron juntos la emoción del embarazo de sus esposas con seis meses de diferencia. Primero llegó Jadeite Tenoh quien heredó el hermoso color rubio de su madre y los imponentes ojos azules de su padre. Después nació Haruka quien tenía el cabello rubio cenizo de su padre y los ojos esmeraldas de Sora. La familia era muy unida, tanto que Haruka y Jadeite no se veían como primos, ellos se amaban y cuidaban como hermanos.

A los 14 años Haruka salió del closet y habló con sus padres. Ellos no lo tomaron muy bien, en especial su padre. Él pensaba que la sucesión de su familia había terminado, al menos para los primogénitos, toda la responsabilidad caería en los hombros de su hermano Ren y Jadeite. Ryunosuke fue severo con su hija, siempre que la veía le decía que era la deshonra de la familia, cosa que molestaba mucho a Sora. Sus peleas eran grandes pues, aunque ella tampoco estaba de acuerdo con "los gustos" de su hija odiaba escuchar a su esposo hablarle así a su pequeña.

Haruka no era rebelde en casa, pero en la escuela era todo un problema. Enamoraba chicas, las botaba y poco le importaba si las hacía sufrir o las metía en algún peligro. Se burlaba de sus oponentes en atletismo, siempre diciendo que su superioridad estaba en su genética y en el peso de su apellido. Jadeite sabía que esas reacciones se daban por el rechazo que sufría en casa, incluso en algún momento una chica llegó a reclamarle por burlarse de ella al final de una carrera. Haruka de forma altanera se rio de la chica y buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón deportivo una moneda. Lanzó 100 yenes a los pies de la chica diciéndole:

-"Ese es el valor de tu comentario Grey. Es mucho mayor del que tienes como persona pues jamás sabrás lo que es pertenecer a la alta alcurnia japonesa. Te pediré que no te acerques tanto a mí. Me asquea el olor de tu pobreza ¿qué haces en esta escuela? Es para gente importante y tú debes ser hija de algún chofer, se nota por los harapos que tienes puestos. Claro, la gente como nosotros siente lástima por los de tu clase social y les damos becas para que al menos puedan probar las migajas de la gloria"

Y se alejó riendo junto con Jadeite, dejando a Elsa frustrada y siendo molestada por todos en la pista de atletismo, acoso que continuó fuera de la pista e hizo que Elsa tuviera que cambiarse de escuela. En ese momento la mujer de cabello rosa prometió que tendría un trabajo bien remunerado, no volvería a dejarse humillar por nadie. A pesar de no participar directamente en el acoso, Haruka tampoco quiso poner un alto pues sentía cólera con la chica que contaba con el cariño de sus padres y su apoyo. Ella sabía que Elsa también era gay, envidiaba verla feliz con su familia mientras que ella sentía el rechazo en casa.

Se peleaba por cualquier cosa, al saber artes marciales y ser rápida era difícil que la llegasen a lastimar, ella era quien dejaba mal a las personas y se salvaba de ser acusada pues ser hija de un militar importante imponía a sus compañeros. A mitad del ciclo escolar Jadeite notó un poco diferente a Haruka, llegaba temprano a clases o se quedaba hasta tarde en la escuela. La sorprendía escribiendo o leyendo notas, además de ser muy cercana a una de las maestras de la escuela. Luego de eso Haruka se metió en un problema enorme. Su padre no se enteró de él o quizá Haruka habría pasado por una enorme golpiza. Su madre y Jadeite fueron los que la ayudaron, en ese momento su primo decidió hablar con sus tíos. La conducta de Haruka se hacía destructiva y él la amaba mucho, no podía perderla tan joven. Fue su primo quien les hizo entender que la chica no hacía nada malo, ayudó a que su tío cediera y que buscara información para eliminar sus prejuicios.

Ese fue el verdadero momento en que todo cambió para Haruka, el amor y cariño que antes se tenían en esa pequeña familia regresó. Ryunosuke poco a poco aceptó que Haruka era un excelente ser humano, sin importar a quien amara. No se cansaba de hacer que su hija sintiera que estaba completamente arrepentido y lo orgulloso que estaba de ella. Por su parte Haruka agradeció a su primo la ayuda y el apoyo que le brindó con sus padres, las personas que más amaba en la tierra.

-Makoto me llamó el otro día, me contó que escribiste algo hija. Tú madre estaría como pavorreal.

El orgullo en la mirada de su padre le hacía sentir feliz.

-Qué mujer tan chismosa. Sí papá, estaba pensando que podría tocarla en la boda Jadeite.

Bromeó Haruka, su padre la miró severamente.

-No hables así de mi querida Makoto.

Jadeite y Haruka rieron de la reacción del señor.

-¿Te inspiramos?

Decía incrédulo su primo.

-A decir verdad… No… Es que no pensaba en el amor que Rei y tú sienten el uno por el otro. Pero me gustaría que la escucharan para que ambos decidan si quieren que la toque o no.

Jadeite la miró con reproche, dejó salir un gruñido y miró a otro lugar. Momentos después de analizar lo dicho por su prima regresó la mirada a ella.

-¿Sería nuestro regalo de bodas?

Su entusiasmo hizo sonreír a Haruka.

-¡Claro! No pensabas que lo había olvidado ¿verdad?

-Obviamente no, por algo eres mi padrino- rio Jadeite.

-¿Por qué no le llamas a Rei para que tu prima les toque la canción? Puedes decirle que nosotros pasamos por ella al templo Hikawa.

Propuso el mayor de los Tenoh.

-Me parece perfecto tío.

El joven se levantó para llamar al móvil de su novia.

-Haruka si no pensabas en tu primo y su novia ¿quién te inspiró a escribir esa canción?

Su padre la analizaba, recordó que Makoto le había dicho que Haruka perecía estar empezando a enamorarse.

-No lo tengo muy claro aún papá. Conozco a una mujer que tiene la misma mirada que tú tenías.

-¿Qué mirada pulga?

-Cuando mamá murió tus ojos eran el claro reflejo de la vulnerabilidad… Una desesperanza profunda, ¿me explico?

-¿Te habló de esa persona?

Preguntaba para aconsejar a su hija.

-Sí.

-Perder a la persona que amas por culpa de la muerte es lo peor del mundo. Una parte de ti no es la misma, es como si comenzara a secarse. Piensas que nada o nadie hará que lo vuelvas a sentir amor o tienes miedo de él. Debes darle tiempo.

-Ella me dijo que sintió que algo murió dentro de sí. ¿No lo sentiste por mamá?

-Algo se empezaba a secar hija, eso era mi corazón. No puedo decir que me sentí muerto o que algo murió dentro de mí porque Sora me dejó parte de ella aquí en la tierra.

-¿Qué te dejó?

-Tu madre me dejó recuerdos, los momentos que vivimos y a una pulga latosa que cuidar… Lo mejor de nuestro amor eres tú, si algo te ocurriera entonces sí moriría. Yo sé que cometí muchos errores hija… Pero si tú me faltaras yo me suicidaría.

-No digas esas cosas papá. Además, todos nos equivocamos, pero somos Tenoh y si cometemos errores los admitimos y los solucionamos.

-Bien dicho pulga. Regresando al tema de esa chica te daré un consejo. Debes de esperar a que descubra que a pesar del dolor que uno lleva, el peor error es dejar de vivir. Necesita regar lo que se está secando o de verdad morirá. El miedo y el dolor te pueden limitar Haruka, es bueno que le ayudes a darse cuenta de eso. Se buena amiga y no la dejes sola.

-Lo haré papá.

-¿Pensabas en ella? ¿Esa es la inspiración de la canción?

-Sí, pensaba en Michiru cuando escribía esa canción. Pero aún no tengo claro por qué lo hice.

El rostro de Haruka lucía confundido, su padre le sonrió y palmeó su espalda.

-Lo descubrirás a su tiempo. ¿Te confieso algo?

La rubia hizo un gesto afirmativo.

-Sora también me creaba mucha confusión. No sabía nada, sólo actuaba como era natural en mí. Por tu cara de confusión me temo que no entiendes lo que te digo o no lo quieres aceptar.

-Seguro Mako te dijo una tontería. Michiru es mi amiga, sólo eso.

-No te enojes pulga.

-Listo, Rei está igual de emocionada que yo para escuchar tu canción Haruka. Le dije que pasaremos por ella en 20 minutos.

Llamó la atención Jadeite que regresaba de hacer la llamada.

-Muy bien pediré la cuenta.

El padre de Haruka llamó a un mesero. Mientras esperaban para pagar Ryunosuke miró de nuevo a su hija.

-Makoto me dijo que está embarazada.

-Sí, tiene cinco meses y será una niña.

-¡Qué lástima! Es una decepción para mí saberlo.

Los chicos lo miraron extrañados.

-¿No te lo dije? Siempre me gustó para ti pulga y por cómo se ponía al estar a tu lado pensé que estaba enamorada de ti. Tu madre siempre me dijo que era admiración, pero yo esperaba que fuera mi nuera… Hasta que llegó Nephrite- dijo en puchero.

-¡Papá! Sí, ya lo suponía. Debes superarlo, Mako ama a Nephrite y él es buen tipo, ya debes dejar de molestarlo cuando lo ves.

Haruka se reía y su padre recibía la cuenta. Los tres salieron por la prometida de Jadeite, mientras reían por los deseos del padre de Haruka quien seguía lamentando que esa pequeña bebé no fuera su nieta y al mismo tiempo agradecía porque Mimi no hubiese querido tener un bebé. A pesar de saber que Haruka podría tener un bebé le aterraba que su nieto fuese criado por la ex de su hija.

Llegaron al templo donde la prometida de Jadeite los esperaba, ella subió al auto y siguió escuchando al padre de Haruka hablar sobre lo lindo que sería ser abuelo. De la bala que había esquivado su futuro nieto o nieta de tener a Mimi de madre, que Haruka debía apurarse a encontrar a su nuera porque él necesitaba cargar al bebé antes de morir.

-Seguramente ya tiene pensados los nombres de sus futuros nietos.

Comentó Rei, que bueno que sus suegros no fueran tan intensos como el padre de Haruka.

-Así es linda, el de niño está ahí porque hay una posibilidad. Aunque yo sé que será una niña y tengo el nombre perfecto.

-Papá por favor cálmate.

En el auto la plática continuaba en el mismo tema, Ryunosuke no quería ceder en ese aspecto. De verdad quería ser abuelo y no podía esperar más tiempo. Al llegar al apartamento de la rubia todos tomaron asiento, Haruka ofreció hacer té.

-No Haruka, el té puede esperar. La verdad es que yo quiero escuchar lo que compusiste.

Decía Rei que miraba el piano de la rubia impaciente.

-Vamos, no quiero ser mal educada. Preparo rápido las cosas y toco la canción.

-Yo lo preparo hija, complace a los futuros esposos.

-Bien.

Haruka caminó a su piano, tomó asiento y comenzó a tocar. Jadeite y Rei se miraban con mucho amor, escuchaban con atención sonriéndose, tomando sus manos. El padre de Haruka que también oía a su hija, estaba sorprendido por la letra de aquella canción, quería conocer a la chica que confundía a su hija de esa forma. Haruka terminaba y los chicos la miraban agradecidos

-¿Les gusta?

-Muchísimo Haruka, me gustaría que la tocaras cuando camine a tu primo.

Rei se veía emocionada. Haruka se acercó y le agradeció el comentario, miró a su primo.

-Me dejas sin palabras pulga, sólo puedo darte las gracias por tan bello regalo.

-Entonces debo llevar mi teclado porque no puedo cargar un piano.

Los chicos rieron, ese apartamento se sentía mucho más tranquilo sin la odiosa Mimi.

-¿Ya sabes a quién llevarás a la boda de tu primo? Tu invitación sigue marcada con un "más uno".

Llegaba su padre con el té.

-Iré sola.

-¿Por qué no le dices a la chica nueva de tu trabajo? Makoto va con su esposo y estaría mal que te la pasaras aburrida. Debes pensar en el factor romance pulga.

Comentó Jadeite entendiendo lo que su tío quería hacer.

-Jadeite ella no se aburrirá, irán amigas de tu trabajo y… Algunas de mis amigas… Pero ellas ya tienen pareja… Quizá alguna de mis damas de honor quiera bailar con tu único "padrino".

Dijo Rei pensativa, no tenía a una amiga guapa que pudiera presentarle a Haruka. También estaba el factor de las oportunistas pues se acercarían a ella simplemente por el signo de yenes que Haruka cargaba al ser la hija del ministro de defensa. Se odiaría si otra interesada se acercaba a la prima de su futuro esposo.

-Con respecto a Michiru ella tiene novia y con lo de las damas de honor… Yo no me siento lista ni para algo de una noche. Estoy bien con la compañía de mi amiga y su esposo.

-No pierdes nada en decirle a Michiru, las bodas hacen magia- Ryunosuke decía tranquilo.

-Mi tío tiene razón pulga, no seas terca y dile.

-Amor deja a tu prima en paz. No quiere ir acompañada… Lo cual significa un plato más que ella tendrá que comer porque no pienso malgastar en la boda. ¿Sabes cuánto estamos gastando por la comida? Así que si no quieres llevar a un acompañante es cosa tuya, pero te debes tragar lo que le tocaba a esa persona.

Los tres rubios vieron a Rei con miedo. Era comida, simple comida y actuaba como una loca.

-Es el estrés de la boda- dijo Jadeite.

-La última vez que me apresure a iniciar una relación conocí a Mimi. Les juro que no quiero caer en lo mismo, además Michiru tiene novia. No quiero que sigan insistiendo con eso, ya veré que hago.

-No me amenaces hija, yo tampoco quiero otra Mimi en tu vida. Toma todo el tiempo que necesites pulga.

* * *

El día estaba bello, los cuatro disfrutaban del almuerzo en el quiosco del colegio de música. Los chicos lucían muy apenados, no se habían disculpado con Michiru sobre la penosa escena del auditorio. Haruka los miraba animándolos a hablar de una vez con la violinista, ellos se voltearon a ver esperando que uno de ellos tomara valor y al fin dijera…

-Kaioh, nosotros queríamos disculparnos contigo por lo de la semana pasada.

-Ernesto tiene razón y aunque Mina no está con nosotros… Ella también está apenada por nuestro comportamiento.

Michiru miró a Haruka, la rubia alzó sus hombros en gesto de que pudiera sentirse libre de decir lo que sintiera.

-No se preocupen, ya lo pasado pisado.

-¿Así de fácil?

Dijo Ernesto incrédulo, Mamoru golpeó la pierna de su amigo.

-Sí Ernesto, así de fácil. Después de todo a ustedes no se les va a quitar su mente tan morbosa.

Michiru vio a sus amigos ponerse rojos y toser por lo incómodos que se sentían.

-¿Cómo pudieron pensar que Michiru y yo somos amantes?

-Ustedes actuaban raro y con su broma…

Se defendía Mamoru, que pena tenía y regresar al mismo tema lo hacía sentirse peor por pensar eso de ellas. Si Usagi se enterara de ese incidente lo mataría.

-Haruka deja a los chicos en paz, lo bueno es que saben que sólo fue una BROMA.

-Setsuna y Seiya casi me matan por su culpa.

Michiru tomó la mano de Haruka con cariño. Los chicos intentaron ignorar la acción y no pudieron al ver a Haruka acariciar la mano de la violinista con su pulgar.

-Esos dos también te deben una disculpa Haruka. Mira que ellos sí se hacen tontos para venir a ofrecer una disculpa como Ernesto y Mamoru acaban de hacer.

-No, déjalos. Al menos sabemos que nuestros amigos nos quieren.

-Sí claro, por eso piensan mal de ambas. ¿Dónde está Mina?

Preguntaba Michiru observando a Ernesto, que no quitaba la vista de las manos de las chicas.

-Seguramente informándose de algo.

-Ser chismosa no es informarse Ernesto- dijo la rubia.

-Mina no es chismosa Haruka. Es comunicativa- expresó Mamoru.

Michiru reía del comentario, después de todo esa rubia de moño rojo estaba enterada de todo lo que ocurría en el espectáculo, el colegio y sobre todo de la vida de sus allegados. Prefirieron cambiar el tema pues no querían regresar a ese bochornoso evento del auditorio.

-Por cierto, Michiru el sábado es mi primer partido. Ustedes también están invitados chicos.

Sus amigos le agradecieron la invitación. Michiru sonrió pues Haruka no había olvidado su promesa de invitarla a sus juegos.

-¿En qué horario será? Debo anotarlo en mi móvil para que no se me haga tarde y decirles a los chicos que ese día no los podré ver.

La rubia estaba a punto de contestar, pero antes de poder hacerlo fue interrumpida por los gritos de Minako que parecía estar muy emocionada. Agitaba las manos y sonreía como loca.

-HARUKA LA SUERTE TE SONRÍE.

-¿De qué hablas?

Minako abrazó a su amiga por el cuello, le apretaba tanto que Haruka golpeaba su brazo para que la dejase respirar. Minako no entendía las cosas y hacía más fuerte su agarre, pensaba que la pianista estaba igual de emocionada.

-MAKOTO ME LLAMÓ Y ME CONTÓ TODO.

-Mina vas a matar a Haruka, ya está azul.

Decía Mamoru preocupado, la rubia de ojos azules al fin entendió todo y apenada sonrió para liberar a Haruka.

-Respira tranquilamente Haruka… ¿Qué ocurre Mina?- dijo Mamoru.

-¡No van a creer quien regresó!

Mina le pegaba a Haruka en el hombro, lo que hizo molestar a la pianista.

-Primero me quieres matar y ahora me golpeas.

Ernesto y Michiru miraban confundidos a sus amigos, Minako parecía ignorar a los demás menos a Haruka. Por otra parte, querían saber lo que ocurría y quien había llegado.

-Mina deja que Haruka esté mejor y dime quien llegó.

-Es una excelente noticia.

-Dime.

-RANKO, RANKO FUJIOKA REGRESÓ DE ALEMANIA.

Mamoru sonrió forzadamente pues no entendía, miró a Haruka y luego volteó a Minako a quien le sonrió.

-¿Disculpa?

-Es una antigua compañera que tenía interés en Haruka.

-Mina es que no entiendo nada…

Mamoru no dejaba de pensar en quién era esa persona, se detuvo al instante y miró a Haruka pues la rubia sonrió.

-¿Quién es ella?- respondió Ernesto.

-Es cierto, no la conoces latin lover.

-Es que Kaioh y yo estamos siendo ignorados. Nosotros también queremos saber.

Minako miró a sus amigos, esa sonrisa no se le quitaba con nada del mundo. Tomó asiento, para hablar tranquilamente del tema. No notó que Ernesto le hacía gestos para que viera las manos de sus amigas que aún seguían entrelazadas.

-Ella siempre quiso ser la novia de Haruka.

-Ah… Ni yo la conozco Mina, seguramente Usa sí- comentó el doctor.

Minako veía a Haruka sumamente enojada, la pianista sólo sonrió… Michiru prestó atención a las reacciones de Haruka desde que ese nombre fue mencionado, sus ojos derramaban cariño, la sonrisa era enorme y además la pianista la ignoraba. ¡Oh no! La violinista soltó la mano de Haruka y ella ni siquiera se dio por enterada, estaba perdida en las palabras de su amiga. Ernesto fue el único en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía y sonrió con malicia, ese día sería sumamente divertido.

-Tu eterna enamorada ¿eh?

Todos miraron a Michiru pues el tono que empleó era demasiado duro, parecía un reclamo. Haruka parecía no notarlo, eso sorprendió a sus amigos y a la misma Michiru.

-Ellos no mienten, es una gran chica. Mina lamento no haberte dicho, es que ni yo sabía.

-Sí, cómo no.

Susurró Michiru con todo el coraje del mundo, Ernesto escuchó lo que aquella chica había intentado no gritar.

-¿Cómo la conociste?

Ernesto hizo la pregunta para hacer rabiar a Michiru, era obvio que estaba celosa.

-Por Mako, eran compañeras en el club de cocina.

-Fuiste su primer amor de preparatoria ¡qué lindo!

Michiru frunció el ceño y contó hasta 1000 para no matar a Ernesto.

-En realidad sí salí con ella, por un par de meses. No quiero escuchar un comentario tuyo Mina.

-Me intriga, quiero saber más.

Ernesto se recargó en la silla para aparentar interés, Minako rio por sus tonterías pues ya se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones. Haruka estaba tan feliz de hablar de aquella chica que no notaba el sarcasmo en las palabras de su amigo.

-La conocí a principios de mi tercer año de preparatoria. Mako quería que la llevara a las reuniones para planear las recetas de su club de cocina y Ranko obviamente era parte de él. Llevé a mi querida amiga a una junta que tendrían en una cafetería, ahí la vi…

Michiru apretó la mandíbula, esa tonta sonrisa de Haruka le hacía querer matar a esa tipa. Maldijo a Ernesto por hacer que la de ojos esmeraldas contase la bendita historia.

-Estaba pensando, se notaba y… Jugaba con la pajilla de su bebida, sus hermosos ojos color miel se cruzaron con mis ojos… Creo que fue...

-No te pierdas en tus recuerdos Haruka.

Michiru intentaba hablar lo más tranquilamente posible, sentía que su sangre hervía de coraje.

-Lo siento Michiru… En fin, ella me gustaba, pero yo estaba ocupada con los entrenamientos de F1 y estudiar para el examen de la universidad. Así que la vi un par de veces por la preparatoria y cuando entré a la universidad tuve más tiempo, Mako nos acercó y listo. Ellas estudiaron gastronomía juntas y salimos hasta que…

-Hasta que…

Michiru chasqueó sus dedos frente a la cara de la rubia, eso fue lo único que la hizo regresar a la realidad.

-Terminamos cuando recibió una beca a Alemania, según nosotras pensaríamos que era lo mejor para nuestra relación y su carrera. Yo no quería que ella renunciara a sus sueños… El día que hablamos llegó con un cupcake, entonces me di cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba y no quería que se fuera. Se lo dije y ella me respondió "debo aceptar la beca", así fue que terminamos porque las relaciones a distancia son muy malas y no sirven… Eso creía, ya no sé.

-Pero Tenoh, ¿al verla por primera vez que sentiste?

Michiru asesinó con la mirada a Ernesto que rio por el gesto. Él simplemente levantó sus hombros, la miró con un dejo de burla y regresó al relato de Haruka.

-Eh… Estoy segura de que fue…

-Amor a primera vista.

Todos miraron en dirección a la voz de aquella mujer, Michiru se quedó seria al ver que Haruka sonreía emocionada al ver a esa tipa. Delgada y piel apiñonada, un hermoso cabello color castaño claro y ojos miel. Odiaba reconocerlo, pero era hermosa. Hasta ella podría ser atraída por la chica y al parecer era de su estatura.

-Ranko ¿qué haces aquí?

-Makoto me trajo porque quería darte esto.

-Una caja de cupcakes… ¡De chocolate!

-Soy una grosera. Buenas tardes me llamo Ranko Fujioka, es un placer conocerlos.

La chica hizo una reverencia, Makoto que estaba a su lado le presentó a los demás.

-Ranko, él es Ernesto Díaz.

-Mucho gusto señorita.

-El gusto es mío.

-Y ella es Michiru Kaioh.

Ranko miró a Michiru, llevó su mano a la boca y después dio un grito de emoción.

-¡Cómo no la voy a conocer! He ido a todos los conciertos que dio en Múnich señorita Kaioh. Tengo todos sus discos y soy una gran fan de usted.

-Agradezco sus palabras señorita Fujioka, es un honor que aprecie mi música.

Intentó ser educada, de verdad que lo intentaba y su tono de voz fue frío. Quería matarla, pero no era mala persona… ¿Por qué había regresado? Haruka y ella estaban bien, la amenaza Mimi se había alejado y con el tiempo la olvidaría, ahora llegaba una nueva y era agradable.

-¿Puedo tomarme una foto con usted?

Lo que le faltaba, una foto con la exnovia de Haruka.

-Claro.

Ranko le pidió a Haruka tomar la foto, se acercó a Michiru quien tenía la sonrisa más forzada del universo. La chica de cabello aqua vio a Haruka, ella sonreía de emoción y la miró agradecida. Ranko la abrazó, Michiru quiso alejarse e intuyó que eso se vería sumamente majadero, no le quedó de otra más que ceder al abrazo de la chica.

-" _Es una tortura, apresúrate a tomar la bendita foto Haruka"_

-Listo, ambas salieron muy bien.

-Muchas gracias señorita Kaioh.

-Fue un placer, en verdad.

Ranko corrió a abrazar a Haruka, Michiru gruñó y sintió un fuerte golpe directo en su pecho. La rubia correspondió al abrazo, la chica de cabello aqua estaba a nada de reclamarle a Haruka cuando sintió el frío anillo que llevaba en el collar. Eso fue lo que la frenó, era Max recordándole que había hecho una promesa y debía cumplirla.

-¿En verdad me veo bien Haru?

-Sí, muy bien.

-No por eso te vas a comer todos los cupcakes. Debes invitarles a todos, en especial a la señorita Kaioh.

-Bien- dijo de mala gana.

Haruka abrió la caja y todos comenzaron a tomar un pastelillo, Michiru no quería comer lo que esa muchacha había llevado… Y "Haru" era tan obediente que compartía con ella las cosas esas.

-Michiru te van a gustar, Ranko es una excelente repostera.

-" _Ni loca me como uno Haru"_

Pensó, la mirada expectante de la rubia la hizo hablar de una buena vez.

-Se nota que la señorita Fujioka es una excelente repostera, la cara de todos así lo indica. Lo malo es que soy alérgica al chocolate.

-¿De verdad?- Ranko lucía triste.

-Me temo que sí. No me gusta ser así de grosera contigo y créeme que me muero de ganas de comer uno. Lamentablemente me inflaría demasiado, me pondría roja y posiblemente entraría en shock.

Ernesto miraba a Michiru, por dentro se moría de risa de los celos de la violinista.

-Le haré unos de vainilla y le pediré a Haru que se los traiga ¿qué le parece?

-Es una adorable idea.

Ranko le sonrió a Michiru con mucho cariño.

-¿Vas a estar mucho tiempo aquí Ranko?

-Sí Mina, estaré ayudando a Mako y a Nephrite en lo que nace la bebé.

-Genial, tenemos tantas cosas que contarte.

Ranko veía a Haruka sin perder detalle, pensaba en las tantas cosas que pasaron juntas, esos buenos ratos y cada cosa cursi que vivió a su lado. Eso no le agradó a Michiru, estaba a nada de explotar.

-Está sumamente rico ¿por qué no seguimos en contacto?- dijo Haruka.

-Yo tuve la culpa Haru, me tenía que haber quedado a tu lado.

Esa era la gota que derramaba el vaso, no más… Michiru se levantó violentamente del lugar, los chicos la veían espantados.

-Necesito revisar algunas cosas, nos vemos. Fue un gusto conocerla señorita Fujioka.

Sin esperar respuesta la chica de cabello aqua se fue del lugar, todos estaban confundidos por la reacción de la violinista.

-Qué desconsiderado de nuestra parte. Seguramente recordó a su prometida, no mencioné nada porque no quería ser imprudente con la señorita Kaioh… Hacían una hermosa pareja, la sigo en sus redes sociales y la chica era preciosa. Debe ser horrible perder de esa forma a la persona que amas.

Haruka se sintió mal por las palabras de Ranko, seguramente era eso. Makoto suspiró, sabía que esa no era la verdadera razón. Lo había descifrado desde que llegó pues notó que Michiru estaba molesta y muy fría con Ranko. Después de todo sí le gustaba Haruka ¿entonces por qué seguir con Elsa? Qué hacer con esas dos bobas, además su rubia amiga no se notaba tan emocionada al ver a su ex y mucho menos le importó el comentario por el que Michiru decidió marcharse, al contrario se preocupó por la violinista.

-Tienes razón, papá me dijo que es algo horrible. Si no les importa en 10 minutos la alcanzaré, no la voy a dejar sola.

Makoto sonrió al escuchar a su amiga decir eso, discretamente miró a Ranko que se sorprendió por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Creo que lo mejor es que le des su espacio Haru, por eso se fue. Además, te vine a visitar, no seas mala.

-Lo lamento, Michiru es…

-¿Ahora qué sucede Haru?

La de cabello cenizo se quedó analizando lo que quería decir, o lo que estuvo a punto de decir… ¿Qué significaba Michiru para ella? Recordó las palabras de su padre, dijo que su mamá le hacía sentirse confundido igual que Michiru lo hacía con ella…

-¿Y si fuera ella?

-No entiendo Haru… ¿Si la señorita Kaioh fuera qué?

Todos miraban intrigados a Haruka que giró el rostro viendo hacia donde Michiru se había ido caminando. Esperaban que la pianista continuara con lo que estaba diciendo, Ranko estaba impaciente por lo que diría.

-Me está mintiendo...

-¿De qué hablas Haru?

-Se está aferrando…

-Haru, nadie entiende lo que dices.

-Eh… Lo siento Ranko.

-Es normal que divagues algunas veces. Lo importante es que regreses y no te pierdas en ellas.

-Debo ver a Michiru, no está bien. Ya nos pondremos al día después.

Haruka decía eso mientras se levantaba de la silla, le dio una gran sonrisa a Ranko y se despidió de ella. Caminó velozmente para alcanzar a Michiru, algo le decía que esta vez no era Max la que le causaba un gran dolor. ¿Qué le diría? No tenía idea, antes de llegar a la oficina de Michiru debía pensar en lo que hablaría. Su corazón estaba acelerado por la simple idea que se alojaba en su cabeza, la violinista estaba celosa de Ranko.

¿Por qué se emocionaba de saber sobre unos probables celos de Michiru? Ella también se había sentido mal al ver a la violinista con Elsa… No, no, no, no, no… Debía esperar y no comenzar nada tan apresurado, menos con alguien como Michiru. La chica de cabello aqua tenía novia y pasaba por un duelo, tenía que respetar los tiempos de su amiga.

-Primero piensa bien las cosas Haruka y después entras al edificio de docentes.

Se dijo frente a una ventana, necesitaba tranquilizarse y pensar.

-Disculpa ¿este es el edificio de las oficinas para profesores?

Haruka miró al hombre que le hablaba, era algo bajito y parecía un poco creído. Esperaba que no fuera un nuevo colega.

-Sí ¿buscas a alguien en especial?

-Eso no te incumbe y gracias por la información.

-Por nada.

* * *

Michiru llegó a su oficina, miró los cuadernos que estaban en su escritorio y los tiró. Estaba frustrada, enojada… Tirar las cosas no había funcionado, gritó para sacar eso que llevaba dentro y le ahogaba, se recargó en el escritorio.

-¿Qué sucede Michi?

-Yaten… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quise visitar a la amiga más hermosa que tengo.

-¿Dónde está?

Yaten comenzó a reír por las palabras de su amiga.

-Por el momento está transformada en un ogro. ¿Te ocurre algo?

-Estrés por el trabajo.

-Voy a cerrar la puerta para que hablemos tranquilamente.

Yaten hizo las cosas y se dirigió a ayudar a su amiga para levantar lo que había arrojado en su rabieta.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-Gracias Michi, estoy bien. No puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

-¿Cómo voy a estar bien si esa tipa la ve con amor?

-No creo que Elsa te engañe aunque la vean con amor.

-Elsa no.

-¿Hablas de Haruka Tenoh?

-"Haru"

Michiru hizo una voz burlona, hablaba como boba y el tono era muy agudo. Yaten se carcajeó de la imitación de Michiru.

-¿Qué te hizo?

-Llegó la ex de "Haru". Estuvo en el extranjero y cocina rico.

-Tienes novia Michi y no debes olvidar que es Elsa. Seiya me ha hablado de Haruka, parece que le cae bien a mi hermano. Si no me equivoco no te cansas de decir que "Haru" es tu amiga.

-Pero…

-Si quieres estar con Haruka, entonces ¿qué haces con Elsa?

-Te odio.

-No Michi, me odias cuando critico tus labiales.

-Yaten no puedo estar con Haruka.

-Entonces deja que sea feliz, no tienes derecho de hacer rabietas.

-Cómo si fuera así de fácil. No entiendes las cosas Yaten, nadie entiende y yo… Debo cumplir.

-Tú misma dijiste que no puedes estar con ella, es así de fácil. ¿Hoy vas con Tsukino?

-Sí ¿cómo la conocieron?

-Es el gran amor de Seiya.

-¿Qué?

-Llegamos a la escuela Juban en nuestro último año de preparatoria. Seiya se enamoró al verla, lo malo es que esa despistada muchacha tenía novio, jamás lo engañó. Él estudiaba de intercambio en el extranjero, se enviaban cartas, se hacían llamadas… Mi hermano no se dio por vencido, de verdad estaba enamorado y lo intentó.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Tsukino no es mala persona, es distraída y Seiya mal interpretó las cosas. Pensó que ella estaba enamorándose de él y por tonto comenzó a salir con alguien más para que ella tuviera celos… Me parece que en algún momento Tsukino y su novio se enojaron, no hablaron por un par de semanas. Seiya lo supo, comenzó a acercarse a ella.

-¿Tuvieron algo?

-Nada, ella siempre le dejó en claro que amaba a su novio. Quien se enteró fue la novia en turno de Seiya y obviamente se molestó. Fue a encarar a Tsukino y ella dijo la verdad "somos amigos, además estoy comprometida". Eso lastimó a Seiya, la dejó ser feliz porque sólo fue una pelea y después estaban más enamorados que nunca.

-No me lo había contado.

-Aún le duele. No le digas que yo fui el chismoso.

-No le diré.

-Sé que no has pedido un consejo, pero… Michi en este momento eres Seiya y Elsa es la novia que tuvo para poner celosa a Tsukino. No juegues con las personas y ve por quien quieres.

-Entiende que no puedo.

-De acuerdo… Ese color de labial que tienes no te favorece, es muy vulgar Michi.

-¡Ay cállate!

Michiru le lanzó un cuaderno a Yaten que reía por la acción de su amiga, el sonido de alguien tocar la puerta los hizo cortar de tajo las risas.

-Pase por favor.

-Hola Michiru, quería saber si estás bien.

-Haruka…

Yaten miró a su amiga y luego a la visita, hizo ese movimiento unas tres veces. Él ya había conocido a Haruka, una mueca de arrepentimiento se asomó en su rostro. Había sido un perfecto patán con la chica en la entrada… Miró de nuevo a las chicas… No había duda, ambas se miraban de la misma forma.

-Te fuiste tan rápido que no me dejaste suplicar porque te quedaras.

-¿No estabas con tu novia? No debiste dejarla por salir corriendo detrás de alguien más.

El chico tapó su boca sutilmente para sonreír. Michiru jamás celó a Max y le pareció interesante ver esa actitud con alguien que no era su novia.

-¿A quién te refieres?

-La señorita Fujioka.

-Te tengo noticias Michiru… Ranko no es mi novia.

-¿Cuál es la otra noticia?- dijo sonriendo.

-Tú no eres alguien más Michiru.

La violinista se levantó de su asiento y caminó lentamente a Haruka, que le sonreía coquetamente. Yaten miraba la escena un poco fastidiado, no por la cursilería del momento, le molestaba ser borrado del lugar con tanta facilidad. Miró a su amiga abrazar a Haruka con ternura por el cuello, mientras que la rubia rodeaba la cintura de Michiru con el brazo izquierdo y acarició su cabello con la mano derecha.

Tomó su móvil, abrió la cámara e hizo una foto, se veían tiernas… Además, eso le serviría para hacer entrar en razón a su amiga en el momento indicado. Guardó su móvil y se levantó de la silla en la que estaba.

-Mucho gusto Haruka, yo soy Yaten Kou

Ambas dieron un pequeño brinco y se separaron.

-Lo siento Yaten, me olvidé de ti.

-No me di cuenta Michi.

Haruka se rio de la broma de Yaten, lo miró de nuevo y lo recordó rápidamente.

-Es un placer Yaten. Mi pregunta será muy tonta, pero Seiya y tú son parientes ¿verdad?

-Tienes razón es tonta.

Michiru reprendió a su amigo con la mirada, cosa que importó poco a Yaten.

-Tu amigo me cae bien Michiru.

-Yo odio que sea un completo majadero.

-Haruka entiende que es broma Michi. Responderé a su pregunta para que no te enojes… Sí, ese odioso es mi hermano.

-Pobre Seiya, lamento haberte ignorado Yaten.

-Siempre me pasa cuando estoy con Michi, no te alarmes. Tu apellido me suena… Tenoh…

Yaten miró espantado a Haruka, no podía creerlo ¿cómo rayos no lo había notado? Se quedó mudo, sin pudor y olvidando sus modales la señaló.

-Eres… Eres… Tú… Eres…

-Sí Yaten, Haruka corría en F1. Puedes dejar de señalarla por favor.

-No, no… Tú eres… Michiru ella es…

-Lo que dice Michiru es real, corrí en F1.

-No habló de esas banalidades… ¿Tu padre es Ryunosuke Tenoh?

-Ah… Sí, él es mi padre.

-¡Por dios! No era mi intención ser así de descortés, lo que hice no tiene perdón de dios.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada.

-Sí pasa señorita Tenoh, pasa mucho.

-Dime Haruka, está bien. Si me llaman por mi apellido me siento más vieja.

-La llamo como quiera.

-Tu amigo está muy pálido Michiru.

-Tienes razón. Será mejor que te sientes Yaten.

El chico obedeció, su alma lo había abandonado. Había insultado a un miembro de la familia Tenoh y no a cualquier persona. Insultó a la hija de Ryunosuke Tenoh, Taiki lo iba a matar ¿por qué Seiya no le dijo nada? Meditó un momento, seguramente el desinformado de su hermano no sabía ni quién era la tal Haruka.

-¿Tienes té Michiru?

-Nada. Pensé que tenía, pero me lo acabé.

-Yo tengo, iré a mi oficina por él. No tardo.

Haruka salió de la oficina de Michiru, odiaba que supieran el nombre de su padre pues lo que había hecho Yaten era lo que le pasaba el 99% de las veces en que se enteraban de ese detalle. Algunas veces ser de la familia Tenoh era una verdadera carga o maldición y muy molesto además.

-Yaten me haces quedar mal con Haruka.

-No sabes quién es ¿verdad?

Dijo el chico ahogando su grito, lucía molesto por la respuesta negativa de Michiru que parecía ser igual de ignorante que su hermano. Suspiro para tranquilizarse y no matar a la violinista.

-Tu amor imposible es hija del ministro de defensa de este país.

-¿Eso qué?

-Por dios Michiru, ella se codea con el primer ministro, los altos mandos políticos de este país y es amiga cercana de la familia imperial.

Gritaba ahogadamente y señalaba a la puerta violentamente.

-Estás de broma.

-No, Michiru es real. Se la debe pasar con ellos en los eventos importantes, paseando con los príncipes y princesas imperiales.

-¿Y qué? Haruka puede hacer lo que quiera Yaten.

-La familia de Haruka tiene mucho poder político y militar Michiru. Son la crema y nata del país, tu familia puede ser de las más ricas de Japón y no se compara con el poderío de los Tenoh.

-A mí no me interesa eso. Sigue siendo Haruka la chica con la que puedo hablar de cualquier cosa y no me verá como bicho raro. Eso es lo único que me importa de ella y no su familia o con quienes se codea.

-¿Crees que me invite a un evento de la casa imperial?

-Es muy raro que su majestad imperial nos invite a comer a su casa. Pero en cuanto lo haga te llevaré, simplemente no hagas un escándalo y por favor deja de hablar de eso aquí.

Yaten saltó al escuchar la voz de Haruka, parecía estar molesta por lo que acababa de escuchar… Vaya manera de hacerse amigo de la nobleza japonesa o al menos de un allegado a ella.

-Sí, como digas.

-Ah… Por eso odio hablar del trabajo de mi papá. Aquí está el té para Yaten.

El chico tomó el bote con el té para preparar el líquido, comenzó a hacerlo con mucha pena y se limitó a ver a Michiru que se acercaba a Haruka.

-Quite esa cara de enojo señorita importante.

-¿Qué?

-"Soy Haruka Tenoh, hija del ministro de defensa y juego golf con sus altezas imperiales. Además, desayuno cada domingo con el primer ministro".

Haruka comprendió la broma de Michiru, negó con la cabeza y miró a esa chica que hacía todo para sacarle una sonrisa. Todo cambiaba ante la presencia de Michiru, simplemente disfrutaba estar cerca de la violinista.

-JA JA… Ven aquí graciosa.

Haruka se estiró para abrazar a Michiru que se giró, le daba la espalda a la rubia y dramatizando se llevó una mano a la frente.

-Haruka, no puedes mezclarte con una mujer que no está en tu mismo nivel social.

-Renunciaría a mi título de nobleza por ti Michiru, las riquezas no me importan.

Haruka se acercó a Michiru y la abrazó por la espalda, la violinista acarició sus brazos con ternura.

-No podría vivir sabiendo que tu familia te repudia por estar enamorada de una… Una… Una simple campesina como yo.

-Estás equivocada, no eres una simple campesina… Eres el amor de mi vida, nada tiene valor para mí si no estás a mi lado.

-Te amo tanto Haruka.

-¡Dios mío, están enfermas!

Las chicas miraban divertidas al gruñón Yaten que ponía los ojos en blanco, negaba con la cabeza y hacía ruidos guturales.

-Tu amigo es un amargado Michiru.

-Sí, porque no le llega el amor.

-Debe ser.

-¿A ustedes ya les llegó?

Las chicas se pusieron rojas por el comentario de Yaten, que seguía serio.

-Debo ir al ensayo en el auditorio, nos vemos Michiru… Fue un placer Yaten.

-Adiós cobarde… Espero la invitación o que me respondas la pregunta.

-Nos vemos Haruka… Tú cierra el pico, eres un imprudente.

-Simplemente digo lo que veo. Como el horrible color de tu labial, en serio debes de quitártelo. No me veas con odio Michiru, es la verdad.

-¡Deja de fastidiar! Se me ve bien y si no te gusta me debes de regalar unos que sí me favorezcan.

-No. Sabes, mandaré a hacer unas playeras que digan "todos somos #TeamTenoh".

Michiru puso los ojos en blanco, vaya que sus amigos eran molestos y más cuando hacían la seña del hashtag para decir eso.

-Eres tan bobo Yaten Kou.

-Podre ser bobo, pero tengo mejor gusto para los colores en lipsticks.

-¡Qué me dejes en paz!

* * *

Usagi veía a su paciente más distinguida con mucha intriga, ya no le presumía sobre su primer lugar en laser tag, no hablaba sobre Esmeralda. Le había platicado sobre su "gran plan" para no enamorarse y que obviamente todo salía bien. Claro eso le había comentado la semana pasada, el día de hoy estaba pasando por una gama interesante de emociones como felicidad, celos, enojo, miedo y de nuevo había llegado a la felicidad.

Se quedó con la boca abierta cuando Michiru tomó algunos de sus chocolates, la rubia de coletas juraba que había sentido una mosca volar al interior de su boca. Mataría a Haruka por hacer que Michiru se devorará más de la mitad de su caja.

-¿Sabe qué fue lo peor de todo?

-No lo sé Michiru, puedes contármelo.

Usagi jaló discretamente la caja de chocolates para que la chica no se los terminara, ni siquiera la dejaba agarrar uno.

-Haruka la veía con amor, no le importó que yo estuviera ahí. Me confunde doctora Tsukino.

Michiru se acercó la caja de chocolates para tomar otros dos, Usagi frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Por qué la confunde?

-Después fue a verme a mi oficina y me dijo que no soy alguien más. Pero si está ella sí soy alguien más.

-¡No me diga!

-Sí le digo, odio que esa tipa le diga "Haru". No es su "Haru", en todo caso es mi "Haru" y no le diría así porque esa ya le dijo ese apodo.

-¿Cuándo le dieron el título de propiedad de Haruka?

Michiru se sorprendió por la evidente molestia de su terapeuta. Se quedó callada al ver la mirada de enojo de Usagi.

-¿No me dirá?… Que yo sepa usted tiene una novia ¿no?

-Bueno sí, Elsa es mi novia.

-¿Por qué la confunde su colega?

-Porque parece gustarle la otra tipa y luego me va a ver para hacerme creer que siente algo por mí. Debe decidir lo que quiere realmente.

-¡Qué comodina me salió!

-Doctora- dijo en puchero.

-Doctora nada, seré directa con usted. Sale con Elsa, no está enamorada de ella y todo porque tiene miedo de olvidar a la señorita McConell. Por eso escapa de la tal Haruka, claro que usted sabe que es lo que siente por ella. No me diga que no, es obvio y por eso le molesta esta chica que es la ex de Haruka.

-Max era especial y si amo a otra persona quiere decir que realmente no la amé. No puedo sentir amor por otra persona.

-Claro que no, el amor que le tiene a su prometida es algo honesto. No por eso usted debe de reprimirse y jugar con otra persona. Al final si sigue con esta forma de llevar su vida amorosa se va a lastimar. Además dañará a dos personas que realmente la quieren… Va a perder a Haruka y será demasiado tarde cuando usted quiera recuperarla porque esa chica ya la habrá enamorado.

-Es que yo…

-No, no puede dudar. Honestamente estoy 100% segura que su compañera Haruka también siente algo por usted, no por nada dejó a esa chica por ir a buscarla.

-Pero…

-Sin peros ¡dios santo! El amor no es tan complicado, ambas se gustan. Hagan algo al respecto por favor… Michiru estás viendo lo que quieres ver, desperdicias tu tiempo con lamentos y miedos.

-Me siento destrozada después de lo de Max, no quiero pasar por lo mismo. Por eso Elsa es lo más seguro que tengo y no hay riesgos.

-¿Por qué la vida debe ser como tú deseas? Hay cosas que no puedes controlar, debes de aprender eso.

Michiru agachó la mirada, no quería responder eso… No sabía qué responder.

-Estás congelada porque tu corazón está cerrado. Sólo tú tienes la llave para libérate, eres como una princesa encerrada en la torre más alta del castillo. La única diferencia es que no hay dragones que no permitan que te rescaten, no tienes celadores. Eres víctima y victimario de tu propio cuento, la doncella en problemas y la villana.

-Me hace ver mal.

-Tú te haces ver mal. ¿Qué pretendes con Elsa? ¿al menos la quieres? ¿le tienes cariño Michiru?

De nuevo la violinista se quedó muda ante los ataques de su psicóloga.

-Lamento ser dura Michiru, es que debes entender que no sólo te estás lastimando a ti con este miedo irracional a "traicionar a Max".

-¿Quiere que salga con Haruka?

-No, quiero que estés lista para abrir tu corazón. Mira al no salir con Haruka sabiendo lo que sientes y negándolo te lastima, además lastimas a Elsa. Estás con ella porque sabes que no la quieres como pareja. La usas para no sentir algo más fuerte por Haruka y en algún momento harás algo que lastime a Elsa. Si llegaras a salir con tu compañera debes de hacerlo cuando no tengas miedo a amar, a dejar de pensar que volver a abrirte del todo significa que una nueva tragedia ocurra o la vas a lastimar y no creo que puedan volver a estar juntas.

Michiru se quedó pensando un momento.

-No puedo estar con Haruka, no es correcto.

-Resuelve tus conflictos Michiru, es todo y no juegues con Elsa.

-No quiero perder a Haruka.

-Pues entonces empieza a entender que no haces nada malo al amar a otra persona.

-No puedo, Max…

-Max ya no está Michiru, está muerta… Tú sigues viva y puedes seguir con ella si es lo que realmente quieres. Sé que no es sencillo perder a un ser querido, te he dicho que estás en un proceso y debes poner de tu parte. Si lo que quieres es retroceder hazlo, pero no juegues con los sentimientos ajenos. Te quiero ver feliz no fingir que lo eres. Yo estoy de tu lado siempre y cuando sea para tu beneficio, no para tu destrucción.

-Ojalá que todo fuera más sencillo.

-Tú complicas las cosas, no culpes a otros factores o personas.

-Poner distancia con Haruka no me ayudará, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Estar a su lado es gratificante, mientras que con Elsa... No tenemos nada en común. Hace las cosas simplemente para complacerme o quedar bien. Haruka no es así, si no le gusta algo o no quiere hacer algo me lo dice. Es como un "no dejes de hacer lo que te gusta por mí, pero no me obligues a hacer cosas que no me gustan porque eso nos traerá problemas y no quiero pelear contigo".

-¿Cuándo le dijo algo así?

-Cuando le dije que no fuera grosera con un niño en laser tag. No lo dijo así, pero lo entendí y me expone las razones porque no le agradan las personas y yo entiendo.

-No se imponen nada.

-Además es muy tolerante con Elsa, a pesar de que mi novia es una grosera con ella.

-Ella si es amable con tu novia. ¿Qué piensas de la exnovia de Haruka?

-La tal Ranko… Es genial.

-Seguro.

-De verdad es genial. Genial… Absolutamente genial.

-Realmente la odias Michiru. Intenta ser tolerante como lo es Haruka con Elsa, si llegaran a ser novias de nuevo, la veras muy seguido.

-Honestamente sólo puedo fingir una sonrisa y quedarme callada de una forma educada.

-Lo tomo. Ahora quiero que pienses bien lo que quieres porque realmente puedes lastimar a otro ser humano.

-Lo haré doctora Tsukino. Para que ya no me regañe así.

-Ya, ve con Dios... Me debes una caja de chocolates.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo y como siempre quiero agradecer el tiempo que se toman al leerla. Me hace muy feliz leer cada uno de los comentarios, por lo que es momento de contestarlos.**

 **Milla23: Es una alegría que te relajes con la lectura, siempre es bueno hacer un paréntesis dentro de todo el caos de nuestra vida diaria. En realidad del estrés y encontrar una forma para sacarlo es esencial para tener un balance en nuestra vida. Entrando a tu comentario cobre lo que es Elsa en la vida de Michiru, concuerdo contigo es simplemente una barrera que se impone para no volver a sufrir en el amor y sobre todo siente que traiciona a Max al volverse a enamorar. Con respecto a Haruka, los celos que no acepta tener son los que la hacen actuar raro siendo realmente molesto para sus amigos porque ya todos notan esa atracción entre ellas. Incluso llegan a desesperarse porque son muy lentas, por eso Seiya fue tan directo y ellas simplemente escaparon para no dar una respuesta.**

 **Vicky: Tanti auguri a te, tanti auguri a te, tanti auguri cara Vicky, tanti auguri a te. Muchas felicidades, te envío un fuerte abrazo y los mejores deseos para este nuevo año en tu vida. Te ofrezco una disculpa por hacer el comentario una semana después. Sin duda tu comentario me hizo reír mucho con lo de Elsa y honestamente te digo que me cae peor que Mimi (al menos en la historia) todo por pesada. Hoy descansaste de Esmeralda, pero no será así para siempre como tampoco de la idol Hanyu. Sí, tus sospechas son ciertas pero ¿será eso u otra cosa? Ni yo lo sé porque Mimi es impredecible. Te aseguro que la reina del jazz no le hará la vida fácil a Michiru y Haruka bueno... Haruka le llegó con una sorpresa.**

 **Kyoky: Es que ellos están más necesitados de una relación entre ellas que las mismas Haruka y Michiru. Haruka ya está despertando, pero ahora la violinista tiene un problema. Más porque parece que Mina se va a otro bando pero todos somos #TeamTenoh.**

 **Desire: Esmeralda es un dolor de cabeza y sí sus comentarios serán iguales o peores, ya verémos la reacción que tengan Esmeralda y Michiru cuando se enteren de la verdad. Pobre Seiya, estará en fuego cruzado pues hay que recordar que Michiru enojada no es muy linda. Sí, las chicas "juegan" escondiendo lo que realmente sienten. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, como siempre es un placer leerlo.**

 **Osaka: Esos muchachos están un poco chiflados. Aunque es lindo que Seiya cuide de Michiru, la quiere mucho y sí, se siente como un hermano mayor. Sí, era ella aunque nadie sabe qué es lo que quiere.**

 **Sango-chani: No esperes mucho de Esmeralda y su "hermosa" boca, no debe hacer berrinches porque Taiki y Seiya no la aguantan es verdad, aunque eso no implica que deje de hacer sus comentarios. Verémos que hará Michiru.**

 **Pasando rápidamente a comentar el capítulo de hoy empezaré diciendo las palabras son un arma de doble filo. Como pueden ver, Haruka jamás recibió un golpe por parte de sus padres, pero la rechazaban su madre en menor medida que su padre. Para sacar ese dolor Haruka lastimaba a las personas, incluso por envidia hizo que Elsa quedara traumada. Siento que ahora podemos entender un poco más a Elsa y porque casi siempre está a la defensiva cuando se siente menos que los demás. Lo bueno es que la rubia contaba con el apoyo y cariño de su primo, él realmente hizo que sus tíos dejaran de ser tan injustos y que pudieran herir más a Haruka pues ya se había metido en un gran lío, cuestión que hizo madurar a Haruka y de la que hablará muy, muy pero muy adelante. Por eso no le gusta presumir o hablar del trabajo de su padre pues siente que regresa a ser esa persona que tanto le desagrada ser y además las personas parecen tenerle miedo. El dinero puede ayudarte en muchas cosas, pero no te da la verdadera felicidad y eso es lo que Haruka busca.**

 **Ahora Michiru, lo bueno es que Usagi ya le puso la regañada de su vida. No fue tan dura ¿o sí? Simplemente le dijo que verdad, debe de ordenar sus sentimientos y tomar una decisión pues sus actitudes van a lastimar a Haruka y Elsa. Es cierto que ya está más tranquila en ciertos factores de su vida, no así con el miedo que carga el cual le hace cometer una serie de tonterías. Incluso hasta Yaten le dijo lo mismo, o te decides o la dejas en paz.**

 **Tiene competencia y eso no le agrada, lo peor es que sabe que Makoto y Minako quieren y estiman a la pastelera que regresó para desbancar a Michiru. Aunque Haruka no esté enterada de las intenciones de Ranko porque la rubia ya esta pensando bien las cosas. Ahora es el momento de la violinista para hacerse una pregunta diferente a la de Haruka, pues aunque la pianista ya se pregunta lo que significa para ella Michiru, la violinista ya sabe esa respuesta y no la acepta. En realidad su pregunta deberá ser ¿estoy dispuesta a seguir mi vida? o ¿estoy dispuesta a abrirme al amor? Esperemos que se decida pronto porque entre Mimi y sus llamadas, la aparición de Ranko y lo que pueda hacer Esmeralda con Haruka (si es que Seiya continúa con su plan de hacer pasar a Haruka como hombre) el panorama parece complicado para Michiru que está en crisis.**

 **Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, como siempre agradezco sus comentarios y no me quiero ir sin antes desearles un excelente fin de semana. Tenemos grito de independencia mañana, por tanto si toman no manejen jajaja. Nos leemos después y ¡vivan los héroes que nos dieron patria! Jajaja.**


	15. The Kaioh missile crisis

**CAPÍTULO 14. The Kaioh missile crisis.**

 **NI SAILOR MOON, NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

* * *

Los hermosos ojos color miel estaban clavados en los ojos azules de Michiru, estaba ahí frente a su nuevo rival. ¿En qué momento había aparecido esa imprudente chica? Era el mayor de sus obstáculos y a su lado estaba Haruka que miraba tiernamente a Ranko, la violinista quería golpear a su "amiga" con todos esos pastelillos que le acababan de dar en la cara.

-¿No los va a tomar?

-¿Qué? Ah sí, es que me sorprendió señorita Fujioka.

-Espero que sea una agradable sorpresa.

-Lo es señorita Fujioka, lo es.

Michiru sonrió con mucho esfuerzo, sintió la mirada de Haruka y podía jurar que esos ojos esmeralda la miraban diferente. La chica de cabello aqua estaba a punto de sonreírle pero...

-Prueba uno Michiru, te aseguro que serán los mejores cupcakes que has probado en la vida.

-" _¿Por qué no cierras tu boca?"_

La mirada que Michiru le brindó a la rubia paralizó a ambas chicas. Ranko simplemente sonrió con pena, estudiaba a Michiru detenidamente, parecía tener celos de ella. Supuestamente había leído en un periódico que Michiru salía con alguien, entonces no entendía la razón de los celos. Regresó su mirada a Haruka y buscó su mano, era necesario ver lo que su ídolo hacía. En el momento en que la chica de cabello aqua miró que Ranko tomaría la mano de la pianista abrió la caja de los panecillos.

-¿Quieres Haruka?- ofreció.

-Claro.

Haruka levantó la mano que Ranko tomaría y la chef miró a Michiru que lucía aliviada. Sus ojos miel regresaron a Haruka que comía feliz el cupcake, también la rubia de mirada esmeralda cambiaba cuando se trataba de estar con la violinista. Recordó haber visto llegar a Michiru al juego de su querida pianista, pero cuando Ranko quiso acercarse a la chica, Michiru recibió una llamada y salió corriendo del lugar. Cuando Haruka le preguntó por Michiru y le dijo que una emergencia la había obligado a retirarse, la mirada de la de cabello cenizo entró en una profunda tristeza.

Su rendimiento no fue el mejor, el equipo no iba perdiendo y aun así Haruka pidió su cambio pues se quejó de una molestia en el muslo izquierdo. Ranko corrió a verla, se preocupó al saber que posiblemente estaba lesionada. La rubia le sonrió por el gesto y después dijo "estaba muy ilusionada de verla apoyándome", Ranko simplemente se acercó y le dió un beso en la comisura de los labios. Cosa que no agradó mucho a Haruka pues su rostro pasó de la tristeza al enfado y la pastelera ofreció disculpas a la pianista. Odiaba pensar que Haruka estaba enamorándose de Michiru, ahora estaba empezando a notar que su artista favorita podría estar sintiendo algo por el amor de su vida.

-¿Usted no comerá señorita Kaioh?

-Claro, simplemente no quería ser descortés.

-Quiero que pruebe uno.

-Prefiero acompañarlo con café.

-¿No tiene en su oficina?

-Se me acabó.

-Compre uno en la máquina expendedora.

-No me gusta.

Haruka veía la interacción completamente asombrada, Ranko y Michiru peleaban.

-Yo tengo en mi oficina, traeré una taza para ti Michiru.

-Gracias Haruka.

La rubia caminó a su oficina, parecía que ambas estaban celosas y no quería estar junto a ellas. Escapar era la mejor solución. No tenía café preparado, así que comenzó a hacerlo con mucha calma, algo que le incomodaba era tener que estar en ese tipo de peleas por dominio de territorio. El corazón de Haruka saltó, eso querría decir que Michiru sentía algo por ella y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Le gusta ¿no?- dijo Ranko.

-¿Qué dices?

-Haru le gusta.

-Señorita Fujioka, no quiero ser grosera pues es una fan y debo respetarla.

-En este momento no te habla tu fan, eso está aparte de lo que necesito saber. Te habla una mujer enamorada de Haruka Tenoh, ¿te gusta?

-Haruka es una gran mujer, lo malo es que yo tengo novia. No hable tonterías señorita Fujioka.

-Bien, entonces no tengo rivales.

Michiru le dio una mirada cargada de odio a Ranko.

-Estás equivocada querida. Si hablamos de Haruka, cualquiera es tu rival ella es estupenda y todas lo notan... Yo lo noto- sonrió burlona.

-Escúchame Kaioh, ella fue mi novia. Sé lo que le gusta, sé lo que no le gusta y sé como enamorarla. Lo hice una vez, lo haré de nuevo.

-Llévate tus panecillos hipócritas niña.

-Sabe qué señorita Kaioh... Yo sí quiero un pastelillo.

Ranko tomó un cupcake, mordió un pedazo de él y sonrió.

-En verdad están ricos.

-Me alegra.

-Y usted debería probarlos.

Ranko le arrojó el pastelillo a Michiru que le dio directamente en la nariz. Haruka salía de su oficina cuando vio la acción de la chef.

-¿Qué rayos haces?

-Haru... Yo... Ella... No sé.

Haruka puso la taza en la caja que ahora cargaba Ranko sumamente enojada.

-¿Estás bien Michiru?

Quiso tocar el rostro de la violinista, pero ella se alejó enojada.

-NO, TU NOVIA LOCA ME ATACÓ. ¿QUÉ NO VES?

-Ya te lo dije Michiru, Ranko no es mi novia.

-Mira Tenoh, ya estoy cansada de tus ex. Una no para de hablarte al móvil porque debe ser Mimi y ahora ésta loca me avienta su cupcake en la cara y me ensucia.

Haruka frunció el ceño ¿con qué derecho se enojaba Michiru? Ahora estaba completamente segura de que Michiru sentía algo por ella. Estaba tan molesta que lo único que cruzó por su mente para responder fue lo siguiente.

-Pero yo sí debo soportar a Elsa ¿no?

-¿Qué tiene que ver Elsa?

-TODO. YO SÍ DEBO SOPORTAR VERTE A SU LADO, VERTE BESARLA... ¡NO SABES CÓMO DISFRUTO VER ESO!

-Elsa es mi novia.

-Y Ranko mi amiga.

-No quiero hablar contigo Tenoh.

-Ni yo contigo Kaioh.

Michiru se metió en su oficina completamente enojada, azotó la puerta y Haruka miró a Ranko sumamente molesta.

-¿Qué rayos te ocurre?

-Le gustas Haru.

-Dejen de decir eso.

-Ella te gusta, ambas se gustan ¿o por qué pelean así?

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe.

-¿Sabes que regresé a Japón por ti? Claro, Makoto es mi amiga y la quiero ayudar, pero lo hice para regresar contigo.

-Lo nuestro no funcionó Ranko, te quisiste ir.

-No, me fui porque en ese tiempo pensabas en alguien más. Ahora también, siempre llego tarde... Te amo Haru, lo único que quiero es formar una familia contigo ¿recuerdas cuando hablamos de si queríamos tener hijos? Tú quieres, yo quiero... Te amo y falta que vuelvas a amarme... Dime que me amas Haruka, que no fue una ilusión lo que sentiste ese día en la cafetería y que sigo siendo tu amor a primera vista. Dilo Haru, por favor.

-Ranko yo... No voy a jugar contigo, no siento lo mismo.

-¿Es por ella?

Haruka miró a otro lugar, no sabía qué contestar. Empezaba a sentir algo por Michiru y quería gritarlo, al mismo tiempo no quería perder la amistad de la violinista. Cuando comenzó a salir con Elsa fue Michiru quien se alejó, si reconocía las cosas seguramente la perdería para siempre.

-No, simplemente quiero estar sola un tiempo... Mimi me dejó hace poco y no quiero iniciar algo.

-¿Qué sientes por mí? Dime la verdad Haru.

-Eres una amiga Ranko, así te veo.

-Te conozco y sé que mientes con respecto a ella. No te hará caso, yo puedo esperar por ti Haru... Ahí estaré cuando ella te lastime.

-No lo hará.

-Ya veremos Haru... Siempre he sabido que tú y yo nos casaremos Haruka, mi corazón está seguro.

-Ranko, no hay un futuro conmigo. No quiero que pierdas tu tiempo.

-Sé que es por ella, lo dices porque te enamoraste de Michiru.

-¿Entonces por qué insistes en algo que no será si sabes eso?

-Por lo mismo que tú, esperanza. Sé que yo no soy el amor de tu vida, a ella ya la conociste y tampoco pudo ser.

Haruka frunció el ceño, ya eran dos veces que Ranko mencionaba a aquella persona. Odiaba tener que aceptar que nunca pudieron estar juntas.

-¿Que harás Haruka? Digamos que Michiru y tú pueden tener una relación. ¿Qué harás si la encuentras, si se ven? ¿Dejarás al amor de tu vida por Michiru?

-No sé si ella fue el amor de mi vida, debería salir con Michiru para saber lo que haría.

-Te estás engañando Haru... Me voy, siempre estaré a tu lado. Te amo.

Antes de irse Ranko le dio un beso en los labios a Haruka, se sintió mal al sentir que Haruka se retiraba rápidamente y le pedía no hacerlo de nueva cuenta.

* * *

Michiru observaba el bello paisaje que su apartamento le ofrecía, pensaba en lo que Tsukino le había dicho y aún no quería aceptar la verdad. El atardecer desde su hogar era hermoso, los bellos colores que se dibujaban le hacían serenarse pues su alma estaba intranquila ¿qué era lo que debía hacer? Ni ella sabía cómo resolver las cosas, dejar a Elsa suponía abrirse totalmente a la realidad de atreverse a salir con Haruka, fallarle a Max.

No estaba dispuesta a olvidar a su prometida, así que debía quedarse con Elsa y seguir su plan al pie de la letra. Por ella no sentía amor, su corazón no se aceleraba, no había celos, no habría algo más allá. Sin embargo, no podía mentirse pues cariño sí le tenía, cariño que se da a un conocido ni siquiera a un amigo. No sentía nada y eso vaciaba más su alma, los únicos momentos en que se sentía viva era a lado de aquella rubia de cabello corto.

-¿Qué harás Michiru?

-No tengo idea Set, debo de decidirme.

-Tsukino tiene razón, no es justo para Elsa ser usada de esa forma.

-Es cierto.

-¿Es lo único que dirás?

-Creo que le gusto a Haruka.

-¿Qué?

-Supongo, es todo.

-Aja, sé honesta conmigo.

Michiru que estaba recargada en el barandal de su balcón miró rápidamente a su amiga, que al igual que ella estaba mirando el paisaje.

-Sinceramente decirlo en voz alta es aceptar lo que todos dicen.

-Sí sientes algo por Tenoh.

La violinista se quedó en silencio y regresó su mirada al horizonte.

-Verás Michiru sólo tienes dos opciones para esta decisión que estás tomando.

-¿Cuáles?

-Quedarte con Elsa y fingir que la amas o terminar con ella. En ambas el complemento es el mismo dejar que Tenoh haga su vida, soportar que salga con otra chica y no reclamar nada.

-Fingir que no me importa lo que haga.

-Debes dejar de celarla Michiru, no es estúpida y se dará cuenta.

-Le hablan por teléfono, responde y no le dicen algo. Puede ser la ex.

-Esa mujer no es tu verdadero problema. La tal Ranko por otro lado es quien tiene todas las de ganar.

Michiru frunció el ceño, Setsuna lo notó pues ese era el efecto que quería causar con esas palabras.

-Si no te gusta haz algo.

-¿Dónde quedaría Maxine?

-En tu mente y corazón.

-Se perdería Set, dejar que alguien entre es olvidarla y eso no pasará. Ella es mi gran amor Set.

-Querida si estás segura de eso, entonces deja a Tenoh en paz.

-No quiero perder a Haruka.

-Eres un caos Michiru, lo digo en serio. No puedes perder lo que no tienes, quieres a Tenoh y no te atreves a decirle porque sabes que la vas a amar. ¿Qué harás cuando Elsa se dé cuenta que quieres a la persona que más odia?

Silencio, uno muy profundo y largo. Setsuna suspiró por la actitud de su amiga.

-Entiendo, sigue destruyendo tu vida.

-¿Crees que me pueda perdonar?

-Depende de quién hables. Si es de Elsa no, si es Tenoh… Posiblemente.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Seiya ha estado muy cerca de ella ahora que van a trabajar juntos. Me dijo que la tal Ranko es muy bella, la vio salir del apartamento de Tenoh.

-¿Y?

-Digamos que por escapar de lo que sientes por Tenoh empieza a salir con esa chica. Si llega a amar a Ranko y su relación es estable en todos los sentidos, entonces podrá disculparte cualquier error pues estará con la mujer que ama. No hablemos de que lleguen a formar una familia… Si te decides tarde la vas a perder amiga, no importa cuanto le puedas rogar ella no dejará a su familia.

Michiru sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, en ese poco tiempo de conocer a Haruka supo que la familia era lo más importante para ella. Decidió ignorar esa preocupación que se instaló en su alma por las palabras de Setsuna.

-¿Por qué fue al apartamento de Haruka?

-Me parece que para cuadrar detalles sobre las canciones.

-Seiya no, la tipa esa… La mujer se le quiere meter entre ceja y ceja a Haruka.

-Está enamorada, pero ella sí aprovechará las oportunidades que le surjan.

-O sea que soy una idiota.

-Quiero que entiendas que debes dejar a Tenoh seguir con su vida. No puedes reclamar nada, tienes que meterte en la cabeza que es tu amiga. Eso es lo que decidiste querida.

-Haruka Tenoh es mi amiga.

-Me sorprendes Michiru.

-¿Por qué?

-Vas a dejar que la persona de la que te enamoraste se vaya de tu vida. Estoy segura de que Tenoh siente lo mismo que tú y no harás nada al respecto.

-Lo que me preocupa es lo que haré con Elsa. Como dices, no es justo usarla de la forma en la que lo hago y no sé qué hacer pues es una linda chica.

-No te da miedo terminarla por cómo se sienta, te da miedo que puedas salir tras Tenoh.

Michiru escondió su rostro entre sus brazos pues estaban recargados en el barandal. Momentos después levantó un poco la cara, su forma de ver el atardecer era melancólica y no sabía qué más responderle a Setsuna. Su amiga por otro lado colocó su mano sobre la espalda de la chica de cabello aqua.

-Haruka debe de estar con su primo en este momento.

-¿Lo conoces?

Michiru negó con la cabeza.

-Me platicó que toca en los ensayos de la boda. Ese es el regalo para los novios, al parecer su primo está emocionado.

-Tengo muy mala suerte, quizá yo si pudiera emparentar con Tenoh. Ahora mis esperanzas han muerto.

-Eres una tonta Set.

Las chicas rieron, después de todo no querían continuar con el tema de Haruka y Elsa. Para ambas era molesto pues los miedos de Michiru eran mayores cada día, por no aceptar que sentía cosas por Haruka se llevaba a Elsa entre las patas. Ambas continuaron viendo el atardecer en silencio, las palabras ya no eran necesarias.

* * *

Haruka guardaba el teclado en la casa de Rei, mientras escuchaba a la prometida de su primo hablar sobre lo hermosa que sería la boda. Su primo seguía preguntándole si llevaría a Michiru a la boda, a lo que simplemente respondía que no. Sabía que tenía novia y ese sentimiento tan confuso le provocaba dolor de cabeza, se sentía decaída y más cuando la chica de cabello aqua salía con Elsa o su novia se quedaba en casa de Michiru.

-¿De verdad no le dirás nada a Michiru?

Jadeite notaba esa tristeza en la mirada de su prima.

-No, ya te dije que tiene novia. Además, es Elsa Grey ¿la recuerdas?

-Claro, no puedo olvidar a la chica que más te odiaba en la preparatoria.

-No la culpo, en ese tiempo era una fanfarrona. Mi yo actual odia a esa mocosa.

-No era eso, te tenía envidia. Eres guapa, corrías como el viento y las chicas morían por ti. Es normal, somos Tenoh, lo guapo es de familia- presumía Jadeite.

-Eres tan humilde querido- bufó Rei.

-Exactamente por esa actitud me odiaba, además creo que una de las chicas que me perseguía era su novia.

Explicó incomoda la rubia que dio un fuerte suspiro.

-¡Haruka Tenoh, le bajaste a la novia!- regañaba Rei.

-Eso jamás, pude ser muy presumida y bastante coqueta. Pero nunca crucé palabra con las locas que me perseguían y menos si una era novia de Elsa. Digo al menos con esas no me relacioné porque estaban locas, siempre me dejaban sus bragas en el casillero.

Se defendió de la histérica respuesta de la sacerdotisa.

-Más te vale. Dile a Michiru, aún pueden ir como amigas- sonreía Rei.

-No, sería causarle un problema con su novia y no me lo perdonaría. Es que Michiru al fin me dijo porqué me odia y yo ya recordé el incidente, la humillé frente a muchas personas.

-Pues te toca ofrecer una disculpa. Dejen eso atrás, es la novia de tu amiga.

-Ya sé Rei… Créeme que no me gusta nada.

-Sé que estás celosa, pero no quieres hacer nada.

-NO REI, HABLO SOBRE LLEVARME MAL CON SU NOVIA.

-Sí claro Haruka, a otro perro con ese hueso.

Mencionaba Rei con tanta seguridad que Haruka se molestó. Claro que no sentía celos por Elsa, eso era algo muy tonto y Michiru la quería… Otra vez ese incómodo sentimiento la perturbaba, si debiera aceptarlo sí estaba celosa, muy celosa.

-Haruka, hay un joven que te busca.

Interrumpió el abuelo de Rei que miraba la frustración de Haruka con mucha atención.

-Gracias señor, enseguida voy.

-No es necesario está aquí, los dejo.

El señor se despidió, iría a rezar para que Haruka tuviera el coraje de aceptar lo que sentía. La juventud actual era tan tonta y se complicaba la vida en cosas tan simples de resolver.

-Hola Seiya, te presento a mi primo Jadeite y Rei su novia.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Seiya. Haruka siento verte una semana después de mi llamada, pero convencer a Esmeralda es una tarea titánica. Además, se volvió a redactar tu contrato con condiciones que podemos aceptar y ya casi está listo.

-¿Esmeralda? No entiendo nada.

-Te explicaré porque sé qué haces esto por Michiru. Esmeralda está en un bache para escribir sus canciones y pensé en ti para que nos ayudaras. Ella es muy testaruda en esas cosas, pero le hice entender que serías una gran ayuda. Las canciones que me enviaste son geniales y me encantaría que tú compongas. Obviamente todo lo que hagas será registrado a tu nombre para pagarte y que recibas las regalías.

La rubia lo miró un poco molesta y no porque el chico supiera que hacía eso por la violinista, sino porque en la ecuación aparecía Esmeralda. ¿No se suponía que Michiru sentía repudio por esa tipa?

-Michiru me dijo que era un nuevo proyecto, no entiendo por qué mintió.

El carácter duro de la rubia estaba apareciendo. Jadeite se angustió puesto que Haruka no era tan amable cuando perdía los estribos.

-No, eso es mi culpa. Yo le dije que era un nuevo proyecto porque si le decía que era para Esmeralda no me habría ayudado y… La verdad es que Michiru la odia… Ambas se odian. Por cierto, he concretado una cita para que se conozcan y hablemos a fondo el tema. Te parecerá extraño lo que te voy a pedir, pero no le digas a Esmeralda que eres mujer porque no se siente cómoda con las personas gay y si se entera no querrá integrarte en el proyecto.

-¿Planeas que me haga pasar por hombre porque la tipa es homofóbica? Lo siento no, no haré semejante tontería.

La rubia estaba indignada, sobaba su sien y bufaba cada cinco segundos.

-Tu vestimenta es andrógina no pasará nada. Por favor, mi empleo está en juego, no tendrás que decir que eres hombre, ni yo se lo diré.

Sonreía Seiya apenado, ni Michiru podría salvarlo si el enojo de la rubia seguía creciendo.

-Es la tontería más grande del mundo… Pero ya le prometí a Michiru que te ayudaría, como ves no tengo opción… Eres alguien importante para ella, le di mi palabra… En realidad, lo haré por ella.

Intentaba tranquilizarse la pianista ¿qué rayos pensaba Seiya? Los Tenoh debían cumplir sus promesas y ya estaba sumamente metida en ese compromiso.

-Gracias Tenoh, eres un ángel- le abrazó.

-Te ayudo con una condición. Debes decirle a Michiru la verdad, no quiero que desconfíe de mí, de otra forma no lo haré.

-De acuerdo, le diré la verdad. Te veré el próximo viernes a las ocho de la noche para cenar, mandaré a una limosina por ti, así que necesitaré tu dirección porque no me la sé bien, no quiero equivocarme de calle.

-Claro, te la envío por mail. Habla con Michiru, si ella sigue tranquila asumiré que no le has dicho nada y renunciaré a esta tontería.

-Hablaré con ella, no te preocupes.

-No puedo creer que me hagas pasar por un chico, si esa mujer se me acerca de más te voy a matar.

-Juro que no dejaré que intente algo contigo. Ni Michiru me lo podría perdonar.

-Más te vale, ya suficiente tengo con los cambios de estado de Michiru cuando Ranko está cerca.

-¿Te gusta esa chica? Es muy guapa y no te puedo culpar.

-Le tengo cariño que es muy diferente.

-¿Segura?

-No me gusta que me cuestionen.

-Tienes tu carácter ¡eh!

-Sí, así que no quiero ser grosera contigo.

-Me caes bien Tenoh, pero ya no seas tan lenta y dile a Kaioh lo que sientes. Elsa te la va a ganar y no podrás hacer nada.

Haruka lo miró molesta, de nuevo estaban diciendo eso. Odiaba no poder ocultarlo más, muchas veces sentía que debía robarle un beso a Michiru y el simple hecho de recordar a Elsa la detenía.

-¿No habíamos hablado para que se lleven bien con Elsa? Es la novia de Michiru y no es bueno que discutan por tonterías como el no caerse bien. Ustedes tres son importantes para ella, pelear simplemente la atormenta.

-Bueno sí… No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan tranquila sabiendo que ella sale con Michiru.

-Apoyo a Michiru porque es mi amiga y créeme que tus amigos odien a tu pareja es algo horrible. ¿Acaso la trata mal?

-No, realmente no es mala con Michiru.

-¿Puedes decir que Elsa la quiere?

-Sí, no me agrada mucho la idea. Pero la quiere.

-¿Crees que Michiru es feliz?

-No, no lo es.

-Lo dices con seguridad.

-Claro, la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo Tenoh. Si fuera feliz no me metería y la apoyaría, pero no lo es y eso es lo que me genera actuar así. Además, Elsa es una completa lepera con Set y lo siento, pero esos son puntos menos para esa mujer.

-¿Seguro que no es feliz?

-¡Ah! Esa es muy buena señal para mí. ¿Qué harías al respecto si supieras que la felicidad de Michiru está en tus manos?

Haruka miraba al pelinegro con esperanza en la mirada, Seiya lo notó y le sonrió a la rubia que no contestaba pues tragó saliva. La simple pregunta de Seiya le trajo una enorme felicidad, primero debía confirmar lo que Michiru sentía y luego le diría la verdad. Debía ser paciente y prudente, eso haría.

La tardanza en la respuesta de Haruka hizo que Seiya tomara de nuevo la palabra, miró a los familiares de la rubia y suspiró.

-Estoy de acuerdo con tu primo, debes invitar a Michiru a la boda. Nos vemos Tenoh.

Dijo caminando a las escaleras del templo y sacudiendo su mano en forma de despedida. Haruka se quedó muda por aquellas palabras.

-Su amigo te acaba de decir que le gustas pulga.

-Dejen de ser cobardes Haruka- presionó Rei.

-No quiero hablar de eso. No presionen más con ese tema.

* * *

 _Salía de la clase que impartía de piano, paró frente a una máquina y compró un café. Lo necesitaba pues tendría que ensayar mucho con la orquesta de jazz. Los chicos estaban esperando que les diera la buena noticia de estar trabajando en algo original para el concurso, pero Haruka seguía sin pensar en algo bueno y practicaban algo de Baker. Escuchó las fuertes pisadas de alguien y volteo._

 _-Haruka ¿es cierto lo que Seiya me contó?_

 _Michiru lucía molesta, apretaba su mano con fuerza y podía ver que la chica rechinaba los dientes._

 _-Si es sobre Esmeralda sí, es verdad. Acepté si te decía la verdad y veo que lo hizo._

 _Mencionaba despreocupada ¿qué más podía hacer? Al menos el chico había cumplido su parte del trato._

 _-¿También aceptaste el no decirle que eres mujer? ¿cómo es posible?_

 _-Michiru créeme que no es algo que me agrade, pero ya di mi palabra- le dijo calmada._

 _-Si ella no aprecia tu música por quién eres, entonces no merece interpretar nada._

 _La violinista se veía preocupada, Haruka le sonrió._

 _-Lo sé, pero tu amigo está en la cuerda floja. Además, lo único que me interesa es que tú sepas el valor de mi música. No te preocupes, yo conozco mi valor como persona. Sólo estoy ayudando a Seiya y no lo está pasando bien. Nos vemos Michiru voy tarde a la clase._

 _Besó la frente de Michiru y caminó a su salón._

 _-¡Haruka!_

 _La rubia detuvo su caminata._

 _-No voy a permitir que te usen de esa forma, no te lo mereces._

 _-¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?_

 _-Porque yo te…_

 _Michiru hizo una pausa, por poco se le escapaba esa palabra, sus verdaderos sentimientos._

 _-¿Tú qué?_

 _-Te quiero Haruka, eres una gran amiga._

 _-¿No te cansa esta situación?_

 _-No comprendo._

 _-Yo también puedo seguir haciéndolo Michiru._

 _-¿Hacer qué?_

 _-Ayudo a Seiya porque te quiero y eres una gran amiga._

 _Michiru se quedó en silencio ante el tono serio de Haruka que en ningún momento se dio la vuelta para verla._

 _-¿No dices nada? Bien… Sigamos con esto, parece que nos place más._

 _Haruka siguió su camino, después de todo ambas ignorarían aquella plática pues ninguna era lo suficientemente valiente para decir lo que realmente sentían. Michiru corrió para alcanzar a la pianista que la escuchaba correr y no se detenía, cuando la pudo alcanzar la jaló del brazo._

 _-¿Qué te pasa Haruka?_

 _-Dime en este momento lo que sientes por mí, lo que realmente sientes._

 _Haruka estaba seria, parecía molesta y Michiru tembló ante la mirada de la rubia de cabello cenizo. Esos ojos la intimidaban, se iba a quedar sin habla si la seguía mirando, volteó su rostro y al fin habló._

 _-Ya te lo dije, te quiero como amiga._

 _-¿Estás segura Michiru?_

 _-Sí._

 _-Pues mírame a los ojos y dilo de nuevo para que te crea._

 _Michiru negó con la cabeza, una lágrima quería salir de sus hermosos ojos azules._

 _-Me estoy cansando Michiru._

 _La violinista al fin miró a Haruka a los ojos, esa mirada esmeralda parecía llena de frustración y tristeza. Michiru intentó abrazar a la rubia, pero ella se alejó._

 _-No más Michiru, no más. Ya no me conformo con esto, no puedo más. Me ahogo entre tus brazos, me queman las ganas de besarte… No, no bajes la mirada… Odio que me mientas Michiru, odio seguir siendo tu amiga, odio saber que estás con Elsa._

 _-¿Por qué me dices estas cosas?_

 _-Porque ya no puedo seguir engañándome Michiru, no haré nada que no quieras. Lo único que te pido es que me digas la verdad. ¿Te estás enamorando de mí, así como yo me enamoré de ti?_

 _-Haruka…_

 _Michiru bajó la mirada, de sus hermosos ojos salían lágrimas. Haruka le había dicho al fin lo que sentía y ella se sentía mal de no poder corresponderle, no era porque no lo sintiera, pero su miedo a olvidar a Max la paralizaba y cometía error tras error. Elsa y Haruka sufrían por sus decisiones tan infantiles al no querer abrir su corazón y aceptar la realidad._

 _-Mírame… Por favor Michiru._

 _La violinista al fin miró los ojos esmeraldas de Haruka y la pianista pudo notar que estaban llenos de lágrimas, Michiru no dejaba de llorar._

 _-No, no estoy enamorada de ti. Eres mi amiga Haruka y lamento haberte hecho pensar cosas que no son._

 _-Seamos amigas._

 _-No, Haruka…_

 _-¿Qué quieres entonces?_

 _-No lo sé._

 _-Sí, sí sabes..._

 _Haruka respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse._

 _-Quieres jugar a que no estamos enamoradas, lo haremos. Ni yo te dije esto, ni tú me estás mintiendo. Sigamos jugando a decirle a los demás que se equivocan cuando hasta ellos ya lo notaron. Sigamos con esto hasta que explotemos y lastimemos a Elsa._

 _-Lo que dices no es verdad._

 _-El día que seas valiente podremos estar juntas. Yo no tengo nada que ocultar, ya sabes lo que siento. Simplemente seguiré tu juego o me cansaré de esperar, no tengo idea… Ten una linda tarde Michiru, debo ir con la banda._

 _Haruka se alejó caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo, Michiru la miraba irse y no podía dejar de llorar. Su corazón se rompió al escuchar a la pianista cantar._

 _"I'm waiting... Will I find you... Can I find you... We're falling down... I'm falling"_

* * *

Michiru caminaba por los pasillos de ese edificio intentando olvidar la plática con Haruka, después de todo el lío era culpa de Seiya. De todas las personas para ayudar a Esmeralda se le ocurrió que fuera Haruka. Cuando Seiya le dio la noticia por teléfono le colgó rápidamente, fue corriendo para hacer entrar en razón a Haruka y la rubia la sorprendió con lo que no quería escuchar.

Seiya tomaba café en su oficina mientras leía el contrato que le daría a Haruka, no estaba nada mal y lo mejor la rubia no se sentiría timada o usada. Ya había hablado con Michiru y aunque estaba molesta por saber que su amiga trabajaría con Esmeralda, sabía que la chica de cabello cenizo no se echaría para atrás. El barullo afuera de su oficina lo hizo fijar su mirada en la puerta.

-Señorita por favor…

Suplicaba la secretaría de Seiya.

-Ni se le ocurra tocarme. Ya le dije que debo hablar con el señor Kou.

Escuchó el rugido de Michiru, ni hablar con Haruka la había calmado.

-Tranquilízate Michiru.

Setsuna intentaba calmar a su amiga, pero de nada sirvió pues la violinista entraba a la oficina. La que se le había armado al pobre de Seiya y todo porque no entendió que era una mala idea que Haruka le ayudara.

-¿Qué sucede Michiru?

Sabía que era estúpido preguntar pues la cara iracunda de su amiga lo decía todo.

-Seiya no se te ocurra hacer que esa tipa se acerque a Haruka.

La chica estaba fuera de sí, parecía sacar espuma de la boca y eso espantó al chico.

-Sólo va a componer sus canciones, es todo- tragó saliva.

-Esa tipa no se merece cantar lo que Haruka escribe con mucho amor y pasión.

-Kaioh, tampoco le está pidiendo que se case con ella- comentó Setsuna.

-Así es, es algo laboral Michiru. Además, fue Tenoh quien dijo que sí.

Seiya volvió a encender la furia de la violinista.

-Porque tú sabías que si yo le pedía algo no se negaría. Eso es ser una rata abusiva.

-¡Cuida tus palabras!- exigió el chico.

-¡Qué sorpresa! Yo que venía a decirte querido Seiya que no me interesaba trabajar con novatos, pero viendo que Kaioh ha perdido la razón me provoca conocer a Haruka Tenoh. ¿A qué hora nos veremos el viernes?

Esa odiosa voz le erizó los vellos a Michiru haciendo girar su cabeza y Setsuna hizo lo mismo. Al hacer contacto con la mirada de Esmeralda pudieron notar que disfrutaba ese momento.

-No te le acerques.

Los ojos de Michiru parecían bañados en sangre. Esmeralda disfrutaba ver a Michiru así, desesperada, enojada y con miedo.

-Esto es un milagro, te gusta un chico. Al fin podrás curarte de tu enfermedad asquerosa.

Dijo en sorna Esmeralda y Michiru sentía más sangre subir a su cabeza.

-Esmeralda no digas esas cosas- intervino Seiya.

-Pongámonos de acuerdo para mi cita con el joven Tenoh, quiero que sea en un lugar con luz tenue. Setsuna ¿puedes ser educada y llevarte a tu lesbiana para que Seiya y yo hablemos tranquilos? Ya quiero conocer a mi futuro novio.

Sus ojos cafés buscaron a Michiru para poder burlarse de ella, de esa forma salió de sus dudas pues esa persona le gustaba demasiado a su rival. Estaba disfrutando cada gesto de la chica de cabello aqua.

-No te voy a permitir que respires el mismo aire que Haruka.

-¡Ay cosita! ¿Tan mal te dejó la muerte de tu inglesita?

-Eres un asco Esmeralda.

-Después de todo fue bueno que se muriera, te hizo darte cuenta de que lo correcto es estar con un hombre. Seguramente le voy a gustar al joven Tenoh ¿no es así?

Michiru se controló lo más que pudo pues quería matar a Esmeralda.

-Haruka no te haría caso ni en un millón de años.

-Ya veremos Kaioh. ¿Ya besaste a Tenoh?

Michiru frunció el ceño.

-¡Ah! Esa mirada dice que no, es obvio porque eres una lesbiana. No te preocupes, soy una buena amiga y te diré lo bien que besa Haruka Tenoh.

-No vas a meter tu lengua de reptil en la boca de Haruka.

-¿Quieres apostar Kaioh? No te preocupes, si le gustas lo voy a averiguar y yo haré que te olvide… ¿Alguien tiene una foto de Tenoh? Debe de estar muy guapo para que esta enferma se fijase en un hombre. Me sorprende que al fin quiera tener un falo entre las piernas porque los dildos y los dedos no valen cariño.

Setsuna tomó a Michiru por los hombros y salió con ella de la oficina de su amigo, necesitaba tranquilizar la ira de la violinista. Las risas de Esmeralda se escuchaban por todo el pasillo hasta que llegaron al elevador, salieron de la compañía discográfica y caminaron.

-Voy a matar a Seiya- escupió Michiru.

-No querida, a quien debes matar es a ti- Setsuna la vio molesta.

-¡Y por qué me debo matar!

-Esmeralda no quería trabajar con Tenoh, al escuchar tus gritos dedujo que es alguien que te importa y eso la hizo cambiar de opinión.

-Qué idiota soy, ahora esa tipeja querrá usar a Haruka.

Michiru golpeó su cabeza con su mano.

-Intentará seducir a Tenoh.

-Haruka no le haría caso.

-Tenoh es una mujer soltera y si quiere puede seguirle el juego.

-No lo haría.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé.

-Claro que sabes por qué, no hay que hacernos tontas Michiru.

-Porque Esmeralda es una mujer corriente, por eso.

-¿Tenoh te dijo algo?

-No.

-Bien Michiru, entonces pierde a Tenoh. Quédate con Elsa o haz lo que se te dé la regalada gana, pero deja de hacer este tipo de espectáculos.

Setsuna abrió la puerta de su carro con furia, Michiru era una cobarde y ya estaba cansada de las tonterías de su amiga. Perdería el amor de Haruka y todo por miedo. Al diablo con ayudar a su amiga, al diablo con el plan para que se arriesgara a salir con la rubia.

-No te enojes Set.

-No hables Michiru. No quiero hablar contigo ahora, jamás pensé que el miedo te dominaría.

* * *

Sonreía de manera forzada, no estaba nada cómoda en esa cena a pesar de estar acompañadas de una chica de cabello rojo y Seiya. Esa tal Esmeralda tenía la voz más molesta que la de su ex, había leído el contrato y las condiciones que pidió fueron respetadas. La paga sería excelente, lo malo era esa mujer.

-Me encantaron sus composiciones, joven Tenoh tiene talento.

Esmeralda intentó posar su mano sobre la de la rubia, quien educadamente la retiró de ese lugar.

-Esa es una buena noticia y un halago muy grande para mí. Después de todo viene de la reina del jazz.

-¿Tiene novia?

Haruka sonrió incomoda por la pregunta y Esmeralda le guiñaba el ojo coquetamente.

-No creo que sea correcto que molestes Haruka con esas preguntas Esmeralda.

Intervino Kakyuu para poner orden a la descarada manera de actuar de la mujer.

-Yo no veo lo incorrecto, después de todo seremos colegas. ¿No crees Seiya?

-Opino lo mismo que Kakyuu. Debes respetar a Tenoh, no por ser tu colega debes ser así de atrevida.

Haruka agradeció a Seiya con la mirada.

-¿Qué dice usted joven Tenoh? Quisiera conocerlo de una manera más… Profunda.

-No lo creo señorita, existe alguien en mi vida.

-Es una lástima, espero que no sea Michiru.

-¿Qué tiene de malo Michiru Kaioh?

-Es una enferma, degenerada y pervertida… Es lesbiana, me temo que usted no tiene oportunidad, sobre todo porque ya debe de tener SIDA o algo peor.

-No me agrada que hable así de ella.

-Es la verdad, no niego que es una excelente artista y todo eso, pero está traumada. Con eso de que la otra enfermita se murió y quedó inestable mentalmente pues no es la mejor opción. Si usted tuviera hijos con ella saldrían maricones.

-Aunque no tenga oportunidad con Michiru le voy a pedir que la respete. ¿Quién se cree usted para hablar mal de ella?

-La reina del jazz.

Haruka golpeó la mesa en la que comían haciendo saltar a Seiya y Kakyuu. La abogada miró a su primo reprochando que no interviniera en lo que Esmeralda decía.

-Me niego a trabajar con alguien así. Lo siento Seiya, si me van a demandar háganlo.

-Calma Tenoh, debes ser prudente.

-Es tu amiga de quien habla mal, la más querida según tú… No lo haré, no voy a trabajar con esta mujer y hagan lo que quieran.

-El joven Tenoh es todo un caballero, defiende a sus seres queridos con todas sus fuerzas. Lo quiero Seiya, quiero trabajar con él.

-Se puede burlar de mí todo lo que quiera, no me interesa. Pero a Michiru la respeta, es una dama y no voy a trabajar con usted pues esa forma de pensar me molesta.

-Vale la pena joven Tenoh, es usted el mayor tesoro que me pude encontrar. Estoy segura de que hasta ella lo sabe ¿qué quiere que haga para que trabaje conmigo?

-Respetar a Michiru Kaioh.

-De acuerdo, no volveré a hablar así de ella.

-No estoy jugando señorita.

-Yo tampoco guapo. Me interesa tenerte cerca de mí y trabajar contigo, eres grandioso. Lamento haber sido tan desagradable, pero era una prueba. La última persona con la que trabajé fue un patán y un resentido.

-No me interesa si era una prueba. Si me entero de algún comentario ofensivo o desplante de su parte a la señorita Kaioh no volveré a tratar con usted.

-Como guste.

-Me retiro. Señorita Kou fue un placer conocerla. Seiya estamos en contacto y Esmeralda tenemos un trato.

-Fue un placer encanto.

-Es una lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo.

Haruka se retiró del lugar, evidentemente estaba molesta por los comentarios de esa tipeja. Seiya veía molesto a Esmeralda que no dejaba de ver a Haruka mientras se retiraba del lugar.

-¿Qué rayos te ocurre Esmeralda?

-Calma Seiya, sólo quería ver si trataba con un caballero.

-Hay otras formas Esmeralda.

-Ahora entiendo la razón de los gritos de tu amiga. Me gustará trabajar con Tenoh y hará que mi carrera esté en la cima, compone fenomenal.

-Yo no demandaría a Haruka por no trabajar contigo Esmeralda, y Seiya… Haruka tiene razón, es horrible que dejes que hable así de Michiru.

-Nadie pidió su opinión señorita Kou, soy la reina del jazz y hago lo que se me da la gana. Seiya querido ¿hace cuánto sabes que Kaioh y Tenoh se gustan?

-No digas tonterías Esmeralda, sabes que Michiru tiene novia.

-No lo son, lo sabes… Así como tienes conocimiento de mi odio a tu amiga y te dio igual, me serviste al amor de su vida en bandeja de plata. No pongan esa cara, ni por Maxine hizo eso, ella supo que en algún momento intenté seducir a esa niña, pero no reaccionó así. Vamos a ignorar el hecho de que Tenoh es una mujer muy guapa y que por eso Michiru está así de insegura.

-¡Qué dices!

-No soy estúpida Seiya, se le nota que es mujer. Gracias por esta nueva oportunidad querido.

-¿Qué estás planeando Esmeralda? No intentes algo para dañar a Michiru.

-Oh no es mi culpa querido, es la tuya. Vamos a darles un empujón a esas dos porque soy una buena persona.

Seiya y Kakyuu miraban incrédulos a Esmeralda, detrás de esa ayuda algo más se asomaba. Acababa de decir que odiaba a Michiru ¿por qué ayudarla? Nada cuadraba en ese momento, la sonrisa burlona de Esmeralda hizo sentir a Seiya culpa. Setsuna había tenido razón, había sido una mala idea el pensar en Haruka para componer las canciones de Esmeralda.

-Terminemos la cena en paz- dijo Kakyuu.

-¿Creen que Michiru se suicide si Tenoh sale conmigo?

-Dios Seiya, calla a esta mujer ya.

-¿Tú no saldrías con Haruka Tenoh? Por favor Kakyuu, te vi… También tienes ganas de salir con Haruka, incluso me hizo dudar de mi sexualidad. Aceptemos que hasta el hombre más macho del mundo puede reconocer que Haruka es guapo si pensara que es hombre.

Seiya golpeó la mesa ¿en qué se había metido? Entendía porque su amiga no le hablaba o respondía las llamadas. Setsuna estaba demasiado molesta con Michiru para ayudar a Seiya para alejar lo más posible a Esmeralda de la rubia. Y él se sentía perdido por el nuevo error que había cometido.

-No puedes tener algo que ver con Tenoh ¿entendido Esmeralda?

-Lo pensaré Seiya.

-Recuerda tu contrato Esmeralda, nada de problemas o te vas.

-Esa es toda tu culpa cariño… Seré Esmeralda de Tenoh, tiene clase.

-No harás nada, que te quede claro Esmeralda. Por Michiru soy capaz de hacer todo y no me va a costar dejar que te vayas de la empresa.

-Deja que tu psicótica amiga resuelva el problema en el que se metió, le gusta Tenoh aun así sale con la negra esa; dejando a las demás hacer lo que puedan para salir con Haruka. Eres sobreprotector querido... Tu amiga se mata poco a poco y yo le daré un empujón a la locura.

* * *

Haruka llegó a su edificio, las cosas con Michiru eran cordiales y de nuevo actuaban como amigas. No soportaría mucho esa situación, tampoco podría jugar con Ranko y salir con ella para no pensar en Michiru o engañarse como la violinista. Haruka pensaba en eso mientras subía a su piso, además estaba ese tonto número privado que le llamaba cada tercer día, ya no respondía la llamada, pero molestaba mucho. Al llegar a la puerta de su apartamento vio una figura que la esperaba.

-Setsuna ¿sucede algo con Michiru?

-No, quería saber cómo estás Tenoh.

-Bien muchas gracias por preguntar, pasa.

-Gracias… ¿Has hablado con Michiru?

-En el trabajo y nos enviamos textos por el móvil.

-No, me refiero a cosas más profundas.

-Oh… Sí, ya le dije a tu amiga que me gusta y que me enamoré de ella.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que no siente lo mismo. Tú y yo sabemos que miente ¿no?

-Tienes más pantalones que Kaioh, pasa por un momento muy complicado.

-Maxine, lo sé.

-Ella fue el gran amor de Michiru.

-Yo no intento competir con Maxine, entiendo que Michiru la siga amando. No me atrevería a pedirle que la olvide por estar a mi lado, pero no soporto que se lastime así y de paso me está lastimando.

-No podemos hacer nada Tenoh.

-Ya sé, quizá deba olvidarme de Michiru.

-No hagas eso, no hagas lo mismo que ella.

-Descuida, no jugaré con Ranko. He pensado en los problemas de Michiru y su novia. Elsa siente que todo es por Max, pero ella no está y celar a Michiru con un fantasma es tonto.

-Fantasma que tiene mucho peso entre ustedes.

-No es culpa de Maxine. Hay que darle tiempo a Michiru, uno prudente.

-¿Y si no cambia?

-Voy a seguir mi vida Setsuna, tampoco la puedo esperar toda la vida.

-Odio saber que puede perder la oportunidad de estar con la persona que realmente quiere por tonta.

-Me duele no estar con Michiru y sé que lo que siente por mí es más grande que su miedo. Hay que esperar.

-Ay Tenoh…

-Diría el conde de Montecristo "confiar y esperar". Ayúdame a hacer la cena.

-Soy tu invitada.

-Que vino sin avisar, así que no hay privilegios.

-¿Ellos son tus padres?

Setsuna ignoró el comentario de la rubia y caminó a un portarretrato que tenía en un librero.

-Sí.

-¿Ryunosuke Tenoh?

-Sí, mi padre.

-Tu padre es una gran persona, lo conocí en un evento de caridad hace un par de años. Nunca me puse a pensar en tu apellido a fondo, que despistada.

-¿De verdad lo conoces?

-Era general en ese entonces, apenas iban a decidir los nuevos movimientos del gobierno.

-Eres la segunda persona que no se pone como loca por saber quién es mi padre.

-¿Quién fue la primera?

-Michiru.

-Ella, todo te lleva a ella… ¿Tiempo dices?

Haruka sonrió con algo de pesar, caminó a la cocina pues estaba consciente de que Setsuna no le ayudaría.

-Sí, hay que darle tiempo. No la dejaré Setsuna, pero debo ser un poco dura con ella. Espero que esa actitud le haga dejar el miedo atrás.

-No hay problema, yo he sido un poco cortante con Kaioh pues su actitud me molesta.

-Michiru te necesita Setsuna, no la dejes o cometerá más errores.

-Cierto, te ayudo a hacer unos emparedados porque no quiero cosas elaboradas.

-Es una buena idea, aun tengo algo de hambre.

-Olvidé que tuviste una cena con Esmeralda.

-¡Qué fastidio! Es una persona horrible, no deseo hablar de ella.

-Ni yo, hablemos de tu padre.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

Llegó cansada al apartamento, la reunión a la que había asistido fue muy larga, no cenaron y mucho menos pudo tomar café. Aquellas personas eran demasiado cascarrabias con el cuidado de las presentaciones, le llamó a Michiru para decirle que llegaría tarde del trabajo, que cenara y no la esperara.

Al llegar a la puerta Elsa pudo escuchar que su novia escuchaba música. Suspiró por el cansancio que sentía en todo su cuerpo, necesitaba tomar una ducha urgentemente. Entró al apartamento, dejó las llaves colgadas y con mucho sigilo caminó buscando a Michiru. La encontró en la cocina lavando la loza e inmediatamente una sonrisa se formó en su boca. Su novia bailaba al ritmo de la música, la escuchó cantar, su corazón se detuvo al recordar la canción.

La mirada de Michiru era triste, nada como ese día en que la vio bailar y disfrutar la canción que ahora sonaba en el estéreo de ese apartamento. Caminó para ver el móvil de Michiru, se sorprendió al ver el playlist. Miró con descontento a su novia que estaba perdida en el tiempo y espacio de sus recuerdos.

* * *

 _Elsa fue a buscar a la violinista al trabajo, estaba en el estacionamiento para sorprenderla y llevarla a comer. La sorpresa se la llevó Elsa al ver que Michiru salía del trabajo acompañada de Haruka, inmediatamente frunció el ceño y salió del auto para alejar a la pianista de su novia. Caminó para sorprenderlas, se detuvo al ver que ambas se reían de algo que Haruka contaba._

 _-Me sorprendes Michiru, no pensé que te gustara Daft Punk._

 _-Yo también tengo secretos, no eres la única Haruka._

 _-Discúlpeme doña secretos._

 _Michiru empujó a Haruka en juego, la rubia la miró con fingido reproche._

 _-Cuidado con mis auriculares._

 _-Ponme esa canción Haruka. Quiero cantar "I feel it coming"._

 _Michiru puso una cara muy tierna, Haruka negó con la cabeza y accedió._

 _-Aquí está. ¿Por qué te gusta? Es de The Weeknd._

 _-Daft Punk es artista invitado y es buena. Por algo la tienes también en tu lista ¿no?_

 _-Por Daft Punk._

 _Michiru la miró con reproche, la pianista le sonrió. Puso play a la canción y comenzó a cantar._

 _"Tell me what you really like_

 _Baby I can take my time..."_

 _La violinista empezó a bailar tomando a Haruka por la mano para invitarla a acompañarla. Haruka se rio al ver a la violinista hacer eso, no tardó en bailar con ella. Mientras Elsa fruncía el ceño por aquello que veía y más con Michiru cantandole a Haruka._

 _"I feel it coming, I feel it coming babe..."_

 _Estaban cerca, pero no hacían nada malo que reclamar pues era un baile. Aún así Elsa estaba muy molesta, todo empeoró al escuchar a Michiru hablar._

 _-Siempre que la escuche pensaré en ti Haruka._

 _-Y yo en ti Michiru._

 _Elsa esperó a que la canción terminara de escucharse para poder llamar la atención de su novia, alejarla de Haruka. Sería mejor adelantar su plan de vivir con Michiru._

* * *

-Ya estoy en casa.

Dijo Elsa con molestia, esta vez no esperaría a que la canción terminara.

-Debes estar muy cansada, te haré un té para que te relajes.

-No es necesario.

-¿Ahora qué sucede?

-No finjas Michiru, además de soportar que Maxine viva en nuestra relación debo llegar a casa y ver que bailas con el playlist de Haruka.

-Es música Elsa, me gusta esa canción y recordé que sigo a Haruka. Es más rápido encontrarla ahí, es todo y Max no está entre nosotras.

-¿Y ese maldito anillo que no te quitas?

-No de nuevo. Siempre que hablas de Max es para esto.

-Sí Michiru, de nuevo ¿cuándo te lo vas a quitar? Estás conmigo, no necesitas a Maxine. Está muerta entiende, siento que aun la amas cuando veo ese anillo.

-¿Vamos a pelear siempre por mi anillo? Es el único recuerdo que tengo de Maxine, físico al menos.

-Quiero que se lo envíes a los McConell, no lo quiero en este apartamento.

-Esa no es tu decisión.

-Lo es, lo es desde que vivo contigo.

-No te confundas, no vives conmigo. Algunos días te quedas a dormir en mi apartamento.

-De acuerdo… Deja de ver a Haruka Tenoh, no quiero que esté cerca de ti y esa maldita canción queda vetada.

-¡Por dios! Eres mi novia Elsa, no mi dueña. Empieza a respetarme y no tendremos problemas.

-¿Crees que no sé que con esa canción recuerdas a esa mujer?

-Es mi amiga, nos gusta Daft Punk y esa canción.

-Tú eres mi novia y debes de entenderlo ya. Me voy a dormir, se me quitó el hambre por tus tonterías. No hagas ruido al entrar al cuarto ¿entiendes? Debo descansar.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo como siempre quiero agradecer el tiempo que se dan de leer esta historia. Bueno pasemos a lo de siempre, los comentarios que dejan y que me animan a continuar la historia. Lamento los errores del capítulo pasado, esta vez espero que no los tenga. Mil disculpas.**

 **Osaka: Puedes notar que todos le están diciendo lo mismo, Usa, Yaten, Setsuna y la misma Haruka. Me alegra que leyeras de nuevo el prólogo, sí, no se sabe el color de ojos de la bebé y creo que vas por buen camino en tus conjeturas. De hecho en cada capítulo hay ciertas pistas de quien es la madre de la bebé. Poco a poco llegaremos a la respuesta, que es la parte importante de todo ¿quién es la otra madre? Elsa ya se está cansando y como bien lo descifraste explotó. También acertaste con lo de Setsuna, me sorprende y muchas veces intuyen lo que viene.**

 **Lizlopez: No te preocupes, no dejaré la historia. En realidad ya tengo algunos capítulos terminados porque sabía que este trimestre se me va a complicar escribir de una forma más continua. Los demás los iré escribiendo con más calma pues debo de centrarme en la escuela.**

 **Kyoky: Jajajaja, tienes razón incluso imaginé a Michiru vestida de mariachi. La competencia no le interesa a Haruka como puedes ver ¿o quizá lo hará? #TeamTenoh.**

 **Sango-chan: Exacto tenía algunos problemas y sí, pobre Elsa que vivió esa etapa de Haruka. Ya no sólo lo reconoce, ya se lo dijo a Michiru. Michiru sigue metiéndose en problemas.**

 **Vicky: Jajaja se lo diré para que haga producción en masa. Pobre de Elsa, pensé que te rompería un poco el corazón que la molestara Haruka. Yo creo que Michiru debe empezar a pensar lo mismo y... Regresó Esmeralda que es un amor (puro sarcasmo total de mi parte). Pobre cabeza de bombón, le dolió la caja de chocolates por eso se enojó jajaja.**

 **Pasando al capítulo de hoy el título lo dice todo, Michiru está en crisis. No es totalmente por la aparición de Ranko, es la confesión de Haruka. Sí la rubia al fin le dijo lo que siente realmente y eso hace temblar a la violinista que sabe que la quiere pues aunque no lo quiera decir se lo acaba de confesar a Setsuna en esa plática después del pastelazo en la cara. Quiere estar con Haruka, simplemente que el miedo la domina y sí ya está pensando en terminar su relación con Elsa. Al menos eso hacía antes de la confesión de Haruka.**

 **Setsuna está molesta con su amiga, Michiru con Seiya y el pobre hombre sufre por hacer que Haruka y Esmeralda trabajen juntas. Ya empezamos a ver que la mujer no es nada tonta y disfruta haciendo sufrir a Michiru, es su pasatiempo favorito. ¿Qué hará ahora para seguir molestando a Michiru? No le cayó muy bien a Haruka, pero ya encontrará la forma de acercarse.**

 **Ahora Ranko le soltó una bomba a Haruka, no sólo le dijo que Michiru está enamorada, le recordó a un viejo romance que tuvo ¿si ella aparece será el fin de lo que siente por Michiru? Bien lo dijo la rubia, no sabe si esa persona fue el amor de su vida o no sabe si Michiru lo será y le molesta no haber estado con esa chica. Parece que Michiru tendrá mucha competencia porque no sólo es Ranko o las llamadas que Haruka recibe, se suman Esmeralda y ese viejo amor de Haruka. Ya sabemos lo que Haruka quiere y es salir con Michiru, tener algo con ella. Tiene mucha confianza de que así será, menos Setsuna que sí conoce a la familia de la rubia.**

 **Elsa ya explotó y parece ser que no es la primera vez que lo hace, pero esta vez lo hizo por culpa del recuerdo de Haruka y Michiru bailando en el estacionamiento. Pobre mujer, adelanta sus planes para estar cerca de su novia y parece que no funciona ¿qué hará después?**

 **Me retiro, espero que el capítulo de hoy les guste y como siempre espero que dejen sus comentarios sobre él. Le mando un saludo a todos los lectores anónimos. Tengan un hermoso fin de semana y nos leemos pronto.**


	16. Ogni sorriso è oro

**CAPÍTULO 15. Ogni sorriso è oro.**

 **NI SAILOR MOON, NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI. LA CANCIÓN "WHAT WOULD I DO WITHOUT YOU" PERTENECE A DREW HOLCOMB & THE NEIGHBORS.**

* * *

 _Caminaban por un jardín lleno de hermosas flores, no había nada mejor que pasear a su lado en esa tarde tan soleada y bonita. La violinista miró a Haruka quien se veía radiante, esa bella sonrisa la tenía hipnotizada, al sentirse observada la rubia giró su cabeza con dirección a Michiru quien se sonrojó._

 _-Haruka están exhibiendo una película. La vi de niña, estoy segura de que te gustará. Si quieres podemos ir hoy- comentaba con nerviosismo._

 _-Me encantaría, pero debo ir con Seiya a dejarle algunas canciones nuevas. Podríamos ir el fin de semana Elsa, tú, Esmeralda y yo. ¿Te parece?_

 _-¿Por qué tiene que venir Esmeralda?- dijo molesta._

 _-Creí que ya te lo había comentado. Esmeralda es mi novia, estoy muy feliz. Me gustaría que te llevaras bien con ella pues eres una de mis mejores amigas._

 _Le decía la rubia mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos, en ese momento las flores se marchitaron._

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Michiru saltó de su cama gritando y sudando.

-¡Qué pasa!

Elsa miraba angustiada a Michiru que la había despertado.

-Tuve una pesadilla.

Elsa rodó los ojos al escuchar eso.

-Lo siento, no quise despertarte.

Decía Michiru avergonzada por el grito de ese horrible sueño, odiaba pensar que Haruka saliera con Esmeralda. Se acomodó para dormir de nuevo y esperaba no volver a soñar con algo así, pero su cabeza no tenía espacio para darle unos hermosos sueños como acostumbraba a tenerlos cuando se trataba de Haruka. Luego de Esmeralda siguió un sueño con Mimi, aunque no veía su cara tiró un golpe y despertó de nuevo a Elsa que la miraba con mucho enfado pues la violinista le dio directamente en el estómago. Al escuchar los reclamos de su novia Michiru sonrió apenada, su inconsciente no la dejaba en paz. Otra vez intentó dormir, ese tercer sueño fue el peor pues en ese Haruka la invitaba a su boda con Ranko. Ella era la dama de honor de la pastelera, mientras le ayudaba a probarse el vestido notaba una enorme barriga en Ranko.

-" _¿Qué es eso?"_

-" _Haru y yo seremos mamás. Es lo más hermoso que nos ha pasado"_

-" _¿Bebé de Haruka? Es imposible"_

-" _Claro que no, llevo a su bebé en mi vientre. Le pondremos Michiru en honor a ti"_

-" _¿Yo?"_

-" _Sí, nunca tuviste el valor Michiru. Gracias a ti mi Haru y yo somos felices"_

-" _Eso es muy cruel"_

-" _No, es la verdad. Con este bebé jamás pensará en ti… Gracias por dejarme a tu alma gemela en las manos"_

-" _Lo hice por Max"_

-" _Ella ya no está y nada te hará feliz. Renunciaste a esa posibilidad, Haru ahora es mía"_

-" _No voy a dejar que te cases con Haruka. Yo la amo Ranko y sabes que ella me ama"_

-" _¿Crees que dejaré a mi futura esposa y a mi bebé por ti? Supéralo Michiru, no te amo… Te amé y me dejaste ir, cobarde"_

-" _Eres muy cruel Haruka… No me dejes por favor"_

-" _No molestes más_ _Michiru. Adiós"_

 _Michiru vio a Haruka alejarse de ella, corría para tomar la mano de la pianista que se perdía por la lejanía. Esa rubia de cabello cenizo se iba y miraba con amor a Ranko, a quien besaba con mucha pasión._

-Vuelve, no te vayas… No me dejes por favor… REGRESA- gritó desesperada.

-¿No crees que estás bastante grande para tener pesadillas?

Decía Elsa con enfado mientras miraba a Michiru que sudaba por aquel horrible sueño. La mujer de cabello rosa pensaba que Michiru soñaba con Maxine y ya estaba cansada de eso. Había intentado mudarse con la violinista pero ella se las arreglaba para hacer que eso no pasara. Claro que se quedaba unos días a dormir en casa de la chica, si Elsa se ponía "cariñosa" con Michiru pasaban varías cosas que no le permitían concretar su objetivo. Pues Michiru estaba cansada, le dolía la cabeza o la peor de todas, se hacía la dormida e incluso "roncaba" para no ser molestada. Estaba empezando a cansarse del tema, pero no le dejaría las cosas fáciles a Haruka.

-Iré por un vaso con agua.

Se levantó la violinista y tomó su móvil.

-Muy bien, solamente no hagas tanto ruido, debo madrugar. Mi trabajo queda bastante lejos de tu apartamento y me choca salir tan temprano.

-Pues deberías quedarte en tu casa si tanta pereza te da ¿yo no entiendo por qué insistes en dormir aquí?

-Se me da la gana porque eres mi mujer.

-No Elsa, no eres mi dueña. Podemos ser novias pero no soy una cosa.

Michiru salió de su cuarto enfadada, se dirigió a la cocina para servirse un poco de agua. Miró la hora en su móvil, eran las tres de la mañana. Luego de tomar el vaso con agua caminó a la terraza de su apartamento, se recargó en el barandal y buscó dentro de sus contactos para hacer una llamada. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo pues al segundo tono una voz soñolienta le respondió.

-¿Michiru te encuentras bien?

-Sí, disculpa que te despierte a esta hora… Tuve una serie de pesadillas.

Escuchó como se acomodaban del otro lado de la línea, se sintió mal por despertarle y al mismo tiempo necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-Si me las cuentas te aseguro que no se harán realidad, al menos eso decía mi mamá.

-Soy una tonta, no debí despertarte deberías estar disfrutando de algún sueño- se apenó.

-Disfruto más escuchando tu dulce voz. Si no quieres que esas pesadillas se cumplan, lo mejor será contarlas.

La violinista se sonrojó ante el comentario de aquella voz que tanta paz le traía.

-Ok, pero promete que no te vas a burlar de mí.

La voz del otro lado de la línea rio.

-Lo prometo. Es hora de escuchar lo que soñaste.

-Yo… Soñé que dábamos un paseo por el parque y al pedirte que fuéramos al cine tú me respondías que no era posible salir ese día, tu solución fue ir en una cita con tu novia y la mía… Pero la tuya era Esmeralda y me decías que estabas muy feliz. Luego soñé que regresabas con tu ex y después que te casabas con Ranko que además estaba embarazada, no me preguntes cómo porque no controlo mis sueños o las tonterías que haces en ellos. Desperté gritando en cada uno de esos sueños o soltando golpes.

-Esa sí que fue una serie de horribles pesadillas. Te aseguro que eso no sucederá Michiru, créeme que lo último que haría es ser novia de Esmeralda. Es tan insoportable y horrible que no podría salir con alguien así. Hablando de Mimi, no gracias y a Ranko no la veo como una posible novia.

-¡Sí cómo no! Quieres a tu Ranko.

Respondió Michiru con ironía.

-Es una amiga, ya le dejé en claro eso.

-¿Qué hay de las otras?

-Aprendí de la relación con Mimi. Tan poco soy tan suicida y ya te dije que Esmeralda no es opción lo prometo, hasta escalofríos me dieron- ambas rieron.

-Pues por tus decisiones tan extremas creí que las pesadillas eran reales.

-Detesto esa voz tan chillona y falsa de Esmeralda. Es como una cacatúa.

-Tremendamente insoportable, pero no insultes a las pobres cacatúas.

Luego de ese comentario ambas explotaron en risas.

-En fin Michiru, no creo que sea bueno que hablemos de mis posibles amoríos.

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero presionarte con mis sentimientos, ya sabes lo que siento... No te preocupes por otras chicas.

-Haruka... Te estoy lastimando mucho, soy una mala persona.

-No, no eres mala. Tienes miedo, espero que puedas vencerlo pronto.

-La verdad es que no te entiendo ¿por qué confías en mí?

-Eres una mujer fuerte, además entiendo que no es sencillo para ti. Papá no salió con mujeres mucho tiempo, después comenzó de nuevo y yo disfruto verlo seguir su vida.

-¿Realmente no te molesta que pueda olvidar a tu madre?

-No lo hará, es mi madre. Papá dice que no es sólo por mí, él sigue recordando a mamá con mucho amor y sabe que no tiene nada de malo seguir tu vida o amar de nuevo.

-Te escuchas muy convencida, no tiene sentido. Es decir, lo que dices del amor no tiene sentido- decía tímidamente.

-Michiru el amor no tiene sentido. No puedes pasar tu vida buscándole una lógica. El amor carece completamente de razón y nosotros seguimos sintiéndolo, porque si no somos capaces de sentir amor entonces estaremos perdidos. La humanidad dejaría de ser empática y si eso sucede deberíamos de desaparecer... Porque amar es lo mejor que el ser humano sabe hacer, es lo mejor que todos hacemos. Todo empieza por nosotros y termina reflejado en los demás... Eso lo aprendí contigo.

-Minako tiene razón.

-¿En qué?

-Eres muy cursi Haruka Tenoh.

Las chicas comenzaron a reír por el comentario, Haruka le reprochaba las palabras y darle la razón a Minako que siempre la molestaba con eso. Las risas se convirtieron en carcajadas que llegaron a la habitación principal donde Elsa dormía. Se levantó enojada, al parecer a Michiru no le había importado su petición.

-Michiru te dije que no hagas tanto ruido porque debo madrugar, deja ese teléfono y ven a la cama.

El tono de Elsa era muy severo, cosa que hizo enfadar a la violinista.

-Disculpa por despertarte de nuevo, pero estoy en mi casa y no permito que me hables de esa forma. Ya suficiente tengo con tu paranoia.

Michiru respondió con el mismo tono.

-Paranoia... Quiero ese anillo lejos de nuestra vida, es la última vez que te lo pido… Vuelve a la cama.

Respondió Elsa de manera indiferente y regresó por donde vino. Algo debía hacer para que su novia regresara ese anillo, no le importó saber con quién hablaba a esa hora. Seguramente ya sabía la respuesta y lo mejor era ignorar el hecho.

-Haruka… Lamento que tuvieras que oír.

La violinista sabía que la rubia había escuchado toda la discusión con Elsa.

-No te preocupes Michiru. Ve con tu novia que no quiero que te metas en más problemas, nos vemos en el trabajo.

Ese sentimiento de angustia que oprimía su pecho al saber que Elsa estaba ahí era doloroso. Muy en el fondo sabía que Michiru no querría estar cerca de ella y no se iba a abrir a lo que sentía. Haruka comenzaba a perder la esperanza pues cada día que pasaba creía un poco menos en que ocurriera ese milagro.

-Nos vemos en unas horas- Michiru colgó.

La violinista caminó a la sala, prendió la luz de una lámpara y sacó de un cajón una hoja. La miró con detenimiento y comenzó a escribir... Sí, era el momento de hacer algo que casi nunca hacía sin un violín y caminó a su estudio. Encendió su computadora, miró las aplicaciones que tenía para grabar.

Ver el violín le estremeció, sabía que era mejor tomar la guitarra pues ya la podía tocar. Hizo una pequeña prueba de sonido para saber que tanto la voz y la guitarra se escucharan bien. Lo haría por separado para que todo se escuchase con claridad, primero grabó el sonido de la guitarra y después comenzó a cantar la letra que había escrito.

-Bien es hora de escuchar el resultado- sonrió.

 _ **Sometimes I wake up with a sadness**_

 _ **Other days, it feels like madness**_

 _ **So, what would I do without you?**_

 _ **When colors turn to shades of gray**_

 _ **With the weight of the world at the end of the day**_

 _ **Oh, what would I do without you?**_

Michiru sonreía pensando en las palabras de la rubia, esperaba ser valiente como ella quería y dejar de lastimar a la pobre pianista.

 _ **A decade goes by without a warning**_

 _ **And there's still a kindness in your eyes**_

 _ **Amidst the questions and the worry**_

 _ **A peace of mind always takes me by surprise**_

 _ **I feel like I'm walking with eyes as blind**_

 _ **As a man without a lantern in a coal mine**_

 _ **Oh, what would I do without you?**_

Haruka le había ayudado con muchas cosas y la letra la escribió pensando en esa linda mujer que siempre le regalaba comprensión.

 _ **My imagination gets the best of me**_

 _ **And I'm trying to hide l**_ _ **ost at sea**_

 _ **Oh, what would I do without you?**_

 _ **The difference between what I've said and done**_

 _ **And you're still standing by my side**_

 _ **A guilty soul and a worried mind**_

 _ **I will never make it, i**_ _ **f I'm on my own**_

Era un regalo el que Haruka le ofrecía, cada día la llenaba de paz y amor. Ella se alejaba por miedo ¿eso era justo? No, debía ser honesta consigo misma.

 _ **So you got the morning,**_ _ **I got midnight**_

 _ **You are patient,**_ _ **I'm always on time**_

 _ **Oh, what would I do without you?**_

 _ **You got your sunshine,**_ _ **I got rain clouds**_

 _ **You got hope,**_ _ **I got my doubts**_

 _ **So, what would I do without you?**_

 _ **Oh, what would I do without you?**_

Escuchó la canción y decidió que lo mejor era ser valiente, sí debía serlo. De nuevo se frenó al recordar que poco a poco olvidaría a Maxine... Aunque la doctora Tsukino decía que eso no pasaría ¿qué ocurría si sucedía eso que tanto temía? No, no debía olvidar a Max y también estaban las palabras de Haruka pues le dijo que su padre se dio cuenta que no había nada malo con volver a enamorarse. Si pensaba en eso él sabía lo que era perder a su pareja y obviamente vivió muchas cosas con la madre de la rubia. Bueno, hasta tuvieron a Haruka y el golpe debió ser peor que el de ella, aun así se decidió a vivir. Tomó su celular de nuevo para ver la hora y se quedó meditando cuando abrió la aplicación de mensajería para ver la foto de Haruka.

Ahí estaba Haruka tocando el piano, con su pulgar acariciaba la cara de la rubia. Se arrepentía de no haberle dicho ese día que estaba enamorada de ella y cada cosa que hacía.

-Necesito aclarar mi mente y no seguir lastimandote o a Elsa. Max ayúdame por favor, dime algo que me ayude- suspiró.

* * *

La rubia miró su móvil y lo botó al otro lado de la cama, se levantó de ella pues supo que no volvería a dormir. Se puso unos jeans azules, tomó una polera negra y buscó en su placard hasta que encontró un casco negro. Caminó a su baño donde se peinó y lavó sus dientes, tomó las llaves de su apartamento y motocicleta, se puso el casco. Salió de su apartamento para tomar camino al estacionamiento.

-Señorita Tenoh es muy peligroso que salga a esta hora en motocicleta- comentaba Hiro.

-No te preocupes, desperté y ya no puedo dormir. Por lo que decidí salir a despejar mi mente y eso lo logro en esta belleza- palmeó el asiento.

-Por favor tenga mucho cuidado.

-Gracias Hiro, regresaré entera, lo prometo.

Le sonrió y Hiro caminó para abrir el portón del edificio. Sabía que esa chica tenía en la mente un sombrío panorama de algo en especial, se imaginaba de qué trataban esos pensamientos.

-Señorita… Recuerde que incluso sabiendo cómo van a terminar las cosas, no significa que no pueda disfrutar del paseo. Ahora, salga de aquí.

Haruka movió su mano de un lado a otro y salió a toda velocidad en su Honda CB1000R naked. Recorría las calles de Tokio y paró en una licorería, compró una botella de whisky la cual guardó en su polera. Tomó camino de nuevo a un lugar al cual le gustaba ir a pensar.

Al llegar a la bahía de Tokio pudo ver la belleza del cielo y el mar. Gracias al horizonte la vista era engañada a tal grado que ambos parecían fusionarse en uno. Estacionó su moto, se quitó el casco y abrió la botella, muchos trabajadores la saludaban pues las actividades estaban listas para comenzar.

-Si tan sólo yo fuera el viento y tú el océano estaríamos unidas en el infinito, no habría nada ni nadie que pudiera separarnos- le dio un trago a la botella.

-Ey hijo ¿no quieres un vaso?

Se acercó un señor que trabajaba en aquel muelle.

-Si fuese tan amable.

El hombre caminó a su caseta de seguridad y regresó con un par de vasos.

-Los problemas del corazón duelen menos si los compartes.

Haruka rio por el atrevimiento del señor, sirvió aquel líquido en los vasos y ambos brindaron.

-¿No me hablarás de ella? Por esa cara seria que pones me doy cuenta de que no lo harás. Así que deduzco que es un amor no correspondido… Mujeres, siempre nos meten en líos.

-Sale con alguien más, ya le dije lo que siento por ella.

-Te rechazó ¿no?

-Sin verme a los ojos, se volteó al decírmelo y cuando al fin lo hizo estaba llorando.

-Por eso crees que siente algo por ti.

-Era inevitable que sintiera esto por ella. Es igual que el océano, fuerte, pacífica y voluntariosa. Yo soy como el viento, libre y decidido, encantado por el infinito mar. Ya no me basta con estar cerca de ella, quiero ser parte de su vida. Ya no quiero ser libre en soledad, quiero compartirla con ella.

-No me respondes.

El hombre veía intrigado a la persona que estaba a su lado pues parecía hablar consigo, dejaría que hablara un poco.

-Pero está con alguien más y yo aborrezco ver a otra persona a su lado. No la puedo obligar a que desee lo que yo, debo respetar lo que quiere... No quiero que la bese, odio que duerma a su lado, me enferma que despierte junto a Michiru.

-Tomaré eso como un sí. Te serviré otro vaso, ya te acabaste ese.

Haruka miró al hombre con recelo.

-No intente emborracharme, si quiere mi dinero o algo le daré la billetera y váyase.

-¡Vamos hombre! Ya sé que estás enamorado y sufres por eso, lo cual no te hace menos varonil. Crees que ella te ama y por alguna razón no quiere estar contigo.

-Murió la persona con quien se casaría, es eso. Por eso a pesar de que siente lo mismo que yo, no quiere aceptarlo y prefiere salir con alguien a quien no quiere. ¿Ya está feliz?

-¡Qué humor chico! Aunque lo que dices es bastante malo. El peor panorama de todos.

-No se suponía que debía enamorarme de ella. Sé que tiene miedo y yo también tengo miedo. Miedo de tenerla y que se vaya porque la angustia le gane.

-Ves, te he alcanzado… Mi turno de otro vaso… Miedo dices ¿de qué se aleje o que no se abra a lo que siente por ti?

-Ambas en realidad… O más de que no funcione.

-Ella debe tener miedo de olvidar a su antiguo amor.

-Puede ser.

-Aún venciendo eso chico… Va a tener miedo de perderte, ambas partes tienen miedo.

-Termine ese trago, se ve lento.

-Bien, no te enojes.

El hombre tomó rápidamente la bebida y Haruka le sirvió de nuevo.

-Tiene mucho miedo- decía con frustración.

-Pero eso es bueno muchacho.

Haruka lo vio como a un bicho raro, negó con la cabeza y miró de nuevo al mar.

-¿Cómo puede ser algo bueno?

-El miedo en las relaciones es algo normal, va a existir. Yo tengo 30 años de casado y todavía tengo miedo. No creas que el miedo desaparecerá simplemente porque están juntos.

-La inseguridad es buena ¿está loco?

-No hijo, no hablo de la inseguridad porque tu novia se enamore de alguien más o que se vaya con el lechero. Si eres inseguro tu relación ya está muerta desde el principio.

-¿Entonces?

-El miedo de que en la vida tomamos decisiones que no estamos preparados a asumir. Es bueno tener miedo porque nos impulsa a decidir, sea bueno o malo... Espero que ella decida bien, pero ten calma esa es la clave de tu victoria.

-¿Para qué me enamorarme de ella?

-Mira chico, así es la vida. Nunca terminas donde pensaste que estarías.

Haruka miró al hombre con mucha intriga, rascó su cabeza y se sirvió otro vaso de whisky.

-Tiene razón, hace un tiempo no pensé que daría clases. Según yo estaría en mi auto recorriendo las mejores pistas del mundo.

-Eso es lo que digo chico. Lo mismo pasó con enamorarte de esa mujer, ya estás enamorado amigo, es todo.

-¿Cómo me quito el miedo para no tomar una mala decisión?

-Te dije que el miedo es algo bueno. Si no tienes miedo, no estás tomando la oportunidad. Si no estás tomando la oportunidad, entonces ¿qué diablos estás haciendo?

-Llorar por ella.

-Deja de llorar y toma tu oportunidad, sabes que ella siente lo mismo. Simplemente ve con calma, la puedes asustar si insistes.

-¿Tomar una oportunidad con Michiru?

-Así es. Debe de estar con el otro porque tiene miedo de abrir su corazón, haz que se decida a abrirse ¿qué importa lo demás? Trabaja todos los días por conquistar a esa chica, se paciente.

La pianista y el hombre se sirvieron otro vaso del licor. Tomaron de un trago el líquido y se volvieron a servir.

-Le faltan hielos ¿no cree?

-Sí muchacho.

-Enamorarla… Pero el miedo que ella tiene es mi peor enemigo.

-Haz tu parte, no la presiones. Simplemente hazle saber que la amas y listo. Debes mostrarle que puede confiar en ti y el amor que le ofreces. Si ella no se abre, lo siento muchacho, pero deberás seguir tu camino pues no puedes pasarte toda la vida esperando por un imposible.

-Parece optimista, yo cada día me siento peor y creo que ella dejará que nuestra oportunidad pase. Me cansa saber que debo hacer todo para tener una oportunidad.

-¿Quieres que ella haga todo?

-No, pero que ponga de su parte.

El hombre rio por el comentario de Haruka que frunció el ceño y bebió su trago para luego servirse otro.

-Chico, debes aprender que los grandes momentos de tu vida no serán necesariamente las cosas que hagas. También lo serán las cosas que te sucedan. Ahora, no estoy diciendo que no podrás hacer nada para influir en tu vida. Tienes que hacer algo y lo harás. Pero no olvides nunca que cualquier día saldrás a la calle y toda tu vida cambiará para siempre.

-Exacto, cambió al conocerla y debo hacer algo. Luchar por ella, quizá el destino me quiere a su lado y ella también- sonrió.

-Pues no sé si el universo deje que estén juntos por siempre. Lo que creo es que debes actuar, el universo tiene un plan para cada uno de nosotros, ese plan siempre está en movimiento.

-Eso da miedo. Las cosas pueden no resultar y… Es aterrador pensar en algo semejante.

-Lo sé, pero también es maravilloso. Todas las pequeñas partes de esa máquina están en constante movimiento, trabajando para llevarnos a alguna parte. Simplemente asegúrate de estar donde se supone que debes de llegar. No importa el resultado hijo, debes de estar ahí.

-El lugar correcto, en el momento correcto.

-Así es, trabaja para llegar a tiempo con ella. Deja que también ella trabaje para que puedan vivir su amor. Ya se encontraron, ahora trabajen para estar juntos, luego permanecer a su lado y amarse por toda la eternidad o lo que les corresponda. Me voy chico, te debes terminar eso solo pues debo regresar al trabajo.

-Gracias por la charla.

-Cuando gustes.

Haruka miró al hombre alejarse. Seguía tomando de esa botella, cuando la terminó decidió regresar a casa, lo malo era su poco aguante a las bebidas alcohólicas pues tenía mucho tiempo que no bebía de esa forma. Sabía que era una imprudencia manejar ebria, pero no tenía alternativa, si era honesta no quería dejar su hermosa motocicleta en ese muelle.

Otro problema era la botella, no había un bote de basura para dejarla. No le gustaba, pero esta vez debería dejar la botella ahí. Como pudo subió a su moto, y se marchó a su apartamento, iba lo más lento que pudo o eso creía ella. La suerte estuvo de su lado y llegó a su edificio sin algún rasguño en la moto o en ella, el portón se abrió. El buen Hiro esperaba a Haruka pues se había quedado intranquilo y el sonido de la motocicleta era inconfundible.

-Señorita Tenoh, que bueno ver que se encuentra bien- decía aliviado.

-Gracias Hiro.

Haruka se quitó el casco y su portero hizo una mueca.

-Manejo en esas condiciones- le regaño.

-No podía dejar la motocicleta en la calle.

-Se da cuenta de lo inconsciente que fue, pudo tener un accidente.

-Pero estoy bien. ¿Qué hora es?

-Las siete en punto.

-Ya no fui a correr… Me bañaré para ir a trabajar.

-De ninguna manera irá a trabajar así- le regaño de nuevo.

-Tengo responsabilidades Hiro, debo ir.

-La van a correr si llega en ese estado o con ese olor. Venga… Yo le llamaré a su jefe y le diré que está enferma, por lo tanto, no podrá ir a trabajar.

Hiro la ayudó a caminar pues la rubia tambaleaba, estaba tarareando algo y después le respondió.

-No es necesario Hiro.

-No discuta o se meterá en un problema. Mejor tome mi consejo.

-Bien, lo hago porque eres un segundo padre para mí.

Su portero la llevó a su piso, le ayudó a sentarse en un sofá y le preguntó el número de Tomoe. Habló con él, le explicó que la rubia estaba enferma. En ese momento Haruka se levantó para correr al baño. Tomoe pudo escuchar a la rubia vomitar y terminó de convencerse de su mal estado de salud.

-¿Señorita está bien?

Haruka que seguía pegada al retrete, pudo estirar su mano e indicarle con el pulgar que todo estaba bien.

-Le ayudo a ir a su cama, necesita dormir. Pero antes lave sus dientes.

Hiro la llevó con mucha paciencia a la recamara, ahí encontró el móvil de la rubia.

-Señorita Tenoh, tiene cuatro llamadas perdidas.

-¿De quién Hiro?

Se acomodaba en la almohada.

-Aquí dice "Sirena".

Hiro notó la sonrisa de la rubia.

-Michiru… Acabo de descubrir que debo luchar por ella Hiro. Con mucha paciencia, debo ser paciente y luchar... Me enamoré como una tonta Hiro... Estoy Locamente enamorada de Michiru Kaioh.

-Eso es bueno señorita- la arropaba.

-Lo malo es que tiene novia. Me llamó porque tuvo unas pesadillas, pero su tonta novia me trajo a la realidad.

-Si su novia estaba con ella ¿por qué le llamó?

Hiro la miraba con ternura.

-No lo sé, pero ella es encantadora. Nada que ver con Mimi… Lo malo es que no quiere terminar a su novia, porque también se enamoró de mí Hiro y no lo acepta.

-El mejor progreso es que no sea como la señorita Mimi. Le daré un consejo, si la señorita Michiru le llama cuando tiene pesadillas aun estando su novia con ella, quiere decir que usted le interesa. Sólo tiene que darle tiempo. No se rinda antes de pelear, luche como dice.

-Hiro, eres el mejor. Yo simplemente debo respetar la relación de Michiru. No puedo hacer mucho, más que respetar a Michiru y lo que quiere.

La rubia se quedó dormida. Hiro salió del apartamento de Haruka, era obvio que Michiru sentía algo por su inquilina favorita. No se tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta, ¿por qué llamarle después de que Haruka escuchara la voz de su novia? La rubia era correspondida, simplemente debía esperar.

* * *

Ernesto, Mamoru, Minako y Michiru tomaban café y hablaban de cualquier tema. No tardaron mucho en notar que Haruka estaba retrasada, no la habían visto; la violinista pensó que la evitaba por lo sucedido con Elsa.

-Ya es demasiado para que Tenoh no aparezca- mencionó Ernesto.

-Lo mismo pensé- meditó Mamoru.

-Tranquilos, escuché al rector decir que Haruka no vendría hoy pues está enferma.

-Tenoh tiene razón Aino, estás en todo. Hasta las conversaciones privadas de nuestro jefe están en tu catálogo- se burlaba Ernesto.

-Cierra el pico latin lover. Pensaba en ir a verla después de las clases.

-¿Irás con nosotros Mamoru?-preguntó Michiru.

-Lo siento, iré con mi esposa al cine, me saludan a Haruka.

-Entonces nos vemos al terminar nuestras actividades- sentenció Minako.

-Es raro que Tenoh se enferme.

-Es cierto, seguramente tiene mal de amores.

Michiru miraba a los chicos, sabían algo que ella no y no quería ser tan obvia al preguntar por la persona que le podría robar el corazón de Haruka. Minako se limitó a observar a la violinista quien estaba expectante a la respuesta.

-Es obvio Aino, está así por Fujioka.

-¡ELLA!

Los chicos miraron burlonamente a Michiru que inmediatamente se puso roja por aquella reacción. Cada día era más difícil controlar sus celos y odiaba a Ranko por ser mencionada.

-Sí, Haruka me contó que Ranko la visita los fines de semana. Como sabemos a ella le gusta Haruka, no la olvidó y quiere hacer su lucha para que regresen.

-La hace Aino, aprovecha cada momento cerca de Tenoh. Si se entera que está mal, seguramente le hará de comer y no la dejará sola.

-Es muy seguro, Ranko es buen partido.

-Están mal. Haruka me dijo que habló con la señorita Fujioka y le explicó que sólo la ve como amiga.

La voz de Michiru contenía un enojo enorme y los amigos se miraron felices.

-Te creo Kaioh, pero eso no significa que Fujioka se dé por vencida.

-Haruka no le hará caso.

-¿Por qué Michiru? Tú sabes que Haruka no sale con alguien y luego de la relación con Mimi, es obvio que se merece una relación llena de amor. Ranko se la puede dar, yo no quiero que mi amiga esté con alguien que renuncie rápidamente a ella.

Minako esperaba a ver la reacción de Michiru que en ese momento abrió los ojos enormemente, parecían querer salir de sus cuencas. Mamoru sonrió con mucha diversión, pues la violinista no se esperaba tal respuesta. Para ellos ya era obvio que a la chica le gustaba Haruka y por eso la hacían sufrir con esos comentarios.

-Aino tiene razón, Fujioka es un buen partido para Tenoh. Creo que ya es hora de ayudarle a esa chica… A menos que tú sepas algo que nosotros no.

-Nada.

-Qué lástima- dijeron ambos.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Minako y Ernesto. Es tiempo de apoyar a Ranko, es buena chica y cocina delicioso, nos fue a visitar el fin de semana pasado ¿les dije?

Todos negaron con la cabeza, Michiru sentía un vacío en el pecho... Sus nuevos amigos apoyaban a Ranko.

-Nos llevó unos excelentes cupcakes y Usa estaba sumamente feliz. Se conocen, y me dijo que ella también espera que Haruka se fije de nuevo en Ranko.

-Aquí no se trata de lo que ustedes quieran. Es la vida de Haruka y ella decide.

-Pero no te enojes Kaioh, tranquila. Siendo honestos, Tenoh no saldrá con Fujioka parece enamorada de alguien más... No se nos hará con ella.

Ernesto encendió un cigarro, cosa que molestó un poco a sus amigos.

-Esperemos que esa persona no tenga miedo de amar a Haruka. ¡Qué asco latin lover!

Dijo Minako moviendo su mano de un lado a otro para hacer que el humo de la bocanada de Ernesto se alejara de ellos.

-Todo depende- dijo la violinista.

-¿De qué Kaioh?

-Perdón.

-No le hagas caso a Ernesto y a Mina. Mejor pídele de nuevo a tu santo para que nos haga el milagro Ernesto.

-Eso haré.

* * *

Haruka terminaba de lavar la loza que había utilizado para almorzar con Hiro, el hombre amablemente le había preparado algo para la resaca, platicaron de muchos temas, en especial de Michiru. El buen Hiro le dijo que tomara su tiempo para hablar con ella, pues eso era lo correcto independientemente de la respuesta de la chica, pensaba que el estado etílico le había hecho imaginar cosas. La pianista le explicó que ya había hablado con ella y que Michiru tenía mucho miedo de aceptar las cosas.

-¿Veo que trabaja en algo nuevo?

-Sí, al despertar mi mente empezó a trabajar y la idea quedó completa mientras tomaba una ducha.

-¿Le inspiró la señorita Michiru?

Hiro no podía dejar de conmoverse al ver la sonrisa de Haruka aparecer con la simple mención de la chica.

-Así es Hiro. ¿Cómo es posible que la gente pueda soportar los efectos de la resaca?

-No los sufriría si hubiera puesto un límite en su forma de beber. Agradezca que no le llamé al ministro para que la regañara.

-Es verdad. Mi padre me mataría por conducir ebria, no ir al trabajo por resaca y levantarme tan tarde de la cama.

-El joven Jadeite estaría igual de enojado que su padre. Algunas veces me pregunto por qué no decidió ser militar como ellos.

-Soy rebelde Hiro.

Ambos rieron, la puerta interrumpió aquella plática y Haruka abrió. Vio algo saltarle y se espantó.

-Te encuentras bien Haruka- Minako la abrazaba.

-Sí muchas gracias.

Dijo intentando respirar.

-Pareces cruda ¿Nos dejarás pasar?

Ernesto examinaba a Haruka que al ver esa indiscreción interrumpió al chico.

-Claro, disculpen.

-Michiru también vino- señaló Minako.

-Hola Haruka.

Le sonrió la violinista y no existió nadie más para la rubia.

-Hola Michiru, pasa por favor. Chicos les quiero presentar al buen Hiro, quien ha cuidado de mí. Hiro ellos son Minako, Ernesto y Michiru.

Minako se sorprendió pues Haruka no la reprendió por señalar, incluso Ernesto dejo el delicado estudio que le hacía a esa mujer de cabello cenizo. Estaba igual de sorprendido que su amiga de moño rojo por la acción de Haruka.

-Es un placer. Los dejo porque seguramente me regañarán por no estar en la puerta y puedo adivinar que un vecino los dejó pasar.

Hiro miró a Michiru, la chica era realmente hermosa y agradable.

-Entramos con el de la pizza- respondió Minako.

-Con su permiso- Hiro salió.

-Haré un poco de té chicos. ¿Cómo estuvo el día?

La rubia caminaba a la cocina.

-Pues me hice cargo de tu banda, los chicos están fuera de serie. Aunque me dijeron que no has compuesto nada para el concurso- Ernesto molestaba a la rubia.

-No he pensado en algo genial, por eso ensayamos a Baker.

Regresó con las tazas y el recipiente del té pues el agua ya estaba lista.

-¿Qué harás entonces con el concurso?

Minako estaba confundida con el tranquilo comportamiento de Haruka que apenas estaba tomando asiento.

-Dejar las cosas fluir.

Ernesto vio que Michiru estaba perdida en cualquier movimiento de la rubia y se le ocurrió que lo mejor sería dejarlas solas.

-Aino, olvidé que habíamos quedado con Akane y Kunzite de ir al cine. Es muy tarde.

-¿De qué hablas?

Ernesto le hizo un gesto

-¡Ay Dios! Es cierto lo olvidé por completo. Michiru por favor quédate con Haruka para no despreciar su té. Nos vemos.

Los chicos se fueron rápido del apartamento y las chicas rieron por lo apresurado de la salida de sus amigos.

-Me asombra que tengan una relación. Son algo torpes- reía la rubia.

-No digas eso, son distraídos pero muy lindos con sus respectivas parejas.

El sonido del celular de Haruka la hizo guardar silencio. Seguramente era esa persona que molestaba tanto a la pianista.

-Disculpa… Hola Jadeite ¿qué ocurre?... Rayos lo olvidé… No, de verdad diles que esperen llego en 20 minutos.

Colgó la llamada y empezó a buscar las llaves de su motocicleta.

-Michiru, deberás acompañarme, pero iremos en motocicleta, iré por un casco y saldremos- la chica sonrió.

Ambas mujeres salieron al templo Hikawa, Haruka iba como alma que lleva el diablo e hizo un récord pues llegó en 10 minutos al lugar. Subieron las escaleras y saludaron a todos los presentes.

-Lo siento Jadeite pero estuve mal en la mañana y olvidé la hora completamente.

-Lo hubiera entendido Haruka, no soy el diablo. Ahí viene Rei.

-Chicos quiero presentarles a Michiru. Michiru él es mi primo Jadeite y su prometida Rei.

-Mucho gusto.

Michiru hizo una reverencia.

-El gusto es nuestro, ¿verdad querido?

-Así es Michiru, al fin podemos ponerle un rostro a la persona de quien tanto habla Haruka.

-Bueno, si no les molesta podemos ensayar para tu boda.

La rubia interrumpió pues su primo le estaba poniendo en una situación bochornosa y Michiru reía al ver la cara molesta de la rubia.

Los tres tomaron sus puestos, Michiru se sentó a un lado de la chica de mirada esmeralda quien comenzó a tocar el teclado, interpretando la canción que ya conocía, su corazón se detuvo. Notó que Rei haría su aparición para caminar al altar con esa canción, miró a Haruka de nuevo y la encontró más hermosa de lo usual, se veía tan bien cantando y tocando, en pocas palabras sexy.

Por su parte Jadeite y Rei encontraron la interpretación de Haruka con mucho más sentimiento que en las semanas anteriores, notaron la forma que Michiru miraba a la rubia. Cuando Rei finalmente llegó con su prometido ambos se sonrieron, sabían lo que el otro pensaba sin decir una palabra. Ensayaron un par de veces y después decidieron terminar.

-Michiru ¿vendrás a la boda?

Se acercó Jadeite a las chicas que estaban riendo de alguna tontería que Haruka había contado.

-Sería un gusto- le sonreía.

-Le dijimos a Haruka que te avisara- continuó Rei.

-Pues no me dijo nada.

-No lo hice porque tu novia podría enojarse, no quiero causarte problemas. La mujer me odiaba en la preparatoria.

-Te sigue odiando, Elsa es algo difícil- dijo en burla Michiru.

-Pobre de ti Haruka.

Jadeite se burlaba y Michiru se rio de la forma en que aquel muchacho se reía de la pianista.

-También a ti. De hecho, creo que te odia más que a Haruka.

Continuó Michiru y el chico dejó de reír.

-Es normal, yo fui muy presumida Michiru.

-Haruka cuando somos adolescentes es normal ser así. Elsa debería superar algunas cosas, es muy tonto continuar con rencores de juventud.

-Michiru tiene razón.

Rei le sonrió a Michiru. Su futura cuñada no había escogido mal pues la violinista era demasiado hermosa, tanto que hasta su prometido no dejaba de verla.

-¿Entonces vendrás?- continuó Jadeite.

-Con mucho gusto, hablaré con Elsa para que sepa que ese día no nos veremos. ¿Qué día es la boda?

-Es en dos semanas, sábado a las cinco de la tarde- Rei respondió rápido.

-Mañana iré a comprar el vestido, aunque será una misión imposible. Y tú me acompañaras como castigo.

Miró a Haruka reprochando el no hablar antes de la invitación hecha.

-Te verás hermosa con cualquier vestido, más que Rei.

Haruka la miró tiernamente.

-Ni creas que por eso te salvarás- bromeaba Michiru.

-Lo digo sinceramente.

-Además es una ley que ninguna invitada se debe ver mejor que la novia.

Todos rieron por el comentario de Michiru, Rei afirmaba diciendo que la violinista era una chica inteligente por el comentario hecho. Jadeite veía a Haruka que no dejaba de sonreír por ver a Michiru, no hacían mala pareja y seguramente la boda ayudaría en algo.

-Pasaré ese día a las cuatro por ti. Ahora nos vamos porque debo dejarte en tu casa y ya es tarde.

-No es tan tarde, veamos una película en tu apartamento.

-¿Con pizza?- Haruka se emocionó.

-Absolutamente, vegetariana porque hoy no quiero pepperoni.

-Michiru, la carne le da sabor a todo.

-Mitad y mitad ¿te parece?

-Es imposible no quererte. ¿Qué película quieres ver?

-Star Wars, no la he visto.

-No es posible Michiru… Las únicas personas que no han visto Star Wars son los personajes, porque la vivieron Michiru, vivieron la guerra de las galaxias.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder Haruka.

-Es cierto. Ven chicos, ella es la mujer perfecta.

Rei y Jadeite afirmaron, sabían que Haruka amaba la película. Lo mejor era seguir con su juego.

-Deja de hablar y vamos a comprar la pizza, ir a tu casa y ver la película.

Las chicas se despidieron, mientras que Jadeite y Rei las miraban a lo lejos reír juntas.

-Haruka se enamoró- mencionó Rei.

-Michiru también, sólo que no lo ha aceptado- Jadeite abrazó a Rei.

-Me agrada esa chica, ambas se ven felices juntas.

-Y mi tío amará a Michiru, ya lo verás.

-¿Más que a Makoto?

-Adiós Makoto, es de verdad.

-Exageras.

-No… Ella me recuerda un poco a la tía Sora, sólo que un millón de veces más guapa.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-No seas celosa, hasta tú debes de reconocer que la chica es hermosa.

-Yo hablaba por lo de tu tía. Es como si te hubieras enamorado de ella y eso es un poco enfermo.

-¡Qué! Para nada… Cállate.

-Eres un pervertido.

-No, ya te dije que mi tía era una excelente mujer… Mal pensada.

-Es broma.

* * *

Estaban en el apartamento, Haruka se había metido a su cuarto. Según ella era mejor ver la película en VHS pues Michiru debía vivir esa experiencia en su forma original. Al parecer la rubia era fanática de esa película y quería compartir con Michiru su película favorita de todos los tiempos. Después de unos minutos la pianista salió a la sala con la videocasetera y las películas, estaba conectando todo en su televisión.

-¿Estás segura que no podemos empezar con el Episodio I?

-Completamente, debes empezar con la trilogía original y después las precuelas.

-¿Las tienes?

-Claro, tengo la saga completa, en VHS, DVD y BluRay. Es Star Wars Michiru, uno no debe escatimar en gastos.

-Amas esta película ¿no es así?

-La primera vez que vi Star Wars tenía siete años Michiru, era nochebuena y la pasaron en la televisión. Quedé prendida de esa película, no dejé de hablar de ella en la cena. Mis abuelos se reían y mi papá salió a mitad de la cena.

-¿No soportó que hablaras tanto de una película?

-Qué graciosa eres. Star Wars no es una película, es la mejor saga de todos los tiempos. Mi papá salió porque fue a comprarme las películas en DVD. Al siguiente día que bajé al árbol de navidad y vi una caja, al abrirla y ver lo que contenía grité de la emoción. "Mira papá hay otras dos películas, vamos a verlas".

-¿Qué hizo tu padre?

-Me miró seriamente y dijo "¿sin palomitas?"

-No es cierto.

-Lo juro, obviamente mi madre se enojó y dijo que veríamos esas películas después de desayunar. Mi papá dijo "la veremos en la sala mientras desayunamos, es navidad Sora y la niña está feliz"

-Bien, veamos las cosas como dices.

-Absolutamente.

-Sabes Haruka.

-¿Qué?

-No me importa el orden en que las veamos, lo único que quiero es verla a tu lado.

-Ya habíamos hablado de eso Michiru.

-Es cierto, lamento regresar a lo mismo.

-No te preocupes. En cuanto veas las estrellas en la pantalla y el nombre de la película significa que no debes perderte ningún detalle.

Michiru vio la emoción de la mujer de cabello cenizo, recordó el mensaje que su psicóloga le había enviado en la mañana.

" _Si renuncias a la gente rápidamente, te estás perdiendo de algo realmente grande"_

¿Qué haría si perdía a Haruka? Realmente disfrutaba estar junto a la rubia, el problema era que no quería olvidar a Max e irónicamente sabía que perdía gran oportunidad si dejaba ir a Haruka.

-Veamos la película. No me distraigas Haruka, quiero entender esto.

Michiru posó su vista en la pantalla de Haruka, en realidad no quería llegar a su apartamento pues creía que Elsa estaría ahí y luego de la pelea que habían tenido necesitaba despejarse. Sabía que con Haruka se sentiría mejor de lo que realmente se encontraba, recordó que en algún momento la pianista le comentó sobre su película favorita. Simplemente le había dicho algo sobre comprar la última película de aquella saga y no hablaron más del tema, pero hoy Haruka le había compartido ese recuerdo tan valioso de lo que significó para ella ver ese título tan taquillero.

-Tienes que ponerle pausa Haruka.

-¿Vas al baño?

-NO… ¿A ver si entiendo? ese hombre es Obi-Wan y conoció al padre de Luke ¿cierto?

-Sí, comprendiste lo que acaba de decir.

Michiru la miró enojada, pues el tono de la rubia fue sarcástico.

-Ay… Entrenó a Vader que traicionó a los jedi ¿cómo no se dieron cuenta? ¿quién es ese tipo? Necesito más historia de ese sujeto.

Haruka sonreía al ver el entusiasmo de la chica de cabello aqua, ella la interrogaba con la mirada, necesitaba la respuesta en ese momento. La pianista se acomodó en su lugar y miró a su televisor.

-No hay spoilers cuando se trata de Star Wars, lo tienes que descubrir tú misma.

-Eso es ser muy grosera, ponle play para que yo misma descubra todo.

-Ven, ya no te enojes.

Haruka abrazó a Michiru y la acercó a ella, la violinista se acurrucó en la pianista. Ninguna de las dos dejaba de sonreír, cada una sintió el corazón de la otra latir rápidamente.

-Continuemos viendo la película.

-De inmediato líder tritón.

Michiru no dejaba de hacer preguntas, enfadarse o reírse de alguno que otro chiste en la cinta. Estaba sumamente metida en aquel filme que le gustaba a Haruka, debía ser honesta, no se haría fan de ella. Simplemente la entretenía y disfrutaba de ver a la rubia remontarse a su infancia.

-C3PO no responde, los van a aplastar Haruka.

Haruka rio ligeramente, recordaba que ella gritaba por cualquier cosa. Brincaba en los sillones en cada escena de acción e incluso llegaba a pelear con su padre para recrear alguna de ellas. Aquel día de navidad vio toda la trilogía y cuando supo de las nuevas películas le lloró a su papá para que la llevara a cada uno de los estrenos. Su padre le compraba cada cosa nueva que salía de aquella saga y sobre todo de su personaje favorito.

-Al fin llegó Han Solo y va a derribar la nave de Vader. ¿No entiendo por qué te gusta ese asesino?

-Es un gran personaje Michiru, no sale tanto en la cinta y lo odias.

-Lo odio por traicionar a sus amigos.

-Sigue viendo la película.

-¡Te lo dije! Han Solo lo derrotaría.

Haruka controló sus ganas de reírse a carcajadas de Michiru, no por la emoción sino por el comentario. La película estaba a punto de terminar y sería tiempo de dejar a Michiru, sintió mucha tristeza al recordar ese hecho.

-¿Te gustó?

-Sí, me entretuvo.

-Es hora de irnos Michiru.

Haruka se levantó de su lugar, Michiru abrió los ojos y la tomó de la mano. Haruka volteó a verla un poco asombrada de la reacción de la violinista.

-No… Espera… Quiero ver la siguiente.

-Ya es tarde y mañana debemos trabajar. El viernes la veremos, después de mi entrenamiento pasaré a tu apartamento para terminar de ver las películas.

-No me quiero ir.

-¿Peleaste con Elsa?

-Quiere que me quite el anillo de Max.

-Seguramente se siente insegura, debes entenderla.

-Haruka, Max no está ¿de qué inseguridad me hablas?

-Te seré honesta, a mí se me hace algo estúpido de su parte. Se pelea contigo por un fantasma, alguien que físicamente no está. Debería entenderte, simplemente quiero que pienses que para ella tampoco es fácil. Yo creo que siente que pones una barrera y para ella es Max o el recuerdo de su amor.

-¿Tú sentirías eso?

-Depende.

-¿De qué?

-Yo siento que pones a Max de excusa para no estar conmigo, que tienes miedo de olvidarla. Jamás te pediría eso, no deberías pensar que haría algo así. Pero ponerme celosa porque piensas en ella, no, sería estúpido.

-Te gusta hacerme difícil las cosas ¿no?

-Me gusta que sepas que me enamoré de ti. Mira, no me importa ningún detalle de tu pasado y espero que a ti tampoco sobre el mío. Lo que me importa eres tú, no tengo miedo de ser yo a tu lado. Por el contrario, disfruto abrirme al 100% contigo y sé que tú también lo haces. No podría pedir más, es todo.

-Soy un desastre. ¿Por qué te gusto?

Haruka abrazó a Michiru fuertemente, luego se alejó un poco para mirar a la chica a los ojos. Esa sonrisa que atrapaba a la violinista apareció, la sonrisa llena de sinceridad que cada día le regalaba le hacía sentirse tremendamente enamorada de Haruka.

-Estoy constantemente sorprendida de las cosas que dices, alucinada con las cosas que haces y eres agradable a la vista incluso siendo un desastre. Si nos diéramos la oportunidad y estuviéramos juntas el tiempo suficiente, espero que algún día te vieras de la forma en que yo te veo.

-Esa es una bonita respuesta.

Haruka volvió a sonreírle y Michiru le dio un beso en la comisura de sus labios. ¿Cuánto más debían de esperar para estar juntas? La respuesta estaba en las manos de Michiru que sabía que muy pronto debería de tener una solución y de la cual no debería arrepentirse.

-Vamos que se hace tarde.

Las chicas salieron del edificio de Haruka, hablaron de otras cosas pues Michiru se veía un poco insegura al hablar del tema de abrirse. Después de todo la rubia debía de seguir el consejo de no presionar a Michiru. Ella ya sabía lo que ocurría en su corazón, debía esperar la respuesta de la violinista ya fuera buena o mala. No tenía elección, sin embargo, confiaba en que todo se diera a su favor.

-Listo señorita Kaioh, esperaré a que entre a su edificio para arrancar.

-Gracias… Haruka.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te quiero, no lo olvides.

Haruka sonrió feliz por aquellas palabras, ese era un gran paso para la chica de cabello aqua que no había acompañado la oración con su usual "como amiga". Haruka afirmó, esperó a que la chica entrara a su edificio y después se fue.

Michiru caminó hasta su apartamento, les pidió a todos los dioses no encontrarse con Elsa. No le hicieron caso pues su novia estaba sentada en un sillón viendo a la puerta.

-Te han estado llamando por teléfono.

-Hola Elsa… Es bueno verte. ¿Quién llamó?

La mirada de Elsa la heló de pies a cabeza, recordó que debía atender esa llamada y que, a pesar de comentarle las cosas a Elsa, no había tomado nada bien la noticia. Tendría una visita que no era bien recibida por su novia ¡qué horror! Otra nueva pelea.

-Harás lo que se te dé la gana ¿no?

-Es una visita, una simple visita.

-A ti no te interesa nada. Se debe hacer lo que la artista quiere, porque claro tú eres la importante y con un nombre que vale oro.

-Te gusta el drama, no me creo mejor que tú y mi nombre no vale oro.

-Ahora entiendo porque prefieres estar con Haruka, le falta un poco para ser parte de la realeza.

-¡Ay Dios! Tú eres mi novia, no Haruka.

-Entonces me debes respetar y si te digo que no quiero a alguien en mi casa, esa persona no entra a ella.

-¿Tu casa?

Elsa señaló el lugar con mucha prepotencia y coraje.

-Comparto contigo este lugar ¿no?

-Es increíble lo que dices, te dije en la mañana que no vives aquí. Te quedas un par de días a la semana, no tienes un cajón en mi placard o incluso un espacio en él.

-Vamos a dar ese paso, yo quiero vivir contigo.

-¿Para que te creas mi dueña? No gracias.

-Entiendo, ahora todo es claro para mí. Ya te acostaste con Haruka ¿crees que te quiere? Después de esto te va a desechar, la conozco. No puede sentir algo verdadero por alguien.

-No hables así de Haruka.

-No puedo hablar de Haruka, no puedo hablar de Maxine ¿y sabes la razón? Porque te cogiste a ambas.

-Vete, vete de mi hogar. No quiero seguir con esta horrenda pelea. ¡Vete ya!

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo el día de hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Como siempre quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se dan el tiempo de leerla y a quienes dejan comentarios. Son ustedes quienes me hacen seguir con el ánimo de no descuidarla. Pensé que esta semana no podría subir la actualización, pues la escuela y el servicio social me van a matar jajaja. Demos paso a lo que ya se hizo una verdadera alegría para mí.**

 **ShAnEbiLaSi: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, la realidad es que Michiru está en crisis y sí necesita sus golpes. Pero hay que darle tiempo a que deje de ser tan... Cobarde.**

 **Sango-chan: Bueno Michiru mencionó muchas veces que no vive con ella, digamos que se queda a dormir con ella para marcar territorio (porque Elsa está loca) y Esperemos que pronto se decida a aceptar las cosas o dejar en paz a Haruka. Porque la rubia ya pierde las esperanzas y eso puede ser malo para Michiru, beneficioso para Ranko o ¿Mimi?**

 **Desire: Son muchas las candidatas y sólo una será la señora de Tenoh. Sí, tienes razón con Haruka y ella es quien puede expresar o admitir las cosas más rápido porque seamos honestos, es más fácil olvidar a alguien que no vale la pena a una persona que te hizo muy feliz. Michiru tiene mucha presión y creo que eso es lo que en parte la ha llevado a tomar tan malas decisiones, por eso comenzó a salir con Elsa en primer lugar, pues por ella no siente nada y se le hizo fácil empezar algo con ella. Ahora todo se le complica pues Elsa es una intensa.**

 **La idea con Esmeralda sí era hacer que pensara que Haruka era chico, pero a ella no se le antojó por eso se dio cuenta y sí es un asco de personaje por los comentarios que hace. Quise descansar de ella porque no quiero que caiga en lo vulgar, ya regresará para volver loca a Michiru.**

 **Kyoky: No, ellas no se dejarán amedrentar por Michiru, la cosa es que ella tiene todas las de ganar y es terca en su manera de pensar. Necesita aceptar las cosas o decirle adiós a Haruka.**

 **Osaka: Te quiero agradecer mucho tus palabras, sí he leído a Tutivale, Prince y a Shizuru, entre otros tantos y hay muchas historias geniales aquí. Yo siento que me falta un mundo para estar a su nivel y más el de Prince que debo reconocerlo es mi favorita. Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no hacer que las cosas se salgan de control y pueda expresar lo mejor posible la historia y como se está desarrollando en mi cabeza. Realmente Haruka es mi personaje favorito de Sailor Moon y en pareja obviamente son ellas. Claro a cada uno de los personajes les tengo un cariño especial. El anime de los 90 es hermoso, me dejó grandes recuerdos y en realidad yo creo que me enamoré de Sailor Moon al leer el manga. Fue un mundo y una experiencia completamente distinta al anime y ver Crystal bueno, amo el nuevo anime. Por eso es que quiero resaltar el cariño que ellas se tienen en ambas facetas, tanto anime y manga.**

 **Regresando al capítulo pasado sí, hay un mundo de diferencia entre Elsa y Haruka, lo que sienten por Michiru es completamente distinto. Creo que Elsa la ve de esa forma porque las palabras de Haruka la hicieron sentir menos y no lo ha superado. en este capítulo nuevo notarás el eco de esas palabras en lo que le dijo a Michiru. Setsuna ya está cansada de Michiru, como en su tiempo lo hizo Makoto con Haruka, esperemos que Michiru recapacite o sí, le va a ganar Ranko. Como siempre creo que intuyes ciertos sucesos, ya veremos cuáles serán y Esmeralda... Es el diablo y bueno hay que descansar de sus palabras jajaja. Y sí el prólogo tiene pistas, como algunos otros capítulos y eso es lo interesante.**

 **Anonymous: Jajaja pobre Michiru.**

 **Vicky: No por favor, no me mandes de exilio a África, te juro que no viven juntas Elsa simplemente se queda a dormir en casa de Michiru algunas veces. Con el humor que se carga la morena no creo que le den ganas a Michiru y si tiene llaves de la casa es por culpa de Peña Nieto. Puedes golpear a Michiru jajaja pero no me exilien por favor. Me gustaría visitar África pero siempre y cuando pueda regresar a mi casa. Con respecto a Elsa y Michiru, parece que la violinista ya la quiere mandar lejos, puede ser que no. Sólo Michiru sabe... Just wait for it...**

 **Esmeralda, es... Esmeralda sí está loca pero es como el Joker, simplemente hace las cosas para crear caos y eso le gusta.**

 **Ahora hablando de este capítulo, la mayoría de él es Michiru ¿por qué? Es ella quien ya debe de resolver el caos que ha creado, Elsa cada día está más paranoica y con justas razones porque Michiru la usa. No hay otra palabra y no es bueno suavizar lo que hace Michiru, la usa, juega con ella y sus sentimientos. Sí no ha tenido intimidad con Elsa y eso también pesa en la pobre mujer que ya sabe que Michiru de plano se hace tonta y desvía la acción de Elsa. Es por eso la actitud de Elsa, son Max y Haruka las que pesan en esa relación (más Haruka que Max) y por los complejos de inferioridad creados por la rubia se aferra a Michiru ¿se han dado cuenta?**

 **La visita que Michiru recibirá es lo que hace que Elsa vuelva a explotar ¿se imaginan quién es? Creo que parece obvio ¿no? En fin, Michiru también compone y se está dando cuenta de lo mucho que vale Haruka, sí lo ha dicho mucho pero apenas lo está razonando. Su cerebro y corazón están procesando las acciones que Haruka tiene con ella, al final de cuentas Esmeralda tiene razón y Haruka es un tesoro.**

 **Por su parte Haruka se fue a dar una vuelta para pensar, ya se está dando por vencida pues Michiru se ve lenta y bueno se emborrachó. La plática que tuvo le hizo darse cuenta de las razones de Michiru, su miedo a olvidar a Max y ya le dejó en claro que no le pedirá eso pues sabe lo mucho que ella significa para la violinista. Rei y Jadeite terminaron por ser los que le hicieran el favor a Haruka para invitar a Michiru. Falta mucho para el evento y todo puede ocurrir.**

 **Las cartas ya se repartieron, Haruka, Michiru, Elsa, Mimi, Ranko, Esmeralda y el acumulado para ser la madre de la bebé tienen su juego. ¿Quién ganará? No sólo hay que tener la mejor mano, hay que saber blofear y a mi juicio sólo una de las rivales de Michiru sabe hacer eso. Mientras que Haruka y Elsa deben aprender a blofear porque de ellas depende que Michiru tome una decisión. ¿Michiru lo arruinará o tomará la decisión correcta?**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, alentarme a continuar con ella y sin más quiero recordarles que esta también es su historia. Pues de verdad que hay muchas cosas que han ido cambiando para bien y eso es por ustedes y sus comentarios. En verdad espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado porque, mi cariño por ustedes crece.** **Saludos a los lectores anónimos, a quienes dejan comentarios pues ya las conozco jajaja (al menos en letras) y nos leemos la siguiente semana.**


	17. La regla de platino

**CAPÍTULO 16. La regla de platino.**

 **NI SAILOR MOON, NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

* * *

Setsuna conducía por las calles de Tokio después de una junta que tuvo en la disquera, el tema era muy simple pues estaban viendo las ganancias que los artistas daban. A pesar de que su amiga estaba en un periodo de descanso sus ventas no habían bajado, en realidad habían subido un poco. No daba los mismos números de Esmeralda porque había cancelado la gira por el duelo de la muerte de Maxine y eso era lo que las tenía unos peldaños abajo.

A su jefe no pareció importarle esto, al contrario, felicitaba el trabajo de todos sus artistas y sobre todo reconocía que en un futuro Michiru triplicaría esos números que ahora tenía. Él no sabía aún que la chica de cabello aqua no tocaba el violín, un ataque de ansiedad la invadía y no podía tocar el instrumento. Setsuna esperaba que su amiga dejara de lado ese impedimento muy pronto pues con la ayuda de sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo había tocado la guitarra y el requinto.

Salió de su trabajo, muy contenta y con ganas de descansar un poco. Pasó a cenar al restaurante de Makoto, la amiga de Haruka cocinaba muy bien. La joven chef le presentó a su esposo y amiga, por fin conocía a la tal Ranko y no se le hizo mala persona, su mirada era un poco triste ¿qué había pasado?

-¿Le gustó la comida señorita Meioh?- decía la pastelera.

-Muchísimo Ranko, eres excelente.

-Es un honor señorita.

Ranko hizo una reverencia para agradecer las palabras de la representante que le sonrió con amabilidad.

-Se hace tarde para que veas a Haruka ¿no?- dijo Makoto.

-Dijo que saldría con Jadeite.

-Ya veo, debe ser por la boda.

-Supongo Mako... Yo... Debo regresar a la cocina. Fue un placer señorita Meioh.

-El placer fue mío Ranko.

La pastelera se despidió, creía saber la razón de su tristeza pues fue muy obvia su reacción cuando le preguntaron por Haruka. Había cristalizado sus hermosos ojos miel y supo que nada bueno venía de esa reacción.

-Tu amiga es muy linda Makoto.

-Sí, es una gran chica. El pastel que acabas de probar lo hizo ella.

-Es muy rico. ¿Le sucede algo? Se ve triste y me sorprende que eso no influye en su manera de cocinar.

-La repostería es uno de sus grandes amores, por eso le queda bien a pesar de…

-¿Haruka?

-Sí, al parecer Ranko quiere regresar con Haruka.

-¿No se atreve a decirle?

-Ya lo hizo… Haruka está enamorada de otra chica, eso le dolió mucho.

-Pobre chica. Espero que Tenoh fuera prudente al decirle que no tenía interés.

-Haruka fue sincera y no jugará con Ranko.

-Apoyas mucho a Haruka.

-Es mi mejor amiga, quiere esperar a ver qué pasa con Michiru.

-¿Michiru?

-Seamos honestas Setsuna, ambas somos las mejores amigas de esas dos. Estoy segura de que Michiru también siente algo por Haruka.

-Así es Makoto, pero mi amiga es sumamente necia y tiene miedo. Tenoh por otro lado es más valiente en ese aspecto y ya le dijo a Michiru.

-Ya me contó… ¿Crees que tiene oportunidad?

-Tu amiga tiene mucha esperanza en que todo saldrá a su favor.

-Lo sé, pero te hice una pregunta concreta.

-Yo no pienso lo mismo que Tenoh.

-También ves el terror de tu amiga ¿no?

Setsuna hizo un movimiento afirmativo con su cabeza, Makoto suspiró y volteó a ver la cocina. La de mirada granate comprendió.

-¿Ayudarás a que Ranko tenga una oportunidad?

-No, por el momento esperaré un tiempo prudente. Así como Haruka me lo pidió.

-¿Tú serás quien le diga cuándo debe renunciar a Michiru?

-Al igual que a ti me dijo que confiara en tu amiga. Yo le dije que en cuanto vea que sufre no me quedaré callada.

-Será entonces que ayudarás a Ranko.

-Sí. Y si llegara a darse una relación entre Ranko y Haruka, te voy a pedir que alejes a tu amiga de la mía.

-No gobierno la vida de Michiru. Pero haré lo mejor que pueda, yo le dije que si llega a perder a Tenoh no voy a ayudarle a intentar conquistarla.

Makoto agradeció las palabras de Setsuna, quien pidió la cuenta para poder retirarse a su apartamento. Salió del lugar, al parecer su amiga estaba empezando a tener todo en contra y era toda su culpa porque se complicaba mucho la vida.

Llegó a su piso, lavó sus dientes y se dispuso a leer un poco en la terraza de su apartamento. Quiso releer "Cumbres Borrascosas", libro que le encantaba. Escuchó claramente como sonaba el teléfono del apartamento de Michiru, pues su amiga vivía arriba de ella y regresó a su lectura. Media hora después llamaron de nuevo, se extrañó de escucharlo sonar tanto tiempo pues juró que alguien caminaba por el lugar.

No le dio importancia y regresó a su lectura, escuchaba pisadas más fuertes cada que el teléfono sonaba. Quiso gritarle a su amiga para que dejara de hacer tan molestos ruidos, pero eso sería tan vulgar que suspiró.

-Bien Heathcliff regresemos a lo nuestro. Eres un hombre muy malo y sexy.

De nuevo se puso a leer, para que minutos después escuchara que otra persona llegaba al apartamento de arriba. Un murmullo se adueñó de la noche, después una de las voces empezó a hacerse más fuerte y con ella la otra. La plática ya no era eso, sino una discusión que después se hizo una pelea.

-Entiendo, ahora todo es claro para mí. Ya te acostaste con Haruka ¿crees que te quiere? Después de esto te va a desechar, la conozco. No puede sentir algo verdadero por alguien.

Escuchó la voz de Elsa muy fuerte, esos parecían gritos. Las cosas se estaban poniendo color de hormiga y prefirió pararse pues acompañado de esas palabras se escuchó un fuerte pisotón. Fue a un cajón en el que guardaba las llaves del apartamento de su amiga por si las llegaba a olvidar y salió corriendo al auxilio de Michiru.

Al momento de estar frente a la puerta de la violinista y meter las llaves para abrir escuchó los gritos de su amiga.

-¡Vete ya!

En ese momento abrió la puerta, se encontró con una Michiru sumamente dolida y a Elsa roja por el cólera que tenía.

-¡No me vas a correr, este también es mi apartamento!

-¡No lo es! Entiende que no vives aquí.

-¡Pues no me voy y hazle como quieras!

Setsuna miró con cierto enfado aquella escena, ni siquiera había hablado porque todo parecía sacado de una película dramática.

-¿Qué no escuchaste lo que mi amiga te acaba de pedir?

Tanto Elsa como Michiru voltearon al escuchar la voz de Setsuna, en ningún momento gritó. Su voz fue imponente y muy fría.

-No te metas en donde no te llaman Setsuna.

-Sal de este apartamento, no quiero llamar a seguridad o a la policía.

Elsa caminó directamente a Setsuna, la de mirada granate sintió miedo ante los ojos de Elsa. Cada vez se hacía más corto el espacio que las separaba y la morena apretaba su puño fuertemente. Al cruzarse con Setsuna la empujó con su hombro para seguir de largo.

-No hemos terminado la plática Michiru.

Dijo azotando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Estás bien Kaioh?

Michiru movió la cabeza afirmativamente, miró a Setsuna con lágrimas en los ojos. Su representante se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-¿Qué rayos le pasa a Elsa?

La violinista no podía hablar, su llanto no era de tristeza, era de coraje por todas las cosas que Elsa le había dicho. Sentía tanta impotencia por lo que había ocurrido que decidió que lo mejor era desahogarse y después hablar.

-Quiere que me quite el anillo de Max.

-Ya no lo usas en la mano.

-Pero no quiere ni verlo en mi cuello, además se enojó porque Hanna viene de visita.

-¿Por qué?

-Me parece que vendió el apartamento que compartí con Max. Insiste con lo del dinero y quiere venir a darme lo que me pertenece. Es muy terca.

-¿No le explicaste el motivo de la visita?

-Obviamente, incluso le dije que Hanna estaría aquí hospedandose.

-¿En verdad Elsa vive contigo?

-No, se queda un par de días y se va. Sólo que desde que le dije que Hanna viene no quiere salir del lugar, se siente dueña de todo, incluso de mí. Estoy cansada Set, cansada.

-Está loca. ¿Por qué piensa que te acostaste con Tenoh?

-Porque escuchaba una lista de música de Haruka.

-¡Ay dios! Es una dramática, celosa y posesiva.

-Voy a terminar con ella, ahora resulta que quiere vivir conmigo.

-Hay que salir de este lugar.

-No, ya es muy tarde.

-Michiru la tipa está loca, te diría que te quedes en mi apartamento, pero tú también tienes llaves de él. Si las encuentra bajará y no sé qué lío armará. Vamos con Seiya.

-Sigo enojada con él… No está bien, parecerá que soy una aprovechada.

-No empieces de "Elsa", vamos y llévate mis llaves de repuesto. Mañana mandaré a cambiar nuestras cerraduras y pediré que no la dejen entrar a este edificio.

-¡Qué vergüenza, armó todo un escándalo!

-Le hablaré a Seiya. Ve por algo de ropa antes de que la loca regrese.

-De acuerdo, también ve por ropa.

-Querida no te voy a dejar sola, puede que esa no se haya ido.

Michiru le sonrió a su amiga, tomó su pijama, una muda para ir al trabajo al siguiente día, las llaves del apartamento de la representante y salieron al apartamento de Setsuna para repetir la acción. La de mirada granate se había comunicado con Seiya que les dijo que pasaría por ellas. Lo esperaron por unos 30 minutos, antes de que él llegara Michiru habló con el personal de recepción donde le confirmaron ver salir a Elsa. La violinista les pidió que no la dejaran pasar por nada del mundo, ellos obedecieron la orden.

Seiya llegó por sus amigas, no subió para salir lo antes posible del edificio. De nueva cuenta dieron indicaciones de no dejar pasar a Elsa.

-Mañana en cuanto llegue el señor de mantenimiento le hacen saber que requerimos una nueva cerradura. Yo llegaré a las 10 de la mañana y le avisarán para que suba a mi apartamento.

-Así será señorita Meioh, pasen una buena noche.

Los tres amigos agradecieron y se retiraron del lugar. En el auto del muchacho le explicaron todo a Seiya que tenía los ojos abiertos. No podía entender la reacción de Elsa, quizá Setsuna estaba exagerando con eso de irse a dormir con él, pero eran sus amigas y las iba a cuidar de cualquier peligro. Incluso si fuera imaginario como pensaba que era ese.

-Michiru... Espero que entendieras que no se come donde se hace del baño- dijo Seiya.

-Eres tan refinado Seiya.

Bufaba Michiru que hacía reír a sus amigos, Seiya negó al ver la tristeza en la mirada de su amiga.

-Yaten me dijo que tú debes seguir su regla del limón.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Sales con una persona, si no te agrada a los cinco segundos te vas y listo. Dice que es lo que tardas en decidir si algo funciona o no.

-Es un tonto. No puedes tardar cinco segundos, además, no te puedes ir así como así.

-Yaten siempre me hace llamarlo al móvil e inventar algo para hacer que escape.

-No te creo Seiya.

-Ya había escuchado esas reglas de Yaten. También me hizo llamarlo una vez porque su cita era una molestia, eso dijo- reía Setsuna.

-Tiene una regla de platino.

-¿Cuál es?- preguntó Michiru.

-"Nunca, nunca, pero nunca ames a tu vecino".

Respondieron sus amigos. Michiru puso una cara de enfado, gruñó y negó con la cabeza.

-Ahora entiendo porque sigue soltero. ¿Qué tienen de malo los vecinos?

-¿En palabras de Yaten?

-Sí Seiya, en sus palabras. Todas estas tonterías son parte de la mente loca de Yaten.

-"En Tokio al menos sólo sirven para decir "buen día, tarde o noche" y te vas. No les hablas más y si de pronto hueles mal el departamento vecino, le llamas a la policía para saber que no está muerto y es todo. Lo mismo aplica en el trabajo con tus compañeros, los ves todos los días y la relación puede ser tediosa. También aplica con los médicos, psicólogos, representantes y meseros de tu bar recurrente. No debes crear vínculos afectivos con esas personas"... Yaten es todo un personaje Michiru.

-¿Por qué apoya a Haruka?- preguntó molesta.

-Porque sólo estarás un año ahí, ahora unos nueve meses.

-Además Tenoh es hija del ministro de defensa. Yaten está vuelto loco con eso.

-Es un bobo.

-No te enojes con mi hermano Michiru. Le diré que te explique la regla de platino y sus... ¿Siete pasos?

Seiya miró a Setsuna para confirmar que eran siete.

-Son ocho ¿no?

-Le llamaré.

-No Seiya, realmente no quiero escuchar las tonterías de Yaten.

-Eres mala Michiru- reía Seiya.

-Estoy segura que son ocho. Atracción, negociación, sumisión, ventajas, punto de inflexión, purgatorio, confrontación e ir en picada.

-Yaten me debe explicar esos puntos, pero creo que Elsa es mi regla de platino- suspiró.

-Porque tú rompiste la regla de oro y plata Michiru.

-Gracias Set. Después le pediré a Yaten que me explique su tonta regla.

-Lo mejor será que lo olvides Michiru- decía Seiya.

-¿Por qué?

-No te dejará en paz, tiene un blog. Allí puedes leer sus tonterías.

* * *

Haruka dormía plácidamente en su recamara, un hilo de baba bajaba por su boca. Estaba abrazando la almohada del otro lado de su cama y sonreía con mucha ternura. En sus sueños las palabras de Michiru resonaban fuertemente, tenía una plática con su madre sobre la violinista y ella parecía sonreírle con mucha alegría. Sora Tenoh estaba feliz o al menos eso era lo que Haruka apreciaba, su madre intentaba decirle algo. No pudo alcanzar a entender lo que decía pues el sonido del comunicador de su hogar se escuchó.

-¿Amarillo?- decía sin entender.

Se levantó para contestar, se tallaba los ojos y al fin llegó a la sala de su apartamento.

-Diga…

- _ **Señorita Tenoh, disculpe las molestias. La busca la señorita Grey y quiere subir.**_

-¿Elsa? Sí, deja que suba Hiro.

- _ **Mmmm… De acuerdo.**_

Haruka regresó a ponerse una bata y lavar rápidamente sus dientes. ¿Qué querría Elsa? Nada bueno venía de esa visita, pero la dejó subir porque quizá podría querer fumar la pipa de la paz. Momentos después el timbre de su apartamento sonó.

-Hola Elsa pasa por favor.

-¿Estabas dormida?

-Sí, ya estaba profundamente dormida. Pero no te preocupes ¿quieres agua? Es lo único que tengo de tomar.

-Aceptaré un vaso.

Haruka caminó a su cocina, era raro que la novia de Michiru no estuviera a la defensiva. Se terminó de convencer que iba para que al fin pudieran llevarse bien, bueno al menos ya quería cambiar la dinámica con los amigos de su novia.

-Aquí tienes.

Decía regresando a la sala, donde Elsa ya estaba sentada en uno de los sillones.

-Gracias.

-Y dime ¿para qué me necesitas?

-Necesitaba hablar contigo y no puede esperar a mañana.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Me di cuenta de que contigo no sirve pedirte que dejes a Michiru. Al contrario, te le acercas más a mi mujer y eso me molesta mucho ¿cuánto quieres por alejarte de ella?

-¿Disculpa?

Respondió la pianista confundida, gesticulaba una sonrisa de incredulidad.

-Vamos Haruka, gano el triple de lo que tú como profesora y me puedo dar el lujo de gastar dinero. Vendo y compro acciones, te ofrezco solucionar tu vida. Esta es mi chequera…

Elsa lanzó a las piernas de Haruka la chequera, la de cabello cenizo la miró más confundida. Cosa que Elsa aprovechó para arrojarle un bolígrafo que la pianista tomó por impulso.

-Pon la cantidad que quieras, vete del país y nos dejas en paz. Es más, te doy esa cantidad de manera mensual.

-¿Qué clase de broma es esta?

-No es broma, rompele el corazón a Michiru y lárgate.

-No lo dices en serio.

-Lo que digo es completamente real.

-Estás loca, realmente estás loca.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?

-No te entiendo.

-¡Michiru se revuelca contigo!

-¿Escuchas lo que dices? Claro que no, Michiru te respeta y sobre todo se respeta. ¿Qué clase de persona crees que es ella?

-Ni siquiera tienes los pantalones para aceptar que te acuestas con mi mujer.

Haruka tomó la chequera y bolígrafo, en un rápido movimiento se los aventó a la cara y Elsa no pudo evitar el golpe. La mujer se levantó enfurecida al igual que la rubia.

-Michiru no es una cualquiera. No necesito tu dinero Elsa.

-Esta era una visita diplomática para que te alejes de mi novia. Pero olvidé lo soberbia que es Haruka Tenoh, olvidaba que nadas en dinero. Que tu apellido vale millones y sobre todo que nadie como yo puede ser mejor que tú por eso. ¿No es verdad Haruka?

-¿Sigues con eso? Fue el comentario de una adolescente idiota que estaba resentida con la vida, con el mundo y con ella misma. Lamento mis palabras Elsa, no pensé que eso te creara un trauma y no te puedo quitar eso de la cabeza o el alma. Ahora sé que el dinero o el apellido no te da el verdadero valor como persona, empieza a creer en ti y tu valor.

-Olvidé que Michiru está a tu nivel. ¿Será por lo que le encanta acostarse contigo? También su nombre vale oro.

-¿No escuchas lo que te digo? Eso no importa Elsa, ya madura por favor. Vas a perder a Michiru por las historias que te creas en la cabeza. Vete de mi apartamento por favor.

-No me vas a quitar lo único de valor que tengo en mi vida. Ni creas que lo podrás lograr Haruka.

-Michiru no es algo, es alguien. ¡Largo!

Elsa miró a Haruka de pies a cabeza, puso un semblante demasiado hostil que preocupó a la rubia.

-¿Le hiciste algo?

Elsa sonrió con sorna, se dio media vuelta y caminó a la puerta.

-Responde. Te juro Elsa que si tocas a Michiru te voy a partir hasta el alma, ningún dios podrá defenderte de la tremenda golpiza que te daré.

-El amor Haruka, eso le hice. Ahora duerme feliz en nuestra recámara, vivo con ella y así será hasta el final de nuestras vidas.

Elsa re retiró del apartamento de la pianista, Haruka no respondió nada, apenas podía creer lo que había pasado. Caminó a su recamara, tomó su móvil y le envió un mensaje a Michiru.

-" _No me gusta la idea de despertarte Michiru, pero necesito preguntarte algo… ¿Estás bien?"_

 _-Sirena:"Tuve una pelea con Elsa, ahora estoy en casa de Seiya. Fuera de eso estoy perfecta… ¿Tú?"_

-" _Me alegra que estés bien. Estoy algo confundida… Elsa vino y me dijo que piensa que somos amantes"_

 _-Sirena:_ " _Ya estoy cansada Haruka, no puedo seguir con ella"_

-" _Entiendo… Necesitas estar bien Michiru, eso es lo que importa"_

 _-Sirena:_ " _Lo sé… No me vas a presionar ¿verdad?"_

-" _Por supuesto que no, te daré el tiempo que necesites y espacio si lo deseas"_

 _-Sirena:_ " _Tiempo, sólo necesito eso y verte todos los días"_

-" _Hecho, te dejo dormir. Nos vemos en unas horas"_

 _-Sirena:_ " _Dulces sueños. Haruka… Te quiero mucho más de lo que crees"_

-" _Lo sé"_

 _-Sirena:_ " _¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? Duerme bien boba"_

-" _Respuesta Star Wars._ _Ya lo entenderás… Descansa sirena"_

Haruka regresó a la cama más tranquila y con el corazón lleno de alegría, Michiru le había dicho que la quería y de nuevo dejó a un lado las excusas. Michiru sonrió con el apodo que Haruka le había dado, se llevó el móvil a su pecho… Sintió un poco de angustia y al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de que estaba perdida. Era inevitable, estaba enamorada de la pianista y esperaba que ver a Hanna le aclarara las ideas que la atormentaban.

* * *

-Entonces se puso a gritarme, de verdad que me molesta esa actitud.

-Me imagino Michiru, yo también me sorprendí con su aparición en mi apartamento.

-Querer pagarte para que me dejaras de hablar es ir muy lejos.

-Está mal, necesita ayuda.

-Siento que es mi culpa Haruka, yo cree este problema.

-En eso tienes razón, es toda tu culpa.

-Muchas gracias, eso me hace sentir mejor.

-¡Ah no! No esperes que solape tus errores. Debes aceptarlos y no querer que te diga "no Michiru, no es tu culpa. Elsa es una intensa".

-Ya entendí, quieres que deje de evadir la responsabilidad de mis actos… Yaten dice que con Elsa tuve que aplicar la regla de platino y que fui una tonta al no hacerlo.

Haruka la miró extraño, no entendía las palabras de la violinista.

-¿Regla de platino?

-Sí, Seiya y Set me hablaron de sus tontas reglas. Son tantas que te sorprenderías de la cantidad de bobadas que piensa. Al final Seiya le habló para que pudiera explicarme. Pero esta es tan tonta que dice lo siguiente "Nunca ames a tu vecino".

-¿De qué trata? Me intriga esa regla.

-Lo que dice no te enamores de tu vecino, compañero de trabajo u otro ser al que debas ver siempre.

-¿Si no la sigues qué ocurre?

-Ocho pasos a la "destrucción". El primero es la atracción pues te gusta la persona, pero algo dentro de ti no está bien y en esa persona. A falta de cariño tienes que arriesgarte pues tus vacíos o miedos son más fuertes que la razón.

-Cómo los ojos locos que hacen algunas chicas. Sabes que la mujer está loca y la primera vez lo pasas por alto, al final descubres que no debías ignorarlos.

-Claro, Setsuna dice que en los hombres son las uñas de cretino.

-¿Cretino?

-Los chicos como Yaten que se hacen manicure y son muy pedantes.

-Michiru, no seas así. Mejor continua con los pasos.

-De acuerdo... El segundo paso es la negociación, le dices a tus amigos o circulo cercano lo mucho que te gusta esa persona y ellos te dicen que no lo hagas porque ya han pasado por una relación así o son más listos que tú en ese momento, pero tú respondes "todo saldrá bien". El tercer paso es la sumisión, al fin cedes ante los efectos de tu tontería y empiezas una relación.

-Interesante, sigue.

-El cuarto paso son las ventajas, pues ves únicamente lo "positivo" de esa relación y te sientes bien porque el sexo, proximidad, dinero o cualquier ventaja que veas es fantástica, o sea simplemente te aprovechas de lo "bueno". El quinto paso es el punto de inflexión, empiezas a descubrir que la persona no es tan genial y exagera algunas cosas.

-Eso da miedo.

-Estoy contigo da miedo. El sexto paso es el purgatorio, de plano has desaparecido como ser individual pues esa persona consume cada parte de ti, de tu vida y espacio; mientras que tú ya no soportas. El séptimo paso es la confrontación, el momento en el que explotas y debes decir las palabras "necesitamos hablar". El octavo paso es la caída en picada, terminaste con esa persona y eso sería todo en relaciones normales. Pero cómo convives con esa persona todos los días eso no pasará y verás crecer su odio a tu persona, las cosas no serán iguales.

-¿Tú estás en el séptimo?

-Eres de lo peor... Yaten dijo lo mismo.

-Tu amigo tiene muchos problemas, para pensar en semejante regla.

-Demasiados. ¿Me abrazas?

-Ven.

Haruka abrazo a Michiru con mucho cariño, estaban esperando a que sus amigos llegarán a almorzar como siempre con ellas.

-Soy una mala persona.

-No la regla de platino es estúpida, así no solucionas nada. El mundo se acaba si seguimos la regla de Yaten. Lo único que quiero Michiru es que entiendas que no es bueno correr de tus miedos o esconderte de ellos. Las consecuencias de nuestros actos siempre nos alcanzan y no es justo para Elsa. Claro que ella también está cometiendo errores, pero no pienses en ello. Piensa en los tuyos y arregla las cosas antes de que salgan más lastimadas.

-Eres perfecta ¿te lo había mencionado?

-No lo soy, como te dije he cometido errores, varios de hecho.

-¿Por lo de la chica del bosque?

-Y a la que dejé en el apartamento que mis tíos iban a comprar. Le pedí la llave a la vendedora diciendo que mis padres tenían interés en él y que después lo irían a ver.

-Eras una muchachita ¿cómo te dejó la llave?

Dijo Michiru incrédula del relato de la rubia, se alejó un poco para verla a los ojos y detectar si mentía.

-En ese tiempo amedrentaba a todos con mi apellido y el trabajo de mi padre. Por eso me la dejó, así que llevé a la chica al lugar, le inventé que ese apartamento me lo habían regalado por mis excelentes calificaciones. A mis padres les mentí diciendo que iría a hacer un trabajo a casa de unos compañeros, los cuales me respaldaron la historia… En fin, al otro día me vestí, le dije que ella se bañara en lo que yo preparaba el desayuno y me fui.

-¿Qué le pasó?

-Yo le había enviado las llaves a la vendedora el día anterior con mi chofer, sabía que las visitas empezaban a las ocho de la mañana y… Bueno nosotras decidimos "saltarnos la primera hora", cosa que por obvias razones yo no hice. Cuando salió de arreglarse la señora estaba enseñando la propiedad a otras personas y la detuvieron por allanamiento de morada.

-¡Haruka! ¿No te delató?

-No, realmente no lo hizo. Me cubrió, creo que de verdad me salvé esa vez. Además, tenía la coartada de estar con mis amigos haciendo un trabajo y que llegué a la primera clase.

Michiru tenía los ojos abiertos, en verdad no era nada perfecta y pensar en eso la decepcionó un poco, pues al contrario de Haruka si pensaba en Maxine no recordaba algún defecto en ella.

-Ay Haruka Tenoh.

-Michiru yo no pretendo ser perfecta. Por el contrario, reconozco ser imperfecta y cometer errores. Tengo defectos y muchos te podrán desagradar, soy humana.

-¿Crees que soy perfecta?

Haruka negó con la cabeza y una hermosa sonrisa acompañaba el movimiento.

-Por eso me gustas.

-Sabes… Recordé lo que dijiste ayer, tampoco me importa todo lo que ocurrió en tu pasado. Lo importante para mí es ver que maduraste y que eres una gran persona en este momento.

La pianista le regaló una gran sonrisa y la abrazó de nuevo. Michiru se dejó llevar ante tal acción ¿no sería mejor aceptar sus sentimientos?

-Creo que debe haber un noveno paso en la regla de platino.

-¿Nueve?

-Sí, debe ser la coexistencia. Cuando dejas de sentir ira o resentimiento y puedes convivir de nuevo con esa persona. No serán los mejores amigos o volverán a salir juntos, pero sabes que es absurdo odiar a esa otra persona si debes verle la cara todos los días.

-Tienes razón. Haruka ¿me acompañas a recoger a Hanna al aeropuerto?

-Por supuesto, siempre tengo tiempo para ti y si no lo tuviera, hago un espacio.

-Llega a las 4:30 de la tarde ¿no te comprometes con tu entrenamiento o el ensayo?

-No, el entrenamiento es a las seis de la tarde y el ensayo es mañana. Rei ya está dando los últimos toques a la ceremonia y la fiesta.

-¿Cómo están?

-Nerviosos, ya está todo Michiru.

-Menos mi vestido.

La violinista se alejó de nuevo de Haruka y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-No hemos encontrado el perfecto, no te vas a llevar cualquier cosa.

-Porque no hemos ido a buscarlo.

-Vamos de compras el sábado con Hanna, paso por ustedes después de mi partido.

-O nos invitas a tu partido y de ahí nos vamos a comprar el vestido.

-Iré por ustedes a las nueve de la mañana.

-Podemos llegar al lugar Haruka.

-De ninguna manera, no es cortés.

Michiru le sonrió pues la rubia siempre tenía atenciones para ella, no lo hacía para quedar bien. Tenía esos detalles porque quería integrar a cualquier persona y eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella. Pensó de nuevo en Max, no quería olvidarla por enamorarse de Haruka y por eso le alejaba de la pianista. Esa promesa era lo único que la separaba de ella, quizá ver a Hanna le aclararía las cosas.

-Hola chicas. Les tengo una sorpresa.

-¿Qué sucede Mina?

Decía Haruka viendo meticulosamente a Minako.

-En realidad es para nuestra querida Usagi. Hagamos una fiesta sorpresa para ella, Mamoru está de acuerdo.

-Es cierto, cabeza de bombón. Todavía tenemos tiempo de organizar algo magnífico.

-¿Cabeza de bombón?

Decía Michiru, al fin conocería a la esposa de Mamoru. Siempre estaba ocupada y no la conocía personalmente.

-Aja, así le puse. Ya están viejas, cumplen 24 años cada una.

-Tú tienes 25 y eres una momia.

Decía Minako sumamente enojada y Michiru chasqueó con su lengua, las dos rubias la miraron un poco intimidadas por la acción.

-Yo también tengo 25 Minako.

La rubia con el moño rojo se puso colorada por el comentario de la violinista. Miró con enfado a Haruka que se reía de su reacción y empezó a sollozar.

-Haruka, mira lo que hiciste. Discúlpate con Minako.

-¡Yo!- se apuntó con el dedo.

-Sí, no hay otra Haruka aquí.

-Tú le hablaste muy fuerte.

-Claro que no, tú hiciste que Michiru me respondiera así.

-Ves, yo no tengo la culpa. Ofrécele una disculpa ya.

-Pero Michiru…

-AHORA HARUKA.

Minako escondía entre sus manos el rostro, no lloraba pues simplemente estaba fingiendo. Le dio mucha risa ver la cara de Haruka con la boca abierta ante el enojo de Michiru que cruzaba sus brazos esperando que la pianista ofreciera disculpas.

-De acuerdo… Lo siento Mina.

-No lo dice honestamente- lloraba más.

-¡Haruka! Haz las cosas con el corazón.

Minako sonreía triunfal, era una excelente venganza. Michiru le había regañado por culpa de Haruka y ahora haría lo mismo con la pianista.

-Mina, lamento ser tan grosera… No quería que Michiru se enfadara contigo por provocar tu comentario, es mi culpa y… Sabes que te quiero mucho… Así que… ¿Me perdonas?

-No lo sé… Me lastimaste mucho.

-Vamos, sé que eres un ángel.

Minako movió negativamente su cabeza, sollozó de nuevo.

-Hago lo que me pidas.

-De acuerdo… Nos comprarás un vestido.

-¡Eh!

-Sí, a mí y a Michiru, todo por ponernos en esta situación tan penosa.

-Esto es una estafa. No, ni creas que haré eso.

Haruka miró a Michiru que estaba divertida con las cosas que Minako exigía.

-Tú sola te metiste en esto Haruka, debes cumplir.

La rubia rodó sus ojos con fastidio, Minako la había estafado y no lo vio venir.

-Bien, irás con nosotras al mall.

-Eres un amor.

Minako saltó de la emoción y abrazó a Haruka que lucía molesta por caer ante tal chantaje.

-Escuchaste sobre la boda ¿no?

-Ay eso no importa.

Minako movía su mano de arriba abajo para restar importancia a las cosas.

-Lo importante es que Minako está mejor.

-Así es Michiru, eres un sol.

Haruka bufó con todas sus fuerzas pues esas dos mujeres se reían a sus costillas. Movía la cabeza negativamente y fruncía el ceño, hasta que Michiru se recargó en su hombro. Ese simple movimiento hacía feliz a Haruka, Minako supuso que todo iba viento en popa con ellas.

* * *

Haruka conducía su auto tranquilamente, mientras que Michiru era quien decidía qué música se escuchaba en el automóvil. Pensó que dicha acción molestaría a la pianista y había sido todo lo contrario pues la chica iba escuchando con agrado su selección.

-No creí que te gustase la ópera.

-¿Hablas en serio? Me encantaría escribir una ópera.

-Mientes.

-No, te juro que siempre he querido hacerlo, una ópera rock.

-¿Cómo The Who con Tommy?

La piloto había frenado ya que una luz roja las alcanzó, volteó a ver a Michiru extendiendo su brazo izquierdo señalándole y su dedo índice de la mano derecha en la nariz. La violinista sonrió pues parecía que la rubia jugaba charadas dándole a entender con mímica que le había atinado a la respuesta.

-Luz verde. ¿Qué tienes en mente?- dijo Michiru.

-En realidad nada, no hay una idea clara en ese aspecto.

-Pero te gustaría hacerlo, debemos pensar en algo.

-¿Me ayudarías?

-Si te portas bien y no me haces enojar, entonces podría pensarlo.

-Eso es chantaje.

Decía Haruka divertida por las condiciones de Michiru.

-¿Cuál es tu ópera favorita?

-Un ballo in maschera.

-Verdi, es una excelente elección Tenoh.

-Por supuesto, me encanta Verdi y sus óperas. La traviata, Aida, Otello, La forza del destino y Rigoletto son las que más me gustan de él.

-¿Por qué te interesó la ópera?

-Ya te dije que mi madre era pianista, ella amaba la música clásica y bueno la ópera la embelesaba. Cuando venía la temporada de ópera, íbamos a cada una de ellas. ¿Por qué te gusta a ti la música clásica Michiru?

-En realidad en mi familia no hay músicos, pero mi abuela materna escuchaba siempre a Bach, Verdi, Haydn, Beethoven, Wagner, Vivaldi, Schubert, Chopin, Tchaikovsky, Puccini, Mozart y mi favorito Paganini. En cuanto escuché la música y el violín de Niccolò Paganini yo me enamoré, supe lo que quería hacer en la vida.

-¿Cuántos años tenías?

-Cuatro, mi abuela me compró mi primer violín y pagó mis primeras lecciones. En ese tiempo hacía patinaje artístico, siempre fui algo adelantada a los niños de mi edad. A los seis años mi profesor habló con mis padres y abuela, les dijo que tenía mucho talento en la música y lo mejor era que me ingresaran al conservatorio porque yo lo había superado, no podía enseñarme más.

-¿Lo hicieron?

-Lloré para que lo hicieran. Estudiaba educación básica además de ir al conservatorio a formarme de manera musical.

-En verdad eres una prodigio de la música. ¿No fue duro para ti? Es decir ¿no te aburría tener menos tiempo para jugar? Estudiabas muchas horas.

-No, hacía mi sueño realidad. Tocaba el violín y producía hermosos acordes de él, es imposible aburrirse cuando haces lo que amas. Además, yo no era la clase de niña que le importaba ser popular, me divertía con mis compañeros, pero sólo en las clases y listo.

-Entiendo, yo veía el piano como un juego cuando era niña, no lo tomaba tan personal como tú.

-Hasta que supiste que querías estudiar piano.

-Así es. ¿Cuál es tu ópera favorita Michiru?

-Le nozze di Figaro.

Haruka se rio al escuchar el nombre de la ópera favorita de Michiru. La chica de cabello aqua frunció el ceño al sentirse ofendida.

-¿Qué te causa gracia Haruka? ¿Mi gusto es malo?

-No, no es eso. Recordé que el día que Tomoe te presentó en la junta, te alabó mucho. Nosotros no sabíamos que eras tú y Ernesto dijo "parece que habla del mismísimo Mozart que regresó de ultratumba". Esa es la razón de mi risa, te gusta Mozart y te compararon con él.

-Mataría por ser Mozart o Paganini. Ese Ernesto y sus bromas.

-Ya estamos llegando al aeropuerto de Narita. Próxima parada… ¿Qué terminal es?

-¿Segura que no se te hará tarde?

-Creo que esa terminal no la conozco, yo pensaba que eran tres en el aeropuerto de Narita.

-CHOP.

-No me pegues Michiru.

-Pues deja de ser una payasa, te hice una pregunta. No quiero que faltes a tus compromisos Haruka y todo por mi culpa, se te hará tarde.

-Ya dramas, no pasa nada. Llegaré a tiempo, recuerda que soy el mejor piloto de Japón. Ir de Narita a Minato es cosa simple para mí. Ahora dime la terminal por la que llega la señora McConell.

-Terminal dos Haruka, por British Airways… El mejor piloto de Japón, sí como no.

-No me retes Michiru, no te atrevas.

-Haruka hicimos 50 minutos de Minato para Narita, harás lo mismo de regreso… Eso sin tráfico.

-Vinimos a una velocidad de abuelo. En verdad no te atrevas a retarme.

-Harás una hora o una hora y media de regreso.

-30 minutos, haré 30 minutos Michiru.

-¿Apuestas?

Haruka sonrió con sorna, el atrevimiento de Michiru le costaría caro y lo iba a disfrutar.

-Claro, apostemos.

-Quiero que me compres un vestido de Yumi Katsura personalizado para llevarlo a la boda de Rei y Jadeite.

-Hecho, pero vas a perder.

-No, sé que no lo vas a lograr. Ahora dime lo que quieres Tenoh.

-Una cita, quiero una cita contigo si regreso de Narita a Minato en 30 minutos.

-No juegues, te estoy pidiendo algo sumamente valioso y tú me sales con una cita conmigo.

-Para mí tú eres lo más valioso que existe en el mundo. ¿Qué dices Kaioh, tenemos un trato?

Michiru estaba sumamente roja por las palabras de Haruka, no iba a resistir más y la besaría en cualquier momento.

-Tenemos un trato, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. Deben ser 30 minutos de regreso, si no lo haces pierdes. Sin importar que llegues en 31 minutos y no en los 50 que aposté, perderás y me deberás comprar el vestido.

-Es un trato. Bien hay que estacionar el auto e ir por la señora McConell.

Las chicas estacionaron el auto, entraron a la terminal y ubicaron la sala por la que debía llegar la madre de la ex prometida de Michiru. Mientras caminaban Haruka aprovechó para comprar tres botellas de agua, le dio una a la violinista que lucía nerviosa por el encuentro que tendría.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, es sólo que…

Haruka movió su mano para que la chica continuara.

-Espero que no se moleste cuando te vea.

-¿Por qué?

-Puede pensar que salgo contigo y que no quise a Max… Debí haber venido sola por ella.

-Tú sí que te creas una gran trama ¿qué hará? ¿Sacar un guante blanco, darme una bofetada para retarme a duelo y honrar el recuerdo de su hija?

-Hoy estás insoportable.

-No pensará nada malo, yo supongo que la señora es inteligente.

-Yo soy una tonta ¿eso dices?

-Por supuesto que no. Digo que eres una exagerada.

-NO LO DICES EN SERIO.

Decía Michiru con un rostro sumamente enojado, Haruka rodó los ojos ante la reacción de Michiru. Ambas chicas comenzaban a discutir sobre si la violinista exageraba o si la pianista no comprendía las cosas que podrían pasar si Hanna McConell sentía que no era correcto continuar su vida tan pronto.

El rostro de Haruka lucía serio, el de Michiru se empezaba a fruncir por la seriedad de la pianista. Ninguna se había percatado que a un lado de ellas una mujer las miraba divertida. Negaba con la cabeza al ver a Michiru golpear con su dedo índice la palma de su mano y la rubia que estaba a su lado dejaba las botellas de agua en un lugar para cruzar los brazos y no decía nada, esperaba con mucha paciencia a que Michiru guardara silencio para hablar.

-La familia McConell es muy importante para mí, así que no puedes decir que exagero cuando simplemente me preocupo por lo que pueden sentir.

-Me encanta que pienses en sus sentimientos y los tengas en cuenta. Digo que exageras porque no puedes asegurar que la señora McConell se enojará por verte conmigo o porque continúes con tu vida.

-Si llegara a enojarse, déjame manejar el asunto.

-De acuerdo ¿ya te puedes relajar?

-Lo haré. Es que si se enoja me muero, quiero mucho a los McConell.

Haruka le sonrió a Michiru con mucho amor, comenzó a sobar su espalda con cariño. Michiru suspiró para soltar el estrés que tenía atravesado.

-Yo estaré a tu lado, no importa lo que pase.

-Gracias… No quiero que volvamos a discutir cariño.

-¿Cariño?

-Lo siento Haruka, lo siento.

-No, por mí está bien- sonrió la rubia.

-CHOP.

La mujer comenzó a reír al ver a la violinista golpear a la rubia que se sobaba el hombro donde el golpe le había impactado. La mirada que esa alta mujer le daba a Michiru era muy hermosa, su corazón se derritió al verlas juntas.

-No quería interrumpir tan hermosa escena, por eso dejé que terminaran toda la plática.

El alma de Michiru se escapó, sentía que sus piernas no le respondían. A su parecer Hanna se había molestado al escucharla decirle "cariño" a Haruka.

-Hanna, yo no te vi salir de la puerta y…

-Descuida hija, vienes muy bien acompañada. ¿No dijiste que tu novia tendría que trabajar y no te acompañaría a recogerme? Mucho gusto Elsa.

La señora McConell observó a la rubia, recordaba que Michiru le dijo que salía con una chica. No se escuchaba particularmente emocionada cuando le dijo las cosas por teléfono, cosa que la preocupó pues pensó que la violinista se estaba obligando a no sentir, pero al parecer sí lo estaba.

-No, ella no es Elsa. Ella es mi amiga Haruka.

-Haruka Tenoh, mucho gusto.

La rubia le extendió la mano, Hanna la estrechó. No, Michiru no estaba emocionada con Elsa y ahora entendía que se emocionaba con Haruka Tenoh.

-El gusto es mío Haruka. Expiloto de F1, mi hija era fanática de ese deporte y tú eras su piloto favorito.

-Michiru no me había mencionado eso, me la debes.

Haruka volteaba molesta a ver a la violinista que seguía blanca del susto de ver a Hanna analizar a la pianista.

-¿Cómo se conocieron?

-Bueno… Haruka da clases en el colegio en el que trabajo.

-No lo creo. Te ves sumamente salvaje y sexy.

-Pues… Sí, doy clases de piano y jazz- decía apenada.

-¡PIANO!

-Sí, es mi especialidad. De hecho, estudié piano.

-¿Eres soltera o sigues con esa mujer que se ponía hasta las cortinas para que no vieran su rostro?

-Soltera.

-¿Te gustan las mujeres mayores?

-Si son igual de hermosas que usted sí.

-¿No te gustaría salir conmigo?

-HANNA- gritó Michiru.

-Hija debo hacer mi lucha, nunca salí con un piloto.

-Haruka ya no es piloto.

-¿Importa? Es guapa, joven, sexy, tiene talento, una sonrisa linda y como le hablas, me temo que también tiene inteligencia. Además ¡mira esos ojos tan hermosos! Son su arma letal ¿no?

La rubia estaba completamente roja, aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención de ambas mujeres.

-Le ayudaré con su equipaje señora McConell.

-Súmale lo galante y educada. Muchas gracias Haruka.

-No es nada señora.

Haruka se adelantó con las cosas de la señora para dejar que Michiru y ella hablaran.

-¿Por qué piensas que me voy a molestar?

-¿Molestar?

-Por seguir tu vida, no entiendo eso Michi.

-Lo de Max aún es reciente y no es correcto.

-Michi yo sé que amaste mucho a mi hija, nada me hará pensar lo contrario. Me molestaría de que continúes con tu vida si lo haces con alguien a quien no amas, pero si amas a esa persona me harías muy feliz.

-Gracias Hanna, pero me no estoy lista.

-Sí lo estás.

-No Hanna, Max me dejó un gran vacío y…

-Qué lindo trasero tiene Haruka.

-HANNA.

Dijo la violinista con cierto enojo y celos en la voz ¿por qué miraba el trasero de la pianista?

-Ya ves, sí lo estás.

-Hanna McConell ¿qué insinuas?

-Lo obvio querida y no te culpo.

Michiru negó con la cabeza, prefirió cambiar el tema de conversación por otro menos complicado. Llegaron al estacionamiento, Haruka les abrió las puertas y después ella guardaba las maletas.

-Señora McConell debo informarle que tengo una apuesta con Michiru. Así que no se espante por la velocidad.

-Descuida Haruka, estoy en las manos del mejor piloto del mundo.

-No llegarás en 30 minutos.

-Sí lo haré. Me toca poner música, busca Dream Theater y pon "A nightmare to remember". Después te diré cual más ¿están listas?

-Espera deja que busque la canción y poner el temporizador. Vas a perder Tenoh.

-Michiru, ¡oh bella e inteligente Michiru! Si Han Solo hizo menos de 12 parsecs en el corredor de Kessel, yo hago 30 minutos de Narita a Minato.

-Ya está el temporizador Haruka, salgamos del estacionamiento y haz tu hazaña… Si es que puedes.

Hanna las miró sorprendida, no sabía que habían apostado, pero sería divertido ver quien perdía la apuesta.

-Yo contaré para que Michi ponga el temporizador al mismo tiempo en que Haruka sale de aquí.

-Bien- dijeron las chicas.

-Tres… Dos… Uno… Ahora.

Haruka y Michiru hicieron lo propio al escuchar esa palabra, el automóvil de la rubia salió rápidamente del estacionamiento. La violinista puso la canción de la rubia, parecía que la elección había sido la correcta pues la forma de manejar de la pianista era una pesadilla.

Hanna sintió que la vida se le escapaba con cada segundo que pasaba, iba agarrada del asiento en el que estaba. Enterraba sus uñas en el respaldo ¿por qué le dio confianza a la rubia? Juraba que no podía mover ni su cuello para mirar la velocidad a la que iban, si hablaba seguramente el corazón se le saldría. Michiru estaba petrificada, rezaba para llegar completas a su apartamento y poder golpear a Haruka por la manera tan veloz de manejar.

-Ya estamos a 350 kilómetros por hora. ¿No es divertido?

Un gemido fue lo único que salió de Hanna y Michiru, Haruka tomó esa respuesta como la forma más ecuánime de decirle que estaban muertas de miedo. Haría que disfrutaran del viaje desviando su mente de la alta velocidad a la que iban.

-¿Les está gustando el rock progresivo?

Ellas movieron su cabeza de forma afirmativa.

-Escucha el solo Michiru.

-Parece complicado.

-Así es, pero te daré la partitura para que toques la canción.

-¿Crees que pueda?

-Obviamente Michiru.

-Haruka ¿hiciste que Michi tocara rock?

-Fue muy complicado, pero al fin la pude convencer y estaba muy enojada al principio.

-¿Es verdad lo que dice hija?

-Sí Hanna, debo reconocer que no fue tan malo como pensaba.

-Juro que si pudiera moverme te abrazaría Michi. Venciste un prejuicio muy grande en tu vida… Te felicito.

-16 minutos y 12 minutos y ya estamos llegando a la estación de Shin-Narashino. Sólo nos retrasamos 5 minutos en el peaje, donde tuve que bajar la velocidad.

-Ni sentí la velocidad Haruka. ¿Falta mucho Michi?

-No Hanna, ya hicimos tres cuartas partes del recorrido.

-Gracias Dios.

Las lágrimas en los ojos de Hanna eran de felicidad, Haruka seguía manejando rápido ayudada de su GPS para saber las zonas que le generarían retrasos y los esquivaba con facilidad.

-¿Qué velocidad llevas Haruka?

-300 kilómetros por hora, se nota que vamos lento.

-Sí claro, vas lento- dijo Michiru.

-Puedo subir la velocidad.

-No le hagas caso a Michi, vamos bien.

-Bueno.

Volaban, realmente parecían volar. Claro que Haruka respetaba las indicaciones o la mayoría pues la velocidad era la única ley que la rubia rompía. Además corría con suerte pues no había policías que la siguieran.

A Michiru ya no le importaba ganar la apuesta era obvio que perdería, lo que le interesaba era llegar de una pieza a su casa. El temporizador comenzó a sonar quitando la música del auto.

-30 minutos a Minato.

Decía la chica de cabello aqua llena de miedo.

-Gané Michiru, soy la mejor. Ya voy a conducir de manera prudente. Las llevo a tu apartamento ¿les parece?

-Sí… Gracias… No quiero volver a apostar contigo Haruka.

-Pero que exagerada Michiru.

-Yo no permitiré que apueste contigo sobre tus habilidades tras el volante Haruka.

-¿Segura que no quieres regresar a F1?

Michiru la miraba intentando recuperar el alma.

-Muy segura, hoy hice esto porque heriste mi orgullo.

-Vamos a mi apartamento, por piedad. Pero ve lento, maneja lento.

-Ya había manejado rápido.

-En moto, no en auto e ibas más lento.

-¿Tienes moto Haruka?

-Sí.

-Definitivamente debemos tener una cita Haruka ¿no te interesa vivir en Londres?

-HANNA.

* * *

Michiru preparaba un té por el susto que tenía después de aquella apuesta, Haruka se había ido a su entrenamiento. Les ayudó con el equipaje de Hanna, las dejó en la puerta y se fue. Michiru le había hablado a Setsuna para que le llevara el nuevo juego de llaves de su puerta. La representante quería saludar a Hanna y hablar con ella, pero pudo notar que la exsuegra de su amiga quería hablar en privado con Michiru.

-Me alegra mucho saber que Setsuna es una excelente amiga.

-Lo es, no me deja sola y como viste se mudó al piso de abajo.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Elsa?

-Mal.

-¿Por qué?

-No le agrada saber que estás aquí. El tema de Maxine le molesta mucho, justo ayer peleamos por eso.

-Me parece que esa es una mala referencia. ¿Fue agresiva?

-En su manera de actuar, no llegó a lo físico.

-Y no falta mucho cariño.

-Me dio mucho miedo verla tan molesta al ver a Set.

-Esa es la razón por la que cambiaste la cerradura de tu puerta ¿o me equivoco?

-Tienes razón, me preocupa que esas agresiones escalen a algo peor. Necesito alejarme de ella.

-¿Vas a terminarla?

-Sí, no quiero más escenas como la de ayer.

-Michiru, quiero hablarte de Maxine. Del apartamento en realidad.

-Claro.

Michiru le dio un vaso de té a Hanna, ambas caminaron a la mesa del comedor de la violinista.

-Encontramos a un comprador que daría un buen dinero por él. No queremos hacerlo sin ti, te dije que ya estaba la venta, pero mentí porque faltas tú para decidir. Debes ir a Londres, lo lamento hija.

-¿Es necesario?

-Me temo que sí, debemos irnos el viernes y juro que regresas el lunes en la noche.

-No me hagas esto Hanna.

-Lo siento. Lo compraron ambas y necesitamos tu firma, sabía que si te lo decía por teléfono rechazarias ir... Por eso vine por ti.

-Debo hablar con Tomoe para pedirle que me dé esos días.

-Ya hablé con él, no hay problema.

-De acuerdo, mañana termino con Elsa y nos vamos tranquilas.

-¿Qué harás al regresar?

-Seguir mi vida.

-¿Y Haruka? Se nota que le gustas.

El sonido del timbre en la puerta de Michiru las hizo dejar el tema de lado. La violinista se levantó para abrir la puerta. Al llegar se quedó con la boca abierta, ahí estaba Elsa.

-Michiru, lamento la pelea de ayer y sólo quiero decir que no quiero perderte.

-Elsa yo…

-Déjame terminar… Michiru ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Michiru giró su rostro a Hanna que miraba confundida la escena. Hanna se quedó sin palabras ¿por qué Elsa quería casarse con una persona que apenas conocía? Ni ella había hecho eso en una relación corta y simplemente miró a Michiru con intriga.

-Mi respuesta es… Debo hacer un viaje a Londres ¿te puedo responder a mi regreso?

-Por supuesto mi amor.

Elsa dio la media vuelta para irse y dejar a una desconcertada Michiru en la puerta que no creía lo que pasaba en ese momento. Sonrió pues estaba en ese poco tiempo había entendido algo de Michiru, entre más la presionaban, era más fácil hacer que tomara una decisión apresurada y esa era una ventaja que no debía dejar pasar.

-¿Qué harás hija?

Michiru escondió su rostro entre sus manos, suspiró y miró a la señora McConell.

-Hacer mi maleta para el viaje del viernes, seguramente ya tienes mi boleto.

-Te pregunto sobre lo de Elsa ¡Michi la chica está loca!

-Todo saldrá bien.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, hoy no les dejo un capítulo pues les traigo dos. Sigan leyendo y los comentarios estarán al final del siguiente.**


	18. Cierres

**CAPÍTULO 17. Cierres.**

 **NI SAILOR MOON, NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

* * *

Las hojas de los árboles caían en el asfalto, eso le recordaba la temporada de otoño y sonrió al desear que esa estación del año llegase. Era un jueves algo interesante, sus planes para el viernes habían sido cambiados. Las hojas se rompían al contacto con las suelas de sus zapatos, ese sonido era un mágico recuerdo de su niñez cuando en el patio trasero de su casa jugaba saltando sobre la montaña de las hojas marrones recién barridas. Su madre la vigilaba desde la ventana de la cocina, sonreía al ver feliz a su pequeña de corto cabello cenizo reír, su padre le arrojaba algunas hojas que salían volando por los juegos de su hija.

Un chico la sacó de sus pensamientos para preguntarle la hora, Haruka cambió de brazo la bolsa de papel que traía para poder ver su reloj de mano y dar la información solicitada, el joven le sonrió al obtener la respuesta y siguió su camino. En ese momento la rubia se dio cuenta que jamás dejó de disfrutar esas pequeñas cosas ¿en qué momento dejó de prestarles atención? Miró la bolsa que llevaba, en ella se podía ver una botella de vino Chardonnay, queso brie y unas uvas para acompañar.

Ese día quería relajarse y disfrutar de un maridaje, lástima que no podría hacerlo con Michiru pues había salido con Hanna. Makoto estaba ocupada enseñando a Ranko las recetas que la chica todavía no dominaba y no tenía mucho tiempo pues se acercaba el parto de la bebé. Haruka se dio cuenta de que pasar una tarde contigo tampoco es tan malo, volvió a sonreír pues tendría una cita con ella, era bueno que Michiru le dejara tiempo para sí misma.

Al llegar a su apartamento dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa del comedor, se dispuso a ir a la cocina para tomar una copa, un sacacorchos y un cuchillo para el queso. Abrió el vino, lo sirvió en la copa y dirigió su vista a un tocadiscos que hace mucho tiempo había pertenecido a su madre. ¿Qué escucharía? "Chet Baker in Tokyo" se dijo.

Dejó su copa en la mesa de centro, sonriendo caminó al mueble donde acomodaba los discos de vinil, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y delicadamente lo puso. La música empezó a inundar el apartamento, caminó para ir por las uvas y el queso, ponerlas en un plato extendido de madera y llevarlo junto a su copa.

Al fin se sentó a disfrutar de las delicias del maridaje, escuchaba música hermosa, recordaba a su madre quien fue la que le enseñó esas delicias cuando fue mayor. La extrañaba tanto, era una lástima no haberle dado un abrazo un día antes de que muriera, tenía esa carrera en Mónaco y no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo.

No, si iba a recordar a Sora Tenoh lo haría en los momentos hermosos que pasó a su lado y no por el paro respiratorio que se la llevó una noche mientras dormía. Esa hermosa mujer siempre le tenía listas sus galletas y chocolate caliente en las noches de invierno, la esperaba en la madrugada cuando iba a algún concierto de rock con su padre. Ella opinaba lo mismo que Michiru sobre ese tipo de música, no les agradaba nada más que Electric Light Orchestra y toleraba los otros grupos.

Sonrió ante tal comparación, su mamá siempre amó el violín, pero reconocía no tener talento al tocarlo, el piano era su fuerte. Fue la mejor concertista de la sinfónica de Tokio y cuando acompañaba a su padre a los conciertos que daban, era su madre quien resaltaba. Se veía tan hermosa, elegante, apasionada que no podía quitar sus ojos de su imponente presencia. Su madre siempre quiso que Haruka tocara el violín, pero ella la admiraba tanto que prefirió aprender el mismo instrumento en el que su madre destacaba. No le agradó mucho la idea de que su pequeña corriera karts, pero no opuso mucha resistencia al verla tan feliz corriendo esos pequeños autos.

¿Le agradaría Michiru? Se pegó en la frente por pensar eso, era obvio que su madre amaría a Michiru no sólo por ser violinista. La chica era un verdadero encanto, además de ser tan hermosa, si su madre viviera se llevarían bien. El sonido de su móvil la hizo saltar y sacó el infernal aparato de su bolsa, el número era desconocido, no contestó. La persona que llamaba era tan insistente le ocasionaba dolor de cabeza.

Qué inconsciente era esa persona, pero no tenía caso responder ya que ni siquiera parecía ser un número de Japón. ¿Y si fuera Mimi? Posiblemente se había dado cuenta que su manera de actuar fue mala y ahora buscaría ofrecerle una disculpa por tantas groserías que le había hecho. ¿Qué pasaría si le pidiera regresar? Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios inevitablemente, miro el móvil de nuevo esperando que esa persona se intentara comunicar de nueva cuenta. Si fuera Mimi y le pidiera regresar la rechazaría de una forma contundente y fuerte. ¡No! La destrozaría con sus palabras, así la dejaría de molestar.

Lo único malo era que no podría ver su rostro al momento de restregarle que era feliz soltera, pues podía salir con sus amigos y familia que tanto la amaban. ¿Qué palabras usaría? Se detuvo un momento a evaluar la situación. Pensaba en Mimi por la revista que había visto en aquella tienda en la que compró sus víveres. "Nace una estrella" era el título y le había dolido ver a su exnovia feliz y ella sentía que la felicidad se le escapaba al ver que nunca la amó. Eso se le hacía injusto, por eso esperaba que la llamada fuese por estar arrepentida, quería saber que se sentían igual.

-Sólo tienes una oportunidad Haruka, piensa bien lo que dirás.

Entrelazó sus manos y comenzó a meditar las cosas, debía ser fuerte, directa y sobre todo sacar esa enorme frustración acumulada por años contra esa mujer que tan mal la trató. Le dio los mejores momentos de su vida y Mimi no valoró nada. Al contrario, en lugar de incluirla en sus planes la botó como si fuera una basura, no podía ser gentil con ella, le pagaría con la misma moneda.

La vida le daba la oportunidad de escupirle sus verdades y no ser gentil ¿por qué tenía que ser linda con esa mujer? La última vez que hablaron simplemente le dijo que se había cansado y había llegado al límite, pero no dijo nada más. Ahora simplemente lo haría, destrozaría el ego de Mimi, pondría punto final a esa historia y continuaría con su vida.

 _Su móvil sonó, la rubia se apresuró a ver, era ese número de nuevo. Contestó lista para explotar, sabía que era lo que diría._

 _-_ _ **Haruka al fin atendiste, no esperaba que lo hicieras.**_

 _-Hiciste una muy, muy, muy mala elección. ¿Qué estabas pensando? Me hiciste a un lado sabiendo que te apoyaba en todo ¡tuvo que ser una maldita broma! ¿No aprendiste nada a lo largo de nuestro noviazgo? Te vas a arrepentir… Lo sabes ¿no es así? Te vas a arrepentir de tus actos y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto porque ya es tarde._

 _Mimi se quedó muda al escuchar la furia de Haruka, nunca le habló de esa forma en cinco años de relación._

 _-Lo único que puedes hacer es quedarte donde estás y empezar tu patética y decepcionante vida, que nunca estará cerca de la felicidad que hubieras tenido conmigo. Adiós._

 _-_ _ **Haru…**_

 _-Mira Mimi no conteste porque quisiera regresar contigo. Respondí porque tienes que entender que este fue el mayor error de tu vida._

 _-_ _ **Lo sé**_ _._

 _Un silencio muy incómodo acompañó esas palabras._

 _-Bien._

 _Mencionó molesta y terminó la llamada._

El timbre de su apartamento la hizo salir de esa fantasía, se levantó de su sillón para abrir la puerta. Después de despachar a la inoportuna visita esperaría aquella llamada lista para decir todo eso, pero entonces…

-Aquí está su pizza y una ópera de Mozart. ¿No me vas a invitar a pasar?

Michiru tenía una dulce sonrisa y la miraba juguetona, la rubia no tardó en devolver el gesto. Esa chica no dejaba de sorprenderla.

-Disculpa, déjame ayudarte con las cosas.

Todo se desvaneció… Así quedó, desde ese momento ya no estaba enojada. Pudo ver que Mimi debía seguir su sueño. Ella creía que sus únicas opciones eran tragarse su enojo o lanzarselo a Mimi en la cara. Viendo a Michiru se dio cuenta que tenía una tercera opción dejarlo ir. Sólo haciendo eso el enojo de verdad se marcharía para poder seguir adelante y ese fue el final perfecto que le daría la oportunidad de empezar una perfecta historia al lado de Michiru. Eso era lo que necesitaba hacer pues esa historia junto con la violinista estaba esperando para ser escrita, pasara lo que pasara.

-¿En qué piensas?

Michiru buscaba unos platos para servir la pizza.

-Que esperé mucho por ti.

Haruka miró a la violinista con amor.

-Bueno, ya estoy aquí. No era mi intensión hacerte esperar tanto.

Decía distraída sin darse cuenta del significado de esas palabras.

-Cosa que me hace muy feliz. Michiru…No te vayas.

La violinista dirigió sus hermosos ojos azules a Haruka.

-Hoy estás muy rara, aunque debo admitir que me gusta tu propuesta. Pero ya te dije que me voy un par de días a Londres y regreso, te juro que veremos las películas a mi regreso. Lamento haber mentido sobre pasar todo el día con Hanna, quería sorprenderte Haruka y pagar mi apuesta.

La chica caminó con los platos a la mesa, Haruka seguía sonriendo al darse cuenta de que Michiru realmente no entendía las cosas que le estaba diciendo.

-Pepperoni, es mi favorita.

-Se lo dije a Hanna, ella decía que al ser deportista te gustaría más la vegetariana y obviamente respondí que no pues amas la carne.

-Eres muy observadora. No sabía que venías, pero compré vino y me serví una copa… Iré por una para ti.

-Aprendí de la mejor… No, yo iré. Lleva esos platos a la sala y pon la ópera por favor.

-Hecho.

Haruka caminó a la sala, puso los platos en la mesa de centro. Miró su celular, analizó una vez más el número y lo bloqueó.

-Ese número es extranjero.

-Sí, no lo conozco y me ha llamado mucho. Lo acabo de mandar a la lista de bloqueados.

-¿Ya te tiene cansada?

-Más que cansada considero que podría distraerme de lo verdaderamente importante.

-Ah, sí ¿qué se supone que es lo verdaderamente importante?

-Tu compañía.

-Sigue así y nunca te podrás librar de mí.

-Eso es precisamente lo que quiero, que te quedes por siempre.

-Te podrías arrepentir Haruka.

-No lo haré. Pensaba en ir a dejarlas mañana al aeropuerto, si quieren claro.

-Haruka sé que haces 30 minutos si te lo propones, pero no. Debes trabajar y no quiero que te pase algo por manejar en la madrugada.

-Es obvio que me quieres.

-Ya sabes que sí, por eso lo digo.

Michiru no se atrevía a decirle a Haruka sobre la propuesta de Elsa, la cual realmente no aceptaría y necesitaba pensar en las palabras que le diría a esa mujer para que no se pusiera histérica. Dejo de pensar en eso cuando la rubia puso la ópera y comenzaron a disfrutar de la noche.

-¿Querías pagar la apuesta al hacerme ver una ópera?

-Sí, debes cultivar esa mente.

-Te agradezco que me digas inculta.

Michiru se rio del reclamo de la pianista y Haruka simplemente frunció el ceño.

-Qué delicada eres.

-¿Por qué no Verdi?

-Oye Mozart es genial, ni nuestras composiciones juntas igualan la cantidad o calidad de las de Mozart.

-Yo pienso lo mismo de Mozart, mira que tocar en Viena y tan pequeño. Él sí tenía música en la cabeza, no hacía correcciones en sus partituras. Vivió en la época del despotismo ilustrado y su Réquiem es poesía pura, lástima que no terminó de escribirlo.

-Entonces ¿qué tiene de malo ver Don Giovanni?

-Que, si era para pagar debo decirte que lo mejor era traer Verdi.

-Pues quiero que cuando escuches algo de Wolfgang pienses en mí.

Haruka se sorprendió de la respuesta de Michiru, regresó sus ojos a la pantalla y siguió viendo la ópera.

-La próxima vez veremos "La flauta mágica".

-Sólo si la soprano es Diana Damrau.

-Dame cinco entonces.

Michiru chocó la mano con Haruka, regresaron a continuar viendo la ópera y comiendo pizza. La rubia negaba con la cabeza, no se había equivocado pues ese jueves fue uno muy diferente a los demás e interesante.

-No quiero el dinero de la venta de ese lugar.

-Acéptalo, si no te lo quieres quedar puedes donarlo. Se me ocurre que lo hagas a nombre de Maxine para que puedas honrar su memoria.

-Gracias Haruka. Nunca me criticas al hablar de ella y eres paciente.

-De nuevo con eso, es que tú ves todo blanco o negro. Siempre hay una gama de colores antes de llegar a esos extremos.

-Tú siempre tan… Veamos la ópera- se reía.

-¿Tan qué?

-Tan grosera conmigo.

-¿Por eso tienes que inflar las mejillas?

-No lo hago.

-Sí, cuando finges molestia lo haces.

-¿Qué harás? No veo que te moleste.

-Por el momento nada.

-Le tienes miedo a mi CHOP.

-No, respeto el tiempo que me pediste.

"De verdad eres genial" pensó Michiru que sabía que la pianista cumpliría, al menos hasta que ella realmente se decidiera y eso le dolía. Ella era quien lastimaba a Haruka al no dejar el miedo atrás.

-Gracias Haruka.

-No debes agradecer. Veamos la ópera y después te llevo a tu casa en moto.

-Tengo vestido.

-Lo que te hará ver más guapa.

-Ven.

Michiru movía sus manos para que la rubia se acercara a ella. Haruka no lo pensó mucho y se acomodó cerca de la violinista que le dio un beso, en la comisura de sus labios.

-Te quiero Michiru.

-Y yo a ti Haruka.

* * *

Michiru miraba su celular, les había encargado a sus amigos cuidar a Haruka de Ranko y Esmeralda, mientras que Ernesto y Minako se ofrecieron de espantar a la alumna que rondaba a la rubia. Además, estaba esa persona que seguía llamando a la pianista a su celular. Haruka le había dicho que no dejaban de llamarle a su móvil, eso la ponía de malas y suponía que era la ex.

Suspiró al saber que era una tortura no estar con Haruka, cosa que la mortificaba pues sentía que no podía dejar de cumplir su palabra con Max. El regreso a Inglaterra no fue tan duro como pensaba, recordaba a su ex con mucho cariño, pero no había dolor. Miraba por la ventana del automóvil de Hanna y esperaba llegar pronto a la casa de los McConell para no sentirse tan miserable pues sentir esa tranquilidad le hacía sentirse culpable.

-¿Ocurre algo hija? Estás muy callada.

-No pasa nada Hanna.

-¿Todavía te duele estar aquí? Disculpa mi imprudencia Michi.

-La verdad es que no es como me lo imaginé.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor gracias. No siento tristeza, es paz y felicidad... Cariño a esta ciudad.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? Lo que dices tiene un tono de culpa.

Michiru la miró sorprendida.

-Hanna quería hablar contigo sobre eso, yo no quiero que pienses que Max no me importa.

-Hija tranquila, es obvio que quieras continuar con tu vida. ¿Me quieres contar?

-Hay alguien que es muy importante para mí y creo que me está conquistando poco a poco. Pero Max...

-Pues Haruka parece un rockstar, yo también caería por ella. Es muy buena persona, tiene una dualidad interesante entre lo sexy e intelectual- interrumpió Hanna.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Su cabello rubio, ojos verdes, elegancia y seductora voz son el lado sexy. Te mira con mucho amor, eso no lo puedo negar.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-El día de ayer que pasó al edificio a dejarte bajé. Ella estaba recargada en su motocicleta, despidiéndose de ti. Se veía guapísima con su chamarra de piel negra, sus jeans y el casco debajo del brazo. Tú llevabas un vestido blanco y un suéter beige, la mirada que te regalaba… ¡Ay Dios! Me derritió.

-¿Espiabas a Haruka o nos espiabas?

-¿Pensabas en ella?

Respondió Hanna evadiendo las palabras de Michiru que la miraba con mucha incredulidad.

-Sí, no sé qué hacer con ella. Al menos ya sé que debo terminar con Elsa al llegar a Tokio, me sorprendió con su loca propuesta de matrimonio. No creo que estar con Elsa sea lo mejor, en realidad no creo que sea bueno que salga con alguien en este momento.

-Nunca será el momento si sigues llevando el anillo de compromiso que te dio Max en el collar.

Michiru abrió los ojos ¿acaso Hanna le pedía quitarse el tesoro más grande que tenía?

-Parece que no estás emocionada con la idea de salir con Haruka. ¿La quieres?

-Sí, la verdad es que Haruka es hermosa por dentro y por fuera.

-¿Por qué el miedo?

-Acabamos de salir del aeropuerto Hanna y me dices que se nota que siento algo por ella.

-No respondiste, entonces no la debes querer. Cuando regreses a Japón deberías dejarle en claro que no estarán juntas, es malo que la ilusiones.

-No eso jamás, siento algo lindo por ella.

-No pareces segura.

-Es que llevamos poco de conocernos y es algo apresurado.

-¡Ay Michiru!

Hanna suspiró, tomó su móvil para buscar algo en él.

-Lo mejor es que la dejes estar con la niña de la que me contaste. Deja que continúe su vida y ya no la retrases en su camino de encontrar al amor de su vida.

-No Hanna, no es que no la quiera.

-¿A qué le tienes miedo?

Hanna al fin encontró lo que buscaba y le dio el celular a Michiru, la violinista se encontró con una foto de ella y Max.

-¿Qué ves ahí?

-La cena para anunciar nuestro compromiso.

-¡Ay no Michi! Mira bien la imagen.

La chica de cabello aqua miró con detenimiento. Hanna parecía molesta por su respuesta.

-Mi felicidad con Max, nuestro amor.

-Exacto, estabas totalmente convencida de esa relación, feliz y confiada.

Hanna movió su mano para pedir el móvil, cuando lo recibió volvió a buscar algo en él.

-Ahora mira esta otra foto, ¿qué ves?

La chica volvió a tomar el celular, era del día que Hanna le había comentado, al parecer les había tomado una foto. Haruka la esperaba, la sonrisa que le dedicaba, la mirada plasmada en esa foto era sincera y muy linda. Michiru sonrió, Hanna se percató de eso y esperaba que al fin pudiera abrir sus ojos ante lo evidente. La violinista se miró, ella también veía a esa rubia con la misma intensidad y eso la hizo sentir algo raro recorrer su cuerpo.

-De verdad se ve como rockstar, es guapa.

-No quieres responder porque soy la madre de Max y te da pena ¿no?

-No es eso Hanna.

-Michiru sabes que te quiero y eres una persona importante para mí. Te diré esto como mujer, amiga y madre. Te veías feliz con Max, nadie puede negar eso y dabas todo por un amor lindo e infantil porque eso era su relación, infantil. Claro que amabas a mi hija que era todo menos una adulta, pero Michiru a ella la miras con más amor y entrega de la que te vi en toda la relación con Maxine. El mundo desaparece cuando esa rubia rockstar te ve y viceversa. ¿Por qué no das todo por esa chica? ¿Cuál es el miedo hija?

-No quiero olvidar a Max y también es cierto que no quiero perder a Haruka.

-Tú sola la vas a perder si sigues poniendo esa barrera. Si tú no aprovechas el amor de Haruka alguien más lo hará, ya sea la niña chef u otra persona. Te puedes arrepentir Michi y será demasiado tarde.

-Yo vine porque quiero saber si está bien seguir adelante, si de alguna forma no le molesta a Max.

-Mi hija te amaba ¿crees que le gustaría ver que detienes tu vida por los miedos? Si es así, entonces no conociste a mi Maxine. Mejor acepta que no te sientes lista y deja ir a Haruka. Se una miedosa que se esconde del amor y cuando te des cuenta ya no estará en donde la dejaste, pues será feliz con alguien más.

-No me espantes Hanna. En realidad siento cosas lindas por Haruka y ella es tan paciente que me da terror pensar que de un día a otro desaparezca.

-Pues reacciona querida porque yo voy a tomar turno si no te arriesgas. ¿Qué harás?

-Me dijo que me daría el tiempo que necesite.

-¿Necesitas más tiempo? No lo necesitas si estás segura.

-Sólo el de regreso a Japón.

-Bravo hijita.

-¿En verdad no te molesta?

-Michi me casé cuatro veces. Mi récord son tres divorcios y ser viuda ¿crees que realmente no entiendo? Llegamos, al fin… Robert querido, lleva el equipaje de Michiru al cuarto de visitas.

-En seguida señora.

El chofer bajó para abrir la puerta de aquellas damas y luego buscar el equipaje.

-Remodelaste el lugar, se ve hermoso.

-Necesitaba un cambio, si quieres te puedo recomendar al diseñador.

-A Haruka le gustan más los diseños minimalistas, el espacio abierto.

-Haruka Tenoh es un sueño... Piensas a futuro con ella, me encanta. Pero primero se gatea y luego caminas Michi. Me llama la atención esa aura salvaje y rebelde que tiene Haruka ¿es así?

-Es muy centrada, con la música se vuelve rebelde.

-No me refería a su personalidad.

-¡Hanna!

La mujer se reía de la reacción de Michiru.

-Con eso me dijiste todo, se me hace que esperas que sea toda una libidinosa.

-Dios Hanna, dices cosas muy raras... No espero que lo sea porque se nota que lo es.

La violinista la miró divertida, la madre de Maxine era muy directa en realidad.

-Michiru Kaioh, debes romper el corazón de esa mujer y dejarme salir con ella. A mí me encantan esos ojos que se carga y es un amor de persona. ¿Sus padres le viven?

-Su madre falleció.

-¿Conoces a su padre?

-No, posiblemente lo conozca cuando vaya a la boda de su primo.

-Si ella es así de guapa, estoy segura de que su padre también lo es. ¿Te gustaría que yo fuera tu suegra?

-Hanna fuiste mi suegra.

-Bueno siendo la nueva mamá de Haruka… No mejor no, igual yo sea la de la mala suerte.

-Qué horrible pensamiento Hanna.

-¿Qué clase de apetito sexual tendrá Haruka?

-No tengo idea, pero con mucha suerte podrá seguir mi ritmo.

-Debe ser así, es deportista... Michi, acabo de imaginar el cuerpo tonificado de Haruka y empezando a transpirar de la actividad física en los aspectos del amor. Sus ojos llenos de deseo al verte recostada, esperando a que le supliques por continuar.

-¡HANNA! Lo que dices es improbable, será ella quien suplique.

-Somos tremendas Michi, nosotras en Inglaterra pensando en Haruka en el sexo y ella trabajando duro en Japón.

-Tienes razón, no es correcto que dos damas hable de ese tema.

-Lo es Michiru, una vez al mes.

Las mujeres charlaban de las ocurrencias de la señora McConell, disfrutaban de la conversación, se reían y de vez en cuando salía el tema de Haruka. Todo iba bien hasta que los pasos de una persona resonaron por el pasillo de la sala y dejaron el tema de las habilidades de la pianista a un lado.

-Madre es de muy mala educación esconder a Michi.

-¡Jeremy!

Saltó la chica de su lugar al ver al hermano de Max.

-Déjame verte detenidamente.

El chico giraba a Michiru como si fuese una bailarina, lo hizo lentamente viendo cada detalle de la violinista.

-Eres realmente hermosa, cada día que pasa te pones más bella.

-Me voy a creer todos tus cumplidos Jeremy.

Desde que conoció a la novia de su hermana quedó realmente impactado, la elegancia de Michiru lo flechó. Nunca dijo nada sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos por la violinista pues siempre supo que el amor que Maxine y ella se tenían era sincero. Además, Michiru jamás se sentiría atraída a él de manera romántica o física.

-Deberías pues lo eres. ¿Cómo les fue en el vuelo?

-Perfecto

Jeremy se rio del entusiasmo de Michiru.

-Ya sabes cómo es Michi hijo, si hubiéramos tenido una escala se vuelve loca.

-Madre es comprensible. Una escala significa hacer 18 horas.

-Por eso adoro a tu hijo, Jeremy es muy inteligente.

-Gracias por adorarme Michi.

-Ay ya Jeremy ¿qué te trae a mi casa?

-La visita de Michi ¿acaso te molesta madre?

-No, me sorprende que no fueras por nosotras al aeropuerto.

-No me dijiste la hora en que debía pasar madre.

-Es cierto, todo es culpa de Haruka Tenoh.

Michiru y Jeremy la miraron sin entender la respuesta de la señora McConell.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Haruka?

La miró la violinista intrigada por la respuesta.

-¿Bebió algo en el avión Michi?

-No que yo viera al menos.

-Me refiero a que estaba viendo la foto de Haruka Tenoh antes de abordar y olvidé enviarte el mensaje de nuestra hora de llegada.

-¿Conociste a Uranus? Fuiste un par de días a Japón, no puedo creer que la encontraras.

-Claro que la conocí.

Hanna cruzó una de sus piernas y le dio a su hijo el móvil. Al tomarlo el joven McConell miró la foto de la piloto con Michiru. Giró rápidamente su cabeza para ver a Michiru, sus labios se abrieron y no pudo emitir palabra alguna. Pensaba que debido al trágico accidente de su hermana estaría más cerca de su amor imposible y la apoyaría en todo momento, pero ella se fue. Al saber de su regreso a Londres quería buscar una oportunidad de ser más cercano a ella, de nuevo alguien más había aparecido.

-Te puedo decir querido que la mujer en un encanto. Es compañera de trabajo de Michi y en lo que ellas estaban dando clases yo salí con Setsuna y Seiya. Coincidimos en que los tres somos #TeamTenoh.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso madre?

-Estás viendo la foto hijo. Es obvio a lo que los tres nos referimos con ser #TeamTenoh ¿te gustaría ser parte del equipo? Incluso Seiya dijo que Yaten hará playeras de apoyo.

Jeremy miró a su madre, después a Michiru y luego al collar de la violinista. Michiru se percató de eso, al parecer el hermano de su prometida no estaba muy de acuerdo con saber que ella se estaba enamorando de Haruka.

-Jeremy, sabes que te respeto al igual que a toda tu familia…

-¿La quieres Michi?

-Sí, ella me conquistó pues me respeta y también respeta mis sentimientos. Yo no le he dicho lo que siento porque no quiero olvidar a Max, tu hermana es mi gran amor Jeremy.

-Se ve que ella te corresponde, no lo digo sólo por la imagen. Al parecer se ganó el afecto de mi madre, demostrándole que es una persona en la que se puede confiar y que sus sentimientos son reales.

Jeremy le entregó el dispositivo a su madre y miró directamente los ojos de Michiru.

-Michi yo creo que Max debe estar feliz por ti. Creo que debes volver a casa, puedo ver que Haruka y tú tienen algo que mucha gente busca y no encuentra. Sé que amas a Max, por eso no la vas a olvidar y también sé que te estás enamorando de esa rubia. Y si supieras que está sufriendo por tu miedo, no te quedarías aquí ni un segundo más. Haré una llamada para saber si el jet de la empresa puede volar mañana en la noche.

Michiru y Hanna miraban al joven, su madre se sintió orgullosa por las palabras de su hijo que seguía hablando.

-Haruka parece ser una mujer grandiosa, no pasará mucho antes de que otra lo note y la perderás para siempre. No me gustaría verte deprimida de nuevo, no tolero pensar que eso suceda… Así que… #TeamTenoh.

-Gracias, aprecio mucho sus palabras.

Dijo Michiru con voz entrecortada, no se esperaba esa reacción de la familia de Maxine y ellos le alentaban a abrirse y no tener miedo pues olvidar a la pelinegra era imposible.

-Muy bien queridos, luego de esta linda tertulia me gustaría que revisemos la agenda de mañana para nuestra reunión con los agentes inmobiliarios. Jeremy se amable y ve por mi tablet a la oficina.

-De inmediato madre.

El chico hizo lo que su madre le pidió. Después los tres se quedaron hablando toda la noche, Michiru sintió que dejaba una carga, estaba ligera y lista para seguir adelante. Jeremy sabía que esta vez estaba renunciado definitivamente a la linda violinista que conoció tres años atrás. Pensó en que la historia de Michiru sería una linda al lado de Haruka Tenoh y estaba a punto de empezar.

* * *

La reunión para la venta del apartamento había sido muy rápida, en realidad el precio por el que vendieron el lugar fue justo para ambas partes. Muchas de las cosas que Michiru y Max tenían serían donadas a lugares que necesitaran muebles, los cuadros se los quedaron lo McConell y la violinista intentaba por cualquier medio hacer que la familia de Maxine se quedara con el dinero total de la venta del lugar.

Recordó las palabras de la rubia y accedió a que se le hiciera un depósito en su cuenta con la parte que le correspondía para después donarlo a una fundación en Tokio. Hanna tuvo el antojo de ir a comer un rico pastel y acompañarlo con té, los muchachos accedieron a acompañarla.

-Gracias a mi hijo hoy te vas a Japón.

-El vuelo es a las nueve de la noche madre. ¿quieres hacer algo más antes de regresar a casa y empacar?

Michiru comía delicadamente el pastel, limpió sus labios elegantemente con la servilleta antes de contestar.

-Necesito hablar con alguien y tengo una cita con esa persona a las dos.

-Son las 12, nosotros te llevaremos con esa persona.

-Muchas gracias Jeremy, pero me adelanté y le dije a Robert el lugar.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos hija?

-Sí ¿no les importaría esperar con Robert en el auto?

-Para nada, necesitas tu espacio querida.

Cambiaron el tema y disfrutaron de los deliciosos postres que les habían llevado. Hanna no mentía al decir que eran lo mejores de todo Reino Unido. Parecían una familia pues los tres estaban serenos y contentos, la gente sonreía cuando veía a ese singular grupo de personas pasar un hermoso momento.

-Espero que esta no sea la última vez que nos visitas Michi.

-Claro que no Jeremy.

-Siempre serás bien recibida en nuestra casa hija.

-Gracias Hanna.

-Bien damas, es hora de pedir la cuenta para irnos. Yo pago, ustedes vayan al auto, las alcanzo en unos momentos.

Las mujeres hicieron caso a las palabras de Jeremy que fue a la caja a pagar. Momentos después las alcanzó en el auto y partieron al lugar al que Michiru necesitaba ir, un nudo en la garganta se formó en la violinista. Era algo que quería hacer y era hora de afrontar la realidad, ese día en Londres era particularmente hermoso, el sol iluminaba cada lugar de la ciudad.

Al fin llegaron al sitio, el automóvil siguió por la vereda para dejar a Michiru lo más cerca posible. La chica suspiró y sintió la tibia mano de Jeremy tomar la suya, la miraba tiernamente por lo que ella le sonrió para agradecer la solidaridad. El auto paró y ella tomó unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta del auto para ir a su encuentro.

¿En qué momento salió del auto? No lo sabía con claridad pues Michiru se encontraba de pie, miró aquella lápida en la que aparecían en letras doradas el nombre que jamás olvidaría Maxine McConell. Tres años pasó junto a esa chica de mirada verde, cabellos negros y mucha vitalidad. Hanna tenía razón al decir que Max era algo infantil, esa era su forma de ser, la personalidad que la había enamorado. Recordó que en su primer aniversario Max la llevó a un museo, compró algunos artículos de vikingos y celtas, llegar al que fue su apartamento se puso a jugar. Rompió una ventana, a la violinista le pareció divertida la escena, su cara de preocupación fue tal que no se pudo enojar con Max.

Estaba también esa ocasión que le presentó a sus padres, la chica de cabellos negros estaba muy animada, hacía bromas, besaba a los padres de Michiru y los abrazaba. Ella le había explicado que al principio lo mejor era ser amable pero respetuosa, ya que con su familia ese tipo de acercamientos se daban con el tiempo, el espacio era vital. Max simplemente pareció ignorar lo que su novia le recomendó, el impacto se notó en el rostro de sus padres. No estaban muy cómodos con la presentación y ella les tuvo que decir que en Inglaterra el saludo era diferente, demasiado cercano; esa fue la razón por la que sus progenitores cedieron.

Todas esas cosas que vivió con Max eran parte del pasado, no importaba cuanto se aferrase al pasado. Ya se había ido. El futuro le asustaba, pero no podía vivir en el pasado, era tentador cerrarse a todo, pero era un error y debía arriesgarse a seguir su vida.

-Hola Max, soy yo. Lamento interrumpir, probablemente estás jugando golf con tu papá…

Michiru se quedó en silencio por unos segundos pues un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

-Sé que debes estar molesta porque hui y no te visité en muchos meses. Juro que siempre te tengo en la mente y sabes que hablo contigo constantemente… Supongo que para ti no es lo mismo si no estamos de frente, sé que te molestaba que no habláramos las cosas importantes cara a cara.

La violinista llevó una mano a su pecho y tomó con ella el collar que siempre llevaba el anillo.

-Mira, tengo un problema…

La chica volvió a detenerse el nudo no la dejaba hablar. Inhaló para calmarse y continuar.

-Creo que estoy evitando enamorarme otra vez. Y creo que es porque no puedo dejarte ir…

Michiru comenzó a llorar.

-Pero tú ya no estás aquí, así que debo preguntar esto… ¿Estaría bien si sigo adelante?

Pasaron unos minutos después de que la violinista hizo la pregunta, inconscientemente esperaba una respuesta.

-Sé que no puedes responder, pero…

Una suave brisa golpeó su rostro, Michiru se asombró y sonrió.

-Está bien, tomaré eso como un sí. En ese caso debo decirte que mañana regreso a Japón.

Michiru giró para irse de aquel lugar, sus ojos de nuevo tenían lágrimas. No dio un paso y de nuevo se giró para ver la lápida.

-Supongo que eso es todo y esta vez es de verdad…

Michiru lloró de nuevo, se puso en cuclillas para poder acariciar la lápida. De la bolsa de su abrigo sacó una pequeña pala con la que comenzó a escarbar. Al terminar de hacer el hoyo se quitó el collar y enterró el anillo. Colocó de nueva cuenta la tierra y la palmeó, en ese momento agradeció en silencio el tiempo que pasó junto a Max y a nueva oportunidad que la vida le daba para amar.

-Adiós Max.

Michiru se levantó y caminó en dirección al automóvil negro que la esperaba para poder irse de aquel lugar. Dentro de él los McConell la miraban con ternura, al fin podía cerrar ese capítulo para avanzar.

* * *

Michiru regresó en la mañana a Japón, Seiya la esperaba ansioso para saber si su amiga se encontraba bien, era muy raro para él que le pidiera no decirle a Setsuna de su regreso. Vio caminar a su amiga con una maleta, al parecer no había llevado muchas cosas a Londres.

-Bienvenida Michiru.

-Seiya, te agradezco que vinieras por mí.

-Así que te regresaste en el jet de los McConell.

-Jeremy fue muy lindo al ofrecerlo.

-Te extrañamos.

-No lo creo.

-¿Todo bien con el apartamento?

-Ya está vendido. Necesito que me lleves a casa de Elsa para hablar con ella.

-Claro ¿quieres que pase contigo?

-No es necesario. Además, es un tema personal y no es correcto que escuches.

Seiya y Michiru se dirigieron a casa de Elsa, la violinista debía dar por terminado ese noviazgo. No daría un discurso explicando las cosas, simplemente sería directa, pero lo haría con tacto. Le llamó para preguntar si estaba en casa y ella dijo que sí. Unas horas después el auto de Seiya estaba frente a la casa de Elsa.

-Por favor espérame.

-Si no sales en 15 minutos llamaré a la policía.

-No es una asesina, no seas exagerado.

-Eso dices. Caras vemos, corazones no sabemos.

-Que dicho tan más inconveniente.

Michiru cerró la puerta del vehículo y caminó a casa de Elsa, tocó el timbre y esperó pacientemente a que le abrieran.

-Es lindo que vinieras a verme después de regresar de Londres.

-Elsa, necesitamos hablar.

-Lo sé y te tengo una sorpresa.

-No es necesaria una sorpresa, necesito decirte algo. Es importante y...

-Lo sé y quiero que mis padres también lo escuchen. Esa es la sorpresa.

Michiru se sintió mal, sabía que esa era la forma de Elsa para presionarla con una respuesta positiva. Que mal se veía hacer eso y lo peor es que no era broma. Los padres de Elsa salieron para abrazar a Michiru.

-Mucho gusto señores Grey.

-El respeto en ella me gusta Elsa, es bueno que sepa su lugar.

-¿Disculpe?

-Michiru mi padre está hablando, por favor no hagas que cambie de opinión.

La violinista no estaba nada cómoda en ese lugar, necesitaba salir de ahí inmediatamente. La invitaron a sentarse en la sala, vaya situación tan incómoda que pasaría esa familia.

-Así que Michiru, Elsa nos ha contado mucho sobre ti. Pero nosotros queremos saber todo.

-Veamos… En resumen, soy violinista, juego laser tag, me gusta el mar y nadar. No quiero ser grosera, pero estoy algo cansada del viaje y quisiera descansar.

La familia Grey rio por el comentario de Michiru, para que notara que no les importaba lo que ella decía. La madre de Elsa habló.

-Haré café.

Sonrió, miró a Elsa complicemente y salió corriendo a la cocina. Ver la acción no le gustó nada a Michiru que golpeó con sus dedos el sofá en el que estaba.

-Me alegra ver lo felices que son.

Decía el padre de Elsa, la mujer de cabello rosa se acercó a Michiru y le tomó la mano. La chica de cabello aqua no podía esconder más el enfado e incomodidad. Forzó una sonrisa y dejó que Elsa tomara su mano, necesitaba terminarla sin humillarla frente a sus padres, porque así lo tomaría Elsa.

-Cuando conoces a la persona indicada lo sabes, no puedes dejar de pensar en ella.

En ese momento Michiru recordó su primer baile con Haruka, el día que escuchó "Last train to London" y una sonrisa apareció.

-Es tu mejor amiga y tu alma gemela…

La violinista recordó la primera vez que jugaron laser tag, el ver Star Wars y el casi primer beso que se dieron.

-No puedes esperar el pasar el resto de tu vida a su lado. Nada ni nadie se puede comparar a ella… Ahora ¿dónde diablos está ese café?

El hombre se levantó del sillón en el que estaba y caminó para buscar a su esposa. Michiru quitó la sonrisa, su rostro estaba triste. Elsa seguía sosteniendo su mano.

-Elsa en verdad debemos hablar. Hay algo que debo decirte…

-Sí, necesito tu respuesta. Así que dime.

-Mi respuesta es… No.

La cara de Elsa paso de felicidad a incredulidad, miró a todos lados antes de decir algo.

-No sé cómo reaccionar.

-Quería decírtelo a solas y no jugar contigo. Sé que no lo parece, pero siempre serás…

-¿Es por alguien más? Es por ella...

Michiru se quedó boquiabierta.

-¿Me podrías decir que Haruka no significa nada para ti?

Michiru negó con la cabeza.

-Haruka es muy importante para mí.

Elsa se puso seria y respiró profundamente, luego se levantó del sofá que compartía con Michiru y caminó a la cocina con sus padres. La violinista la vio marcharse, segundos después caminó a la salida de la casa, se acercó al auto de Seiya y ambos amigos se fueron del lugar.

-¿Todo bien Michiru? tardaste y estaba preocupado.

-Quiero a Set.

-Claro...

-Al fin terminé los pasos de la tonta regla de tu hermano.

-Le llamaremos a Setsuna, tranquila Michiru.

-Lo bueno es...

-¿Qué?

-Ya no tengo miedo.

-Bien hecho Michi.

-Estás muy feliz ¿no?

-¿Por qué?

-Rara vez me dices "Michi".

* * *

Haruka visitaba a la Makoto que la había invitado a comer, por la mañana había estado con su padre y ahora comería algo rico preparado por Mako. Lo que la rubia no sabía era que su amiga recibiría una visita especial, pues Setsuna se había comunicado con ella para darle la noticia del regreso de Michiru.

-¿Tramas algo Mako?

-Para nada ¿por qué la pregunta Haruka?

-Tienes una sonrisa sospechosa.

-Te recordé en tu ropa de cuero negra, también a Jadeite. Se sentían muy malos en esa ropa ¿no?

-JA JA.

Respondía la rubia de forma seca, Makoto simplemente la abrazó al ver la reacción de su amiga.

-Es que eran muy chistosos, 1913 fue la época más lamentable de tu vida.

-¡Lamentable!

-Vestías de cuero en verano, era horrible. Tu época gótica fue la peor de todas, parecía que no te bañabas.

-Mi vestimenta era gótica, no mi vida. Tocaba en un grupo el...

-Sí, sí, sí... Sintetizadores, me gustaba el sonido pero no tu manera de vestir.

-No siempre usaba cuero.

-Como digas... Ahora simplemente vives la vida The Police.

-¿Qué?

-Que ahora eres "Don't stand so close to me" por ser la profesora perseguida por su alumna.

-Deja de molestar.

Makoto se reía de las caras que su amiga le ponía por las palabras que utilizó y decidió cambiar el tema.

-La próxima semana es la boda de tu primo.

-El desgraciado lo consiguió, Rei es una gran chica.

-Lo es ¿irás con Michiru?

-Sí, ellos la invitaron.

-¿Ya tiene el vestido?

-Me dijo que la señora McConell le regaló un vestido para la ocasión.

-¿No te molesta que Michiru esté con la familia de esa chica?

-No, la señora es muy divertida. Es parte del pasado de Michiru, no puedo negar que tuvo una vida antes de conocerme.

-¿Qué pasa con Mimi?

-Nada, no pasa nada. Terminamos y listo.

-¿No estás molesta o te duele?

-Al principio estaba muy enojada, pero me di cuenta de que lo mejor es dejarlo ir. Mi vida no era a su lado y la verdad, me siento muy feliz con Michiru. Es todo lo que necesito sentir Mako.

-Me alegra que te sientas así tranquila. Espero que Michiru te pueda corresponder. Quiero hacerte una pregunta.

-Hazla.

-¿Sientes algo muy fuerte por ella?

-Ah Mako, a ti no te puedo engañar. Sí, pero me di cuenta de que ella necesita más tiempo.

-Lo único que quiero es que no te lastimes o que presiones a Michiru.

-¿Recuerdas cuando hablamos sobre querer una relación como la tuya y la cabeza de bombón?

-Claro que sí.

-Te diré algo que he estado pensando últimamente pero que no he dicho. Lo que tú y Nephrite tienen, lo que Usagi y Mamoru tienen… Quería tenerlo con Mimi, de verdad que lo quería, esperé por que ocurriera y esperé por que ocurriera; no sucedió. Supongo que estaba cansada de esperar, y me frustraba pensar en que podría tardar más. Hasta que me dijiste que ella venía en camino, que venía lo más rápido que podía. No sé qué fue exactamente lo que pasó con Michiru, pero que desde que acepte lo que siento por ella supe que todo iba a resultar bien.

-¿No te estás dejando llevar por una ilusión? El camino todavía es largo.

Nephrite intervino y Makoto examinó a Haruka.

-Sí, el camino para encontrarla ha sido largo. Analiza las cosas Nephrite, algunas veces lo que pensabas que era seguro se rompe sólo para juntarte con quien debes estar. Por ejemplo, yo tuve un problema en la preparatoria, lo que ocasionó que me cambiaran de escuela y conocí a las chicas, Mako me presentó a Ranko. Al graduarme entré al Colegio de Música, al año siguiente salí dos meses con Ranko, terminamos y no me di el tiempo de sanar. Minako siguió mis pasos en el Colegio de Música, pero en diferente licenciatura. Sabía que ella trabajaba y yo alternaba mis estudios con la F1. En uno de sus conciertos conocí a Mimi, hice que se enamorara de mí, me seguía a todas las carreras. Muere mi madre y decido retirarme, cosa que odio Mimi. Mientras todo eso pasaba y Michiru salía con Max. Sólo tuve que aceptar la oferta de mi alma mater para que todo con Mimi comenzara a colapsar. Salí con la chica equivocada muchos años… Y una sirena apareció. Estuve en el lugar correcto y a la hora correcta, de alguna forma hice la cosa más estúpida y valiente en el mundo. Plantarme y hablar con Michiru mientras lloraba en una banca el día de hanami.

-Por eso digo que debes esperar.

-Sé que ella se va a dar cuenta de lo que siente. No voy a esperar más porque ambas sentimos lo mismo, en cuanto ella me acepte no voy a dejarla ir. Voy al baño.

Haruka se retiró del lugar y Nephrite miró a Makoto.

-¿Por qué sigue haciendo eso? Las conoce, le gustan demasiado, va a lo grande muy pronto y termina arruinada. Ya no soporto esto, se ha enamorado muchas veces ya.

Nephrite se veía preocupado y algo molesto. Makoto quien seguía a la rubia con la mirada, sonrió.

-No, así no… Esto es diferente.

El timbre de la casa sonó y Makoto salió de la cocina para abrir.

-Llegamos, gracias por invitarnos a comer.

-Gracias Mako, sabes rompieron una de mis maletas y no me di cuenta en el momento.

-Son unos irresponsables. Pasen por favor.

Makoto dejaba entrar a las visitas y Haruka bajaba del baño, al ver a las chicas sonrió. Michiru corrió a los brazos de la rubia quien la recibió con un fuerte abrazo, no podía creer que la violinista estaba de vuelta.

-Claro que es diferente- sonreía Makoto.

-Parece ser que sí, me alegra saber que me casé con una mujer muy inteligente y perceptiva.

-Nephrite te presento a Setsuna la amiga de Michiru.

-Mucho gusto Setsuna.

-Lo mismo digo Nephrite.

-Pasen a la mesa, hice algo muy rico.

-Michiru.

-¿Qué pasa Haruka?

-No sentí tu collar.

-Es hora de dejar el pasado atrás y disfrutar del presente.

-Me alegra que digas eso, eres muy valiente Michiru.

Todos tomaron asiento en la mesa de los Kino y comían a gusto los alimentos preparados por lo dos chefs. Makoto miraba que la violinista estaba muy cómoda junto a Haruka, sintió que Setsuna la veía.

- _"Michiru se ve bien Setsuna"_

 _-"Así es, rompió con Elsa y dejó los miedos atrás"_

 _-"Falta la magia"_

 _-"Ya hay Makoto, mira bien"_

Ambas chicas sonrieron después de su plática telepática y miraban felices a sus amigas, ambas jugaban con las cosas o hacían bromas.

-Saben, terminé con Elsa.

-¿De verdad?- se emocionó la rubia.

-Sí Haruka, no bromeo.

-¿No se puso mal?

-No. Hoy veremos las películas ¿no?

-Sí, las veremos hoy.

Las chicas se sonreían felices de la vida, olvidaban que estaban acompañadas por sus amigos. A ellos no les importaba, estaban contentos por ver a sus amigas dejar los miedos y resentimientos atrás.

 **Hold me close and hold me fast**

 **The magic spell you cast**

 **This is la vie en rose…**

Cantaba Michiru y Haruka estaba embelesada al escuchar a la violinista cantar una de sus canciones favoritas.

-Destino.

Dijo la rubia haciendo que la mirada de Michiru se iluminara.

-Les traje obsequios de Londres, se los entregaré en unos días.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo aquí les dejo dos nuevos capítulos de esta historia, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo para leer y dejar sus comentarios. Empecemos como siempre hablando de sus impresiones del capítulo pasado.**

 **Sango-chani: Tienes razón, Michiru ya está reaccionando y ya sabes quien es la visita. Lo que pasa con Elsa es normal, Michiru la usó y sus reacciones son su "forma" de hacerse respetar. Mal empleado el recurso, pero a fin de cuentas eso es lo que pasa.**

 **Milla23: Mi dispiace ma non sono italiana, sono di Città di Messico ma ho imparato l'italiano. La lingua italiana è bellissima e l'amo, ma se vuoi scrivere in italiano sarò felice, voglio ricordare la lingua italiana. Grazie per le tue parole cara Milla. Tienes razón, Michiru debe de resolver sus conflictos del pasado para poder abrir su corazón. Ya está dando el primer paso, sólo tiene que encontrar la paz interior.**

 **Dani: Se escriben semanalmente, quizá tarde en algún momento pero haré lo posible porque no ocurra.**

 **Osaka: Todos tienen un límite, Elsa llegó al suyo y sí tienes razón es por culpa de Michiru. Yaten posiblemente se ponga loco por ir a ver a la élite de Japón y como siempre eres una bruja que sabe las cosas antes de tiempo.**

 **Anonymous: Es la primera vez que voy a diferir con un comentario ¿por qué? No creo que sea así de simple responder las razones de las acciones si simplemente continuas en el presente ¿dónde quedaría la explicación? Recuerda que para cada efecto siempre hay una causa. Por tanto, comenzar inmediatamente sin un pasado para entender el crecimiento de los personajes es un descuido garrafal. Te diré la verdad, no creo que el prólogo responda todas las interrogantes y por eso hay que desarrollar la historia paso a paso. Las impresiones después de ese encuentro vendrán, solamente hay que esperar. Por lo demás, muchas gracias por leer la historia y saludos.**

 **Kyoky: Esperemos que hoy no lo rompiera y por lo demás... Quizá.**

 **Vicky: ¿Lo soy? Jajaja, lo mismo me pasa en casa con quien nos visita cuando leo tus comentarios pues me hacen reír mucho. Ayer mientras estaba en un parque vi a unos niños comer algodón de azúcar y pensé en los hijos de Elsa y Michiru, no paraba de reír al recordar el cabello que describiste. Espero que descansaras lo suficiente de Esmeralda porque no será así siempre, ya no. Darth Maul es un excelente Lord Sith, pero yo amo a Vader y su historia ya que es una hermosa tragedia. Espero que ya seas feliz con respecto a lo que escribiste la semana pasada jajaja.**

 **Desire: Me encanta que muchas de ustedes perciban tanto en los episodios, tus dos razonamientos son correctos y me sorprenden mucho. Me alegra que lo entiendas.**

 **Con respecto a los capítulos de hoy espero que les guste tanto la sorpresa como el contenido en ambos. Con ellos quiero agradecer cada comentario que dejan, cada lectura que hacen y que incluso lean de nuevo los capítulos anteriores para encontrarle sentido al prólogo o a la misma historia.**

 **Espero que mi respuesta al comentario anónimo no sea mal educada, tampoco quiero que se lea como un "es mi historia y hago lo que quiero con ella" pues como les he dicho también es su historia pero me parece propio hacer que cada uno pueda decir lo que realmente siente al final de cada capítulo sobre los personajes.**

 **Los títulos de los capítulos lo dicen todo, en especial este cada una dio un cierre a su historia. Michiru con ayuda de los McConell pudo entender que enamorarse no es malo y no traiciona a Max. Por el contrario, lo malo era usar a la gente como lo hacía con Elsa y al fin la terminó, parece que está lista para salir con Haruka o al menos dar los primeros pasos para hacerlo... Bueno, esos ya los dieron hace muchos capítulos atrás.**

 **Setsuna y Makoto cuidaban o apoyaban a sus amigas y supongo que ahora están contentas de ver a Michiru más tranquila pues se quitó un enorme peso de su espalda. Disfrutan ver a Haruka feliz, decidida y enamorada porque se siente en las nubes.**

 **Hablando de la rubia, el cierre que hizo fue lo mejor porque inconscientemente seguía esperando de Mimi una llamada de disculpa para escupirle todo el dolor que llevaba dentro. Descubrió que la mayor parte de las veces eso no te deja satisfecho y lo mejor es darle la vuelta a la hoja, cosa que siente le va a beneficiar con Michiru. Dejar el pasado en donde está, atrás porque por más que uno quiera regresar a él, ya no está y lo único que podemos vivir es el presente.**

 **No se preocupen Esmeralda regresará pues estaba de vacaciones y ya es justo que aparezca, así es la vida. Como siempre, dejen sus comentarios de los capítulos y les envío saludos a los lectores anónimos. Nos leemos luego.**


	19. Magia

**CAPÍTULO 18. Magia.**

 **NI SAILOR MOON, NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.** **LA CANCIÓN "FEELS LIKE HOME" PERTENECE A CHANTAL KREVIAZUK, LA VERSIÓN CORRESPONDE A DIANA KRALL Y "FROM GOD TO DOG" PERTENECE AL GRUPO PRAYERS.**

* * *

Era muy temprano, Michiru caminaba para saludar a Haruka en su oficina, lucía radiante pues se sentía completamente libre. La comida con La pianista y sus amigos fue linda, luego de eso terminaron en el apartamento de Haruka para ver la saga de la guerra de las galaxias. Se divirtió tanto que lo único que deseaba era ver a la rubia, llegó al fin a la puerta de Haruka que estaba cerrada y tocó.

-Pase- indicó la rubia.

Michiru sonrió al escuchar la voz de Haruka y al abrir la puerta su buen humor desapareció.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Que manera de saludar. Lo ve joven Tenoh, será imposible ser educada con su amiga.

Haruka frunció el ceño, intentó tranquilizarse al percibir el veneno en las palabras de Esmeralda. La mujer simplemente analizaba a Michiru que seguía enojada por verla cerca de la pianista.

-Yo también vine Michiru.

-Seiya, lo lamento. No te vi, es que me sorprendí al ver a esta mujer aquí.

-Esmeralda, ese es mi nombre. Dilo aunque te cueste querida.

-¿Podrías dejar de provocar a Michiru?

Haruka habló con un tono severo que intimidó a Michiru y Seiya, pero que pareció divertir a Esmeralda.

-Joven Tenoh sé que tenemos un trato. No debo ser grosera con ella para trabajar con usted, pero note que Michiru lo hace imposible.

-Veo que no desea que trabajemos en su disco.

-Al contrario joven Tenoh. Debo ser completamente honesta, odio a Michiru con toda mi alma y no es un secreto que ella siente lo mismo por mí. Por tanto le pido que comprenda que en algunos momentos haré comentarios desagradables pues es la naturaleza de nuestra relación. Tenga paciencia conmigo y no me pida que la ame de la noche a la mañana, es imposible. Yo le prometo que no volveré a denigrar su condición o sus preferencias.

-Seré paciente si usted respeta.

-Claro que sí joven Tenoh. Michiru debes estar feliz en este momento, no es secreto lo que él siente por ti y por eso no puedo comportarme contigo de la forma que acostumbro.

Michiru sonrió con sorna ante el comentario de Esmeralda, la mujer de mirada café regresó sus ojos a Haruka.

-Le dije que no tenía oportunidad con mi colega, al parecer me equivoque. Te curaste Michiru, felicidades... Te recomiendo que aproveches tu oportunidad pues si te tardas puedes perder a Haru.

-No lo creo.

-Somos muchas Michi, no eres la única que puede ver que Tenoh es sumamente guapo.

La violinista desvió la mirada y pudo observar unos cupcakes en el escritorio de la rubia, Esmeralda notó la acción y sonrió. Michiru leyó la caja y pudo ver la pastelería, el nombre era uno muy conocido y odiado para ella.

-¿Son de Ranko?

Dijo sin poder ocultar su enojo y sintió su cuerpo hervir de coraje.

-O no, yo los traje son muy ricos. Joven Tenoh, así que es un casanova. Bueno Michi, no soy la única ¿ves? La pastelera también está interesada en Haru.

Al escuchar que Esmeralda había llevado las cosas sintió que la tranquilidad regresaba. De nuevo la vio con superioridad y sonrió.

-Debo aceptar que no es de nosotras de quien te debes de cuidar. Claro te sabes con ventaja porque el joven Tenoh está enamorado de ti, pero no somos nosotras de quien te debes cuidar. Aprovecha antes de que llegue esa persona.

Esmeralda miró el calendario de Haruka, estaba marcado. Miró a Michiru que estaba inquieta, de nuevo tenía el control de la situación y eso le encantaba.

-No eres nada observadora Michi... Joven Tenoh, gracias por las nuevas canciones. Vamos Seiya.

-Adiós Esmeralda- dijo Haruka.

Michiru vio salir a la tipeja y a su amigo que parecía enojado, miró a Haruka con reproche.

-¿Hay alguien más?

-No, esa mujer te quiere hacer enojar.

-Es verdad ¿no tienes aspirinas? Verla me provoca jaqueca.

-Sí, tomemos una pastilla cada una.

-La odio.

-Brindemos porque ambas odiamos a Esmeralda.

Michiru comenzó a reír al ver que Haruka le ofrecía un vaso con agua, odiaba a Esmeralda y en ese momento eso no importaba pues Haruka estaba a su lado.

* * *

Michiru y Minako hablaban en una de las mesas de la cafetería del colegio. Se ponían de acuerdo para el festival de Tanabata que haría la escuela, ellas se encargarían de organizarlo para toda la comunidad del colegio y querían hacerlo espectacular.

-¿Qué te parece si conseguimos macetas con ramas de bambú?

-Excelente idea Mina. Yo digo que le pidamos a Rei los tanzaku para que los chicos pidan sus deseos.

-¿Quieres que hagamos algún bailable?

-Obviamente y buscar fuegos artificiales para el final del festival.

-La madre de Kunzite fue bailarina, le pediré que nos ayude a montar todo el baile.

-Genial, eso nos ahorrará algunos yenes. Quisiera hacer un concurso para que los chicos puedan presentar sus composiciones o simplemente tocar.

-Con premios- aplaudía Minako.

-Sí, el jardín es amplio y aquí podemos hacer todo el festival.

-Estoy muy emocionada por organizar el evento Michiru.

-¿Por qué?

-Es el mes de los enamorados. ¿No te parece hermoso?

-¿Lo dices por Haruka?

-Lo digo por ti, para que pidas tu deseo y se cumpla.

-Mi deseo ya se cumplió Minako.

-Me dijiste que terminaste con Elsa ¿ese era el deseo?

Michiru se rio de las palabras de la rubia con moño rojo, movía la cabeza negativamente. Minako también reía intensamente pues la risa de Michiru además de ser elegante era contagiosa.

-Era la mitad del deseo.

-¿Cuál es la otra parte?

Michiru tomó el separador de un libro y le pegó delicadamente en la cabeza a la rubia de ojos azules.

-Si te digo, no se cumple.

-Adivino "desaparecer a Ranko".

Michiru volvió reír delicadamente, Minako era ocurrente. Desde que regresó de Londres todos notaron que la violinista estaba más segura y sin tanta pena en el alma. Además, se notaba más lo que sentía por Haruka, ya no lo escondía.

-No, reconozco que no me cae muy bien. Pero no le deseo nada malo.

-¿Por qué te cae mal?

-Mete sus narices donde no debe.

-Se quiere comer tu pastel.

-¡Ya Mina!

Ambas seguían riendo de las ocurrencias de Minako. De un momento a otro Michiru dejó de reír al escuchar que alguien silbaba una canción y repentinamente le tapó la boca a Minako pues no la dejaba escuchar.

-Me lastimas Michiru.

-Perdón Mina… ¿Escuchas?

-Silban ¿y qué?

-¿Quién es?

Las chicas miraban a todas partes de la cafetería, no encontraban a la persona que silbaba. Minako se levantó de su lugar y señaló una mesa.

-No señales Mina.

-¡Ay perdón! Te quería decir que es Sasuke el alumno de Haruka.

-Ya se va. Haz algo Mina.

Minako se llevó las manos a la cara para imitar un altoparlante y gritó.

-JOVEN SASUKE VENGA POR FAVOR.

Michiru llevó una de sus manos a la frente para esconder el rostro, los gritos impropios de su amiga le daban pena. Si Haruka estuviera con ellas seguramente la estaría regañando. El chico se acercó corriendo a la profesora Aino, era algo tímido y la saludó con miedo.

-Buen día profesora Aino y profesora Kaioh.

-Tome asiento joven.

Decía Minako autoritariamente, cosa que espantó más al muchacho.

-Sí.

-La profesora Kaioh quiere hablar con usted y es sumamente importante que responda.

-Sí… Sí… ¿En qué puedo servirle profesora Kaioh?

-Mina espantas al niño. Tranquilo Sasuke, es una pregunta muy burda ¿ok?

-Sí profesora Kaioh.

-¿Qué canción silbabas?

-Bueno es un single antiguo, es folk e indie…

-La profesora Kaioh no le pidió la historia de la canción. Fue muy específica con la pregunta joven Sasuke.

El chico dio un pequeño salto de su asiento, miró preocupado a las profesoras. No quería hacerlas enojar y tragó saliva fuertemente.

-Mina deja de intimidarlo. Continúa Sasuke.

-Forest Whitaker.

Las chicas lo miraron como si fuera un loco. El chico sonreía con mucha preocupación y Minako explotó.

-No creo que así le responda a la profesora Tenoh. Hable claro joven Sasuke.

-Disculpe profesora Aino… La canción se llama así "Forest Whitaker".

-¿Y el grupo? Ay jovencito responda bien- golpeó la mesa.

-MINA.

Regañó Michiru pues el muchacho parecía un ratón asustado.

-Bad… Bad…

-Deje de balbucear como bebé y hable de una vez.

-Ya Mina deja al chico. Tranquilo Sasuke, yo averiguo eso, debe ser fácil.

-Sí, continúe con lo que hacía joven. Le diré a su titular que es un inútil porque no ayuda en nada.

El chico miró con miedo a Minako, sabía que era muy buena amiga de la profesora Tenoh. Él admiraba tanto a esa mujer que se sintió mal de saber que podría tener una mala referencia, así que perdería cualquier oportunidad de ser tomado en cuenta para tener un lugar principal en la Big Band.

-Bad Books.

-Ya no necesitábamos esa información. Váyase.

Michiru miraba impactada a Minako, no podía creer que fuera así con los alumnos.

-Muchas gracias por la información Sasuke.

-Por favor no le digan nada a la profesora Tenoh.

-No, tranquilo. Sigue con tus cosas.

-¿Con esa actitud quiere ser un elemento principal con Tenoh?

Michiru y Sasuke miraban a Minako, sus palabras fueron duras y muy directas.

-Usted no tiene seguridad, no tiene carácter. Ni sirve de suplente, hablaré con Tenoh para que busque a un nuevo integrante para la Big Band. Sencillamente no sirve Sasuke, no le sirve a nuestra honorable institución.

El chico agachó la cabeza y se fue sin decir una palabra. Michiru miró enojada a Minako, había bajado el autoestima del chico.

-¿Por qué le dices eso?

-Michiru, tú has estado en muchos escenarios. Sabes lo que es estar nerviosa, es natural. ¿Crees que Sasuke logre superar el nervio de estar frente a muchas personas?

-Se va a paralizar, no podrá tocar su instrumento.

-Exacto, no me gusta ser una perra. Necesita ser seguro porque el niño tiene talento, Haruka lo aprecia mucho y quiere que sea el principal.

-No sirve para el concurso si tiene miedo, espero que Haruka le ayude.

-Ya le di un empujón. Espero que decida correctamente.

-Tienes razón, puede renunciar o buscar vencer su timidez.

-Ay Sasuke… En fin ¿para qué querías saber el nombre de la canción?

-Es una tontería.

* * *

 _-Vamos Michiru, corre o nos perderemos de ver al grupo de los chicos más rebeldes de la escuela._

 _-No son rebeldes Hanako, son unos niños caprichosos que seguramente se creen malos por tocar música rock y estar perforados o tatuados._

 _-Eres de lo peor Michiru, te dije que debíamos llegar antes y todo por dejar tu tonta sombrilla esa._

 _-Es un paraguas Hanako._

 _-No pusieron escenario ¡ves! Yo quería ver a esos dos. Van a estar a nuestra altura Michiru y estamos lejos. ¡Te lo dije!_

 _Michiru puso su ojos en blanco pues su amiga preguntaba si apenas habían empezado a tocar haciendo un berrinche. Al escuchar la respuesta negativa su amiga hizo un puchero más grande, iban a tocar la última canción y se iban. La violinista se percató que la banda de "rebeldes" usaba sintetizadores, era obvio que era un teclado. Una voz se unió al sintetizador e inexplicablemente comenzó a mover la cabeza._

 _Always been the bad seed_

 _Loyal to my family._

 _Death always chasing me_

 _From God to dog_

 _I'm alone in this world_

 _I'm alone..._ _In this fucking world_

 _Michiru tenía los ojos cerrados en lo que escuchaba la canción, la letra le gustaba pues podía sentir el sufrimiento de quien cantaba. Al mismo tiempo el sonido le hacía saber que esa persona se sentía fuerte cuando se expresaba a través de la música._

 _My pain can never be measured_

 _Life is pleasure and pressure..._

 _No podía negarlo, le gustaba lo que oía. La música sintética era buena, la letra era desesperada, la voz reclamaba pues se sentía usada por la humanidad. Abrió los ojos al sentir la mirada de su amiga sobre ella, sí, Hanako la miraba divertida y la violinista volvió a poner los ojos en blanco._

 _-Te gusta la música, prometí que te ibas a divertir hoy y lo haces._

 _-Ya te dije que no me gusta el rock y esta música electrónica no es mala._

 _-Y si vieras a quien toca esto te vas de espalda._

 _-Eres odiosa Hanako._

 _-No, hago que te diviertas. Las chicas de nuestra edad deben de salir y disfrutar, no estar encerradas estudiando o tocando el violín todo el día._

 _-Soy violinista, es lo que hago practicar._

 _-Ash..._

 _La chica volteó y sonrió al ver a dos chicos caminando a ellas. Golpeó a Michiru en el brazo con el codo para llamar su atención, la violinista miró que ellos caminaban directamente a ellas. Michiru le dijo a su amiga que no quería conocer chicos y ella le dijo que debía probar de todo en la vida. ¿Por qué debía tolerar esas acciones? Ella no se metía con Hanako para que saliera con chicas, suspiró con pesar._

 _-Hola chicas ¿están solas?_

 _-Sí._

 _-¿Podemos invitarles algo?_

 _-Claro- dijo Hanako._

 _-Ay no..._

 _Dijo Michiru molesta pues esa noche sería larga y odiaba que su amiga no entendiera que le gustaban las chicas y no los chicos. Esa noche su vida cambió, después de todo Hanako no se había equivocado y ese acercamiento era el inicio de algo que fue especial para Michiru._

* * *

-¿Me dirás?

Minako la miró fijamente, su rostro demostraba un fingido enfado y después entrecerró sus ojos para presionar a la violinista.

-Me recuerda un pequeño enamoramiento que tuve en la preparatoria.

-¡Cuéntame!

Michiru era ahora quien daba una mirada hostil a su amiga.

-No fue nada.

-Michiru eso significa que te enamoraste como una tonta.

-De verdad, no fue nada… Nunca fuimos algo.

-¿Por qué?

Michiru puso un brazo en la mesa y luego su cabeza.

-Nunca nos conocimos y no supe su nombre.

-¿Cómo te enamoraste? Michiru deja de esconder tu rostro y mírame.

La chica de cabello aqua al fin levantó su cabeza, Minako sonrió al ver el rostro de su amiga rojo por la vergüenza que sentía al contar aquella historia de su juventud.

-¿Me prometes que no te vas a reír de mí?

-No, cuéntame.

-Bien… Yo estudié en la escuela Mugen.

-Para superdotados. Disculpa Michiru, no pongas esa cara de pocos amigos. Es que si fuera una serie de televisión entraría un efecto de agua y daríamos paso a tus tiempos de estudiante.

Michiru puso una cara seria, bufó y cruzó sus brazos. Las ocurrencias de Minako algunas veces rayaban en la locura, al fin sonrió y continuó su relato.

-Fue en el Tanabata de hecho, en un festival de la escuela... Justo como ahora nos toca a nosotras organizarlo. Mi amiga me llevó al festival de la escuela y los pronósticos decían que llovería. Me llevé un paraguas amarillo que mi abuela me había regalado con mis iniciales MK. Lo dejé en el salón y me fui con mi amiga a ver todo lo que se había organizado. En realidad me llevó a escuchar a una banda de niños problema, mi amiga estaba loca por uno de sus integrantes.

-Espera… ¿No eras popular?

-En realidad no me gustaba estar rodeada de gente.

-Entiendo, pero eras popular.

-Sí Mina, cuando eres una famosa violinista eres popular, aunque no quieras.

-Ay qué pesada.

Las chicas volvieron a reírse de las cosas que decían, hasta que Mina miró a Michiru exigiendo seguir con el relato.

-De acuerdo. Nos encontramos a unos chicos del salón, que nos invitaron algunas golosinas e ir a los juegos. Lo normal, ya sabes.

-Típico de querer ligar.

-Sí, cosa que realmente me molestaba. Cómo sea, uno de esos chicos resultó ser un idiota y molestaba a medio mundo para parecer sumamente peligroso. Estaba acosando a un chico del club de informática y lo perdimos unos segundos de vista entre tanta gente. En ese instante escuché que alguien silbaba la misma canción que Sasuke hace unos instantes y luego vi caer a ese rufián.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Su amigo nos hizo acercarnos y le hizo esa pregunta. Al parecer la persona que silbaba lo golpeó porque le tiró su bebida. Yo comencé a reírme y nos dejaron, mi amiga me reclamaba por espantar a esos galanes.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el paraguas?

-A eso voy, calma… Corrí al salón para tomar mi paraguas e irnos a mi casa. Al llegar alguien sumamente imprudente y majadero se lo había llevado. A lo lejos escuché ese silbido, intenté buscar a la persona, pero no apareció.

-¿Y el enamoramiento cuándo pasó?

\- Mina, deja que continúe. Le pedí a mi amiga que le preguntara a ese torpe quien lo había golpeado, no quiso decirle pues le daba pena o miedo. Hasta que un compañero del salón le dijo que conocía al golpeador, pero no le diría quien era para evitar problemas con el tipo al que le pegaron.

-Lastimó el orgullo del orangután ese. ¿Luego qué ocurrió?

-Le pedí a mi amiga que le diera a ese compañero una carta para esa persona y saber si había tomado mi paraguas amarillo. Ella me dijo que él le había presentado a la misteriosa persona y como ella tampoco quería problemas con el golpeado le dio la carta rápido.

-Se nota que era un verdadero tarado el acosador. ¿No te dijo quién era tu crush?

-No, ella sabía que el tipo del que me reí me odió después de eso. Si me veía cerca de esa persona podría acosarme los tres años. Días después me trajo una respuesta.

-Claro, eres una chica y eso pudo ser muy arriesgado para ti. ¿Qué decía la nota?

-Que sí la había tomado y no la encontraba. Lamentaba haber sido tan inconsciente por tomar cosas que no le pertenecían, pero pensó que lo habían olvidado y lo tomó prestado.

-¿Firmó la carta?

-No… Porque yo tampoco lo hice… Sólo dibuje un espejo y esa persona una espada. Seguramente se burló de mi dibujo... No me mires así Mina, digamos que esa era nuestra firma.

-Ay Michiru… Me imagino que siguieron en contacto a través de tu amiga.

-Sí, le dije que se me hacía lindo comunicarnos de esa manera. Que el misterio lo hacía más interesante y era algo diferente. Me respondió que para hacer las cosas más personales dejáramos nuestras cartas en el buzón que estaba cerca de la alberca del club de natación. Esa persona las dejaba en la mañana y yo en la noche que salía del club. En realidad, era algo romántico nos escribíamos sobre muchas cosas.

Minako suspiró y vio a Michiru con fastidio. Se le hacía increíble que hubiera hecho esas cosas.

-¿Nunca le pediste conocerse?

-Sí, pero me dijo que no me gustaría saber quién era y que no quería terminar con mi ilusión. Le dije que yo no juzgaba a las personas, que me estaba enamorando y quería conocer el rostro y nombre de esa persona.

-Y desapareció. ¡Vaya cobarde!

-No, simplemente respondió que al igual que yo se estaba enamorando de mí, pero que realmente no quería darme una desilusión al saber quien era. Pues me sorprendería al saber que la personalidad que daba en la escuela no correspondía con quien yo me escribía. No seguí insistiendo.

-Te mato Michiru, debiste insistir. ¿Qué ocurrió luego?

-Le dije que mi paraguas nos haría reunirnos. Seguimos escribiéndonos hasta que al final del ciclo escolar, las vacaciones fueron horribles para mí pues de verdad pensaba mucho en esa persona. Cuando regresamos estaba el chico ese que sabía quien era la persona, me dio una nota y mi paraguas amarillo.

-¡Era ese chico! Pobre de ti.

-No Mina. De hecho, ese chico me dijo "te lo envían, de una vez te digo que no soy el mensajero de nadie".

-Que grosero.

-Sí, en el Mugen todos se sentían tocados por Dios. Menos esa persona… Era diferente.

-¿Qué decía la nota?

-Lamento no haberte dado esta misiva y el paraguas en persona, cometí un gran error. En este momento no merezco el amor que me das, espero que nos podamos cruzar de nuevo en la vida. Si eso ocurre no te dejaré escapar, por favor no dejes de llevar tu paraguas cada Tanabata. Mi deseo cada año será reunirme con la chica del paraguas amarillo.

-Qué pereza llevar el paraguas cada Tanabata. ¿Lo hacías?

-Sí.

Michiru volvió a esconder su rostro, Minako negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lo hiciste?

-Deje de hacerlo al irme a Londres. Por eso cuando Sasuke silbó quise ver si era esa persona, debemos tener la misma edad. Es una locura porque puede ser un hombre y me dará risa saber que me enamoré de un chico. Pero es un lindo recuerdo de mi amor en la preparatoria. Así seguirá, como un recuerdo pues ahora me debo concentrar en otra persona.

-Sí, mejor deja las cosas en un lindo recuerdo, además debió buscarte si le interesabas. Yo creo que realmente… Espera… Hablas de…

Minako se sorprendió por las palabras de Michiru, al fin caía en cuenta del peso de ellas y necesitaba saber.

-Hola hermosuras, me encontré a Sasuke. Estaba todo espantado y me comentó que las vio. ¿Saben que le ocurrió?

Haruka llegó a interrumpir lo que Minako iba a preguntarle a Michiru, la miró con odio.

-Estábamos hablando cosas importantes Haruka.

-Lo siento Mina.

-¿Desde cuándo me dices hermosura?

Haruka le sonrió juguetonamente a su amiga de moño rojo, que miró con recelo el buen humor de la pianista, luego miró a la violinista.

-Desde siempre. ¿Saben que tiene?

-Es muy miedoso Haruka, debes hacer que gane confianza o no ganarán este año.

-Entiendo Michiru, Mina lo espantó de nuevo. Gracias Mina, sigue presionando o lo supera o se va, igual no es el principal y ya estoy viendo otros violinistas. Por cierto ¿no te abracé al llegar Michiru?

-Ven a mis brazos Haruka.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes? Siguen molestando a la niña esa ¿verdad?

Haruka y Michiru le sonrieron a Minako, la rubia de ojos azules empezaba a molestarse con las cursilerías de esas dos.

-Nos amamos Minako, eso pasa- dijo Michiru.

-Son unas insoportables, por eso Tomoe las regañó. De verdad piensa que salen y saben que es muy delicado con esos temas.

-Tan fácil es que yo deje de dar clases para que pueda salir con Haruka y listo.

-No Michiru, no lo hagas.

-Dejen de jugar así o se meterán en problemas con Tomoe.

Las chicas se reían de la desesperación de Minako, esos juegos cada día eran peor y más ahora que no existía Elsa en la vida de Michiru.

-¿De qué hablaban?- dijo Haruka.

-Tanabata.

Decían al mismo tiempo las chicas y Haruka rascó su cabeza.

-El mes de los enamorados- suspiró.

-No pienses en otras chicas cuando estés conmigo.

Michiru frunció el ceño y volteó su rostro, lo hacía en juego para que Haruka la abrazara.

-¿Celosa?

-Quizá.

-No deberías, tú eres la chica más hermosa del universo.

Michiru sonrió y recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Haruka que le dio un beso en ella. Así pasaban sus días, Minako estaba feliz al ver a las chicas darse la mano y hablar con ellas de cualquier cosa.

-Te traje un regalo Michiru.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, supuse que te gustaba la música electrónica tipo Daft Punk, ya sabes sintetizadores. Y busque por todos lados esta reliquia.

Minako miraba extrañada a Haruka, mientras Michiru tomaba el regalo.

-¿Es un vinil?

-No lo sé.

Michiru abría cuidadosamente la envoltura y abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, miró a Haruka con una sonrisa enorme.

-Yellow Magic Orchestra... Con las firmas de Haruomi Hosono, Yukihiro Takahashi y Ryuichi Sakamoto... Dios tiene la firma de Hideki Matsutake. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? Es una joya porque él ya no es miembro del grupo y esto vale mucho pues es muy raro conseguir las cuatro firmas.

-Conozco a un chico.

-No puedo aceptarlo Haruka, me encanta YMO... Tuvo mucha influencia aquí en el Japón y en el resto del mundo.

-Vamos, aceptalo. Lo busqué pensando en ti, no puedes rechazarlo.

-Gracias Haruka, es un hermoso detalle.

-¿A mí no me regalas nada?- reprochó Minako.

-Ya te compré un vestido Mina.

* * *

Michiru terminaba de acomodarse el vestido largo de una pieza y mangas largas que dejaba su espalda descubierta, lucía muy sensual. El vestido era bicolor, la parte superior era blanca y la inferior negra, lo cual hacía que se desprendiera la elegancia innata de la chica. Setsuna estaba ahí para ayudar a su amiga a peinarse.

-Lo mejor será que dejemos tu cabello suelto, pero acomodado a la izquierda para que puedas lucir la espalda. Pareces muy emocionada Michiru.

Examinaba la de ojos granates, Michiru movió su cabeza para verse en el espejo, no dejaba de sonreír.

-Probablemente.

Dijo de forma sensual.

-No te enojes, pero me agrada ver tu mirada llena de vida cuando Tenoh está cerca de ti. Cosa que no sucedía con Elsa.

-Elsa me hacía sentir cómoda, he pensado que no era suficiente. La primera vez que se quedó hice el desayuno, fue sencillo un par de bagels con mermelada y café. Hice que el pan cantara y ella sólo sonrió de forma aburrida, para después decir "es cómico" y regresar a leer el periódico.

Comentó decepcionada, recordar aquello le dolía mucho. Seguramente Elsa la odiaba.

-Te dije que la tipa era aburrida, fue bueno que terminaras con ella.

-Sí, no había nada más que hacer.

-Aunque encuentro esa manía tuya de cantar con el pan algo infantil, hace que los demás rían. Seguramente Tenoh lo encontraría tierno.

-No lo sé, Ni Max actuaba así, no lo veía como una completa tontería. No me mal entiendas, no intento comparar a nadie con Max pues nadie será como ella. Ya no me duele su recuerdo, ahora sólo me da felicidad. Es sólo que Elsa era tan cuadrada que si le hubiese dicho que tengo ganas de ir a Londres en invierno para pasar las fiestas con la familia de Max se hubiera vuelto loca.

-Ya no pienses en eso, mejor piensa que en pocos minutos Tenoh vendrá y la pasarán bien- le sonrió.

-Tienes razón. Haruka no debe tardar en llegar.

La sonrisa regresó a su rostro, el timbre sonó. Michiru dio un pequeño salto al saber que la rubia había llegado.

-Esa debe ser Tenoh, le diré que sales en cinco minutos.

Setsuna salió de la recámara para abrir la puerta y encontrarse con Haruka quien lucía un traje negro, una camisa blanca y una pajarita negra. Se veía muy guapa y la de mirada granate le sonrió a la cita de Michiru, al fin estaba sucediendo.

-Pasa por favor, Michiru saldrá en cinco minutos.

-Gracias Setsuna, presentí que estarías aquí y te traje un ramo de lirios blancos.

-Qué hermoso detalle Haruka.

Setsuna escuchó unos pasos y miró a Michiru. Haruka siguió la acción de la representante, al ver a la violinista sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho pues estaba realmente hermosa.

-Michiru estos lirios son para ti.

Haruka le acercó el ramo de lirios rojos y la violinista se sonrojó.

-Gracias, los pondré en un florero. ¡Ay no! Olvidé mi bolso.

Expresó sin saber donde dejar las flores que Haruka había llevado.

-Yo las pongo en un florero y tú ve por el bolso.

Replicó Haruka, la chica cabello aqua agradeció y fue a su recamara por el bolso.

-Definitivamente eres un encanto. Podría enamorarme de ti sin dudarlo- dijo Setsuna.

La rubia se rio del comentario. La representante sintió una mirada muy pesada sobre su nuca, al voltear miró a Michiru quien fruncía el ceño.

-Iré al baño, disculpa Tenoh.

-Está bien, ve.

Setsuna caminó por el pasillo que daba al cuarto de Michiru.

-¿Por qué dices semejantes cosas?- gruñía la violinista.

-Calma, es una broma. Deberías cuidarla en la fiesta, seguramente su primo ya le tiene muchas citas.

Setsuna notó los celos de Michiru y quiso que su amiga olvidara el pequeño incidente con Haruka. La violinista parecía querer matarla.

-Vamos juntas, nadie se le acercará- decía segura.

-Vas como su amiga. Muchas fulanas estarán tras ella y se ve bien, además buscan algo de una noche. No dejes que pongan sus garras sobre Tenoh.

-Tienes razón, no dejaré que unas trepadoras le hagan daño. Además hoy planeo decirle lo que siento, sé que lo sabe pero me encantaría hacer que sea feliz cuando al fin lo escuche de mi propia voz.

-Ve con todo Michiru, hoy es tu noche.

Michiru afirmó con la cabeza, luego las amigas se sonrieron en complicidad. Michiru regresó a la sala.

-Listo Haruka, podemos salir en cualquier momento.

-Bien, es hora de irnos. Te dije que estarías más hermosa que Rei y no mentí. Nos vemos Setsuna. ¿Quieres que te llevemos a tu casa?

-No te preocupes Tenoh, vivo en el apartamento de abajo.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos. Señorita Kaioh ¿me acompaña?

La rubia extendió su brazo para que la violinista lo tomara.

-Con mucho gusto- sonreía Michiru.

Setsuna las miró caminar al elevador. Deseaba que Haruka y Michiru se dieran una oportunidad, ambas se transformaban al lado de la otra y para bien. No quería que su amiga se conformara, lo mejor era arriesgarse y Haruka significaba ese cambio, ahora sabía que Michiru al fin expresaría lo que sentía por la rubia. Recordó las palabras de Haruka y sonrió feliz, tomó su móvil y llamó a una persona.

-#TeamTenoh querido. Al fin está sucediendo.

- _ **Ahora hay que inventar un apodo de pareja del medio artístico.**_

-¿Qué tienes pensado Seiya?

- _ **Hachiru.**_

 **-** _ **No seas inepto, eso se escucha como nombre de pokemón.**_

Setsuna se quedó callada ante el comentario de Yaten, pensó lo mismo que él e iba a reír por lo que el ojiverde decía. Simplemente quería ser más sutil al momento de decirle a su amigo que no era un buen apodo.

- _ **Uy, disculpa erudito ¿qué se te ocurre?**_

 **- _Miharu ¡ves que fácil es pensar! Soquete._**

-Me gusta más el de Yaten, lo siento querido.

- _ **Cómo sea… Nos vemos Meioh. Ahora es hashtag Miharu.**_

-Debemos empezar a hacerlas TT cuando sean novias.

 **- _Maldición ya tenía las playeras del #TeamTenoh y cambian todo a #Miharu. Le llamaré a Yuri para que haga las nuevas playeras, si falla la despido por inepta. Pero primero tendremos sexo de condolencias por su futuro despido._**

-Eres un asco Yaten.

 ** _-Set tiene razón, mejor cierra el pico Yaten. Mañana te visito Set, al fin saldremos con la familia imperial._**

 ** _-No ¿qué te pasa? Eso es algo entre Tenoh y yo. Yo soy el que tiene clase y sabe estar a la moda, por eso es que me debo rodear de gente de alta alcurnia._**

-Podemos utilizar las de #TeamTenoh Yaten. Los dejo seguir peleando, yo me voy a descansar.

* * *

-¿Tocas el sintetizador?

-Sí, no es difícil. Tengo una bodega donde guardo mis instrumentos y colección de Star Wars.

-¿Qué es lo que no has tocado?

Haruka sonrió de una forma un tanto morbosa, Michiru tomó su bolso y golpeó el brazo de Haruka.

-Eres una cerda Haruka.

-No dije nada.

-Lo pensaste y con eso basta.

-Claro que no, no es lo mismo pensar y decir.

La rubia reía al ver la cara molesta de Michiru, la violinista negaba con la cabeza. Momentos después Michiru miró de reojo a la pianista y sonrió coqueta.

-Podríamos ponerle una solución a eso que pensaste.

-¡QUÉ!

Haruka estacionaba su convertible amarillo con mucho cuidado, mientras Michiru reía al ver la cara roja de la rubia que ponía fin a la música. Bajó para abrir la puerta de Michiru y ayudarla a salir.

-¿Trajiste el regalo?

Le recordó la violinista.

-No era necesario, pero lo traje- le guiñó el ojo.

-Haruka es de buena educación regalarle algo a la pareja. Espero que pusieras la tarjeta.

-Sí, indica que es nuestro regalo para ellos, tranquila.

Decía sacando el regalo de la cajuela. Caminaron con dirección a las escaleras, Haruka llevaba en un brazo el regalo y Michiru la tomaba del que quedó libre. Las chicas platicaban tranquilas sobre lo correcto e incorrecto en una boda y lo hermoso que lucía el templo para la ceremonia.

-Creí que no llegabas.

Haruka y Michiru voltearon a ver a la persona que hablaba.

-Papá siempre llego a tiempo. Michiru te presento a mi padre Ryunosuke, padre ella es Michiru.

-Es un gusto señor Tenoh.

-El gusto es mío señorita Kaioh. Por cierto, en lo que Haruka está ocupada tocando en la ceremonia usted se sentará con nosotros.

Dijo volteando a ver a su hermano y cuñada. Ahí estaba, la familia de Haruka y muy alejado a lo que se imaginó, eran sumamente amables. Se espantó un poco al ver a los demás invitados, todos eran de los partidos políticos más importantes del país, Yaten tenía razón al decir la importancia de la familia Tenoh.

-Encantada de estar con ustedes- le sonrió.

-No quiero sonar pedante con usted señorita Kaioh, pero sus majestades imperiales estarán sentados con nosotros. Espero que eso no la incomode.

-¿El emperador estará? No me incomoda, me sorprende.

-Así es. Lo invitamos en agradecimiento a la confianza que la familia imperial ha depositado en nuestra familia. Mi abuelo fue gran general del ejército imperial, ahora yo soy el responsable de cuidar del país y sus habitantes.

-Gracias por velar por nuestra seguridad señor Tenoh.

Michiru hizo una reverencia.

-No, gracias a ustedes por confiar en el primer ministro y nosotros para cuidar de Japón.

-Señor Tenoh qué gusto verlo.

Agitaba la mano Makoto que se veía alegre al ver a la familia de su amiga.

-Mi querida Mako, te ves realmente hermosa.

-Muchas gracias señor Tenoh. Michiru viniste, Nephrite y yo estaremos sentados junto a ti.

-Sí, Haruka dijo que debíamos estar contigo o te robarían- decía Nephrite.

-Es una exagerada, no me robarán.

Haruka miró a su amigo con furia, mientras el esposo de Makoto reía de la cara de Haruka.

-Bueno, me llevaré a Michiru para decirle dónde nos sentaremos. Se las encargo mucho para que no se sienta sola en la ceremonia.

La rubia miraba a todos con mucho cuidado, indicando que no jugaba con la petición.

-No te preocupes pulga.

-¿Pulga?

-Sí señorita Kaioh, ese es el sobrenombre de Haruka. Es con mucho cariño, por ser una latosa. Siempre saltaba de un lado a otro cuando era niña, cual pulga.

-Papá me avergüenzas con Michiru.

-¿Pasa eso señorita?

-No. De hecho, sí es una pulga latosa y adorable.

La pianista miró a Michiru con seriedad, la violinista negó con la cabeza y rio. Haruka suspiró, con esa manera tan elegante de reír no podía decir más o enojarse.

-Con su permiso- dijo Haruka.

Las chicas caminaron, Haruka tomó la mano de Michiru y ella entrelazó sus dedos para después recargar su cabeza en el brazo de Haruka, ambas se miraban con mucha ternura.

-La pequeña Haruka se ve feliz- se acercó Ren.

-Así es hermano. Es mi nuera y se llama Michiru, sólo que ella no lo sabe todavía- presumía Ryunosuke.

-Se miran como Sora y tú lo hacían- comentó Mika.

-Michiru es una persona encantadora. Tiene mi sello de aprobación, ella y Haruka se hacen bien.

Makoto miraba feliz a su amiga.

-Es lo menos que debes hacer. Luego de romper mi viejo corazón y casarte con este hombre. Tú fuiste la primera nuera que quise.

Dijo Ryunosuke molesto con Makoto, la chica lo miraba divertida y Nephrite hacía un movimiento negativo con la cabeza.

-¿Señor Tenoh me sigue odiando?

Nephrite comenzó a reír por lo que decía el padre de la rubia.

-Mucho, la muñequita que está en el vientre de mi Mako debía ser una Tenoh. Te perdono porque los nietos que me den Haruka y Michiru serán más hermosos- bromeó.

-Usted no cambia. Mejor alcancemos a las chicas o dejaremos sola a "su nuera"- Makoto reía.

-Yo sólo espero que mi sobrina sea astuta y despose a esa muchacha rápido- dijo Ren.

Los Tenoh caminaron a sus lugares. Al llegar Haruka y Michiru estaban hablando, la violinista puso sus manos en el pecho de la rubia y después acomodó su pajarita. La rubia la tomó por los hombros y besó su frente.

\- Esperemos que el emperador no tarde. Ve a prepararte pulga.

-Claro papá, te encargo a Michiru.

-No apartaré mi vista de ella. Corre, haz que me sienta más orgulloso de ti.

-Claro, los dejo… Michiru.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No me distraigas con tu belleza.

-Vete, ya llega Jadeite.

-Cierto- la rubia corrió.

La ceremonia comenzó, Rei se veía hermosa con su vestido de novia tradicional japonés, Jadeite portaba con orgullo su kimono. Al avanzar por el camino e ir con su prometido, Haruka comenzó a tocar y cantar, todos sonreían sintiendo la atmósfera romántica que causaba la rubia. Michiru sintió su corazón latir como loco, esa mujer le quitaba el aliento simplemente siendo ella misma.

El padre de Haruka notó la mirada de Michiru y miró a su hermano, movió la cabeza en señal de felicidad, luego Ren regresó el gesto. Mika se imaginaba lo que ambos pensaban, si todo marchaba bien dentro de poco sus hijos seguirían los pasos de sus padres.

Al terminar la ceremonia Haruka se acercó a toda su familia y al emperador que felicitaba a la rubia por su manera de tocar, luego de eso todos se dirigieron a felicitar a los novios. Notó que la violinista no quitaba la mirada del altar donde habían casado a Jadeite y Rei.

-¿Estás bien Michiru?

Puso su mano en la espalda de la chica.

-Max y yo pensábamos casarnos en una ceremonia similar a la de tu primo.

Su voz se entrecortó. La rubia la volteó para poder abrazarla, Michiru puso su cabeza en el pecho de la pianista y lloró.

-Lamento mucho haberte invitado a un evento que te haría sentir mal. Siempre estaré cuando te sientas triste o quieras hablar de Max.

La violinista abrazó a Haruka. Levantó su mirada y sus ojos se cruzaron, la rubia le sonrió y limpió una lágrima de su rostro.

-Lo sé Haruka, contigo puedo hablar de lo que sea o ser yo sin tener miedo a parecer tonta. Muchas gracias por todo.

-Yo siento lo mismo Michiru. Vamos con los demás a la recepción.

La violinista afirmó con la cabeza y caminaron para alcanzar a la familia de la rubia. La mesa número dos era la designada para la familia Tenoh, en ella se encontraban Makoto, Nephrite, Michiru, Ren, Mika, Ryunosuke, Haruka y los emperadores. Todos esperaban la aparición de la feliz pareja y mientras tanto conversaban entre ellos.

-Makoto no te he preguntado si ya saben el sexo del bebé.

Decía Michiru quien sentía las patadas de la niña.

-Ya lo sabemos, será una niña. Nephrite quiere que se llame como yo.

-Porque es el nombre más hermoso de todos.

Su esposo la miraba con mucho amor. El padre de Haruka se cruzó de brazos, ese melenudo era un buen hombre y decidió molestarlo.

-Y será igual de hermosa que mi Mako, no como otros.

-Papá deja en paz al pobre Nephrite.

Regañó Haruka, todos se reían por los comentarios del señor.

-¿Tú quisieras tener hijos Michiru?- soltó Makoto.

-Pues no lo había pensado, pero ahora que lo dices… Debería esperar a la chica indicada y si ella quiere me encantaría.

Miró rápidamente a Haruka, que le hablaba al mesero para que le diera un poco de agua.

-Quizá está más cerca de lo que piensas- le sonrió Makoto.

-Pienso lo mismo que tú. Esa chica indicada debe estar muy cerca.

Correspondió la sonrisa de Makoto.

-¿Tú que dices Haruka?

El tío Ren le cuestionó, la rubia estaba algo impaciente pues no le llevaban el vaso de agua.

-Bueno en mi caso yo ya encontré a la indicada, sólo espero que ella también crea que lo soy- su sonrisa era coqueta.

-Tu tío hizo una pregunta sobre tener hijos cielo- la miraba Mika.

-La respuesta es sí tía, adopción o inseminación artificial pueden ser opciones. Sólo quiero criar a mis hijos a su lado.

-Esperemos que no sea Ranko ¿o sí?

Michiru la miró enojada, cosa que hizo reír a Haruka. Makoto veía a su amiga para que arreglara las cosas.

-Me temo que no puede ser Ranko porque no es la mujer más bella del universo. Después te diré el nombre de esa chica- le guiñó el ojo.

-Puede que ya no tengan sólo esas opciones pequeña Haruka. ¿Han escuchado sobre la gametogénesis in vitro?

Ren le indicó a Haruka que el mesero estaba llegando con su vaso de agua.

-No tío, no estoy familiarizada con eso.

-He leído que pueden desarrollar gametos a partir de la piel de las personas. Es decir que te toman una pequeña muestra de piel para crear un gameto en el laboratorio gracias a las células madre que tienen, en tu caso sería un espermatozoide. Después de eso lo implantan en el óvulo de tu pareja, también en el laboratorio.

-¿Cómo una fecundación in vitro normal?- se sorprendió Michiru.

-Así es querida. Cuando todo sale perfectamente lo implantan en la chica que llevará el embarazo y nueve meses después el bebé llega a casa. Obviamente no se ha hecho por las implicaciones legales pues cualquiera podría tener un hijo de la persona que le guste y el otro individuo no saber que es padre o madre.

-Interesante.

Decían Haruka y Michiru. Ryunosuke tuvo una gran esperanza, si eso fuese posible… El bebé sería un genio pues ambas chicas eran talentosas, con el plus de llevar su sangre y la de la bella violinista. Esas esperanzas de ser abuelo eran lo más preciado que tenía, si fuera una niña deseaba que se pareciera a Sora. Todos notaron la cara del padre de Haruka que sacó una hoja y un bolígrafo, decidieron regresar a la conversación.

-Sí, esperemos que en lo legal se solucione rápido para poder ayudar no sólo a parejas gay sino a la gente que es infértil. Obviamente un hijo es una responsabilidad muy grande y debe pensarse seriamente.

Los Kino vieron angustiados al tío de Haruka. Se sintió mal al causarles una angustia un tanto tonta.

-A ustedes les irá bien chicos.

Michiru le prestó atención al padre de Haruka que había dejado de escribir en su papel rápidamente.

-¿Qué hace señor Tenoh?

-Escribo el nombre de mi nieta. Recordé que soñé con mi esposa y charlabamos de nuestros nietos, me dijo el nombre de mi nieta.

-De nuevo padre. ¿No tenías una lista de nombres?

-Sí, pero esos no son buenos, ya sé el nombre perfecto de mi nieta.

-Está muy seguro que será niña. Puede ser niño señor Tenoh.

-Debe creerme señorita Kaioh, será niña.

-La muchacha tiene razón ministro de defensa. Ya que no dejó a su hija ser militar, le conviene que si tiene un hijo sea varón para que siga sus pasos en su carrera política o militar.

-Tiene razón su majestad, pero hay algo que me dice que será una niña.

El emperador afirmó y le sonrió a Ryunosuke.

-Señor Tenoh ¿cuál es el nombre?

-Me alegra que lo pregunte señorita Kaioh. El nombre que Sora me dijo que le gustaría es Sakura, por la flor de cerezo. Mi esposa le heredó a Haruka el amor por esa fecha.

-Sakura Tenoh, es hermoso. Me gusta mucho- dijo Michiru.

-No papá, Sakura es común.

-Haruka, no seas irrespetuosa.

-Michiru, no es eso. Yo quisiera que fuera algo menos común.

-Deberías acceder a los deseos de tu padre.

La música los interrumpió anunciando a los recién casados, los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir para recibir a la feliz pareja. Momentos después llegaron los meseros para dejar el pan antes de servir la comida. Michiru tomó una baguette y sonrió.

-Un sabroso pedazo de baguette, eso es lo que soy.

Comenzó a cantar, Haruka sonrió. Ver a Michiru hacer ese tipo de cosas la enamoraban más. Pensó que, si llegaban a formar una familia sus hijos no se aburrirían por las ocurrencias de la violinista.

-Pa ra ra ra ra ra ra.

La rubia imitó el sonido de una trompeta y la violinista siguió.

-Un sabroso pedazo de baguette, con un poco de mantequilla.

Ambas reían, los demás en la mesa las miraban divertidos. Haruka y Michiru se perdieron en la mirada de la otra, las demás personas desaparecieron y ese momento se congeló para ambas. Esa chica rubia le había seguido el juego, definitivamente era encantadora y la punzada en su pecho fue tan profunda que sonrió automáticamente, Michiru estaba perdida en los ojos de Haruka.

La violinista notó que la rubia bajó la vista y la dejó en sus labios, ella con coquetería lo mordió y observó a Haruka acercarse con cautela. "Acércate un poco más" pensaba la violinista, lentamente la rubia aproximaba su rostro, ambos corazones parecían querer salir de su pecho; milímetros eran los que separaban sus labios.

-Permiso joven. No quiero quemarlo.

El mesero interrumpió el momento, ambas chicas lo miraron con enfado.

-No te preocupes.

Respondió la rubia de mala gana. Michiru lo mataba con los ojos y el pobre mesero se movía rápido para servirles los alimentos. Les había arruinado el momento, sabía que esa pareja lo quería matar.

La comida pasó rápidamente, con una que otra broma a expensas del pobre Nephrite. Makoto simplemente atinaba a acariciar el brazo de su esposo en señal de apoyo. Minutos después la pista se iluminó para dar paso al primer baile de los recién casados, luego la novia bailó con su padre y el novio con su madre, así los demás eran invitados a unirse a la pareja y sus padres.

 **-** ¿Quieres bailar?- decía Michiru.

Haruka miraba a Michiru con intriga, esperaba que su padre tuviera razón y la boda fuera mágica para que algo ocurriera esa noche.

-Por supuesto.

Michiru se llevó a Haruka a la pista de baile, esperaban a que la canción anterior terminara. Ryunosuke las miraba con felicidad y la canción terminó. Las chicas se adueñaron de un lugar en la pista, estaban listas a que la banda les diera la entrada.

La música de "For once in my life" inundó la pista, ambas chicas estaban muy cerca y se movían delicadamente, la voz del cantante las hacía disfrutar el momento. Michiru sonreía coqueta, mientras Haruka tomaba a la chica con ternura.

-¿Me dirás quién es esa chica ideal?

-Con mucho gusto. Vino a esta fiesta.

La rubia la miraba a los ojos decidida.

-Espero que no sea una cualquiera- sus celos hablaban.

-No lo es. Disfruta el baile.

Haruka inclinó un poco a la violinista.

-¿Me dirás al terminar de bailar?

-Ya sabes quien es, no debo decir más.

-Quizá quiera escucharlo de nuevo. ¿Me lo dirás?

-Lo pensaré.

Michiru la miró fingiendo que estaba ofendida por el comentario.

-Entonces pensaré mi respuesta.

En ese momento el solo de los instrumentos se oía fuerte. Ellas se movían por toda la pista, su familia no dejaba de ver a la pareja.

-Lo diré con una señal, si no la entiendes no podré hacer mucho.

-Bien.

La canción terminó y Haruka acompañó a Michiru hasta la mesa con su familia, se excusó y se retiró del lugar. Todos la vieron caminar al escenario donde la banda que tocaba tomaría un descanso, habló con ellos quienes sonrieron. Los músicos tomaron su lugar mientras que el cantante hablaba con el encargado de las luces y le daba instrucciones. Haruka se sentó en el banco del piano y acercó el micrófono.

-Buenas noches. Quiero felicitar a los novios por hacernos parte de esta celebración de amor. Rei y Jadeite espero que su amor crezca día a día, que se amen como desde el primer momento y luchen por hacerlo tan fuerte como el diamante.

Los invitados aplaudieron por las palabras de la rubia que había llamado su atención. Estaba ganando tiempo para que el cantante de la banda tuviera todo listo.

-Ahora quiero dedicar una canción que compuse hace unas semanas para la mujer que llegó a revolucionar mi vida. Ella me hizo comprender que amar es lo mejor que los seres humanos podemos hacer. Quiero compartir cada segundo de mi vida a su lado, además de crecer juntas. Espero que te guste la sorpresa… Cómo lo practicamos muchachos.

Haruka tocó el piano, segundos después las cuerdas se le unieron. Suavemente todo se complementaba y la rubia cantaba con mucha determinación.

 **Something in your eyes** **  
** **Makes me want to lose myself** **  
** **Makes me want to lose myself** **  
** **In your arms** **  
** **There's something in your voice** **  
** **Makes my heart beat fast** **  
** **Hope this feeling lasts** **  
** **The rest of my life** **  
** **If you knew how lonely my life has been** **  
** **And how long I've felt so alone** **  
** **If you knew how I wanted someone to come along** **  
** **And change my life the way you've done**

Los invitados aplaudían la interpretación, tanto la familia y amigos de Rei estaban sorprendidos. Mientras que en la mesa de los Tenoh todo era confusión pues no sabían que Haruka haría algo así.

 **Feels like home to me** **  
** **Feels like I'm all the way back where** **I come from** **  
** **Feels like home to me** **  
** **Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong**

Con un suave movimiento de su cabeza hizo una seña el encargado de las luces que dejó prendida la luz del escenario y dejó a oscuras el resto del lugar, para después iluminar la silla de Michiru. Todos miraban a ese lado, los novios sonreían en complicidad. La idea había sido de Rei y todo parecía ir bien.

 **A window breaks down a long dark street  
And a siren wails in the night  
But I'm alright 'cause I have you here with me  
And I can almost see through the dark there is a light**

 **If you knew how much this moment means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch**

Michiru estaba emocionada, los ojos de la rubia se fijaron en ella y sonrió discretamente mientras cantaba. Makoto grababa las locuras de su amiga, Haruka era una cursi. Mika se inclinaba para decir algo a su esposo, que movía la cabeza dándole la razón. Ryunosuke levantaba su cabeza orgullosamente pues su hija era sumamente talentosa.

 **Feels like home to me** **  
** **Feels like I'm all the way back where** **I come from** **  
** **Feels like home to me** **  
** **Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong**

Los presentes aplaudían completamente extasiados por la entrega, amor y lo hermoso de la pieza que la rubia había compuesto. Haruka agradeció con una reverencia, las luces se prendían poco a poco en lo que la pianista bajaba del escenario y caminó lo que a Michiru le pareció una eternidad, de un momento a otro la rubia estaba de pie frente a ella.

-Misión cumplida, ya sabes quién es.

Michiru se levantó de su lugar, rodeo el cuello de la rubia y poco a poco unió sus labios con los de Haruka. Esos labios suaves y delicados al fin besaban a la rubia, ambas lo supieron al instante, desde ese momento ya no quisieron besar otros labios, la búsqueda había llegado a su fin.

* * *

Las chicas se encontraban frente a la puerta del apartamento de Michiru. Sonreían tontamente, sus manos estaban tomadas, todo parecía un hermoso sueño.

-Fue una hermosa velada.

La violinista acariciaba la mano de Haruka que tenía la sonrisa más grande del mundo. Parecía caminar en las nubes y no percatarse de lo que pasaba en el mundo.

-Tu compañía la hizo perfecta Michiru.

Michiru se contagió de la sonrisa, era comprensible que los miedos se vieran pequeños ahora.

-Creí que le cantaste a Mako- bromeaba.

-Me descubriste.

-Lo siento por ella, tuve que robarle tu amor.

-Y eso me alegra.

Haruka se acercó a besar de nuevo a la violinista, ella recibió el beso. Esos besos se hicieron su adicción en poco tiempo y ambas lo sabían. La rubia detuvo el beso.

-Michiru no quiero presionarte. Si es necesario esperar a que termines tu duelo para empezar algo lo entiendo, puedes tomarte el tiempo que necesites.

-Seré honesta, sí tengo miedo… Miedo a que algo te separe de mí, miedo a que ya no me sigas queriendo en la mañana. Pero ya no tengo miedo a enamorarme de ti, ese miedo ahora es tan diminuto que pronto desaparecerá.

De nuevo besó a Haruka, pasión y ternura era lo único que llevaban los besos. Lo demás podía irse al diablo porque ese momento valía la pena. La rubia se separó cuidadosamente de la violinista y la miró.

-Michiru me encantaría continuar besándote, pero debemos hacer las cosas bien. Si no aprovecho este momento de coraje no me apartaré.

-Tienes razón, quiero pedirte que vayamos lento.

-Así será, me iré a casa.

-No, quédate.

-Dijiste que fuéramos lento.

-CHOP

-¿Ahora por qué el golpe?

-Por mal pensada ¿qué una chica sólo te invita a pasar a su apartamento para eso?

-Lo siento, entonces simplemente hablaremos.

-No, tengo una mejor idea.

-¿Cuál?

-Veamos Annie Hall.

-Por eso me enamoré de ti, eres genial y con gustos refinados.

-Deja de burlarte de mí.

Se reía la chica de cabello aqua y Haruka la abrazó con mucho cariño.

-Lo digo de verdad, no me burlo.

-Te quiero adentro Tenoh.

-Primero un beso.

-No hay más besos si no me pides algo antes.

-Michiru Kaioh ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Michiru se reía de la cara de Haruka que suplicaba por una respuesta.

-Sólo si prometes que te enamorarás de mí todos los días.

-Por supuesto, además prometo hacer que te enamores de mí cada segundo de tu vida.

La violinista acarició el rostro de la rubia que no dejaba de sonreír, depositó otro beso en sus labios. Bajó su mano para tomar la de Haruka y así ingresar a su apartamento.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo y disculpen la demora el día de hoy. Estoy en un coloquio por los 200 años del natalicio de Karl Marx, me tocó ser ponente y organizarlo con mis colegas por parte de mi servicio social, realmente no creí poder actualizar esta semana. Pero logré escaparme antes de mi participación y subir la actualización. Como saben primero responderé a sus comentarios, disculpen si hoy lo hago brevemente pero mi mesa es la siguiente y comienza en media hora.**

 **Osaka: Sí, Elsa está loca pero ya se fue y no regresará. Lo importante es que Michiru al fin dejo las cosas atrás y se prepara para algo mejor en su vida. Veremos que pasa de ahora en adelante.**

 **Anonymous 1: Jajaja, muchas gracias por disfrutar la lectura.**

 **Kyoky: Jajaja es verdad. Sabes amo al personaje de Hanna, no puedo negarlo me divierto mucho pensando en ella y tiene un espacio muy grande en mi corazón. #TeamTenoh.**

 **Desire: Gracias a ustedes por ser parte de la historia, realmente se los agradezco de corazón. Ya veremos sí Michiru está 100% segura o no, ese es el verdadero tema en todo esto.**

 **Anonymous 2: Muchas gracias, yo también me he desvelado con algunas historias. Es más creo que una vez no dormí por quedarme leyendo "El amor es un reencuentro" jajaja. No te preocupes por Michiru y sigue tu lectura para que ya no te enojes con ella.**

 **Sango-chani: Jajaja Yaten tendrá más reglas y comentarios algo tontos. Veremos que es lo que sucederá con esta pareja que sí tendrá muchas pruebas en el camino.**

 **Milla23: Siento mucho no escribir en italiano hoy, podemos hacer lo siguiente para practicar. Tú me respondes en español y yo en italiano, así ganamos mucho y yo recuerdo porque tengo unos tres años sin practicarlo y siento que se me está oxidando. Claro, los McConell son buenas personas que realmente quieren a Michiru, por esa razón tenía que regresar a cerrar un ciclo en su vida.**

 **Vicky: Lamento mucho el retraso con el capítulo, juro que he estado corriendo por la logística del evento, preparar mi ponencia y en algunos momentos terminaba de escribir el capítulo. Aquí está listo para todas ustedes. Gracias por no exiliarme, el capítulo pasado fue hecho especialmente para ti porque odias a Elsa tanto como yo jajaja. Jeremy es un encanto y supongo que regresa en navidad jajaja.**

 **Regresando con el capítulo de hoy... Sí Michiru tiene un amor de verano y estuvo muy enamorada de esa persona, aunque no sabe su nombre yo creo que muchos sabrán quien es a menos que sean despistados y no puedan conectar el cabo suelto. En realidad que Michiru viajara fue lo mejor para ella, cerró un ciclo que le lastimaba y le creaba miedos injustificados. Haruka le demuestra que realmente no le intimida saber que amó a Max, pues sabe que del pasado aprendemos y que también el tener exparejas no te limitan la capacidad para volver a enamorarse o amar.**

 **Parece que todos los que son cercanos a las chicas notan que su atracción y sentimientos son muy fuertes, Makoto, Setsuna y Seiya están felices. Incluso Minako lo está pero se preocupa por las consecuencias dentro del trabajo ya que al parecer Tomoe lee el blog de Yaten y cree en la regla de platino jajaja.**

 **Veremos cómo se va desarrollando esto y realmente lamento la tardanza. Espero como siempre que el capítulo sea de su agrado, saludos a todos los lectores anónimos y como siempre espero sus comentarios, es un placer leerlos y reír con ellos o pensar en lo que he de responder. Me voy a presentar mi ponencia y les deseo un excelente fin de semana, nos leemos pronto.**


	20. Conejo

**CAPÍTULO 19. Conejo.**

 **NI SAILOR MOON, NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

* * *

Sus hermosos ojos se abrieron, su cómoda almohada era el pecho de la persona amada. Ella la abrazaba de forma protectora, sonrió al saberse entre sus brazos y se levantó con cuidado para no despertarla. La pantalla en su recamara estaba prendida pues se habían quedado dormidas y en ese momento la apago, miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que era temprano. Regresó los ojos a ella, dormía plácidamente y rio al ver que un hilo de baba caía de su boca.

Salió de la habitación y caminó a la cocina, decidió que era buena idea hacer el desayuno pues esa mujer con baba despertaría con mucha hambre. Estaba tan feliz que se puso a escuchar música mientras preparaba el desayuno, debía demostrarle lo mucho que la quería preparando sopa miso, arroz blanco, pescado a la parrilla y tsukemono. Terminó de cocinar, empezó a servir el desayuno, puso la cafetera para que pudieran acompañar el desayuno o hacer una sobre mesa, pero al notar que su pareja no rondaba por la casa decidió llevar el desayuno a la cama.

Tomó una mesa pequeña para poner las cosas en ella y desayunar junto a su querida invitada. Quiso despertarla de una forma diferente y se preguntó lo que ella haría, con mucha destreza abrió la puerta de su recamara notando que ella seguía en la misma posición en la que la había dejado.

 _ **Pasarán más de mil años, muchos más**_

 _ **Yo no sé si tenga amor la eternidad**_

 _ **Pero allá, tal como aquí**_

 _ **En la boca llevarás sabor a mí.**_

Cantó de forma delicada y pensó que su compañera no había despertado, al acercarse un poco se percató de que Haruka sonreía.

-Me parece que es la forma más hermosa en la que me han robado el sueño.

Dijo la pianista que tallaba sus ojos y sonreía, esos hermosos labios se veían tan radiantes y simplemente estaba despertando.

-No te creo, solamente te canté.

-Sabor a mí y es una canción muy bella.

Decía abriendo los ojos, se sorprendió al ver a Michiru llevar esa mesa pequeña con el desayuno. La imagen era embriagadora, se pasó la mano por sus cortos cabellos cenizos y suspiró.

-Creo que no te agradó la elección que hice para el desayuno- sonrió Michiru.

Haruka seguía abstraída y no alcanzaba a reaccionar. La violinista caminó y puso las cosas en la cama, se sentó con mucho cuidado entregando un par de palillos a la rubia que sentía su corazón salir de su pecho. Solamente su madre le llevaba la comida a la cama cuando estaba enferma y no podía salir de ella, de otra forma la regla era comer en la mesa y eso sólo había ocurrido una vez en la vida. Ninguna de sus ex novias había tenido ese detalle, es más, ni ella lo había hecho y ahí estaba Michiru con una hermosa sonrisa pidiendo que probara bocado.

-¿Qué te ocurre Haruka?

-Guardo este momento en mi memoria.

-Come o se va a enfriar.

-Claro.

Michiru miraba expectante a Haruka que probaba el arroz, después tomó un pedazo de pescado y abrió sus ojos esmeraldas.

-¿Sabe mal?

-Tú eres chef, esto es delicioso. Deja que pruebe la sopa... Deliciosa.

La chica de cabello aqua rio, Haruka estaba simplemente perdida probando el encurtido, combinaba sabores y se dedicaba a elogiar la destreza de Michiru en la cocina.

-¿Me vas a dejar algo?- reía Michiru.

-¡Es para las dos!

-Sí, quiero desayunar contigo. Comes mucho, me sorprendes.

-Es culpa del hockey.

-¿Qué número eres?

-Uno, como en todo.

-Soberbia, no me gusta cuando eres así.

-Te encanta, sabes que no puedes negarlo.

-No me gusta.

-Me quieres hacer el amor, algunas veces puedo ser la chica mala y esa actitud te encanta.

-Odio esas actitudes, así que te pido que seas humilde.

-De acuerdo... Yo también odio ese tipo de cosas, pero algunas veces se me sale la naturaleza Tenoh.

-Ten a raya esa naturaleza. ¿Cuándo juegas?

-El próximo fin de semana.

-Quiero tu jersey.

-Debe oler mal Michiru, tendría que lavarlo.

Michiru la miró molesta, dejó su plato a un lado y gruñó.

-No, quiero un jersey de tu equipo, con tu número y nombre pero a mi medida. De esa forma cuando te vea jugar, todos sabrán quién es mi novia y así las mujerzuelas se irán.

-Claro, no hay problema. Le pediré al entrenador que me haga un pedido para ti, jersey de visitante, local y el alterno.

-Te iba a pedir justamente las tres.

-Estamos conectadas.

-Bien, me llevaré los platos para lavar.

-No, yo lo haré. Deja que agradezca de esa manera el detalle que tuviste.

-Por esas cosas me vuelves loca. Mientras tú lavas yo tomaré una ducha.

-En ese caso la loza puede esperar.

-Haruka, prometiste que iríamos lento.

-Era broma, lavo la loza y después iré a casa.

-De acuerdo.

Haruka salió de la habitación, se puso a lavar la vajilla de Michiru y lo que había usado para cocinar. Sonreía porque era un hermoso día, frente a ella estaba la ventana que tenía una hermosa vista al parque Koishikawa Korakuen, dejó de fregar uno de los platos y enfocó la vista a ese hermoso lugar. Justo en ese lugar se habían conocido, ahora estaba junto a la chica que había encontrado llorando en una banca del parque. En ese momento no entendió la razón que le hizo ir a buscarla, ahora entendía que desde el primer momento Michiru se había robado su corazón.

Saltó al sentir una mano tomarla por la cintura e inmediatamente volteó, Michiru se estaba duchando y seguramente era una broma de Setsuna o Seiya. Su ceño fruncido desapareció al encontrarse con la violinista, su cabello estaba mojado, su cuerpo no estaba cubierto por nada y se notaba húmedo. Tragó saliva, seguramente estaba alucinando y era tan pervertida que se imaginaba a la chica a su lado.

-Me di cuenta que no quiero que mis manos laven mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué quieren hacer?

-Lavar el tuyo. Vamos, no quiero que el agua se enfríe.

Michiru tomó la mano de Haruka, sonrió de forma seductora y caminó delante de la pianista. La rubia se dejó guiar al baño de la chica, en realidad Michiru era una sirena pues la había hechizado con esas palabras y cayó en cuenta de una enorme verdad. Ella no llevaría la batuta en la cama, Michiru era tan diestra y elegante en eso que dejó en claro que sería la líder.

De un momento a otro se percató que estaban en el baño, la violinista desabotonaba su camisa, se la quitó lentamente. Ese momento fue un martirio para la rubia que se dejaba hacer lo que ella quisiera, su piel se erizó al sentir el tacto de Michiru sobre ella. Tocaba tiernamente su abdomen y pudo notar que su mirada estaba perdida. Se acercó a Haruka para abrazarla y acariciar su nuca, sus manos descendieron para quitar su sujetador. Besó el cuello de la pianista, acariciaba cada milímetro de la piel de Haruka que estaba perdida en ese momento, usualmente ella era quien comenzaba el acercamiento y ahora disfrutaba cada una de las sensaciones que despertaba Michiru.

-¿Me quitó el pantalón?

-No, quiero conocer tu cuerpo poco a poco. Quiero disfrutar este momento Haruka, no te desesperes.

-Eres injusta Michiru.

-¿Por qué?

Decía dejando de besar el hombro izquierdo de la rubia.

-Porque yo no puedo descubrir los sabores de tu piel.

-¿Qué harás al respecto?

La sonrisa de Haruka la hizo sentir una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, saltó para que la rubia la sostuviera, sus piernas estaban entrelazadas en la cintura de Haruka que la cargaba, sus brazos rodeaban el cuello de la pianista y sus labios ya no eran ocupados para hablar, simplemente estaban unidos. Haruka mordió suavemente el labio de Michiru, cosa que hizo suspirar a la chica.

-Estamos lejos de la cama Michiru.

-Y no llegamos a la tina.

Las dos miraron el mobiliario que adornaba el lavabo, era suficientemente grande y espacioso. Se miraron complicemente, no era necesario decir más pues tenían la misma respuesta en la mente, siguieron besándose y la pianista se dirigió al lugar que sería el primer testigo de su amor.

* * *

Usagi escribía en su block de notas, subrayaba algunas palabras, leía comentarios de su cita anterior y revisaba en un libro alguna cosa que le llamara la atención. Sacó su móvil para revisar la hora, faltaban 20 minutos para que su secretaria pasara a Michiru, sonrió al ver su fondo de pantalla. La foto era la primera que se tomó con Mamoru, recordó lo serio que era cuando se conocieron.

Su recepcionista le llamó para decirle que su paciente había llegado, Usagi le indicó que dejara pasar a la violinista. Esperaba que llevara unas dos cajas de chocolates, por los que se había comido hace unas semanas.

-Doctora Tsukino, se ve realmente hermosa este día.

-Gracias Michiru.

Usagi la examinó un poco, era raro que Michiru le dijera esas cosas y más que estuviera de buen humor.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana? No te vi una semana, pensé que ya no vendrías.

-Ay qué mala es conmigo. Le dije que no vendría porque estaría en Londres.

-Es cierto, vino la madre de Maxine. ¿Cómo te sentiste?

-Tranquila, estar allá fue… Revitalizante.

-¿Por qué?

-Creí que estaría llena de ansiedad, pero no fue así. Recordé cada lugar al que fui con Max, cada beso o palabra de amor que nos dimos. No dolió, fue como estar en paz.

Usagi sonrió, era bueno saber que Michiru empezaba a darse cuenta de que no le debía nada a su ex.

-Hablé con Max, le dije adiós y dejé el anillo en su tumba. Hablar con Hanna y Jeremy fue hermoso, me hicieron entender sus palabras doctora.

-Te he dicho tantas cosas que no sé a qué te refieres Michiru.

-Que tengo derecho de vivir, sabe pensé en lo que dijo de Haruka y Elsa. Sobre todo, Elsa… Se quería casar conmigo porque se asustó de la presencia de Hanna. Me estaba sintiendo asfixiada por ella, es demasiado posesiva y sí yo tuve la culpa, lo admito. Todo por miedosa y escapar de lo que realmente siento.

-¿Se quería casar?

-Sí, peleamos y fue su solución. Yo quería terminarla antes de que hiciera eso, pero me sorprendió frente a Hanna, fue horrible. Al regresar de mi viaje quería terminarla y fui a su casa.

-¿Te arrepentiste?

-No, ir me hizo tener más valor para terminarla. Llevó a sus padres para forzarme a decirle que sí. Fue algo muy bajo de su parte, al final la terminé. Supo la verdad por la que hacía eso, de alguna forma siempre lo supo porque yo también sabía la razón de terminar con ella.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Con respecto a Elsa mal, tenía razón. Lastimé a una persona que me quería, pero es que se enojaba por el anillo de Max. Al final de cuentas era una mera excusa para no aceptar la realidad, ya no podía seguir con eso. No quería seguir cubriendo la verdad sobre Haruka.

-Y dale con Haruka.

-Sí Haruka.

-¿Qué pensaste de ella?

-Estoy enamorada de Haruka, es la verdad y sí tenía miedo de aceptarlo porque pensaba que traicionaba a Max de alguna forma. Pero no es así, solamente me lastimaba al negar lo que sucede y siento por ella. No sé cómo ha de acabar todo pero ya no tengo dudas. Sabe… Haruka besa increíble, el sábado fui a la boda de su primo, conocí a su familia y ahí pasó todo… Magia.

-De nuevo para el conejo.

Decía Usagi impactada, miraba a Michiru con mucha atención estudiando cualquier movimiento.

-Haruka y yo nos besamos. Me dijo que no quería presionarme y me daba tiempo para resolver mis conflictos. Le respondí que no quiero esperar más pues no tengo miedo, todas mis dudas se quedaron en el pasado.

-No vayas a jugar con Haruka, de verdad no quiero que intentes algo con ella.

Le dijo Usagi, ese era el momento de la verdad. Quería ver la reacción de Michiru ante esas palabras y sabría lo que debía hacer después.

-No voy a jugar con Haruka.

-Tú no estás bien, qué bueno que resolviste lo de Elsa y Max, pero no te acerques a esa mujer.

-¿Perdón? ¡Quién se cree para decirme que salga o no con Haruka!

-Tu terapeuta, sólo yo sé que está bien para ti y qué no.

-No, usted será mi terapeuta y todo lo que quiera, pero no es quien para decidir en mi vida o decirme de quien me enamoro y de quien no.

-Tienes miedo Michiru, en cuanto dudes porque creas olvidar a Maxine vas a dejar a Haruka. Se ve en tu cara, fue lo que hiciste cuando decidiste salir con Elsa. Le tienes miedo a enamorarte de otra persona que no sea Maxine. Seguramente piensas que Haruka es Maxine y por eso lo haces ¿qué sabes de ella? Nada.

Michiru miró molesta a su terapeuta ¿qué rayos le sucedía?

-Maxine era una chica perfecta o al menos para mí, sabe Elsa tenía razón en algo. Yo idealicé a Max porque podía ser una impuntual, actuar como niña y no me molestaba. Haruka es todo lo contrario, corre como salvaje en su automóvil sólo para ganar una apuesta, le gusta Star Wars y gasta mucho en cosas de esa saga. Odia el natto, tiene una obsesión por la limpieza y jugaba con las chicas en su adolescencia. No, Haruka no es perfecta, pero la quiero y la quiero con todo y sus defectos. Ni usted u otra persona me van a decir que no la quiero, yo sé lo que siento por ella.

-Claro que sí.

Michiru frunció más el ceño, la doctora parecía burlarse de ella. Le había costado mucho entender que no hacía nada malo continuando su vida y enamorarse de Haruka, ya muchos problemas había ocasionado para no darse cuenta de lo que debía hacer.

-Sabe con Haruka soy yo, Michiru Kaioh. Eso soy para ella, no la violinista estrella y ella para mí es Haruka Tenoh, no la hija del ministro de defensa.

-¿Y luego?

-Nos queremos porque somos dos seres humanos. Tenemos miedos, deseos, defectos y virtudes; sabe es posible que las cosas no funcionen y no será por mis miedos. Será por un millón de cosas diferentes, pero le aseguro con toda la firmeza y seguridad que hay en mí que eso no sucederá.

-¿Te aplaudo o qué hago?

-Nada, no haga nada. Yo estoy feliz por mi decisión, feliz por no tener miedo.

-Usted ve a Haruka y a Maxine como la misma persona.

-No, Haruka es Haruka Tenoh y Maxine es Maxine McConell. ¿Cree que no sé la diferencia entre ambas? ¿Cree que soy tan tonta cómo Ranko para dejarla por mi carrera? ¿Piensa que haría lo mismo que la mal nacida de Mimi y jugar con ella? No, Haruka es la mejor persona que he conocido y la quiero a mi lado siempre.

-Defínelas con una palabra. Inténtalo y sin dudar.

-Por supuesto.

-Maxine.

-Sueño.

-Haruka.

-Realidad.

Usagi le sonrió a Michiru, tomó su block de notas y regresó la mirada a Michiru.

-¿Qué le pasa hoy?- dijo la chica.

-Comprobar que no dudas Michiru. Es importante que realmente elimines las dudas de lo que sientes por esa mujer. No queremos que ocurra lo mismo que con Elsa y lastimes a otra persona.

-Ya no… No lo hago.

-Bien… ¿Cómo te sentiste al despedirte de Max?

-Liberada, no va a dejar de ser alguien importante u ocupar un espacio en mi corazón. Max fue un hermoso regalo del cielo, ahora Haruka es una nueva oportunidad para compartir mi felicidad. Max fue mi felicidad, Haruka me hace sentir independiente. Me encanta eso de ella, me siento completa sin ella y sé que somos un gran equipo porque nos recordamos que ser pareja no quiere decir que borremos nuestra individualidad.

-¿Piensas salir con Haruka?

-Así es. Paso a paso, no voy a correr.

-Excelente Michiru. Les deseo lo mejor en lo que harán y en su relación.

-Parece una despedida doctora.

-Porque lo es Michiru, ya no puedo ser tu terapeuta.

-¿Me abandona?- se burló.

-No, te diré cuando tenga a un colega que te pueda ver. Podrás venir una o dos sesiones más y será todo conmigo. Realmente cuando decido dejar de dar citas a las personas no las veo más, pero contigo haré una excepción por lo repentino del asunto.

-¿Por qué? No entiendo.

-¿Qué harás este fin de semana?

-Ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de la esposa de un amigo.

Usagi ya sabía que algo planeaban sus amigos, eran tan tontos para dar sorpresas. Disimuló sus ganas de querer burlarse de Mamoru y los chicos, cada año era lo mismo.

-¿A qué hora empieza?

-A las dos de la tarde.

-¿Termina?

-No lo sé. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con no ser mi terapeuta?

-Nada, simplemente quería cambiar el tema. Prometo explicarte Michiru, en su momento.

-De acuerdo.

-Michiru, pase lo que pase… Nunca diré nada de lo que hablamos, eso es por ley.

-No me interesa si dice algo o no, me interesa saber la razón de su decisión. Ni siquiera me la dice.

-Ten paciencia, Michiru… Yo te estimo mucho.

-Yo igual y me duele que no quiera verme más.

-Créeme que es lo mejor Michiru.

Michiru salió del lugar con la mirada triste, Usagi sabía que no podría ser más la terapeuta de esa chica. Salir con Haruka significaba que sería parte de su círculo cercano y éticamente no podía seguir siendo su terapeuta.

Recordó la foto con Mamoru y desbloqueó su móvil. Revisó las fotos de su época de estudiante, ahí estaban Makoto, Minako, Haruka, Ranko y Ami. Esa chica tan amable e inteligente que le ayudó a ponerse al corriente en sus materias para poder pasar a la universidad y alcanzar a Mamoru en el extranjero. Suspiró, hacía un par de meses que no le llamaba y ahora debía hacerlo.

Tomó su celular y esperó a que el tono de llamada apareciera.

-Hola Usagi ¡qué milagro!

-Ami, disculpa he estado algo ocupada con mis pacientes.

-Yo estoy igual, Zoisite me envía muchos.

\- Eso es bueno Ami. ¿Cómo van las investigaciones?

-Estupendas en el ámbito científico. El problema está en dos áreas, jurídico y médico. Es un dilema ético enorme para nosotros.

-Entiendo, alguien puede hacer mala praxis o abusar de la confianza de su pareja o enamoramiento.

-Así es, además juzgan que queremos jugar a ser dios. Por el momento simplemente nos dedicamos a la inseminación in vitro normal.

-Esperemos que pronto los dejen llevar a cabo su descubrimiento.

-Acabamos de tener el primer nacimiento de roedor gracias a la gametogenesis in vitro. Falta ver cómo evoluciona la cría.

-Esperemos que bien para que pronto se haga en otros seres. Se aclare el debate y obviamente se implemente un buen procedimiento jurídico que mantenga a ambas partes con el conocimiento de la práctica a realizarse.

-Esperemos que sí, hay que exponer muchas cosas y quizá debamos acudir a un abogado para que nos ayude a convencer a sus colegas en la corte suprema. Usagi ¿me llamabas sólo para eso?

-No sólo para eso, en realidad quiero hacerte dos preguntas.

-Claro.

-¿Tienes conocimiento de algún psicólogo que sea excelente en su trabajo y tome pacientes de otro colega?

-Esa es tu área Usagi.

-Sí, lo que pasa es que mis amigos están en el extranjero. Mi paciente no puede ir hasta Estados Unidos o Francia. Vive aquí y me temo que debo dejar de verla.

-¿Por qué?

-Parece que está comenzando a salir con Haruka.

-Tenoh siempre causa problemas.

Decía Ami riendo por el otro lado de la línea, hacía mucho que no sabía de ella.

-No seas así, Haruka es linda.

-Espera… ¿No sale con Mimi?

-Terminaron… Mimi la engañaba.

-Al menos ya dejó de atormentar a Haruka… ¿Recuerdas cuando Haruka se la pasaba hablando con las chicas en los festivales?

-Ay sí, pobre. Siempre regresaba triste, yo no entendía eso de ella.

-En fin, regresando al tema puedo preguntarle a la psicoanalista de aquí. Es excelente si quieres te daré sus datos para que hables con ella.

-Por favor.

-Se llama Yui Bidou, estudió en el colegio Mugen.

-Interesante.

-Si, estuvo ahí hasta la universidad. Sus posgrados los hizo en Cambridge y Oxford.

-Crees que me puedas dar su número telefónico.

-Es el mismo que el de los laboratorios de Zoisite. La extensión es diferente es la 5863, diles que hablas de parte de la doctora Mizuno y ella te atiende sin problemas. De igual forma le llamaré para que esté al pendiente de ti.

-Muchas gracias Ami.

-Haruka Tenoh, recuerdo a Ranko suspirar por ella y a Makoto diciéndole que no perdiera el tiempo con su amiga porque ya estaba enamorada.

-Sí, pobre de Ranko y yo pensaba que era porque Makoto estaba enamorada de Haruka.

-No, Mako jamás vio a Haruka de esa forma. Era una hermana mayor para ella, después de todo a la pobre le hacía falta una familia. La encontró en los Tenoh, hace mucho que no sé del papá de Haruka. La señora Sora era un amor y el señor Ryunosuke es muy inteligente.

-A todos nos dolió su fallecimiento.

-Fue una verdadera lástima, dejé de saber de Haruka hace tres años.

-Por eso se retiró de la F1, quería estar cerca de su padre.

-La señora Sora era supersticiosa ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, lo último que le dijo a Haruka fue algo supersticioso. Pasó una carreta fúnebre y le pidió esconder sus pulgares. Haruka no lo hizo y la señora Tenoh le dijo que eso significaba que uno de sus padres fallecería y ella no estaría presente.

-¿Por eso quiere estar cerca de su padre?

-En parte, no quería preocuparlo cuando corriera. Un año antes estuvo en un choque del que salió ilesa por suerte, pero su madre estaba muerta del miedo y le pidió dejar de correr. El señor Tenoh le pidió ser más cuidadosa y que no dejara las carreras.

-Recuerdo eso, Mimi ni siquiera estuvo con ella en el hospital cuando la revisaron. Estoy de acuerdo en que estaba bien, pero es importante estar con tu pareja ante cualquier problema.

-¿Por eso pelearon?

-Claro, fue en el premio de Tokio. Yo estaba de guardia y verla con un golpe en la cabeza fue un alivio. Se enojó mucho porque le dije que Mimi era un monstruo al no ir.

-Nunca pensó bien cuando se trataba de esa- decía Usagi molesta.

-Cambiemos el tema. ¿Ahora con quién sale?

-Michiru Kaioh.

-Qué raro.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Haruka no venía del Mugen?

-Me parece, no sé en realidad. No le gusta hablar mucho del tema.

-Por el problema que tuvo. Ni Makoto siendo su mejor amiga sabe de ese tema.

-Sí, no le gusta hablar de él. ¿Por qué se te hace raro lo del Mugen?

-Michiru Kaioh estudió en esa escuela, es raro que no se conocieran.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Es una violinista famosa. Bueno al menos el talento de Haruka será aprovechado con Michiru.

-Se quieren mucho, al fin van a salir. No te comenté que hace unas semanas Mamo y Minako pensaban que eran amantes. Las siguieron hasta el salón de Haruka pensando que estaban intimando y ellas simplemente tocaban. Según me dijo Mamo, se me hace que involucraron a más personas, pero no me quiere decir.

-¿Cómo llegó contigo Michiru?

-Trabaja para los Kou.

-Es cierto, lo había olvidado.

-Fue Taiki quien me pidió el favor.

-Ay, recordé al pobre Seiya.

-¿Por qué?

-Sigues igual de despistada.

-Es que no entiendo. ¿Algo malo le pasó a Seiya?

-Nada, es un buen chico.

-Sí, lo quiero mucho y ya no lo veo. Fue un gran amigo, me ayudó cuando Mamo se fue… Extraño a Seiya.

-Pues si Haruka y Michiru salen, lo verás siempre.

-¿Por qué?

-Es muy buen amigo de Michiru.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Kei es fan de Michiru. Se la pasa leyendo notas de ella y sus amigos, obviamente vigilado por mí. No quiero que vea cosas que no debe, parece una esponja.

-¿Cómo está tu bebé?

-Enorme, tiene tres años y se parece mucho a mí. Aprende muy rápido, es juguetón e igual de extrovertido que su padre.

-Yo pensaba que se parecería a Zoisite.

-En los ojos. Quiere que tengamos otro bebé, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo. El pobre de Kei luego se la pasa encerrado en mi consultorio. Si no fuera por la música de Michiru no estaría quieto, esa mujer calma fieras para estar saliendo con Haruka.

-Desde que la conocimos Haruka fue tranquila. ¿Sabías que Makoto está embarazada?

-Obviamente ¿quién crees que es su ginecóloga?

-Yo quiero un bebé.

-Sería lindo, solamente faltan Minako y tú.

-Ay sí.

El tono triste de Usagi hizo sentir mal a Ami que sabía lo mucho que su amiga deseaba tener un bebé.

-Relájate, pronto llegará ese bebé.

-Mamo parece estar asustado con la idea.

-A todos nos asusta la responsabilidad de un hijo. Pero vale la pena cuando sientes como crece y es lo mejor del mundo cuando nace. Al fin tienes a ese pequeño pedazo del cielo a tu lado, no hay amor que se compare al que le tienes a tu hijo. No importa que te desveles, solo deseas darle tiempo y verlo crecer sano, fuera de peligro.

-¿Por qué no vienes a mi fiesta sorpresa del sábado? Esa era la segunda pregunta y la olvide por hablar de Haruka.

-¿Siguen siendo obvios?

-Mucho.

-Iremos un rato ¿no importa que vaya Kei?

-No, yo quiero verlo.

-Te veremos el sábado Usagi. Me gustaría verlos de nuevo, los extraño.

-Excelente Ami, entonces te esperamos.

-Bien decías que es bueno hacer cosas divertidas y no sólo estudiar.

-Ahora es trabajo.

-MUCHO TRABAJO.

Ambas reían pues estaban igual de ocupadas con sus carreras. Usagi escuchó el sonido de la puerta de su consultorio.

-Ami fue un placer hablar contigo.

-¿Llegó tu paciente?

-Sí, muchas gracias por todo.

-De nada Usagi.

-Me saludas a Zoisite y a Kei.

-Claro, te cuidas Usagi. Dale un abrazo a Mamoru.

-Con mucho gusto.

* * *

Limpiaba la sala de su casa, desde que era pequeña le daba flojera hacerlo pues le gustaba más salir con sus amigas a jugar al game center o tomar café. Si se quedaba en casa lo mejor que sabía hacer era ver la tele, dormir o leer manga. Eso hasta que conoció al hombre que le haría cambiar su forma de ser.

Con Mamoru maduró todo lo que por ella misma no había logrado, pero no se le podía juzgar pues en la adolescencia ¿quién es realmente maduro? Se interesó en la mente humana al hacerse esa pregunta, ella aprendió que las personas no dejan de conocer nuevas cosas, por esa razón el ser humano jamás deja de madurar.

Estamos en plena construcción, forjamos un carácter, seleccionamos lo que nos gusta o no lo hace, se puede cambiar de opinión pues lo que no te gustaba de niño te puede gustar de adulto. En fin, la mente humana era tan asombrosa que fue lo que le enamoró de su profesión. Sin embargo, ella ya fuese niña, adolescente o adulta odiaba hacer la limpieza de la casa. Aunque Mamoru siempre le ayudaba y hacía divertida la experiencia odiaba esa tarea, más en fin de semana, sobre todo por una "fiesta sorpresa".

-No entiendo, siempre te enteras de las fiestas sorpresa.

-Son malos para los secretos. Espero que Michiru no me odie.

-Estás exagerando, nadie en el mundo podría odiarte Usa.

La chica de coletas amaba esa sonrisa sincera que su esposo le regalaba. Él sacudía los muebles y ella acomodaba algunas almohadas en el sofá. Usagi puso un semblante triste que no pasó desapercibido para Mamoru.

-No entiendes.

-Explícame entonces.

-¿Te platiqué sobre una persona a la que le daba terapia y es conocida a nivel mundial?

-Un poco. Sé que no me puedes dar nombres o su problema, pero me dijiste que estabas preocupada por esa persona.

-Esta semana le dije que ya no podría seguir ayudándola, le recomendé a otra persona que es amiga de Ami.

-¿Por qué hiciste algo así?

Mamoru dejó de sacudir los muebles. La cara de su esposa seguía triste y eso le espantó.

-No es ético.

-Usa, esa persona no es cercana a ti y no creo que tengas otras intenciones con ella cómo para dejar de ser su psicóloga.

-No lo era.

Su rostro se ensombreció y Mamoru sintió un dolor en su pecho lo bastante fuerte como para dejar caer el sacudidor de su mano. Usagi jamás le pareció aburrida de su matrimonio o inconforme ¿en qué momento llegó alguien más al corazón de su esposa?

Caminó a un sillón y se dejó caer, su rostro desencajado y el temblor de su cuerpo no lo dejaban articular palabra alguna tenía sus manos en la sien intentando procesar todo. La mujer de coletas alzó su vista para mirar a su marido que no decía nada. Al notar la posición y el dolor en el rostro de su esposo sonrió, qué mal se había explicado y ahora él pensaba cosas que no eran correctas.

Usagi caminó para encontrarse frente a él, se agachó pues el rostro de su marido observaba el suelo, con sus manos tomó su rostro y con mucho cuidado lo levantó. Vaya que se sintió muy mal, de los ojos de Mamoru un río de lágrimas escapaban.

-¿Sabes que el único hombre al que amaré por siempre eres tú? Me refería a que esa persona no era cercana a mí, ahora lo será y viene acompañada una de nuestras grandes amigas. No vuelvas a dudar del amor que tengo por ti tontito.

-¡Qué susto me diste Usa!

Mamoru abrazó a su esposa, la amaba tanto que perder su amor significaba el dolor más grande del mundo. Al caer en cuenta de las palabras de su esposa la miró confundido.

-Es Michiru, no es bueno que la vea porque saldrá con Haruka y tener una relación más directa con ella complica que yo le dé terapia. ¿Entiendes?

-No quieres que piense que ayudaste a Haruka.

-En parte, la realidad es que si tienen problemas no quiero estar en medio de una batalla campal.

-No pasará y Michiru no te odiará. Eres estupenda Usa, nadie puede odiarte ni porque seas despistada, glotona, un poco infantil o llorona. Todos te amamos por quién eres y el amor incondicional que nos brindas.

-Qué forma la tuya de alagarme- reprochó.

-Tus cualidades y defectos me hicieron amarte Usa.

-Terminemos de limpiar para que pueda comer unos chocolates o pastel.

Mamoru no pudo contener la sonrisa, esa mujer era todo un personaje y para él era imposible tener un mal día a su lado. Usagi Tsukino se convirtió en esa esperanza que había perdido cuando sus padres murieron y él salió ileso.

Las secuelas de ese accidente se manifestaron en sus recuerdos, pues simplemente no tenía debido a la amnesia que sufrió al darse un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Era "un milagro" que no hubiera muerto, eso decían los médicos y él lo sentía como la tortura más grande del mundo porque los flashes que tenía de sus padres eran tan pequeños que lo deprimian. No podía recordar sus rostros o las voces de sus progenitores, incluso dudaba de tales recuerdos pues podían ser producto de su imaginación.

Eso hasta que mientras cursaba la preparatoria conoció a Usagi, una muchachita de secundaria en quien encontró el amor, su familia lo acogió tiernamente. Mamoru Chiba ya no se sentía solo pues los Tsukino eran un verdadero respiro de vida para su corazón. Ya no había nada más a que temer porque los cuidados de Usagi, sus despistes y ocurrencias le borraron cualquier rastro de tristeza.

-Usa, muchas gracias por llegar a mi vida.

-Al contrario, gracias por voltear a verme.

-Cómo no hacerlo si me cayó una bola de papel en la cabeza.

-Qué vergüenza que me conocieras por un examen reprobado.

-30 puntos que me hicieron amarte.

Ambos chicos rieron y continuaron con la limpieza de su casa, Mamoru observaba a su esposa hacer las cosas con pereza, podría llegar a decir que de mala gana.

El ambiente tranquilo del lugar le pareció aburrido, no le desagradaba, pero el silencio ya no le gustaba tanto. Terminaron de dar los últimos detalles a su casa. Mamoru hizo té helado, lo llevó a la sala para mirar la televisión un rato y luego arreglarse pues sus amigos irían a visitarlos. Al sentarse a un lado de Usagi le entregó un vaso con la bebida y cruzó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

-Este lugar parece una tumba ¿no te parece Usa?

-Puedo poner música si gustas.

-Después de unos momentos volverá a ser silencioso.

-Los chicos llegarán en tres horas y la casa no se sentirá tan sola.

-Al irse habrá silencio de nuevo.

-Si sigues hablando de esa manera pensaré que es una indirecta.

-No es una indirecta Usa, al fin caigo en cuenta de lo grande que es la casa y lo vacía que se siente. Deberíamos llenarla con las risas de un bebé.

-¿Lo dices de verdad?

-Quiero una Chibiusa que nos dé el doble de felicidad que ya tenemos.

-No juegues con eso Mamo.

-Es verdad, tenemos estabilidad económica, nos amamos y tus padres serían felices con un bebé.

-¿De verdad?

-Shingo sería un excelente tío. Te verías igual de hermosa que Makoto, Haruka estaría celosa, Mina seguramente enloquecería y Ernesto elegiría nombres locos para el bebé.

-Pensé que no querías.

-Me daba miedo, pero lo he pensado y la verdad es que no hay nada más hermoso en el mundo que tener un hijo con la mujer que amas.

-Deberíamos ir con Ami para saber que todo está en orden.

-Dijiste que venía hoy.

-Sí, pensando bien las cosas la fiesta tuvo una sorpresa.

* * *

Nephrite transmitía desde su celular el video de Haruka cantando en la recepción de la boda de Jadeite. Michiru no dejaba de ver a Usagi quien le sonreía cordialmente, no podía mentir estaba molesta con aquella chica. En toda la comida había sido educada con su ex terapeuta, pero no podía dejar de mirarla con cierto reproche.

Mientras tanto Minako, Akane y la misma Usagi tenían las manos en el pecho al ver a su rubia amiga cantando para la violinista, Makoto lloraba pues sus hormonas le jugaban una mala pasada ya que cualquier cosa que le pareciera tierna le hacía llorar a mares.

Por su parte Ernesto, Mamoru y Kunzite miraban con malicia a Haruka quien sabía que no dejarían de molestarla y eso le importaba un rábano porque sentada a su lado estaba Michiru quien recargó la cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Makoto necesitas un pañuelo?- dijo Haruka.

-No, es sólo…

-Ni siquiera puedes dejar de llorar.

-Ay Haruka pues es hermoso. Le dices a la persona que te gusta cuánto la quieres con un bonito detalle.

-Lo que daría porque Ernesto tuviera un detalle así.

Akane miraba enojada a su marido que tomaba una cerveza.

-¡Epa! No seré cursi como Tenoh pero tengo mis virtudes.

-Yo sé que Kunzite no tiene ese talento, pero tampoco es tan romántico. ¡Qué suerte tienes Michiru!

 **-** ¡Mina!

Se quejó el de cabello platinado que la veía enojado, claro que tenía detalles con su novia. Le daba flores o dulces, incluso la llevaba al aeropuerto a ver a sus estrellas favoritas.

-Quiero aclarar que no es la fortuna quien le sonríe a Michiru. La realidad es que ella provoca todo eso en mí. El destino hizo que esta hermosa mujer me corresponda.

La violinista sonrió y se acercó más a la pianista con mucho cariño. Le dio un beso en la mejilla que hizo a Haruka sentirse como un pavorreal y sonreír con mucha superioridad.

-Obviamente te correspondo por ser un maravilloso ser humano. Haruka me enamoras por ser quien eres y no fingir.

-Es perfecta, ven.

Sus amigos sonrieron por las palabras de ambas chicas. No mentían en lo que decían, realmente se querían y a pesar de que las cosas apenas comenzaban, ellos las veían sumamente felices.

-¡Hay que partir el pastel que hicieron Makoto y Nephrite!- se emocionó Usagi.

-Te ayudo.

Se levantó Michiru, era su oportunidad para confrontar a la chica de coletas.

-Claro, vamos a la cocina por las cosas.

Las chicas caminaron a la cocina, Usagi le pidió a Michiru que sacara los platos para poder servir los trozos del pastel, la mirada de la violinista estaba cargada de enojo.

-Michiru tienes todo el derecho de estar molesta, pero esta es la razón por la que no puedo seguir siendo tu psicóloga.

-Gracias por darme permiso de estar enojada- dijo irónicamente.

-No quiero que pienses mal de mí o de Haruka.

-¿Por qué tendría que pensar mal de ella?

-Supongo que tu molestia se debe a que pude haberle dicho algo a Haruka sobre ti.

-Esa no es la razón, sé que eres muy profesional. Lo que me molesta es que no me explicaras la razón… Doctora Tsukino usted me ha ayudado mucho y me dolió pensar que le había hecho algo que la molestara.

-Dime Usagi. Discúlpame por no explicar bien las razones Michiru, pero si eres pareja de mi amiga tendré una relación más cercana a ti y no es ético que se atienda a las personas que conoces.

-Ni siquiera sé si pueda abrirme con la otra psicóloga.

-La doctora Bidou es una excelente profesional. Tranquila Michiru no te dejaría con cualquiera.

-Gracias Usagi, llevemos esto con los chicos.

-Michiru estás progresando mucho y me alegra que lo hagas.

Usagi llamó a los demás para que pasaran al comedor y así degustar el rico pastel de Makoto, quien lloró al recibir los elogios de sus amigos. Mamoru miraba con diversión a su esposa pues la imaginaba igual a Makoto, llorando por el más mínimo detalle, el triple de glotona y un poco más floja de lo que era.

-Por favor Mako deja de llorar- pedía Haruka.

-Haruka ya no me quiere.

-Te amo Mako, pero me desesperas. Lloras por todo.

-Ya no quieres ser mi amiga.

-HARUKA- regañaba Michiru.

Mamoru se imaginó en la situación de Nephrite quien con mucho amor y paciencia abrazaba a su esposa y le plantaba un beso en la frente. Sin duda ser padre sería un tanto complicado, al menos en el embarazo, después de él y luego en la crianza. Un sudor frío recorrió su mejilla, no se arrepentía de hacerle la propuesta a Usagi de buscar el embarazo, estaba feliz y preocupado de ser un buen padre.

El timbre de la puerta se escuchó, la rubia de coletas sonrió y corrió a abrir la puerta. Ahí estaba su amiga Ami, su esposo y el pequeño hijo de ambos.

-Sí pudieron venir.

-Te dije que vendríamos, nos costó mucho trabajo convencer a Kei.

Decía Ami que llevaba a su pequeño en brazos, el niño sonrió al ver a esa extraña mujer de coletas.

-Parece una princesa mamá.

-Es una reina conejo- reía Zoisite.

-Es mi cumpleaños, que desconsiderado.

Usagi hizo un pequeño puchero que hizo reír a la familia Mizuno. Cosa que le alegraba a la psicóloga, jamás se imaginó que su amistad duraría tanto tiempo.

-¿Señora de verdad está aquí Michiru Kaioh?

Usagi le sonrió al pequeño Kei, que hablaba muy ilusionado.

-Sí, es una muy buena amiga. ¿Quieres conocerla?

-¡Qué esperamos para entrar!

-Primero saluda bien a Usagi hijo.

Reprochaba Ami a su pequeño que brincaba en sus brazos, eso enternecía a Usagi.

-Hola señora Chiba, yo soy Kei Mizuno… Tengo tres años y quiero ver a Michiru Kaioh.

-Hola pequeño, yo soy Usagi. Pasen estamos comiendo pastel.

La familia entró a la casa de Usagi, el niño buscaba impaciente a Michiru. Frunció el ceño al no encontrar a su artista favorita y unas lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse en sus ojos verdes. Ami lo puso en el suelo, ignoraría al pequeño si hacía un berrinche, saludo a sus amigos que la abrazaban emocionados.

-Haruka Tenoh, mira qué alta. No cambias nada, te ves muy feliz.

-Hola Ami, me alegra verte. Lamento mucho lo grosera que fui contigo, eres una buena amiga y yo era una…

-Ya déjalo, me alegra que estés bien.

Las chicas se sonrieron y volvieron a abrazar, no podían seguir enojadas ¿verdad? Menos porque la razón ya no existía.

-Haruka, me debes la revancha en los karts.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que estés tan ocupado Zoisite.

El esposo de Ami y la rubia se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos. Zoisite era un buen amigo de Jadeite, por eso lo conocía. Era muy común ver a esos tres rubios juntos cuando eran jóvenes y fue por Haruka que conoció a Ami. Jadeite había invitado a los Mizuno a su boda, pero el trabajo les impidió ir, estaban muy ocupados y era algo que los llegaba a molestar.

-Solamente faltas tú por casarte pulga.

-Lo tomaré con calma Zoisite. ¿Quién es ese pequeño tan guapo?

-Soy Kei Mizuno- contestó el niño.

-Hola soy Haruka.

-Mucho gusto Haruka, es un placer.

-El placer es mío. ¿Te han dicho que eres idéntico a tu madre?

-Papá dice que soy lo mejor de ellos en una persona.

Haruka rio del comentario del pequeño, alborotó los cabellos del niño que reía con las muestras de cariño de la rubia.

-Y más inteligente.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta Haruka?

-Claro pequeño.

-Mis padres dicen que Michiru Kaioh está en este lugar. ¿Es cierto o me timaron?

Haruka volvió a reír al ver la cara de los padres del pequeño. Suspiró, ese era otro niño imprudente enamorado de Michiru.

-Fue al baño a lavar sus manos.

-Bien, esperaré con paciencia.

El pequeño saludaba a todas las personas y los hacía reír con la misma pregunta ¿dónde escondían a Michiru?

-Sabes Haruka, una compañera del trabajo no me cree que te conozco. Dice que le atraes mucho ¿no quieres que te la presente? Yui es guapa y creo que harían una linda pareja, ahora que no sales con el cáncer ese que era tu novia.

Todos reían por la comparación de Mimi y un tumor. Ernesto le dio una cerveza al esposo de Ami que aceptó con mucho gusto. Esperaba la respuesta de Haruka que desde que le había hecho el comentario negaba con la mano.

-No creo que a su novia le guste saber que le quieren presentar mujeres a Haruka.

Se escuchó la voz indignada de Michiru, Haruka simplemente sonrió. Zoisite sintió un frío sudor recorrer su cuerpo por la metida de pata.

-Sí vino Michiru Kaioh mami- saltó Kei.

Michiru giró su rostro al escuchar la voz del pequeño. Lo miraba con ternura pues brincaba de un lado a otro, su cabello azulado se mecía con cada salto que daba.

-Así es cariño- le sonreía su madre.

-Ya hijo, te vas a acabar el suelo.

El niño se detuvo en seco al ver la mirada de su padre, lo único que tenían en común físicamente era el color de sus ojos, eran verdes. El pequeño veía a su padre sonreír e hizo lo mismo, después miró a Michiru que no dejaba de verlo con diversión.

-Haruka ¿Michiru es tu novia?

-En realidad es más que eso.

-¿Más que eso?- cuestionó la chica.

-Sí, ella es la mujer por la que daría mi vida sin pensarlo.

-Michiru es el amor de tu vida. ¿No eres celosa Haruka?

Los adultos miraron al niño, Ami se tapó el rostro y Zoisite tocó su espalda en forma de regaño.

-No, Kei ¿te gusta Michiru?

-No y aunque me gustara no puedo tener nada con ella. Primero porque soy un niño. Segundo porque a ella le gustan las niñas como tú. Tercero, Michiru y tú se ven como mis papás lo hacen.

-Eres listo.

-No es ser listo, es respetar. Mamá y papá dicen que es simplemente amor, todos tenemos derecho a amar.

Haruka sonrió, miró a Michiru que estaba ahí parada sin decir nada pues las palabras del niño la tenían sorprendida. Como a la mayoría de sus amigos, que miraban a ese matrimonio con mucho respeto. Muy pocas personas les enseñaban a sus hijos a respetar desde pequeños y eso era de admirarse.

La pianista extendió sus brazos y movió sus manos para indicarle al niño que lo cargaría. Kei sonrió y saltó a los brazos de Haruka, tocaba con sus pequeñas manos el rostro de la rubia.

-Creo que no te has presentado con Michiru ¿no querías conocerla?

-Es cierto ¿me llevas con mi mamá antes?

-Por supuesto.

Haruka se acercó a Ami que sonreía a su hijo y a la rubia, le dio una pequeña caja y el pequeño la tomó.

-¿Vamos con Michiru?- preguntó la rubia.

-Por favor. Le hice un regalo, por eso te pregunté si eres celosa.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-Es una sorpresa para Michiru, ella debe abrirlo.

-De acuerdo.

La rubia se reía, caminó para estar frente a Michiru y el niño miró a Haruka esperando que le dejara hablar con ella. La pianista movió la cabeza y Kei sonrió.

-Hola, yo soy Kei Mizuno. Me gusta oír tu música porque eres la mejor violinista del mundo, de verdad. Tengo tres años y algún día quisiera ser como tú...

El niño puso su mano izquierda en su barbilla, empezaba a ponerse rojo y miró el regalo.

-Cuando estoy triste porque no veo a alguno de mis papás me gusta escuchar tu música. Yo creo que eres un ángel que me ayuda a no sentirme mal… Mamá me leyó que tú lo estás… Así como tú me quitas lo triste yo quería hacerlo y traje un regalo que hice.

El niño se quedó mudo, estaba nervioso. Miró a sus padres que le sonreían, vio a Haruka que lo miraba seria y vio a Michiru.

-¿Me dejas cargarte Kei?

El niño afirmó ante la pregunta de Michiru y saltó de los brazos de la rubia a los de la violinista.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Mamá me ayudó a hacer un relicario. Yo no debo usar cosas filosas, ella me ayudó con eso, pero yo lo construí. No miento ¿verdad mami?

-No, no mientes.

Ami miraba con ternura a su hijo que estaba encantado en los brazos de Michiru. Movía sus piernas y no dejaba de agarrar el cabello de la chica. Michiru le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y el niño comenzó a reír de alegría.

-¿Puedo abrir la caja?

El niño volvió a afirmar. Michiru miró una silla y se sentó, puso al niño en sus rodillas para poder abrir la caja. Dentro de ella encontró un relicario como bien había dicho el niño, con forma de un violín.

-Es hermoso Kei ¿tiene alguna foto dentro?

-No, quiero que tenga lo que más te hace feliz además de la música.

-Yo creo que debe ser una foto nuestra Kei.

-¿Conmigo?

-Sí, para cuando yo sea viejita y tú un gran violinista pueda decir que conocí a Kei Mizuno.

-¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Puede salir Haruka? Me cae bien.

-Entonces hagamos que Haruka salga.

El niño miró a la rubia que sonreía al ver al pequeño feliz de estar hablando con Michiru. Kei le hacía señas para que se acercara y al fin se atrevió a caminar junto a ellos.

-Vamos a sentarnos en el sofá- decía Kei.

Ambas caminaron con el pequeño que las acomodaba y le pedía a su padre que fuese él quien tomara la fotografía en el celular de la violinista. Las chicas estaban sentadas, el niño estaba parado en medio de ellas, abrazaba a Haruka y a Michiru por el cuello, mientras que la violinista sonreía elegantemente y Haruka reía.

Todos disfrutaban de una linda tarde en casa de Usagi. Makoto le pedía consejos a Ami sobre la crianza de un bebé, Zoisite contaba historias sobre su trabajo. Haruka y Michiru jugaban con el pequeño para que no se aburriera en esa reunión de adultos.

Al escuchar las risas del niño, los demás voltearon. Makoto sonrió al ver a Haruka tirada en el suelo, cargaba al niño para simular que volaba, Kei estiraba sus manos para intentar alcanzar las de Michiru que estaba de cuclillas intentando tocar al niño. Haruka lo quitaba al ver que se iban a tomar las manos.

-¡Ya bájame Haruka!

-Espera, te puedes caer.

Kei al fin tocó el suelo y corrió con Michiru, al estar cerca de ella le dijo un secreto al oído. La chica afirmó, ambos veían a Haruka traviesamente. La rubia no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba pues estaba de espaldas a ellos y apenas estaba sentándose en el suelo.

-¡Ahora Kei!

Haruka sintió el peso de Michiru en su espalda, la chica la abrazaba y Kei le hacía cosquillas en el abdomen. La rubia se carcajeaba con todas sus fuerzas e intentaba zafarse de los brazos de la violinista.

-Ya por favor.

El pequeño se reía de ver la cara roja de la rubia.

-No hasta que digas que nos quieres- decía Kei.

-Los quiero, los quiero.

-Yo no le creo Kei.

-Ni yo.

La rubia seguía riendo, intentaba hablar y no podía pues las manos del pequeño no la dejaban encontrar la calma para ligar alguna oración.

-Los quiero mucho… Mañana iremos al parque de diversiones, lo prometo. Sólo déjenme respirar.

-SÍ- decían la violinista y el niño.

Makoto negaba con la cabeza ¿así sería Haruka al ser madre? Era lindo para ella ver a su amiga en ese tipo de escenas. Michiru abrazó a la rubia por el cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Kei corría emocionado con sus padres para dejarlo ir al parque de diversiones con las chicas, ellos accedieron.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo como siempre les traigo un nuevo capítulo en esta historia. Muchas gracias por dedicar tiempo a la lectura de ella y por los comentarios. Como siempre es un gusto leerlos, en verdad lamento mucho la tardanza de la semana pasada intentaré que eso no ocurra de nuevo. Por otro lado... Estoy muy feliz, al fin llega Sailor Moon Crystal en doblaje latino y se estrena el 27 de Octubre en México, en este momento amo a la televisora del Ajusco.**

 **También estará en las salas de Cinemex los días 27 y 28 de Octubre, ahí van a proyectar los primeros cuatro episodios. Me temo que mi felicidad será más grande cuando digan algo sobre las películas del arco Dreams (que en el anime de los 90 era Super S). Les diré un secreto en el manga el arco Infinity (Sailor Moon S), Dreams y Stars son mis favoritos, en Crystal lograron plasmar bien el arco Infinity y es por eso que sufro con las películas, pues no quiero que bajen la calidad de la animación.**

 **Quienes no han leído el manga de Sailor Moon y no han visto Crystal, denle una oportunidad y veanlo. A mí me gusta mucho, le tengo mucho cariño al anime de los 90 y siempre será algo que puedo disfrutar. Crystal no tiene muchos momentos cómicos, pues es muy apegado al manga por lo que NO HAY RELLENO o sea, no hay Alan y Melissa, no hay búsqueda de corazones puros, sale poco mi amado trío de amazonas y Neherenia no regresa en Stars. Aún así es algo que vale la pena leer o ver a través de Crystal (menos los últimos arcos porque no se han hecho).**

 **Creo que delire mucho por mi felicidad y ganas de ver Crystal... Están casi todas las voces originales, al menos en las inner y de las outer sólo queda la voz original de Michiru, no se ha filtrado quién será Haruka, Setsuna y Hotaru (que debería sonar badass por ser Saturn). Perdón me fui de nuevo, parezco otaku y juro que he estado al pendiente de Crystal porque Sailor Moon fue un anime muy importante en mi infancia, es nostalgia realmente.**

 **Iré directo a lo que vine.**

 **Kyoky: Ya veremos qué es lo que pasará, al menos Esmeralda no estará nada contenta.**

 **Vicky: Jajaja las risas de Tomoe y Esmeralda me las imagino, hace siglos que no juego pokemón... Mi hermano debe tener mi game boy color en una de las cajas de la mudanza jajaja. Me alegra que sepas quien es y sí esa es la clave. No Hanako es un nombre que recordé de una traductora japonesa Hanako Muraoka, después de tu comentario recordé que se llama así la gordita que abraza al presentador del concurso. Hotaru estoy pensando cómo incluirla, no será como Dama 9 a ella la visualice así en un one shot que hice hace un par de semanas. Pero realmente no lo he subido porque me da miedo leer esa parte tétrica de mi cabeza, las protagonistas son Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru. No sé qué pensaba ese día, me gustaría subirlo pero al mismo tiempo me asusta. La verdad es que no sé si les gustaría leerlo y lo subiré si gustan. Incluso siento que lo subiría una semana y lo borraría, no porque no me guste el resultado de lo que escribí, sino porque me dejó... Ni siquiera encuentro las palabras para describir la sensación que tengo de él, me gusta y me espanta. Es más, como son fechas de Halloween lo puedo subir lo que resta del mes y... Si ustedes me dicen que lo deje, así será. Para hablar honestamente hoy es lunes, ya había terminado el capítulo de esta semana y no quiero atrasarme como el viernes pasado. Subiré el capítulo el viernes como siempre y voy a volver a leer el one shot, podría subir la historia el domingo y honestamente depende de ustedes que lo deje o lo quite.**

 **Anonymous: Gracias a ustedes por leer y ser pacientes.**

 **Desire: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero no atrasarme y sí, me fue bien aunque me di cuenta que lo mío es el área estética. Yo creo que mi concepción de Haruka y Michiru es de dos fuerzas que se atraen de forma constante y no pueden estar quietas por mucho tiempo. Por eso pareciera que corren o se apresuran, pero sin que esa fuerza se apague, por eso en este momento como dices están en lo más alto. Ya veremos cómo es que la relación avanza y que pasará con ellas, mientras tanto que disfruten de su amor.**

 **Osaka: Sí es mala suerte para ellas, Haruka no tiene ojos para nadie más. Parece ser que ninguna de ellas aguantó, pero es que ya se lo merecían o al menos Haruka que se merece un premio a su tolerancia al aguantar a Michiru y sus indecisiones. Vicky en sus comentarios tiene razón con la pista y si haces memoria hace cinco capítulos hay una pista de esto, un poco más sutil. Es más en el regreso de Michiru hay una pista también e incluso se sabe el nombre de la banda. Son muchas pistas ya, pero te prometo que pronto entenderás.**

 **De acuerdo pasemos a este capítulo. Es más que obvia la razón por la cual decidí llamar a este capítulo así, Usagi se merecía esto y más por ser tan linda con Michiru y además porque fue su última cita con la violinista. ¿Por qué actuó de esa forma en la cita? Es fácil, necesitaba asegurarse de que Michiru no tenga dudas en lo que hace, en parte porque quiere ayudar a la violinista. PERO en gran medida es porque quiere cuidar de Haruka y no permitiría que alguien juegue con ella, si sabe que puede prevenir las consecuencias va a meterse porque nadie se mete con su querida amiga.**

 **Ami apareció y con una familia cortesía del mejor amigo de Jadeite. Lo prometido es deuda, les dije que ellas estarían felices con los reyes celestiales de Endymion, me he cansado de que sean unas solteronas y sólo Usagi, Mamoru, Haruka y Michiru sean felices jajaja. Ya es mamá, toda una médico y muy trabajadora como siempre.**

 **En realidad no hay mucho que decir de las chicas, están felices y se merecen disfrutar de su luna de miel, no va a durar tanto por culpa de nuestra amada Reina del jazz. Por el momento dejemos que disfruten y disfrutemos con ellas.**

 **Sin más por el momento, espero que disfruten el capítulo. Saludos a los lectores anónimos y como siempre dejen sus comentarios que leo con mucho gusto. Nos leemos pronto y tengan un hermoso fin de semana.**


	21. Tanabata

**CAPÍTULO 20. Tanabata.**

 **NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI. EL FRAGMENTO DE LA CANCIÓN "HOW TO FIGHT THE LONELINESS" PERTENECE A WILCO Y EL FRAGMENTO DE "LOVE OF MY LIFE" PERTENECE A CARLOS SANTANA Y DAVE MATTHEWS.**

* * *

 _La música en aquel lugar era sumamente fuerte, ellas hablaban o mejor dicho gritaban. La rubia de mirada esmeralda se desesperó y señaló la entrada del lugar. La chica con la que hablaba afirmó al ver la acción de Haruka, sonrieron y salieron del establecimiento para al fin hablar._

 _-¿Entonces hiciste una banda?- dijo la chica._

 _-Era un dueto, mi primo y yo tocábamos._

 _-¿Tú primo? No sabía que tocaba._

 _-Bueno, él se parece a Fletcher de Depeche Mode. Simplemente aplaude pues en el sintetizador..._

 _-Una tecla hace correr la grabación._

 _Interrumpió la chica y Haruka rio, no se equivocaba en eso._

 _-De hecho se puede programar, pero no lo degrades. Y tú... ¿Tocas algo?_

 _-Yo canto, soy vocalista._

 _-Genial. Además tienes un tatuaje ¿es una mariposa?_

 _-En realidad era una oruga, se hizo pupa y ¡pum! Ahora es una mariposa._

 _Haruka comenzó a reír, qué explicación tan ocurrente. Le habían dicho tonta sin hacerlo._

 _-¿Rompimiento?_

 _-No, un gusto. Mis amigos dicen que es un "tramp stamp"._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Está en la espalda baja._

 _-Yo lo encuentro sexy, no le veo nada peyorativo. Refleja tu seguridad en ti misma y autenticidad._

 _-No te creo Haruka. Me quieres llevar a la cama._

 _-Quiero salir contigo que es diferente._

 _-Te voy a decir que no._

 _-Van a tocar 10 semanas en este lugar, ¿estás tan segura que dirás que no?_

 _-100% segura Haru._

 _-Tengo 10 semanas para cambiar esa horrenda respuesta._

 _La chica le sonrió a Haruka, la tomó de la camisa negra que llevaba puesta y la jaló a ella. Besar a Haruka Tenoh era algo sumamente placentero y no la dejaba respirar, ese beso poco a poco se hizo algo más. Fueron interrumpidas por la voz de Minako que aclaraba la garganta para que dejaran de "besarse"._

 _-Se acabó el descanso Mimi, por favor deja de tocar así a mi amiga o mejor se van a un motel._

 _-Qué molestia Minako._

 _-¿Quieres salir conmigo?- dijo Haruka._

 _-No._

 _-De acuerdo. Tengo 10 semanas Mimi y la respuesta cambiará._

 _Mimi se fue con Minako y no dejaba de reír de las ocurrencias de Haruka. Estaba tan confiada y ella le diría que no, después de todo ese beso le elevó las esperanzas a la pobre rubia. No podía negar que sí quería besar a Haruka, pero no más._

 _-Eres tan vulgar Mimi._

 _-Por tu culpa no salgo con Haru._

 _-Salvo a mi amiga de ti, no sé que te ve._

 _-Lo que tú no tienes, belleza._

 _-Eres odiosa._

 _Haruka caminaba detrás de ellas, las veía hablar pero no escuchaba lo que decían por el escándalo. Caminó más rápido y llegó junto a Mimi a quien tomó por el brazo para que ella volteara. La mujer hizo el movimiento y la rubia de cabello cenizo se acercó a ella._

 _-Mucha mierda._

 _-¿Perdón?_

 _-Eso se dice para desear suerte al subir a un escenario, en el siglo XVIII si había mucho estiércol de caballo afuera de un teatro quería decir que la función era buena o que habían muchos acaudalados en ella. Por tanto es mejor que decir "rómpete una pierna" ¿no crees?_

 _-Da igual, gracias Haru._

 _La sonrisa de la chica de ojos esmeraldas la cautivo, realmente era guapa y quizá le daría una oportunidad. Mimi le guiñó el ojo a Haruka y se dirigió al escenario para dar el show, al llegar tomó aire y comenzó a cantar._

 ** _How to fight the loneliness_**

 ** _Smile all the time._**

 ** _Shine your teeth till meaningless_**

 ** _Sharpen them with lies..._**

Se levantó de su cama, no era la primera vez que soñaba eso, cada día era más real y detallado. Suspiró pues no entendía la razón de soñar con sus recuerdos, miró a su lado la cama estaba vacía. Se molestó tanto que tomó su móvil para arrojarlo contra la pared de su recámara, el aparato se rompió en mil pedazos.

-Te odio, te odio, te odio... Sal de mi cabeza, te gusta hacerme pasar malos ratos.

Tomó el teléfono de su casa y volvió a llamar a ese número que sabía de memoria.

- ** _Parece que te llamé con la mente. Estaba pensando en ti justo en este momento._**

-Haru...

Al fin tuvo el valor de responder las palabras de la rubia, pero fue interrumpida.

 ** _-¡Na, es broma!_** ** _En este momento estoy ocupada, deja tu nombre después del tono._**

El sonido del buzón de voz la hizo enfadar, colgó la llamada y se puso a gritar en su recámara. Los trabajadores de esa casa se despertaron al escuchar los gritos de Mimi, era horrible trabajar para ella. Simplemente se dieron la vuelta en sus camas para dormir de nuevo, nadie la quería.

* * *

Michiru caminaba por los pasillos del colegio, ella y Minako estaban demasiado estresadas con el tema del festival que harían. No tenían mucho tiempo para estar con sus parejas, la organización del evento las entretenía tanto que pensaban que descuidaban sus relaciones. Michiru realmente no quería errores en el evento y lo mejor era ser meticulosas con todos los detalles.

Minako hacía que sus alumnos la ayudaran pegando los carteles del festival y las papeletas del concurso de talentos que harían. Las bases también debían ser dadas por los profesores de todos los grupos y cursos. El jurado estaría conformado por Tatewaki, Tomoe y la profesora Callas, todos ellos eran los que tenían mayores años de docencia en la institución y habían aceptado la petición de las chicas.

La violinista caminó al auditorio de Haruka, estaba con los chicos de la big band. Tocó la puerta y escuchó la indicación de la pianista para pasar.

-Profesora Kaioh ¿a qué debemos el placer?

-Buenas tardes, vengo a dejarle las bases del concurso de talentos.

-Deje leerlas y después le comentaré a los chicos.

-Muchas gracias profesora Tenoh, me retiro.

-No, aguarde un momento.

Michiru miró a Haruka intrigada, de verdad tenía prisa y su querida novia quería que se quedara un momento.

-¿Necesita algo?

-Sí… ¿Los profesores podemos concursar?

-Es abierto para los alumnos, si usted participa sería algo injusto.

-Bien, gracias por resolver mi duda.

-Me retiro.

-Pase.

Michiru salió del auditorio, se le hizo raro que Haruka quisiera concursar ¿para qué? No necesitaba los premios para los chicos, después hablaría con ella. Antes de dar un paso para seguir repartiendo las cosas escuchó a Sasuke.

-En verdad quiero que me ayude en el concurso profesora.

-Ya escuchaste a Kaioh, no puedo.

-Por favor, me da pavor estar solo.

-Es todo Sasuke, no puedo. ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?

-Tengo miedo profesora Tenoh.

-Tocas guitarra, violín, bajo, saxofón y piano. Chico eres grande, confía en ti. Porque si me dejaran tocar a tu lado, te vas de la big band. ¿Qué dices?

-Debo vencer mi miedo.

-Bien dicho. Chicos es momento de hablar de cosas importantes, ya tengo lo que me pidieron. Faltan detalles, pero todo va bien casi tengo la composición para el concurso nacional.

El barullo fue grande y Michiru sonrió, sabía que Haruka estaba trabajando en algo, aún no le enseñaba lo que haría para la big band. Quizá era parte de una superstición de la rubia, igual confiaba en que después se enteraría de las cosas. La violinista prosiguió su camino por los salones y auditorios dejando las bases a los profesores. Al terminar de repartir las cosas se reunió con Minako y sus alumnos que les estaban ayudando a adornar el jardín de la escuela, ponían el escenario, las luces y distribuían el bambú para tener todo listo.

-¿Este año traerás tu paraguas amarillo?

-No lo sé, Haruka puede pensar mal.

-¿Solo te iba a reconocer por el paraguas?

-No, diría unas estrofas de un poema que me escribió. Yo lo debía completar.

-¿Poema? Parece que también se enamoró de ti esa persona. Debes traerlo, digo que es tu última oportunidad Michiru si no encuentras a esa persona es todo.

* * *

Haruka caminaba por su apartamento, se arreglaba para el festival del Tanabata. La banda de Sasuke le había pedido que los dejara tocar una canción suya. El concurso decía que podían cantar cosas compuestas por ellos o por otros artistas, pero al no saber qué escribir le pidieron a la rubia ayuda y ella aceptó de mala gana. Pensó en la canción que les dejaría cantar y sonrió, era una buena idea hacer que tocaran la que escribió cuando era una adolescente. Meditaba qué tan bien les saldría cuando el sonido de su móvil la hizo dejar de acomodar su suéter y responder.

-Diga.

- _ **Haruka, no olvides que hoy es el festival de Tanabata. ¿Segura que llegas a tiempo?**_

-Sí, iré a dejar mi deseo al templo de Rei y a la ceremonia que hará. Después saldré a tu evento.

- _ **Por favor dale mis disculpas. Quería ir, pero no puedo dejar a Mina sola con todo.**_

-Yo le diré, ella lo entenderá Michiru.

- _ **Te veo en la noche.**_

-Nos vemos en la noche. Esperemos que hoy el clima sea bueno para que se encuentren esos dos.

- _ **Esperemos que al fin se encuentren.**_

-Que tono más raro utilizas. Pareces ansiosa, todo saldrá bien.

- _ **Eh… No, no me hagas caso. Por favor conduce con cuidado.**_

-Lo haré.

Las chicas colgaron la llamada y la rubia continuó revisando lo que ese día vestía. Tenía que llegar antes de que el concurso iniciara, esperaba que Sasuke y su banda lo hicieran bien. Haruka volteó al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta.

-¡Papá! Ya estoy lista, no había necesidad de que vinieras.

-Es mejor hacerlo pulga.

-¿Irás al festival de Michiru?

-Por supuesto, pero primero debemos ir con Rei y tu primo.

-Claro.

-Vamos al auto, se nos hará tarde.

-Estamos a tiempo.

-Apúrate pulga.

-De acuerdo, me tratan como a una niña- bufó

-Pues entonces deberías dejar de actuar como cría Haruka.

* * *

 _Haruka caminaba tranquila por la pista de atletismo de la escuela, miraba su mano que estaba un poco inflamada por la pelea que había tenido el fin de semana. Ese Akira era un fanfarrón abusivo que simplemente se metía con los débiles, eso la enojaba y al romperle la nariz había encontrado una satisfacción grande. Claro a los demás les dijo que había sido por derramar su bebida, pero la realidad es que estaba cansada de verlo burlarse del pobre Ikuya._

 _-Bastardo- murmuró Haruka._

 _-Tenoh, te estaba buscando._

 _-¿Qué diablos quieres Yamato?_

 _-Ésta chica quiere hablar contigo._

 _-¿Otra fan? Mira niña déjame en paz. No tengo tiempo para tus idioteces, desaparezcan Yamato._

 _-No, no es eso. Una amiga te envía esta carta._

 _Haruka miró con molestia el sobre, seguramente era otra niña tonta que se había enamorado de ella al verla golpear al imbécil de Akira. Patético, mandar a su amiga y al torpe miedoso de Yamato a dejarle la carta era una verdadera tontería._

 _-No me interesa._

 _Le arrebató la carta a la chica y la botó a la basura, cosa que hizo suspirar a la chica encantada de esa actitud y a Yamato decirle que debían irse o se meterían en problemas con Akira. Mientras que Haruka daba media vuelta, odiaba a Yamato, odiaba esa escuela y se odiaba por ser "diferente"._

 _-Es tan rebelde que es muy sensual._

 _-Cállate, tu amiga se va a cabrear cuando sepa que no recuperará su sombrilla._

 _Haruka giró su cabeza._

 _-¿Sombrilla?- murmuró._

 _Ella había tomado un paraguas amarillo, pensó que lo habían olvidado y decidió llevarse el paraguas por si llovía. Regresó sus pasos al bote de basura y tomó la nota._

 _"A quien corresponda._

 _Deseo saber si fuiste tú quien se llevó mi paraguas del salón 1-B. Supe que tú eres la persona que le pegó al bruto de Akira, además que silbabas antes de hacerlo. Debido a que te escuché silbar la misma canción al ir a buscar mi paraguas, supuse que tú te lo llevaste. ¿Qué clase de modales son esos? ¿Siempre tomas lo que no te pertenece? Te exijo que me regreses mi paraguas, por favor responde mi misiva e incluye mi paraguas"._

 _La rubia se rio al ver lo que la nota decía, y caminó con ella. Esa chica tenía agallas al escribirle eso, seguramente no sabía que era Haruka Tenoh._

 _-¿Un espejo? Al parecer tampoco tienes modales, yo tampoco firmaré mi nota y no incluiré tu paraguas amarillo._

* * *

Los rubios iban rumbo al festival de sus familiares, viajaban en el automóvil del padre de la rubia. Hablaban del buen clima que hacía y posiblemente Orihime y Hikoboshi se encontrarían. Ryunosuke regañaba a su hija porque lo hacía retrasarse para llegar al templo Hikawa, 30 minutos después llegaban al lugar y su padre iba ya de mal humor por las "tonterías" de la rubia.

-Hola señor Tenoh.

Saludaba Makoto, que movía feliz un tanzaku color verde.

-Veo que ya pediste tu deseo Mako.

-Sí, es para la bebé.

-Mi nieta será muy feliz, tiene una hermosa madre y un padre melenudo que la amará siempre.

-Señor Tenoh, pensé que ya me quería.

-Te soporto Nephrite que es muy distinto.

-¿Y Haruka?

-Ya sabes cómo es este día. No tarda en subir, me hizo parar cinco veces.

Makoto y Nephrite pusieron sus ojos en blanco.

-Tío al fin llegan, Rei los esperaba para comenzar los rezos. Es raro que lleguen tarde.

-Señor Ryunosuke ¿dónde está su hija?

-Lo siento Rei, ella viene algo imposible este día.

Rei miraba molesta las escaleras del templo, al fin apareció la rubia que corría para llegar junto a su familia.

-¡Haruka Tenoh! Todos te estamos esperando y tú haciendo no sé qué en las escaleras del templo.

-Lo siento Rei, me distraje. Pero ya estoy aquí.

-Vamos, mi abuelito y mis suegros nos esperan para comenzar la ceremonia.

Haruka afirmó con la cabeza, caminaron unos tres metros y la rubia desvió su mirada. Rei contaba a todos lo feliz que estaba al poder hacer una ceremonia especial de Tanabata con toda su familia. Estiró su mano para tomar del brazo a la pianista…

-Pediré para que te vaya muy bien con Michiru… ¿Haruka qué haces?

* * *

 _Haruka llegó temprano a su práctica de atletismo, se aseguró como todos los días de no ser vista cerca del buzón de la alberca de natación. Lo abrió con cuidado para no hacer ruido y vio la nota, inmediatamente sonrió. Caminó a las gradas para leer con calma lo que ella le había escrito, su corazón se volvía loco al saber que ella escribía. Debía responderle rápido para dejar todo antes de que sus compañeros de equipo llegarán o el mismo entrenador, no quería que se burlaran._

 _"Hola._

 _He estado meditando nuestra situación, esto ya no es por pedirte mi paraguas de regreso. Sé que lo tienes y no me lo quieres dar, eso me ha hecho pensar mucho. ¿Te gustó? Sé que es algo raro pues no nos conocemos, disculpa mis palabras... Diablos, pero ¿y si te gusto? Creo que hemos caído en una trampa de amor, pues tú me gustas. Me enamoré de ti y quiero conocerte, quédate el paraguas si quieres. Simplemente te pido que también te quedes conmigo. Por favor no me vayas rechazar y vamos a conocernos, no me importa quién seas o que engañes a los demás con tu forma de ser. Yo sé quien eres realmente, muero por estar entre tus brazos y poder besarte... De verdad te amo"._

 _Haruka suspiró, realmente quería estar con esa chica. Soñaba con besarla e invitarla a salir, hacer cosas de enamorados con ella. No podía, la podía lastimar o meter en un problema si se enteraba que era una mujer con quien se escribía y no se lo perdonaría. Tomó una pluma y comenzó a redactar la respuesta._

 _"Chica del paraguas amarillo._

 _No es una tontería, supongo que estamos en la misma situación pues también me enamoré de ti. Creeme que no quiero rechazarte de nuevo, pero no es el mejor momento para conocernos. Yo no soy una buena persona, tengo muchos problemas y no quiero lastimarte. ¿Te mueres por besarme y estar entre mis brazos? Yo me muero porque eso sea realidad, sin embargo, te juro que te lastimaría y al verme me rechazarías como todos lo hacen. En este momento dices que no te importa saber quien soy, sé lo que te digo pues al verme te irás de mi lado. No quiero perderte, eres lo único que me hace sentir bien, con seguridad y no alguien que el mundo margina. Puedes decir que soy egoísta, te juro que en algún momento estaré a tu lado y no me iré... Lo siento, pero aún no es el día"._

 _-¿Qué haces pulga?_

 _-Zoisite, me espantas._

 _-¡Ya la encontré Jadeite!_

 _-Pulga, ya es hora para que vayas a entrenar. ¿Qué haces?_

 _Haruka los miró apenada, estaba con la pluma y papel en mano. Su secreto ya no estaba a salvo, tragó saliva y los miró sin saber qué decir._

 _-Deja a la pulga Jadeite, seguramente le escribe a su novia._

 _-No seas ridículo. Mi prima no se dejaría engatusar por una tipeja de la escuela. Todas son unas zorras, no hay mujer decente en el Mugen._

 _-Jadeite tiene razón, la mayoría son unas zorras._

 _-¿La mayoría?- dijeron ambos._

 _-No podemos generalizar chicos._

 _-¿Te gusta alguien prima?_

 _-Estaba escribiendo una nueva canción._

 _-¿Ya la terminaste?- dijo Zoisite,_

 _-No, cuando lo esté la van a leer._

 _-Vamos, te esperan y nosotros iremos al club de karate._

 _Jadeite la miró extrañado, no era la primera vez que encontraba a Haruka escribiendo en las gradas, cosa que le extrañó._

 _-Adelantense, yo voy al baño chicos._

 _-De acuerdo._

 _Haruka esperó a que su primo y amigo se alejaran del lugar. Corrío al buzón, besó la nota y dejó._

 _-Tú eres la única chica decente del Mugen- sonrió._

* * *

Rei vio a la rubia correr a una chica que estaba colgando su tanzaku en una rama de bambú.

-¡Haruka vuelve!

-Espera por favor Rei.

-¿Qué rayos le sucede a tu prima?

Rei miraba inquisitivamente a Jadeite que se llevaba las manos a la sien, miró a Ryunosuke fruncir el ceño, vio a los Kino bufar por el comportamiento de la pianista. Miró a Haruka que hablaba con la mujer con un paraguas amarillo, aquella chica la miró extrañada y Haruka ofrecía una disculpa.

-¿Amor me explicas?

A lo lejos se observaba claramente a la mujer sonreír y pensar unos segundos. Quiso retener a la rubia que amablemente rechazó a la chica, suspiró y caminaba a ellos desilusionada.

-La pulga busca a una chica, nunca la conoció en persona. Se enviaban cartas y le prometió que cada Tanabata haría todo para encontrarla. Es una completa pérdida de tiempo querida.

-¿Qué sucede con Michiru?

-Me dijo que simplemente quiere cumplir su palabra.

Haruka se acercaba algo triste, rascaba su cabeza y miró a su familia. Ellos la veían molestos por las cosas que hacía.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Makoto.

-No era ella, sigo sin encontrarla… ¿Y si piensa que no cumpliré? No me voy a dar por vencida, la debo encontrar.

-Te vas a dar por vencida porque sales con Michiru.

Decía Rei furiosa por las palabras de la prima de su esposo, Haruka desvió la mirada.

-Ustedes no entienden, ella es mi primer amor y le prometí encontrarla. Sé que Michiru es mi novia y la quiero, simplemente quiero cumplir mi promesa... La chica del paraguas amarillo es muy importante para mí.

-No Haruka, Michiru debe ser importante para ti. No seas idiota, toma este tanzaku y pide tu deseo. Después de rezar lo vas a colgar.

Rei le dio una pluma para que escribiera su deseo. La rubia tomó el papel, Jadeite le había contado que en el templo Hikawa los deseos se cumplían. Su familia supo que iba a pedir al verla sonreír y molestos siguieron su camino al interior del templo.

" _Quiero encontrar a la chica del paraguas amarillo"_

* * *

-Michiru, mira lo que te traje.

-Un tanzaku, gracias Mina.

-No te separes de ese paraguas, pide tu deseo y cuélgalo.

" _Deja que la persona de la espada me encuentre"_

Minako miró feliz a Michiru, que estaba roja de la pena.

-Vamos a colgarlo.

-Haruka se va a enojar si se entera Mina.

-No, te juro que no lo hará. Vamos… Mira este lugar es el más bonito, bajo la luz de la luna.

-¿De verdad crees que este año nos encontremos? Son nueve años Mina.

-Minako Aino la diosa del amor jamás falla. No hay nubes grises, el cielo está despejado y así como es seguro que Orihime y Hikoboshi se encuentran, ustedes igual.

-Puede tener pareja o no vivir más aquí. Igual ya renunció a buscarme- decía al colgar el tanzaku.

-¿Los años que estuviste aquí llovió?

-Sí, cada año.

-Pues este no y hoy se encuentran.

-No hay que decirle nada a Haruka, esto es como para que desconfíe de mí.

-No le diremos nada, serénate.

-Hay que seguir viendo las cosas que hacen falta.

Michiru y Minako caminaron para ver el escenario, revisaron los fuegos artificiales y la mesa de los jueces del concurso. Revisaron que el itinerario del concurso estuviera bien, se encontraron a Sasuke y su banda.

-Joven Sasuke ¿realmente podrá tocar un instrumento frente a los demás?

-Profesora Aino… Sí, sí.

-Pues confía en ti Sasuke y en tus compañeros.

-Sí profesora Kaioh.

-¿Trajo un pañal joven Sasuke? Se está orinando del susto y aun no toca.

-No, son los nervios profesora Aino.

-El público no te comerá Sasuke. ¿Confías en lo que la profesora Tenoh te enseña?

-Sí profesora Kaioh.

-Demuéstrelo joven Sasuke, demuéstrame que me equivoco y hablaré con Tenoh para que lo considere en los instrumentos principales.

-Sí profesora Aino.

-Este niño sólo sabe decir eso Michiru, me fastidia.

-Deja en paz a Sasuke. ¿Qué cantarán?

-La… La…

-POR DIOS SÓLO HABLE BIEN.

Decía Minako enojada por el tartamudeo del muchacho, él se jorobó y miró el suelo. No tenía confianza en nada que fuera referente a él. Minako se tranquilizó, tocó el hombro del muchacho para que la viera.

-Lo he escuchado tocar joven Sasuke, es fantástico. ¿Qué van a tocar?

-Es una canción que escribió la profesora Tenoh, dijo que la hizo en la preparatoria.

-La profesora Aino tiene razón Sasuke. Eres bueno, pero tú te limitas. No lo hagas, fallar es normal y aprendes. Cuando estés arriba, cierra los ojos y respira tres veces, eso siempre cambia mi vida.

-Gracias profesoras.

-El concurso inicia en una hora, Tenoh llega en ese momento. Haz que se sienta orgullosa niño, sabes que es mi amiga y te mato si la haces quedar mal.

-Sí profesora Aino.

El chico se fue corriendo del lugar, las chicas sonrieron.

-Creo que lo espantaste Mina.

-Sí, pobre niño. ¿Ya están bailando?

-Así es, vamos a verlos ¿te parece?

-Hay que darnos prisa.

Ambas caminaron para ver el baile tradicional que había hecho la suegra de Minako, todo iba a la perfección y estaban sumamente emocionadas. Los profesores elogiaban el trabajo que habían hecho, ellas agradecían la oportunidad que les habían dado.

-Mina, ya me cansé de llevar este paraguas. Me ven como una loca, lo voy a dejar en mi oficina.

-No lo hagas, dime ¿te lo quitabas hace tiempo?

-Cuando me cansaba.

-Ay Michiru

Minako hizo una voz muy lenta, como si le hablase a un completo tonto. Michiru frunció el ceño por el atrevimiento de la chica.

-Por eso no te encontró, buscaba a la chica del paraguas amarillo.

Michiru puso sus ojos en blanco, que descuido tan garrafal. Aquella persona pudo estar cerca de ella y al no ver el paraguas amarillo habría pasado de largo.

-Soy una tonta. No lo dejaré en ninguna parte, está pegado a mi mano.

-Esa es la actitud.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Faltan diez minutos para el concurso.

-¿Segura que Ernesto puede presentar bien?

-Confía en él, es más busquemoslo.

Caminaron cerca del escenario del concurso, ahí se encontraron con Mamoru, Usagi, Akane, Ernesto, Kunzite, Setsuna y Seiya. Minako corrió para abrazar a su novio y Michiru saludo a todos. Sus amigos pusieron los ojos en blanco al verla con el paraguas amarillo, la violinista se puso roja.

-Michiru pensamos que ya habías olvidado ese asunto.

Decía Setsuna molesta, Seiya estaba de acuerdo con su amiga y los demás pusieron atención a lo que pasaba entre los tres amigos.

-¿Por qué regañan a Kaioh?

Akane le dio un golpe a Ernesto en las costillas, el hombre se dobló del dolor.

-Disculpen a Eru, es un metiche.

-No hay cuidado- dijo Seiya.

-Michiru, por favor entrégame ese paraguas.

-¡No!- gritó Minako

Todos los rostros se dirigieron a la rubia que estaba apenada con su reacción. En su desesperación no pudo ocultar que ella sabía lo que sucedía. Setsuna y Seiya la miraban indignados pues ya sabían la razón del actuar de su amiga. Estaba con Haruka ahora ¿por qué buscar a un enamoramiento de la preparatoria? Seiya negaba con la cabeza y la de mirada granate mataba a Michiru con sus ojos.

-Minako, te recuerdo que Michiru sale con Tenoh.

-Seiya tiene razón, no es correcto que Michiru haga eso.

-Vamos chicos, no sean amargados- dijo Minako.

-Es el último Tanabata que lo hago.

El resto de los presentes veían la escena intrigados, era interesante ver la ternura de Michiru, el enojo de sus amigos y a Minako como una celestina que protegía a la chica de cabello aqua. Mamoru aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención de los cuatros que estaban en una guerra de miradas, al percatarse de que la situación era incómoda voltearon sus rostros para prestar atención a los otros.

-Aquí está el micrófono… Me voy al escenario.

-Claro Ernesto.

Mientras Ernesto se retiraba, Seiya y Setsuna miraban molestos a Minako que sintió la fuerte mirada de ambos y sonrió forzadamente. Se sentía intimidada por los amigos de la violinista y acto seguido fulminaron a Michiru.

-Es la última vez- dijeron al unísono sus amigos.

-Lo prometo.

-No le diremos nada a Tenoh, pero que sea la última- le decían.

Michiru cual niña regañada afirmó con la cabeza, caminaron para salir de ese lugar y tener un buen lugar del concurso de talentos. Usagi miró un mensaje en su móvil.

-Haruka y su familia ya vienen.

Luego de esas palabras Setsuna y Seiya miraban indignados a la violinista. Michiru sonreía con miedo por lo que pasaría al ver a Haruka llegar. ¿Le preguntaría por el paraguas? ¿Qué le diría? Se sentiría mal, no podría mentirle. Seguramente la entendería o la terminaría… Sí, la iban a terminar por estar buscando un amor del pasado y ahora no podría ocultarlo.

-¿Por dónde vienen bombón?

-Estaban entrando al colegio.

-Gracias bombón.

Dijo amablemente, Usagi le sonreía con mucho cariño sin saber que cuando Seiya volteara su rostro cambiaría el tono.

-Es todo Michiru, le das el paraguas a Set.

-Yo le explicaré a Haruka. No le des nada Michiru.

La mirada de Setsuna se alteró, sus ojos parecían dos orbes que se comerían viva a Minako. Giró su rostro a Michiru y le habló fuertemente.

-Dame eso Michiru.

Michiru se aferraba al paraguas como una niña, unas lágrimas se asomaban en sus hermosos ojos. Mamoru, Usagi, Akane y Kunzite estaban asombrados por aquella pelea. ¿Qué había de malo en llevar un paraguas? Seguramente se lo había regalado Maxine y pensaban que Haruka se enojaría. Usagi decidió abogar por la violinista, después de todo estaba mejor. Presionarla haría que Michiru retrocediera.

-Vamos a tranquilizarnos, dejen que Michiru tenga el paraguas. No la presionen.

-No bombón, no es lo que piensas.

-Expliquen entonces.

Setsuna suspiró y se decidió a hablar para que todos entendieran.

-Michiru tiene ese paraguas porque espera a una persona que le prometió buscarla cada Tanabata.

-¡Qué!

Gritaban tres personas que miraban incrédulos a Michiru y a Minako que sabía las cosas y apoyaba la idea de la violinista.

-Dale ese paraguas a Set, no es broma Michiru.

-¡No se lo quiten!

Ahora los rostros se dirigían a Usagi, no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando esa noche.

-Bombón, sé que te gustan las cosas cursis, pero esto no…

-Por favor, no se lo quiten. Seiya voy a apelar al cariño que me tienes. No se lo quites, sólo esta noche dejen que Michiru se quede con el paraguas.

-De acuerdo. Si Tenoh se enoja, ustedes lo solucionan por consentir este tipo de actitudes.

-No lo hará… Créeme, Haruka no se enojará. Mi amiga no es un monstruo.

Michiru sonrió por las palabras de Usagi, se tranquilizó al saber que Haruka no se enojaría. Después de todo su novia era alguien especial. El móvil de Michiru comenzó a sonar y respondió.

-Hola Haruka… Sí… Frente a la cafetería, a un lado de nuestro lugar habitual para almorzar… De acuerdo.

-Esperemos que Tenoh no se enoje.

-Ya escuchaste a Usagi, no se enojará Setsuna- intervino Minako.

* * *

Haruka caminaba con su padre, le enseñaba el lugar en el que trabajaba. Su padre sonreía y algunas veces golpeaba la cabeza de Haruka cuando veía a una chica con paraguas, ninguno era amarillo. Se estaba cansando de la actitud de su hija ¿y si Michiru se enteraba que su primogénita buscaba a otra chica? Mataría a su querida hija si terminaba con Michiru.

-¿Puedes quedarte quieta?

-Perdón papá, es que es importante.

-Importante mis narices. Tienes novia Haruka ¿crees que lo tomará bien?

-El señor Tenoh tiene razón. Deja de hacer eso Haruka- dijo Nephrite.

-Ves hasta el melenudo me apoya.

-Claro que lo apoyo porque… ¡Oiga!

Haruka, Makoto y su padre negaron con la cabeza por la tardanza del reclamo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ellos. Deja de hacer eso, es molesto y ahora desconsiderado.

-De acuerdo… Le llamaré a Michiru para saber dónde se encuentran.

La rubia hizo la llamada, su novia le respondió rápido. Le dijo dónde estaban y llevó a su familia al lugar, volteaba a todas partes buscando el artículo. Cada año que buscó a esa chica llovía, ese día estaba totalmente hermoso, el cielo de la noche lucía despejado. Ese año la leyenda se iba a cumplir ¿ella también se reuniría con la dueña de ese paraguas amarillo?

Lucía frustrada, era obvio que de todos los lugares no estaría en un festival universitario de un colegio de música. Recordó que incluso los cinco años que salió con Mimi la buscaba, inconscientemente quería escapar de esa relación. Su esperanza estaba puesta en esa chica, recordó un poco más el rompimiento que tuvo con Ranko, fue después del Tanabata.

Había citado a la chica en una cafetería, ella llevó los cupcakes y le pidió no irse. Recordó que Ranko sonrió y fue entonces que vio a una chica entrar al lugar con un paraguas amarillo. La chef iba a decir algo, ni siquiera prestó atención por acercarse a la chica y decirle una estrofa de aquella canción que escribió para la chica del paraguas amarillo.

Estaba frente a la chica que le sonrió, Haruka dijo la estrofa y ella hizo el mismo gesto que año con año le daban. Una cara confundida y una sonrisa llena de lástima, se disculpó para regresar con su novia. Miró a Ranko que conocía perfectamente la historia de la dueña del paraguas amarillo y con una media sonrisa artículo algo.

- _"Debo irme, aceptaré la beca."_

 _-"No sé qué decir, ¿vamos a terminar?"_

 _-"No voy a soportar que todos los años la busques, es el amor de tu vida. La razón por la que no tienes algo estable es ella. Esperaba no ser la clase de chica que dijera lo siguiente, pero… Es ella o yo"_

- _"Ranko, es una promesa que hice… Entiende no puedo dejar de cumplirla"_

- _"Espero que algún día la encuentres y no se separen"_

Ranko salió corriendo del lugar, llevaba los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Haruka se quedó sentada, la miró alejarse y no hizo nada. Muy en el fondo sabía que quería encontrar a esa chica, año tras año la esperanza aumentaba. Ahora que estaba con Michiru ¿por qué pensaba en ella? Desde que despertó ese día supo que la encontraría y no pensó en su novia. ¿Qué haría? No iba a dejar a Michiru, simplemente cumpliría una promesa, si pensaba más… La chica podría tener una familia y bueno las cosas quedarían en una linda historia.

-¿En qué piensas?

-Tonterías Mako.

-No pienses en ella, piensa en Michiru. Te está esperando.

-Éramos jóvenes Mako… Lo último que me escribió fue que deseaba besarme y que si no podía hacerlo se quedaba con el tamborileo del corazón previo al primer beso. Porque ella siempre pensó que esa era la verdadera magia del primer beso, no sabes cuantas veces me pidió encontrarse conmigo.

-Ay Haruka.

Makoto sobó la espalda de su amiga para darle consuelo, seguramente por esa niña la rubia era tan cursi. Haruka le sonrió y siguieron su camino, Makoto buscaba a sus amigos a quienes encontró por el peinado de Usagi. Se detuvo de golpe al ver a Michiru, jaló a Nephrite que se espantó. Makoto le hizo una seña con la mirada, él comprendió y miró a la violinista.

-You've got to be kidding me!

-¿Qué le sucede a Nephrite?

Se detuvo la rubia que miraba enojada al esposo de Makoto, Ryunosuke por su parte miró lo que a los Kino tenía impactados. El mundo era tan pequeño que necesitaba un vaso de sake de arroz para creer lo que tenía enfrente ¿sería posible?

Mientras tanto Michiru y compañía no entendían la razón por la que Haruka y los demás se habían detenido. Minako miraba a Usagi que sonreía como una loca. Miró a Makoto, regresó la mirada a lo que su amiga veía…

-" _Michiru…"_

Pensó unos momentos más… Miró a Usagi, regresó los ojos a Makoto quien ahora veía a...

- _"Haruka…"_

Miró de nuevo a Usagi… Se acercó a ella para decirle algo al oído de forma discreta.

-Contesta con un movimiento de cabeza… ¿La persona que Michiru espera es Haruka?

La chica de peinado de odango afirmó sutilmente.

-POR DIOS.

El grito de Minako hizo que Haruka volteara molesta a ver a sus amigos. La furia por los gritos de su amiga desapareció al ver a Michiru. Quiso hablar y sólo salió un suspiro de su garganta, miró a su padre, luego a Makoto y al final a Nephrite. Regresó sus ojos a Michiru que le sonreía por las caras que hacía, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas… Recordó las palabras del sueño que tuvo con su madre cuando le habló de Michiru "amarillo" susurró. Miró a su padre que le regalaba una sonrisa.

-Ve y haz tu ritual pulga. Corre, le prometiste encontrarla ¿no decías que cumplirías tu palabra?

Michiru se había alejado un poco de Minako por el grito que dio, todos la miraban raro. Notó que Usagi miraba a Haruka, entonces sonrió al ver a su novia caminar tímidamente a ella. Eso era sumamente raro en la pianista, no lo hacía seguido… Pensando las cosas, no era alguien tímida ¿qué le ocurría?

Seiya miraba la reacción de Usagi y Minako, dirigió sus ojos a Setsuna que parecía pensar lo mismo. Era el colmo, una sonrisa de incredulidad llegó a sus labios. Vio a Haruka caminar y lo supo, era evidente lo que la rubia pensaba, ella tampoco lo creía.

-Michi, alcanza a Haruka.

Michiru veía a su amigo confundida, era muy raro en él llamarla así. Yaten era quien lo hacía, al menos en Japón… Mientras que Seiya sólo lo hacía cuando estaba muy emocionado.

-Claro…

-Ya, no seas lenta mujer.

-Oye, tranquilo Kou.

Michiru caminó, al ver esto Haruka se detuvo y volteo a ver a su familia que con su mano le indicaba que siguiera. La violinista se extrañó del movimiento de la rubia, algo estaba mal. Ya averiguaría lo que pasaba y siguió caminando para alcanzar a Haruka.

Por su parte la rubia regresó la mirada a Michiru, tragó saliva y caminó lentamente. Necesitaba recuperar la voz, se sentía como una adolescente. Respiró para tomar valor pues Michiru estaba acercándose rápido.

-Haruka ¿te encuentras bien?

La rubia la miró… Volvió a respirar para tranquilizar a su corazón que parecía querer salir de su pecho.

-Responde cariño.

- _Where you are, that's where I wanna be…_

Le dijo la rubia con la voz entrecortada. Michiru se llevó las manos a su boca, el corazón se le escapó en ese instante, el paraguas colgaba de su antebrazo.

- _Through your eyes are all the things I wanna see..._

Decía la violinista con lágrimas de emoción, Haruka temblaba tanto como una gelatina.

 _In the night you are my dream_

 _You're everything to me..._

Ya no podían decir más palabras, Haruka abrazó a Michiru que escondió su rostro en el pecho de la pianista.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Le decía pegándole con la mano derecha en el pecho. Haruka sonrió por la pregunta, no podía creer las mañas del destino.

-Lo lamento, me fue más difícil encontrarte cuando te mudaste.

-¿No te cansaste en algún momento?

-Nunca dejé de buscarte chica del paraguas amarillo.

Michiru abrazó fuertemente a Haruka, poco apoco sus amigos se fueron acercaron. Minako se encontró a Sasuke.

-¿Saben la canción por la que te preguntó la profesora Kaioh?

-Sí, sí.

-¿Tus amiguitos?

Los chicos movieron la cabeza afirmativamente, estaban intimidados por la mirada de Aino.

-Pues es lo que van a tocar.

-Sí profesora Aino. Ya casi nos toca.

-Corriendo señores.

Todos sonreían ante las casualidades de la vida. ¿Cómo iban a saber que se escribían desde pequeñas? Setsuna recordó que en su primer disco de la violinista escribió una dedicatoria muy especial "espero que con tu espada rompas la barrera que nos separa". En ese momento le preguntó el por qué de esas palabras y Michiru le contó la historia de las cartas.

La llevaba a los festivales de Tanabata, nunca tuvieron suerte para encontrar a esa persona y Setsuna le explicaba a su amiga que posiblemente se tratase de un chico. Michiru decía que su corazón le indicaba que era el amor de su vida. Claro la chica tenía 17 años cuando afirmó tal cosa, decía lo mismo hasta los 19. Luego dijo que simplemente era su primer amor y por eso quería encontrar a esa persona, cosa que se complicaba con las giras y grabaciones. Setsuna procuraba que la chica estuviera en Tokio para esa fecha, siempre llevando aquel objeto. Michiru odiaba no encontrar a esa persona y muchas veces la frustración se traducía en lágrimas que le dolían a la de mirada granate.

A los 22 años Michiru y ella viajaron a Inglaterra por una nueva gira, ese año la violinista conoció a Maxine. En ese momento Michiru dejo de pensar en el Tanabata o al menos eso creyó Setsuna, pero para su sorpresa antes de la fecha su amiga le pidió que regresaran a Japón. La representante no quiso seguir el juego de su amiga y Michiru le explicó que quería despedirse de esa persona, decirle que había encontrado a una mujer especial. Contarle lo bien que le iba en la vida y esperaba que le fuese igual que a ella. ¿Qué ocurrió? Lo mismo que los años anteriores, al fin Michiru dejó de pedirle que regresaran y después Maxine le pidió matrimonio. El resto de la historia ya la conocían.

A lo lejos Ernesto buscaba a los muchachos de la banda que seguía, no los encontraba. Vio a Sasuke correr como loco, poco después vio a la banda que llegaba lo más rápido que podía.

-Jóvenes siguen ustedes.

-Sí.

-Todo está listo, los iré a presentar.

Ernesto salió para decir unas breves palabras, el tiempo era poco para esos muchachos impuntuales.

-El siguiente grupo se llama… Ay Dios… Super Freakonomics.

-Uno, dos… Uno, dos tres…

Se escuchó la voz de Sasuke. El sonido de la batería hizo voltear a Haruka y Michiru, ambas se rieron pues el tema lo conocían a la perfección. Miraron a Minako que guiñó el ojo, hizo la seña de la victoria y apuntó al escenario.

-¿Te la sabes Minako?

Preguntaba Usagi confundida, Minako abrazó a su amiga que dulcemente correspondió el gesto.

-No Usagi, pero ellas sí.

Makoto veía a su amiga que abrazaba a Michiru, esas miradas decían mucho.

-Mako, le hablaré a Jadeite para que sepa que su prima encontró a la chica.

-La señora Sora tenía razón sobre el hilo rojo.

-Parece que sí.

Ryunosuke puso su brazo sobre el hombro de Nephrite, que se sorprendió por la acción del militar. Seiya se acercó a Setsuna lentamente.

-¿Es lo que Michi silbaba al estar de buenas?

-Sí.

-Me alegro.

El chico miró al esposo de Usagi, parecía ser buena persona pues estaba parado cargando todos los dulces de su esposa sin protestar.

-Chiba ¿no?

-Así es señor Kou.

-Dime Seiya.

-Entonces llámame Mamoru.

-Claro que sí. Si bombón no se enoja ¿podría comer algún dulce?

-NO SEIYA SON MÍOS.

La psicóloga saltó sobre el chico para impedir que comiera algo de su comida. Kunzite, Akane y Minako se movieron un poco.

-Ahora sí creo lo que dice Eru sobre ti Minako.

-¿Qué dice?

-Que eres la diosa del amor.

-Lo es Akane, tiene un sexto sentido en las cosas del amor.

-Se los dije chicos.

Todos voltearon a ver a las chicas que no dejaban de verse, se sonreían como si fueran unas adolescentes. Haruka subía y bajaba las cejas haciendo reír a Michiru que tomó su brazo izquierdo y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de la pianista. Veían a Sasuke cantar y tocar la guitarra, parecía que estaba venciendo su miedo al público.

-¿Qué papel juega esa canción?- preguntó Nephrite.

-La búsqueda de un paraguas amarillo- respondió Seiya.

-En realidad todos estamos en búsqueda de un paraguas amarillo. Pocos lo encontramos ¿no creen?

Los chicos miraron a Usagi, Seiya puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la rubia de odangos. Ella lo miró con cariño, Seiya sintió un vacío en su corazón y sonrió también.

-Tienes razón bombón. Ellas ya lo encontraron.

Haruka con una seña con la cabeza les indicó que se acercaran, Seiya la abrazó del cuello. Makoto se reía con Setsuna que le decía estar incrédula de lo que sucedía. Minako alardeaba de la buena suerte que le había brindado a Michiru, sus amigos se reían de ello. Ryunosuke se acercó a Michiru a quien abrazó con mucho cariño.

 **I know you hate me too**

 **Always say you do**

Cantó junto a la chica de cabello aqua que se reía. El padre de Haruka era diferente al suyo, ojalá su padre cambiara un poco su forma de ser.

-Justo hoy le dije a Haruka que dejase de buscar a la chica del paraguas amarillo.

-Qué malo, no confiaba en que me encontraría.

-En realidad, no quería que te lastimara.

-¿Lastimarme?

-A ti Michiru, la verdad es que Sora y yo sabíamos que su mayor sueño era encontrar a la chica del paraguas amarillo.

-Sabe, yo siempre quise que la persona de la espada me encontrara.

-¡El disco!

-Sí, lo puse por ella. Pensé que me reconocería y por lo que veo no lo hizo.

-Esa es mi culpa, nunca deje que Sora le prestara el disco porque lo rompería y era edición especial. Haruka lo compró en esas tiendas digitales.

-¿Fue tu culpa papá? Me tardé mucho tiempo, nos debes nueve años.

Ryunosuke cerró los ojos para no reprender a la rubia y al abrirlos miró a su hija con ternura.

-Fue sin querer, nunca me dijiste el contenido de las cartas. Simplemente resumiste todo a la promesa.

-¿Qué decía Michiru?

-Espero que con tu espada rompas la barrera que nos separa.

-Nuestros dibujos. Nos complicamos mucho la vida por no firmar.

-Me parece que sí, las iniciales hubieran ayudado.

-M.K. ¡qué torpe!

Haruka se llevó las manos a la cabeza, Michiru pensó un momento y comenzó a reírse de lo despistada que era la rubia.

-El mango del paraguas. Es cierto mis iniciales están ahí.

-Teníamos que esperar.

-Nueves largos años Haruka.

-Al fin estamos aquí.

-Cariño fue un largo camino. Podría parecer difícil, sabes… No lo fue, así es la vida. Debíamos pasar por todo eso para madurar, crecer y amarnos.

-El lugar correcto, en el momento correcto.

Las chicas se miraban llenas de cariño, no podían creer las vueltas que daba la vida y lo cerca que habían estado. Hasta ese momento ninguna le había preguntado a la otra en qué escuela habían estudiado la preparatoria. Sabían parte de su pasado, pero no querían indagar mucho en lo demás. El sonido del celular de Haruka las hizo regresar a la realidad, Michiru y ella notaron que era un número privado.

-Es hora de bloquear otro número- decía la rubia.

-Hay que cambiar de estrategia.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo hoy les traigo otro capítulo de la historia y como siempre les agradezco profundamente cada comentario que dejan. Muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer... Mañana es el día y soy muy feliz de ver Sailor Moon Crystal con doblaje latino. No voy a presumir más y comencemos con los comentarios como siempre.**

 **Desire: Muchas gracias por tus palabras y bueno la otra historia la subí el lunes, me temo que me hice spoiler en el comentario de Kyoky y el de Vicky y por eso te tuve que poner al principio pues no sé si ya la leíste jajaja. Si no lo haz hecho, salta ese par de comentarios. Con respecto al capítulo de hoy, el grupo va creciendo y el cariño que se tienen es crucial dentro de la historia por tanto los cambios afectarán la dinámica que tiene el grupo.**

 **Osaka: Te digo que debes de ser hechicera porque sí ya regresó Mimi, además apenas están viviendo su amor y ya las quieres separar jajaja. Ahora ya sabes quien es la persona con la que Michiru se escribía y eso muy pocas veces pasa. Poco a poco veremos que papel juega Yui en la vida de Michiru, la vida es como una montaña rusa.**

 **Kyoky: Tienes corazones en esta historia y asqueada con la otra. Pensé responderte por aquí el comentario de la otra historia y sí, estoy pensando en hacer un capítulo donde se tenga un cierre. Pensaré cómo abordar la situación para dar un cierre "justo" a esa historia, me gusta como la terminé y aún así pensé que dejar un final abierto no sería satisfactorio para ustedes que querrían matar a Hotaru en forma de Dama 9. Ahora resumiendo mi respuesta en esta historia, sigue gozando lo lindo del amor jajaja.**

 **Sango-chani: No tienes que dar explicaciones, sabes que tus comentarios son siempre apreciados y que mientras disfrutes de cada capítulo yo sólo puedo agradecerte el tiempo que le brindas. No te preocupes por Esmeralda, ya dio mucha luna de miel, va a llegar recargada y con muchas ganas de molestar. Todo está bien entre Haruka y Michiru... Por el momento.**

 **Vicky: Siempre es un gusto leer tus comentarios. Kei es un niño inteligente como Ami, no creo que deba explicar más de él en ese aspecto, claro que su forma de ser es diferente a la de su madre por eso es tan extrovertido. Yui será... Ah verdad jajaja, tus teorías dejemos que sean una duda jajaja, no puedo matarte la sorpresa. Pero conociendo tu sentido de la intuición seguramente vas por buen camino. No me enoja el comentario de la otra historia jajaja, no creo hacer que sea un sueño de Michiru lo que sí es seguro es que veré cómo hacerles justicia. Prometo hacer otro capítulo que será el último, lo digo para aclarar ese punto. Por cierto, gracias por hacerme propaganda de verdad muchas gracias.**

 **Yo sé, ya es demasiada luna de miel con estas dos, prometo que ya dejará de ser todo amor y dulzura aunque realmente se lo merecían pues Michiru lo complicaba todo y es justo para ambas saber que desde adolescentes se habían enamorado. La vida y las relaciones no son color de rosa siempre y todos lo sabemos, eso pasa al principio. Con el tiempo hay cosas que no van gustando de la otra persona y hay dos rutas que seguir. La primera es terminar la relación porque no puedes tolerar esas manías. La segunda es dar paso al amor y la tolerancia porque no es lo mismo estar enamorado de tu pareja a amarla.**

 **Vamos a ver eso de ellas, por el momento todo parece ir bien y claro que se teme por Esmeralda o Yui la nueva doctora de Michiru. No hay que perder de vista un detalle, la verdadera batalla es contra las personas involucradas en la pareja, los factores externos sí pueden influir simplemente que la pareja es la que dicta lo que pasa.**

 **No tengo mucho que contar del capítulo porque lo acabo de escribir, están en la fase del enamoramiento. Los comentarios me hicieron recordar ese dulce momento, del cual todos hemos sido víctimas y porque muy pocos pasamos de esa fase al amor. Siento ser tan cursi el día de hoy, pero este capítulo tiene una dedicatoria a mi única y verdadera musa pues en dos semanas cumplimos tres años de locuras, regaños y mucho compromiso, gracias por regresar antes de tu viaje pues Yuki (el gato) y yo te extrañabamos mucho. Al fin estoy con la dueña de mi paraguas amarillo ¿ustedes ya encontraron al suyo? Recuerden que siempre hay un roto para un descosido.**

 **Sin más por el momento les deseo un excelente fin de semana, saludos a todos los lectores anónimos, le dejo un fuerte abrazo a quienes comentan y nos leemos la próxima semana.**


	22. El loco de la pajarita verde

**CAPÍTULO 21. El loco de la pajarita verde.**

 **NI SAILOR MOON, NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

* * *

Michiru leía con atención la composición que tenía en las manos, sus ojos se movían con calma por aquellas hojas. Le gustaba lo que estaba leyendo, el tempo, los arreglos, acordes y cadencias estaban bien hechas; su codo estaba recargado en su escritorio y en su mano izquierda descansaba su rostro. Aclaró su garganta levantó sus ojos azules para mirar a Haruka, su novia esperaba con paciencia, nervios y ganas algún comentario de la violinista.

La chica de cabello aqua regresó sus ojos al papel, terminó de leer la partitura y regresó al inicio de todo. Tal acción inquietó a Haruka que recargó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla, su confianza había desaparecido. Comenzó a mover los pies, miró con angustia a Michiru que leía de nuevo las cosas ¿había algo malo en lo que escribió? Sería la primera vez que fallaba a la hora de componer, pero al menos tenía a la violinista a su lado para ayudarle a mejorar las cosas que pudo hacer mal.

-¿Y bien?

Dijo la rubia con temor en la voz, Michiru la miró seriamente y suspiró.

-Te diré que como todo lo que haces es genial. Maravilloso, sin errores y bello, pero…

Haruka movía de arriba abajo la cabeza siguiendo las palabras de la chica.

-Si… Continúa.

-¿No te vas a ofender?

-Obviamente no, sabes que amo tus aportaciones y las respeto. En este momento somos colegas, no novias y creo que lo que dirás es para mi crecimiento, no para hacerme sentir mal. Así que dime las cosas en las que puedo mejorar.

-De acuerdo colega. Me encanta la sección de metales y cuerdas, la batería es magnífica e incluso les das un tempo perfecto para que improvisen. Pero siento que falta algo, algo que acompañe al piano. La pieza por momentos parece…

Michiru pensaba en una palabra que no lastimara a Haruka, al fin la encontró y miró a la rubia. Antes de decir algo Haruka se adelantó a ella.

-Crees que es plana.

Le respondió la rubia seriamente, Michiru pensó que había lastimado a su novia, afirmó con la cabeza apenada de seguir hablando.

-Yo también lo noté, no tengas miedo en decir las cosas.

-Si ya lo notaste, entonces ¿por qué no lo solucionas?

-No sé qué hacer. No brota nada de mi cabeza, absolutamente nada.

Haruka se cruzó de brazos, miró a Michiru y luego suspiró. Realmente se sentía frustrada en ese momento, esperaba una respuesta por parte de la violinista que le sonrió.

-Quieres que te ayude.

-Debo recurrir a las mejores mentes musicales, primero tú y luego Tatewaki.

-Es una big band cariño, falta un cantante.

Haruka vio a Michiru con reproche, al parecer ya había pensado en eso. Por lo que la violinista rio elegantemente y tomó la mano de la pianista.

-¿No quieres escribir algo? Me sorprendes Haruka, pensé que te tenía sumamente inspirada.

Haruka sonrió con el comentario y movió su cabeza negativamente.

-No es eso, me inspiras en muchas formas. Simplemente termino la parte instrumental, luego hago la letra de la canción y la verdad es que quiero que sea meramente instrumental.

Michiru puso los ojos en blanco, que comentario tan pedante el de su novia.

-Ahora entiendo por qué a pesar de que te gustan las óperas de Verdi, tu músico favorito es Mozart.

-¿Por qué?

-"La poesía por fuerza ha de ser hija obediente de la música".

-¿Y no?

-Mira Haruka Tenoh, no vamos a empezar con una nueva discusión sobre la perfección en la armonía.

-Debe haber jerarquías al componer Michiru. Primero la música, luego la letra o puedes destrozar a la armonía.

-Algunas veces la letra llega antes y luego encuentras la música que le acompañará. Muchas veces yo he compuesto de esa forma.

Haruka abrió sus ojos, puso una sonrisa burlona y movió negativamente un dedo.

-Eso es ser desordenado. ¿Qué haces cuando una palabra no encaja en la música? La armonía que da la música es la que marca la acentuación de las palabras. No es lo mismo cantar "cuando me enamoro" a "cuando me enamoró". Ergo la letra debe de someterse a los designios de la música.

-No siempre Haruka, yo leo un texto y mi mente lo musicaliza. Las letras de mis canciones o al menos las que llevan han sido compuestas así. En mi mente sé como suena el amor, como se escucha la desesperación. La música es transmitir todas esas pasiones y sentimientos en sonidos, así esté escrita la letra antes.

Las chicas se miraron fijamente, cada una componía diferente. Haruka tenía los brazos cruzados, Michiru fruncía el ceño. Perecían retarse y ninguna cedía en su manera de pensar.

-Sabes Michiru, jamás llegué a pensar que componías así. En realidad, esperaba otra cosa…

La violinista se molestó más al escuchar eso, iba a responder, pero se quedó callada al escuchar la voz de la rubia.

-Supuse que componíamos igual, pero no me importa… Siempre que tu música me haga sentir ese mar de emociones, siempre que me hable de la esperanza o que me conforte si me siento mal. Al final hablamos con el corazón y eso se refleja en la música que componemos.

-"Lo que tengo en mi corazón y en mi alma debe encontrar una salida. Esa es la razón de la música".

-Ludwing van Beethoven.

-Ya sabes que adoro el periodo del romanticismo.

-"Siempre me he considerado entre los más grandes admiradores de Mozart, y lo haré hasta el día de mi muerte".

-Sí, también lo dijo él.

-Para que veas que él no critica a Mozart.

-Yo no lo estoy criticando, simplemente no coincido con él en ese aspecto. Además, Mozart es un monstruo musical y tú debes trabajar mucho si aspiras a llegar a su nivel. No deberías ser pedante.

Michiru levantó una mano y le pegó a Haruka en la nariz, la rubia se comenzó a reír de la reacción de su novia.

-¿Soné pedante?

-Mucho.

Haruka miró a la violinista con ternura y suspiró.

-Prometo trabajar para no sonar tan pedante.

-Me alegro cariño. Ahora regresemos al tema de tu composición.

-Gracias.

-¿Es para el concurso nacional?

-Sí. Me gusta, pero no siento que esté terminada. Tienes razón le falta algo.

-Llegamos a la conclusión de que no quieres voz. Por tanto, corresponde llenar eso con un instrumento.

-¿Qué instrumento?

-Quiero que tengas la mente abierta, no te pongas mal.

Haruka la miraba impaciente, la violinista puso su cara más seria y habló.

-Debes usar a Sasuke, de verdad va a marcar una diferencia.

-No sirena, no puedo. Tú misma viste lo que hizo después del concurso de talentos.

-Dale una oportunidad.

-Michiru cantó y tocó la guitarra con los ojos cerrados, luego de eso vomitó a todos y para cerrar se desmayó. ¿Recuerdas?

-Era su primera vez frente a un público, es normal. Todos pasamos por eso.

-Yo tenía nervios, es cierto. Pero no vomité a ningún jurado o al público ¿acaso tú lo hiciste?

-Toco frente a personas desde los siete años y no, no vomité ni cuando era niña o me desmayé. Pobre Sasuke, dejarlo sin participar es feo. No me digas que tú ya no sientes nervios al tocar, yo sí los sigo sintiendo.

-Lo sé, cuando dejas de sentir nervios es que el amor por la música se terminó. No se lo deseo a ningún músico, pero debemos aprender a usarlo a nuestro favor o el escenario te come. Te juro que he hablado y trabajado con Sasuke para que deje atrás ese miedo, pero algo lo limita y me odio por no poder ayudarlo.

-Cariño en realidad necesitas incluir un violín. Sé que no es común en una big band, pero hará que tu composición sea magnífica.

-Estoy a nada de sacar a Sasuke, prefiero usar una flauta u otro instrumento, pensaré en eso. A menos que…

-¿En qué piensas?

-¿Me ayudarías con él?

-Haruka me pides imposibles, sabes que no he tocado el violín. Aún me llena de angustia y créeme que lo he intentado, incluso me he obligado a hacerlo. Simplemente no puedo.

-Pero si ya tocas la guitarra y los otros instrumentos.

-No he tocado el violín o el ukelele. Me llena de tristeza no poder tocar a mi mejor amigo, eso es el violín para mí. Un amigo, una parte de mí, de mi alma… No he podido.

Haruka miró que Michiru se ponía tensa, al parecer era algo que la llenaba de coraje, angustia y tristeza. Antes de pensar en sus problemas debía ayudar a su novia. Se detuvo a pensar, no quería abrazarla como siempre o decirle que todo estaría bien, debía y quería ayudarle con ese bache. ¿Cómo lo haría? Ya lo pensaría, en ese momento Michiru miró desconcertada a Haruka, era raro para ella no ver que reaccionara y corriera a su lado.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí después de lo que te dije?

-No- dijo Haruka.

-¿Entonces?

-Pensaba en la forma de solucionar el problema.

-No te sientas mal, pero es algo que debo resolver yo. ¿Entiendes cariño?

-Ah, ya entiendo. Quieres que te bese ¿no?

Michiru comenzó a reír por las palabras de la rubia. El tono tan sugerente con el que se expresó le hicieron tranquilizarse un poco, Haruka siempre encontraba una forma para lograr ese efecto. No importaba que fuera algo involuntario, ella podía llevarle tranquilidad a su vida y más cuando se sentía perdida.

-¿Y si quiero más que un beso?

-Tendremos que cerrar tu oficina y no hacer mucho ruido.

-Vaya, alguien quiere hacer una carrera y todavía no batea.

-Dime que no quieres que haga la carrera y me dejo ponchar.

-En realidad, quiero que batees y hagas la carrera.

-¿Dejarás que sea fácil?

-No, tanto en la vida como en el béisbol, las cosas se complican. No quieras abusar.

Michiru le sonreía provocativamente a la rubia que se giró para cerrar la puerta de la oficina. La chica de cabello aqua se levantó de su asiento, caminó lentamente y de forma seductora hasta la pianista. Haruka no se había percatado de tal acción, volteó con una sonrisa en su cara que desapareció al ver a Michiru frente a ella.

-O tal vez, sea yo quien haga la carrera el día de hoy.

La rubia no pudo decir nada, Michiru la tenía entre la puerta y su cuerpo. Se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de Haruka, la besó con mucha pasión. La pianista se dejó llevar, le habían ganado en hacer el movimiento de nuevo, el besó no estaba lleno de lujuria a pesar de ser intenso. Se separaron unos segundos para mirarse a los ojos, como preguntándose si no se arrepentirían de lo que harían.

Se regalaron otra sonrisa que les indicaba que podían seguir con aquel beso. Mientras juntaban sus labios, Michiru verificaba que la puerta estuviese cerrada, no quería que las sorprendieran. Ya sabían que Tomoe no estaba muy de acuerdo con las relaciones entre compañeros de trabajo, por eso extremaban precauciones.

Además, estaban los impertinentes de Mamoru, Ernesto y Minako. Si llegaban a escuchar algo, tendrían ahí a Setsuna y Seiya. Realmente no querían volver a pasar algo como lo del auditorio y era mejor ser discretas.

-Para la próxima yo estaré al bate Michiru.

-No lo creo Haruka.

-En este momento lo haré, ya lo verás.

-Pruébalo cariño.

* * *

 _-Buenas tardes Tenoh._

 _-Director Tatewaki buenas tardes. ¿Cómo ha estado?_

 _La rubia extendía su mano para saludar al regordete hombre._

 _-Excelente mi estimada colega. Pareciera que el rector Tomoe ya se ha tranquilizado._

 _-Se lo debemos todo a usted, muchas gracias._

 _-Yo digo la verdad muchacha, nada malo pasará con ustedes._

 _-Todo puede suceder señor. Por eso el rector no quería que saliéramos, por ser colegas._

 _-Bien dicen que "más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo". Confía en la voz de la experiencia, las cosas entre ustedes serán tranquilas. Uno no puede descartar que los problemas o dificultades sucedan dentro de una relación, pero es trabajo de la pareja dar una solución apropiada a cada una de las dificultades._

 _-Tampoco es bueno construir castillos en la arena._

 _Decía la rubia con algo de soberbia, cosa que Tatewaki notó. El hombre le sonrió y palmeó la espalda de Haruka._

 _-No seas pesimista Tenoh. Créeme, la ves como nunca te vi mirar a tu ex pareja y me atrevo a decir que la miras como yo miro a mi esposa. 40 años de matrimonio me respaldan, uno se da cuenta cuando un amor es sincero y hace crecer a ambas partes._

 _-Gracias por los buenos deseos maestro. Espero que ambas seamos lo suficientemente maduras para mantener nuestra relación sana y constructiva._

 _Hizo una ligera reverencia._

 _-Así será Tenoh, la profesora Kaioh es una mujer igual de inteligente que tú. Saliendo un poco del tema quisiera enfocarme en un pequeño detalle._

 _-¿Qué sucede?_

 _-La profesora Kaioh necesita su apoyo._

 _-¿En qué sentido?_

 _-No toca el violín, pareciera generarle un tipo de ansiedad y es una pena, la música que crea con ese instrumento es de otro mundo. Cuide mucho el genio y la pasión de su pareja Tenoh._

 _-Lo había notado, pero no se preocupe ya trabajo en eso._

 _-Es una pena que no puedan tener hijos propios, ambas son prodigios Tenoh y ese infante sería un monstruo musical._

 _Decía Tatewaki decaído, Haruka notó que el hombre hablaba con el corazón y le sonrió._

 _-¡Hijos! Apenas comenzamos a salir, creo que debemos ir algo lento._

 _-¿Dudas de lo que sientes por la profesora?_

 _-No, simplemente digo que quiero disfrutar más de ella antes de tener hijos o adoptarlos en nuestro caso._

 _Tatewaki miró curioso a Haruka que le sonreía con amabilidad. Luego notó algo en el cuello de la rubia, abrió los ojos y le prestó más atención. Su ropa estaba un poco desordenada, al igual que sus cabellos cenizos._

 _-Recuerdo cuando mi esposa y yo hacíamos lo mismo que ustedes._

 _-¿Disculpe?_

 _La rubia estaba extrañada de las palabras del respetable hombre._

 _-El mundo entero era una cama, ahora por falta de agilidad más que de ganas nos contenemos._

 _Haruka comenzó a sentir calor en el rostro, Michiru le ayudó a vestirse para dar la clase. Incluso ella hizo lo mismo con la violinista y todo se veía bien. Tatewaki reía al ver la cara de la pianista, estaba muda por la pena, de nuevo palmeó la espalda de la rubia._

 _-Ya Tenoh, es natural. Más si hablamos de su novia, aunque mi Sayaka en sus momentos de juventud estaba a la altura de Michiru. Con los años se ha hecho más bella, aunque no me lo crea._

 _Haruka sonrió, era lindo para ella ver que el amor entre el director y su esposa seguía siendo el mismo que desde que se conocieron. Esa era una buena señal para su relación, esperaba que eso mismo le sucediera con Michiru._

 _-Ahora bien, deben tachar de su lista a nuestro colegio._

 _-Así será director Tatewaki._

 _-Es una broma Tenoh, sean más cuidadosas. Yo no me habría dado cuenta si no fuera por los rastros de la pasión._

 _-¿Rastros?_

 _El hombre afirmó con la cabeza y comenzó a quitarse la corbata que llevaba. Lo hacía con mucho cuidado para no deshacer el nudo de esta. Le hizo una seña a Haruka para que se aproximara a él y la pianista no dudó en acercarse._

 _-Sostenga esto Tenoh._

 _-Sí señor._

 _Tatewaki comenzó a acomodar el cuello de la camisa de la rubia cerrando el último botón. Haruka dio un respingo al sentir que se ahogaba con ese toque._

 _-No se queje que lo necesita. Verá Tenoh, cuando hay besos en el cuello muchas veces succionamos, en ese momento hay un efecto de vacío que corta la circulación. Cosa que provoca un leve moretón en la zona afectada por la pasión que tenemos en ese momento tan… Cautivador._

 _Haruka miraba intrigada al señor que le pidió la corbata, después continuó con su labor de ayudar a la rubia._

 _-A ese momento tan pasional yo le llamo "el efecto vampiro". Y usted tiene uno en el cuello, por eso me di cuenta, todos sabemos que sale con Kaioh y como no tenía uno en la junta de esta mañana. Llegue a la conclusión más exacta, cosa que me confirmó con su rostro rojo._

 _-Tengo un…_

 _-Sí. No se necesita ser un genio, simplemente suma uno más uno y el resultado es dos._

 _-Qué pena me da con usted director._

 _-Ya le dije que yo haría lo mismo con mi mujer si tuviera su edad o mayor velocidad. No se quite la corbata y me la regresa mañana._

 _-Gracias director Tatewaki._

 _Haruka se despidió del hombre, iba a continuar su camino a la cafetería cuando escuchó que Tatewaki aclaró su garganta._

 _-¿Si señor?_

 _-Mejor vaya a ver que Kaioh no tenga rastros de su encuentro._

 _-Claro._

 _-Por cierto, Tenoh la letra de la composición para el concurso es hermosa._

 _-Muchas gracias._

 _-¿Ya sabe Kaioh?_

 _-No, es un secreto._

 _-Supe que le ayuda a Esmeralda ¿es cierto?_

 _-Así es._

 _Ambos pusieron una cara de desagrado que no pudieron ocultar._

 _-Esa mujer es el mismísimo demonio, ten cuidado muchacha._

 _-Michiru la aborrece._

 _-La entiendo, es Lucifer. Seguramente debe pensar que eres chico para acceder a que le ayudes, cuidado. Si se entera de quién es tu padre irá tras de ti, es una arpía Tenoh._

 _-Tendré mucho cuidado, no se ha enterado de eso. Pero ya intentó seducirme… Bueno esa es una forma no vulgar de decir lo que hizo. Porque ni para eso es buena._

 _-Disculpa mi francés muchacha, pero ella no es más que una simple meretriz. No seduce, avienta el calzón por decir lo menos._

 _-Sabe que no me gusta hablar mal de las personas, pero es muy vulgar._

 _-Más que vulgar, no hay una palabra para lo que es y su risa._

 _-Es un dolor de cabeza._

 _-Escandalosa como ella sola, no puede haber ruido más infernal que sus carcajadas._

 _-Así es señor._

 _-Ya ve con Kaioh, no te quito más el tiempo. Sean más discretas y sigan amándose, que la vida y el amor son música._

* * *

La chica de cabello aqua reía después del relato de su novia que conducía su auto, no era la primera vez que el director Tatewaki hacía ese tipo de comentarios. Ellas no se lo tomaban a mal puesto que comprendían que el señor no lo decía de mala fe. Lo que le resultaba gracioso era que el director realmente decía las cosas resignado, como si se perdiera de un gran regalo. Claro que haruka evitó el tema del concurso en su relato.

Había pasado ya un mes desde que comenzaron una relación, un mes desde que Haruka trabajaba con Esmeralda y la mujer no la dejaba a sol ni sombra. Siempre encontraba una buena excusa para hacer que Seiya le llamara a Haruka, cosa que molestaba a las chicas y en especial a Michiru. Parecía que la mujer de cabello verde tenía un rastreador en Haruka, pues sabía cuando las chicas estaban en una cita y ya estaba muy desesperada al saber que esa arpía no paraba de molestar.

-Antes de pasar a tu oficina un chico llegó al auditorio. Era el repartidor de una paquetería, me trajo este móvil.

Decía la rubia mostrando la caja del aparato aprovechando un alto, la violinista lo tomó con mucho recelo.

-¿Para qué?

-No sé, dijo que era de parte de Star Records.

-Es raro, Taiki no acostumbra a hacer ese tipo de regalos. Podría ser un regalo de Seiya para agradecer.

-¿Agradecer que soporto a esa loca?

-Pues sí, espero que le ponga un alto.

-Ya le dije que yo sólo compongo y que no soy productora. Para eso está Vincent, que si me sigue molestando de esa forma dejaré de trabajar con ella.

-Le gustas. Lo sé, le encanta estar ahí frente a ti con esas faldas cortas o sus escotes. Que desagradable es, parece que está urgida de atención.

-Lo hace para molestarte, realmente no le intereso. Debes ser más lista que ella, no te enganches con sus acciones de adolescente.

-Como sea, sabes que me molesta. Hay que abrir esta caja y ver el aparato.

Haruka coincidió con Michiru que abrió la caja para ver si llevaba algún tipo de nota. No hubo nada, simplemente las cosas normales, manos libres, cargador e instrucciones.

-¿Puedes prenderlo?

-Sí.

Al hacerlo y esperar unos minutos el celular comenzó a sonar. Lo más curioso era que ya estaba instalada la aplicación de mensajería, Michiru se extrañó. Haruka levantó una ceja pues eso era sumamente raro y además muy invasivo ¿por qué Seiya descargaría la aplicación? Le pidió a la violinista entrar a ella y aunque el número no lo tenía registrado, se dispuso a abrir el chat y antes de hacerlo recibió una llamada.

-Ese no es el número de Seiya- dijo Michiru.

-Lo mejor es contestar.

-Pero con el altavoz.

Haruka afirmó, Michiru deslizó el dedo en la pantalla y respondió.

-Diga.

-Joven Tenoh, espero que le guste mi regalo. He leído que ya sale con Michiru, he cumplido mi palabra de no hablar mal de ella.

-Esmeralda ¿por qué me enviaste esto?

-Es un regalo, no tiene nada de malo. Es mi compañero, uno muy guapo y curó a Michiru de su enfermedad. Ahora podemos ser amigas ¿no cree?

-Michiru no está enferma y debería saber que…

-Ya joven Tenoh, era una broma. Después de todo no espere que se me quite de la noche a la mañana mi manía de hablar así de ella.

-Deberías hacer el intento. Te voy a pedir que dejes de enviarme "regalos".

-Joven Tenoh no sea tonto. Es normal que no suceda de la noche a la mañana o sería muy hipócrita de mi parte. Es decir, Michiru debe saber que lo mucho que me gusta usted y que posiblemente lo seduciré, claro que no lo haré… Bueno sí, pero a su tiempo ya que no soy una zorra, esperaré a que mi amiguita vuelva a las andadas.

Michiru frunció el ceño, esa pronta estaba siendo demasiado directa y ya comenzaba a desesperarse. Decir que quería estar con Haruka le molestaba, no lo encontraba divertido a pesar de que Esmeralda confundía a la rubia con un chico, comenzó a hacer una cuenta regresiva mentalmente para tranquilizarse.

-No me interesa salir contigo Esmeralda.

-Es todo un amor, se nota que es fiel. Quiero hacerle una pregunta, pero no se enoje ¿no siente que lo hace con un hombre? Digo Michi es lesbiana y seguro actúa como uno en la alcoba.

-Claro que eso me molesta, quedamos en algo Esmeralda y te juro por dios que si no lo cumples al pie de la letra me voy.

-Es que llegué a pensar que toma testosterona porque quiere ser hombre. Por eso quizá su clítoris es como el de las hienas que parecen penes.

-Eres una vulgar Esmeralda, no eres nadie para preguntarle eso a Haruka. No entiendo por qué me odias.

La violinista no pudo contenerse más y le respondió a Esmeralda.

-Ay Michiru, oh cariño, mi dulce y querida degenerada en recuperación. ¿Quieres una respuesta a eso?

Michiru se crispó por el comentario, no quería que esa mujer hablara ya no la soportaba. Claro que estaba más ecuánime en sus comentarios, todo gracias a Haruka que de una u otra manera la controlaba.

-Quiero la verdad.

-¿No tendré problemas joven Tenoh?

-Lo único que quiero es que dejes de hablar mal de Michiru, entiende.

-Y yo ya le dije que es un poco complicado en ciertos momentos. Responderé lo que Michiru quiere saber. Nena ¿crees en el amor a primera vista?

-Sí, pero no entiendo.

-Bueno, te explico. Así como existe el amor a primera vista, existe el odio a primera vista y lo que yo siento por ti es eso. Te odié desde que te vi, no me preguntes tonterías como darte una razón, no las tengo pues así de ilógico es esto. Te odio y ya, no sabía que eras una enferma lesbiana y al enterarme obviamente fue un plus a mi odio por ti. ¿Feliz?

-¿Qué?

Michiru tenía los ojos tan abiertos que parecían caerse de sus cuencas, no entendía ¿la vio y la odio? Esa era la tontería más grande del mundo, sintió la mano de Haruka intentar posarse sobre la suya. Eso significaba un "no le hagas caso".

-Ay Michi, eso ocurrió nena. Te odio y ya, así como me gusta el joven Tenoh.

Haruka miró tensarse a Michiru, que estaba a nada de responder las palabras de Esmeralda y antes de que ella actuara habló.

-Es todo Esmeralda, no puedes cambiar. Intenta que llevemos la fiesta en paz en la grabación del disco, pero es el primero y último que te ayudo a componer.

-Por eso hice una pregunta. ¿Qué quiere tu amiguita? Ves mi vida, eres malo.

-No es mi amiguita, es mi novia y no me digas mi vida. Enviaré este artefacto a la oficina de Seiya y no me envíes más cosas. No me busques Esmeralda que cuando exploto soy todo menos amable.

-Como quieras bebé. Les envío besos, te quiero Haru… Michi, te odio.

Haruka colgó la llamada, suspiró y siguió manejando, esa mujer era un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Pero debía cumplir el contrato que tenía con la disquera de los Kou, el cual la ligaba a ellos unos tres años. De verdad odiaba el precio de la "fama", claro ganaría popularidad y tendría mejores ingresos, pero no se sentía cómoda al tener que trabajar con Esmeralda. Además Seiya no tenía otro cantante de jazz tan importante como esa mujer.

-No puedes incumplir cariño, lo sabes.

-¿Crees que la voy a tolerar tres años?

-Haruka dijiste que debía ser más lista que ese monstruo. Seamos más listas que ella.

-Tienes razón, hay que ser igual de estratégicas que ella.

-Yo también la odio.

-Ay no- dijo la rubia.

La prensa no solamente sabía que ahora componía, al enterarse de que salía con Michiru estaba sobre ellas, no toleraba ver a esos buitres en todas partes. La euforia no desaparecía, los paparazzi estaban al acecho y los medios acosaban a Setsuna para que convenciera a la violinista de aceptar una entrevista exclusiva para hablar de su relación.

Michiru se preocupaba, sabía que Haruka no estaba cómoda siendo el foco de atención, miraba a los reporteros y camarógrafos con recelo. No era grosera con ellos, pero la acosaban tanto con las típicas preguntas sobre lo que había hecho todo ese tiempo fuera de cámara que la rubia sacaba la frustración bufando. Al acercarse los reporteros a ella siempre respondía con un "sin comentarios" y les propinaba una mirada que congelaba a cualquiera.

A su vez Michiru tenía que salvar a las impertinentes personas con micrófono o cámara, pues sabía que la rubia perdería la cabeza en algún momento y quería evitar un mal comentario u otra acción. Por esa razón les sonreía pidiendo amablemente que las dejasen pasar un día tranquilo, saludaba a la cámara para continuar con su camino y tomar a Haruka del brazo para hacerla caminar e ignorar a todos.

Las chicas llegaron a un parque, la rubia estacionaba el auto y después salieron de él. En ese momento Haruka notó a un hombre tomándoles fotos, se acercó a él pidiéndole amablemente que se retirara. Aunque su mirada estaba llena de furia contenida, cosa que asustó al fotógrafo y salió corriendo del lugar, la rubia se giró para regresar con su amada.

-Lamento que tengas que pasar por esto cada vez que salimos Michiru.

La abrazó mientras caminaban por el parque Arisugawa.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? La que sufre eres tú, yo por el contrario estoy acostumbrada.

-Son como sanguijuelas, que temple el tuyo para soportar todo eso.

-Eran peor en Londres, aquí tienen la decencia de irse cuando se los pedimos.

-¡Qué horror! Estoy a punto de seguir el consejo de Seiya y pedirte que le comentes a Setsuna que acepte una entrevista. Siempre y cuando ambas salgamos pues dice que solamente así se cansarán.

-También puede ser contraproducente y hacer que nos acosen más. Debemos pensarlo bien, le pediré consejo a Yaten.

-Tienes razón. ¿No te parece un lugar hermoso?

-Sí, no hay mucha gente por aquí.

-Todavía no empieza lo emocionante.

Michiru miró curiosa a la rubia que caminaba con la cabeza en alto y sonreía mientras hablaba de lo mucho que le gustaba el lugar. Miró que Haruka le hacía una seña con la cara y dirigió sus ojos al lugar.

-Vamos a sentarnos a esa banca. Te ves muy hermosa Michiru.

-¿Este es tu plan para que vuelva a tocar el violín? Salir un viernes a un parque donde no hay muchas personas, pero ya nos molestan los paparazzi.

-Espera unos momentos. Faltan diez minutos para tu sorpresa y entenderás las cosas.

-Gracias por ser tan clara.

Dijo con fingida molestia, Haruka notó el tono que usó la chica y sonrió.

-Así es, soy tan clara como el agua del mar.

-¿Te burlas de mí? Ya verás… CHOP.

-¡Qué rayos! Duele, fue más fuerte que los otros.

-Mi CHOP es el arma más letal de la tierra, de nuevo has sentido mi ira.

Michiru la miró con ternura, cosa que ocasionó un ataque de risa para la rubia. Momentos después le siguió el juego.

-Jamás volveré a invocar el poder de tu súper CHOP.

-Te conviene no hacerlo cariño.

-Eres un arma blanca Michiru.

-Tú eres el arma blanca, sabes artes marciales.

A lo lejos un hombre de 50 años caminaba, su cabello negro tenía algunas canas a los lados, vestía un pantalón roído, una camisa gastada y cosida de una forma rústica. En lugar de una corbata llevaba una pajarita verde, las botas rotas del hombre se deshacían a cada paso que daba. Estaba de frente a ellas, sonrió al verlas divertirse.

En un brazo llevaba una manta y en la mano contraria un pequeño estuche viejo. Cerró un poco los ojos pues su vista no era buena, quería reconocer una cara ya que una de esas personas se le hacía conocida. Al fin se acercó a ellas y sonrió al reconocer a la alta mujer de cabello cenizo.

-Haruka, qué gusto verte acompañada.

-Tsubasa mi viejo amigo, el gusto es mío. Te presento a Michiru ella es…

-Por la sonrisa en tu rostro es obvio que es quien te robó el corazón. Michiru es un honor conocerte.

El hombre hizo una reverencia pomposa. La chica de cabello aqua quedó atónita, pero regresó el gesto del hombre e hizo una reverencia más sofisticada.

-Mucho gusto Tsubasa. Veo que toca el violín.

Ahora entendía el plan de Haruka, Tsubasa le ayudaría con su problema.

-Es usted muy graciosa señorita, yo no toco el violín.

-Perdón, pero pensé que el estuche era de violín. Yo lo toco y no quiero parecer pedante, no creo estar equivocada pero el estuche es de violín- lo miró confundida.

-¿Estuche? No comprendo.

Tsubasa miró a Haruka. La rubia volteo a su novia, la mirada confundida de Michiru le hizo reír, después regresó su atención al hombre.

-Yo soy la culpable amigo, no le dije quién eres. Michiru es violinista y necesitaba que nos hicieras un gran favor.

-Haruka eres terrible, ahora entiendo por qué tu novia habla cosas sin sentido.

-¿Sin sentido? Es un estuche- comentó molesta.

-¡Qué no es un estuche! Es mi casa.

Respondió Tsubasa muy molesto y Michiru lo miró desesperada.

-No puede ser tu casa.

-Es mi casa porque soy un violín, ¿qué clase de violinista eres?

Tsubasa la miró como si fuera una boba. Michiru sonrió, ese hombre debía estar muy loco para creer que era un violín y Haruka desquiciada por seguir el juego de aquel personaje.

-No es posible Haruka, ¿este es tu gran plan?

-Confía en mí.

-Estás loca, peor que este sujeto.

-Pruébame, toco mejor que "Le Messie" de Stradivari o el "King Joseph".

Le dijo con orgullo, Michiru regresó su atención al hombre que hablaba incoherencias.

-¿Tocas mejor que un Giuseppe Guarneri o un Stradivari? No le creo señor.

-Guarneri es mi padre. Eres una niña pedante, por eso te dije que toco mejor que mi hermano.

-¿Quién demonios crees que eres?- lo reto.

Haruka se encontraba cruzada de brazos, miraba divertida la escena. Tsubasa molestaba a Michiru y su novia retaba al hombre que rodaba sus ojos molesto.

-Daaaa, obviamente soy el único y el mejor de todos. Usado por un virtuoso que me hizo romper los límites conocidos e impuso nuevos. Una persona que me hizo cantar como los mismos ángeles, quien me amaba y respetaba como nadie lo hará jamás. Soy "il Cannone" niña inculta.

Le escupió lo último molesto. Michiru miró a Haruka molesta que ahogó una risa y giró su rostro al lado contrario de la escena. La violinista miró con rencor al hombre que se pavoneaba burlándose de ella.

-JA. ¡Vaya que estás loco! Te tocó Niccolò Paganini, bien pues yo soy su reencarnación. Además, tu nombre es Tsubasa no "il Cannone".

Pronunció burlona y con veneno, luego cruzó los brazos.

-¿Tienes idea de cuánto valgo? Si alguien deshonesto supiera eso mi vida correría peligro. No podría hablar con los demás.

-¿De qué hablarías? Simplemente estás loco.

Tsubasa miró a la rubia y le aventó una pequeña piedra para que regresara su atención a ellos.

-Se nota que tiene problemas con sus violines porque no aprecia a un señor como yo. ¿Intentabas que me tocara Haruka? Ni siquiera es digna de mirarme.

-Yo no tengo problemas con mis violines, simplemente siento un vacío al tomarlos. Hace mucho los tocaba para alguien especial y ahora ya no está. No puede oír más lo que toco, me siento sola pero no quiero abandonar a mis hermosos amigos. Simplemente no lo entiendes.

-Niña yo perdí a la única persona que me hacía sentir único, jamás volví a expresar todo lo que siento pues necesitaba de su ayuda. Te entiendo, lo hago…

Puso una mano en el hombro de la violinista, Michiru sintió el tacto del hombre y puso atención a sus palabras.

-Después de un tiempo me di cuenta de que hablo con él cada vez que alguien toca sus piezas o me mece entre sus manos para hacerme cantar. Mis hermanos y yo somos el puente entre la vida y la muerte, acercamos lo que está lejos, invocamos al amor o la desdicha con las notas que nos hacen hablar. Porque un verdadero artista no toca un violín, habla con la música y es escuchado no por uno o millones de oídos, es escuchado por corazones y almas. Nosotros tomamos vida en sus manos pues no podemos hablar solos. Nos sentimos impotentes al estar mudos y si consideras a tus violines como amigos ve con ellos y dales una voz. Canta con ellos, disfruta de ser uno pues ustedes tienen los sentimientos, nosotros la voz. Cuando estamos entre sus manos ya no se trata del artista y el instrumento, somos el mismo ente, la misma sustancia, la misma esencia. Habla de nuevo con el corazón a esa alma que ya no está contigo y que nunca te ha dejado pues está en la música que creas con tus amigos.

Tsubasa miró a Haruka y a las pocas personas que estaban en ese lado del parque. Sonreía viendo a cada persona para luego regresar su mirada Michiru.

-Mira a las nuevas personas que te acompañan, a las que nunca te han dejado y mírate como tu propia creadora, tu propia inspiración. Hazme cantar para los demás, déjame cantar para los demás, no me limites Michiru, no te limites… No te prives de lo más hermoso en la vida y eso es compartir tu talento a través de mi voz.

Michiru estaba impresionada ante tales palabras, la pasión que ese hombre desprendía era tan brutal que se sentía la peor de las criminales al dejar a sus amigos a un lado. Tsubasa le sonrió amablemente, eufórico movía su cabeza animándola a dar el paso.

-Hazme cantar Michiru, estoy afinado.

Le sonreía invitándola a empezar.

-Yo… No hay un violín.

-Yo soy un violín. Vamos mi corazón está inyectado de pasión, lo necesito, tú lo necesitas. ¡Vamos Haruka di algo!

-No lo hagas esperar más Michiru, si te invita a pasar a su casa puedes ver las partituras que más le gusta cantar. Toca para mí, toca para él, para nosotros. Toca para ti y disfruta de lo que más amas en la vida, tú puedes hacerlo Michiru.

Invitó divertida la pianista, Michiru miró esos ojos esmeraldas que parecían suplicarle por hacer el intento de tocar.

-No te puedo cargar y no traje mi violín.

Respondió, Tsubasa le entregaba en ese momento el estuche.

-¡Por favor, pon la postura y yo haré el resto! Necesito cantar Michiru.

Brincaba como niño. Cosa que llenó de ternura a Michiru, no entendía nada era otra locura de Haruka y ella se dejaba llevar.

-Bien…

Miró dentro del estuche, buscó hasta que al fin una partitura llamó su atención.

-Cantemos esto, ¿te parece?

-Querida, te adoro.

El hombre llevó sus manos al pecho, emocionado por la elección de Michiru. La chica hizo una reverencia, cerró los ojos y adoptó la posición para empezar a tocar.

Tsubasa miró la partitura con amor y se la dio a Haruka, suspiró y esperó a que Michiru deslizara su mano imitando el movimiento del arco y digitando al aire con sus otros dedos. Tsubasa imitó el sonido del violín, esa nostalgia que transmite el Concierto No. 4 En Re: Adagio Flebile con Sentimento de Niccolò Paganini. Los cambios eran perfectos, el hombre que pensaba ser el violín tenía su mirada fija en las manos de la chica que no se equivocaba y su postura, su expresión en el rostro le transmitían la pasión con la que tocaba.

Tsubasa se dejó llevar por ese momento pues realmente adoraba la forma en que Michiru disfrutaba aquel instante. Por su parte la violinista al principio se sorprendió de la imitación de aquel hombre, realmente parecía ser un violín. Poco después su imaginación la hizo sentir que realmente lo tocaba, su frustración, tristeza, melancolía y miedos se iban entre más pasaban los minutos.

Ninguno se dio cuenta que las personas se acercaban a ver el espectáculo, para ellos era algo bizarro, pero se sintieron atraídos por todo ese despliegue de talento y emociones, Haruka sonreía triunfal pues alguien había reconocido a su novia.

-Es el concierto más raro que ha dado la señorita Kaioh.

-¿Eso importa? Si miras bien te darás cuenta de que realmente toca el violín al aire.

Respondía su acompañante, la otra persona afirmaba y reconocía el talento que ambas personas tenían.

-Y su compañero que imita al violín, se mueve al ritmo de la señorita. Ambos se divierten.

-¿Alguien sabe qué toca ahora?

Comentaba una mujer que cargaba a su hijo pues la melodía ya no era igual.

-Es el Concierto No. 4 en Re: Rondo Galante: Andantino Gaio- dijo con orgullo Haruka.

-Mami, que no dejen de tocar- pedía el niño.

-Profesora Tenoh, nos dijeron que la profesora Kaioh estaba tocando y corrimos a verla.

-¿Sasuke?

-Sí, Shingo el estudiante de la profesora la vio. Pero no tiene violín, que sorpresa el hombre imita bien al violín.

-Él es el violín Sasuke.

-Ah.

-Hola Shingo.

-Profesora Tenoh, me alegro de verla.

-Lo mismo digo.

Shingo se acercó a Sasuke y con "cuidado" comenzó a hablar.

-Viene Tenoh, ya sé a quién se le ocurrió tal cosa.

La rubia rodó los ojos ante ese comentario.

-Ya no te quejes, mejor disfruta.

Una anciana pegaba en el suelo con su bastón para poder escuchar. El chico pidió una disculpa por hablar tanto y dejó de hablar.

-Que maravilla- decía la anciana.

Todos conocían al loco de la pajarita verde en ese parque, el hombre que se creía un violín, muchas personas se burlaban de él. Todos los días le gritaban cosas desagradables y nadie se detenía a escucharlo. Era la gran burla del parque, por su parte Haruka siempre lo visitaba y platicaba con él.

Haruka sabía la historia de aquel hombre que en mejores tiempos fue un violinista, él fue el mejor amigo de su madre y con ella tocó en la sinfónica de Tokio. Él amaba la música, ganaba bien y un día fue víctima de la delincuencia. Pedían mucho dinero por él y le cortaron unos dedos de la mano, Sora le pidió ayuda a su esposo cuando la familia de su amigo le comentó sobre el nefasto acontecimiento. Ryunosuke pudo ayudar a rescatar a Tsubasa, pero el daño estaba hecho y no volvería a tocar el violín.

Tristemente su cordura empezó a decaer, para no renunciar a la música se hizo a la idea de ser un instrumento musical, esa pasión por el violín era lo que Michiru necesitaba para dejar atrás cualquier tipo de dolor y esa era la razón que había animado a la rubia a presentar a ambas almas en pena. Hoy por primera vez la gente se aglomeraba para ver a ese loco y a la violinista dar un concierto de violín muy extraño, pero sumamente hermoso. Por un momento Michiru abrió sus ojos y buscó a la rubia, al encontrarla le sonrió agradecida. Sus labios se movieron, una palabra se formó en ellos, "gracias mi viento". Haruka le devolvió la sonrisa y respondió "hechízalos sirena".

-No paren.

Gritaban las personas, ambos hicieron una reverencia y continuaron su concierto. Tsubasa tenía lágrimas en los ojos, tenía mucho tiempo que no sentía esa emoción por la vida. Siguieron así por una hora, la voz del hombre se comenzaba a cansar y las personas aplaudían por tan bello momento cuando todo terminó.

-Muchas gracias Michiru, me hiciste sentir vivo.

-No, quien debe agradecer soy yo. Tsubasa salvaste mi alma.

-Debemos agradecer a cierta rubia que nos sonríe emocionada.

-Tiene razón.

Michiru y Tsubasa se acercaron a la rubia que les aplaudía, ellos negaron con la cabeza.

-Magnífico señores, eso fue excelso.

-Haruka no empieces a elevar nuestro ego. Michiru y yo podemos creernos tus palabras.

-Tsubasa tiene razón.

-Es la verdad Michiru, tocaron magnífico.

Michiru sonrió y se acercó a la pianista que tomó su mano.

-Nosotras nos retiramos Tsubasa, fue un gusto verte y gracias por ayudar a Michiru.

-Eso hacen los amigos, yo les debo más. Por favor Michiru ven a visitarme más seguido.

-Lo haré Tsubasa, fue un honor tocarte.

Ambos se hicieron una reverencia, Haruka se despidió efusivamente del amigo de su madre y lo invitó a comer con ellas. El hombre se negó amablemente y las despidió, las chicas caminaron al estacionamiento.

-Gracias Haruka.

-¿Por qué?

-Por presentarme a Tsubasa y recordarme que la música rompe los límites de la vida y la muerte.

-Somos un equipo ¿no? Los equipos se apoyan.

-Somos más que un equipo cariño.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Somos amigas, amantes, novias y colegas.

-Eso me suena a que somos el mejor equipo del universo.

-Somos el equipo maravilla.

-De ahora en adelante seremos conocidas como Haruka y Michiru Maravilla.

-Haruka, no rompas el momento tan hermoso.

-No lo rompo, simplemente digo que deberíamos cambiar nuestros apellidos a Maravilla.

-Tonta… Vamos a mi casa.

-¿Me quieres violar?

Michiru rio de las palabras de su novia, la empujó para hacer que cayera. Cosa que no pudo hacer, simplemente logró que Haruka rodeara sus hombros con su brazo y caminaran juntas.

-Quiero tocar el violín ¿me acompañas?

-¿Vas a tocar para mí?

Se sorprendió la rubia.

-Vamos a tocar juntas, iremos por mi violín a casa y luego iremos a tu apartamento para que me acompañes.

-Haremos el amor musical.

-Haruka, estás completamente loca.

-Eso te gusta.

-Te equivocas.

Haruka la miró espantada y algo sorprendida. Michiru caminaba seria y luego sonrió con malicia.

-Eso me encanta de ti Haruka.

-A mí me encanta tu forma de ver la vida Michiru.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de la historia y como siempre gracias por el tiempo que dedican a la lectura de la misma, además de sus comentarios que siempre son bien recibidos por mi parte. La semana pasada se estrenó Sailor Moon Crystal, no pude de la emoción y de verdad se nota el amor que le pusieron al proyecto. Para quienes son de México no olviden que todos los sábados tendremos el anime a las 12 pm. Lo mejor es que mantuvieron los nombres originales, cosa que unifica la obra de Naoko y eso es genial.**

 **No me quiero desviar mucho y lo mejor es controlar mi emoción. Así que pasaré directamente a los comentarios que amablemente me dejan.**

 **Vicky: Es cierto, fuiste la primera en comentar y sí Mimi se empieza a volver loca con los recuerdos ¿será culpa o amor lo que siente? No lo sé, esperemos que no fastidie tanto a las chicas. En realidad Usagi era la que sabía, Mina era una despistada que olvidó todo el asunto de Haruka y el tanabata. Muchas gracias por las palabras, sabes que es un gusto leer cada comentario que dejas.**

 **Desire: Ya apareció Esmeralda por unos segundos, hoy estuvo muy serena y es normal en ella pues parece oler por donde atacar. Mientras Mimi seguro será más impulsiva al momento de hacer algún movimiento. Por su parte el alumno de Haruka parece no convencer del todo a la rubia y Mina seguramente lo matará por vomitar.**

 **Milla23: Sí, para Usagi era demasiado seguir con esa actitud una vez que supo de la relación entre Haruka y Michiru. Ella quiere cuidar de sus amigas, su carrera y la relación que tiene con ambas. Kei es un niño feliz y no será la última aparición del pequeño. El método es la gametogénesis in vitro, todavía se sigue estudiando pues hay muchos factores que deben evaluarse antes de poder dar luz verde para que empiece a realizarse en humanos. Cuando me comentaron de él, me sorprendí mucho además de ser muy interesante de leer, la ciencia es increíble.**

 **Kyoky: Disculpa que la otra historia te llegara a traumar. Tienes razón esta es tranquila pero en cuanto tenga tiempo prometo darle cierre a la otra jajaja. De nuevo lo siento jajaja.**

 **Aioros: Mucho gusto y gracias por tus palabras. Ranko está por volver a escena, Esmeralda es un dolor de muelas y Mimi... Ella sigue molestando con llamadas, mientras que la identidad de la madre aparecerá, ya nos acercamos a ese momento. Antes de eso hay que cerrar un ciclo entre Haruka y Michiru. Por cierto, actualizo los viernes sin falta.**

 **Sango-chani: Mimi sufre por maldita, por el momento a Haruka parece no importarle más lo que ella haga. Los amigos de las chicas están felices con la relación y de una u otra forma saben que las actuales parejas de sus novias son buenas personas y las aprecian.**

 **VaMkHt: No a muchos les pasa y creo que a eso se refería el hermano de Max cuando habló con Michiru, ese tipo de amor es especial y simplemente hay que aprovechar cuando se presenta. Sí es mucha una de miel porque en la pareja no siempre hay esos lindos momentos. Ya veremos que harán las chicas para trabajar en su noviazgo. Por los comentarios me encanta leerlos todos y siempre que lo hagas yo lo apreciaré, muchas gracias por todos los que has dejado.**

 **Pasando a la historia las chicas ya empezaron a notar que hay diferencias entre ellas, por el momento es la manera de componer y llegaron a una solución con la diferencia pero pueden haber más. ¿Podrán superar lo que no les guste de la otra? Sí, está Esmeralda y hoy desapareció Mimi, pero creo que ellas no son el gran problema entre ellas. Es Tomoe que las va a descubrir con las manos en la masa dentro de la escuela jajaja. Es broma, pero hasta Tatewaki siente envidia de no ser joven y hacer eso con su esposa.**

 **Como siempre muchas gracias por leer, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado y dejen sus comentarios. Muchos de sus comentarios me ponen en jaque, gracias por ser tan perceptivos y otros tantos los he extrañado pues ya sé quienes son los habituales y cuando no aparecen sus nombres se me hace raro el día.** **Saludos a los lectores anónimos, abrazos a las que siempre comentan y nos leemos la siguiente semana.**


	23. Ira

**CAPÍTULO 22. Ira.**

 **NI SAILOR MOON, NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

* * *

 _Caminaba por las calles de Tokio, estaba sumamente emocionada al saber que al fin tendría una cita con Mimi. Después de aquel beso había quedado prendida de ella y Mimi le dijo que fueran al cine pues estaban presentando una de las peores películas de la historia. Haruka le había comentado de "Manos: Hands of fate" pero Mimi le dijo que la peor era "Kazaam", así que invitó a la rubia para que lo comprobara con sus propios ojos._

 _La rubia llegó a la sala de cine y encontró a Mimi formada, sonrió feliz al verla esperando a que llegara y se apresuró._

 _-Hola, siento hacerte esperar._

 _-Para nada Haru, acabo de llegar. Voy por las entradas._

 _-Yo invito._

 _-No, yo pago las entradas._

 _-Déjamelo por favor._

 _-De acuerdo, muchas gracias. Eres un amor Haru._

 _Mimi giró y les habló a unas chicas que estaban a su lado._

 _-Les presento a Haruka, ella quiere invitar. Serían cuatro entradas y el tuyo Haruka._

 _La boca de la rubia estaba abierta, las chicas le agradecían y ella sonrió para poder pagar las entradas. Después de eso entraron a la dulcería, cada una pagó lo que consumiría y luego procedieron a ingresar a la sala. Una de las chicas notó que Haruka estaba algo seria, por lo que le preguntó el problema._

 _-Es una tontería, pensé que era una cita con Mimi… Por eso me ofrecí a apagar las entradas- dijo la rubia._

 _-Pobre- se rio la amiga._

 _-¿Qué dice Haruka?_

 _-Pensaba que tenía una cita con Mimi._

 _-Oh._

 _Las amigas de Mimi se empezaron a cuchichear la una con la otra para saber lo que ocurría._

 _-¿Qué te dijo?_

 _-Haruka pensaba que era una cita con Mimi._

 _-Ay no… Tonta._

 _-¿Qué ocurre?_

 _-Haruka pensaba que tenía una cita con Mimi._

 _La chica comenzó a reír, inclinó su cuerpo a la derecha y le susurró a Mimi._

 _-¿Sabías que Haruka pensaba que tenían una cita?_

 _Mimi dejó de comer sus palomitas y miró a su amiga con pena._

 _-No puedo salir con ella, es amiga de Minako mi compañera de trabajo._

 _-Entiendo… Dile a Haruka que Mimi no puede salir con ella porque es amiga de Minako._

 _Las amigas de Mimi ya no hablaban en voz baja, por el contrario, se escuchaba la respuesta. Antes de que la chica que estaba a un lado de Haruka le dijese algo, ella pudo articular unas palabras._

 _-Sí, ya entendí. Gracias- dijo Haruka._

 _-TODOS ENTENDEMOS, HARUKA ES UNA IDIOTA._

 _Un hombre gritó un par de filas atrás y todos comenzaron a reírse de la rubia que intentaba ocultarse por la pena que tenía. Miró discretamente a Mimi que reía por las palabras del hombre que no le daba tregua a la pobre rubia. Ese fue el peor inicio que pudo tener para empezar a salir con Mimi._

-¿Qué pasa Mimet?

La voz de Diamante la hizo regresar de ese recuerdo, pues cuando vio a un muchacho rubio recordó a Haruka. Era un momento sumamente gracioso que había pasado con la pianista, el peor en la vida de la de mirada esmeralda y el más divertido para ella.

-Perdón estaba pensando en una canción que escribí.

-Linda hace un par de semanas que no duermes bien. Vinimos al cine para que puedas estar tranquila ¿o es que ya te arrepentiste de algo?

-¿De ser famosa y feliz? Claro que no, es que… Compuse algo Diamante y espero que te guste.

El sonido del móvil de su novio lo hizo distraerse de lo que estaba diciendo y él simplemente se alejó a contestar. Suspiró, estaba recordando mucho a Haruka en esos días, cosa que no la dejaba tranquila y la enfurecía. Miró a Diamante sonreír, mover las manos y afirmar como si la persona con la que hablara estuviera frente a él.

Mimi tomó su móvil y comenzó a buscar entre sus contactos. Minutos después estaba enviando un mensaje de voz.

-Estaba recordando que la segunda semana que nos fuiste a ver tocar me hablaste de tus logros en atletismo y fuimos al cine con mis amigas y te aclaré que eso no era una cita. En la tercera semana sólo hablamos en inglés y te ofreciste a enseñarme alemán. En la cuarta semana me hiciste reír tanto que me caí de la silla de la barra del bar. Para la quinta semana llevaste comida para el de seguridad antes de que abrieran el bar, eso porque era mi amigo y te dije que era sumamente bochornoso… Te repetí que no saldríamos. ¿Te acuerdas de eso Haru? Nunca dejaste de insistir, en la sexta semana hiciste malabares y te aplaudí. La séptima semana, fuiste amable con el hermano de Tai para impresionarme. Para la octava semana leíste un libro de autoayuda que una de mis amigas dejó en mi carro, eras una tonta. En la novena semana te perforaste una ceja porque Minako te jugó una broma y yo me burlé de ti. Y en la última semana llegaste decidida y me invitaste a salir, te dije que no tenía más que dos minutos por los ensayos con la banda, además de mi segundo trabajo y me deseaste suerte… Ay Haru, por favor responde mis llamadas.

Veía que el mensaje se había enviado y esperaba que fuera escuchado por la rubia. Diamante se acercaba, sabía que algo le ocurría a su novio. En realidad, Mimi sentía culpa, pero no dejaría todo lo que había conseguido por regresar a Japón.

* * *

Era una hermosa tarde estaba perdida en los hermosos ojos de Haruka que hablaba feliz sobre su época de piloto, Michiru había invitado a su novia a comer para salir un poco de la rutina de llegar a sus casas y preparar algo que siempre les quedaba delicioso. Pero ese día en particular quería consentir a su novia.

Pudo notar en los ojos de la rubia un dejo de nostalgia, al parecer no olvidaba esos días en los que corrió por todo el mundo y ganó muchos premios. Algo en ella se sintió mal, no quería que su novia se sintiera frustrada, así como Haruka siempre la apoyaba supo que debía hacer lo mismo pues si quería regresar a las pistas le ayudaría en todo.

-Cariño, quiero hacerte una pregunta y espero que me respondas sinceramente.

-Sabes que no me debes pedir sinceridad pues es lo único que tendrás de mí. ¿Qué pasa?

-Al verte hablar sobre las carreras en F1 y tus pilotos favoritos, puedo notar que hay nostalgia en tu mirada. ¿No te sientes frustrada por no seguir esa carrera?

Haruka se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, claro que sentía nostalgia pues fue divertido para ella. Pensó un momento su respuesta, necesitaba saber que responder o mejor dicho las palabras que usaría.

-Frustrada dices.

-Sí, mira yo sé que amas la música y eres magnífica en ello. Pero si deseas regresar a correr en F1 yo te apoyo, quiero que te sientas plena en todo lo que haces.

-Michiru…

Haruka le sonrió a la violinista, sus ojos y palabras estaban llenas de sinceridad y amor, estaba preocupada porque ella se sintiera mal o se arrepintiera de no cumplir sus sueños.

-No te voy a mentir, me da miedo que puedas tener un accidente. Haruka eres muy importante para mí, pero no te quiero ver enojada por no hacer lo que realmente deseas.

-Entiendo lo que dices, pero…

-No hay peros, son tus sueños y yo te apoyaré en todo momento.

-Comprendo Michiru, lo que pasa es que…

-Sin pretextos, cariño quiero verte completamente realizada ¿entiendes?

Haruka volvió a sonreír y tomó un bocado de su comida, al ver la acción Michiru frunció el ceño pues parecía que la rubia no la tomaba en serio.

-No te rías, es algo serio Haruka.

-Lo sé Michiru.

-¿Vas a dejar tu sueño a la mitad?

-Michiru, no me siento mal de dejar la F1. Cumplí mi sueño, llegué a ser profesional, corrí para Red Bull y por dios me eligieron para ser la piloto principal de Ferrari.

-Pero si quieres correr para Ferrari y no sólo llegar e irte te apoyo. Es tu sueño cariño.

-Hay algo que no te he dicho, mi sueño no era ser piloto de la F1.

-¿Cuál era tu sueño?

-Ser piloto de las fuerzas aéreas de Japón.

-No me mientas Haruka.

-Es de verdad, siempre quise ser piloto de un caza Phantom. Ver a papá y a mi abuelo en uniforme era lo mejor para mí, quería ser como ellos para proteger al país y familia.

-Dijiste que tus padres no querían que fueses militar.

-Por eso no fui a la academia militar. Desde pequeña quise entrar a colegios militares, Jadeite quería ser marino y yo de las fuerzas aéreas. No se pudo Michiru, ni modo.

Michiru sintió un vacío en su corazón, odiaba pensar en Haruka como una militar pues tenía miedo de que algo malo le pasara.

-¿Tan malo es mi sueño? Quería ser general del aire, el abuelo me regalo un casco de piloto y me alentaba a ser militar, desde niña entrenaba mi cuerpo con ayuda de él para que resistiera 9 G. Papá se enojó y le dijo que ni él o mi madre me querían como militar.

-Haruka… Yo, no sé qué decir.

-No te preocupes, no digas nada.

-¿Cómo te decidiste por la F1?

-Desde niña corría karts, al empezar a crecer tenía que pilotear autos más grandes. En la F1 tu cuerpo soporta 5 G, era lo más cercano que iba sentir a un piloto de caza. La similitud fue lo que me hizo querer correr esos vehículos.

-No me esperaba esto.

-Te ves perturbada.

-Si hubieras sido militar yo no te abría conocido, no estaría a tu lado… Odio pensar que pudo pasar.

Haruka observó que por las mejillas de Michiru rodaban lágrimas, cosa que sorprendió a la rubia. La pianista se levantó de su lugar y se sentó junto a la chica de cabello aqua. Momentos después la abrazó.

-No puedo, con ese sueño no puedo ayudarte… Si te pierdo me vuelvo loca, un mundo sin ti no vale la pena ser vivido.

La violinista se aferró al cuerpo de Haruka que estaba sorprendida por las palabras de su novia.

-Michiru tranquila.

-No me pidas que me tranquilice, tu sueño es servir a tu país y morir por él si es necesario.

-Ey, ese era mi sueño. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que mi nuevo sueño me abraza fuertemente y llora al pensar que puede perderme?

Michiru se separó del cuerpo de la rubia para verla y de nuevo pudo contemplar la sinceridad en los ojos esmeraldas de la rubia.

-¿Cómo?

-Tú eres mi sueño, nuestra relación y cada momento que vivo a tu lado. Eres mi presente y mi plan a futuro. Sé que suena loco, pero te amé sin conocerte, me enamoré de ti al verte en hanami, cada día que pasa me enamoro más de ti. No renunciaría a lo nuestro, créeme Michiru.

Michiru sonrió y abrazó a Haruka con más fuerza de la que podía. ¿Cómo no espantarse por llegar a perder a su pianista? No pensó que podría enamorarse de alguien con esa intensidad, Haruka le había demostrado que podía hacerlo y no estaba mal.

-Eres tan cursi- dijo Michiru.

-¿Yo soy cursi? Para ti un mundo sin mí no vale la pena, eso es más cursi.

-CHOP.

-¡Oye!

-Te lo mereces por burlarte de mis sentimientos.

-Yo siempre soy la mala sirena.

-Cambiemos el tema.

-Bien.

-Hablé con Hanna.

-¿Cómo está?

-Fantástica, le dije que iríamos en Navidad.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

-Claro, no voy a pasar navidad sin ti, es imposible.

-Lo bueno es que tengo ahorros, pero me parece que mi pasaporte no está actualizado.

-Lo actualizas.

-Yo te tenía una sorpresa, quería invitarte a salir en las vacaciones de septiembre.

-Bueno, tú pagas las vacaciones de septiembre y yo las de diciembre.

-¿Quieres ir al mar?

-SÍ.

Gritaba entusiasmada la violinista, tenía mucho que no iba a la playa y necesitaba estar cerca de su elemento. En el mar Michiru se sentía cerca de sí misma, así como para Haruka que escuchaba lo que el viento decía, el mar le aconsejaba y tranquilizaba.

-Planearé todo para ir.

-Hagamos surf.

-¿Qué?

-¡No me digas que no has surfeado!

-No.

-Primero no jugabas laser tag y ahora sé que nunca hiciste surf. ¿Cómo es que vives?

Haruka comenzó a reír por las palabras de Michiru, siempre que algo le apasionaba sentía que todos debían disfrutarlo al igual que ella.

-Te diré algo, no sé estar en una tabla de surf, snowboard o skate.

-HARUKA TENOH, ERES UN ALIEN.

-No lo soy, simplemente practico otro tipo de deportes. ¿Tú sabes andar en todas esas tablas?

-Obviamente.

-Skate, no te creo Michiru.

-Es divertido.

-¿Tienes patineta?

-En mi apartamento.

-Deja de mentir.

-¿Quieres aprender?

-No tienes patineta.

-Te hice una pregunta Tenoh.

-Claro, aprendo rápido. Pero tú no tienes patineta en tu apartamento.

-Vamos, saco mi tabla y compramos la tuya. Pero como eres una principiante te compramos coderas, rodilleras y tu casco.

-Y yo soy la soberbia- dijo seria.

-Pediré la cuenta y nos vamos.

-Estás tan confiada que por eso no apuesto.

-Cobarde, apuesta.

-No, seguro me estafas.

Las chicas comenzaron a reír luego de las palabras de Haruka. Michiru pidió la cuenta y pagó la comida, sabía que eso no le agradaba a la rubia que siempre la invitaba. Ese día realmente quería ser quien invitara y no parecer una dama indefensa que necesitaba ser mimada en todo momento. Esa no era Michiru Kaioh, por eso tomaba el control la mayor parte del tiempo y ese tipo de acciones dejaban embelesada a la rubia.

-Espera Michiru, mi móvil vibra.

-Responde.

-Es Seiya.

-Responde cariño.

-I have a bad feeling about this…

-Haruka responde.

-Hola Seiya.

 **-Tenoh, hola… Lamento ser portador de malas noticias, te necesito en el estudio.**

-¿Ahora qué diablos quiere?

- **No nos deja avanzar, dice que están tocando mal o que el tempo es muy lento… Quejas.**

-El estudio está a una hora de donde me encuentro.

- **Lo sé, pero realmente te necesito Tenoh.**

-Estoy con Michiru, más te vale controlar a esa loca.

- **No vengas con Michiru**.

-Claro, voy a botar a mi novia por los berrinches de Esmeralda.

- **Maldición Haruka, dije que no.**

-Te veo en una hora.

Haruka miró con pesar a Michiru que ya estaba de malas al saber que debería pausar su cita por culpa de Esmeralda.

-La odio, siempre nos interrumpe.

-Sirena, por favor ignora todo lo que ella pueda decir. Entre más rápido salgamos de ese lugar todo será mejor.

Michiru bufó ¿era ella la que debía comportarse? Sintió la mirada de la rubia y al verla pudo notar la seriedad que de ellos salía, no bromeaba con su petición. Eso la enfadó más, parecía que Haruka estaba protegiendo a Esmeralda, caminó al estacionamiento del lugar, esperó a que Haruka abriera la puerta del copiloto y no la dejó cerrarle la puerta. El camino al estudio era silencioso y la rubia rogaba porque Seiya controlara a Esmeralda.

* * *

La frustración en esa cabina era grande, tenían dos horas repitiendo lo mismo sin errores, pero no podían avanzar por los berrinches de aquella mujer de cabello verde. El baterista veía asesinamente al chico del bajo, la guitarrista suspiraba ahogadamente, el trompetista tenía sus manos sobre su sien, el pianista movía su pierna derecha intentando calmar su mal humor, el chico del bajo cerró sus ojos después de sonreír al baterista.

Todos en ese lugar querían matar a la vocalista que berreaba cosas sin sentido, el productor se comía las uñas por su furia y Seiya Kou rezaba porque su hermano no lo matara, pagar horas extra a ese estudio de grabación le salía muy caro, más por la artista en cuestión. La mujer hacía señas, su rostro estaba tan rojo del coraje que no se necesitaba ser una eminencia para saber qué era lo que quería, el chico de coleta negra le hizo una seña con los dedos y le sonrió amablemente. No funcionó, esa seña simplemente apresuró su explosivo carácter que se manifestó al patear el banco en el que se sentaba y hacer volar su botella de agua.

-Va a destruir mi estudio Seiya, ustedes los pagarán los daños que provoque.

Habló fastidiado el productor.

-¡Es un banco por Dios!

-Seiya golpeó el micrófono hace 10 minutos ¿sabes cuánto valen? Taiki me pagará los daños de esta loca.

-Haz una prueba, seguramente está perfecto- reclamó Seiya.

-Lo haría si esa creída continuara con las grabaciones. Son veinte minutos amigo, ella es quien se atrasa, no los músicos. Cuando están bien ella es la que para todo porque alguien desafina, esto me cuesta dinero. Tu hermano no se pondrá feliz cuando vea la cuenta.

Miró su reloj y chasqueo los dedos para que su ayudante le llevara un vaso con algo de alcohol, no importaba qué bebida fuera simplemente quería tomar.

-Ni me lo digas ¿por qué demora tanto?- decía Seiya

-Porque no le corresponde estar aquí. Sin embargo, está dejando sus actividades de lado porque aquí la diva de cuarta no quiere seguir cantando y tú no la controlas.

-Abre el micrófono o volverá a hacer una escena.

-Chico ya no la soporto, pero prefiero escuchar sus gritos a que destroce mi estudio. Sólo te voy a pedir que la calmes porque mi cabeza quiere reventar.

-Lo que digas Vincent.

El productor abrió el micrófono.

-Esmeralda cariño, te aseguró que no tarda en llegar, como te dije estaba algo lejos de aquí y…

-Te dije que quería a Tenoh en 20 minutos, ya casi son 30. Estos inútiles me hacen ver mal, ni siquiera llevan el tempo ¿acaso no te importa mi disco?

-Haruka estaba lejos, me envió un mensaje ya está cerca. Debes relajarte.

-¿Lejos? Lo que pasa es que esa lesbiana le quita el tiempo. La muy zorra se le metió hasta por los ojos y engañó a mi pobre Haruka haciéndole creer que es una mujer normal, cuando no es más que una enferma desviada que lo único que le gusta es que le laman la…

-¡Esta vez estás yendo muy lejos! Cuida lo que dices Esmeralda, no importa si es lesbiana o no, Michiru es un excelente ser humano y si Haruka se enamoró de ella es por eso- explotó Seiya

-Lo siento. No me importa, esa meretriz me pudo ganar una batalla, la guerra será mía. Cuando tu amiga sea incapaz de cumplirle a Haruka como mujer, yo lo haré, pues ella lo máximo que puede tener entre las piernas es un dildo o una lengua.

-No te hagas Esmeralda, tu sabes la verdad de las cosas.

-No querrás que tu enferma amiga sepa eso ¿o sí?

-Apaga el micrófono Vincent.

Exigió Seiya, el hombre hizo caso a lo pedido. Esmeralda tenía razón, si Michiru se enteraba que había continuado con sus planes luego de que su protegida le dijera que sabía que Haruka era mujer, no se lo perdonaría. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, no encontraba una solución a las cosas.

-Quiero ver su cara cuando descubra que Tenoh es mujer- se burló Vincent.

-No va a renunciar, te lo aseguro.

-¿De verdad? Sería lo mejor. Mira chico te seré honesto, la mujer canta bien, tiene presencia escénica, es hermosa y te hace sentir la canción. Eso ya es un mérito porque trabajar con ella en la grabación es un tormento, siempre se pone así, como fiera. Te juro que nadie se imagina la verdad acerca de esta señora. Busca a otra persona que pueda cantar las exquisiteces de Tenoh, que sea más noble, que entienda que su éxito se debe al trabajo de las personas que la rodean además del de ella por supuesto.

Seiya meditó lo que Vincent le decía, ¿qué podía contestar? Esmeralda era su estrella, la diva que trajo de la nada, a la que ayudó cuando supo que no tenía trabajo y que su único talento era el canto. También era una amiga, su proyecto personal, una mujer que estaba tan perdida en los vicios que dejarla explotar su voz le ayudó a salir del hoyo. No negaba que la mujer era creída, pero él entendía y justificaba esa forma de ser con lo que había vivido, no la podía dejar sola… No como a él lo había dejado Usagi. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta, Vincent indicó que se podía pasar.

-¡Por Dios, en qué rayos piensas!

Gritó Seiya fuera de sí pues quería matar a Haruka que no había accedido a su petición.

-Hola Seiya, también es un placer verte- respondió Haruka.

-Nos vas a matar Haruka.

Exclamó Vincent divertido pues la cara de Seiya estaba pasando por muchos colores intensos del rojo.

-No tuvimos opción chicos. Créanme que yo tampoco estoy muy cómoda con la solución que Haruka encontró.

-Te hubieras ido a tu casa Michiru.

Haruka se enojó por el comentario de Seiya que no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle.

-Para empezar Seiya yo no debería estar aquí. En segundo lugar, no iba a dejar a mi novia en la calle sola. Porque estábamos a punto de hacer skate y tuve que dejar mi lección porque tu hija berrinchuda detuvo las grabaciones.

-Bien, está de muy mal humor. Michiru no la provoques…

Un golpe en el cristal del estudio los hizo girar la cabeza. La mujer de mirada café vociferaba cosas al otro lado.

-Abre el micrófono Vincent, yo me ocupo de ella.

Haruka respiró para serenarse, seguramente empezaría a atacar a Michiru, pero esta vez ya estaba cansada de esa actitud y la callaría de una vez por todas.

-Al fin llegas, estos idiotas no pueden llevar bien el ritmo, tempo y ni hablar de la afinación de los instrumentos. ¡Es tu música y no te importa!

-No me grites Esmeralda, tranquilízate, respira y hablamos. Si no puedes hacer eso simplemente daré la media vuelta porque no pienso perder mi tiempo en discusiones absurdas.

-Muy bien, escucha las porquerías que tocan. Mientras meditaré para dejar ir la energía negativa del ambiente.

Esmeralda le lanzó un beso, Haruka ignoró aquel gesto de la cantante. Le pidió a Vincent que le dejara escuchar las grabaciones para entender lo que pasaba. Suspiró cansada, en todas ellas los músicos iban bien, tempo, ritmo, afinación el problema era Esmeralda y sus aires de diva.

-Esmeralda yo no escucho algún problema. Te pido que hagan una grabación más, maestros les pido con mucho cariño que me regalen un gran sonido como el que vienen ejecutando, es más quiero un sonido perfecto. Maestra Benson en la guitarra quiero que marque la entrada de los instrumentos y la voz de una manera delicada para quienes escuchen la pieza, pero directa para los que estamos reunidos en este estudio. Maestro Valdés ya usted crea magia en el piano, empieza con la maestra Benson disfruten de la batuta. Maestro Smith, maestro Wooten y maestro Navarro, ustedes llevan la batería, bajo y trompeta respectivamente, seduzcan con sus instrumentos, se los encargo. Esmeralda siente la música, no quiero que interpretes la letra, no eres actriz, siente cada palabra, haz la canción tuya pues si tú no te crees lo que cantas menos yo. Eso es lo único que falta puedes lograrlo. No eres una novata y no quiero que interrumpas nada o me veré en la penosa necesidad de hablar con Seiya para que la banda grabe por separado y ya con la pista vengas a terminar las partes de voz.

-¿Insinúas que la culpa es mía?

-Sí, no respetas el tiempo y trabajo de los demás.

-Yo soy la más grande estrella, tienes suerte de que acepte cantar las cancioncitas que escribes. Respétame Haruka- sentenció.

-Cuando aprendas a respetar a tus músicos, representante, productor y compositor me podrás dar discursos baratos. Demuéstrame que eres una gran estrella, no interrumpas hasta que la canción termine y haz lo que se te pide sin rezongar.

Golpeó en el escritorio muy cerca del mando de control. Michiru, Seiya, Vincent y la banda se espantaron de la actitud que adoptó Haruka, decir que estaba molesta era poco.

-Tenoh ten más cuidado- dijo Vincent.

-Maestros por favor empiecen.

Ignoró la rubia al hombre, su tono era amable para ellos.

-Como guste herr Tenoh- respondió Valdés.

-Ya están listos, cierra el micrófono Vincent.

Haruka volteó a ver a Seiya un poco molesta, buscó a Michiru quien simplemente se limitó a sonreír.

-¿Eres así de mala con tus chicos de la orquesta de Jazz?

La violinista decía muy seductora, Haruka le guiñó el ojo pues el simple hecho de estar cerca de su novia la tranquilizaba.

-No, yo sí trabajo con adultos.

De un momento a otro el piano y la guitarra comenzaron a tocar, las cosas se escuchaban perfectas, Benson dio la entrada, batería, bajo y trompetas se escuchaban perfectas. Al fin Esmeralda comenzó a cantar. Lo que Vincent decía era verdad, era realmente buena te hacía sentir cada palabra, no parecía haber peleado con Haruka minutos antes y lo mejor parecía disfrutar con la banda.

-Debo admitir que la tipa se está luciendo- comentó Michiru.

-Es la magia de tu novia para domar bestias.

Bromeó Vincent y todos se rieron. Esmeralda abrió los ojos pues en toda la interpretación los mantuvo cerrados y al fin notó la presencia de Michiru, la ira la invadió, pero no iba a parar las cosas. Ella era una profesional, primero terminaría eso para después matar a esa mujer que tanto odiaba, esa elegancia, buen humor, talento y sobre todo el respeto con el que la trataban la hacía rabiar.

Todos la trataban con cariño y ella era tan educada que incluso al señor de la limpieza saludaba con mucha amabilidad. Era odiosa por tanta perfección, seguramente los pájaros la vestían en la mañana cual princesa de la empresa del señor ratón. Al terminar miró a Haruka que se inclinaba para agradecer a todos los que estaban en la cabina ¿por qué alguien tan guapa como la rubia no la miraba? No importaba, le arrebataría a Michiru el amor de esa rubia, la fortuna no tocaría más a su puerta.

La muerte de su amante era una señal divina para que se matara y eliminara a esas enfermas. Lo malo era que Haruka se había topado con esa leprosa y entonces la fortuna regresó al lado de aquel engendro. Era su deber eliminar a la escoria como Michiru Kaioh.

-Eso estuvo fantástico. Lo mejor es que descansen y mañana sigan con estos resultados.

La voz de Haruka la hizo regresar a la realidad, de Esmeralda dependía de que su compositora se enamorara de ella y eso destruiría a Michiru.

-¿Estarás aquí?

-No, ese no es mi trabajo.

-Entiendo, prefieres dejar tu trabajo para pasar tiempo con esa meretriz.

Bufó, Michiru iba a responder, pero los ojos de Haruka la hicieron parar. Pudo notar que la pianista estaba entrando en cólera.

-Que sea la última vez que usas ese tipo de palabras para referirte a mi novia. Espero que te quede claro. Por otra parte, NO ES MI TRABAJO SER TU NANA. Es la primera y última vez que Seiya o tú me quitan el tiempo por tonterías como ésta- habló enfurecida.

-Pues entonces que Seiya se consiga a otra persona que quiera cantar estas porquerías. Yo renuncio.

-Muchas gracias. Ya me estaba cansando de tus teatros y berrinches.

-No serás nadie Tenoh, no permitiré que trabajen contigo.

-¿Crees que me intimidas? Con una llamada puedo acabar con tu carrera, ni siquiera un bar paupérrimo dejará que cantes él.

-Herr Tenoh tiene razón Esmeralda, su apellido no sólo es conocido a nivel musical, tiene muchas influencias no podrías tocar en Japón u otra parte- comentó Valdés.

-¿Quién pidió tu opinión parásito?

-La caída te dolerá mucho Esmeralda.

Valdés movía su cabeza en desacuerdo.

-Abran la puerta de este cuchitril. Terminaré esto porque soy una profesional, lamento mi arrebato.

Exigió la mujer, que caminó hasta estar frente a la rubia y simplemente la miró de los pies a la cabeza

-Más te vale poner los pies en la tierra Esmeralda.

La voz de la violinista la hizo volver a explotar, la odiaba tanto que tenerla cerca le dificultaba poder comportarse como lo había acordado con Haruka.

-Michiru ¿no deberías estar lanzando tu campaña para ser reina gay en algún lugar de mala muerte?

-De hecho, ya soy reina gay. Pero el corazón de Haruka no es un lugar de mala muerte cariño.

La violinista le guiñó el ojo y Esmeralda la vio con desprecio.

-Eres tan repugnante. No entiendo como no le da asco besarte cuando seguramente le hacías sexo oral a tu amante.

Esmeralda la miró con malicia, se llevó la mano a la boca como si fuera a vomitar.

-Bueno, ahora debe de estar quemándose en el infierno. Fue castigada de una forma ejemplar por ser una enferma. Seguramente mientras quedaba atrapada entre el metal de su carro le pedía perdón a Dios, quizá ni tiempo le dio porque la aplastaron como una cucaracha. ¿Están seguros de que les dieron todo el cuerpo? Lo había olvidado Michiru, el servicio fue con el féretro abierto, la viste completamente mutila…

El rostro de Esmeralda rotó, el bofetón que Michiru le propinó fue tan fuerte que la dejó muda. Al salir del shock la cantante se lanzó a golpear a la violinista. Antes de poder llegar a su objetivo unos brazos la rodearon, levantandola como si fuera una pluma.

-¡Déjame imbécil, no ves que esa perra se atrevió a golpearme!

-No te voy a permitir que digas esas cosas de Max.

La señalaba Michiru olvidando todos sus modales. Seiya miraba junto con las demás personas ese momento en que ambas mujeres perdieron la cabeza, después el chico recordó a Haruka.

-Seiya saca a Michiru de aquí.

Pedía la rubia, el joven movió su cabeza y se llevó a la chica como pudo pues ambas parecían animales rabiosos.

-Esmeralda, te ofrezco una disculpa por la reacción de Michiru, aunque es entendible. Ser homosexual no es un pecado, no es una enfermedad y mucho menos algo para denigrar a las personas. No voy a permitir que lastimes a Michiru hablando del tema que más le afecta pues amaba sinceramente a esa mujer, ni se te ocurra volver a hacer comentarios de ese calibre. Soy mujer, no un hombre y sí, soy lesbiana y estoy orgullosa de serlo porque no daño a nadie, amo y respeto a todos por igual. ¿Quieres seguir trabajando conmigo? Vas a aprender a respetar en su totalidad.

Sentenció y pudo notar una chispa en la mirada impactada de Esmeralda que no se esperaba que Haruka le fuera a decir la verdad. Vaya que era valiente y eso le encantó más de la rubia.

-Este golpe no lo voy a tolerar… Su novia acaba de cometer el peor error de su vida.

-Sin amenazas Esmeralda.

-Te voy a respetar Tenoh, pero no haré lo mismo con ella. Esta es la guerra con ella, no intentes meterte.

-Cualquier guerra contra Michiru también me involucra. Ya lo sabes.

-Intentaré comportarme contigo Tenoh, pero no se te ocurra volver a traer a tu noviecita. Evita problemas porque ya te dije que el trato de respetar a esa tipa queda anulado.

-Como quieras, así como tú no serás respetuosa con ella. Yo tampoco seré amable contigo, no quiero más tonterías.

-Acepto Tenoh.

Mientras Haruka hablaba con Esmeralda, Seiya jalaba a Michiru con todas sus fuerzas. No había sido una buena idea llevar a Michiru, cosa que había complicado todo para él.

-Basta Michiru ¿qué no ves el espectáculo tan lamentable que estás dando?

-¿La vas a seguir defendiendo? Seiya ella acaba de insultar la memoria de Max, eres tan hipócrita al decir que la querías mucho y casi llorar cuando llegué a Japón.

-De verdad te pones igual de insufrible que Esmeralda. ¿No entiendes lo qué puede ocurrir?

-Ilumíname genio- despotricó.

-Es mi trabajo el que corre peligro. Taiki puede ser mi hermano, pero también es mi jefe y no se va a tentar el corazón. Si me tiene que correr, lo hará.

-No lo creo.

-Ella no componía lo que cantaba, estafó con su novio a un tipo que ahora la demandó por abuso de confianza. Sabes que Taiki no la soportaba a pesar de que es una de nuestras grandes estrellas. Nunca le ha agradado y esta es su única oportunidad para conservar su trabajo pues la demanda la llevará mi prima.

-Deberías dejar que pague por sus errores a ver si ya madura.

-Mira Michiru, yo también me enfadé con lo que dijo de Max, pero sé que nada de eso es real. La diferencia entre nosotros es que yo no caí en su juego infantil, ya deja ir las cosas. ¿Qué hay de Haruka? Al menos yo ya estaría cansado de estar a la sombra de alguien que ya no respira.

Las palabras de Seiya le calaron en lo más hondo, sus manos comenzaron a temblar por la ira contenida.

-Seiya, muchas gracias por sacar a Michiru. Te ofrezco una disculpa por ser tan inconsciente y darte problemas, nosotras nos vamos. Por cierto, ve con Esmeralda.

El tono serio de la rubia congeló la sangre de la violinista, en realidad la reacción no se debía a que siguiera aferrada a Max, le molestaban las palabras de Esmeralda y esa burla con la que habló de la muerte de su ex prometida.

Haruka tomó el brazo de la chica para hacerla caminar, pues estaba petrificada. Llegaron al deportivo amarillo de la pianista, le abrió la puerta para que Michiru pudiera subir, segundos después estaba detrás del volante. Suspiró y puso en marcha el vehículo.

* * *

Seiya regresaba lentamente al estudio, necesitaba controlar su enojo porque en algún momento explotaría. Ese día era horrendo y aún le faltaba escuchar a su hermano cuando viera las horas extra que habían usado el lugar, necesitaba un trago urgentemente para quitar todo ese estrés de sus hombros.

-Chico, respira de nuevo. Tu día aún no termina.

-¿Qué quieres decir Vincent?

-No te cobraré las horas extras porque el final fue entretenido- se burló.

-Te hice una pregunta.

-Tenoh le dijo que es mujer y juro por mi madre que en los ojos de Esmeralda se refleja el mismo diablo.

-No me importa.

-Te invito un trago chico, estaré esperándote en mi oficina. Suerte con el kraken.

Seiya caminó fastidiado, el día empeoraba y no eran ni las seis de la tarde ¿qué había pensado Haruka al hacer la confesión? Era obvio que ella no sabía que Esmeralda conocía la verdad, maldecía el momento en que cedió a los berrinches de Esmeralda para hacer venir a la compositora.

Se detuvo a pensar las cosas, el mal humor de su cantante comenzó cuando al hacer una pausa y comer miró la foto de portada de una revista, en ella estaban Haruka y Michiru sentadas en un sillón blanco. La violinista posaba su cabeza en el hombro derecho de la rubia, con una mano tomaba el brazo derecho de Haruka que llevaba una bebida en ella. Ambas sonreían a la cámara, se mostraban felices, la rubia vestía una camisa blanca con mangas de ¾ y un pantalón beige, por su parte Michiru llevaba un sencillo vestido de una pieza gris claro con algunos detalles en negro.

-"La nueva melodía de amor de Michiru Kaioh". Maldita sea…

Setsuna le había comentado sobre la entrevista a una revista sumamente seria que no haría un circo de la relación entre ambas chicas y que saldría en esa semana. Sus malditos consejos lo habían metido en un gran problema ¿de verdad Esmeralda estaba interesada en Haruka?

-Seiya cariño, al fin apareces.

El tono rabioso de Esmeralda lo tensó. Sabía que tendría que aguantar más tonterías de Esmeralda y no quería seguir con lo mismo.

-¿Ya estás más tranquila?

-Tenoh tienes más pantalones que tú.

-Ya sabías las cosas, así que no molestes.

-Me dijo que pensara si quiero seguir trabajando con ella.

-Pues no vas a pensar nada, yo no voy a permitir que se haga tu voluntad- bufó.

-Así bajara el mismo Dios para forzarme a hacer algo que no quiero yo no obedecería. Lo malo es que ni yo me quiero separar de Haruka.

-¿Qué dices?

-Tomé una foto de esa revista de quinta y quité el rostro de tu amiga para poner el mío. Necesito que seas honesto conmigo querido. ¿No crees que Haruka y yo nos vemos mejor juntas?

-No digas tonterías, ella es novia de Michiru. Lo siento, pero jamás te hará caso.

-Voy a seguir trabajando con Haruka. No te preocupes, mi comportamiento será ejemplar, se lo prometí a mi amor. Ya te dije que Kaioh no se quedará con Haruka, yo me encargo de eso. Sus hermosos ojos verdes serán míos, lo simple es negar las cosas que me dijo y listo.

-Esmeralda, yo no voy a dejar que las separes

-Conozco perfectamente a Michiru, noté que nos parecemos mucho en personalidad. Ella es muy tonta como para reconocerlo y esa es mi ventaja sobre ella. Descansa cariño, mañana es un nuevo día y vamos atrasados por mi culpa, prometo que daré todo de mi parte. Adiós.

La malicia que emanaba de sus palabras dejaron mudo a Seiya y esa risa que salió de su boca lo dejó petrificado.

* * *

La rubia manejaba en silencio cosa que preocupaba a Michiru, su amigo tenía razón al decir que su novia se estaba cansando de esos arranques con Esmeralda. Odiaba que Usagi no fuera su terapeuta, no es que la doctora con la que iba fuese mala, pero Tsukino era tan fría para exponer sus errores que eran un golpe a su orgullo y le invitaba a ser más humilde. Llenar a Haruka de inseguridades le podía costar muy caro. No tenía idea por dónde empezar, ya que ofrecer disculpas ni siquiera remediaba los daños. Al sentir el automóvil detenerse pudo notar que estaban en un muelle.

-Haruka… Yo…

-Bajemos a ver el paisaje, sé que sigues molesta y este lugar es el que me tranquiliza cuando me siento triste, enojada o perdida.

Las chicas salieron, el lugar era hermoso, silencioso y realmente la tranquilizaba. La violinista miró a su novia quien tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte, comenzaba a sonreír.

-Si me sigues mirando te perderás de los colores del océano cuando el sol se oculta.

-Lo siento… ¿No estás molesta?

Preguntó mientras giraba su rostro en dirección al océano.

-¿Por el mega CHOP que le diste a Esmeralda? No, comprendo tus razones para explotar, aunque debo reconocer que no fue lo correcto.

-¿No te molesta que mencione a Max?

-Honestamente es un poco incomodo, he pensado que jamás voy a llenar sus zapatos.

Su tono era triste y Michiru se alarmó.

-Haruka yo no quiero que pienses eso, tú sabes que te quiero…

-Tranquila, te lo comento porque no voy a mentirte diciendo que no tengo miedo de nada. Yo confío en lo que sientes por mí, porque lo demuestras, lo veo en tus ojos. No soy Maxine y no te voy a dar lo que ella te dio, ni siquiera nos parecemos, por eso nunca voy a llenar sus zapatos. Entiende lo que te digo Michiru, comprendo que la sigas recordando o que defiendas su memoria con tanta vehemencia. Te ibas a casar con ella, la amas demasiado y siempre ocupará un lugar en tu corazón. Yo estoy escribiendo otra historia en tu corazón, eso es todo.

-Haruka…

La violinista se acercó a la rubia para abrazarla y la rubia le sonrió con mucha ternura.

-¿Podemos ir mañana a comprar mi tabla de skate?

-Y el equipo de protección cariño, no lo olvides. ¿Te dije que eres la mejor?

-Soy sólo un ser humano, pero en algunas cosas soy la mejor.

-No quiero que estés de soberbia o recibirás un CHOP

-Tú eres quien oprime mis botones de soberbia.

-En verdad odio que actúes así.

-Y a mí me molesta que te pongas al nivel de Esmeralda.

Las chicas se vieron con enojo, realmente eran cosas que les molestaban de la personalidad de la otra. La lucha de miradas era intensa y no pintaba bien, Michiru se sentía ofendida por el comentario, aunque sabía que era verdad. Haruka por su parte sabía que tenía que dejar esa actitud de lado, le molestaba ser así, pero lo que más le molestaba era que Michiru le recalcaba esos detalles de su forma de ser.

-No vuelvas a decirme eso Tenoh.

-Esa es otra cosa que no me gusta, no aceptas tus errores.

-Todo era perfecto hasta que nombraste a esa mujer.

-Dejemos esto aquí.

-No, si vamos a empezar a reprocharnos lo que no nos gusta de la otra hagamos todo bien.

-Por favor… Dejemos la pelea hasta aquí.

-¿Qué más te desagrada de mí Haruka?

-Que seas una terca.

-Bien, yo no tolero que cuides tanto a tus autos y la moto. Son objetos, se tienen que ensuciar o dañar en algún momento.

-Son mis bebés Michiru, no tiene nada de malo cuidar tus cosas.

-Tú exageras.

-Bien, las cosas se deben ensuciar o romper ¿no?

-Así es, es la ley de la vida.

-Está mal ser tan "exagerada" con los autos ¿cómo eres con tus violines?

-No compares Haruka, mis violines valen más que tus autos.

-YA QUISIERAS KAIOH.

-Mis violines son de colección. Inculta.

-¿Me llamaste inculta?

Las chicas estaban por explotar en ese momento, ninguna quería ceder en lo que discutían. Parecían ser de diferentes mundos y la sangre recorría su cabeza. Michiru analizaba la situación, nunca había actuado así con Maxine ni siquiera cuando llegaba tarde y la única manía de la chica era la F1 ¿por qué era tan distinto con Haruka?

-Pausa- dijo la violinista.

-¿Pausa?

-Tienes razón, estamos muy enojadas en este momento… No quiero decir nada horrible, estaba a punto de hacerlo. Pausa.

-¿Pausas la pelea?

-Sí, pausa.

Haruka giró su rostro y suspiró, nunca pensó que Michiru odiara el cuidado que tenía por sus objetos.

-De acuerdo, pausa… ¿Cómo funcionará exactamente?

-¿El poner pausa?

-Sí, ¿cómo debemos utilizarla?

-Antes de decir algo hiriente preferentemente, sé que en algún momento no podremos pausar antes de eso. Así que pausaremos después de hacerlo ¿te parece?

-Si sirve para tranquilizarnos y analizar mejor las cosas, por mí bien. Solamente que necesito decirte algo, pues necesito dar puntos para la pausa.

-Por supuesto.

-Las veces que te has enojado, inflas tus mejillas… Me parece tierno y exitante ¿podemos usar la pausa para hacer el amor si ambas queremos?

-A ti te salta una vena en la frente y se me hace sensual. Podemos pausar una pelea para hacer el amor si ambas queremos.

-Genial, ¿para comer?

-Si quieres o si ambas tenemos antojo de algo.

-Interesante.

-Si los chicos vienen de visita a nuestros apartamentos y discutimos o vamos camino a una reunión con ellos. La pausa aplica en ese caso también.

-En nuestros trabajos, mis partidos de hockey o en conciertos.

-Trato hecho. Procuremos pelear en nuestros apartamentos.

-¿En la pausa puedo besarte?

-La pausa sirve para relajarnos, en el momento en que estemos tranquilas podremos besarnos o abrazarnos.

-Ok… ¿Cómo quitamos la pausa?

-Diremos reanudar, pero no podemos hablar del tema de la pelea en la pausa.

Haruka afirmó con la cabeza, dirigió su mirada al atardecer, recordó a Mimi. Con ella jamás habría discutido o peleado, por lo general se quedaba callada o asumía la culpa. Quizá se estaba desquitando con Michiru por esas peleas que no tuvo con Mimi. ¿Se habría adelantado al tener una relación con la violinista? Regresó su atención a Michiru que miraba el panorama, estaba pensando. Seguramente también estaba comparando la situación con las que vivió con Max.

-¿Ya estás tranquila Michiru?

La chica afirmó y Haruka se acercó a besarla, Michiru no la alejó y aceptó el beso. Mientras la pianista la besaba comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué te causa risa?

-No puedes estar cinco minutos sin besarme.

-En realidad te ves adorable cuando te enojas. Casi me saltas a la yugular.

-Tonta ¿ya estás más tranquila?

-Sí.

-¿Reanudamos?

-¿Piensas que llegaremos a una solución?

-Ya analicé las cosas, sí.

-Yo también, pero antes de reanudar… Sólo pausaremos cuando nuestras diferencias se vuelvan peleas.

-Sí.

-¿Te diste cuenta que hablamos de la pelea en la pausa?

-Porque es la primera vez que la usamos cariño.

Las chicas comenzaron a reír al notar que habían olvidado una regla de la pausa. Minutos después se tranquilizaron, Michiru miró a Haruka.

-Reanudar- dijo la rubia.

-En verdad me molesta que seas soberbia, exagerada con tus autos o que critiques mi forma de componer. Supongo que me desesperan esas actitudes, pero siendo justa tú tienes razón al decir que yo soy igual con mis violines y si me pongo en tu lugar, si amara a los autos o motos tanto como tú actuaría de la misma forma. Lamento haberte llamado inculta, no lo eres.

-Gracias Michiru, sabes yo he intentado dejar de ser tan soberbia es algo difícil porque en mi adolescencia actué de esa forma. Voy a dar lo mejor de mí para mantener a raya ese tipo de cosas, me molesta seguir con esas actitudes sin pensarlo, pero debes admitir que algunas veces eres algo soberbia.

-Como cuando te dije lo de no poder estar sin besarme ¿no?

-Sí, es de forma inconsciente y lo tomo como broma, a eso me refiero con que algunas veces yo lo hago sin pensar. Sólo que entiendo que te moleste cuando después de señalarlo yo sigo con la misma actitud, lo cambiaré.

-Entonces trabajemos ambas en cambiar esas actitudes, tú con la soberbia y yo al ser igual de explosiva con o sin Esmeralda de por medio. Debo ser muy molesta cuando me pongo tan exaltada.

-Sí, pero como dices nos esforzaremos por manejar ese tipo de emociones negativas.

-La pausa sirve.

-¿Hay algo más que te moleste de mí?

-No, sólo eso. ¿Tú tienes más molestias conmigo?

-No… ¿Irás con tu terapeuta?

-La próxima semana, mientras podemos ir a mi apartamento para tomar un baño. Nos lo merecemos después de nuestra pelea y la que tuvimos con esa.

-Ya le dije que soy mujer, espero que no quiera trabajar conmigo. Me dijo que no tiene problemas, pero supongo que se va a quejar con Seiya.

-Cariño yo creo que se acabó tu contrato con los Kou.

-Esperemos Michiru… Bien es hora de irnos a tu humilde hogar.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, como cada viernes les traigo otro capítulo de la historia. Agradezco infinitamente el tiempo que dedican a la lectura de ella y los comentarios que como siempre es refrescante leer. Pasaré directamente a responderlos pues mis capítulos son eternos jajaja.**

 **Vicky: De nuevo fuiste la primera y sin tener accidentes, por favor ten cuidado cuando leas las historias que tanto te gustan. Hoy tienes más Esmeralda time jajaja que no es un demonio pero es una mujer sumamente molesta, hasta Tatewaki lo sabe. No creo poder escribir un lemon porque hay que tener clase, una buena escena erótica debe de describirse de una manera tal que no caiga en lo vulgar, pero que pueda crear esa sensación de** **éxtasis. Siento que realmente es hacer el amor con palabras y muy pocas personas lo logran, creo que mi mente aún no está lista para hacerlo y creeme, no eres pervertida porque es hacer el amor es hacerte uno con tu pareja y yo creo fielmente que es el momento más hermoso de una relación. El sexo la mayor parte del tiempo es vacío y es por eso que incluso escribir sobre un encuentro de una noche también debe hacerte sentir que satisfaces una necesidad y la lujuria del momento. No me gusta Arjona pero hasta él mismo lo ha dicho tener sexo y hacer el amor son cosas totalmente distintas. Sobre lo de la historia, creo que podría hacerlo una vez termine de redactar mi último capítulo de tesis y sólo tengo un mes para terminar.**

 **Desire: Hoy tuvieron su verdadero conflicto y todo gracias a Esmeralda, ella fue quien provocó esa riña. Ya tiene cansada a la pobre Michiru y explotó, me parece que esa acción ha despertado al kraken que Esmeralda lleva dentro. Gracias por tus comentarios, nunca podré terminar de agradecerte la ayuda que me brindaste al principio de ella.**

 **Sango-chani: Hoy Esmeralda no estuvo contenida, tiene un verdadero interés en Haruka y si sumamos lo mucho que odia a Michiru el resultado no es nada prometedor. Y ya le cantó a Haruka que no hay tregua con la violinista. Se merecía el golpe la verdad, es más, merecía ser arrastrada del cabello por Michiru, pero ella es una dama y no lo haría.**

 **VaMkHt: Claro, Haruka tiene dinero y un estatus social muy bueno, todo gracias a papá. Pero la respuesta a tu duda es que su familia tiene muy metida en la cabeza la idea del honor y cumplir lo que prometes es primordial para que no se pueda tener un mal concepto de la familia Tenoh. Se comprometió moralmente con Seiya que está en la mira de su hermano Taiki por todas las tonterías de Esmeralda y esa es la razón principal de aguantar a Esmeralda. De verdad si fuera por Haruka podría romper el contrato e incumplir pero sus valores inculcados por Ryunosuke no se lo permiten. La culpa es de Seiya la verdad jajaja.**

 **Kyoky: Me has quitado un gran peso de mi espalda, muchas gracias por aguantar la historia y sus capítulos infinitos.**

 **Sobre la historia no puedo decir mucho y resumiré las cosas, las chicas ya notaron que no todo es color de rosa, una cosa es tener formas diferentes de componer y otra es sacarse todo lo que no les gusta de la otra. Claro que llegaron a una solución para no decir cosas hirientes, pero deben aprender realmente que cada relación es diferente, cada una compara a la otra o con Max o con Mimi y su forma de actuar con ellas y ese es su peor error por tanto van a tener que diferenciar para encontrar una buena manera de resolver sus conflictos.**

 **Por otra parte Esmeralda enloqueció, estaba con espuma en la boca por saber que las chicas presumen su amor en revistas. Lo dije en un comentario, ella realmente siente algo por Haruka y está interesada en ella. Puede que sí esté enamorada de ella, puede que sea una obsesión o una vendetta contra Michiru, pero hay un interés muy fuerte en la pianista que ya no la soporta. Ahora hay una tensión peor entre ellas por el golpe que Michiru le acomodó a Esmeralda. Honestamente se lo merecía, porque chicos no es correcto hablar mal de la gente y más si son difuntos, no lo hagan el alma se te pudre o te ves igual de mal que Esmeralda.**

 **Y Mimi ya no puede con su conciencia, ni en el cine puede estar tranquila. De nuevo eso sucede cuando el karma te llega y no quieres aceptar que actuaste mal. Sus recuerdos la van a volver loca, lo peor es que incluso recuerda como estafó a Haruka para comprar boletos de cine, no importa que la película sea mala esas cosas no se hacen.**

 **¿Qué hará el buen Seiya? ¿Setsuna se fue a la puerta del tiempo? ¿Haruka le responderá a Mimi? ¿Se cansará Mimi de buscar a Haruka? Eso lo sabremos la próxima semana, pues hay muchas sorpresas en el siguiente capítulo y antes de despedirme quiero confesarles algo. Los próximos dos capítulos serán los últimos del mes, no voy a abandonar la historia, simplemente me queda un mes para terminar mi tesis pues me recibo en diciembre. Por tanto, voy a concentrarme en ella y según mis cálculos el viernes 7 de Diciembre subiré la historia, de antemano les ofrezco una disculpa y espero que puedan entender mis razones, tomenlo como un final de temporada jajaja.**

 **Espero que el capítulo les guste y puedan disfrutarlo, dejen sus comentarios pues saben que los aprecio y les agradezco. Saludos a los lectores anónimos y tengan un excelente fin de semana. Nos leemos pronto.**


	24. Histeria colectiva

**CAPÍTULO 23.** **Histeria colectiva.**

 **NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

* * *

 _Michiru y Haruka miraban una película en el apartamento de la rubia, ambas estaban acostadas en el sillón. La violinista acariciaba el sedoso cabello corto de su amada con tal delicadeza que fue inevitable para Haruka contenerse y se movió para besarla. Michiru no dejó pasar la oportunidad para hacerse del control de la situación, ambas se besaban con mucha pasión y las cosas estaban subiendo de nivel._

 _De un momento a otro Michiru quedó debajo de la rubia, que besaba su cuello e intentaba llegar al discreto escote que la chica tenía en su vestido. La violinista disfrutaba el contacto de los labios de la pianista con su piel,comenzó a desfajar la camisa de la rubia pues quería acariciar el tonificado cuerpo de su amante. A su vez la rubia necesitaba tomar acción con sus manos y no sólo con su boca. Cuando Haruka intentó meter su mano bajo el vestido de Michiru, la chica de cabello aqua puso su mano sobre a de la rubia, un rayo de "cordura" había regresado a ella._

 _-Espera._

 _-¿Qué ocurre?_

 _-Aquí no._

 _-Vamos a mi cuarto._

 _-No, tampoco._

 _Haruka la miró extrañada y subió una ceja para intentar entender las cosas. Michiru nunca se negaba en el trabajo, en los baños de los cines o en la misma sala cuando había muy poca gente o en su propio hogar. Su rostro comenzó a cambiar, ahora todo comenzaba a tener sentido._

 _-Michiru ¿por qué nunca quieres hacer el amor en mi apartamento?_

 _La violinista se sorprendió, Haruka la había atrapado en la maniobra y al fin se daba cuenta de ese pequeño detalle. No sabía por dónde empezar a explicar._

 _-Nunca te niegas en otros lugares, pero mi apartamento es el único lugar en el que no quieres. Es injusto que me dejes a medias y le doy gracias a todos los dioses por no ser hombre, los chicos dicen que cuando los dejan como a mí en este momento sus testículos les duelen._

 _-¿Les has contado sobre nuestra vida sexual?_

 _-No, pero pensé que era un mito, les pregunté y ellos dicen que es real. Regresando a lo nuestro, sólo déjate llevar Michiru o dime la razón de tu repentino cambio._

 _Michiru frunció el ceño y en segundos la respuesta salió sin darse cuenta._

 _-¿De verdad quieres que esté contigo donde seguramente te acostabas con tu ex?_

 _-Lave todas las sábanas Michiru. Vamos a mi cuarto, por favor...- suplicó._

 _-No es sólo eso Haruka, tienes cosas de ella por la casa. No creo que te gusten las películas de los vampiros que brillan cuando se exponen al sol._

 _-Sí eso es de ella, olvidé empacarla._

 _-Además la última vez que quería quedarme contigo encontré ese horrible jersey que dice "Haruka y Ranko juntas por siempre"._

 _-¿Todavía lo tengo?_

 _Michiru infló sus mejillas, cosa que indicaba a Haruka que sería una pelea._

 _-Claro, te gusta restregarme a tus ex en la cara._

 _-Michiru a excepción de mi piano, mis cascos para moto, mis ropas deportivas, las formales o casuales, los electrodomésticos o la computadora que son cosas que yo compré. Todo lo demás me lo dieron chicas con las que salí y es obvio que tenga cosas de Mimi. Viví cinco años con ella, la crema hidratadora que te pones en el rostro era de ella, pero es muy buena y por eso no se la envié, me debía pagar con algo._

 _-¡Qué asco Haruka! Dejaste que me pusiera crema hidratadora de una cualquiera._

 _La violinista corrió al baño y comenzó a lavar su rostro, Haruka la siguió de cerca mientras pensaba en lo mucho que Michiru exageraba las cosas._

 _-Michiru es crema._

 _-No, son restos de tus ex en todo tu apartamento. Cada que quiero besarte o hacer el amor contigo me imagino a esas chicas aquí y no puedo._

 _Decía la chica cabello aqua mientras se secaba el rostro delicadamente y buscaba algo más para hidratarse el rostro._

 _-Tienes que superarlo Michiru._

 _-¿Superarlo? Claro, porque me encanta recordar a tus ex. Supongo que también debo "superar" cuando dices que hiciste cosas con "Makoto"._

 _-Ahora estás celosa de Mako. ¡No lo puedo creer!_

 _-Me refiero a cosas tontas que dices, por ejemplo cuando te pedí que comiéramos raspados de la región de Kanto. En ese momento dijiste "son muy buenos, deberíamos ir te va a encantar y podemos ir a montar. Conozco un lugar que te enamorará", entonces te pregunté "me encantaría ¿con quién fuiste?". Tu rostro cambió, supe que habías llevado a alguna novia o conquista y para no hacerme "sentir mal" simplemente dijiste "fui con Mako"._

 _-Eso te molesta ¿no?_

 _-Obviamente, entiendo que tengas un pasado pero me molesta que mientas diciendo que lo hiciste con Mako._

 _-Dejaré de hacerlo._

 _-Gracias._

 _-Hemos llegado a una solución con lo de las cosas._

 _-Eso es diferente._

 _-No lo es._

 _-Sí._

 _-Dame una razón para que sean cosas distintas._

 _-Te daré una muy poderosa. No quiero las cosas de tus ex en tu apartamento._

 _-¿Tú no conservas nada de tus ex?_

 _-Nada._

 _-¿El ukelele y la guitarra?_

 _-Son recuerdos._

 _-Es lo mismo._

 _-No, no lo es._

 _-¿Por qué te los dio Max?_

 _-Así es._

 _-Qué es tu ex novia y con quien te ibas a casar. ¿Es justo pedirme que me deshaga de mis cosas cuando no te vas a deshacer de las tuyas?_

 _-No es lo mismo._

 _-Es lo mismo Michiru, pero como tienen un valor sentimental no quieres deshacerte de esos instrumentos._

 _-¿O sea que sientes cosas por ellas?_

 _-No, pero son un recuerdo de momentos lindos que tuve._

 _-Sigues pensando en Mimi._

 _Michiru se levantó de su lugar muy enojada._

 _-No, entiende que aunque mi relación fue tóxica hubieron algunos lindos momentos. Es todo, por ejemplo este cojín me lo dio cuando gané mi primer concurso de jazz con los chicos._

 _-¿Me dejaste acostar en eso? Eres de lo peor Haruka._

 _-¿Por qué quieres hacer un problema de esto? Son sólo cosas y ya ¿realmente te incomoda?_

 _Haruka saltó como resorte para ponerse de pie, estaba sumamente molesta._

 _-Sí._

 _-Tu tienes cosas de Elsa en tu casa y no digo nada._

 _-No son sólo las cosas, te acostabas con Mimi en este apartamento._

 _-Elsa invadió el tuyo y dormía a tu lado. Siguiendo tu lógica no tuvimos que hacer el amor en esa cama._

 _-Lo acabas de decir, sólo durmió ahí._

 _-Son las mismas sábanas que ella tocó._

 _-Por favor Haruka._

 _-No, por favor tú. Es una estupidez._

 _De nuevo se veían con mucho coraje, el buen humor había abandonado la habitación y ahora estaban a nada de gritar._

 _-PAUSA._

* * *

La violinista miraba directamente a los ojos de su nueva terapeuta, esos ojos azules no eran pacíficos como los de Usagi. Tampoco eran fríos, simplemente emanaba una seriedad inquebrantable de ellos. No tomaba notas, por el contrario, dibujaba en la tabla en la que ponía algunas hojas.

-Entonces la pelea está en pausa- dijo Yui.

-Sí, le dije que iría a mi apartamento y Haruka me fue a dejar.

-¿Ha pensado en lo que Haruka le expuso?

-Sí, pero sigo sosteniendo lo que dije. No es lo mismo.

-Señorita Kaioh usted desea que su novia se deshaga de las cosas que sus ex le dieron ¿correcto?

-Sí.

-Haga lo mismo con las cosas que Maxine le dio.

-NO.

-Usted desea que Haruka haga cosas por usted, pero no quiere hacer cosas por ella.

-Es que no es lo mismo. Max era una chica buena y amable, no era una tarada como Mimi que lastimó a Haruka.

-Claro, usted lo ve en el aspecto de la sinceridad. El amor que ustedes se tenían era sincero, pero en la relación de Haruka y Mimi no era así.

-Exacto. No es lo mismo.

-Por eso los sentimientos de Haruka valen menos ¿correcto?

-¿Qué?

-Sí, mire Haruka era la única que amaba en la relación que tuvo con Mimi. Ergo, las cosas que su novia le dio a Mimi, el tiempo que pasaron o los sentimientos de Haruka valen menos.

Michiru veía con horror a Yui que le sonreía, esa sonrisa no era sincera, no era amable, era de burla.

-Porque usted y Maxine se amaron hasta los límites del entendimiento. Haruka desconoce totalmente el sentimiento, la apoyo. Su novia debe de botar todo lo que sus ex le dieron y usted conservar lo de Maxine.

-No, yo no quiero decir eso. Los sentimientos de Haruka son válidos, no los desprecio.

-Señorita Kaioh, usted tiene razón. Qué va a saber su novia del valor sentimental de algún objeto cuando no se quiso y se dejó pisotear por Mimi. Aunque esa mujer dejara cosas por el apartamento de Haruka, es necesario tirar todo a la basura.

-Espere…

-No, Haruka no tiene derecho a llevar un duelo por esa mujer. Usted lo dijo Mimi es una maldita y no se merece un duelo. Haruka es una imbécil por llevar un proceso de cierre.

-Necesito que me escuche…

-¿Escucharla? Señorita Kaioh, estoy de acuerdo con usted por eso me paga las consultas. Las únicas relaciones que merecen un cierre son las de cuento de hadas como la suya con Maxine.

-¡Qué locura dice!

Michiru se levantó del diván en el que estaba y miró con furia a Yui que estaba tranquila. Miraba con superioridad a la violinista.

-Las mismas que usted.

-Yo no pienso eso.

-¡Ah no! Voy a citar lo que dijo "no es lo mismo. Max era una chica buena y amable, no era una tarada como Mimi que lastimó a Haruka". No importa si la tal Mimi fue una cualquiera, Haruka la amó y por eso ella necesita un cierre. Lo mismo que usted hace con Maxine, no importa que fuera una gran chica, usted necesita un cierre.

-Pero me molestan las cosas que tiene de Ranko.

-Que no es mala persona por eso debe valer mucho ¿no? Es más, ni su novia se acordaba que tenía el jersey. Ahora, usted tiene cosas de Elsa en su apartamento que era una lunática y no se deshace de ellas. ¿Nota la incongruencia señorita Kaioh?

-No quiero pisar ese apartamento de nuevo.

-Le aseguro que Haruka tampoco quiere ir al suyo. Señorita Kaioh está complicando su relación por tonterías, en ese sentido Haruka tiene razón.

-Si usted conociera a Haruka entendería mis celos.

-La entiendo, alta, rubia, ojos verdes, sonrisa hermosa y ese aire de misterio que la envuelve. Estudiamos juntas en el Mugen, nunca me hizo caso y yo que le dejaba notas en su casillero e incluso me le declaré, pero dijo que había conocido a la chica perfecta.

Michiru frunció el ceño apretó las manos, que valiente era al hablar así de Haruka frente a ella.

-Le gusta mi novia, es refrescante saberlo.

-¿Puede culparme? Es Haruka Tenoh, la mayoría de las mujeres que la nota se enamoran de ella. Como le sucedió a usted, a mí, a Ranko e incluso las mujeres mayores del Mugen.

-Yo también fui al Mugen y no la recuerdo doctora.

-Qué mala es yo sí la recuerdo, la violinista prodigio. Usted también es muy guapa.

-Ahora me coquetea.

-No, digo la verdad y puedo decir que ambas hacen una linda pareja. Conociendo un poco más de Haruka por usted, estoy muy segura de que la ama más que a Mimi.

-¿Cómo puede decir eso?

-La esperó señorita Kaioh, es paciente con el asunto de Maxine y leí la entrevista. En verdad la ama, las fotos no mienten y esas miradas… Yo quisiera encontrar a alguien que me vea como ustedes se ven.

-Es fan de Haruka ¿no?

-No, siempre me pareció una chica muy linda que tenía muchos problemas y la recuerdo intentando cambiar. Pero eso no nos incumbe ahora, regresemos un poco a nuestro tema y responda con honestidad. Si Haruka no hubiera sido esa persona con la que se escribía ¿tiraría las cartas? Le aseguro que aún las conserva.

-Tiene razón, las conservo y no, no las tiraría aún sin ser de Haruka.

-Eso es por lo que la persona le despertó, o sea un lindo sentimiento. Puede que Mimi no amara a Haruka de la forma en que ella la amó, pero lo que Haruka sintió fue real y eso es lo que vuelve especial las cosas. Claro eso antes de que se convirtiera en una relación tóxica y se dejara tratar mal.

-Lo que usted me quiere decir es que debo respetar el duelo de Haruka y esperar su cierre.

-Sí, así como ella lo hace con usted. Ahora ¿recuerda los defectos de su novia?

-¿Cómo olvidarlos? Algunas veces me irritan.

-¿La dejaría por tener defectos?

-No, tiene cosas que no me gustan e igual sigo queriendo a Haruka porque tiene muchas más virtudes.

-Le voy a plantear algo que seguramente no le va a gustar señorita Kaioh. Los defectos de Maxine no le molestaban y por las notas que me hizo el favor de enviarme la doctora Tsukino, me di cuenta de que no las notaba.

-Así es.

-Eso se debe a que usted jamás pasó de la etapa del enamoramiento con ella. Maxine como bien lo dijo su ex era una diosa para usted, era un ser perfecto. Con Haruka visualiza su parte humana y la quiere. ¿Sabe a qué se debe?

-¿No insinúa que no quiero a Haruka? Porque déjeme decirle que realmente quiero a Haruka.

-¡No señorita Kaioh! Usted no idealiza a Haruka, ella se presentó como un humano y así se enamoró de ella. Yo creo que hacerse a la idea de que no es perfecta la tiene muy desubicada y por eso crea tantos problemas.

-Estoy tratando con alguien a mi nivel y eso no es malo.

-Exacto, usted trata con un ser humano eso es estupendo. Recuerde que un ideal jamás se cumplirá en la realidad, puede aproximarse y ser parecido pero no es esa forma perfecta que habita en nuestra cabeza. Lo real es algo tal cual y no va a ser perfecto, eso es lo realmente hermoso pues puede llegar a amar a la persona tal cual es.

-Debo ofrecerle una disculpa a Haruka.

-Sí, definitivamente. Lo único que quiero es que sea capaz de transmitir lo que no le gusta sin necesidad del conflicto o Haruka no lo va a tolerar. Ella viene saliendo de una relación tóxica y debe ser más tolerante o perderá a su novia. Realmente no quiere que su bonita relación se haga trizas por tanta pelea, Haruka puede asumir que entro a otra relación destructiva y terminarla, cuide su relación.

-No lo había pensado así… Sólo que no me gusta que me pidiera que regale mis instrumentos.

-Honestamente no creo que ese hubiera sido el punto, pienso que quería hacerle ver que hay cosas que también le importan sin tener otro tipo de sentimiento, creo que no recuerda con rencor. Debe tranquilizarse señorita Kaioh y escuchar a Haruka. Pueden solucionar las cosas si hablan y no pelean, como en su primer round de los defectos.

-Debo dejar de ser tan terca.

-Por favor, hagamos el esfuerzo de ser tolerantes, yo le ayudaré. ¿Qué dice?

-Perfecto.

-Excelente, por cierto, recuerde que los sentimientos de Haruka son igual de valiosos que los de usted. No se convierta en su nueva Mimi.

-Qué mala.

-Recuerde que una relación de pareja debe construirse en el respeto mutuo. Ninguna parte vale más o menos, ambas tienen el mismo valor y hay que luchar por respetar cada aspecto. Habrán desacuerdos y deben ser capaces de solucionarlos antes de convertirlos en peleas.

-Gracias doctora, sabe estaba un poco insegura de sus capacidades.

-Ya van dos bofetadas que le tolero- bromeó Yui.

-Lo siento.

-Al menos a mí me las da con guante blanco porque a Esmeralda se le fue con todo.

-No hablemos de esa.

-Yo creo que sí debemos de hablar de ella. Ella es muy inteligente y usted cae en su juego, sabe sus debilidades y un buen guerrero señorita Kaioh siempre ataca el corazón, así se elimina a los enemigos.

-Me espanta.

-No es mi intención, pero Esmeralda es ese tipo de personas. No necesita eliminarla directamente, simplemente necesita hacerla sufrir poco a poco y estoy segura que su rival es una psicópata.

-¿Esmeralda me quiere matar?

-En realidad ella encuentra placer al hacerla sufrir o perder la cabeza. Debe ser más lista que ella ¿cómo?

-Todos dicen que enojada soy igual a ella.

-¿Sabe algo de su pasado?

-Nada.

* * *

-Estoy muy cansado Tenoh, mejor vamos a tomar algo- decía Ernesto fastidiado.

-Ernesto prometiste ayudarme.

-Hemos caminado mucho y no hay nada que te guste. ¿No crees que es algo que debes hacer con Kaioh?

-Aún no le he dicho.

-¡QUÉ DICES!

-Peleamos, estamos en pausa de la pelea y mientras estamos en pausa no podemos hablar del tema que nos hizo discutir.

-Se me hace extraño que pelearan por algo así. Ustedes derraman miel y casi me hago diabético por su culpa.

Haruka gruñó al escuchar la burla de su amigo.

-No peleamos por eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Odia mi apartamento, piensa en Mimi y eso nos hizo pelear… Además de que la mayor parte de los muebles me los regalaron mis ex.

-Eres una vividora Tenoh.

-Eres un bruto, no es eso a ellas les nació y no pude decir que no.

-Ustedes se toman muy en serio eso de los regalos y las ofensas.

-¿En tu país no es así?

-Depende. ¿Por qué crees que discuto con Akane?

-¿Son muchas las diferencias culturales?

-Pocas, yo soy muy indiscreto y ustedes son muy discretos. Por eso me regaña, compartimos la visión de los regalos y no despreciarlos, pero… Algunas veces da mucha pena tomarlos o los regalos son costosos y no los tomo.

-De acuerdo, te entiendo Ernesto.

-¿Por eso te quieres mudar?

-Quiero que ella se sienta cómoda… Necesito comentarte algo, pero no quiero que le digas a Mina.

-Sabes que no tengo secretos con ella.

-Sólo te estoy pidiendo que no le comentes a Mina.

-Lo siento, no puedo traicionar a Aino. Prefiero no saber a mentirle a mi mejor amiga.

-¿Estás enamorado de Mina?

-No vuelvas a decir eso animal. Amo a Akane, ella es la mujer de mi vida y Aino es mi mejor amiga. Lo mismo que pasa contigo y Kino.

-Lo siento.

-Te debería moler a golpes por tu estupidez.

Haruka abrió lo ojos tan grande que parecían salir de sus cuencas, jamás había visto a Ernesto tan enojado como lo estaba en ese momento. Nunca pensó que realmente quisiera tanto a la rubia de moño rojo y fuera tan fiel con su amistad con ella.

-Puedes decirle a Mina, pero queda entre nosotros tres. Al menos sé que Mina es tu mejor amiga, gracias infeliz.

-¿Qué quieres? Es una versión femenina de mí, yo soy su latin lover y ella mi diosa del amor. Nos entendemos bien y lo siento pero Aino es mi mejor amiga ¿me vas a contar tus tonterías?

-Lo siento amigo, de verdad no fue mi intención hacerte enojar.

-Habla Tenoh.

-Quiero pedirle a Michiru que vivamos juntas.

-Es muy pronto Tenoh.

-¿Cuánto tardaste en saber que Akane era la indicada?

-Ok, me pillaste. Siempre he dicho que me bastaron dos segundos para saber que me quería casar con ella.

-Y no hablabas con ella.

-Sí, lo acepto. Aun así, tardé bastante en vivir con Akane, ustedes llevan dos meses saliendo. No la conoces bien Tenoh.

-Infla las mejillas al enojarse, cada desayuno hace un acto musical con lo que comeremos, se rasca la nariz al despertar. No le gustan los roedores, ama a los gatos, adora a los perros, hace surf y skate. Le gusta el arroz con huevo crudo y sin revolver, aunque no lo creas de niña tuvo una serpiente de mascota, ama a sus abuelos, si está nerviosa se come las uñas. Además…

-Entiendo… Diablos que insoportable te pones.

-Quiero demostrarle que me importa su opinión. Aun si no quiere vivir conmigo, me voy a cambiar y el apartamento lo voy a rentar amueblado para no llevarme lo que le incomoda.

-¿La amas?

-¿No es obvio? Michiru es la mujer con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida Eru, la acompañaría a todas sus giras. No me importa tener que soportar a esos mequetrefes fotógrafos si es por ella... La amo, es así de simple amo a Michiru Kaioh y quiero trotar el mundo con ella. Al menos un año porque no pienso dejar de enseñar en el colegio.

Ernesto veía los ojos esmeraldas de su amiga, no había duda, estaba segura de lo que decía y percibía un fuego en su mirada. Ese que él había tenido cuando se enamoró de Akane, el mismo que aparecía al ver a su esposa y sonrió.

-Busquemos una linda casa, cerca del trabajo.

-Eso no importa ya… Me importa Michiru, si es casa debe tener piscina.

-Aino se va a morir de la envidia. Espera… Si vives con Kaioh, eso quiere decir que…

La emoción en el rostro de Ernesto era cada vez mayor, Haruka era ahora quien fruncía el ceño. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a su amigo? Miró que el chico comenzó a saltar como loco y dar gritos de la emoción, cosa que la incomodó más.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada, necesito que hables con Kaioh ya.

-¿Por qué?

-Vamos a buscar la casa y después hablas con ella.

-Dime Ernesto.

-Vamos a buscar la casa perfecta. Corre, corre Tenoh.

Decía emocionado, Haruka suspiró pues sabía que su amigo no le diría nada. En fin, ya después se enteraría de lo que Ernesto quería hacer.

-Según el mapa hay otro negocio de bienes raíces a dos calles.

-Corre Tenoh, no podemos parar.

-Cálmate.

-No lo haré panita.

-¿Panita?

-Sí, ya puedo decirte pana.

-No entiendo, vayamos a buscar la bendita casa.

* * *

Hiro afirmaba a todo lo que Haruka le decía, el hombre se sentía un poco mal y en momentos perdía la noción de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. ¿Por qué la rubia se querría ir del lugar? No entendía las cosas y su corazón estaba hecho trizas.

Michiru veía la escena curiosa, era raro que Haruka hablara con Hiro seriamente. Ella iba bajando de un taxi y detuvo su caminata al ver a ese par hablar. De un momento a otro Haruka entró al edificio dejando a Hiro triste.

-Hola Hiro.

-Señorita Michiru, qué placer verla.

-¿Está bien?

-No lo sé… ¿Hago mal mi trabajo?

-Claro que no, es usted todo un profesional.

-Entonces no lo entiendo.

-¿Haruka lo regañó?

-Para nada, pase señorita.

-¿Está seguro que Haruka no le hizo algo?

Hiro la miró con pena, le había hecho creer que la rubia lo estaba regañando.

-No señorita, la joven Tenoh siempre es amable… Es mejor que ella le comente lo que sucede.

-Hablaré con ella. Con su permiso Hiro.

Michiru subió las escaleras para llegar al piso de su novia, la plática con Hiro la había dejado muy preocupada. Era raro que el señor estuviera triste, por lo general Hiro era alegre y nunca se le veía enojado o preocupado. Al fin llegó a la puerta de su novia y tocó el timbre, esperó unos momentos mientras meditaba en no volver la plática una pelea con la rubia. Creía que ella realmente lo había regañado, pero antes debía escuchar la versión de su novia.

-Michiru ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine a verte, no es obvio.

-Bueno sí…

Michiru se extrañó de los nervios de la rubia que no la dejaba avanzar más allá de la puerta, seguramente estaba ahí con Ranko y la estaba engañando. Olvidando todos sus modales empujó a Haruka y entró al apartamento, su sorpresa fue grande al ver muchas cajas en el lugar.

-¿Qué haces Haruka?

-Guardo lo que es mío.

-¿Por qué?

-Reanudar.

La violinista miró a Haruka con la boca abierta, le estaba pidiendo seguir con la discusión y ella no entendía la razón.

-Ven.

Haruka la tomó de la mano y la llevó a su mesa, Michiru tomó asiento completamente sorprendida. Ahora entendía la tristeza y la pregunta de Hiro.

-He estado pensando en la pelea Michiru, no quiero que te sientas incomoda o que pienses que no te quiero. Me quiero mudar, estoy buscando un nuevo lugar… Te quería decir las cosas llevándote a cenar, pero me ganaste como siempre.

-Haruka…

-No digas nada. Espera a que termine lo que quiero decir… Este era mi hogar con Mimi, es obvio que no es el lugar correcto para escribir mi historia a tu lado, por eso… Michiru… Yo… Estoy muy nerviosa…

Haruka se rascaba la cabeza y reía pues sentía su cuerpo temblar. La violinista la miraba sin decir nada, estaba muy atenta a Haruka pues no esperaba que la pianista hiciera algo así.

-Lo que intento decir es… Quiero vivir contigo y la verdad es que no me gustaría que fuese en tu apartamento porque ahí estuvo Elsa.

Michiru abrió sus ojos, reacción que hizo espantar a Haruka.

-Sé que es tonto, tú no viviste con ella y no hicieron el amor. Si no quieres vivir conmigo está bien, aun así me mudaré porque quiero que estés cómoda. Esperaré que llegue el día en que quieras vivir a mi lado, tendré un lugar para tus cosas y eso incluye la guitarra y el ukelele pues sé que son objetos importantes para ti.

-Pensé que te molestaban.

-No, cuando te enojaste por los objetos que me dieron mis ex, quería hacerte entender que eran importantes para mí porque me recuerdan mi crecimiento. No es porque ame a Mimi o a Ranko, es porque sin esas experiencias no habría crecido. Sé que no fui clara al expresarlo y…

-Ya cierra la boca.

Michiru se lanzó a besar a la pianista que se quedó con la palabra en la boca y comenzó a besar a la chica de cabello aqua. Minutos después la violinista se separaba de Haruka.

-Haruka, no quiero obligarte a que te mudes. Fui una inmadura y lamento hacer que pienses que no valoro tus sentimientos. También te quiero loquita, creo que mudarnos en este momento es…

El móvil de Haruka comenzó a sonar, la rubia miró la pantalla para ver quien la interrumpía. Estaba a nada de bloquear el aparato cuando leyó el nombre.

-Michiru, necesito contestar.

-Claro.

-Diga.

- _ **Haruka te necesito… Ven a mi casa… Rápido.**_

-¿Mako qué pasa?

- _ **Ven rápido… Dios... Ya Haruka… Te quiero en 10 minutos.**_

-Tranquila, me estás espantando.

Michiru le hacía señas a Haruka para que le explicara lo que ocurría, en ese momento Haruka se alejó un poco el aparato y la violinista pudo escuchar.

- _ **LA NIÑA YA VIENE.**_

* * *

-¡Acelera que me va a romper la mano!

Gritaba desesperada Michiru, por su parte Haruka sudaba como loca pues jamás se había sentido tan nerviosa como en ese momento. Los gritos de Makoto y la violinista le hacían entrar en pánico. Sus manos se resbalaban del volante y la palanca de velocidades.

-Voy rápido, juro que voy rápido.

-¡Mi hija nacerá en tu auto Haruka!

Makoto se escuchaba muy molesta, mientras que la mano libre de Michiru golpeaba el hombro de Haruka con mucha fuerza. La pianista se empezaba a tensar y eso era lo peor que podía llegar a pasar, el estrés no la dejaba manejar correctamente.

-¡Voy a 320 km por hora!

La pianista se contagió de la histeria que había en el ambiente de su automóvil.

-¡Cariño me va a romper la mano, por favor apresúrate!

-¡Michiru ve si estoy muy dilatada!

La violinista hizo malabares para poder ver a Makoto que abría sus piernas, era una suerte que llevara un vestido. Las bragas le estorbaban y hábilmente se las quitó con la mano libre, metió la cabeza en el vestido y…

-¡Haruka veo la cabeza!

-¡No vamos a llegar, llama a una ambulancia y estaciona este automóvil, mi hija nace aquí!

-Yo atendí varios partos de caballos de adolescente en el rancho de un tío, mi abuelo dijo que era para que no pensara en el sexo antes del matrimonio. Creo que le falle ¿no chicas?- reía Michiru.

La rubia giró su cabeza para ver a Makoto, se encontró con una escena sumamente desagradable pues su novia tenía la cabeza entre las piernas de su amiga. Regresó velozmente la vista al camino, esquivaba autos con maestría. De nuevo miró el asiento trasero de su auto e hizo un gesto de asco.

-¡Claro que no, ya manchaste mi asiento de esa cosa viscosa! La llevaremos al hospital Michiru- reclamaba Haruka.

-¡PUES MANEJA RÁPIDO!- gritaron Makoto y Michiru.

-VOY A 400 KILÓMETROS. ESTOY MATANDO EL MOTOR DE MI BEBÉ.

-¡Mi amor, no aplasta tu mano es la mía!

-¡Deja de agarrar a Mako!

-NO TE ATREVAS A QUITAR LA MANO MICHIRU.

-¡No puedo, tienes mucha fuerza Mako!

-SI MI HIJA NACE EN LA CALLE TE MATO TENOH.

-¡Haruka me rompe la mano!

-GUARDEN SILENCIO, ESTOY NERVIOSA.

-A TI NO TE DUELE- gritaban las chicas.

Haruka pudo ver el hospital a lo lejos, justo ese día que hablaban sobre su futuro a la pequeña se le ocurría nacer. Makoto tenía licencia médica y Nephrite se hacía cargo del restaurante, estaba ahogado en trabajo a pesar de la ayuda de Ranko. La rubia sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar por tanto grito y golpe que Michiru le daba ¿no se suponía que la niña nacería en una semana? Miró por el retrovisor y vio el líquido en el asiento trasero, esperaba que no fuera difícil poder quitar.

Se estacionó en la entrada de urgencias, un par de camilleros salieron para ver qué sucedía. Un auto así no se veía en un hospital público todos los días. Quien manejaba el auto se estacionó sobre la banqueta, los hombres comenzaron a reír al ver a un rubio bajar como loco de él. Miraba a todos lados y no sabía cómo actuar.

-¡Tendrá al bebé, tiene la cabeza afuera!

Gritaba muy asustada la rubia, los camilleros se carcajearon por el grito del padre. Los primerizos siempre eran escandalosos y nunca perdía la gracia verlos asustados.

-Trae una silla de ruedas rápido.

Indicaba un camillero a su compañero que seguía riendo de la escena de Haruka que abría la puerta trasera para que su esposa saliera.

-Ese rubio se va a morir del miedo.

-Deja de burlarte, ve por las cosas. El hombre será padre.

-Voy por la alegre madre.

De nuevo se rieron pues Makoto gritaba como loca y su amiga lloraba porque le lastimaban la mano. El momento era sumamente cómico ¿cómo no disfrutarlo? Al fin se acercaron a la nueva familia, un camillero subía a Makoto a la silla y la mujer no soltaba la mano de Michiru. El otro se acercó a Haruka que se pasaba la mano por su rubio cabello cenizo.

-Caballero tiene que pasar a registrar a su esposa. Sígame.

-Sí, sí…

-No se espante, el dolor es normal. Trajo la maleta con las cosas para su esposa y el bebé.

-Están en el maletero.

-Tranquilo, ellos estarán con usted dentro de poco.

-Ellas, es una niña.

-Felicidades, su esposa es muy hermosa. La bebé será bellísima.

-Mako es mi hermana.

-Lo siento, registre a su hermana.

Mientras llevaban a Haruka a registrar a Makoto, las chicas iban camino a que la evaluaran. Michiru seguía a la mejor amiga de su novia porque no se atrivía a soltarla. Pensó en darle un consejo a Makoto, uno que recibió en a sus 19 años.

-Mi madre me dijo que no es bueno gritar o te dejan al final.

Le susurraba Michiru a Makoto que apenas podía hablar por los dolores.

-¡No es el momento de decir eso!

La fulminó con la mirada, los dolores eran peores y seguramente tendría a la niña en el pasillo.

-Yo quiero que te atiendan rápido.

-Michiru, si sigues con eso te parto la mano en tres.

-Qué agresiva. Eso fue lo que mi madre me aconsejó, yo sólo quiero que sepas cómo se mueve el asunto de la atención en los partos.

El camillero reía por la plática de las chicas, de verdad amaba a los primerizos.

-¿YA TUVISTE HIJOS?

-No.

-ENTONCES… TE PIDO… QUE NO HABLES MICHIRU.

Makoto apretaba la mano de la violinista con más fuerza que antes y la chica de cabello aqua brincaba del dolor.

-Me duele Mako, lo siento ya no diré nada.

-No se preocupe señora, su esposo ya la está registrando, pero la pasaremos a revisión inmediatamente.

-No es su esposo, ella es nuestra amiga.

-Lo siento señorita… Oiga, usted es Michiru Kaioh.

-Así es.

-¡Oh por dios!

Makoto y Michiru se vieron, ser famoso era un poco incómodo.

-¿Entonces la persona que está con mi amigo es Haruka Tenoh?

-Sí- respondieron.

-A un lado, la familia de Haruka Tenoh está en este hospital. ¿Quién es su doctor señora?

-Ya viene, le llamamos cuando veníamos en camino.

-No se preocupe, pediré que tengan listo un quirófano para usted.

-Yo pensé que era por mí- murmuró Michiru.

-Lo siento señorita Kaioh, hasta aquí nos puede acompañar. Ya suelte a la novia del mejor piloto que ha existido en la historia de Japón.

-¡Michiru, llama a Nephrite!

Gritaba Makoto que se perdía por el pasillo.

* * *

-¿Cómo está tu mano?

Haruka le extendía un café.

-Bien, ya la revisaron. Te juro que sentí que la había roto.

La rubia se sentó a un lado de Michiru que ponía su cabeza en su hombro.

-Espero que tú no seas así.

-¿Disculpa?

-Después de ver eso me di cuenta de que yo no tengo el valor para tenerlo.

-Te daría un CHOP, pero me duele la mano.

Haruka comenzó a reír, la mirada de Michiru era muy tierna pues simplemente fingía molestia.

-Nephrite llegó como rayo.

-Espero que tú si estés en todo mi proceso.

-¿Crees que me perdería del honor de tener mi mano lastimada?

-CHOP.

Michiru golpeó a la rubia con la mano que no le dolía.

-Ese fue más fuerte- se reía.

-Te lo merecías.

-No es cierto.

-Haruka…

La pianista miró a Michiru que le daba su móvil para que viera algo.

-¿Qué te parece?- le dijo.

-¿Partituras? Es una nueva canción, no me dijiste que trabajabas en algo. ¡Es un acompañamiento de violín para la canción que compongo! Sirena esto es genial, es perfecto.

-¿Te gusta?

-Pues claro.

-No sabía si lo aceptarías, simplemente me nació escribirlo cuando me dejaste escuchar la pieza completa con los chicos. Pensé que el violín realmente le daría ese toque perfecto.

-¿Por qué no lo aceptaría? Es genial, tienes razón es el complemento perfecto. ¡Dios por eso te amo!

-¡Qué!

La violinista estaba sorprendida. Haruka se puso como tomate al escucharse decir las palabras "te amo" y quizá había espantado a Michiru, primero le pedía vivir con ella y después le decía eso.

-¿Crees que podrías ayudarnos a practicar esta parte? Sasuke es bueno, pero contigo mejoraría mucho. No pensaba incluirlo y lo sabes, pero viendo tu trabajo no puedo negarme- desvió el tema.

-Repite lo que dijiste hace un momento.

-Que nos ayudes a ensayar la parte que escribiste.

-¡Haruka!

-Es pronto, lo sé… Pero de verdad te amo- se ruborizó más.

-Es un alivio que lo dijeras primero.

-¿Qué?

-Aposté con Setsuna y le dije que tú lo dirías antes que yo.

-No juegues Michiru.

-Es broma, yo también te amo, pero también pensaba que era demasiado pronto para decirlo.

-Bueno, estamos a mano. ¿Entonces nos ayudas?

-Obviamente, no dejaré que arruines mi primera colaboración en jazz- rio.

-Eso te va a costar un beso.

-¡Tan poco!

-Yo soy indulgente.

-Esperaba que te aprovecharas de mi inocencia.

Haruka se puso roja y tosió, esos momentos de Michiru siempre la dejaban sin respuesta y se sentía muy torpe cuando pasaba.

-¿Crees que la bebé tarde en salir?

-No, ella estaba esperando a que le dieras permiso para poder nacer.

-Basta de sarcasmos- refunfuñó la pianista.

-Tu pregunta me motivo, lo siento.

-Por Dios, Michiru…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Olvidé decirle a los demás. ¿Les llamaste?

-Obviamente no, Makoto casi me rompe la mano y me mata cuando le dije que dejara de gritar o la atenderían al final.

Haruka se murió de la risa.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió eso?

-Mi mamá me lo dijo, supuse que es verdad. Deja de burlarte... Ash, mejor llamaré a los chicos.

* * *

Los chicos llegaron uno a uno para estar junto con Makoto cuando la bebé llegara. Ami había llegado corriendo antes que Nephrite, Makoto estaba decidida a no tener a la niña antes de que llegase su esposo, pero Ami no iba a permitir que algo malo le ocurriera a la niña.

-¿Creen que tarden mucho?- Usagi se veía nerviosa.

-No si Kaioh vio la cabeza de la niña.

Decía Ernesto asqueado y Akane lo reprendió con la mirada. Mientras Kunzite y Minako se reían.

-Latin lover no pongas esa cara, es lo más natural del mundo. ¿Cómo te tuvo tu madre?

-No quiero tener esa imagen Aino.

-No sé qué te vio Akane.

-Ya dejen de hablar tonterías- regañaba Haruka.

-Amargada- decían Minako y Ernesto.

-¿Michiru quieres que vaya por más hielo?- los ignoró.

-No es necesario.

-Está muy roja, ¿ya fuiste a que te revisaran?

Kunzite tenía la cara de miedo, pobre mujer tuvo que soportar a Makoto y sus dolores de parto.

-Gracias por tu preocupación Kunzite. Sí, ya fui, pero es sólo el dolor, no hay ningún tipo de lesión.

-Lo malo es que Mako me manchó el carro.

-¿Mancha?- decía Mamoru.

-Con algo viscoso Mamoru, Nephrite me las va a pagar.

-Haruka ya lavaste el asiento.

Reclamó Michiru a su novia que seguía con esa actitud.

-Aún se ve, mi hermoso F512M se ve mal.

Restregó sus manos en el rostro.

-Creo que amas más a ese carro que a mí.

-Claro que no, pero es el primer carro que me compré.

-¿Y el convertible amarillo?

-Ah… Ese…

Pensó mucho lo que iba a decir, ese auto le gustaba y la historia de él, no tanto. Le incomodaba mucho recordar ese evento en el que casi la molían a golpes.

-Se lo regaló una loca.

Los amigos voltearon a ver al dueño de esa voz. Que venía acompañado de su esposa, ella fruncía el ceño.

-Jadeite ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vinimos a ver a Makoto y a la bebé.

-¿Cómo se enteraron?

La rubia estaba sorprendida.

-Nephrite le llamó al tío, Rei y yo lo acompañamos.

-¿Dónde está el señor Tenoh?

-En la tienda de regalos del hospital, quiere darles algo por el nacimiento de la pequeña. Qué gusto verte Michiru.

-Lo mismo digo. Ya que tu prima no tiene modales déjame presentarte a los chicos. Ellos son Akane, Ernesto, Usagi, Mamoru, Kunzite y Minako. Chicos él es Jadeite

Todos hicieron una reverencia, una de las familias más importantes estaba en ese lugar. Las chicas no dejaban de ver al primo de Haruka, él era muy guapo y parecía ser más serio que Haruka.

-Un gusto señores.

-Dices que una loca le dio el carro- Michiru se enojó.

-Así es, mi pequeña Haruka tenía 16 años.

-Rei te ves linda.

-No cambies el tema Haruka- reclamaba Rei.

-Interesante origen el del convertible.

-Así es Michiru, pero no era cualquier loca. Era un amor prohibido ¿no Haru?

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Usagi.

-Porque ella le llevaba 15 años.

-¡No!- gritaron todos.

-Shh.

Se escuchó de parte de una enfermera que los miraba enojada.

-Lo sentimos- dijeron al unísono.

-No pasó nada, lo juro.

Haruka estaba apenada, miró a su primo para que dejara de hablar pues odiaba recordar el origen del auto.

-Te regaló un convertible y no pasó nada- se burló Ernesto.

-Jadeite, por favor…

El chico negó con la cabeza, cosa que interesó a los demás y prestaron más atención.

-Para seguir el relato era una maestra de nuestra preparatoria. Se llamaba…

-Ya.

Haruka se abalanzó sobre su primo, los chicos rieron.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo Haruka, deja a tu primo en paz.

-Gracias Michiru, continuaré con el relato. Se llamaba Kaolinete y era la maestra de química en nuestra vieja preparatoria.

-¿También fuiste al Mugen Jadeite?

-Los tres años, Haruka sólo un año. ¿No pulga?

-Sí… Me tuvieron que sacar de ahí porque la mujer me acosaba y tenía esposo… Yo no quería más problemas. Te juro Michiru que yo nunca hubo nada.

-Todos sabían el rumor de que a esa maestra le gustaba mantener relaciones sexuales con los alumnos- dijo Michiru.

-¿En qué salón estabas Michiru? La pulga no va a preguntar.

-Estaba en el salón dos.

-Haruka y yo en el uno.

-¿De verdad te acosaba?

-Sí, pero te digo que nada pasó. Al principio yo salía con ella y luego pasó lo del Tanabata, la terminé y ella... No entendía.

-¿Por qué el auto?- cuestionaba Mamoru.

-Fue su forma de intentar convencerme para regresar con ella.

-¿Su esposo no te hizo algo?

Decía preocupada Michiru, que veía en los ojos de Haruka mucha tristeza.

-Como no le hacía caso… Ella le comentó a su esposo que tenía una relación conmigo, yo intenté regresar el auto. De verdad lo intente… Pero el tipo me fue a buscar a la escuela, se metió para confrontarme. Pero en ese tiempo yo... Tenía otra clase de problemas, estaba comprando cosas y les juro que no pasó nada con su esposo, no me hizo daño.

-No te creo ¿cómo no fue que el tipo no te mató?- dijo Minako.

-Yo estaba en los baños, iba a… No me gusta hablar de esa época, yo no estaba bien Michiru… Yo estaba ahí porque alguien me iba a vender… Heroína y ese era el punto de encuentro, les juro que no la consumí porque ese tipo llegó antes… Tumbó la puerta del baño y yo me salí por la ventana, estoy segura de que se asomó pues pude escucharlo gritar "te voy a matar maldito".

-Haruka, nunca me contaste eso.

Michiru lucía preocupada, Haruka se veía sumamente incomoda por la plática. Todos la miraban preocupados.

-¿Haruka tenías problemas de adicción?

Usagi se acercó a la pianista que le sonrió al ver la preocupación.

-Ese día iba a consumir heroína por primera vez cabeza de bombón, pero no lo hice... La verdad es que sí probé otras cosas, alcohol y coca, me sentía mal y pensaba que en las drogas encontraría paz, por eso también era algo agresiva. No me gusta hablar de eso chicos y esa es la razón de mi silencio sobre el Mugen.

-Cariño, ya superaste esa etapa. No te voy a juzgar.

-Gracias Michiru.

-Ninguno te juzga Tenoh, eres nuestra gran amiga y ese tío te salvó de morir, a pesar de que te quería matar.

El comentario de Ernesto la hizo reír, miró a Jadeite que le palmeó la espalda y ella le golpeó el brazo.

-Aun no entiendo cómo te quedaste el carro- dijo Akane.

-Fue el acuerdo al que llegamos para no demandar a Kaolinete por acoso- respondió Jadeite.

-¿Tu papá sabe?- preguntó Minako.

-No, mi mamá arregló todo. Mi padre me habría matado, en ese tiempo todavía le costaba mucho aceptar que soy lesbiana. Si a eso le agregan las adicciones, seguramente estaría muerta.

-¿Su marido no te lo quitó?

Ahora el interesado era Kunzite.

-No, la tipa lo pagó con su dinero. Se casaron por bienes separados así que técnicamente no podía pelear nada- dijo su primo.

-Jadeite que bueno que ayudaste a Tenoh.

-Mi tía Sora fue la inteligente Ernesto.

-¿Ella te cambió de escuela?

-Así es Michiru, mi segundo año lo llevé en la preparatoria de Juban, pero antes de eso mi mamá me internó en un grupo para las adicciones en vacaciones. Ahí conocí a Mako, cabeza de bombón y Minako, ellas estaban en primero.

-Olvidaste a la pastelera.

-Michiru, no seas celosa.

Los chicos se rieron de las peleas de las chicas, estaban enamoradas y no podían negarlo. Ernesto se levantó para salir a comprar unas cosas. Los demás seguían esperando noticias sobre Makoto y la bebé, lucían desesperados pues nadie les informaba nada, no salía Ami o Nephrite. Haruka tomaba la mano de Michiru, Usagi leía un libro, Mamoru dormía, Akane platicaba con Rei, Minako y Kunzite miraban una película en el móvil y Jadeite no dejaba de mover las piernas. En ese momento escucharon los apresurados pasos del pasillo.

-Familia, tengo excelentes noticias.

Todos giraron a ver a Ernesto, quizá había visto a Nephrite y le había dicho algo de Makoto.

-Puse 100 yenes en la máquina expendedora y me salieron dos bolsas de gomitas. ¡Lo pueden creer! Dos por uno, eso es suerte.

-Eres un imbécil- dijo Haruka.

-Es dos por uno, este día no puede ser más perfecto.

-Eru pensamos que sabías algo de Makoto.

-No, no se nada de los Kino.

Todos negaron con la cabeza, mientras Ernesto les invitaba de sus gomitas muy feliz.

-Chicos, lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto.

Los amigos voltearon al escuchar aquella voz, todos vieron la sonrisa de Nephrite

-Traigo noticias de la sala de parto… Soy papá. Makoto y la pequeña están bien, mi hija sonrió al escuchar mi voz… Se parece tanto a Makoto, sólo que tiene el color de mis ojos.

Sus amigos gritaron de la emoción, lo felicitaron y abrazaron. Haruka estaba completamente emocionada y atenta al esposo de Makoto.

-Al menos le heredaste lo más lindo que tienes.

Decía Ryunosuke que acababa de llegar con flores, muñecos de felpa y tarjetas de felicitación. El pobre hombre no se había decidido que era lo mejor para llevarle a los Kino.

-Papá deja de molestarlo. ¿Ni siquiera en este día tan especial lo dejarás?

-Tu padre tiene razón, es lo único bello que le pude heredar.

-Sabes que no me agradabas por robarte a mi Mako. Pero hoy me hiciste abuelo adoptivo, así que por ellas puedo intentar cambiar mi opinión sobre ti Nephrite.

-Gracias señor Tenoh.

-Vaya, está toda la familia. El club de las bellas artes, el médico, la psicóloga y el payaso.

-¿Ahora yo soy la víctima señor Tenoh?

Ernesto lucía triste y los demás reían. Ryunosuke lo miró fríamente, el chico se intimidó por la acción del padre de Haruka.

-Entonces madura Eru.

-Sí ministro.

Haruka miró a Michiru y le hizo una seña para salir un momento de la sala de espera. Caminaron a la cafetería, compraron té para relajarse.

-Dejamos una plática pendiente Michiru.

-Así es.

-¿Qué me ibas a responder?

-Yo creo que mudarnos sin ver lugares es precipitado Haruka, debemos ver precios no salir a lo loco. ¿A dónde te quieres mudar si no hemos hecho eso?

-Pensé que creías que era mala idea.

-No, me encanta la idea cariño. Pero quiero vivir en una casa no en una estación de metro.

-Ernesto me acompañó a ver casas, nos gustó una y podemos ir a verla mañana.

-Con Ernesto… ¿No que quieres vivir conmigo? Ahora resulta que eres novia de Ernesto.

Haruka rio por la broma de Michiru y la abrazó.

-¿Vamos a verla? Te va a gustar, lo sé.

-Con una condición.

-¿Cuál es?

-Nos llevamos mi cama, pero compramos nuevas sábanas para ella.

-Hay que escoger qué electrodomésticos llevaremos de cada apartamento.

-Lleva los tuyos y yo los muebles.

-Quiero rentar mi apartamento, lo pensaba hacer amueblado. Además, tus cosas son nuevas.

-Eres de lo peor cariño. Yo también puedo rentar el mío, sin amueblar y de esa forma tendremos doble entrada.

-Genial.

-Me gustan las decoraciones de tu apartamento- dijo la chica.

-Esas me las dio mi mamá.

-El piano es algo que llevaremos ¿y tu vajilla?

-La vajilla… Esa no, mejor compramos una nueva y esa la vendo.

-Yo venderé la mía, pero tu pantalla es mejor la mía que se quede la tuya en la sala, la mía que en el cuarto principal y la que tienes en tu cuarto en el cuarto de huéspedes. ¿Cómo es la casa?

-¿La casa?

-Sí, debo pensar que es lo mejor para decorarla.

-Michiru, es un espacio minimalista.

-Lo sabía, entonces si quedan mis muebles y mi recámara.

-Tiene piscina para ti.

-La quiero ¿dónde firmamos?

-Primero debes ver la casa.

-Habla para que vayamos mañana a primera hora. Quiero hacer una fiesta para Mako y la bebé ahí ¿tiene patio?

-Me parece que la piscina ocupa gran parte del patio.

-Igual debo verla para saber si nos conviene comprarla.

-Muy bien.

-Te amo Haruka.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **¡Sorpresa! Chicos continúen la lectura del siguiente capítulo.**


	25. Ultimátum

**CAPÍTULO 24. Ultimátum.**

 **NI SAILOR MOON, NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

* * *

Se encontraba en el elevador de ese gran edificio, se notaba intranquilo, se sentía inseguro, por su mente pasaban millones de preguntas e infinidad de respuestas y en el fondo sabía que esta vez no tenía soluciones para nada. ¿Cuál era la urgencia? Había recibido un memo demasiado breve y críptico que no le permitía idear una solución o al menos pedir una prórroga, tenía demasiados problemas en la cabeza, por tanto, agregar otro le era demasiado catastrófico. El camino al último piso le pareció eterno, en realidad no eran tantos pisos, pero en esta ocasión sentía tanto miedo que no quería llegar y bajó del elevador.

Acomodaba su siempre impecable traje rojo, su pie derecho estaba en constante movimiento, hacía ejercicios de respiración para tranquilizarse, sus manos le sudaban. Le pidió una pastilla de menta a la secretaria de forma coqueta, sello de la personalidad de Seiya Kou. Aclaró su garganta, movió más rápido el pie, intentaba recordar un momento en el que se hubiese sentido así y no pudo recordar nada.

Lo más parecido a esa ansiedad fue un momento en que su corazón se le detuvo, el momento en el que se juró no volver a enamorarse.

* * *

 _El cielo gris era lo único que podía observar después de encontrar a Usagi llorando en la azotea. En su pecho estaba el cosquilleo que le pedía abrazar a esa pobre chica, se detuvo a escuchar todo lo que ella quería decir o gritar pues no podía más._

 _Sabía que su novio estaba estudiando en el extranjero y que estaba becado, la presión de la distancia y el poco contacto estaban afectando la relación. Seiya esperaba que no funcionara más, quería estar con la rubia y hacerla feliz; él se había enamorado e intentó olvidarla saliendo con su actual novia. El amor que sentía por Tsukino era mucho más fuerte de lo que creyó, al no verla en la última clase salió corriendo a buscarla._

 _La lluvia empezaba a golpearlos, en ese momento Seiya tenía la boca abierta y una mirada de dolor, ese dolor que sientes cuando la persona que amas no te corresponde, además se agudiza cuando simplemente no lo notan._

 _-¡Te extraño Mamoru!_

 _La punzada en su pecho se extendió, sintió coraje o quizá odio. No estaba seguro de lo que sentía por el novio de Usagi, él jamás la haría sufrir de esa manera. La forma tan desconsolada de llorar de la chica lo perturbaba pues no comprendía la razón de seguir con ese sujeto. Claramente no la quería, por algo no le respondía las llamadas y muy rara vez le enviaba una postal. Estaba muy claro, el tal Mamoru la engañaba, desgraciado._

 _Seiya se hincó y puso las manos sobre Usagi, la chica levantó la mirada para verlo._

 _-¿Y no puedo reemplazarlo?- sonrió._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Déjame reemplazarlo._

* * *

Seiya sacudió su cabeza, no debía pensar en ella, no en ese momento. Además, la respuesta no le causó miedo, la mejor palabra para eso era dolor, suspiró y se dijo a sí mismo que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo como para seguir recordando ese momento tan claramente.

-Al menos ella parece ser feliz con él- murmuró.

-¿Disculpe señor?

-No, nada. ¿Sabe qué necesitan?

-Lo siento señor, sólo sigo órdenes.

-Taiki debe amarte, eres eficiente y nunca cuestionas nada. Mientras que yo, no soy tan alienado como tú.

La chica lo miró preocupada, tomó el teléfono para avisar a su jefe que su cita había llegado. Con esa mirada supo que aquel memo recibido no era para felicitarlo o algo positivo ¿sería este su funeral?

Maldito Vincent al final si le había mandado la cuenta a Taiki por las horas extra o… Esmeralda había descompuesto el bendito micrófono. Siendo eso claro que tenía una solución, él mismo pagaría los daños. Pediría que le descontaran de su paga y listo, eso sí, era seguro su hermano lo regañaría.

-Señor Kou, ya puede pasar.

-Muchas gracias preciosa.

Caminó a la imponente puerta de su hermano, giró a ver a la secretaria pues sentía su mirada penetrante, esos ojos marrones lo miraban con pesar. El chico le dio su mejor sonrisa y movió su mano para quitar seriedad al asunto para que regresara a su trabajo.

-No pasa nada. Si me mata, tú serás la cómplice querida.

-No diga esas cosas- dijo riendo.

-Así me gusta, te ves más bella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La mujer regresó a su trabajo sonrojada, el hermano de su jefe era tan guapo y lindo que esperaba no fuera nada más que un regaño. Mientras tanto Seiya ya estaba frente al picaporte, lo tomó, retuvo aire en sus pulmones, después lo soltó para armarse de valor y al fin enfrentar a Taiki.

-¿Quería verme señor?

-Cierra la puerta Seiya. Sabes que por ser mi hermano te quiero mucho ¿no? Siempre tendrás mi apoyo en cuestiones personales y fuera de la oficina no te cuestiono nada de lo que haces. Pero el día de hoy somos jefe y empleado, no quiero que lo tomes personal por favor.

-Sé la diferencia entre la casa y la oficina, así que deja de dar largas. ¿Qué hace Yaten aquí jefe?

-Si así lo deseas te trataré como al resto de mis empleados. Hoy Yaten nos acompaña porque él es el encargado de la publicidad e imagen de la compañía.

Las palabras de Taiki iban cargadas de ira contenida, la mirada era más fría que de costumbre. No era por el estudio de grabación, algo más pasaba.

-No entiendo señor.

-Toma asiento Seiya. Abre el folder que tienes frente a ti y lee la hoja que amablemente Kakyuu nos trajo desde su oficina.

Seiya comenzó a leer el papel, sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión. Su incrédula mirada se dirigió a su hermano menor y después al mayor.

-¿Te das cuenta del lío en que tu artista nos metió? Esta empresa la construí con mi familia, es lo que más amo en el mundo por el significado de perseverancia y trabajo al que me sometí. Dijeron que un trío de estrellas pop jamás tendría el suficiente éxito o visión para sacar una compañía disquera a flote. Este edificio es resultado de un sueño, sudor y lágrimas. No voy a dejar que por tu culpa y la de esa estafadora alguien más quiera intentar destruir mi sueño, mi trabajo y mi vida.

-Debemos hablar con él señor y explicarle que nosotros no tenemos nada que ver.

-¿Leíste lo que dice? El individuo ese nos acusa de complicidad por el abuso de confianza que esa mujer hizo. No me voy a ocupar de los asuntos legales de Esmeralda, en adelante mi prioridad es mi empresa.

La ira de Taiki iba en aumento, Yaten pudo notarlo y por primera vez tenía que tomar un papel que jamás tomaba con sus hermanos. Debía ser el hermano sándwich, el mediador y la cabeza fría.

-No es así de simple Seiya, sé que es el peor escenario y creo que podemos solucionarlo. Por favor Taiki hay que tener la cabeza fría, debemos estar tranquilos.

-NO ME JODAS YATEN, ESTE IMBÉCIL NOS METIÓ EN UN GAN PROBLEMA. ESMERALDA NO ES MI PRIORIDAD.

-No podemos dejarla sola es parte de esta empresa- replicó Seiya.

-Así es Taiki, nos guste o no Esmeralda trabaja para nosotros. Debemos ayudarla, no me agrada la idea, pero es lo mejor y debes creerme.

-¡Voy a defender a mis trabajadores decentes y no a los estafadores! Supe que tuvo problemas con Tenoh en una grabación hace dos semanas.

-Eso no es del todo cierto.

-¿Qué pasó ese día Seiya?

-Esmeralda tenía problemas en la grabación y pidió la ayuda de Tenoh, ella llegó y la puso en su lugar. Todo se solucionó.

-¿Qué te parece si te despido y contrato a Tenoh? Que ocupe tu lugar Seiya, es lo mejor.

-Señor eso es una exageración.

-Hermano no puedes correr a Seiya- Yaten lucía preocupado.

-Cierra la boca Yaten. ¿Cómo es posible que la nueva se haga respetar y tú no?

-Tenoh le dijo que era mujer, creí que Esmeralda no querría trabajar más con ella.

-¿No quiere trabajar con Tenoh?

Seiya pudo notar la sonrisa de Taiki, esa que significaba el fin de Esmeralda en la disquera y él no lo permitiría.

-Pero la obligue a hacerlo, no me interesa lo que quiera, estoy cansado de su actitud.

-Te encanta arruinar mi día, estaba a punto de correrla.

-Vende bien, es popular. ¿Bajo qué argumentos lo harías?

-Está a prueba Seiya, ¿lo olvidas? Esmeralda firmó una carta en la que acepta eso. Es lo mismo que harás ahora.

-Es demasiado jefe, ya todos mis proyectos pasaban por su "filtro".

-Por eso contratamos a Tenoh, pues tú piensas con la cabeza que traes entre las piernas.

Taiki le acercó un papel a Seiya, los dos se miraban con mucho coraje.

-Entiendo.

El chico leyó el papel, sacó la pluma que siempre llevaba en su traje y firmó.

-Una falla más Seiya y te vas de esta empresa. El más mínimo incidente, hagan una tontería y los dos se van. Te lo suplico Seiya, dame el gusto de correrte.

-No le daré el gusto señor.

-Lo harás, no te mientas.

-No te lo permito Taiki, estoy cansado de que me trates como un idiota.

-Eres un idiota, por eso te trato así. De otra forma hubieras corrido a esa mujer desde su primera tontería y las veces que estuvimos a punto de hacerlo, viniste a llorar.

-Es porque vende bien y a la gente le gusta. El imbécil acá es otro, empiezo a creer que Esmeralda tiene razón al decir que la odias por no querer acostarse contigo.

Taiki se levantó de su asiento bruscamente, mientras el chico de mirada azul se cuadraba frente a él.

-¡Suficiente! Esta no es una plática entre jefe y empleado, es una pelea personal. Que no se les olvide que ambos están donde están gracias al otro. Fue un trabajo en equipo, a los tres nos importa la empresa Taiki, sé que Seiya está preocupado pues simplemente debes verlo. Y tú Seiya, deja de portarte como un niño y aprende a reconocer tus errores, sé que quieres a Esmeralda y por eso reaccionas de esa forma, no es momento de dividirnos señores. Intentaremos ser tolerantes con ella, tienes razón vende y no podemos darnos el lujo de perderla. En especial porque Michi no está y le prometimos que va a descansar un año- dijo Yaten.

Los chicos miraban a Yaten asombrados, él siempre se alejaba cuando ellos se peleaban y no era porque no le interesara. Simplemente quería ser neutral entre ambos y no meterse en problemas con sus hermanos, a pesar de ser explosivo con los demás, era muy amable con sus hermanos. Era la primera vez que estaba enojado con ellos y lo sabían.

-Malditos inmaduros, es hora de terminar su "junta" de pacotilla. Bendito espectáculo el que dan, par de orangutanes.

-Tiene razón, ya puedes irte. Yaten y yo pensaremos en una estrategia para salvar la reputación de la empresa.

-Con su permiso.

Seiya caminó a la puerta y así poder salir de esa oficina pues se sentía asfixiado.

-Fuiste demasiado lejos Taiki, él no está bien y tú jodiendo con lo mismo.

Yaten miraba indignado a su hermano mayor, negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

-¿Crees qué no me duele ser así con él? Es mi hermano, nuestro hermano. Necesita reaccionar, es muy buena persona y esa mujer abusa de él. Quiero que te ocupes de llegar a un arreglo con los medios para que no hablen del asunto.

-Los medios amarillistas querrán un jugoso pago para dejarlo pasar. Te recuerdo que no somos parte de la mafia para hacer eso o amenazarlos. Necesitamos otra solución y rápido, así que trabajemos.

-De acuerdo, que Tenoh nos preste dinero.

-Excelente idea Taiki.

-No seas tonto, lo dije de broma.

-Lo sé, no hablo de pedirle dinero a Haruka. Pero el ministro de defensa nos puede ayudar, él tiene buena relación con los medios así sean amarillistas. No se pueden negar a hacerle un favor a una de las familias más poderosas e influyentes en Japón.

-¿Qué? Yaten eso suena a ser mafioso.

-No, la familia de Haruka es cercana a la familia imperial. El ministro de defensa quiere a Michi y estoy convencido de que no dejará desamparados a los mejores amigos de su nuera.

-Yaten no quiero que uses a Michiru, no lo haremos.

-Pediré una cita con él y yo se lo pediré directamente. No mandaré a Michi, lo juro.

-Sacar una cita con Ryunosuke Tenoh, claro. Te la darán por ser una ex estrella de pop y dueño de una compañía disquera.

-En la que también trabaja su hija, no dejará que se ensucie su nombre al trabajar con una bola de delincuentes.

-Ahora quieres usar a Tenoh, eres un gánster.

-Maldición, es lo único que nos queda. Si les llamó y les niego el dinero nos van a tener en sus manos, van a publicar lo de la demanda. Por el momento pudimos desviar su atención con las bobadas de Esmeralda y el romance de #Miharu.

-¿Es necesario que hagas el hashtag con las manos?

-Claro, nosotros lo iniciamos.

-Cómo sea, le vamos a deber una muy grande a los Tenoh. Que digo a los Tenoh, al gobierno y eso es peor.

-No, el gobierno será Tenoh. Los rumores apuntan a que Ryunosuke es el próximo candidato del partido al que pertenece para ser primer ministro.

-Vamos a perder a Michiru y no podremos correr a Esmeralda.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Michi?

-La he acompañado a ver muebles nuevos, al parecer Tenoh y ella planean vivir juntas. Buscan la casa perfecta y con eso una posible boda.

-En nuestro país no se puede Taiki.

-Claro que lo sé Yaten, pero en algunas prefecturas o en barrios como Shibuya y Setagaya hay "certificados conyugales" por llamarlos de alguna manera. No les reconocen como un matrimonio civil, pero les ayudan con los derechos hospitalarios o para comprar una casa en pareja.

-Ayuda en asuntos civiles, estoy de acuerdo. Pero lo dijiste hermano, no es un matrimonio como tal.

-Eso las ayuda.

-Mentira, no las ayuda del todo. Lo mejor para ellas es el koseki Taiki. Haruka simplemente "adopta" a Michi y listo, tienen todos los derechos de reclamar herencia, verse si están hospitalizadas, reclamar la pensión y demás.

-Sabes que Tenoh realmente adoptaría a Michiru ¿no? Así que no debes poner comillas con los dedos a esa palabra.

-Es injusto ¿no crees? Mientras nosotros podemos casarnos cuando se nos antoje, ellas deben hacer todo un circo.

-Vaya- Taiki estaba sorprendido.

-¿Qué? No me digas que te sorprende mi consciencia social.

-No, me sorprende que te quieras casar.

-Estás muy equivocado, dije que tengo la libertad de hacerlo y no es lo mismo a querer casarme.

-Claro.

-Es verdad, ustedes saben que yo me "casaría" después de mis años Clooney.

-A los 60 años. No se puede Yaten, deja de decir tonterías.

Taiki levantó una de sus cejas y miró a su hermano con fastidio, siempre decía tonterías. Sus reglas y la manera de salir con mujeres eran muy cuestionables.

-Se puede, estoy en mis veintes todavía puedo salir con chicas de 18 años a los 24 ¿cierto?

Yaten miró a Taiki que bufó.

-Entonces no contestes, pero sabes que puedo. A los 30 años empezaré a salir con mujeres de 18 años a los 29. A los 40 mi rango serán mujeres hasta los 35.

-No seas payaso ¿a los 50 tu rango serán mujeres hasta los 45?

-¡Qué asco Taiki! A los 40 las mujeres ya no son jóvenes, al contrario, son viejas. Cuando tenga 50 años estaré en mis años Clooney y eso significa que las chicas con problemas de falta de atención paterna saldrán conmigo por una razón.

-No quiero seguir escuchando Yaten, para ya.

-Sabes que son las chicas que me interesan, al actuar frío y distante les recuerdo a su padre. Debes aceptar que eso les atrae, les recuerdo que se deben esforzar si quieren tener mi atención. Pero a mis 50 años, no sólo seré un recuerdo, físicamente seré su padre y eso será mucho mejor pues se van a pelear por mí.

-Listo, este es mi límite de Yaten Kou. Sólo necesito verte una vez al día para no querer saber de ti por una semana.

Los chicos saltaron al escuchar una voz, miraron la puerta de la oficina y pudieron notar que Setsuna veía a Yaten con asco. Taiki había olvidado la cita que tendría con la mujer de mirada granate, su secretaria sabía que no necesitaba avisar de la llegada de Setsuna, pues junto con Kakyuu nadie más tenía tal privilegio de pasar directamente con el jefe.

-Es la verdad Set, yo no quiero compromisos y es por lo que simplemente voy a bares a ligar con chicas.

-Set tiene razón, es desagradable. Por favor ya no hables.

-Yaten no sigas.

-Vamos chicos, es normal. Apliquen la ley del limón para la cita que puedan tener.

-No lo haré- decía Setsuna.

-¿Qué es eso?

Setsuna puso los ojos en blanco, al parecer ese era el inicio de su infierno.

-Es bueno que preguntes Taiki. Al iniciar una cita, ambas partes tiene cinco minutos para decidir si continúan en ella o no. Utilizas cualquier excusa para cancelar la cita y te ahorras una velada horrenda.

-Algunas veces necesitas más de cinco minutos para saber si quieres otra cita hermano.

-¿De veras?

-Taiki dice la verdad.

-¿Están seguros?

-Claro- respondieron.

-Acepto el reto, no hagan planes el sábado en la noche. Yo les conseguiré dos citas y veremos si eso es cierto.

-Nunca te retamos- dijo Setsuna.

-Lo hicieron Meioh, lo hicieron. Me retiro, intentaré agendar una cita Taiki.

-Ya vete.

Yaten se levantó de su asiento y camino a la salida de la oficina. Se fue silbando muy quitado de la pena, al verlo salir del lugar Setsuna giró su rostro y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Taiki.

-Lo siento Setsuna, Yaten es…

-Todo un personaje, espero que no me apliques la ley del limón.

-De ninguna manera, vayamos a comer.

-¿Problemas con Seiya?

-Muchos, pero no quiero hablar de eso en la comida.

-Es raro para mí el comer contigo.

-Siempre sales con él ¿no?

-Es mi mejor amigo y tú siempre estás ocupado.

-Estoy celoso de él.

-No deberías, yo no estoy celosa de tus salidas con Michiru.

-Me pidió un favor y ella tiene novia. De cualquier forma, soy yo quien debería estar celoso.

-¿Por salir a comer con tu hermano?

-No.

-¿De pasar más tiempo con él? Porque eso es inaudito.

-No, siempre que estás con Seiya, estás con Michiru. No hablo de eso, Seiya me contó que cuando conociste a Tenoh dijiste que era un hombre apuesto.

-Porque lo es, no voy a negar que es una mujer atractiva. Pero no lo dije en un sentido de atracción, reconocí que era guapa.

-Lamento estar más ocupado que antes, pero el problema con Seiya me absorbe.

-Descuida, es trabajo. ¿Qué dirán tus hermanos cuando se enteren?

-Que soy afortunado. ¿Qué dirá Kaioh?

-Que eres afortunado.

-Golpe bajo Set, fue un golpe bajo. Vamos a comer, ya tengo hambre ¿se te antoja algo?

-Comida francesa.

-Te estás cobrando todas juntas Setsuna.

* * *

Haruka y Michiru se encontraban en la casa de Makoto, las chicas habían ido a visitar a la nueva integrante de la familia Kino. Michiru no dejaba de felicitar a la joven chef pues la pequeña era muy linda y demasiado tranquila para ser una pequeña niña con apenas unas semanas de nacida. Makoto le comentaba lo difícil que era adaptarse a los horarios de la niña, pero que Nephrite le ayudaba mucho a pesar de ser él quien debía de levantarse temprano para conseguir los insumos más frescos para el restaurante.

Mientras ellas hablaban, Haruka cargaba a la niña que estaba sumamente cómoda entre los brazos de la rubia. La pianista mecía a la pequeña para dormirla y le cantaba la primera canción que le cantó, claro que en ese momento la pequeña estaba en el vientre de Makoto.

-Haruka se ve muy tierna ¿no crees Michiru?

-Demasiado, voy a tomarle una foto.

Michiru sacó su móvil para capturar el momento en el que la chica de mirada esmeralda le cantaba a la bebé.

-Todavía recuerdo que cuando Haruka cantó la canción, Mako se movió mucho creo que le gustó demasiado.

-Yo entré en pánico, pensé en que realmente me estaba enamorando de ella. Luego me angustié al pensar que quizá Haruka la cantaba para Mimi o alguien nuevo.

-Estoy segura de que fue la primera canción que mi amiga te escribió Michiru. Es claro que estaba enamorándose de ti en ese momento.

-Soy muy afortunada de salir con ella.

-No Michiru, estoy segura de que es el destino. No hay fortuna, es que su atracción fue natural y era obvio que se enamorarían.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, Haruka al fin encontró ese amor que tanto buscaba. Cambiando el tema radicalmente ¿es cierto que quieren vivir juntas?

-Buscamos casas, a Haruka y a mí nos había gustado una.

-¿Había?

-Así es, había. Lo que pasa es que el estacionamiento no tenía techo y la piscina era muy grande para el pequeño patio que tenía. Cuando vengan a la casa y queramos hacer una parrillada no podremos estar afuera y más en verano.

-Pero tiene aire acondicionado ¿no?

-Sí, es una ventaja es verdad. Pero si Mako o Kei quieren jugar no podrán.

-¿Piensan en nuestros hijos?

-Makoto, ustedes son nuestra familia y sabes que Haruka te considera su hermana. Por tanto, Mako es nuestra sobrina y tiene todo el derecho de correr por nuestra casa y patio, así como tener juegos en él para que se divierta.

-Ay Michiru, gracias son tan…

Makoto comenzó a llorar, la violinista le sonrió al verla. La mejor amiga de su novia estaba con las hormonas por los aires aún y eso le daba risa, estaba muy sensible y cualquier cosa la hacía llorar.

-No agradezcas nada, te queremos. Los queremos en realidad, además Usagi me comentó que ellos están haciendo la tarea para tener un bebé. Nuestro grupo crece y debemos adaptarnos a los cambios.

-Son tan lindas con nosotros y no hacemos nada para demostrarles cuánto las queremos.

El llanto de Makoto atrajo la atención de Haruka, de nuevo su amiga estaba demasiado sensible e intentó estar serena pues por momentos eso la desesperaba.

-Mako por favor no llores.

-Haruka, es que son tan amables.

-No lo digo por eso, la pequeña mocos duerme.

-¿Qué?

Preguntaron las chicas con el ceño fruncido, creyeron escuchar a Haruka ponerle un apodo a la bebé y la miraron de forma asesina. La rubia notó que a las chicas no les había agradado el sobrenombre, decidió corregir lo que dijo.

-Que la pequeña MAKO duerme.

-¿Dijiste Mako o Mocos?- dijo Makoto.

-Mako.

-Juro que yo escuche mocos al igual que Makoto.

-No, dije Mako.

-Seguro- respondieron.

-Qué sí… Sabes Mako, en cuanto la bebé pueda salir de la casa podrías ayudarnos a buscar una cocina.

-¿No se llevarían la de Michiru?

-En realidad decidimos que dejaríamos amueblados los apartamentos para rentar. Únicamente nos llevaremos mi recamara- decía la violinista.

-El costo de la renta será mayor y tendremos más entradas.

-Porque lo necesitan ¿no?

-No seas sarcástica Mako.

-Chicas ganan bien, además Haruka si tu padre es elegido como primer ministro podrás irte su casa y seguro él se compra algo mejor.

-No soy hija de papi.

-¿Tu padre es candidato para ser primer ministro?

Michiru estaba impresionada, su suegro era muy buena persona y responsable en su trabajo. Era un hombre con muchos valores, amplio criterio, educado, se preocupaba por cada individuo y lo mejor era que él podría hacer un cambio benéfico pues las cámaras de representantes y consejeros lo seguirían fielmente.

-Son rumores Michiru ¿no Haruka?

-No son rumores, ya le informaron que él será el sucesor- decía seria.

-De verdad.

Mencionaban las chicas sumamente entusiasmadas, cosa que hizo rabiar a la pianista. Sentía que ese acontecimiento cambiaría su vida y no quería salir de la hermosa tranquilidad en la que vivía, suficiente había tenido con los odiosos paparazzi cuando recién empezó su noviazgo.

-El primer ministro le informó que la Dieta Nacional quiere que él siga en el mando.

-¿Qué dijo su majestad imperial?

Preguntaba Makoto asombrada pues sabía que el tema no le gustaba mucho a Haruka, la gente la trataba con pinzas al saber que era hija de un político de alto nivel. La rubia siempre odió ese tipo de trato hipócrita, algunas veces odiaba tener que pertenecer al circulo de la socialité japonesa y su linaje era uno de los más respetados, por lo que no podía salvarse de ir a una que otra reunión de los altos mandos políticos o fiestas con la familia imperial. Eso sin olvidar las dichosas fiestas en lo clubes de la alta sociedad que tanto odiaba, Haruka era rebelde y odiaba ser hipócrita.

-Makoto, es obvia la respuesta del emperador.

Michiru y Makoto se vieron atónitas ante la respuesta de Haruka, porque ella jamás llamaba a su amiga de esa forma. Era obvio, la pianista no estaba para nada contenta con el nombramiento de su padre.

-Cariño ¿por qué te desagrada tanto la noticia?

-Sí Haruka, deberías estar feliz por tu padre.

-¿Feliz?

-SÍ- dijeron al unísono.

-No lo estoy, mi padre es viudo y por tal razón no habrá una primera dama chicas. Los reflectores caerán sobre mí, pero eso no es lo peor pues seguramente tendré que salir cada que él deba de hacer visitas y deba ser acompañado por su familia directa.

-Creo que te estás precipitando Haruka- decía su novia.

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro que sí, relájate. Michiru tiene razón, seguramente lo hará el viceprimer ministro.

-Mi padre me jodió la vida.

-Qué dramática- le recalcaban las chicas.

-Ustedes no conocen a mi padre, será sumamente estricto con mi imagen pública. Ya saben que soy una mujer gay y ese no es el problema, pero voy a tener que cuidar lo que digo, lo que hago y lo que pienso.

-Mi amor deberás ayudar a tu padre en eso, no es mucho.

-Michiru esas peticiones se van a extender a ti por ser mi pareja y vivir conmigo. ¿Podrás vivir siendo por todo lo que dure su mandato?

-Haruka eres mi mejor amiga, de verdad exageras.

-Claro, me olvidaba de ti. Eres la hija adoptiva de Ryunosuke Tenoh, todos te conocen y has aprendido a comportarte entre esos hipócritas empresarios y políticos. Seguramente amarás cundo tu hermoso restaurante familiar esté lleno de esas personas y debas hacer cambios a tu menú ¿no es fantástico Makoto?

Las chicas se veían con cierto temor, Haruka estaba siendo demasiado directa con sus palabras. De verdad odiaba saber el futuro de la vida política de su padre y lo que eso representaba para ella, Michiru estaba angustiada por esa actitud, acarició el rostro de su novia para que su mirada regresara a ella.

-¿Acaso olvidas que soy parte de esa sociedad hipócrita? Soporté 16 años viviendo junto a ellos, tres años o seis no son la gran cosa.

-Michiru yo…

La violinista puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de la rubia para que guardara silencio y la dejara hablar.

-Apoyaremos a tu padre cariño, será difícil y agotador por momentos, pero lo haremos.

-Así es Haruka, tu padre nos necesita unidos como la familia que somos. Deja de pensar en ti por una vez.

-Claro, yo debo apoyarlo con su sueño mientras que él no apoyó el mío.

-¿De qué hablas?- decía Makoto.

-Haruka ¿estás enojada por eso?

-Creo que sí.

-¿De qué hablan?

-¿Haruka no te contó nada?- decía asombrada.

-No, tú eres a la única persona que le conté. Eso era un "asunto familiar" y sabía que Mako pensaría lo mismo que mamá.

-Ay ustedes y sus secretos. ¿Me vas a contar?

-Quería ser parte de la Fuerza Aérea de Autodefensa, papá y mamá no quisieron. Yo contaba con el apoyo de mi abuelo y ni así pude hacer que mi padre cambiara de parecer.

-¿Querías ser militar? Haruka sabes lo que eso significa, los demás te verían como…

-Es la misma cara que Michiru puso, es que sus prejuicios son tan grandes que piensan que las Fuerzas de Autodefensa son unos malditos criminales. Les aseguro que ni los yakuza tienen tan mala reputación, entiendo que hubo muchos errores y que la visión cambió gracias a ese acontecimiento. No todos los militares son unos desgraciados chicas, el mayor ejemplo en mi padre.

-Haruka sabes que no es cómodo para los demás hablar del tema y esas son las cosas que deberás evitar cuando el señor Tenoh sea primer ministro.

-Mako por favor, odio que el tema se hiciera tabú.

-Porque es incómodo.

-Dios mío, son tres países los involucrados en la alianza y sólo uno sigue cargando con el estigma.

-¿Así lo ves? Ignorar nuestra responsabilidad en esos actos tan atroces contra la humanidad- decía Michiru.

-No, yo sólo digo que debemos aprender de esos errores para no volver a cometerlos.

-El tema es muy incómodo Haruka, por favor cambiemos ya el tema.

-Concuerdo con Makoto.

-Yo sólo digo que dejamos que el estigma lo cargara un solo país.

-En oriente nosotros cargamos con el estigma y en occidente quien piensas que se llevó la peor parte. Quiero aclararte que a mí no me interesa el pasado pues ambos países cambiaron, me preocupa tu seguridad me llena de orgullo que quieras ayudar a tu nación en momentos de conflicto o por desastres naturales. Lo que me da miedo es que te podría perder en cualquier momento.

-Es cierto Haruka, yo prefiero tenerte en casa cantándole a mi hija que sabiendo que estás en alguna misión.

-Son unas manipuladoras y no importa porque las amo… De acuerdo, apoyaremos a papá.

-Genial- dijeron.

-Pero tengo una duda… ¿Cuándo conoceré a tus padres Michiru?

Michiru abrió tanto los ojos que sentía que se le caerían en cualquier momento, en realidad no se había detenido a pensar en ese pequeño problema. Mentira no era un pequeño problema, era un enorme problema.

-Tampoco nos has comentado a qué se dedican.

-Bueno, pues…

¿Qué diría? Ese tema era el más incómodo para la chica de cabello aqua, le daba tanta vergüenza al hablar de su padre que su mente se nublaba cada que la familia Kaioh era el tema de la conversación.

-¿Qué hacen mis suegros?

Sintió una gota fría de sudor comenzar a caminar en su rostro, Makoto levantó una ceja y miró a Haruka que estaba expectante a la respuesta.

-Mako, te traje unos cupcakes.

Salvada por la pastelera, Haruka giró su rostro para ver a Ranko que llegaba con una dulce sonrisa. La pobre no se había percatado de que la pareja estaba en aquella sala junto con su amiga y al verlas la linda sonrisa desapareció. La pianista miró a Michiru que no sabía cómo actuar y hablaron telepáticamente.

- _"Debemos irnos Michiru"_

 _-"Tienes razón cariño, acabamos de perturbar a la señorita Fujioka"_

 _-"Es incómodo"_

 _-"Demasiado"_

Haruka se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a su mejor amiga para dejarle a la niña.

-Nosotras nos retiramos Mako, las vemos luego.

-Sabes Haru, no es necesario. Creo que debemos actuar como las personas maduras que somos ¿no creen? Es un gusto verla señorita Kaioh.

-Lo mismo digo señorita Fujioka.

-Vine a visitar a la pequeña y a Mako, horneé unos ricos cupcakes red velvet. Estoy segura de que los podrá comer señorita Kaioh, los vas a adorar Haru y Mako debes guardarle a Nephrite.

-Ranko aprecio tus palabras, pero creo que no es correcto imponerte nuestra presencia.

La pastelera le sonrió, negó levemente con la cabeza y caminó a la mesa de centro.

-Me hace feliz saber que mis sentimientos te interesan Haru. La verdad es que estoy muy contenta de verte tan enamorada, se nota en sus miradas y claro que me duele no ser la mujer a quien miras de esa forma. Pero yo no me voy a interponer en su felicidad, al contrario, las apoyaré en todas las decisiones que tomen chicas. No hay necesidad de actuar como niñas, somos adultas y Mako es nuestra amiga.

-Ranko.

-Ya Haru, no compliques las cosas cuando no ocurre nada malo. Mejor déjame cargar a la nena.

-Sí, claro.

Ranko se acercó a Haruka para tomar a la bebé en sus brazos, la rubia se veía tan bien cargando a un bebé que sintió ganas de llorar. El sueño más hermoso que tenía era formar una familia con la rubia, pero Makoto le había contado que Michiru había resultado ser la chica del paraguas amarillo y sus esperanzas de tener algo con la pianista habían quedado sepultadas. Sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos en ese momento y ese día al verlas juntas sintió que los fragmentos de su corazón eran pisados hasta ser pulverizados.

-¿No creen que es igual a Mako?

-Sí- respondieron.

-Al fin conocemos a la pequeña Mako y la verdad es que me moría por tener mi día libre. Ya quería conocerla en persona, Nephrite no deja de hablar de ella en el trabajo. Su móvil está tapizado por fotos de la pequeña, pero es más hermosa en persona. Usagi me comentó que ella y Mamoru visitaron al esposo de Ami para saber que no tienen problemas de fertilidad… Están locos, es obvio que tendrán hijos como conejos.

-¿Visitaron a Zoisite? Tienes razón, están locos- dijo la rubia.

-¿Creen que Minako y Kunzite se casen?

-Al parecer Mina se quiere casar con él, pero Kunzite dice que aún no se siente listo.

Michiru se animó a entrar en la conversación, no quería ser majadera con Ranko y menos al ver la tristeza que la chica cargaba. Había sido muy sincera al decirles que no se interpondría en su relación, pero eso no le quitaba el dolor que sentía. Makoto sonrió al ver que Michiru se estaba esmerando en tratar bien a su otra amiga y admiraba a Ranko al ser madura con el tema.

-Es uno de tus amigotes Haruka, deberías hablar con él- rio Makoto.

-Claro, hablaré este jueves con él.

Las chicas rodaron sus ojos, ya sabían por dónde iba la tirada.

-¿Insistes?

-Lo lamento, pero yo no estoy dentro del club de niños. Pídanle eso a Mamoru, Ernesto o a tu esposo… Malagradecidos.

-Es por Mina, es la felicidad de tu amiga Haruka- dijo Michiru.

-Me asombra tu egoísmo Haru.

-No creí que mi amiga fuese tan rencorosa.

-¡Dios, son un trio de manipuladoras!

Las chicas miraron enojadas a la rubia que fruncía el ceño.

-Le preguntaré las razones que tiene para decir eso y si me es posible voy a abogar a favor de la vida conyugal. No prometo más ¿está claro?

-Gracias- sonrieron.

-Cielos, que fácil es ceder con ustedes.

-Eres buena persona Haru.

La rubia bufó, en realidad eran tres contra una y decidió mantenerse con vida un día más. Las chicas hablaron un rato más, Michiru comió un cupcake. No notó que su cara reaccionó de forma positiva y el "mmm" que emitió fue escuchado por las otras mujeres. Ranko realmente era una excelente repostera y debía reconocerlo. Horas más tarde la pastelera se retiró del lugar, caminó a la salida y sintió el calor de una lagrima bajar a su mejilla.

-Buena suerte Haru… De verdad te amo.

Las chicas seguían hablando y viendo a la pequeña despertar para comer o para que le cambiaran el pañal. Haruka veía el amor que su amiga le profesaba a la pequeña, debía ser algo inexplicable y se moría por sentir lo mismo por un bebé. Makoto se veía sumamente hermosa junto a su bebé, el brillo que ahora la envolvía la hacía ver más madura y eso le encantaba ¿ella se vería así?

-Listo hermosa, ya no tendrás que llorar por la molesta popo.

Haruka y Michiru rieron por el comentario, la bebé sonrió al sentir la mano de su madre sobre su pequeño estómago. Los verdes ojos de su madre le hacían sentir protegida y el suave movimiento que le hacía le causaba cosquillas, giró un poco su cabeza para sonreírle a la voz que le cantaba. Junto a esa voz estaba una melena de color aqua, la niña movió sus manos y sonrió para esa persona, su casa estaba llena de personas singulares. Pero lo que ella realmente deseaba era ser cargada por aquellos fuertes brazos y recostarse en el pecho plano de esa persona. El sonido de un tambor la dormía lentamente, el calor de ese señor le daba paz y su aroma la hechizaba.

El recuerdo de su padre la hizo llorar, realmente necesitaba esos brazos. No quería a nadie más a su lado en ese momento.

-¡Qué pulmones tiene mocos!

-Perdón- dijo Makoto.

-Que Mako tiene buenos pulmones.

-CHOP.

-Ey.

-Te escuchamos Haruka Tenoh.

-Dije Mako.

-Sí claro.

-Dame a la niña, yo la duermo. Le cantaré.

-No es necesario Haruka, espera a Nephrite. No dejará de llorar hasta que su padre llegue.

-¿Soportas esos berridos hasta que llega Nephrite?

-No son berridos tonta.

-Cariño, cierra la boca o te doy un súper CHOP.

-La cierro para escuchar sobre tus padres. Ranko nos interrumpió hace unas horas.

-Es cierto Michiru.

-Claro… Miren el auto de Nephrite.

La puerta se abrió y el chico apareció con mucha prisa por la puerta, no se detuvo a saludar a las chicas. Corrió directamente al baño, se escuchó el sonido de las llaves del lava manos y después apareció en la sala.

-Lo siento mucho pequeña, pobre de mi niña. ¿Sufres mucho Mako?

Neprhite tomó a la niña y comenzó a mecerla, le dio un beso en la frente y hablaba con ella.

-Papá lamenta mucho llegar tarde ¿volvías loca a mami? Sonríes latosa, que niña tan consentida tiene papá. Ahora ya que estás tranquila deja que salude a mamá y a tus tías como se debe.

El hombre le dio un beso a Makoto en los labios y le sonrió, después saludó a las chicas.

-Lamento ser tan grosero chicas. Es que mi tesoro se vuelve loca en la noche y sólo quiere que la cargue para dormir como se debe.

-No te preocupes- decían.

-Lo que este hombre hace es mal acostumbrar a su hija a estar en los brazos de las personas todo el santo día.

-Cielo es una bebé, está contigo todo el día y nuestro momento es en la noche. Como tú ya formaste un vínculo con ella desde hace nueve meses, te dan celos que mi nena los tenga conmigo.

-Y esto es todos los días ¿no le vas a contar a tu hija sobre tu día en el trabajo?

-Cierto. El día de hoy papá volvió locos a los meseros porque no dejó de hablarles de ti. En la cocina los chefs estaban cuchicheando que desean que tu mami regrese al trabajo, dicen estar cansados de que yo hable de ti. Están celosos porque ellos no tienen a la niña más hermosa del universo como hija, eres mi más grande amor y por eso…

-Nephrite es tan lindo.

-Sí Michiru, es un gran padre y cuando me llama para saber cómo estamos lo debo regañar o descuidaría el restaurante. Puede pasar horas hablando para preguntar por la niña o escucharla dormir.

-Tú no te quedas atrás Mako, ambos se ven muy distintos. Me alegra verlos así de felices, se lo merecen.

-Entonces Michiru.

-Claro Makoto… Bueno… Mi familia…

-¿Qué tienes?

-No me gusta hablar de ellos.

-¿Por qué?

-Cómo dices el círculo de la alta sociedad está lleno de hipócritas. Mi padre es uno de ellos, siendo honesta no me gusta ese lado de mi familia. A los 17 años me emancipé gracias a la fama que gané al lanzar mi primer álbum, decirles que soy gay fue el colmo para ellos. No me dejaron de hablar porque soy famosa y mi nivel económico es mayor que el de ellos.

-Lo lamento Michiru, sé lo que se siente. Sabes que papá cambió y seguramente ellos lo harán.

-Claro que cambian cariño, cuando les conviene. Cuando les hablé de Max estaban muy molestos y mi padre dijo que mancharía el apellido Kaioh… Mamá es la de la familia rica, papá es de una clase acomodada, pero enamoró a mamá y se hizo cargo de la compañía. Papá es ingeniero civil y claro tenemos una empresa de construcción, la cementera y demás.

-¿Odiaban a Max?- dijo Makoto.

-Sí, claro que la odiaban al conocerla fueron unos groseros. Él en especial, no la miraba, no le hablaba y mamá hizo el esfuerzo. Pero cambió al saber que Maxine era hija de Logan y Hanna McConell, entonces claro que quería que nos casaramos pues ella le prometió una fusión con su empresa.

Haruka y Makoto se quedaron sin palabras ante el relato de Michiru que lucía molesta al recordar los detalles de la relación con su familia.

-Cuando supieron que salía con Elsa papá estaba molesto, supo que trabajaba en el banco y listo. Claro le diría en que invertir y que no, por eso la quería conocer. No lo permití o estaría a nada de casarme con ella. ¿Y tú los quieres conocer? Yo no quiero presentarte a mis padres.

-Vamos a vivir juntas, creo que debo conocerlos.

-No… A menos que… En la entrevista que nos hicieron no mencionamos a tu padre, ni ellos lo hicieron, se enfocaron en tu carrera musical y saben que das clases.

-Podemos hablarles de mi padre si quieres.

-¡Qué no prestas atención!

-Sí, pero me parece que es algo que no podremos ocultar mucho tiempo Michiru. Podemos cenar los cinco juntos.

-¿Cinco?

-Tus padres, el mío, tú y yo.

-Kaito Kaioh es todo lo que odias de la alta sociedad, mientras Megumi Kaioh será la dama perfecta sé que ella no necesita ser lambiscona pues ella sí pertenece a ese círculo. Pero mi papá será tan interesado, ni siquiera le interesa ocultarlo y tu padre es igual a ti. Odia a la gente hipócrita e interesada, me da miedo pensar que crea que soy como él y termine oponiéndose a nuestra relación.

-No creo que el señor Tenoh crea eso Michiru, él sabe lo mucho que amas a Haruka.

-Bien dicho Mako, pero debo apoyar a mi novia en su decisión. Si ella piensa que no es lo mejor, no los conoceré.

-No es eso cariño, si quieres conocerlos lo harás… Bajo mis condiciones, no mencionaremos a tu padre por nada del mundo, diremos la verdad sobre tu carrera. De verdad no quiero que tu padre piense mal de mí.

-Le explicaremos a mi padre ¿te parece?

-Claro.

-Te juro que tus padres me amarán.

Michiru sonrió y afirmó, podría ser que Haruka convenciera a su madre, pero su padre no era un hueso fácil de roer. Lo más seguro es que haría sentir mal a Haruka con comentarios clasistas, no sabría sobre su verdadera posición económica y obviamente dejaría de hablarle. Ese era su castigo cuando dejaba pasar oportunidades que le dieran más beneficios al apellido Kaioh.

El móvil de Haruka comenzó a sonar y la rubia miró el aparato. Ese número le hizo suspirar, las chicas notaron la reacción.

-Señorita Ishii ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

- _ **Joven Tenoh lamento interrumpir, el ministro de defensa necesita hablar urgentemente con usted.**_

-¿Por qué me llama usted?

- _ **Porque el ministro está en una junta, ya casi termina.**_

-¿Espero en la línea?

- _ **Si es tan amable… Oh, casi lo olvido muchas felicidades.**_

 **-** No es mi cumpleaños señorita Ishii ¿por qué me felicita?

- _ **Ah… Por el nombramiento de su padre como sucesor.**_

-En ese caso felicite a su jefe.

 _ **-Ustedes son igual de serios, es la viva imagen del ministro. Por favor espere en la línea.**_

-Sí.

Las chicas miraban a Haruka para saber qué sucedía, Nephrite regresaba de a la sala con un radio comunicador de bebé miraba intrigado a la rubia.

-Es mi padre, curiosos.

Haruka negó con la cabeza y sonrió, todos rieron por la respuesta de la pianista.

- _ **Haruka, sigues en línea.**_

-Sí ministro ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

- _ **Puedes decirme papá o padre, no trabajas para mí.**_

-De acuerdo ¿necesitas algo papá?

- _ **Ay Haruka… Necesito que desayunemos el día de mañana, debemos hablar sobre lo que representa este cambio en nuestras vidas. Pídele a Michiru que asista.**_

-Así será padre. ¿Dónde te vemos?

- _ **En mi casa, mañana a las ocho de la mañana. Ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos ¿entiendes?**_

-Sí.

- _ **Hasta mañana Haruka, debo hablar con Makoto.**_

-Estoy con ellos en este momento.

- _ **Entonces informales que ellos deben estar presentes Haruka. Hasta luego.**_

-Hasta mañana.

El rostro de la pianista se tensó, todos pudieron notarlo y esperaron a que la rubia quisiera hablar.

-Papá quiere vernos mañana a las ocho para desayunar. Hay que "hablar de los cambios" que tendrá la familia con su futuro cargo.

-¿Nosotros por qué?- dijo Nephrite.

-Porque Makoto es parte de la familia ¿crees que es razón suficiente?

-Sí.

-Pasaré por ustedes a las 7:30 y por ti Michiru pasaré a las…

-Te vas a quedar conmigo, vamos por tu ropa a tu apartamento y luego nos vamos al mío.

-Claro Michiru- sonrió.

Mientras las chicas hablaban con sus amigos en la casa de la chef y se ponían de acuerdo en lo que harían al otro día. Ryunosuke tomaba un vaso de coñac en su oficina, su secretaria lo miraba serena, conocía a su jefe y sabía que estaba preocupado.

-Ministro, no se preocupe por la reacción de su hija. La joven Tenoh es muy inteligente y sabrá que es una excelente oportunidad.

-¿Realmente crees que Haruka no me va a reclamar? Eres unos años más grande que mi hija Mikako, la conoces y me va a reclamar.

-Al principio no reaccionará de la mejor forma, se nota que está a la defensiva. Con el tiempo aceptará el cambio ministro.

-¿Te pudiste comunicar con mi hermano?

-El señor Tenoh y su cuñada asistirán, su sobrino y su esposa también confirmaron su asistencia. En realidad ministro, ese es el verdadero problema.

-¿Mi sobrino es un problema?

-La señora Hino, usted sabe que no le gustará el cambio. Sugiero que tenga en cuenta eso, tendrá miedo del trato del joven Jadeite con su padre. Lo mejor será que el señor Hino se quede en la cámara de concejales y el joven Jadeite tome lugar en la cámara de representantes, estará más calmada si sabe que…

-Qué trabajará con Haruka, tienes razón. No le ocasionará problemas a su matrimonio y el señor Hino estará tranquilo.

-Ministro, muchas felicidades.

-Espero no morir en manos de Haruka o Rei el día de mañana.

-La novia de la joven Tenoh la tranquilizará. Sabe ministro, pensaba en que lo mejor sería que yo le enseñe a su hija sobre la vida política.

-No corras antes de caminar, primero debe de ganar en las elecciones. Haruka me va a odiar y quizá Michiru lo haga. Les voy a complicar la vida por tres años.

-Claro que no, además su gobierno no será de tres años ministro. Con su permiso iré a organizar las cosas para que Haruka sea parte del partido.

-Ve a descansar. Nos vemos el lunes.

-Muchas gracias ministro.

Ryunosuke tomó una fotografía en la que aparecía su difunta esposa y una pequeña Haruka sobre los hombros del ex militar. El señor Tenoh sonrió, desde que empezó su vida política trabajó para volver a traer honor al apellido Tenoh, darle una buena vida a su familia y hacer a Haruka sentirse orgullosa de él.

-Sora nuestra pulga no estará nada contenta mañana. El linaje de nuestra familia ya no es militar querida, es el linaje político y Haruka debe empezar a aprender de él. Sabes que en ella recae el peso de la familia por ser mi primogénita, estoy seguro que la pulga será primer ministro algún día y pasará a la historia por ser la primer mujer que sea líder de estado en Japón.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, lamento traerles esta amarga sorpresa de un doble capítulo en esta semana. La realidad es que debo invertir todo mi tiempo, dedicación y esfuerzo a terminar de redactar mi tesis. Debo decirles que no fue una buena idea mezclar a Kant y Mozart en una sola investigación y en estas 4 semanas que me quedan no podré concentrarme en nada más. Estimo regresar a actualizar en diciembre.**

 **Como siempre les agradezco el tiempo que se toman al leer la historia y dejar sus comentarios. Hoy por falta de tiempo más que de ganas no haré más que un sólo comentario de la historia, pero antes de eso responderé los comentarios.**

 **Vicky: De nuevo la primera y sí Michiru se merecía tirarle todos los dientes a la maldita Esmeralda, monstruo sin corazón, moral o respeto. Sí muere de envidia de la manera en que todos tratan a la violinista y por eso es un asco de ser humano. Mimi se lo merece por dejar así a Haruka y me alegra que te imaginaras la pelea.**

 **No te preocupes, regresaré en esa fecha lo prometo pues mi intención es terminar la historia y por lo que siento falta poco para ello.**

 **Kyoky: Por supuesto que la rubia es paciente, pero parece que las peleas hicieron que sus ganas de vivir juntas empezarán a surgir.**

 **Sango-chani: Creo que la mayoría concuerda contigo, se merecía más de una cachetada. Esmeralda es un ser muy precario en cuestión de actitud, valores y respeto, necesita que la pongan en su sitio y sí, simplemente está loca.**

 **Desire: Muchas gracias, ahora ya sabes la actitud de Ranko ante la relación, pero insisto el cambio en la vida familiar de Haruka podría tener repercusión en sus vidas.**

 **Respecto al comentario de la historia, este final del capítulo lo que les responderá una gran duda que tienen, una razón poderosa qué va a cambiar la vida de Haruka. Todo por el momento pintaba bien para ella y su relación, pero... Makoto está feliz y Usagi ya hace la tarea, Yaten es un loco, Seiya está en problemas, Ryunosuke está a unos pasos de ser Primer Ministro y la verdadera bomba es la relación de Setsuna y Taiki.**

 **Les deseo un excelente fin de semana, saludos a los lectores anónimos y a los que siempre dejan comentarios. Nos leemos pronto y no se angustien regresaré en diciembre palabra de honor. Por lo pronto ya pueden dejar volar su imaginación con sus teorías.**


	26. The Tenoh effect

**CAPÍTULO 25. The Tenoh effect.**

 **NI SAILOR MOON, NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI. "TUBTHUMPING" ES PROPIEDAD DEL GRUPO CHUMBAWAMBA.**

* * *

 _El comedor era simplemente hermoso, estaba completamente iluminado pues los ventanales y la pintura en las paredes hacían fácil la tarea. La mesa era grande e imponente, la vajilla hermosa, ese espacio tenía un toque femenino y familiar que te cautivaba desde que entrabas. Los alimentos estaban listos, esperaban a los asistentes de esa reunión. Pasaban al lugar después de que la ama de llaves les informara que podían hacerlo._

 _A la cabeza de aquella mesa estaba Ryunosuke, a su izquierda se encontraba su hermano Ren, Michiru, Nephrite y Rei. A la derecha del patriarca se encontraba Haruka, Jadeite, Mika y Makoto. La regla de etiqueta se rompía en ese lado, pero no importaba mucho en ese momento pues la familia dio las gracias por la comida y comenzaron a degustar._

 _-Es delicioso señor Tenoh- decía Rei._

 _-No tanto como lo que Makoto y Nephrite cocinan, pero se hizo el esfuerzo._

 _-¿Me hizo un cumplido señor?_

 _Nephrite estaba incrédulo frente a tales palabras, sabía que el padre de la rubia lo molestaba porque era celoso con Makoto. En realidad, la veía como una hija, la admiraba y respetaba porque siendo una adolescente huérfana había salido adelante sola._

 _-Así es, es un cumplido muchacho._

 _-Papá ¿haremos una sobremesa o quieres iniciar tu plática ya?_

 _-Estás muy ansiosa pulga. Lo mejor será que disfrutes de la comida y que nos dejes hacerlo._

 _-Parece que nos vas a tirar una bomba Ryu, cosa que me angustia._

 _-Para nada Ren, son buenas noticias._

 _-Ya lo creo cuñado, me alegro mucho por ti Ryu._

 _-Gracias querida Mika._

 _-Todos estamos felices por ti tío y sabemos que harás un buen trabajo._

 _-Vamos, no hay que celebrar antes de tiempo. Ustedes saben que primero el partido debe ganar las elecciones de la Dieta Nacional y específicamente de la cámara baja._

 _-Así será tío._

 _-Además tiene el apoyo del partido de mi padre señor Tenoh._

 _-Tienes razón, pero yo no formo parte de ese partido._

 _-Ya papá, deja esa actitud._

 _Todos miraron a Haruka que hablaba con mucho enfado, su humor no era el mejor desde que se enteró de la noticia y Ryunosuke sabía bien que entraría en cólera al mencionarle su estrategia._

 _-¿A qué te refieres?_

 _-Sabes tan bien cómo nosotros que tu partido goza de popularidad. La mayor parte de los habitantes del país se sienten confiados y seguros con ustedes al mando, vas a ganar. Ya dinos qué es lo que quieres._

 _-HARUKA- regañó Michiru._

 _-Michiru, no te preocupes mi hija tiene razón. Seré directo pues estoy consciente de las reacciones que se tendrán en esta casa._

 _-¿Qué intentas decir Ryu?- Ren estaba sorprendido._

 _-Ya que mi hija quiere que el desayuno sea amargo, le concederé su deseo._

 _La rubia miró a su padre seriamente y él le sonrió de forma retadora. Michiru pudo notar que ambos rubios de cabello cenizo se parecían en su forma de ser, a la defensiva o enojados, de buenas o emocionados. Su rubia era idéntica a su progenitor y con ese panorama las cosas se saldrían de control._

 _-No toleraré berrinches Haruka, estás advertida._

 _-Es tu casa y no haré desfiguros padre._

 _-Más te vale hija._

 _-Ya llegamos a un acuerdo, es hora de que nos sorprendas._

 _-Cómo les decía, las elecciones son el próximo año y necesitamos ganarlas para que yo sea primer ministro. Su majestad imperial me llamó por teléfono para anunciarme que en caso de que se cumpla ese panorama, tanto la Dieta Nacional como él están de acuerdo en nombrarme Primer ministro._

 _-En pocas palabras debemos de tener una buena imagen ¿verdad?_

 _-No me interrumpas hija, no he terminado de hablar. Aunque en parte tienes razón cariño… Seguiré mi relato y ofrezco una disculpa por la rudeza de Haruka._

 _Todos afirmaron, Haruka se crispó pues era muy insoportable el misterio que su padre daba a esa charla._

 _-Michiru, sé que hablaron conmigo sobre sus ganas de vivir juntas y que Haruka quiere conocer a tus padres. Entiendo tu plan para ocultar que soy su padre y créeme que lo respeto, pero no van a poder ocultar mucho tiempo la verdad hija y más por el hecho de las campañas que se harán para elegir a los nuevos miembros de la Dieta Nacional._

 _-De acuerdo señor Tenoh, pero no comprendo- dijo mirando al exmilitar._

 _-Explícate padre._

 _-Con mucho gusto Haruka. El partido quiere nuevas caras, jóvenes e inteligentes con las que la población más joven se sienta identificada. Jadeite y tú son esa clase de personas Haruka._

 _-QUÉ DICES- gritó la rubia._

 _-Señor Tenoh, con todo respeto quiero opinar sobre el tema- decía Rei._

 _-¿Qué sucede?_

 _-Usted sabe que yo me quedé en el templo con mi abuelo porque mi padre no tenía tiempo para mí. Ni siquiera estuvo cuando mi madre enfermó y luego falleció ¿ahora me dice que me quitará a mi esposo? No quiero que tenga tratos con mi padre o ese mundo._

 _-Pensé en eso Rei, tu padre se quedará en la cámara alta y será el presidente de ella. Mientras que Haruka y Jadeite se van a postular para la cámara baja y ahí se quedaran todo un año para aprender a tomar decisiones. Al siguiente año termina el mandato del actual primer ministro y yo seré sucesor. En ese momento ustedes formarán parte de mi gabinete chicos._

 _-NO PAPÁ, YO NO QUIERO FORMAR PARTE DE ESO._

 _-Te dije que no quiero berrinches Haruka, además no tienes opción. Sólo falta tu firma para ser parte del partido y lo harás pues cuando yo muera tú te quedas a la cabeza de la familia._

 _-El linaje de la familia es militar, no es político._

 _-Los tiempos cambian hija y este es tu nuevo linaje. Yo soy tu padre y la cabeza de familia, tú haces lo que yo digo sin objetar ¿hablas de tu linaje militar? Pues sigue la maldita orden Haruka._

 _-Tú no puedes quitarme la tranquilidad padre._

 _-Ya tienes la edad mínima para empezar tu vida política. Lo harás Haruka, quieras o no._

 _Haruka iba a responder, pero sintió la mano de su primo en el hombro e inmediatamente giró su rostro para verlo. Jadeite negó con la cabeza y sus ojos azules la veían seriamente._

 _-Tranquila Haruka, no te precipites- le dijo._

 _-Gracias sobrino… Bien, Ren en la misma llamada que tuve con el emperador me informó que desea saber mi decisión sobre el juez en jefe de la Suprema Corte de Justicia, como ya tengo a mi gabinete en caso de que las elecciones se ganen, decidimos que tú serás el juez en jefe. Espero que Haruka y tu hijo no tengan algún problema._

 _-No- dijeron los chicos._

 _-Será un honor Ryu._

 _-Mako y Nephrite, sé que pueden pensar que ustedes sobran en esta reunión. No es así, yo no dejaré de ir a comer a su restaurante, no creo que ninguno de nosotros lo haga. Van a tener a muchos reporteros rondando su hermoso lugar, podría ser incómodo para ustedes._

 _-No se preocupe señor Tenoh._

 _-Lo hago Mako, después de todo no es lo mismo que un ministro de defensa vaya a comer a que lo haga el jefe de estado._

 _-No hay problema, señor Tenoh usted es un padre para mí y será raro tener a tanta personalidad política. Pero haremos que todo funcione._

 _-Gracias Mako, deberías aprender pulga._

 _-¿Eso importa? Aunque tu partido no gane, si nosotros somos electos ya nos jodiste. Me jodiste la vida y te vale un cuerno mi opinión… Es mi vida carajo._

 _-Cuida las palabras que usas Haruka, soy tu padre._

 _-Pero no tienes derecho a decidir por mí maldición._

 _Jadeite se levantó de su lugar, jaló la silla de Haruka y la levantó bruscamente azotando a su prima contra la pared. La rubia lo miró de forma asesina, Michiru y Rei se espantaron de la acción de los chicos._

 _-Tío haré que Haruka recuerde su lugar en la familia._

 _Ryunosuke afirmó y el chico salió del comedor rápidamente, Haruka salió tras él con una mirada llena de coraje._

 _-¿Dejará que se peleen?- decía Michiru._

 _-No creo que lo hagan._

 _-Le recuerdo que mi esposo y su hija son como hermanos, no es justo que los separe._

 _-Vamos a darles su espacio, si escuchamos barullo seré yo quien los separe._

 _-Pero…- dijo Makoto._

 _-No hay peros Mako, quiero que las tres entiendan algo de una vez. Haruka ha tenido muchas libertades, pero se debe hacer cargo de la familia, ya es tiempo de que madure. La he malcriado, en mis tiempos se cumplía la orden sin objetar._

 _-No quiero ofenderte Ryu, pero creo que estás pasando por encima de la opinión y sueños de la muchacha. Mi sobrina es feliz en la música, deja que siga su pasión- decía su cuñada._

 _-Mika yo no alejo a Haruka de la música, puede seguir tocando. Simplemente debe velar por ustedes, por la descendencia que Rei y Jadeite tendrán._

 _-Puede velar por ellos de otra forma, no la presiones. Ryu no le quites su hermosa sonrisa, te lo pido cuñado._

 _-Lo siento, Haruka dejará de dar clases y de componer. Hará lo que le digo, no tiene derecho de opinar._

 _-Señor Tenoh, Haruka es mi amiga y ahora al ser padre le puedo decir… No, le aseguro que comete un error con ella. Su hija es un ser libre, no le corte las alas… Se lo suplico._

 _-HE DICHO QUE NO NEPHRITE._

 _-Señor Tenoh ¿también decidirá por Michiru? No me diga que ella deberá dejar la música._

 _-No Nephrite, Michiru no es mi hija. Haruka no tiene opciones._

 _-¿Y si tiene nietos? Ellos deberán hacer lo que usted diga ¿no?_

 _-Haruka y Michiru decidirán sobre ellos._

 _-No es posible- decía aturdido._

 _Mientras tanto Haruka y Jadeite caminaban al invernadero de la casa, ese hermoso lugar que tanto amaba la madre de la pianista. El aroma le recordaba a su amada madre y la relajaba, pero en ese momento ni ese espacio le daba la tranquilidad._

 _-¿Lo vas a defender? Juega con nuestras vidas. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿No ves que ni Rei está de acuerdo?_

 _-¿Realmente crees que me alegra? Estoy igual de molesto que tú, pero él tiene razón. Nosotros somos quienes nos haremos cargo de la familia._

 _-Pero aceptas las cosas sin chistar, podemos hacerlo de otra forma. No lo haré._

 _-Pulga al menos tú tienes la suerte de ser alguien reconocida en tu medio laboral. En la música o el deporte todos saben quién es Haruka Tenoh, pero yo no gozo de esa suerte pues la vida en las fuerzas de autodefensa es muy satanizada. Amo ayudar a mi país en desastres naturales, defendería a mi nación de cualquier invasión y sabes que mi gran sueño es no ser mal vistos, quiero que eso acabe._

 _-¿Cómo harás eso siendo un representante?_

 _-Por nosotros pasarán las leyes o reformas del primer ministro. Siendo parte del gabinete podemos hacer campañas que mejoren la imagen de las fuerzas de autodefensa. ¿No lo ves?_

 _-Te entiendo, me parece un gran sueño. Yo no siento lo mismo Jadeite y sí, seremos la cabeza de esta familia, pero es que la política no es mi mundo._

 _-Podemos hacer un cambio Haruka, ayudar en cultura, deportes y tecnología._

 _-Va a destruir nuestra vida maldición._

 _-Sólo si lo permitimos Haruka, si nosotros cambiamos… Piensa en lo que podemos hacer para el beneficio de las personas._

 _-Talleres de mejor calidad en los barrios más pobres, hacer que desde niños amen la música o la danza._

 _-Dar mantenimiento a los deportivos de gobierno._

 _-Mejorar los orfanatos- sonrió la rubia._

 _-Concientizar sobre tener mascotas para que no sean abandonadas._

 _-Primero haríamos esos cambios en los barrios o nuestras prefecturas._

 _-Después llegaremos a todo Japón. Por eso te dije que no te precipites, créeme que no estoy nada contento porque seguramente Rei me reclamará. Haruka podemos hacer cosas grandes, no estaremos solos, lo haremos juntos. Yo siempre quise trabajar contigo pulga ¿qué dices?_

 _-Qué somos unos idealistas. Vamos a prometer algo Jadeite._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Nunca vamos a descuidar a nuestras familias, ni tú descuidas a Rei y yo no descuido a Michiru._

 _-Estaremos poco tiempo en ese circo pulga. Nada cambiará, te lo puedo asegurar._

 _-Seis años si mi papá no es primer ministro y cuatro si lo es. ¿Cómo puedes decir que nada cambiará?_

 _-No creo que voten por nosotros. Nos verán como hijos de papi y después regresaremos a nuestra vida cotidiana. Tranquila pulga, no quiero golpearte frente a Michiru._

 _-JA, querrás decir que no quieres regresar sin dientes con tu esposa. Tienes razón, simplemente serán unos meses de locura y luego regresaremos a la tranquilidad._

 _-Exacto Haruka. Regresemos al comedor, ofrécele una disculpa a tu padre y firma lo que quiere, no vamos a ganar._

 _-¿Qué haría sin ti?_

 _-Perder la razón y discutir con tu padre. Sólo sigamos su juego y ya, no vamos a ganar mejor te concentras en tu concurso pues lo debes ganar._

 _-Es cierto._

* * *

Michiru veía a sus amigos que estaban con la boca abierta, no entendían cómo el padre de Haruka la obligaba a dejar lo que más amaba por seguir sus pasos en la política y eso les llenó de tristeza.

-Eso fue lo que pasó, no importa lo que diga ella.

-Pues lo que dijo el ministro sobre ocultarle a tus padres la verdad de Haruka no será posible Michi- decía Yaten.

-¿Qué hará Haruka?

Taiki miró a Michiru con algo de pena.

-Está de malas, pero su primo dice que no ganarán y eso le eleva el ánimo.

-Yo sé que Tenoh logrará salir de esta Michiru.

-Gracias Set.

-¿Y si Tenoh gana?

Dijo Seiya enojado, los demás miraban al pelinegro asombrados.

-Dicen que es improbable Seiya.

-¿Cómo Michiru? Es la hija del hombre más popular de la esfera política y todos la recuerdan por la F1. Tu novia se va a quedar en la cámara de representantes, es más que obvio.

-Pues la apoyaré.

-Seiya tranquilo, pareces más preocupado que Michiru- dijo Taiki.

-Si gana dejará de componer, eso me preocupa.

Todos rodaron los ojos, ya entendían la reacción de Seiya.

-Claro, es más importante Esmeralda. No sé cómo te haces llamar mi amigo.

-Por dios Michiru, no es sólo Esmeralda. Tiene un contrato que va a incumplir, hablaré con Kakyuu para estar prevenidos.

-¿Demandarían a Haruka?

-Tenoh debe cumplir, lo siento.

-¡No seas idiota! Nos meterás en problemas con su padre.

-Cállate Yaten, esto es por nuestra empresa.

-No es la empresa Seiya, Michiru tiene razón es por tu artista. Ninguno de los dos demandará a Tenoh.

-Porque así despides a Esmeralda ¿no? Es urgente que tengamos una junta.

-Por favor Seiya- Setsuna lo miró.

-Tú no puedes opinar ¿crees que no sé lo tuyo y lo de Taiki?

Setsuna se puso roja, Michiru y Yaten miraban a cada uno de los chicos y sonrieron.

-No es cierto- decían.

-Somos novios desde hace un par de años. ¿Verdad Set?

-Entonces no soy su favorita por mi calidad artística. Es por ti pícara.

-Ya Michiru… Sí, somos novios.

-No puedes opinar porque le darás la razón a Taiki.

-Seiya, Tenoh es nuestra amiga y su vida puede cambiar. Debes entender que…

-No, va a cumplir y es todo.

-Haruka no faltaría a su palabra, te ayudaría Seiya. Puedes confiar en mí.

-Ya veremos Michiru, pero me parece prudente hablar con Kakyuu y Esmeralda.

-Dios- dijo la violinista.

-Estás demasiado enamorada para ver que tu novia va a cambiar. Dile adiós a la mujer que amas, será otra persona, sólo deja que quede en la cámara baja. Te aseguro que la vas a perder, se convertirá en todo lo que odia, será tu padre.

Michiru miró a su amigo con miedo ¿y si Haruka realmente cambiaba?

-No, Haruka jamás dejará de ser el ser humano tan bondadoso que es.

-Claro Michiru, sigue soñando.

* * *

La nieve resaltaba en el negro abrigo de una elegante mujer que caminaba por los pasillos del colegio de música, su largo cabello verde oscuro se movía discretamente. Un alumno amablemente le había indicado dónde estaba el salón donde practicaba la orquesta de jazz, hacía tanto frío que ni su bufanda la defendía del clima. Tenía una cita en ese lugar, estaba a tiempo y según le había comentado Haruka, su amiga no estaría y hablarían tranquilas sobre la sorpresa que la rubia tenía para la pianista. A lo lejos pudo distinguir una silueta que caminaba directamente a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí Setsuna?

-Kaioh, yo… Pensaba que estabas practicando con Tenoh- decía nerviosa.

-No, al parecer ya no requiere de mis servicios- la violinista examinó a su amiga.

-Alguien está enojada.

-Yo diría que nerviosa.

-¿Qué te causa nervios Michiru?

-No te hagas la loca.

-Pero qué rudeza la tuya. Yo que iba a saber que Tenoh ya no te quería.

La violinista levantó una ceja.

-Haruka me ama. No me has respondido.

-Primero dime qué pasa con Tenoh.

-Nada, la ayudo media hora y después me salgo. Lo que pasa es que es muy supersticiosa y al parecer tienen un ritual para atraer la buena suerte.

-No lo puedo creer.

Rio la de ojos granate, vaya que se había sacado esa de la manga. Esa rubia de verdad quería impresionar a Michiru.

-Ahora dime ¿a qué viniste?

Sus nervios llegaron de nuevo, iba a destruir la sorpresa de la rubia, justamente venía pensando en esa plática donde Haruka le había dicho de la sorpresa que le haría en el concurso y no sabía que inventar.

-Yo, vine a invitarlas a comer. Recordé que practicarías con Tenoh y esa es la razón por la que no fui a tu oficina.

-Está bien. Por esta vez lo creeré.

-Vayamos por tu novia.

-No nos dejará pasar, te digo que está con sus rituales de buena fortuna. Le enviaré un mensaje para que nos alcance en la oficina, hace mucho frío como para esperarla aquí en el patio de la escuela.

-Eres muy lista Michiru. Necesito contestar esto.

Dijo la representante pues su móvil sonaba, era Haruka que quería darle indicaciones a Setsuna para que Michiru no sospechara nada. Sí, la pianista quería que su novia se asombrar a al escuchar la letra de la composición y necesitaba de la ayuda de Setsuna para que Michiru no quisiera ir con ella al ensayo de la banda el día del concurso.

-Claro Set.

Setsuna se apartó un poco de su amiga quien notó su tensión, puso mucha atención a la plática de su representante. La de mirada granate recordó la palabra clave que la rubia usaba para hablar de Michiru y así su amiga no entendería nada.

-Diga… Tuve un pequeño inconveniente… No… Es que no puedo hablar mucho… Me encontré a un petirrojo… Ok adiós.

-¿Ya hablas en clave?

-No, en realidad vi un petirrojo.

-Claro… Y yo le envié un mensaje a Haruka- dijo enojada.

-¿Qué respondió?

-Nada, actúa raro igual que tú.

-Seguramente es porque está incomoda con tu viaje a Londres, mira que tener novia y pasarla con la familia de Max no es una buena idea.

-Realmente no creo que sea eso, incluso Hanna me dijo que Haruka podía acompañarme.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Que obviamente iremos juntas.

-Vamos a tu oficina que me congelo. Parece que algo te molesta.

Ambas chicas caminaban al edificio de los profesores.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento.

-No empieces Kaioh, sólo te vas dos semanas.

-No es eso, es sobre el padre de Haruka. Si lo que dicen es cierto ella puede cambiar.

-No confías en tu novia, eso no me lo esperaba.

-Sé que Haruka no me haría daño, lo veo en sus ojos, en sus acciones. Me da miedo perder su hermoso brillo en los ojos, Nephrite lo dijo bien, ella es una mujer libre.

-¿La ves rara ahora?

-Es misteriosa, sé que algo trama. No sabes cómo me molesta eso de ella.

-Ahora yo soy quien duda de lo que sientes por Tenoh.

-No me mal entiendas. Es sólo que algunos de sus defectos me vuelven loca.

-Terminó la fase de luna de miel, la cual duró cuatro hermosos meses.

-Mejor, ahora veo a Haruka como un ser humano.

Michiru abría su oficina y Setsuna la miraba extrañada.

-¿No es lo que esperabas?

Ambas entraron a la oficina y el silencio mataba a la de ojos granates, le había prometido a Haruka investigar si Michiru estaba lista para vivir juntas. Ahora ¿qué le diría? Su amiga la iba a terminar, pobre rubia.

-Los defectos de Max no me molestaban, los encontraba adorables. Con Haruka es diferente, realmente hay unos que me sacan de mis cabales. Para responder tu pregunta honestamente debía decir eso y no, no es lo que esperaba.

-Te estás apresurando Michiru.

-No, es la verdad. Haruka es un ser humano, no una deidad y es obvio que tiene defectos, adoro que no sea lo que esperaba pues ahora veo las cosas como son. La amo con todo y esas cosas que me vuelven loca, el cuidado por sus carros y moto, sus misterios tontos y sus locas supersticiones. A Max realmente la tenía idealizada, siendo honesta no sé si realmente hubiésemos durado mucho tiempo casadas pues vivir en un castillo de arena es algo peligroso, mientras que Haruka me muestra la realidad.

-Me espantaste tarada, pensé que terminarías a Tenoh- Setsuna lucía molesta.

-No voy a terminar a la persona que más amo, es diferente a todo lo que sentí por Max y eso me fascina. Por eso no quiero que cambie ahora que deje la música.

-Tenoh es buena persona y no cambiará.

-La verdad, eso es lo que más me extraña. ¿Por qué Seiya diría esas cosas? Eso es lo que me tiene alerta.

-Simplemente está enojado por el dejar de tener a Tenoh para que componga. Le preocupa Esmeralda y su carrera, todo saldrá bien. Disfruten su viaje con Hanna.

-Dos días después del concurso de Haruka. Sí… Debo disfrutar el viaje con ella, pero antes debemos celebrar su victoria.

-Excelente- gritó emocionada.

-¿Ahora qué te ocurre?

-Nada Michiru, son las fiestas las que me tienen así.

-Eso que te lo crea Taiki. Tu novio con el que te besas cada que entras a su oficina.

-¡Michiru!

Unos golpes en la puerta de su oficina salvaron a Setsuna.

-Pase.

-Hola chicas- saludaba Haruka.

-Hola Tenoh, sabes le comentaba a Michiru que vi un petirrojo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y estaba acompañado?

-Sí, con su pareja y ambos cantaban la misma canción, se veían igual de enamorados.

-Me alegra escucharlo Setsuna, muchas gracias por compartir esa linda experiencia conmigo.

Michiru puso los ojos en blanco, de verdad que esa parte de Haruka la sacaba de sus cabales, su amiga le seguía el juego. ¿Qué estaría planeando la rubia? No era tonta, notaba perfectamente que su amiga sabía, pero ni siquiera preguntaría, en su momento se enteraría.

-Cariño, Setsuna amablemente nos invitó a comer. ¿Nos vamos?

-Por supuesto. Muchas gracias Setsuna, eres muy amable.

-¿No se suponía que le habías enviado un mensaje?

-No recuerdo haber dicho eso.

Decía burlonamente y ambas mujeres se miraron con terror.

-Me dijiste que le habías comentado por mensaje Michiru.

-Tenemos una conexión muy fuerte Setsuna, su mensaje fue mental.

-Claro cariño, vamos a comer que muero de hambre. Necesito tranquilizarme, pues sus misterios me tienen irritable.

-De… ¿De qué hablas Michiru?

Haruka pensaba que su plan era perfecto y ahora estaba en problemas.

-De que tu petirrojo tiene hambre mi vida.

-Ya vi tus intenciones Michiru, no quiero CHOP.

-Te lo mereces por esas tonterías que haces, pero esta vez lo pasaré pues sé que es algo que me quieres dar con todo tu amor.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Acaso puedo amarte más?

Michiru abrazó a Haruka quien le dio un beso en la frente.

-Me dará diabetes con tanta cursilería, vamos a comer par de petirrojos.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

-Cariño son obvias, además Setsuna es mala para inventar cosas.

-YO. Querida soy excelente, pero tú eres una mañosa.

-Sí claro, vamos a comer. Todavía se ofende tu mala tapadera. Haruka recuerda que mañana tenemos la cena con mis padres.

-Tenoh debes tener paciencia con el señor Kaito.

-Todo saldrá bien, exageran.

-Setsuna tiene razón, mi padre es un poco... Especial.

-Supongo que siguen con su plan ¿no es así?

-No, mi padre irá. Le gusta hacer su santa voluntad y necesito ponerle un alto.

-Yo quisiera ponerle un alto a lo malas que son para sorprender a alguien. Son pésimas chicas.

El trío salió de la oficina, seguían hablando y bromeando sobre lo malas que eran Haruka y Setsuna para hacer una sorpresa. Michiru no podía creer lo mucho que amaba a la rubia en tan poco tiempo.

* * *

El aroma que salía de la cocina era exquisito, la chica de cabellos aqua ponía la mesa para recibir a sus invitados, de vez en cuando miraba curiosa a la rubia que fungía de chef. Haruka había llegado temprano con bolsas llenas de los insumos que necesitaría, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro pues cocinaba escuchando música. Michiru terminó de poner la mesa y caminó sigilosamente a la cocina.

-Todo huele bien.

Decía mientras le quitaba un audífono de la oreja.

-Siempre que cocinas con amor todo sabe y huele bien. Hice una ensalada de salmón y papas con ciboulet, souris d'agneau en Navarrin, gratin dauphinois y de postre mont blanc.

-Todo se ve delicioso cariño.

Michiru depositó un beso en la mejilla de su novia.

-No tanto como tus labios.

-Me alegra ver tu sonrisa, hace unas semanas no estabas tan feliz.

-Estoy tranquila porque aceptaste decirle a tus padres la verdad sobre mí.

-Tú cara comenzará a aparecer en la propaganda política, no puedo ocultar quien eres por mucho tiempo.

-¿Está todo listo?

-Ya está todo listo, creo que puedes probar mis labios. Es mi premio por tener a una novia tan guapa.

Haruka quedó de frente a Michiru, la acercó a su cuerpo y miró sus labios de forma seductora, la violinista la tomó por el cuello y se unieron en un beso. El cuál fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre.

-Llegaron, llevaré las cosas a la mesa mientras tú haces pasar a tus padres.

La chica caminó a la puerta, al llegar se encontró con sus padres. El señor tenía el cabello corto y del mismo color que ella. La mujer lo tenía ondulado y del mismo largo que su hija, pero el color era negro, ambos tenían ojos azules. Abrazaron a su hija quien los invitó a pasar, la pianista los esperaba en la sala.

-Quisiera presentarles a Haruka, ella es mi novia.

-Mucho gusto Haruka, mi nombre es Kaito. Ella es mi esposa Megumi.

El hombre estrechó la mano de la rubia fuertemente, espero ver dolor en el rostro de la mujer y la reacción nunca llegó, lo que recibió fue un apretón más intenso que el que dio.

-Es un placer conocerlos señores Kaioh.

Después de soltar la mano del hombre Haruka hizo una reverencia. Sabía que el hombre quería intimidarla y no dejaría que eso sucediera, claro que no sería una grosera con el padre de su novia, pero establecería un límite a sus acciones.

-Al menos ella no nos saltó como un perro y aprieta la mano como un hombre… Eso debe ser porque luce como uno.

Kaito miró a Michiru con enfado y la violinista frunció el ceño por el comentario.

-Haruka es una dama, no empieces con…

-El olor es delicioso ¿qué cocinaste hija?- interrumpió su madre.

-En realidad Haruka fue quien hizo de comer.

-Otro punto para la nueva, aunque no eres Maxine claro. Ella no cocinaba, pero nos llevaba a buenos lugares y puedo ver por tus ropas que tú no los debes conocer.

-Kaito por favor, la chica pensará que somos unos ogros.

-Pasemos a la mesa, no quiero que lo que Haruka cocinó se enfríe.

Todos caminaron al comedor, tomaron asiento en la mesa donde las cosas estaban servidas. Michiru se acercó a su padre y lo detuvo discretamente.

-Deja de ofender a mi novia. La amo ¿me escuchas? No te permito que sigas con esas molestas palabras.

-Vergüenza debería de darte al mezclarte con una profesora.

-Yo soy una profesora.

-Es tu etapa de duelo, por eso aceptaste rebajarte hija.

-¿Nos van a acompañar?

Preguntaba Megumi que esperaba a su familia. Haruka le ayudó a tomar asiento y la mujer le agradeció la atención. Los ojos de la pianista tenían un brillo especial, había algo en ella que le llamaba la atención y se le hacía conocida. Michiru y su padre llegaron a la mesa muy molestos, ya se imaginaba Megumi la razón, su esposo estaba siendo elitista cosa que le sorprendía pues él era hijo de campesinos, sus suegros sembraban té verde. El nivel social nunca le importó, pero su esposo parecía haber olvidado su origen humilde.

-Dime Haruka ¿tienes trabajo estable?

-Sí señor Kaioh, doy clases en el Colegio de Música, soy la directora de la orquesta de jazz de la institución y también compongo canciones para una de las artistas de Seiya.

La madre de Michiru miró a Haruka con amabilidad, le sonrió y en seguida tomó la palabra.

-¿Tocas jazz? Es bueno que a ambas les guste la música, entre más cosas tengan en común es mejor.

-Así es mamá, además Haruka ganó dos años consecutivos el concurso nacional de jazz.

-Este año competiremos de nuevo, confío en que ganaremos. Su hija compuso un acompañamiento de violín y nos ayuda en los ensayos.

-Eso es impresionante, cocinas bien y eres trabajadora. ¿Eso es bueno no Kaito?

-Mi hija es una prodigio señorita, es obvio que su composición le ayude a destacar.

-Papá, por favor la canción la compuso ella. Yo sólo aporté en una pequeña parte. Compórtate.

-La niña tiene razón, no seas tan grosero con Haruka. Hizo la comida y es muy educada, además sus logros son muy buenos. Michiru pudo ayudarle en esa parte, pero quien hizo toda la canción fue Haruka.

-¿No será que la señorita quiere aprovecharse del renombre musical que ya tiene Michiru? Por eso tu prisa para vivir con ella, encajarías el diente muy rápido. No encuentro otra razón para que Seiya te diera trabajo, quieres hacerte rica de la noche a la mañana y aprovechas porque te encontraste a la gallina de los huevos de oro- Kaito miró con desprecio a Haruka.

-¡Papá!

Michiru azotó su cubierto y Haruka tomó su mano para tranquilizar a su novia. Vaya que el padre de la chica de cabello aqua era difícil, mientras que su madre era un encanto.

-Comprendo sus inquietudes señor Kaioh, pero le aseguro que mi amor por Michiru es real.

-¿Real dices? No eres más que una muerta de hambre, pareces una vendedora de sushi de un barrio pobre.

-Me lo dicen muy seguido- rio.

-¡Kaito, es suficiente!

-¿Suficiente? Te diré que es suficiente Megumi, soportar los gustos paupérrimos de tu hija. Al menos Maxine tenía clase y pertenecía a nuestro nivel. Fue una muy buena muchacha a pesar de ser una irrespetuosa, pero este engendro no es buen partido para mi hija.

-No insultes a Haruka, te lo pedí amablemente padre. ¿Acaso no recuerdas de dónde vienes? Mis abuelos deben de sentirse muy tristes pues te convertiste en un monstruo.

-NO TE VOY A PERMITIR QUÉ…

-NO KAITO, YO NO TE PERMITO QUE TRATES MAL A LAS MUCHACHAS. TU HIJA TIENE RAZÓN EN LO QUE DICE, ERES ALGUIEN DIFERENTE.

Interrumpió la madre de Michiru, Haruka observaba todo sin decir nada. Decidió que era hora de intervenir, después de todo su padre les había avisado que llegaría tarde a la cena y en el momento en que apareciera por la puerta su suegro se quedaría frío del miedo.

-Vamos a tranquilizarnos, no es bueno discutir.

-¿Dónde está tu padre?

-El trabajo lo entretuvo un poco más de lo usual, le aseguro que no tarda en llegar.

-Espero que no venga oliendo a sushi.

Haruka soltó una carcajada, se imaginó al gran Ryunosuke preparando sushi en un puesto ambulante en alguna calle de Tokio.

-Por dios Kaito.

El timbre del apartamento de Michiru se escuchó y la violinista se levantó para abrir la puerta. Si su padre seguía hablando así seguramente Ryunosuke se enfadaría con ella. Se imaginó que perdería el cariño del señor, ya le había informado de los defectos de su padre y en especial ese clasismo e hipocresía con la que se movía. Obviamente cuestionaría los sentimientos que ella tenía por su hija, de verdad que muchas veces Michiru odiaba a su padre.

-Michiru disculpa la tardanza.

-No hay problema, soy yo quien debe ofrecerle una disculpa.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues…

Ryunosuke escuchó la voz del padre de Michiru, la chica se veía angustiada y mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta puso más atención a las palabras.

-Conozco a los de tu clase Haruka, en cuanto ven a una joven guapa y de alta sociedad como mi hija fingen ser buenas personas. Eso es para quedar bien con ellas, les dicen cosas lindas para hacerlas car y una vez que saben que las tienen comiendo de su mano muestran el cobre. Ya mi hija te hizo el favor de conectarte con Seiya sigues con ella porque no es conveniente terminarla, después de que tengas éxito la vas a botar. Has vivido tanto en la inmundicia que quieres salir de ella, pero eres el mismísimo reflejo de la escoria.

-Kaito ya basta… En verdad lo siento Haruka.

-Señora, comprendo a su esposo. Él se preocupa por Michiru.

El rostro de Ryunosuke se puso rojo al escuchar lo que Kaito decía, la violinista lo notó y estaba segura de que eso era todo para su relación con Haruka. A pesar de haberle dicho que no les mencionaría a sus padres sobre la familia Tenoh por lo interesado que era su padre, Ryunosuke aceptó darles la sorpresa yendo a cenar con ellos. Ahora estaba completamente segura de que su idea había sido pésima.

-Mi hija no tiene la necesidad de ser una caza fortunas.

La fuerte voz de Ryunosuke avasalló el lugar.

-Ministro de defensa.

Kaito miró a Haruka quien estaba tranquila, Megumi se moría de la pena al igual que su hija. Pudo notar la sonrisa de la rubia, que estaba cargada de burla y en ese momento supo que la chica le quería dar una lección al hombre.

-¿Tu padre es Ryunosuke Tenoh?

-Así es señor, yo soy Haruka Tenoh.

-Solías correr autos ¿no es verdad? Michiru estás saliendo con un Tenoh, mi niña no es bueno ocultarme esas cosas. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

-Que amo a Haruka padre.

-Yo lamento mis palabras ministro, debe entender que estaba preocupado por mi hija. No sabe cuanta gente se quiere aprovechar de su fama.

-No se preocupe, lo mismo pasa con nuestro apellido. Usualmente no le agradamos a la gente y todo cambia mágicamente cuando tienen conocimiento de él.

-Eso me ofende general, le aseguro que mi hija no tiene esa clase de intenciones. Metería las manos al fuego por Michiru.

La madre de Michiru miró con enojo a su esposo, estaba claro que el ministro de defensa no hablaba de su hija.

-No era mi intención ofenderla distinguida dama. Sé que Michiru no es una interesada, la he tratado por mucho tiempo y es una mujer de noble corazón, sus sentimientos son puros, no hay maldad en ella o créame que sería el primero en oponerme en la relación.

-Les ofrezco una disculpa a nombre de nuestra familia por la ofensa de mi esposo. Haruka espero que esto no merme tus intensiones para con mi hija.

-Señora Kaioh yo amo a su hija, así su esposo me odie voy a vivir con Michiru. Mi padre y yo aceptamos sus disculpas.

-Muchas gracias Haruka. Kaito es muy grosero, pero ama a Michiru pues es nuestro más grande tesoro.

-Se nota señora.

-Padre ¿no tienes nada que decir?

-Lo siento ministro, si las chicas quieren yo puedo comprar la casa para ella y ponerla a su nombre.

-Señor Kaioh a pesar de que en Japón no se han reconocido los matrimonios entre personas del mismo sexo, nuestras hijas vivirán juntas. Formarán una familia y usted será mi consuegro, espero que podamos tener una convivencia educada y respetuosa.

-Así será. ¿Qué dicen chicas sobre mi regalo?

-Señor Kaioh, Michiru y yo queremos hacerlo por nuestra cuenta. Poner la mitad del precio cada una.

-Como ustedes quieran Haruka- Kaito miró al piso.

-Señor Kaioh nunca baje la mirada, entiendo que usted quería proteger a Michiru. No tiene de qué avergonzarse. Seremos familia y debemos estar unidos en todo momento.

-Lo haré Haruka.

Ambas familias entablaron la plática para conocerse mejor, pero Ryunosuke no dejaba de observar al padre de la violinista, terminaron de comer. Megumi Kaioh levantó los platos de la mesa, Haruka se ofreció a lavarlos y Michiru no la dejó pues argumentó que ella debía lavarlos porque la rubia había hecho la comida para sus padres.

-Señor Kaioh, mi hija se va a lanzar como candidata para la cámara baja.

-Eso es muy bueno Haruka.

-Mi padre insiste que debo seguir su carrera.

-Es que serás la cabeza de nuestras familias nuera.

-Quisiera pedirle un favor señor Kaioh- dijo Ryunosuke.

-El que quiera.

-Debe cambiar su forma de ser, no quiero que la imagen de Michiru, Haruka y la mía se vea manchada.

-Confíe en mí ministro de defensa.

El trio se quedó hablando, Ryunosuke miró su reloj, ya era de noche y era tiempo de irse, agradeció las atenciones, miró a Haruka quien también se despidió. Ambos Tenoh abrazaron a Michiru, se despidieron respetuosamente de los padres de la chica y salieron del lugar.

-Me dejaste en ridículo con Haruka y su padre- la molestia de la violinista era evidente.

-Acabas de hacer que el ministro piense que somos una familia de interesados. ¿Qué pensabas al decir eso Kaito?

-Sé que se escuchó mal, no soy un idiota. Hijita es que estoy emocionado, Max nos iba a ayudar con la empresa, pero Haruka es nuestra entrada a la política. Perdonen mi expresión, pero los Tenoh defecan dinero y tienen los mejores contactos.

-Yo me enamoré de Haruka, no de su dinero y no lo necesito pues para eso trabajo. De una vez te digo que no dejaré que te aproveches de ella.

-Kaito eso se escucha peor, de verdad creo que lo que te interesa más que tu familia es la bendita empresa. Quisiste a Max porque era un tiburón en los negocios, a mí francamente no me agradaba tanto, pero Michiru la amaba. Lo siento hija, pero era una niña, una buena persona no lo voy a negar, pero no se tomaba la vida con seriedad.

La violinista miró con reproche a su madre.

-Megumi es una buena oportunidad, es todo lo que digo. Es decir, los rumores son ciertos y el ministro de defensa puede ser el próximo primer ministro. Te amo tanto Michiru, tienes buen ojo nena.

-Papá basta, no quiero saber qué le pides cosas al señor Tenoh. Dudo que te deje acercarse a su círculo, la impresión que le diste es horrenda.

-Con tu ayuda la cambio.

Michiru negó con la cabeza, ya estaba fastidiada de su padre. Decidió cambiar el tema y dirigirse a su madre.

-¿Qué piensas de Haruka madre?

-Es muy seria, dulce, pero demasiado centrada. Nada que ver con Maxine, me encanta que te apoye y ame tanto. Te ve como nadie lo hizo, como madre me agrada, tu padre tiene razón tienes buen ojo para salir con personas que te aman por el ser humano tan lindo que eres y no por tu dinero. Kaito yo opino lo mismo que Michiru, tú eres quien le puede costar la felicidad a mi hija. El ministro lo dijo claramente, se opondrá si lo haces pensar mal de nuestra hija. Nunca te voy a perdonar si haces algo que lastime a mi tesoro- la señora abrazó a su hija con amor.

-No quiero separar a Michiru de esa mina de oro.

-Haruka no es una mina de oro.

-Bueno, de esa simpática rubia. Yo veré cómo podemos hacer para que ustedes se casen, empezaré a ver buenos países donde hacer la boda, un lugar hermoso para que se juren amor eterno.

-Dios Kaito, eres lo peor.

-Mi nueva nuera favorita es Harukita.

-Papá ya cierra la boca.

-¿Qué? ¿No te alegra que quiera a tu mujer? Decídete Michiru.

-Eres un interesado.

-No vamos a dejar ir a los Tenoh. Ahora entiendo la razón de que sean rubios, son una mina de oro.

-Me das jaqueca padre y mañana debo aplicar exámenes.

-Tu novia seguirá los pasos de su padre en la política, es algo que debes aprovechar.

-Ay... Mamá tengo miedo de que Haruka pueda cambiar, no quiero pensar que puede suceder. Seiya dice que es una gran posibilidad por el medio en el que estará.

-Hija no conozco mucho a Haruka, pero se nota que es difícil que ella pueda cambiar su personalidad.

-Y si cambia no te vas a separar de nuestra mina de oro- dijo Kaito.

-Eres increíble padre.

* * *

Caminaba enojada por los pasillos del segundo piso, sus alumnos simplemente no se habían presentado a la clase. Esa sí que no se la esperaba, lo que le extrañaba era que todos sus alumnos eran sumamente responsables y no se imaginó que cometerían ese tipo de acciones ¡qué falta de respeto! La vida se burlaba de ella, su padre la había fastidiado un día antes y ahora sus alumnos la dejaban plantada. Les había llevado unos dulces como obsequió en esas fiestas y no aparecieron, en fin, se los regalaría a Usagi.

-Profesora Kaioh, felices fiestas.

-Felices fiestas director Tatewaki, veo que a usted también se le escaparon sus alumnos.

-¿Escapar? Para nada.

-Entonces sí me hicieron una novatada.

El director soltó una sonora carcajada, la cara ofendida de Michiru era realmente adorable y al parecer Haruka no hacía excepciones.

-Olvidé informarle lo que ocurre un día antes de la competencia.

-Pues al parecer mi novia también lo olvidó.

-No, Tenoh no informa sobre eso. Sea tan amable y venga conmigo.

El hombre regordete ofreció su brazo, Michiru lo tomó con cariño. Caminaron todo el segundo piso hasta que llegaron al patio trasero de la institución, los muchachos estaban reunidos ahí esperando algo.

-Profesor Tatewaki, venga reservamos los mejores lugares.

La inconfundible voz de Minako que agitaba el brazo los hizo dirigirse al lugar. El hombre afirmó divertido y de su traje sacó unas varas de luz para concierto.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó sorprendida Michiru.

-Es el efecto Tenoh- bromeó Ernesto.

Tatewaki acercó a Michiru al barandal y señaló la puerta del auditorio de jazz, la violinista dirigió sus ojos al lugar y el director comenzó a hablar.

-Cómo faltan cinco minutos le explicaré rápidamente. Desde que la profesora Tenoh tomó la batuta de la orquesta de jazz, hizo este ritual. La primera vez nos sorprendió a todos y obviamente el rector Tomoe se molestó por el escándalo, los alumnos se asomaban y se unían a todo ese sonido que salía de un pequeño estéreo. Tenoh argumentó que era un grito de guerra, además de ser su forma de llamar a la suerte. Al ganar la competencia el rector dejó que siguiera haciéndolo, todo el colegio se une a las locuras de la orquesta de jazz. Es raro pero las victorias se dan con ese ritual y siempre es con la misma canción.

-Por eso los chicos no llegaron a la clase, todo por jugar… Esa Haruka se merece un CHOP- dijo molesta.

-¿Disculpe?- la miró Tatewaki extrañado.

-No es nada.

El rostro rojo de la apenada violinista lo hizo reír, un sonido llamó su atención.

-Te aseguro que te va a gustar Kaioh, es lo mejor del ciclo escolar.

-No lo creo Ernesto.

-Ya empieza la magia motivacional de la profesora Tenoh.

Un ruido raro llamó la atención de los profesores y alumnos, Ernesto negó con la cabeza mientras reía.

-¿Son los parlantes de la escuela?- se asombró Minako.

-Esta vez se excedió. Seguramente la van a regañar muy fuerte. Esa Tenoh es una loca.

-No lo harán. Siempre se salva y a Tomoe ya no le extraña nada que tenga que ver con los ritos de Haruka- Mamoru apareció de la nada.

-¿No la regañan?

Michiru lo miró confundida. La puerta del salón de la Big Band se abrió justo cuando la voz que salía de los parlantes se escuchaba a todo volumen con un pequeño discurso. Cual estrella de rock Haruka salió con el brazo extendido cantando seguida de toda la banda de jazz.

 **We'll be singing, when we're winning, we'll be singing**

 **I get knocked down, but I get up again** **  
** **You're never gonna keep me down**

La rubia saltaba como loca, movía su brazo con el puño de forma violenta, los chicos hacían lo mismo. El resto de los alumnos se divertía y contagiaba de las locuras de esos músicos.

-Ahora sólo puso la pista ellos cantan, qué ocurrencias- señalaba Mamoru.

La saxofonista de la banda de jazz cantaba a un lado de su profesora que estaba vuelta loca.

 **Pissing the night away**

La escuela entera comenzaba a contagiarse de ese entusiasmo, Minako y Ernesto se abrazaban para saltar juntos, mientras los demás alumnos cantaban con la banda.

 **He drinks a Whiskey drink, he drinks a Vodka drink** **  
** **He drinks a Lager drink, he drinks a Cider drink** **  
** **He sings the songs that remind him of the good times** **  
** **He sings the songs that remind him of the best times**

Algunos profesores y Mamoru cantaban

 **Oh Danny boy, Danny boy**

Michiru veía impactada todo ese suceso, su novia era una líder natural.

-Mire incluso nuestro rector se permite descontrolarse.

Dijo Tatewaki, la violinista pudo ver al rector Tomoe cantar con los muchachos. Todos enloquecían con el coro, una y otra vez repetían lo mismo, pero eso no parecía importar pues estaban divertidos. Michiru al fin se dejó llevar.

 **I get knocked down, but I get up again** **  
** **You're never gonna keep me down**

Cantaba y el director Tatewaki comenzaba a entonar el verso y hacía movimientos raros con sus manos.

 **He drinks a Whiskey drink, he drinks a Vodka drink** **  
** **He drinks a Lager drink, he drinks a Cider drink** **  
** **He sings the songs that remind him of the good times** **  
** **He sings the songs that remind him of the best times**

Ahora Minako, Mamoru y Ernesto cantaban juntos.

 **Don't cry for me, next door neighbour**

-Baile profesora Kaioh, disfrute del efecto Tenoh.

-Parece divertido.

-Lo es- reía Tatewaki.

El resto de los profesores bailaban lentamente. Haruka alentaba a los espectadores con las manos, mirando a todos lados hasta que encontró a Michiru bailando con el director Tatewaki, al sentir la mirada esmeralda le sonrió. En la parte de abajo cantaban y saltaban como locos disfrutando el momento, el sonido de unas trompetas se escuchaba por los parlantes.

 **I get knocked down, but I get up again** **  
** **You're never gonna keep me down**

 **We'll be singing, when we're winning, we'll be singing, oh oh oh…**

Algunos profesores cantaban el coro o la primera estrofa, moviendo las manos de un lado a otro.

 **Pissing the night away.**

Cantaban Mamoru, Michiru, Minako, Ernesto y el director Tatewaki moviendo las varitas que el hombre había llevado. Abajo las estrellas eran Haruka y los chicos de la banda, mientras cantaban el coro una y otra vez. Se veían encendedores prendidos, la escuela parecía un estadio en donde daban un concierto de rock.

Los rubios cabellos de Haruka se movían de un lado a otro, todos se veían sudados por tantos saltos que daban, pero no se cansaban de hacerlo, al contrario, cada vez eran más altos. Poco a poco la música terminaba, al parecer el espectáculo llegaba a su fin, Haruka pedía calma a todos.

-¡Ustedes pueden chicos!

-¡Vamos por el tricampeonato!

-¡Eres grande Tenoh!

Haruka y los chicos hacían reverencias agradeciendo el apoyo de todos los presentes. Todos los alumnos les gritaban, animaban, aplaudían y silbaban.

-¡Tenoh, Tenoh, Tenoh, Tenoh!

Coreaban emocionados Haruka volvió a pedir calma y todos guardaron silencio.

-No olviden que las verdaderas estrellas son sus compañeros. Mañana daremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo, sobre todo disfrutaremos de la experiencia y la música.

Silbidos y gritos acompañaron los aplausos de toda la escuela. Luego de eso los chicos de la banda se fueron junto con su líder que los abrazaba, Sasuke miraba impresionado a Haruka que le alborotó el cabello.

-¿Ganaremos?- dijo el muchacho.

-Hicimos el ritual Sasuke, mañana debemos divertirnos como hoy ¿entiendes?

-¿Se irá profesora?

-No hablemos de cosas prematuras Sasuke, yo siempre estaré para ti.

-Usted es la mejor profesora.

-Na, soy una mujer que ama la música y eso es lo que deben hacer ustedes mañana.

-Sí profesora Tenoh.

Michiru y sus amigos se reían, Minako revisaba su móvil para ver si había capturado todo el evento sin interrupción. Tatewaki le sonrió a la violinista y juguetonamente la abrazó.

-Ese es el ritual mejor conocido como el efecto Tenoh, su novia es un estuche de sorpresas.

 **-** Hace que el rector baile.

-Es una líder nata. Supe que el ministro la quiere para la cámara de representantes.

-Sí- dijo con miedo.

-Tenoh va a ganar, hará cosas importantes. Lo malo es que perderemos a un elemento valioso.

-¿Cree que ella cambie?

-Será más seria y posiblemente hermética. Todo eso frente a las cámaras pues debe darse a respetar, creo que en casa será más relajada profesora Kaioh, simplemente será un adulto. Supongo que el ministro quiere que Haruka madure, tiene 25 años y es hora que actúe como adulto.

El rostro de Michiru pudo gesticular una mueca cercana a una sonrisa, no quería que su Haruka cambiará y de pronto sintió la necesidad de impedir que la pianista entrara a la política.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, sí chicos sé que no se suponía que habría actualización, pero en casa mi general me dijo que debía hacerlo. Sí, me regañaron porque no debo faltar a mi palabra de actualizar cada semana. Así que ya no escribiré nada sobre no hacerlo porque cierta personita muy especial que es dueña de mis quincenas se puede enojar. Espero que el capítulo de hoy les agrade y debo ofrecer una disculpa por espantarlos, créanme que es de corazón (y porque mi soul mate me lo pide). Hay que cumplir lo que se promete gente o te pueden regañar jajaja. Haré todo lo posible por actualizar la próxima semana, al parecer debo aprender a manejar mejor mis horarios. Les daré un consejo no se enamoren de una persona obsesiva jajaja, mentira son las mejores y te crean mejores hábitos en todos los sentidos de la vida.**

 **Vicky: Me alegra que llegues sana y salva a tu casa, eso es lo primordial. Por otro lado, el parto de Makoto fue algo divertido de escribir. Pobre Haruka estaba muy presionada por llegar a tiempo y no dejar que su amiga le ensuciara más el auto jajaja. No, Esmeraldita está de vacaciones pero ya vendrá a reclamar su ofrenda para hacer rabiar a Michiru.**

 **Taiki está molesto por las acciones irresponsables de su hermano que confía de más en Esmeralda y obviamente es molesto para él. Si hablamos de Yui, puedo decir que estás en todo ¿qué planea? Jajaja posiblemente... Los padres de Michiru ya se enteraron y parece que Kaito es un dolor de cabeza, pobre rubia y que lástima por la violinista.**

 **Por cierto, sí hubo besos con ella pero llegó su paraguas amarillo para que ya no quisiera nada con ella jajaja.**

 **Desire: Las gomitas de Eru jajaja, creo que es el personaje al que más cariño le tengo, él rompe con muchos tiempos de tensión o en su caso de tranquilidad y es el complemento perfecto de Minako jajaja.**

 **Me temo que esa será la esencia de Yui, ser directa y sin mucho tacto, posiblemente pueda chocar con el método de Usagi. Simplemente es necesario porque su personaje siempre me pareció fuerte. El parto de Makoto fue genial, es un claro reflejo del cariño que las chicas se tienen y la manera en que la mejor amiga de Haruka tiene para incluir a Michiru en su relación de amistad.**

 **Las pausas espero que sirvan en el futuro porque se va a complicar todo, tienes razón con la actitud del padre de Haruka y es algo egoísta. Es muy egoísta con su hija y al parecer no va a ceder, concuerdo con que ese cambio será un ave de mal presagio para las chicas y su relación.**

 **Sango-chani: Mocos nació y tiene locos a sus padres, a Haruka muy emocionada y a Michiru planeando cómo será su futuro hogar. Haruka tampoco se ve en la política y tiene muchas esperanzas en no ganar, Jadeite la ha tranquilizado un poco.**

 **Seiya sigue enamorado de Usagi y parece que verla feliz con Mamoru le dolió demasiado, claro que es todo un caballero y no hará nada que pueda lastimar a bombón. Lo único que le falta es no molestar a Taiki o le dan cuello jajaja. Por cierto Setsuna bien calladita con su amorío y ya salió a la luz.**

 **Por cierto, no he mencionado nada con respecto a lo que me preguntaste al principio, en eso tienes toda la razón. Pero gracias por tus palabras.**

 **Kyoky: Haruka era una tremenda, los problemas que antes había contado con su familia le llevaron a tomar malas decisiones y gracias a que casi la golpea el esposo de su profesora por cusca pudo reconocer que estaba en malos pasos.**

 **Claro las chicas buscan vivir juntas, las dudas con lo de la política y los posibles cambios que todos ven en Haruka por alejarse de lo que le gusta están sembrando dudas en Michiru, cosa que no es nada buena.**

 **Jessy: Me alegra que te guste la historia, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado.**

 **Roshell101216: Hola, llegaste muy rápido al capítulo 25 muchas gracias por leer la historia y los capítulos infinitos. Justo el de hoy es el más largo y como podrás notar Michiru tiene muchos miedos con respecto a un cambio en la forma de ser de Haruka, pero es cierto hay que aprender a amarse en cada aspecto de su vida cotidiana. Ya veremos lo que el destino le tiene reservado a este par de tortolitas. Ya no tendrás que esperar hasta diciembre (al menos esta semana) porque me regañan. Saludos hasta tu galaxia muy, muy lejana (lo siento recordé Star Wars).**

 **Pasemos a la historia pues Haruka tiene un gran problema frente a ella, es obvio que no quiere entrar al mundo de la política, ella sabe que es un ambiente muy restrictivo y sobre todo que las apariencias siempre engañan. Cuestión que va en contra de todo lo que ella cree, confía como Jadeite que las cosas no saldrán como su padre espera porque al no saber nada del tema, los votantes se irán por otra opción con experiencia.**

 **Michiru por su parte empieza a sentir angustia al pensar que su novia va a cambiar, sobre todo por las palabras de Seiya. En ese momento sintió culpa al ceder ante la presión del padre de Haruka y no quiere que esa chispa en su novia se extinga. Incluso Tatewaki la dejó preocupada y con ganas de apoyar a Haruka en su deseo de no seguir esa línea en su familia.**

 **Otro gran problema que tiene es su padre que no es más que un señor sin escrúpulos e interesado, posiblemente ese sea otro factor que meta en problemas a las chicas y Ryunosuke deje de apoyar la relación que las chicas tienen.** **Al escribir esto, recordé el comentario sobre ir directo a la continuación del prólogo y esta es la razón por la que me gusta el background en los personajes. Las relaciones pueden ir de maravilla, podemos estar seguros de lo que sentimos por el otro, pero como bien lo dijeron en los comentarios la vida tiene muchos cambios y pueden llegar a separar a las personas. Los cambios pueden ser buenos o malos, según cómo reaccionen los involucrados. ¿Qué pasará con la relación de las chicas? ¿Podrán vivir juntas? ¿Todo se terminará antes de que logren conseguir una casa? ¿Será después? ¿Haruka cambiará o será Michiru? y la pregunta de los fans de Esmeralda ¿qué hará nuestro hermoso ángel caído? Porque ella es el mismo Lucifer.**

 **No olviden dejar sus comentarios que saben que siempre leo con mucho gusto, saludos a cada uno de los lectores, incluidos los anónimos. Les deseo un feliz fin de semana y nos leemos pronto.**

 **PS: Envíenme toda su buena vibra para terminar todo porque dos semanas no bastan y lloro del miedo.**


	27. Future days

**CAPÍTULO 26. Future Days.**

 **NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI. LA CANCIÓN "CRUSH" PERTENECE A "DAVE MATTHEWS BAND"**

* * *

Kunzite estaba completamente petrificado, la llamada de Minako lo había sorprendido y decidió afirmar a cada palabra que su novia le decía. Haruka había hablado con él sobre el compromiso o casarse con la persona que amas, él no negó amar con pasión a la rubia de moño rojo. Simplemente no quería casarse pues no creía indispensable un papel para vivir con la mujer que amaba y le comentó a la chica de mirada esmeralda que ya había hablado con Minako del asunto.

Ahora ella estaba del otro lado de la línea, esperando una respuesta coherente por parte del joven de mirada gris y él estaba completamente en shock.

-¿Estás completamente segura Minako?

-Te escuchas perturbado- dijo enojada.

-No.

-¿Entonces?

El silencio de Kunzite la hizo explotar, no tenía una respuesta a nada. Entendía que el hombre no quisiera casarse, pero ya era el colmo de los colmos tener ese tipo de reacciones.

-Mira Kunzite, sólo te llamaba para avisarte. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, yo puedo hacerme cargo sola de las cosas, no sería la primera ni la última mujer en ser madre soltera.

-Espera, no es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Antes de que pueda gritar por los aires que seré padre, necesito saber si ya te hiciste la prueba de embarazo.

-No, pero yo soy muy exacta con mi periodo. Nunca se atrasa o se adelanta, y debido a que conozco mi cuerpo estoy segura.

-Haré una cita con Ami, luego le diremos a los chicos.

-Te escuchas completamente emocionado- volvió a reprochar.

-Minako hablamos de un hijo. No quiero ilusionarme antes de tiempo, conociéndote ya le buscaste nombres y no sabemos si estás embarazada o no.

-Sabes, haz la cita lo antes posible y deja de molestarme.

-No te enojes Minako, simplemente un embarazo ahora no estaba en mis planes.

-Pero en los míos sí, ¿no?

-Siento que buscas presionarme para vivir juntos y un hijo no es la forma.

-Eres un completo idiota.

Minako azotó el teléfono en la base, estaba sumamente molesta. A decir verdad, ella no quería ser madre, no tan pronto. Quería seguir disfrutando de su vida de soltera un poco más, sabía que era un poco inmadura en ciertos aspectos y tener hijo era un plan para dentro de seis años.

Tomó su abrigo y salió a dar una vuelta, necesitaba pensar y respirar. Por las calles de Tokio parecían abundar las familias y bebés, sus ojos rodaban cada que veía a una feliz pareja con su bebé entre los brazos o en una carriola. Gruñía al ver a las mujeres embarazadas ser consentidas por sus parejas, todo le recordaba al cobarde de su novio.

Quizá Kunzite no era un cobarde, seguramente se sentía igual de inmaduro que ella para ser un padre y quería seguir saliendo con sus amigos sin ningún problema de regresar antes para que el niño descanse. La vida es completamente distinta con un pequeño y ella lo sabía, el mejor ejemplo era Makoto.

-¿Qué hago aquí?

Minako miraba el parque cerca de la clínica de Ami, necesitaba salir de la duda y caminó a la entrada del lugar. Preguntó por la doctora y la secretaria le dijo que estaba ocupada, decidió esperarla un poco. Ami salió a despedir a su paciente y habló con su secretaria, aún no se percataba de la presencia de Minako.

-Karin iré a comer y no des más citas. ¿Sabes si mi esposo fue por Kei a la clase de reforzamiento?

-El doctor Mizuno llamó y me dijo que está muy ocupado, le pidió a su amigo pasar por él.

-¿Qué amigo?

-El joven Tenoh.

-¿Cuál de los dos Tenoh?

-Parecen gemelos doctora Mizuno.

-¿No te dijo el nombre?

-No, sólo me dijo "dile a mi esposa que Tenoh irá por Kei".

-Mi pobre hijo. Llama al doctor y me lo comunicas por favor.

-Sí doctora, quería decirle que hay una chica esperando por usted.

-Te dije que es sábado, no daré más citas hoy.

-La chica parece un poco angustiada.

-De acuerdo, pero no des más citas. Uno de los Tenoh tiene un evento hoy y me invitó, quiero llevar a Kei.

-Sí doctora.

Minako no dejaba de ver la interacción de su amiga con la secretaria y sonrió. Sí, la vida cambia cuando tienes un niño, ella era demasiado joven cuando se embarazó del pequeño y parecía valer la pena. La rubia se acercó al escritorio de la secretaria y saludo a su amiga.

-Hola Ami.

-Minako ¿qué haces aquí?

-Yo soy la chica angustiada.

-TÚ- decía sorprendida.

-Necesito salir de la duda.

-¿Tienes duda si es de Eru o Kunzite?

-¡Qué te pasa! Ernesto es mi mejor amigo y nunca engañaría a Kunzite.

-Dices que tienes duda.

-Sobre si estoy embarazada o no de mi novio.

-Lo lamento, es que desde que conocí a Eru he pensado que existe cierta tensión sexual entre ustedes.

-No, Ernesto es mi mejor amigo. Con él hablo de todo un poco y me da excelentes consejos, en pocas palabras es como mi hermano mayor.

-Lo siento.

Las chicas pasaron al consultorio, ahí Ami sacó una prueba de sangre para mandar a hacer el test de Minako.

-Haré que Karin le envíe las muestras a Zoisite, es sábado así que los resultados estarán el lunes.

-De acuerdo. ¿Irás con Haruka?

-Sí, me invitó y Kei quiere ver a su mejor amiga y a su ídolo.

-Necesito hacerte una pregunta.

-Hazla.

-¿A qué tipo de clases envías a Kei?

-Mi hijo es más listo que yo. Tiene sólo tres años, pero ya sabe hacer operaciones de un niño de seis años. Va a una escuela para superdotados y le enseñan de todo un poco, pero a él le interesa la música.

-Vaya.

El sonido de su teléfono fijo hizo a Ami pedir un poco de tiempo, su secretaria ya se había comunicado con su esposo.

-¿Cómo va tu día?

- **Bien, algo ocupado por todas las muestras que debemos analizar.**

-Espero que termines pronto y puedas acompañarnos al evento de Haruka.

- **Creo que será algo complicado, pero no imposible.**

-Dime ¿quién fue por Kei?

- **Jadeite, lo llevará al templo Hikawa. Dice que quiere pasar más tiempo con su ahijado porque en un par de meses no podrá hacerlo.**

-¿Se va?

- **No, los Tenoh empiezan su carrera política por orden de Ryunosuke.**

-¡Qué! ¿Los dos?

- **Sí, al parecer la pulga está que se la lleva el diablo.**

-Yo lo estaría, si te imponen algo es difícil disfrutarlo. Espera… ¿Minako sabías lo de los Tenoh?

Minako la miró confundida ¿qué debía saber de los Tenoh? Negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa con los Tenoh?

-Al parecer entrarán en la política.

Minako abrió sus ojos como si fueran dos enormes platos, ahora entendía la seriedad de la pianista. Intentaba sonreír, pero su ánimo no era el mejor e incluso Michiru se notaba algo angustiada, recordó que la violinista le había preguntado si creía que Haruka dejara de ser tan noble o perdiera su sonrisa.

- **Jadeite dice que se van a lanzar como candidatos de la cámara baja.**

La voz de Zoisite la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, Ami había puesto el altavoz para que los tres pudieran conversar.

-La vida de Haruka cambiará- dijo Ami.

- **Sí, el ministro de defensa quiere que Haruka deje de dar clases y componer. Se va acentrar en la política.**

-Ahora entiendo la angustia de Michiru, tiene miedo de que ese mundo le arrebate a Haruka, mientras que Haruka se nota deprimida. No nos había mencionado nada… No quiere aceptar que debe dejar la música.

- **Es momento de apoyar a los chicos, Jadeite ha tenido problemas con Rei por el mismo tema y… Él también está deprimido, creo que el señor Tenoh no debe de decidir por ellos.**

-Chicos, necesitamos tranquilizar a las chicas. Haruka y Jadeite deben estar cargando demasiado y el que ellas actúen de esa forma no les genera la confianza.

Ami estaba seria, sabía que aquellos rubios estaban sometidos a la voluntad del general. Pero quien no podría librarse de las cadenas era Haruka que era la hija de Ryunosuke, conocía la manera de pensar del hombre y él le dejaría a su heredera las responsabilidades que él había adquirido.

-Te enviaré unas muestras con Karin, son de Minako.

- **Claro… Que rápido cambias de tema**.

-Sólo podemos apoyar a los chicos, Ryunosuke no nos dejará meternos en los asuntos de su familia.

* * *

Ryunosuke Tenoh estaba atónito, miraba detenidamente el video, en esa escuela gobernaba la anarquía y la líder era su hija. Minako sostenía su móvil orgullosa y miraba la expresión de terror que el padre de su amiga expresaba, posó su mano en la barbilla y aclaró su garganta. Realmente era increíble lo que estaba viendo, incluso Michiru cantaba, el siempre serio Mamoru tenía las manos al aire y el respetable director Tatewaki brincaba como loco. Toda la escuela se dejaba llevar por ese huracán de cabello cenizo.

-Haruka me va a escuchar- decía molesto.

-Señor Tenoh no sea duro con ella, es su forma de ser.

-No Michiru, no está bien. Es una mujer adulta y debe entender que no está en un bar para hacer esos desfiguros. Mira que usar una canción tan vulgar que invita a embriagarse y hacer tonterías.

-Haruka es divertida, aunque usted le prohíba algo, ella hará ese tipo de cosas. Déjela ser- intercedió Makoto.

-A ver si dices lo mismo cuando tu hija haga ese tipo de escenas.

-Es muy estricto con ella.

Michiru acarició la espalda de Ryunosuke y el hombre la miró dulcemente.

-Me comporto como lo haría Sora, seguramente estaría igual que yo. Qué pena con mi hija… Pero bueno, eso pronto se terminará.

-No diga eso.

Michiru se llevó una mano al pecho. Minako miró la acción, recordando la plática con los Mizuno y prefirió hablar.

-Además es una vez al año y nos divertimos con ella. No importa lo que pase, Haruka no dejará de ser así pues es su naturaleza.

-Ay hija, de ti no me sorprende que digas esas cosas. La juventud de hoy es muy alocada.

Todos reían del comentario del patriarca Tenoh, estaban esperando a que abrieran la sala en la que sería la competencia de jazz. Makoto y Nephrite habían dejado a la bebé con una niñera para poder ir y apoyar a la rubia. Minako iba sola pues Kunzite trabajaba y seguía molesta con él. Usagi y Mamoru iban tarde, seguramente la rubia de coletas se había perdido. Ernesto y Akane miraban el video que Minako le había enviado, la chica se reía de las ocurrencias de Haruka. Michiru y Ryunosuke esperaban que todo diera comienzo.

-Michiru apenas pude encontrarlos, hay mucha gente. Buenas tardes señor Tenoh.

-Hola Setsuna, es lo mismo que le decía a Michiru cuando veníamos en camino. Todos los años es un caos.

-Llegamos temprano para estar adelante- dijo la violinista.

-Ya me di cuenta. Ahora que lo pienso jamás he visto a Haruka tocar- meditaba la de ojos granates.

-Pues hoy tampoco la verás, hoy dirige.

Se burló la violinista, Setsuna rodó los ojos con bastante enfado.

-¿No han notado que mi hija se comporta algo misteriosa? Me molesta tanto que sea así.

-ES EXACTAMENTE LO QUE YO PIENSO. La única que sabe es Setsuna y no me quiere decir.

-Pues hoy tampoco lo sabrás.

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en el rostro de Setsuna.

-Haruka me dijo que le habías ayudado en la canción Michiru.

Nephrite interrumpió aquel ataque, abrazaba por el hombro a Makoto que se reía de la pelea de las amigas.

-También me comentó algo así. De hecho, me dijo que compusiste parte de la música- la miraba Ryunosuke.

-Exagera, sólo compuse la parte del violín.

-Yo no sabía eso. Además, es inusual en una big band tener un violín- decía Makoto.

-Ese día les iba a comentar a ambas, pero coincidió con tu parto y… Casi rompes mi mano.

-Lo lamento Michiru, dolía horriblemente.

-MICHIRU.

-Hijo no me sueltes y no grites.

Un grito hizo que todos voltearan a ver la vocecita que resonó en la sala de espera. La chica de cabello aqua sonrió al ver a Kei correr a ella.

-¡Hola Michiru!

Corría moviendo su mano, siendo perseguido por su madre que estaba completamente avergonzada del comportamiento del pequeño de cabello azulado. Al ver a la violinista más cerca dio un gran salto y pudo ser atrapado por Michiru. Setsuna estaba muriendo de la risa y Ryunosuke miraba seriamente al niño ¿qué pasaría si sus nietos eran así? Regañaría a Haruka por no educar a sus hijos.

-¿Cómo estás Kei?

-Muy feliz de verlos a todos, quería ver a la bebé. Mamá me dijo que estarías y que Haruka va a participar porque es un concurso. Estoy muy emocionado, al fin veré a Haruka hacer lo que le gusta.

-Estás tan emocionado que no me das un beso.

-Es cierto.

El niño se colgó del cuello de Michiru y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego comenzó a moverse en los brazos de la chica.

-Hijo no entiendo por qué eres tan maleducado y no saludas- decía Ami.

-Disculpa mami… Hola a todos y lamento ser tan grosero, pero estoy emocionado porque quiero ver a Haruka.

-Michiru lamento que Kei sea así. Yo lo cargo para que no te ensucie la ropa.

-No hay problema, él es un niño tierno. Yo quiero estar con él.

Kei sintió la mirada del padre de Haruka, hasta ese momento no se lo habían presentado. Recordó que en su salida al parque de diversiones con las chicas la rubia le habló de un señor que quería mucho y sonrió.

-Mira mami, él es el superhéroe de Haruka. Hola, yo soy Kei Mizuno y ella es…

-Ami Mizuno, lo sé jovencito. No me esperaba esta sorpresa Ami, me alegra verlos. Tu hijo se parece a Haruka, brinca de un lado a otro.

Ami se puso roja por el comentario, seguramente el general estaba molesto por el comportamiento del niño.

-¿Haruka era como yo?

-Así es… ¿Dijiste superhéroe?

-Sí, ella me dijo que su papá era un superhéroe porque cuidaba a todo el país y que ella quería ser como usted cuando era niña. Pero estaba muy feliz que no dejara que ella se hiciera héroe porque no habría conocido el amor por la música. Usted hizo que Haruka sea libre y está muy contenta porque la música es la forma en que se conecta con el mundo.

Ryunosuke sintió un pequeño remordimiento, miró al niño y acarició su cabello.

-¿Te dijo mi nombre?

-Dijo que es el hijo del dragón. Ese es su significado, el gran general Ryunosuke Tenoh.

-¿Seguro que no eres un Tenoh? Eres muy inteligente.

-No, yo soy un Mizuno por eso no puedo ser un Tenoh. Qué ocurrencias.

Todos comenzaron a reírse de las palabras del niño y el ministro miró a Ami.

-Ami, debo felicitarte. Tu hijo es inteligente, sano y muy inquieto, eso quiere decir que está lleno de amor que es lo más importante. Sigue así muchacha, físicamente se parece a ti, pero tiene toda la personalidad de Zoisite.

-Es cierto, gracias señor Tenoh.

-Michiru se ve linda con un niño ¿no?

-Sí y debería ver a Haruka.

-Después del video que Minako me enseñó no quiero que sea madre. No sabrá poner límites, necesito que crezca Ami.

-¿Por eso decidió lanzarla en la política?

-En parte… Tu hijo me acaba hacer sentir el peor de los padres.

-No se trata de eso, entiendo señor Tenoh. Michiru y Rei tienen miedo de que sus parejas cambien, créame que Haruka es madura. Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero debe darle la oportunidad de escoger si quiere seguir sus pasos, no es bueno que le imponga las cosas.

-Me equivoqué, hablaré con ella y Jadeite. Gracias por tu consejo Ami y por el jalón de orejas de tu hijo.

La chica reía por las palabras del señor, ambos veían a Michiru y Kei jugar mientras esperaban que abrieran las puertas del lugar.

-Yo escribí una canción con Haruka. No eres la única Michiru.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, es muy buena.

-Yo creo que sí.

-Se llama "El niño encantador de mamá y papá"

Ami sonrió al recordar la canción, el pequeño siempre la cantaba después de hacer una travesura, al hacer la tarea o antes de dormir.

-¿Me la puedes cantar?

-Sí… El niño encantador de mamááááááááá, el niño encantador de papáááááááá.

Cantaba una y otra vez el niño, esa era toda la gracia de la canción y el pequeño aplaudía moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Setsuna se reía de la inventiva del pequeño, Haruka no se había esforzado nada en ayudar al pequeño.

-Haruka compuso los aplausos.

-Ya veo.

-Yo hice la letra, es profunda ¿no?

-Es hermosa Kei- dijo riendo Michiru.

-Miren ya están abriendo las puertas- hizo notar Setsuna.

-Sólo faltan los Chiba.

-Señor Tenoh ya conoce a Usagi, es la más impuntual. Viendo que todos están en pareja y mi novio no está ¿sería usted mi cita?

-Minako, nada me haría más feliz que acompañar a una jovencita tan guapa como tú.

-Así que usted le heredó ese lado coqueto- decía Ernesto.

-También el duro.

-Antes era su favorito señor Tenoh. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Ernesto debes ser más serio, la pobre Akane podría dejarte por cansarse de tus payasadas.

-Gracias por apoyarme señor Tenoh- le sonreía Akane.

-Es un placer. Desgraciadamente no podemos esperar más a los doctores.

-¡NO, ESPEREN!

Todos giraron su cabeza pues Usagi y Mamoru corrían a toda velocidad.

-Apenas lo lograron- decía divertida Michiru.

-Lo… Lo que… Lo que pasa es…

Usagi necesitaba recobrar el aliento

-Lo que pasa es que nos perdimos.

-¿NOS PERDIMOS?- reclamó Mamoru.

-Bueno YO nos perdí, quería manejar y me sabía un atajo. No sé si ya se dieron cuenta que el auditorio es el mismo en el que Haruka participó cuando era estudiante, por esa razón recordaba el atajo.

-Pues no recordaste nada porque nos perdimos una hora- recriminaba Mamoru.

-Es cierto, no lo había notado- recordaba Makoto.

-Estaba muy nerviosa ese día. Cuando veníamos en camino se puso a escuchar música, tomó sus audífonos y se perdió. Movía su cabeza de un lado a otro y… Era esa horrible canción, ya recordé.

Los ojos de Ryunosuke se pusieron en blanco, los demás se reían de la cara de asco del hombre. Caminaban por el auditorio para escoger los mejores asientos.

-De ahí el ritual, debe reconocer que eso es muy tierno en Haruka.

-No Michiru, no lo es. Ese fue el primer concurso que ganó el Colegio de Música de Tokio.

-¡Haruka estudió música ahí!

-También fue parte de la orquesta de jazz o big band como bien dice Makoto.

-La señora Tenoh estaba muy orgullosa de Haruka. Hizo un espectacular solo de piano.

Se enorgullecía Makoto, ya todos estaban ocupando sus asientos.

-Sora le dijo que se divirtiera, que no se luciera pues debía respetar a todos sus compañeros.

-¿Recuerda qué tocaron?- preguntaba Michiru.

-Me parece que "Spain" de Chick Korea ¿o me equivoco Mako?

-No se equivoca, fue esa. Recuerdo a Haruka con las manos empapadas de sudor y me decía "no podré Mako, es mucha responsabilidad, yo empiezo".

-Temblaba como gelatina en el escenario, giró el rostro para buscar a Sora con la mirada. Al ver a su madre ella le hizo un gesto, que sólo ellas entendieron. Haruka tomó aire y fue maravilloso.

-Su solo fue lindo y sonreía tanto pues hizo lo que su madre le pidió divertirse y disfrutar la música.

-Oye Kaioh, tú que eres la infiltrada ¿es bueno lo que escribió Tenoh?

-Ay Ernesto te he pedido que dejes de ser tan indiscreto- regañaba Akane.

-Es buena Ernesto, en realidad lo es.

-No sabes cuánto- mencionó Setsuna.

-¿Tú como sabes si no la has escuchado?

-Un petirrojo me lo dijo- ambas chicas se rieron.

-¿Alguien tiene el programa?

-Toma Aino, diviértete.

Ernesto le arrojó el pequeño cuaderno. Minako que buscaba por todas partes no notó el cuadernillo que se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro y la golpeó.

-Me las vas a pagar latin lover. No importa, Haruka y los chicos son los quintos en pasar.

-Jadeite ¿no vendrá?

-Llegarán tarde, el padre de Rei los invitó a una comida. Mi hermano y cuñada están con ellos así que no te preocupes.

-Será bueno avisarles que son los quintos en pasar.

-Tienes razón Michiru, les enviaré un mensaje. Te ves emocionada.

-Hablamos de Haruka y los chicos, en verdad son geniales.

-Es una lástima que no pases las fiestas aquí.

-¿Ya le comentó?

-Sí, no te enojes con ella. Me dijo que habían planeado salir de viaje y creo que se los debo.

-Ya habrá otra oportunidad de pasar Navidad juntos.

-Dijo que regresaban el primer viernes de enero.

La miró extrañado Ryunosuke, la violinista se acercó a la oreja del señor.

-No le he dicho que regresaremos antes porque quiero pasar con usted año nuevo.

-Excelente, quedé de ir al restaurante de Mako a cenar, les pediré que me reserven una mesa más grande y que sean discretos.

-Ve, así se dan las sorpresas.

-Absolutamente querida.

Por los parlantes del auditorio una voz masculina indicaba la primera llamada para iniciar el concurso nacional de jazz, daban las indicaciones necesarias para respetar la concentración de los músicos. Les pedían poner los teléfonos móviles en vibración o apagarlos de ser posible. Las personas charlaban entre sí, los amigos y familia de Haruka lucían emocionados por ver lo que había preparado la rubia. Confiaban en que serían los ganadores, la voz indicó la segunda llamada, pidiendo que tomaran sus asientos, Ryunosuke recibió la respuesta de su sobrino, llegarían en 15 minutos. La bolsa de mano de la violinista vibró, al sacar su móvil se encontró con un mensaje de la rubia, miró a Setsuna.

-¿Qué significa esto? "Quédate con Setsuna".

-Que yo te diré cuando esté lista la sorpresa.

-Son de lo peor.

La voz indicaba la tercera llamada, unos momentos después salía una chica quien sería la presentadora ese año.

* * *

-Perfecto muchachos, me encanta. Recuerden que lo principal es divertirse y disfrutar de la música. Sasuke no estés tan tenso, sé que es tu primer concurso, el estrés es grande yo lo entiendo. Debes confiar en ti, la profesora Kaioh te ayudó así que no hay ningún problema, tienes talento y pasión, respira.

-Sí profesora Tenoh. Es sólo que… Estoy muy nervioso.

-Yo también lo estuve, no pienses en el público, concéntrate en la música. Es sólo un juego, piensa que estamos en esta sala de ensayos- la rubia le dio su mejor sonrisa.

-Claro que sí, gracias.

-No agradezcas. Bien todos hagan un círculo rápido. Manos al frente, somos más que una banda, somos una familia. Si alguien se equivoca los otros deben de salvarlo ¿entienden?

-Sí- gritaron todos los chicos.

-¿Cuál es el peor error de un músico?

-No amar o disfrutar la música.

-¿Qué haremos hoy?

-¡Disfrutar la experiencia!

-Eso es.

Alguien tocaba la puerta de la sala de ensayo y los chicos se angustiaron, seguramente algo estaba mal.

-Pase.

-Salen en diez minutos, preparen todo- dijo un hombre.

-Ya lo escucharon chicos, levanten sus instrumentos. Kenji recuerda que ellos te ajustan la batería del escenario. Corre a dar indicaciones y no olvides las baquetas.

Los chicos salieron de la sala, Haruka iba tras ellos sus manos sudaban, sentía el temblor de su cuerpo. No era la primera vez que competía y aun sentía esos nervios a flor de piel, le encantaba sentir eternos los minutos, la canción no duraría mucho tiempo y la competencia ese año era feroz, todos tocaban estupendamente. Era la primera vez que competían con algo que ella había escrito, tenía ganas de vomitar por los nervios que eso le causaba.

Un hombre les dijo que ya habían acomodado la batería, el escenario estaba listo para que subieran, simplemente necesitaban esperar a que la presentadora diera la introducción y los pasara.

-Bien chicos, salgan a divertirse. Toquen con pasión, no importa el resultado.

-Directora Tenoh, tenemos un problema- decía la presentadora.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Venga por favor.

Haruka siguió a la mujer, llegaron a un salón donde estaban los directores de las bandas.

-Nos dirán lo que sucede- exigía uno de los directores.

-De las 15 bandas que compiten hoy, siete tienen letra en el tema. El problema es que el cantante que les ayudaría no se podrá presentar.

-¿Quiere que toquemos sin letra o que cambiemos el tema? Es injusto- gritaba otro.

-Pedimos un medio tiempo por lo mismo. Para no dar ventajas los jueces decidieron que los directores cantarían o el alumno más experimentado.

-Eso se me hace injusto para el resto de las bandas. Si un director canta obviamente tendremos ventaja sobre los que no tienen letra- dijo Haruka.

-Es por eso por lo que se te respeta Tenoh.

-Gracias maestro.

-Directora Tenoh, es que usted no tiene vocalistas en su banda, eso le genera la desventaja. Es eso o quedan descalificados- decía la chica.

-Por un error suyo- gritó indignado otro director.

-Director Fujita, es la única solución o la directora Tenoh canta o simplemente se van.

-No quiero derrotar a Tenoh de esa forma, cancelen esta burla.

-Tengo un vocal, el problema es que es mi saxofonista principal.

-No podemos prestarle a uno de nuestros vocales porque no se aprenderá la letra en cinco minutos. Supe que usted compuso el tema Tenoh. Si fuese algo de Korea, Baker o meramente instrumental no tendría problemas- decía Fujita.

-Todos queremos derrotar a su banda Tenoh, pero no de esta forma. Los directores cantaremos para que no se tenga ventaja, pero no se evaluará a las voces, sólo los instrumentos. De esa forma todos estamos igual.

-Excelente propuesta director Nakata, estoy segura de que los jueces estarán de acuerdo. Bien resuelto el problema continuemos con el espectáculo- dijo la presentadora.

Haruka se veía completamente incomoda, no quería ser el centro de atención del espectáculo. Los chicos eran los que se merecían esa atención, bueno no de todo el público, solo de alguien en especial.

-No me digas que tienes pánico escénico Tenoh.

-No Fujita, es sólo que no me esperaba esto.

-¿Desconfías de lo que escribiste?

-No es eso.

Haruka miró inconscientemente la bolsa izquierda de su pantalón.

-Tenoh… Entiendo los nervios y no se trata de cualquier persona, no te preocupes es como tocar música.

-Yo lo siento más difícil.

Fujita le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Tus chicos te esperan. Lo harás después y será mejor.

* * *

-Disculpen los inconvenientes. Debido a causas de fuerza mayor el cantante que ayudaría a las bandas no podrá venir. Por lo que se llegó a un acuerdo entre los participantes y jueces, los directores serán los encargados de acompañar a su banda en la cuestión vocal pero el jurado solamente calificará lo instrumental para no tener ventajas. Dicho esto, reanudaremos el concurso. La siguiente banda no necesita presentación, pues ha ganado el concurso nacional dos años seguidos. Reciban con un fuerte aplauso a la big band del Colegio de Música de Tokio.

-Yo no sabía que llevaba letra.

Michiru no entendía nada y la sonrisa de Setsuna apareció, los rostros de todos los que estaban en aquella fila voltearon a ver.

-Esa es la sorpresa querida. Después de todo la veré hacer lo suyo.

-Haruka va a cantar mami.

-Sí hijo, pero debes de estar callado o puedes desconcentrar a los alumnos de Haruka.

-Estaré completamente en silencio. Me pondré un candado para ver a Haruka y a sus alumnos.

Mientras tanto, los chicos caminaron para tomar su lugar, Sasuke apretó el violín y sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro, giró el rostro y vio a Haruka.

-Tranquilo, disfruta el momento y toca con el corazón.

-Usted estará con nosotros ¿cierto?

-Todo el tiempo. Somos una familia Sasuke, recuerda esto siempre para adelante, para atrás ni para agarrar impulso.

-No vomitaré como en Tanabata.

-Por favor.

Los aplausos inundaron el lugar, el chico estaba cegado por los reflectores y sintió el arco resbalarse de sus manos. Su cuerpo sufría de temblores constantes, envidió a sus compañeros y profesora que se veían tranquilos y se inclinaban respetuosamente. Aoi la saxofonista principal lo miró con dulzura.

-Yo también me muero del miedo. Incluso la profesora Tenoh, mira su postura.

El chico fijó la mirada en la rubia, se sintió peor y Aoi lo notó.

-Ella dice que si olvidamos este sentimiento ya no amaremos la música y que debemos vencerlo para tocar con el alma. Si nos dejamos llevar por los nervios y el miedo a fallar, ya perdimos desde el principio. Tú puedes Sasuke, disfruta el momento.

-Gracias Aoi. Vamos a divertirnos.

-Bien dicho.

Las luces se hacían más tenues y los aplausos se iban apagando, señal de que el momento se acercaba en cuanto el último aplauso dejara de escucharse empezaría su participación. Sasuke miró a Haruka quien volteó a verlos seriamente y después sonrió discretamente. Kenshin el chico del bajo iniciaría con el tema, entendió aquel gesto de Haruka y comenzó a tocar el bajo. Ryu continuó con el riff de guitarra. Aoi con el saxofón y Kenji en la batería comenzaron al mismo tiempo, después Sasuke tenía que tocar brevemente el violín.

La introducción a la canción empezaba para incluir al piano que era tocado por Renko, Haruka se movía lentamente disfrutando la música de los chicos, se acercó al micrófono.

 **Crazy how it feels tonight** **  
** **Crazy how you make it all alright love** **  
** **You crush me with the things you do** **  
** **I do for you anything too**

Sasuke empezó a contagiarse de la entrega de sus compañeros y profesora, quien sonreía coquetamente mientras cantaba. Realmente esa era la base de la melodía, pero él sabía que pronto sería su turno nuevamente y con ello el cambio de ritmo. Ben estaba listo para tocar la flauta necesitaba descargar esa adrenalina que tocar les provocaba.

 **Sitting, smoking, feeling high** **  
** **In this moment it feels so right**

 **Lovely lady** **  
** **I am at your feet** **  
** **God I want you so badly** **  
** **And wonder this** **  
** **Could tomorrow be** **  
** **So wondrous as you there sleeping**

De nuevo el ritmo tenía que cambiar, entre más pasaba la canción los chicos se sentían confiados hasta empezaban a moverse suavemente en sus lugares, todo era más bajo y Sasuke era el que debía marcar bien ese cambio.

 **Let's go drive till morning comes**

 **Watch the sunrise  
To fill our souls up  
Drink some wine 'til we get drunk**

El cambió fue rápido y elegante, los chicos estaban disfrutando de tocar a lado de su profesora.

 **It's crazy I'm thinking  
Just knowing that the world is round**

 **Here I'm dancing on the ground  
Am I right side up or upside down  
Is this real or am I dreaming**

De nuevo regresaron al ritmo base del tema, ya no había tensión entre los alumnos, todos estaban tocando de una forma fantástica, concentrados en los sentimientos que la canción les despertaba. Sasuke no cerraba los ojos pues estaba disfrutando el momento. La gente se movía al ritmo de lo que tocaban.

 **Lovely lady  
Let me drink you please  
I won't spill a drop, I promise you  
Lying under this spell you cast on me**

 **Each moment  
The more I love you  
Come on, crush me**

Haruka simplemente se dejaba llevar por el ritmo de los chicos, el cambio regresó.

 **It's crazy I'm thinking**

 **Just knowing that the world is round  
Here I'm dancing on the ground  
Am I right side up or upside down  
Is it real or am I dreaming**

Ahí estaba uno de los momentos de Sasuke para destacar, el solo de violín, lo había practicado tanto con la profesora Kaioh. La buscó con la mirada y al encontrarla se dio cuenta que estaba muy emocionada. Tenía que explotar y no quedarse con las ganas, sin abusar y respetando a sus compañeros, Michiru le sonrió, la seguridad le invadió. Haruka lo miraba feliz, el chico se estaba luciendo y todos lo acompañaban.

 **Lovely lady I will treat you sweetly**

 **Adore you, I mean  
You crush me and you know  
It's times like these  
When my faith I feel  
And I know just how I love you  
Come on, crush me baby**

El ritmo se cambiaba al base en las últimas estrofas y volvía a explotar en el coro de la canción, los chicos se contagiaban de la pasión de Haruka, la rubia del entusiasmo de sus alumnos y no importaba si no ganaban, la experiencia valía la pena. Esa parte del coro era el cierre de su participación. Lo que cambiaba era la parte final, era más rápida y entregada.

 **To each other we'll be facing  
By love we'll beat back the pain we've found**

 **You know I mean to tell you all the things I've been thinking deep inside  
My friend with each moment the more I want you  
Come on you know crush me… Baby**

 **So much you have given love** **  
** **That I would give you back** **  
** **Again and again** **  
** **You know that I meaning I'll hold you** **  
** **But please, just let me always.**

Regresaron al ritmo base, con una variación, Kenshin marcaba pausas que todos imitaban, el chico disfrutaba cada detalle de ese momento. Miró a Sasuke para entregar la batuta, otro solo debía darse y ellos regresar a la base normal. Haruka miraba orgullosa a eso muchachos, Renko movía delicadamente sus manos en el piano, en ese momento el saxofón de Aoi comenzó a sonar, Sasuke respetó eso y detuvo su solo para dar paso al de viento.

Disfrutaban cada momento, la banda se estaba luciendo, todos en el público se contagiaban con los muchachos. Amaban la música y no querían que ese momento terminara. Kenji hizo un solo de batería para empezar el cierre de la canción, Kenshin regresaba a marcar un ritmo pausado y por eso aprovecho el momento. Haruka sonreía como loca viendo a sus chicos jugar en el escenario, se respetaban, se dejaban lucir, ninguno quería destacar simplemente cedían los solos, el chico sudaba por el despliegue de talento. Al terminar los presentes aplaudieron, los chicos hacían reverencias junto con Haruka que agradecía todo.

-Ya será el próximo año Fujita, este año es de Tenoh de nuevo.

-Nosotros cerramos Nakata, si usted ya se dio por vencido no es mi problema.

-¿Qué no vio lo que pasó en el escenario?

-No van a calificar a Tenoh.

-Pero sí a la banda y eso fue excelente.

Haruka pasó con los chicos que estaban emocionados, no dejaban de decir lo mucho que se habían divertido, o como les nació hacer esos solos. Se reían, incluso Sasuke abrazaba a su profesora.

-Quiero regresar y tocar otra cosa.

-Me alegra verte así Sasuke, pero debemos descansar y respetar a las demás bandas.

-Tenoh eso fue sublime.

-Director Nakata, me alegra que lo disfrutara. Aunque los chicos hicieron todo el trabajo- hizo una reverencia.

-El director Tatewaki me había hablado de sus composiciones, pero no las había usado para concursar. No hay duda en lo que dice, no sólo fue un prodigio en las carreras, lo es en la música.

-Es un logro para mí que alguien tan respetado y talentoso como usted me diga eso.

-El violín fue una dinamita.

-Esa parte es composición de la señorita Kaioh.

-Su novia Tenoh, dos monstruos musicales que son pareja. Hacen un excelente equipo ¿podré conocer a Kaioh?

-Claro que sí.

-Estupendo.

* * *

En las butacas todos estaban esperando la deliberación de los jueces, Makoto estaba divertida con las ocurrencias de Minako, Usagi y Ernesto, quienes no paraban de alardear sobre un posible triunfo pues aquel ritual no fallaba. Por otra parte, Ryunosuke, Nephrite y Mamoru hablaban sobre la economía e ir a jugar póker una vez a la semana.

-Haruka se veía bien- decía Akane.

-Es una coqueta arriba del escenario, creo que le meteré en la cabeza la idea de dedicarse a ser cantautora.

-No Setsuna, ella no aceptaría. No le gusta.

-¿Pero por qué? Es fantástica.

-Lo sé Akane, la verdad es que no le gustan los paparazzi.

-Ya las dejaron de seguir ¿no?

-Después de la entrevista que conseguí que les hicieran las dejaron en paz.

Presumió Setsuna, Michiru puso los ojos en blanco y Akane se reía.

-Atención amable público, ya tenemos el resultado de este año. Antes de dar el veredicto queremos agradecer a todas las bandas que participaron en el concurso. Este año el despliegue de talento hizo difícil seleccionar al ganador. Pero como siempre sólo una banda puede ganar, ahora les presentaré a la banda que se corona el día de hoy.

La presentadora hizo una pausa para leer el sobre, el suspenso y nerviosismo se sentía entre los presentes.

-Vaya esto es una sorpresa… Demos un fuerte aplauso a la banda… Que hoy se lleva la gloria… el Colegio de Música de Tokio, quien por tercera vez se corona con este galardón, pasen chicos.

Los chicos entraron emocionados al escenario, tenían las manos en la boca, algunos lloraban y otros aplaudían como locos. El público les reconocía la victoria pues estaban en otro nivel, al final aparecía Haruka quien se veía alegre pero calmada. Les dieron unas pequeñas medallas y el trofeo de cristal que se iría a las vitrinas del colegio.

-Dios yo quisiera ir a esa escuela. Si ese rubio me da clases yo aprendo a tocar lo que sea- decía una chica.

-Yo lo convertiría en mi instrumento para tocarlo en cualquier momento. Desde que él dirige acompaño a mis padres a ver a mi hermano.

-Yo reconocí su carro. Lo podemos felicitar en la salida y pedirle su número de teléfono.

-Claro que sí- ambas reían.

Michiru buscó con la mirada a esas insolentes que hablaban de su novia como si fuese un trozo de carne. Apenas las vio las fulminó, pero esas adolescentes no notaban la mirada de odio que la violinista les dedicaba. Que mala educación tenían, le parecía muy vulgar hablar así y lo que más le molestaba era que unas niñas de 17 se expresaban de forma promiscua, al menos eso les calculaba. Se puede elogiar a la gente y reconocer la belleza de las personas, pero hasta para hacerlo se necesita ser educado y esas niñas no conocían esa palabra.

Setsuna le indicó que era momento de retirarse, todos se levantaron para buscar a Haruka. Estaban en el lobby de aquel auditorio, Michiru pudo reconocer a esas impertinentes niñas que caminaban a un punto en común, ese punto era la pianista que se despedía de Sasuke quien no dejaba de llorar. Sintió una fuerte descarga invadir su cuerpo y salió disparada al encuentro de Haruka, las adolescentes ya estaban con ella, felicitandola, la rubia les agradecía.

-Cariño, muchas felicidades por tu triunfo.

Pronunció de una forma dulce y al mismo tiempo dejaba en claro que Haruka tenía pareja.

-Disculpen chicas me debo retirar y gracias por sus palabras. Michiru ¿te gustó?

-Claro que sí, la verdad no me esperaba la letra.

Las chicas la retaron con la mirada al verla sonreírle a Haruka, la rubia ignoraba lo que ocurria alrededor de ella por esa mujer.

-Es todo lo que me haces sentir. Te amo Michiru.

La violinista olvidó a esas descaradas y le prestó atención a Haruka.

-Yo también te amo. Me encanta que me dejaras compartir este momento tan especial para ti.

-Michiru yo… Quería decirte…

Haruka puso de nuevo la mano en el bolsillo, ahí estaba el momento perfecto. Sus ojos esmeraldas miraron con amor a Michiru, en una de sus pláticas con Jadeite le había comentado sus ganas de formalizar su relación con la violinista.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Gracias por estar conmigo, en verdad lo aprecio.

-Eso no era lo que querías decir.

-Es verdad, no es lo que quiero decir. He hablado con Setsuna, Jadeite y Makoto, todos nosotros te hemos notado un poco angustiada y de eso quería hablarte.

-Quieres decirme algo más importante, tus ojos no pueden mentirme.

-Michiru, yo no voy a cambiar. Lo prometo, sin importar lo que pase no dejaré de ser la persona que amas y que te ama con toda su alma.

-Cariño, me preocupas y me da miedo pensar que podría suceder.

-No lo haré… Michiru…

-¿Qué ocurre?

Haruka seguía con la mano en la bolsa del pantalón, apretaba la pequeña caja que tenía dentro de ella de los nervios que tenía en ese momento. Realmente eran peores que los del concurso, debía arriesgarse, era todo o nada. La rubia miró a la violinista juntando todo el coraje que tenía y se decidió a hablar.

-Haru amor, estuviste increíble.

Esa odiosa voz hizo que la rabia se colara en el cuerpo de Michiru. No supo que odió más, el que Esmeralda le dijera Haru en un tono chillón a su novia, que la llamara amor, su presencia o todas las opciones anteriores. Michiru miró a Haruka quien tenía una cara de fastidio pues la mujer se había colgado de su cuello.

-Gracias Esmeralda, pero me llamo Haruka y no soy tu amor.

La rubia se movía para quitarse a esa mujer, mientras que Esmeralda miró a Michiru que parecía un volcán a punto de explotar. Sabía que había interrumpido un gran momento para su rival, porque los ojos azules de Michiru la querían desaparecer, le estaba dando la mirada de "para mí estás muerta".

-Déjame darte un beso para felicitarte. No puedes negarte, no será un buen ejemplo para tus alumnos.

-Tú deberías respetarme y respetar a mi novia.

Haruka tomó los brazos de la mujer y la separó. Esmeralda sonrió y volvió a abrazar a la rubia que frunció el ceño y la alejó violentamente.

-No seas grosera, a ella no le molesta ¿o sí?

Michiru hizo uso de todo el autocontrol que tenía para no hacer una escena en ese lugar.

-Me molesta y por lo que veo a Haruka también, controla tus vulgaridades.

-Ay no creo que te importe. Te vas a Londres ¿no? Ya que tú irás a estar con la familia de tu difunta novia, deja que Haru se divierta conmigo.

-No me hagas decirle a Taiki sobre tu comportamiento. Quiero informarte que no importa si se va a Londres o no, a mí no me interesa estar contigo. Yo amo a Michiru.

-Haru era una broma.

Esmeralda puso una mano en el pecho de la rubia. La rubia se empezaba a poner roja del coraje y no faltaba mucho para que explotara.

-Quita tu sucia mano de mi novia- siseó Michiru.

-¿O qué?

-Esmeralda estás haciendo de mi día un infierno. Retírate por favor.

Haruka retiró con fastidio la mano de la mujer, acción que hizo a la mujer de mirada café explotar.

-A mí no me vas a dejar Tenoh, ya me enteré de tus ambiciones políticas. Tienes un contrato que cumplir, ni esta piruja que tienes por novia o tus nuevas aspiraciones harán que dejes de cumplir. ¿Entendiste?

-¿Quién carajo te crees?

-Tu dueña, no seas imbécil.

-Tú no eres mi dueña, no soy un perro.

-Los Kou te van a demandar si no cumples.

Michiru miró molesta a Esmeralda y decidió interrumpir las palabras de la tipeja esa.

-Ellos no van a demandar a Haruka.

-No estoy hablando contigo traumadita, cierra tu boca de puta.

-Me tienes cansada.

Haruka se lanzó a Esmeralda que simplemente se mantuvo firme al ver el movimiento de la rubia. Michiru la detuvo, no era nada bueno que Haruka se metiera en problemas en ese momento. Ya se habían hecho las fotos para la campaña y sabía que las lupas estaban sobre la rubia.

-No cariño.

-No vuelvas a ofender a mi novia.

-Haru, no quieres que sea tu novia. Al menos ya no quieres eso, no te basta… Ya sé lo que quieres hacer, anda pídele que sea tu esposa. ¿No le ibas a pedir eso?

Michiru miró a Haruka fruncir el ceño, Esmeralda y analizó un poco la pequeña plática que tuvo con su novia y recordó que una de sus manos no salía de la bolsa del pantalón.

-¿No le pedirás matrimonio? Yo lo haré por ti. Viuda negra mi querida compositora quiere casarse contigo, le gustaría morir a los 25 años pues ya no disfruta la vida. Desde hace mucho pensaba en suicidarse, pero no se atrevía y al verte supo que eras más peligrosa que un revólver. Tu CV de viuda negra te respalda, ya mataste a Maxine ¿no? Haru quiere ser tu siguiente víctima, el único cambio que tendrá es hacerse cenizas. Recuerda que nosotros cremamos y podrás ayudar a la familia de Haruka a pasar sus restos al kotsutsubo. ¿Quieres volver a ser el ángel de la muerte?

Michiru dejó de agarrar a Haruka, no tenía palabras para responder. Miraba espantada a Haruka que sacaba humo de la cabeza y poco después la mirada de la rubia se posó en ella. Esmeralda pudo ver el miedo de la violinista, como amaba recordarle sus miedos y hacer que Haruka desconfiara de ella o el amor que Michiru le tenía. Se mofó con la carcajada más vulgar que pudo entonar y se fue.

-¿Qué pasa Michiru?

La chica metió la mano en la bolsa del pantalón de Haruka y sintió la caja. Su corazón se detuvo, recordó el dolor al perder a Maxine ¿qué pasaría si Esmeralda tenía razón? Sacó la mano con todo y el contenido que había en la bolsa. Al tener el objeto frente a su cara abrió la caja y sintió un balde de agua fría caer por su cuerpo.

-Ha… Haru… Haruka.

-Esa maldita arpía… Michiru, no eres un ángel de la muerte, tú me llenaste de vida, de esperanza y no quiero pasar un momento de mi vida lejos de ti. Sé que es el peor momento y lo que más me disgusta es que Esmeralda arruinó el momento o futuros planes para decirlo de forma hermosa.

-Yo no… Mira… Dios… Estoy muy angustiada por el tema de la política, todos siguen diciendo que vas a cambiar. Puede que nuestro amor no sea suficiente para evitar el cambio… Esmeralda tiene razón, tengo miedo de ser quien mata a las personas que amo, no lo digo necesariamente de algo físico. Habló de forma interior y… Dios… Yo también puedo cambiar, no quiero que cambiemos… No para mal Haruka… ¿Casarnos? ¿Pensaste en que es algo grande?

Haruka sintió un gran dolor en su pecho, esperaba una reacción llena de miedo de Michiru pues era algo normal. Pero no se esperó esas palabras que parecían ser el final de su relación.

-Yo te amo, sé que es grande y no te voy a forzar a nada.

-¿Pensaste en lo que siento?

-Sí, por eso te dije que no te voy a forzar.

-¿Setsuna sabía de esto?

-Sí.

-Es el día más importante para ti…

-Es un día normal Michiru.

La violinista se acercó a Haruka, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que eran contenidas con mucho esfuerzo. Negó, puso una mano en su boca y evaluó todo desde que conoció a Haruka.

-Esmeralda tiene razón, te voy a matar Haruka… Lo siento… De verdad… Quiero que entiendas que…

-Yo entiendo Michiru.

-Haruka escucha.

-Claro- sonrió forzadamente.

-Si se te ocurre dejarme plantada te voy a buscar para matarte con mis propias manos. Seguiré el consejo de Esmeralda por primera vez, porque te aseguro Tenoh que no te vas a burlar de mí. También vas a morir si cambias para mal ¿entiendes? No tienes más ojos que para mí, si te veo sonriendo coquetamente o mirando a otra mujer con morbo te mueres. ¿Está claro?

-¡Qué!

-¿Creías que te diría que no? Estoy ofendida, muy ofendida. Te daré una nueva oportunidad para pedirme matrimonio, si ya dudas de mi amor siendo novias, no quiero pensar en lo que creerás si nos casamos.

-Me espantaste Michiru.

-Te lo mereces por guardarme secretos, entiendo que quieras sorprenderme. Pero eres pésima cariño, te dije que me las ibas a pagar.

-Qué pesada…

La rubia comenzó a llorar, ese dolor que había experimentado al pensar que todo se iba por el caño fue el peor de su vida. Michiru abrazó a su novia y se reía de ella, era la primera vez que veía llorar a Haruka y se sintió un poco mal por bromear así.

-Quiero que recuerdes lo que acabas de sentir, porque si pierdes tu rumbo, me pierdes.

-No me vuelvas a asustar de esa forma.

-¿Escuchaste lo que dije?- dijo Michiru.

-No voy a volver a sentir esto, te lo aseguro. Lo recordaré, pero no volveré a experimentar esto.

-Bien.

-¿No te pondrás el anillo?

-¡Perdón! Ni creas que con la petición de Esmeralda lo haré.

-Dame la caja.

Setsuna y los demás buscaban a las chicas, no se dieron cuenta en que momento la violinista había desaparecido. Escuchar la risa de Esmeralda la hizo entrar en alerta y le pidió al grupo buscar a las chicas. Todos estaban felices, sonreían y bromeaban por el triunfo de Haruka y fue Ernesto quien vio a las chicas.

Mientras se acercaban notaron que Haruka tomaba una pose un tanto rara, una rodilla en el piso y la otra pierna flexionada, se estaba arrodillando y extendía su mano. Ryunosuke se apresuró, para escuchar lo que su hija quería decir, todos aceleraron el paso y llegaron en el momento justo.

-Michiru Kaioh…

-Sí.

-Déjame decirlo- reía.

-Lo siento.

-Michiru Kaioh…

-Sí.

-Mi amor, por favor.

-Perdón.

-Michiru Kaioh ¿te quieres…

-Sí.

Haruka volvió a reírse, la chica no la dejaba hacer la pregunta y respondía. Levantó una mano, pidiendo que se calmara.

-Michiru Kaioh ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

-Sí, sí, sí, sí. ¿Cuántas veces quieres que lo repita?

-Después del susto que me diste, quiero que repitas el sí toda la vida.

-FELICIDADES.

Haruka saltó al escuchar los gritos de su familia y amigos, Michiru era abrazada por todas las chicas. Kei saltó a la espalda de Haruka que de un movimiento lo hizo caer a sus brazos, se paró y comenzó a lanzarlo, el pequeño estaba riendo encantado del juego.

-Ahora sí estoy feliz mami, Haruka y Michiru serán mis tías.

-Kei deja de gritar por favor.

-No le hagas caso a tu madre, gritemos juntos porque es una buena noticia. ¿Qué debemos decir Kei?

-Todos debemos gritar ¡viva Miharu!

-Te falta el hashtag Kei- dijo Ernesto.

-Viva Miharu con hashtag.

 **CONTINUARÁ** **…**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historio. Como siempre agradezco todos los comentarios y el tiempo que se dan en leer cada uno de ellos aún siendo eternos.**

 **Desire: Sí, vienen muchos retos para las chicas y el más grande es la nueva parte en la vida de Haruka. Michiru puede decir que todo estará bien, pero la verdad es que tiene muchas dudas. Su padre es lo que más le fastidia y tiene miedo de que la rubia cambie como él lo hizo, aún les falta mucho camino y las cosas pueden cambiar.**

 **Gracias por tus deseos y espero que estés bien.**

 **Kyoky: Creo que Ryu no tomaría las decisiones sobre los nietos porque directamente no puede hacerlo y no podría saltarse la autoridad de Haruka sobre ellos. Pero hoy Kei le recordó que lo importante es tomar en cuenta los deseos de su hija.**

 **Roshell101216: Michiru fue quien escribió la parte del violín, es lo que le enseña a Haruka mientras esperan el nacimiento de Mako AKA Mocos y la rubia le pidió que le ayudara con Sasuke en esa parte. El viaje a Londres se acerca y crucemos los dedos para que Jeremy no mate a Haruka.**

 **Jajaja no recordaba esa parte de Xena la princesa guerrera, como extraño esa serie. En fin yo te mando saludos desde una galaxia muy, muy lejana.**

 **Vicky: Disculpa mi impertinencia al hacerte apagar las notificaciones jajaja, me temo que el crédito de estas semanas es para la dueña de mis quincenas. Le haré llegar tus agradecimientos, creo que he puesto los nombres de todas las canciones, pero como mi mente está algo dañada por tanta filosofía, volveré a revisar y con gusto te haré llegar los nombres.**

 **Hoy apareció Esmeralda bebé y ya no dejará de estar porque es un hígado, además es el alma de la fiesta sin ella no hay a quien odiar o en tu caso amar jajaja.**

 **Sango-chani: Las de la semana pasada y las de hoy, le haré llegar tus agradecimientos. No sé qué tanto pueda cambiar Haruka, que tanto pueda cambiar el efecto Tenoh, pero lo hará. Michiru... Ah Michiru, no me convence.**

 **Bueno hablando de la historia, quiero darle las gracias al pequeño Kei y Ami por darle una lección al patriarca Tenoh. Le hicieron recordar que no puedes escoger por los demás, si no es tu vida, no puedes decidir. Ya dijo que hablaría con Haruka y Jadeite, aunque no se puede echar para atrás pues ya están las propagandas para las campañas y posiblemente les dé opciones.**

 **Ahora, Esmeralda es un amor de ser humano, pues le pidió matrimonio a Michiru, que hermosa manera de arruinar momentos. Michiru dijo que sí y no sé qué opinen ustedes pero yo no me creo que eso fuera una broma. La violinista está dudando y Haruka se dio cuenta, pero prefiere creer en el amor de Michiru. esperemos que la novia fugitiva no sea otra persona.**

 **¿Alguien le puede decir a Kunzite que no sea tan maldito? Pobre Minako, parece que no le sienta muy bien la idea de ser mamá, pero yo creo que será una excelente forma de madurar. Ya su mente debe de estar trabajando en nombres y gastos, esperemos que su novio cambie de opinión ¿o será tan desgraciado de pedirle que no tenga al bebé?**

 **Esas y otras cosas las iremos descubriendo poco a poco, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de seguir la historia. Saludos a todos, incluidos los lectores anónimos y no olviden dejar sus comentarios. Los leo con mucho gusto, nos leemos pronto y feliz fin de semana.**


	28. Regalos y sorpresas

**CAPÍTULO 27. Regalos y sorpresas.**

 **NI SAILOR MOON, NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO** **TAKEUCHI. LA CANCIÓN AMOR DE MIS AMORES PERTENECE A AGUSTÍN LARA Y LA CANCIÓN AMÉMONOS PERTENECE A JULIO JARAMILLO.**

* * *

Caminaba con sus amigos por el mall, los chicos estaban buscando una mesa para jugar póker, otra para billar y una nueva televisión para ver partidos de sus deportes favoritos. Mamoru quería un forro fuera de lo común y Ernesto prefería el típico color verde para la mesa de billar. Haruka leía los mensajes de Nephrite que le pedía sillas cómodas y empujaba una carriola.

-No entiendo la razón de que la hija de los Kino viniera.

-Ya te dije que Makoto regresó a trabajar Ernesto, no tenían quien cuidara a Mocos.

-No creo que sea una buena idea que llames así a Mako- decía Mamoru.

-Mientras su madre y mi prometida no escuchen, todo está bien.

-Tenoh tiene razón Chiba, además, no vinimos a discutir eso. Bienvenida al club de los casados.

-Idiotas, me discriminaban por ser soltera. Todos los jueves se reúnen a jugar ¿verdad?

-Ya, no te enojes Haruka. Mejor sigamos buscando las cosas que irán en nuestra cueva de hombres.

-La cual será en mi nueva casa.

-Tenoh, eres un hígado y no te has casado- decía Ernesto.

-¿Dónde está mi primo?

Los tres se veían preocupados, no se dieron cuenta de la desaparición de Jadeite y lo peor era que no sabían donde estaba. Haruka tomó su móvil para llamar a su primo, pero Ernesto le informó que no era necesario pues había encontrado a Jadeite que caminaba con las manos en los bolsos de sus jeans.

-¿Estás bien Jadeite?

-Estaba pensando en que compremos un bar para la cueva de hombres. Pero no hemos encontrado la pantalla indicada y qué tan grande la queremos, ya que, si el bar es más grande que ella le quitaremos estética al asunto.

-Tienes razón- decían Mamoru y Ernesto.

-Yo creo que deberían dejar de llamar a mi sótano cueva de hombres. Yo soy mujer y no he hablado con Michiru sobre los planes que tienen para con nuestra casa.

-Haremos una votación Haruka.

-Gracias Mamoru.

-Votemos ahora- dijo Jadeite.

-Quienes quieran cambiar el nombre, levanten la mano- dijo Mamoru.

Haruka levantó feliz la mano, esperaba que el esposo de su amiga cabeza de bombón la respaldara, pero…

-Ahora levanten la mano los que quieren el nombre "cueva de hombres".

Los tres chicos levantaron la mano y Haruka bufó.

-Eso no es justo, es mi casa.

-Estabas de acuerdo con someterlo a votación pulga. Cueva de hombres se queda.

-Qué desgraciados- dijo en puchero.

-A ver panas, veamos la pantalla primero. Yo traje un flexómetro para que no tengamos problemas, tenemos las medidas de la cueva de hombres y todo quedará bien.

-¿Podríamos ponerle consejo Jedi?

-No- dijeron los chicos.

-¿Primera Orden?

-No, nada de Star Wars.

-Es mi casa chicos.

-Pero es nuestro club Tenoh, todos debemos estar de acuerdo.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo.

-Lo que Ernesto quiere decir Haruka, es que la mayoría debe estar de acuerdo.

-No es justo Mamoru.

-Es democracia.

-Mis narices.

-No te quejes pulga, las reuniones serán todos los jueves en casa de Haruka ¿cierto?

-Sí.

-Pensé que se rotaban las casas.

-Pero nuestra base será tu casa. Ya no tendremos problemas de logística… Ya Tenoh, deja de discutir.

-¡Yo no puedo decidir nada! Ustedes acaparan todo y no tengo voz, es mi casa.

-Haruka, esto es un arte. Nosotros tenemos experiencia, por eso tomamos la batuta.

-Es un abuso Mamoru.

-Te diré algo, ve a esa tienda de freaks donde venden figuras a tamaño real de tu película. Compra el que más te guste y lo tendremos en la cueva de hombres.

-¿En verdad?

-Sí Haruka, ve con Mako y te vemos en una hora y media en la licorería.

-Oh chicos, escogeré lo mejor.

-Pero sólo uno Haruka.

-Sí Mamoru.

La rubia se dio vuelta y salió corriendo en dirección a la tienda que conocía a la perfección. Jadeite, Ernesto y Mamoru negaban al ver que Haruka era como una niña, siempre que se le dejaba ver o comprar algo de Star Wars perdía la cordura.

-¿Qué le vio Michiru a mi prima?

-No lo sé- decía el doctor divertido.

-¿Qué tan grande es el bar?

-Un metro y medio.

-Compremos una cava para vinos, pero de esas que enfrían. Tipo frigobar ¿los han visto?

-Sí, mi padre tiene una muy buena.

-Enseñanos una similar Jadeite.

Mamoru notó que Ernesto estaba distraído, seguramente había encontrado algo bueno y le había gustado tanto que estaba sin palabras.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Creo que vi a Aino, estaba algo extraña. Los alcanzo en electrónica, iré a ver que le sucede.

-De acuerdo, no te tardes.

* * *

 _-Ami me llamó, dijo que Zoisite tiene los resultados. Trabajó en los análisis y me pidió que fuéramos a que nos diera la noticia._

 _-Vamos, Minako no quiero que pienses mal. Sé que no reaccioné de la mejor manera, yo estaría feliz de ser papá. Incluso ya hice una lista de nombres. Shohei, Seina si es niña, Naomi, Akira, Hideo, Hitomi, Shion ¿qué te parecen?_

 _-Horrendos._

 _-No seas así._

 _-Seina me gusta, pero los otros no._

 _Kunzite iba caminando con la chica para llegar a casa de Ami, era domingo y no abría el consultorio, pero por tratarse de sus amigos hizo una excepción. Minako seguía meditando las cosas sobre tener un bebé, ahora que lo pensaba tranquila, no era algo que deseara. No quería hijos, no por el momento y ver la ilusión de Kunzite la hacía sentir una mala persona._

 _Al llegar a casa de Ami se encontró con el pequeño Kei y Zoisite jugando por toda la casa, el esposo de su amiga estaba corriendo con una pistola de agua por la sala y Kei escapaba de los ataques de su padre._

 _-Chicos no vayan a mojar a Minako y Kunzite… Zoisite, cuidado con los aparatos electrónicos. Kei cuidado con el florero, no quiero que se rompa y te puedas lastimar._

 _-Sí señora- respondieron._

 _-Disculpen, estas semanas hemos hecho espacio para estar con Kei. Zoisite es quien menos está con él por las investigaciones y aprovecha cada oportunidad que tiene con para divertirse juntos. Amo escucharlos reír por la casa, pero no es bueno cuando hay visitas._

 _-No te preocupes Ami- dijo Minako._

 _-Vamos a mi estudio._

 _-Tienen una hermosa casa Ami._

 _-Gracias Kunzite. Cerraré la puerta para que sea más íntimo, no quiero que escuchen los gritos de mi hijo porque reiremos como locos o que se meta si ve la puerta abierta, los puede mojar._

 _-Kei tiene mucha energía._

 _-Ayer después del concurso llegó a despertar a Zoisite._

 _-¿Por qué?- decía Kunzite._

 _-Para contarle sobre el compromiso de las chicas._

 _-Me lo perdí por el trabajo- bufó._

 _-En fin, pasemos a ver los resultados._

 _Minako y Kunzite afirmaron, los ojos del chico estaban ansiosos. Esperaba tener un bebé con ojos azules y su cabello platinado o sus ojos grises y rubio como Minako. Sería un bebé demasiado guapo con su porte y la delicadeza de su novia, deseaba que fuese un niño, anhelaba un niño. Tomó con emoción la mano de Minako que se estremeció ante el contacto._

 _-Me haces el hombre más feliz Minako. No sabes cuanto te amo y lo mucho que deseo formar una familia contigo._

 _-¿Disculpa?_

 _-Será niño y le pondremos… Takeda, como el tigre de Kai._

 _-Yo…_

 _Ami leía los resultados detenidamente y se rascó la mejilla, sus ojos azules se posaron en sus amigos y cerró el folder. Miraba impactada a Kunzite, un día antes su amiga le había comentado que el chico estaba sumamente preocupado y ahora estaba emocionado. Seguramente había aceptado ya que sería padre._

 _La doctora suspiró y volvió a abrir el folder para leer nuevamente el resultado ¿qué les diría a sus amigos? En especial a Kunzite que hablaba de buscar al hermanito después del primer bebé, también quería tener un perro para que el infante y el canino fueran amigos de crecimiento. Se notaba que no sabía lo difícil que era cuidar a un bebé, si a eso le sumas un can cachorro, entrarían en histeria._

 _Aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención del chico, dejar que Minako respirara porque se sentía abrumada y dar los resultados._

 _-Lo siento Ami, tú serás como la madrina de nuestro bebé._

 _-Kunzite- dijo Minako._

 _-¿No te parece Mina? Me sorprendes._

 _-No, Ami quiere dar los resultados del test._

 _-Oh… Lo siento._

 _Ami sonrió, era divertido ver a un hombre tan emocionado. Zoisite simplemente la abrazó al darle la noticia, luego de eso la desposó en una ceremonia civil sencilla._

 _-Bien chicos, debo decirles que…_

 _-Espera Ami._

 _-¿Qué sucede Kunzite?_

 _-Sincronicé mi móvil a las bocinas de tu oficina, para festejar. Ya tengo la canción, en cuanto nos digas sonará._

 _Ami suspiró y abrió la boca, en ese momento Kunzite puso la canción que dejaba escuchar el riff de guitarra de Brown Sugar. The Rolling Stones, la banda favorita del chico sonaba_

 _-Mina, no estás embarazada._

 _La rubia al fin puso respirar y al mismo tiempo no quiso ser tan obvia con su reacción. Kunzite sintió el móvil resbalar de sus manos, pero lo pudo agarrar de forma torpe, puso su mano en el hombro de su novia que lo miraba con ternura._

 _-¿Estás segura?_

 _-Sí Mina._

 _-No siempre se puede en el primer intento ¿no?_

 _El tono de Kunzite era algo triste y Minako, le sonrió. Ella recargó su cabeza sobre su hombro en señal de empatía._

 _-Ya habrá más oportunidades- dijo la doctora._

 _-Somos jóvenes y seguramente ese bebé nos sorprenderá._

 _Ami sonrió mirando a ese par, se sintió mal al dar la noticia y más por el pobre Kunzite._

 _-Practicaremos, Takeda se rehusó a llegar tan pronto… Ya llegarás hijo mío, ¿verdad Mina?_

 _-Sí, Takeda vendrá, no puede escapar de nosotros._

 _-Seremos los mejores padres. Así como Ami y Zoisite._

 _Los chicos miraban a Ami y ella afirmó, es que solamente le quedaba ese consuelo a Kunzite y Minako se sentía aliviada, pero con ganas de cumplir el sueño de su pareja. Siempre que fuese en un futuro un poco lejano._

 _-Gracias Ami, yo debo ir a trabajar, desgraciadamente. Te llevo a tu casa Mina._

 _Ami miraba a su amiga, sabía que la noticia la había tranquilizado y necesitaba hablar con ella. Al parecer Kunzite no era fan del matrimonio y Minako no era fan de ser madre tan pronto._

 _-En realidad quiero robarte a Mina, me gustaría que le compremos algo a las chicas. Su casa ya está lista y se mudan a ella al regresar de su viaje a Londres._

 _-De acuerdo, nos vemos._

 _-Conduce con cuidado Kunzite._

 _-Sí, ustedes también._

 _El chico se retiró de la casa Mizuno y Minako miró a Ami con cierto recelo, era raro que su amiga estuviera tan callada al momento de animar a las demás personas._

 _-¿Ocurre algo?_

* * *

-Aino ¿estás bien?

-Eru ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine con los chicos a comprar cosas para la casa de las Tenoh.

-Ah, muy bien.

-¿Estás bien?

-Claro, yo siempre estoy bien- sonrió.

Ernesto examinaba a su amiga, algo no estaba bien y ella nunca le ocultaba las cosas. Eso le preocupó y abrazó a Minako, cosa que sorprendió a la chica.

-Puedes contarme lo que sea.

-Estoy bien.

-No lo estás Aino, lo sé. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Eru estoy bien.

-No lo estás porque ya van dos veces que me dices Eru.

-Estoy completamente bien.

-Esta bien, no quieres decirme. Te voy a animar.

-No Ernesto, no tienes que animarme.

-Soy tu mejor amigo, te voy a animar. Pensaré en un buen chiste y te lo contaré… Se me ocurrió uno. Estaban el presidente de…

-NO, NO ES TU DEBER ANIMARME.

-Sí lo es, lo es Mina. Eres alguien a quien quiero mucho y no me importa lo que digas, estamos entrando a las primeras semanas de diciembre. Es la magia de Navidad y yo te haré sonreír, además es mi trabajo cuidar de ti.

-Si es tu trabajo, estás despedido.

-No puedes, trabajo en un sindicato y soy intocable.

Minako rio por el comentario, la mirada azabache de Ernesto no estaba del todo satisfecha. La hizo sonreír y aún así su amigo no dejaba de observarla seriamente.

-Sólo quiero estar sola latin lover, me voy. Diviértete con los chicos.

-¡Mina, te haré sonreír!

Gritaba Ernesto al ver a su amiga alejarse de él, ya se le ocurriría algo que alegraría a su mejor amiga y sonrió. Un golpe en la cabeza lo trajo a la tierra de nueva cuenta.

-No grites Ernesto.

-Tenoh, me dolió- dijo mientras se sobaba.

-¿Qué hacía Mina aquí?

-Vino a caminar. ¿Ya escogiste tu muñeco?

-No son muñecos tarado, es una figura a tamaño real. ¿Dónde están Mamoru y Jadeite?

-En los electrónicos. Necesito preguntarte algo Tenoh.

-Dime.

-¿Qué crees que le gustaría recibir a Aino en navidad?

-Siempre ha querido decorar su casa con luces de Navidad y que se prendan al ritmo de Highway to hell.

-Está loca.

-Así es, creo que vi a Santa Claus por aquí. Llevemos a Mocos para que le tomen una linda foto y sea una sorpresa para Mako.

-Tienes razón, vamos a tomarle la foto a la pequeña.

-Después vamos con los chicos, es tu primera foto Mocos.

* * *

La mirada esmeralda estaba atenta a esa pequeñita, sus ojos azules la veían suplicantes, parecía esperar a que Haruka entendiera lo que necesitaba. No pensó que cuidar a un bebé fuese tan complicado y no se le ocurría lo que la niña quería, movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, los balbuceos de la pequeña le distraían.

-No te entiendo Mako, no quieres leche, no quieres dormir… En este momento sería útil que hablaras.

La niña estaba acostada en el sillón se rio y alzó las piernas.

-¡Oh por Dios! Se supone que sólo tomas leche.

La rubia tapó su nariz e hizo un gesto de desagrado, esa niña era una máquina de pipí y lo peor era que debía cambiarla. Estaba en casa de su padre pues el hombre quería ver a la pequeña hija de Makoto.

-Bien, gracias eres muy lista.

La rubia fue a la pañalera de la infanta, buscó los pañales, toallas, talco y suspiró. Makoto no había incluido una máscara antigases que le ayudaran a evitar ese horrible hedor de la niña. Miró a la hija de su mejor amiga con un poco de asco.

-Papá ¿no quieres cambiar a Mako?

-"Yo la cuido, así práctico para cuando Michiru y yo tengamos hijos", esas fueron tus palabras hija. Simplemente voy a supervisar.

-¿Tienes máscaras en el sótano?

-No seas exagerada. Ve con mi pequeña y cambia su pañal o se puede rozar.

-Señor Tenoh tiene una llamada.

-Trae el teléfono por favor.

-Es en video señor.

-Trae la tablet, no quiero que Haruka nos ensucie el sillón.

-En seguida.

La chica salió de la sala y Ryunosuke regresó su atención a su primogénita.

-Haruka debes poner una toalla o una cobija, vas a ensuciar algo.

-No creo que haga tanto, es un bebé. Es apestoso, pero no puede ser…

La rubia no terminó de decir las cosas cuando al desabrochar el pañal ecológico vio la cantidad de suciedad que tenía el pañal.

-¿Decías?

-Eres una máquina de popo Mako.

La pequeña sonrió, gesto que enterneció a la rubia.

-Permiso señor.

Ryunosuke hizo un gesto con la mano y la chica le dio tablet.

-Muchas gracias hija, seguramente es Jadeite. Me dijo que tenía cosas importantes que hacer.

-Debía ir con Rei a un retiro espiritual, eso después de ir con nosotros de compras para invadir mi casa.

Ryunosuke comenzó a reír, se sorprendió al ver a Michiru del otro lado de la pantalla y sonrió.

-Hola hermosa.

- **Buenas tardes señor Tenoh. Llamaba para ver como les va con Mako.**

-Muy bien, es una niña muy calmada.

- **Setsuna está conmigo y le envía saludos, estamos acomodando algunas cosas en la casa**.

-Mi estimada Setsuna, espero que les esté quedando lindo. ¿Por qué la holgazana de Haruka no te ayudó?

- **Debía cuidar a Mako y los chicos me pidieron permiso para decorar el sótano. Por eso Haruka no me ayuda, estaba con ellos.**

- **No se preocupe señor Tenoh, tenemos todo bajo control.**

-¿Es Michiru?- se escuchó a lo lejos.

- **¿Dónde está Haruka?**

Ryunosuke sonrió y giró la imagen a la de la cámara trasera, Michiru y Setsuna pudieron ver a la rubia mirando angustiada un pañal.

-Cuida de Mako, permítanme un momento para dar indicaciones… Hija los botones van al frente y ajusta bien el pañal al tamaño de la pequeña, no tan apretado que se puede lastimar y no tan flojo como para que se ensucie.

-¿Qué con esta tela?

-Ponla dentro del pañal. ¿Limpiaste bien a la niña?

-Ya no tiene popo.

La rubia despreocupada levantó por las piernas a la bebé quien primero se espantó, pues Haruka la sostenía como un pez, al sentir que subía y bajaba comenzó a reír.

-¡NO!

Gritaron las tres personas, dos de ellas por la Tablet.

- **Haruka vas a lastimar a la niña, que inconsciencia la tuya** \- la regañaba Michiru.

-¿Qué? Le gusta. Listo, ya no eres un bebé popo.

Dijo mientras la recostaba, Setsuna se reía de las ocurrencias de la rubia. Terminó de poner el talco y ajustar el pañal para después pegarle suavemente en sus nalgas. Haruka cargó a la niña y caminó al sillón en el que se encontraba su padre.

- **En cuanto regreses a casa sentirás mi furia Haruka.**

-A Mako le gusta.

La niña balbuceó y Michiru suspiró, su prometida era un caso perdido, Setsuna festejaba las ocurrencias de Haruka y Ryunosuke miraba asesinamente a su hija.

- **Debes tener más cuidado con la bebé.**

-La llevé al centro comercial, se tomó una foto con Santa.

- **¿Makoto te lo pidió?**

-No, pero supuse que debía ser un buen regalo. Hasta Ernesto dijo que sería lindo que Makoto tuviera una foto así de la niña.

La violinista puso los ojos en blanco, sabía que los consejos de Ernesto no eran buenos y Haruka se lo había dicho. Pero como la idea había sido de la rubia, seguramente pensó que era la mejor del mundo.

- **Ruega porque Makoto no se enoje y olvide lo que acabas de hacer porque yo sí quiero aparecer en la primera foto de nuestro bebé con Santa.**

-¿Nuestro bebé?- preguntaron los rubios.

- **En un futuro Haruka. Hola Mako, ¿esa salvaje te trata bien?**

La niña la miró detenidamente.

-¿Por qué le preguntas?

- **Porque estoy dudando en tener hijos contigo al ver como la tratas. ¿Entonces te trata bien Mako?**

La bebé movió sus piernas y brazos riendo. Buscó con sus manos la cara de Haruka quien la miraba con ternura.

-Eso quiere decir que sí.

- **Bueno que quede claro que te mataré si te veo hacer algo así a nuestro bebé.**

-Entendido señorita- bromeó la pianista.

- **Haruka, los chicos me pidieron permiso para decorar el sótano. Lo encuentro muy extraño.**

-Bueno… Ellos…

- **Te dije que no es decorar Kaioh, es hacer un cuarto de juegos.**

 **-No es así, Haruka me diría desde un principio ¿verdad cariño?**

-Yo les dije que tenías que darme permiso, pero ya compraron las cosas y un Vader tamaño real.

- **¡Te dejaste sobornar por un muñeco de Star Wars!**

-No es un soborno, fue lo único que me dejaron comprar.

- **Te dije que les preguntaras Michiru, es más tu culpa que la de Tenoh.**

- **No es mi culpa, Haruka tuvo que decir que no también. ¿Para qué es?**

-Como dijo Setsuna, es un cuarto de juegos… Para los jueves en la noche.

- **¿Su club de niños era ir a casas de los otros?**

-Pero se rotaban, ahora dijeron que siempre sería en la casa.

- **No van a fumar en la casa ¿me entiendes?**

-Yo no fumo, ese es Ernesto.

- **Voy a ponerles reglas, dejaré que metan sus cosas. Pero pondré límites y si incumplen una Tenoh, tu cabeza será la que caiga primero y a ellos les quitaré su cuarto de juegos.**

-Como digas Michiru.

- **Si ustedes pueden jugar ese día, las chicas y yo saldremos.**

-Bueno ¿quieres que vaya por ustedes para comer con mi papá o nosotros vamos a la casa?

- **Nosotras iremos, Set trajo su auto.**

-Sabes Michiru, hablé con Haruka sobre la campaña. Si ustedes quieren, la pulga puede ceder su puesto si llega a ganar o retirarse de las elecciones.

Las chicas se miraron, necesitaban pensar las cosas y saber si de verdad querían seguir en ese mundo o lo mejor era retirarse antes de empezar.

- **Haruka y yo lo hablaremos señor Tenoh, muchas gracias por pensar en los sentimientos de ambas.**

-Se los debo Michiru.

Los cuatro hablaban animadamente del viaje que las chicas harían a Londres y Ryunosuke se quejaba de no poder viajar con ellas. Todo iba bien hasta que un grito los espantó e hizo llorar a la bebé.

-TE VOY A MATAR HARUKA. LLEVASTE A MI HIJA CON SANTA, TE VOY A DESTROZAR Y TE HARÉ CARNE MOLIDA PARA SERVIRTE EN MI RESTAURANTE.

-¿No te gustó el detalle?

- **Cariño ¿parece que le gustó el detalle?**

-Dijiste que la cuidarías, no te pedí que la llevaras con Santa. Quería una foto de ella vestida de duende y tú me robaste eso.

-Santa sigue en el mall Mako.

-QUERÍA QUE ESA FUERA SU PRIMERA FOTO, COMNIGO Y SU PADRE.

-Uy… Creo que tenía que preguntarte antes.

-¿Tú crees?

-Fue un pequeño error Mako.

- **Señor Tenoh… Nosotras vamos a limpiar la cocina.**

-Pero la cocina es nueva Michiru, no la han usado y se mudan en…

- **Nos vemos.**

-Michiru acaba de escapar, yo haré lo mismo… Me voy a llevar a mi pequeño encanto… Puedes matar a la pulga, es tu casa Makoto.

Los ojos llenos de furia de la chef se posaron en el padre de su amiga, que huía con su hija. Luego regresó su mirada para buscar a Haruka que le sonreía.

-¿Pequeño error? Te mostraré que es un pequeño error Haruka.

-Vamos a hablar Mako, no hay necesidad de ser violentas.

La chica se acercaba peligrosamente a Haruka que sudaba y se movía lentamente.

-Piensa en que estoy comprometida. ¿Harías sufrir a Michiru?

Makoto le sonreía, le encantaba ver el terror en los ojos de Haruka.

-Hago lo que quieras Mako, lo que sea.

-Te voy a eliminar Haruka.

-¡Mako no!

Corrió Nephrite al ver que nadie estaba en la sala de la casa Tenoh para salvar a su rubia amiga.

-No te atrevas a defenderla.

-Vamos mi amor, Haruka no lo hizo con mala intención.

-Nephrite tiene razón Mako, pensé que estabas muy ocupada y lo hice para que no te preocuparas.

-El disfraz tiene orejas puntiagudas, Mako se ve muy tierna con él. Tú me quitaste la primera foto de navidad de mi hija.

-Quemamos la foto y es algo que nunca pasó.

-¿Quemarla?

-Aja, no es para que exageres hermanita- dijo la rubia rascando su cabeza.

-Hermanita- rio Makoto.

-La más querida, es más yo me disfrazo de duende Mako y salgo en la foto.

-Duende… Ay Haruka.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es una pena que esas sean tus últimas palabras… Te voy a matar.

Haruka y Nephrite abrieron los ojos al ver a Makoto tomar una silla y arrojarla a la rubia que gritó agudamente.

-MAKO NO.

* * *

Haruka revisaba su lista sobre las cosas que llevaría a Londres, Michiru estaba terminando de ponerse una mascarilla para dejar su piel suave. Después se fue a recostar a la cama, esa sería la primera noche en la casa que habían comprado.

Al principio Haruka se resistió a la idea de Michiru, pero la violinista le planteo que era mejor vivir en la casa antes de irse pues la mudanza después de un viaje era algo horrendo. Cosa que no quería volver a repetir como cuando regresó de Londres, la pianista acepto a regañadientes.

-¿Cómo sobreviviste?

-No te burles, realmente me dio duro. Nephrite la jalaba, mira sus marcas de dedos en mi cuello.

-La muerte te persigue ¿estás segura de que te quieres casar conmigo?

-Mako estaba enojada, no era la muerte.

Michiru se rio, pero se tranquilizó antes de que su mascarilla se arruinara.

-Mako es la muerte y Nephrite tu ángel guardián, creo que estamos seguras.

-Creo que me rompió una costilla.

-Por tonta Haruka.

-Es una mujer muy violenta, mañana deberé usar cuello de tortuga para ir al trabajo.

-¿Te pondrás el suéter que te compré?

-Por supuesto, el negro resalta mis hermosos ojos verdes.

Michiru se contuvo para no reír por las palabras de Haruka, la chica le había mencionado ese detalle a su novia un día que practicaban laser tag. Había pasado mucho tiempo y la pianista lo recordaba, en ese momento lo dijo en broma, perecía que la rubia tenía esas palabras muy dentro de ella.

La rubia no notó la acción de Michiru, estaba acomodando su ropa para ir a trabajar al otro día y pensaba en la nueva hora de la alarma. No debía dejar de salir a correr, Haruka Tenoh se negaba a dejar algunas rutinas en su vida.

-¿A qué hora saldremos a correr?

-¿Vendrás?

-Por supuesto, algunas mujeres me encuentran irresistible al sudar.

-Señorita Kaioh, ¿me está seduciendo?

-Te estoy haciendo participe de que mañana mismo te haré el amor en el parque. ¿Conoces un buen lugar para nuestro encuentro?

-Se me ocurre uno, está cerca del lugar de Tsubasa.

-Vaya, no te opones a dejar de correr por hacer el amor.

-Es mejor cardio Michiru.

-Dame 15 minutos más y empezamos a calentar.

-¿Para qué esperar? Te encuentro sumamente sexy con la mascarilla.

-No la quiero arruinar y mancharte el pijama, es el de Star Wars que te compré.

-Mi favorito de hoy en adelante.

-Tú no me regalas nada para dormir en la cama… Eres una prometida terrible.

-Encuentro molesto regalarte pijamas, tenerte en mi cama desnuda es mejor. Esa es la razón, tu cuerpo es sublime y sólo las sábanas o yo podemos cubrirte en la cama.

-Lavemos las sábanas y tu pijama mañana. Ya no me importa manchar las cosas o arruinar mi mascarilla.

* * *

Minako caminaba por las frías calles de Tokio, pensaba en esa tarde con mucho cuidado, repasaba cada momento de su día y aún no podía creer lo que había sucedido. Después de salir de casa de Ami, decidió pasar por la casa de sus padres ya que necesitaba de los abrazos reconfortantes de su padre o una buena comida de su madre.

Estuvo en casa hasta las seis de la tarde que Kunzite le llamó, el hombre quería hablar con ella y la había invitado al cine y después irían a cenar. Su novio fue el hombre perfecto, casi siempre lo era cosa que no le sorprendía, pero esa tarde estaba actuando sumamente raro.

-Lo siento señorita- dijo un hombre que la chocó.

-Descuide.

Suspiró y entró a un mini super para comprar algo caliente, ese invierno sería una crueldad y ella lo sabía. Caminó a las máquinas de café y comenzó a prepararse el suyo, volteó a todos lados para buscar alguna rosquilla que llevarse a la boca. Al no encontrar una con glaseado rosa y chispas se dio por vencida.

Caminó a la caja para pagar el delicioso café. Pensaba en que las cosas no eran lo que ella esperaba, diablos ¿qué ocurría?

-200 yenes.

-Sí, claro… Disculpa.

El chico la miró condescendientemente, la chica era guapa y parecía sufrir por un mal de amores. Podría ser listo y aprovechar para invitarla a salir. Su cara poco a poco cambió al ver que la chica se demoraba en pagar.

-Señorita, no quiero ser descortés… Pero…

-Sí, ya vi que tienes mucha gente en la fila, no encuentro mi cartera.

-Señorita, son 200 yenes. Debe tener monedas en sus bolsas de la chamarra.

-NO, SIEMPRE LLEVÓ EL DINERO EN LA CARTERA.

-Por favor señorita, retrasa a los demás.

-Ya sé, sólo déjame encontrar mi maldita cartera.

-Si no tiene dinero, no debería comprar.

-Tenía el maldito dinero… Justo antes de entrar traía mi cartera y… ¡Mal nacido!

-¿Disculpe?

-El idiota que me chocó, seguramente era un carterista.

-Si no paga no puedo…

-Quédate el café.

Malditos ladrones, de verdad que la vida algunas veces se ensaña contigo, mientras tú debes dejar que te vomite encima. Minako salió enojada de aquel lugar, lo único que el desgraciado le dejó fueron las llaves de su casa y el móvil que llevaba en una bolsa dentro de su chamarra.

El camino a su residencia fue eterno, sentía la nariz fría, estaba desesperada, ahogada en todo su malestar y lo peor era que no quería llorar en la calle. Necesitaba llegar y gritar, patalear o lo que fuera que le regresara la tranquilidad que había perdido desde la tarde.

Llegó a su casa, abrió la puerta, se quitó los zapatos y se puso sus pantuflas. Al caminar a la sala de estar y antes de prender las luces un sonido la hizo saltar. La guitarra de Highway to hell comenzó a sonar y unas luces azules lo hicieron a su ritmo, Minako sonrió al ver que las luces se encendían cada que un instrumento sonaba o cambiaba el ritmo.

Sintió que alguien se acercó a su espalda, de inmediato se giró al encuentro de aquella persona y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Sí lo es. No quieres decirme lo que tienes… Está bien, no es necesario, pero eso no evitará que intente animarte. Es un hecho y vas a tener que lidiar con eso.

-Eru yo…

Ernesto le sonrió a Minako y la tomó por los hombros para girarla de nuevo a las luces.

-Está es la mejor parte.

 **I'm on the highway to hell**

 **On the highway to hell**

 **Highway to hell**

 **I'm on the highway to hell**

Minako observó un que incluso Ernesto había invertido tiempo para formar "Felices Fiestas Mina", las luces en su casa se volvían locas al ritmo de la canción y ella no pudo más. Abrazó a Ernesto y comenzó a llorar, su amigo la estrechó con delicadeza mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-Eres el mejor latin lover.

-Te quiero Mina, más de lo que puedes creer- sonrió.

-Pensé que estaba embarazada, pero Ami dijo…

Mina se acercó al sillón de su casa y Ernesto la siguió con mucho cuidado.

* * *

 _-Ami, ya dime lo que sucede._

 _-Haré té._

 _-No le des más vueltas al asunto y dime lo que ocurre._

 _-Minako, ¿en verdad deseas tener hijos?_

 _-Reconozco que me sentí aliviada al saber que no estoy embarazada. Me gustaría, pero en unos seis años, no ahora. Espero que no me lo tomes a mal, no quiero atarme a ser madre en este momento yo quiero realizarme profesionalmente y voy bien, tengo la planta y sería algo malo para mí._

 _-Lo entiendo Minako._

 _-Creíste que soy una desgraciada con Kunzite._

 _-No… Minako, me encantaría hacerte más estudios porque hay algo que no me agrada._

 _-No me espantes._

 _-Hablaré con Zoisite para hacerlos ya._

 _-¿En este momento?_

 _-Sí, trabajaremos para darte una respuesta a la brevedad._

 _-De acuerdo._

* * *

Ernesto miraba atentamente a su amiga que le relataba los sucesos de la tarde y no podía hablar. No quería decir algo incorrecto, hasta que al fin tuvo el coraje de abrir la boca.

-¿Ya sabes algo Mina?

-Ami me llamó mientras estaba con mis padres… Vaya que se tomaron a pecho lo de hacerlo lo más rápido posible.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo… No puedo… No puedo Eru.

-Mina- Ernesto se acercó a ella.

-Una cosa es no querer tener hijos en este momento y otra es que sepas que no podrás hacerlo. Yo quería sabes, yo quería y no podré porque estoy seca- lloraba.

-Tranquila Mina.

-Kunzite me invitó al cine y mientras íbamos camino a cenar me dijo que había pensado las cosas. La idea de ser padre fue lo mejor que le ha sucedido en mucho tiempo, pensó mucho y mágicamente está dispuesto a casarse. Ya se hizo la imagen de una familia con perro y todo. No le podía mentir Eru… Le confesé la situación, conmigo no podrá tener hijos.

-¿Sucedió algo más?

-Se quedó petrificado, tenía un magnifico anillo de compromiso que iba a apartar en línea, me lo mostró. Cuando le confesé las cosas le pedí que pensara pues por su cara llena de desilusión… No lo culpo, me dijo "sí Minako, tienes razón debo tranquilizarme". Se ofreció traerme a casa, pero no quiero tener su rostro lleno de lástima cerca de mí… En verdad no lo culpo ¿quién podría estar con una mujer como yo?

Ernesto se acercó a su amiga, nunca se imaginó ver a Minako así de frágil. Se sintió indignado por la actitud de Kunzite y se dispuso a abrazar a Minako.

-No me tengas lástima Eru, no la quiero.

-Nunca recibirás eso de mi parte Mina… Lo lamento, pero Kunzite es un animal.

-Debes ponerte en su lugar. Ningún hombre podría estar bien con alguien como yo.

-Yo podría… Yo podría Mina.

-No mientas.

-Nunca, la verdad es que desde que te vi pensé "esa chica es tan atractiva que debe tener a media escuela detrás de ella". Yo podría estar a tu lado sin necesidad de tener hijos y eso se debería al simple hecho de que contigo me siento completamente satisfecho. Sólo me bastaría verte sonreír para saber que no importa nada más que tú.

-¿Realmente sientes eso?

-Sí, no podría encontrar la paz que me das en otro lugar y créeme que no desperdiciaría el tiempo a tu lado. Él se lo pierde pues es un idiota…

Ernesto acarició el rostro de Minako y la rubia le sonrió, aquel no era Ernesto el bobo o el juguetón, ni un seductor o aprovechado. Era Ernesto, simplemente sincero y Minako pudo percibir que aquel hombre la miraba diferente. ¿Amor? No lo sabía, pero lo que sí sabía era que ni Kunzite le había regalado esa mirada.

-Tú también me haces sentir satisfecha y feliz.

Minako se acercó a Ernesto, ninguno de los dos pensaba en los demás. El mundo eran esas cuatro paredes y cuando se besaron no pudieron parar. ¿Remordimientos? Claro que los tendrían, pero no esa noche, no en ese momento, no era momento de dudar.

* * *

Los docentes estaban sorprendidos, era normal escuchar cantar a la profesora Tenoh ya era algo que les alegraba el día. Ese día en partícular ellos estaban sorprendidos, pues la voz en el pasillo era de Kaioh.

 **No preguntaba ni sabía tu nombre,**

 **donde iba a encontrarte lo ignoraba,**

 **pero tu alma cerca de mi alma estaba,**

 **más bien presentimiento que ilusión.**

 **Amémonos mi bien que en este mundo,**

 **donde lágrimas tantas se derraman**

 **las que vierten quizás las que se aman,**

 **tienen un no sé qué de bendición.**

Michiru no podía ocultar la felicidad que tenía en el corazón, no se imaginó que al dar clases en aquella institución encontraría tanta felicidad. Tenía nuevos amigos, había dejado el dolor en el pasado y ahora estaba completamente llena de bendiciones. Ese año perdió a su prometida en un doloroso accidente, sintió que la vida le había robado todo por lo que trabajó con esfuerzos. Se alejó de los escenarios, casi renunciaba a la música, Esmeralda estaba muy cerca de su vida y aun así sonrió.

-Este año es el mejor de mi vida, me ha hecho crecer en todos los sentidos. No puedo quejarme más, gracias por ayudarme a continuar Max. Gracias por traer a mi vida a Haruka.

-¿De verdad quieres matar a Haru?

-Dios mío, ni en el trabajo nos dejas en paz.

-Lo siento linda, mi Haru debe hablar conmigo.

-Mi prometida está ocupada.

-Me encanta que te llenes el hocico, lo disfrutas Michiru. Fue la mejor propuesta ¿no?

La violinista rodó los ojos al escuchar esas palabras, no arruinaría su reputación en la institución y menos la de Haruka. Supo que era lo que Esmeralda quería, no lo permitiría.

-La mejor querida.

-Llévanos con Haru gata… ¿Qué miras? En este momento no eres más que una pobre profesora, podrías ser mi sirvienta.

-Hablaste en plural y sólo te veo a ti.

-¿Desde cuándo las perras hablan y no hacen lo que se les ordena?

Michiru comenzó a ponerse roja del coraje, una cosa era no causar problemas y otra dejarse pisotear.

-No sabría responderte Esmeralda, desconozco tu edad. Además, Seiya es el que sufre ese tipo de cosas a tu lado… Lo siento querida.

-Estúpida corriente.

-¡Esmeralda!

Michiru miró a su salvador de ojos azules y coleta, se extrañó de ver a Seiya en la escuela y con Esmeralda.

-Seiya ¿qué sucede?

-Vinimos a hablar con Tenoh. ¿Dónde está?

-En el auditorio.

-Gracias Michiru, con tu permiso.

-¿Seguirás con esa actitud?

-Sí.

Los chicos caminaron al auditorio, pero Haruka no estaba en ese lugar. Seiya se enojó y al ver a un alumno le preguntó por Tenoh. Su "amiga" lo había engañado, esperaba la respuesta del muchacho que le dijo que estaba en las aulas de piano, los dos siguieron su camino.

Vieron la puerta cerrada y al fondo se encontraba la rubia, sentada frente a un piano que tocaba plácidamente. Esmeralda no pudo esperar, ni siquiera miró si estaba en clase o no y simplemente entró. Haruka no escuchó pues llevaba sus auriculares con cancelación de ruido para no perturbar su concentración, mientras componía.

 **Poniendo la mano sobre el corazón**

 **Quisiera decirte al compás de un son**

 **Que tú eres mi vida**

 **Que no quiero a nadie**

 **Que respiro el aire, que respiro el aire**

 **Que respiras tú.**

 **Amor** **de mis amores**

 **Alma de mi alma**

 **Regálame las flores**

 **De la esperanza**

 **Permite que ponga en tus labios**

 **Toda dulce verdad que tienen mis dolores**

 **Para decirte que tú eres el amor de mis amores**

La suerte de esos dos estaba de su lado, pues no estaba dando clase y seguía cantando. El olor del perfume de la mujer la hizo empezar a armarse de paciencia.

-¿Qué ocurre Esmeralda?- decía mientras se quitaba los auriculares.

-Sabía que me amas en secreto.

-Lo que siento por ti es repulsión- decía girando.

-Vinimos a hablar.

-Seiya ¡qué gusto!

-Para mí no lo es.

-Bueno… ¿Qué ocurre?

-Quiero informarte que si incumples te voy a demandar. Me importa un bledo que quieras jugar a la política, debes cumplir Tenoh.

-Mi papá me dio la opción de dejar todo. Michiru y yo hablamos, lo mejor es…

-Gracias a dios Haruka, recapacitaste. No te preocupes, estaba molesto porque me fallaras y ahora sabiendo esto me quitas un peso de la espalda.

-Eres mi amigo Seiya y Michiru te aprecia, es mi prometida y hablamos las cosas que nos pueden afectar como pareja.

-Entiendo Tenoh, ¿la canción es para Esmeralda?

-Eh… Es un bolero, no creo que ella cante boleros y es para Michiru. No creo que quiera cantarlo.

-Lo haré Haru.

-Ves todos estamos felices si te enfocas en lo tuyo.

-Seiya, yo voy a seguir con la campaña… Michiru, Rei, Jadeite y yo hablamos. Ahora que mi padre no me obliga pensamos en que lo mejor es apoyarlo. Además, Rei se siente mejor sabiendo que yo estaré con Jadeite y Michiru tiene grandes ideas para ayudar a los niños que…

Seiya frunció el ceño y se fue directamente contra a Haruka, Michiru que no se quedó tranquila fue a alcanzar a su amigo y protegida, pero antes corrió a buscar a Ernesto.

-¡Eres una maldita!

El chico estaba sobre Haruka que al intentar esquivar a Seiya se tropezó y por primera vez en su vida estaba recibiendo una paliza monumental. Nunca se defendía de Makoto, era su amiga y no quería lastimarla, pero Seiya la sorprendió y no se fijó en qué lugar estaba.

-Te lo dije querido, no te consideran tu amigo por quererme. Dale más fuerte.

Seiya seguía dándole directo en el rostro con el puño, Haruka ni moverse podía pues había quedado entre el piano y la pared. Miraba a todas partes para intentar quitarse al chico de encima, pero el espacio era tan reducido que ni mover la cadera para quitarse la montura del chico podía.

-Te voy a matar Tenoh.

-Seiya espera…

Un golpe le dio en la boca y sintió el sabor metálico correr por su boca.

-No la escuches querido, golpéala.

-Deja que te explique las cosas bien, seguiré con el proyecto de mi padre. Pero yo no…

Al llegar al lugar Michiru se quedó paralizada, Ernesto corrió para separar a los chicos o bueno salvar a Haruka que ya no se movía.

-¿Qué haces Kou?

Ernesto intentaba quitar a Seiya que se aferraba con las piernas al cuerpo de Haruka.

-Deja que saque su coraje Ernesto.

-¡Estás loca Tenoh! ¿Usted por qué anima a este imbécil?

-Haruka se burla de mi Seiya, es justo que la golpeen.

Al fin Ernesto pudo separar al chico, lo levantó y empujó contra la pared. Las manos de Seiya estaban mallugadas y estaba agotado del esfuerzo, miró a Michiru que hasta el momento se mantuvo callada.

-¿Por qué?

-No se van a burlar de mí Michiru.

-No puedo creer lo que hiciste… No me lo esperaba de ti.

-Ya sabes lo que te puede pasar si no cumples Tenoh.

El chico miró con odio a Haruka que estaba algo aturdida, menuda manera de terminar su último día en la escuela que más amaba.

-Seiya no me dejaste terminar de hablar, estaré en la política y…

-Querido es mejor irnos, te voy a curar.

Seiya y Esmeralda se dieron la media vuelta y salieron del lugar. Michiru corrió a ver a Haruka que le preguntaba si todos sus dientes seguían en su lugar.

-Hablaré con Taiki, su hermano es un animal.

Haruka movía su mano para restar importancia y sonreía.

-¿Mis dientes están?

-Sí cariño.

-No te enojes con él, entiende que está preocupado y si le dices a Taiki seguro pierde su trabajo. No se merece eso.

-¡Qué rayos dices Tenoh! El mal parido te lastimó, tienes ojo de boxeador y la boca bastante lastimada.

-Vamos con Mamoru amor.

-No quería que Hanna me viera así, es lo peor. Seguramente el hermano de Max pensará mal de mí.

-Mi amor… No creo que sea bueno viajar.

-¿Y cancelar?

Al decir eso Haruka se tambaleó y Michiru se angustió más, no quería perder a Haruka. Cero e iban dos, quizá ella llamaba a la muerte y su novia corría peligro a su lado.

-Iré por Mamoru, ¿podrías quedarte con ella Ernesto?

-Por supuesto.

Con el único ojo que tenía abierto la rubia pudo notar la duda de la violinista, suspiró al saber que el miedo regresaba a ella. Debía cuidarse de preocupar a Michiru y le debía dar confianza.

-No es tu culpa, dejé que sacara lo que lleva dentro. Es mi culpa Michiru.

-¿Por eso me debes de preocupar de esa forma? ¿Eres tonta? ¿No sabes lo que siento al pensar que yo soy la que te acerca a la muerte?

-Tienes razón, seré más prudente.

-Cuídala Ernesto.

-Sí.

* * *

-¿Qué rayos hice?

Seiya se llevó las manos a la cabeza y meditaba lo que acababa de suceder. Había molido a golpes a una mujer, no era cualquiera, era la novia de su mejor amiga y él…

-Michi me odia, me cegué Esmeralda… Yo…

-Querido es normal, estás enojado, cansado de que te tomen por tonto y ya te dije que se lo merecía. Además, Michiru te mintió ¿no dijo que Haru estaba en el auditorio? La protege y tú has vivido más cosas con ella que Tenoh, no es justo.

-No es justificación Esmeralda, ni siquiera dejé que Tenoh terminara de hablar.

-Te diré lo que estaba a punto de decir y quiero que entiendas Seiya.

El chico miró a Esmeralda con mucha atención, esperaba encontrar la verdad en sus palabras pues ya no confiaba en nadie.

-Haruka te iba a decir que va a seguir componiendo para mí.

-¡Y me dejaste golpearla!

-Porque era para salvar su pellejo, pudo haber dicho eso desde el principio. Entiende, es diferente decir "voy a seguir componiendo y trabajaré en mi candidatura" a iniciar con lo de la candidatura y luego lo de la composición. ¿Qué no ves? Eres su burla querido, todos se ríen de ti… Menos yo… Seiya, mi querido Seiya… Yo te amo y por eso me enoja ver el trato que te dan.

-No es verdad.

-Odio a Michiru porque está cerca de ti, cuando me enteré de su enfermedad me sentí aliviada. Entonces lo comprendí, ella te usa para que no se quede sin carrera. Tú fuiste su entrada a Taiki y ahora que sabe que Setsuna sale con tu hermano ya no te necesita… ¿Te habla desde eso? Ha cambiado ¿no?

Seiya primero miraba a Esmeralda con recelo y después las palabras de su artista comenzaron a cobrar sentido, su corazón se aceleró. Esa mirada azul se llenó de coraje y resentimiento, sintió la mano de Esmeralda es su pierna.

-Taiki vio rendir frutos en la compañía y ahora te subestima, Yaten no te protege, Kakyuu se mofa de ti e incluso hizo ese papel en el que te ponen a prueba. Te quieren quitar la parte de tu empresa, por lo que necesitan correrme y todo por culpa de Michiru. ¿Por qué crees que se rehúsan a demandar a Tenoh? ¿Crees que realmente ama a Tenoh? ¿No estaba muy dolida por la muerte de Max? La escuchaste decir que este año fue el mejor, es una interesada y Tenoh es la llave para quedarse con Star Records. Cuando Haruka llegue al poder le quitará a Taiki la disquera.

-Nadie la podría tocar porque estaría sobre la ley.

-Así es, es una arpía.

-Michi no es así- negó con la cabeza.

-Bien, quédate viendo como se quedan con lo tuyo… Mi pobre y amado Seiya, eres tan lindo y sincero, noble de corazón por eso se burlan de ti. Yo no te dejaré como esa mujer o te engañaré como Michiru. Confía en mí… Tenoh te dirá que no dejará de cumplir, si llega a ganar verás que poco a poco se meterá en los asuntos de la disquera.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Actúa normal… Ofrece una disculpa e intenta quedar bien con Michiru, es más debes culparme. No dejaré que se aprovechen de ti.

-De acuerdo… Gracias Esmeralda.

-No lo hagas, me conformo con ser la persona que cuida de ti… Te debo mi vida Seiya, por eso te amo.

El chico sonrió y se dejó abrazar por Esmeralda que mentalmente sabía que era más fácil hacerle la vida imposible a Michiru haciendo que su mejor amigo se alejara de ella. Pegarle en lo que más le dolía y de poco en poco, primero Seiya, luego Ryuonosuke y el golpe maestro sería Haruka.

Hablaba de nueva cuenta con Diamante y él le comentó de Mimet, supo que aquella chica era la ex de Haruka, la mujer que la rubia amó fielmente. La única que pudo hacer de Haruka un guiñapo humano, la necesitaba para su venganza pues si ella no era feliz Michiru tampoco tedría esa opción.

* * *

-¿Y ese milagro que no estás con Mina?

-¿Perdón?

-Ustedes parecen siameses, ¿dónde está Mina?

Ernesto meditaba la respuesta que le daría a la rubia pues desde que despertó en la cama de Minako no supo qué sentir. La rubia lo miraba impaciente y frunció el ceño al ver la acción del chico.

-¿Qué pasó Ernesto?

-Nada.

-No me mientas.

-Mina está en clase… Me imagino.

-Ya veo.

-En fin, Mamoru y Michiru ya se tardaron.

-¿Cómo está Akane?

Haruka observó la reacción de Ernesto, sus ojos se llenaron de culpa y al tragar saliva parecía que el sabor era amargo.

-Muy bien, ser fotógrafa de una revista sobre naturaleza hace que salga de viaje. Salió con Riko a hacer un reportaje sobre la mamba negra.

-¿Regresa?

-El viernes.

-Ya…

-Sí.

-Algo te pasa, eres muy parlanchín y ahora estás sumamente callado Ernesto.

-¿Qué quieres Tenoh?

-Eres mi amigo… No quieres hablar, lo respeto.

-Gracias.

-Dime, juro que no voy a juzgar.

* * *

 _Despertó sintiendo el calor de Minako, ella estaba recostada en su pecho y él no dejaba de abrazarla. Esa calidez le embriagó, su corazón se sentía en paz, entonces sonrió. Hasta que recordó a Akane y esa felicidad se fue por la ventana._

 _-Buen día- dijo Minako._

 _-Buen día._

 _-Me sorprendió ver tu tatuaje en el pecho Eru._

 _-De joven uno es algo rebelde._

 _-Te sienta bien._

 _-A ti las mañanas te sientan bien._

 _La voz de Minako le hizo olvidar cualquier tipo de remordimiento, ambos se abrazaron y rieron. La rubia iba a levantarse y mientras hacía el movimiento se detuvo._

 _-Eru…_

 _-¿Sí?_

 _-Acabo de engañar a Kunzite._

 _Cinco palabras que le hicieron volver a la realidad._

 _-Yo engañé a Akane._

 _-¿Qué rayos hicimos?_

 _-Lo que venimos sintiendo desde hace tiempo._

 _-Él siempre ha sido bueno conmigo y fiel… Soy un mal ser humano._

 _-No, no eres mala… En todo caso yo soy el malo, Akane es una gran mujer y no se lo merece… Yo lo provoqué Mina._

 _-¿Qué haremos?_

 _-No lo sé._

 _-Debemos decirles la verdad antes de la fiesta de fin de año de la escuela. No se lo merecen._

 _-Tienes razón._

 _-No tenía que haber pasado._

 _-Yo estoy feliz de que pasara Mina._

 _\- No digas eso ni de broma._

 _-Es obvio que nos gustamos y somos el uno para el otro. Por eso ocurrió y estoy feliz._

 _-¿Es lo que realmente quieres? Piensa en Akane por un segundo._

 _-Yo sé que lo que hicimos está mal… Pero me di cuenta de que lo que siento por ella no es lo que me haces sentir. ¿No lo sentiste, la química? Imagina por un segundo que esta no es la historia de cómo ambos cometimos un horrible error y arruinamos nuestras relaciones. ¿Qué tal que es la historia de como comenzamos una fantástica relación?_

 _-Te lo diré de nuevo ¿es lo que quieres?_

 _-Es lo que ambos queremos. ¿Por qué debemos apresurarnos a decirles? Sabemos que nos dejarán._

 _-¿Por qué quieres intentarlo?_

 _-Porque siempre pienso en ti y te aseguro que tú piensas en mí._

 _-¡Qué dices! Soy un caos ¿por qué te gusto?_

 _-Supongo que porque tú eres un caos como yo._

 _-Lamento decirte que tenemos un problemita. Ambos tenemos pareja._

 _-Hagamos esto, Akane regresa el viernes. La fiesta es el sábado… Después de la fiesta hablaremos con ellos y nos veremos en el restaurante de Kino a las 11, allí hablamos sobre nosotros._

 _-De acuerdo._

* * *

-USTEDES QUÉ- decía exaltada.

-Dijiste que no ibas a juzgar Tenoh.

-Hablamos de sus relaciones, ¿en verdad no te precipitas?

-No… Mina y yo nos evitamos para no volver a…

-¡Qué bueno! Son muy considerados.

-Maldición, no seas sarcástica. ¿Crees que no me siento una mierda? No me esperaba esto, pero ya ocurrió y no puedo negar las cosas.

-Por eso aquel día te pusiste violento, ya lo sabías y al menos tenías escrúpulos.

-La amo, no me había dado cuenta, pero algo en mí lo comenzaba a pensar Tenoh. No te miento al decir que siento algo lindo por Akane, pero no es lo mismo que ella me hace sentir… Nos conocimos tarde Tenoh, no todos tienen la oportunidad de vivir un cuento de hadas como el que vives con tu prometida.

-El tiempo y el momento no se sincronizaron ¿eso dices?

-Sí… No me mires así Haruka, ya de por sí me siento mal.

-Mañana salgo de viaje… Lo que sea que necesites, me puedes llamar Eru. Sólo te pido que pienses bien las cosas, no te precipites.

-De acuerdo.

-No lo creo de ustedes, es que... Estoy molesta por Akane y Kunzite, por otro lado entiendo lo que dices... Aún así no es justificación, son unos idiotas.

-No me importa, yo simplemente quiero estar con Minako.

-Y yo deseo romperte la cara Ernesto, eso no se hace. No importa la situación, no se hace.

-Lo sé.

-No parece.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leerla y sobre todo dejar sus comentarios los cuales leo siempre y valoro mucho. En fin diciembre es el mejor mes del año, no sólo porque cumplo años entre las fiestas, sino porque al fin soy Lic. en Filosofía y toca celebrar con todo mis amigos, con ustedes lo hago por medio de la historia.**

 **Mis sentimientos están a flor de piel y agradezco a toda la gente que me rodea por todo lo que hicieron por mí en este periodo de mi vida. Ahora es tiempo de descansar mentalmente y luego enfocarme en mi proyecto de posgrado, por descanso me refiero a no escribir por un tiempo... Pero investigación filosófica jajaja, voy a seguir con la historia que ya está entrando en la recta final.**

 **En fin, luego de poner cosas que ni al caso con el capítulo hay que darle paso a lo que siempre amo, responder sus comentarios.**

 **Roshell101216: Esmeralda es Lucifer, ya lo dije y lo vuelvo a decir. Es el engendro más lindo del universo de Sailor Moon jajaja y ya necesitaba estar presente arruinando vidas, momentos y amistades. Sí, la banda de Haruka ganó y esa era su intención, pero le tocó cantar y sus planes se mermaron en ese instante. El viaje llega la próxima semana y con sorpresas y la rubia va con todo para apoyar a su padre, claro con la opción de retirarse en cuanto desee.** **Kei es una ternura y tenías razón Minako no está embarazada, Kunzite necesita procesar información un tanto "pesada" y es un buen sujeto, solamente que estaba espantado.**

 **No te prometo que actualice mañana porque me iré a celebrar con mi familia, suegros y amada. En la noche me iré a perder con mis amigos, por lo que el domingo seguramente estaré con resaca. Hay que ser 100% honestos en la vida jajaja, espero actualizar más seguido pues estaré de vacaciones en el trabajo.**

 **Sango-chani: Todos quieren matar a Esmeralda y la verdad es que ni yo sé que es lo que pasa por su mente. Quizá le encanta crear caos o está loca, ella es todo lo que aborreces de un ser, pesada, egocéntrica, desgraciada, grosera, vulgar, soberbia, envidiosa. A pesar de esas "cualidades", es inteligente pues ya está construyendo una vendetta contra Michiru porque para destruir a tu enemigo le tienes que dar en su corazón. Al menos eso es lo que ella cree. ¿Hoy qué sentimientos te creará Esmeraldita corazón de león?**

 **Kyoky: No, Minako no está embarazada. Pero se metió en un buen lío con Ernesto y deben ser sinceros con sus parejas. Ya las chicas decidieron lo que harán y si no les agrada el ambiente se irán. Falta el giro más interesante de la historia y honestamente no creo que tarde mucho en llegar. Ahora todos somos #TeamKillEsmeralda.**

 **Aiorios: Leer tu comentario hoy y responder al mismo tiempo en el capítulo es lo más curioso que me ocurrió. La psicóloga realmente aparecerá de forma intermitente y será clave para muchas decisiones de Michiru. Esmeralda teje una estrategia (es la única palabra que puedo emplear a falta de una mejor) que engloba a Seiya, Mimi y los Tenoh, porque ella es un amor de ser humano y quiere que todos nos divirtamos como ella (en su enfermo mundo).**

 **Vicky: No tienes que ofrecer disculpas mi estimada querida Vicky, es una lástima perder tus comentarios pues ellos siempre me hacían sonreír por cada ocurrencia. Pero ten esperanza que pronto volverás a tener tiempo para ponerte al corriente con tus lecturas y esta historia siempre estará esperando por cada uno de ustedes. Yo no tomo tu mensaje como un adiós, sino un preciado hasta luego pues lo he dicho antes y lo digo ahora, ustedes son muy importantes para esta historia. Las personas que se toman el tiempo de comentar me han hecho crecer y de una u otra forma alargar un poco la historia, jamás creí que llamaría la atención y mira gracias a ustedes tiene 145 comentarios que aprecio con el alma. No llores, recuerda que nada es permanente, todo está en constante cambio y que es lo que nos hace crecer. Sé que pronto nos volveremos a cruzar Vicky en esta u otra historia.**

 **Bien chicos hay que sentarnos y discutir sobre el capítulo. Hoy Haruka estuvo a nada de aparecer en el programa "1000 maneras de morir", manera 999 a manos de Makoto y la 27 en una vendetta personal de Esmeralda, por eso no debemos confiar al 100 en Michiru, superó un miedo y no el terror de perder a la persona amada. Sólo que ella no se da cuenta que hay muchas formas de perder a esa persona y es porque no solo lo haces físicamente, en cambios de actitud. Hay algo que se llama cansancio y genera la peor forma de perder a esa persona, la indiferencia y lo aprenderá a la mala.**

 **Seiya ya está empezando a caer al lado oscuro de la fuerza, se va a convertir en lo que juró destruir... Lo siento, salió mi lado Star Wars jajaja, ya en serio no es tan así, pero Esmeralda empezará a manipular al pobre hombre y tan bien que nos cae. De hecho Esmeralda sí es como un Sith pues piensa en absolutos, no hay un justo medio en ella... Interesante... De nuevo me fui jajaja, hay que rezar por el alma de Seiya.**

 **Y la bomba de hoy se la llevan Minako y Ernesto, que pesado debe ser darte cuenta que la persona con la que estás no es a la que realmente amas, claro que Eru siente cosas lindas por su esposa, lo malo es que ya se dio cuenta que no es amor. Pero como dijo Haruka, ser infiel nunca es aceptable y no hay justificaciones para ello. Hay veces que conoces a alguien especial, nunca sabes dónde será o cómo y muchas veces el tiempo tampoco llega en el momento indicado. Hay veces que te arrepientes de no actuar y otras en que agradeces quedarte quieto, pero ellos decidieron hacer algo al respecto, sin importar que llegaron tarde a sus vidas.**

 **Sin más por el momento, me despido mis queridos amigos. Le envío un saludo a los lectores anónimos, un abrazo afectuoso a Desire que siempre comenta pero seguramente tiene mucho trabajo, espero que le sea leve la próxima semana. Dejen sus comentarios que siempre son bien recibidos y nos leemos luego.**


	29. London calling

**CAPÍTULO 28. London calling.**

 **NI SAILOR MOON, NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI. LA CANCIÓN "HOW SOON IS NOW?" PERTENECE AL GRUPO THE SMITHS. LA CANCIÓN "ONLY WHEN I SLEEP" PERTENECE AL GRUPO THE CORRS.**

* * *

El humo era tan denso, su color blanquecino se esparcía por aquella recamara pintada de un color lúgubre, el negro de las paredes le hacía distinguir el color de sus bocanadas o al menos eso creía. Sus ojos se posaron sobre su acompañante que estaba completamente desnuda, su hermoso cabello verde era lo que más resaltaba del lugar. Sonrió al pensar que esa era su verdadera intención, que los ojos de cualquiera a quien llevara al lugar se posaran en ella, cerró un poco los ojos pues no enfocaba bien y al recobrar el control de su vista se dio cuenta que se había llevado su cigarrillo.

La mujer se acercó a un aparato, seguro el estéreo y no se equivocó pues la habitación se inundó de un sonido que luego fue acompañado por una guitarra. Su bella acompañante empezó a bailar de una forma sensual, hacía tanto que no sentía ese nivel de excitación. Ella intentaba seducir y lo estaba logrando, sus caderas se movían de una manera provocadora y pudo distinguir unos hoyuelos de venus en ella.

 **I am human and I need to be loved** **  
** **Just like everybody else does**

Cantaba mientras sus brazos estaban apoyados en el mueble en el que estaba el electrónico, se contoneaba de arriba abajo y los escrúpulos de el chico estaban desapareciendo. Su lengua acarició sus propios labios porque ya no podría resistir. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por esa melodía que le robaba los sentidos y la cordura.

 **I am the son** **  
** **And the heir** **  
** **Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar** **  
** **I am the son and heir** **  
** **Of nothing in particular**

Volvió a abrir sus ojos al escuchar unos pasos, pues el crujir del piso de madera le hizo salir del trance. Su boca se abrió al ver la figura que había entrado al lugar y se acercaba a su acompañante. Ella entonces se giró y tomó a esa persona por la corbata que llevaba, le sonrió con lujuria para después poner sus manos en el pecho de esa persona y bailarle lo más lujurioso posible, era el momento de cazar a su presa.

Aquellos ojos esmeraldas la miraban de otra forma, él se dio cuenta de eso y se sintió molesto, ¿qué rayos estaba pensando en dejar que Esmeralda le bailara? Miró que recargó su frente en la cabeza de su protegida, el asco le estaba ganando al ver que Esmeralda estaba haciendo ceder a Haruka, su baile realmente hechizaba.

-Piensa en Michi, no lo hagas Tenoh- dijo el chico.

Esmeralda lo miró con rabia, sabía que ella le reclamaría la impertinencia. Para ser honestos sí estaba enojado con las chicas, pero Michiru era su mejor amiga y no la había visto así de enamorada de una persona. Si dejaba que Haruka cometiera esa tontería, jamás se perdonaría.

 **You shut your mouth** **  
** **How can you say** **  
** **I go about things the wrong way?** **  
** **I am human and I need to be loved** **  
** **Just like everybody else does**

Fue lo único que pronunció Esmeralda, le estaba cantando y le extendió el brazo con el cigarrillo… Él suspiró y lo tomó, puso el cigarro en su boca para jalar aquella sustancia cerrando los ojos. Retuvo el humo en sus pulmones un momento y al soltarlo de nuevo abrió sus párpados, buscó a las mujeres. Haruka estaba en una silla sentada y con Esmeralda sobre ella, la rubia acariciaba el cuerpo de la mujer con mucho deseo… La reina del jazz había logrado su objetivo.

 **When you say it's gonna happen "now"** **  
** **Well when exactly do you mean?** **  
** **See I've already waited too long** **  
** **And all my hope is gone**

Cantaba Seiya recordando a Usagi, los momentos que vivió con ella y por un momento sintió la como la nostalgia lo invadía. Esmeralda le dijo que lo amaba, ¿por qué estaba a punto de acostarse con Tenoh? La miró de nuevo y notó que un espejo estaba a un lado de ellas, necesitaba ver el rostro de Haruka, ver como disfrutaba de ese encuentro con Esmeralda y…

-Tenoh eres un vampiro, no te reflejas en el espejo.

Esmeralda miró al pelinegro extrañada de las palabras, entonces se concentró en lo que él miraba. Miró a Haruka primero que le sonreía y tenía el aliento entrecortado, la de cabello cenizo le sonrió.

-¿Lo disfrutaste?- dijo Haruka.

Ella miró al espejo y se dio cuenta que estaba sentada sola en la silla. Volvió sus ojos a Haruka…

-Ve con él…

-No, desaparecerás.

-Yo no estoy aquí, estoy con ella… Me temo que es la única forma en la que podrás obtener mi atención.

-Estás aquí.

-El efecto del cannabis y los ajos te volvieron loca.

-Seiya… ¿Estás viendo a Haru?

-Sí… ¿Qué hace besándote?

-Ves, lo que hago es diferente para cada uno… No te vayas a perder en el viaje Esmeralda, si deseas que regrese ve y cógete a Seiya. Mirar me excita mucho, me vuelve loca ver como se tiran a la mujer que deseo.

-Como desees Haru.

Esmeralda se levantó de su lugar y fue directamente al chico, comenzó a besarlo con pasión y Seiya que estaba igual que ella se dejó ir.

-Tenoh tiene cara de elefante Esmeralda.

-Cierra la boca y házmelo.

-¿Frente a Tenoh?

-No me importa Haruka.

-Le enseñaré a ese elefante Tenoh lo bueno.

* * *

Escribía en su Tablet, se encontraba muy enojada en ese momento y quería distraerse pues no quería escuchar la voz de su amada. Por momentos gruñía, buscaba la manera de dejar de pensar en el asunto. Un hombre estaba sentado a su izquierda leyendo un periódico, él se había percatado de que esa joven mujer estaba ignorando a su pareja de una manera muy fría, pobre hombre.

-Te traje café Michiru- sonrió Haruka.

-Te dije que no quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Vas a estar enojada en todo el viaje?

-Sí.

El hombre levantó una ceja, ese rubio estaba en problemas y lo peor es que insistía en hablar. Lo mejor era que cerrara su boca.

-Pausa- dijo la rubia.

-¡Pausa!

-Sí Michiru, para que disfrutemos del viaje.

-La pausa es para cuando son nuestros problemas Haruka.

-¿Qué haremos?

-Lo que haremos es guardar silencio, no quiero hablar del tema.

-De acuerdo, pero debes tomarte el café.

-Sí, gracias.

El hombre miró que la chica de cabello aqua regresó su atención a su Tablet, el rubio sacó unos auriculares, se los puso y comenzó a escuchar música. Minutos después unas chicas se acercaron a la mujer de cabello exótico para ofrecerle alguna galleta y así acompañar su bebida, la chica lo rechazó de forma amable.

-Está lista- sonrió.

El curioso hombre intentó ver lo que la chica había hecho en su dispositivo, cosa que sería demasiado obvia y se reprendió. La respuesta le llegó minutos después, pues la tal Michiru tomó un poco de su café para luego comenzar a cantar. El señor notó que el rubio escuchó a su novia cantar y se quitó los auriculares para escucharla, apreció una sonrisa de ese hombre.

 **But I only hear you breathe** **  
** **Somewhere in my sleep** **  
** **Got me spinning round and round** **  
** **Turning upside down** **  
** **But it's only when I sleep**

Haruka se quedó un poco confundida por aquella letra, reconociendo que Michiru trabajaba diferente a ella, la letra era primero.

 **I'm working through the daytime** **  
** **But when it's time to rest** **  
** **I'm lying in my bed** **  
** **Listening to my breath** **  
** **Falling from the Edge**

Las personas miraban igual de asombradas a Michiru que al parecer se había olvidado del lugar en el que estaba. La chica dejó de cantar y las personas le aplaudieron, ella sólo hizo una reverencia.

-¿La escribiste hoy?

-No cariño, la terminé hoy.

-Tardaste mucho ¿no?

Michiru rio por las palabras de Haruka y su rostro de sorpresa, para su novia era demasiado extraño que la violinista tardase tanto al momento de escribir.

-Un poco, la comencé a los 16 cuando cierta persona se llevó mi paraguas y me enamoró.

-¿Ah sí?- dijo coqueta.

-Siempre se aparecía en mis sueños, pero no era completamente mía. Años después me enamoré de una persona que dirigía la big band del colegio en el que trabajo y ella también aparecía en mis sueños.

-Empiezo a sentir celos Michiru.

-No lo estés.

-¿Al menos esas personas son hermosas?

-Mucho… Quiero decir, en la realidad y en mis sueños no deja de ser la persona más hermosa del mundo.

-Te amo.

-Deja decirte que correspondo tus sentimientos Haruka.

-¿Tanto como para dejar de estar molesta?

-Probablemente, eso porque resultaste ser ambas personas y seré tu futura esposa.

-No deberías de estar tan molesta Michiru.

-Lo siento, pero me molesta lo que esos dos hicieron. Akane y Kunzite son nuestros amigos, ocultarles eso es horrible, ¿por qué me dijiste?

-Confío en ti y eres más que mi prometida, eres mi mejor amiga.

-Eres encantadora Haruka, pero igual pienso en que debes decirles. Supongamos que te engaño, ¿qué sentirías tú si Setsuna supiera que te engañé y te lo oculta? Ella también es tu amiga.

-Ese ejemplo es horrendo Michiru.

-Lo sé, es que necesitaba que te pusieras en los zapatos de los chicos.

-De acuerdo, me enojaría y me sentiría mal, traicionada por Setsuna pues mi mente me diría que incluso te ayudó a tener encuentros… Tú ganas Michiru, no es bueno ocultarles las cosas.

-Exacto, ellos podrían experimentar esos sentimientos.

-La cosa es que…

-¿Qué?

-Estamos entre la espada y la pared, porque tu ejemplo es bueno. Ahora imagina que les digo, obviamente se van a pelear, no los culparía… Pero si llegan a regresar, digamos que Akane o Kunzite perdonaran a alguno de esos dos, ellos me verían como el enemigo, no tendrían la confianza y de igual forma se sentirían enojados conmigo.

-Yo no había pensado en esa opción Haruka.

-Como ves, no hay una buena solución. En ambos casos quedamos mal.

-Quedarías mal, si no me hubieras dicho y ahora me embarras.

-Qué grosera.

-Espero que entiendas qué es lo correcto.

-Lo correcto era que esos dos respetaran a sus parejas… Lo que sé que debería hacer es decirle a Akane y Kunzite… Pero, no es algo que yo deba o pueda solucionar.

-Es la primera vez que me siento tan mal, ambas partes son amigos… No puedo evitar estar enojada, quisiera decirles que son lo peor del mundo.

-Ernesto dice que la ama.

-Eso no justifica el acto.

-Lo sé.

-¿Ella que dice?

-No me dijo nada, realmente se escondió.

-¿Sabes lo que piensan hacer?

-Hablar con ellos después de la fiesta de fin de año del colegio.

-¡Van a seguir ocultandolo!

-Akane está fuera de Tokio por trabajo, regresa el viernes.

-Espero que no sean unos cobardes y les digan.

-No hay que ser tan duras, antes de que nosotras fuéramos novias tuvimos nuestros momentos de debilidad.

-¡Disculpa!- dijo la violinista molesta.

-Cuando estuve a punto de besarte antes de terminar con Mimi o en casa de Ernesto, mientras me veías fumar… Elsa estaba a unos metros de nosotras y en ese momento igual pudimos besarnos.

-Tú ganas Tenoh, no los juzgaré…Pero igual no los justifica.

-Lo sé… Mira parece que al fin nos dejarán abordar.

-Ya era hora.

Las chicas caminaron a la puerta de acceso, estaban sumamente emocionadas. La mujer que iba a recibir los boletos no dejaba de mirar a Haruka que iba con unos jeans algo ajustados que le permitían ver las torneadas piernas de la chica, su abrigo negro le daba un porte de estrella internacional y sus lentes oscuros le daban un toque rebelde.

-Sí eres rebelde.

El rostro confundido de Haruka la hizo llevar su mano a los labios, se le había escapado el comentario al ver el labio partido del rubio, apenas se estaba cicatrizando y detrás de los lentes pudo distinguir un moretón en el ojo.

-Lo siento señor.

-Claro…

-¿Ya nos puede dejar pasar?

La mujer miró a la acompañante del rubio, que parecía querer matarla con la mirada… Honestamente la quería matar, las cosas no se quedarían en la mirada. La mujer se preocupó más al ver la sortija de la chica, era de esperarse que el rubio ya estuviera comprometido.

-Claro señorita, pasen.

-Pensé que seguiría comiéndose con la mirada al amor de mi vida.

-No, ¡qué cosas dice!

-Michiru… No importa quien me mire o cómo lo haga, para mí la única mujer que existe en el mundo eres tú. Yo jamás dejaré de verte con amor.

-Lo siento cariño… La salvaron- dijo con rencor.

Michiru tomó la mano de Haruka y ambas se perdieron por el pasillo para abordar el avión. La mujer suspiró, se sentía afortunada de seguir con vida.

-No se culpe, está como quiere.

-Es cierto- sonrió.

Las chicas abordaron, buscaron sus lugares en primera clase y se quedaron hablando sobre el aspecto de Haruka, a los 15 minutos despegaron. La pianista seguía preocupada por la impresión que le daría al hermano de Maxine, sabía que era una persona que Michiru apreciaba demasiado.

-Jeremy no se fija en el físico Haruka.

-Igual no es lo más apropiado.

-Ay… Dime, ¿lo has hecho en un avión?

-No ¿y tú?

Michiru movió su cabeza de manera negativa, miró a Haruka con ternura y la rubia le sonrió. Las chicas pensaban lo mismo, la violinista se levantó de manera seductora, tomó un mechón del cabello de la pianista y lo acarició para luego desaparecer.

-Bien, me toca ir al baño.

La rubia caminó hasta el lugar, observó la puerta que estuviera cerrada y tocó.

-Salgo en un momento- dijo un hombre.

-No se apure, el otro baño está desocupado.

-Gracias amigo, estaré aquí un buen rato.

Haruka rodó sus ojos ante tal vulgaridad, se dirigió a la otra puerta y tocó.

-Está ocupado- dijo su novia.

-No se preocupe señorita, la puedo esperar.

La risa de Michiru apareció y segundos después abrió la puerta.

-Vaya, no sólo tu voz es sexy, tú también lo eres- decía Michiru.

-Lo mismo digo. Ahora no te dejaré salir del lugar.

-No diga eso, mi pareja me espera.

-Creo que entenderá, sé que tú deseas que te haga el amor ahora mismo.

-¿Tú no tienes novia?

-Sí, pero ella entenderá que la deje esperando. Coincidiría conmigo si viera la hermosa sirena que eres.

-Me toma por una cualquiera.

-Te equivocas, no eres una cualquiera… Pero estás en lo correcto al decir que te voy a tomar.

-Siempre quise hacer el amor con un piloto de F1.

-Y yo siempre quise hacer el amor con la mujer más hermosa del universo.

-¿Me harás el amor o seguirás fanfarroneando?

-Me encantan tus juegos M…

La violinista le puso un dedo en los labios para silenciarla y Haruka sonrió.

-No te salgas del personaje cariño.

En ese momento Haruka la tomó por la cintura de una forma firme y ambas entraron al baño, Michiru cerró la puerta para no ser interrumpidas.

El hombre que estaba en el otro baño sonreía al haber escuchado toda la conversación de las chicas. Ese sujeto estaba buscando a su novia y se equivocó de puerta, se imaginaba lo que sucedía frente a él.

-Qué mal, no escucharé más y todo por culpa de aquel burrito.

* * *

-The Sun.

-¿Logan?

-Sí, ¿con quién tengo el gusto?

-Soy Black Moon.

-Hola... ¿Qué tienes para mí?

-Kaioh vuela a Londres.

-Ella ya pasó de moda, no interesa si no hay un escándalo de por medio. Luego de la muerte de la heredera McConell perdimos interés en ella. Lo de hoy es Mimet, ¿sabes que vino por su gira? Al parecer tuvo algunas fiestas de las que me gusta escribir ¿entiendes?

-Leí tu nota y vi las fotos.

-Entonces no me molestes con Kaioh, esa monja no me dará nada jugoso.

-Cómo gustes, llamaré a mis otros contactos. Creo que a ellos les interesará saber que irá de visita con los McConell y lleva a su despampanante pareja.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que escuchaste, descuida querido. Adiós.

-NO BLACK MOON, ESPERA.

-Sí…

-¿Tienes la hora de llegada de Kaioh?

-No.

-¿Se hospedará con los McConell?

-No lo sé.

-¿Qué clase de informante eres?

-De esa que hace que levantes el trasero de tu lugar e investigues.

-Bien… Investigaré, llamaré a mis contactos en el aeropuerto y hoteles, por si las dudas. La Kaioh sería toda una perra si se hospeda con su nueva pareja en casa de su exsuegra ¿no?

-Esa es la verdadera Michiru Kaioh.

-¿Qué clase de chica será con la que sale?

-¿Chica? No cariño, es un hombre muy atractivo. Tengo pruebas de que la Kaioh es heterosexual y salía con la señorita McConell por su fortuna.

-¡Qué disparates dices! Los Kaioh son personas ricas en Japón.

-Logan querido lo son, pero la desheredaron al saber sus gustos tan… Exóticos.

-Mientes.

-¿La has visto con su familia? ¿Supiste de alguna visita de los Kaioh a Inglaterra? Ella no tenía mucho dinero y la distinguida señorita McConell era su seguro de vida.

-Es cierto, su familia jamás vino a Londres. Supuestamente ellas viajaron a Japón.

-Su familia no accedió a verlas.

-Ya veré si lo que dices es verdad, en el momento en que la Kaioh pise suelo inglés yo seré su sombra.

-Trabajo con Kaioh, sé que su pareja actual era corredor de F1.

-Bueno, en cuanto tenga las fotos de la Kaioh con su nuevo amor escribiré todo lo que tengas para contarme.

-Gracias Logan, me debo marchar pues debo hacer la limpieza de Kaioh… Por cierto, está comprometida con su pareja.

-No puede ser tan descarada- rio el hombre.

-Lo es… Adiós.

-Gracias Black Moon.

El hombre se estiró en su silla, una sonrisa surcó por su rostro. Se dispuso a llamar a sus contactos en el aeropuerto que le dijeron que en cuanto vieran a Kaioh le llamarían. Luego llamó a los contactos de los hoteles, ninguno de ellos tenía registro de Michiru pues seguramente se había registrado con un alias, cosa que le pareció rara de la violinista.

-Bobby ¿qué dices?

-Logan… Rayos, una llamada tuya es presagio de problemas.

-Vamos amigo, me lastimas.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Tienes frente a ti los registros de los huéspedes?

-Hice mucho al ayudarte a entrar para ver a la bruja, no miraré a los huéspedes.

-¿Ni por el 20% de lo que me paguen?

La codicia del empleado de hotel era tal que no lo pensó mucho. 20% era un buen trato, entró con discreción a la lista de los huéspedes registrados y le preguntó el nombre a su amigo.

-Kaioh Michiru, busca.

-No está registrada.

-¿Tiene reservación?

-Mmmm…

-Responde.

-Si quieres la hora a la que se supone que debe llegar al hotel y el cuarto que reservó te costará más que un mugroso 20%

-Maldito.

-Lo siento Logan, yo me juego el empleo por ti todos los días. ¿La quieres o no?

-25%

-No.

-30%

-Tic toc Logan.

-40% y es todo.

-Kaioh llega a las seis de la mañana, reservó la suite matrimonial.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí llega mañana en ese horario para su check in, incluso pidió que se le llevara champaña y comida a su habitación, que deberá estar decorada con pétalos de rosa roja a su llegada. Qué romántica ¿no?

-Valió la pena la estafa.

-De nada.

El hombre colgó la llamada y salió de su oficina, debería acampar para obtener la mejor nota de su tabloide. Todo gracias a Black Moon que siempre le daba las mejores notas amarillas.

* * *

Sus ojos esmeraldas estaban adormilados, le costaba creer que habían llegado a su destino y después de 13 horas, se sentía muy cansada. ¿Por qué Michiru no escogió una hora más prudente? Quizá porque no habían, igual el viaje hubiese sido largo y agotador, meditó un poco que podría estar menos cansada si ellas no hubieran tenido esa acción.

-¿Por qué sonríes? Pensaba que estabas agotada- decía la violinista.

-Prefiero el cansancio a arrepentirme por lo del vuelo.

-Eres una cerda.

-Ah no, no me vas a llamar cerda, fue su idea señorita Kaioh.

-¿Yo soy la puerca?

-Doña puerca.

-CHOP.

-No me importan tus golpes, mientras seas mi esposa doña puerca.

-Entonces tú serás mi puerquito Haruka.

-Soy lo que quieras Michiru.

-Mr. & Mrs. Pig. En realidad, te ves muy cansada, yo puedo llevar el equipaje.

-De ninguna manera, yo puedo llevar las cosas.

Las chicas caminaron, Michiru le tomó la mano a su novia y salieron del aeropuerto. El frío era algo que la violinista conocía a la perfección, pero Haruka al sentir aquel recibimiento del aire helado despertó por completo. La violinista comenzó a reír por la reacción de su novia y jaló un poco su mano para llamar la atención de la rubia.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Sabía que tendrías frío y por esa razón te compré un gorro.

-No es necesario, Tokio también es frío.

-Aja y aun así sentiste el golpe, vamos cubre tu cabeza.

-De acuerdo.

La rubia se puso el gorro, pero le quedaba demasiado grande y eso le extrañó pues los regalos de Michiru siempre eran exactos. No le preguntaba las medidas de la ropa o zapatos, mágicamente la violinista sabía exactamente la talla y eso le encantaba, ¿por qué no fue lo mismo con su cabeza? La risa de su prometida la hizo salir de sus cavilaciones, volteó su rostro para poder apreciar la causa de la risa de Michiru.

-Boba, se supone que esto debe quedar colgando.

Michiru hizo una seña para que la pianista se agachara y ella pudiera acomodar tanto el gorro como el cabello rubio. Haruka se volvía loca al sentir el tacto de la violinista entre su cabello y le sonrió.

-Listo, dejé tu fleco a la vista para que te veas más hermosa de lo que ya eres.

La rubia se giró a los ventanales del aeropuerto y se apreció, lo que vio en el reflejo fue espectacular. Michiru la había dejado increíblemente bien, lo único malo en aquel reflejo eran las marcas que Seiya le había dejado. Negó de nuevo al recordar la mala impresión que le generaría al hermano de Maxine, para Haruka esa reunión era más importante que la que tuvo con el padre de Michiru, al menos Kaito nunca le diría lo que realmente pensaba, la adularía en cualquier momento. Por otra parte, Jeremy no sería tan adulador y seguramente al conocer al padre de Michiru, él cumplía esa función de padre sobreprotector.

Comenzó a tocar las bolsas de su abrigo, necesitaba algo que al menos escondiera esos golpes. Palpaba de un lado a otro hasta que sintió las gafas. Sonrió y con mucha galantería se puso aquellas gafas oscuras.

-Listo.

-Pareces una rockera Haruka, ese abrigo negro, los jeans ajustados, el gorro y ahora esas gafas oscuras. Son las 5 de la mañana Haruka, exageras ¿no?

-Los golpes de Seiya se notan, Incluso tengo un derrame en el ojo. Parezco rata blanca con el ojo rojo.

-Te estás cuidando mucho. Desde Japón no dejas de usar eso, incluso te cubriste el rostro al salir del colegio… Es por la campaña y tu imagen ¿no?

-No es del todo cierto, aquí me tapo porque esta familia es muy cercana a ti. Son tu segunda familia en realidad, llegar así a verlos es muy mala impresión ¿Qué dirán Hanna y Jeremy?

-Seguro.

-Michiru allá sí fue por mi imagen, si me veían salir golpeada del lugar afectaría la reputación del colegio, tendría que declarar y meter en problemas a Seiya. Él sigue siendo nuestro amigo, declarar también sería un riesgo para los Kou, suficiente tienen con lo de Esmeralda.

-¿Cómo que suficiente? La demanda es para esa mujer.

Haruka miró a Michiru sorprendida, al parecer los chicos no le habían mencionado nada del problema.

-Ya metí la pata.

-¡Dime la verdad!- dijo enfurecida.

-Primero debes de entender que si no te dijeron es porque no te quieren preocupar ¿entiendes?

La mirada de Michiru la hizo tragar la saliva pesadamente, cosa que significaba que debía empezar a hablar.

-El sujeto que demanda a Esmeralda hizo lo mismo con la empresa, según él ellos ya sabían y por eso apoyan a Esmeralda. Los acusan de ser cómplices.

-¿Por qué te dijeron eso?- frunció el ceño.

-Yaten me pidió hablar con los medios para que no hablaran del asunto, son tus amigos Michiru.

-Voy a matar a Yaten por involucrarte.

-No me involucre. Lo dejé en manos de mi padre, lo mismo que pasó con mi rostro. Ya resolvió el asunto para que no se enteren de que fue una pelea con Seiya en el trabajo.

-¿Cómo?- Michiru lucía sorprendida.

-Mikako, su brazo derecho.

-No me habías mencionado nunca a esa mujer.

Haruka notó los celos de su prometida y sonrió.

-Porque yo no trabajo con ella, la señorita Ishii es la consejera de mi padre, su brazo derecho. Muchos piensan que es su secretaría, bueno ese es su puesto, pero es la mujer más lista que conozco en ese medio.

-Vaya, parece que te gusta.

-¿Mikako?

-Ya van dos veces que la llamas por su nombre de pila- gruñó.

-No me gusta, además…

Haruka se acercó a Michiru y puso su brazo tras los hombros de la violinista.

-Mi corazón es solamente tuyo Michiru.

La chica de cabello aqua sonrió, era cierto lo que la rubia decía, era su suegro quien trabajaba con la famosa mujer. Seguramente era una mujer mayor que jamás se casó por vivir en ese mundo que tanto tiempo quita.

-Mientras esa dulce y eficiente mujer no me robe tu corazón, todo estará bien.

-Jamás.

-¿Ya te dije sobre nuestro itinerario?

-No… Lo que más me preocupa es que seguimos sin obtener un taxi. ¡Es Londres no Tokio!

-Alguien está orgullosa de vivir en la ciudad con más población en el mundo.

-Claro que estoy orgullosa, pero no de no poder conseguir un taxi.

-Pidamos uno de los del aeropuerto Haruka.

-Por favor.

Las chicas subieron al vehículo, la nariz de la rubia estaba roja por el clima tan gélido que esa ciudad tenía. Miraba las luces de la ciudad y entendía por qué Michiru había decidido vivir en ese país, por su mente pasó algo que la hizo sentir mal. ¿Su novia recordaría cada detalle que vivió con Maxine? Haruka miró espantada a Michiru que admiraba la ciudad, no quería saber algunas cosas.

-Seguro fue en ese puente en el que le pidió matrimonio- dijo para sí.

-¿Ocurre algo? Pareces molesta.

-¿Qué? No… Para nada, ¿no me dirías sobre el itinerario?

-Sí, pero evitas el tema.

-No, pensaba que la ciudad es linda en diciembre. No tanto como Tokio, pero se defiende.

-Haruka.

-Es verdad, Tokio tiene luces, eventos… Nieve y aquí no hay ¿cómo se divierten los ingleses?

-Haruka comparas a las ciudades como si fueran personas.

-Porque en Tokio hay buena comida, nieve y deportes geniales de la época. Cosa que parece escasa en este lugar… Digo tiene cosas lindas, pero es mejor Tokio.

-Estás celosa.

-No, tú me difamas.

Michiru comenzó a reír por la respuesta de la de cabello cenizo, realmente actuaba como una niña de cinco años. Estaba completamente roja y había esquivado el contacto visual con Michiru luego de eso, incluso el taxista se rio del tono que aquel rubio empleo. Era obvio que el tipo no entendía lo que la pareja discutía, pero el tono era el mismo en todos los lugares del mundo, tenía pena por sentirse descubierto.

-No puedo enojarme por lo celos que sientes en este momento, noté tu cambio Haruka, mirabas diferente el paisaje de la ciudad. Algo llegó a tu cabeza y todo cambió, tu postura y mirada eran muy defensivas, incluso la manera de referirte a Londres.

Haruka suspiró, miraba por la ventana y pudo notar que el chofer intentaba no reírse. Hablaban en japonés, pero el tipo tenía buena deducción o al menos la impresión daba de ser un buen detective.

-Sé lo que sientes Haruka, seguramente te imaginas que tengo recuerdos con Max y no lo voy a negar, fueron tres años a su lado. Los celos que sientes son los que muchas veces siento en Japón, cada lugar al que vamos no puedo evitar pensar "¿vino con ella aquí?" Cosa que me sucedía en el apartamento que compartiste con ella, sentía que estaba a la sombra de Mimi. Ahora tú te sientes a la sombra de Max ¿cierto?

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron enormemente, no sólo porque la chica se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, sino que se sintió mal por no notar los de la violinista. Ahora su pensamiento era el de ser una completa desgraciada con su novia, sus celos ahora la hacían sentir culpable. Miró a Michiru y no pudo articular alguna palabra, sin darse cuenta buscó la mirada del chofer que estaba atento a la plática que no entendía.

-No deberías sentirte a la sombra de Max, ella es un hermoso recuerdo que habita en mi corazón. Pero ella es mi pasado y tú eres mi futuro… Ahora entiendo lo que de Setsuna me dijo, insistía en que Max era mi gran amor y lo es. El amor de mi vida tiene otro nombre y apellido, eres tú Haruka Tenoh. Además, corres con la ventaja de saber que Max está muerta y no vendrá a molestarnos, pero Mimi está viva y en cualquier momento puede venir a cimbrar tu vida.

-Mimi también es mi gran amor… El amor de mi vida se llama Michiru Kaioh y ningún terremoto podrá hacer cimbrar lo que siento por ti.

Haruka al fin encontró las palabras correctas, se acercó a la violinista y la abrazó fuertemente, un gesto que le quería dar a entender a Michiru que nada ni nadie le arrebataría el amor que sentía por ella.

-¿Qué haremos hoy?- sonrió Haruka.

-Llegar al hotel a desayunar y luego dormiremos un poco, nos levantaremos a las 12 para arreglarnos, Hanna nos quiere ver a las dos. En la noche iremos con ella a algún lugar, es una sorpresa así que no me contó mucho de eso, pero la conozco y por eso te pedí que empacaras tu smoking.

-¿Podemos hacer el amor después de desayunar y luego dormir?

-¿No estabas cansada?

-Para hacer el amor no. ¿Falta mucho para llegar?

-No mucho.

* * *

Logan tiritaba en su auto, estar estacionado en la calle frente al lujoso hotel hubiera sin mucho abrigo había sido la peor idea de todas.

-¿Por qué no traje un termo con café?

Estaba algo molesto y muy desesperado de esperar, pero si algo debía distinguir a los periodistas de los demás seres humanos debía ser la paciencia. Un auto llamó su atención, era la vagoneta de un programa de chismes famosos que se estacionaba en otra calle. 15 minutos después llegó otra vagoneta, luego otra y otra. Su humor ya no era el mejor ¿cómo se habían enterado?

-Black Moon no me haría esto, otra persona supo de esto… No, seguramente Mimet no se ha ido, está hospedada en el mismo hotel. Además, yo le pago bien por cada una de sus exclusivas, las cuales tienen que ver con Kaioh la mayor parte de las veces.

Miró su móvil para darse cuenta de que faltaban cinco minutos para la supuesta llegada de la pareja, sus manos le sudaban y tomó su cámara.

-¡Bobby hijo de perra!

Gritó al recordar que ese hombre lo había estafado y seguramente había abierto la boca.

-No, seguramente es por Mimet, se va al medio día.

Después de su pequeño berrinche decidió salir del auto, miró a su competencia convencido de que iban por la última nota de Mimet. Mientras caminaba se apresuró a cruzar la calle al ver llegar un taxi, esos segundos fueron eternos y su enfado volvió al ver que las personas de la vagoneta descendían.

De aquel vehículo salió un hombre alto, unas gafas oscuras escondían sus ojos, supo que era rubio pues, aunque gran parte de su cabello estaba oculto, su fleco salía para hacer gala de un hermoso rubio cenizo. Lo cubría un abrigo negro que no era tan largo y se inclinó para pedir que le abrieran el maletero, después de eso ayudó a una persona a descender del vehículo.

Haruka parecía no prestar atención a las cámaras, ella no era conocida en ese país o al menos ya no lo era. La violinista era conocida en ese lugar, pero no creía que la información de su visita estuviera filtrada, sólo sus amigos sabían que ellas estarían en diciembre. Michiru le había comentado que la última vez que fue sola no la habían molestado.

Cuando La chica de cabellos aqua salió del auto, los flashes y las personas las rodearon, el chofer descendió del vehículo para ayudar a esa pareja a sacar el equipaje. No sabía que llevaba a famosos en su taxi y lamentaba no haber entendido nada de lo que hablaron, pues podría aparecer en las fotos de primera plana o dar una entrevista.

-Michiru ¿cómo has estado?

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás esta vez?

-¿Es cierto que vienes a visitar a los McConell?

Haruka miraba a todas partes, no entendía lo que pasaba o siquiera las preguntas, pues venían una tras otra y no dejaban que la chica contestara.

-Gracias chicos, me encuentro mejor.

-Claro que se encuentra bien, se dice que ya sale con alguien- dijo Logan.

Haruka miró al tipo con desprecio y estaba a punto de responder cuando el hombre continuó hablando.

-Incluso le tomé una foto a su despampanante sortija de compromiso. Al parecer el luto por la señorita McConell le duró… ¿Dos semanas?

Los camarógrafos enfocaron a la chica de cabello aqua que sonrió con elegancia.

-La pérdida de Maxine siempre me dolerá, afortunadamente pude seguir adelante con el apoyo de mis seres queridos.

-¿Quién es su despampanante compañía?

-Como bien dijo es la persona con la que me voy a casar. Si nos disculpan debemos entrar al hotel o perderemos nuestra reservación. Amor…

Michiru extendió la mano para que la rubia tomara la suya, gesto que devolvió y Haruka sonrió a las cámaras. Un botones ya había alcanzado a la pareja para llevar el equipaje, quién caminó rápidamente a la recepción. La rubia levantó el brazo libre en forma de mofa y caminó junto con la chica que negó con la cabeza en forma de reproche.

-Pensé que odiabas a la prensa.

-Los odio, pero ellos se merecen que me burle de sus tonterías.

-Iré a registrarnos, no te muevas del lobby.

-¿No voy contigo?

-No, quédate con el botones cerca de los elevadores. Quiero llegar de inmediato a nuestra habitación- Michiru se fue.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Tony señor.

-Gusto en conocerte.

* * *

 _Corría por las escaleras del edificio para alcanzar a su novia, llevaba las maletas que había hecho y que le había pedido bajar. Sabía que si llegaba tarde al aeropuerto la mataría, iba a cumplir su sueño y necesitaba demostrarle todo su apoyo, el amor y la confianza que tenía en ella._

 _-¿Por qué me quieres arruinar? Incluso antes de iniciar mi sueño me quieres sabotear._

 _-No Mimi, es que son muchas maletas y están pesadas, por eso me retrasé._

 _-¿No se supone que por eso haces ejercicio? Inútil._

 _-Tienes razón, debo esforzarme más._

 _La rubia le sonrió con mucho amor y ella hizo una mueca de desagrado, miró el auto que tenía la puerta abierta para que ella subiera, Diamante la esperaba._

 _-Te voy a extrañar, de verdad que Tokio será aburrido sin ti._

 _-Ya Haruka, no seas exagerada. Me voy y no me hagas perder más tiempo._

 _-¿Me prometes que te vas a cuidar?_

 _-No soy una niña o tu esclava, vete a dormir._

 _-Déjame llevarte al aeropuerto._

 _-No se preocupe, le prometo cuidar de Mimi. Vamos linda no seas mala, te ama… Se nota._

 _-Muchas gracias…_

 _Haruka hizo una pausa para que el tipo se presentara._

 _-Diamante, es un gusto._

 _-Haruka T…_

 _-Nos vamos, ya no nos quites el tiempo- interrumpió Mimi._

 _-Ya la escuchaste, nos vamos Haruka. Te cuidas._

 _-Sí, no les quiero quitar más tiempo… Con cuidado… Mimi, recuerda llamarme al llegar al lugar, no te preocupes por la hora, yo responderé._

 _-No me interesa si te despierto, eso lo debes saber._

 _Haruka sonrió, pensaba que la chica lo decía en broma y se despidió con nostalgia. El auto comenzó a avanzar, la rubia miraba con tristeza a su novia partir, a medida en que se perdía por la calle un dolor en el pecho de la rubia se anidó._

 _-Recuerda que prometiste no enamorarte allí._

* * *

El golpeteo de la ventana de su limusina la hizo salir de sus cavilaciones, cada día pensaba más en Haruka. Bajó el vidrio y miró al chofer con odio.

-Llegamos señorita.

-¿Por qué no abriste la puerta?

-Estaba recargada en ella.

-Pudiste avisarme antes de estacionarte ¿no?

-Señorita…

-Cierra el pico y no me cuestiones, gato igualado. Abre imbécil.

El hombre sonrió para disimular las ganas que tenía de ahorcar a esa estrellita de quinta. No se daría el lujo de perder su empleo, no después de la recomendación de aquella violinista que amablemente se ofreció a ayudarlo pues como taxista no podía alimentar a su familia de seis personas.

Ayudó a la mujer que apestaba a todo, estaba desvelada por la parranda de la noche anterior y eso había sido lo peor. Soportar las parrandas las dos semanas que habitó en Londres, lo bueno era que ese era el último día que la soportaba a ella y a su novio.

Mimi llegó al lobby, con el dolor de cabeza más grande de su historia. Se preguntó por Diamante que había desaparecido a media orgía, porque eso era lo que había ocurrido, excesos, fiestas y estupefacientes. Con la poca sobriedad que le quedaba se animó a buscar en su bolso la tarjeta para entrar a su suite, buscó y buscó sin mucho éxito.

-DEMONIOS.

Comenzó a tocarse la ropa para encontrar alguna pista de la dichosa tarjeta, hasta que al fin pudo sentirla.

-Listo, ya podemos ir a nuestra habitación.

La voz de esa chica era sumamente dulce, de reojo notó al botones tocar el botón del ascensor, necesitaba llegar a dormir un poco antes de irse a continuar su gira. Pero sus habilidades motoras estaban hechas polvo porque la tarjeta se resbaló de sus manos.

Se agachó y el piso se movió, antes de darse de lleno contra él pudo meter una mano y…

-Este lugar es bastante bello.

El corazón se le detuvo, esa voz…

-Tengo mucha hambre, pero quiero saber si aceptaste mi propuesta para…

Su cuerpo se levantó como un resorte, ese brinco fue el más rápido que dio en toda su vida. Buscó qué ascensor era en el que estaba. Miró que una pierna con jeans azules y botas negras que ingresaba al tercer ascensor intentó correr para alcanzarla y su mayor obstáculo eran sus piernas que lo hacían lentamente y cruzándose.

Hizo un enorme esfuerzo para llegar antes de que las puertas se cerraran, el espacio que quedaba para cerrarse era poco. Pudo ver el abrigo negro que había acompañado a la rubia a comprar, siguió levantando la mirada y observó una sonrisa perfectamente blanca y hermosa, los labios que muchas veces se unieron con los suyos estaban rosados ¿Sería por el frío? Miró a la rubia quitarse sus gafas.

-¡Haruka!- gritó.

Pero fue demasiado tarde y las puertas se cerraron frente a ella. Haruka desvió la atención que tenía de Michiru al escuchar una voz, lo que más le llamó la atención fue el sonido de un golpe.

-Auch- dijo Michiru.

-Fue un golpe muy fuerte ¿no te parece?

-Demasiado, creo que dijo algo- la chica de cabello aqua miró a su novia.

-¿Le entendiste?

-No… Supongo que dijo "no cierren".

-Yo escuché un Ahuiefve- dijo la rubia burlonamente.

-No seas pesada- reía Michiru.

-¿Tú le entendiste Tony?- preguntó al botones.

-No señor, seguramente quería que detuviera el cierre de las puertas.

-¿Por qué no lo hizo?- cuestionó Michiru.

-Es una huésped que siempre viene ebria, si no lo está viene de un mal humor. No quiero arruinar su luna de miel señorita, en verdad es un hígado.

-Siendo de esa forma, te daré una buena propina.

-Haruka.

-Es la verdad, creo que se ganó la propina.

-Es usted muy amable señor…

-Tenoh, soy Haruka Tenoh. Que mala educación tengo, espero disculpes mi descortesía Tony.

-Jamás pensaría algo malo de una persona tan humilde como usted señor Tenoh.

Mientras las chicas subían a su habitación, la ebria Mimet caminaba hacia los recepcionistas que se mentalizaban para aguantar a esa mujer.

-¿En qué habitación se hospeda Haruka Tenoh?

-Señorita… No la comprendo.

-Tenoh… Haruka…

Articuló pues hasta ese momento supo que sus habilidades del habla ya eran obsoletas.

-Comprendo, el señor Diamante no ha llegado.

-No… Tenoh… Haruka… ¿Su habitación?

-Oh… No tenemos registro de algún Haruka Tenoh.

-Busca.

El hombre rodó los ojos y buscó en los registros, le enseñó a Mimet la pantalla para que revisara si había escrito de forma correcta. La mujer de cabellos naranja afirmó y al dar el click para buscar, observó que no había resultados.

-Ve no hay nadie con ese nombre.

-Llévame a mis aposentos criado… Ya estoy alucinando a mi ex… De aquí me largo a Japón, me acostaré con Haruka para sacarme su excelente rendimiento de la cabeza.

-Sí señorita, me doy cuenta. Es usted muy elegante.

* * *

Michiru admiraba a Haruka dormir, luego de un buen desayuno y las actividades pasionales ambas cayeron rendidas al colchón. La violinista despertó porque un molesto ruido la despertó, decidió bañarse antes pues ya su "amable vecino" la había despertado con los ruidos.

-11:30… Sigue durmiendo mientras yo me arreglo.

Dijo acariciando su nariz, la rubia que estaba tan dormida sintió el contacto, pero se rascó haciendo una mueca de molestia. Michiru sonrió al ver la tierna reacción de su novia y se dirigió al baño, era la primera vez que no prepararía la tina para pasar horas en ella. Primero por el gasto de tiempo que ello representaba, pues le encantaba estar dentro de ella hasta que el agua se ponía fría. Segundo, no quería hacerlo sin Haruka a su lado, lo que significaba un hermoso encuentro, charla o silencio pues muchas veces las chicas querían relajarse escuchando música o leyendo algo. Tercero, esa persona que estaba del otro lado de la pared hacía mucho ruido y ya estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

-Oh no, no ese grupo ¡qué pésimo gusto!

Escuchó la violinista el grito de la rubia que fue acompañado del golpe en el colchón. La chica de cabello aqua rio al recordar que a Haruka no le gustaba el grupo.

-Escucha bien, es la única canción que te gusta Haruka.

-Love will tear us apart, sí ya escuché. Es mi primer día en Londres ¿debo soportar tan mal trato?

-Deja decirte que hay gente que ama al grupo, siempre dices que respete. Es tu turno, además la banda es inglesa así que debes cuidar lo que dices.

-Te juro que escuché su escasa discografía a los 16 años, no me gustó más que Love will tear us apart. A los 20 años lo volví a intentar, seguramente con mis primeros estudios apreciaría Joy Division y no ocurrió. A principios de este año, o sea en mi cumpleaños 25 volvía a escuchar Joy Division, ya que mi carrera está terminada y doy clases, ahora sí podría apreciar Joy Division.

-Entiendo, no te gusta.

-¿A ti sí?

-No, las letras son demasiado depresivas. Es comprensible entender por qué Ian Curtis se suicidó.

-Sabes que no me gusta juzgar, pero cuando miro a personas con jersey de Joy Division les pregunto "¿te gusta la banda?", la mayor parte del tiempo me dicen "¿qué banda?" o "amo Love will tear us apart".

-De verdad odias a la banda.

-No, juro que no… Simplemente no entiendo en qué momento se hizo una banda de culto. La muerte no debería alentar a las personas a escuchar una banda o prestar atención a un artista. Es simple… Morbo.

-¿Lo escuchaste por morbo?

-Lo escuché porque me lo recomendaron, simplemente no me gustó. Fueron dos discos que escuché con mucha esperanza.

-Piensa que tienen una escasa discografía porque Curtis se mató.

-Si eres genial dos discos bastan para explotar esa genialidad.

-¿Speak and spell y A broken frame son grandes discos?

-Eres una hereje.

-Anda, con ese criterio tan amplio dime que son grandes discos de Depeche Mode.

Decía Michiru saliendo de tomar su baño, cruzó frente a Haruka que aún estaba en cama y la miraba de forma asesina.

-¿El gato te comió la lengua? Vamos cariño responde algo de una de tus bandas favoritas.

-No son grandes discos, pero tienen buenas canciones.

-Una en cada disco no es suficiente. La diferencia es que te gustó, Joy Division no lo hace y no eres la única cariño.

-Some great reward, Black Celebration o Music for the masses, son discos magníficos que le siguen al gran Construction time again.

-Music for the masses los llevó al éxito mundial y Violator es excelso.

-Estás tan equivocada cariño. Violator es un gran disco, pero excelso es Songs of faith and devotion.

-Pensé que amabas el Ultra, eres una mentirosa Haruka.

-No, amo el Ultra que marca la etapa del grupo sin uno de sus pilares.

-Adam Wilder.

-Exacto.

-Martin Gore es mucho mejor. Me sorprendes Haruka.

-Nadie lo niega, pero dije que Wilder era un pilar.

-Es buen músico, debo decir que Recoil me gusta.

-Te gusta la electrónica, era de esperarse. Pero sí, ese proyecto es bueno.

-¿En qué momento me convertiste en una fan de Depeche mode?

-Es el efecto Tenoh mi vida, ahora es mi turno para alistarme.

-Te escogeré algo lindo.

-¿Dudas de mi juicio?

-Claro que no, dudo en que quieras ponerte algo que te abrigue.

Haruka negó con la cabeza, una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios al darse cuenta de que Michiru la conocía mejor de lo que ella esperaba. Escuchaba a la chica decir que pediría que les plancharan el smoking y el vestido para la salida nocturna que tendrían con Hanna.

Al salir de su ducha noto que Michiru le había preparado las prendas que usaría, miró a la violinista fingiendo molestia y refunfuñó.

-¿No te gusta?

-Camisa de cuadros en colores rojo y negro, jeans negros entubados, una linda chaqueta negra tipo aviador y mis botas ¿estás segura?

-Muy segura.

-Es Hanna McConell.

-Y sueña con verte estilo rocker ¿no le cumplirás el capricho?

-De acuerdo, sólo espero que su hijo no piense que soy una… Haragana.

-No podrás vestirte así en seis o cuatro años, te sugiero que lo aproveches.

-Tienes razón, aprovecharé el momento.

Después de arreglarse y seguir discutiendo temas sin sentido en cuestión de gustos musicales las chicas salieron de su habitación. Haruka caminaba muy confiada y tomaba la mano de Michiru mientras caminaban al ascensor del hotel.

La rubia quería conocer todo lo que pudiera de Londres, un mes en el lugar para ella era poco y más por la época en la que fueron. Navidad siempre será una de las temporadas altas en las ciudades más exclusivas del planeta, eso por los espectáculos que hay en ellas, por tanto, estaba dispuesta a conocer hasta el más insignificante rincón de aquella capital.

Ingresaron al ascensor y Haruka cerró los ojos un momento, aquella fragancia tan dulce le recordaba algunos momentos en su vida. Michiru miró extrañada aquel instante, la pianista parecía ausente del espacio y del tiempo.

-Tierra llamando a Haruka.

-Disculpa, el aroma del ascensor me hizo irme.

-Yo no distingo algún aroma.

-¿No hueles a galleta? Mamá solía hacerme unas muy ricas, después de jugar en el patio con la nieve y acompañadas de un rico chocolate caliente- sonrió.

-Te encanta el invierno.

-Todas las estaciones del año, el cambio en el paisaje es sublime.

-Eres tan japonesa.

-¿Tú no lo eres?

-Sí, pero gracias a mi trabajo casi no puedo observar esos cambios. Si no grabo un disco, estoy de gira y si descanso yo sólo quiero ir a la playa.

-Caíste en las manos correctas que te harán enamorarte de la primavera, el verano, otoño e invierno.

-Me parece estupendo- reía Michiru.

La pianista se sintió mal al mentirle a Michiru, pero ¿qué se suponía que debía decir? Obviamente no era una gran idea decirle que el aroma era uno muy distintivo de Mimi, que muy pocas veces lo llegó a oler en la ciudad y eso se debía a que el hedor era demasiado dulce. A Haruka generalmente los perfumes dulces le daban asco porque le provocaban dolor de cabeza, cosa que jamás le dijo a Mimi pues no quería lastimarla. Al final aprendió a tolerar el olorcito, es que hay de olores a olores, pues unos pueden ser muy sensuales o exquisitos, pero el gusto de Mimi era… Algo precario por decir algo lindo.

-La casa de Hanna no queda lejos, iremos caminando para que te enamores del invierno londinense.

-Bien.

-Lamento arruinar sus planes queridas, pero vendrán conmigo.

Las chicas sonrieron ante la voz y sus ojos demostraban un gran cariño.

-Hanna, pensé que estarías en tu casa.

-Michi querida, las quise sorprender.

-Señora McConell, me alegra verla.

-Te ves tan sexy y malvada Haruka, seguramente Michi te pidió que lucieras esas prendas para mí.

-Nada se le escapa, por eso es un tiburón en los negocios.

-Deberías aprender, escuche que te interesa la política.

-Tanto como interesarme… No, mi padre me lo pidió.

-Tu hermoso rostro, el accidente en moto fue peor de lo que dijeron en las noticias.

Michiru miró a su novia que sonreía apenada, luego negó con la cabeza pues la "mano derecha" había mentido con algo muy tonto.

-Me sorprende de ti querida. En fin, vayamos a mi auto, nos esperan para ir a dar una hermosa vuelta e ir de compras.

Las chicas afirmaron y abordaron el lujoso automóvil de la señora McConell.

-Los puños de esa moto fueron contundentes.

-¿Señora?- dijo la rubia

-Política es lo mismo que tener una empresa trasnacional, eso significa que debes cuidar tu imagen. Mi hijo por ejemplo, tuvo muchos accidentes cuando era joven cuando recién asumió su cargo en la empresa.

-¿Lees las noticias de Japón?

-Sí Michi, desde que saliste corriendo de aquí para hacer tu lucha con mi amor inalcanzable estuve pendiente de las noticias.

Haruka se sonrojó bastante por el comentario de la señora, Hanna le sonrió maternalmente y acarició el cabello de Michiru.

-Lo malo es que las cosas con ustedes se calmaron rápido, me dejaron sin fotos de mi Haruka. Hasta que leí una hermosa nota que hablaba sobre la dinastía Tenoh y la incursión de nuestra querida chica a la política.

-No es algo que me agrade del todo, pero decidimos ayudar a papá.

-¿Ambas tomaron la decisión?

-Sí Hanna.

-El terreno que van a pisar es muy peligroso, es como una arena movediza. Un error es suficiente para destruir todo a su paso, familia, amigos, obviamente la carrera y lo más importante, la reputación. Tienen que ser tiburones hijas, no cambien cerca de los que aman. Sean precavidas con quienes las rodean y nunca bajen la guardia, incluso los mejores amigos traicionan.

-No me das ánimos Hanna.

-Sé que podrán Michi, tienen que ser fuertes frente a los demás. Sobre todo en el círculo político, debes tener cerca a tu padre hija- dijo firmemente.

-¿Por qué le dice eso a Michiru?

-Mi padre es un problema cariño y lo sabes.

-En realidad la ambición de tu padre es el eslabón más frágil Michiru. Les puede costar todo lo que el ministro ha construido, prometo ayudarlas cuando sea el momento.

-Debemos confiar en el señor Kaito.

-Haruka escucha a Hanna, es mi padre y mi dolor de cabeza más recurrente.

-Debes ser más inteligente Haruka y muy firme con Kaito o nunca te van a tomar enserio. Si no controlas tu hogar, no controlarás nada de lo que te rodea.

-Habla como mi padre señora McConell.

-Quieres que Haruka cambie su personalidad.

-No Michi, sean listas. Hay que poner orden con lo frágil, eso es para evitar que las cosas colapsen. No digo que Haruka cambie su actitud contigo o sus amigos, pero sí con tu padre y con lo que pueda costarles su felicidad. Por eso yo controlaba a Maxine, era excelente con los negocios, pero le faltaba ese liderazgo e incluso frialdad con los inversores o socios.

-¿Por qué Hanna?

-Si detectan debilidad se aprovechan, te comen y luego exprimen todo lo que resta de tu esencia. Sólo debes actuar así con esas personas, con la familia debes ser firme para no permitir que cometan errores que los destruyan, pero no debes dejar de demostrarles amor.

Las chicas escuchaban respetuosamente lo que Hanna decía, claro que debían cambiar ciertas cosas. El paso que más aterraba a Michiru y que Haruka no quería dar. Nunca había tratado mal a una sola persona, quizá a Esmeralda.

-De acuerdo- dijeron.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, pero antes de empezar quiero decir que si hay fans de Joy Division no se tomen en serio las opiniones aquí expresadas, los gustos son subjetivos y hay que respetarlos, no tengo nada en contra del grupo de verdad. Hoy incluso escuchaba "Love will tear us apart" y por eso surgió el diálogo. Ahora bien, muchas gracias por sus felicitaciones y dejen contarles que ya se estrenó la tercera temporada de Crystal en México. La nueva voz de Haruka me encantó, la voz de Setsuna la adoré y Hotaru en mi opinión es muy niña para cuando es Saturn, pero que quedará perfecto para esa parte dulce de su forma civil. Espero que quienes puedan disfrutar de este anime estén gozando esta nueva etapa, así como yo lo hago. Pasemos a lo que me encanta hacer cada semana.**

 **Vicky: Me alegra que salieras temprano de tu trabajo, que leyeras tranquila la historia y que te gustara. La verdad es que en México tenemos jacarandas y tampoco envidio a Japón en ese aspecto jajaja, no he tenido la oportunidad de ir al Hanami, espero que sea pronto. Bueno Mina y Ernesto cedieron a sus bajos instintos jajaja. Así como decir que tengo mucha experiencia, pues no. Hace seis años cambié mi último pañal, recordé a mi sobrino al escribir esa parte. No seas tan mala con Seiya, es buena persona y por el momento está algo perdido, algunas veces somos un caos. Lo de Mina y Ernesto tiene solución, los mandaré a la nevera a descansar por calientes.**

 **Esmeralda es satanás, esa es toda la información que se me permite dar sobre ella.**

 **Desire: Me alegra que estés de vuelta, espero que el trabajo sea menos pesado y la verdad considerando la época del año te deseo la mejor de las suertes en ese aspecto. Haruka no sabe tratar a un bebé con delicadeza jajaja, sí los niños son traicioneros pues cuando menos lo esperas se vuelven fuentes vivientes.**

 **Minako está muy confundida, son muchas cosas que procesar para ella y tienes razón la actitud de Kunzite no ayudó. Tienes razón no hay nada que pueda justificar lo que hicieron, no hay excusa y al igual que tú considero que ambos factores ayudaron a que cometiera semejante tontería. Ernesto, parece creer que siente algo más por Mina y no se cuestiona si eso que siente es amor u otro tipo de sentimiento. Ya dio por sentado que él ama a Mina.**

 **Esmeralda… Es peor que el dolor de muelas, Seiya está hecho un caos y Michiru ya tiene miedo de nuevo.**

 **Pablo395: Esmeralda tiene el alma negra, Seiya está inestable emocionalmente y Minako no hizo lo correcto, tampoco Ernesto. Ellos muy mal.**

 **Kyoky: No te preocupes, te prometo que vamos a relajarnos la semana que viene, ya casi es Navidad y dejaremos que descansen de tantas cosas negativas. Esmeralda no conoce la palabra límite, respeto o karma y Seiya está un poco mal piensa que es el patito feo** **. Minako y Eru, hay eso muchachos tan tontos se quejaban de que Haruka y Michiru no debían empezar su relación con un engaño y… Más pronto cae un hablador que un cojo.**

 **Ya empezó el Guadalupe-Reyes, disfrútalo yo no puedo porque mis suegros están de visita y debemos comportarnos como adultos. Pero los llevaré a una posada para que no se aburran.**

 **Sango-chani: Tienes razón, nadie se salva del tsunami que se aproxima y viene con muchas consecuencias para todos. Juro que Seiya no es malo, pasa por un mal momento, siente que todos lo están alejando y eso está nublando su buen juicio, pero es buena persona. La culpa es de la víbora rastrera de Esmeralda que envenena su cabeza, es una desgraciada.**

 **Comentando la historia, las chicas al fin viajaron a Londres para reunirse con los McConell y quiero comenzar con el final, aunque suene absurdo. Hanna les acaba de decir que por mucho que ellas quieran evitar el cambio, deben hacerlo porque la "debilidad" en la política les puede costar caro. Michiru de nuevo tiene miedo, Haruka sabe que no está en ella ser así de calculadora o pasar sobre los demás. Creo que el consejo de la matriarca no es malo, tampoco quiere que se aprovechen o usen a los demás, sólo quiere que sean fuertes ante cualquier situación que pueda generarles algún problema en el futuro.**

 **Ahora regresemos al inicio pues la violinista estaba bastante enojada con Haruka por no decirle las cosas a Akane y Kunzite. Ambas tienen razón en algunos puntos, pero siento que la situación es muy complicada ¿ustedes les dirían a sus amigos porque es lo correcto? ¿Creen qué Haruka tiene razón en que si resuelven las cosas ella queda mal? No creo que se tenga una solución tan simple.**

 **El informante y los paparazzi ¿por qué molestan las vacaciones de las chicas? No pueden estar en paz en ningún lugar del mundo porque las molestan. Si a eso le agregamos a la ebria Mimi en el mismo hotel, estuvo a nada de tener un encuentro con Haruka y la pianista sí la recuerda, porque fueron cinco años. Claro que con una novia horrible, pero la recuerda.**

 **Seiya y Esmeralda hasta en sus "viajes" están conectados, supongo que el pobre Seiya debe sentirse bastante mal con la actitud que tiene con Michiru. Por eso se indignó con lo que "vio", pero de nuevo, ni en alucines Haruka tendría algo con Esmeralda.**

 **Como siempre muchas gracias por leer los eternos capítulos, en mi cabeza loca si termino a la mitad de la hoja, debo continuar o si no tienen el mismo número de palabras me quedo con una sensación de que hice mal las cosas. Es una manía, así que intentaré ir al grano jajaja.**

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios, saben que pueden dejarlos y yo con gusto los leo, eso me hace crecer. Saludos a los lectores anónimos, abrazos a los que comentan y nos leemos luego.**


	30. Spanish bombs (Parte I)

**CAPÍTULO 29. Spanish bombs (Parte I)**

 **NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

* * *

 _Tocaba su guitarra frente a la fontana Di Trevi, sus jeans claros estaban algo rotos y su suéter estaba algo roído. De todas sus malas ideas seguramente esa había sido la peor de todas, seguramente su hermano mayor pensaba eso y a él no le importaba en lo absoluto porque amaba la música y aunque en su país la carrera era mal pagada, buscaba una oportunidad. Si no la había obtenido allí, seguramente Roma sería el lugar perfecto._

 _-Vaffanculo di merda!_

 _Le gritaban las personas que pasaban, pues pensaban que estorbaba el paso ante la hermosa fuente. Claro que la fontana Di Trevi es algo pequeña, seguramente esa era la verdadera molestia._

 _-Ciao Neto._

 _-Piero, come stai?_

 _-Bene, e tu?_

 _-Così, così- agitó su mano._

 _-Carlo mi ha detto che sei uno stronzo, il tuo fratello vuole tornare a casa._

 _-Que se vaya, no me interesa Piero. Me quedo en Roma._

 _-Ma che cosa farai Neto?_

 _-Tocar como hasta ahora._

 _-Suonare la chitarra non è lavorare… Tre euri? Non hai niente per prendere il chivo Neto._

 _-¿Vienes a molestar o a ayudar?_

 _-È vero, sei uno stronzo Neto._

 _-Vaffanculo!_

 _-Stronzo!_

 _-Figlio di troia!_

 _Gritaba Ernesto indignado, Piero era amigo del trabajo de su hermano Carlo, el único que lo acompañó a esa aventura europea. Saber que su hermano quería regresar a casa era algo malo, pero que Piero le dijera que tocar la guitarra no era un verdadero trabajo era un insulto._

 _-Tu amigo se preocupa por ti, por eso te pide buscar otro trabajo._

 _Ernesto frunció el ceño, la chica que había hablado era una impertinente. Suspiró para no desquitarse con la chica y volteó a verla._

 _-Tocar no es un trabajo para él- sonrió._

 _-Yo creo que es un trabajo, después de todo no es fácil soportar los insultos. Pero tiene razón en que tres euros no alcanzan para mangiare._

 _La chica le hizo una seña con la mano imitando el acto de llevarse algo a la boca, cosa que hizo reír a Ernesto. Al fin notó la hermosa cabellera negra de la chica, sus ojos color azabache como los de él, no era la primera vez que la veía por el lugar, pero no se atrevía a hablarle porque tocaba y no podía descuidar el trabajo._

 _-Ya me las arreglaré._

 _-Orgulloso hasta la muerte._

 _-Hablas bien el español para ser… ¿China?_

 _-Cerca, soy de Japón donde nos enseñan modales._

 _-Tienes razón, sonó muy despectivo. Podrás notar que soy malo para entablar una plática o relacionarme con los demás._

 _-Me di cuenta._

 _-Deja que me presente. Soy…_

 _-Vaffanculo, eso te gritan todos._

 _-Es mi segundo nombre, completo es Ernesto Vaffanculo Díaz- le extendió la mano._

 _La chica comenzó a reír ante el buen humor del chico, no era nada feo, alto, un poco bronceado por el sol del verano italiano y aunque vestía como indigente le gustó._

 _-Mucho gusto, Erunesuto._

 _-No, no, me llamo Ernesto._

 _-Erunesuto._

 _-Ernesto._

 _-Erunesuto._

 _-Puedes decirme Neto._

 _-No me gusta… Eru, mejor Eru._

 _-Como quieras._

 _La chica tomó su bolso y comenzó a buscar algo dentro de él. Ernesto pensaba que buscaba algo para apuntar su número de móvil. Se sorprendió al ver que la chica sacó un sándwich del bolso y se lo extendió._

 _-Toma._

 _-No es necesario, me conformo con la plática._

 _-No seas orgulloso Eru, lo necesitas._

 _-No soy un limosnero._

 _-Me nace darte mi almuerzo, por favor._

 _-Gracias, juro que te regresaré el gesto._

 _Ella negó con la cabeza y le sonrió, Ernesto automáticamente sonrió porque aquella joven mujer y su hermosa sonrisa lo tenían en un verdadero limbo de emociones._

 _-Me voy, se me hace tarde para mis clases._

 _-¿Estudias?_

 _-Posgrado, nos vemos Eru._

 _-Espera, no sé tu nombre._

 _-Me llamo Akane Ogata._

 _-Fue un placer Akane._

 _-Te daré mi número de móvil, necesitas trabajo y soy mesera en una trattoria. Podrías ser mi compañero ¿sabes inglés?_

 _-Sí, sé que no lo parece, pero yo soy músico instrumentista, eso estudié y sé inglés._

 _-No quería ofender Eru… Toma, mi turno es a las seis de la tarde, si gustas puedo verte aquí a las cinco y vamos a la trattoria._

 _-Gracias Akane._

 _-No quiero ser mala, pero debes cambiarte ¿tienes otra ropa?_

 _-Claro, esto me lo pongo para dar lástima y recibir más dinero._

 _-Dios, ya es demasiado tarde. Te veo a las cinco Eru._

 _-Con cuidado Akane._

 _Ernesto vio a la chica correr para alcanzar transporte, sonreía por la oportunidad de haber conocido a la chica. Sabía que jamás dejaría de agradecer los detalles que había tenido con él y si ya le gustaba, en ese momento supo que ella era la mujer con la que se casaría, simplemente debía conquistarla._

 _-Voy a esforzarme por ti Akane._

* * *

-¿Ernesto te encuentras bien?

-Sí Chiba, simplemente pensaba en Akane.

-Oh, alguien extraña a su esposa- se burló Nephrite.

Ernesto sonrió pesadamente y afirmó, cosa que extrañó a la mayoría de los presentes. Su amigo estaba muy distraído, ausente, algunas veces mordía sus uñas y estaba muy serio. Se preguntaban si el hombre estaría bien pues esa figura tan carismática había sido reemplazada por un hombre que parecía culpable ¿de qué se sentía mal?

-¿No es una suerte que la pulga dejara las llaves de su casa en manos de Makoto?

-Eso nos da la ventaja de arreglar la cueva de hombres- dijo Mamoru.

-¿Ernesto me ayudas a mover el muñeco de la pulga? Si sufre algún desperfecto nos va a matar.

-Sí.

-¿Qué tienes? Nos comenzamos a fastidiar de que respondas con monosílabos.

-Nada Nephrite, simplemente pienso en Akane… No es nada.

-Hoy podemos estrenar la cueva de hombres chicos.

-Así se habla Mamoru- gritaron Jadeite y Nephrite.

-Necesitaremos cerveza, puedo ir por ella.

-No es necesario Ernesto, Kunzite la va a traer.

Ernesto frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre del chico, en su pecho se instaló el coraje de la plática que tuvo con Minako.

-Él no está casado con Aino.

-Pero me dijo que le va a proponer matrimonio o ya lo hizo, no lo recuerdo.

-No vive con ella- dijo Ernesto.

-Haruka y Michiru están comprometidas, le dimos la oportunidad a Haruka ¿no? Kunzite la debe tener.

-Bien.

¿Qué derecho tenía de estar celoso y enojado? Lo que él y Minako habían hecho era lo más bajo que hizo, había traicionado a Akane. "Piensa en Akane", las palabras de Minako regresaron a su cabeza y de nuevo sintió como un puñal le atravesaba el pecho. Estaba completamente seguro de que sí sentía mucho cariño por su esposa, después de todo fue Akane quien le ayudó en ese momento tan precario de su vida.

-Necesito hacer una llamada chicos.

Ernesto salió al ver los rostros confundidos de sus amigos, se fue al patio de la "casa" de las chicas y cerró la puerta que daba al patio.

- **¿Sucede algo?**

 **-** No… Bueno sí, estoy con los chicos y Kunzite viene en camino.

- **No lo arruines Eru, te lo ruego.**

-No aguanto más Mina, Mamoru dijo que él le comentó que te quería pedir matrimonio.

 **-Ya lo hizo ¿recuerdas? El día que tú y yo… Pero retiró la oferta.**

-Mina, no voy a poder estar con él.

- **Dijiste que no te arrepentías de lo que sucedió.**

-No lo hago, ¿cómo evito mis ganas de matarlo? Yo te amo, son celos.

- **El sábado terminamos esto, inventa algo y sal de ahí para que no lo mates.**

-¿Te puedo ver?

- **No sería lo mejor, debemos hacer las cosas bien… Aunque suene absurdo.**

-Mañana tengo que ir por Akane, les diré que debo irme por eso.

- **Sí… Maneja con cuidado y me llamas al llegar a tu casa.**

-Lo haré.

Ernesto terminó la llamada e ingresó a la casa, al llegar a la cueva de hombres les dijo a los chicos que no podía quedarse pues tenía que ir por Akane al aeropuerto y quería ir sobrio. Ellos afirmaron y el chico se fue, camino a su automóvil sintió que su móvil vibraba, no contestó.

-Akane… Perdóname Akane.

Siguió caminando hasta el auto y llamó a su esposa, al menos debía tratarla bien hasta el día de la fiesta.

-Te daré un último gran día.

- **¿Último gran día?**

-Akane, al celular porque voy a comprar un mejor modelo.

- **¿Mejor modelo? Estás muy raro Eru.**

-No… ¿Necesitabas algo?

- **Contarte sobre Tailandia, pero debes estar algo ocupado o de malas.**

-No, no… Estoy manejando y un imbécil se metió horriblemente, me desquité contigo. Lo siento.

- **Para nada, ten cuidado. Llevo muchos recuerdos, los templos son hermosos Eru y debo decir que pensaba en que tus vacaciones son una buena oportunidad para que pasemos las fiestas aquí.**

-Sí, maravilloso.

- **Estás muy cansado ¿no?**

-Arreglamos la cueva de hombres.

- **¿Tomaste fotos?**

-No, lo olvidé.

- **Te escuchas deprimido.**

-Estoy bien.

- **Carlo me llamó, si no quieres ir a Tailandia podemos ir a visitarlo.**

-Lo pensaré.

- **Sé que pelearon horrible antes de que el se fuera de Roma, pero es tiempo de recuperar tu relación con tu hermano él dio el primer paso ¿puedes hacer el intento Eru?**

-Lo pensaré.

- **Sé que es difícil porque me ofendió, pero me llamó para ofrecerme una disculpa. No seas rencoroso, yo no lo soy y fui la ofendida.**

-Sí.

- **¿Quieres saber sobre algunas de las sorpresas que te llevo?**

-No.

- **¿Dónde está mi esposo?**

-¿Qué?

- **Ernesto Vaffanculo Díaz, ese chico que podía sonreír y bromear en los malos ratos.**

-Akane… Lo siento, hablar de Carlo es… Difícil para mí y lo sabes.

- **Le demostraste que no eres un perdedor, yo siempre he creído en ti y no lo dejaré de hacer. Te amo Eru, no quiero escucharte triste. Parece que mataste a alguien.**

-Hice algo peor.

- **¿Qué quieres decir?**

-Guardar rencor es malo ¿no? Para mí es peor que matar.

- **Claro… No deberías contaminar tu alma con rencores ¿te veo mañana?**

-Es nuestro ritual, ¿traes la cerveza?

- **Siempre.**

-Cenaré algo en la calle, hablamos luego.

- **Sí… ¿Te dije que la mamba negra es hermosa? Claro que eso fue en África, pero ahí me explicaron que…**

-Akane ¿me lo puedes contar más tarde?

- **Sí.**

-No, lo siento.

- **Puedo entender que estés de malas, pero no te desquites conmigo.**

 **-** Sí, lo siento.

- **Te noto muy raro Eru, pero quiero hacerte sonreír. Sé que lo lograré.**

-No lo merezco.

- **Lo mereces porque te amo.**

-Akane…

- **¿Estás bien Eru?**

Ernesto se quedó callado al escuchar esas palabras, no podía ni responderle eso pues sabía que mentiría y se sentiría más culpable. Hacía menos de media hora que él le había dicho a Minako que la amaba.

-Tengo la batería baja, hablamos luego.

- **De acuerdo.**

Akane miró extrañada su móvil, Ernesto no le había dicho "te amo", tuvo un mal presentimiento porque su marido nunca había dejado de decir aquellas palabras ni una vez en ese tiempo de casados. Algo le sucedía a Eru, algo sumamente malo que lo tenía con esa actitud cortante y que ella en ese momento no podía descifrar, una lágrima cayó en su mano y se limpió la que estaba a punto de salir.

-No debemos preocuparnos, te prometo que papá volverá a ser el de antes cuando sepa de ti bebé.

* * *

Sus auriculares estaban en un volumen indecente, ese era el nivel que había elegido para evitar sus pensamientos. Maldecía la noche anterior, sintió que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho cuando vio el mentado anillo.

-Maldita Haruka Tenoh- gruñó.

Esa sonrisa perfecta que tenía la rubia se le hacía insoportable, que su madre la elogiara tanto le daba asco, la gente con la que se habían cruzado en el Royal Opera House no hacían nada más que decir que Haruka era muy refinada y llevaba en alto a Japón con lo modales.

-"Si fueras inglesa, ya serías condesa. Tenoh es usted un ejemplo a seguir". Bola de tarados y esa tonta incluso levantó más la barbilla… Arrogante.

Jeremy tenía la caminadora en un nivel algo rápido, no del todo o se mataría. Cómo aborrecía a Haruka y lo que más odiaba era la forma en que Michiru la miraba, se le colgaba del brazo, la besaba dulcemente y lo peor era escuchar decirle "me hace feliz ser tu futura esposa".

-¡Perra!

Intentó disimular lo mucho que odio la noticia del compromiso, a su madre aplaudir e incluso ofrecerlo como padrino de Haruka. La maldita rubia les comentó que ambas querían una ceremonia occidental y estar en Londres era una ventaja para buscar un hermoso traje. "Jeremy te puede llevar mañana Haruka ¿no es así hijo".

-Te odio madre.

Michiru se veía tan feliz de decir que sería la señora Tenoh, él respiró para no ir por el rifle con el que solía cazar y dispararle a Haruka en la cara. Incluso había soñado con ese momento, pero la dulce y hermosa violinista estaba tan feliz y enamorada.

-¿Por qué diablos creí que podría tolerarlo? No debí alentarte a salir con Haruka "la perfecta" Tenoh.

Tomó el cilindro que contenía su agua y lo aventó contra la ventana.

-Yo sé como quitarle el mal humor señor McConell.

Jeremy cerró los ojos implorando paciencia pues mataría a Haruka.

-Joven Tenoh... Disculpe ya no es joven, ya los socios de mi madre le dicen "sir Tenoh".

-Son personas realmente agradables.

-No tanto como usted.

-Gracias- Haruka notó el tono sarcástico.

-¿Acostumbra a entrar de forma impertinente a los hogares ajenos?

-No, la señora McConell me pidió venir por usted. Pero viendo el mal humor que tiene, supuse que no tendría tanta hambre. Por eso le hice la propuesta ¿la acepta?

-Yo también sé una excelente manera joven Tenoh.

-¿Cuál es?

-Batirme a duelo con la peste.

-Algo extrema ¿no cree?

-Es broma.

-Si usted gusta podemos ir a entrenar en la noche, le prometo que sacará eso que lo carcome.

-No sé si lo recuerda, pero iremos con Michi al pub.

-Es cierto, quiere ver a sus amigos.

-Por un momento pensé que no le prestaba atención a Michi.

-Lamento dar ese tipo de impresión, es que después del desayuno con ustedes iremos a hacer skate, Michiru está muy emocionada de…

-Que gusto joven Tenoh, con su permiso debo ir a cambiarme. No quieren a un hombre sudoroso en la mesa.

-A mí no me importa.

-Seguro, tan gentil como siempre Tenoh.

-Lo esperaremos señor McConell- sonrió amablemente.

-Sugiero que no lo hagan joven Tenoh, las haré esperar.

-Entonces yo lo esperaré para que no se preocupe por Hanna y Michiru.

Jeremy limpiaba su rostro con una toalla, lo menos que quería era seguir la conversación con Haruka y la rubia no entendía que no la soportaba. Ojalá la vida fuera justa e hiciera que la nueva novia de Michiru desapareciera, pero de nuevo el recuerdo de ser él quien había apoyado a iniciar algo con esa rubia lo hacía intentar ser amable.

-Tú también eres una dama, desayuna tranquila con ellas.

-Como guste señor McConell.

-Avisa a mi madre que voy a tardar un poco en bajar.

-Claro que sí.

Haruka salió del cuarto que ocupaban como gimnasio los McConell, por un momento sintió una atmósfera bastante tensa con respecto a Jeremy. Caminaba hacia el comedor de aquella casa tranquilamente, se llevó una mano a la barbilla para analizar todo respecto al hijo mayor de Hanna.

Se vieron exactamente a las ocho de la noche en el Royal Opera House, verían "el Cascanueces" pues Hanna quería que las chicas sintieran el espíritu navideño. Jeremy llegó unos minutos después argumentando que la junta con algunos inversores fue muy larga, pero que le alegraba llegar a tiempo para pasar una gran velada con sus seres queridos.

-Todo iba bien hasta ese momento- rascó su barbilla.

Michiru abrazó a Jeremy que la levantó al verla correr a él pues al momento que llegó, ella se encontraba en el tocador. Por su parte el chico se había alejado un poco a tomar una llamada, Hanna no pudo presentarle a Haruka pues la llamada fue muy inoportuna. La pianista incluso sonrió al ver el cariño que ambos se tenían y le pareció algo bueno que esa amistad fuera más allá de Maxine. Al bajar a su novia ella lo tomó del brazo para guiarlo a donde se encontraban ella y Hanna.

-Michiru dijo "te presento a Haruka Tenoh, mi novia". Incluso ahí todo parecía normal.

Era cierto, Jeremy había estrechado su mano e incluso comentó que estaba alegre de conocer al fin a la famosa Haruka de la que tanto le escribía la violinista. Unos meseros llevaron un poco de champaña para los McConell, porque algún personaje de alta sociedad los había reconocido.

-Michiru aprovechó el gesto para que brindáramos por nuestro compromiso. Hanna nos felicitó y le pidió a Michiru ver el anillo, dijo que era lindo… En ese momento todo cambió en la actitud de Jeremy.

Haruka estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que se detuvo al darse cuenta de ese gran detalle. Jeremy lucía emocionado de ver a Michiru, incluso fue amable con ella al saber que eran novias. ¡Cómo no darse cuenta de lo obvio!

-¡Qué tonta eres Haruka! Jeremy transfirió ese cariño de hermano sobreprotector a Michiru, es el anillo. Seguramente para Jeremy es algo muy por debajo a lo que ella se merece, por ser discreto piensa que no vale la pena. Debe imaginar que soy una tacaña… De acuerdo, haré todo lo posible para que no piense mal de mí.

Sonrió más tranquila y prosiguió su camino al comedor, estaba muy emocionada de saber que podría cambiar las malas apariencias. Llegó al lugar donde la esperaban y explicó que Jeremy tardaría un poco para desayunar pues se iba a arreglar.

Haruka no entendía que su conclusión no sólo estaba errada, sino que Jeremy evitaba el desayuno porque la odiaba por intentar robarse a la persona que amaba. Se tardó tanto como pudo, cambió sus trajes unas 20 veces, olía sus colonias para saber cuál quedaría mejor con el traje que llevaría. Una hora perdiendo el tiempo era suficiente para no ver a Haruka hasta la noche e incluso en ese lugar seguramente todos la ignorarían pues lo importante era ver a Michiru.

-Lamento la tardanza, sé que mi madre me regañará, pero hoy es un día importante en la empresa.

-No sólo lo hará Hanna, yo estoy muy dolida por tu tardanza.

-¡Michi!

La cara de la violinista era muy dulce, le sonreía haciéndole ver que era una broma. Jeremy se llenó de alegría al ver a la chica de cabello aqua, tan hermosa y elegante, con ese buen humor que tanto le gustaba. Por un momento tuvo una fantasía, una en la que ella lo amaba secretamente y era por lo que no se alejaba de ellos.

-No importa que Michi no esté enojada. Es una falta de respeto el que bajes a esta hora Jeremy.

-Lo siento madre, debo estar presentable para los inversionistas de China.

-No se moleste señora McConell, su hijo tomó una buena decisión. No puede dar mala imagen o verse descuidado en su vestimenta, que se preocupe por esa reunión habla de lo mucho que ama y respeta el negocio que usted y su padre crearon.

Jeremy rodó los ojos, maldita Haruka ¿por qué seguía en su casa? No, en realidad ¿por qué lo defendía? ¿Por qué le recordaba que Michiru no lo amaba? Hanna pudo ver la reacción de su hijo quien tomó muy mal las palabras de la rubia, la chica no lo dijo por molestar. Es más, podría decir que había admiración en ellas, pero Jeremy sentía que le hablaba su peor enemigo.

-Joven Tenoh… ¿No dijo que saldrían?

Haruka miró al chico extrañada de la reacción, estaba demasiado molesto con ella. Tendría que comprar otro anillo en Londres para que el chico perdonara su error.

-Yo las distraje hijo, Jeremy tiene razón al decir que es muy grosero de mi parte retrasar sus planes.

-No Hanna, nosotras estamos encantadas de estar más tiempo contigo. ¿No es así cariño?

Jeremy se llenó de furia al ver la sonrisa de Haruka aparecer cuando Michiru le llamaba "cariño", sentía que la pianista se burlaba de él. Ella sí podía besar a la violinista, recibir sus cariños y atención. Luego miró su lugar en la mesa, no estaban los periódicos para informarse de todo respecto a Inglaterra, los negocios y el mundo.

-¿Por qué no están mis cosas listas en la mesa?

-Señor, no creo que sea prudente- dijo el mayordomo.

-Es muy prudente, por favor.

El hombre hizo una reverencia y salió por las cosas, unos minutos después volvió con los periódicos. Jeremy tomó el de menos importancia, lo abrió y en la primera plana estaban Haruka y Michiru, lo sorprendente no era la foto de su llegada, era el encabezado.

-"Michiru Kaioh: de orgullosa lesbiana a heterosexual recuperada".

-¿Qué dices Jeremy?

-The Sun y sus porquerías.

-Seguramente fue el imbécil de ayer- dijo Haruka.

-Logan Smith, fue Logan madre.

-Ese desgraciado, no le bastó con ir a molestar en el funeral de Maxine. ¿Qué mentiras dice ahora?

-No lo recuerdo Hanna.

-Es normal hija, estabas muy mal que no prestaste atención a sus horrendas preguntas. En ese momento estabas ausente Michi y es mejor que no recuerdes a ese engendro.

-Alguien filtró que veníamos Michiru, por eso nos esperaban ayer.

-¿Quién?

-¡La maldita Esmeralda! ¿Quién más?

-Cariño calma, yo también la odio. No pudo ser ella.

-El día que nos comprometimos llegó a molestarte diciendo que vendrías.

-¿Cómo va a filtrar las cosas Haruka? No es lista.

-Es el demonio, claro que fue ella. ¿Quién más puede decir que soy hombre? Recuerda que eso le dijimos al principio para que aceptara trabajar conmigo. Seguramente Seiya sin querer le dijo de tu viaje y nosotras le dijimos que yo venía contigo.

Michiru miró a Jeremy que estaba concentrado leyendo las cosas que habían escrito de ella. Cada renglón que sus ojos recorrían apretaba más el papel.

-¿Qué dice Jeremy?

El chico levantó la mirada y suspiró, eso era para intentar no exaltarse de nuevo.

-Básicamente lo que dijo Tenoh. Además de decir que usaste a Max, que estás desheredada y por eso eres una... Una cazafortunas, al morir Max decidiste vender las cosas para tener dinero y poder vivir con tu amante que ahora es tu prometido.

Michiru se crispó, no le importaba que las personas supieran de su compromiso con Haruka, le molestaba la difamación a su persona, su honorabilidad y el amor que le tuvo a Maxine. Además, embarraban a Haruka como la amante y a ella apenas la había conocido.

-Hay que arreglar esto ya- dijo Hanna.

Jeremy se levantó de su lugar y tomó a Haruka de la polera que llevaba, la rubia se sorprendió por la acción.

-Todo esto es tu culpa, ve a dar la cara. El honor y credibilidad de Michi están en juego ¿qué has hecho para protegerla?

-Yo lo voy a arreglar.

-¿Cómo Tenoh?

-Hablaré con quién sea.

-No seas idiota, hablando no vas a solucionar las cosas. Debes imponerte maldición.

-No puedo llegar a golpear.

-Eres la persona más inútil que conozco, ¿irás a llamar a papi para que solucione tu vida? Porque como tu mami está muerta, ella ya no puede solucionar tus porquerías- Jeremy apretó el agarre.

-¡Jeremy basta!

-No Michi, él tiene razón… No te metas.

-Hanna, no es un error de Haruka y tu hijo no tiene derecho de decir cosas tan horrendas de ella.

-Entiende Michi, ella debe cambiar. Concuerdo contigo, hablaré con Jeremy sobre lo que dijo de la madre de Haruka. Necesito que te calmes, es necesario y prometo explicarte. Tranquila.

-Hanna.

-¡Di algo maldición! ¿Qué harás Tenoh?

-Hablar con el tipo, aclararle que soy mujer y que apenas conocí a Michiru.

-Eres tan débil, sé todo de ti Tenoh. ¿Creíste que dejaría que Michi se acercara a ti sin antes investigarte?

-Estás enfermo- dijo molesta.

-No la enferma eres tú, maldita adicta. ¿Te sentías fuerte gracias a la coca que inhalabas? Por lo que te la pasabas siendo una acosadora en la preparatoria Mugen. Humillando a las personas porque ellas no pertenecían al linaje Tenoh y la verdad es que en casa ni mami o papi te querían. Por eso era más fácil molestar a los demás, porque quien se sentía poca cosa eras tú. ¿Sabías eso Michi? La perfecta Haruka Tenoh es una adicta, te enoja no poder ser piloto ¿de verdad crees que Ryunosuke no supo tus tonterías? Por eso no te dejó ser piloto de caza.

Haruka lo veía con odio, las palabras que Jeremy le decía le dolían y estaba a nada de perder el control.

-Vamos, haz lo único que sabes hacer Tenoh. Golpéame, pero aquí papi no tiene poder, ni mami pagará mucho dinero para salvar tu inútil trasero y evitar tu expulsión de la escuela. Claro, eres una adicta recuperada Tenoh y aún así te sigues sintiendo menos, por eso dejaste a Ranko. Ella fue una buena chica y lo mejor era hacer que se fuera, porque muy dentro de ti sabías que una sabandija como tú no se merece a chicas como ella. Ni te mereces el amor de Michiru, te gusta que te pisoteen como Mimi. Por eso no harás nada hoy para proteger a Michi, no te sientes ni la mitad del ser humano que dices ser. No eres digna de ser una Tenoh, ese linaje te queda muy grande.

Haruka agachó la mirada, por sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas y no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza, quizá Jeremy tenía razón. Ella no se sentía bien, era menos que un ser humano… Jeremy la soltó, negó con la cabeza y se acomodó el saco.

-Recoge tus cosas del hotel y regresa a la inmundicia de la que vienes. No arrastres a Michiru a tu porquería.

Michiru miraba a la rubia permanecer quieta, no decía nada y no levantaba la cabeza. Esa no era su Haruka fuerte o calmada, no parecía ser la chica orgullosa y soberbia que algunas veces la desesperaba. Sintió miedo de la reacción de Haruka, no entendía lo que Hanna le pedía esperar y estaba aterrada de ver a la pianista rota.

-Tienes razón- dijo la rubia.

-Vete Tenoh- sonrió Jeremy.

-Tienes razón, yo no era nadie… Mamá y papá me solucionaban la vida, eso hacían hasta que me enamoré de una chica en el Mugen, quise cambiar para ella y lo arruiné porque no me sentía nada. Incluso aciertas en lo de Ranko y Mimi… Pero llegó Michiru a recordarme que sí soy alguien, que he tenido logros y sin ayuda de papá. Yo soy una excelente compositora, yo soy Haruka Tenoh y ni tú u otra persona va a cuestionar quién soy.

-No puedes ni cuidarte de Seiya, dejas que Esmeralda siga con sus juegos. Que pena siento con tu padre, dejarle a alguien tan débil a una familia cuando no le puedes poner límites a tus amigos. Ellos simplemente llegaron a adueñarse de un espacio en la casa que compartes con Michi.

-Lo que deje que mis amigos hagan es asunto mío, pero ya no voy a permitir que sigas burlándote de mí. No voy a tolerar una crítica más- dijo levantando el rostro.

-¿Qué harás Tenoh?

-Demandar al periódico y al tal Logan Smith, acaban de insultar a mi familia. Y voy a aplastar a Esmeralda, no voy a tolerar que se burle de la mujer que amo.

-Limpia tu rostro Tenoh, vamos a mi habitación creo que debo tener algún traje que te quede.

-¿Qué?

-No irás a LiVe Corporation en jeans. Ahí están nuestros mejores abogados, camino a la empresa podrás llamar a los tuyos. Vamos a hundir a ese desgraciado.

-Gracias.

-Lamento cambiar sus planes Michi, pasaremos por ti para ir al pub.

Michiru simplemente afirmó, no sabía que pasaba en ese momento. No quería que esas palabras cambiaran a Haruka que la miró distinto, esa ya no era su Haruka.

-El negro me sienta bien- dijo la rubia.

-Creo que el que tengo es gris Oxford. Es tiempo de cambiar Tenoh.

Mientras los chicos se retiraron del lugar, la violinista miró con preocupación a Hanna que le sonrió al ver el terror en sus ojos.

-¿Qué te preocupa?

-No te burles de mí Hanna.

-Sabes que no lo haría Michi. ¿Qué te aterra?

-Haruka.

-¿Por qué?

-No viste sus ojos, no escuchaste el tono con el que dijo que actuaría. Esa no es Haruka, no es la persona que amo.

-¿No es Haruka porque es una persona firme?

-No, Jeremy le creó rencor.

-Ya lo tiene Michi, odia a Esmeralda. Tú misma le dijiste que se calmara.

-Sí porque el señor Tenoh podría solucionar las cosas en Japón, mientras que nosotras ignoraríamos a esas personas aquí.

-Claro el gran general puede ayudarla a salir de sus problemas.

-El señor Tenoh ama a su hija.

-Sí, pero los padres no somos eternos Michi. Deja que te explique la situación detenidamente hija.

-¿Vas a explicarme la razón para robarme a la mujer que amo?

-Nadie te va a robar a Haru, por eso debes de escuchar lo que debo decir.

-Bien.

-Cuando conocí a Haruka me di cuenta de que ella era una chica muy linda y noble, pero como bien se dio cuenta mi hijo, es insegura. Tú me confirmaste que lo era al hablarme de Mimi y la forma en que la trataba, como sus amigos la defendían de ella y las peleas que tuvo. Incluso debe de ceder contigo muchas veces ¿no?

-Si hablas sobre lo del apartamento, entonces sí.

-Pero antes de eso discutieron.

-Sí.

-Haruka ya está cambiando, pero no del todo. Ella se quiere hacer escuchar, hacer respetar y demostrarse que es todo menos una niña con miedo.

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver con lo demás?

-Hable con Ryunosuke al saber de la candidatura de Haruka, ambos coincidimos en algo. Ella será devorada por los tiburones de la política, la van a manipular y jugarán con sus buenos sentimientos.

-Y quieren destruir a esa bella persona, que sea un ser con odio. No es justo, Haruka respeta a las personas y sus opiniones.

-Nadie quiere eliminar la bondad y nobleza de Haruka, tampoco queremos que sea un ser de odio. Queremos que en la política ella sea un ser neutro, astuto, que no se deje manipular y que no pise a los demás. Su padre no va a estar siempre con ella, ni yo voy a vivir siempre para ayudar a Jeremy con la empresa. Si les solucionamos la vida, los hacemos dependientes de otras personas que podrían aprovecharse de ellos ¿entiendes?

-Eso lo puedo entender, pero no entiendo algo ¿qué hacer con quienes los quieran dañar? Ahí actuaran por odio no como seres neutros.

-No Michi, simplemente debe de ser contundente y hacerles notar a esas malas personas que no se pueden meter con ella o su familia pues habrá consecuencias.

-Ponerles un alto.

-¿Qué habría pasado si no terminas a Elsa?

-Estaría casada.

-No Michi, eso sería lo de menos. La mujer no entendería de límites, te intentaría controlar y al momento de querer poner un alto, ella se reiría de ti.

-Porque no me tomaría en serio.

-Haruka le puede hablar duramente a Esmeralda y me lo has dicho, pero te apuesto a que tiende a suavizar las cosas. Es como regañar a un niño que hace berrinche por un dulce y decirle que no se lo comprarás, claro el niño puede dejar de hacer el berrinche y al llegar a otra tienda comprarle un dulce. El niño no entiende y seguirá haciendo lo que se le venga en gana.

-Porque no hay consecuencias.

-Exacto, esa mujer puede hacer lo que le venga en gana. Haruka grita, pero al final de cuentas no cumple lo que dice, lo mismo harán otros sujetos peores a Esmeralda y en la política. Dime Michi ¿yo he cambiado con ustedes? ¿el señor Ryunosuke es diferente?

-No, pero da miedo con personas como mi padre y cuando habla sobre cosas que pueden afectar a su familia. Se impone para poner orden, para no perder el rumbo.

-Eso es lo que pasará con Haruka, queremos que aprenda a que debe ser un hielo con la gente nociva, que ponga orden cuando el caos amenace la estabilidad y sobre todo que no cambie con los que ama.

-Quieren guiar a Haruka.

-Sí.

-¿Me juras que no cambiará con nosotros?

-No creo que lo haga, es una chica lista y se parece a su padre en el carácter. Es seria cuando debe y muy linda cuando se trata de sus seres queridos.

-Es cierto, Haruka es idéntica a él.

-Debe ser un hombre muy guapo.

-Lo es.

-Ya sabía yo que valoras la belleza masculina.

-Es que Haruka se parece a él físicamente, menos en los ojos.

-¿Le sigues mintiendo a Haruka sobre el tiempo de estadía?

-Es una sorpresa, festejaremos con su padre año nuevo. Quisiera que mi mamá estuviera, pero eso haría que mi padre hiciera acto de presencia.

-Kaito Kaioh, tienes miedo a que Haruka se haga como él.

-Sí.

-Ella no olvidará su nobleza, piensa que rica ya es.

* * *

-¿Cuál es el plan Tenoh?

-Necesito a tu investigador, quiero todo acerca de Logan Smith. Informantes, familia, amantes, donde come, donde defeca, qué le gusta y que no.

-No te dará todo hoy Tenoh.

-Ya lo sé Jeremy, tres días serán suficientes. Luego todo sobre el editor en jefe de ese tabloide, después Esmeralda.

-¿Tres días para todos ellos? No es dios Tenoh.

-No, serán nueve días en total, tres para cada uno.

Jeremy miró a Haruka algo burlón, se notaba que la chica no tenía experiencia en poner orden.

-Claro, dejemos que se salgan con la suya una semana y media.

-¿Quieres que dé el golpe antes?

-Si amas a Michi, sí.

-¿Alguna vez viste el episodio III de Star Wars?

-Que tontería Tenoh, esto no es una película.

-¿La viste?

-Sí, no había nada en la tele.

-¿Recuerdas de lo que trata?

-No.

-Los Sith al fin se vengan de lo Jedi, ¿cómo crees que lo hicieron Jeremy?

-Dando un golpe de estado.

-El cuál no se hizo en un día ¿o me equivoco?

-Creo que tardaron años.

-Los Jedi se sentían muy cómodos en la república galáctica, esa soberbia de pensar que controlaban a los Sith no les hizo darse cuenta del peligro. Se dieron cuenta muy tarde, ya cuando no podían escaparse del golpe final.

-¿Los quieres acorralar?

-Por supuesto, de paso ayudaremos a los Kou. Tu madre dijo que debo proteger a la familia, ellos son mis amigos y la familia adoptiva de Michiru.

-Por un momento pensé que te habías hecho una desgraciada.

-No te confundas, lo soy.

Jeremy miraba a Haruka asombrado por sus palabras, la sonrisa que la chica era aterradora.

-Deberías relajarte.

-No me voy a relajar, le dije a esa mujer que no se metiera con Michiru o no tendría compasión. Insultó el amor que ella tuvo por tu hermana, yo la vi llorar del dolor y rabia de perderla. ¿Crees que son justas esas patrañas?

-No.

-Entonces contacta al investigador y haz lo que te pido. Hablaré con tus abogados para que se comuniquen con los míos y los de los Kou. No quiero que se le informe a Seiya de nada, él es la pieza débil y voy a recuperar a mi amigo.

-¿Qué harás después?

-Ir a patinar con mi prometida- sonrió.

-Claro- dijo con enfado.

-Pensaba que estabas enojado conmigo por el anillo que le di a Michiru, pero en realidad estás enamorado de ella. Por lo que me dijiste todo eso, querías hacerme quedar mal con ella al principio.

-No lo voy a negar Tenoh.

-Que te quede claro McConell que por muy hijo que seas de Hanna, hermano de Maxine o amigo de Michiru yo no te voy a dejar que intentes sabotear mi relación. Ella será mi esposa y si quieres ir a mi boda o casa serás bien recibido. Simplemente no abuses de mi hospitalidad o estarás en problemas.

-¿Quién te crees?

-Haruka Tenoh, la mujer que ama a Michiru más que a nadie en este mundo. Ella es el tesoro más grande que tengo McConell.

-Yo la amé desde que la conocí, su belleza me cautivo y tuve que hacerme a un lado por Max. Esta vez no lo haré Tenoh y la primera oportunidad que tenga la aprovecharé.

-Felicidades McConell, yo la amé desde antes de conocerla en persona.

-Eres cursi Tenoh.

-No sabes cuánto- regresó sus ojos a la ventana.

* * *

Las risas del grupo del fondo eran las que más se escuchaban en aquel pub, sentados lejos de la mayoría de las personas estaban tres chicos y dos chicas. Parecían divertidos con lo que uno de los muchachos decía, uno de los chicos levantó la mano para que la mesera fuera al lugar.

-¿Qué les traigo Owen?

-Dos jarras más, por favor.

-Con mucho gusto.

-¡Wendy!

La mesera sonrió al ver una mirada azul que hacía mucho había dejado de asistir. La última vez que estuvo en el lugar salió en shock y ahora regresaba con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Michi regresaste.

-Vine de vacaciones, deja que te abrace.

-Me alegra verte feliz.

-Con ellos no puedes estar triste.

-También veo caras nuevas- dijo viendo al rubio.

-Sí, ella es mi prometida Haruka.

-Es bueno que siguieras con tu vida, Max estaría muy feliz Michi.

Por un momento los ojos de Michiru se llenaron de nostalgia y abrazó de nuevo a la mesera. Esa muchacha pelirroja había sido su mesera siempre que iban a tomar algo, ella fue testigo de la relación que tuvo con Maxine e incluso fue al funeral.

-Gracias.

-A ti por acordarte de mí.

-¿Cómo olvidarme de ti? Sería una muy mala persona para hacer algo parecido.

-La siempre bromista Michi. Voy por sus jarras.

-Gracias.

La chica se retiró sonriendo, Michiru estaba bien y feliz. Eso le quitaba la preocupación al pensar que la violinista jamás superaría el trago amargo que le había dejado la muerte de Maxine.

-Ey Michi, dime que me vas a regalar a Haru.

-Mi novia no es un perro Owen.

-Michi, Haruka es una bestia- decía Dylan.

-¿Bestia?

La rubia lucía muy sorprendida por la palabra, ¿qué querría decir Dylan?

-Que eres genial, no lo digo como algo negativo Haruka.

-Gracias- sonrió.

-La miras mucho Carly, podría ponerme celoso.

-Qué tonto, es que Haruka me resulta conocida.

-Eso te pasa por llegar tarde amor. Haruka es Uranus.

-¡La corredora de F1!

-Sí, corrí en F1.

-Owen estaba muy enojado cuando te retiraste- dijo Carly.

-Me difama Haru.

-Carly dice la verdad cariño, de hecho, te odiaba.

-Sí, él dijo que eras una cobarde por dejar las carreras antes de conducir para Ferrari- apoyó Dylan.

Haruka lo miró con molestia, los cuatro amigos se vieron con preocupación. Haruka se levantó de la mesa y miró a Owen directamente.

-No voy a compartir la mesa con él, es un insulto señor, haré que se trague sus palabras.

Michiru lo supo, ya no había vuelta atrás, desde esa tarde algo había cambiado en Haruka y cada segundo que pasaba la perdía.

-Te reto a un duelo de Edward Fortyhands Owen. Cuando llegue la señorita Wendy pediremos la cinta y las botellas.

-Acepto el duelo Haruka, de este pub no sales sin conocer la derrota.

-¿Michiru haces los honores?

La violinista miró a Haruka… Se había equivocado, Haruka no cambiaría esa forma tan amigable y bromista de ser. Negó riendo y se levantó de su lugar para caminar cerca de Owen y Haruka.

-Mi amor, no te embriagues por favor.

-No lo haré.

-¿Sabes de qué trata el juego?

-Claro.

-Ya Michi, que no te dé miedo ver perder a Haru.

-¿Disculpa? Eres tú quien perderá.

-Quisieras.

-Dense la mano-dijo Michiru.

Ellos lo hicieron mirándose fijamente. Michiru tomó con sus manos las manos de Haruka y Owen, mientras que Carly y Dylan se reían de lo infantiles que se veían.

-A gentleman's agreement.

Dijo bajando sus manos y soltandolos para que ellos pudieran separarse.

-Hasa- gritaron.

-Wendy qué bueno que llegas.

-¿Qué pasa Dylan?

-Necesitamos todo para un Edward Fortyhands, es para Haru y Owen.

-No Owen, me van a matar si vomitas en la mesa… De nuevo.

-Eres desagradable- reía Michiru.

-No lo he hecho… Desde hace una semana.

-Yo limpio si lo hace- dijo Haruka.

Wendy miró a la rubia que al fin le hablaba, le dio ternura la manera en que dijo las cosas. Su sonrisa era hermosa, no te fijabas en su herida y sus ojos. ¡Qué envidia le daba Michiru! Eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto, claro que uno tenía un derrame ¿quién habría osado mancillar tan hermoso rostro?

-Sí- dijo suspirando.

-Gracias.

-No tardo- corrió a la barra.

Carly estaba fascinada de ver la cara de Michiru, estaba completamente celosa y miraba con furia a Haruka que no se percataba de lo que ocurría. Después de todo no era su culpa, no lo dijo en forma de coqueteo, fue algo natural y la violinista estaba con ganas de matarla.

-Tranquila.

-No entiendo Carly.

-Haruka no lo hizo con mala intención.

-No, nunca lo hace con esa intención- gruñó.

-Dios, ni por Max te encelabas.

-Parece que disfrutas verme así.

-Sí Michi, estás completamente enamorada de Haruka.

-Al principio no quería.

-¿Por qué? Haruka es genial, actúa bastante bien. Creí que mataría a Owen por la broma, pero lo tomó bien y está jugando con él. Incluso Owen me sorprende, dijo que cuando llegaras con tu nueva novia la haría sufrir.

-No lo hizo porque resultó ser su piloto favorito.

-Te equivocas, no lo hizo porque ella es buena persona. Es muy extrovertida y muy guapa.

Los ojos de Michiru la fulminaron, mientras que Carly simplemente se rio de la reacción.

-Aquí están las cosas.

-Gracias Wendy.

-Quedas advertido Owen, no vomites o te vetamos.

-Que mala vibra- decía moviendo sus manos.

-Es en serio.

-¿Me ayudas Carly?

-No me ignores.

-¿Podrías ayudar a Haru? Te lo agradecería Wendy.

-Claro- sonrió.

Michiru saltó de su lugar para estar cerca de Haruka, la rubia le sonrió y la miraba cómicamente. Los celos de Michiru eran evidentes y le causaba gracia.

-Parece que mi novia me ayudará. Gracias Wendy.

-Sí, no quiero que te regañen Wendy.

-Michi eres muy tierna. Tienes mucha suerte Haruka, nadie más te amará tanto como mi amiga.

-Tienes razón, soy muy afortunada de tener a una mujer como Michiru. No sabes cuánto la amo.

-Más te vale o te metes con todo un pub y hay muchos hooligans.

La mesera se fue dejando a Michiru completamente roja y a Haruka muy feliz, incluso estaba silbando.

-Deja de presumir Haruka, me avergüenzas.

-¿Chicos creen que es malo decir que amo a Michiru?

-No, pero seguramente Michi habla de la futura vergüenza que tendrá al verte perder Haru.

-Owen, Owen, mi más grande fan. No deberías retarme.

-Ya veremos Haru.

-Ya niños. Estás serán las reglas, no pueden ir al baño sin antes terminarse la bebida y no van a poder responder el móvil. Si se quitan la cinta sin terminarse la cerveza pierden, si vomitan pierden y si se quedan dormidos pierden- decía Dylan.

-De acuerdo- dijeron.

-Comiencen sus niñerías.

-¿Con calma o haciendo fondo?

-Owen, no quiero que Haruka se emborrache.

-De acuerdo Michi… Fondo Haruka.

-Michiru dijo que…

-No seas cobarde Haru.

-Fondo.

-Ay Dios- decía Michiru.

Los chicos bebían lo más rápido que podían, Michiru, Carly y Dylan gritaban que perdía el que derramara su bebida. Pegaban en la mesa diciendo "fondo, fondo, fondo" y reían al ver las caras de Owen y Haruka, la rubia se divertía con los amigos de Michiru. La violinista estaba feliz de ver que sus amigos se habían llevado bien con la pianista y a unas mesas estaba Jeremy, que observaba como se hacía amiga rápidamente de los mejores amigos de su hermana, era una ladrona.

-Sir Tenoh y su finísima clase- aplaudió.

-No los distraigas Jeremy.

-Esto es tonto Dylan.

-¿Qué te ocurre? Es una salida entre amigos, no una junta de inversionistas.

-¡Empate!- gritaron las chicas.

Jeremy rodó sus ojos al ver como Owen felicitaba a Haruka, estaba complacido por la "competencia" tan cerrada que habían tenido y la rubia era ayudada por Michiru para quitarse la cinta.

-No entiende joven Tenoh- reclamó.

-¿Qué no entiendo McConell?

-Tu imagen afecta la de Michi- dijo mirando el móvil.

-Tienes razón, gracias por tu consejo. Tendré cuidado en las cosas que hago.

-Pero no me sorprende que seas tan… ¿Cómo decirlo sin que se escuche mal?

Los chicos miraban a Jeremy, Michiru no salía del asombro porque Jeremy realmente no soportaba a la rubia. Le dolió ver la reacción de su amigo, de la persona con quien más hablaba de Max y siempre tenía algo lindo que recordar de ella a su lado.

-Sólo di las cosas que pasan por tu cabeza.

-Idiota, esa es la palabra Tenoh. No eres más que una completa idiota, y después de lo de hoy supuse que podrías llegar a rayar en la inteligencia. Leí que tu IQ es de 115, pero no lo parece creo que se les fue un uno de más. Me sorprende que Michi con su IQ de 150 se fijara en ti, una neandertal.

-Vamos Jeremy, estamos disfrutando una velada entre amigos- habló Dylan.

-¿Traicionando a Max?

-Nadie aquí traiciona a Max, todos extrañamos a tu hermana. Ella era mi mejor amiga Jeremy.

-No lo parece Owen, le dijiste "Ultra" a esta lacra japonesa.

-Jeremy, basta que no ves que lastimas a Michi- reclamó Carly.

-No pretendo lastimar a Michi, pero es que salir con esta "cosa" es lo peor que hizo. ¿Tanto golpe en las carreras te dejaron estúpida o fueron los de Seiya?

-Si quieres que caiga en tu juego, no lo vas a lograr. Pero quiero aclarar algo, los 115 fueron en mi test de 10 años. Entre al Mugen porque tenía 143.

-Entonces se les fue un tres de más Tenoh.

-Puede ser McConell.

-Basta Jeremy.

El chico giró el rostro para ver a Michiru, ella lo miraba con tristeza y decepción. Nunca esperó recibir esa mirada de parte de la violinista, pero eso no lo haría ceder.

-No te conviene casarte con Tenoh, lo vas a perder todo. No se puede hacer cargo de nada, es un animal que por milagro aprendió a leer y escribir.

-La amo.

-¿Cuánto hace que la conoces Michi?

-Nueve meses.

-No puedes amarla.

-¿Por qué? Porque amé a Maxine ¿es eso?

-Te apuesto que si Maxine viviera este ser no tendría oportunidad.

Dijo mirando con burla a Haruka, la rubia estaba calmada y afirmó con la cabeza. Le dio a entender que ella pensaba lo mismo que él acababa de asegurar.

-Hasta ella lo sabe- señaló.

-Te equivocas Jeremy- dijo Owen.

-¿Tú qué sabes?

-Mucho… Max sabía que Michi la podía dejar por una persona.

Michiru veía a Owen sin perder detalle, nunca se imaginó que el chico pudiera afirmar eso.

-No digas tonterías, Michi amó a Maxine más que a cualquier otra mujer.

-Eso es lo que crees. Lo siento Michi, debo decirlo… Max escuchó a Michi hablar con Set sobre una persona a la que debía encontrar en un festival, le dijo que esa persona era el amor de su vida. Desafortunadamente no la podía encontrar y prefirió no acudir más a su encuentro porque había conocido a Max y no era justo para ella. Maxine se sintió un poco insegura y me fue a ver, obviamente me contó lo que les dije… Siempre supo que no tendría oportunidad si esa persona aparecía, por eso no quería viajar a Japón.

-Pero accedió ir para conocer a mis padres.

-Sí, pero no estarían mucho tiempo porque iban tres días.

-Lastimé a Max.

-No, recuerdo que unos días antes del accidente estábamos hablando y me dijo "sabes Mega, algo dentro de mí sabe que no soy la persona que va a envejecer con Michiru. Si eso llega a ocurrir, espero que encuentre a esa persona del festival".

-Tu hermana realmente era especial McConell. Debo decir que es alguien a quien respeto sin estar presente.

Todos miraron a Haruka que hablaba seriamente y miraba a Michiru con ternura.

-Haruka, no lo dije para que dudes de Michi.

-No dudo de ella, supongo que yo pensaría lo mismo que Max si estuviera en su lugar.

-¿Pensarías?- dijo Carly.

-Haruka es esa persona chicos, se robó un paraguas amarillo que me pertenecía, nos enviamos cartas un tiempo, pero no pusimos nuestros nombres y un día me regresó el paraguas prometiendo que me encontraría, que lo llevara cada festival. Pero yo no la conocí hasta hace nueve meses, ella me buscaba cada año y no se cansó- sonrió.

-La conocí cuatro meses antes de Tanabata y no lo voy a negar, me gustó. Pero ella estaba muy vulnerable por lo de Max y yo estaba en una relación. Destructiva para que no te quedes con el gusto de informarlo McConell.

-Yo me enamoré de Haruka, pero tenía miedo de olvidar a Max y para alejarla salí con alguien más.

-Justo cuando yo era soltera- bromeó.

Los chicos no pudieron evitar reír, mientras Jeremy observaba a Michiru contar la historia o el resumen de lo que habían vivido.

-Pero entonces vine y Hanna me animó a seguir mi vida. Regresé a Japón decidida a luchar por Haruka, pues una ladrona me quería robar su amor.

-Ranko no podía robarte nada, yo ya no podía amar a nadie más Michiru.

-¿Así fue siempre Michi o quiere quedar bien?- bromeó su amiga.

-Esa es la forma de ser de Haruka, no intenta quedar bien Carly.

-Continua Michi, ¿cómo es que Haru resultó ser la persona?

-Eres un chismoso Dylan- decía Owen.

-Teníamos poco de ser novias, era Tanabata y Michiru organizó un evento en la universidad. En esos días me detenía ante cualquier chica que llevara un paraguas amarillo, decía una frase y ella la debía completar, pero no eran la chica que buscaba.

-Así llegó hasta el festival y se puso nerviosa al ver el paraguas que colgaba de mi brazo. Yo no sabía que era Haruka la persona que esperaba y por esa razón no estaba aterrada al verla. Se acercó lentamente, cuando estábamos frente a frente…

-Dije la frase y Michiru la completó.

-Mi corazón no podía resistir chicos, al fin había encontrado a la persona que me robó el corazón a los 16 años y que me lo había robado de nuevo a los 25.

-Tardé nueve largos años en encontrarla McConell y ahora que estoy a su lado ¿crees que voy a ceder a tus juegos de niño? Yo no quiero ocupar el lugar de tu hermana, me encantaría llevarme bien contigo y no te voy a rogar una amistad. Te lo dije en tu auto, no abuses de mi amabilidad o te voy a destruir pues no voy a tolerar que me quieras separar del tesoro más hermoso de mi vida.

-Tú y yo no podemos ser amigos.

-Chicos, podemos seguir la velada en nuestra habitación. No me parece propio seguir incomodando a Jeremy- dijo Michiru.

-Por supuesto- respondieron.

-Mañana iremos a despedirnos de tu madre, tampoco creo que sea bueno pasar Navidad contigo e incomodarte Jeremy. Te agradezco la amistad que me ofreciste, pero no voy a tolerar que trates asi a mi prometida, estas "lacras japonesas" regresan a su país.

-No Michi, no lo dije por ti. Pasa con nosotros las fiestas.

-Lo siento, la persona a la que llamaste "lacra" es la mujer a quien amo.

-Michi.

-Vamos chicos.

-Yo pago- ofreció Haruka.

-No Haru.

-No es nada.

-Iremos a la boda ¿no? Ahí pagarás todo- dijo Owen.

-¿Vendrán?- se emocionó la rubia.

-Claro, necesitas padrinos que representen a Michi- rio Dylan.

-Y mi amiga necesita más de una dama de honor.

-Gracias Carly.

-Además conviene que pague Owen porque Michi matará a Wendy. Los celos son muy malos amiga.

-Dejen de molestar.

Los chicos abandonaron el lugar después de pagar, dejaron a Jeremy sólo entre las personas de un pub que ahora se sentía menos familiar. Cuando Hanna se enterase de lo que había pasado estaría en problemas, después de todo él no había cambiado mucho. Sus sentimientos se habían salido de control y la rubia en ningún momento fue grosera con él o con su madre; ella siempre hablaba del buen trato que recibió de la rubia en Japón.

-Eres una peste Tenoh ¿cómo puedes permitir esto Max?

-Simple, tu hermana siempre amo a Michi y si fueras listo, te darías cuenta de que Haruka ama a Michiru con todo su ser y viceversa.

-Wendy ¿por qué no haces tu trabajo? Yo no soy tu amigo.

-Haruka tiene razón, Max era alguien que se daba a respetar y tú dejas mucho que desear.

 **CONTINUARÁ** **…**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, el día de hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, muchas gracias por los comentarios que dejan y el tiempo que dedican a la lectura pues su contenido es extenso. Debido a que ahora estoy de vacaciones en la escuela y trabajo, tengo "más tiempo" para escribir. Sin importar que mis suegros están de visita y que debamos llevarlos a conocer la ciudad, me hago tiempo de seguir con la historia.** **Sé que muchos de ustedes trabajan, pero espero que el día 25 puedan descansar porque es Navidad y el día de hoy quería sorprenderlos con una noticia. En nochebuena subiré un capítulo de la historia como regalo de Navidad para que si están libres el día 25 puedan leerlo tranquilamente y con una taza de chocolate o ponche (con o sin piquete), todos los mexicanos entenderán lo del ponche. No olviden que cada viernes hay capítulo, por tanto el regalo de Navidad no suple el del viernes y puede ser que tarde en subirlo porque el próximo jueves es mi cumpleaños, así que saldré a pasear el viernes así que no se desesperen si tardo un poco. Aún no sé si pueda repetir la hazaña para año nuevo, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo.**

 **Ahora pasemos a lo verdaderamente importante que son los comentarios que dejan. 3, 2, 1... ¡Ya!**

 **Sango-chani: Sí llegaron a Londres y ya se fueron por la actitud tan infantil de Jeremy, Michiru no va a dejar que molesten a Haruka. Lamento que no les fuera tan bien, pero te aseguro que tendrán un momento lleno de amor, felicidad y familia. El tsunami empieza a golpear y no será tan gentil con todos, porque en algunas partes los efectos colaterales no será tan fuertes. Seiya está perdido en más de una manera, pero coincido contigo salir con Esmeralda es lo peor que ha hecho.**

 **Zel: Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia, me alegra que te la "comieras lento", prometo no descuidar la historia para que la disfrutes. No odies que no haya más capítulos pues cada viernes actualizo y si lo dejo de hacer mi conciencia o novia no me dejan descansar. Ya sabes que habrá capítulo el martes y el viernes de la próxima semana.**

 **Quizá se lea mal lo que escribiré, pero me alegra que los personajes te hagan sentir cosas pues te involucras en la lectura y leer tu comentario me hace esforzarme para no subir algo mal hecho. La mamá, ella es... Un enigma jajaja, la verdad es que la historia ya no es lo que era en borradores, ha cambiado en muchas formas y lo único que diré es que Haruka la amará incondicionalmente. Pues como le digo a Sango-chani el tsunami que viene en la vida de las chicas es muy fuerte.**

 **Desire: Me parece que éste en su mayoría también es sobre las chicas y espero que te guste. Estoy de acuerdo en que necesitan descansar, pero no será en Londres y espero que ese mal presentimiento de Mimet yendo a buscar a Haruka no se haga real ¿qué planea? No lo sé, pero sí sé lo que planea cierta plaga de cabello verde y ojos cafés.**

 **Haruka no se va a meter en los problemas de Ernesto y Minako, pero parece que las cosas se ponen peor para los planes de estos tórtolos. Como dirían "uno como quiera, pero... ¡Y las criaturas!" En realidad en este momento ese enredo va a lastimar a muchas personas y a un inocente que viene en camino, muy mal Eru. Esta semana no te haré esperar mucho, saludos.**

 **Vicky: Es un enorme placer y gusto leer tus comentarios y me alegra que seas como la del aeropuerto jajaja, pero ten mesura con lo del trío jajaja y no eres como Esmeralda el ángel caído.** **Haruka hace cada comentario loco, pero el mejor es Yaten y sus reglas... Ya extraño a ese hombre, pronto regresará y dile a tu madre que no es bueno matar a las ratas de laboratorio o cualquier animal. Toda vida es sagrada y aunque me cuesta porque me dan asco eso incluye a las cucarachas.**

 **Hablando de cucarachas, regresamos a Esmeralda que solamente alucinaba así que no te espantes pues Haruka por el momento está felizmente enamorada de Michiru y ya sabes lo que piensa de las infidelidades. Mimet que está incluida en la categoría de alimañas tampoco creo que encontrará a la misma Haruka, de verdad espero que la rubia no desarrollará el síndrome de Estocolmo con ella pues esa sería la única manera de acercarse a ella. Mimi la controlaba y esa es la única desventaja.**

 **Aioros: Esmeralda es la nata que flota en el agua contaminada, es peor que la inmundicia y Seiya de plano está ciego, pero esperemos que lo saquen de ese infierno. Mimi es otro engendro que llega en el peor momento pues Haruka está feliz. Obviamente esperemos que el plan de Esmeralda falle y deje a las chicas en paz. La madre es alguien que será importante para la rubia, sé que no contesto nada con eso, pero ella está más cerca de aparecer cada día.**

 **Kyoky: Haruka jamás tocaría a esa mujer, de verdad la odia te lo juro. Seiya es una buena persona que pasa por el peor momento y toma terribles decisiones, una de ellas es Esmeralda.** **Claro, Haruka siempre se ve bien con todo porque es genial y tiene estilo jajajaja, se nota que es mi personaje favorito.**

 **Me alegra que estés de vacaciones, déjate llevar por el espíritu navideño y no olvides limpiar tu casa para el año nuevo. Los dioses nos visitan o al menos eso dice mi novia, pienso que es su forma de ser una dictadora en la limpieza de nuestra casa ese día y obviamente la estoy pasando bien pues la familia está reunida. Tú debes de prometer que vas a disfrutar de tus vacaciones.**

 **Sobre la historia, bien hoy seré muy breve porque pasaron muchas cosas y no quiero que esto sea algo de más de 10,000 caracteres y creo que lo será. Ya conocemos un poco del pasado de Ernesto, era un joven aventurero que salió de su país, no le iba bien y fue rescatado por Akane. Espero que la culpa le carcoma cada instante de su vigilia y también en sueños, de nuevo eso no se hace. Mucho menos porque su esposa no le ha dicho del bebé que tendrán y creanme que esto ya se hizo un drama.**

 **Haruka y Michiru se acaban de dar cuenta que Jeremy odia a la pobre rubia que no hace nada más que ser una linda persona con quienes la rodean, muchas veces peca de distraída. lo malo es que ya se dio cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones del hermano de Max, pero no todo está perdido porque los amigos de Michiru adoraron a su prometida y no hablemos de Hanna que tiene un pequeño crush con ella. Es mentira, le tiene cariño porque sabe que ambas se aman y quiere verlas felices por eso se ofreció a ayudar a Haruka en su nueva aventura.**

 **Lo malo es que van a regresar a Japón y Mimi se fue a seguir su gira al país del sol naciente, recemos porque no se encuentren para evitar más problemas. ¿Qué pasará con Ernesto y Minako? ¿Esmeralda fue la que dio la información? ¿Haruka cambiará y será un ser sin escrúpulos? ¿Michiru podrá soportar si eso pasa? ¿Cómo pasarán la Navidad las chicas?**

 **Muchas gracias por leer todo incluso estás extensas notas, saludos a todos los lectores anónimos y abrazos a todos quienes comentan. Ya saben que pueden dejar sus impresiones de los capítulos y que yo los leo a todos con gusto. Nos leemos el próximo martes y de nuevo felices fiestas.**


	31. Spanish bombs (Parte II)

**CAPÍTULO 30. Spanish bombs (Parte II)**

 **NI SAILOR MOON, NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI. LA CANCIÓN "LINGER" PERTENECE AL GRUPO "THE CRANBERRIES".**

* * *

-Me siento mal por dejar a Hanna.

Haruka atrajo a Michiru a su pecho y la abrazó fuertemente, quería animar un poco a su novia. Ella también se sentía mal pues quería pasar más tiempo con la señora McConell, era una versión femenina de su padre y le gustaba. Además, pensaba que era la culpable entre el conflicto de Jeremy, Michiru y Hanna pues la violinista le explicó a la matriarca que sentía incomodidad con respecto al chico y no quería someterlo a cosas que no le agradaban.

-Lamento haber causado problemas.

-No, tú no hiciste nada malo. Los chicos te aman y ni hablar de Hanna.

-Te cause dolor Michiru.

-No, deja de decir cosas sin sentido.

Haruka recargó su mejilla en el cabello de Michiru, ninguna de las dos había cambiado la posición que adquirieron gracias a la rubia. ¿Cómo traer un poco de felicidad a la violinista? La rubia sonrió un poco y se levantó del asiento, de nuevo esperaban un vuelo para salir de Londres.

-Iré a ver cómo van las cosas con este mequetrefe.

-¿Hablarás con Hanna?

-Sí, ella supo mi plan después de contárselo a Jeremy.

-No tardes, podemos abordar en cualquier momento.

-Será rápido.

La rubia caminó un poco para alejarse de Michiru y hacer la llamada. No tardaron mucho en responderle.

- **Haruka, me alegra escuchar tu voz.**

-Señora Kaioh, el gusto y placer es todo mío.

- **¿Todo bien por Londres?**

-No del todo, tuve un problema con el hijo de la señora McConell y vamos de regreso a Japón.

- **Es una verdadera pena, ¿tu padre ya tiene planes y quieres pasar la Navidad con nosotros? Kaito no estará pues viajó a New York.**

-Es mi día de suerte, ¿qué le parece ir con nosotras a Uchiko?

- **Es el pueblo donde viven los padres de Kaito.**

-Exacto, los abuelos que hace tiempo no ve Michiru y me ha dicho que los extraña. Claro que les llama y les envía algo de dinero para ayudarles, pero son pocas veces las que tiene tiempo de verlos.

- **¿** **Michiru sabe tu idea?**

-Es una sorpresa.

- **De acuerdo Haruka, les llamaré para avisar que vamos de visita.**

-Gracias señora Kaioh, sé que eso animará a Michiru.

- **Dejemos que sea una sorpresa para los abuelos de Michiru, pediré que alisten tres lugares en su casa pues iré con amigos.**

 **-** Excelente, muchas gracias. Llegaremos a las nueve de la mañana y pasaremos por usted, pediré que lleven mi auto al aeropuerto.

- **No, yo las alcanzaré en el aeropuerto. El viaje es largo Haruka, conseguiré los boletos que necesitamos.**

-Muchas gracias, le depositaré para que no gaste.

- **No hija, no te preocupes por ese gasto.**

 **-** Por favor.

- **De ninguna forma.**

-De acuerdo.

-Haruka, ya están llamando para abordar.

-Sí, un momento… Gracias por todo.

 **-No, gracias a ti por amar a mi niña**.

-Listo Michiru.

-Suerte que Hanna ayudó a que no nos cobraran una multa por regresar antes de tiempo.

La violinista tomó la mano de Haruka para caminar y abordar, pero sintió un jalón que le indicaba que la rubia no se movía de su lugar.

-Michiru, yo te haré feliz siempre que te encuentres triste.

-Haruka ya lo haces.

-No lo suficiente.

-Camina Tenoh.

-Sí señora.

El viaje fue largo, 12 horas eran bastante agotadoras y Haruka necesitaba pedir un auto para moverse por el pueblo en el que vivía la familia del padre de Michiru. El señor Kaito no hablaba de la familia y Haruka sabía que la violinista siempre les llamaba a sus abuelos, lo había comprobado al empezar a salir con ella.

Ayudaba a sus abuelos enviándoles dinero pues decía que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ellos, incluso le había dicho que estaba triste de no verlos tan seguido. La última vez que los visitó ella tenía 17 años y mencionó que eso la llenaba de tristeza. Por eso luego del pleito con Jeremy e irse de Inglaterra decidió que era la oportunidad de ver a los abuelos Kaioh.

Michiru le había explicado que el pueblo era muy pequeño y tranquilo, podías ver los cultivos de las personas o invernaderos. Que lo que más le gustaba de la casa de sus abuelos era caminar unos 10 minutos y encontrarse con el río Oda. Que sabía que Haruka amaría el lugar pues en él se disfruta de mejor manera los cambios de las estaciones, eso era un factor que emocionaba a la rubia pues seguramente nevaría y ella ayudaría a quitar la nieve de la puerta con una pala.

-Sonríes mucho cariño.

-Pensé que estabas dormida Michiru, ¿te desperté?

-Para nada, abrí mis ojos y vi el paisaje más bello del planeta.

-¿Qué viste?

-Tu sonrisa.

Haruka se puso roja por el comentario, la violinista sabía que decir ese tipo de cosas causaban en la rubia un efecto muy tierno y eso le encantaba. Se preguntó por lo que hacía sonreír de tal forma a la chica de cabello cenizo, pero estaba tan cansada que simplemente se acomodó en el hombro de la pianista para seguir durmiendo.

-Toma.

Dijo Haruka tapándola con su manta, Michiru se extraño por la acción de la rubia. No era que no tuviera ese tipo de detalles, simplemente parecía que no dormiría más.

-No, hace frío y no quiero que te enfermes.

-¿Qué dices? Soy Haruka Tenoh, yo no me enfermo.

-Soberbia.

-No, quiero que mi prometida no se enferme. Además, estoy bien con tu calor.

-Tú siempre tan galante.

-Sólo con la mujer que amo.

Michiru sonrió e hizo un pequeño sonido de alegría, Haruka no parecía cambiar como adelantó Hanna. Se imponía ante la gente que la quería doblegar, justo como lo hizo Ryunosuke con Kaito y con ella seguía siendo el dulce hombre que le pedía no dejar que Haruka cantara algo de Chumbawamba.

Durmieron la una al lado de la otra, parecía ser que entre el cielo y el mar era el único lugar en el que estaban en paz. No había malas intenciones, no había problemas, no existían las envidias y cada una soñaba con la otra, ¿acaso no podían estar así en tierra? Haruka despertó y sonrió al ver a Michiru dormir plácidamente sobre su pecho, la posición no era la más cómoda del mundo, aunque no pareciera molestarle.

-Michiru- la movió delicadamente.

-Mmm.

-Me voy a mover un poco para que puedas recostarte. Pon tu cabeza sobre mis piernas.

La chica de cabello aqua negó perezosamente y se aferró a la chamarra de Haruka.

-Quiero que descanses bien.

Michiru volvió a negar.

-Vamos corazón.

-No quiero.

-Primera vez que me haces un berrinche. Debes de ceder, prometo que acariciaré tu cabello.

-No quiero.

-¿Por qué?

-Quiero escuchar el latido de tu corazón, de lo contrario no duermo.

-¿Esa es la razón por la que siempre amaneces sobre mí?

Michiru comenzó a reír por el tono tan infantil de la rubia, lo decía seriamente y para ella era demasiado gracioso que Haruka no se diera cuenta antes.

-No te rías, responde.

La violinista afirmó y la rubia pudo ver una dulce sonrisa formada.

-¿Mi latido es tu canción de cuna?

-Sí.

-¿No harás lo que te pido?

Negó de nuevo.

-Vas a estar adolorida por la posición Michiru.

La chica levantó los hombros dando a entender que no le importaba el dolor, ella no se iba a mover de su posición.

-No te haré masaje para aliviar el dolor.

-No me importa.

-Te voy a dar el mejor lugar del avión y la posición más cómoda ¿cómo puedes rechazarlo?

-Porque estoy en el mejor lugar del mundo.

-Rayos, cuando pienso que no puedo enamorarme más de ti, haces este tipo de comentarios.

-Podría permanecer así toda la vida Haruka.

-Entonces permanezcamos así siempre.

* * *

Miraba su reloj con mucha ansiedad, esperaba que no se retrasan para poder partir a Uchiko. Seguramente las chicas querrían comer algo y no tenían tiempo pues debían abordar otro vuelo de unas dos horas para llegar al aeropuerto de Matsuyama, ese era el más cercano al pequeño pueblo donde vivían los abuelos de la violinista.

Luego de eso debían tomar la línea Yosan para llegar al pueblo y el tren que iba para el lugar salía a las 12:53 y llegarían a Uchiko a la 13:07. Debían salir con tiempo y las chicas no llegaban. Levantó la vista al escuchar la risa de Michiru, sonrió y corrió al encuentro de su hija.

-Madre- sonrió.

-Hola querida.

-¿Qué haces aquí y con maleta?

-Tu madre vino porque saldrá de viaje con nosotras- dijo la rubia.

-Y se nos hace tarde, hay que tomar el vuelo a Matsuyama.

Michiru miró a Haruka que le sonreía de la forma más tierna que hubiera podido, la había sorprendido y sus ojos se nublaron.

-Hija ¿qué ocurre?

Haruka se sorprendió por la reacción de Michiru y pasó de sonreír a intentar calmar a su novia, ella sollozaba en los brazos de su madre.

-Michiru no quería hacerte llorar, de verdad soy mala para dar sorpresas.

Michiru negó y se separó de su madre, miró a Haruka y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Gracias Haruka, yo quería verlos.

-Entonces a correr que el vuelo sale en 30 minutos- dijo Megumi.

Las chicas afirmaron y salieron corriendo a la nueva sala para ir a la prefectura de Ehime, ni Megumi o Haruka creían la velocidad a la que iba Michiru. Corría rápidamente y las apresuraba para no perder el vuelo que la dejaría ver a sus abuelos. Decir que la violinista estaba emocionada era poco, parecía una niña en ese momento, una niña que ha esperado por su regalo de Navidad y ahora que estaba a unas horas de conseguirlo no podía esperar más. Llegaron a tiempo para la revisión de su equipaje, la violinista no paraba de mover las piernas, todos se tardaban y los minutos parecían lustros.

-Mi niña, calma- dijo Megumi.

-Primero abrazaré a los abuelos, luego los voy a besar y quizá le pida a la abuela que me haga un rico chocolate.

-Tu abuela debe de estar cansada Michiru, debes de ser considerada hija.

-Quiero llegar a su casa y respirar el aroma a té.

-Llegaremos a comprar un regalo para tus abuelos Michiru- dijo Haruka.

-A la abuela le gusta el wagashi, llevemos una caja.

Megumi y Haruka compartieron una mirada, la chica de cabello aqua realmente se había convertido en una niña. Estaba sentada en el filo del asiento y de forma perfecta, sus manos estaban posadas en sus rodillas, no dejaba de ver la puerta que la dejaría abordar.

-Hija siéntate bien.

-No mami, así estoy bien.

-Te vas a cansar Michiru.

-No cariño, prometo que no me cansaré.

-Iré por un té ¿quieren algo?

-No mami, no te vayas. Ya vamos a abordar, por favor espera.

-La máquina está a unos cinco pasos.

-En el avión te darán algo.

-Yo tengo sed en este momento Michiru.

-¡Mamá que no te muevas!- dijo como una niña consentida.

-Michiru Kaioh, no te permito levantarme la voz.

-Pues no te muevas.

-¿Con que esas tenemos? Estás comportándote muy mal hija, yo no crie a una niña grosera.

Haruka estaba divertida con el espectáculo de su prometida, en ese momento era una niña de unos ocho años o menos. Mientras que Megumi la regañaba frente a las personas, le seguía el juego a la niña consentida que cruzaba los brazos y fruncía el ceño. Su madre le movía el dedo en la cara y le daba un sermón, ese momento fue el que Haruka aprovechó para caminar a la máquina, comprar tres botellas de té y regresar.

-Y olvídate de pedirle a tu abuela que te haga chocolate, no voy a dejar que te cumpla el capricho porque te comportas muy mal.

-No mamá, perdóname.

-No Michiru, eres una señorita muy consentida y caprichosa.

-Ya dije que lo siento.

-He dicho que no.

-¡Mamá!- movía las piernas.

-¿Qué parte de la palabra "estás castigada" no entiendes?

-Es que si te esperamos quizá perdamos el vuelo.

-No exageres, en lo que me hiciste el drama perdimos más tiempo.

Michiru rodó los ojos y Megumi los abrió indignada por la falta de respeto.

-¡Qué bonito Michiru Kaioh! ¿Dónde aprendiste a ser tan grosera con tu madre?

Michiru la miró con el ceño completamente hostil.

-Sigue siendo una grosera y no te dejaré salir con Haruka.

-No puedes.

-Soy tu madre y puedo castigarte.

-Todo por un tonto té.

-No, es porque eres una grosera. Y ya jovencita, no quiero que sigas contestándome.

La risa de Haruka las hizo voltear a verla, en ese momento notaron que las personas las miraban con pena, otros reían y algunos más negaban con la cabeza discretamente.

-Aquí tiene señora Kaioh.

-Gracias Haruka.

-Traje uno para ti Michiru.

La chica afirmó, escondía su rostro pues estaba muerta de la pena. En ese momento cayó en cuenta de su actitud infantil y lo peor es que Haruka estaba de lo más divertida.

-¿Entonces estamos castigadas suegra?

-Ay que vergüenza contigo Haruka, pero mi hija olvidó que es un adulto y tuvo una regresión.

-Eso me enamora más de ella.

-Lo siento madre.

-Sé que estás muy emocionada hija, sólo intenta comportarte.

Michiru movía la cabeza afirmando, Haruka la abrazaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Megumi tomaba su té. Les llamaron para abordar y una violinista más tranquila se levantó para ser la primera en hacerlo.

La mañana se les escapó, Haruka durmió todo el vuelo porque estaba agotada. No supo el momento en que llegaron, hasta que Michiru la despertó y de nuevo debían correr para abordar un taxi que las dejara en la estación Matsuyama y tomar el tren directo a Uchiko.

Iban con tiempo, la señora Kaioh sonreía al saber que todo iba bien con su cronograma. Ya en el pueblo tomarían otro taxi para ir a casa de los abuelos de Michiru, la chica estaba sumamente emocionada y Haruka no dejaba de contemplar el paisaje. Cada cosa que la rubia señalaba era contemplada por Michiru, se tomaban fotos con el paisaje de fondo e incluían a la madre de la chica.

Al llegar al hermoso pueblo la rubia se quedó sin palabras, la paz que se sentía en el ambiente era indescriptible. Salieron de la estación y caminaron para tomar el taxi pero…

-¡Abuelo!

Michiru gritó muy emocionada, se cruzó la calle corriendo y sin fijarse para ir a los brazos del anciano que se veía igual de emocionado que la chica.

-¡Mira lo hermosa que estás!

-¿Sabías que veníamos?

-Tu madre me dijo que venía de visita con unos amigos, por eso quise venir por ella. Pero mi sorpresa fue mayor al ver a mi linda muñequita.

Michiru no soltaba al anciano que le acariciaba el cabello amorosamente, estaban emocionados al verse después de tanto tiempo. Unas lágrimas salieron de los ojos del señor, de sus hermosos ojos azules ya quedaba poco rastro pues su color estaba algo nublado por la avanzada edad.

La señora Kaioh y Haruka guardaban un poco la distancia, la escena era muy hermosa y conmovedora, incluso la rubia tomó una foto del momento. Su novia y su abuelo estaban juntos de nuevo, no se querían soltar por lo que supo que era un momento para guardar, no sólo para recordar.

-¿Cómo has estado Megumi?

-Muy bien señor Hayato, ¿mi suegra se quedó trabajando?

-No, Yumi está haciendo la comida.

El señor miró a Haruka seriamente y abrazó de forma posesiva a su nieta que sonrió al darse cuenta del recelo de su abuelo.

-Abuelito, te quiero presentar a mi prometida.

-Haruka Tenoh- dijo el anciano.

-Es un placer conocerlo señor Kaioh- hizo una reverencia.

-Me llamo Hayato Kaioh, es un honor conocerla joven Tenoh.

-El honor es mío, Michiru siempre me habla de usted.

-Y a nosotros de usted.

-Espero que sean cosas buenas.

-Estupendas, pero soy un abuelo muy celoso de sus nietas. Le pido que sea respetuosa con mi nieta en mi casa, no dormirán juntas y no intente sobrepasarse.

-No sólo respetaré a su nieta, respetaré su hogar y la hospitalidad que me brinda.

El hombre sonrió levemente al ver a Haruka hacer otra reverencia, aclaró la garganta y miró a su nuera y nieta. Ellas estaban mudas con la forma de actuar del señor, ni con Megumi se había comportado distante.

-Vine en la camioneta, espero que no les incomode mi modesto medio de transporte. Les ayudaré con las maletas, por aquí joven Tenoh.

-Sí señor.

El hombre tomó la maleta de su nuera y dejó a Haruka cargar la gran maleta que seguramente llevaba las prendas de ambas chicas. Caminaba abrazando a Michiru por el hombro y le sonreía a su nuera.

-¡Oh por dios!

Hayato giró para ver a Haruka que había tirado la maleta y estaba emocionada, ¿qué observaba? Buscó lo que impresionaba a la rubia y se extrañó al darse cuenta de que lo que despertaba esa reacción era su antigua camioneta.

-Señor Kaioh es una Chevrolet.

-Sí, pero levante el equipaje.

-Claro… ¿Puedo ver la cabina?

-Pues sí, sólo deje la maleta en la parte trasera.

Haruka puso la maleta con sumo cuidado, parecía estar frente a un tesoro y Hayato no entendía la razón, la camioneta ya estaba algo descuidada en su aspecto físico. Colores opacos e incluso un poco polvosa porque tenía un par de días sin lavarla, pero eso no le importaba a esa rubia que sonreía como loca.

-Es el modelo del 48, ven a ver Michiru.

El abuelo de Michiru la miró confundido y su nieta le sonrió algo apenada.

-Le encantan los autos.

-Ya veo.

-Michiru ven, la cabina es hermosa- decía moviendo la mano.

-En cuanto suba la observaré cariño.

-Señor Kaioh tiene una joya en su posesión. Todo es original, este auto debe valer mucho en el mercado, es de colección.

-¿Ya viste el estado de ese auto? Parece que ves el santo grial, me ayuda en el trabajo.

-Soporta 750 kilos, es un auto hermoso.

-Sí claro, pero me temo que en la cabina caben…

-Tres personas incluyendo al conductor, no se preocupe, yo iré atrás.

-Me apena mucho ese tipo de trato a usted joven Tenoh.

-¿Por qué?

-Es una visita y no debería ir atrás, es ser un terrible anfitrión.

-¡Qué va! El pueblo es hermoso, el auto es una joya y yo podré disfrutar del viento en mi cara.

-¿Realmente no se molesta?

-Para nada.

-Andando, que seguramente la comida ya está lista.

Diciendo eso Haruka saltó a la parte trasera de la humilde camioneta azul, la tocaba como si fuera la última que había en el planeta. El señor Hayato abrió la puerta para que su nieta subiera y luego ayudó a Megumi, cerró la puerta y caminó.

-Joven Tenoh, le pido que se siente pues no quiero que sufra un accidente.

-Claro, señor.

El anciano negó y se subió a la cabina, encendió el motor para ir a su casa donde estaría toda su familia reunida para saludar a Megumi y compañía.

-Es bueno tenerlas de visita.

-Es un hermoso regalo que nos dio Haruka- dijo Megumi.

-¿La joven Tenoh tuvo la idea?

-Así es abuelo, me dio el mejor regalo de Navidad.

-Nos dijiste que estarían en Londres.

-Jeremy fue muy hostil con ella, no quería que él siguiera insultando a Haruka. Por eso regresamos y supongo que fue en ese momento que se le ocurrió venir.

-La joven Tenoh parece ser algo inquieta.

-Su padre le dice pulga.

Los tres rieron por el comentario de Michiru y por el retrovisor Hayato miró los cabellos cenizos moverse junto al viento, el rostro de Haruka no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro.

-No deja de sonreír.

-Le gusta la naturaleza.

-Ver para creer- dijo el anciano.

-Y es músico como Michiru.

-¿Es al menos la mitad de talentosa que tú?

-En realidad es un genio abuelo.

-Me alegra, seguramente su hogar no es silencioso.

-No creo que lo sea.

-Es bueno que salieras de la depresión Michiru… ¿Cómo está Kaito?

-Muy bien suegro, me pidió que le dijera que lamenta no venir con nosotras. El trabajo lo tiene ocupado, tuvo que hacer un viaje a New York y eso le impidió verlos.

-Me alegra saber que le va bien, estoy muy orgulloso de él.

Claro que sentía orgullo por su hijo, estaba sonriendo y aún así tanto Megumi como Michiru sabían que el hombre estaba triste.

-Jamás dudes de lo mucho que papá los ama.

-Yo sé que mi querido Kaito nos ama, ese empleo es lo que lo tiene un poco lejos. Sin ofender nuera, sabes que agradezco el amor que le tienes, no creas que te culpo.

-No se preocupe suegro.

Después de eso hubo un gran silencio en la cabina, los tres sabían la verdad y esa era que Kaito se avergonzaba de su humilde origen. Desde que salió de Uchiko cambió, su corazón se endureció y viajar a su pueblo parecía ser un martirio. Las veces que fueron era porque Megumi y Michiru le suplicaban por ver a los señores, la cara de asco que ponía al llegar al que fuera su hogar era insoportable y muy evidente. Los tres estaban tristes al recordar lo cruel que era Kaito con ellos.

-¡Michiru mira los patos!

El grito de Haruka los sacó de sus cavilaciones y los tres sonrieron al ver a la rubia levantarse para señalar el lugar en el río donde vio a las aves. El anciano se asomó por la ventana para gritarle.

-¡Se va a matar joven Tenoh, le dije que se sentara y estuviera quieta!

-¡Lo siento señor Kaioh!

El hombre negó con la cabeza y comenzó a reírse de la rubia que era muy latosa.

-Es sólo una niña grandota- rio.

-Ryunosuke le atinó al apodo- dijo Megumi.

-Esas pequeñas cosas me hacen amarla.

-Tu abuela y yo debemos aprobar a la joven Tenoh.

-Abuelito.

Michiru al fin pudo distinguir la casa de sus abuelos y su corazón saltó de la emoción al ver a su abuela en la entrada, con un mandil y extendía la mano. Estaba ahí esperando a que sus invitados llegaran, su cara de amabilidad cambió a una expresión de horror.

-¿Qué le sucede a esa mujer?

-Creo que a mi suegra no le agradó la sorpresa.

-No es eso madre, está señalando algo.

Los tres examinaban qué tenía aterrada a la señora que no dejaba de señalar algo en específico.

-¡Hola señora Kaioh!

Los gritos de Haruka llamaron la atención de los tres, Megumi y Michiru voltearon a ver, mientras que Hayato miraba por el retrovisor.

-¿Qué hace levantada?- dijo el anciano.

-Mamá saca la cabeza y dile que se siente, si el abuelo frena saldrá volando.

-¡Haruka, hija debes sentarte!

-¡De acuerdo!

Al fin se sentó y el abuelo de la violinista pudo frenar, la abuela de Michiru se llevó la mano al pecho cuando se dio cuenta que esa imprudente persona ya estaba sentada.

-Mujer te traje una hermosa sorpresa.

-Ya sé que viene Megumi- refunfuñó.

Hayato rio del comentario, la señora se acercaba lentamente por culpa de los años, vio saltar a la rubia persona que viajaba en la parte trasera. Al ver bajar a Megumi sonrió, su nuera no había cambiado y al final la vio.

-Mi pequeña… ¡Es mi niña Hayato!

-Abuelita, ¿no me vas a abrazar?

La señora no se acercaba y esperó a que su esposo estuviera a su lado, lo miró conmovida y regresó el rostro a su nieta.

-Promete que en cuanto te abrace no vas a desaparecer Michiru.

-No abuelita, aquí me voy a quedar.

-Te hemos extrañado tanto Michiru- la abrazó.

-Yo también, me hacían falta.

-¿No me presentarás a tu acompañante?

-Claro, ella es Haruka.

-Mi futura nieta.

-Es un placer señora Kaioh.

-No hagas reverencias, ven y abrázame Haruka.

La rubia sonrió y abrazó a la señora que de un momento a otro dejó de sentir el suelo pues Haruka la levantaba con aquel abrazo.

-Eres fuerte, eso es buen presagio Michiru.

-Ya joven Tenoh, va a lastimar a mi esposa.

-Lo siento señor Kaioh.

Haruka bajó a la señora que tomó a la rubia del brazo para hacerla pasar a su casa, saludó a su nuera que estaba completamente feliz de ver a esas personas. La rubia miró un huerto y frunció el ceño, no por enojo, era curiosidad.

-Señora Kaioh ¿qué es eso?

-Es nuestra tierra de cultivo.

-Pensé que ustedes…

-¿Hacíamos velas?- completó la señora.

-Sí- dijo sonrojada.

-Uchiko es un pueblo que sobresale por la calidad de sus velas, pero nosotros somos campesinos. Es esa razón la que nos hace más resistentes los cambios de clima.

-¿Qué hacen en este momento en la tierra?

-Limpiarla para la próxima siembra. Pero dejemos de hablar de cosas sin importancia, vamos a la casa para que puedas conocer al resto de la familia y comer.

-En este momento podría devorar una vaca entera señora Kaioh.

-Abuela, dime abuela. No hay que ser tan formales si te vas a casar con Michiru, tú eres mi nueva nieta Haruka.

-Si mi padre escucha que le hablo con tanta confianza me mataría, pero como es una petición suya yo creo que tomaré el atrevimiento de llamarla nonna.

-Me encanta, vamos pasen.

La señora abrió la puerta y Haruka sonrió, el olor tan suculento del estofado llegaba hasta la entrada de la casa. Ese hogar era cálido, la rubia podía notar el amor que esas paredes encerraban pues en ella colgaban fotos de la familia Kaioh. Una fotografía en particular llamó la atención de Haruka, pues la cabellera aqua de Michiru destacaba, la pianista sonrió y se acercó.

La violinista aparentemente tenía unos cinco años, llevaba puesto un lindo vestido lila que de largo parecía llegarle por debajo de las rodillas. La pequeña estaba sentada y su cabello estaba sujeto por un moño rojo, abrazaba un oso de felpa que estaba sentado en sus piernas, mientras que los ojos azules de Michiru tenían algunas lágrimas. Su expresión te contagiaba la tristeza que la pequeña violinista llevaba a cuesta y de alguna forma no dejaba de ser una hermosa foto.

La abuela de Michiru se percató que Haruka no dejaba de mirar la foto de su nieta, recordaba muy bien la historia de esa imagen en la pared, soltó el brazo de la rubia para caminar a la sala. Miró a Michiru que sonrió al ver la misma fotografía y se acercó a la rubia.

-Parece que las perdimos- dijo Yumi.

-Eso parece ¿quiere que le ayude a servir la comida suegra?

-Sería un placer Megumi pero mi hija y su familia están esperándote.

-Aprovecharé que Michiru está distraída para robarme la atención de Mio y su familia.

-Hayato no arruines el momento y ve por mi cámara para captar esta nueva imagen de mi pequeña.

El hombre rodó los ojos, caminó detrás de las mujeres pues llevaba la maleta de Megumi, el testarudo hombre no dejó que su nuera la cargara. Por otro lado, la rubia no se había percatado de que su prometida estaba detrás de ella.

-Su nombre es Pooky.

Haruka dio un pequeño brinco del susto que Michiru le hizo pasar.

-Al menos ya sé el nombre de ese canalla.

-¿Qué dices?- reía la chica.

-Quería salir a buscar a ese oso que te hizo llorar, no merece ninguna de tus lágrimas. Estoy segura de que Pooky es tu primer amor- dijo en broma.

-Por supuesto- contestó de forma seductora.

Las chicas explotaron en risas, el buen humor que la casa de los abuelos despertaba en ellas era lo mejor que les pudo pasar después de tantos problemas por culpa de Esmeralda.

-¿Por qué llorabas?

Michiru se llevó un dedo a los labios y los golpeó delicadamente.

-No lo recuerdo.

-Mientes.

-No lo hago, realmente no tengo idea. Seguramente fue porque mi papá quería que regresáramos a Tokio- mintió.

-Este lugar es hermoso, al menos yo quiero quedarme a vivir en Uchiko.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, aire fresco, paz, pocos autos y el canto de las aves. ¿Qué más puedes pedir?

-Nada, Uchiko es un pueblo atrapado en el periodo Edo y Meiji. En realidad, creo que no hay lugar más tradicional que el hermoso hogar de mis abuelos.

-Sí, es verdad ¿quieres vivir aquí?

-Ya te dije en Londres que mi hogar es donde sea que esté contigo. Pero realmente amaría vivir aquí.

-Hagámoslo.

Michiru abrazó a Haruka que escondió su rostro en el cabello de la violinista, ese aroma tan especial que él emanaba era un adorable placer.

-Creí que había entendido las reglas de este hogar joven Tenoh.

-Lo siento señor Kaioh.

-Michiru ya llevas las pantuflas, ve a saludar. La joven Tenoh debe de limpiar la entrada porque olvidó quitarse los zapatos.

Haruka miró con terror su descuido, todo por quedar hechizada con la foto de la pequeña Michiru olvidó hacer algo tan simple. Hayato le extendió una escoba y un recogedor para que la rubia limpiara la entrada, de esa forma se llevó a su nieta a saludar.

-Eres muy celoso abuelo.

-¿Me culpas? Eres una de mis niñas, no cualquiera puede estar a su lado.

Michiru tomó el brazo de su abuelo y recargó la cabeza en su hombro.

-Ella es buena persona.

-Yo sólo sé que al menos no mira a nadie más, corrió directo a tu foto.

-Y olvidó quitarse los zapatos.

Ambos rieron de lo despistada que era Haruka, siendo honestos el anciano no podía reclamar nada y no podía porque enamorarse de Michiru era algo inevitable. Él lo sabía, su nieta además de ser bella y talentosa era un excelente ser humano, seguramente era una cualidad heredada por su madre.

Llegaron a la sala de la casa y los ojos de la chica se emocionaron más al ver a sus tíos y prima en el lugar, su sonrisa era evidente.

-Tío Tetsu, tía Mio y Aiko. Todos se ven tan bien, me alegra verlos a todos.

-Michiru, te extrañaba. No sabes cuanto me ha dolido no verte, tengo tantas cosas que contarte- decía Aiko.

-Megumi tu hija es igual a ti- sonrió Tetsu.

-Y con el color de cabello característico de Kaito.

Michiru abrazó a sus tíos, tomó la mano de su prima que le contaba lo emocionada que estaba de verla después de tanto tiempo. La violinista le pedía contarle todo lo que se había perdido.

-¿Aiko te casaste?

-Sí, era profesor en una primaria.

-¿Es un chico del pueblo?

-No, de Kioto. Lo transfirieron y nos conocimos a los tres días de mudarse, nos hicimos amigos y después no supe cómo ocurrió, pero me enamoré.

-Me alegro tanto.

-Él y Momo no deben tardar en entrar, estaban contemplando las nubes en el jardín de los abuelos.

-¿Momo?

-Mi hija.

-¿Soy tía?- decía emocionada.

-Sí, de una pequeña de tres años.

Mientras ellas hablaban de la pequeña la puerta corrediza se movió, en ese momento Michiru vio a un chico entrar con una niña de la mano. Inmediatamente sonrieron para dar la bienvenida a la violinista y su madre.

-Escuchamos a otra persona- dijo Mio.

-Está limpiando lo que ensució.

-¡Papá!

-En esta casa hay reglas Mio, si ensucias…

-Lo limpias- respondió Momo.

-Pero que bisnieta tan lista tengo, ahora sé educada y saluda a tus tías. Aquella dama de cabellos negros es tu tía abuela Megumi y la joven de cabello aqua es tu tía Michiru.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Momo.

Madre e hija sonrieron al ver a la pequeña Momo presentarse, se acercó para hacer una reverencia. Caminaba directamente a las mujeres, pero se detuvo repentinamente.

-Un príncipe- decía abstraída.

Todos se giraron para apreciar al "príncipe" del que Momo hablaba, aquella alta figura de ceniza cabellera y ojos esmeraldas sonreía galantemente. Su vanidad había salido al escuchar a la niña llamarla de tal forma.

-Al fin llegó mi príncipe mamá.

-Me temo que es el príncipe de tu tía Michiru- dijo Aiko.

-¿Es tu príncipe?- decía triste.

Michiru no sabía qué decir, Haruka no era su príncipe era su princesa. Miró a sus familiares, estaba un poco desubicada pues estaba segura de que todos sabían que ella era homosexual.

-No queremos incomodarte Michiru, Momo aún no entiende. Le hemos explicado, pero algunas veces se le olvida.

-Entiendo.

-No queremos ofenderte Michiru, de verdad- dijo el esposo de su prima.

-No lo hacen.

-Momo ya habíamos hablado de las cosas.

-Sí.

-¿Entonces sabes que el príncipe es una chica?

-No por eso deja de ser un príncipe papá.

-Es mejor que no la presionen, a su tiempo comprenderá bien- dijo Haruka.

-¿Entonces sí eres su príncipe?

-Sí, me voy a casar con tu tía Michiru.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Haruka Tenoh.

-¿Viniste en caballo?

-Esta vez no.

-¿Vives en un castillo?

-No, en una casa con tu tía.

-Entonces no eres un príncipe, no vienes en caballo y no vives en un castillo.

-No todos los príncipes viven en castillos.

-Claro que sí.

-En realidad su padre es quien tiene un castillo- dijo Hayato.

La niña miró asombrada a su bisabuelo y después regresó su atención en Haruka que se reía, el anciano no lo decía para molestarla o humillarla, lo decía en broma para ver la reacción de la niña.

-¿Tu papá es rey?

-Me castigó, me quitó los caballos y el castillo.

-Entonces eres un indigente rico y mi tía te rescató de la calle. Ya tenías días sin comer y estabas muy flaco, llovía muy fuerte, te escondías de las gotas debajo de un puente. Mi tía Michiru caminaba por el lugar y pudo verte a lo lejos; sin dudarlo se acercó a ofrecerte asilo y algo de comida pues pudo ver que eres una persona buena por eso no tuvo miedo de ti. Ella no sabía que eras un príncipe pues tu ropa estaba sucia y roída, pero cuidó de ti porque te enfermaste. No le importó la apariencia y se enamoró de ti, mientras que tú hacías lo mismo. Se hicieron novios y cuando le ofreciste casarse ella aceptó. No porque eres un príncipe, es porque te ama de verdad ¿cierto?

-Sí Momo, eso sucedió. Me enamoré de tu tía porque ella se enamoró de mí y no de mi apellido.

-¡Qué romántico!

Todos comenzaron a reír de la historia que la niña había creado en segundos, era increíble la imaginación que algunos niños podían tener. La pequeña suspiraba y no dejaba de ver a las chicas pues realmente se imaginaba a Michiru haciendo todo lo que ella imaginó, ella quería una relación con un príncipe como Haruka.

La abuela Yumi los invitó a comer el estofado para seguir platicando y poniéndose al día. Todos se reían por las bromas de Haruka, Michiru les explicaba cómo iba su carrera en ese momento todo parecía perfecto. La bella violinista deseaba que lo mismo sucedería en Tokio donde la pesadilla tenía un nombre y como odiaba a esa peste de ojos cafés.

-Debemos quitar la maleza y estamos atrasados.

-Sí suegro, mañana nos ponemos al día.

-Los quiero temprano muchachos. Hay que preparar todo antes de que la nieve caiga.

-Sí- contestaron.

-Yo puedo ayudar- dijo Haruka.

-Joven Tenoh, no creo que esté hecha para ese tipo de trabajo- contestó Hayato.

-Lo estoy, Ryan me puede enseñar.

-Nos levantamos a las tres de la mañana. ¿Podrá despertar?

-Estaré despierta desde las 2:30 si es necesario.

-Se va a ensuciar.

-Señor Hayato deje que Haruka ayude, creo que no le importa ensuciarse y le enseñaré a quitar la mala hierba.

-De acuerdo, seremos ocho manos- dijo Tetsu.

-Debemos terminar en esta semana todas las labores.

-¿Si terminamos mañana podremos salir todos en familia?- dijo Haruka.

-Joven Tenoh si terminamos mañana, entonces tendrá mi bendición para casarse con mi nieta.

-De acuerdo.

-Si pierde… Usted quitará sola la maleza.

-Me parece justo señor Kaioh.

-Mientras disfrute un poco de la tarde, vaya con Michiru a ver a la señora Nakajima para que le ponga sus hierbas sanadoras. Con ese rostro tendrá mayores dificultades para ganar mañana.

-¿No quiere aprovechar la ventaja?

-De ninguna manera, hay que ser justos ¿no?

-Muchas gracias señor.

* * *

Miraba atentamente su reflejo en el espejo, se acomodaba el vestido que Haruka le había comprado hace tiempo. Claro que el naranja era su fuerte, pero ese color blanco del vestido le daba un porte de elegancia, sus hermosos ojos azules destacaban y por un momento decidió que esa sería la mejor noche de su vida.

-Minako, te ves hermosa.

-Gracias Kunzite.

-Hace mucho que no sonríes de esa manera, estás radiante.

-Es por la fiesta de fin de año, sé que hoy ganaré la rifa.

-¿Cuál es el premio?

-Un auto.

-Yo te lo puedo comprar.

-No he ganado nada en esta vida, quiero ese carro. Espero que la suerte al menos no me cobre por… Sólo quiero ganar.

-Minako, tranquila.

Kunzite la abrazó dulcemente, sabía que la noticia que Ami le dio la había lastimado mucho. Ese día él salió corriendo pensando en que Minako tenía razón, se estaba apresurando al pensar que debían casarse. No estuvo con ella en ese momento en el que más frágil se sintió y notaba un pequeño cambio en su rubia novia.

También notó que Ernesto lo veía con algo de coraje, seguramente Minako le había comentado lo sucedido y él estaba molesto con su actitud. Después de todo era el mejor amigo de la rubia con moño rojo, era obvio que se enojaría con él y más obvio era que necesitaba molerlo a golpes.

-Es hora de irnos- se zafó del abrazo.

Ambos caminaron para ir camino al barco que habían alquilado para hacer la fiesta. Tenían que estar cerca de la bahía de Tokio en unos 40 minutos, recorrido que se hizo largo e incómodo pues Minako estaba callada y Kunzite era demasiado tímido o prudente para iniciar una discusión antes de la fiesta.

Las luces de la ciudad eran hermosas, realmente se habían lucido con la decoración navideña y mientras más se alejaban del bullicio de la ciudad, más hermoso se veía el cielo. A lo lejos pudieron admirar el barco en el que se haría la fiesta, estaba hermoso pues parecía que flotaba ya que no se apreciaba el mar. Entre más se acercaban, más podían notar los destellos de las luces en el agua y nada se podía comparar con tan bella estampa.

-Es hermoso.

-Se lucieron, lástima que Haruka no nos acompaña.

-Debe estar muy feliz en Londres.

-¿Supiste que Mimi está en Japón?

-¿De verdad Kunzite?

-Sí, dará unos conciertos. Suerte que Haruka ya no está aquí ¿no?

-Odiaría que Mimi se interponga en la felicidad de Haruka.

-Eso no sucederá.

-¿Y si la busca?

-Irá al apartamento que ya está en renta. Hiro no le dirá nada sobre su paradero y lo mejor es que la casa nueva está a nombre de Michiru.

-Supuso que Mimi la buscaría.

-No dejó de llamarle, por eso Haruka no responde números que no conoce.

-Seguramente fue idea de ambas.

-Sí… Hemos llegado.

-Excelente- Minako iba a bajar.

-Minako, necesito que charlemos.

-Después de la fiesta, yo también necesito hablar contigo.

-Ok, pasemos un rato agradable con los amigos y luego charlamos.

Minako sonrió, esa noche sería algo triste al final, por lo que lo mejor sería pasarla bien el corto tiempo que pudiera y después pasaría a la parte difícil. Ambos caminaron hasta el muelle y ahí se encontró con Usagi, Mamoru, Akane y Ernesto, este último la miró de una forma diferente.

-¿Pasa algo contigo y con Minako?-dijo Akane.

-Nada… ¿Qué te sucede?

-Sólo preguntaba, ustedes son grandes amigos.

-Bueno, deja de actuar extraño.

-¿Yo actuó extraño?

-Un poco.

-Es que me has evitado estos días y si hablamos siempre haces algo para que yo no pueda expresar lo que siento.

-Ah… No hagas una escena, estás muy… Sensible.

-Como digas.

Akane se dio cuenta de las miradas que Minako y Eru se daban, incluso pudo ver una sonrisa dibujada en los labios de su marido al momento en que Minako se acercó a saludarlo. Usagi pudo sentir un ambiente algo diferente, Akane estaba preocupada, Minako sumamente animada, Kunzite no dejaba de examinar a Ernesto y este último estaba ansioso ¿por qué?

Los seis caminaron para embarcar, disfrutar de la velada como cada año y divertirse entre amigos. Lo malo era que la rubia no estaría en la fiesta, ninguno de ellos sabía que Haruka había regresado de Inglaterra, pero que estaba en Uchiko con la familia de Michiru.

-Es raro ¿no?- susurró al oído de Mamoru.

-¿De qué hablas Usa?

-Los chicos.

-Yo los veo normales.

-Hay algo raro.

-No empieces a perfilar Usagi, hoy simplemente somos un par de seres lejos de sus carreras.

-Bien- dijo enojada.

La chica de peinado de odango cedió ante las palabras de su esposo, pero muy en el fondo sabía que algo estaba mal. Desde que subieron al barco y tomaron sus lugares en una mesa la plática entre Akane y Ernesto parecía forzada, Minako estaba muy condescendiente con Kunzite. Se podría decir que el momento más cómodo en la noche fue la cena, todos estaban callados y el ambiente tan tenso se pudo disipar por momentos.

Una acción llamó la atención de Akane y Usagi atención pues Ernesto fue a la barra para pedir whisky y a los pocos minutos Minako dijo que lo alcanzaría pues ella quería agua. Akane no dejaba de mirar a los amigos que se quedaron hablando, por momentos Minako movía las manos un poco alterada. El instante en que Ernesto suspiró y miró a la rubia de moño rojo como suplicando les extrañó a ambas, se pusieron serios y afirmaron.

- _Hablamos con ellos y nos vemos después como quedamos._

Fue lo único que Akane leyó en los labios de su esposo y Minako le sonrió. Un dolor en el pecho llegó a instalarse, se dio cuenta que la idea que se instaló en su cabeza no era loca, era un hecho.

-¿Todo bien?- dijo Usagi.

-Estoy cansada por el vuelo de ayer.

-¿Llevaste la cerveza?

-Como siempre, sabes que nuestras costumbres son raras.

-En su próximo viaje le toca ser quien compre el six.

-No lo creo- un nudo se formó.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque no tiene planeado salir del país o ir a otra prefectura- sonrió.

-Ya entendí- dijo la despistada Usagi.

Cosa que tranquilizó a Akane, pero en realidad Usagi pensaba algo similar porque sus amigos actuaban muy raros e incluso Kunzite se daba cuenta de ello. No dejaba de observar a ese par que regresaban tranquilos a la mesa y sonriendo, cosa que cambiaba al sentarse a lado de su pareja.

-Es un vaso muy pequeño para el agua- decía Kunzite.

-Al final me animé a tomar vodka.

-¿Celebras algo?

-Es obvio, esta noche será la mejor de todas. Es un nuevo inicio ¿no chicos?

Akane sintió una bofetada en su mejilla ¿acaso se burlaba de ella?

-Sí- dijeron los demás.

Si únicamente el novio de Minako se diera cuenta del verdadero significado de las palabras que ella había dicho. Si él supiera que ese "sí" tan animado que dio era para celebrar una traición, seguramente se habría quedado callado como Akane. Miraba impactada a Ernesto, ese monstruo que estaba a su lado ya no era el hombre que le juró fidelidad y que ahora celebraba el abandonarla.

Pudo ver al rector Tomoe hablar, ese discurso estaba lejos de captar su atención pues seguramente era para celebrar la rifa. No se equivocó, pues veía como el hombre metía una mano en la caja que llevaba para sacar el papel ganador. Sus labios se movían, pero ella no escuchaba su voz y una luz alumbró su mesa… Aplausos, muchos aplausos que ella no escuchaba, volteó para ver a Minako saltar y arrojar el líquido de su vaso que cayó en los ojos de Kunzite.

Ahora todo se llevaban las manos a la boca, Akane no sabía si su cubrían para no reír o porque estaban angustiados por el chico que se había caído de la silla y se revolcaba por el ardor en sus ojos. Minako se levantó para llevar a su novio al hospital, Tomoe seguía hablando y seguramente decía que el premio era de la rubia a la que se le entregaría después el vehículo…

-Mientras tanto disfruten de la velada y pasen a bailar- decía el rector.

Akane se levantó de su lugar, Ernesto ni lo notó pues reía con Mamoru sobre el percance de Kunzite y Usagi había acompañado a Minako para ayudar a que Kunzite subiera al auto. Caminó para hablar con el DJ pues ese día los músicos no querían tocar, querían disfrutar. Le pidió poner una canción luego de la que bailaban los demás, él afirmó y regresó a su lugar pues sabía que la otra estaba por terminar.

-¿Bailamos?- extendió la mano.

-Claro.

Ernesto se levantó y caminó de la mano de su esposa hasta llegar a la pista, ella se acercó a él y colocó su cabeza en el pecho de Ernesto. La música comenzó a sonar y ellos se movían.

-Espero que entiendas Eru.

Él la miró extrañado y afirmó con su cabeza pesadamente…

 **If you…**

 **If you could return  
Don't let it burn  
Don't let it fade  
I'm sure I'm not being rude  
But it's just your attitude  
It's tearing me apart  
It's ruining every day  
I swore…  
I swore I would be true  
And fellow, so did you  
So why were you holding her hand?  
Is that the way we stand?  
Were you lying all the time?  
Was it just a game to you?**

La reacción de Ernesto al escuchar las primeras estrofas fue tensa, no lo era la simple culpa de haber engañado a Akane, se había dado cuenta que ella ya lo sabía.

 **But I'm in so deep  
You know I'm such a fool for you  
You've got me wrapped around your finger  
Do you have to let it linger?  
Do you have to, do you have to, do have to let it linger?**

 **Oh, I thought the world of you  
I thought nothing could go wrong  
But I was wrong, I was wrong**

 **If you…**

 **If you could get by  
Trying not to lie  
Things wouldn't be so confused  
And I wouldn't feel so used  
But you always really knew  
I just want to be with you**

Era un maldito, una alimaña rastrera que le embarró en el rostro lo que sentía por Minako, no había sido discreto. No por respeto a él o Minako, era por respeto a Akane y ahora ella en esa canción le decía que la había decepcionado, la había usado y lastimado en lo más profundo de su corazón.

 **And I'm in so deep  
You know I'm such a fool for you  
You've got me wrapped around your finger  
Do have to let it linger?  
Do you have to, do you have to, do have to let it linger?**

El dolor que le embargaba en ese momento hizo que dejara de estar tan tenso, su agarre fue más amable y Akane sabía que era su forma de ofrecer una disculpa, de decir lo arrepentido que estaba. Cosa que a ella ya no le importaba, intentaba ocultar su llanto en el saco de su esposo.

 **And I'm in so deep  
You know I'm such a fool for you  
You've got me wrapped around your finger  
Do have to let it linger?  
Do you have to, do you have to, do have to let it linger?**

Usagi sonreía a lo lejos, pensaba que las cosas se habían solucionado entre sus amigos, su alma estaba en paz al saber que todo estaba bien. La chica de peinado de odango no sabía que esa noche las cosas cambiarían y que dos relaciones se destruirían.

 **You know I'm such a fool for you  
You've got me wrapped around your finger  
Do have to let it linger?  
Do you have to, do you have to, do have to let it linger?**

La canción dejó de sonar y ella quitó su cabeza del pecho de Ernesto que la miraba con tanta culpa en sus ojos, intentaba explicar lo que había sucedido, pero ¿qué era lo que diría? No importaban las palabras, los hechos eran los que hablaban y él se había acostado con Minako, ella no era estúpida pues rápidamente resolvió el problema. Ernesto al fin pudo tomar el coraje que le faltaba para abrir la boca…

-No digas nada, no quiero escuchar excusas o disculpas.

-Akane…

-Me duele mucho lo que hiciste, de todas las barbaridades que pudiste hacer cometiste la peor. ¿Ella valía más que nuestra familia? ¿Tan poco me amaste? No debes responder porque la respuesta es obvia, de otra forma no habrías hecho esta porquería.

-No pienses eso, Akane…

-Que te calles, no haré un escándalo aquí. Lo pienso y lo creo porque es lo que es. No intentes decir más mentiras, te odio.

Ernesto sintió un golpe muy fuerte en el estómago, no pudo pensar más que en esas palabras y el dolor que había en ellas.

-No te vas a burlar de mí, yo puedo sola con todo… Vete de mi casa, vete con ella porque desde este momento tú no eres parte de mi familia o nuestras vidas.

Akane se separó de Ernesto y caminó a la salida pues por las condiciones del clima no había podido zarpar. Mamoru se aproximó a su amigo mientras Usagi corría detrás de Akane, él no comprendía por qué hablaba en plural y eso le dolía mucho más ya que seguramente hablaba de sus planes a futuro.

-Ernesto, tranquilo ya Usa salió a hablar con ella.

Pero Ernesto no decía nada, simplemente estaba analizando las palabras de Akane.

-Akane estaba muy mal, la pude convencer de ir directo a casa de sus padres. No quería que la acompañaramos ¿qué sucede Ernesto?

-Debo ir al restaurante de los Kino.

-Te llevamos.

El camino fue silencioso, ninguno quería hablar o en realidad no lo hacían porque Ernesto no respondía nada de lo que se le preguntaba. Era obvio que estaba mal y Usagi le enviaba mensajes a Akane para saber que ya estaba en casa de sus padres, la respuesta fue una llamada de la madre de la chica.

-¿Está con ellos?

-Acaba de llegar Ernesto, está bien.

-Me alegra.

No supo más pues su mente estaba en otra parte, pensaba en como estaría Minako después de hablar con Kunzite. Sí, habían lastimado a sus ahora ex parejas y era el precio que debían pagar si querían estar juntos. Minako le había dicho que ya no aguantaba estar así con Kunzite, que les dijeran en el barco y él le pidió tranquilizarse pues seguramente ellos se pondrían mal y harían una escena, por esa razón ella aceptó la idea de esperar.

Llegaron al restaurante, los chefs estaban ahí esperando a sus amigos con la bebé. Es que era una vieja tradición reunirse luego de la fiesta de los músicos.

-Ernesto te ves mal, toma tu whisky- decía Makoto.

-Akane y yo nos vamos a separar.

Los cuatro lo vieron con tristeza, Makoto lo abrazó con fuerza y Nephrite simplemente se llevó la mano a la boca. La pobre Usagi entendía las cosas, seguramente no pensaba mal y Minako era la causa de la separación, Mamoru suspiró.

-Lo sentimos.

-¿Todo bien?

La voz de Minako resonó e inmediatamente el ánimo de Ernesto cambió, una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios. Después de todo verla quitarse su abrigo y dejarlo colgado era lo que valía la pena de arriesgarse.

-¿Dónde está Kunzite?- dijo Usagi.

-Está estacionando el auto, no tarda.

A los pocos segundos el chico apareció por la puerta, Mamoru y Nephrite lo saludaban feliz al verlo con una sonrisa en la cara y abrazando a Minako como si nada pasara.

-Tienen una cara de funeral.

-Y tú estás muy feliz- dijo Makoto.

-Le propuse matrimonio a Minako y aceptó.

-¡Felicidades chicos!

Ernesto sintió su mundo derrumbarse, sus latidos cada vez eran más lentos y el sudor de su frente empezó a escurrir. ¿No iban a terminar con sus parejas para estar juntos? Como pudo levantó su mirada y mientras los demás abrazaban a Kunzite él la interrogó. Con su dedo extendido le hizo una seña discreta "¿qué con nosotros?", ese era el significado del movimiento de su dedo indicándose.

Minako negó con la cabeza, con algo de pena y después recibió los abrazos de sus amigos. Ernesto sintió las miradas de los demás pues estaba petrificado, lo mucho que pudo hacer fue una mueca y levantó su vaso.

-Felicidades espero que sean felices.

-Muchas gracias Ernesto- sonreía Kunzite.

-¿Qué te ocurre latin lover?- dijo Minako

-Akane y Ernesto se van a separar- contestó Usagi.

-Lo siento mucho.

-No es tu culpa, así que no lo sientas.

-¿Estarás bien?

-Claro, estaré bien Aino… Chicos me iré a la casa, fue un día muy largo. Celebren por mí.

Los chicos afirmaron, sabían que él deseaba estar solo por el rompimiento con Akane. Usagi se sintió mal por pensar cosas nefastas de sus amigos y abrazó a Ernesto, deseaba con toda el alma ayudarlo. Minako no sabía qué hacer, habían llegado a un acuerdo pero después de saber que Kunzite no se arrepentía de estar a su lado decidió quedarse callada. Se había olvidado de Ernesto que sí había enfrentado a Akane y ahora se iban a separar, siempre hay daños colaterales ¿no? En esta ocasión le había tocado a su mejor amigo, le entristecía, realmente lo hacía.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevos chicos, sé que este capítulo no es navideño tristemente y les digo de una vez que el próximo sí lo será y está dedicado completamente a las chicas y el trato con los abuelos de Michiru. Este viernes tendrán capítulo, se los recuerdo porque estamos en el espíritu navideño. Quiero disculparme por ser breve el día de hoy, pero estamos cocinando la cena de esta noche y mi suegra hace un pastel (del cual leerán el nombre el viernes). Me dieron la oportunidad de correr unos minutos para responder comentarios, subir la historia y desearles una hermosa cena de nochebuena. Como dato curioso, espero que notaran que los títulos de los capítulos son cortesía del grupo The Clash, lo amo.**

 **Pasemos a lo más importante del mundo que es responder a los comentarios.**

 **Vicky: Ya sabes que el placer es mío al leer los comentarios que escribes, te aseguro que pronto tendrás a tu ratón pues tengo un buen presentimiento. Haruka hará papilla a ese tonto, como dices Haruka debe empezar a ser más dura con las personas que la rodean sin dejar de ser amorosa con su familia. Jeremy seguramente está algo triste porque se le escapa Michiru y es por eso que se desquita con la rubia. Ernesto bueno ya lo sabes, ha quedado como el perro de las dos tortas... Minako se vió muy mal al dejarlo solo, yo sólo espero que Akane se anime a decirle que van a tener un hijo. Esmeralda y Mimi están descansando pero ya regresan y con más fuerza, dejemos que las cosas sigan su curso.**

 **Desire: Desgraciadamente es Ernesto quien pagó los platos rotos porque Minako no dijo nada, al parecer lo de ella fue simple pasión. Ya no sé si ella lo quiere como amigo porque ella no dijo nada, mientras que fue Akane quien ató los cabos y dejó al pobre de Eru. No sé si compadecerlo del todo, porque lo que le sucede se lo tiene ganado y lo malo es que ni él o Minako saben del embarazo. Pero sé que en cuanto se entere no va a querer estar lejos de su bebé, no es tan tonto mi querido latin lover.**

 **Jeremy también me cayó mal, sobre todo porque él sabe que no hay oportunidad con Michiru y bueno ya hizo que ella se aleje de él por su manera tan grosera de ser con Haruka. El cambio que Haruka sufrirá supongo que es bueno para ella, pero debe de entender que no siempre debe de ser tan noble pues la gente abusa.**

 **No te preocupes, yo apenas metí el pavo al horno jajaja y espero a que esté, me dejaron venir a responder y subir el capítulo porque fui buena persona y comencé a cocinar desde la mañana. Pero si mañana tienes tiempo aquí estará el capítulo esperando por ti. Feliz Navidad para ti también y disfruta de la fecha con tus seres queridos.**

 **Kyoky: Sigue disfrutando de tu juventud y las vacaciones jajaja. Ya somos dos que adoramos a Haruka y sí, ella debe de ser más fuerte para que no le tomen la medida. Después de todo parece que nadie le da tregua a la pobre rubia, esperemos que su próxima "venganza" contra esa bola de haraganes haga que la dejen en paz porque por todos lados quieren que ella sea su burla.**

 **VaMkHt: Bueno ya sabes que Haruka no dijo nada y eso es porque ella pensaba lo mismo, es cosa de pareja. Lo que le hace enojar es el acto de la infidelidad pues aunque sea una vez es algo nefasto. Ahora ya están las consecuencias, Akane ya dejó a Ernesto y Minako... Ella se va a casar con su novio y bueno nada se le dio al pobre hombre.**

 **Yo este año no tendré mi piquete porque no compramos tequila y lloro como infante jajaja, espero que tengas una linda cena con tu familia y la pasen muy bien y muchas gracias por las felicitaciones adelantadas. Las chicas apenas llegaron a casa de los abuelos de Michiru, prometo que el viernes será el capítulo atrasado de Navidad jajaja y ya es justo que la pasen bien y tranquilas.**

 **Jessy: Creo que a nadie le cayó bien Jeremy después de los comentarios y actitud que tuvo, los celos son malos consejeros. De nada, gracias a ti por leer la historia y no olvides que el viernes hay capítulo.**

 **Osaka: Ya se te extrañaba y yo lloraba por tu abandono en comentarios jajaja. No te creas me da mucho gusto leer de nuevo de ti, feliz Navidad espero que cenes rico, que te diviertas con tus seres queridos. La historia está siempre para ti, el final no tarda en llegar creo que estamos en la recta final e intentaré darles un final feliz aunque no sea tan común.**

 **Sobre la historia, bueno chicos a Haruka se le ocurrió ir a casa de los abuelos de Michiru, esa parte de la familia que tienen alejada por culpa de su padre que es un ser de oscuridad porque se avergüenza de sus padres. Nunca hagan eso, de verdad es de lo peor que uno puede hacer y espero que Kaito deje de ser tan maldito con su pobre familia. Michiru no dejará de sonreír en este y el siguiente capítulo al estar cerca de las personas que ama.**

 **Mientras que en Tokio el pobre Ernesto sufre las consecuencias de haber caído ante la tentación, no sólo porque Akane lo dejó o porque Minako se arrepintió de dejar a Kunzite. El tipo no sabe que su aún esposa está embarazada y eso ya es grave, esperemos que ella le diga la verdad porque en este momento no lo quiere cerca, pero tiene derecho a saber de su bebé.**

 **Usagi ya sabe qué fue lo que pasó no creo que sea tan despistada para no darse cuenta de la reacción del pobre Ernesto al saber que lo dejaron como novia de pueblo. Quizá no quiere aceptar que hoy Minako se vio mal con Eru, la Navidad no siempre es linda para todos.**

 **Por cierto, si no aman a Momo hoy lo harán el próximo capítulo porque esa niña es lo mejor del mundo. Me encariñé con ese personaje muy rápido y espero que ustedes también.**

 **Como siempre les agradezco la paciencia que tienen al leer estos capítulos tan extensos, espero que este nuevo sea de su agrado porque cada uno de ellos lo hago con cariño para ustedes. Gracias a sus comentarios me hacen seguir con la historia y no se olviden de dejarlos, cada uno lo leo con cariño. Feliz Navidad a todos ustedes los lectores que dejan comentarios, los lectores anónimos y a sus familias, cenen rico y nos leemos el viernes.**


	32. Fantasma de las navidades pasadas

**CAPÍTULO 31. Fantasma de las Navidades pasadas.**

 **NI SAILOR MOON, NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

* * *

El sonido de su alarma la despertó, intentó que su cuerpo dejara el futón para poder levantarse y así comenzar su día de trabajo. Aún estaba muy obscuro y desde la ventana del cuarto podías admirar el resplandor de las estrellas, se sentía muy afortunada de poder contemplar aquel espectáculo natural a diferencia de las demás personas que viven en las grandes ciudades.

Se levantó, doblo sus mantas y el futón, se estiró un poco al momento de ponerse de pie para después tomar su bata. Pensaba el desayuno que debía servir esa mañana ¿qué sería lo mejor para todos los que trabajarían en el campo?

El aroma que salía de la cocina era realmente exquisito, se quedó pensativa y se detuvo al ver la rubia cabellera de la prometida de Michiru, la chica estaba completamente arreglada. La rubia hacía el desayuno y se movía de un lado a otro bailando por el lugar, la escuchó cantar y mover las manos con los palillos que llevaba como si fueran maracas. Yumi Kaioh estaba completamente sorprendida por el compromiso que Haruka tenía, pensó que estaba bromeando al decir que se levantaría a las 2:30 de la mañana de ser necesario y todo era completamente cierto.

-Oh, señora Kaioh lamento haberla despertado con mi ruido- sonrió apenada.

-No Haruka, dijiste que me dirías "nonna".

-Ciertamente, lamento haberte despertado nonna.

-Para nada, son las tres de la mañana y vine a hacer el desayuno para ustedes, mi yerno y Ryan llegan a las 3:30 para tomar los alimentos y salir a trabajar.

-Creo que me adelanté, tengo el desayuno listo así que puedes regresar a la cama.

-¿Bento?

-Sí, preparé bento para el almuerzo. ¿Será suficiente?

-Lo es, pero deberán comerlo como parte del desayuno. Vas a necesitar mucha energía porque el almuerzo es a las 12.

-Vaya, lo comeremos como parte del desayuno. Gracias nonna, ahora de regreso a la cama.

-Michiru escogió bien.

Haruka le sonrió a la señora realmente contenta de escuchar las palabras, le hizo una reverencia y se acercó a servir una taza de té.

-Toma nonna, es para que puedas descansar bien.

-Gracias encanto.

La señora se llevó la taza y caminó a su cuarto para poder dormir, que lindo detalle tenía Haruka con todos en esa casa. Ayudaba a su esposo y decidió levantarse temprano para que ella no tuviera que hacer el desayuno para los cuatro.

-¿Qué haces mujer? No me digas que te sientes mal.

Preguntaba Hayato angustiado al ver a Yumi regresar a su cuarto y con una taza de té en las manos. La mujer le sonrió al ver la preocupación de su esposo, acarició su rostro con cariño para poder quitar la angustia de él.

-Haruka se adelantó e hizo el desayuno, huele bastante bien. Incluso ya trae puesta la camisa blanca y el overol que le diste ayer.

-¿La joven Tenoh se levantó antes?

-Creo que hoy quitará de tu mente esa idea de que es una rica caprichosa. El general la crió bastante bien al parecer, es una mujer muy humilde e incluso me sirvió té para que descanse excelentemente.

-Yo no dije que es caprichosa.

-Lo piensas, pero es buena persona y tú debes dejar de celar a tu nieta.

-No quiero que la joven Tenoh sea igual a Kaito.

-Kaito dejó de ayudar en el campo desde antes de casarse con Megumi. Haruka fue la primera en ofrecer su ayuda, no fue forzada pues le nació. Es obvio que ella no es como nuestro hijo, no tiene ese repudio a la gente humilde como nosotros.

-Hoy veré que tanto es verdad y que tanto es actuación.

-Michiru no se fijaría en alguien como Kaito.

-Ve a dormir, hablaremos más tarde.

Hayato miró a su esposa desaparecer en la obscuridad del pasillo, quería creer en Haruka para dejar el miedo de ser humillado por ella. Si Kaito lo hacía aún siendo parte de esa familia ¿qué esperaba de alguien como la rubia? Ella jamás sufrió lo que es tener que vivir al día, lo tuvo todo en bandeja de plata y si Michiru no era como su padre se debía a Megumi. Su nuera era la que pedía respeto, claro porque ella era un tipo de persona especial ¿Haruka lo era?

-Buen día joven Tenoh.

-Señor Kaioh, buen día ¿prefiere su huevo crudo o cocido?

-¿Para el arroz?

-Sí.

-Crudo.

-Puede tomar mi plato, a mí me gusta así. Deje que sirva arroz para el señor Handa y Ryan.

-A ellos les gusta el huevo cocido.

-Gracias.

Haruka preparó los huevos revueltos y los sirvió en el arroz, poco después se preparó el suyo. Hayato la esperaba, no tardaron en llegar los otros hombres que agradecieron la comida y comenzaron a comer.

-Mi suegra se lució.

-La joven Tenoh hizo el desayuno.

-Muchas gracias Haruka.

-No agradezcan, es un placer cocinar para ustedes y además me gusta hacerlo.

-Coman rápido que debemos comenzar, espero que descansara bien joven Tenoh porque hoy usará músculos que no creería que tiene.

-Lo hice, el baño de ayer fue reconfortante y el futón que me prestaron estaba perfecto.

-Me alegra escucharlo, no olvide el sombrero. El sol quema a pesar de ser invierno, debe cuidarse.

-Sí señor.

Desayunaron, lavaron los trastes, sus dientes y cada uno tomó su sombrero. Haruka sonrió al encontrarle parecido con un platillo volador pues era enorme, al parecer el día sería divertido y próspero. Debía demostrarle al abuelo de Michiru que ella era una mujer de palabra, que cumplía todo lo que prometía y que sobre todo lo primordial para ella era la familia.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y sacaban las herramientas para quitar la mala hierba, a pesar de la obscuridad los hombres estaban acostumbrados a ella y podían ver todo lo que hacían. Mientras que Haruka se tardaba un poco en adaptarse a ella, claro que llevaban lámparas, pero la luz que venía de ellas era tenue parecía no bastar. Haruka no se rindió y prestaba atención a las indicaciones del esposo de la prima de Michiru.

-Ahora intenta con esta Haruka.

-De acuerdo.

La rubia tomo lo que ella llamó la herramienta que ella bautizó como "gillotina" y lo clavó en la tierra.

-Enterraste bien el escardador, ahora inclina el cuerpo como te dije y jala.

Haruka afirmó, en su rostro se pudo notar una expresión de asombro. El chico hacía ver la acción simple y en realidad requerías de mucha fuerza para sacar la mala hierba desde la raíz.

-Con fuerza Haruka.

-Eso intento- sufría.

-Ya se está moviendo, pon más fuerza.

Jaló con toda su fuerza y al fin pudo sacar la hierba, su sonrisa fue enorme al recibir la felicitación de Ryan que palmeaba su espalda.

-Hay que continuar, no tenemos todo el día.

-Ya entendí.

-Es simple, pero debes coger el truco.

-Gracias Ryan.

-De nada.

Ambos trabajaban a la par porque a Haruka no le llevó mucho entender la técnica que debía aplicar, incluso se daban el tiempo de platicar. El chico le preguntaba demasiadas cosas a la rubia que respondía todo lo que él le preguntaba, hablaban de cosas tan triviales que se reían de algunas anécdotas que habían pasado.

El sol comenzó a salir y Ryan le dijo a Haruka que era el momento de ponerse el sombrero, cosa que la rubia hizo sin pensarlo. Hayato miraba a lo lejos a ambos jóvenes que trabajaban a la par y en sincronía, sintió la mirada de la rubia y ella levantó el brazo para saludarlo. Le regresó el saludo porque ella sonreía, cosa que enterneció al señor porque el sudor de la chica era el triple que el de ellos y no se veía enfadada, al contrario, no dejaba de esforzarse para terminar a tiempo.

-Va bien ¿no?- dijo Tetsu.

-Si seguimos con este ritmo terminaremos antes de las cinco.

-Cocina y trabaja el campo, necesitábamos a otra persona joven.

-No se quedará.

-¿Por qué?

-La joven Tenoh tiene deberes en Tokio.

-Se me hace conocido el apellido.

-Ay Tetsu, es la hija del ministro de defensa.

-¡Qué!

-Sí, al parecer trabaja como profesora en el mismo lugar que Michiru.

-¿Qué hace una rica dando clases de música? Lo entiendo de mi sobrina, necesitaba encontrarse y sanar.

-Creo que ama la música.

-Será una locura de ricos.

-Puede ser.

-Seguramente quiere saber lo que es ser pobre.

-O ganar votos.

-¿Por qué? Ya tiene el importante que es el de Michiru.

-Se va a postular para ser parte de la cámara baja.

-¡Representante!

-Sí.

-Pero se lanzaría por Tokio, nuestro voto no le sirve suegro.

-Pues entonces es lo que dices, quiere saber lo que es ser pobre.

-Cuando Ryan nos dijo que quería ayudarnos pensaba que era porque quería quedar bien con nosotros. Después de casarse con Aiko regresaría a dar clases en la primaria y mire lo que son las cosas, me equivoqué.

-Él no es rico.

-Pero tampoco es pobre, es de clase media y nos sigue ayudando ¿por qué Tenoh debe ser diferente?

-Seguro es un truco de políticos.

-Mire bien sus ojos, está comprometida en cumplir lo que le dijo. No es por Michiru solamente, quiere que la aceptemos y si debe ensuciar sus manos con tierra lo hará.

-Hablas como Yumi.

-Decimos la verdad, si fuera una rica mimada no sabría ni cocinar. Y ni hablemos de venir al pueblo o al campo, alejaría más a Michiru de nosotros e hizo lo contrario, nos regresó a Michiru.

-Todos la adoran.

-No todos son Kaito.

-Mi hijo está confundido, el dinero lo cegó.

-Y esa muchacha naciendo en cuna de oro se parte el lomo con nosotros. Si no juzga a su hijo, no juzgue a Haruka sin conocerla.

El hombre hizo una mueca y refunfuñó, Tetsu sabía que la chica se estaba ganando el respeto del anciano pero que prefería no involucrarse con ella. No quería salir lastimado como cuando su hijo se avergonzó de ellos, pero Haruka no era así y se notaba.

-Creo que el señor Kaioh no me soporta.

-Porque eres rica.

-Mi padre es el rico, yo gano lo suficiente para sobrevivir.

-Cuando tu papá muera será todo tuyo.

-¿Le estás deseando la muerte a mi padre?

-No, lamento que mal interpretes mis palabras. Eso es lo que sucederá, tú eres su única hija y por ende la heredera universal de un imperio político.

-No quiero ese imperio.

-¿Realmente no te gusta la política?

-Es un mundo muy perverso.

-Tu padre sobrevive.

-Porque es listo.

-¿Tú no lo eres?

-Sí, pero no tengo la sangre fría que ellos tienen.

-No creo que el ministro tenga la sangre fría.

-Tienes razón.

-Además serás representante.

-Primero debo ganar.

-¿Quieres?

-No lo sé, mi padre no es malo con nosotros. Pero es muy severo con sus contrincantes y con quienes se meten con nosotros.

-Al menos sabes que la familia es importante gracias a su ejemplo.

-La familia es la que siempre está contigo en las buenas y las malas.

-No siempre.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Tu suegro.

-¿Qué tiene que ver?

-Es cierto, contigo debe ser todo un amor. Pero la verdad es que el padre de Michiru es un… Desagradecido, creo que es el calificativo más decente que le puedo dar.

-Sé que es un poco prejuicioso, pero sabe que la familia es importante.

-Claro que no, si no tienes dinero no llegas a persona para él.

-No lo creo.

-Pregúntale a Michiru, ella sabe bien la clase de persona que es Kaito.

-¿Qué clase de persona es mi suegro?

-De la clase que deja que sus padres sigan hundidos en deudas. Pidieron una segunda hipoteca para ayudarlo con sus estudios universitarios en Tokio ¿qué hizo después de comprometerse con la tía de Aiko? Los dejó solos, ni siquiera los invitó a su boda y le hizo creer a la señora Megumi que estaban muertos, claro cuando ella descubrió la verdad trajo a Michiru a conocer a sus abuelos.

Haruka puso una cara de asco ¿cómo era posible que tratara así a sus padres? Aquellos ancianos eran buenas personas y él los negaba. El chico se quedó callado al ver la ira de la rubia aparecer, apretaba el escardador con mucha fuerza e incluso su forma de sacar la mala hierba daba miedo.

-Continua con el relato de mi suegro- dijo enojada.

-Lo mejor será cambiar el tema.

-Qué sigas- ordenó.

-Por lo que Aiko me ha contado cuando venían de visita él estaba muy enojado y buscaba la forma de irse. La foto de Michiru que está en la entrada con el oso la tomaron en el momento en que Kaito decía que debían irse, después la cosa empeoró cuando él lanzó al peluche al fuego porque era un regalo de pobres y ella se merecía lo mejor. Fue el único regalo que los señores le habían podido comprar a Michiru, creo que los conoció al año de nacer y se lo regalaron a los tres años.

-Ella me dijo que dejó de verlos a los 17 años, meses antes de emanciparse.

-Porque esa fue la última vez que vino, se escapó unas vacaciones de verano porque no quería ir a París. Deseaba estar con sus abuelos, al parecer se quedó un par de días pues Kaito se enteró que estaba aquí y se la llevó a la fuerza… No regresó por todo el trabajo que tuvo después al triunfar en la música y menos cuando se comprometió, obviamente invitó a los señores a su boda y cena de compromiso. Todos estábamos muy emocionados de ir, Kaito llamó para decirnos que ir sería poner en ridículo a Michiru, pues nuestras ropas y educación estaban lejos de su nivel social.

-¿No hizo nada para venir por ellos?

-No creas que ella es mala, claro que hizo todo lo posible ya hasta los boletos nos había enviado. Llamó para recordarles y ellos le dijeron que no podrían ir porque se habían atrasado con la cosecha. Ella no sabe que él los humilló, sus abuelos saben que desde ese incidente cuando vino por ella su relación fue empeorando. No querían que Michiru dejara de hablarle, sea lo que sea Kaito es su hijo y el padre de Michiru ¿no?

Haruka seguía iracunda sacando la mala hierba y no hablaba para nada, por su mente intentaba procesar lo que le acababan de contar. ¿En realidad quería emparentar con alguien como Kaito? Al final de cuentas Michiru no era como ese hombre, era noble y estaba realmente feliz de ver a sus abuelos.

-Merece saber.

-Causarás problemas y si buscas que el señor Hayato te acepte, con eso te condenas. No hagas tonterías Haruka.

-Debo respetar los deseos del señor Kaioh, pero mi suegro aprenderá a respetar si quiere ser parte de mi familia.

-¿Parte de tu familia?

-Sí, me caso con Michiru, la gente que ama y que la ama. Ustedes son personas que ella quiere y desde que me comprometí con ella eso los incluye. Espero que yo pueda ser parte de su familia Ryan por eso quise ayudar con la tierra porque eso hace la familia ¿no?

-Eso quiere decir que vendrás en la siembra, cosecha y a quitar la mala hierba- dijo Hayato.

Los chicos se giraron al escuchar la voz del anciano que estaba parado detrás de ellos acompañado de Tetsu. Llevaban agua para que los chicos se tomaran un breve descanso y habían escuchado la plática, pero no intervinieron hasta ese momento.

-Claro, apoyaré en todo.

-Van bien.

-Señor Kaioh, si no es mucha molestia… Yo quisiera que mi cena de compromiso sea aquí.

-No se burle joven Tenoh.

-Uchiko es un pueblo mágico, admito que está lejos de Tokio. Es un lugar hermoso para hacer publico mi compromiso con Michiru y ella me había comentado que quiere que sea algo íntimo con las personas que amamos. No tenerlos a ustedes sería algo imperdonable.

-Si ella está de acuerdo con eso no habría problema Haruka- dijo Hayato.

-¿Me llamó por mi nombre?

-Calculo que terminaremos en dos horas de quitar la mala hierba, nosotros hemos rellenado lo que ustedes quitan. Cumpliste con tu palabra de despertar temprano y ayudar, aceptar que serás la esposa de mi princesa es lo mínimo que debo hacer.

-¿En realidad?

-Qué sí y estaba pensando en darle mantenimiento a la camioneta mañana. ¿Quieres ayudarme? Escuché que eras piloto de F1.

-Claro, yo feliz de ayudar con ese tesoro.

-Tomen el agua y vuelvan al trabajo.

-Sí- dijeron Haruka y Ryan.

En la cocina de la casa cinco mujeres y una niña ayudaban a hacer la comida, estaban seguras de que el grupo de jornaleros llegarían con mucha hambre. Debían hacer un festín por si regresaban al campo, según los informes de Momo quién había llevado agua para los cuatro involucrados el abuelo Hayato decía que posiblemente terminarían antes y no regresarían luego de la comida. ¿La razón? "El príncipe" y su papá trabajaban rápido, cosa que les permitía estar seguros de que podrían descansar como se debía esa tarde.

-El príncipe se ve muy guapo, parece que es muy fuerte.

-Nena, se llama Haruka y es…

-Sí, sí se va a casar con la tía Michiru.

Las cuatro mujeres se rieron de la respuesta de la pequeña, había quedado impresionada de la apariencia de Haruka. Camino a su casa luego de pasar la tarde en casa de sus bisabuelos, no paró de hablar del príncipe que dormiría allí e incluso corrió con sus amigas de la calle para contarles acerca del hermoso joven que era novio de su tía.

-Entonces deja de llamarla príncipe.

-Tía Michiru debe estar muy feliz de casarse con mi tío Haruka.

-Tía.

-Eso dije.

-No Momo, Haruka.

-Tío Haruka es un príncipe.

-Lo que intento decir es que…

-Tía Michiru será una princesa.

-Me rindo contigo hija.

-Tranquila, ya entenderá- dijo Michiru riendo.

-¿Estás emocionada tía Michiru?

-Sí, Haruka es el amor de mi vida y ser su esposa me pone muy feliz.

Decía la violinista mientras limpiaba los chícharos, Momo se tomó la libertad de jalar una silla y sentarse cerca de su tía. Para ella su nueva tía era muy hermosa, claro que debía ser la esposa de Haruka porque era muy bella. Seguramente sus primos serían muy hermosos, tenía tantas ganas de conocer a sus primos que…

-¿Cuándo te vas a embarazar?

-Momo- regañaron las abuelas y madre.

-Tío Haruka es muy guapo, como tú tía Michiru.

-La verdad es que tu tío y yo queremos esperar antes de buscar un bebé.

-Pequeña debes respetar la intimidad de tus tías- decía Mio.

-Lo siento abuela.

-No, debes disculparte con tu tía.

-Lo siento tía Michiru.

-Descuida Momo, no lo hiciste con mala intención.

Michiru le sonrió y acarició su cabeza, ella sabía que no podría tener un hijo biológico con Haruka y eso la llenaba de tristeza. Pero tenían otras opciones, si tenía suerte en algún momento se podría hacer, pero por el momento era imposible.

-¿Cómo fue su primer beso tía?

-Momo- de nuevo los regaños.

-¡Qué! Yo sólo quiero saber que se siente besar a un príncipe.

-Deja de molestar a tu tía con intimidades- regañaba Aiko.

-No pregunto cosas malas, quiero saber porque cuando yo bese por primera vez necesito saber si es un príncipe como tío Haruka. Podría ser igual de guapo, pero nadie quita que sea un sapo.

-Mi pequeña Momo, sabrás cuando sea un sapo. No tardan mucho es convertirse en uno.

-Pero abuela Yumi yo no quiero besar sapos. Quiero un príncipe guapo y fuerte como tío Haruka, hoy le traje mis dibujos porque le hablé de ellos cuando fuimos a que curaran sus golpes.

-Aún así no es bueno estar de chismosa Momo- decía Mio.

-A tía Michiru no le molesta ¿verdad?

-No Momo.

-Ven, sólo ustedes lo toman mal. Dime tía Michiru ¿cómo fue?

-A decir verdad, lo más hermoso de besar a Haruka fue sentir que mi corazón salía de mi pecho.

-¿Cómo tambor?

Momo se levantó un poco de su asiento, puso los codos en la mesa y recargó su cara en la manos, estaba emocionada mirando a Michiru relatarle su primer beso con Haruka.

-Sí Momo, mi corazón parecía un tambor.

-¿Flotaste al besar a tío Haruka?

-Sí Momo- río.

-¿Podías verte desde el cielo besando a tío Haruka?

-No quería dejar de flotar con Haruka.

-¿Cuándo dejaste de besar a tío Haruka te diste cuenta que parte de su alma había quedado prendida de la tuya y viceversa?

-Así es, y cada que beso a Haruka parte de ambas se incrusta más en la otra.

-¡Qué romántico!- gritó.

-Gracias Momo- reía Michiru.

-¿Ustedes que sintieron al besar a sus esposos?

Decía la niña moviendo su mano coquetamente y viendo a las demás, que se sorprendieron al darse cuenta de que la mente de la pequeña era precoz.

-Momo, basta de preguntas.

-Mami sé que tío Kaito, abuelo, papá y abuelo Hayato no son príncipes como tío Haruka o que son igual de guapos. Pero algo lindo vieron en ellos, por eso se enamoraron y los ven como príncipes.

-¡Qué dices! Ve por ellos si no quieres que te castigue todo el mes.

-¡Ay pero qué carácter mamá!

-¡Ya niña!

* * *

Haruka miraba con detenimiento a Momo que había estado muy callada en la comida, la niña no le había hablado para nada, llegó a sentarse, comió y después de agradecer por los alimentos se levantó de la mesa y se fue directamente al banco del rincón. Tenía media hora sentada en ese lugar, viendo directamente a la pared, sin hacer ruido alguno.

-¿Qué le ocurre a Momo?- dijo inclinándose a Michiru.

-Aiko la castigó por no ser considerada.

-¿Momo? Ella es una linda niña.

-En realidad me divierte, no es que no sea considerada sucede que es muy curiosa.

-¿Le falta mucho?

-30 minutos más.

-Pobre Momo.

-En realidad mi hija sí es una desconsiderada, hablaba con Michiru sobre lo que se siente besar a un príncipe. Todo iba bien hasta que a nosotras cuatro nos hizo una pregunta similar, sólo que dejó en claro que su padre y abuelos son personas comunes y corrientes en una forma muy grosera.

-¿Momo piensa que soy especial?- sonrió.

Michiru y Aiko la miraron con el ceño fruncido ante su respuesta, pero la verdad no quería cambiar la expresión que le nacía en ese momento. La razón era simple pues para Kei su ejemplo a seguir y la persona a quien admiraba era Michiru. La bebé Mako sólo hacía ruidos y le sonreía, pero era obvio que no la miraba como lo hacía con su padre, cosa que eran suposiciones de ella y su mejor amiga. De la nada conoció a Momo la sobrina de Michiru y desde que la vio pasar por la puerta la miró con admiración y algo de cariño, no importaba que la confundiera con un chico porque esa mirada valía la pena.

-Sabes cariño no buscábamos esa reacción, Aiko tiene razón sus palabras no fueron apropiadas.

-Claro, mi reacción no fue apropiada.

-Aunque mi hija te trajo sus dibujos para que los miraras.

-Es cierto, dijo que le gusta dibujar. ¿Puedo verlos?

-Si gustas, le pediré a Ryan que te los dé porque se los enseña al abuelo.

-Por favor.

-¿Te llevaste bien con el esposo de mi prima?

-Sí, hablamos de todo un poco. Me dijo que era profesor y dejó su profesión para ayudar a tus abuelos. Es mitad irlandés, su madre es de aquel país y que le gustaba viajar a muchos lugares; se enamoró de Uchiko y de su padre.

-Por eso tiene apellido japonés.

-Sí, por eso Momo es Nitta.

-No te burles.

-Te sorprendes mucho y bueno le prometí a tu abuelo que le ayudaría en el campo.

-No te creo.

-Vendremos tres veces al año a visitarlos, además le pedí que nos dejaran dar nuestra cena de compromiso… Si tú quieres, claro.

La sonrisa de Michiru fue enorme y el grito que dio espantó a todos en la casa que fueron corriendo a ver a la pareja. Al llegar se encontraron a Haruka en el suelo y a Michiru encima de ella, la violinista movía las piernas como loca y Momo dejó de ver a la pared. La pequeña sonreía al ver que Michiru besaba todo el rostro de Haruka.

-¿Qué sucede Michiru?- decía Yumi.

-Lo que les dije, tío Haruka es un príncipe.

Los adultos miraron a la pequeña que sonreía y aplaudía al ver la escena.

-¿Cómo lo sabes nena?

-Porque tío Haruka le dijo que quería hacer la cena de compromiso aquí con nosotros y ella gritó de felicidad.

-¿No se supone que debes de permanecer quieta y en silencio?

-Mami- dijo tiernamente.

-No vuelvas a hablar o serán 30 minutos más.

Momo se volvió a girar con lagrimas en los ojos, no lloraba por el regaño, lloraba porque no podría ver a las chicas reír en el suelo y a Michiru explotar de felicidad. Realmente era muy lindo estar enamorada, esperaba que eso le sucediera cuando fuera mayor.

-Michiru, eso es un sí ¿verdad?

La violinista seguía llenando su rostro de besos, cosa que le causaba mucha risa. Se alegraba de regresarle a la chica ese lado de su familia que su padre le arrebataba.

-Entonces es un sí, pero tu abuelo me matará si te tengo sobre mí.

-No importa, le diré que es mi culpa. No puedo dejar de besarte.

-¿Recuerdas a Momo?

-La niña, es cierto.

-Es bueno joven Tenoh que recuerde nuestro trato. Hija, tu prometida debe estar cansada ¿por qué no le preparas el agua para el ofuro?

-Yo puedo hacerlo señor Kaioh.

-Para nada, tú jugarás conmigo shogi. No puedes negarte Haruka y lo acompañaremos con sake, tu "nonna" fue por uno a la destiladora.

-Debes ir cariño- sonreía Michiru.

Haruka miró a Michiru con mucha emoción al saber que su abuelo estaba invitándola a jugar con él.

-Vamos Haruka, no me hagas esperar- decía Hayato.

-Es la manera del abuelo de decir que te acepta en la familia, yo me ocupo del ofuro.

-Gracias Michiru- le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Es la última vez que te bañarás sin mí, te lo advierto.

-La última… Espera, antes de que te vayas, quiero decirte algo importante.

-¿Ocurre algo con lo de la investigación?

-Eso no es importante ahora, yo solamente quería decirte que te amo.

Michiru besó tiernamente a Haruka en los labios, acarició su rostro y se fue al baño para preparar el agua del ofuro.

-Haruka, también te amo- gritó.

-Tío Haruka, el abuelo te espera.

-Gracias Momo, en cuanto dejes de estar castigada me enseñas tus dibujos.

-Sí tío.

* * *

Haruka encendía la chimenea de la casa de los abuelos de Michiru, era un día nevado y algo frío como todos los demás. Ese día era nochebuena y ella se había quedado a adornar la casa, la comida se las llevaría en la tarde, pues Michiru y Haruka decidieron que nadie cocinaría y habían ido a uno de los restaurantes del pueblo para pedir el servicio.

En ese momento Yumi y Mio hacían un pastel de navidad, el famoso shoto keki que tanto le gustaba a la familia Kaioh, ellas presumían hacer el mejor. Momo y Ryan terminaban de adornar la casa, Hayato y Aiko hacían lo propio con el árbol de Navidad.

La rubia miró su móvil y sonrió al ver que la entrega de los paquetes estaría llegando a tiempo, quería llenar a los Kaioh, Handa y Nitta de regalos. Momo le había dicho que nunca había escuchado el sonido del piano, por eso deseaba ir de visita a la casa de sus tías, Haruka esperaba que el teclado le gustara y le enseñaría a tocarlo pues Momo era muy talentosa. Claro que el dibujo era realmente lo suyo, la niña era buena a pesar de tener tan corta edad, ahora entendía que la familia del padre de Michiru era la que llevaba los genes artísticos.

¿Y qué hacía la violinista? Ella estaba poniendo unas flores en un florero que había comprado al acompañar a su madre al mercado por las cosas para el pastel. Haruka sonreía felizmente al ver a su novia tan animada, su suegra ayudaba a limpiar la sala. Cada uno en esa casa hacía algo, cuando la rubia al fin terminó lo que le tocaba se sentó a admirar a Michiru.

Tomó la Tablet de su novia para abrir el programa donde hacían música, cerró los ojos para imaginar su piano y sus manos empezaron a volar por el aire. Las notas comenzaban a salir de su cabeza, acordes que le hacían sonreír, estar en Uchiko le relajaba y le hacía estar en contacto consigo.

-¿Qué hace tío Haruka?- jaló el vestido de Michiru.

-Parece que está componiendo algo.

-¿Siempre se ve así de guapo al componer?

-Hoy se ve mucho más guapa que de costumbre, los rayos del sol que entran le iluminan el cabello hermosamente ¿no crees?

-¿Puedo dibujar a tío Haruka?

-Claro que sí cariño, dibuja a tu tía.

-Gracias tía Michiru, iré por mi lápiz.

La violinista sonrió al ver que la niña corrió lo más rápido que pudo para capturar ese momento de Haruka. En realidad, su novia se veía más guapa que en otras ocasiones, la había visto componer aquella vez en su oficina cuando imaginaba tocar una batería y hoy ese brillo era realmente hipnótico.

-Los gatos se suben en Haruka- reía Aiko.

-No se da cuenta- comentaba Megumi.

-Cuando toca o compone se va de este mundo, nada la hará salir de ese estado.

-¿Ni tú la regresas?

-Sólo cuando termina Aiko.

-Entonces en ese aspecto se parece a Momo, mírala ya está haciendo el bosquejo de Haruka y hasta que termine nos volverá a hablar.

-Bien chicas, dejemos que ambas se diviertan con sus actividades artísticas.

Las tres caminaron para ver en qué otra cosa podían ayudar, mientras Momo y la pianista seguían trabajando en lo que les apasionaba. Ryan por su parte le llamó la atención ver a Haruka cantar, cosa que le resultó completamente adorable por parte de la chica. Se distrajo al sentir un pequeño jalón en su pantalón y miró a su hija que le sonreía.

-Mira papi- le extendía la hoja.

-Es Haruka, es muy hermoso el dibujo.

-¿Tú crees?

-Ve a enseñarle a tus tías, te aseguro que opinaran lo mismo.

La niña corrió a buscar a Megumi y Michiru, no estaban en la cocina, ni en la sala, corrió al comedor y ahí estaban tomando té con su madre y abuelas. Todas la miraron tiernamente al escuchar los pasos de la infanta, le sirvieron té para que las acompañara y Momo no pudo ocultar la felicidad de ver unas lindas galletas en la mesa.

-Antes de que ensucie mi dibujo te lo quería enseñar tía Michiru.

-Veamos tu nueva obra de arte Momo.

-Sí- sonrió.

Michiru se maravillo al ver lo bien que la pequeña dibujaba, había captado muy bien la expresión de la rubia y ese ensimismamiento que tenía al componer. Incluso se notaba lo cómodo que estaba el gato de su abuela acostado en su cabeza alborotando su rubio cabello, mientras que la gata estaba en sus piernas atenta en lo que Haruka escribía.

-En realidad eres una prodigio Momo.

-Eso dijo tío Haruka, me puso muy feliz escucharlo de él.

-Pues lo eres. Aiko estábamos pensando en llevar el trabajo de Momo al colegio Mugen.

-¡Tokio!

-Haruka y yo estudiamos ahí la preparatoria. Pero el colegio tiene niveles básicos que podrían ayudar a Momo a desarrollar sus habilidades y estoy segura de que llegaría a bellas artes. Obviamente si ustedes lo permiten.

-Las inscripciones para el Mugen se cerraron hace meses.

-Puedo usar mi influencia Aiko, fui una alumna destacada en el colegio y podrían hacerme el favor.

-Michiru eso sería fantástico, pero significa que Momo debería vivir en Tokio. No me entusiasma la idea de vivir lejos de mi hija.

-Sólo queremos que lo piensen, nos encantaría que ella hiciera lo que ama. Respetando los deseos de los tres, claro.

-Hablaré con Ryan.

-¿Tía Michiru viviría contigo y el tío Haruka?

-Sólo si tus padres no pudieran venir.

-¿Dónde viviríamos Michiru?

-En el apartamento de Haruka, queda muy cerca del Mugen y ustedes tendrían su espacio.

-No podríamos pagarles la renta Michiru.

-¿Renta? La familia no se cobra renta, podrían vivir allí sin problemas- dijo Haruka.

-¡Tío Haruka!- dijo emocionada.

-¡Momo!- imitó la rubia.

-¿En Tokio podría encontrar un príncipe como tú?

-Conozco a uno que es de tu edad.

Todas miraban a Haruka intrigadas por sus palabras, Michiru se levantó indignada al entender lo que la rubia trataba de hacer y…

-CHOP.

-Michiru duele.

-¡Son un par de niños!

-Que son perfectos el uno para el otro.

-No, son niños.

-Piensa por un momento, Kei jamás se calla y Momo puede seguirle el ritmo. A los dos les gustan las artes y son muy listos, Momo debe de ser una niña genio como Kei.

-Deja a mi sobrina en paz.

-Kei es buen niño y seguramente será un caballero.

-Yo también creo eso de Kei, pero son niños y ya quieres que se casen.

-Haré que se enamoren.

-¿En verdad es un príncipe tío Haruka?

-Claro, no te lo recomendaría si no tuviera mi sello de aprobación.

Haruka guardó silencio al sentir un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, la sorpresa fue grande al ver a una Michiru sumamente enojada la hizo tragar saliva pesadamente. Su prometida estaba muy enojada, más que enojada por las ideas de Haruka y simplemente le sonrió.

-Pero aún son muy pequeños para enamorarse.

-¿Crees que no le gustaré?

-Yo creo que sí, pero lo mejor es que por el momento sean amigos Momo.

-¿Cómo se llama mi príncipe?

-Kei Mizuno- sonrió.

-HARUKA.

-Dejemos el tema aquí o tu tía me matará.

-¿Crees que es el indicado?

-Tú lo sabrás a su tiempo Momo.

-Sí tío- rio.

-Momo cielo, te voy a robar a Haruka porque es momento de matarla.

La pequeña comenzó a morir de la risa al ver a Haruka correr por la casa y ser perseguida por Michiru, negaba con la cabeza al pensar que su "tío" quería buscarle novio o que ya tenía un prospecto para ella.

-Se llevan bastante bien- decía Mio.

-Tu hermano jamás diría ese tipo de cosas.

-Ni se quedaría en esta casa, cuando sepa que las chicas quieren hacer la cena de compromiso aquí se va a morir.

-Mi hijo no dejará que pase.

-Michiru y Haruka ya hablaron con el ministro Tenoh.

-¿Qué opinó tu consuegro?- preguntó Mio.

-No sé si sabían que Michiru había quedado de recibir el año nuevo con él. Ustedes dijeron que no habría problema de que la familia de Haruka viniera.

-¿Les pareció humilde o una mala opción?- decía Yumi.

-Para nada, el ministro y su familia llegan el próximo viernes. Quiere hablar con el señor Hayato para ponerse de acuerdo con la fecha en la que les acomode a ustedes.

-¿Qué dice el tío Kaito?

-Le he dejado muchos mensajes cielo, pero tu tío no responde.

-Se viene una tormenta- dijo Mio.

-Ni el ministro ni yo dejaremos que Kaito arruine los planes de las chicas.

-Ni Haruka se dejará- decía Ryan.

-¿Qué dices?

-Le comenté a Haruka el incidente con los McConell.

-¡Hiciste qué!- lo regañaron.

-No le dijo nada a Michiru.

-Haruka puede pensar mal de Michiru- decía su esposa.

-Mi futura nieta no es tonta, sabe que Michiru y Megumi son buenas personas. Dijo que le pondría un alto a mi hijo.

-Hayato, ¿escuchaste la indiscreción de Ryan?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué no lo reprendiste?

-Es la verdad, me duele aceptarlo, pero Kaito es muy soberbio. No lo podemos ocultar siempre.

-Mi suegro tiene razón, cuando conocimos a Haruka y pensaba que era una profesora la humillo. Al llegar el ministro Tenoh cambió totalmente, cosa que ofendió más al padre de Haruka.

-Por eso debemos salvar la reputación de los Kaioh, para que el patriarca Tenoh no desconfíe de mi pequeña. De nosotros depende la felicidad de Michiru, es hora de encarar a Kaito.

* * *

-Ven, les dije que es un príncipe.

-¿Momo y te vas a casar con él?

-No Eriko, es mi futuro tío.

-¿Con quién se casa?

-Con mi tía Michiru, es la chica que está tocando el violín Azusa.

-¡Ella es una princesa!- decían las niñas.

-Sí, pero cuando se case con mi tío Haruka.

-¿Cómo se conocieron?

-Ya les dije, el tío Haruka quería saber que era ser una persona normal, pero lo corrieron de su palacio y se quedó sin dinero. Llovía y mi tía Michiru lo rescató.

-¿Y se enamoraron?

-Sí.

-¿Se besaron al saberlo?

-No, el tío Haruka dice que fue después en la boda de su primo. Cantó para la tía Michiru y después caminó a ella para besarla.

-No creo que el príncipe sea indigente.

-Eriko ¿por qué debes de arruinar el romance?

-Porque no es lógico Momo.

-Pero así pasó.

-Nos está mintiendo Azusa, siempre inventa historias de los cuentos que su padre le lee.

-Les digo la verdad- lloraba Momo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- se acercó Haruka.

-Momo dice que usted y la princesa se enamoraron cuando era indigente.

-¿Qué?

-Ves Azusa no es real. Momo miente, siempre lo hace.

-Momo no miente, yo le dije que así habían pasado las cosas porque es una linda historia. Pero no la corregí, me gusta más como piensa Momo que nos enamoramos.

-¿Entonces cómo se enamoraron tío?

-Bueno…- decía sentándose con las niñas.

-¿Cómo fue?- preguntaban.

-Michiru y yo íbamos en la misma escuela, pero no nos conocíamos. Un día yo me llevé su paraguas amarillo, nos enviábamos cartas y aún así no nos pudimos conocer. Hice que otra persona le devolviera su paraguas.

-¿Qué pasó después?

-Le envié una última carta pidiéndole que cada Tanabata llevara el paraguas y unas palabras que ella diría para saber que era la chica de la que me había enamorado.

-¿La encontraste rápido?- decían intrigadas.

-Tardé nueve años en encontrarla.

-¡Nueve!

-Sí.

-¿Pensaste que ella se había rendido?- preguntó Azusa.

-No.

-¿Perdiste las esperanzas de encontrarla?- comentó Eriko.

-Jamás.

-¿Cómo la encontraste tío?

-A decir verdad, Michiru entró a trabajar al mismo colegio de música en el que doy clases. No sabía que era la chica que buscaba y me enamoré de ella al verla llorar en Hanami. Estaba bajo un cerezo llorando tristemente por perder a alguien a quien amó mucho.

-¿La consolaste?

-Hablamos y noté que era muy hermosa, pero yo tenía novia.

-¡Qué drama!- decían las niñas.

-Sí. Un día Michiru y yo estábamos cara a cara, muy cerca pues se abrió conmigo y me comentó sobre la persona que más amó. Estaba tan hermosa, tocó mis labios con su dedo… Nos acercamos un poco más.

-¿Se besaron?

-No, yo tenía novia. Pero luego de ese momento terminamos, en ese instante no pude negar más cuanto me gustaba tu tía Momo.

-¿Qué sucedió luego señor príncipe?- dijeron las amigas de Momo.

-Michiru se hizo novia de otra persona.

-NOOOO- gritaron.

-Eso me lastimó, no saben lo difícil que era para mí tenerla tan cerca y no poder decirle "Michiru, si no estás a mi lado no puedo respirar, quiero cuidar de ti para siempre por favor no me dejes".

-¡Qué romántico!- decían Momo y Azusa.

-¿Después qué pasó?

-Esa loca persona le pidió matrimonio a Michiru, pero ella salió de viaje y ahí pudo cerrar el capítulo con su antiguo amor. Al regresar terminó con la loca esa y fue a cenar a casa de mi hermana.

-Wow ¿se hicieron novios en ese momento?

-No, pero como bien dijo Momo llegó la boda de mi primo. Canté una canción que compuse para ella en la boda, diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba y al terminar bajé del escenario para caminar a Michiru. La tenía de frente y le dije "ya sabes a quien amo", entonces nos besamos por primera vez.

-¡Qué intenso!- gritaron.

-Parece que así fue- dijo riendo.

-¿Qué sentiste al besar a tu princesa?

-La verdad Eriko, todos en esa habitación se esfumaron. Ella y yo desaparecimos a otro lugar que sólo despide paz y tranquilidad, decir que supe que deseaba vivir a su lado por la eternidad es poco. Calor, amor, miedo, seguridad, locura y un poco de ganas de llorar es lo que siento cada que la beso.

-¿Por qué?

-Es una buena pregunta Azusa y la respuesta es… Porque mi amor por ella crece con cada respiro que doy, ella es tan mía como yo soy de ella.

-Es como te dije tío, una parte de su alma se queda en la tuya.

-Sí y cada día me hace falta tener algo más de ella.

-¿Crees que ella te ama como tú a ella?

-Sí niñas. Ella me ama tanto como yo a ella.

-¿Ahora qué les cuentas?- decía Michiru.

-Lo mucho que la ama princesa.

-¿Ah sí?- reía Michiru.

-Verdad que amas a tío Haruka.

-Haruka es el amor de mi vida y todo lo que quiero es demostrarle que lo que digo es real.

-¿Siendo su esposa?

-Por supuesto, pero no sólo debe de quedarse en la boda. Haruka y yo debemos construir cada día los pilares de nuestro amor, para que dure por siempre.

-Es cierto niñas, amar a una persona va más allá de casarse, es demostrar con hechos lo que sientes y respetarla cada segundo, sin importar lo lejos que estén de su persona amada.

Las niñas no dejaban de afirmar ante las palabras de las chicas, miraban como Haruka y Michiru se veían o sonreían. Cada una de ellas quería encontrar a su príncipe en un futuro, alguien que entendiera que el amor se construye todos los días como lo decían esas dos personas enamoradas.

Cenaron, jugaron, platicaron y se rieron de todas las anécdotas que cada uno en esa familia contaba. Haruka estaba muy pendiente del móvil, cosa que no pasaba desapercibida para Michiru.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Nada.

-¿Entonces por qué tanta ansiedad?

-No pasa nada.

-¿Es por lo de Logan Smith?

-No.

-Dime qué sucede.

La pianista fue salvada al escuchar el sonido de su móvil, sonrió y contestó levantándose del kotatsu rápidamente.

-Diga…

Todos en la sala miraban extrañados a la rubia salir corriendo, lucía feliz pues llevaba esperando la llamada toda la tarde. ¿Estaría engañando a Michiru y por eso se salía para responder la llamada? Hayato se levantó indignado y caminó a la puerta para agarrar Haruka en la movida, después imitaron la acción Tetsu y Ryan. Las mujeres hicieron lo propio tomando cada una un instrumento de cocina, esa rubia desconsiderada no regresaría limpia a Tokio.

Michiru se sorprendió al ver la acción de su familia e incluso Momo tuvo miedo de pensar que algo malo le harían a la rubia. Su tío Haruka era una buena persona, ¿por qué estaban enojados por la llamada? No entendía nada, al estar afuera con los demás la cara roja de su familia era lo que más destacaba.

-Oigan, se supone que deben esperar los regalos en la casa- decía Haruka.

-Esperabas la llamada del repartidor.

-Claro nonna, pero si ustedes no fueran tan desesperados abrirían los regalos en la casa.

-No tenías que comprarnos regalos.

-Navidad trata de estar con la familia y recibir regalos- sonrió.

Todos estaban muertos de la pena, la ansiedad de Haruka se debía a las ganas que tenía de entregar los regalos a la familia de su novia. Mientras que ellos penaban mal de la pobre rubia que caminaba con los repartidores a la casa cargando los regalos.

-Deberíamos estar avergonzados de pensar mal de ella- decía Yumi.

-Ofrecer disculpas es lo mejor.

Todos afirmaron, pero se quedaron callados al escuchar a Haruka regresar, dar una propina a los repartidores y sonreírles.

-¿Ya no quieren sus regalos?

Todos afirmaron más rojos que antes.

-Bueno pues adentro.

Caminaban lentamente ¿qué le dirían a Haruka? "Lo siento desconfiamos de ti y estábamos a punto de patear tu trasero" podría ser lo más sincero, pero la rubia se enojaría con ellos. No importaba no recibir los regalos, esperaban que la pianista los disculpara por ser tan malos con ella.

-¿Qué les pasa?

-Nosotros pensamos que engañabas a Michiru- dijo Hayato.

-¿Por mi manera misteriosa de actuar?

-Sí- decía Megumi avergonzada.

-Lamento hacer que pensaran mal de mí, ya Michiru sabe que soy mala dando sorpresas.

-No debes disculparte, al contrario, todos nosotros debemos hacerlo- decía Tetsu.

-¿Disculparse por querer a Michiru? Para nada, vamos vengan a abrir sus regalos.

-Cariño no debes ocultar la molestia.

-No estoy molesta, a mí me parece natural. Es la deducción más lógica si ves a la prometida de tu familiar ver el móvil cada 20 segundos, responder misteriosamente y estar ansiosa. Me enojaría que les diera igual, además sabes que jamás haría una estupidez de esa magnitud. Yo te amo.

-Haruka.

-Este regalo es para el señor Hayato.

-¿Llaves?

-De un tractor señor, para que arar sea menos agotador para ustedes.

-Hija no puedo aceptarlo.

-Debe, de otra forma me ofendería.

-Nonna, esto es tuyo.

-Un nuevo futón.

-Dijiste que no te gustan las camas y te compre dos nuevos. Debes compartir con el señor Hayato.

-Gracias Haruka.

-Señores Handa, esto es para ustedes.

-Un tocadiscos, pensé que estabas dormida cuando hablamos de lo mucho que nos gustaba escuchar música y que no podíamos porque el nuestro estaba averiado- sonreía Tetsu.

-En realidad escuché todo, lamento mi indiscreción.

-Muchas gracias hija- dijo Mio.

-Veamos, estos son de ustedes chicos.

-Una laptop, Haruka es mucho.

-Para nada Ryan, te ayudará cuando des clases. Prometiste regresar a enseñar y yo dije que les ayudaría con el campo. Cumplamos nuestra palabra.

-¿Compraste una tienda?

-Michiru dice que tú haces velas, empieza a venderlas en una tienda en el centro. Les ayudará mucho, además está muy cerca del teatro y los turistas podrán comprar tus artesanías Aiko.

-Es demasiado Haruka.

-No es nada.

-Ahora, falta una personita muy importante de la familia.

-¿Yo?

-Así es Momo, toma.

-¡Dos regalos!

-Ábrelos.

-Me compraste materiales de pintura, un cuaderno y lienzos. Tío Haruka esto es lo más hermoso que me han regalado.

-Te lo mereces, abre el otro.

-Sí… Es un piano electrónico.

-Un teclado, sí.

-¿Puedes tocarlo tío Haruka?

-Creo que los voy a aburrir.

-Hazlo para nosotros tío.

-Pero antes… Suegra, su regalo.

-Es un hermoso juego de té.

-Dijo que el suyo se rompió.

-Michiru, esto es tuyo.

La violinista sonrió, se quedó viendo a Haruka un momento y tomó su regalo. Comenzó a abrirlo, se sentía suave por su mente imaginó que era una toalla u otra cosa, una frazada quizá.

-Pooky.

-Ya no hacían osos como Pooky, por suerte el tío de Rei es dueño de la empresa de juguetes e hicieron un Pooky para ti. Feliz Navidad Michiru.

-Gracias cariño.

-Ya no llorarás por tu amigo perdido.

-Parece que no.

-Tío Haruka toca el piano.

-De acuerdo Momo.

-Vamos a prepararlo, te enseñaré a tocarlo.

-Pero después, queremos que toques.

-Bien.

-¿Puede ser lo que hiciste en la tarde?

-Sí, la terminé e incluso la letra.

-Vamos tío canta.

Haruka sonrió al ver la emoción de Momo al verla preparar el teclado, lo puso sobre el kotatsu y lo conectó para comenzar a tocar. Esa niña estaba sumamente desesperada por escuchar el sonido del teclado.

 **I'll light the fire  
You place the flowers in the vase that you bought today  
Staring at the fire for hours and hours while I listen to you  
Play your love songs all night long for me, only for me**

Ryan sonreía al ver la cara de Haruka iluminarse al ver a Michiru cuando cantaba, estaba describiendo su vida esos días con la chica.

 **Come to me now and rest your head for just five minutes, everything is good  
Such a cozy room, the windows are illuminated by the  
Sunshine through them, fiery gems for you, only for you**

Michiru se acercó para abrazar a su prometida mientras cantaba, no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que Haruka ponía atención a las cosas que ella realizaba. Claro que cuando acomodaba la casa en la que ahora vivían pensaba que la rubia simplemente limpiaba, ahora sabía lo mucho que estaba al pendiente de todo lo que las rodeaba.

 **Our house is a very, very, very fine house with two cats in the yard  
Life used to be so hard, now everything is easy 'cause of you  
And our… La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la**

Momo les decía a sus abuelos lo que "tío Haruka" cantaba porque su padre también le hablaba en inglés la lengua madre de su abuela Linda. Yumi, Mio y Megumi miraban con mucho cariño a la rubia que cantaba con mucho amor para Michiru.

 **Our house is a very, very, very fine house with two cats in the yard  
Life used to be so hard  
Now everything is easy 'cause of you  
And our…**

 **I'll light the fire while you place the flowers in the vase that you bought today**

Todos aplaudieron después de escuchar a la rubia cantar y siguieron dejando que Haruka tocara piezas clásicas o alguna canción que los tíos de la violinista le pedían. Esa era la mejor madrugada de Navidad que las chicas habían pasado en años, nada era mejor que estar cerca de las personas que amas y la familia. ¿Cómo sería la cena de año nuevo? Esperaban que igual de hermosa que la de Nochebuena, mientras que la familia de Michiru deseaba que el siguiente año fuera el principio de una hermosa vida para la pareja.

¿Qué les deparaba el futuro? Ninguna de las dos sabía que estaban cerca de ser arrasadas por una tormenta que cambiaría sus vidas, lo mejor era disfrutar el momento que ellas vivían, la paz que las rodeaba en el pueblo de Uchiko.

Tokio se convertiría en una zona de guerra para las chicas, pero ese momento estaba muy lejos en el pensamiento de ellas. Donde Esmeralda estaba oculta en las sombras, mirando desde lo lejos a una mujer que caminaba por todas las calles de Tokio borracha y sumida en la desesperación.

-Cuidado querida.

-No me toques, yo soy…

-La nueva sensación del momento, Mimet.

-Entonces sal de mi camino igualada.

-Yo soy Esmeralda, la reina del jazz. Conozco a Haruka Tenoh ¿te suena?- sonrió.

-¿Mi Haru? ¿Me extraña?

-No ha dejado de amarte.

-Mi gran y único amor... Necesito verla, quiero que me lleves a verla.

-Será un placer querida.

Su sonrisa llena de sorna era la misma ventana a la maldad, esa pobre borracha era un paso más para el sufrimiento de Michiru y era su arma secreta para al fin separar a esas mujeres. Quizá Haruka podría comenzar a dudar de sus sentimientos por la violinista si le acercaba a la mujer que fue su perdición.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, les traigo el capítulo atrasado de la navidad de las chicas. Espero que sepan quien es el fantasma del que hace referencia el título, porque gracias al espíritu navideño recordé el cuento Charles Dickens que todos conocemos perfectamente o al menos recordamos. Sobre el pastel del que les hablé la semana pasada es el shoto keki, un pastel muy rico con fresas y crema pastelera que representa la bandera japonesa. No quiero presumir pero a mi suegra le quedó muy rico jajaja.**

 **¿Por qué son importantes los títulos de estos tres capítulos? Bueno, marcan el camino que Haruka tomará en su vida y si están muy atentos podrán saber la respuesta a lo que a muchos les intriga. Será muy sutil pero estos tres fantasmas nos ayudarán a dar la pauta para el final de esta historia. Pasemos a responder los comentarios chicos y espero poder darles un regalo de año nuevo, no es un hecho simplemente haré todo lo posible por repetir la hazaña.**

 **Vicky: Feliz Navidad y por si no subo capítulo el lunes feliz año nuevo. Me alegra que leyeras la historia jajaja, mi futura esposa está muy feliz porque sus padres siguen en México pero se van el próximo viernes al país del sol naciente :(. Verás que pronto tendras a Jobjob no te desanimes mi estimada.**

 **Me alegra que el capítulo te gustara porque lo hice con mucho cariño, Momo fue un personaje muy lindo (que es la personalidad de una de mis vecinas) del cual me alegra escribir pues me recuerda la inocencia de la mente infantil. Minako es la que se ve peor que Ernesto porque bueno no hay que tenerle lástima por las acciones que cometió, pero Minako fue muy cobarde al dejarlo morir solo.**

 **Por favor no te escapes de la reunión de fin de año, me pueden culpar por tus escapadas eternas al baño (eso si subo el capítulo, prometo esforzarme para darles la sorpresa). Puedes disfrutar del capítulo el primero de enero jajaja.**

 **Desire: Para ser el primer pavo que hago me quedó bien (al menos eso dijeron) o me quieren mucho para decirlo. Me encantan los tamales y suena muy original para la cena de navidad, seguramente te quedaron deliciosos. Feliz navidad y si no subo capítulo el próximo lunes feliz año nuevo.**

 **Minako actuó mal y no sé si fue miedo o alguna otra cosa que la hizo cambiar de decisión. Yo creo que puede querer a Ernesto pero no de la forma que él esperaba, ahora el pobre hombre debe de enterarse que será padre y lo malo es que akane está enojada con él. Michiru sigue disfrutando a su familia y a su novia en el pueblo mágico de Uchiko, dejemos que disfruten la vida unos días más antes de que los problemas las alcancen.**

 **Sango-chani: Feliz Navidad y feliz año nuevo, espero poder repetir la hazaña del lunes o mejor le pido a los reyes magos que les traigan regalo el seis de enero.**

 **Jajaja pues parece que hoy te podrás imaginar a Haruka de campesina al estar con su overol y sombrero grande, podrás ver que la familia de Michiru la adora por ser tan tierna y buena persona. Momo sigue enamorada de Haruka en secreto jajaja. Ernesto no sé qué hará puesto que no sabe que será padre ya que Akane está enojada, yo creo que al pasar su coraje le dirá porque tiene derecho de ser parte de la vida del bebé.**

 **Aioros: Jeremy está celoso pero sabemos que Haruka no lo odia, simplemente le pone un alto a sus locuras. Ya sabes que pasará con Mimi, Esmeralda y en el siguiente capítulo con Seiya. Eru y Minako ya lastimaron a Akane, porque Kunzite no sabe de su tropiezo. La mamá ya está muy cerca y ya fue mencionada en el capítulo de hoy, sólo debes poner atención.**

 **Sobre la madre del bebé de Haruka, en los capítulos hay muchas pistas, una persona me envió un PM y diciendo exactamente quien es la madre al leer cada una de las pistas. Obviamente no le pude decir que estaba mal, pero te daré una pista muy directa. Ella será mencionada en estos tres capítulos de una forma muy directa.**

 **Kyoky: Parece que Mimi y Haruka podrán encontrarse y todo gracias a Esmeralda. Nuestra querida loca hará todo para molestar a las chicas. Esperemos que Haruka realmente cerrará el capítulo de Mimi y simplemente la deje ir. Tampoco va a cambiar pues es una persona muy linda y humilde, por eso ayudó a Hayato en el campo. Por eso y más todos amamos a Haruka.**

 **Ahora bien el capítulo de hoy es enteramente de las chicas y su relación con la familia de Kaito, le dará un infarto al saber que las chicas harán la cena de compromiso en el pueblo. Idea que no molesta a Ryunosuke quien está de acuerdo con ellas y esperemos que llegue rápido.**

 **En fin sigo amando a Momo la niña más lista del mundo y a sus amigas las curiosas qué quieren saber más sobre la relación de las chicas. Disculpen que no haga muchos comentarios pero estoy de compras y escribo desde mi teléfono movil, señoras y señores no se comprometan porque es mucho gasto en ropa y la de la boda :(**

 **Saludos a todos los que comentan y a los lectores anónimos que también siguen la historia qué ya está llegando a su final. Nos leemos luego y feliz año nuevo.**


	33. Fantasma de las navidades presentes

**CAPÍTULO 32. Fantasma de las navidades presentes**

 **NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

* * *

 _Los ojos color naranja la miraban fijamente, podía notar que aún estaba algo ebria y desconfiaba de sus intenciones. Después de encontrarla en las calles de Tokio ahogada en alcohol, murmurando cosas sin sentido supo que estaba lista para comenzar a trabajar a esa mujer. Estar en la cima de la fama era algo malo para las personas inestables como Mimi Hanyu quien se sentía especial, la miró de nuevo. Especial, qué tontería era hacerla pensar eso si era una vulgar mujer y sobre todo una fácil._

 _-Ahora sé que a Haru le encantan las mujeres con rasgos… Exóticos- dijo en sorna._

 _-¿Por eso no sale contigo? Digo eres muy simple y se nota que eres una cualquiera._

 _-Señorita Hanyu, no empecemos con peleas sin sentido. Dijo que desea que la lleve a ver al joven Tenoh._

 _-Me parece que usted no conoce a mi Haruka- enfatizó lo último._

 _-¿Qué le puedo decir? Cuando conocí a Haruka me hicieron pensar que era un chico._

 _-Seguramente no fue idea de Haru, ella es muy feliz siendo quien es._

 _-Eso fue culpa de mi representante, en ese tiempo yo era una mujer muy prejuiciosa._

 _-¿Haruka aceptó trabajar con usted sabiendo que es una homofóbica?_

 _La cara de Esmeralda llena de sorpresa hizo reír a Mimi que sabía muy bien quién era esa mujerzuela. Diamante le había hablado tanto de ella y que al saber de su relación con él se había puesto algo celosa. Lo más probable es que esa tipeja de cabello verde y ojos cafés quería separarla de la fama pues siendo completamente honesta el hombre de cabello platinado le importaba un bledo; ya sabía que él seguía acostándose con Esmeralda cada que iba a Japón, para ver cómo se desarrollaba la demanda contra ella y la disquera de los hermanos Kou._

 _-No estuvo muy contenta al principio, pero había dado su palabra._

 _-¿Crees que te creo Esmeralda?_

 _-Querida es obvio que no me crees, esa es otra razón por la que eres tan arisca conmigo._

 _-Entonces ¿por qué insistes en tenerme en tu casa hasta que deje de estar borracha?_

 _-No querrás que Haru te vea así._

 _-Es lo que ella quiere, verme y no le importa el estado en el que me encuentre. Siempre regresará a mí, no importa nada porque me ama._

 _-Seguramente, se nota que jamás te dejaría ir ¿por qué otra razón se negaría a contestar tus llamadas?_

 _La risa de Esmeralda era escandalosa, ¿qué le dolió más a Mimi? ¿La risa por la burla o saber que lo que decía era verdad? La pianista no respondía las llamadas al teléfono de casa o al móvil, sintió ese vacío que se forma en el pecho al saber que la persona que amaste se ha olvidado de ti por completo. ¿Haruka la odiaba? No, eso no podía ocurrir porque el corazón de la rubia jamás llegaría a sentir algo tan feo por ella._

 _-¡Sale con alguien!- dijo molesta._

 _-Esa es una afirmación muy fea._

 _-¿Entonces qué es? No soy estúpida, Haruka no me olvidaría si no fuera por otra._

 _-¿Quién puede ser? Sabes tan bien como yo que ella es una persona muy reservada._

 _-No conoces a mi Haru._

 _-Tienes razón, no conozco a la Haruka Tenoh que tenías tan descuidada. Pero conozco a la Haruka Tenoh que dejaste desolada y destruida por tu traición._

 _-Te lo he dicho perra, ella no te hablaría jamás. No puede ser amiga de gente tan vil como tú y mejor me largo porque pierdo mi tiempo contigo._

 _Esmeralda miró la forma tan agresiva de levantarse de Mimi, no era tan tonta como parecía y eso sería un problema para ella. ¿Cómo ganarse la atención de la idol? Necesitaba pensar antes de que abandonara el apartamento._

 _-Tienes razón hay alguien Mimi._

 _La idol se detuvo al instante y Esmeralda notó que se tensó, cosa que la hizo sonreír pues era lo único que necesitaba para retenerla un poco más. No confiaría en ella al instante, pero al menos sembraría la duda sobre lo que Haruka hacía, debía ser "algo honesta" con Mimi o perdería su oportunidad._

 _-No es cierto- bufó._

 _-Ranko Fujioka regresó de Alemania, ella fue su primer amor y verla le aceleró el corazón._

 _-Mentira._

 _-Tienes razón en que ella y yo no nos llevamos bien en un principio, pero me abrí para conocerla pues es muy guapa y la verdad es que me gusta mucho._

 _-Así que quieres usarme para estar con ella._

 _-¡Querida! Piensas cosas horrendas de mí, supe que no tenía oportunidad al saber de ti. Ella te extrañaba tanto que compuso muchas canciones para ti. Hay una en especial en la que pide que regreses a sus brazos._

 _Mimi sintió remordimiento por el dolor que le hacía pasar a Haruka, ¿realmente la extrañaba? Volteó para mirar a Esmeralda que de nuevo sintió la confianza de tener la atención de esa pobre tonta._

 _-No puedes ser amiga de Haru._

 _-¿Entonces cómo sé de Ranko Fujioka?_

 _-Pues…_

 _-La chica que la enamoró a primera vista, ella es una amiga de Makoto quien es muy cercana a Haruka. ¿No le dice hermana? Sabes que Haruka ama los ojos miel de Ranko y sus buenos dotes culinarios, en especial en la repostería. Pero terminaron por la beca en Alemania que recibió la chica en la universidad y eso te dejó el camino libre ¿no trabajaste en una banda con otra amiga de Haru?_

 _Esas eran cosas muy íntimas y era raro que Haruka se abriera con personas como Esmeralda, quizá la mujer decía la verdad, de alguna manera se ganó la confianza de la rubia para saber esas intimidades. Aunque algo no le cuadraba aún de lo que Esmeralda decía y debía saber la verdad pues bien pudo investigar a Haruka… Era extraño que Ryunosuke no cuidara las espaldas de su familia, el general no era un estúpido y si los investigaban, lo sabía a los cinco segundos de la acción._

 _-¡Qué buen trabajo de investigación perra!_

 _-No seas tonta, el ministro de defensa no me dejaría investigar nada. Eso debería ofender a tu ex suegro Ryunosuke Tenoh._

 _Chasqueó la lengua en total desesperación, al parecer Esmeralda era cercana a Haruka o…_

 _-No vas a jugar conmigo, no soy una estúpida y no necesito de tu ayuda. Yo sola recuperaré a mi novia._

 _-Ex, es tu ex querida._

 _-HARUKA TENOH ES MÍA- gritó._

 _-¿Irás al apartamento en el que vivían?_

 _Mimi levantó su mano para hacer esa seña con el dedo a Esmeralda, esa que haces para ofender, acción que hizo reír a la cantante de jazz. Corriente, era una mujer en verdad vulgar y no era lista pues desconfiaba de ella, pero no se iba ¿no era muy estúpida en realidad?_

 _-Ella ya no vive ahí, se fue._

 _-Eres mala para blofear Esmeralda._

 _-Y tú eres muy confiada._

 _-La conozco, ella jamás se iría de nuestro hogar._

 _-Todos se cansan de esperar querida- sonrió._

 _-No lo haría._

 _-Puedes ir, pero no vengas a llorarme cuando no la encuentres._

 _-Eres patética._

 _-Vas a tener que recordar esas palabras Mimi, son las que dirás cuando vengas a llorarme para saber su paradero._

 _-Tus bobos intentos por jugar conmigo no servirán Esmeralda._

 _-¿Jugar? Haruka está algo confundida, eres tú y lo que siente por ti, si a eso le sumas la aparición de Ranko ella está loca por entender lo que debe hacer. La chica hace bien su trabajo al acercarse a ella, la cuida, la mima y la ama. Le hemos dicho que te olvide, pero ese amor que te tiene es muy fuerte y doloroso, se fue para encontrarse "¿quién soy sin Mimi?"._

 _-Terrible mentira._

 _-Incluso habló con Ranko para pedirle espacio… Aunque compró un bonito anillo de compromiso ¿se lo dará a Ranko? ¿Será para ti? Puede que en su viaje encuentre a alguien más, la chica del paraguas amarillo que tanto busca._

 _-Esa perra se fue, se cansó de esperar a Haruka._

 _Esmeralda estaba feliz, toda la información que Seiya hablaba estando algo drogado le hacían intrigar a Mimi, aún no le hablaría de Michiru pues necesitaba que Haruka comenzara a sentir la cercanía de su ex. Necesitaba hacerla dudar de lo que sentía por la violinista._

 _-¿Crees?- dijo burlona._

 _-Claro, ¿quién espera a un amor de preparatoria?_

 _-Ranko Fujioka y quizá la chica del paraguas amarillo. Haru también ¿no?_

 _-HARUKA ES MÍA._

 _-Creo que a ellas no les ha llegado el memorándum en el que se te da la propiedad de Haruka mi querida Mimi._

 _-No te burles._

 _-Soy honesta que es diferente, quiero ayudarte amiga._

 _-No soy tu amiga._

 _-Porque no quieres, pero tienes una última oportunidad para que eso ocurra y te ayude a recuperar a Haruka._

 _-¿Cómo puedo recuperar algo que no he perdido?_

 _-Su viaje empezó en Londres, creo que fue a buscarte._

 _Mimi abrió sus ojos cual platos, recordó esa mañana en su último día en Londres y su poca habilidad para caminar. Era Haruka la mujer del elevador y quizá la persona que iba con ella, esa mujer que habló y le dijo que el cuarto estaba listo era._

 _-Ranko…- suspiró._

 _-¿Ahora me crees?_

 _-¡No, no es verdad! Mañana iré a nuestro hogar, nuestro apartamento y tú vas a pagar por las mentiras que dices._

 _-Claro, porque Hiro te aprecia mucho y te dejará pasar o te dirá el paradero de mi amiga._

 _-¡Vete al diablo maldita!_

 _-Pues ve con cuidado, porque te meterás en problemas._

* * *

-¡Señorita Hanyu!

-Voy a mi apartamento.

-Lo lamento, pero ese no es su apartamento y no puede pasar.

-Hiro deja de ser tan lame botas, soy la señora Tenoh y pasaré.

El hombre la miró asombrado por las palabras de la mujer de cabello naranja, ¿desde cuándo le gustaba ser llamada así? Era tan repugnante pensar que en algún momento pudo ser la esposa de Haruka, que horror recordar a esa mujer y el tiempo que vivió al lado de la rubia. Lo bueno fue el momento en que abandonó a la pianista, agradecía a todos los dioses por ese acontecimiento porque su inquilina favorita conoció a Michiru Kaioh, se enamoró de una buena mujer que la cuidaba, apoyaba y la amaba como Haruka se merecía.

-La joven Tenoh no vive en el apartamento, se mudó.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrar a mi mujer?

-¿Su mujer?- dijo Hiro riendo.

-Maldito mugroso, respétame imbécil.

-Váyase antes de que llame a la policía.

Mimi gritó pues ese asqueroso portero no la dejaba entrar a los edificios, ya sabía que el hombre la odiaba porque "trataba mal" a Haruka. Ella nunca la trató mal, siempre la quiso y la cuidó, pero los demás consentían a la rubia por ser rica. Un vecino abrió la puerta para salir, Mimi aprovechó que Hiro se daba la vuelta para entregar la correspondencia al hombre y empujando a su antiguo vecino corrió para llegar a su apartamento.

-¡Señorita no puede entrar!- gritaba desesperado el portero.

Mimi hizo caso omiso a los gritos de Hiro que la seguía de cerca, pero gracias a la juventud de la idol la victoria de la carrera fue para ella. Subía las escaleras para llegar al piso donde se encontraba el apartamento y esperaba que Haruka abriera la puerta. Allí estaría parada, mirándola con dolor y ella la convencería para que la perdonara, cosa que la rubia haría sin pensar porque ella era su marioneta.

-Eres un vil mono cirquero amor- rio.

Llegó al apartamento y se frenó al leer el cartel que daba los datos de una inmobiliaria que daba los informes correspondientes para poder rentar el apartamento. Podía ver el interior de este, ya no había cortinas, había algunos muebles y todo estaba limpio. Los libreros estaban vacíos, no estaba el piano y lo peor de todo era el espacio donde estaba la mesita de centro que la rubia compró y que estaba adornada con...

-¿Dónde están nuestras fotos?

Hiro llegó algo agitado para sacar a Mimi, la pregunta fue lo último que esperó oír de la voz de esa tipeja y lo decía sumamente triste. Los ojos de la idol tenían lágrimas y eso rompió su corazón, debía ser honesto pues no quería a la mujer, pero eso no le quitaba la empatía con las personas y en ese momento podía sentirse mal por la cara de la ex de Haruka.

Se acercó cautelosamente a Mimi y la tomó del hombro, no sabía qué decirle. Ella seguía pegada a la ventana, moviendo la cabeza con incredulidad al ver que la cocina estaba desnuda.

-Faltan cosas, faltan nuestras cosas. ¿Dónde quedó la cafetera? ¿La máquina de escribir que era de su madre? Es que no está el piano donde se la pasaba haciendo cosas para sus clases, es cierto que me aburría escucharla tocar, pero que de vez en cuando le prestaba atención.

-La joven Tenoh se fue, tiró muchas cosas que no necesitaba.

-¿La cafetera?

-No la tiró...

Mimi sonrió al saber que se había llevado la cafetera que le regaló en su cumpleaños 23. Haruka esperaba algo más y en realidad ella era la que quería esa cafetera. No le molestó recibir el regalo de Mimi, pero la rubia se veía un poco decepcionada al ver algo que no quería ¡qué delicada!

-La joven Tenoh me la regaló- continuó Hiro.

-¡Era un símbolo de nuestro amor!

-Al parecer… Ya no lo es, pero hace muy buen espresso.

-No. Es mentira, Haru no se pudo ir.

-La joven Tenoh decidió que era momento de seguir adelante.

-¿Dónde vive?

-No lo sé.

-Mentiras, dices mentiras. Tú eres uno de los que más la adula y es obvio que no dejaría que esa atención se fuera, es una rica caprichosa que gusta de ser venerada como Dios.

-Parece que usted nunca amó a la joven Tenoh o sabría que ella no es así. El león piensa que todos son de su condición señorita- dijo molesto.

-¿Dónde está?

-No lo sé.

-¡Dónde está!

-Llamaré a la policía- dijo sacando el móvil.

-Se fue con una mujer ¿cierto?

Hiro hizo malabares con las manos al escuchar a Mimi y su afirmación ¿acaso sabía de la señorita Kaioh? Eso no era posible, eran pocas las fotos que había de ellas en Tokio y si bien recordaba no les tomaban fotos en el extranjero. Sólo aquellas en Inglaterra, pero la cara de Haruka no se apreciaba bien por las gafas y su cabello era cubierto por un gorro. Definitivamente no podría saber de ellas, pero quizá la tal Esmeralda le había hecho llegar algo pues recordaba que la pianista le había llamado para decirle que no diera información de ellas y menos a esa "peste".

Seguramente algo se le había escapado al joven Kou, él era de las personas que más buscaban a Haruka en ese edificio y todo era porque la rubia no le había dado su nueva dirección. De nuevo por culpa de Esmeralda y sus constantes acosos a la pobre señorita Kaioh, ¿por qué no podían estar en paz? Ya no sabía que contestar, notó que Mimi sonreía por la tardanza ya que eso le confirmaba que lo que pensaba era completamente cierto.

-Gracias criado, me dijiste todo.

-No me ofenda señorita.

-Eres tan estúpido que con tu silencio me dijiste todo.

-¿En qué le afecta que la joven Tenoh rehaga su vida?

-Su vida es a mi lado, ella hace lo que yo le digo.

-Qué mujer tan despreciable, me alegra que la joven Tenoh se librara de usted.

-No lo creo animal, regresé para estar a su lado.

-¿Ah sí?

-¡Qué no me ves aquí!

-Pues haga fila señorita Hanyu.

-¿Qué dices?

-La joven Tenoh ya encontró a la indicada… De hecho, recuperó a la indicada.

-Ranko Fujioka… Era… Era… Verdad…

La cara desencajada de Mimi era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, quería tomar una foto para recordarlo por siempre y reír de ella cada que se sintiera triste o algo enojado. Lo mejor de todo es que la muy tonta no sabía nada de Michiru o el compromiso de ella y la joven Tenoh, necesitaba hablar con ellas para hacer que la tonta de cabello naranja dejara de acosarla.

Había cosas que no estaban en orden y cada minuto se convencía de que la persona responsable de la aparición de Mimi era Esmeralda. Otra mujer nefasta que era necesario detener y ahora era el tiempo de ser más precavidos porque se notaba que aquella odiosa buscaba destruir la relación de las chicas. Hiro había visto a Haruka ser una persona dócil, ser humillada por Mimi, sufrir por ella en todos los años de relación. La culpa era de la rubia, pero Hanyu abusaba de la nobleza de su novia y su buen corazón, incluso la vio llorar cuando la abandonó porque no había otro nombre para lo que hizo su exnovia.

Entonces Michiru apareció, paso a paso Haruka regresó a ser una persona que se amaba y respetaba, la vio llegar borracha por la violinista, dormir felizmente pensando en ella. La vio sonreír como nunca al empezar algo con la chica y es que Michiru era una mujer muy especial, incluso lo defendió al pensar que Haruka le había hecho algo… Hiro sonrió sin darse cuenta y Mimi se enfureció. No, esa mujer no arruinaría lo que estaba construyendo al lado de la violinista y él no permitiría que algo malo pasara.

-Ranko Fujioka no se quedará con lo que es mío.

-Parece que ya lo hizo- se mofó.

-Son mis millones.

-¿No trabaja para eso?

-Eres un igualado.

-Usted es una interesada.

-Pero tengo clase.

-No señorita, no diga locuras. Me parece que la clase no se compra y bueno, usted puede ganar mucho dinero, pero clase… Eso está fuera de su alcance.

-Me dirás dónde está Haruka y lo harás en este instante Hiro.

-Claro, le diré que se fue a ser feliz y por respeto a ella puede gritar o hacer una escena. No le diré nada que pueda afectar la felicidad de la joven Tenoh.

-No me iré de aquí hasta que…

-Te irás de aquí o te saco a golpes- dijo Makoto.

-¡Tú! Maldita sea, déjame en paz.

-Quien debe dejar a mi hija en paz eres tú Mimi. Desde que supe que estabas de gira en Tokio te mandé a seguir para que no nos trajeras problemas.

-Eso es un ultraje.

-No, es cuidar a mi familia y eso no te incluye.

-Ryunosuke Tenoh, debe estar feliz de que Haruka salga con Ranko. Su hija es mi mujer y regresará de rodillas a mi lado.

-Te deseo suerte Mimi, ahora desaparece porque estás en propiedad privada y Hiro ya está llamando a la policía. Hacer disturbios en la casa de la hija del ministro de defensa es algo sumamente desconsiderado y un error muy grave.

-Se van a arrepentir cuando Haruka regrese a mi lado.

-Haruka ya es feliz Mimi, nosotros no te dejaremos acercarte- gruñó Makoto.

-Intenta tocarme y te demando.

-¿Qué dirás en la demanda? "Estaba acosando a mi ex y su familia, además amenacé al señor Hiro el portero del edificio por eso me golpearon", eres una tonta.

-Los odio.

Mimi los miró con despreció y caminó soberbiamente cerca de Makoto y Ryunosuke, ellos sonreían con sorna al verla derrotada en la primera pelea que tenían después de tanto tiempo. La vieron abandonar el edificio y subir a un auto rentado para desaparecer en las calles.

-Esperemos a que se largue y vayamos al aeropuerto Mako.

-Ya nos esperan los demás.

-Debemos contarle todo a Haruka, esa Esmeralda es un diablo.

-Hay que ser muy herméticos con Seiya.

-Tienes razón.

-Lo extraño es que piensa que sale con Ranko.

-La persona que sigue a Mimi me dijo que Esmeralda se la encontró y la llevó a su casa un par de horas.

-Desgraciada- Makoto frunció el ceño.

* * *

Michiru tenía el semblante completamente hostil, no podía creer la maldad de Esmeralda y las ganas que tenía de destruir la relación que tenía con la rubia pianista. ¿Tanto la odiaba? Parecía ser una pregunta tonta, pero ella no podía entender que la protegida de Seiya sintiera cosas tan negativas por ella y sin razón. Recordó que Esmeralda le había dicho que la odió a primera vista, ¿cómo se puede juzgar a una persona sin conocerla? Ella nunca fue grosera con la reina del jazz y obviamente se defendió de sus ataques porque no se iba a dejar pisotear por personas como Esmeralda. Qué pesada era, una completa envidiosa que en lugar de buscar su felicidad prefería opacar la suya. ¿Por qué existía gente como Esmeralda?

-Hanna ya me envió el reporte de Logan Smith- dijo Haruka.

-Ya no tenemos tiempo hija.

-Papá necesito que confíes en mí, sé lo que hago.

-No es que tu padre no confíe en ti, pero Haruka es obvio que esa tal Esmeralda quiere causarte problemas usando a Mimi- apoyó la chef.

-Esta vez apoyó a tu padre y a Makoto- dijo Michiru.

-Como aun no tengo un asistente, le pedí a la señorita Ishii investigar si el reporte es correcto. No desconfió de Hanna, pero Jeremy es agua de otro pozo. Si no estoy segura de las cosas al 100% no podré destruir a Esmeralda.

-Mikako ya tiene el reporte que mandamos a hacer pulga.

-Por eso padre, me enviará las cosas y veré si todo está bien. Ya es tiempo de destruir a Esmeralda y a ese tarado.

-Haruka, no me gusta que hables de esa forma.

-¡Michiru por dios, no me voy a tentar el corazón con esa escoria!

Los ojos azules de la chica vieron por primera vez un destello de odio en los ojos de Haruka, se espantó de ver a la mujer que amaba envuelta en esa negatividad.

-No digas esas cosas, te pido que recapacites Haruka.

-¡Y Dejar que siga siendo un obstáculo en nuestras vidas! Tú quieres seguir siendo acosada por esa mujer ¿no?

-No Haruka, estoy cansada de pelear con ella. Sólo te pido que encuentres otra forma de darle su merecido.

-¡Qué rayos te ocurre! Esa mujer no te dejará en paz, no me pidas que retroceda con el plan porque no lo haré.

-Te harás igual que ella, no quiero casarme con una persona vil y despiadada- despotricó.

Haruka no supo qué responder, se levantó de su lugar en la sala de los abuelos de Michiru y caminó. Estaba en la entrada en pocos minutos, se puso sus zapatos y salió del lugar sin decir nada. Ryunosuke, Makoto y Michiru se miraban extrañados de la reacción ¿estaban haciendo bien en dejar que Haruka actuara así? El ministro sabía que lo mejor era frenar a Esmeralda, pero estaba de acuerdo en los sentimientos de Michiru quien no quería que su hija se dejara mover por el odio que sentía por esa tipeja.

-Tesoro, ¿crees que a Haruka le gusta ver como intentan destruir lo que ama?

-Abuelo.

-Me contaste que cuando la ex novia de Haruka le llamó y la humilló quisiste ahorcarla o hacerla pagar por tratar mal a tu amiga.

-Es cierto.

-Haruka era tu amiga en ese momento y querías arrancarle la piel a esa mujer. ¿Cómo crees que se siente al saber que esa bruja te ataca sin piedad?

-Mal, pero…

-No Michiru, no más peros, ya hablaron con ella… Dijiste que Haruka había hecho un trato con Esmeralda y no lo respetó, incluso habló con ella cuando golpeaste a esa infeliz, pero no aprende. ¿Crees que debe ser prudente con ella cuando se nota que quiere destruirte?

-Pero es que habla con odio.

-¿Tú crees que yo no odio a esa buena para nada? ¿Crees que tu madre le tiene consideración? ¿Qué Setsuna le guarda respeto?

-No es bueno sentir odio.

-Estoy de acuerdo hija, pero cuando lastiman una y otra vez a las personas que amas, es obvio que desarrollas ese tipo de emoción. Yo la odio sin conocerla, Setsuna la odia, tu madre la odia, Hanna la odia, Haruka la odia y tú la odias.

-Es cierto- dijo bajando la mirada.

-Michiru entiende que ella no va a ceder, Haruka quiere protegerte y acabas de ofender lo que siente por ti. La llamaste un ser sin escrúpulos y sin sentimientos… No me extrañaría que decida romper el compromiso porque su prometida la ve como la peor de las personas.

-El abuelo Hayato tiene razón tía, la tal Esmeralda es un dragón que quiere destruir tu castillo, la bruja del cuento. Mi tío Haruka es un príncipe que quiere cuidar de su princesa, no es justo que lo regañes y le digas esas cosas tan feas… ¡Si no quieres a tío Haruka yo me puedo casar con él!

Momo estaba completamente enojada, la miraba con cierto rencor al darse cuenta de la magnitud de sus palabras. ¿Cómo una niña se daba cuenta de las intenciones de Haruka? ¿Ese era el respaldo que le daría a Haruka siempre? ¿Cada que la rubia fuera fuerte dudaría de ella? Ese miedo a perderla era más grande cada día, cosa que significaba una cosa o confiaba en su novia o cancelaba el compromiso y eso incluía terminar con Haruka.

-Es cierto Momo.

Michiru salió corriendo de la casa de sus abuelos, ni siquiera se puso zapatos para salir a buscar a la rubia. La nieve la hundía a cada paso que daba y ella no sentía el frío en sus pies. Vio una silueta cerca de un árbol, era Haruka que estaba recargada en él, tenía una pierna recargada en él y miraba al cielo, los copos de nieve golpeaban su rostro y ella no se inmutaba.

-Lo siento, no quise decir que eras una mala persona.

Haruka suspiró al escuchar la voz de Michiru, ¿en realidad debía disculparse por su reacción? Su amada prometida estaba angustiada y ella no lo entendía, no podía mirar a la violinista.

-Pero estoy al borde de serlo.

-No Haruka, lo haces para cuidar de mí.

-No Michiru tienes razón, lo hago por vengarme… No puedo ser guiada por sentimientos negativos, debo ser inteligente y estar serena.

-Es que ella no entenderá si le hablamos por la buena.

-Pero tampoco debo destruirla, sólo ser firme.

-Mi abuelo tiene razón, hablaste con ella por las buenas y no entiende.

-¿Eso justifica que quiera arruinar su vida?

-No- dijo triste.

-¿Qué hago Michiru?- dijo al fin mirándola.

-Yo… No lo sé.

-No quiero ser cegada por motivos egoístas, amenazarla tampoco es bueno… No sé qué hacer… Yo no quiero perderte porque me perdí en el camino.

-Yo debo apoyarte Haruka, es lo que una esposa debe hacer.

-No, una esposa debe ayudar a su pareja, escuchar lo que dice y aceptar cuando le dicen que está mal. Tú me dices tus preocupaciones y no te escucho… Estoy siendo egoísta contigo, todo porque cedo ante lo que otros quieren que haga.

-Cariño.

-Yo debo aprender a escuchar cuando me dices que voy por un camino obscuro Michiru.

-Pero yo también debo entender que con gente como Esmeralda no hay otra manera. Si fuera alguien más y es la primera vez que nos quiere dañar entonces sería diferente. Si actuaras a destruirlo por un error, entonces sí serías alguien malo… Entonces tendría razones para reclamarte, pero no es así.

-Yo no quiero perderte.

-Yo no quiero que Esmeralda nos separe y es lo que hará si dejo que mis miedos me ganen.

-Lo que no quieres es que me vuelva en una persona llena de odio como ella.

-Así es.

-Necesito ser neutral, entender que el odio no es el camino correcto para darle su merecido.

-Te prometo que seré un pilar para ti y que te ayudaré a darte cuenta cuando actúes por rencor u odio. No quiero que se cumpla tu miedo a perderte en el camino Haruka, tampoco quiero que mis miedos me separen de ti.

-Parece que alguien ya preparó sus votos matrimoniales- bromeó.

-Odio que rompas el encanto.

Haruka se acercó a Michiru pues notó que su novia iba sin zapatos y sin chamarra, la cargó y le dio un beso muy tierno en los labios.

-Yo prometo escucharte pues tus palabras son para hacerme crecer y entender mis errores. Prometo no dejar que tus miedos crezcan al ver mis actitudes negativas, aprenderé a crecer a tu lado para bien.

-Haruka Tenoh ya puedes volver a besarme.

-Con mucho gusto Michiru. ¿No tienes frío?

-Un poco, hoy hace más frío de lo normal.

Haruka levantó una ceja y la miró seriamente, Michiru no entendía la reacción de la rubia pues ella no notaba que había salido sin abrigarse correctamente.

-No tienes una chamarra o zapatos, supongo que esa es la razón de que sientas más frío de lo normal.

-¡Es cierto!

-Ay corazón, te puedes enfermar y todo por ser tan impulsiva.

-Disculpa, fue más importante para mí salir tras el amor de mi vida que fijarme en ponerme chamarra o zapatos.

Haruka estaba cerca de la casa de los abuelos de Michiru, que habían abierto la puerta para que ellas entraran.

-Pero señorita Kaioh nuestro amor no puede ser posible, usted se casa en un par de meses.

-Entonces huyamos juntas, simplemente debes de decirme que no hay nada más importante en el mundo que nuestro amor Haruka.

-Señorita Kaioh, usted sabe que mi corazón le pertenece desde antes de reencarnar. ¿Cómo puedo decirle algo que es evidente?

-Haruka desde que te vi arando la tierra de mis abuelos me enamoré de ti. Tu humildad y ganas de salir adelante me conquistaron, yo no me quiero casar con el conde Morcef pues mis padres me lo impusieron.

-Escapemos esta noche señorita Kaioh, nadie se dará cuenta… Escapemos ahora y no miremos atrás, no dejemos que controlen nuestro destino.

-Deja de llamarme señorita y dime Michiru que desde hoy seré tuya en cuerpo y alma.

-Amada mía, sin ti no podría ser feliz. Prepararé los caballos para escapar lejos de las tierras del conde Morcef y tu familia.

Los familiares de las chicas veían asombrados a ese par de chifladas que tenían un monólogo extraño, fingían ser de clases sociales distintas y tener un amor prohibido. Yaten movía la cabeza fastidiado por las palabras de sus amigas, mientras que Setsuna le arrojaba un cojín para que dejara de hacer muecas.

-Las locas son ellas Setsuna, no es la primera vez que hacen algo raro. Cuando conocía a Haruka la pobre era Michiru y ahora es a la inversa… ¡Ey enfermas ya entren de una buena vez que debemos organizar una cena de compromiso!

-Lamento mucho que Seiya no esté esta noche con nosotras- decía Haruka.

-Es lo mejor Tenoh, mi hermano está algo disperso y seguramente es el que habla de más. No dejaremos que Esmeralda se salga con la suya, pero por el momento es mejor que piense que no sabemos nada.

-Pero distanciarse de Seiya es un peligro Taiki, ella lo puede seguir envenenando.

La cara de Michiru reflejaba una preocupación inmensa, no quería que Seiya se siguiera destruyendo y parecía que a Taiki no le importaba.

-Michi debes entender que acercar a Seiya a tu boda es peligroso. Yo sé que no lo hace con la intención de molestarte, pero se le sale la información y Esmeralda lo aprovecha a su favor. ¿Cómo crees que se enteró de la señorita Fujioka?

-Taiki tiene razón querida, yo hablé con Seiya y… Es un títere que se deja manipular.

-¿A qué te refieres Set?

-A que, si bien nos va nuestro hermano llega con resaca al trabajo.

-Yaten no levantes falsos, Seiya no es irresponsable- dijo enojada.

-No lo hace Michi, él está en un momento muy deplorable- comentó Taiki.

La chica de cabello aqua miró a los chicos con tristeza pues no podía creer lo que le decían. No llegó a imaginarse ni en sus sueños más locos que su amigo llegaría borracho al trabajo, con resaca y lo peor oliendo a humo de la felicidad. ¿Drogas? Jamás le pasaría por la mente al muchacho, pero si hablabas de que Esmeralda era su "conciencia" pues era entendible que hiciera tonterías.

-Se está dejando manipular- decía herida.

-Le dijimos que iríamos a China de vacaciones y que no lo llevaríamos si seguía saliendo con Esmeralda. Ayer tomó una maleta y dijo "tengo mejores planes, se divierten".

-Tienes razón Haruka- decía apretando su mano.

-¿En qué?

-Ella no parará si somos amables, no quiero que destruya a mi mejor amigo.

-Dijimos que no nos moveríamos por el odio Michiru.

-No le haremos daño, nos moveremos por lo legal.

-¿Qué dices Michi?- decía Yaten.

-Lo que Michiru quiere decir es que mandé a investigar a Esmeralda. Eso implica que tuve que investigar al tipo que los demandó y resulta ser que el hombre se llama Zafiro.

Los cuatro amigos miraron con extrañeza a Haruka que sonreía al momento de decir las cosas. ¿Zafiro no era hermano de Diamante el ex de Esmeralda? No entendían nada de lo que pasaba en ese momento ¿por qué Diamante usaría a su propio hermano?

-Tengo la dirección de Zafiro en Tokio, pero antes de hablar con él necesito ver a otra persona.

-Cariño me parece raro que…

-¿Diamante use a su hermano? Lo que pasa es que no usó a su hermano, ellos usaron a Esmeralda y a otra involucrada.

-Es lo que la asistente de tu padre investiga- dijo la de mirada granate.

-Así es Setsuna, esos hermanos son uno estafadores y si los tenemos en nuestras manos podremos hacer que Esmeralda deje de molestar.

-Cosa que salvaría a los chicos de la demanda que les puso- sonrió Michiru.

-Pero el nombre de la persona que nos demanda es diferente Tenoh.

-Sí Taiki, porque tiene una documentación falsa y eso es…

-FRAUDE- decían con alegría los Kou.

-Dejaremos que Kakyuu y mi tío Ren se encarguen de ellos.

-¿Cómo vas a mezclar a Logan Smith en esto?- dijo la morena.

-Si la información que me dieron es correcta podría demandar al tabloide y al tonto de Smith.

-Cariño, ellos buscarán llegar a un acuerdo.

-No te preocupes Michiru porque se someterán a nuestras condiciones y si las rompen habrá consecuencias.

-Te ves confiada Tenoh.

-Lo estoy Setsuna, esto es como el ajedrez debes pensar las jugadas del rival para contraatacar. En este momento el rey es Esmeralda y si dejamos ver nuestra estrategia ella va a ganar.

-¿Por eso debemos alejar a Seiya?

-No Taiki, actúen normal con él y deben darle información de nosotras, incluso la más tonta o ella va a desconfiar de él.

-Y la alertaríamos- dijeron los cuatro.

-Así es, incluso nosotras debemos actuar como siempre.

-Entiendo cariño.

-No vamos a dejar que destruya a Seiya, vamos a rescatarlo.

-¡Manos al centro equipo Stars!- decía Yaten.

-¿Es enserio?- lo molestó Setsuna.

-Sí.

-Qué bobo.

-No, eso no lo tolero. Michi y Haruka actúan como locas todo el tiempo, tú eras #TeamTenoh y de hecho tú lo inventaste Setsuna.

-Tú inventas cosas tontas todo el tiempo.

-Mi blog no es tonto, es una herramienta para que los hombres aprendan a ser asombrosos y puedan conquistar mujeres.

-Jugar con ellas.

-No es jugar con ellas, simplemente son buenos modales. Si un chico te invita una copa en un bar, entonces la chica debe demostrar su agradecimiento acostándose con él. Mucho más si es un chico guapo como yo, yo no gano nada; por el contrario, son ellas las que ganan al decir que estuvieron con Yaten Kou.

-¿Tienes un blog?- dijo Haruka.

-Sí.

-Eres un cerdo Yaten- bufó Michiru.

-No lo soy, en realidad soy un innovador Michi.

-¿Por qué?

-HARUKA- gritaron los chicos.

-Verás mi estimada Haruka, yo ayudo a los hombres a abordar mujeres con estilo.

-¿Estilo?

-Por ejemplo, hay muchas chicas en la torre de Tokio esperando encontrarse con alguien. Hay veces que subo y toco su hombro, pongo un rostro serio y les digo "él no vendrá".

-¿Qué hacen?- dijo inocentemente.

-Lloran, las consuelo y nos acostamos.

Haruka puso una cara de incredulidad al verlo, no era posible que las chicas cayeran por algo tan estúpido.

-¡Qué rayos! No es cierto Yaten.

-Es verdad Haruka, incluso tengo una movida inspirada en Michi.

-¿Por qué en mí?- dijo furiosa.

-Nunca me contaste eso Yaten- lo miró Setsuna.

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo- sentenció Taiki enojado.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Verás Haruka, estoy sentado en la mesa de algún bar esperando a que me sirvan un trago y al ver a mi objetivo acercarse suspiro.

La rubia lo miraba atentamente y afirmaba con la cabeza. Michiru, Setsuna y Taiki sonreían al ver la cara de Haruka que parecía una niña intentando entender un tema en específico. Ya sabían que Yaten saldría con alguna barbaridad, pero la pianista era demasiado curiosa para no dejar pasar la oportunidad de escuchar las incoherencias del menor de los Kou.

-¿Qué pasa luego?

-Ella se acerca y me pregunta lo que me tiene mal, entonces aplico "la Kaioh". Ella consiste en decir lo siguiente "la semana pasada fue mi cumpleaños y mi prometida murió ese mismo día". La chica me ve con ternura y me consuela, así que debo inventar anécdotas con mi "difunta" novia, de hecho, tengo la foto de una modelo que les enseño. Después tenemos sexo de condolencias y claro me dejan su número de móvil por si las quiero llamar después.

-¡Eres un maldito!- dijo la violinista.

-Michi te respeté nueve meses para hacer esa movida, es buena y muy efectiva pues me tienen compasión.

-Eso es abominable Yaten- regañó Taiki.

-No lo es, además tú aplicaste en Set la "no bebas eso".

Setsuna miró a su novio de forma asesina, intentaba hacer memoria sobre algo parecido a lo que hablaba Yaten.

-Set yo… No sabía… Es que me ponías nervioso… Y le pedí ayuda a Yaten.

-¿Cómo es?- sonreía Haruka.

-Necesitas a un amigo que te ayude a realizar la movida, ¿entiendes?

-Sí- dijo atenta.

-Bien Haruka, ubicas a tu objetivo, que por alguna razón dejó de prestar atención a su bebida, lo mejor es que esté en la barra del lugar. Cuando la chica que te gusta regresa su atención al vaso, tú le dices "no bebas eso". Ella te verá como loco y responderá…

-"¿Por qué?"- dijo Setsuna, mirando molesta a su novio.

-Exacto amiga. Entonces indicas a tu amigo y le dices "vi que él le puso algo, es mejor que te invite algo nuevo y así estés 100% segura que está limpio. Amigo, sírvele a la señorita lo que quiera, pero hazlo frente a ella" y te vas pues lo anotarán a tu cuenta. Como ella se gana tu confianza, entonces dejará al barman y…

-Caminas a agradecer al héroe que te salvó la vida. Además, eres tú quien le invita el trago… Eso es caer bajo Taiki.

-Soy un genio ¿no?- reía Yaten.

-Eso es ser un asco- jugaba Michiru.

-Set te juro que no sabía cómo abordarte, eres muy inteligente y fue la única vez que seguí las tonterías de mi loco hermano.

-Escuchaste Kaioh, no sabía cómo abordarme.

-Eres muy mala Setsuna, no te burles de Taiki.

-De hecho, eso lo hace muy lindo a mis ojos.

-Yaten, necesito hacerte una pregunta.

-¿Qué sucede Haruka?

-No intentarás nada en nuestra boda ¿o sí?

-Depende de lo que quieras decir Haruka.

-Nada de "depende", Yaten no queremos que hagas tonterías en nuestra boda. Vendrán muchos políticos y seguramente la familia imperial- amenazó Michiru.

-¿Qué podría hacer Michi?

-No pongas cara de inocente, eres un descarado Yaten Kou.

-No haré nada.

-¿Lo prometes?- dijo la rubia.

-Sí chicas.

-Tu cara no me da confianza Yaten, por favor no quiero problemas con esas personas y menos si haces que perdamos alianzas.

-Tranquila Haruka, no quiero hacer algo con las personas del círculo político.

-¡No Yaten, no te acercarás a las princesas!- gritó Michiru.

-Necesito probar mi nuevo movimiento donde soy un noble de "otro país", es más ya invertí tiempo en hacer mis páginas falsas y mis títulos de nobleza. Les invitaré una copa y me verán con cara de "plebeyo" y les diré "¿no sabe quién soy? Eso es inaudito, soy el barón Franz d'Épinay" y me iré un momento del lugar, ellas investigarán y al ver los resultados no rechazará mi copa.

-¿Cómo el personaje de Alejandro Dumas? Amigo eres malo para imaginar, además Michiru tiene razón pues no te acercarás a las princesas o te pateo el trasero.

-¿Ni un beso?

-NO- gritaron.

-Son muy malas chicas, muy malas.

-Cariño necesitamos encontrar a una persona que sea la sombra de Yaten.

-Yo creo que encadenarlo es mejor Michiru.

Taiki, Setsuna y la violinista comenzaron a reír por el comentario de Haruka, mientras que el pobre Yaten hacía una seña con la mano a sus amigos. Necesitaba eludir la seguridad que le montaría Ryunosuke Tenoh para que se mantuviera lejos de la familia imperial. Era necesario hacer ese movimiento con alguien de la nobleza y esa era su única oportunidad, nadie se la quitaría.

-Disculpen que interrumpa esta plática tan intelectual, pero necesitamos hablar con nuestras hijas.

-Señor Tenoh, disculpe a mi amigo está un poco loco.

-Ya lo noté, pensaba que sólo era Ernesto y me encuentro con Yaten Kou.

-Eran bromas señor.

-Sí, se nota.

-¿Quieres saber sobre la boda o la cena?- interrumpió Haruka.

-La cena de compromiso la tenemos cubierta al menos con la fecha, pero falta la boda chicas.

-¿Por qué papá?

-En febrero debes de concentrarte para la campaña Haruka y eso quiere decir que o se casan en enero o después de las elecciones.

Las chicas se miraron con mucho amor y sonrieron.

-¿Para qué esperar Haruka? Podemos casarnos en enero.

-¿Dónde?

-Montreal, así nos quedaremos en Canadá unas semanas antes de regresar y celebraremos allí tu cumpleaños.

-¿Qué día nos casaremos?

-El 16.

-Es un reto preparar una boda en 15 días Michiru, pero la nonna me dijo que ella se encargará de mi traje. ¿Qué pasará con tu vestido?

-No existen mañanas, hoy mismo saldremos por el vestido de Michiru- dijo Setsuna.

-¡Operación boda!- gritó Yaten.

-Iré a hacer llamadas chicas- dijo el ministro.

-Nosotros llevaremos a Haruka a ser purificada- habló Hayato.

-Señor Tenoh, usted debería ir con su hija yo llamaré para buscar lugares.

-No señora Kaioh, usted debe buscar el vestido con la suya. Le llamaré a Mikako para que se ocupe de hacer las llamadas y todo lo correspondiente.

-Mujeres vayan con Michiru, los chicos le haremos su despedida a Haruka.

-No quiero una despedida Yaten, menos organizada por ti- frunció el ceño.

-Ni se te ocurra meter a mi prometida cerca de stripers o te mato.

-Lo siento Haruka, no tendrás fiesta porque Michi es una intensa que sigue sin cambiar el color de su labial, el cual ya le dije que es muy feo.

-Eres un bruto Yaten.

-Y tú escoges mal.

-¡Tonto!- le aventó una almohada.

-¡Ya dejen de pelear! Iré con Michiru y Setsuna a lo del vestido. Nephrite ve con Haruka y no permitas que Yaten haga tonterías.

-Sí Makoto.

-Ahora nos dividiremos, los Kaioh y nosotras buscaremos cosas para la boda y tú junto con los chicos te ocupas de los recuerdos Tenoh.

-Sí Mako.

-A correr señores- dijo la chef

-Sí.

Todos en la casa Kaioh salieron corriendo y las chicas no dejaban de sonreír, dos semanas eran las que las separaban de su boda.

-Falta poco- susurraron.

* * *

La tarde era bellísima, sus hermosos ojos café miraban a la ventana que estaba a un lado de su escritorio. ¿Habría llegado a tiempo el correo para Eiji? Su amigo era muy eficiente al momento de hacer diligencias para una de las familias más respetadas del país, esperaba poder mirar el auto de su compañero y ponerse a trabajar inmediatamente.

Se levantó para servirse algo de café, miró de nuevo el correo que la joven Tenoh le había enviado para ser revisado. Ella le pidió que le mandara el informe que ellos mismos habían hecho sobre aquel reportero amarillista y así pudiera compararlo con el reporte del señor McConell, cosa que había hecho inmediatamente. Supuso que con todo el ajetreo de la preparación de la boda no tendría tiempo de poder revisar de manera detallada los escritos de ambos informes, por eso ella estaba haciendo la misma inspección que la hija de su jefe.

Sonrió al recordar el mensaje que recibió de la rubia de ojos esmeraldas, no era tan propia como su padre y necesitaba trabajar en ello. Es más no parecía una orden, parecía un favor lo que le pedía y eso era sumamente gracioso para ella ¿qué no entendía que ese era su trabajo? La joven Haruka Tenoh había crecido para ser un alma noble como su madre, si lo pensaba detenidamente parecía que en su mente el ministro de defensa no era nada humilde. Debía plantear de nuevo sus pensamientos, Ryunosuke era una buena persona, pero ya sabía separar el trabajo de la casa o las amistades cosa que su hija debía practicar más.

-¡Querida hoy me amarás más que nunca!

-Eiji, no me espantes- dijo tiernamente.

-Nena eso te pasa por estar tan metida en el móvil, yo toqué y seguías sonriendo a la pantalla.

-¿Por qué te amaré?- cambió el tema.

-Al fin pude localizar a Naru Osaka, es hija de la dueña de la joyería Osa-P y lo mejor es que trabaja allí.

-Es cierto Eiji, ¡te amo! Le avisaré al ministro y a la joven Tenoh.

-Seguramente el primer mensaje será para Haruka ¿no?

-NO VUELVAS A LLAMARLA POR SU NOMBRE DE PILA- regañó.

-Ash, olvidaba que debemos ser propios. Estoy seguro de que el ministro Tenoh no se enoja, ni la misma Haruka.

-Aunque no se enojen son nuestros jefes ¿entiendes? Además, si quieres ser parte del equipo de la joven Tenoh debes de aprender cual es tu lugar. Si no la quieres llamar "joven Tenoh", puedes decirle "señorita Haruka", pero debes ser respetuoso con ella.

-Somos casi de la familia del ministro, ambos hicimos nuestro servicio social en el mismo partido político, que resultó ser el del general Tenoh. Nos conoce desde que era un consejero, luego escaló a ser un representante y después parte del gabinete de gobierno. Ellos son muy abiertos con nosotros y les debemos lealtad por todas las oportunidades que nos dieron, podemos llamar a su hija por su nombre de pila.

-NO.

-Que seriedad la tuya, en fin ¿mirabas el mensaje de la "joven Tenoh"?- dijo en sorna.

-N… No… Miraba mi correo electrónico- se sonrojó.

-¿Cómo puedes aguantar Mikako?

-No comprendo.

-La conoces desde que tenía 18 años y en ese tiempo salía con Ranko, la cual está bien cuidada en el segundo restaurante de los Kino, no hemos dejado que nadie malo se le acerque. Esmeralda no sabe dónde se encuentra, porque sólo importa la felicidad de la joven Tenoh ¿no?

-¡Y! No hay nada malo en eso.

-No te hagas, sé que te deslumbró desde ese momento y eras una muchacha de 23 años. Tienes siete años enamorada de la joven Tenoh, cuando terminó con Ranko era tu turno para emparentar con el ministro.

-Deja de decir esas tonterías- dijo molesta.

-Niégalo.

-Pensaba que la joven Tenoh era hombre y sí me gustó, pero no lo es. ¿Contento?

-Nena, entre perros nos olemos. Sé que eres bisexual, no lo niegues porque no es lindo estar en el closet toda la vida.

-No lo niego, simplemente debo separar mis gustos con el trabajo.

-Has tenido dos oportunidades de ser la novia de Haruka, pero te ves lenta.

-¿Sabes cuándo se va Mimi Hanyu?

-¡Odio que cambies el tema Mikako!

-Responde amigo.

-Este viernes el es último concierto de la idol Mimet, así que tu amor prohibido podrá regresar sin problemas.

-El ministro me pidió que mantuviéramos vigilada a Esmeralda, ¿quién de tus chicos no tiene problemas de perderse la cena de año nuevo? Diles que les pagaremos el doble.

-Yo lo haré querida.

-¿Seguro?

-Mis padres me odian por ser gay, ya sabes que para ellos es un horror que su hijo mayor sea una "loca" y no conserve el apellido de la familia al casarse. No tengo citas, no tengo novio y lo mejor me puedo ganar el puesto de ser la mano derecha de Haruka… Disculpame, me asustas cuando tus ojos parecen puñales… La joven Tenoh, ¿ya?

-Te pagaremos el doble.

-No, mejor habla bien de mí con el ministro y la joven Tenoh.

-Sabes que el ministro Tenoh te adora y tiene su completa confianza en ti. No sé lo que la señorita Haruka decida, pero le diré que lo mejor es mantener el círculo con gente conocida.

-Odio escuchar el cariño que pones al pronunciar su nombre, debes decirle algo.

-No, ya te dije que primero debo de concentrarme en mi empleo.

-Dos veces cariño, Ranko se fue, Mimi que era la que parecía ser la que se quedaría con ella, se fue y no hiciste nada. Mírate, buscando lindos hoteles en Montreal, enviando mensajes para saber si pueden recibir a ambas familias para el… ¡14 de enero!

-Sí, se casan el 16 de enero. La señorita Kaioh quiere festejar allí el cumpleaños de la joven Tenoh.

-¡Me muero! Parece que no tienes corazón, ¿acaso no sufres al ver que la persona que amas se casa con otra mujer?

-Eiji…- dijo con voz entrecortada.

-Mataré a Haruka por ser tan idiota y no darse cuenta.

-Trabajo con su padre, no con ella. No la veo, le llamo cuando el ministro necesita hablar con ella y si la puedo ver es en alguna reunión que hace su padre para hacer alianzas y donde ella debe estar presente. Si cruzamos tres palabras en la reunión es mucho, ¿cómo quieres que se dé cuenta?

-Porque eres evidente, en las cenas de coalición, de caridad o reuniones familiares a las que hemos ido no dejas de verla. No es que te pongas nerviosa y hagas desfiguros, pero es claro el cambio que tienes pues estás reluciente.

-¿De verdad?- decía cubriendo su cara apenada.

-Sí Mikako, recuerdo el funeral de la señora Tenoh al llegar con el ministro y darle las condolencias fuiste sincera y respetuosa. Cuando viste a Haruka lo primero que hiciste fue ir por un café y algo de comer, te acercaste y le dijiste "joven Tenoh debe comer algo, se ve muy pálida no es bueno para su salud".

-Creo que es la única sonrisa que he recibido de su parte.

-La sonrisa que se te dibujó en este momento fue la misma que hiciste ese día. Le diste las condolencias y me preguntaste si ella estaba comiendo, cuando respondí afirmativamente te giraste a verla. No dejaste de cuidarla, por eso te quedaste a acompañarlos mientras velaban el cuerpo y cuando cremaron a la señora.

-Con razón Mimi me odiaba.

-Esa tipa no podía con la cara de coraje y estuvo molestando con "deberiamos estar paseando por Grecia, Haruka ya me aburrí". Era una maldita, irrspetuosa y la quería sacar del lugar jalando sus pelos de escoba, la señora Tenoh era una excelente mujer que no merecía tener a esa tonta en su funeral.

-¿Se notó tanto que quería cuidar de Haruka?

-Sí nena. ¿Recuerdas cuando la novia de ese momento del joven Jadeite te habló con mucha confianza y naturalidad?

-Sí, la modelo sueca.

-Se acercó porque pensaba que eras la novia de Haruka, me preguntó cuánto tiempo tenían saliendo. Yo me quedé con cara de "no comprendo", ella las miró y tú estabas sobando su espalda, hablando con ella, creo que lloraba o algo.

-No lloraba, estaba muy cansada y le hice un pequeño masaje para que se relajara. Eso hizo que se durmiera, tenía la cabeza sobre las rodillas.

-Estás peor de lo que imaginé, recuerdas muy bien lo que pasó.

-¿Qué le respondiste?

-Eh.

-A la novia del joven Jadeite.

-Que la novia era la chica que se maquillaba en la esquina del salón y que tú eras la mano derecha del representante Tenoh. Te vio y me dijo "que mala suerte, me cayó muy bien".

Mikako comenzó a reír por las caras de su amigo, ¿cómo podría estar a la altura de alguien como Haruka? Sólo en sueños podía cuidar de la rubia, decirle lo mucho que la amaba y entregarle todo el amor que guardaba para ella.

-Mírame Eiji, una mujer como yo no es digna de Haruka.

-¡Ay madre mía! Nena tienes un hermoso cabello negro muy seductor, esos labios delgados y estilizados son fabulosos, tu linda nariz respingada es tierna, esos ojos cafés te dan categoría. No me hagas hablar de tus atributos delanteros y traseros, ya quisiera unos así.

-Degenerado- reía.

-Haruka sería afortunada de ser tu novia, no a la inversa.

-La joven Tenoh está completamente enamorada de su prometida.

-¡Enamora a Haruka!

-Estás loco.

-De ninguna manera, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale… TODO.

-Claro, debo ser una buscona que separe a dos personas que se aman con toda el alma. Sólo porque quiero tener algo con la joven Tenoh debo someterlas a mis deseos y sentimientos, porque la amo y debe ser mía.

-Te pintas como una cualquiera- dijo Eiji poniendo sus manos en el pecho.

-Sería una cualquiera.

-Estás enamorada, lo que sientes es tan válido como lo que siente la tal Michiru.

-Señorita Kaioh por favor, que es una mujer que ama a Haruka con toda el alma.

-No me importa, ¿por qué debes de ceder y no pelear?

-Sé que lo que siento por la joven Tenoh es igual de valioso que lo que siente la señorita Kaioh, pero necesito que entiendas algo Eiji y es muy importante para mí porque es en lo que yo creo. Mi moral querido amigo no me deja interponerme entre ellas porque Haruka ama a su prometida… Yo… Yo no podría vivir en un mundo donde ella sufra por no estar con la mujer que realmente ama.

-Anteponer su felicidad a la tuya es muy cruel- tomó su mano.

-Sé que Haruka no me verá en esta vida, le pido a los dioses que en la siguiente me dejen amarla aunque deba perderla cuando conozca a Michiru. Se nota que el hijo rojo las conecta es uno de los más fuertes que he visto. Si la señorita Kaioh ama a Haruka y la hace feliz yo no me interpondré Eiji.

-Pero no eres feliz.

-Lo soy, ayudó a que mi amor sea feliz al lado de su amor… No necesito atarla a mí para demostrarle que la amo y no importa si lo nota o no, siempre que yo pueda verla sonreír me sentiré agradecida por estar cerca de ella.

-Definitivamente eres como esa canción de Irma Thomas.

-Amo esa canción.

-Deberíamos cantar "Anyone who knows what love is".

-Primero debo terminar algunos pendientes con el ministro y luego vamos al karaoke.

-¿En verdad no le dirás nada?

-No, ella es feliz con la señorita Kaioh.

-Esa mujer debe ser la más afortunada del mundo.

-Sí, se casa con la joven Tenoh.

-¡No tonta, hablaba de Haruka!

-¿Por casarse con la señorita Kaioh? Sí, es muy bella y se nota que adora a la joven Tenoh.

-De verdad que eres una tarada.

-¡Qué dije!

-Haruka Tenoh es afortunada de ser amada por ti, otras mujeres harían la lucha para estar a su lado y terminar con ese compromiso o la misma boda.

-Es simple sentido común Eiji, no puedes forzar a otra persona a amarte. Además, el verdadero amor se demuestra deseando la felicidad a la persona que te provoca el sentimiento. Si no es para ti…

-No será para nadie.

Mikako puso los ojos en blanco por la broma de su amigo, qué ganas tenía de ahorcar a Eiji.

-¡Lo dejas ser feliz! Eiji tú sí irías por todo a romper la relación.

-Si es el hombre al que amo, sí… Pero luego de entender lo que dices, creo que no sería capaz de arruinar su verdadera felicidad.

-"Me basta mirarte, para saber que con vos me voy a empapar el alma".

-¿Perdón?

-Es una pequeña frase que recordé de Julio Cortázar, define lo que la joven Tenoh me hace sentir.

-CURSI.

-No me importa.

Ambos rieron luego de la respuesta de Mikako, que no dejaba que la tristeza la invadiera al saber que Haruka se casaría con Michiru y sus esperanzas morirían ese día. Se imaginaba ser ella la persona a la que la rubia había elegido, despertar a su lado cada día de su vida, formar una familia a su lado. Tristemente ese puesto sería de la violinista de cabellos aqua, realmente era una buena chica y muy hermosa, prefería perder a Haruka con ella que con la nefasta y odiosa Mimi.

-¿Pudiste conseguir una cita con la señorita Osaka?

-Por supuesto- dijo entregando un papel.

-Genial, en febrero.

-Pues me dijiste que fuera después de enero.

-Sí, muchas gracias.

-Necesitas sacar el estrés en la cama de alguien.

-Ya cierra el pico- se rio.

-Me amas querida.

-Un poco y eso cada que no eres un cerdo.

-Soy de alma caliente... Necesito un latino que me saque el fuego.

-Te digo que eres un asco.

-Soy un libidinoso.

-Ya sé.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo chicos, pudimos lograr el objetivo de darles un regalo de año nuevo y lo digo en plural porque hoy nos tocó hacer la limpieza de año nuevo. Mi querida y amada novia dice que es para barrer la energía negativa, dejando pasar lo positivo y bendiciones que el año nuevo trae porque el osoji es un "reset" espiritual, o sea, es una purificación (que te cansa mucho). Mis suegros nos ayudaron lavando la ropa o el baño, toda la familia participó el día de hoy y lo mejor es que ellos harán la cena de esta noche.**

 **Es la primera vez que no comeré uvas para la noche, hoy será soba que es un fideo y muy largo, ellos me explican que es un símbolo de tener una larga vida para el año que entra e iremos a un templo budista (hay pocos en México pero hay) para hacer plegarias, también daremos otoshidama y no sé qué más cosas que ellos hacen en su país. Les platicare bien que nos dieron de cenar el viernes pues en este momento ni mi novia sabe que hace su madre en nuestra cocina y no nos dejan ayudar qué mal.**

 **Pasemos a lo que realmente importa este día y es responder sus comentarios, por cierto lamento mucho lo cortante que fui el viernes pasado, es que me tienen en la locura total jajaja.**

 **Vicky: De todo corazón te deseo que recibas el año entrante en compañía de tus seres queridos y que tengas muchas bendiciones, que logres todos tus objetivos y no te falte nada. Me alegra que disfrutes de la historia y por favor lee antes de la cuenta regresiva jajaja, no queremos que el año nuevo lo recibas en el baño. Muchas gracias por compartir tus recuerdos de niñez, sabes que somos todos amigos que Sailor Moon ha unido.**

 **Esmeralda está haciendo de las suyas, Mimi simplemente es una tarada que se niega a ver la realidad porque simplemente no puede creer que Haruka siguió adelante. Sí, tú sabes quién es la madre y no has dicho nada, gracias infinitas por eso. Momo y Kei, esperemos verlos juntos próximamente y lo harán. Kaito que se vaya a la China si sigue siendo un maldito con sus padres, te prometo que esta semana será de puro amor para las chicas.**

 **Por cierto lo olvidaba, yo ya había leído algunos comentarios, pero mi amada me ayudó a leer los que me faltaban para terminar antes de ir al templo a pedir... No había leído mis palabras anteriores por lo que regresó a leer lo de la semana pasada y me dio unos chopazos para despedir este año... Gracias Vicky jajaja.**

 **Desire: Feliz año nuevo, disfruta la entrada del 2019 en compañía de todos tus seres queridos y te deseo lo mejor en tu vida, espero que este año que llega sea rico en bendiciones para ti y los que te rodean.**

 **Mimi quiere regresar porque es una loca que piensa que es inolvidable y lamentamos decirle que el tren dejó su estación hace unos ayeres. Haruka sigue siendo una buena persona y Esmeralda ya debe de recibir su merecido por maldita. Claro que la rubia se merece a Momo porque es una niña muy divertida, además adora a su "príncipe".**

 **Minako y Ernesto, ya veremos que depara el futuro para ambos, el próximo capítulo hablará un poco de ellos. Porque la realidad es que lo importante será...**

 **Sango-chani: Feliz año nuevo para ti, espero que cenes rico y que este 2019 sea el mejor de todos para ti y los tuyos. Sí, Haruka cumplió su palabra porque es una persona encantadora que piensa en las personas que ama (su familia y amigos), yo tampoco habría podido despertar tan temprano para hacer las tareas que me designaran.**

 **Honestamente yo no quisiera cambiar a Haruka y esa forma tan linda de ser, pero debe de ser dura con las personas que quieran lastimarla o lastimar a su familia. Pero en realidad no creo que pueda ser diferente, aunque muchas veces la vida te hace cambiar de una forma cruel.**

 **Sobre las pistas, pues no te preocupes tampoco es que sean tan claras, pero allí están y hoy está la más clara de todas y ocupó un gran espacio. Tienes razón en una cosa, no es Mimi eso está muy claro y desde el principio.**

 **Anonymous: Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia, me alegra que te guste y aún sin poder personalizar de una mejor manera tu comentario, te deseo un hermoso 2019 lleno de amor y prosperidad. En este momento mi rostro está muy rojo, creo que tosí muchas veces y bueno gracias por tus palabras, ustedes son los que me animan a dar lo mejor en la historia.**

 **Kyoky: Jajaja yo apenas me levanto y comienzo a escribir o las ideas se me escapan de la cabeza. Sí las convocaste, ahora es tu responsabilidad hacer que se vayan, no es cierto. Ellas son tal para cual, esperemos que no puedan arruinar la felicidad de las chicas. Mimi simplemente es infeliz y aunque le va bien (por el momento) no se siente realizada y ese es el verdadero problema.**

 **Las pistas están, pero tampoco es que te griten "mírame ya te dije quien es la madre", no es así. Hoy ya escribí su nombre, literalmente y espero no decepcionarte en el futuro porque a esto le falta poco para terminar.**

 **Por cierto feliz año nuevo para ti, espero que este 2019 sea uno de los mejores en tu vida, que logres todos tus objetivos y sobre todo esté lleno de amor. Disculpa mis olvidos horrendos, pero la casa es una locura y la comida huele bien.**

 **Roshell101216: No te preocupes porque la historia espera por ustedes para ser leída, así que siempre que tengas un tiempo para ella aquí estará. Antes de comenzar a responder sobre la historia déjame desearte un feliz y prospero año nuevo, pasa esta noche vieja en compañía de la gente que amas y espero que cumplas todas tus metas y sueños de este 2019.**

 **Kaito es una persona despiadada y sin corazón que Haruka hará entrar en cintura, sus padres son lo mejor del mundo y debe aprender a amar a toda su familia sin importar si tienen o no dinero, lo importante es la riqueza que uno tiene como ser humano. Minako y Ernesto, ellos están en un gran lío o al menos Ernesto lo está porque Minako lo dejó morir solo y si realmente ama a Kunzite debería contarle la verdad o la mentira y el engaño la harán sufrir en un futuro. Ya veremos que pasa en el drama de estos dos muchachos y lo que ocurrirá con Akane y el bebé.**

 **Creo que la soberbia de Mimi es la que no la deja ver la realidad y esa es que Haruka la dejó atrás, si Michiru desconfía de Haruka será por otros factores y miedos que vendrán, pero por el momento ella es feliz con su rubia que no para de amarla y se lo demuestra cada momento que tiene a su lado ¿pero eso bastará? Ahora yo puse el drama, creo que muchas personas coinciden con Momo, todos quieren una Haruka en su vida y creo que deberíamos ser una Haruka en la vida de quienes nos aman.**

 **Muchas gracias por tus deseos y no te preocupes por el segundo comentario jajaja. Sí las relaciones son una gran responsabilidad, yo no considero la mía complicada o costosa (sólo en el gasto de la boda que también será por lo civil). Bueno en realidad mi novia sí es japonesa, pero como dirían ellos lo es "a medias" y eso es porque su padre es austriaco, su madre es japonesa y aunque ella es austriaca de nacimiento, ellos se regresaron a Japón cuando ella tenía ocho años y su vida está hecha en aquel país qué al final de cuentas tiene doble nacionalidad. Por eso la boda será por lo civil, pues la mitad de su familia es shintoista y otros budistas, nosotros los occidentales (al igual que la familia de su padre) somos cristianos y bueno es un merequetengue jajaja.**

 **Sí, mi novia sabe que escribo esta historia y me ayuda con ciertos detalles sobre Japón, que como dato curioso ella y mi cuñada no tienen nombres japoneses y son lo más occidental que puedas creer. Espero que el próximo año podamos pasar las fiestas decembrinas en Japón, pero ya veremos y te aseguro que tú también podrás conocerlo del todo. Te envío muchos abrazos.**

 **Osaka: Te prometo terminar pronto la historia para que puedas volver a leer, no te daré muchas largas en ese asunto. Disculpa mi tardanza, en verdad deseo que tengas un excelente 2019, que cumplas cada una de tus metas y bendiciones. Gracias a Dios ya la escuela está terminada, en el trabajo me va bien pero quiero postularme a investigación y espero que se cumpla ese sueño y el amor pues va muy bien, sé que tengo a una excelente mujer a mi lado. Este año no tendré uvas, pero antes de que inicie 2019 debo comer un tazón de soba para tener una larga vida jajaja. Gracias a ti por leer.**

 **Chicos quisiera comentar sobre el capítulo de hoy, pero ya casi debemos ir al templo para hacer oraciones y comprar amuletos jajaja, además ya esto es muy largo para ustedes y no quiero estresarlos con algo eterno. Sólo quiero decirles que ya Haruka está hasta el gorro de la inmunda de Esmeralda, incluso Michiru se dio cuenta de que tocarse el corazón con ella sería un error a estas alturas ¿o qué piensan ustedes?**

 **Mikako está muy enamorada de la hija de su jefe y ella es una excelente persona que no envidia a Michiru, la respeta por amar a la persona que ella también ama. Sabe que la felicidad de Haruka está a su lado (en este momento) y no hará otra cosa más que cuidar de ellas para que sean felices, pues eso es lo que a ella la hace feliz.**

 **Recuerden que el próximo viernes tenemos una cita y que habrá nuevo capítulo, por cierto espero que estén muy de buenas porque la felicidad de las chicas está a la vuelta de la esquina. La mesa de regalos se abre el día de hoy y ellas los esperan con mucho gusto para que las acompañen en el día más feliz de sus vidas (sí, ese es el regalo de reyes adelantado qué les tenía por leer cada semana). Muchas gracias a todos ustedes lectores en general, dejen o no comentarios pues son quienes me dan las ganas y energía para continuar la historia. Cada vez que leen o dejan un comentario me llenan de alegría y quizá sin ese apoyo que me dan la historia hubiera sido corta y sin sabor, les deseo un año lleno de amor y felicidad, de prosperidad y muchas bendiciones. Ya saben dejen sus comentarios que yo los leo con gusto, saludos y abrazos a todos incluidos los lectores anónimos. Nos leemos el viernes.**


	34. Fantasma de las navidades futuras

**CAPÍTULO 33. Fantasma de las navidades futuras.**

 **NI SAILOR MOON, NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI. LA CANCIÓN "STRICT MACHINE" PERTENECE AL GRUPO GOLDFRAPP Y LA CANCIÓN "BLACK TEARS" PERTENECE A MISS DERRINGER.**

* * *

Estaba sudando como loca, el beat de la canción hacía que su baile fuera sensual y no por ello dejaba de ser elegante. Su pareja estaba igual de sudada que ella y ambas estaban muy cerca, todos las miraban pues eran la envidia del momento. ¿Las podían culpar? Obviamente no, lo peor es que ellas sabían las sensaciones que provocaban en torno a las demás personas y se sonreían mutuamente. Ella le dio la espalda a su pareja para seguir bailando, ninguna se quería separar de la otra.

 **Wonderful electric** **  
** **Wonderful electric** **  
** **Wonderful electric** **  
** **Cover me in you**

Comenzó a cantar mientras levantaba las manos y se pegaba más su pareja que puso sus manos en su cintura. Aquellos cabellos aqua se movían frenéticamente y sentía el calor de su prometida mezclarse con el de ella, se dejó llevar cerrando los ojos, simplemente quería perderse con su amada en el baile...

 **I'm in love, I'm in love** **  
** **I'm in love with a strict machine**

Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, se dejaba llevar por ese momento que era el primero en su vida como salida a bailar y de nuevo era al lado de Haruka quien era suave al momento de tomarla, no era posesiva, era amorosa. Se giró para quedar cerca de su novia, la tomó por la nuca para seguir cantándole una de sus canciones favoritas. Mientras sus amigos bailaban sin pensar en lo que pasaba, todos sonreían al verla desinhibida, cantaban con Michiru para disfrutar con esas dos mujeres enamoradas.

 **Wonderful electric** **  
** **Wonderful electric** **  
** **Wonderful electric** **  
** **Cover me in you**

Las chicas miraban al rubio que estaba con la chica de cabello aqua con mucho morbo, los hombres hacían lo propio con la chica. Pero si coincidían en una cosa era en los celos que despertaba en ellos esas personas, a su lado estaban sus amigos que disfrutaban de la noche con ellas.

Minako bailaba con Kunzite, Makoto con Nephrite, Rei le decía algo a Jadeite en el oído mientras él reía por las palabras de su esposa y seguían moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Usagi, Mamoru, Owen, Carly, Akane y Ernesto estaban en su mesa hablando. Setsuna, Taiki, Yaten y Dylan estaban ocupados en la barra esperando sus botellas. El pobre de Seiya había salido por Ryan, Aiko y los Mizuno, todos habían acordado celebrar la despedida de soltera para ambas en un club nocturno. Todo iba bien, pues el pelinegro por primera vez se había reservado esa información, su amiga estaba feliz y sólo por esta ocasión se decidió por no ser un boca floja.

La música cambió y las chicas comenzaron a brincar moviendo sus manos, Michiru tomó el rostro de Haruka para jugar con sus mejillas mientras cantaban "Nodisco!". Sin duda se estaban divirtiendo con sus amigos y familiares.

-Se están divirtiendo mucho- decía Mamoru sonriendo.

-Es la primera vez que Michi sale a un lugar así- gritó Owen.

-Mentira- rio Akane.

-No lo es, en Londres íbamos al pub porque a los chicos no les gustaba ir a bailar. Maxine tenía dos pies izquierdos y Michi sufría, nosotras siempre quisimos ir a bailar, pero las agendas eran sumamente diferentes y cuando coincidíamos era con nuestros amigos. Eso quería decir que nuestros sueños de ir a bailar se morían porque los aguafiestas de nuestros amigos querían ir al pub.

-Kaioh tiene hipnotizada a Tenoh, son la envidia del lugar.

-Claro, mira lo bien que se ven juntas Ernesto. Aún cantando Depeche Mode en sus inicios- rio Akane.

-Me alegra que pudieran venir chicos- dijo Usagi.

-El hecho de que nuestro matrimonio terminara, no quiere decir que seremos inmaduros. Le guste o no a Ernesto ustedes son mis amigos.

-Yo no me molesto Akane, me alegra verte.

-No tanto como te alegra ver a alguien más.

-Es la noche de las chicas- bufó.

-Tienes razón, seré amable.

Todos en la mesa rieron incomodos, Usagi ya había notado como Akane miraba a Minako. Era rencor y no había dudas de eso, Ernesto intentaba hablar "normal" con la pareja de la rubia del moño rojo mientras que evitaba un poco a su amiga.

-¿Segura que no quieres whisky Akane?

-No Eru, gracias.

-De acuerdo.

El chico sonrió al escuchar que su ex le llamara así, era su forma cariñosa de ser con él y Akane se regañaba mentalmente por dejar salir el apodo de su boca, pues su ex lo disfrutaba. Necesitaba ser dura, no quería demostrarle lo mucho que lo extrañaba y lo amaba, estaba decidida a no hacerle saber que sería padre, pero no podría esconder mucho tiempo el hecho.

-Iré por agua mineral para ti.

-No hace falta.

-Déjate consentir- le sonrió.

-Ernesto no es necesario.

-Llevemos una buena relación, al menos hoy. Sé que me odias Akane, pero hoy deja que te demuestre que en verdad me importas.

-No digas eso.

Ernesto movió su mano para restar importancia y se levantó de su asiento, caminó para alcanzar a los demás en la barra.

-Es una sorpresa que a Michiru le guste la música electrónica.

-En eso chocaba con nosotros, no es que odiemos este tipo de música. Preferimos el rock y ella...

-Lo odia- dijo Usagi feliz.

-Sí- rio Owen.

Esa mujer de curioso peinado era muy linda y demasiado aniñada, pero caía bien a pesar de ser así. Owen y Carly se miraron para coincidir en lo que pesaban, la violinista había encontrado con Haruka una nueva familia y grandes amigos. Ellos mismos se sentían afortunados de ser cercanos a Michiru pues la rubia los trataba de maravilla y sus amigos ni se diga, Japón era un lugar cálido y con personas muy amables. Se marcharían en unos días para hacer un gran viaje a la boda de esas dos mujeres.

Mientras eso ocurría en la mesa, Ernesto caminaba directamente a Setsuna, pero pudo ver a Seiya llegando con los demás amigos y familia de las chicas.

-¡Señor Díaz!

-Zoisite ¿no es verdad?

-Así es.

-Me alegra verte.

-A mí igual ¿a dónde vas?

-Por agua mineral para Akane.

-Es cierto, muchas felicidades Ernesto. Recuerda que el primer trimestre puede ser muy pesado para ella, por eso debes de ser muy paciente y sobre todo cuidar de ellos.

-¿Qué?

-Akane y su embarazo, ¿qué prefieres niño o niña?

La cara de Ernesto era de espanto, ¿dijo embarazo? Ami abrió los ojos al escuchar la plática de su esposo y Ernesto. Ella ya estaba al tanto de los problemas de la pareja y sobre todo Akane le había contado la razón de su separación, no estaba de acuerdo en ocultarle las cosas a su ex que tenía todo el derecho de saber que sería papá. Pero Ami tampoco podía romper la confidencialidad que tenía con su paciente y eso le molestaba enormemente, el descuido de su esposo le haría quedar mal con Akane. Lo mejor era regresar al lado del Kei que se había quedado al cuidado de su abuelo, seguramente estaban pintando ya que su padre era un pintor de estilo japonés.

-Lo que sea- dijo tartamudeando.

-Mientras venga bien ¿no? Eres sabio Ernesto.

-No, simplemente seré padre. Gracias Zoisite.

-¿Yo qué? Simplemente analicé la sangre, agradece a tu esposa que te dará el mejor regalo de todos. ¿Ya saben qué es Ami?

-Sí, pero quizá ella le quiere dar la sorpresa cielo- dijo viéndolo inquisitivamente.

-Es cierto, puedo arruinarte la sorpresa- sonrió.

-Iré con Akane, ya vienen con las cosas y traen agua mineral.

-Sí.

El chico caminó hasta su ex y le tocó el hombro. Ella giró su rostro y él le hizo una seña para ir a la terraza del lugar para poder hablar, un frío escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Akane al ver la mirada de Ernesto. Miró a Ami reclamando algo a su esposo, Zoisite se golpeaba la frente... Maldición, que indiscretos son los hombres y ahora debía hablar con Ernesto.

-¿Cuándo me ibas a decir?

-No entiendo- se hizo la desentendida.

-Akane estás embarazada, es obvio que soy el padre.

Akane cerró sus ojos, realmente no quería meter a su ex en ese asunto porque le resultaba incómodo tenerlo cerca cuando todo estaba roto.

-No tienes obligación Eru.

-Es mi bebé.

-Amas a Minako, ¿crees que es justo ligarte a mí por un bebé?

-Es mi responsabilidad.

-Pero no lo amas, no nos amas… No quiero que seamos una carga.

Ernesto la miró enojado pues no podía creer las palabras de su expareja. Ok, ese bebé no era algo planificado, él sabía que no se había cuidado y ¿por eso debía de ser un irresponsable? Claro que criar a un bebé sin amar a la otra parte era un problema, pero él sabía que quería a Akane. Miró a Minako, ella parecía estar bien con Kunzite, no le negaría la felicidad a la chica que reía con Haruka y Michiru al hablar de su próxima boda con su novio. ¿Debía negarle algo a Akane? La miró con detenimiento, pues esa chica jamás lo dejó solo ni en los peores momentos o peleas con su familia, en especial con su hermano Carlo. La mirada que Ernesto le brindaba era sincera, la pobre chica se sintió mal por un instante y le sonrió.

-Son mi familia Akane.

-Pero no me amas Eru.

-Cometí un error, uno muy grande… Ustedes me importan, deja que te demuestre que no los abandonaré.

-Eru, la amas y te duele saber que se casará con él.

-No Akane, creo que ella y yo no pensamos las tonterías que hicimos pero no la amo- dijo conteniendo el dolor.

-No mientas Eru.

-Que no miento. El bebé y tú son lo que más amo.

-Lo dices por dolor… No quería decir nada Eru, quiero que seas feliz, buscala al lado de Mina... Me voy de Japón.

-¡Qué!

-Este bebé es mi responsabilidad, no tuya.

-Déjame estar cerca de ustedes. No quieres regresar conmigo, está bien. Pero no me niegues ser parte de la vida de mi hijo o hija.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Demostrarte que te amo.

-¿Engañándome con cualquier mujer?

Ernesto miró a Minako que se divertía con su novio, miró a Akane y le sonrió.

-No… Fui un idiota, nadie es más importante que tú, sólo nuestro bebé.

-Eru… No te creo, debes de comprobar lo mucho que quieres estar con el bebé, no conmigo. Lo que importa es el bebé… Yo no puedo estar a tu lado, lo siento.

-Pues entonces te recuperaré y seremos una familia. Restauraré la confianza perdida.

-Me voy de japón.

-Pido mi cambio de ser necesario… Haré lo que sea para demostrarte que ustedes me importan y los amo.

-Yo te quiero feliz Eru, busca tu verdadera felicidad porque no es a mi lado.

-Akane tú me llenas de felicidad, aunque no lo merezco. ¿No es justo hacerte feliz?

-No si no me amas.

-Te amo y estaré con ustedes siempre.

-Me voy de Japón después de la boda de las chicas.

-Los seguiré a donde vayan, son mi vida Akane- sonrió.

-Si quieres estar con nosotros, te pido que dejes de pensar en ella. Olvida a Minako Aino, ella no existirá para ti y nos vamos a Estados Unidos.

-Son el amor de mi vida… Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es suyo… Por siempre Akane. Aino no será parte de nuestras vidas, nos vamos al fin del mundo de ser necesario.

-No quiero que sepa de nuestro bebé, no destruyas las cosas… Debes ganarte mi confianza de nuevo y no es fácil.

-Te juro que haré todo bien.

-No vivirás conmigo, de verdad que debes empezar de cero.

-Empiezo de cero, lo que sea para demostrarte que no los defraudaré.

Akane miró a Ernesto con esperanza pues de verdad no podía detectar alguna mentira, obviamente le dolía Minako. No estaría con él hasta saber que realmente olvidaría a su rubia amiga, no quería darse falsas esperanzas.

-Es un niño.

-Dante- dijo Ernesto.

-No lo decepciones Eru.

-Nunca.

-Dante te ama.

-Y yo a ustedes… Te demostraré que no voy a defraudarte o a Dante.

-Eso espero.

-Ey Dante escuchaste papá va a estar siempre a tu lado- dijo tocando el vientre de Akane.

-Es hora de regresar, los chicos nos observan.

-¿De verdad puede llamarse Dante?

-Si le demuestras que lo amas sí.

-A él y a ti Akane, ya verás.

Ernesto corrió a la barra pasando cerca de Haruka y Michiru que bailaban sin percatarse de su entorno, ellas lo vieron sonreír enormemente. Después corrió como loco junto a Akane, Haruka y Michiru se acercaron para saber qué pasaba y él no decía nada. Ernesto movía su cabeza de un lado a otro feliz de saber que un niño venía en camino. Era suyo y de Akane, la chica que lo había cuidado y la primera mujer a quien había amado ¿debía abandonar a su hijo por Minako?

-Kaioh, ¿me dejas brindar con Tenoh?

-Sí, claro. No te la robes mucho tiempo

-No lo haré, es más brinda con nosotros.

-¿Qué tomaremos?

-Whisky.

-En las rocas- dijo Haruka.

-Ovio Tenoh.

-Diles, las pobres se mueren por saber y tú eres un patán con ellas- dijo Akane

-No te preocupes, ya sabemos cómo es Ernesto ¿no Michiru?

-Lo bueno es verlo feliz y brindaremos por eso.

En ese momento sonrió y sirvió la bebida a las chicas que seguían contentas por su despedida de soltera. No entendían mucho la razón para brindar de ese loco, pero al menos Akane le hablaba y seguramente esa era la razón de su felicidad.

-Haruka, Michiru- dijo el chico.

-Nos hablas por nuestro nombre de pila, estás muy contento- dijo la rubia.

-Deja de ser tan pesada Teboh, necesito decirles algo y es secreto. Serán las primeras en saber.

-No le hagas caso a Haruka. ¿Qué pasa Eru?

-Akane y yo seremos padres.

-¿No estabas mal por algo más?- dijo Haruka.

-Mi hijo es más importante que ese "algo más", le demostraré a Akane que puede confiar en mí.

-¿Ya no se divorcian?- dijo Michiru.

-Recuperaré a mi familia.

-Pero Ernesto…

-Nada de peros Tenoh, mi familia es más importante que lo demás.

-De acuerdo, pero los lastimas y Haruka te mata- dijo seria Michiru.

-Si este torpe te hace llorar me avisas, yo lo mato Akane.

-Les avisaré chicas- rio.

-No lastimare ni a mi hijo o a Akane.

-¡Niño!- dijeron con sorpresa.

-Dante, ese es su nombre. Nos vamos después de su boda.

Haruka y Michiru lo miraron completamente anonadadas por esa nueva información. ¡Se iban! Haruka no se sintió bien al saber que perdería a dos de sus amigos, que se fueran de Tokio era algo doloroso e igual se irían a Osaka u otra gran ciudad. Esa idea tampoco le agradó mucho a la rubia y Michiru lo supo de inmediato, la mirada de Haruka decía más que mil palabras.

-Espera… No me puedes dejar loco.

-Pana no me muero, siempre estaremos para ustedes.

-¿A donde se van?

-Nueva Inglaterra- dijo Akane

-¡Tan lejos!

-Haruka... Los iremos a ver Eru.

-Claro Kaioh… No le digan a los demás, sólo lo saben ustedes y los Mizuno.

-Eres un maldito Ernesto.

-No llores Tenoh, estaremos en contacto.

-Pero son mis amigos y se van.

-Cariño te prometo que los visitaremos, no te pongas tan mal.

-Yo quiero comer carne contigo, ver partidos en la casa y jugar poker siempre. Quiero que Akane tome fotos hermosas y que nos regale algunas para adornar la casa- dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-Haruka te enviaré muchas fotos, de verdad.

-No es lo mismo- lloró.

-Mi amor...

Michiru abrazó a la rubia que ocultaba su rostro entre su cabello para llorar a gusto, Ernesto y Akane acariciaban la espalda de Haruka. Era la primera vez que la veían llorar como una pequeña niña, se sintieron mal por arruinar la noche de las chicas y hacer sufrir a la pianista.

-Tenoh te prometo que cada Hanami estaremos en japón para celebrarlo con ustedes.

-Sí Haruka, la flores de cerezo nos reunirán.

-Cada evento importante- los miró.

-Sí, cada evento importante Haruka.

-Los quiero.

-Nosotros a ti.

-Ya no llores cariño, me rompes el corazón.

-Sí Tenoh, a nosotros también. Disfrutemos esta noche, es su noche... Estás a nada de casarte con una gran mujer como Kaioh y ser un dolor de muelas para ella.

-¿Cómo tú lo eres con Akane?- rio

-¡Ey!

Después de ese momento tan sentimental para las chicas se reunieron con los demás. La despedida de las chicas era un éxito, bailaban, cantaban y platicaban con todos. Estaban rodeadas de la gente que amaban y después de todo ellas simplemente reían. La cena con la familia de Michiru fue algo incomoda, su padre se enfadó tanto que quiso golpear a la rubia por mezclarse con "los pobres", ese fue el único momento nefasto que habían sufrido en Uchiko, y de eso ya habían pasado unos días. Haruka se rio de su suegro, los abuelos de Michiru estaban espantados al ver la reacción de la rubia e incluso el ministro se paralizó. La pianista pudo zafarse del agarre de su suegro y lo tiró al suelo haciendo una palanca a su brazo, Kaito se quejaba del dolor y Haruka simplemente se limitó a decirle

- _"Mi familia son Hayato, Yumi, Mio, Tetsu, Aiko, Ryan y Momo. Si no quieres estar con nosotros vete al diablo. No vas a separar a Michiru de la gente que la ama ¿quieres ser parte de nuestra familia? Entonces no nos avergüences."_

Fue algo duro para Yumi y Megumi, incluso para Michiru que les dolía ver a Haruka ser cruel con Kaito. Mientras que para el resto de la familia fue lo mejor que pudo hacer, Ryunosuke le pidió ser más neutra en el trato y la respuesta fue

- _"No con gente como Kaito Kaioh"._

Ahora estaban en Tokio esperando sus papeles para poder casarse en el extranjero y sus amigos las celebraron para no hacer más gastos en Canadá. Ese evento tan molesto con su suegro ya era cosa del pasado, esa noche transcurría tranquila y estaba llena de buenos momentos. Seiya jaló a Michiru para bailar con ella, la chica le sonreía a su amigo que se movía de forma graciosa y parecía regresar a ser la persona linda que fue, el hombre tan juguetón que siempre decía algo gracioso.

-El paso del mono.

-No Seiya, no lo hagas.

-Vamos Michi, baila como yo.

-Estás loco.

-Hagamos el paso del robot.

-De acuerdo.

-¡Falta poco para que seas una señora!

Todos se reunieron con el par de amigos en el centro de la pista para bailar con ellos.

-¡Michi no te pongas gorda!- dijo Yaten.

-Cierra el pico Yaten- respondió Seiya.

-Mejor que no sea más neurótica de lo que es- rio Setsuna.

-Mi amada Michiru no es neurótica.

-"Mi amidi Michiri ni is niuritica"- se burló Jadeite

-No te burles de Haruka- dijo Michiru.

-Ay sí mucho amor- molestó Rei

-Es la hora de molestar a las chicas- gritó Usagi.

Ellas negaron con la cabeza al ser el centro de las bromas de sus amigos, se merecían ese momento tan tranquilo y lo amaban. Luego de ser molestadas se fueron a sentar para platicar sobre la boda...

-Nos iremos separadas- dijo la rubia.

-¿Supersticiosa?- se burlaron.

-Claro, nada arruinará mi boda con Michiru.

-¿Ya tienes todo Michiru?- dijo Kunzite.

-Traje locas a las chicas para tener todo listo.

-¿Y tú Haruka?

-Mi nonna me entregó el traje chicos, todo está en orden.

-Todos tenemos los pasaportes listos- dijeron al unísono.

-Al fin se cumple tu sueño Haru. Te casas con la mujer que amas.

-Gracias por las oraciones Rei.

-Sigan construyendo una relación sólida chicas.

-Eso haremos.

-Regresemos a la pista- gritó la Ami.

* * *

Revisaba las pantallas del aeropuerto, esta vez no había escapado a lo que más odiaba en el mundo, tenían que hacer una escala. Había salido de Tokio un día antes para llegar fresca a su boda y además no retrasarse para estar a tiempo en la ceremonia. Miró con enfado a su padre, le cansaba estar mucho tiempo en el aeropuerto y lo peor de todo era el lugar.

Ese aeropuerto era uno de los que más dolor de cabeza le causaba. New York es una hermosa ciudad, pero el lugar estaba repleto de gente apurada, algunos estaban de malas y eso no le agradaba, a ella sólo le bastaba un vuelo directo de 14 horas y media pero su padre no lo consiguió. Según Kaito, los Tenoh habían obtenido el último directo y no se podía hacer nada, ellos sólo esperarían en el aeropuerto JFK cuatro horas y media, pero Michiru era una diva si de viajes se trataba.

-No te enojes hija, llegaremos a las nueve y media de la noche a Montreal. Mucho antes que Haruka.

-Papá en realidad no quiero escuchar nada. Te dije que le encargáramos a Set la reservación de los vuelos.

-Bueno, te vas a regresar con Haruka, nosotros lo haremos con el ministro.

-El señor Tenoh no te soporta.

-Lo hará porque seremos consuegros- rio.

-Iré al bar a tomar algo para relajarme- respondió molesta.

-No hagas tanto drama Michiru estamos en primera clase, alejados de todos los demás. Esos berrinches no van con una mujer a punto de casarse.

-Tampoco el estrés va con una mujer a punto de casarse.

-Eso sí que va con una mujer a punto de casarse.

-Ahora iré al bar para quitarme el dolor de cabeza.

-A ver si te quita lo histérica.

Michiru le sonrió de mala gana a su progenitor, se levantó del sillón en el que se encontraba y buscó la barra. Iba a tomar un simple vaso de agua, pero su padre le sacaba de sus cabales, por tanto, decidió probar un cóctel. Realmente necesitaba respirar, tenía miedo pues Haruka estaba algo pensativa esos días, su miedo era que el ministro al final pensara mal de ella y convenciera a la rubia para no casarse ¡todo por culpa de su padre!

El espectáculo que dio en el pueblo de sus abuelos fue de lo peor, lo odiaba, de verdad odiaba a Kaito y sabía que debía soportarlo unas horas pues Haruka le pondría un alto en cuanto llegaran a Montreal. Llegó a la barra, pidió la carta y comenzó a leer, le indicó al barista que necesitaba un Shirley Temple, era perfecto, sin alcohol. Pudo notar que una mujer se sentó a su lado, la chica llevaba una mascada en el cabello y lentes de sol, era un atuendo muy curioso para un lugar cerrado.

-¿Qué pediste?

-Un Shirley Temple, tiene buena pinta.

-Me animare a probarlo.

-Parece delicioso.

La chica le sonrió con mucho amablemente, leyó lo que llevaba la bebida y le afirmó.

-Oye tú, quiero lo que la chica te pidió.

Michiru se sorprendió al ver que era muy tosca con los demás ¿por qué con ella actuaba diferente? Al mismo tiempo notó que la mujer parecía algo deprimida.

-Se escucha triste, no quiero ser una metiche. Sea lo que sea todo saldrá bien, ya lo verá.

-Estaré más tranquila ahora que mi gira término. ¿Vienes de vacaciones a New York? La ciudad es algo caótica pero no deja de ser bella.

La chica se quitó los lentes de sol, Michiru pudo ver sus ojos, el color era exótico un naranja oscuro que le perturbó.

-No, en realidad es mi viaje enlace a Montreal.

-¿De dónde vienes?

El barista llegó con ambos tragos, la chica tomó uno y Michiru sonrió al hombre.

-Gracias… Vengo de Tokio, disculpe que sea tan curiosa ¿usted es cantante?

-¡Yo también soy de Tokio! Ahora vengo de una gira que terminé en Asia para hacer promoción a mi disco y sólo estuve unas semanas en Corea y Japón.

-Me imagino que estuvo muy feliz de regresar.

-En realidad me preocupaba estar en Tokio. En esa ciudad vive alguien a quien tuve que terminar por su poco apoyo a mi carrera. Sé que aún me espera en Japón, si algún día veo arrepentimiento en sus ojos le daré otra oportunidad. Nos amamos a pesar de nuestra separación, lo puedo sentir.

-Espero que tenga suerte.

-Que maleducada soy, me llamo Mimet. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- dijo estirando la mano.

-Es un gusto Mimet, yo me llamo Michiru- le estrechó la mano.

-¿Vas de vacaciones a Montreal?

-No, voy a mi boda y a este ritmo llegaré tarde.

-¡Muchas felicidades! La persona de la que te hablo me propuso matrimonio, pero yo no quise. No quiero estar atada a otra persona, no te ofendas.

-Para nada, yo creo que eso depende de cada persona. Con mi pareja no me siento atada, al contrario, amo pasar tiempo a su lado.

-Bien por ti, yo no me sentía así pues mi ex era tan empalagosa que me sentía asfixiada, era un horror. En fin, escribí mi primera canción y será para mi segundo disco.

-Felicidades, será un éxito.

-Soy Mimet cariño, lo será. Te la puedo cantar al fin que ya está registrada.

-Sería un honor.

La mujer comenzó a cantarle a Michiru, quien sonrió amablemente. La canción le pareció un poco egoísta, triste y lo único que podía admirar de aquella letra era la independencia que gritaba, de verdad era una mujer que no le gustaba estar atada. La tal Mimet era muy simpática en su forma de expresarse y no le desagradaba ser el centro de atención, la gente la miraba asombrada. No cantaba mal, incluso se inspiraba más al ser notada por las personas y de un momento a otro terminó.

-¿Te gustó?

-Sí, de verdad que tienes talento.

-Espero que la entendieras.

-Es una letra muy independiente y captura tu esencia.

-Qué amable, es para mi ex. Se la voy a cantar siempre, deséame suerte para que se arrepintiera de tratarme mal. Nuestro amor es más fuerte que todo, lo sabemos.

-Todo te saldrá bien, vas a recuperar a esa persona y tu segundo disco será más exitoso que el primero.

-Eres tan linda, me voy querida ya es tarde. Suerte en tu matrimonio… Joven cargue la bebida de mi amiga a mi cuenta.

-Estoy abusando de ti, yo lo pago.

-Para nada es mi regalo para ti por tu boda, ya lo pagué.

-Gracias, es un gesto muy hermoso.

-Es lo bueno de ser una dama.

-Claro que lo eres.

-Adiós, ya quiero llegar a mi mansión para descansar. Por cierto, suerte en tu matrimonio.

-Gracias- sonrió la violinista.

Michiru se levantó después de tomarse su bebida, apenas había pasado media hora y sentía que tenía todo un día ahí. Se sentó a un lado de su madre quien la abrazó con mucho amor, lo bueno de esa espera había sido conocer a esa mujer con nombre raro. Intentó recordar el nombre, por más que hizo memoria no lo pudo hacer. Al menos se sentía afortunada, Haruka no era para nada igual al ex de esa chica, que horrible debía ser que tu pareja se opusiera a tu crecimiento, sueños y carrera. Su futura esposa era especial, su único miedo eran las ambiciones de su padre, Kaito era su único obstáculo lo mantendría muy alejado del señor Tenoh, no quería malentendidos o problemas en la nueva familia que construiría.

Entonces recordó a Esmeralda, otro obstaculo para ellas... Bueno, Haruka ya estaba ocupándose de ese inconveniente y con la ayuda de Hanna nada saldría mal. ¿Cómo luciría Haruka? ¿Estaría nerviosa como ella?

-Sonríes mucho mi cielo, ¿piensas en Haruka?

-Por supuesto. Ya falta poco, estoy muy emocionada.

-No pensé que Haruka fuese tan supersticiosa.

-Siempre que pasa una carroza fúnebre esconde los pulgares.

-¿No se despidió de su mamá?

-No, ella estaba en Mónaco cuando la señora Sora falleció.

-¡Válgame Dios! Espero que tú los escondas hijita.

-Ay mamá es una superstición tonta.

-Le diré que no deje que les tomen una foto de tres personas.

-No le vas a decir nada, porque tiene una foto así con Makoto y su hija.

-¿Quién está en medio?

-Haruka.

-¡Ay Dios!

-Ni se te ocurra decirle.

-Llegando a Tokio haremos un ritual para Haruka. Al fin que el de la casa ya está hecho.

-Mamá no maldigas a mi novia.

* * *

Ryunosuke miraba a su hija, lucía un poco decaída y todo el vuelo estuvo callada. No hacía nada más que suspirar, por un momento sintió que la rubia no estaba muy segura del paso que daría, ¿estaba espantada de llegar a Montreal?

-Si no quieres hacerlo lo mejor es hablar con Michiru.

-¿Qué dices? No me digas que ya no te agrada la idea de mi boda.

-No es eso Haruka, pero te veo distraída.

Ryunosuke se acercó a su hija, caminaron con las maletas a un lado y él la miraba detenidamente.

-Para ser honesta estoy preocupada porque no te agrada el padre de Michiru, le angustia que pienses que ella o su mamá son unas interesadas. Papá estoy a nada de emparentar con ese señor, voy a construir una familia con Michiru y no quiero que factores externos afecten a nuestro matrimonio.

-Kaito no me da buena espina, es cierto. Pero sé distinguir entre él y su familia, Michiru no es así se parece a su madre. Lo único que te voy a pedir es que seas discreta con tu suegro, no le hables de los asuntos familiares o nuestras coaliciones. No en todos se puede confiar pequeña Haruka, aunque sea tu familia el honor se pierde cuando el corazón es demasiado avaricioso.

-No se puede traicionar a la familia padre.

-Pequeña mía, muchos imperios fueron destruidos por las personas más cercanas. No importa si es tu familia o no, la ambición y el hambre de poder pudren el corazón. Si dejas que la avaricia se instale en él, puedes pasar sobre cualquiera, no importa nada. Piensa en Mimi o la tal Esmeralda ¿confiarías en ellas?

-Claro que no. Lo que quiero es que seas cordial con él.

-Seré educado Haruka, no más. Te sugiero que tú también estés alerta, ese tipo no tiene escrúpulos y créeme no dudará en dejar a su familia en la calle por tener más de lo que tiene. Lo digo por el bien de la familia que tanto hablas y que formarás con Michiru. ¿Quieres protegerla? Empieza por hacerlo de su padre, entre más lejos estén de él, estarán bien.

-Hablas de él como si fuera un delincuente.

-Por algo Michiru no es tan cercana a él. Lo ama sin ninguna duda, pero es prudente; tú eres noble pequeña Haruka y ese es tu punto débil. Sé prudente como tu futura esposa y llegarás lejos. Confío en ti hija, sólo se precavida.

-No me gustó ser tan majadera con él.

-Se lo merecía, no puede ser tan cruel con sus padres. No debiste entrar en un contacto físico, pero es justificado pulga.

-Seguiré tus consejos padre. Ya tardaron en venir por nosotros ¿no?

-Claro que no, están ahí enfrente.

-La verdad es que yo no entiendo al padre de Michiru, le dijimos que queríamos algo pequeño y renta un barco para la ceremonia y recepción. Somos pocas personas, eso si contamos a mocos, Kei y mi sobrina.

-Ve las cosas por el lado amable hija, "Lofts du Vieux-Port" está a cinco minutos caminando de "Le Bateau-Mouche". Además, el nombre de mi niña es Mako, no mocos… Esa preferencia por Momo es enorme.

-Momo me quiere.

-Ay Haruka…

-La niña me admira papá y lo mejor es que no babea todo el tiempo.

-Mako es una bebé Haruka.

-No importa, no me quiere tanto como Momo.

-Mejor pensemos en el barco que rentó Kaito.

-Espero que tengamos suficiente espacio en el barco para bailar.

-Yo digo que sí. Mikako se puso de acuerdo con Kaito y todo parece estar bien pulga.

-Hablando de la señorita Ishii, ¿no crees que se veía algo triste?

-Sí, pero ya se le pasará.

-¿Sabes por qué?

-Tiene un amor imposible pulga.

-Mikako es hermosa, ¿qué idiota la puede hacer sufrir?

-Alguien que ama a otra persona.

-Debería romperle la cara al imbécil que la hace sufrir.

-Ay Haruka… No es culpa de esa persona, me siento mal por Mikako pues es una buena mujer, ella estará bien.

-¿Conoces a esa persona?

-Sí, pero Mikako no le quiere decir nada. Debo respetar eso, es más ni ella me ha dicho algo directamente sobre esa persona pero se nota que está profundamente enamorada. Hay que respetarla, así que dejemos de hablar del tema. Espero que no olvidaras nada de lo que la abuela de Michiru hizo para ti.

-No soy tonta, no olvidé nada.

-Haruka, mejor cierra la boca.

-Es mi boda papá.

-Y yo estoy más nervioso que tú pulga.

-Mi boda…- suspiró.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Sentiste que querías mejorar cada instante antes de casarte con mamá?

-Ya veo pequeña… Quieres ser mejor para ella cada segundo.

-Sí.

-Entonces Michiru es la indicada pulga.

-¿Lo sentiste?

-Claro.

-Quisiera que ella estuviera aquí. Eso es lo que realmente me tiene triste papá.

-Lo está Haruka, tu madre está con nosotros. No te sientas triste pequeña mía.

-¿Y si no soy suficiente para Michiru?

-Lo eres, yo fui suficiente para Sora. Tuve a una latosa que no deja de cantar Chumbawamba y hace que me dé pena la vida, pero eres lo mejor que tu madre me dio.

-La canción es genial.

-Es una porquería.

-Papá no seas tan molesto.

-Molesta tú, no te pego porque Michiru no quiere una novia con moretones.

* * *

En aquella habitación, la voz feliz de una mujer se escuchaba clara y fuerte. Se daba una ducha, estaba a un par de horas de casarse con una hermosa mujer de buen corazón, su padre ya estaba listo y esperándola.

-Haruka ¿puedes dejar de cantar a Nat "King" Cole y apresurarte?

-Estoy feliz, déjame cantar L.O.V.E. tranquila.

-Necesitas apresurarte o Michiru pensará mal de ti. Además debemos llegar antes que ella, los invitados ya van al puerto.

-Ve la tele en el cuarto papá. Todo está listo aquí, me visto, me peino y salimos antes que Michiru.

-Apresúrate demonios, no voy a dejar que llegues tarde a tu boda.

La rubia se apresuró, conocía a su padre y era capaz de derribar la puerta si sentía que se estaba tardando de más. Comenzó a vestirse, se puso una camisa blanca, el pantalón azul rey, se fajó, cerró los puños, tomó una corbata gris con detalles en azul para anudarla, se peinó y salió del baño.

-Ves sólo me faltan los calcetines, zapatos, chaleco y saco.

-¡Sólo eso! Me asombras… Mueve tu trasero vamos tarde.

-Papá faltan 40 minutos para la ceremonia.

-35 si no te apresuras. Haruka todavía tenemos que caminar y no puedes ver a Michiru.

-Ella irá en auto, no la voy a ver.

-¡Eso no me importa! Basta de discutir, mueve tus manitas para terminar rápido o juro que te visto yo.

-VOY.

-No me levantes la voz jovencita. Te doy 10 minutos para estar lista Tenoh o te llevaré como estás a la ceremonia.

Haruka subió a ponerse los calcetines y zapatos, esas palabras eran más promesas que amenazas. Regresó a la sala en menos de dos minutos, se acomodó el chaleco gris y se puso el saco.

-Te felicito, todo lo hiciste en cinco minutos.

-¿Mako lleva los anillos? ¿Le dijiste a Mikako que grabara la frase que pedí en ellos?

-¿Dudas de mi poder? Las mataría si algo sale mal. Espera, me llegó un mensaje… Es Megumi, ya están terminando el peinado de Michiru. ¡A correr Tenoh!

-¿Seguro que no la puedo ver?

-Haruka, si me vuelves a preguntar esa tontería te mato. Le hice creer a Michiru que era tu idea el ser supersticiosa… Mueve el trasero.

-Vamos, no quiero que me mates antes de mi boda.

-Así me gusta hija. Vayamos a la cita de tu vida.

Caminaron hasta llega al puerto y abordar el barco que era muy bello, los ventanales del salón les dejarían apreciar el paisaje, zarpar sería algo mágico para ese momento fue una buena idea de Kaito. Ryunosuke Tenoh hablaba con el juez que haría la ceremonia, revisaba el sistema de sonido, las mesas dentro de ese barco, las flores, se acercó a Makoto para verificar que llevara los anillos. Caminó a su hija y le ajustó la corbata, revisó si estaba bien fajada, le hizo soplar para revisar su aliento. Daba vueltas por todo el lugar, sus manos le sudaban y le envió un mensaje a la madre de Michiru, la chica esperaba el auto.

Frotó sus manos, miró a su hija quien bromeaba con sus amigos y platicaba quitada de la pena ¿en verdad estaba consciente de lo que hacía? Minako la abrazaba y Haruka se dejaba querer, Kunzite hablaba con el fotógrafo de la boda para indicar cosas. Nephrite movía mucho las manos pues parecía contar alguna anécdota. Makoto tenía a la niña sentada es sus piernas. Usagi y Mamoru reían de lo que el chef les platicaba, Ernesto respondía algo, su cara indicaba que no creía lo que le decían, Akane le daba un beso en la mejilla a su esposo para tranquilizarlo.

El resto de los invitados eran el director Tatewaki, su esposa, los hermanos Kou, Jadeite, Rei, Ren,Mika, la familia de Michiru y sus amigos que apenas habían llegado y se unían a la plática de ese grupo de muchachos. Seiya felicitaba a Haruka y Yaten vigilaba el lugar para ver si llegaba la familia imperial… Tonto muchacho ¿qué se creía? Sacó de nuevo el celular, envió un mensaje… La señora Kaioh le decía que estaban a segundos de llegar.

-Muy bien a sus lugares amigos. Ya llega la novia.

Esas palabras bastaron para que viera el cambió en su hija, sonrió inevitablemente, su respiración se aceleró. Se acercó a las chicas y preguntó sobre su atuendo, ellas le decían que se encontraba perfecta, el juez la llamó para acercarse a la mesa donde oficiaría la boda. Haruka miró a su primo quien palmeó su espalda, Ryunosuke sonrió pues recordó que él había reaccionado igual en su boda, extrañaba tanto a Sora que sentía ganas de llorar, ella debía estar presente en ese momento.

El general miró el automóvil que se estacionaba, Setsuna bajó junto con Megumi, luego salió Kaito y momentos después Michiru descendió, se veía hermosa. El vestido blanco era sencillo y de una pieza, corto para ser usado en una boda pues no le cubría totalmente las piernas, sino que le llegaba a las rodillas. Su cabello estaba completamente recogido, el vestido estaba escotado en v con mangas transparentes, las zapatillas no eran muy altas, eran discretas, el maquillaje no se notaba pues era muy natural. Caminó a su lugar y abrazó a su hija antes de sentarse, acarició su cabello, le dijo algo que hizo sonreír a la rubia.

Haruka vio entrar a Setsuna junto con Megumi, ambas le sonrieron… Esperó unos minutos, al fin la vio llegar del brazo de su padre. Sonrió enormemente y sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse cuando Michiru caminó en dirección a ella. No pudo más, las lágrimas escurrían de esas verdes esmeraldas.

-Te ves realmente hermosa.

La chica sonrió, estaba igual de emocionada que Haruka. No faltaba nada para que la pianista fuera su esposa.

-Haruka, te estoy entregando mi tesoro más valioso. Si llegaras a lastimarla o hacer que derrame una sola lágrima, no habrá lugar en el que estés a salvo.

-Señor Kaioh, aquí delante de toda la gente que amo le juro que no haré sufrir a su hija, la voy a cuidar de todo lo malo.

El hombre le dedicó una sonrisa sincera a Haruka, la primera para ser exactos.

-Felicidades Michiru, ve con Haruka y nunca dejen de amarse.

La violinista tomó la mano de la rubia, unas lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de su rostro. La pianista se veía realmente guapa con ese traje, sinceramente parecía un príncipe. Pero ella sabía que era una princesa, no cualquiera pues era una de las más bellas. Esa guapa mujer pronto sería su esposa, caminaron hacia el juez para que empezara la ceremonia.

Los invitados estaban emocionados, Makoto movía las manos de su pequeña para entretenerla y evitar que llorara. Kei hablaba con Momo que no le prestaba atención pues dibujaba a sus tías con pasión, sintió la mano del niño en la suya y un calor muy tierno la recorrió.

-Disfruta el momento Momo.

-Tío Haruka es tan guapo.

-Tu tía es guapa Momo.

-Sí, tía Michiru también es guapa.

-No Momo, Haruka.

-Es un príncipe.

-Sigue dibujando.

-Mira- dijo mostrando el dibujo.

-Te está quedando lindo Momo.

-Eso dice mi tío.

-Tía.

-Sí, también tía Michiru lo dice.

-Olvídalo- decía Kei frustrado.

Las madres de los niños los regañaron para que pudieran prestar atención a la ceremonia y ellos las miraron lindamente. Regresaron su atención a esas dos chicas, se veían muy felices y el juez les sonrió para empezar la ceremonia.

- **Hoy estamos reunidos para celebrar la unión de estas dos hermosas mujeres, al verlas recordé uno de los relatos más maravillosos de la historia de la literatura. Cuenta la historia de un pequeño príncipe que encuentra una rosa entre millones y para él, es la más bonita de todas. Al rato, se dio cuenta de que esas rosas no eran iguales a la suya y les dijo: "no son nada, ni en nada se parecen a mi rosa. Son muy bellas, pero están vacías y nadie daría la vida por ustedes. Cualquiera que las vea podrá creer indudablemente que mi rosa es igual que cualquiera de ustedes. Pero ella se sabe más importante que todas, porque yo la he regado, porque ha sido a ella a la que abrigué con el fanal, porque yo le maté los gusanos (salvo dos o tres que se hicieron mariposas) y es a ella a la que yo he oído quejarse, alabarse y algunas veces hasta callarse. Porque es mi rosa".**

 **Cuando por fin se encuentran dos almas, que durante tanto tiempo se han buscado una a otra entre el gentío. Cuando advierten que son parejas, que se comprenden y corresponden; en una palabra, que son semejantes, surge entonces para siempre una unión vehemente y pura como ellas mismas.** **Una unión que comienza en la tierra y perdura en el cielo. Esa unión es amor, amor auténtico, como en verdad muy pocas personas pueden concebir, amor que es una religión, que deifica al ser amado cuya vida emana del fervor y de la pasión para el que los sacrificios más grandes son los gozos más dulces.**

 **Un alma gemela es alguien quien tiene cerraduras que encajan en nuestras llaves, y llaves que encajan en nuestras cerraduras. Cuando nos sentimos lo suficientemente seguros para abrir las cerraduras, nuestra confiable personalidad sale y nosotros podemos ser completamente honestos con quienes somos. Podemos ser amados por quienes somos y no por lo que pretendemos ser. Cada uno muestra la mejor parte para el otro. No importa que es lo que esté mal con nosotros, con esta persona nosotros estamos seguros en nuestro paraíso. Nuestra alma gemela es alguien que comparte nuestros anhelos, nuestro sentido de dirección.**

 **Por eso señoritas el matrimonio es un compromiso de vida, el mejor que dos personas pueden encontrar y llevar uno con otro. Ofrece la oportunidad de compartir y crecer que ninguna otra relación puede igualar. Es una unión física y emocional prometida de por vida.** **Una pareja son uno con otro mejor amigo, confidente, amante, maestro, oyente y crítico. Y aunque pueden venir tiempos donde uno de ellos tenga el corazón roto o enfermo, y el amor del otro pueda parecer el cuidado tierno de un padre por un hijo. El matrimonio entiende y perdona los errores de la vida que no se pueden evitar. Da coraje y alimenta la nueva vida, las nuevas experiencias, y las nuevas maneras de expresar un amor que es tan profundo como la vida.**

 **Cuando dos personas prometen su amor y cuidan uno del otro en el matrimonio, ellos crean un único espíritu dentro de sí mismos que los liga más que cualquier palabra hablada o escrita. El matrimonio es una promesa hecha de los corazones de dos personas que se aman uno al otro y toman su vida para colmarla.** **Al verlas sé que ambas pensaban que en algún lugar del mundo existía una rosa única, distinta de todas las demás rosas. Una cuya delicadeza, candor e inocencia harían despertar de su letargo a su alma y su corazón. Esa rosa, existe… Ustedes Haruka y Michiru han hallado su rosa, la tienen a su lado, cuídenla, porque es SU ROSA. Me dijeron que escribieron sus votos, también pediré que pasen con las argollas.**

Las chicas afirmaron, se miraban con mucho amor y confidencia, ninguna quería que ese momento acabara. Las palabras del juez les habían llegado al corazón, cada una era la rosa de la otra y debían cuidarse entre sí.

-Bien Haruka puedes comenzar- dijo el juez al ver a Makoto entregar las argollas.

- **Michiru siempre pensé que el amor, el amor incondicional significaba que uno debe de poner los sueños y felicidad de su pareja antes que los de uno mismo. Pasé cada día de mi vida haciendo eso, pero no había experimentado un amor incondicional recíproco hasta que te conocí. Hace casi un año me di cuenta de los errores que había cometido conmigo y lo poco que me amaba, tenía miedo y me sentí sola. En mi vida siempre que las cosas se ponían difíciles o tenebrosas, miraba a mi alrededor y me sentía completamente aislada… Tomé fuerza para aprender a amarme, curarme y tomar valor para decir todo lo que sentía por ti. Eres un rayo de esperanza y desapareciste la obscuridad que me rodeaba, en ese instante mi corazón fue tuyo para siempre…**

Haruka se detuvo por un momento, su voz comenzaba a quebrarse porque estaba hablándole al amor de su vida desde su corazón. Respiró y continuó.

- **Me has dado un amor incondicional, no escapaste de lo que ambas sentimos en este tiempo, no lo harás ni cuando las cosas sean difíciles o den miedo. Al contrario, estarás a mi lado y me darás fuerza, así como yo estaré a tu lado mi amor, en la salud y enfermedad, en vida, en muerte y más allá. En los buenos momentos y especialmente en los momentos difíciles, porque mi amor por ti es fuerte y no se puede romper. El único amor que estará por encima de ti será el que le tenga a nuestros hijos.**

 **Michiru recuerdo mi vida antes de ti y ahora sé que cada decisión me ha llevado a tu lado, te prometo en frente de nuestra familia y amigos que te protegeré, defenderé, cuidaré de ti, te seré fiel, seré honesta, prometo que nunca te mentiré o lastimare. Juro amar todo lo que venga de ti y a ti, en vida, en muerte y más allá.**

La rubia tomó la argolla que Makoto le proporcionaba, la colocó lentamente en el dedo de la violinista, ambas lloraban. Los invitados las veían emocionados.

-Michiru es tu turno- mencionó el oficiante.

- **Mi amada Haruka jamás podré agradecerte todo lo que me das, todo lo que puedo hacer es prometerte que te amaré, te cuidaré, seré tu pareja, vivire a tu lado siempre. Siendo honesta a mis sentimientos y a ti. Te elegí para caminar a tu lado y dormir en tus brazos, para ser alegría para tu corazón y alimento para tu alma, para aprender de ti y crecer contigo, incluso cuando la vida nos cambie a las dos. Te prometo reir contigo en los buenos momentos y llorar junto a ti en los malos. Prometo respetarte y apreciarte como individuo, como compañera y como un igual. Sabiendo que no te completo, sino que te complemento exactamente del mismo modo en que tú lo haces conmigo. Prometo tener mil aventuras contigo e intentar hacerte feliz cada uno de los días del resto de nuestras vidas… Agradezco cada momento que vivo a tu lado, seré tu amor incondicional. Haruka Tenoh serás mi amada y dulce esposa, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, si la muerte quisiera separarme de tu lado te seguiré amando. Si eres tú quien se adelantó en el camino prometo honrar tu memoria y nuestro amor tocando para ti, siendo fuerte cada día y cuidando de todos a quienes amas.**

 **Las palabras me son escasas para describir el gran y profundo amor que siento por ti. Gracias destino por poner a esta gran mujer en mi camino, pues sé que nací para hacerte feliz, amarte y crecer contigo. Bien dice la leyenda que el hilo rojo del destino nunca desaparece, está atado a los dedos y a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, el hilo se estirara hasta el infinito, pero nunca se romperá. Nosotras somos almas gemelas, nuestros corazones están entrelazados en todas las eternidades por vivir, para amarnos por siempre y para siempre.**

Michiru tomó la argolla y sonrió a Haruka mientras lo colocaba en el dedo. Las chicas se tomaron de la mano, se miraron fijamente a los ojos que emanaban amor y felicidad, sus invitados lloraban ante los votos de las chicas. El paisaje era un marco perfecto para esa nueva historia que ambas estaban escribiendo.

-Haruka y Michiru falta un paso muy importante, pasen a sus testigos para firmar el acta de matrimonio. Primero lo hacen las novias y luego los testigos.

La violinista tomó la pluma y estampó su firma, Haruka hizo lo propio cuando Michiru se la paso. Los testigos de Michiru eran Setsuna y Seiya, los de la rubia eran Makoto y Jadeite. Todos firmaron emocionados, llenos de alegría y sumamente conmovidos.

-En este momento yo las declaro unidas en matrimonio. Ya puedes besar a Michiru si lo deseas Haruka.

Haruka sonrió enormemente, se acercó a su esposa, tomó su rostro con cariño para poder besarla, Michiru se dejó llevar por la rubia, al fin sus labios se juntaron. Ahí estaba su primer beso como esposas, frente a sus seres más amados y cercanos. Los que las acompañaron en cada detalle de su vida, en sus dolores y angustias. Los aplausos se escuchaban fuertemente y el juez se unió a los demás, esas jóvenes lucían radiantes pues el amor que sentían por la otra era inmenso.

* * *

La arena estaba completamente llena, no cabía ni un alma y la gente aplaudía fuera de sí pues su artista favorita jamás se había desempeñado tan bien en el escenario. Al fin terminaba ese concierto de caridad que presentaba su sencillo, cerraría con la canción que había compuesto para esa mujer de verde mirada y confiaba en que ya hubiera escuchado aquella letra.

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta hermosa noche. La siguiente canción ya se la saben, digámosle juntos al mundo que nuestra individualidad es tan sagrada como el amor que sentimos por esa persona especial.

Las guitarras empezaron a sonar, ella cantó con todo el corazón, nunca pensó que cantaría algo estilo rock pop, se movía con destreza por el escenario.

 **You'd break your heart for me** **  
** **But you're never gonna be the one to save me** **  
** **Never gonna be the one to save me** **  
** **I** **'** **ll tell you everything but it** **'** **s never gonna mean that I will change**

Sonreía, bailaba, interactuaba con los músicos. Saltaba en los coros, caminaba por la mini pasarela para palmear las manos de sus fans quienes le pedían una foto, ella tomaba la cámara y era quien la sacaba.

 **I'll sit alone** **again** **  
** **Say goodbye to all my friends** **  
** **Wish things could stay how they've been** **  
** **But it's a hard world for little things** **  
** **And there's no way I...** **  
** **There's no way I could ever be** **  
** **All of the things you want from me** **  
** **And just because sometimes it seems that I don't care for you... I still do**

El público cantaba con ella a todo pulmón, por fin había logrado el éxito que siempre quiso; miró de reojo a un lado del escenario y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que Haruka estuviese a su lado, poder ver esa ceniza cabellera, así como la dulce sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba.

 **Black tears through eyeliner for you** **  
** **Black tears through eyeliner** **  
** **For all the things that we've been through** **  
** **And I cry black tears**

Necesitaba encontrarla sin que Diamante se enterase, cosa que era casi imposible de realizar pues aquel hombre estaba totalmente al pendiente de todos los ingresos y gastos que hacía ¿cómo podría contratar a un detective para que buscara a la rubia? De algo estaba completamente segura, Haruka no cambiaría su rutina y eso le daba ventaja para poder conocer su paradero, no podía estar lejos de su trabajo o dejar de hacer ejercicio en el parque y no dejaría Minato por nada del mundo.

 **I've used up all my lies** **  
** **But I'm never gonna be the one to say** **  
** **Never gonna be the one to say** **  
** **That I want no more goodbyes** **  
** **I'm never gonna be the one who stays** **  
** **Never gonna be the one who stays** **  
** **And there's no way I...** **  
** **There's no way I could ever do** **  
** **All of the things you want me to** **  
** **And just because sometimes it seems that** **I don't care for you... I still do**

Terminó la canción y se despidió del mar de gente moviendo su mano, en las escaleras para subir al escenario ya la esperaba Diamante con una toalla para arroparla y que no se enfermara. No era un gesto de cariño como posiblemente lo haría Haruka, esto era porque no quería retrasar los compromisos que tenía. Caminaron al camerino de la cantante para poder estar tranquilos.

-Eso fue perfecto bebé.

-Lo sé.

-Apresúrate, mañana salimos temprano a Francia.

-Ya sé.

-¿Te molesta ser famosa?

-No.

-Pareciera. Seguramente estás de pésimo humor por los cambios que tienen todas las mujeres.

-Eres un genio para hablar estupideces.

-Somos pareja y no nos llevamos bien. Me enfermas, te enfermo, tenemos sexo y eso lo logramos hacer pensando en alguien más… Lo bueno es que yo vi a la mujer en la que pienso hace tiempo y después de estar juntos decidimos que siempre que tenga una gira en América, coincidamos en alguna ciudad o que nosotros vayamos a Japón, nos quitaremos las ganas.

Diamante buscó en las bolsas de su saco hasta que encontró una cajetilla de cigarros, tomó uno y lo puso en su boca. Lo encendió y al dar la primera bocanada sonrió satisfecho.

-Sólo usa preservativos con tus amantes, no quiero que me infectes de algo.

-¿Con quienes te revuelcas Mimet?

-Yo no me he acostado con otra persona que no seas tú.

-Eres tan graciosa, ¿físicamente no te acuestas con nadie más? ¿No cuentas las orgías?

-¿Así quieres justificar tus infidelidades?

-Preciosa, tú desearías estar con tu ex ¿crees que no lo he notado? Puede que no me seas infiel físicamente, pero mentalmente ruegas por… No recuerdo su nombre.

Mimet lo miraba con odio y desprecio, Diamante comenzó a reírse de ella, las palabras le hacían sentirse peor que un objeto. Eso era lo que él sentía por ella, la veía como algo desechable y cada carcajada que soltaba la hería, le atravesaba el ego como si fuese una daga. Se miró en el espejo, ya tenía la fama que siempre quiso, las chicas la admiraban, los hombres la deseaban… Una parte de ella era feliz, la otra se sentía atrapada, insatisfecha y eso era lo único que quería cambiar de su vida. El recuerdo de Haruka cada día se hacía más presente, podría llegar a asegurar que le dolía.

La culpa de todo era de esa mujer rubia, si no la hubiese envidiado todo estaría bien. Lo único que le pidió fue su apoyo y lo que recibía eran quejas de su exnovia, no le interesaba escuchar de su día. Recordó que Haruka una vez quiso contarle sobre su trabajo, pero eso no era importante porque todos los días hacía lo mismo ¡daba clases por Dios! No es ni entretenido, fantástico o importante y la rubia simplemente quería aburrirla con tonterías.

-¿Crees que te sigue esperando?

La pregunta de ese hombre la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, la cara de sorpresa que puso le volvió a resultar graciosa a Diamante que rio con más ganas. Mimet se crispó, posó su vista en un florero que tenía a un lado y no dudó ni un segundo en tomarlo y arrojarlo.

-¡Qué rayos te sucede!- Diamante esquivó el golpe.

-Tus burlas me tienen cansada, no se te olvide que soy Mimet.

-Te llamas Mimi Hanyu, Mimet es un personaje que YO INVENTE.

-Mimi Hanyu desapareció, me vas a respetar porque sin mí no serías nada.

-No preciosa, TÚ NO SERÍAS NADIE SIN MÍ. ¿Quién te sacó de la rutina de la que te quejabas?

Mimet se mordió la lengua, aquello no era falso y le dolía reconocerlo.

-Lo ves mi querida Mimi, no eres nada, no vales nada, no tienes nada. Puedes revolcarte con quien gustes, hombres, mujeres o quimeras. Yo te hice, así que entiende de una buena vez que me perteneces y el día que me canse de ti podrás hacer lo que se te dé la gana.

-No dejaré que me trates como si fuera un pañuelo desechable.

-¿Crees que sólo tú tienes el derecho de desechar a las personas? No olvides lo que le hiciste a esa pobre mujer, yo aún recuerdo cómo bajó para acompañarte. Llevaba tus maletas y me pidió llevarte en su auto para poder despedirse de ti ¿qué le respondiste?

Mimet agachó la cabeza, la mirada insistente de Diamante la llenó de vergüenza.

-Fuiste cruel ¿no? Era una pobre idiota a la que le hice un favor.

-Ella es buena.

-¿Apenas lo notas?

-Yo…

Diamante se acercó a Mimet, la tomó de la barbilla fuertemente.

-Luces perturbada preciosa. La vida simplemente te da lo que cosechaste, es justo ¿no crees?

-No es lo mismo, nunca será lo mismo.

-Negarlo no te sirve de nada. Te diré algo, ella no te espera y estoy seguro de que es más feliz ahora de lo que fue teniendo una novia como tú.

-Haruka me ama, nunca dejará de hacerlo.

-Ay no, en verdad me haces reír. Cámbiate, quiero irme a dormir para llegar fresco a París.

-¿Por tu amante?

-Si quieres llamarla así está bien.

-Me saludas a Esmeralda.

-¿Crees que esté dispuesta a hacer un trío?

Diamante salió del camerino riendo, se sentía más humillada que antes y no podía hacer nada después de todo él tenía razón ella no era nadie sin él. Ese sujeto le había dado la oportunidad de cumplir su sueño, de viajar por el mundo, la apoyó de alguna manera… Si Haruka la hubiera hecho en lugar de quejarse de las cosas, no estaría soportando a ese barbaján que la pisoteaba sin mayor remordimiento.

Una pregunta se alojó en su cabeza ¿en realidad Haruka la estaría esperando? La pianista no era una mujer fea, por el contrario, su hermosura era algo que la hacía sobresalir del resto de los mortales y siempre que salían las mujeres giraban la cabeza para seguir mirándola, eran tan indiscretas que le molestaba. Terminó de arreglarse, enfocó su atención a su móvil pues tenía unas enormes ganas de llamarle y lo recordó, ese número ya no le pertenecía a su rubia ex pareja… Necesitaba encontrarla.

-Juro que te haré regresar a mi lado. Tendré que ceder con Esmeralda y odio que tuviera razón.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo chicos hoy les traigo otro capítulo más de esta historia, creo que estos han sido los más largos y esta vez me limitaré a ser breve para que no se aburran. Pasando a los comentarios directamente.**

 **Desire: Gracias por los deseos espero que terminaras la limpieza a tiempo, tienes razón eso es algo que no acaba. Pasando a la historia, pues sí ya llegó la boda y las chicas están mejor que nunca, lo malo es Mimi. Ya pensando en estar cerca de Esmeralda es una mala señal, pero esperemos que sus planes se arruinen. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando.**

 **Roshell101216: No agradezcas para mí es un placer responder a sus comentarios, al contrario gracias a ti por leer tan largos capítulos. Regresando a la historia, hoy no quise darle más importancia a las tonterías de Kaito pues era un momento alegre para las chicas, pero ya entraremos a esos detalles. Mimi sigue sufriendo las consecuencias de sus actos y todos estamos de acuerdo en que no se merece a Haruka. La bebé sera hija de un excelente ser humano jajaja, ya sé hizo mención de ella y hoy fue más claro, créanme.**

 **Kyoky: Creo que me convertí en un cerdo de lo que subí de peso por las cenas, creo que deberé regresar inmediatamente al crossfit y bjj porque puedo ver mi circunferencia. Mimi ya está cayendo en las garras del diablo y eso puede ser malo. Juro por dios que ya escribí el nombre de la madre, es más la última parte del capítulo pasado lo hice. Obviamente no está completo pero ahí está.**

 **Vicky: La boda ya fue jajaja obviamente estabas invitada y esperemos que ganarás el ramo jajaja. Esmeralda está de nuevo en las sombras recargando su energia negativa para regresar al ruedo, Mimi está muy cerca de las garras de nuestro ángel caído. Sí Mikako es un amor de mujer y por eso tiene la confianza de Ryunosuke.**

 **AikaAragami: Hola qué tal, me alegra que leyeras los 33 capítulos pasados, sé que son eternos, en especial estos tres jajaja pero me alegra mucho saber que les ha gustado. No te preocupes haré sufrir a las chicas para que no dejes de leer (es broma). Sufrirán un poco es cierto, pero creeme que todo será justificado. Puedo decirte que una gran parte de lo que escribes está en lo cierto, pero hay algo que te ha fallado en la deducción. Hoy dejé una pista muy sutil a tu pregunta y espero que ella aclare tus dudas. Lamento no poder dejar una respuesta más clara, pero te juro que si lees con detenimiento el prólogo, este capítulo y el de la apuesta de Haruka y Michiru sabrás la respuesta. Además ustedes se toman el tiempo de captar cada una de las pistas y es más hubo un comentario que le atinó a la pista de los ojos de la bebé, así que destruirles la búsqueda es feo y muchos como tú están encontrando el sentido poco a poco. En el juego de caliente y frío, estas tibia.**

 **Sobre el capítulo de hoy, las chicas están felices y tanto Michiru, Haruka y Ryunosuke tienen miedo a un factor y ese es Kaito Kaioh. Es que su ambición no tiene límites, cosa que podría poner en jaque a las chicas y su ahora matrimonio. Luego tenemos el factor Mimi y Esmeralda que es otro peligro para ellas, la idol está loca y piensa que Haruka la sigue amando, mientras que la reina del jazz busca por todos los medios destruir a Michiru.**

 **Diamante es un maldito, no tiene escrúpulos y usa a Mimi que ya no es feliz con su vida sin Haruka. Por tonta, eso pasa cuando no sabes valorar a quien tienes a tu lado. Ernesto y Akane tendrán un niño y lo peor es que se van para arreglar las cosas, ella no quiere regresar con él pues sabe que tiene sentimientos por Minako. Por su parte Ernesto quiere estar presente para su hijo ¿qué pasará con esta familia?**

 **Cómo siempre les agradezco sus comentarios, saludos y abrazos a los lectores anónimos. Nos leemos la próxima semana y felices reyes magos.**


	35. At your side

**CAPÍTULO 34. At your side.**

 **NI SAILOR MOON, NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

* * *

Despertó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro pues aún no podía creer lo que había pasado, estaba casada y con la hermosa Haruka Tenoh. Levantó su mano izquierda y pudo ver su hermosa alianza de oro blanco que brillaba intensamente, incluso podía ver el reflejo de sus ojos en ella porque aquella argolla era preciosa. Su anillo de compromiso destacaba más con su diamante en él, era muy discreto, pero ahí estaba.

Tan emocionada estaba que no se percató que su esposa no estaba en la cama, ¿dónde estaba Haruka? Se sentó para mirar a todas partes de la suite nupcial, pero ella no estaba y entonces pensó que estaría en el baño. Envolvió su cuerpo en la sábana de seda blanca y caminó sigilosamente para meterse a la ducha con ella, al llegar la rubia pianista no se encontraba.

Bufó como berrinche al saberse sola en la habitación, su esposa se las pagaría por abandonarla pues no podía creer que Haruka se cansara de ella a los tres días de sus nupcias. Miró el buró de la habitación y una nota estaba en él, sonrió al pensar que la habían abandonado para ir a correr o hacer algo de ejercicio.

" _Te estoy esperando en la terraza, ponte una bata y acompáñame"._

Su esposa no la había olvidado, estaba tramando algo y no quiso despertarla, supuso que la dejó reponer las fuerzas que habían perdido el día pasado, el día anterior y el anterior a ese… Era normal en los recién casados no salir del hotel ¿cierto?

-Casadas- dijo emocionada.

Tomó una bata para cubrir su hermoso cuerpo y caminó entretenida viendo todo a su alrededor, estarían un par de semanas en el lugar pues debían regresar a Tokio. Antes hubiera tenido miedo o ganas de decirle a Haruka que dejaran Japón para no tener que ver a Esmeralda, pero ahora que eran un matrimonio se dispuso a pelear junto a su rubia por la tranquilidad que tanto se merecían.

-Al fin te apareces número uno- dijo Haruka.

-¿Número uno?

-En nuestro equipo, tú eres el número uno.

-Las dos somos el número uno cariño.

-¿Me acompañas a desayunar amada esposa?

-Con mucho gusto.

-Estaba leyendo el periódico, Montreal es otro lugar en el que podría vivir.

-¿No que Uchiko?

-Sí, pero también Montreal.

-Lo quieres todo Tenoh.

-Ya lo tengo todo.

-¿Sí?- decía mientras tomaba algo de fruta de su tazón.

-Te tengo a ti.

-Espero que no te arrepientas.

-Para nada, soy la señora Kaioh.

-Y yo la señora Tenoh- rio.

-Cambiamos nuestros apellidos sirena.

-No cambies el tuyo, lo amo.

-Yo también amo el tuyo Michiru.

-Sí yo también, lo quiero conservar en mi carrera musical. Pero en mi vida privada prefiero ser la señora Tenoh.

-¡Michiru Kaioh de Tenoh! No suena para nada mal.

-Michiru Tenoh suena mejor.

-Haruka Kaioh, es una poesía.

-Parece que estás muy emocionada de ser una mujer casada Haruka.

-Claro, la argolla dice "propiedad de Michiru Kaioh".

-Michiru Tenoh.

-"Me llamo Haruka Kaioh, si me pierdo por favor regrésame a Michiru Tenoh"

-Estás loca- comenzó a reír.

-¿Quieres salir a pasear por las calles del viejo Montreal?

-No, quiero recorrer las calles de Harukalandia.

-Eres una adicta al sexo Michiru.

-No, soy una adicta a tu amor, tus caricias, tus besos y tu rostro sonrojado. Así como el que tienes ahora.

-Cuando una mujer tan hermosa como tú, halaga a una persona como yo, es lógico sonrojarse.

-Haruka tú eres muy hermosa.

-Tú eres la más hermosa del universo.

-¿Podríamos terminar el desayuno en la cama?

-El sol está hermoso.

-Pero me apetece terminar en la cama.

-No, podemos ensuciar algo.

-Comeré en mi plato favorito.

-Michiru no estamos en casa para que comas en la vajilla que tanto amas.

-Es que tú eres mi vajilla favorita.

-BASTA- dijo seria.

Michiru abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo y miró a Haruka levantarse.

-Yo también quiero comer de ti, eres una envidiosa.

-Me espantaste.

-Lo sé- se rio.

-Tonta.

-¿Vamos al cuarto o quieres que lo hagamos aquí?

-Libidinosa.

Michiru sonrió triunfal, se levantó de su asiento y tomó los tazones de frutas para luego correr felizmente a la recamara. Por su parte Haruka volvió a poner en la puerta el famoso "no molestar", se frotó las manos para alcanzar a la violinista. Estaba pensando camino a la alcoba que Montreal no se iría a ninguna parte y que tenían unos días más para disfrutar del lugar, ellas eran unas recién casadas que debían aprovechar el tiempo y toda la suite nupcial.

Las horas para ese par de mujeres desaparecían, era como si estuviera detenido esperando por su amor, tenían pase libre para hacer lo que quisieran en el momento que lo desearan. No había problemas para las chicas que ni se percataron de que las mucamas del hotel susurraban sobre ellas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No puedo limpiar la nupcial.

-¿No molestar?

-Sí.

-¡De nuevo!

-Lo juro, pensé que saldrían luego del desayuno y estaba muy equivocada.

-Los hombres de Japón deben ser unos sementales.

-Yo creo que la señora ya tiene para el sexto y séptimo embarazo.

-Van a salir del hotel con niños en brazos, algunos adolescentes y a unos octillizos en camino.

Todas empezaron a reír del comentario, es que realmente no daban tregua ¿no se cansaban?

-Seguro están reescribiendo el kamasutra.

-Van a sacar el tercer y cuarto volumen.

-Se sienten en casa.

-Bueno el hotel es una serie de lofts, así que es lógico que se sientan en casa.

-¿Los has visto?

-Me parece que son muy jóvenes, vi a la chica una vez. Es hermosa.

-¿Al esposo lo han visto?

-No, es obvio que existe porque es quien pide la comida y tiene una voz muy seductora. Pero me temo que no lo hemos visto.

-¿Cuántos años tendrán?

-La señora Tenoh pidió un pastel de cumpleaños para su marido.

-¿Qué cantidad de velas?

-Compraron una de 26 años.

-Wow, súper jóvenes.

-¿Serán novios desde la infancia?

-Igual desde la adolescencia.

-¿Tendrán la misma edad?

-A lo mucho deben de tener unos dos años de diferencia ¿no creen?

-Al menos ya sabemos por qué parecen conejos.

-Jóvenes y enamorados.

-El matrimonio Tenoh, al menos siguen existiendo jóvenes que no le tienen miedo al divorcio.

-No les desees eso.

-Es broma, mientras no cometan errores todo irá viento en popa.

-Esperemos que algún día salgan para que nos dejen hacer el aseo.

-Sí salen… A comer algo al restaurante.

-¿Qué tanto harán para no aburrirse?

-Pues todo- rieron.

* * *

-Cariño despierta, ya es hora Haruka.

-No quiero.

-Es tu primer día, no seas perezosa.

-Si me levanto dejaré de abrazarte Michiru.

-Pero debes de ir a la conferencia de prensa.

-Me levanto si te bañas conmigo.

-Pero nada de hacer el amor.

-¡Ay, por qué!- decía mientras pataleaba.

-Porque se nos hará tarde Haruka.

-Ya odio la política.

-¿Más de lo que ya lo hacías?

-Puedo soportar lo de las conferencias, a los reporteros y a medio Japón detrás de mí. Pero no hacer el amor contigo en la mañana ya es un exceso.

-Estás loca cariño.

-Bien, vamos a levantarnos.

-Haré el desayuno.

-No lo hagas, dijiste que nos bañaremos juntas Michiru.

-Mi amor se nos hará tarde.

-Cocinamos juntas y estaremos bien.

-¿Haremos todo juntas?

-Menos ir al baño.

-¡Cerda!

Michiru tomó una almohada y se la arrojó a la rubia en la nuca, pues ya estaba levantada de la cama. La acción hizo reír a Haruka que se giró para ver a la violinista y sonreírle de forma encantadora.

-Arriba número uno.

-En lo que nos bañamos, decidiremos lo que vamos a desayunar.

-Michiru ¿por qué eres tan perfecta?

-Porque soy una Tenoh.

-Ves como mi apellido hace que la soberbia surja naturalmente.

-Es que mi esposa me enseñó a serlo, nada tiene que ver su apellido.

Las chicas siguieron su charla en el baño, mientras una se lavaba el cabello, la otra se enjabonaba el cuerpo. Ambas decidían lo que se cocinaría para el desayuno y se daban distintas tareas para no perder el tiempo, esa conferencia de prensa era importante para la nueva carrera política de Haruka. Michiru y Rei debían estar presentes por ser las esposas de los jóvenes Tenoh, ambas querían apoyar a sus parejas, de la misma manera que entre ellas lo harían.

La joven sacerdotisa no estaba muy emocionada con la naciente carrera de su esposo, pero Michiru la había convencido de apoyar a Jadeite. Ella por su lado tenía miedo de un cambio en la personalidad de Haruka, cosa que parecía no ocurrir y lo que más le llamaba la atención era la insistencia de Rei para que no se separara de la rubia en ningún momento, cosa que le llamaba mucho la atención de su cuñada.

Salieron de la ducha, ambas se comenzaron a vestir y la violinista elegía el vestido que usaría. El hecho de vestirse formalmente, no quería decir que dejara de lado su juventud y sensualidad. Tenía dos hermosos vestidos en la mano, pero no podía decidirse.

-El blanco te va mejor.

Michiru posó su mirada en Haruka que se colocaba su camisa, aún no la abotonaba y pudo ver su abdomen bien definido. En ese momento se arrepintió de no haber cedido a la petición de Haruka, la rubia pudo sentir la mirada de Michiru y sonrió.

-El blanco será.

-¿Crees que deba ponerme mancuernillas?

-Ponte una manga con mancuernilla y deja la otra sola. Yo te ayudaré a decidir si las dejas o no.

-Como digas… ¿Corbata?

-El traje es gris claro, ya tienes la camisa blanca… Negra.

-Bien.

-Cariño no olvides el chaleco y el saco.

-No lo haré, estoy lista. Iré a picar la fruta.

-Te alcanzo en unos momentos… Haruka espera.

La rubia se detuvo antes de salir y giró a ver a Michiru.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Con mancuernillas, ponte la otra.

-Gracias querida- sonrió.

Michiru comenzó a vestirse y arreglarse, se puso algo de maquillaje, no mucho pues a ella le gustaba verse natural. Bien sabía que no necesitaba la ayuda de las brochas y polvos, ya era hermosa y su piel era tan suave que tocarla era un placer sin igual.

Se puso su sortija de compromiso y después se quedó viendo la alianza de matrimonio, seguía disfrutando ver ese brillo. Entonces sonrió al leer lo que más le gustaba de ella, por dentro estaba grabada una frase que a Haruka le había gustado.

" _Y por amor seré, serás, seremos"._

Dio un pequeño salto al notar que se le hacía tarde al quedarse leyendo la frase, Haruka para ese momento ya estaría terminando las cosas y ella perdía el tiempo. Bajó corriendo las escaleras, la rubia pudo escuchar el ruido de los tacones de Michiru.

-¿De nuevo leyendo la alianza?

-Tú tienes la culpa de hacerme amarte cada que leo el grabado.

-Me alegra que te gustara mi elección.

-¿En qué te ayudo?

-En sentarte.

-No Haruka, debo ayudar en algo.

-Te toca lavar la loza Michiru.

-Me parece justo.

-¿Café?

-Por favor.

Las chicas se sentaron para desayunar, no miraban el televisor porque tenían mucho de qué hablar. Si no era sobre las cosas de su campaña, era sobre las grabaciones que la violinista empezaría para su nuevo material discográfico.

-¿Has hablado con Akane?

-Sí cariño, ya se instalaron en un lindo apartamento.

-¿Qué con Ernesto?

-El director de la sinfónica es amigo mío, le ayudó a entrar a dar clases a un colegio muy bueno de música.

-Espero que los tres estén tranquilos.

-Akane y Ernesto no viven juntos, ella no confía en él. Lo ama Haruka, pero debe de reparar el daño que hizo si quiere conseguir el perdón de Akane.

-Mina no sabe que se fue ¿verdad?

-Creo que no, sólo nosotras… ¿Crees que intente localizarlo?

-No quiero juzgar a Mina, la verdad es que no debería hacerlo. Ella fue quien decidió estar con Kunzite y no con Eru, no creo que deba hacerlo Michiru.

-Al final si lo hace, es Ernesto quien debe decidir si quiere hablar con ella.

-Es cierto, eso ya no nos corresponde.

-¿Terminaste?

-Sí.

-Ve a lavar tus dientes. Yo lavaré las cosas y prepara el auto, no tardo.

-Papá dice que debo comprar un auto menos extravagante que mis ferraris.

-Tiene razón, hablamos de eso mientras vamos en camino. Ve a lavar tus dientes.

-Sí señora- dijo divertida.

Michiru negó al ver a Haruka poner su mano en la frente como si fuera una militar, darse la vuelta y subir las escaleras corriendo. Miraba el jardín que tenía su hogar, era bello y muy espacioso, se le ocurrió que lo mejor sería empezar a plantar algunas flores. Ella no sabía mucho de jardinería, deberían contratar a alguien cosa que significaba hacer una exhaustiva investigación de la persona que sería parte del personal de la casa.

-Qué difícil es ser parte de esta familia- susurró.

En parte entendía ese proceder pues muchas personas estaban tras la nota de la heredera Tenoh y su nueva carrera. Si a eso le sumabas a la tramposa de Esmeralda y sus ganas de destruir su matrimonio, sus chismes sin fundamento o su acercamiento a la ex de su esposa, debían ser cuidadosas.

-Te odio Esmeralda- decía rechinando los dientes.

Terminó de lavar la loza, subió para lavar sus dientes y se encontró a Haruka leyendo algo en su móvil.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Es Mako, nos desea un buen día.

-Envíale mis saludos.

-Sí… Te espero para que salgamos juntas.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Crees que podamos aguantar este estilo de vida?

-¿Mmm?

La respuesta de Michiru fue burda porque tenía el cepillo de dientes en la boca, se veía graciosa con la espuma de la pasta.

-Esos malditos reporteros, ¿crees que podamos soportarlos?

Michiru afirmó.

-Necesito un asesor como la señorita Ishii.

-¿En qué sentido?- dijo saliendo del baño.

-Eficiente y confiable.

-¿No te puede ayudar?

-Se volvería loca, ayudándome y a mi padre. Pobre mujer ¿no?

-Podría recomendarte a alguien, si es tan eficiente ya debe de tener a alguien en la mira para ayudarte.

-Es cierto.

-Es hora Haruka.

-Andando.

* * *

Corría de un lado a otro para asegurarse de que todo estuviera perfecto, contaba los lugares que la prensa ocuparía. Verificaba que los vasos en la mesa estuvieran limpios y que la temperatura del agua estuviera perfecta para todos, chasqueó los dedos porque se había olvidado encender el aire acondicionado en la sala para las esposas de Haruka y Jadeite.

-Eiji ¿puedes ir a poner una temperatura fresca para las señoras Tenoh?

-Tranquila nena, yo me ocupo.

-Está todo listo, simplemente debemos esperar al ministro, el presidente del partido y a los jóvenes Tenoh.

-Yo los puedo recibir si gustas.

-¿Por qué?

-Para que no llores al ver a Haruka.

-¡Eiji!

-A la joven Tenoh, lo siento.

-No digas esas cosas aquí, mi trabajo podría estar en peligro.

-Ash- rodó sus ojos.

Las voces en el salón llamaron la atención de Mikako, al fin vería a Haruka después de tanto tiempo y casada. ¿Cómo se vería? Seguramente muy hermosa pues no podría ocultar la felicidad de ser la esposa de Michiru Kaioh, la nueva y flamante señora Tenoh. Sus ojos se fijaron en la entrada de la sala de conferencias, su corazón estaba muy acelerado al haber reconocido la voz de Haruka que no tardó mucho en cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

No pudo ocultar la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro al ver la impecable vestimenta de la rubia, vaya que era el vivo retrato de su padre. Ryunosuke tuvo que ser un rompecorazones al igual que su hija, aún era un hombre atractivo a pesar de su edad. Tampoco era que estuviera viejo, la madurez le daba un toque especial a su jefe y fue entonces que Mikako notó a Haruka dirigirse a ella.

-Señorita Ishii, ¿cómo está?

-Joven Tenoh, buen día… He estado bien.

-Me alegro. Señor Tokui, hace tiempo que no lo veo.

-Joven Tenoh, es un placer verla.

-Michiru, él es Eiji Tokui un gran hombre y excelente trabajador de mi padre.

-Mucho gusto, señor Tokui. Yo soy…

-Señora Tenoh es un honor conocerla en persona.

-El honor es mío- hizo una reverencia.

-Michiru ella es la señorita Mikako Ishii, la mano derecha de mi padre.

-Usted es la famosa señorita Ishii, mi suegro y Haruka me hablan bien de usted.

-Que gran halago señora Tenoh, yo sólo cumplo con mi trabajo para pagar todas las oportunidades que el ministro me brinda. Le tengo mucho cariño a la familia Tenoh y siéntase en total confianza de hacerme saber si necesita algo.

-Gracias.

Mikako miró la manera en que Haruka veía a Michiru, realmente amaba a su esposa y estaba muy feliz. Era obvio que le dolía no ser la dueña de ese amor, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía bien al dejar que la rubia pudiera estar con su esposa. Si se hubiera metido entre ellas no se lo habría perdonado y menos al darse cuenta de que Michiru también se desvivía por Haruka.

-Señorita Ishii es un placer verla- decía Jadeite.

-Joven Tenoh, es una alegría que llegara con bien. Señora Tenoh necesita algo- dijo mirando a Rei.

-Muchas gracias Mikako, pero estoy bien.

-Iré a revisar que tengan todo en la sala, con su permiso.

-Señorita Ishii, espere- dijo Haruka.

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

-Simplemente quería agradecerle por enviar las alianzas a grabar- le sonrió.

-No tiene que agradecer, ese es mi trabajo. Además, me encanta leer cosas sobre Neruda, hizo una hermosa elección. Espero que les agradara la frase que puse en sus invitaciones.

-¿Fue su idea?- dijo Michiru.

-"Andábamos sin buscarnos pero sabiendo que andábamos para encontrarnos".

-¿También es de Neruda?- dijo Rei.

-No señora, es de Julio Cortázar.

-Fue un detalle muy lindo señorita Ishii- sonrió Michiru.

-Era un evento especial. Ahora sí me retiro.

-Iré con mi compañera para ayudar. De nuevo fue un placer señores Tenoh.

Eiji les sonrió amablemente e hizo una reverencia a los jóvenes, sabía que su amiga tenía todo cubierto y que había inventado la excusa para no hacer que notaran sus sentimientos por la hija del ministro.

-Te gusta lastimarte Mikako.

-¿Quieres que sea una grosera con la señora Tenoh?

-Es tu competencia, una muy hermosa, por cierto. Pero tú le ganas, haz tu lucha nena.

-NO- dijo seria.

-Pues quédate vistiendo santos.

-Están casadas y no es correcto, de verdad si me aprecias dejarás de decir ese tipo de cosas. Entiende que no haré sufrir a la joven Haruka, si es feliz con su esposa yo soy feliz.

-De acuerdo.

Rei y Michiru miraban a ese par de amigos alejarse discutiendo, no escuchaban lo que decían puesto que ya estaban del otro lado de la sala. Ambas habían notado algo en el chico, miraba a Michiru como una rival, mientras que Mikako se desvivía en quedar bien con las recién casadas.

-Vas a decirme loca Michiru, pero creo que Mikako está enamorada de Haruka.

-Tienes razón, estás loca.

-Ella nos ayudó con nuestra boda y te juro que no se esmeró en las invitaciones o en las alianzas.

-Haruka es la hija de su jefe.

-Pero…

-Chicas iremos a esperar a mi padre, las vemos en unos momentos- dijo la rubia.

-Sí- respondieron.

Miraron a los primos caminar cerca de la entrada del lugar, esperaban al ministro de defensa. Minutos después Mikako regresó y al cruzarse con Haruka le ayudó con la corbata, le dijo algunas cosas y después le indicó algo a Jadeite. Pero no hubo un acercamiento tan cercano como el que tuvo con la rubia que le sonrió en agradecimiento y ella dejó salir una sonrisa muy hermosa.

-¿Por qué toca a mi esposa?- gruñó Michiru.

-No estoy tan loca después de todo.

-¿Crees que intente algo con Haruka?

-Primero tu esposa la mata antes de ceder.

-Uy sí, con esa sonrisa que le dio- frunció el ceño.

-Mira a Jadeite, ni él lo vio mal. Seguramente Haruka está acostumbrada a que haya un trato diferente por lo mismo que dijiste, ella trabaja para su padre y ha de pensar que quiere quedar bien con él.

-Pues que no la vuelva a tocar- refunfuñó.

Eiji se dio cuenta de las miradas que las esposas de los muchachos le daban a su amiga, de nuevo esas confianzas que se le escapaban la ponían en apuros. Miró a su amiga que seguía dando instrucciones a los jóvenes para cuando llegara el ministro y el presidente del partido político, se acercó a ellos y aclaró su garganta.

-¿Sucede algo Eiji?

-Lamento ser tan grosero Mikako, pero tenemos un problema con la sala de las señoras Tenoh.

-Bien, iré en un momento.

-Debe ser ahora.

-Ok… Bueno jóvenes Tenoh, recuerden que deben evitar responder mal a las preguntas malintencionadas y por favor sean claros.

-Seguro- dijeron.

-Mikako, ya.

-Disculpen la impertinencia de Eiji, si necesitan algo no duden en llamarnos.

Los primos afirmaron y miraron con algo de reserva a Eiji que se disculpaba por la forma tan ruda de ir por Mikako. Ambos se alejaron de aquellos rubios y entraron a la sala donde estarían las esposas de los herederos Tenoh.

-Todo está bien Eiji.

-Evita tocar a Haruka.

-No la toqué.

-La corbata Mikako.

-Se la arregle, estaba algo arrugada y no se vería bien.

-Pues dejas que la esposa lo haga, te vieron.

-Y…

-Que no hiciste lo mismo con Jadeite, entiendo que estés enamorada y que algunas veces no puedas controlarte. Pero ellas lo verán muy mal, han de pensar que te le quieres meter a Haruka hasta por los ojos.

-¿Su esposa se enojó?

-Obvio y la de Jadeite.

-¡Diablos! No quiero causar problemas en la relación de Haruka.

-Pues sé prudente.

-De ahora en adelante tú estarás cerca de ellos, yo me voy a limitar a estar cerca del ministro.

-O puede ser la vida diciéndote que Haruka y tú deben estar juntas.

-La vida me está diciendo que debo respetar a la señora Michiru, hablaré con el ministro y tú te ocuparás de la campaña de la joven Haruka.

-Entonces te quiero lejos de ella.

-Sí, ahora debo de disculparme con la señora Michiru.

-¿Qué dirás?

-Lo siento, no quiero que piense mal de mí pues yo respeto a su esposa y a usted.

-Traducción "me gusta Haruka, pero te dejo el camino libre".

-Ya déjame en paz.

-Debes ser más sutil amiga.

-Pensaré en algo, mientras ocúpate de los jóvenes Tenoh y yo de sus esposas. No quiero más malentendidos.

-Dalo por hecho.

-Gracias por salvarme.

-Por eso somos mejores amigos Mikako.

Los chicos siguieron trabajando en lo que se necesitaba para la conferencia, esperaron a que el ministro Tenoh llegara en compañía del presidente del partido. Debían presentar a ese par de muchachos pues la mayoría de las personas lo veían mal, ¿por qué debían estar la hija del ministro en la política? No era algo nuevo, lo que sucedía era que los votantes opinaban que Haruka no tenía la experiencia, mientras que Jadeite al menos sabía algo de ese circulo por su tío y su suegro.

¿Debían confiar en alguien sin experiencia? ¿En realidad era alguien lista? Porque bien dicen que ser guapa y lista es algo que pocas veces se combina. Había que sumar también que la hija del ministro era rubia, en ese momento la ecuación ya era menos prometedora pues simplemente era un rostro bonito que fue buena en las carreras, pero ¿ahora qué hacía? Nada seguramente, por lo que su padre cansado de mantener a su hija la metió en el mundo de la política, las cosas no pintaban bien para a chica de ojos esmeraldas al ser vista como una rica mimada.

Mikako, Eiji, Jadeite, Ryunosuke y Yuuto Sekikawa el presidente del partido lo sabían por lo que necesitaban cambiar el estigma de la rubia que no estaba del todo convencida de seguir la línea de su padre. Había aceptado, era cierto y aún podías ver en sus bellos ojos esa desconfianza de zambullirse en las aguas de la política. La verdad era que para su padre y el presidente era importante tener a Haruka en las líneas del partido, ella era su as bajo la manga si querían obtener los curules de las cámaras.

-Debe entender joven Haruka que usted será el blanco de las preguntas, por favor necesitamos que responda con confianza y segura. No dude en nada, demuestre que no es una cara bonita y se ganará a los electores.

Haruka levantó una ceja al escuchar la palabra "cara bonita" por parte de Eiji, ¿qué no le habían dicho? Miró a su padre inquisitivamente.

-Esas son las reacciones que debes de evitar, necesitas estar serena hija. No les des motivos para sentirse con el poder de humillarte.

-¿Humillarme?

-En pocas palabras Haruka, piensan que mi tío te hace un favor.

-¡Qué!

-Pero no lo es joven Tenoh, sabemos que usted será una excelente representante de su distrito. Piense que dará una clase, como solía hacerlo con sus alumnos de música- decía Yuuto.

-Exacto joven Haruka, ellos no saben de sus habilidades y piensan que su vida se basa en ser una… ¿Cómo decirlo?

-Zangana, eso piensan que soy. Creen que mi padre me lo da todo y yo simplemente debo estirar la mano para recibir el dinero ¿no Tokui?

-Sí joven Haruka, eso piensan y debemos demostrarles que no es así. Su padre nos comentó de la ayuda que les dio a los abuelos de su esposa, eso gana respeto.

-Y votos. Pero no hablaré de mi vida privada o usaré a mi familia para comprar votos.

-Bien Haruka no hables de eso- dijo Yuuto.

-Pero puedes hablar de tu ex trabajo, no de todo, pero sí mencionar la experiencia que tienes hija.

-Hablaré de quien soy, no necesito demostrarles que no soy una niña de papi.

-Pulga entiende que es para salvar tu trasero.

-No.

-Debes dejar de ser tan cerrada Haruka- regañó Ryunosuke.

-¿Por qué debo dar explicaciones de mi vida? Sé que puedo hacer un gran trabajo y lo haré.

La puerta de la sala en la que discutían se abrió para dejar pasar a Rei, Michiru y Mikako, quienes miraban a Haruka cada vez más enojada.

-Habla con ella Michiru- dijo Rei.

-En este momento la apoyo.

-¿Crees que cancele la rueda de prensa?

-Posiblemente.

-Eso no- dijo Mikako enojada.

La chica se separó de las esposas de aquellos jóvenes y caminó directamente a la rubia que se encontraba de brazos cruzados discutiendo que no hablaría nada en esa rueda de prensa.

-Por eso la ven como una mimada, porque no entiende nada de lo que se le dice. No necesitamos a nadie con una actitud tan arrogante y prepotente, váyase que podremos resolver el problema sin usted.

-¿Qué dice señorita Ishii?- respondió molesta.

-Lo que escucha, si yo fuera un votante más me iría con esta impresión que da y menos votaría por usted. Es una niña mimada que no entiende una simple instrucción, el ministro Tenoh no le está pidiendo que ventile su vida, sino que les cierre la boca. ¿Cómo lo hará con esa actitud joven Tenoh?

Michiru y Rei se acercaron con el grupo de personas, estaban asombradas de la forma de hablar de la mano derecha de Ryunosuke. Haruka se quedó callada procesando lo que estaba sucediendo en ese instante.

-En este momento le da la razón a las personas que la juzgan sin conocerla, hará quedar mal a su respetada esposa cuando sepan que se casó con una niña y no con un adulto. ¿Su familia tiene la culpa de sus actitudes?

-No.

-Entonces así como se ganó el respeto del mundo musical y del automovilismo, salga y gánese el respeto de Japón. En este momento siento tanta pena de usted, que me da tristeza saber que la señora Michiru debe aguantar sus berrinches cual niña de cinco años.

Haruka la miró hostilmente y nadie atinaba a abrir la boca para regañar a Mikako, ni Michiru se atrevía a contradecirla para decirle que generalmente era Haruka la que cedía a sus berrinches de niña caprichosa.

-¿Qué hace aquí joven Tenoh? Retírese con su esposa a su casa y deje que los adultos resolvamos sus problemas de imagen.

-Lo lamento- dijo en voz baja.

-No se disculpe conmigo, sino con su familia, con el presidente Sekikawa y con usted. Debe madurar ya, aprender a escuchar los consejos que se le dan y respetar la imagen de su esposa. ¡Qué bonito debe ser para ella tener que salir de ese respetado puesto que tiene para hacerse cargo de una bebé!

Haruka afirmó y se giró para quedar frente a todas las personas que Mikako había indicado.

-Me apena mucho la actitud que mostré, haré caso a sus consejos y espero que quieran seguir guiándome en este camino. Michiru, lamento avergonzarte con mi comportamiento infantil… No es propio de una mujer casada y que está formando una familia actuar así.

-Claro- dijeron al unísono.

-Ministro es hora de que tomen sus lugares en la mesa, Eiji los acompañará yo me quedaré acompañando a las señoras Tenoh.

-Muchas gracias señorita Ishii.

-Es un placer servirle ministro- sonrió.

Los cinco salieron del cuarto para tomar sus asientos en la mesa, los reporteros ya los estaban esperando e iban a tiempo para dar inicio a todo. Mientras tanto las chicas se quedaron en la sala que estaba reservada para ellas, en ella había un sofá, una mesa de centro y una televisión donde verían lo que ocurriría.

-Señoras, aquí tienen un poco de agua ¿o les agradaría más tomar café?

-Agua está bien- dijo Rei.

-¿Señora Michiru?

-Al igual que Rei prefiero el agua.

-De acuerdo.

-¿En cinco minutos inicia Mikako?

-Sí señora Rei.

-Ya no nos llamas por el apellido de nuestras parejas.

-Me temo que les generaría mucha confusión ¿no cree? Ambas están casadas con los jóvenes Tenoh y si les digo "señora Tenoh" les generaría mucho estrés al no saber a quién me dirijo.

-Tú también enloquecerías.

Mikako afirmó con una sonrisa en el rostro, miró a Michiru un poco preocupada por lo que Eiji le había comentado. Era ahora o nunca, lo mejor era disculparse por su comportamiento y no dar pie a malentendidos o problemas para la pareja.

-Señora Michiru.

-¿Qué pasa señorita Ishii?

-Quería ofrecerle una disculpa por mi actitud con la joven Tenoh.

-Me parece que se merecía el regaño.

-No… Es por lo de la corbata… Eiji me dijo que… Bueno…

-Tiene razón, me molestó la cercanía que tiene con mi esposa.

-Es entendible… Pero quiero explicarle que conozco al ministro y a su familia desde hace siete años, así que yo siento a la joven Tenoh como una protegida ¿sabe?

Michiru y Rei la miraron con algo de sorna, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Mikako.

-Es decir, una relación de senpai y kohai…

Incredulidad era lo que las chicas le regresaban con sus miradas inquisidoras.

-Además de que es la hija de mi jefe y obviamente hay cierta preferencia con la joven Tenoh…

Las chicas afirmaron divertidas, esa sonrisa no era de burla a ella como persona, sino a la justificación tan tonta que daba.

-No se escucha nada bien ¿cierto?

La sonrisa era más grande y Mikako pensaba que se aguantaban las ganas de reír.

-Señora Michiru, no quiero causar problemas entre usted y la joven Tenoh por mi atrevimiento y cercanía de hace un rato. Yo sé que la joven está muy enamorada de usted, así como usted lo está de ella y créame que me sentiría mal si por mi culpa desconfía de ella. Le aseguro que sólo siento respeto por la joven Tenoh, no hay más… Juré proteger a la familia del ministro Ryunosuke Tenoh porque él me dio una gran oportunidad al trabajar a su lado, le debo mucho y ahora usted es parte de su familia y no dejaré que nada las separe.

-Agradezco sus palabras y sinceridad señorita Ishii, no se preocupe que no habrá problemas con Haruka. Acepto su disculpa, ya no se preocupe y relájese.

-Gracias señora- hizo una reverencia.

-¿En qué canal pasarán la conferencia?- dijo Rei.

-Será por Tokio TV, en un momento pondré… Lo siento, el ministro necesita más asientos hay muchos reporteros.

-Nosotras podemos poner el televisor.

-Sí señora Michiru, con su permiso.

Las chicas miraron a la chica salir apresurada de la sala, era cierto que había recibido un mensaje y por la forma de volar estaban seguras de que era el ministro.

-Está completamente enamorada de Haruka- rio Rei.

-Su justificación fue terrible, pero hay que admirarla al ser honesta y decirme que no que quiere meter entre nosotras.

-Es totalmente cierto Michiru, otra haría todo por llamar la atención de Haruka.

-Honestidad que no le quita lo gracioso a sus nervios.

-S… S… Se… Señ… Señora Michiru- se burló Rei.

-Eres mala.

-Sentí que se orinaba.

-Yo igual- comenzó a reír.

-La respeto mucho más.

-Y a mí me da más miedo que sea una buena mujer.

-No te quitará a Haruka, no lo hizo con Mimi y realmente si hubiera hecho algo en ese momento yo no me hubiera molestado. Así que tranquila, no hará nada en tu contra te lo aseguro.

-Precisamente eso es lo que me genera mucho miedo. Sé que la señorita Ishii no hará nada malo, pero Haruka se puede dar cuenta de ese buen corazón y enamorarse.

-¿Desconfías de Haruka?

-No, sé que ella no me engañaría. Pero si se enamora, sé que lo nuestro se acabaría… Lo que Mikako siente por Haruka es hermoso y puro, ¿qué pasa si mi amor no es tan puro como el de ella? Podría perder a quien amo si se da cuenta.

-El amor que ustedes sienten por la otra es uno de los más puros que he visto Michiru. Claro que Mikako tiene sentimientos lindos por Haruka, pero no se compara con lo que ustedes sienten por la otra.

-Espero que tengas razón Rei.

-La tengo, no dudes de lo que sientes por Haruka y lo mucho que ella lo aprecia.

-Me da tristeza la señorita Ishii.

-Rezaré para que le llegue un gran amor que le dé todo lo que espera y a quien ame más de lo que puede amar a Haruka.

-Yo no soportaría ver a Haruka con alguien más.

-No pasará.

-Ni siquiera quiero pensar en lo que haría si la veo ser feliz con alguien más.

-Michiru deja de crearte fantasías negativas.

-Tienes razón, después de esta rueda de prensa iremos a purificarnos a tu templo. Sólo para espantar a las energías negativas.

-Me parece bien, yo haré unas oraciones para ustedes.

-Ya va a empezar.

-Miremos qué hará Haruka.

-Espero que no se enoje si le preguntan cosas tontas o la ofendan.

-El señor Ryu la matará si hace algo mal.

-Mi suegro no puede ocultar su cara de felicidad al saber que Haruka sigue sus pasos.

-"Ya eres un adulto Haruka y debes aprender a cuidar de tu familia. Serás la responsable de ella y no hay excusas pues ya debes de entender el rol que te toca"- imitó.

* * *

-En síntesis, hacer la conferencia es para presentar a nuestros rostros más jóvenes, ellos serán la viva imagen de la juventud japonesa.

-Señor Sekikawa ¿no cree que es hacer mucha caravana para los jóvenes Tenoh?

-Para nada, sabemos que los demás candidatos a representantes son muy conocidos porque tienen más tiempo en las filas del partido. Queremos que Japón y los distritos a los que pertenecen los nuevos candidatos puedan identificarse con ellos al conocerlos de cerca.

-Ministro Tenoh, todos sabemos que el joven Jadeite Tenoh está empapado de algunos aspectos políticos. Al igual que usted tiene una carrera militar…

-Sí, en la armada naval.

-¿Qué con su hija?

-Haruka está preparada para el reto de ser representante, tanto el presidente Sekikawa y el partido están de acuerdo en catapultar a mi hija. Sabemos que está capacitada para hacer el trabajo y cuidar de Japón, no sólo de su distrito en Tokio.

-Ya escuchamos a su sobrino hablar ministro, pero su hija no ha dicho nada. Simplemente está sentada escribiendo.

Los rostros de los reporteros y las cámaras se dirigieron a la rubia que seguía anotando algo, Eiji sintió ganas de terminar la conferencia. Yuuto se movió un poco para ver a la hija de su apreciado amigo. Jadeite sonreía un poco incómodo y Ryunosuke suspiró esperando que Haruka abriera la boca.

-¿Qué?- dijo Haruka.

Ryunosuke y Jadeite fruncieron el ceño, mientras que Yuuto sonrió para que no se notara el enojo que iba creciendo él. Mikako se sobaba la sien porque no podía creer lo que la rubia acababa de hacer. Michiru y Rei dejaron caer sus vasos al ver que Haruka simplemente miraba al público confundida.

-¿No atiende a la conferencia señorita Tenoh?- se burló un reportero.

-He atendido a la conferencia, pero es la primera vez que me hablan directamente. Si no me han escuchado hablar es porque no se me ha preguntado algo, simplemente hacen suposiciones que mis colegas deben de aclarar.

-Parece más entretenida dibujando.

-En realidad he escrito todas las dudas que parecen tener sobre mí y digo que parecen porque son cosas que le preguntan a los demás.

-Ah, eso hacía- se mofó.

-Sí, cuando iba a coloquios de la universidad siempre tomaba notas de las ponencias, o escribía las dudas que tenía, o argumentos en contra sobre el tema expuesto. Al momento de las preguntas y respuestas, los ponentes hacen lo mismo mientras se les hacen las preguntas para poder responder de forma satisfactoria. ¿No hacen lo mismo en la carrera de comunicación o periodismo?

La sala se llenó de carcajadas, la rubia había dejado en ridículo al individuo de una manera elegante. Yuuto y Ryunosuke se miraron encantados por la respuesta de Haruka.

-Entonces ya sabe que la mayoría de las personas dudan de su capacidad.

-Cosa justa ¿no cree? Cuando ven a una persona joven que no se ha dedicado a este tipo de carrera, es normal que tengan duda sobre sus habilidades.

-¿Les da la razón?

-¿En desconfiar? Por supuesto, pero en dudar de mis capacidades le puedo asegurar que cometen un error.

-¿Por qué señorita Tenoh?

-De señorita ya no tengo nada- dijo levantando la mano izquierda.

De nuevo las risas del lugar se hicieron aparecer, seguidos de muchos flash y murmullos de alguna que otra persona que estaba en el lugar.

-Muchas felicidades señora Tenoh.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué se comete un error al dudar de sus capacidades?

-Los seres humanos por instinto somos desconfiados, necesitamos abrirnos a conocer a una persona para poder hacer un juicio de ella. Decir que yo no estoy a la altura del reto, es ser arbitrario. Si en algo nos caracterizamos los japoneses en ser personas prudentes y responsables.

-En pocas palabras…

-Sean prudentes dándome la oportunidad de conocerme y responsables al hablar de mí o juzgarme.

-Usted lo dijo, no sabe nada del tema.

-Sé del tema empíricamente, mi padre fue consejero, representante y ahora es el ministro de defensa. Quiero conocer la teoría de la política, aprendo rápido y soy competente.

-Esto no es un auto de F1.

-Yo digo que sí, incluso es igual a la música. Debemos tomar decisiones en fracciones de segundo al manejar, reconocer que beneficia a una pieza musical. Como músico o pilotos de F1, no actuamos por instinto, actuamos en base al conocimiento. Creo que el país es la mejor composición del mundo, el mejor automóvil que existe en la actualidad y eso es porque todos trabajamos para ser los mejores. Yo quiero ser parte del equipo de mantenimiento, del ritmo que llevamos.

-¿Ve al país como un auto?

-No, como un equipo y nosotros somos los mecánicos. El piloto es cada votante en Japón, ellos son los que realmente guían al país, los pits es el primer ministro y la Dieta Nacional son el mecanismo de auto.

-¿Si usted fuera elegida como representante qué pasaría?

-Sé lo que es ganarse la vida pues hasta hace poco fui docente en un colegio importante de música de Tokio. Les garantizo que la voz de las personas de mi distrito será escuchada, yo seré el puente que los conecte con las miles de voces del país y juntos trabajaremos por un Japón mejor.

-¿No cree que es lo mismo de siempre?

-No, como jóvenes sabemos lo que actualmente inquieta a esta generación. Tenemos el respaldo de los demás candidatos que saben lo que piensan las generaciones pasadas y podemos llegar a un acuerdo donde ambas visiones puedan coexistir.

-Es decir que uno prevalezca sobre el otro.

-Para nada, es darle la misma importancia a los temas que nos importan. Es llegar al equilibrio en el que creemos y que está en nuestras manos.

-Le pueden llamar soñadora.

-Y lo harán, pero yo no me avergüenzo de mi sueño.

-¿Cuál es?

-Vivir en un Japón unificado, donde no juzguemos a los demás y podamos vivir en paz siendo tolerantes los unos con los otros.

-¿Cree poder transmitir ese mensaje?

-Ese es el mensaje que el partido les da, muchos dirán que es una contradicción de mi parte al estar con uno de los más conservadores que existe en la actualidad. Pero desde hoy quiero dejar en claro que no es así, si estoy en esta bancada es porque el partido comparte mi sueño.

-¿En qué sentido?

-Ustedes saben que soy una mujer lesbiana, el partido quiere hacer ver que hay que dejar los prejuicios atrás. La única forma de estar unidos es siendo incluyentes, hay que ser firmes siguiendo las leyes y dar un ejemplo de grandeza al mundo. Volvamos a ser hermanos, apreciarnos por quienes somos como personas y no por lo que tenemos, ese es el verdadero espíritu japonés.

-¿La oportunidad que se le brinde son las que usted dará?

-Si me dan la oportunidad, yo velaré por el interés de los japoneses.

Ryunosuke sonreía al saber que Haruka tenía mucho potencial, esas ganas de hacerla quedar mal se fueron disipando con el transcurso de la conferencia. Entre más hablaba su hija, más caras de seguridad aparecían en los presentes, incluso el tipo que tanto la había molestado le hablaba con respeto.

Yuuto miró su reloj, la conferencia se extendería a ese ritmo y se inclinó al oído del ministro para hacerle una observación. Tenoh afirmó coincidiendo totalmente en lo que su amigo le decía, hizo una seña para que Eiji comenzara con los preparativos para terminar con la rueda de prensa.

-Tu hija es un diamante en bruto Ryu.

-Les dije que nos ayudará a seguir en el poder.

-Las cámaras son nuestras.

-Esperemos.

-Lo serán Ryu y aunque Haruka no quede como representante, en el momento que seas el primer ministro deberás tener a tu hija en el gabinete. Eso nos ayudará a seguir en las preferencias de las personas.

-De acuerdo Yuuto.

-Me encanta tu hija, seguramente será tu sucesora en el mandato.

-¡Ey! No corras, primero debemos asegurarnos de que ella se enamore de este mundo.

-Lo haremos con ayuda de la música y Mikako.

-Mikako se queda conmigo.

-Es que pudo controlar a tu hija.

-Le enseñará a Eiji a domar la fiera que es Haruka.

-¿Crees que tu nuera nos ayude?

-Michiru apoya a Haruka si eso las hace felices. Son un equipo, debemos hacerlas enamorarse de la política.

-Esperemos que Eiji nos ayude.

-Le prometía a mi nuera que mi hija no cambiará, así que si queremos que ambas sigan en este camino…

-Haruka debe ser la misma persona, eso es difícil Ryu y lo sabes.

-No con una buena guía.

-Para eso te tiene como padre y maestro.

-Gracias.

-Cuidemos a Haruka, eso es todo.

-Así será.

-Tío, Eiji te hace señas.

-Muchas gracias por el tiempo que compartieron con nosotros, esperamos que entendieran cada uno de nuestros pensamientos y que Haruka les ayudara a entender la razón por la que está aquí. Lamentablemente debemos de dejar las cosas aquí para seguir entendiendo al votante, comprometernos aún más con sus exigencias y darles lo que realmente merecen.

* * *

Los amigos de las chicas miraban el televisor con mucho detenimiento, esa mujer de cabello cenizo que hablaba a los reporteros era alguien segura de sí misma. Ellos sabían que muy en el fondo estaba comenzando a fastidiarse de las burlas que le daban, las críticas malintencionadas y todo tipo de palabras que le dirigían para hacerla sentir menos. Increíblemente Haruka se había sabido defender e incluso se notaba calmada, pero era cierto algo que le habían dicho sobre su forma de pensar, era una utopía el llegar a ese nivel de entendimiento entre todos.

¿Acaso su amiga era una hechicera? Es que la seguridad con la que hablaba les hacía creer que sus sueños utópicos eran posibles, pues al principio de su intervención las cosas parecían que saldrían de su control por la manera en que respondió y poco a poco supo controlar la situación. La cara de angustia que tenían se esfumaba al ver esa seguridad en Haruka, esa mirada penetrante que lanzaba al ver a quien le hacía la pregunta y la linda media sonrisa que daba.

Las "bromas" que lanzó fueron bien recibidas, incluso les corrigió y dijo que era una mujer casada mostrando su argolla blanca como el mejor trofeo de todos. La sonrisa que dio en ese momento fue tan hermosa que nadie podría dudar lo mucho que amaba a su pareja, cosa que te impulsaba a ganar más simpatía por aquella pianista que ahora era candidata a la cámara baja.

-¿Lo pueden creer? Es increíble- dijo Minako.

-Se ve muy guapa- respondió Usagi.

-Y pensar que pude ser la señora Tenoh, había olvidado lo hermosa que es su sonrisa- decía Makoto.

-¡Oye, oye, oye! Tienes familia Makoto, que no se te olvide.

-¡Usagi!

-Sus mujeres no los aman, en cambio Minako simplemente dijo que es increíble.

Se burlaba Kunzite de sus amigos que lo miraron hostilmente por el atrevimiento de sus palabras, era gracioso ver a sus amigos celosos de Haruka. Era verdad, Haruka era una mujer hermosa e incluso él lo notaba.

-¿Por qué ninguna le aventó el lazo antes que Michiru?

-MINA.

-Se nota que tu prometida no te ama- se vengaron.

-Ay cállense, es la magia de la televisión.

-Es cierto, Haruka no es tan linda en persona.

-Nephrite tiene razón, nosotros tres somos más guapos que ella.

-Mentirosos- se rio Ami.

-¡Ahora tú!- se enojó Zoisite.

-Chicos deben reconocer que en pantalla o en la vida real Haruka es muy hermosa, no hay trucos. Además dijo cosas interesantes, vale la pena prestar atención a su campaña.

-Es trampa, el ministro Tenoh y su partido pusieron a Haruka para generar este tipo de pensamientos.

-De ninguna manera, lo que dijo a pesar de ser muy utópico fue hermoso. Tenoh no es sólo un rostro bonito por el que deberían votar las chicas, es una mujer inteligente por la que nosotros debemos votar- decía Taiki.

-Pero sí se ve guapa ¿la habrán maquillado?- comentó Setsuna.

-No lo creo, la piel de Haruka no es grasosa y no brilla tanto. Quizá le pusieron un poco de polvo para evitarlo, pero en realidad no lo necesita pues en ese aspecto es como Michi. Lo que sí les puedo decir es que el partido y el ministro movieron sus piezas de forma perfecta.

-¿Por qué Yaten?- dijeron al unísono.

-Haruka es la imagen perfecta de la política, hermosa como han notado las chicas e inteligente como dice Taiki. Es un arma de doble filo que se ganará a los votantes poco a poco, ya alteró el estrógeno de las que menos piensan…

-¡OYE!- dijeron ofendidas.

-E hizo que los cerebritos como Ami y Taiki reflexionaran su discurso, ¿hay algo malo en él? Posiblemente el que sea utópico, pero creo que no es imposible hacernos más cercanos en el sentimiento nacional.

-¿Dices que no lo tenemos?

-No digo eso, pero a veces sentimos extraños a cierto tipo de minoría. No hablo de cuestiones raciales, sino internas.

-¿Cómo las preferencias sexuales o pensamientos políticos?- meditó Usagi.

-Exacto, discriminarnos entre nosotros es terrible y creo que ese es el verdadero punto de Haruka. Hay que recordar que, aunque podamos ser distintos, debemos mirar por un futuro en común y ese es el mejorar como sociedad.

-El constructo social nos ayuda a mejorar el personal- dijo Ami.

-Haruka tiene razón, somos individuos y por nosotros mismos no podemos sobrevivir. Necesitamos de la sociedad para poder desarrollarnos, somos seres sociales.

Todos afirmaron al darse cuenta de lo que Usagi estaba diciendo en ese momento, es que realmente no se habían detenido a pensar todo lo que había intentado decir su rubia amiga. ¿Sería algo posible? Ellos elegían a la Dieta Nacional, pero sus cámaras eran las que decidían quién sería el primer ministro y eso significaba que sería alguien que tuviera una idea similar a la de la rubia. En este caso sabían que, si el partido en el que estaban sus amigos ganaba, entonces Ryunosuke Tenoh sería el nuevo primer ministro y él era un hombre al que ellos respetaban.

-¿Entienden lo que hizo el partido?- dijo Yaten.

-El señor Tenoh realmente quiere ganar.

-Así es Makoto, el padre de tu mejor amiga sabe que Haruka tiene carisma. Los que la recuerdan por su carrera en el automovilismo la apoyarán. Los que la conocen en su carrera musical ya la respetan y van a votar por ella. Sólo falta ganarse a los votantes más jóvenes y ancianos, a la comunidad LGBT y tendrán los curules asegurados.

-Pero lo que dijo Haruka no es un discurso preelaborado.

-Sabemos que no lo es Taiki, pero la política no sólo se trata de hablar bien, se trata de jugar con los sentimientos de las personas y quien los maneja mejor gana.

-¿Sentimientos?

-Sí Minako, miedo, ira y esperanza son los más explotados, hay más que nos definen y esos tres en general son los que nos mueven a decidir. Puedes meter miedo a la gente al decir que tu oponente es una opción nefasta, muy arriesgada que puede desestabilizar al país. Algunos alimentan la rabia de las personas al decir que tu oponente no ha hecho un buen trabajo, que te tienen muy olvidado. La esperanza es decirles a todos, que contigo ni habrá malos momentos o harás un mal trabajo, sino que mantendrás todo a flote y ¿por qué no? Vas a mejorar el nivel de vida.

-Pero Ryunosuke no lo diría por decir, él apuesta a una mejoría colectiva.

-Sí, pero la imagen vieja del partido no les ayuda a ganarse a los jóvenes. Ellos eran vistos como un grupo de viejos que son intolerantes. ¿A qué llegan Haruka y Jadeite? A dar el mensaje opuesto.

-Nos preocupamos por todos en Japón.

-Exacto, quieren hacerte entender que saben que el país no está conformado por adultos, los jóvenes existimos, las minorías sociales también y todos entran en el proyecto de gobierno del partido.

-Wow, ahora entiendo la razón de tenerte en el área de publicidad- dijo Minako.

-No seas tarada, soy lo mejor y muy listo.

-Tarada tu abuela.

-Dices tonterías, me sorprende que tú des clases ¿qué puedes enseñar?

-Te enseñaré lo que puedo enseñar.

-¿Qué sería?

-Como matar a una ex estrella de la música en cinco segundos.

Minako saltó para estar cerca de Yaten y comenzar a ahorcar al pobre chico, los demás reían de las peleas que por momentos tenían esos dos chicos. Usagi miró su móvil y se dio cuenta de que Ernesto y Akane no habían aparecido en todo el día, se llenó de tristeza al darse cuenta de que ninguno había respondido a su grupo.

-¿Qué tienes Usa?

-Faltan Akane, Ernesto y Seiya.

-Seiya al parecer estaba ocupado.

-¿Dónde están Akane y Ernesto? ¿Sabes algo de ellos Mamo?

-No en realidad… Quizá fueran con la familia de Ernesto de vacaciones.

-Estaban enojados.

-Yo vi a Eru muy feliz en la boda, además eran muy cercanos… No como antes, pero Akane intentaba hacer el esfuerzo de hablar con él.

-Estaban algo misteriosos.

-¿Crees?

-¿No te diste cuenta?

-No.

-Al despedirse de las chicas lo hicieron de una manera muy triste. Haruka y Michiru los abrazaron un largo rato, eso se me hizo raro por parte de ellos.

-Ya responderán, hoy no lo hicieron. Puede que vayan a terapia de pareja, para salvar su matrimonio ¿no?

-Cierto, no pueden ir conmigo porque soy su amiga.

-Todo tiene una explicación Usa.

-Sí, debo estar algo paranoica.

-Puede ser, además no te preocupes si algo malo pasara ya lo sabríamos porque Minako la comunicativa nos diría las cosas.

-¿No sientes que Eru es algo distante con ella?

-No, debe ser por lo de su matrimonio. Su mente debe de estar ocupada en salvarlo y por eso es distante con Mina.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo chicos, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Sé que muchos se acostumbraron a los dos capítulos por semana y lamento que regresemos a uno por semana, pasa que mis vacaciones terminaron y es hora de regresar al trabajo. Espero que esta semana fuera próspera para todos ustedes, tanto en los estudios como en el trabajo.**

 **Sacaré algo a colación que nada tiene de relación con la historia, el sábado pasado se terminó de transmitir Sailor Moon Crystal y fue tan hermoso verlo que espero lo sigan pasando o me mato. La nueva voz de Haruka es genial, lo prometo o al menos a mí me encantó y miren que al ser mi personaje favorito mis estándares son elevados. Ya me salí del tema y por eso me enfocaré en lo realmente importante y es… Responder los comentarios.**

 **Kyoky: Jajaja no te puedo creer, uno se pasa de "tortas" en las fiestas decembrinas. Yo hacía crossfit y Bjj, pero dejé de hacerlos por una lesión que tuve en el hombro** **. En fin, mientras haga el ejercicio informando de mi pequeño problema no debo angustiarme, pero la tesis no me dejaba tener tiempo de nada y ya lo tengo.**

 **Esmeralda no hará nada todavía, pero no tarda en regresar al ruedo y con toda la maldad de la que sólo ella es capaz. La torpe de Mimi le dará ese poder, además de seguir manipulando al pobre de Seiya otro que ya necesita de un buen escarmiento para abrir los ojos. Regresando a Mimi, estuvo muy cerca de la violinista y yo creo que la hubiera matado de saber que es quien se casaría con Haruka. Hubiera estado genial ponerlas a pelear en lodo, pero Michiru tiene clase y no se lo merece. Hoy te di otra pista muy grande de quien es la madre y espero que no me mates, sí empieza con la letra que dices, es Mimi jajaja, mentira.**

 **Vicky: Lamento no haberte hecho ganar el buqué, con el trabajo solo tengo tiempo de escribir en la tarde y me salté la fiesta porque ya se viene el drama. Ya me cansé de verlas felices y contentas jajaja, no es cierto, ellas necesitaban su tiempo a solas sin familia y amigos. Te prometo que Esmeralda y Mimi tendrán su merecido por ser malas personas, pero para que ese momento llegué aún falta un poco en el camino.**

 **Es un gusto enorme que te gustara la boda y los votos, me sirvieron de práctica para los míos… Espero que tus lágrimas fueran de felicidad por que ya se casaron, en este momento todo va bien con ellas, ya veremos lo que dice el futuro. Kei y Momo, en realidad es ella quien hace que la parejita sea bonita por ser tan despistada, además de tierna. Él niño es más centrado que ella y eso los hace tan diferentes, pero le da ese toque de diversión a lo que comentan porque Kei entiende a la perfección y Momo no entiende del todo lo que ocurre, no está mal simplemente es divertido que Kei le intente hacer entender las cosas.**

 **Mimi sufrirá un ataque al corazón al saber que le regaló una bebida a Michiru, la actual esposa de su ex. Sé que eso es lo que Esmeralda va a aprovechar de esta tonta porque ella misma quiere jugar con la ex de Haruka, sabe que es una tonta y que vive en otra realidad.** **Sabes que ustedes pueden comentar tanto como quieran, a mí me encanta leer todo lo que tienen por decir, incluso que se diviertan con lo de la mamá. Por cierto, Haruka carga a una niña, se me olvidó mencionarlo la semana pasada.**

 **Sango-chani: Bienvenida, ya sabes que la historia te espera siempre y gracias por los buenos deseos.**

 **Que bueno que te gustó la boda, estoy con ese chip y espero no estar siendo tan cursi en ese aspecto. No creerás lo difícil que es hacer votos, no por no saber lo que debes escribir, sino que debes simplificar un millón de sentimientos que no quieres dejar pasar. Sí, todo lo que se dijeron es real y sincero, ellas se aman demasiado y como dices ya sabremos qué ocurrirá con ellas. En verdad que todo lo que ocurra será justificado.**

 **Es un respiro que te guste el nombre de Dante para el bebé, mi mente está tan saturada por encontrar uno que no sea difícil de pronunciar en el país donde se desarrolla la historia y para nosotros. A esto le falta drama, pero también ya estamos llegando al final lo que significa que vienen muchos dolores de cabeza en especial con esas dos mujeres locas.**

 **VaMkHt: Antes de enfocarme en lo que escribes de la historia quiero darte las gracias por notar la personalidad de Yaten. Siempre lo he imaginado siendo como Barney Stinson y como les dije antes esta historia iba ser basada en mi serie favorita y ahora ya sabes cual es. La historia cambió en muchas formas, pero aún así no quise abandonar darle esos pequeños homenajes a HIMYM. En este momento eres nuestra persona favorita en tierras mexicanas jajaja y lo digo en plural pues mi japonesita leyó tus palabras al ver nuestra historia real como interesante y linda, se siente soñada la pobre jajaja. De corazón muchas gracias, nos acabas de poner una sonrisa en el rostro.**

 **Sobre la historia pues sí, Haruka será más determinada y se dará a respetar para no seguir sufriendo por personas como las locas de Mimi o Esmeralda. No dejará que sigan complicando su vida y la de su esposa, sobre su baile pues ellas son la pareja perfecta y tienen esa conexión tan fuerte que pueden bailar lo que sea y se nota la química. Esperemos que tus buenos deseos se cumplan, aunque no hay que dar nada por hecho.**

 **Desire: Me alegra que pudieras terminar con la limpieza. Es toda una alegría para mí que les gustara la boda y los votos, realmente quería que ese momento fuera intimo para ellas. Es que siento que al ser tan especial simplemente debían estar rodeadas de las personas que las conocen y quieren, no debía ser tan pomposa. La celebración fue más complicada de escribir porque no debía dar la impresión de que parecen uña y mugre, sino que en los momentos de pareja quieren aprovecharlos.**

 **Haruka es despistada con ciertas cosas, por lo que no se da cuenta que es ella quien le está rompiendo el corazón a Mikako y aunque su padre sabe él no se mete porque no puede ayudar o perjudicar a su mejor elemento. Además de que es su hija quien decide como llevar su vida y obvio a quien le entrega su amor. El verdadero problema en su matrimonio no será Mikako como te puedes dar cuenta, sino que es la desgraciada de Esmeralda y Mimi, mujeres que no tienen escrúpulos o que están inestables mentalmente. La primera es una mujer envidiosa que, en lugar de buscar mejorar como persona, prefiere perjudicar a Michiru por merecerse lo bueno que hay en su vida. La segunda está chiflada y por eso cree que la mala del cuento era Haruka, cosa que todos sabemos no es cierta.**

 **En fin, no te preocupes porque siento que todos se alteran al hablar de esas dos tipas, porque son nefastas.**

 **Anonymous: No sé si seas AikaAragami o no, te ofrezco una disculpa si no lo eres. Pero gracias por tus palabras, sé que muchas veces se me escapan algunos errores pues al momento de releer el capítulo y corregir mi mente está algo agotada o no los noto al momento, sino que cuando mi novia se da cuenta (porque lee el capítulo para asegurarse de que todo salió bien) me dice que se me escaparon algunas cosas. Eso es porque muchas veces amplió o corto algunas cosas.**

 **Tus palabras y las de todos quienes comentan me hacen ser mucho más exigente en ese tipo de aspectos. A partir de hoy pondré mucho cuidado en ese tipo de detalles, ustedes se lo merecen y sobre todo… Gracias totales por darle una oportunidad a la historia, porque si es "buena" es porque ustedes le dan ese sentido y de mi parte no hay palabras que expresen todo el agradecimiento que les tengo, sólo puedo reflejarlo cada capítulo. En verdad muchas gracias.**

 **Roshell101216: Me dejas con una enorme y pesada carga al saber que no me expliqué bien jajaja, no creo que sea culpa del baño o la media noche. Hoy tampoco fue un capítulo tan corto, es que hoy ya no estoy corriendo para responderles y por eso parece que es un capítulo infinito.**

 **Mimi está loca, vive en un mundo paralelo en el que todos están en su contra y ella es un alma en desgracia de la que todos abusan. Michiru no la conoce, jamás vio una foto de la tal Mimi por lo que creyó lo que dijo, pues si supiera que hablaba de Haruka le habría dado el avión pues sabe que ella no es la maldita que dice Mimi.** **De acuerdo, no las haré sufrir tanto… Sólo un poquito.**

 **Yo sé que me extendí demasiado en los comentarios y no lo lamento, realmente tenía mucho tiempo de no responder con calma, tomando una rica taza de café y estando a nada de salir del trabajo. Sí, no hay mucho que hacer pues es la primera semana de trabajo y al ser administrativos tenemos mucho tiempo libre cuando no hay clases.**

 **Sin más que decir entremos de lleno al capítulo de hoy. Sé que las chicas se merecían una luna de miel más larga y con alguna salida, pero las deje disfrutar del "no molestar". La razón es la siguiente, ya necesitan regresar al mundo real donde no todo es perfecto y mágico pues en él habitan seres sin corazón y escrúpulos. Sí Esmeralda, hablamos de ti y de Mimi quienes no aparecieron el día de hoy, pero ya se les extraña y pronto regresaran.**

 **Hay que notar que nos guste o no Haruka es una pieza en el rompecabezas político de su padre, sabe las capacidades de su hija y las quiere explotar a su favor. Dirán que es muy cruel de Ryu usar a su hija para salir beneficiado, pero piensen en lo que dijo Yaten porque el poder significa estar a la vanguardia. Jugar con los intereses individuales y colectivos, por lo que quiere cambiar la imagen de su hija para ganar la simpatía de los votantes.** **Muestra a la cara bonita que se gana a los que se interesan en lo físico. Les enseña que es inteligente para que no duden de sus capacidades y hace reflexionar a las personas ¿realmente los contrarios son buena opción para nosotros? El drama ya viene, ese tipo de drama que pone las cosas en su lugar y que cambia las vidas.**

 **Para los que buscan pistas de la madre, espero que recuerden el prólogo de la historia y el inicio de este capítulo. En los siguientes capítulos dejaré pequeños detalles que les ayudaran a saber quien es la madre, al final sé que se sorprenderán.**

 **Como cada semana les agradezco la oportunidad que le dan a la historia, los invito a dejar sus comentarios. Saludos a los lectores e incluyo a los anónimos, tengan un lindo fin de semana y nos leemos el próximo viernes.**


	36. Osaka

**CAPÍTULO 35. Osaka.**

 **NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

* * *

Yui miraba a su paciente y se sentía tranquila de verla tan feliz, le presumía la hermosa sortija que llevaba en la mano izquierda. En algún momento de la cita se la quitó para que pudiera leer el interior de ella, esperaba los nombres de las chicas o la fecha del enlace y no era lo que estaba dentro.

-Tu esposa es muy cursi- rio.

-Le gustó la frase y mandó a grabarla.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Perfecta.

-¿Hablaste con Jeremy?

-No lo haré, fue un completo lepero con Haruka y ella fue amable los pocos días que estuvimos en Londres.

-¿Sabes por qué actuó así?

-No.

-¿No querrías saber?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo otros problemas de los que debo ocuparme.

-¿Esmeralda hizo algo?

-En realidad Esmeralda no me preocupa más.

La chica se puso seria y comenzó a jugar con su anillo, Yui pudo notar como lo tocaba con algo de ansiedad. Algo le preocupaba, era una amenaza para la violinista o su matrimonio y debía indagar si era algo de qué preocuparse o no.

-¿Quién te preocupa?

-¿Cómo sabes que es una persona?

-Te tocas como loca la alianza, si no tuvieras miedo de alguna amenaza contra tu matrimonio no lo harías. ¿Qué persona te tiene intranquila? No es alguna ex de Haruka porque sabes que ellas no tienen oportunidad con ella, así que es alguien más.

-Odio tus poderes de observación Yui.

-No le des vueltas y dilo Michiru- regañó.

-Mikako Ishii, la mano derecha de mi suegro- dijo con miedo.

-Ese nombre es nuevo, ¿por qué le tienes pavor?

-Ama a Haruka.

-¿Y?

-No entiendes ¿verdad?

-No realmente.

-Ama a Haruka.

-¿Haruka la ama?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-De verdad ama a Haruka.

-¿Y?

-¡Por dios Yui! La semana pasada que la conocí noté que la ama con locura, ella se ocupó de los detalles de la boda. Todo lo que Haruka pedía lo hizo, incluso lo que yo pedí lo hizo sin problemas.

-Seguramente las ama a las dos- dijo en sorna.

-No es eso, se nota… De verdad… Supo que me había enfadado por acomodar la corbata de Haruka, pero no me molestó la acción, sino como miraba a Haruka. Y se fue a disculpar, pero dijo tantas tonterías para justificarse que me di cuenta de que la ama… Tanto como para dejar que sea feliz a mi lado.

-Espera ¿qué dices?

-Al parecer Mikako ama a Haruka desde que salía con Ranko.

-¿No se metió ni cuando estuvo con Mimi?

-No hizo nada porque Haruka amaba a esa mujer.

-Increíble.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué el miedo entonces?

-Haruka se puede dar cuenta y enamorarse de ella… De los sacrificios que ha hecho Mikako.

-¡Ay qué horror!

-Deja de burlarte.

-Michiru, me encanta que charlemos como amigas. Pero voy a dejar esa familiaridad de lado y te diré algo.

-¿Qué es?

-Te sientes muy pequeña al lado de Haruka y eso me preocupa. Tu esposa es hermosa, lo acepto ¿y sabes qué es lo peor?

-¿Qué?- decía molesta.

-Tú eres igual de hermosa que ella. Haruka debería estar igual de angustiada que tú.

-No es cierto.

-Jeremy querida.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Jeremy?

-Me molesta cuando eres tan ciega. Dijiste que él se enojó con Haruka al saber que estaban comprometidas ¿no?

-Eso es porque seguramente pensaba que no los vería más y olvidaría a Max.

Yui rodó sus ojos y puso un semblante molesto al ver a su paciente que fruncía el ceño. Esa era la dinámica entre ellas dos, podían pasar de estar felices y relajadas a enfadarse la una con la otra por "no entender" lo que se decía.

-Michiru deja de hacerte la tonta.

-No me ofendas.

-Es que él te dio todo el campo libre para que te animaras a tener una relación. Claro un noviazgo que no te haría nada mal, pero ¿casarte? Esas son ligas mayores.

-Pero no voy a olvidar a Max, hasta Hanna estuvo en mi boda.

-Se estaba casando la mujer que ama. No todos son Mikako Ishii.

-Jeremy no…

La mirada de Yui le dejó en claro que no bromeaba en su deducción, se quedó sin voz al ponerse a pensar las cosas. Siempre fue caballeroso a su lado, incluso era detallista y eso llegó a generar rencillas entre los hermanos McConell pues a Maxine no le gustaba que él fuera tan cercano a ella. Michiru habló con su novia, defendió a Jeremy diciendo que simplemente la apreciaba por lo que su manera de actuar era justificada.

Maxine se negó firmemente a creerle a Michiru, seguramente ya sabía que la violinista no le era indiferente a su hermano y estaba segura de que los días que pasaban tiempo en casa de Hanna, no se le despegaba a su novia. Era muy celosa con ella estando cerca de Jeremy y le molestaba saber que él le había hecho algún regalo.

-No… No es cierto.

-Claro que no, él te quiere como una hermana.

-Es imposible.

-Sí, un hombre no puede enamorarse de una mujer.

-No soy tonta, hablo de que es imposible porque yo era la novia de su hermana.

-Totalmente cierto Michiru, el apagador del amor funciona cuando se trata de enamorarse de la pareja de un familiar.

-Ya deja de burlarte.

-No me burlo, pensemos en Mikako.

-¿Qué con ella?

-Es cercana al padre de Haruka ¿no?

-Sí, incluso en sus excusas me dijo que actúa así porque ve a Haruka como a una kohai.

-Eso quiere decir que es cercana a Haruka.

-Por eso me preocupa.

-El ministro la ve como parte de la familia.

-Peor, le tiene mucha confianza… Es indispensable para ellos.

-Haruka la debe ver de la misma manera.

-No ella la ve como parte de la familia.

-Estás en un verdadero lío Michiru.

-Lo sé.

-Haruka se puede dar cuenta y dejarte para hacerla feliz.

Michiru la miró espantada, estaba sumamente preocupada por las palabras que su psicóloga le decía que la angustia se instaló en su corazón. Yui la miró como si fuera una estúpida y eso hizo caer en cuenta a la violinista de que se estaba burlando de ella.

-Deja de burlarte.

-No lo hago, es normal que el hermano de Maxine te llenara de atenciones y detalles porque no podría amarte por ser la novia de su hermana. Pero en el caso de Mikako es normal porque no es familiar de Haruka a pesar de que ellos la vean así.

-Si lo pones así, suena tonto.

-Porque tu conclusión lo es. Jeremy se enamoró de ti, como Mikako se enamoró de Haruka.

-Yui, yo no había notado que Jeremy estuviera enamorado.

-¿Haruka tendría que notar que Mikako está enamorada?

-En algún momento…

-Si yo no te digo que Jeremy te ama, no te das cuenta.

-Me quieres decir que Haruka no nota que Mikako la ama.

-Porque la ve como parte de la familia, ni siquiera le cruza por la cabeza que Mikako la ama. ¿Sabes la razón?

-Me ama.

-¿Tú la amas?

-Sí.

-¿Confías en ti?

-Sí.

-¿En lo que Haruka siente por ti?

-Me lo demuestra a cada momento.

-¿De verdad tienes que preocuparte por Mikako?

-No debería, pero…

-Ese "pero" afirma que ni crees en ti, ni en Haruka o lo que sienten la una por la otra. De verdad Michiru debes quitarte ese anillo y salir a anular el matrimonio, lo que hiciste fue tonto.

-¡Qué te pasa! Amo a Haruka y por eso me case. Haruka me ama y por eso se casó conmigo.

-Ella debe saber que Jeremy te ama, ahora que sabes que has hecho sufrir al hermano de Maxine ¿le darás una oportunidad?

-No, no lo amo y lamento mucho que él me ame, pero no lo puedo corresponder porque amo a mi esposa. No es porque sea un hombre, es porque mi corazón se muere de amor por Haruka.

-Ya tienes la respuesta de Haruka, es que simplemente debes ver las fotos que me mostraste de la boda para darte cuenta de que no ve a nadie más. Las mujeres desaparecieron desde que se enamoró de ti. Ella dirá "¿Mikako qué?"

-Tienes razón.

-No lo dices convencida y ese es el problema, crees que algo malo pasará. De verdad te asusta perder a Haruka, ya no es el miedo de que muera, ahora te paraliza pensar que se puede enamorar de otra persona e irse de tu lado.

-No lo había pensado así- dijo sorprendida.

-Es que el tema es el miedo, a que tu padre lo arruine, a que se enamore de Mikako, a que cambie por su nueva carrera. Pero esos miedos no existen, no son el enemigo… Ni Esmeralda o las ex de Haruka son de quienes debes cuidarte.

-Soy yo… Yo puedo hacer que Haruka se vaya de mi lado al tener miedo, yo soy quien puede cambiar y arruinar todo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por mis inseguridades, me di cuenta de que lo peor que existe no es la muerte… La muerte es un estado, pero perder al amor de tu vida… Esa es la tortura más grande para mí.

-¿Entonces?

-Debo trabajar mis miedos… Siento que no merezco el amor de Haruka porque en parte me siento culpable al saber que Max sabía que mi corazón le pertenecía a alguien más.

-Quiero decirte que no es tu culpa, Max sabía que la amabas y no hay discusión. Ella te deseo lo mejor si sus vidas se separaban, no tienes que sentirte mal por amar a Haruka de la manera que lo haces.

-En pocas palabras, mis miedos y culpas no están justificados porque mi intención no fue lastimar a Max o a Mikako.

-Así es, Haruka no tiene intención de lastimar a Mikako y lo hace. Eso no la hace mala, no debería sentirse mal por amarte o recibir el amor que le das.

-No puedes forzar al amor.

-Es algo mutuo que muy pocas personas pueden encontrar. Si tú lo tienes, no debes sentirte mal.

-Ambas merecemos amarnos la una a la otra.

-Yo no digo que no debas tener miedo, pero debes de entender que muchos de ellos son invenciones nuestras. Cuando por hechos debas sentir miedo, entonces vamos a trabajar para que aceptes lo que viene o salvar las cosas. Mientras tanto debes relajarte.

-Conocerse a uno mismo es difícil.

-Mucho más que conocer a tu pareja y no vas a terminar de hacerlo.

-Me encanta venir contigo.

-A mí me encanta que me traigas recuerdos de tus viajes.

-Y que te pague por sesión- se rio.

-Eres la peor Michiru, pero es cierto.

-Yo lo sabía.

-Es lógico.

Ambas comenzaron a reír de las cosas que se decían, de nuevo estaban en paz. Michiru le explicaba a Yui que pronto regresaría a grabar un disco, le emocionaba regresar a lo que le apasionaba y extrañaría a sus alumnos en el Colegio de Música de Tokio.

-¿Cómo llevas ese proceso?

-Supongo que bien, era realmente entretenido hacerles exámenes.

-¿No has considerado quedarte como docente?

-Sí, pero a futuro.

-Es decir, si te retiras podrías dar clases.

-No solamente cuando me retire, estaba pensando en hacerlo si…

* * *

Eiji Tokui caminaba por el pasillo que llevaba al estudio de Haruka, la rubia trabajaba desde su casa pues no había necesidad de hacerla ir a otra parte. Llevaba en las manos un documento importante que pertenecía al tema que más le interesaba a la rubia y es que ya era momento de comenzar a ejecutar su plan anti-Esmeralda. Se acercó a la puerta del estudio, escuchó música dentro de él y supo que no era un buen momento para entrar, pero debía hacerlo.

-¿Se puede joven Tenoh?

-No puedes interrumpir Baba O 'Riley de esa forma Tokui- decía dejando de tocar el teclado.

-Lo lamento joven Tenoh.

-Pasa- regresó a tocar desde el principio.

Eiji miraba a la hija de su jefe con rareza, la chica seguía tocando el teclado en silencio y estaba más concentrada en eso que en saber qué era lo que él necesitaba decirle.

-Te estoy esperando Eiji, ¿qué sucede?

-Pensé que le importaba más tocar The Who.

-Sé prestar atención mientras toco, dime qué sucede.

-Se trata del asunto de la señorita Esmeralda.

Haruka dejó esa cara de seriedad y sonrió, parecía disfrutar saber sobre la información que él chico le llevaba. Eiji se espanto al verla pues no era de felicidad, esa sonrisa escondía los más oscuros sentimientos de la rubia.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-El licenciado Tenoh acaba de enviarnos las propuestas que tiene para cada uno de los involucrados con el primer tema.

-Dime que es el de la señorita Osaka.

-Así es joven Tenoh.

Haruka dejó de tocar y lo miró directamente, esos ojos esmeraldas estaban llenos de júbilo. Parecía querer abrazar a Eiji, pero se contuvo para sonreírle y era muy diferente a la de hace unos segundos. La pianista le estiró la mano al ver los papeles y él se los entregó.

-Hay que revisarlos Tokui.

-Sí joven Tenoh… Por cierto, Mikako terminó de leer hace tiempo el reporte del investigador del señor McConell.

-¿Por qué no me dijo antes?

-Quería que disfrutara de su luna de miel.

-Qué considerada- dijo con alegría.

Seguramente si su amiga estuviera ahí se alegraría tanto que no lo ocultaría, después de todo ese tipo de halagos por parte de su amor imposible siempre la hacían sentir que todo valía la pena. Él mismo estaría enamorado de Haruka si fuera un chico, tenía el porte del padre y los ojos de la madre, además era muy amable.

Cualquiera diría que la rubia era una floja al pasar su tiempo tocando en su estudio, parecería que no se concentraba en la política y él con ese poco tiempo se dio cuenta que tocar era su forma de concentrarse para escribir sus proyectos. Mismos que pasaban por él para ser evaluados como posibles, imposibles o que debían ser perfeccionados.

-El chofer fue por la señora a su cita, llegarán en 20 minutos para que coman juntas.

-Quieres decir "para comer los tres juntos" ¿no?

-Joven Tenoh es usted muy amable, pero no creo que sea correcto de mi parte ser tan invasivo.

-¿Mikako no come con mi padre?

-No.

-Ese hombre… En fin, tú comes con nosotras.

-Joven Tenoh, ya había quedado con Mikako de comer con ella.

-Pues que venga.

-Tenemos reservación joven Tenoh.

-El hecho de que me desprecies me duele- dijo fingiendo molestia.

-No le miento, realmente habíamos quedado en comer juntos- se apenó.

-Mañana comes con nosotras Tokui.

-Con mucho gusto joven Tenoh.

-Aprovechemos los 20 minutos antes de que mi esposa llegue.

-No he visto a gente de limpieza o cocina, ¿tendrán la comida lista para cuando llegue la señora Michiru?

-Michiru y yo cocinamos y nos hacemos cargo de la limpieza.

-Puedo buscar a gente de confianza joven Tenoh, ellos le ayudarán a…

-No, nos gusta hacer la limpieza nosotras mismas. Tenemos dos manos para hacerlo y me encanta cocinar para Michiru. Pero ahora que lo mencionas, ella quiere flores en el jardín, el problema es que no sabemos nada de jardinería y Makoto está ocupada con su restaurante y la bebé. En ese aspecto sí necesitamos a alguien ¿te lo puedo encargar?

-Si la señora desea flores, entonces contrataremos a un artista joven Tenoh. Además, que sea de toda nuestra confianza y sepa respetarlas.

-Gracias Tokui, lo dejo en tus manos.

-Regresando a los papeles, si mira la primera página se dará cuenta que es para la señorita Osaka.

-Veamos… ¿Darle las regalías de lo que escribió? Zafiro debería aceptar el trato y será algo complicado.

-No joven Tenoh, como sabemos ellos están haciendo fraude al demandar a los señores Kou, pues el nombre, aunque aleguen que es artístico no está registrado en la asociación, no hay registro ni del de Zafiro o Shohei Yamato. Quién sí lo está es Esmeralda que se robó las cosas y la señorita Osaka a quien le pagan menos de lo que realmente se merece.

-¿Por qué no demandó?

-Lo que hemos investigado apunta que ella confía en lo que Zafiro le dice, le lleva cuentas alteradas de lo que debe de ganar realmente.

-Ahora entiendo, ¿está adjuntado lo que realmente debe de ganar?

-Así es joven Tenoh.

-Nosotros le haremos saber que pelearemos por lo que es justo para ella, llegando a un acuerdo con esos estafadores.

-Exacto, si ellos no quisieran aceptarlo en cuanto usted hable con ellos, los vamos a demandar y destruiremos la disquera que ellos están formando.

-¡Qué diablos!

-¿Sucede algo?

-No… ¿Tienes fotos de Diamante y Zafiro?

-Sí joven Tenoh, tome.

Haruka tomó rápidamente las fotografías y reconoció a Diamante, ese maldito que se había acostado con Mimi sabiendo que ella era su novia. Se enfureció al recordar la desfachatez con la que le dijo que la cuidaría bien, las palmadas en la espalda y la risita que le dio al irse.

-Mimi Hanyu trabaja para ellos.

-Sí joven Tenoh.

-¡Por qué tiene que estar envuelta en esto!

-Ella no sabe que son estafadores.

-Si tocamos a la nefasta disquera, esa loca vendrá a molestarme y no la quiero cerca de mi esposa o de mí.

-No se preocupe joven Tenoh, nosotros pensamos en eso.

-¿Disculpa?

-Mikako y yo pensamos exactamente lo que acaba de decir. La segunda propuesta y tercera son para ese par de tipejos. Zafiro no será demandado si firma un documento cediendo lo que le corresponde a la señorita Osaka, ¿por qué le conviene? Porque no irá a la cárcel por ser un estafador.

-¿Qué pasa con Diamante?

-Zafiro le es fiel a su hermano y se dará cuenta que sabemos que ambos son un par de delincuentes cuando dejemos en claro que lo hace para acabar con la disquera de los señores Kou es ilegal. Por eso la tercera propuesta es que los dejaremos tranquilos si retiran la demanda a los Kou y nos dan toda la información que tengan de Esmeralda.

-¿Diamante sigue en contacto con ella?

-No han dejado de acostarse joven Tenoh.

-Pero tiene a Mimi…

Eiji pudo ver la mirada triste de Haruka, no se alegraba de saber que Mimi sufría lo que le hizo. A pesar de ser una loca y mentirosa no le deseaba nada malo, karmaticamente se merecía lo que le pasaba aún así no lo iba a festejar.

-Usa a ambas mujeres.

-Regresemos a lo que nos interesa- dijo Haruka secamente.

-Los tenemos vigilados las 24 horas y siete días a la semana joven Tenoh, si incumplen, los demandamos y pierden todo.

-¿La disquera está limpia?

-Sí en el dinero que entra, no porque han estafado a las personas con cantidades exorbitantes de dinero. Pero no son tontos al hacer las estafas, cambian su nombre e incluso se disfrazan. Lo malo para ellos es que no pueden contra mí y mis habilidades.

-Excelente Tokui.

-Los tenemos en donde queremos joven Tenoh, cuando hable con ese par de delincuentes debe ser un poco gánster ¿entiende? Entre en el papel, pero que no le afecte en la vida diaria.

-De acuerdo.

-Ese día que hable con ellos irán su tío y la abogada de los Kou.

-¿Ellos que dicen de los tratos?

-Les encantan, saben que ese par de truhanes deben tener miedo a las consecuencias de sus actos y no nosotros a ellos.

-Haremos que Zafiro gane la demanda contra Esmeralda, pero él firmará para que todo se vaya a la señorita Osaka.

-Si aceptan los Kou no los demandarán o la señorita Osaka.

-Bien hecho Tokui.

-Gracias.

-¿La información de Londres es buena?

-Todo concuerda con lo que nosotros tenemos.

-Dime que ella es Black Moon.

-Así es joven Tenoh.

-No veo los acuerdos para el tabloide de quinta y ese idiota.

-Su tío me explica que con ellos será más duro, tienen que retractarse y disculparse públicamente con los McConell y la señora Michiru. Además de darnos toda la información que ella dio.

-¿Tenemos todos sus trapos sucios para hacerlos aceptar?

-Sí joven Tenoh.

-Bien… Primero resolveremos lo de Japón y luego quiero que programes un viaje a Londres.

-Tendría que ser en un momento que no entorpezca la campaña o los compromisos de la señora Michiru.

-Te lo encargo. Entre tanto, necesito que mi tío arme la demanda en contra de esa mujer. Una que la haga salir de Japón, de la vida de Seiya Kou y de mi matrimonio… No quiero que siga molestando a Michiru.

-Así se hará joven Tenoh.

Unos golpes en la puerta los hicieron concentrarse en ella, los hermosos cabellos aqua se asomaban de ella. La sonrisa de Haruka fue enorme al ver a Michiru entrar de forma traviesa al estudio y saludarlos tiernamente.

-Es hora de cocinar cariño.

-Te extrañé Michiru.

-Ya no lo harás. Señor Tokui ¿se queda a comer?

-Señora Tenoh buenas tardes, le comentaba a su esposa que me es imposible quedarme ya que tengo un compromiso con la señorita Ishii.

-Entiendo, seguramente tienen una reservación y si no la tienen pueden acompañarnos.

Lo dijo por mera educación pues tanto Eiji y la violinista sabían los sentimientos de Mikako por Haruka. Cosa que sería demasiado incómoda para ellos y dolorosa para la chica de cabellos oscuros. Eiji le sonrió a la esposa de su jefa, apreciaba que fuese educada con su amiga.

-Lamentablemente tenemos reservaciones, pero les agradezco la invitación señora Tenoh.

-Ya será en otra ocasión señor Tokui.

-Mañana, de hecho- dijo Haruka.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí señora.

-¿Qué le gusta?- dijo la violinista.

-No quiero abusar.

-Para nada, usted será nuestro invitado. Díganos para ir a comprar lo necesario mañana.

-Me siento sumamente consentido por ustedes, lo que sea está bien- dijo con modestia.

-Vamos Tokui, mi esposa lo hace de corazón. No puedes ser majadero y dejarla sin ser una buena anfitriona, no me hagas enojar.

-Lo siento joven Tenoh… Veamos… Carne Kobe.

-¿Qué acompañamiento desea?

-Sorpréndame señora Tenoh.

-¿Te gusta la película de la rata chef?

-Joven Tenoh, es usted muy graciosa- se rio.

-Haruka, deja en paz al señor Tokui.

-Lo lamento.

-Descuide.

-Le aseguro que le encantará lo que cocine señor Tokui.

-Ya lo creo.

-No te miente, Michiru cocina fantástico.

-Tú cocinas mejor cariño.

-Claro que no.

-Sí.

-No.

-Sí Haruka…

Recién casadas, siempre son tan cursis y esos juegos bobos nunca están de sobra. Debía ser educado, soportar los jueguitos de esas dos chicas pues a leguas podías ver el amor que sentía la una por la otra. ¿Por qué él no encontraba un novio con quien discutir ese tipo de cosas? Estaba haciendo lo mismo que Mikako, no dejaba espacio para su vida privada y la verdad es que no todo es trabajo.

¡No más! Dejaría un espacio para encontrar a su media naranja y casarse con él, ser feliz como lo eran ese par de tortolitas y pelear por quien cocinaba mejor.

-Señoras las dejo para que puedan comer.

-Pase señor Tokui.

-¿Regresas o te veo mañana?

-Regreso joven Tenoh.

-¿De verdad?

-Señora Haruka, usted debe de indicarme las cosas no preguntarme lo que quiero hacer. No soy un flojo y puedo regresar, pero si no tenemos más pendientes la puedo ver mañana.

-Pues te veo mañana.

-¡Ay joven Tenoh! Es tiempo de que sea enérgica con sus empleados, debemos trabajar eso también. Señora Michiru le juro que no quiero cambiar a su esposa, pero no entiende que es la jefa.

-Te ayudaré con eso, a ver cariño dame tus horarios del día de hoy.

-Sí.

-Revisaré si ya cumplieron con todo, usted vaya a comer señor Tokui. Le enviaré mensaje si debe regresar o no.

-Gracias señora… Tiene mucho que aprender joven Tenoh.

-Es la primera vez que soy jefa, tengan paciencia por favor.

-No Haruka, debes ser responsable. Ahora entiendo a lo que se refería tu padre al decir que te faltaba…

Eiji sonrió antes de salir del estudio porque la rubia parecía un cachorro siendo regañado por su ama, movía la cabeza afirmando y miraba tímidamente a su esposa que movía su dedo en forma de advertencia. Ese matrimonio era una dulzura en verdad y entendía la razón de su amiga al no querer meterse entre ellas, se amaban. Realmente se amaban y arruinar esa relación sería lo más vil y bajo que Mikako podría hacer.

Tomó su móvil para hacer una llamada y a los pocos segundos fue atendido.

- **¿Qué pasa Eiji?**

-Voy en camino nena.

- **¿Cómo fue tu día?**

-La joven Haruka es un amor, no se siente jefa… Te contaré cuando te vea.

- **Yo voy un poco tarde, debo terminar unos documentos del ministro.**

-No te preocupes, ¿pido algo para ti?

- **Te adoro, ¿puedes pedirme el especial de hoy?**

-Sabes que sí querida.

- **Te dejo, debo terminar para que me cuentes todo.**

-Sí, yo te digo lo pesado que es mi trabajo.

- **Tonto**.

-Ciao nena.

- **Besos**.

Eiji terminó la llamada, sonrió al saber que su amiga estaba tranquila y suspiró.

-Si fuera hetero me enamoraría de ti, ni modo.

* * *

Miraba lo que le rodeaba de aquel comedor desde que su anfitriona se había marchado del lugar, al parecer estaba algo reacia a creer lo que le decía. Kakyuu y Ren estaban completamente impactados por la reacción de la chica que simplemente había sonreído al ver lo que realmente debía ganar por las canciones que compuso.

Se levantó de la mesa y les ofreció té, los tres aceptaron el ofrecimiento de la muchacha y esperaban que Haruka pudiera convencerla de alguna forma. Por su parte la rubia seguía observando el entorno que la rodeaba, había fotos familiares, al parecer la familia de la señorita Osaka estaba conformada por su madre y una hermana menor. No era que no lo supiera, pero estaba impactada de que dichas fotografías eran de su época de la preparatoria, no había fotos actuales.

-Aquí tiene señora Tenoh- dijo dejando la taza.

-Gracias, señorita Osaka.

-Señores.

-Gracias- dijeron los abogados.

-Me sorprende señora Tenoh, realmente lo hace.

-¿Por qué?

-No pensé que su lema era "entre ricos hay que protegernos". Realmente creí cada palabra que dijo en su discurso de hace unas semanas.

-Ese no es mi lema.

-Pareciera, porque viene a mi casa y me dice que Zafiro me ha robado. Que es tiempo de reclamar lo que me pertenece y de paso ayudaríamos a la familia Kou, ¿no les va bien acaso?

-Esa no es la intención.

-¿Así quiere comprar mi voto?

-No me ofenda.

-¿Debería demandar a Zafiro? ¿Qué no ve que con la joyería me va bien?

-Lo veo.

-¿Entonces por qué no entiende que no haré lo que me pide? No tengo ninguna intención de demandar a Zafiro o a su hermano, mucho menos de llegar a un acuerdo con ellos.

-No tiene que hacerlo.

-Haruka, no puedes decir ese tipo de cosas- dijo molesta Kakyuu.

-Ella tiene razón, no la podemos forzar.

-Entonces no ayudaremos en nada a Michiru hija.

Naru miró al señor que regañaba a la rubia, otro rubio y deducía que era su tío pues dentro de la socialité japonesa los Tenoh eran muy conocidos.

-Ya decía yo que había una obscura intención detrás de su "ayuda".

-No se confunda señorita Osaka, le plantee las cosas como son.

-No lo creo señora Tenoh.

-Fue mi error, es obvio que usted no entendería mis verdaderas intenciones. Su familia ya no la visita ¿cierto? Dejarse engatusar por un estafador como el señor Zafiro y hacerse a la mala del negocio de la familia ya es malo.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Bueno eso dice Zafiro, después de todo usted es fácil de engañar. Su madre murió y su hermana debería estar aquí ayudando en la compañía, pero se enojó con usted al saber del préstamo que le hizo a ese tipo y la dejó sola para empezar su nueva marca… ¿Cómo le dice Zafiro?

Haruka se llevó una mano a la barbilla y comenzó a rascarse, hacía muecas y miraba al techo con mucha concentración. Ren y Kakyuu miraban a la rubia que se había ganado la atención de la chica, todo gracias a que la estaba doblegando con la verdad.

-¡Para que me hago tonta, no lo recuerdo! Quizá la grabación me refresque la memoria- sonrió.

La pianista sacó el móvil y buscó un video, le puso play y lo dejó sobre la mesa, cerca de Naru que miraba atentamente a Zafiro en un bar. El tipo ya estaba algo tomado y un hombre le hacía la plática. Que empezó muy trivial, demasiado vana para su justo, pero entre tragos Zafiro se abrió hasta decir.

- _"Es muy estúpida amigo, cree que realmente le doy el pago justo y además me dio dinero para poder sacar a mi madre del hospital. Soy huérfano, es tonta... Me dijo que no tenía problema en que no le pagara ¿no es lo más triste? Con eso pusimos el negocio y yo me beneficio de su trabajo, simplemente necesito coquetear y darle largas a la ingenua de Naru Osaka… Las ricas son estúpidas"-_ se rio.

-Pero a usted no le afecta que un cretino juegue con sus sentimientos o le robe ¿cierto? Al contrario de usted, yo no permito que se burlen de mi familia, mis amigos o de mí. Lo aprendí a la mala, porque yo también tuve a una Zafiro en mi vida, pero que me humillen ya no es parte de mi vida. En fin, a usted le gusta que le pisoteen la dignidad y es mejor que nosotros nos vayamos- se levantó.

-Espere señora Tenoh.

Naru se levantó de su lugar para tomar firmemente el brazo de la rubia, esa mujer no bromeaba al decirle que se iría y de pronto sintió vergüenza al saber que Haruka Tenoh la veía como una persona que le gustaba ser maltratada y que no se amaba. Le costaba creer que Zafiro abusara de su buen corazón pues ella realmente lo quería, pero era su voz y era él, no la podía engañar más.

-No se preocupe señorita Osaka, la entiendo- le sonrió.

-Sus ojos reflejan la lástima que siente por mí, no me mire así.

-Es que me cuesta creer que alguien tan inteligente y hermosa como usted prefiera ser humillada a luchar por lo que realmente vale. Nosotros nos arreglaremos solos, la verdad es que no me serviría de nada pues Zafiro llegaría a decirle cosas lindas y usted le creería. No me interesa tener tratos con alguien que no se ama nada.

Haruka tomó la mano de la chica y retiró el agarre que le aplicaba, hizo un gesto con la cabeza a los abogados que la miraban aterrados. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando la rubia? Simplemente afirmaron y se retiraron del lugar, dejando a una chica perturbada y con los ojos cristalinos.

Caminaron hasta la salida de la casa y se subieron al auto que conducía la pianista, al cerrar las puertas y sentir que Haruka avanzaba al fin se atrevieron a hablar.

-¿Pero en qué estás pensando Haruka?- dijo Ren.

-No me odien, no había forma menos agresiva para hacerla estar de nuestro lado.

-Opino lo mismo que tu tío, te pasaste de la raya.

-No, desde que se rio de las evidencias y nuestros acuerdos me di cuenta de que ella se siente como yo al lado de Mimi.

-¿Cómo te sentías?

-Sin valor Kakyuu, por más que habláramos bien con la señorita Osaka, menos opciones teníamos de que nos ayudara.

-Por eso tuviste que quitarle la venda de los ojos.

-Creo que te equivocaste de profesión pequeña Haruka.

-No tío, amo la música… Es simplemente que si rompía la confianza ciega que le tiene, ella comenzaría a pensar en ayudarnos.

-Sembraste la duda.

-De una forma muy perversa- dijo Kakyuu.

-No había una salida fácil, odio ser una perra con la gente buena. La señorita Osaka merece estar con alguien que realmente la respete, no con un estafador que se burla de ella.

Esas palabras las había dicho con toda la sinceridad del mundo, Ren pudo observar en los ojos de su sobrina ese sentimiento de dolor que aún le causaba recordar a Mimi. No era porque amara o porque odiara a la mujer, sino que sentía que por mucho tiempo se había defraudado al dejarse pisotear de una forma tan vil y cruel. Por no darse cuenta de que su novia no la amaba, al contrario, cada día le demostraba el desprecio que le tenía y ella al ser tan ciega dejó que la lastimaran.

-Admito que te jugaste todo Haruka, presiento que ella nos buscará.

-Sí, la desilusión que tiene y la vergüenza que siente con ella le harán querer dar el primer paso para amarse.

-Pequeña Haruka, ¿te has preguntado qué pasará si decide hundirse más?

-¿Piensas que puede vengarse y beneficiar a Zafiro?

-Sí.

-No tío, conozco esa mirada de decepción al darte cuenta de que te han visto la cara por mucho tiempo. Dale un par de días y ella vendrá a nosotros, pero tienes razón hay que tenerla vigilada. Hablaré con Eiji para que no le quite a los chicos de encima.

-Creo que tu esposa se preocupará al saber la forma en la que actuaste.

-En realidad, Michiru fue la que me dio la idea de esta posibilidad.

-¡Michi!

-Sí Kakyuu, debo reconocer que no la había pensado y fue ella la que me dijo que debía ser dura… Creo que fui cruel ¿no?

-Dura- dijeron.

-No voy a permitir que Esmeralda siga lastimándonos.

-¿En verdad crees que podremos persuadir a esos dos?

-Te haría una referencia Star Wars, pero dudo que vieras las películas.

-Es verdad Haruka, no las he visto.

-Esto es un juego de ajedrez, debemos arriesgarnos a perder algunas piezas para hacer un jaque mate.

-¿Quieres perder a Naru?- dijo Ren.

-No, sólo apostamos a que pierda la confianza en él… El primer peón de Esmeralda va a caer en cuanto Naru nos ayude con Zafiro- sonrió.

-Vamos con todo contra esa mujer.

-Dejará a Seiya por la buena o por la mala- se esperanzó Kakyuu.

-No se meterá con mi esposa o las personas que ama, pero recuerden que debemos seguir actuando normal con ella.

-Tienes razón, no debemos alertarle.

-Por eso vinimos con Naru mientras ella está de gira- dijo la abogada.

-Seiya se va a desilusionar de Esmeralda.

* * *

Michiru se reía al ver el álbum de fotos que su suegro había llevado, en él había muchas fotos de su esposa que no había visto por pena de la rubia. Ahora que había salido para atender ciertos asuntos respecto a Esmeralda, su suegro y ella miraban las fotos tranquilos.

-¿Por qué gatea sin ropa?

-No se quería poner un vestido que Sora le había comprado. Tenía nueve meses y ya nos sacaba canas verdes.

-Sus nalgas están brillosas- reía.

-Se había ido a poner aceite para cuerpo, era un torbellino.

-Mire la mirada pícara que pone.

-Mi pulga era muy linda.

-Sigue siendo linda.

-Michiru, no me hagas ver mal. Lo decía porque no quiero ser presumido, mi hija es la mujer más guapa del planeta.

-Concuerdo con usted.

-¿Quieres verla llena de pastel?

-Por supuesto.

Ryunosuke buscó la foto del primer cumpleaños de Haruka, en la que estaba manchada del pastel que habían comprado porque la intrépida bebé había logrado llegar a él y meter sus manitas para sentir la consistencia. O al menos eso imaginaba su padre, un bebé explora y no se le hacía raro que esa hubiera sido la razón para que Haruka estuviera bañada en pan y merengue.

-Su mirada de "no hice nada".

-Tremenda ¿no?

-Pero muy hermosa.

-Espero que mis nietos sean menos inquietos que la pulga.

-Me volvería loca si fueran igual. Muchas gracias por traer el álbum señor Tenoh.

-Dijiste que querían hacer su propio álbum, uno que hablara de ambas. Creo que deben iniciar con la infancia ¿no?

-Es usted muy sabio.

Ryunosuke abrazó a Michiru por el hombro mientras le sonreía, su nuera lo miró con mucho cariño y se dejó consentir por el padre de su esposa. Haruka en ese momento iba llegando de dejar a su tío, observó la escena con mucha ternura al ver a dos de las tres personas que más amaba pasando un buen rato a solas. Se percató del álbum de fotos y negó con la cabeza al saber que su padre la había avergonzado con esas imágenes.

-No puede ser papá.

-Pulga, no te escuchamos llegar.

-Soy sigilosa.

-Cariño, mira lo que tu padre trajo.

-Vergüenzas.

-No, hermosos recuerdos ¿no suegro?

-Es cierto.

-Dime que no tiene la foto en la que gateo.

-Te ves adorable.

-Estoy desnuda.

-Y eras un bebé hija.

-Estoy desnuda padre.

-Pero es natural en un bebé rebelde como tú Haruka- se burló Michiru.

-Una pulga latosa- rio Ryunosuke.

-Sigan riéndose a mis costillas- dijo con fingido enfado.

-Mejor siéntate con nosotros y veamos juntos tus hermosas fotos.

-Ay Michiru, a ti no te puedo negar nada. Haré té para que las miremos a gusto.

-Desde el principio pulga.

-¿Contarás historias sobre mamá?

-Es cierto señor Tenoh, aquí no hay fotos de usted o la señora Sora.

-Estábamos locos por Haruka.

-Tuviste que traer el álbum de la boda papá, seguramente Michiru quiere conocer a mamá- decía mientras se alejaba.

-Además quisiera que ustedes estuvieran en el álbum que queremos hacer.

-¿Creen acaso que no lo pensé?- dijo seriamente.

-Quiero verlo y después terminamos el de Haruka.

-Acompañemos a Haruka al comedor para poder mirar los tres las fotos.

-¿Dónde está el álbum señor Tenoh?

-Aunque no lo creas, es ese ladrillo de allá- señaló la mesa de centro.

-Vamos a llevarlo.

-Sí Michiru- le sonrió Ryunosuke.

Ambos caminaron a la sala en la que se encontraba la rubia tranquila, poniendo en una bandeja el juego de té que tanto le gustaba a Michiru. La violinista sonrió al ver a su esposa en traje en la cocina, era tan hermosa, la protegía y la llenaba de pequeños detalles que muy pocos tendrían con ella. ¿Cómo podría pagarle tanto amor? La respuesta era obvia, amándola con la misma intensidad que la rubia lo hacía. El sonido de una silla deslizarse hizo salir a Haruka de su concentración al poner las cosas en la bandeja.

-Me espantan- sonrió.

-Vinimos a ahorrarte el trabajo de caminar hasta la sala pulga.

-Son tan atentos- se burló.

-Lo somos Haruka.

-Michiru, amo ver tu sonrisa. ¿Sabías que lo mejor de estar casada es que puedo ver la sonrisa de mi esposa todos los días?- decía mirando a su padre.

-No tenía idea pulga, jamás estuve casado con el amor de mi vida- se ofendió.

-Que amargado eres padre.

-Es que hablas como si yo no hubiera sentido lo mismo por tu madre.

-Dejen de pelear, ¡cielos!- regañó Michiru.

-Hiciste enojar a mi amada esposa.

-Tú la hiciste enojar pulga, yo respondo a tus ofensas y…

-Están insoportables hoy.

Ambos rubios miraron a Michiru que ya estaba pasando de ser tolerante a ser una mujer con poca paciencia y con ganas de explotar. La mirada que la violinista les daba era de temer, Ryunosuke sonrió al recordar que cuando Sora los regañaba los miraba similar a lo que su nuera hacía. Giró el rostro para observar a Haruka, ella miraba a Michiru como él lo hacía con Sora al estar enojada, esa mirada de "lo siento querida" e hizo fuerza de todo su autocontrol para no reír.

-Lo lamento papá.

-No te angusties pulga, yo también actúo como crío.

-Así me gusta, que ambos se respeten- sonrió la chica.

Haruka miró tiernamente a su esposa y tomó asiento cerca de ella, puso su mano sobre la de Michiru y le dio la mejor sonrisa que tenía.

-Te amo Michiru… En fin, espero que te guste el té de jazmín papá, es el favorito de mi bella esposa y quise darle un pequeño gusto.

-¿Cómo no amarte Haruka?

Michiru se inclinó a depositar un beso en la mejilla de Haruka, cosa que hizo sonreír a ambos Tenoh.

-La verdad es que me encanta- dijo el ministro.

-Es hora de ver mi álbum y dar paso a mi miseria.

-Mi amor- dijo Michiru.

-Mi hermosa nuera me pidió ver primero el que tengo con tu madre. Sin Haruka, sólo la bellísima Sora quien hipnotizaba a cualquiera y el hombre más guapo de Japón Ryunosuke Tenoh.

-Son iguales- rio Michiru.

-El buen humor lo heredó de mí, la hermosura de Sora.

Ambas chicas sonrieron al escuchar esas simples palabras, el ministro de defensa seguía hablando de su esposa con mucho amor. Parecería que ella estaba de viaje y él la esperaba, sus ojos se llenaban de orgullo, amor y ternura al hablar de su esposa. Haruka aun tenía su mano sobre la de Michiru, la acarició con mucha delicadeza y amor, momento que atrajo la atención de la chica de cabello aqua. La mirada que se daban lo decía todo sin siquiera pronunciar palabra alguna, ellas se amarían con la misma intensidad.

Ryunosuke abrió el álbum de fotos y mostró la primera foto, estaba junto a su esposa que llevaba un atuendo muy despreocupado. Incluso el siempre elegante ministro iba en jeans y un jersey morado, él sonreía a la cámara, abrazaba a Sora por los hombros y hacía la señal de la victoria. Sora por su parte sonreía elegantemente, tenía sus manos tomando un pequeño bolso de mano, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta y era castaño claro. Los ojos eran iguales a los de Haruka, incluso eran igual de expresivos, Michiru al fin conocía a la madre de Haruka y podía darle un rostro a esa hermosa personalidad de la que siempre hablaba la rubia.

-En esta fotografía no tiene barba suegro, si no les prestara atención a sus ojos podría pensar que es Haruka. Me encelaría si no supiera que es la señora Sora.

-¡Ves no miento! Mi mujer era bellísima.

-Muy hermosa.

-Haruka es unos centímetros más grande que mi esposa.

-Ahora entiendo la razón de que sea tan alta, ustedes lo son.

-¿Por qué estás tan fachoso papá?

-Ay pulga… Estaba en mi día libre.

-Mamá parece un poco apenada.

-Era nuestra primera cita, estaba apenada por mi falta de tacto y ser tan descarado como para tocarla de esa forma tan próxima.

-¡Mamá estaba chapada a la antigua!

-HARUKA- regañaron a la rubia.

-No lo digo en burla, me parece tierno- rio.

-Tu madre era una dama.

-Eso no está en duda papá.

-Señor Tenoh, debo ser honesta… Al igual que a Haruka, me sorprende verlo vestido tan casual pues ni en los desayunos del domingo se viste así. Además, era su primera cita.

-Era mi día libre y estar en uniforme seis días enteros era algo pesado. No quería llevar a Sora a un restaurante aburrido, pensé en llevarla a un parque de diversiones. La foto la tomaron en uno de los jardines en los que nos habíamos detenido para ver los horarios de los espectáculos.

-¿Le gustaban los juegos mecánicos a la señora?

-Claro, ver su emoción al sorprenderla con lo que más amaba fue tremendamente hermoso. Su sonrisa me llenó el alma y todo valió la pena.

-¿No se enojó de que tuvieras la confianza para tocarla así?- dijo la rubia.

-Obviamente, me dijo que no me confundiera pues ella era una dama y ese tipo de contacto la hacía quedar mal. No me quiso hablar durante la comida.

-¿Cómo logró ponerla de mejor humor?

-Mientras comíamos supe que Sora era una mujer especial, no es que no lo supiera desde que me interesé en ella. Hablo de especial en el aspecto en que sabía que era la mujer correcta, con quien yo era realmente feliz a pesar de venir de mundos diferentes en intereses… En ese momento la miré y le ofrecí una disculpa, ella me sostuvo la mirada y con toda la seguridad que tenía simplemente dije "sé que eres una dama y me enorgullece saber que serás la madre de mis hijos. Serás mi esposa Sora, te amo".

-Entonces mamá se escapó ¿me equivoco? No puedes decir te amo en la primera cita papá.

Michiru puso los ojos en blanco por el poco tacto de su esposa, Ryunosuke levantó una ceja con molestia.

-No, en realidad ella rio y me dijo "ya lo veremos Tenoh".

-¿Y esta foto?- señaló Haruka.

-Ese fue el día en que tu madre y yo cumplimos un mes de novios.

-Señor Tenoh, es igual de cursi que Haruka.

-¿Cómo no serlo cuando encuentras al amor de tu vida?

-Es cierto Michiru, no puedes dejar de sorprender a tu alma gemela. De otra forma sería un sentimiento vano y sin importancia.

-Exacto hija, eso se debe a que estás en perfecta sincronía con tu pareja.

-¿Yo no te sorprendo?- dijo Michiru.

-Todos los días.

Los tres sonreían y el ministro les mostraba más fotografías de su noviazgo, el compromiso y sobre todo de la boda con Sora. El hombre se apasionaba tanto al recordar los momentos que vivió con su esposa, les explicaba cada detalle en las imágenes y ambas le prestaban atención. Muchas veces reían por las historias que Ryunosuke contaba, en una foto llevaba una cara seria al tener unas orejas de gato puestas por su esposa. En otras salía muerto de risa al ver a Sora con medio cuerpo enterrado en la nieve. Incluso pudieron ver una fotografía con los padres del ministro, el abuelo de Haruka estaba serio y su madre abrazaba amorosamente a su nuera.

-Esa foto la tomamos cuando supimos que venías en camino pulga.

-El abuelo estaba feliz.

-Así es.

-No lo parece- dijo Michiru.

-Aunque no lo creas, esa era la cara de felicidad de mi abuelo. Ceño fruncido, el bigote levantado del lado derecho y con los brazos cruzados.

-Si tú lo dices.

El álbum parecía interminable y sólo eran de esa pareja, la violinista se puso a pensar en que no había más fotos del embarazo de su difunta suegra. Le pareció algo raro pues ni la misma Haruka se cuestionaba ese tipo de fallos, fue entonces que lo recordó.

-En el álbum de Haruka vienen las fotos del embarazo ¿cierto?

-Claro, nuestra pequeña debía tener un álbum para ella sola. Creo que me salté esa parte para enseñarte a Haruka recién salida del molde.

-Y con su trasero al aire.

-¡Ey!

Michiru y Ryunosuke comenzaron a reír por la reacción de la rubia, estaba seria por el comentario de su esposa.

-Tenías lindo trasero cariño.

-Y deslumbrante- bromeó Ryunosuke.

Haruka se levantó de su silla y les dio la espalda, ambos se miraron para seguir mofándose de la indignada pianista que hizo unos movimientos raros. Ellos la observaron ponerse de perfil y…

-¿Ya no tengo un lindo trasero?

-Tendrás que bajarte el pantalón y quedarte en calzones pulga, así podremos hablar objetivamente.

Haruka comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón y el pantalón, segundos después los tenía abajo. Michiru y su padre se llevaron las manos a la boca para no burlarse de la pianista.

-¿Es el bóxer que acabo de comprarte cariño?

-Sí, son cómodos- dijo Haruka.

-¿Qué opinas Michiru?

-Definitivamente sigue teniendo buen trasero.

-Es cierto.

-Les falta el aceite ¿no creen?

La broma de Haruka los hizo reír pues no esperaban que tomara con buen humor las mofas.

* * *

-¿Tenoh se bajó el pantalón frente a su padre?

-Lo tomó por el lado amable Set.

-Me alegra que tu esposa esté relajada. ¿Cómo te sientes al saber que debes regresar al estudio de grabación?

-Perfecta, llena de entusiasmo y ganas de tocar.

-Amaré a Tenoh toda la vida.

-Tranquila.

-Querida, eres de lo peor. Digo que la amaré porque te regresó esas ganas de tocar, hizo que te dieras cuenta de que la inspiración la tienes tú, no te la dan los demás.

-Me casé con la mejor.

-No sabes lo mucho que adoro verte así Kaioh.

-Gracias Setsuna. Por cierto, tengo una idea diferente para este disco.

-¿En qué sentido?

-Quiero que sea el primer disco en el que canto.

-Momento- dijo Setsuna moviendo sus manos.

-¿No te agrada la idea?

-A ver si entiendo… ¿Dices que no quieres que sea instrumental como los demás?

-Sí.

-Siempre quisiste guardarte la letra de tus canciones, era algo que sólo tocabas para nosotros. Ahora quieres cantar y sacar un álbum totalmente diferente.

-No dejaré de tocar el violín, o que los instrumentos dejen de estar presentes. No es eso, simplemente quiero cantar Set.

-¿Ya le comentaste a Tenoh tu idea?

-Sí y ella me dijo "Michiru cantas hermoso, yo te apoyo es una idea estupenda"- imitó la voz de su esposa.

-No te enojes Kaioh, pero… Debo ir a besar a Tenoh en la boca al decirte que tu idea es fantástica.

-Ya deja de querer coquetear con mi esposa- decía golpeando su hombro.

-Te dije que no te pusieras loca- reía.

-¿Crees que a Taiki le agrade mi idea?

-Querida es el sueño más grande de Taiki y debo confesar que también era el mío.

-Haruka me ayudó a elegir las canciones.

-¿Ah sí?

-Estuvimos revisando cada tema por dos semanas o más, así salieron los 14 temas.

-¿Qué quieres contar?

-Mi historia de amor por Haruka, en realidad nuestra historia.

-NO WAY.

-No te burles.

-Es que eso quiere decir que escribiste las letras desde que conociste a Tenoh.

-Hay una que…

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-Me harás burla si lo digo.

-No, lo prometo- dijo llevando una mano al pecho.

-De acuerdo… Hay una que escribí en la preparatoria, cuando sólo nos escribíamos cartas.

-¡Cosita!- dijo en sorna.

-Te lo dije Meioh, sabía que te burlarías.

-Ya Michiru, no te enojes.

Setsuna atrapó a su amiga para abrazarla mientras la mecía, estaba sonriendo al ver a su mejor amiga roja y con el ceño fruncido pues sintió que su representante temblaba para no morir de la risa.

-Algunos temas serán meramente instrumentales, pero quiero cantar la mayoría.

-De acuerdo, hablaré con Taiki para que Vincent produzca el material.

-Quiero terminarlo en cinco meses.

-Eso es poco tiempo Michiru, debes ser realista.

-Si Haruka queda electa, eso quiere decir que tendrá seis meses para aprovechar el poco tiempo libre que tendrá antes de asumir el cargo.

-Deseas pasarlo con ella.

-En realidad ella quiere que tenga una gira de seis meses y desea acompañarme.

-El amor, el amor.

-Deja de molestar Setsuna- le arrojó una hoja arrugada.

-Eso quiere decir que estarás de la mañana a la noche en el estudio de grabación.

-No te preocupes, Haruka y yo planeamos todo, saldremos a almorzar a la misma hora para llamarnos y contarnos los alimentos que habremos de comer. Ella vendrá por mí en la noche y así nos platicaremos nuestro día en el trabajo, no importa si es muy tarde, cenaremos juntas.

-¡Madre mía!

-¿Qué?

-Están muy enamoradas y eso es algo lindo.

-Haruka es el amor de mi vida, ven para que te dé las canciones y se las lleves a Taiki.

-Vamos por el portafolio artístico de Michiru Kaioh, la violinista prodigio más joven, bella e inteligente del mundo.

-¿Ahora me coqueteas? No te basta con amar a mi esposa, eres una adicta al sexo, impúdica y pervertida Meioh- bromeó.

-Una ya no puede presumir a sus amigas porque piensan mal. Eres nefasta Kaioh, terriblemente nefasta.

-Lo aprendí de ti querida.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo chicos, esta semana les traigo otro capítulo más de esta historia y como siempre espero que sea de su agrado. Gracias por leer y estar al pendiente de las actualizaciones, como he comentado ya estamos entrando a la recta final de la historia. No se preocupen que regresaremos al prólogo o al menos a los últimos diálogos de la historia. Retomaré viejos personajes y cada uno se irá despidiendo a su manera no me he olvidado de Ranko o Elsa, aunque me odies Vicky lo lamento.**

 **Las pistas serán más sutiles y espero que puedan reconocer cada momento que se vaya viviendo desde estos capítulos, incluso los detalles más burdos serán importantes en el futuro de la historia, estén atentos a todo. Ahora pasemos a lo que realmente le da vida a la historia, sus comentarios.**

 **Kyoky: Lo mejor de ir al GYM es hacerlo en pareja, ya sea con amigos o familiares pues eso te genera más ganas de ir. Espero que no fumes porque eso es lo que nos va matando lentamente y nos quita el aire al subir las escaleras. Sí, la luna de miel fue bastante corta porque es momento de que las chicas enfrenten sus miedos o puntos débiles. Espero que esta semana que empezaste tus labores te fuera excelente. ¿Será que ya lo sabes? Yo confío en ti.**

 **Desire: Creo que este capítulo no fue tan gracioso como el anterior, intentaré que no se hagan tristes o duros pues lo realmente fuerte se está acercando y es necesario que por momentos la historia tenga sus comentarios divertidos.**

 **Haruka ya está aprendiendo a "jugar" o "usar" los sentimientos de las personas a su favor, creo que está aprendiendo a desarrollar ese "colmillo" para poner a las personas en su lugar. Michiru tiene demasiados miedos y en cada capítulo saldrán a relucir, seguramente Haruka tiene los suyos. Por el momento todos apoyan a la rubia en este nuevo momento en su vida.**

 **No te preocupes por Mimi, ten miedo de Esmeralda que regresa la próxima semana con toda la actitud de querer molestar al prójimo.**

 **ShAnEbiLaSi: No me queda más que agradecerte por tus palabras, de verdad que sus comentarios son los que me dieron el valor y las ganas de continuar con la historia. Si actualizo tan seguido es porque a mí muchas veces me desespera esperar meses o años por un capítulo y más cuando las historias son geniales y juré no hacer lo mismo. Espero no ser como Anakin Skywalker en algún momento y convertirme en lo que juré destruir jajaja.**

 **Vicky: Gracias a ti por leer la historia y darle unos minutos en tu agenda, que te puedo decir espero que en mi boda no tengamos buqué, siempre se me ha hecho algo barbárico porque las chicas casi se matan al intentar atraparlo. Aunque seguramente mi novia querrá tenerlo pues algunas veces es algo mala y le divierte ver ese tipo de actos arrebatados de las bodas... Tendré que hablar con ella seriamente.**

 **Tienes razón, son unas pícara por quedarse todo el tiempo en el hotel, pero está bien porque son unas jóvenes enamoradas jajaja. Ryunosuke es fantástico por esa razón porque su más grande deseo es ser primer ministro. Haruka apenas está aprendiendo a leer a las personas, pero es muy lista y no se dejará ganar o burlar por las demás personas. Mikako, ella sí es una buena persona y Haruka la estima.**

 **Esmeralda corazón de león está cavando su tumba, Seiya está un poco perdido, Mimi es una persona mala y Haruka será muy feliz con la mamá de su bebé. No te enojes conmigo por lo de Elsa, sólo viene a decirte adiós jajaja.**

 **Por tu segundo comentario, todos tenemos un autor por el que nos clavamos en los fanfic. En mi caso fue Mariel Kaioh, no tenía idea de ShAnEbiLaSi hasta que me lo hiciste notar y en la semana leí uno de sus fic pues lo actualizó. Hasta ahora que lo mencionas mi mente hizo la conexión y es muy bueno yo al menos lo recomiendo.**

 **Ya pasando a la historia chicos, la verdad es que ese lado perverso de Haruka está aflorando y parece que la rubia no se da cuenta de ello, a pesar de que ese punto lo discutió con Michiru supongo que fue un poco dura en sus palabras. Ya la pobre Naru estaba con un KO y la rubia seguía atacando a su cuerpo inerte y en el suelo. Puede que otros crean que lo que hizo fue duro, pero necesario. ¿Qué opinan ustedes?**

 **Hablando de Michiru parece que se está volviendo algo paranoica pues todo para ella es una amenaza latente en contra de su relación, algo me dice que su inseguridad cada día es más grande. Yui se dio cuenta del talón de Aquiles de la violinista y ella no dejará que Michiru se ponga el pie, al momento parece poder controlarlo ¿podrá hacer que Michiru le gane a su mente?**

 **Además se viene su nuevo disco, esperemos que la música le ayude a sacar cualquier tipo de duda que pueda tener, estoy de acuerdo con ella en un punto. Su peor enemigo es ella misma porque ni Mikako tiene ganas de hacer algo que la separe de Haruka.**

 **Espero que puedan imaginar las fotos de Haruka bebé, desnuda y gateando con las pompis llenas de aceite. Creo que esos momento son los que más le gustan a nuestras protagonistas, tardes tranquilas con la familia.**

 **Como siempre les agradezco los comentarios, espero que los sigan dejando para saber si les gustó el capítulo, sus teorías y sobre todo poder tener una interacción con ustedes. La historia no sería lo mismo sin su apoyo y viendo que ya tenemos 196 comentarios les tengo una propuesta...**

 **Si llegamos a los 200 comentarios, ese mismo día subo un capítulo más de la historia. Lo iba a dejar para el celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestra sailor del viento, pero... Ese día también subiré uno, hoy simplemente les quiero dejar la propuesta en forma de agradecimiento. Saludos a todos los lectores, no me olvido de los lectores anónimos, muchas gracias a cada uno de ustedes que en silencio nos acompañan en este camino. Sigan dejando sus comentarios quienes deseen y nos leemos la siguiente semana.**


	37. Cenas, peleas y sorpresas

**CAPÍTULO 36. Cenas, peleas y sorpresas.**

 **NI SAILOR MOON, NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI. LA CANCIÓN "MR. BIG STUFF" PERTENECE A JEAN KNIGHT Y "ORIGINAL FIRE" PERTENECE AL GRUPO AUDIOSLAVE.**

 **Debo aclarar que este capítulo no es el del viernes, es una pequeña apuesta que tuve con todos por tener 200 comentarios, así que no se confundan chicos. Por eso si no han leído el capítulo pasado regresen a leer y después sigan con este capítulo.**

* * *

Taiki miraba asombrado a su novia que estaba emocionada con la idea de Michiru y su disco, incluso Yaten dejó de ver su móvil para prestar atención a lo que la chica de mirada granate decía. ¿Desde cuándo a Michiru le interesaba cantar en un disco? Lo que pasaba en la oficina del mayor de los Kou era sumamente interesante, Seiya leía atentamente las canciones que Setsuna había llevado para el disco de su amiga.

-¿Todo esto lo escribió Michi?

-Sí Seiya, todas son de ella salvo unas dos o tres que son meramente instrumentales.

-Taiki esto es oro puro… ¿Tenoh le ayudó a escoger?

-Sí Seiya, ¿qué no pones atención?

-No es eso, si tuvieras que despedirme hermano, Tenoh es la indicada.

-Sabes que no quiero despedirte Seiya.

El chico de cabello negro le sonrió a su hermano sinceramente al escuchar las palabras de Taiki. Se dedicó a seguir leyendo detenidamente las partituras de todo lo que su amiga había hecho. Estaba sumamente emocionado con lo que Michiru había desarrollado en un año, pero hubo dos canciones que le llamaron la atención.

-¿Quiere grabarlo en este orden?

-Sí.

-La segunda canción es para Haruka ¿no?

-¡Cómo lo sabes!

-El título y la letra Set. Además… La novena canción, sólo lleva piano ¿no querrá tocar con Tenoh?

-Sí, Kaioh compuso la letra y Tenoh le ayudó con el piano.

-La mayoría lleva piano Setsuna y si quiere tocar con su esposa será un retraso muy grande.

-¿Acaso no confías en Haruka y Michi?- dijo Yaten.

-No es eso, me preocupa que la campaña de Tenoh no le deje tiempo para ayudar a Michiru y componer para Esmeralda. Ningún ser humano puede hacer tanto en la vida.

-¿Era necesario que sacaras a colación a esa bruja?

-Yaten ya te pedí mil veces que la respetes.

-No puedo hacerlo, a ella la deberíamos desaparecer de una buena vez.

-Tienen que empezar a respetar a mi novia.

-¡Qué!

Los tres estaban con la boca abierta al saber dicha información, se miraron rápidamente y luego regresaron la vista a Seiya que rodaba los ojos.

-Lo que escucharon, Esmeralda es mi novia y no me gusta que hablen mal de ella.

-¡En qué mierda estás pensando Seiya!- se levantó Yaten.

-Ser feliz.

-¡Ella no te hará feliz, simplemente te destruye!

-No lo hace, yo tomo mis propias decisiones y lamento decirles que me estoy enamorando de ella.

El pobre Yaten estaba tan enojado que lanzó el móvil al suelo y lo rompió, Setsuna intentó detener al menor de los Kou cuando caminó directamente a Seiya. El chico de cabello negro lo miraba con recelo y esperaba ansioso a que su hermano hiciera algo para poder defenderse, ya era suficiente de que lo llamaran tonto; así como lo hizo con la pobre Haruka al golpearla, pensaba hacerlo con su hermano.

-¡Taiki, ven a ayudarme!- exigía Setsuna.

El chico de cabello castaño se levantó de su lugar inmediatamente para poder contener al enfurecido Yaten que parecía un perro rabioso. Su mirada estaba fija en su hermano y de verdad quería romperle la cara a Seiya que sonreía complacido al ver la escena que montaba su hermano. Lo señalaba, lo insultaba e incluso era jalado por Setsuna y Taiki que le pedían serenidad pues estaban en la oficina.

-Mañana irá a cenar con nosotros, no vemos… Por cierto, Set dile a Michi que el disco será un éxito sin ninguna duda- dijo mientras se levantaba.

-No te atrevas a escapar.

-Te quiero Yaten- le envió un beso.

-¡Eres un imbécil, te está usando animal!

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas.

Seiya se despedía de Yaten moviendo su mano, dando la espalda y caminando a la salida, forma que era muy característica en el chico. Yaten entre más veía a su hermano alejarse, más se enojaba y forcejeaba implacablemente contra Setsuna y Taiki.

-¡Vuelve!

Gritaba coléricamente y sus ojos parecían estar inyectados en sangre de la furia que tenía, quizá era la adrenalina del momento que duplicaba la fuerza del joven. Setsuna se espantó al sentir como Yaten los desplazaba poco a poco, Taiki jalaba sus brazos para que no lastimara a su novia con algún movimiento. El chico de cabello platinado estaba poseído por el mismo demonio porque dos no eran suficientes para tranquilizar su furia.

-Calma Yaten- pedía Setsuna.

-Recuerda que Tenoh ya trabaja en ese problema.

-NO- bufó.

-Te pido que te tranquilices, eres el más sereno de los tres.

-NO TAIKI, NO.

-Hablaré con Michiru para que Tenoh se apresure.

-¡Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos sabiendo que lo va a destruir!

-No lo estamos- dijo Taiki.

La voz preocupada de su hermano mayor lo hizo empezar a ceder ante su cólera, comenzó a sentirse algo cansado debido al esfuerzo que había hecho para que lo soltaran.

-No estoy tranquilo Yaten… Cada día que pasa tengo miedo de perder a Seiya.

-Hermano.

-Cada segundo que pasa y sé que está con esa maldita siento que su vida se acaba.

-Todos tenemos miedo Yaten- dijo Setsuna con tristeza.

-¿Qué espera Haruka?

-Averiguar el pasado de Esmeralda.

-Esa mujer es el diablo, ni yo sé mucho de ella… Sólo Seiya.

-Recuerda que debemos actuar normal con Seiya y Esmeralda, si mañana va a cenar… Entonces le daremos una velada que no podrá olvidar.

-Haré que su cena le explote en la cara- dijo Yaten.

-Eres un tonto- rio Setsuna.

-Me debe un teléfono móvil.

-Es un objeto Yaten, al rato compras otro.

-No es tan fácil Taiki, estaba recibiendo mensajes de una chica de la boda de Michiru.

-¿Te enamoraste?

-No- dijo modulando su voz.

-¿Qué tontería hiciste?- decía Setsuna.

-Me acosté con ella y le dije que me embarcaría a una nueva aventura con los cuerpos de paz. Supuestamente me iría a Nicaragua por unos meses.

-Y si estás en "Nicaragua" ¿cómo es que le envías mensajes desde tu móvil?- se molestó su hermano.

-Resulta Taiki que está de visita en Japón y yo le dije que mi viaje se había atrasado.

-¿La verás?

-Claro Setsuna, Yaten Kou no deja a una mujer con ganas de amor.

-Te irás al infierno.

-No Set, estoy seguro de que me iré al cielo.

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo pase directo.

-¿Por ser un patán?

-No, en realidad es porque el grandote de arriba me debe mucho pues convierto a las mujeres en creyentes.

Setsuna puso una cara de asco, no estaba realmente segura de querer saber qué intenciones habían detrás de tal afirmación.

-¿Por qué?

-TAIKI.

-Verás hermano, yo las hago gritar su nombre en repetidas ocasiones. "¡Oh Dios!" en cada una de las ocasiones y repetidas veces en el mismo encuentro.

-Iugh- dijeron.

-Él sabe de lo que hablo ¿no es cierto?- dijo señalando el cielo.

-Listo, es todo… Llegué a mi límite de nuevo, te veo en la noche Taiki.

-Vamos Setsuna, no seas una niña.

-No me hables hasta dentro de tres días.

-¿Por?

-Eres despreciable.

-¡Por dios! Las mujeres también hablan de sus encuentros sexuales.

-Somos refinadas Yaten. Simplemente decimos si nos gustó o no, mientras que ustedes lo dicen con morbo y con una voz cavernícola.

-Es como un partido de americano, debes ver el juego para repasar las malas jugadas. Es retroalimentación cuñadita.

Setsuna lo miró hostil y simplemente se limitó a suspirar, negar y restregar sus manos en su rostro.

-Eres un asco.

-Un buen amante querrás decir.

-Una semana, no quiero verte en una semana.

* * *

Haruka y Michiru estaban en la sala de su casa tocando, ese día a la rubia se le había antojado tocar la guitarra, mientras que a la violinista le dio por tocar el bajo. Ambas estaban divertidas improvisando lo primero que se les pasaba por la cabeza, algunas veces empezaba la pianista y otras tantas lo hacía la chica de cabello aqua.

-¿Quieres seguir improvisando?- dijo Haruka.

-No, se me antoja tocar algo de nuestras listas de música.

-Menos electrónica Michiru, me da flojera traer los sintetizadores.

-Cobarde.

-Ey- se rio.

-¿Quién comienza?

-Yo llevé la batuta hace un rato.

-Entonces lo haré yo, pongamos el random y en cuanto salga la canción comenzamos.

-Esto parece un juego.

-Debo disfrutar mis últimas tardes libres.

-Odio el trabajo- dijo Haruka en puchero.

-Te lo compensare cada noche.

-Eso me gusta, dale play.

-Pero debemos cantar.

-Bien, pero para hacer más difícil el asunto hagamos lo siguiente. Si es tu canción yo debo cantarla, si es la mía tú la debes cantar.

-Genial y quien pierda hará la cena sola.

-¿Quiere retarme señorita?- dijo Haruka haciendo muecas.

-Perderás Tenoh.

-Sabes lo que pasa cuando me retas querida.

Michiru se comenzó a reír recordando el día en que apostaron sobre el viaje de Narita a Minato, ese día dudó de las habilidades de Haruka tras el volante. Pero esta vez ella ganaría la apuesta que habían hecho y al fin puso play.

Las chicas escucharon el riff de la guitarra y el del bajo, comenzando a tocar. Esa era la ventaja de tener oído absoluto, podían reconocer las notas que se reproducían.

-Funk ¿no?

-Así es Tenoh y la base es sencilla.

-Tienes que hacer la segunda voz.

 **Oh yeah!**

Cantó Michiru al ver a Haruka emocionada mientras seguía el ritmo de la canción.

 **Mr. Big Stuff** **  
** **Who do you think you are** **  
** **Mr. Big Stuff** **  
** **You're never gonna get my love**

Michiru miró a su esposa cantar mientras le hacía gestos de victoria con su rostro, las muecas eran de burla pues se dio cuenta de que Haruka se sabía la canción.

-¿Cómo te puede gustar el funk?

La rubia levantó sus hombros mientras seguía cantando y lo supo…

-Escuchas mi playlist.

 **I'd rather give my love to a poor guy that has a love that's true (oh yeah)** **  
** **Than to be fooled around and get hurt by you** **  
** **Cause when I give my love, I want love in return (oh yeah)** **  
** **Now I know this is a lesson Mr. Big Stuff you haven't learned**

-Eres una tramposa Haruka.

La rubia seguía moviéndose al ritmo de la canción mientras Michiru la miraba con cierto coraje. La canción terminaba y la sonrisa triunfal de su esposa se asomaba.

-Uno a cero… Mi turno.

-Tramposa.

-No seas llorona.

-Pon la canción… Haruka no, esa canción inicia con la voz- se indignó al escuchar la canción.

-La repito.

-Me las vas a pagar.

 **The original fire has died and gone  
But the riot inside moves on  
The original fire has died and gone  
But the riot inside moves on  
The original fire has died and gone  
But the riot inside moves on  
The original fire has died and gone  
But the riot inside moves on**

Para Haruka era un placer ver a su esposa cantar rock, no se lo había dicho, pero ella ya había elegido la canción que Michiru cantaría. La violinista cantaba y tocaba el bajo, era simple porque la importancia era para la guitarra, miró de reojo a su esposa que tocaba felizmente. Seguramente estaba disfrutando del momento, cosa que la llenaba de furia porque estaba segura de que ese random fue demasiado conveniente para Haruka. La rubia movía su cabeza de un lado a otro y en ese momento miró a Michiru con expectativa...

 **Can't explain that it was something to see** **  
** **Can't contain something ever real** **  
** **Ever real** **  
** **Hey!**

Luego de dar el "grito rockero" miró a su esposa con mucho fastidio, no cantaría porque era el solo de guitarra.

 **-** Eres una tramposa, la elegiste.

-No.

-Lo estás disfrutando cariño.

-¿Me crees capaz?

-Siempre has querido que dé el "grito rockero".

-Si no tienes pruebas, soy inocente de todo lo que se me acusa.

-Ya verás Haruka.

Las chicas siguieron cantando y tocando en la sala de su casa, divertidas porque ambas se sabían a la perfección la lista de la otra. Había canciones que a Michiru le apenaba cantar, pero por no perder contra Haruka debía hacerlo, un caso en específico fue "The bad touch". Odiaba tanto esa canción que incluso el video se le hacía una basura, un grupo de hombres disfrazados de alguna clase de mamífero, quizá changos, quizá lémures, no estaba segura… La cuestión era que estaban en la calle cantando una letra simplemente lujuriosa y de mal gusto.

No entendía la razón por la que a Haruka le gustaba esa canción, pero se divertía cada que salía en su lista y cantaba a todo pulmón el horrible tema de Bloodhound Gang. En ese momento Michiru estaba roja al tener que cantar "and then we'll do it doggie style", miró a la rubia molesta cuando escuchó su risa al verla dudar en la frase y el odioso coro era lo peor "you and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals, so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel" en la que era acompañada por su esposa que incluso se movía mientras tocaba.

-Las estás escogiendo Haruka Tenoh- dijo molesta.

-Esta no la escogí, te lo juro por mi madre.

-¡Entonces escogiste la primera!

-Sí- dijo sonriendo.

-No puedo creer que me hagas trampa Haruka.

-Te toca Michiru.

-Ya no quiero jugar contigo tramposa.

-Entonces pierdes por default.

-NO.

-Está especificado en las reglas del juego.

-Claro que no.

-Revisa las reglas de nuevo.

-No las escribimos Haruka.

-Porque no quisiste.

-Ni siquiera planteaste la opción.

-No la pensaste- sonreía divertida.

-Eso es ser una tramposa.

-Pierdes si te retiras.

-Ok, pero al descubrir tu falta técnica queda anulada tu victoria y tienes consecuencias.

-Es justo, viene en las reglas.

-Por tanto, hoy te toca estar atada.

Haruka miró a Michiru con un poco de incredulidad mientras dejaban los instrumentos en un soporte para poder ir a cocinar. La violinista parecía hablar en serio cuando hablaba sobre el castigo que tendría y sonrió al darse cuenta de que era algo que podría soportar.

-Pensé que dirías que no haríamos el amor.

-Ese castigo suena mejor Tenoh. Hoy no haremos el amor.

-¡Ey, no se vale cambiar el castigo!

-Lo siento, debes ver las reglas. En ellas se dice que si el contrario propone un mejor castigo el mío se anula y se queda el del rival.

-¿No podemos anular la decisión Michiru?

-Debe apelar con el réferi supremo joven Tenoh.

-¿Quién es?

-Yo y no estoy disponible para apelaciones porque es mi día libre.

-¡Michiru, no es justo!

* * *

Comían ramen en un local callejero, él le platicaba sobre su día en el trabajo y estaba completamente divertido al ver los gestos que su novia le hacía cada que decía algo gracioso. Ella no hablaba mucho pues le prestaba atención a todo lo que él decía, sonreía o intentaba no escupir el ramen con las actitudes simplistas de su joven acompañante.

Su mente comenzó a divagar un poco al recordar las cosas que necesitaba hacer para la importante tarea que tenía por delante, simplemente necesitaba que esa mujer se comunicara con ella para dar un golpe certero a esa mujerzuela. Dejó atrás las cavilaciones cuando la mano del chico subía y bajaba frente a su rostro, miró su rostro, estaba un poco molesto. Sonrió porque ya sabía como zafarse del despiste que había cometido, no por nada era una artista y sabía leer a todos a su alrededor.

-Lo siento Seiya, me quedé pensando en la cara de frustración de Yaten. Debió ser sumamente divertido y tú seguramente te veías guapísimo haciendo que se enojara.

-Eres perversa Esmeralda- rio.

-Honestamente se lo merece por querer controlarte.

-Eso no importa porque yo soy el dueño de mi propio destino.

-Me excita escucharte hablar como todo un hombre.

Seiya le sonrió al sentirse el semental más grande del universo, esa determinación se la debía a Esmeralda. Las palabras de su novia no parecieron molestarle a pesar de haberlo dicho en voz alta y frente a todos en ese puesto que simplemente se incomodaron e hicieron muecas de asco.

-Eres tan hermosa.

-Lo sé.

La mujer se llevó una mano a la boca para comenzar a reír o a graznar que era lo que realmente el sonido que salía de esa boca. El dueño del pequeño puesto intentó contar hasta mil para no correr a ese par de comensales, después de todo eran clientes y se merecían respeto como los demás. Lo mejor era pedirles un poco de discreción en su plática o su manera de carcajearse.

- _"Qué mujer tan desagradable"._

Pensó al verla poner su mano en la entrepierna del chico, ni para eso era discreta o tenía algo de clase y se preguntaba si el muchacho estaba urgido o deseoso de cariño para salir con alguien tan vulgar como esa "señorita".

-Ya no me comentaste sobre la plática que tuvieron con Setsuna.

-¿No?

-Nada.

-Lo siento, es que necesitaba hablarte de la reacción de Yaten para que te divirtieras.

-Eres tan considerado, pero ahora quiero saber sobre lo importante de tu día.

-En realidad hablamos sobre el nuevo disco de Michiru.

-¿Tan rápido? ¿No iba a grabar después de la boda con Tenoh?

-Eso hizo.

Esmeralda abrió sus ojos al escuchar a Seiya, dejó los palillos sobre la barra del puesto de una forma violenta que hizo girar las cabezas de los demás. La mujer parecía querer matar a su acompañante en ese momento, todos podían ver el odio con el que lo miraba mientras que él seguía comiendo y tenía los ojos sobre el tazón de ramen.

La reina del jazz no lo podía creer, se suponía que el tarado de Seiya le había prometido avisarle cuando el evento fuera a celebrarse. Ella quería que Mimi fuera a intervenir o quizá mandar a los molestos paparazzi para hacer del evento un infierno, pero eso no sucedió. ¿Cómo rayos había olvidado mencionar ese pequeño detalle? Eso no era parte de su plan, salía de toda la jugada, la ira que tanto trabajo le costó plantar en Seiya para ponerlo en contra de esa piruja violinista, apretó su puño para contener la odio que tenía. Por nada del mundo debía perder la confianza de su representante.

-¿Cuándo?- intentó calmarse.

-Pues… Casi cumplen un mes.

-¡Un mes!

-¿Te puedes tranquilizar Esmeralda?

El mal temperamento de Seiya salió a relucir en ese momento, todo por el grito de enojo que dio su actual novia. ¿No se suponía que lo amaba? Seguramente seguía enganchada con Tenoh y eso le molestaba pues su mente simplemente imaginaba esa posibilidad.

Esmeralda notó que se estaba molestando con ella, tanto tiempo perdido con ese tonto y ahora le quedaba mal. Bastante tenía con acostarse con él pensando en Diamante para poder responder a sus impulsos carnales, estaba segura de que muchos la llamarían prostituta y eso no le importaba puesto que su ambición era destruir a Michiru. Por tanto, haría todo lo que estuviera en su alcance para hacer que eso ocurriera, no importaba a cuanta gente dañara en el camino.

Seguramente Seiya pensaba que a ella estaba enamorada de Haruka, pero realmente le valía un pepino lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer la mujer que le componía. Debía aceptar que esa rubia era endiabladamente hermosa y sí, muchas veces fantaseaba con tener algo con ella ¿pero amarla? Esas eran palabras mayores, muy importantes y significativas, eso solamente lo había sentido por un hombre. Diamante era su talón de Aquiles, quien podía hacer de ella lo que quisiera sin importar que la usara, pues ella siempre regresaría a sus pies.

-Me molesta que me ocultes las cosas, tenemos dos meses saliendo Seiya y pensé que realmente me querías. Ahora veo que soy cualquier cosa para ti.

Seiya se quedó callado, qué desgraciado era con ella, no estaba pensando en Haruka… Lo que realmente le había dolido era saber que se había avergonzado de su relación y debía explicarle la realidad.

-No es eso, no quería que te trataran mal.

-¿No será que cuidabas a Michiru?

-Sé que Michiru se ha comportado mal conmigo, pero sigue siendo mi amiga y tú eres mi novia. Las trato de cuidar, no se llevan nada bien ¿a qué ibas? La realidad es que iban a salir peleadas y todos me culparían de intentar arruinar la boda.

-Todos se preocupan por Michiru Kaioh, todos lamen el suelo que pisa esa maldita lesbiana.

-Esmeralda.

-Es que no entiendo Seiya, ¿por qué defiendes a una enferma? Es una retorcida que se la pasa acostándose con cualquiera e infectando a medio mundo con su enfermedad. Es una arpía sin corazón que te usa para estar cerca de Taiki.

-Michiru no está enferma.

-Es una enfermedad mental- decía señalando su cabeza.

-Eso no es cierto.

-¡Qué sí! Deberían mandarla al psiquiátrico y darle electrochoques en su maldita cabeza a ver si se cura. Deberían matar a todos esos depravados que solamente ensucian las tradiciones y valores.

-¿En verdad lo crees?- levantó una ceja.

-Sí, van contaminando a las nuevas generaciones diciendo que "amor es amor, no importa el género". ¿Cómo se les ocurre? Desde niños deberían de eliminarlos, cuando veas que tu hijo es un marica o tu hija una marimacha se les debería de dormir como a los perros… Escorias de la humanidad.

-Hablas como una loca, ¿tanto los odias?

-¿No es obvio? Violan niños, los unen a su ejército de depravados al no superar el trauma que les dejaron por la mala experiencia. Luego se meten con los valores tradicionales como la familia, "queremos casarnos". ¿Para qué? Simplemente quieren manchar todo lo hermoso que las personas sanas hemos construido.

-Lo siento, pero lo que dices es una ignorancia total.

-¿Sabías que todos piensan que eres gay en la disquera?

-No es cierto.

-Con tu cabello largo y la manera de moverte piensan eso. Te cuidas mucho, además de que eres amigo de esa desviada.

-Si tengo amigos gay, ¿soy gay?

-Pues bien dicen que si te juntas con la escoria, pareces escoria.

-Michiru es un excelente ser humano, es una dama.

-¿La damas lamen vaginas?

-No Esmeralda, las damas respetan a los demás.

-¿Me estás diciendo que soy una cualquiera?

-Incluso las prostitutas tienen clase, así que no te confundas.

-Yo no tengo clase.

-Nada.

-¿Señor usted qué piensa de los maricas y las marimacho?

Esmeralda se giró a un hombre mayor que comía pacíficamente su tazón de ramen, escuchaba como todos en el puesto las abominaciones que salían de la boca de esa mujer.

-Que son seres humanos.

-¿Lo ve normal?

-En mis tiempos no era bien visto señorita. Por eso me cuesta un poco de trabajo ver parejas del mismo sexo.

-Ves, al señor le dan asco.

-Yo no dije eso, acabo de decir que me cuesta un poco ver a parejas del mismo sexo. Pero eso no quiere decir que deba hablar pestes de ellos, si no se meten conmigo o con terceras personas por mí que hagan lo que quieran.

-¿Disculpe?

-Eso, siempre que respeten y sigan las leyes está bien. No por ser gente homosexual quiere decir que sean malos, lo malo es generar odio señorita.

-Seguramente usted es un marica.

-Si lo fuese, estaría orgulloso de mí. Tengo empleo, soy un hombre de bien y respeto a los demás, soy el presidente de la junta vecinal. Soy un buen ciudadano que paga impuestos, sigo la ley al pie de la letra. Podría seguir enlistando mis virtudes señorita y creo que no entendería nada.

-Marica.

-Tanto odio tiene por esas personas que seguramente la "lesbiana reprimida" es usted.

-¡Cómo se atreve a insultarme viejo decrépito!- dijo arrojándole su tazón a la cara.

-ESMERALDA.

Gritó Seiya, pero ya era tarde porque Esmeralda tenía la botella de soda en una mano y estaba a punto de romperla en la cabeza del anciano. Esa noche sería larga y problemática para el pobre hombre.

* * *

Corría por los pasillos de su casa para llegar al estudio de Haruka, estaba sumamente emocionada del mensaje de texto que acababa de recibir. No lo podía creer, seguramente era un sueño el que estaba pasando y lo mejor era lo compartiría con la pianista. Se olvidó de tocar la puerta del estudio, entró sin más sonriendo, con el brazo extendido y gritando.

-¡Haruka mira!

Eiji giró su cuerpo para ver a la esposa de la candidata Tenoh, estaba espantado al escuchar los gritos de la mujer.

-Mi vida… Tokui y yo…

-¡Tienes que leer el mensaje!

La rubia le sonrió al verla completamente feliz, estaba un poco apenada porque en ese momento estaba en una conferencia con su padre, el presidente y otros políticos. Todos eran los candidatos del partido, se estaban poniendo de acuerdo para el inicio de todas sus campañas y los eventos que realizarían.

-Señores debo retirarme unos momentos, mi esposa tiene una situación y es de carácter urgente. Por favor continúen, no tardaré mucho. De todas formas, el señor Tokui puede resolver las dudas que tengan sin ningún problema- decía apenada.

En ese momento Michiru se dio cuenta de que la rubia estaba hablando por teléfono con otras personas. Miró el altavoz por el cual las personas le respondían a Haruka que no había problema, pero hasta ella entendió que estaban molestos pues la seriedad de las respuestas era enorme. Sintió la mirada de Eiji que amablemente le sonrió, pero por la cara que puso sabía que eso le costaría a su esposa un par de regaños.

Haruka ya se había levantado y tomó su hombro para salir del estudio, Michiru estaba completamente roja por la vergüenza que le había causado a su esposa.

-¿Qué ocurre querida?- le dijo tranquila.

-Lo siento Haruka, acabo de ocasionar problemas.

-No bajes la mirada, no hiciste nada malo. Tú eres lo más importante en mi vida, ¿qué sucede?

-Después, sigue trabajando.

-Eso no Michiru, ya viniste a contagiarme tu entusiasmo. Muéstrame.

La violinista le extendió el móvil sumamente apenada, era una tonta por haber olvidado tocar la puerta, debía recordar que Haruka le había comentado de esa conferencia con los demás candidatos para la Dieta Nacional. Seguramente haría que todos pensaran que su rubia era una irresponsable al salir de la junta por los gritos que había dado.

-"Señorita Kaioh. Nos complace notificarle que ha sido nominada a cuatro categorías de los International Classical Music Awards. Las cuales son _Artista del año, Compositor, Álbum del año_ e _Instrumento_. Que se celebrarán en Moscú el 20 de octubre del presente año".

En el estudio Eiji explicaba el plan de trabajo de Haruka para su campaña, informaba los puntos clave que la rubia quería llevar a cabo. Escucharon un grito que los dejó algo preocupados, hasta Ryunosuke pensó que la excusa de su hija no era un invento y que algo malo había ocurrido.

Mientras tanto Haruka había dejado caer el móvil de Michiru para cargarla y gritar como loca, estaba completamente emocionada con las nominaciones de su bella violinista. No le importó que la escucharan pues estaba orgullosa de los logros de Michiru, su ahora esposa le había comentado de la nominación que había tenido como _Artista joven del año_ y que siempre la nominaban en él. Incluso había ganado las nominaciones sin problema, su sueño era ser considerada como alguien más relevante y no un talento juvenil.

-Felicidades querida, debemos celebrar.

Michiru miraba desde arriba la sonrisa de Haruka, parecía estar más emocionada que ella y en verdad agradecía el apoyo que le daba.

-¿No estás enojada por la interrupción?

-Claro que no, tus nominaciones son más importantes que mi tonta campaña.

-Te van a escuchar cariño.

-Quiero que escuchen que estoy orgullosa de ti.

-Bájame para que pueda besarte.

-Te amo Michiru.

Haruka bajó a Michiru y la chica le dio un tierno beso, no muy largo para que no se convirtiera en otra cosa. La pianista acarició su rostro y la abrazó, estaba completamente agradecida con la vida de estar casada con la violinista, lo mejor era ser correspondida en el sentimiento que tenía.

-Regresa a la junta.

-No me tardaré, ¿a dónde quieres ir a cenar?

-Podemos cenar en casa.

-De ninguna manera, es tu noche. Piensa cómo quieres que celebremos y yo haré que así sea.

-Pareces un genio.

-Sus deseos son órdenes.

-Ya- rio.

-En serio, dime lo que deseas y eso haré.

-Pensaré, pero ve a terminar tus deberes.

-De acuerdo.

Haruka se acercó para darle otro beso a Michiru que reía al ver la forma tan cariñosa en que lo hacía.

-Ve.

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo Haruka.

-Piensa.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar al estudio, mover su mano en forma de despedida y cerrar la puerta. Ahora necesitaba ir a contarle a Setsuna, hablar con ella para que le ayudara a pensar cómo celebrar con Haruka las nominaciones. Sabía que la rubia querría celebrar a lo grande porque había notado el orgullo que sentía por ella.

-Max, gracias por velar por mí desde el cielo y hacer que encontrara a Haruka. En verdad soy muy feliz con ella, sé que no debe ser fácil para ti, pero siento tu apoyo para que yo sea feliz.

Dijo antes de tomar su móvil para comenzar a llamar a Setsuna, no tardó mucho para que la mujer atendiera.

- **Hola Kaioh.**

-Set, no vas a creer lo que ocurrió.

- **Estás embarazada-** se burló.

-No empieces.

- **¿Qué ocurre? Te escuchas muy emocionada.**

-Me nominaron en los ICMA y no es para lo mismo de siempre.

- **¡No te creo!**

-Lo juro.

- **Michiru estoy muy orgullosa de ti, al fin se cumplió tu sueño más grande.**

-Este año es el mejor de mi vida, me casé con la mujer que amo, regresaron mis ganas por tocar y me nominaron en cuatro categorías en los ICMA.

- **Deberían nominarme como "representante del año".**

-Setsuna, deja de burlarte.

- **Lo digo con indignación, a nosotros nos olvidan. Somos los que tenemos a los artistas en comunión con su genio y creatividad.**

-Qué sufrida.

- **Ya en serio, muchas felicidades amiga. Te lo merecías desde hace mucho tiempo, vas a ganar, estoy segura y todos se rendirán a tus pies.**

 **-** Exageras Set.

- **¿Ya le contaste a Tenoh?**

-Fue la primera en saber.

- **Me siento ofendida.**

-Drama queen- se burló.

- **Sólo un poco.**

Ambas chicas se comenzaron a reír de la escena que Setsuna había montado, pero era lógico que Michiru le diría antes a su esposa. La representante estaba feliz por su amiga, en ese momento parecía que nada podría arrebatarles la alegría que las rodeaba. Todo lo malo parecía desaparecer si se trataba de Haruka y Michiru, estaba completamente convencida de que se lo merecían que incluso tenía la loca idea de enviarle un regalo a Elsa por haberse cruzado en la vida de Michiru.

Gracias a esa loca la pianista se armó de valor para reconocer que quería a su amiga,acción que hizo demostrar lo que sentía por la violinista. Todo eso llevó a Michiru a dejar atrás sus miedos, ir a Londres y cerrar el trágico capítulo que tuvo con Maxine. Desde ese momento las chicas formalizaron la relación y ahora todo valía la pena.

-Haruka quiere llevarme a celebrar.

- **¿** **Te dejó escoger?**

-Por supuesto.

- **Bien querida, debemos pensar algo que ambas disfruten y nada de laser tag.**

 **-** Qué buena idea Set.

- **¿No escuchaste?**

-Jugaremos laser tag.

- **No Michiru, laser tag no.**

-Pero también querrá llevarme a cenar.

- **Enfócate en la cena, cancela el laser tag.**

-Sí, ya te dije que después de laser tag.

- **No, no, laser tag no.**

-Debería inscribir al equipo si hay torneo.

- **Michiru no harás nada tan tonto como eso, yo no vuelvo a jugar con críos.**

-No sabes cuanto te quiero Set, no había pensado en el laser tag.

- **No sabes cuanto maldigo mi gran bocota.**

-¿Qué podríamos cenar?

- **Te lo ruego, deja el laser tag para otro día.**

 **-** ¿Por qué?

- **Es algo importante.**

-Lo sé, por eso digo que es una buena idea jugar laser tag. Pero el hecho de que el hermoso y refinado juego sea importante, no quiere decir que no convine con la gran noticia.

- **Eres igual a Momo.**

-¿Tú crees?

- **Sí y ahora no importa la similitud que tienes con ella, mejor dime ¿qué piensas cenar?**

-Takoyaki.

- **Me muero Kaioh, estás como una niña pequeña. Haz algo más elegante e íntimo, no puedes ir a jugar laser tag o comer takoyaki.**

-Haruka dijo que haríamos lo que yo quisiera para celebrar.

- **Hola pequeña, me podrías comunicar con mi amiga. Es una mujer casada de 25 años que por alguna razón se ha perdido en ti ¿puedes regresarmela?**

-Tonta.

- **Michiru, si te quieres divertir vayan al karaoke ¡o qué sé yo!**

-Laser tag.

- **Me rindo, ve al bendito laser tag y luego cenen takoyaki, yakitori y acompañen la cena con cerveza. Como adolescentes que salen por primera vez en la noche.**

-Excelente idea Set, será algo fuera de la rutina.

- **No de nuevo.**

-Setsuna no quiero que nuestro matrimonio entre en la rutina, eso puede ser muy peligroso y no quiero que Haruka se aburra de mí.

- **¿Por eso es mejor actuar como una niña?**

-Puedes pensar que es ser inmaduro, pero a ver si a ti se te ocurre decirle eso a Taiki cuando te lleve a ver béisbol o jugarlo. ¿Sabías que es el único deporte que ama? Cuando empiece la temporada te llevará, tiene un palco hermoso y te hará llevar una casaca gris.

- **Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto.**

 **-** Si los partidos son en el Tokyo Dome, deberás ir.

- **¡Le va a los Gigantes de Yomiuri!**

-Claro, pensé que lo sabías.

- **¿Cómo me dejaste ser novia de él?**

-Porque yo no lo sabía Setsuna.

- **¡Qué horror!-** gritaba desesperada.

-Respira Setsuna- se reía.

- **He deshonrado a mi familia y a mi equipo… No puedo amar a un Gigante de Yomiuri.**

-Es un juego Setsuna.

- **Y yo que presumo de ser fiel a mi equipo y afición, mira lo bajo que he caído.**

-Bueno, ya sé que reacción tendrá él cuando sepa que sale con una mujer que es aficionada a los Tigres de Hanshin.

- **Estoy a punto del infarto Michiru.**

-Son tal para cual.

- **Llama a una ambulancia para que vengan por mí**.

-Estás loca.

- **Necesito un viaje rápido a Osaka, debo purificarme en el Koshien Stadium.**

-No lo puedo creer- decía divertida.

- **Debería morir por la vergüenza que hice pasar a mis ancestros**.

-"Deshonrada tú, deshonrada tu familia, deshonrada tu vaca".

 **-Deja de burlarte Kaioh, aunque me encanta esa película.**

-Es un juego Setsuna, es beisbol.

- **No es un simple juego querida, es una tradición que pasa de generación en generación. Es una rivalidad que nos hace lo que somos, los mejores de todos los tiempos.**

-¿Segura? Creí que los Gigantes tienen 34 campeonatos y tus Tigres 5.

- **Michiru Kaioh, no te atrevas a seguir o juro que te mato.**

La molestia en Setsuna podía ser percibida por Michiru desde el teléfono, algunas veces olvidaba que su amiga era una apasionada del juego. Ella vivió mucho tiempo en Osaka, era hija de una familia acaudalada de la zona, sus abuelos eran aficionados del equipo local y si había partido tenían que ir al estadio como si fuera una religión. Llegaban tres horas antes del partido para comenzar a preparar el palco, "probaban" las trompetillas y los dedos de espuma, Setsuna amaba pasar tiempo con su familia unidos por el deporte.

Era obvio que le inculcaron la gran rivalidad que tenían con los Gigantes y que siempre sería una de las más apasionadas de la liga central del béisbol profesional japonés. Al mudarse a Tokio con sus padres por la expansión de su empresa y entrar a la universidad sólo pisaba el estadio de los Gigantes si jugaba contra sus Tigres, de otra forma siempre hacía muecas o imitaba tener náuseas siempre que se topaba con algo del equipo rival.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a Osaka?

- **Sí, tú también debes ser purificada en ese estadio sagrado. Esperemos que Tenoh no le vaya a ese inmundo equipo.**

 **-** No sé qué tanto le guste a Haruka el béisbol, no le he preguntado.

- **Ahora sabemos que es importante preguntarlo o puedes terminar con un Gigante apestoso como novio.**

-Oye, no seas así con Taiki él es buen chico.

- **Increíble en realidad, pero ahora sé su horrendo y asqueroso secreto. Sabía que algún defecto debía tener, simplemente no me imaginé que sería uno tan malo.**

-No es un criminal, además es normal que le vaya al equipo es el más ganador e histórico del país. Por algo le llaman…

- **No te atrevas, o en este momento terminamos nuestra amistad.**

-Tienes razón Setsuna, es un ultraje que le llamen así cuando los Tigres tienen más tradición y orgullo japonés corriendo por sus venas- decía nerviosa.

- **"El equipo de Japón", no son más que unos suertudos y sabes que los odiamos más por humillarnos frente al emperador.**

-Este año será diferente y los Tigres ganarán.

Michiru no notó que en ese momento Eiji y Haruka la estaban escuchando, ambos se miraron y sonrieron. ¿A Michiru le gustaba el beisbol? Era una gran sorpresa y lo mejor era saber que siendo de Tokio le fuera a los Tigres. La miraban afirmar, para dar la razón a la persona que estaba del otro lado de la línea…

- **APLASTAREMOS A ESOS ASQUEROSOS GIGANTES, LOS ODIO.**

Ambos se aguantaron las ganas de reír al escuchar los gritos apasionados de Setsuna salir del móvil de Michiru, que lo separaba de su oreja porque sabía que le reventaría el tímpano.

-¿Entonces iremos a Osaka?

- **Debes purificarte para que Tenoh no sea una de esas aficionadas de pacotilla.**

-Es comprensible.

- **Me tranquilizaré para buscar vuelos, será de entrada por salida porque no te puedes retrasar en las grabaciones.**

-Eres muy amable.

- **Sabes haz lo que te guste, que nadie más te vuelva a decir que el laser tag es un juego de críos.**

-Tú eres quien lo dice Set.

- **Pues no lo volveré a decir, necesito hablar con Taiki para ver cómo manejamos esta dificultad en nuestra relación.**

-Será lo mejor.

- **Ve a celebrar con Tenoh.**

-Gracias Set.

Michiru terminó la llamada con un largo suspiro, Setsuna era una apasionada y lo mejor era seguirle el juego. No podía decirle que veía los juegos de los Gigantes y que ya había ido a unos partidos con Usagi, Minako, Rei, Ami y Makoto los jueves que era "cueva de hombres". Incluso les había tomado la foto a las chicas con los jerseys del equipo, Michiru prefirió no salir en la imagen pues a su amiga le daría un ataque como el de hace unos minutos.

-¿Setsuna le va a los Tigres de Hanshin?- preguntó la rubia.

-Es aficionada de hueso colorado.

-Le dará un infarto a su amiga cuando sepa que la familia Tenoh le va a los Gigantes.

Michiru miró a Haruka con cierto temor al escuchar todos los insultos de Setsuna al equipo rival. Pero la rubia parecía estar bastante divertida con las reacciones de la representante.

-Mi papá le va a los Gigantes, usualmente no puede ir a los juegos. Pero le consigue boletos a las chicas detrás de home, Makoto es super fanática como papá.

-¿No te gusta el beisbol?

-Sí, pero yo no le voy a un equipo como tal. Simplemente disfruto los juegos, pero mi papá me hace ponerme las casacas de los Gigantes.

-Siento que traiciono a Setsuna cada que voy al estadio con las chicas a ver a los Gigantes.

-¿Irás a purificarte?

-Sí o puede colapsar.

-Es divertido ver ese tipo de reacciones tan arrebatadas en las personas, el deporte hace magia. Es lo que les digo Tokui, hagamos de esas rivalidades algo sano.

-Creo que tiene razón candidata, explotemos los elementos en lo que usted tiene más experiencia para crear conciencia en las personas. Pero debe estudiar los demás campos de la política, no todo es deporte y cultura.

-Seguiré tus consejos Tokui.

-Gracias candidata, señora espero no se enoje por mi impertinencia. Hace un rato me angustié al pensar que algo malo ocurría con usted o su familia, por eso le pregunté a su esposa si necesitaban algo. Pero me dijo que usted fue nominada a los ICMA, felicitaciones señora Michiru.

-Gracias señor Tokui.

-¿Ya decidiste qué quieres hacer para celebrar?

Michiru le sonrió a Haruka de oreja a oreja, la mirada de su esposa le hizo enternecerse y por supuesto sabía lo que eso significaba. La violinista quería sólo una cosa…

-Laser tag.

-¿Laser tag?- decía Eiji incrédulo.

-Un deporte noble y refinado- decía Michiru.

-Sé lo que es el laser tag señora. ¿De verdad quiere ir a los juegos Crown?

-¿Cómo sabes que hay laser tag en ese lugar?- dijo Haruka.

-Estuve en el torneo pasado con unos amigos y el equipo Foxhound nos eliminó en la segunda ronda.

-El maldito Liquid- dijo molesta la rubia.

-¿Qué?

-Nosotras ganamos ese torneo, la final fue contra ese pequeño y sus amigos. Pero su jefa tenía cierta rivalidad con el niño.

-Porque te acosaba.

-Era un enamoramiento veraniego.

-¿Por eso te llevó flores? Maldito niño.

Eiji negó con la cabeza al ver los celos de Haruka, era tan infantil estar celosa de un niño rubio que era bastante petulante. Pero un niño a final de cuentas y ellos al ser los adultos debían saber controlarse e ignorarlos.

-¿Qué equipo eran señora Michiru?

-Euterpe.

-Vi una eliminatoria de ese equipo, el jugador que se llamaba Neptune tenía clase al jugar, parecía una sombra y qué habilidad para ser líder. Ahora entiendo por qué ganaron, espero me felicite a su líder señora.

-Yo soy Neptune- decía emocionada.

-¡Mentira!

-No Tokui, ella es Neptune.

-Es usted toda una inspiración, la vi rodar por el suelo y levantarse para dispararle a un rival, luego desapareció y emboscó a otro niño. Todo eso en menos de cinco minutos.

-Todo fue gracias a mi equipo, ellos me cuidaban de todo. Sin ellos no soy nada.

-Felicidades candidata, se casó con la mejor jugadora de laser tag.

-Gracias- dijo confundida.

-¿Quiere acompañarnos al laser tag?

-Es algo privado señora Michiru, sería un impertinente.

-Para mí sería un honor jugar a su lado.

-¿En verdad puedo?

-Claro

Decía Michiru tomando las manos de Tokui, Haruka suspiró al saber que su asesor de campaña era otro loco como su esposa que gustaba del laser tag. Rascó su cabeza para hacerse a la idea de que irían a los juegos, ella esperaba llevar a Michiru a cenar, no a jugar.

-Iré a ponerme el uniforme de laser tag.

-¿Tiene ropa deportiva señor Tokui?

-Iba a ir al gimnasio señora, tengo una maleta en mi auto.

-Vaya por ella y por favor tenga la confianza de pasar al baño a cambiar su atuendo, yo me pondré mi uniforme.

* * *

-Al fin das la cara Uranus- gritaba un niño.

-Niño malcriado- murmuró.

El niño se acercaba amenazadoramente a la rubia quien estaba contando hasta el millón para no explotar contra ese pequeño engendro. La mirada azul del niño se desvió al ver el hermoso cabello color aqua de Michiru y sonrió.

-Señorita Neptune, me alegra verla.

-Hola Liquid, ¿cómo estás?

-Ahora que la veo estoy bien, algunas veces pensaba que mi mente la había inventado pues alguien tan hermosa como usted debía ser una diosa.

-Tranquiliza tus hormonas enano- gruñó Haruka.

-No empieces cariño.

-Le dije que no debería ser novia de un patán como ese rubio de rancho.

-Para tu información pequeño gañan ella ya no es mi novia.

-Ah sí- dijo sonriendo.

-Es mi esposa.

Haruka disfrutó la cara de dolor del niño que pasó en segundos del cielo al infierno, parecía que le habían dicho que su perro había muerto, que había reprobado el año o peor, que estaba castigado. Michiru se dio cuenta de la cara de su esposa y le dio un leve golpe con el codo en las costillas, ese niño estaba sufriendo por la noticia.

-¿Es verdad?- dijo aguantando las lágrimas.

-Nos casamos hace un mes Liquid, lo que dice es verdad.

-¿De verdad lo amas?

-Mucho, lamento lastimarte pequeño… No me gusta ser quien te rompa el corazón.

-Ahora vete a llorar lejos para que no la hagas sentir mal- dijo la rubia.

-CHOP.

-Me duele.

-No puedo creer que seas tan insensible con Liquid. ¿Qué nunca sufriste por un amor imposible a su edad?

-Claro.

-Pues respeta.

Haruka rodó los ojos al recibir el regaño de Michiru que se había dado la vuelta para consolar al pequeño.

-¿Soy feo?

-Claro que no.

-¿Por qué Uranus?

-Porque amo a Uranus, a tu vida llegará alguien a quien ames más de lo que puedes imaginar. Lo sabrás porque esa persona te llenará el alma y te la vaciará al mismo tiempo.

-No se si pueda seguir después de este dolor.

-Lo harás Liquid, es el primero de muchos enamoramientos que tendrás antes de encontrar a la indicada para ti.

-¿Segura?

-Por supuesto, eres un jovencito muy guapo y tienes una hermosa personalidad además de ser todo un caballero.

-¿Cree que soy un caballero?

-Siempre me lo has demostrado.

-Gracias señorita Neptune.

-Ya niño, deja de abrazar a mi esposa.

-Haruka- frunció el ceño.

-Ganaste Uranus, espero que sepas cuidar a la señorita Neptune o yo acabaré contigo.

-Inténtalo niño.

-Basta Haruka, deja de pelear con Liquid.

-¿Te llamas Haruka? Tienes nombre de niña- se burló.

-Eli es hora de irnos- gritó una mujer.

-Tú también tienes nombre de niña.

-Cállate Uranus.

-Ya los dos, dejen de pelear. Eli ve con tu madre y Haruka debes tranquilizarte.

-Señorita Neptune… Usted ya sabe mi nombre, ¿podría saber el suyo?

-Michiru- le sonrió.

-Qué hermoso nombre.

-Al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo enano.

-Cuida a la señorita Michiru o te daré tu merecido.

-Lo haré, no debes decirlo.

-Más te vale Haruka.

-Vete niño, tu madre parece desesperada.

-La veré después señorita.

-Claro, cuídate Eli.

El niño se dio la vuelta sonriendo con mucha alegría, era una verdadera pena para él saber que la chica de la que se había enamorado se había casado con ese tipo. Le dolió saber que ya no tenía oportunidad con tan hermosa señorita, es que su cuerpo, su personalidad, su exótico color de cabello, sus hermosos ojos que estaban llenos de calor y dulzura le hacían sentirse el niño más afortunado del mundo pensando que tenía una oportunidad. Ahora sabía que esa oportunidad sólo estaba en su cabeza y la tristeza regresó a él.

-Michiru- suspiró

-¿Qué dijiste hijo?

-Nada, vamos a cenar.

* * *

La noche era hermosa, la gente que pasaba a su alrededor parecía estar feliz y pasarla bien, sentía cierta envidia al ver a las parejas tomadas de la mano. Todos estaban enamorados en Japón y apenas estaban en febrero, eso era lo que pasaba pues pronto sería San Valentín, las hormonas están por los aires y seguramente preparaban los regalos y cenas con su pareja.

Ella estaba sola, no había planes para cenar o regalos que buscar para su "amor", era una tortura caminar por las hermosas calles y ver la miel que derramaban los amantes. Seguía pensando en todo lo que había descubierto, se le partía el corazón al recordar cada momento vivido con su pareja. Cada palabra, cada caricia, cada beso, cada mirada, incluso las promesas…

Suspiró profundamente, nada fue verdad y simplemente la habían usado, se burló de ella… Mentiras, no había nada más que mentiras en todo lo que había vivido, deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder tener frente a ella a esa persona para golpearla, tirarle los dientes por su crueldad. Risas, escuchó risas cerca de su ubicación y miró a todas partes para poder saber donde estaba la dueña de esas carcajadas.

-Haruka…- dijo a medio suspiro.

Sí, en un puesto estaba la rubia cenando y muy feliz, pero dudó un poco al ver la vestimenta de la pianista. Pantalones deportivos negros, un jersey blanco de manga larga, sus tenis y el cabello algo desordenado. La escuchó bromear sobre algún juego o algo por el estilo, fue en ese momento que escuchó la risa de su acompañante. Esa hermosa mujer de cabello aqua no sólo reía de las bromas, participaba en ellas, hacía gestos algo dramáticos que le sacaban una bella sonrisa a la rubia.

Se estremeció al ver que de ambas podías percibir el amor que sentían la una por la otra, las miradas y la postura corporal no mentían. Su vista estaba fija en ambas chicas, la acompañante de la rubia le pidió a la mujer que preparaba la comida poner algo en el radio. Lo supo porque hizo una seña y Haruka comenzó a cantar mientras movía la cabeza, la chica de cabellos aqua movía su cuerpo como si bailara. Dijeron algo…

-¿Me podría hacer un okonomiyaki de calamar y otro de ternera?- pedía la rubia.

-Abre la boca cariño- decía la chica.

En ese momento aquella mujer clavaba un mondadientes en un takoyaki, le sopló un poco y le dio de comer en la boca a Haruka. Se armó de valor en un momento, decidió cruzar la calle para confrontar a la rubia que estaba pasando un excelente momento junto a la chica. Mientras más se acercaba pudo ver la argolla de la rubia, miró a la chica y ella tenía una igual. No la había engañado cuando la visitó, en verdad estaba casada además de estar muy enamorada de su mujer.

-La pista de hielo ya no debe estar tan llena ¿no?- decía la chica.

-No, ya está terminando invierno.

-Deberíamos ir a patinar.

-Señor sus okonomiyaki.

-Gracias- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Ambas recibieron sus pedidos, no eran para la rubia después de todo y se sonrojó al pensar que era una glotona.

-¿Cuándo quieres ir Michiru?

-El domingo ambas descansamos.

-Será el último domingo que estés todo el día conmigo.

-Descansaré los domingos.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Es una promesa Michiru?

-Soy una Tenoh y…

-Los Tenoh no rompemos una promesa.

Las chicas se acercaron para darse un beso corto y muy lindo. Estaban felizmente casadas, ¿por qué ella no podía experimentar eso?

-Buenas noches señora Tenoh.

Las chicas se giraron para poder ver a la persona que estaba hablándole a alguna de las dos, al fin de cuentas ambas eran mujeres, además Michiru usaba el apellido de su esposa y eso les generaba cierta confusión. Michiru levantó una ceja al ver que la joven que las había interrumpido se refería a Haruka.

-Ah, señorita Osaka buenas noches.

-Lamento interrumpir su cena, me pareció prudente hablar con usted y no sabía cómo contactarla… Me tomé este atrevimiento.

-Me parece que le dejé una tarjeta de presentación.

-Yo… Seguramente la boté a la basura al instante en que les hice el té.

La rubia le sonrió, no había molestia o resentimiento en ella, simplemente le sonrió de forma cordial.

-Le presento a Michiru mi esposa.

-Mucho gusto, soy Naru Osaka.

-El gusto es mío señorita Osaka.

-¿Gusta acompañarnos a cenar?

-No quiero ser una aprovechada, además simplemente vine para decirle que acepto.

-¿Aceptar?

-Su propuesta de la demanda, no quiero ser una mujer sin respeto o dignidad, no dejaré que ese rufián se siga burlando de mí.

Haruka sintió un golpe de adrenalina en el pecho al escuchar esas palabras. Michiru llevó su mano a la pierna de la rubia para apretarla ligeramente pues también estaba entusiasmada al conocer la noticia. Al fin podrían dar marcha al plan que tenían para que Esmeralda las dejara de molestar y desapareciera de la vida de todos.

-Por favor cene con nosotras- dijo Michiru.

-Ya están a punto de terminar y no quiero interrumpir más su velada.

-No lo hace, a nosotras nos falta cenar otra tanda de takoyakis ¿cierto Haruka?

-Sí, jugamos tres horas laser tag y nos dejó con mucha hambre. También estamos celebrando un logro en la carrera de mi querida esposa- presumió Haruka.

-¿No es molestia?

-No- le respondieron.

-Dígame qué papeles debo firmar y…

-Señorita Osaka, no hablemos de eso hoy. Qué le parece si le doy el número de mi asistente, el señor Tokui para ponerse de acuerdo con él.

-Está bien, mañana mismo le llamaré a primera hora para firmar y recordar lo que haremos.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué desea pedir?

-Leeré el menú.

-Señorita Osaka, sólo recuerde que él la querrá disuadir en esta decisión que acaba de tomar y todo lo que dirá serán mentiras- dijo Michiru.

-Lo sé, pero ya no confío en él… Pasé por su casa y me di cuenta de que lo que su esposa me dijo es cierto… Lo vi con otra mujer… Sólo ha jugado con mis sentimientos.

-Confíe en usted y todo saldrá bien.

-Así lo haré- sonrió.

-¿Qué le ofrezco señorita?

-Okonomiyaki de cerdo por favor.

-Ves Michiru, la señorita Osaka es de las mías pues prefiere la carne.

-Prueba mi okonomiyaki de calamar, es muy rico.

Haruka abrió la boca lo más grande que pudo, cosa que le causó risa a Naru y enamoró más a Michiru que puso un pedazo del okonomiyaki en ella. Mientras la rubia masticaba la comida levantó el pulgar y afirmó dando su sello de aprobación.

-Prueba el de ternera.

-Pero debes dármelo tiernamente Haruka, porque eres muy brusca en algunas ocasiones… ¿Me estás escuchando? Dijiste que me darías ese bocado y mira…

Haruka apenas sostenía el pedazo de okonomiyaki con los dientes y se acercó a Michiru, sonrió al entender lo que su esposa quería hacer y dio la mordida delicadamente. Acarició su mejilla y le volvió a dar un beso.

-¿Así está bien Michiru?

-Te amo.

-No tanto como yo a ti.

-¿Qué se siente?

Las chicas miraron a Naru un poco confundidas, no entendían la pregunta de la chica.

-No comprendo- dijo Michiru.

-Encontrar al amor de tu vida, a la persona con la que te complementas perfectamente y que sabes que te ama intensamente tal cual tú lo haces. ¿Qué se siente?

Ambas chicas sonrieron ante la explicación de Naru que las miraba con admiración y respeto.

-En realidad, es una sensación indescriptible- respondió Haruka.

-¿Por qué?

-Son tantas cosas las que hay dentro de uno que es imposible darles un nombre a todas- continuó Michiru.

-Decir que me siento bien de estar con Michiru, es una palabra muy pequeña.

-Claro que agradecemos a la vida el juntarnos, sé que Haruka es la persona con la que quiero envejecer.

-Michiru es la última persona a la que quiero ver antes de morir.

-Podemos decir que somos un equipo.

-Somos un equipo querida, tú eres el número uno.

-Entonces eso es el amor… Estar con una persona con quien eres tú y no debes de usar máscaras. Que te dé lo mismo que tú le das y sobre todo que miré a la misma dirección.

-Lo más importante es que te respeta y te enseña a respetarte, no lo olvide señorita Osaka. Por eso amo a Michiru, es la mejor coincidencia que he tenido en la vida.

-Su plato señorita- interrumpió la cocinera.

-Gracias.

-¿Nos puede dar otra orden de takoyaki?

-Con mucho gusto joven y esta se la invito yo, es mi forma de desearles lo mejor en su matrimonio.

-Gracias señora.

-¿Laser tag?- dijo Naru regresando al tema anterior.

-Es el mejor deporte de todos los tiempos señorita.

-¿No es un juego de niños?

-No, es un deporte como ya le expliqué- decía la violinista algo indignada.

-Entiendo- se apenó.

-Disculpe ¿usted es Haruka Tenoh?- se acercó un hombre.

-Sí.

-¿La candidata a representante de la Dieta Nacional?

-Sí.

-¿Come en un puesto humilde?

-¿No puedo comer en donde quiera?

-Sí, sí… Es sólo que esperaba que comiera en algún restaurante de lujo de Minato.

-Para mí este puesto es un restaurante de cinco estrellas, es rico, hogareño y la comida está a buen precio.

-Pero usted es la hija del ministro de defensa.

-¿Y?

-Debería comer en mejores lugares, tiene el dinero.

-Yo soy feliz comiendo aquí.

-¡Se casó con Michiru Kaioh!- dijo emocionado.

-Así es, Haruka es mi esposa.

-¿Por qué dos personalidades comen en este puesto?

-Porque somos un par de ciudadanas japonesas que disfrutan de estos ricos platillos- mencionó Haruka.

-¿En verdad nos ve igual que a los de su clase?

-¿Cuándo dice "clase" se refiere a ser japoneses?

-Lo lamento, yo no le creía y ahora que veo que es honesta mi visión ha cambiado. ¿Puedo tomarme una foto con usted?

-Claro.

Michiru notó que su esposa estaba incomoda ante la petición, pero para no ser una completa lepera accedió lo que el hombre le pedía. Sonrió a la cámara de móvil del hombre que abrazaba por el hombro a la rubia y ella hizo lo mismo.

-Gracias, esto va para Instagram.

-No agradezca, fue un placer.

-Tiene mi voto representante Tenoh.

-No soy representante aún- dijo apenada y moviendo sus brazos.

-Lo será, mi familia y yo votaremos por usted.

El señor se sentó a cenar, mientras Haruka, Michiru y Naru hablaban sobre el laser tag. Al terminar la cena la rubia pagó, se despidió de todos para regresar a su casa.

-Ya tengo 500 likes representante. Puse "una cena maravillosa con un gran ser humano #TakoyakisTenoh".

-Son muchos. Nos vemos señor, disfrute su cena y no pague pues ya lo hice- se despidió dando la mano.

-¡Ven nuestra representante sí velará por nosotros!

-En este puesto votaremos por usted- dijeron.

-Gracias por darme su confianza.

-Es que usted es muy humilde.

-Todos somos Tenoh- dijo en broma Michiru.

-Es muy buen hashtag- comentó otra persona.

-Representante se toma una foto conmigo- pedía una chica.

-Claro, pero aún soy candidata.

De nuevo otra foto, esto era peor que cuando conducía en F1 y se sentía sumamente incómoda. La vida privada que una vez tuvo iba desapareciendo poco a poco, cosa que no le hacía mucha gracia. Michiru lo sabía pues percibía la incomodidad de Haruka y le angustiaba que en algún momento se diera por vencida o respondiera de una mala forma.

-Mire lo que puse.

-¿Instagram?- Haruka estaba roja de vergüenza.

-Sí.

-" _La honestidad tiene nombre y es Haruka Tenoh, mi futura representante. #TodosSomosTenoh #VotaTenoh #JuntosPorUnMejorPaís."_

-¿Qué le parece?

-Un gran gesto señorita.

-Señora Michiru muchas felicidades por su matrimonio, sé que usted apoya a nuestra representante- dijo la señora del puesto.

-Es porque la amo.

-¡Por Dios, tengo una foto con la sexy Haruka Tenoh!- gritó la chica.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Hola chicos, cumpliendo mi promesa del día de ayer les dejo el nuevo capítulo de la historia. Tuve que enviar a revisión las cosas antes de subir el capítulo porque Vicky hizo trampa jajaja. Pero mi referi (o sea mi novia) dijo que Vicky tenía razón no especifiqué nada con respecto a comentarios repetidos y me tardé un poco en subir el capítulo porque debía revisarlo antes de publicarlo. En fin, responderé los comentarios que hay del día de ayer y los demás el próximo viernes.**

 **Vicky: Es bueno saber que no te molestaste por lo de Elsa y su próxima aparición :) y me da risa que primero leas mi respuesta a tu comentario, siempre tienes algo que me saca una sonrisa. Las fotos que tienes de niña deben ser cómicas jajaja. Lo siento, hoy apareció Esmeralda que está sumamente enojada por no enterarse antes de la boda y nos leemos la próxima semana. Les dije que Yui no sería causante de peleas o disputas, pero es importante en las decisiones de Michiru y Haruka se hará más lista al pasar el tiempo, como dices fue dura pero tenía que hacerlo para empezar a tirar todas las maldades de Esmeralda.**

 **ShAnEbiLaSi: Pues yo la próxima semana empiezo a tener mucho trabajo pues ya comienzan las clases, entre más entras al mundo de los adultos menos tiempo tienes. Por eso uno cae al lado oscuro de la fuerza y te haces sith jajaja. Por lo del término de la historia no te preocupes que vendrá otra pero aún está en construcción mental jajaja. Muchas gracias por leer esta y los comentarios que has dejado no importa si son muchos o pocos, cada uno es muy especial. Sí, pusiste mucha atención con lo de las sortijas... Estás de suerte el universo hizo posibles los 201 comentarios, lamento la tardanza al subirlo.**

 **Desire: Hoy apareció Esmeralda y por esa razón quise poner momentos cómicos porque escribir ese tipo de tonterías desgasta mi mente, pero esa es la personalidad de la bruja del jazz. Haruka como dices está en ese momento en que debe darse a respetar por ella y su familia o la gente que quiere, por esa razón es que debe ser dura con algunas personas.**

 **Por su parte quien preocupa a todos es Michiru, parece que realmente no ha dejado atrás ciertos miedos o dudas y es ella quien puede alejar a Haruka o ser quien se aleje de la rubia. A esto le falta un poco para saber lo que les depara el destino.**

 **Kyoky: Lo bueno es que tienes la actitud, recuerda comer 5 veces al día que son las tres principales y dos colaciones. Has al menos 30 minutos diarios de ejercicio y disfruta lo que hagas, el cambio está en uno mismo. Tienes razón Yui le atinó al mostrarle a Michiru los focos rojos de los errores que de verdad le podrían costar la felicidad, simplemente debe confiar como bien dices.**

 **Hablado de este capítulo, pues no tengo mucho que decir sólo que es la despedida de nuestro pequeño Liquid el eterno enamorado de Michiru, la buena noticia es que Naru ya dijo que sí aceptaba ayudarle con Zafiro y Diamante. Esperemos que todo resulte como Haruka está planeando, disculpen que hoy mi comentario de la historia sea corto, pero están retransmitiendo Sailor Moon Crystal y... Debo prestarle atención, lo siento jajaja.**

 **Como siempre espero que disfruten del capítulo, dejen sus comentarios y saludos a todos los lectores incluidos los anónimos. Tengan un excelente fin de semana y nos leemos el viernes.**


	38. La posada del puente del Gard

**CAPÍTULO 37. La posada del puente del Gard.**

 **NI SAILOR MOON, NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

* * *

Estaba realmente enojado, sus hermosos ojos violetas parecían querer matar a quien se interpusiera en su camino pues debía llegar inmediatamente a la posada en la que tenía la cita. Miraba a todas partes esperando a que el automóvil de su hermano apareciera, movía su pie de forma desesperada intentando comprender en qué momento habían cometido aquel descuido tan garrafal.

Se llevó sus manos a la boca en forma de frustración, realmente no llegaba a su mente el momento en que pudieron hacer enojar a un Tenoh. Zafiro no le había dado demasiada información **,** simplemente fue breve en su llamada "tienes que venir, los Tenoh nos tienen entre la espada y la pared. Debemos solucionarlo porque lo saben todo". Eso fue lo que más lo alteró, ¿qué era ese todo que los Tenoh sabían? Siempre fue muy prudente al momento de escoger a sus víctimas de estafa y todas esas personas estaban alejadas de la familia del ministro de defensa, no pudo ser tan imprudente como para estafar a alguien de su círculo cercano.

-Diamante- gritaron.

-Al fin llegas Zafiro, ya vamos tarde a la cita- se subió al auto.

-Lo siento.

-¡No entiendes que si no hacemos lo que dicen estamos jodidos! Si les faltamos al respeto habrá consecuencias.

-¿Más problemas de los que ya tenemos?

-Viaje en cuanto me llamaste, ¿a quién estafaste sin mi permiso?

-A nadie, sabes que no hago nada que no tengas planeado con detenimiento.

-No lo entiendo.

-Piensa tú a quién engañaste, los Tenoh no tienen influencias en el país solamente. En cada una de las potencias tienen un aliado.

-No he hecho nada desde que le va bien a Mimet, ganamos bien… ¡Demonios!- golpeó el tablero.

-Aún podemos escapar.

Diamante miró a su hermano como si se tratara de un completo idiota, Zafiro se dio cuenta de la mirada que su hermano le daba y tragó saliva. Sabía que sus palabras lo habían hecho explotar y el regaño sería severo.

-¿Eres imbécil o algo parecido?

-Estamos en el aeropuerto, podemos ir a cualquier parte del mundo.

-Si los Tenoh nos están dando una oportunidad, debemos tomarla tarado.

-Yo sólo digo que…

-Por eso el cerebro de todas las operaciones soy yo y tú obedeces. Si nos vamos ahora, nada detendrá a esa familia de militares, nos encontrarán y estaremos perdidos porque nuestra libertad se verá interrumpida. Yo no pienso vivir en la cárcel lo que nos queda de vida Zafiro, ¿no sabes quién es Ryunosuke Tenoh?

-El ministro de defensa.

-Que posiblemente será el primer ministro y sus medios para dar con nosotros serán ilimitados. ¿Crees que es una buena persona?

-Parece ser un buen tipo.

-Es un militar, no tiene piedad si te ve como enemigo. A su cargo estaban las fuerzas de autodefensa terrestres, se lleva de maravilla con los generales de las fuerzas de autodefensa aéreas y marítimas. Ahora que es ministro tiene buena relación con personajes importantes de la política nacional e internacional… No podemos escapar si ya estamos en la mira de los Tenoh.

-Estás siendo un paranoico.

-¿Crees que no tiene a una persona siguiendo nuestros pasos en este momento?

Zafiro se quedó analizando la pregunta, si sabían todo era porque los mantenían vigilados ¿desde cuándo? Sintió miedo, mucho miedo al saber que los Tenoh les seguían los pasos de cerca. Necesitaba aclarar la mente y puso algo de música, recordó el momento en que llegó un muchacho a enseñarle que ellos estaban en problemas, cuando le dijo cada una de las actividades ilegales que habían cometido y que aún así querían llegar a un acuerdo con ellos, se sintió tenso e inseguro por eso le llamó a su hermano mayor.

-Diamante, por favor se honesto. ¿Estás seguro de que nadie era conocido de los Tenoh?

-Seguro.

-Estamos a 10 minutos de llegar al lugar.

-¿Una posada?

-Eso me dejaron dicho.

-Maldición.

Mientras más se acercaban, más confundidos estaban pues en la zona no había una posada, al contrario, todo estaba inundado de restaurantes y eso de alguna manera los llenaba de tranquilidad. Los Tenoh no los matarían, pero al mismo tiempo sabían que era una zona segura para la familia de militares porque estaban en el corazón de Minato. Ahí abundan los turistas, está plagado de seguridad y no es para menos pues la zona es una de las exclusivas de Tokio, no cualquiera vive en esa zona, es cara y llena de lujos.

Podían distinguir entre una persona que tiene dinero y los de clase media alta, la diferencia entre ellos es abismal. No llegaban a ver gente de clases inferiores viviendo ahí, podrían trabajar en algún lugar de Minato, pero vivir… Eso ya era distinto e improbable.

-Es allí- señaló Diamante.

-¿Un restaurante?

-"La posada del puente del Gard", ¿quién diablos le pone de esa forma a un negocio?

-Los ricos son tan excéntricos que me desesperan.

Le dejaron a un chico del valet parking las llaves del auto y se dispusieron a entrar al lugar, el restaurante era muy hogareño. No dejaba de ser lujoso, pero el interior era muy diferente a ese aire minimalista o moderno que tenían la mayoría de los restaurantes. Sus ojos se fijaron en una chica, la hostess del lugar no era japonesa, no se extrañaron de que los gaijin trabajasen en esa zona.

-Buen día. ¿Tienen reservación?

-Bueno…

-Vienen conmigo Minerva.

-Señor Tokui, disculpe.

-No lo hagas, fue mi error no avisarte a tiempo. Sigue con tus actividades y deja a los señores pasar.

-Como ordene.

Los hermanos miraron el respeto con el que la chica le hablaba al joven, al estar cerca de él lo saludaron extendiendo su mano. Tokui correspondió al saludo, pero su mirada fue hostil como si tuviera excremento frente a él. Se sintieron mal, claro que se sintieron mal pues por más dinero que ganaran o robaran jamás serían parte de la élite japonesa; Eiji simplemente les indicó que lo siguieran y ellos hicieron lo que se les pidió.

Al llegar al segundo piso del lugar se dieron cuenta de lo diferente que era a la planta baja y al primer piso. Seguramente ese espacio estaba dedicado a las personas de más alto perfil.

-Pueden tomar asiento, en seguida avisaré que han llegado.

-Lamentamos el retraso, mi hermano…

-¿Desean pedir algo de comer?- interrumpió a Diamante.

-Sí.

-Los menús están frente a ustedes, por favor siéntanse en confianza para pedir lo que deseen. Enviaré a una mesera para que les tome la orden.

-¿El señor Tenoh no ha llegado?

-¿A quién creen que le iré a avisar sobre su llegada?

-Claro.

-Esperen en este lugar, no tarda.

Eiji salió del lugar aguantando sus ganas de reír, caminó a la cocina en donde se encontraban Makoto, Nephrite y Haruka conversando animadamente.

-Joven Tenoh, lamento la interrupción.

-No te preocupes, ¿ya llegaron?

-Sí, llamaré a su tío y a la señorita Kou.

-Están comiendo con Naru en el primer piso, deja que terminen y después que suban. ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

-Claro, parece que se sintieron bastante mal. Tiene razón había que parecer prepotentes para que su confianza disminuyera. Sólo hay un detalle.

-¿Las cámaras no sirven?

-Eso está bien joven Tenoh, lo que pasa es que ese par cree que se encontraran con su padre.

Haruka sonrió al saber ese detalle, Diamante se sorprendería al verla aparecer por la puerta. Gracias a las cámaras que habían colocado en el lugar podría revivir ese momento una y otra vez.

-Es hora del show Tokui.

-Señora Kino, parece que pedirán algo de comer.

-Enviaré a un mesero.

-¿Mako te dije que te ves hermosa mientras cocinas?

-Haruka, deja de molestar.

-Es que eres hermosa Mako. ¿Me puedes enviar un especial?

-Ya sabía que los halagos no eran gratis.

La rubia comenzó a reír por el comentario de su mejor amiga, que le pegó en el hombro al escucharla y abrazó a Haruka con mucha fuerza.

-No te pierdas.

-Debo parecer una maldita con ellos.

-Espero que no lo hagas por ella.

-No te puedo mentir, en parte es por Mimi. Ese imbécil ayudó a que me humillara y esa me la paga. Ni Diamante, Esmeralda o Mimi estarán a salvo de mi ira. "Que Dios el vengador me ceda ahora su puesto para castigar a los malvados".

-Haruka, me siento muy triste.

-¿Por qué?

-"Porque he engendrado en vuestro corazón un sentimiento que antes no abrigaba: la venganza".

-¿Ahora eres mi Faria?

-Pues tú te sientes Edmundo.

-Que tu mesero toque antes de entrar, no quiero tener fugas de información.

-Iré yo a tomar las ordenes- dijo Nephrite.

-Gracias por su ayuda chicos, me retiro.

-De verdad Haruka, intenta perdonar.

-¿En realidad lo merecen?

-Haruka por favor.

-No Mako, es hora de dejar en claro que con mi familia o amigos no deben meterse.

-Entonces deja todo ese enfado en la actuación, no cruces esa línea que te hará perderte entre el personaje y tu verdadero yo.

-Sabes que siempre haré lo que Michiru y tú me pidan, no te preocupes.

-Prometelo Haruka.

-Lo prometo, te quiero mucho Mako. No me voy a perder o a cruzar líneas que no debo pues tienes razón, debo estar serena.

Haruka caminó tranquilamente hasta llegar a las escaleras, sabía que Diamante usaría trucos sobre su relación con Mimi para hacerla explotar. Por mucho asco que le causara ese hombre no debía dejarse cegar por los impulsos de la rabia, si deseaba vengarse de todos ellos debería ser más inteligente. No debía dejarlos escapar, en ese momento debía ser igual de desalmada que su personaje favorito en la literatura y seguir el consejo de Makoto, no perderse en esa figura sombría que debía aparentar. Pues muy en el fondo sabía que ese lado tan oscuro en ella también era parte de su ser, no debía guiarse por los impulsos, debía estar tranquila ante cualquier eventualidad con esos dos.

El segundo piso era como un salón, una zona exclusiva del restaurante de su amiga y puso una mano en el picaporte de ella. Inhaló para tranquilizarse, luego exhalo abriendo con cuidado la puerta para ingresar al lugar.

-Sigo sin entender el nombre del restaurante.

-Mira Zafiro, tú mismo lo dijiste, los ricos son excéntricos.

-Claro- rio.

-Esperemos que la comida sea mejor que el nombre del lugar.

-¿Nunca leyeron "El Conde de Montecristo"?

La voz los hizo estremecer, era fría e imponente mientras que las palabras los habían hecho sentirse unos completos incultos. No fueron groseras, pero el efecto era devastador en ellos y lo mejor que pudieron hacer fue girar mientras la voz continuaba.

-Conozco a los dueños del lugar, son grandes amigos míos y cuando me pidieron consejo para el nombre del restaurante se me ocurrió que podía llevar algo de nuestra novela favorita.

Diamante abrió los ojos como si fueran platos, no podía ser posible que ella estuviera frente a él, se sintió mareado al recordar esa cabellera ceniza, estaba triste aquel día que se fue con Mimi. Sí se había metido con un Tenoh, no con cualquier persona, ella era la mismísima hija del hombre a quien más le temía. La miró de pies a cabeza, zapatos negros, pantalón de vestir del mismo color, cinturón, camisa, corbata, saco y abrigo… Todo negro.

-Tú…- dijo con voz entrecortada.

Haruka simplemente le sonrió de una forma ladina, esos ojos verdes querían comerlo y se sintió intimidado ante el porte de la rubia ex pareja de Mimi. Se llevó los dedos de la mano izquierda a la boca de manera instintiva, los mordió con mucho ímpetu y recordó que Mimi le había mencionado que su novia era hija de un político. No le dijo el nombre porque no confió en él, pero se dio cuenta en ese momento de que había humillado a Haruka Tenoh.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos señor Diamante.

-¿Qué hiciste?

Zafiro miraba impactado a su hermano que parecía ver al mismísimo diablo, mientras que aquella persona no bajaba la mirada.

-Como ya les explicó el señor Tokui, ustedes han cometido una serie de estafas. Tenemos los nombres de las personas estafadas y los que ustedes usan para estafar, pero hay un par de personas que me interesan. Es por eso que estamos reunidos este día ¿no les alegra?

-Te recuerdo llorando por Mimi, ella dijo que tú eras…

-En realidad es por lo que quiero que lleguemos a un acuerdo, usted me ayudó a dejar de ser esa persona débil que le gustaba que la pisotearan.

-¿Nos va a perdonar?- dijo Zafiro.

-Hay tres partes en el acuerdo al que llegaremos y si incumplen alguna de ellas, se van a la cárcel. ¿Entienden?- dijo fríamente.

-Usted dirá- respondió Diamante.

-Antes de que lleguen las otras partes involucradas, quiero hacer de su conocimiento lo que yo quiero.

Ellos afirmaron al ver que Haruka no bromeaba.

-Necesito saber todo de Esmeralda la reina del jazz.

-¿Nos investigaste y no tienes nada de ella?- se mofó Diamante.

-Ella es huérfana, hija de una drogadicta y un delincuente apodado "Fantasma". Desde pequeña sufrió el abuso físico de su madre, pues le recordaba al padre, algo muy injusto para una niña pues no tenía la culpa de que su padre fuese un violador ¿cierto?

-La investigaste- se espantó Zafiro.

-A todos ustedes, no son más que una vil escoria que se atrevió a meterse con los que más amo. No te confundas Diamante, no lo hago por Mimi, lo hago por mi nueva familia y por mi dignidad como mujer.

-Si sabes todo de ella, ¿qué necesitas que te dé?

-Su mente Diamante, eres la única persona en la que confía sin importar cuanto la engañes o la humilles.

-¿Qué ganamos?

-Tu libertad ¿no es algo que valga la pena?

-No lo sé Tenoh.

-De acuerdo…

Haruka tomó su móvil y comenzó a buscar en él algo…

-Señor Tokui, llame a la policía para que detenga a este par de delincuentes y comience a liberar la información para destruir DZ Records.

-¡Espera!- gritaron.

-Yo no voy a esperar por ustedes, es ahora o nunca. ¿Quieren seguir teniendo una disquera y libertad o quieren perderlo todo? De cualquier forma, yo gano, pues liberaré todo lo que tengo de ustedes, Esmeralda se enterará de lo que realmente piensas de ella. No quieres cargar en tu conciencia el colapso mental de esa mujer, en realidad siento lástima de la forma tan inhumana en la que ha vivido y sé que tú también lo haces.

Los chicos tragaron saliva, Haruka Tenoh no bromeaba, no blofeaba y estaba tranquila haciendo gala de su gran poder.

-No la soporto, entiende- dijo Diamante.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo porque la vida de tu hermano y la tuya están en mis manos.

-¿Nos dejarás libres?

-Siempre que no incumplan o hablen de más, estaremos bien- sonrió.

Los chicos se miraban intentando encontrar alguna solución que los dejara lejos de la mira de esa mujer.

-¿Cómo sabrás que no te engaño?

-Lo sabré, no te preocupes. Ahora bien, ya saben la primera parte de nuestro acuerdo ¿quieren conocer el resto o dejamos que el señor Tokui que sigue en la línea le llame a la policía?

-Queremos conocer todo lo que haremos, aceptamos el acuerdo- dijeron.

-Excelente decisión señores.

Tokui escuchó las palabras de su jefa, se intimidó un poco de la forma en que les hablaba a los hombres que estaban con ella en el salón. Les pidió a Kakyuu, Naru y Ren subir pues Haruka ya había ablandado a los sujetos.

-Jefa aquí están las personas que solicitó- dijo con miedo Tokui.

-Gracias señor Tokui, ahora puede retirarse.

El chico afirmó e hizo una reverencia, Ren, Kakyuu y Naru se extrañaron al ver la reacción del muchacho y la manera tan fuerte de hablar de Haruka. ¿Qué rayos ocurría en ese lugar? La rubia parecía un gánster pidiendo que tomaran asiento, hasta ellos estaban entrando en pánico.

-Me parece que deben conocer a las damas aquí presentes ¿o me equivoco?

-No señora- respondieron.

-La señorita Osaka y la señorita Kou les traen un acuerdo que deben de leer. Nos conviene a todos señores.

-Hoy no sólo represento a la discografía Kou y Esmeralda. También represento a la señorita Osaka, es la parte más afectada de la disputa que tienen con nuestra compañía. Sean tan amables de leer el acuerdo con la señorita.

Afirmaron, ambos comenzaron a leer lo que se había redactado y en ese momento Diamante se dio cuenta de algo. Tan grande era su miedo que había olvidado llamar a su abogado, sonrió al ver una salida en ese túnel tan oscuro. Además, el acuerdo con Naru les obligaba a darle todo el dinero de las canciones y no lo perderían, ni siquiera quería leer que tontería habían redactado para lo Kou.

-Sabes Tenoh, debo llamar a mi abogado.

-¿Para que vayas a la cárcel?

-No.

-Sabes… Haz que venga, no haremos nada fuera de la ley, pero no tienes alguno ¿o sí? Vamos Zafiro no seas malo con tu hermano, ¿no le dijiste que su abogado falleció hace un mes?

-¡Qué!

-Ella tiene razón hermano, pensé que tenías algunos en donde vives.

-¡Acaso eres imbécil!

-Si gustan yo los puedo asesorar- dijo Ren.

-Usted es su tío.

-Y un excelente abogado- dijo Kakyuu.

-Lo tenías todo planeado Tenoh.

-Y en este momento confirmo que no has leído "El Conde de Montecristo"- rio Haruka.

-En realidad el licenciado Ren sabe de los acuerdos, los leyó antes de entrar. Como pudiste ver en el de la señorita Osaka simplemente le darán lo que le corresponde si ganan la demanda a Esmeralda y siendo honesta pareciera que lo pueden hacer- decía Kakyuu.

-¿Te dejarás ganar?- dijo Zafiro con desconfianza.

-Dios no, pero sé reconocer cuando un caso es difícil para mi cliente.

-¿Entonces?- habló Diamante.

-En el acuerdo que harán con la discografía de mis primos ustedes retirarán la demanda. Ella procedía porque su abogado hizo el papeleo correspondiente, al fallecer, el licenciado Tenoh puede retomarla. Obviamente nosotros no los demandaremos por querer estafarnos, de esa forma ustedes pueden proceder contra Esmeralda y así es posible que ganen. Pero no me voy a dejar ganar señores, que les quede claro.

-Siendo su abogado debo de enterarme de la evidencia que ella presentará, por eso estoy aquí. Claro, si es lo que quieren.

-Usted cobra millonadas señor.

-Lo mejor es que lo haría gratis- dijo Haruka.

-El pago es que sea tu sapo, querrás decir. Eso no es gratis Tenoh.

-Pero es mejor que ir a la cárcel Diamante. Y ya no te dejaré pensar las cosas, aceptas o llamamos a la policía.

-Le sugiero que acepte- habló Ren

-Si cumplimos cada una de las exigencias que son no hablar de más y ser tu sapo ¿nos dejarás después de cobrar tu venganza?

-Claro, por eso firmarán este acuerdo de confidencialidad. Haré que Esmeralda no se acerque a ti luego de esto con una orden de restricción.

-Es silencio hasta la tumba por parte de ambos.

-Así es.

La rubia extendió una pluma a Diamante que sabía que los tenía donde quería, si Mimi le hubiese dicho quien era su ex se habría alejado de inmediato. Entonces leyó que no podía hablar de ese encuentro, de las personas que estuvieron en él o de la misma familia Tenoh, ambos terminarían tras las rejas si llegaban a decir algo, el más mínimo detalle era su perdición. La tonta idol le había dicho que Haruka era una persona débil y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que nada era cierto.

-El nombre de tu padre significa "hijo del dragón". Tu abuelo se llamaba Ryu, que quiere decir "dragón" y ahora estoy seguro de que si hubieras sido hombre te habrían puesto Ryuichi que es "primer hijo del dragón".

-Gracias por la clase Diamante- dijo en sorna la rubia.

-Ahora veo que su animal sagrado es el dragón… Tú no lo llevas en el nombre, pero sí eres uno y lo llevas en la sangre- dijo Diamante pasando la pluma a su hermano.

-Quizá seamos estafadores, pero somos leales como hermanos. Si estamos aceptando es porque no tenemos salida y no queremos afectar al otro.

-Me parece bien señor Zafiro. Ahora sí, ¿gustan comer algo?

-¿Así cierra los tratos Tenoh?

-Siempre hay que ser educados señores.

* * *

Sonreía al escuchar la pista de los instrumentos, solamente faltaba el violín que ella debía tocar y claro su voz. Era la primera canción de su nuevo álbum, era fresca y diferente lo que la hacía sentir orgullosa de su trabajo. Incluso Vincent la elogiaba pues todo iba en el horario esperado, que diferente era trabajar con Michiru Kaioh, la había extrañado tanto cuando se fue a Inglaterra pues eso le había hecho tener que soportar a la odiosa de Esmeralda.

-¿Qué te parece Set?

-Querida se escucha hermosa y eso que falta la voz. Realmente es uno de tus mejores trabajos, adoro ese cambio.

-Michiru espero que no me odies al querer que grabes el violín por separado. Pero quiero hacer que resalte de los demás instrumentos, cuando me explicaste la idea de tu nuevo álbum supe que tanto tu voz como el violín debían ser los protagonistas.

-Lo que quiero es que todo se escuche integrado Vincent.

-Entiendo Michiru, pero sólo hay que elevar un poco el sonido. Sé que lo entenderás cuando terminemos de grabar esta canción, deja en mis manos la mezcla, te enamorarás del resultado.

-Confío en ti Viny, pero si el resultado no me agrada…

-Haremos algo que cumpla tus estándares Michiru, lo prometo.

-Dirás "exigencias de mujer neurótica"- bromeó Setsuna.

-¡Qué quieres decir Meioh!

-Lo acabas de demostrar querida, ¿la extrañaste Viny?

-No peleen chicas- dijo riendo.

-Viny tiene razón, no te haré caso Setsuna.

-La neurosis que se carga Kaioh, una pensaría que se había acabado al casarte.

-¿Cómo está Haruka?

-Muy bien Vincent.

-Debe de volverse loca al tener toda esa atención.

-Los medios están tranquilos, las personas son las que se le acercan para pedir fotos. Haruka no quiere ser una grosera y accede, pero sé que se siente muy incómoda.

-Yo creo que sí será representante Michiru, la gente cada día está más loca por ella.

-El efecto Tenoh- dijo Setsuna.

-¿Disculpa?

-No te preocupes Vincent, es algo que le decían en el colegio.

-¿Crees que pueda venir a ayudarte con el piano?

-Lo hará, llega después de la comida.

-¿Irán a comer?

-No, está haciendo cosas de su campaña.

-La verdad es que no me acostumbro a saber que será representante, Haruka es inteligente aunque extrañaré verla tocar. Como sea, Esmeralda grabará después de ti.

-¿A las seis?- dijo Michiru.

-Fue mi culpa Michiru, la verdad es que planifiqué mal los horarios. Al darme cuenta de que había enviado a una banda al estudio 3, ya no podía moverlos y esa es la razón. Lo lamento.

-No te preocupes, la ignoraré.

-La tipeja se siente la reina del estudio, no sabes como la aborrezco.

-Todos lo hacemos querido, pero la debemos tolerar ahora que es novia de Seiya.

-QUÉ- gritaron.

-¿No lo sabían?

-Es obvio que no Setsuna, ese chico está loco le he dicho que la mujer es una lo peor del mundo.

-Está más que loco, es un tarado.

-Por favor Kaioh, debes de relajarte.

-No me voy a relajar al saber que mi mejor amigo está saliendo con una mujer enferma y tóxica para él.

-Eso es lo que él desea tener.

-Esmeralda es peor que la peste.

-Pero Setsuna tiene razón, el chico desea destruirse y la mejor opción es la arpía esa.

-Arpía- se rieron las chicas.

-Con sus graznidos de ave de rapiña, es la come hombres, la devora almas, un ser de la oscuridad.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre todo eso?

-Porque es la verdad Michiru.

-Prometo no matarla cuando se aparezca por el lugar.

-Haré que lo firmes o puedes afectar a la imagen de Tenoh.

-Lo haré por Haruka y Seiya… Tiene mucha suerte.

-Todos la detestamos Kaioh, créeme.

-Incluso sus músicos la odian porque no deja de ofenderlos. En cambio, tú eres un amor Michiru, todos te queremos por ser respetuosa así que no debes rebajarte al nivel de esa trepadora- dijo Vincent.

-Tienes razón Viny.

-Bueno señoritas, la tertulia fue muy amena, pero es momento de continuar. Hay que escuchar las otras tres canciones y esperar a que Haruka nos llegue a ayudar con el piano.

-¿No crees que sería mejor que grabara mis partes?

-Tú al final Michiru, primero lo harás con el violín y cuando tenga el ensamble perfecto cantas. ¿Te parece?

-Es la primera vez que te pediré que le hagas caso a Vincent, está muy inspirado por tenerte de vuelta.

-Deberías agregar que estoy emocionado Setsuna.

-Y emocionado- se rio la representante.

-Lo haremos como piden, ¿mañana cuantas canciones haremos?

-Las dos instrumentales Michiru y esas sí deben terminarse mañana. Para que cuando Haruka se aparezca simplemente llegue a grabar lo que le corresponde a tu lado, en esas las quiero juntas. ¿Han tocado juntas?

-Mi querido Vincent, Haruka y yo tenemos química en la música y fuera de ella.

-Michiru esa es demasiada información.

-Es cierto Kaioh.

-Ustedes son unos cerdos yo hablaba de nuestras personalidades, en este país nadie puede hablar bien sin que le adjudiquen otra intención- gruñó.

-En realidad me alegra que regresaras Michiru.

Los chicos continuaron escuchando la grabación de los músicos que acompañaban a Michiru en la grabación, todo parecía ir perfecto en ese momento. La violinista estaba atenta a las ideas de Vincent que, si bien entendía que el disco era acústico, se inspiraba en querer hacer unas mejoras en ciertos sonidos. Al escuchar cómo tomaba forma el pensamiento de su productor, notó que superaba lo que ella quería hacer.

Afirmó al resultado aplaudiendo fuertemente, pidió a Setsuna llamar a los músicos para que escucharan lo que se estaba haciendo. Incluso a ellos les gustó lo que escuchaban y Michiru los felicitó por ayudarla a hacer un excelente álbum. Estaba de acuerdo en que era el principio de este, pero tenía el presentimiento de que ese disco sería el mejor de su carrera y que cambiaría su vida.

Setsuna escribía en su móvil en ese momento, Michiru lo notó y le pidió unirse en la celebración con sus músicos. Su representante terminó de escribir rápidamente, se levantó para acompañarlos en la emoción que tenían todos en ese momento. Luego de un rato la chica de cabello aqua pidió que cada día fuera igual, con mucha energía e inspiración pues ese trabajo era de todos no sólo de ella. Vincent les pidió ir a comer para que regresaran con más ganas que antes, los felicitó por el trabajo y de nuevo les invitó a ser constantes porque él sólo esperaba la mejor versión de ellos cada día.

Las chicas salieron del estudio y se fueron a un restaurante que estaba cerca de allí, ese lugar le encantaba a Michiru cuando era más joven. Por lo que quiso ir a recordar viejas épocas en su vida en ese lugar, cosa que sorprendió a Setsuna pues era un lugar donde vendían hamburguesas y otro tipo de alimentos que Michiru no acostumbraba a comer. No hacía daño que lo hiciera una vez al año ¿cierto?

-Aquí te conté sobre Haruka.

-No es cierto, no la conocías aún Michiru.

-Sí, no conocía a Haruka en persona, pero te hablé de mi amor imposible de la preparatoria. Lo curioso es que también era mi primer día de grabación y Vincent era el productor.

-Es cierto, estabas completamente roja al decirme que no la conocías. Te dije que podría ser un chico y te molestaste mucho porque dijiste que tu corazón sabía que era una chica. Necia como siempre Kaioh.

-Déjame recordarte que mi corazón no se equivocó Meioh.

-¿Sabes qué es lo más gracioso?

-No tengo idea.

-No regresamos a este lugar después de eso.

-Es cierto, ¿por qué?

-¡Estás de broma Michiru! Por favor dime que recuerdas la razón.

La violinista se quedó pensando un rato, ¿había algo que debía recordar? No, al parecer no porque si hubiera sido algo realmente importante lo recordaría. Miró a su amiga que estaba con el ceño fruncido y le sonrió.

-No lo recuerdo.

-¡Qué lata contigo!

-No te enojes y dime.

-Lo haré para que te sientas mal contigo misma.

-Sí tú dices que lo haré, entonces cuéntame.

-Te enojaste tanto cuando te dije que podría ser un chico que después de comer y pedir la cuenta me miraste con mucha seguridad para decirme "regresaremos cuando me case con la persona de la espada".

-Es cierto, te burlaste y me dijiste que esa persona igual me había olvidado en las vacaciones, por eso no aparecía por ningún lado.

-Insististe en que jamás te dejaría de buscar, pues ustedes eran almas gemelas destinadas a permanecer juntas no importaba el tiempo y la distancia...

-Ella era el amor de mi vida- sonrió Michiru.

Recordar esas palabras y la seguridad que pudo tener a una edad tan inmadura como lo era tener 17 años la hizo sonreír. Incluso en ese momento su alma reconoció el alma de Haruka, se separaron mucho tiempo, en algún momento prefirió rendirse a encontrarla y esa fue la razón de aceptar casarse con Max. No era que no la amara, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su relación con Max era algo verdadero y no una esperanza, la esperanza la tenía puesta en la persona que la buscaba y no la encontraba. Esperanza que cada año moría lentamente y ya no era normal esperar por algo que sucedería sólo en sus sueños.

-Hola chicas.

-Haruka, ¿cielo qué haces aquí?

-Setsuna me dijo que vendrían a este lugar y quise darte la sorpresa de acompañarlas.

-Es cierto Kaioh, cuando me pediste participar en tu abrazo colectivo le escribía a Tenoh.

-Me alegra que terminaras todo lo de tu agenda tan rápido- sonrió.

-Tardamos un poco más de lo debido, pero quería venir a compartirles las buenas nuevas.

-¿Qué ocurre Tenoh?

-Aceptaron, acaban de firmar todos los acuerdos.

Las chicas sonrieron al escuchar las palabras de Haruka, la rubia sonreía enormemente y ellas se contagiaron del ánimo de la pianista. Al fin comenzarían a darle su merecido a Esmeralda, eso las llenaba de emoción y alegría, de pronto Michiru dejó de sonreír y se angustió.

-Haruka, hay algo que debes saber.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ella es…

-Su pareja desde hace un par de meses, lo sé- dijo fríamente.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-Porque sé que no está todo perdido, ya era su novia en nuestra salida de despedida de soltera con los chicos. No quiso arruinarnos la noche al llevarla, tampoco le dijo de nuestra boda y ella esperaba que lo hiciera. Aunque no lo parezca él se preocupa por nosotras, está actuando mal en algunas cosas y aún así podemos ayudarlo aún si le duele la verdad.

-¿Tu opción es romperle el corazón?- dijo sorprendida Setsuna.

-Sí, no me agrada nada…

-Pero es necesario Haruka, lo entiendo. Si logramos que se desilusione de ella regresará a ser el de antes.

Haruka sonrió un poco triste y Michiru noto que había algo más en su cabeza, una cosa que la estaba matando, la tenía inquieta. En la mirada de Haruka había miedo, la violinista lo pudo percibir y quería que su esposa fuera capaz de decirle las cosas, debía preguntar con cautela para no incomodar más a la rubia.

-¿Todo bien?- tomó su mano.

-No.

-¿Quieres contármelo o deseas hacerlo en casa?

-Las puedo dejar solas si gustan, sirve que voy al baño y ver qué ocurre con nuestra orden. ¿Les parece?

-Gracias Setsuna- dijo Haruka.

-Tardaré un tiempo prudente.

-Tu amiga es genial Michiru.

-Ella significa para mí lo que Makoto es para ti.

-Una hermana.

-Mayor obviamente- rio.

Haruka observaba a la mujer de mirada granate alejarse con calma al baño, estaba pensando en las palabras que le ayudaran a sacar definitivamente su angustia.

-Tengo miedo Michiru, de nuevo me convertí en alguien sin escrúpulos y oscuro. Hoy me di cuenta de que esa dualidad existe en mí, dije cosas horribles.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?

-Les dije que su vida estaba en mis manos. Como si yo fuera un dios y ellos unos títeres en mi juego, uno muy macabro, por cierto. Es curioso…

Michiru miró a Haruka, su pecho se estremeció al saber los detalles de la plática con aquellos estafadores. La rubia estaba pensando luego de pronunciar que algo le causaba curiosidad, la violinista la esperaba un poco impaciente.

-Mis personajes favoritos se parecen a mí, ambos eran personas puras, de buenos sentimientos y de un momento a otro algo los quebró. Permitiendo que los sentimientos más oscuros en ellos salieran sin control alguno. Miedo, ira, odio y sufrimiento… No lo creía Michiru, pero son sentimientos poderosos que te hacen perderte, por consiguiente, pierdes lo que amas. Ellos perdieron la fe en lo que creían y se hicieron unos monstruos… ¿Me seguirías amando si me convirtiera en uno?- la miró.

-Haruka.

-Responde, ¿me amarías si me hiciera un monstruo?

-Yo tengo terror al pensar en esa posibilidad, sinceramente no te dejaría de amar y sé que romperías mi corazón. Aunque actuaría como Mercedes o Padmé tendría que alejarme porque no podría seguir ese camino oscuro.

-Ya veo- bajó su mirada.

-Tienes razón en que Montecristo y Vader se parecen, ambos sufrieron mucho. Para ellos tanto amigos y familia les dio la espalda. Estoy de acuerdo en que perdieron la fe en lo que creían porque se sintieron traicionados, pero tienes una ventaja que ni Montecristo o Vader tuvieron.

-¿Qué yo tengo una Michiru?- sonrió.

-No, que tú ahora sabes que esa dualidad existe en ti. Incluso yo la tengo Haruka, cada ser humano tiene cosas buenas y negativas, si eres demasiado bueno sufres porque caes en un exceso, si eres demasiado malo también sufrirás. Tú misma lo dijiste cariño, hay que encontrar ese equilibrio en nosotros.

-¿Y si me consume lo malo?

-Ya sabes las consecuencias, te perderías y perderías todo lo que amas. Lo dijiste Haruka, pero yo confío en ti, sé que sabrás controlar ese aspecto negativo que surge de esos sentimientos que acabas de reconocer que tienes.

-¿No prefieres que sea buena?

-Lo fuiste con tu ex y mira lo que te pasó, estabas perdiendo a tus amigos y familia. Lo que más amabas se alejaba por no querer cambiar y eso se debía a que eras buena en exceso. No quiero decir que ser bueno es algo malo, si te pones a pensar todo en exceso afecta negativamente. Piensa en Justine y todas las tragedias que vivió por caer en el exceso, ser virtuoso o buena persona no quiere decir que seas permisivo, hay que poner límites.

-No lo había pensado de esa forma. Además me asombra que te guste el marqués de Sade.

-Es una buena lectura, pero regresemos a lo que nos importa. Haruka ambas aprenderemos a tener ese balance, sé que habrá momentos en los que parezca que un lado le gana al otro. Nos tenemos la una a la otra y nos haremos ver cuando eso ocurra. ¿Acaso no somos un equipo?

-Sí, en el que tú eres el número uno.

-No quiero que temas Haruka, yo seré tu apoyo y tu pilar. Te lo dije cuando nos casamos, en las buenas y en las malas estaré a tu lado, no dejaré que te pierdas.

-Te amo Michiru- acarició la mejilla de la violinista.

* * *

Estaba frente la puerta de la oficina, acababan de quitar el nombre de su mejor amigo de la puerta. Minako estaba parada frente a ella intentando entender lo que pasaba, ya era mucho para su pobre cabeza saber que ni Haruka o Michiru estarían ese año a su lado. Las veía seguido por eso no le incomodaba tanto la idea de saber que no estarían por el colegio, pero Ernesto era agua de otro pozo.

En su mente pasaban muchas ideas, cuando no lo vio regresar con ellos a Japón supuso que se había ido a visitar a su familia. No le dio mucha importancia en ese momento, el mes de enero llegó a su fin y luego pasó la primera quincena de febrero. Seguramente regresaría ese fin de semana pues les tocaban los preparativos para el nuevo ciclo escolar y la famosa junta de Tomoe, su sorpresa fue grande al ver que ni a la junta llegó.

Pensó lo peor en ese instante, se levantó de la sala para llamar a su amigo y saber si todo estaba bien. El móvil de Ernesto desvió la llamada, entonces decidió comunicarse con la familia de su amigo que le dijo que él y Akane los habían visitado como cada año, pero no le dieron mayor detalle porque le comunicaron que ellos regresarían a su casa. Incluso le dijeron que él les había llamado para decir que estaba bien y se estaba instalando.

Regresó a la junta confundida y aliviada al saber que estaba bien, seguramente el muy ingrato estaba dormido pues el cambio de horario siempre le sentaba mal. Se sentó junto a Mamoru que estaba presente porque de nuevo darían a conocer a los nuevos profesores que estarían en lugar de Haruka y seguramente de Michiru. La sorpresa de Minako y Mamoru fue grande al saber que el maestro a quien la violinista suplió ya estaba mejor y regresaba, presentaron al chico que estaría en lugar de la rubia y al que entraba por Ernesto.

Los chicos se voltearon para interrogar con la mirada al otro, se dieron cuenta de que ninguno sabía algo del paradero del buen Eru. ¿Dónde estaba Akane? Se suponía que ambos habían regresado juntos o al menos eso dijo la familia de su amigo. Al terminar la junta Minako corrió a la oficina del chico, la abrió sin pudor y se dio cuenta que estaba completamente vacía, ni una nota le había dejado. Su corazón se llenó de un enorme dolor, no entendía la razón o quizá sí la sabía y la quería negar.

Salió de la oficina para quedarse de pie frente a ella, observando por un largo periodo de tiempo que ya no estaba el "Erunesuto Diasu" escrito en hiragana. Escuchó que Mamoru se acercaba…

-Yo tengo la culpa.

-¿De qué hablas Minako?

-Eru se fue por mi culpa.

-Claro que no, seguramente le cayó mal su divorcio con Akane.

-Es mi culpa Mamoru.

-No lo es, si Haruka estuviera con nosotros en este momento te diría que no fueras dramática. Son asuntos de pareja y no es tu culpa.

-Lo es- dijo apretando sus puños.

-Mina…

-Ese día en el barco habíamos quedado de terminar nuestras relaciones para estar juntos Mamoru, semanas antes hicimos el amor. Me dijo que me amaba y estaba dispuesto a terminar con Akane para tener algo conmigo, nos encontraríamos después con Makoto para hablar de nosotros.

-¡Qué ustedes qué!

-Mientras revisaban a Kunzite en urgencias yo estaba un poco nerviosa al decirle que lo quería terminar. Le dije que debía decirle algo, una cosa mala que había hecho y él me dijo que en su experiencia era mejor no saber nada, porque él estaba seguro de querer casarse conmigo. Me sorprendí y le volví a decir que era necesario que lo supiera… Dijo que todos cometemos errores y eso no significa que seamos malos, entonces sacó el anillo de su bolsa del pantalón.

-Minako- dijo indignado.

-Supuse que Ernesto podría solucionar las cosas con Akane, no quería lastimar a Kunzite porque quizá estaría cometiendo un error al elegir a Ernesto- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡Maldición Minako, en ese momento Akane estaba terminando con él!

-Lo sé- lloró.

-¡Mientras tú aceptaste casarte con Kunzite, le rompías el corazón a dos personas y todo por suponer que lo que hacías estaba bien!

-Lo sé.

-Usagi tenía razón… Ese día del barco nosotros fuimos a comprar un vestido para Usa y ella se lo encontró mientras yo iba a la sección de comida. Ella lo vio en una tienda comprando velas y pétalos de rosa, pensó que eran para Akane por eso no lo interrumpió, se veía feliz… Eran para ti.

-¿Qué?

-Tú estabas en el apartamento de Kunzite, lo dijiste y era obvio que él lo sabía. Te quiso sorprender para cuando hablaran de su relación, eran tan cercanos que tú tienes la llave de su casa y él la de la tuya.

-Yo no regresé a ella hasta el otro día, no había nada.

-Obviamente se fue a limpiar… Le rompiste el corazón Minako, lo engañaste, lo hiciste creer que tenían una oportunidad.

-Yo no quería hacerlo.

-¿No viste su cara al verte llegar al restaurante de Makoto? Se iluminó y ahora entiendo la razón, pero todo cambió cuando Kunzite apareció. ¡Oh, por dios!

-¿Qué?

-Se fue de Japón, no sólo de Tokio.

-¡Qué!

-Estoy seguro, no me responde mensajes, ni a Usagi… Se fue y no quiere que lo molestemos, lo hace para que no des con él.

-Eru no haría eso.

-¿No? Le rompiste el corazón Minako, lo dejaste solo en su plan de tener algo. Me robaste a mi amigo, no sólo era tu mejor amigo, también era el mío. ¿Sabías que nosotros salíamos juntos? No sólo los jueves Minako, íbamos al béisbol, al soccer y teníamos citas dobles con nuestras esposas. Si me sentía mal sobre cosas de hombres, con él hablaba de mis preocupaciones.

-Tuve miedo, pero si me ayudas a encontrarlo…

-NO.

-Por favor Mamoru, cometí un error.

-Seguramente Akane se fue también.

-No lo creo, se iban a divorciar.

-No dije que se fueron juntos, ambos siguieron su camino.

-Tengo las llaves de su casa.

-Vamos.

Salieron corriendo del colegio, cada uno subió a su automóvil para llegar a casa de Ernesto y Akane. Mamoru no podía creer la confesión de Minako, incluso su esposa se había dado cuenta de que algo había ocurrido entre ese par de tontos. ¿Por qué Ernesto no le tuvo confianza? Se habría enojado, claro que lo habría hecho, pero Ernesto seguiría siendo su amigo. Hubiera entendido si le confesaba que amaba a Minako, eso no le quitaba la carga negativa al hecho de engañar a Akane. Simplemente lo habría entendido, pero un buen regaño le habría dado.

Recordó que Usagi le había mencionado que tanto en la despedida como en la boda de las chicas había hablado con ellas alejado de los demás. Vio llorar a Haruka, se abrazaron y eso fue en ambos casos, estaba atando cabos, por lo que se dio cuenta de algo.

-Ellas saben dónde están… ¿Por qué no me dijiste Ernesto?

Se dio cuenta que estaban por llegar al domicilio, entonces supo que Ernesto no quería que Minako supiera en qué lugar se encontraba. Quizá a petición de Akane, quizá por propia voluntad, algo le decía que había otra cosa oculta aparte del paradero de sus amigos. De nuevo, quienes parecían saber eran Haruka y Michiru, cosa que lo enfureció y golpeó el volante.

-Pero debo respetar tus deseos.

Bajaron de los autos para investigar la casa de Ernesto, pero no tardaron mucho en descubrir el cartel que ponía a la venta la propiedad.

-Te lo dije.

-No se pudo ir in despedirse, Eru no me haría eso- decía Minako.

-Lo hizo… Se fue… Ya acepta las consecuencias de tus actos, huyeron de nosotros, de sus amigos.

* * *

Haruka y Michiru preparaban la cena, un par de emparedados eran suficientes para las chicas que regresaban del estudio musical. Se habían divertido junto a Setsuna y Vincent que lucía muy apasionado al darles los últimos detalles de lo que quería realizar. Entusiasmo que se contagiaba a todos los involucrados, después de despedirse del loco productor las chicas se fueron al estacionamiento para irse a su casa.

Invitaron a Setsuna a acompañarlas a cenar, pero la chica de mirada granate se disculpó diciendo que tenía una cita con Taiki. Aún estaban viendo como solucionar el "problema" de ser aficionados de equipos rivales, las chicas suspiraron por las locuras de Setsuna y Taiki.

-Haruka debemos hablar de Ryota.

-¿El chofer se quiso sobrepasar contigo?- dijo molesta.

-No cariño, pero lo contrataron para ti no para mí.

-Pues se queda contigo porque yo trabajo en casa.

-Haruka lo sé todo porque él me lo platicó… Lo forcé a decirme la verdad.

-¿Qué verdad?

-Ryota es un guardaespaldas.

-Que también es chofer.

-Creo que no entiendes el problema Haruka.

-Me parece que no.

-Me mentiste.

-No te mentí, Ryota es chofer y también un guardaespaldas.

-Yo no lo necesito, ¿me quieres tener vigilada?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Te quiero segura Michiru.

-¡Ahora corro peligro!- dijo molesta.

-Es para tu protección, entiende.

-Ahora que eres tan importante todos quieren lastimarme ¿cierto?

-Vamos a cenar Michiru, ¿podemos discutir esto después?

-NO.

-¿Por qué te molesta que mi guardaespaldas cuide de ti?- frunció el ceño.

-Porque yo no soy la candidata a representante.

-¿Y? En realidad te molesta que dijera que sí, ya estás más cansada que yo de tener a la gente sobre nosotras. Por eso estás enojada y te desquitas conmigo, me lo hubieras dicho antes para no aceptar y seguir dando clases.

-PAUSA- dijo Michiru.

-Dime la verdad.

-Pausa.

-No Michiru, dilo ahora. En la tarde dijiste que me apoyabas, que eras mi pilar ¿lo eres?

-Pausa, pausa, pausa.

Gritaba poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa y escondiendo su rostro en ella, había observado la cara enojada de Haruka que por primera vez estaba roja de la ira.

-Cómo quieras.

La rubia se levantó, tomó las llaves de su motocicleta y salió de la casa azotando la puerta. Michiru simplemente estaba perdida en sus sentimientos que no escuchó el fuerte portazo que metió la rubia, ni escuchó el momento en que arrancó la motocicleta. ¿Por qué provocó tal problema? Yui siempre le decía que ella no se explicaba bien al principio y ocasionaba conflictos con su esposa donde no había alguno. Lo que a Michiru le molestaba realmente era saber que mientras ella estaba con el guardaespaldas de Haruka, su esposa estaba sin seguridad paseándose por Tokio y si alguno de sus rivales deseaba hacerle alguna clase de daño nadie podría detenerlo.

Era raro para ella pensar cosas tan descabelladas, pero la realidad era que no sabía la clase de calaña que podía estar inmiscuida dentro de los partidos rivales. Lo más sorprendente era que incluso su rubia novia se había ganado a los yakuza de Tokio, por más loco que se escuche muchas veces son ellos quienes ayudan a las comunidades en caso de siniestro algo que el gobierno tarda un poco más en hacer. Por eso, aunque eran tipos de temer y un gran tabú en la sociedad, la gente de sus comunidades o barrios los respetaba. Incluso hasta ese reconocido tatuador de estilo japonés hablaba bien de ellos, siendo la persona a la que acudían para estamparse cada uno de sus tatuajes cuando subían de rango.

El sonido del timbre de su casa la hizo salir de sus cavilaciones, momento en el cual se dio cuenta que las llaves de la moto faltaban. Sabía que su esposa al estar sumamente molesta por algún tema salía a despejarse dando vueltas en su máquina. Caminó a la entrada de su casa y en el interfon preguntó para saber quién era.

-Mamoru y Usagi- dijo el doctor.

-Disculpen chicos, abriré la puerta.

Se escuchó como el portón se abría y daba paso a los chicos, momentos después la violinista les abrió la puerta de la entrada que anteriormente la rubia había azotado.

-¿Dónde está?- dijo Mamoru.

-Haruka salió, a tranquilizarse. Le he dicho que no resolverá nada si va en motocicleta y da vueltas a lo tonto, pero no me entiende.

-Yo no hablo de Haruka, te pregunto por Ernesto.

-¿Ernesto?

-Yo lo sé todo, Minako y yo nos enteramos de que se fue del colegio, hasta fuimos a su casa, pero está a la venta. Usagi las vio muy cercanas a él en esos días, ustedes saben algo.

-No sé de qué me hablas Mamoru.

-Michiru, disculpa la agresividad de Mamo pues está muy triste y enojado con la partida de Ernesto. Minako le contó lo que realmente ocurrió entre ellos, puede que hable de más... Ellos estuvieron juntos y pensaban terminar con sus parejas, pero Minako se arrepintió al último momento o al menos eso le contó a Mamo.

La cara de incomodidad de Michiru hizo que rápidamente Usagi entendiera que ellas sabían de ese desliz desde antes. ¿Por qué no les habían dicho? Al principio se molestó con la pareja, pero después entendió que eso no les correspondía a ellas y si se habían enterado debían respetar la privacidad de las partes involucradas.

-Entiendo, no era su deber decirnos.

-Nuestros amigos se fueron Usa, ellas debían decirnos.

-No Mamoru, no nos correspondía porque no somos ni Minako o Ernesto. ¿Cómo crees que nos sentimos al saber que Ernesto y Akane terminaban mientras que Minako y Kunzite seguían juntos? Éramos peor que ratas, pero ellos nos pidieron discreción porque Akane nos llamó llorando y luego se comunicó Ernesto para pedirle a Haruka que no le gritara a Minako.

-Pero sabes dónde están.

-Sí.

-¿Dónde?

-No puedo decirles Mamoru.

-¡Qué nos puedes decir!

-Ya Mamo, Michiru no tiene la culpa y si los chicos no quieren que sepamos donde están es porque quieren estar lejos de Minako. Alguno puede cometer una indiscreción y darle pistas a Mina.

-Mamoru, le llamaré a los chicos… Ya ellos decidirán si te quieren contar las cosas o no, pero al menos te dejaré que le reclames a Ernesto.

Michiru tomó su móvil para poder hacer la llamada al ver la afirmación de Mamoru, sabía que los chicos no vivían juntos. Pero Ernesto pasaba la mayor parte de las tardes en casa de Akane para estar pendiente de ella y el bebé.

- **¡Michiru, qué milagro!** \- decía una animada Akane.

-Hola, me vas a matar… Mamoru y Usagi se enteraron, están en mi casa algo molestos.

- **Era normal ¿no?**

-Sí.

- **¿Puedes poner el altavoz?**

-Claro.

- **Hola chicos, sé que deben estar molestos y con muchas preguntas.**

-Se fueron Akane y sin despedirse de los demás, los problemas que tengan con Minako son con ella, ¿pero nosotros?

- **Chiba, vamos no te enojes-** al fin habló Ernesto.

-Eres un imbécil Ernesto.

-Mamo tranquilo.

- **No Tsukino, deja que se desahogue.**

-Gracias por permitirme enojar contigo.

- **Chiba te pido que me grites e insultes a mí, yo fui el que ocasionó todo este problema. Pero no te enojes con Akane, ella en este momento debe estar tranquila.**

-Con los dos me enojo y sabes debería comentarle a Kunzite la clase de prometida que tiene.

- **Deja a esos muchachos en paz, eso le tocará hablarlo a Aino no a ti… Ni siquiera yo debo hacerlo, debes respetar lo que los otros deciden hacer con sus vidas.**

-Nos dejaste Ernesto, me dejaste.

- **Akane me necesita más que ustedes, eres mi mejor amigo y espero que entiendas que en este momento mi lugar es al lado de mi familia.**

-Pero están bien- dijo Usagi.

- **Muy bien, el lugar es hermoso algo frío y con nieve… Ya no tanta, así que no extrañaremos esa magia japonesa.**

-¿Dónde están?

- **Chiba… Sabes que no te diré, no en este momento.**

-No te preocupes Ernesto, haré que Mamo entienda que debe darles su espacio. Sé que pronto nos tendrán la confianza y los iremos a ver.

- **La verdad Tsukino es que por el momento queremos estar tranquilos y que Aino no sepa de nuestro paradero. Como les dije me debo dedicar a mi familia, eso es porque Akane y yo esperamos un bebé, no queremos que ni ella o Dante tengan estrés. Quiero que mi familia esté lejos de cualquier cosa que les pueda causar un riesgo.**

 **-** ¡Bebé!- gritaron.

- **Sí, por favor no le digan nada a Aino… Yo quiero recuperar a mi familia chicos, que Kaioh les dé este número de teléfono y estaremos en contacto, pero sean discretos.**

-De acuerdo… Felicidades por su pequeño- decía Mamoru.

- **Gracias, los vamos a dejar porque debemos ir a la cita mensual de Akane.**

-Hasta luego.

Y eso fue todo, no hubo las típicas bromas, las risas o cualquier otra cosa que los ayudara a seguir enojados con ellos. Entendían el proceder de los chicos, no estaban de acuerdo y aún así entendían la razón de Ernesto para seguir a Akane o de ella para dejarlo estar cerca. Un hijo era más valioso que un amor no correspondido y él debía luchar si no por el amor de su aún esposa el de su hijo.

-Primero Ami, luego Makoto, después Akane… Y yo sigo sin poder tener un bebé, se me hace que no le estás poniendo muchas ganas Mamo.

-Claro que sí.

-Chicos- interrumpió una apenada Michiru.

-Lo sentimos, no son temas muy lindos para ti.

-Es un poco incómodo Usagi.

-Lamento haber sido tan grosero Michiru.

-Descuida.

-Así que Haruka salió, la vimos por la televisión estaba muy guapa y dijo cosas realmente geniales.

-Tienes razón, se veía bastante guapa.

-¿Discutieron?- dijo Mamoru.

-Sí- suspiró Michiru.

-¿Hizo algo malo?

-No Usagi, yo causé el problema.

-¿Por qué?

-No supe expresarle que no me gusta usar a su guardaespaldas porque ella no tiene quien la defienda. Me da miedo pensar que alguien la puede dañar y lo curioso es que yo la dañé. Se fue pensando que no la apoyo en su nueva carrera.

-Ya habíamos hablado de eso Michiru, no sabes expresar tus miedos.

-Lo sé.

-Opino lo mismo que tú, Haruka no soluciona nada dando vueltas en la motocicleta. Pero al menos le sirve para tranquilizarse y despejar su mente, sé que solucionarán las cosas. No tengas miedo de comunicar tus miedos y organiza mejor tus palabras.

-Gracias Usagi.

El teléfono de la casa de las chicas comenzó a sonar, Michiru se disculpó un momento y levantó el aparato para responder la llamada.

-Buenas noches, habla a la residencia Tenoh.

- **Buenas noches, es usted familiar de Haruka Tenoh.**

-Sí, soy su esposa.

- **Señora, le llamamos del hospital de la Universidad de Tokio para informarle que la señora Haruka ha ingresado pues sufrió un accidente en motocicleta, le pedimos que…**

-No de nuevo- dijo con ansiedad.

-¿Todo bien?- dijo Mamoru.

-No de nuevo.

 **-Señora ¿sigue en línea?**

-No de nuevo- dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Toma el teléfono Mamoru… Vamos Michiru, dale el teléfono a Mamo.

Cual autómata la violinista dejó que Mamoru tomara el teléfono y continuara la llamada. El hombre afirmaba, se mantuvo tranquilo y colgó. Le pidió a la chica que le dijese dónde estaban los papeles de Haruka y otras cosas, ella simplemente movía la mano abstraída del mundo.

Al bajar con todo lo que necesitaba le pidió a Usagi que levantara a Michiru para ir al hospital en el que se encontraba Haruka. La rubia con peinado de odango se fue en la parte trasera con Michiru que seguía repitiendo lo mismo, una y otra vez pasaba por su cabeza que la historia se repetía. Una y otra vez el pánico la invadía, no quería revivir ese incidente de su relación pasada, no le podían quitar a Haruka, su risa, chistes, ojos, voz, aroma, abrazos, besos y cada una de las historias que les faltaban por escribir.

-No de nuevo.

Repetía al llegar al hospital donde Mamoru preguntó por la rubia y si la piel de la chica ya estaba pálida, al momento de que el esposo de Usagi le informó que estaba en cirugía se puso transparente.

-Hay que llamar al señor Tenoh.

-No Usagi- Michiru la tomó del brazo.

-Es su padre, debe saber.

-Si lo llamas ella vendrá.

-¿Ella?

-Le llamamos a Hanna y cuando salieron los doctores ella se había llevado a Max. No dejaré que haga lo mismo, Ryunosuke se entera cuando Haruka salga de cirugía.

-Michiru tu suegro se va a molestar- dijo Mamoru.

-¡Pues que se enoje, ella es mi esposa y yo tomo las decisiones de quien se entera y quien no!

-Siéntate Mamoru- dijo Usagi.

-¿Le llamamos a Setsuna para que te acompañe?

-NO.

-¿A Makoto?

-No, no, no… Si Setsuna o Makoto vienen pasará lo mismo… Ella busca que todo sea igual, que se parezca en algo para quitarme a Haruka.

-Bien, entonces iré por un amuleto a un templo. No al Hikawa para que no se enteren Rei o Jadeite, ¿te parece?

-Sí, no le llames a nadie.

-Te prometo que no dejaremos que ella se la lleve.

Mamoru se levantó del lugar y salió a buscar un amuleto a algún templo, poco le importaba que fuera budista o shinto. Si le llamaban a alguien Michiru entraría en una crisis más aguda que la que ya cargaba.

-Familiares de Haruka Tenoh.

Michiru se levantó como loca de su lugar y corrió con el doctor, que la miraba intentando no reír. Cosa que Usagi notó y se molestó, cretino sin sentimientos.

-Yo soy su esposa.

-Ya entiendo, tranquila señora su esposa salió bien de la cirugía.

-¿Qué tiene?

-¿No le explicaron?

-Es obvio que no doctor, ¿qué no ve la angustia de mi amiga? Lo único que nos dijeron fue que Haruka había sufrido un accidente y la habían metido a cirugía- dijo Usagi molesta.

-Ah.

-¿Qué tiene mi esposa?

-Una fractura de peroné, no fue expuesta milagrosamente. Le pusimos un clavo y no podrá pisar con su pierna izquierda, su esposa llegó consciente y sabe quién es, no hay nada de qué alarmarse con la cabeza. Es una mujer muy hábil.

-¿La puedo ver?

-Está en recuperación, en cuanto despierte la subiremos a piso y le llamaremos.

-¿Quién firmó el permiso de cirugía y la responsiva? Es usted muy irresponsable al no dejar dicho lo que le había ocurrido- reclamaba Usagi.

-Su amiga está enojada conmigo señora Tenoh… Harukita firmó, le digo que entró consciente. Por lo que me comentó alguien se cruzó un alto y ella aceleró. Le pegaron en la llanta trasera y salió volando, debe de hacer mucho ejercicio porque dijo que intentó que su cuerpo hiciera una pirueta para quedar de pie. Pero por la velocidad no pudo caer tan bien como quiso y se fracturó.

-No tiene golpes en la cara o el cuerpo.

-La revisamos de pies a cabeza, está completamente bien… Salvo la fractura en la pierna izquierda y señora Tenoh usted debe estar muy orgullosa, su esposa no sólo tiene huesos muy bonitos, es una niña muy fuerte que no lloró a pesar de lo dolorosa que es la fractura. Tenga, es una paleta para Harukita.

-¿Se está burlando?- gruñó Usagi.

-No, usted sí que me odia y se ve muy guapa cuando lo hace.

-Oiga, soy una mujer casada.

-Ay pues qué desgracia, realmente me gustan las neuróticas.

-OIGAME QUIÉN SE CREE.

-El mejor cirujano ortopedista de Japón. Aren Babazono a su servicio mi muy guapa y neurótica rubia con peinado de odango.

-Está loco.

-Tú me tienes un poco loco- sonrió.

-Bobo.

-Señora Tenoh no se preocupe, Harukita quedará mejor que nunca. Usted se merece una paleta también, se nota que se espantó.

-Gracias doctor Babazono- respondió confundida.

Algunas horas después le llamaron a Michiru para que fuera al cuarto de Haruka, la chica sintió que el alma regresaba a su cuarpo cuando vio que Haruka estaba bien en lo que cabía. Su pierna izquierda estaba al aire y ella miraba la televisión en su cuarto.

-¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!- le gritó.

-Michiru…

-Me asustaste Haruka, eres una tarada… Más que una tarada, eres una idiota.

-Lo lamento, ¿te dieron mi alianza?

-¿Sólo te importa ese estúpido anillo?

-Es el símbolo que significa "mujeres ya no estoy disponible porque encontré al amor de mi vida".

-Aquí está… Por mi culpa te lastimaste, todo por no saber decir que me da miedo que te hagan daño porque Ryota me cuida.

-¿Era eso? Ay Michiru, ninguna de las dos se sabe comunicar. Mañana mismo le pediré a Eiji que contrate a un guardaespaldas para mí.

-Casi me da un infarto al saber que tuviste un accidente- dijo aguantando sus ganas de llorar.

-Soy una idiota, tienes razón… Ven- extendió sus brazos.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer- se acercó.

-Discúlpame, no quería hacerte revivir tu peor pesadilla. Prometo no dar más vueltas en motocicleta cuando me enfade, lo que sea para evitarte este tipo de sustos. Correré en la caminadora de la casa ¿qué te parece?

-Eres mi vida.

-Y tú la mía… Lo siento- decía mientras sobaba la espalda de Michiru.

-No le he avisado a tu padre, no quería que todo fuera igual, no quería perderte.

-Mira lo que hice, lamento mucho lastimarte.

-Sólo cuídate, es todo lo que te pido.

-Mañana me dan de alta, espero.

-No, te tendrán en observación. Le llamaré a tu padre y seguro se va a molestar conmigo.

-Claro que no, se va a molestar conmigo por preocuparte.

-Le diré a Eiji que trabajarán aquí.

-Es un buen castigo, ve a casa para que descanses bien porque mañana debes ir a trabajar.

-Ni pienses que te dejaré sola Haruka, me quedo contigo.

-Hoy resolvimos las cosas sin quitar la pausa.

-No me importa, estoy feliz de que estés a salvo.

-Michiru.

-Dime.

-¿Me puedes perdonar?

-Sólo si tú me perdonas.

-Entonces estamos perdonadas.

-CHOP.

-Ey.

-Te lo mereces Tenoh.

-Ahora dame un beso.

-Sólo para que te recuperes.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo chicos espero que esta semana fuera estupenda para cada uno de ustedes y que pudieran ver el eclipse de luna el domingo pasado. Estuvo muy hermoso el evento además de que tuvimos súper luna. Les dejo este nuevo capítulo de la historia y deseo que lo disfruten, lamento que la semana pasada resumiera todo rápidamente pero era mi última semana tranquila, ya empezamos las clases por lo que es momento de regresar a la rutina. Pasaré a los comentarios directamente para no hacer más largo el capítulo.**

 **Vicky: Pues mi referí dijo que no había algún problema porque yo no especifiqué las reglas, me la aplicó bonito. Tú fuiste lista y debo reconocerte que leíste detenidamente. Sí Seiya dejó a todos con la boca abierta y el pobre Yaten estaba entrando en la histeria porque no soporta saber que su hermano es un tonto al dejarse manipular. Más cuando sabe que es novio de una persona tan enferma e intolerante como lo es Esmeralda, lo peor es que como dices ella es el claro reflejo de un porcentaje de la población, duela o no muchas veces esos comentarios vienen por parte de gente cercana y eso es lo que más difícil hace la convivencia.**

 **No Mimi está muy lejos por el momento, pero pronto regresará no te preocupes por ella, sí era Naru la que llega al ver que uno puede estar mejor lejos de lo que te hace daño y eso ocurre porque sigues adelante y aprendes de los errores pasados. Michiru ya le rompió el corazón al niño que se enamoró de ella en el laser tag, con eso nos despedimos del rival de Haruka. Siguiendo con la rubia, ella ya está encarrerada con su nuevo estilo de vida, se siente incómoda de tomarse fotos con los demás y los eslogan son lo mejor jajaja.**

 **Setsuna es fanática del béisbol, a pesar de parecer un personaje sumamente serio tiene sus momentos graciosos y bueno es que a pesar de ser la sailor más grande; debemos recordar que tanto en el manga como en Crystal al reencarnar está en primero de Universidad apoyando al área de física. Por esa razón creo que el personaje a pesar de ser maduro debe ser refrescante y ya no tomarlo como la "abuelita" a pesar de tener cientos de años parada en la puerta del tiempo.**

 **Sango-chani: Jajaja no tienes nada que agradecer, al contrario, soy yo quien siempre les agradece el tiempo que se toman para leer la historia. No olvides que el domingo es cumpleaños de Haruka y para festejar subiré otro capítulo de la historia, debes estar atenta a la actualización.**

 **No te enojes con Seiya, simplemente hay que sentir tristeza por él pues está en un punto en de su vida en que ve a todos como enemigos y aún sabiendo que Esmeralda es un ser de lo peor y la más baja calaña está a su lado para hacer rabiar a los demás. Tienes razón parece un niño por ser tan tonto, una persona en su santo juicio no estaría con una mujer como la reina del jazz que es un asco de humano.**

 **Es Michiru y ama el laser tag, no podía dejarla sin lo que le apasiona (a pesar de que sea un juego de niños) y hacerla festejar de otra forma sería muy raro para ella. Les fue bien pues el festejo se elevó al máximo gracias a que en la cena Naru llegó para aceptar ayudar a las chicas y en este capítulo ya dieron el segundo paso. Creo que Diamante tuvo que ir a cambiar su ropa interior al ver el cambio de Haruka, por tonto.**

 **Roshell101216: Me alegra tener de vuelta tu buen humor en los comentarios, muchas gracias por leer la historia. Hablando de ella, sí las chicas se la pasan bien juntas es la magia del amor y como dices ellas también son amantes de la música. Muchas veces no van a coincidir como con la canción The bad touch, pero se divierten juntas entendiendo que no siempre tendrán los mismos gustos musicales.**

 **Creo que todos aquí pensamos lo mismo de Esmeralda, lo es y no hay mejor palabra para referirnos a ella. Seiya está cavando su propia tumba y esperemos que no sea tarde para él pues sus niñerias le van a costar caro.**

 **Lo sé, esa parte fue súper mexicana, ¿qué puedo decir? Te juro que a mi cabeza no vino algo mejor y por eso me tardé en subir el capítulo, además de que la televisión me distraía. Pero creeme que esa pasión por el béisbol sí la tienen los japoneses... Espero que esta parte jamás sea leída por mi actual novia, pero... A mí ya me gustaba el béisbol porque tuve una novia de venezuela, claro que ambos países son muy peloteros y la pasión por el juego es grande, lo que pasa es que mi novia raya en la locura de Setsuna. Me espanta ver partidos de béisbol con ella o su familia, cosa que les pasa a ellos cuando ven conmigo un juego de soccer.**

 **Eiji y Mikako con pareja, claro que tendrán pareja sobre todo Mikako. Elsa no se va a quedar te lo aseguro, lo mismo que pasó con liquid le sucederá a la loca ex de Michiru, simplemente viene a despedirse. Estaré esperando tu regreso, saludos desde una galaxia, muy, muy lejana.**

 **Desire: No te digo quién hizo trampa para que eso sucediera... No es cierto, muchas gracias por pasar a leer el capítulo del sábado y que te agradara.**

 **Michiru está inspirada con lo de su disco y las nominaciones que le dieron, creo que es la mejor etapa en su vida. Profesionalmente y personalmente le está yendo bastante bien, esa es la razón por la que quiere arriesgarse al hacer ese nuevo material. Como dices las chicas están enamoradas y es por eso que se llevan tan bien, además tienen esa química que es muy difícil de encontrar y de nuevo, el verdadero problema es Michiru.**

 **Yaten es lo mejor del mundo, simplemente piensa en divertirse y ser todo un don Juan. Esperemos que pronto le llegue el amor para saber la forma en la que actuará con esa persona, en realidad sería divertido ver esa etapa en él.**

 **Kyoky: Eso quiere decir que llegaste desvelada a tus compromisos, muy mal. Recuerda comer frutas y verduras, no dejes el gym y ser constante para que logres los objetivos que te marcaste.**

 **Puedes buscar el laser tag más cercano a tu casa y tener la condición de Haruka y Michiru, es un deporte noble y elegante jajaja. Sí, la rubia se transforma siempre que ve al pequeño Liquid pues se encela al saber que está enamorado de su esposa, algunas veces pasa.**

 **Disculpa a Setsuna y su afición por el béisbol al generar la confusión entre el apellido de Naru y la ciudad, pero de ahí es el equipo al que le va. No me lo tomes a broma, de verdad piensan que el Koshien Stadium es un lugar sagrado y realmente se purifican antes de entrar. Así que si alguna vez vas a Osaka y ves un partido de los Tigres de Hanshin ya sabes lo que debes hacer. La vida es más interesante cuando tu pareja le va al equipo rival, puedes hacer apuestas sanas con ella y lo mejor verla pagar la apuesta.**

 **Seiya es un tonto y Esmeralda una maldita, pero el pobre hombre toma ese tipo de decisiones porque tiene un pequeño colapso mental. No creo tener una mejor explicación para sus actos.**

 **Aioros: Ya casi se cumple lo que tanto has esperado, la pobre Esmeralda no sabe lo que le espera porque Haruka está convencida en que debe de detenerla. Esperemos que la rubia no baje la guardia y haga que esa loca se aleje de ellas, Michiru simplemente tiene miedo es comprensible, pero ya no debe dejar que le ganen o romperá todo lo que ama.**

 **No te preocupes por la familia de Michiru, regresará porque Haruka debe de cumplir la promesa de ayudarlos en el campo. En los próximos capítulos sabrás un poco más de la familia de Haruka pues habrán recuerdos de momentos estrictos en la vida de la rubia y ella recordará a una mujer a la que amó, pero que desafortunadamente no está a su lado. Creo que puedes saber de quién hablo, la conoceremos un poco porque a pesar de ser muy mencionada no hay una escena de ellas juntas.**

 **No te preocupes por Mikako, los próximos capítulos te harán decir "ay Mikako" pues este personaje es muy importante para las chicas. Ya estamos llegando al final y ella es una pieza fundamental para Ryunosuke, Haruka y Michiru. Eiji tendrá novio, estoy pensando en un excelente novio para él y tengo al candidato perfecto. Y los malotes... Espera al domingo.**

 **Pasando a la historia puede resumirse en una palabra... Miedo. Ya sabemos que siempre ha estado presente desde que iniciamos la historia y el recorrido en la relación de las chicas. Sé que ya lo habían notado, pero hoy no solo hablamos de los traumas de Michiru pues era más que evidente que se pondría mal al enterarse del accidente de Haruka. Es normal porque perdió a una persona muy importante por un accidente automovilístico y su reacción es un eco del miedo que tiene de que la historia se repita. Hay muchas cosas que ella debe cambiar para no sabotear su relación porque no sabe explicar qué es lo que le desagrada de algunas decisiones de Haruka, debe aprender a comunicarse bien.**

 **Haruka se acaba de dar cuenta que ese lado "maquiavélico" es parte de ella, no es una mera actuación y ya empieza a preocuparse de que Michiru y Makoto tengan razón y comience a cambiar. Lo que más teme la rubia es alejar a todos los que ama si se tranforma en ese ser frío y calculador, pero de nuevo debe entender las palabras de su esposa y saber tener un balance en su vida para que eso no ocurra.**

 **Diamante y Zafiro tienen terror de haber humillado a una persona como Haruka, ellos sí se compraron la idea de que la rubia es una persona cruel, fría y calculadora. Así que lo mejor para ellos es acatar las órdenes de la ex de Mimi para no perder su libertad y si eso significa darle en bandeja de plata a Esmeralda para salir de la mira de los Tenoh, eso harán.**

 **El miedo puede ayudarnos a avanzar o detenernos por la inseguridad que nos causa, la pregunta es ¿cómo afectará a las chicas? ¿Será para beneficio o será para perjudicarlas?**

 **Espero que el capítulo de hoy les guste, como siempre saludos a todos los lectores, incluidos los anónimos. Los invito a dejar sus comentarios que siempre son bien recibidos y además los leo con gusto. No lo olviden, nos leemos el domingo y tengan un excelente fin de semana, que la fuerza los acompañe (lo siento hoy toca ver la saga de SW y sé que alguien no estará muy feliz, no se confundan hablo del gato).**


	39. Silence is golden

**CAPÍTULO 38. Silence is golden.**

 **NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

* * *

Azotó las puertas de toda su morada, al llegar a su habitación hizo lo mismo pues estaba hecha una furia. Buscó entre las sábanas de su cama el control de la pantalla plana, pero la obscuridad le dificultaba la tarea, ese día quería permanecer en las sombras como lo había hecho toda su vida. Dicho lugar era su preferido, donde encontraba una paz absoluta y era entre las penumbras que podía pensar de mejor manera. Siempre se había identificado como una hija de la noche, que era cómplice de todas sus fechorías, la abrazaba desde que era pequeña y la reconfortaba en su penar.

De tanto estar tentando la cama pudo localizar el control remoto, se recostó y prendió la televisión, buscó y rebuscó para encontrar lo que le interesaba. Su mente estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, no había dudado en lo que hizo, pero ahora necesitaba ver si se decía algo del incidente en las noticias.

- _En un boletín especial acabamos de confirmar el accidente que tuvo hace unas horas la candidata a representante Haruka Tenoh. Las primeras indagaciones arrojan que un vehículo se pasó un alto e impactó el vehículo en el que iba la candidata quien fue llevada de urgencia al hospital de la universidad de Tokio. Se desconoce el estado de la candidata o la gravedad del accidente, mientras tanto las autoridades están en la búsqueda del vehículo y su conductor._

Sonrió al ver al periodista seguir con la nota, seguramente Michiru estaba vuelta loca, quizá en su cabeza empezaría a surgir la idea de ser un peligro para su esposa. Si la vida era justa Haruka estaría grave y deseaba que muriera para que Michiru cayera en una depresión más grande que la anterior y de esa no saldría.

Se levantó de su cama para celebrar el inminente triunfo por el cual había esperado tanto, caminó al bar que tenía en su sala y se sirvió un poco de coñac. Tocaron la puerta de su apartamento y se dirigió a abrir.

-No me dijiste que estabas en Japón- decía indignada.

-¿Ahora debo avisarte?

-Es que salgo con Seiya.

-Me alegra que tengas novio.

-Era una pieza de mi rompecabezas, sabes que al único hombre que amo eres tú Diamante.

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que yo no te amo?

-Me lastimas al decir ese tipo de cosas.

-Tú sabes que a mí no me interesa decirlas, porque lo que digo es la verdad.

-Yo sé que mientes y me amas de la misma forma en que yo te amo.

Esmeralda intentó tomar la mano de Diamante que la jaló y caminó directamente a un sillón, extendió su mano y la mujer le dio la copa que se había servido.

-¿Qué rompecabezas armas Esmeralda?

-No sé si realmente quieras saber.

-Tienes razón, no me interesa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías? Te hubiera preparado algo de comer o estaría lista para hacerte feliz.

-Vine a cerrar unos negocios.

-¿Qué tipo de negocio?

-Sabes que me altera que empieces a cuestionarme o controlarme. ¿Quién te crees?

-Soy tu novia.

-Mi novia está en New York esperando por mí.

-¿Qué le ves a Mimi Hanyu? ¿Acaso no soy suficiente para ti?

-Eres buena en la cama Esmeralda, pero sólo me sirves para eso.

-Te puedo demostrar que soy más que eso… Me acabas de alegrar mi semana, hace unos días estuve detenida por "atacar" a un viejo decrépito. Todo por culpa de esa maldita lesbiana que arruina mi juicio.

-¿Qué te pudo hacer Michiru Kaioh?

-Se casó, incluso esa perra puede ser feliz… Yo soy una mujer ejemplar y la vida premia a esa asquerosa enferma.

-¿Michiru se casó? Es una verdadera pena, nunca tuve una oportunidad con ella- dijo antes de beber.

Esmeralda frunció el ceño al escuchar las palabras de Diamante, ese había sido un golpe bajo por parte del hombre que amaba.

-Sí, se casó.

-¿Con quién?

-Haruka Tenoh.

Diamante que volvía poner sus labios en la copa, intentó actuar con normalidad al escuchar aquel nombre. Bebió del líquido con calma, necesitaba tranquilizarse antes de hablar de nuevo o el temblor que comenzaba a sentir en la garganta lo delataría. Ahora entendía la razón de la rubia para querer destruir a Esmeralda, ella era quien le causaba problemas a Michiru, la molestaba, la humillaba con sus palabras homofóbicas y las burlas al saber que Maxine había fallecido.

En ese momento todas las ganas de traicionar a Haruka se fueron por la ventana, iba a advertirle a Esmeralda sobre la rubia, ahora no lo haría. En ese par de esmeraldas que tenía por ojos se reflejaba el odio más grande cuando pronunció el nombre de la cantante de jazz, si le había dado miedo la forma en que lo miró, el terror se apoderó de él al escuchar el desprecio con el que se dirigía a Esmeralda. Estuvo dispuesto a ir a la cárcel, no por ayudar a la mujer, sino porque era humillante saberse un sapo. Su orgullo era más grande que nada y ni por Haruka Tenoh se haría un soplón.

Lo pensó de nuevo, él no sería un blanco más en la mira de la hija del ministro de defensa pues se iría con todo a destruirlos. ¿Qué culpa tenían ellos de salir afectados por Esmeralda? Seguramente Haruka estaba completamente enamorada de Michiru Kaioh, lastimarla significaba la muerte para ellos. Sería un sapo para no verse involucrado en el huracán que se aproximaba en la vida de la cantante, eso era lo mejor.

-¿Te gusta esa persona?

-NO.

-¿En qué te afecta?

-Yo no estoy con la persona que amo. ¿Por qué ella debe de estar con quien ama?

-Soy un despistado, ahora entiendo tu problema con Michiru. Te conozco Esmeralda, sé que eres la mujer más homofóbica del planeta, pero tus palabras eran menos maliciosas, por llamarlo de alguna forma. Aparentabas bien para seguir teniendo el apoyo de ese sector y que tus ventas no bajaran. No sabías que la violinista estrella de los Kou era lesbiana, no le hablabas es cierto, pero…

-Son inventos tuyos.

-Sabes que no lo son, te enteraste de que a mí me gustaba Kaioh y que intenté salir con ella. Desde ese momento la odiaste y cuando te comenté que me había rechazado porque era lesbiana fue lo último que soportaste.

-No sólo te humilló, me humilló al hacer que te enamoraras de ella. Yo soy una mujer normal, hermosa y demasiado seductora. ¡Qué tiene esa perra que yo no!

-Clase.

-¿Qué clase puede tener esa puta?

-Esmeralda… Michiru Kaioh y tú son parecidas al momento de pelear por lo que aman o enojarse, pero son diferentes en algo. Ella es humilde, es una mujer muy dulce y eso hace que todos la notemos. Si me enamoré de Michiru fue por esa razón, ese porte sensual es natural, la clase que derrama a cada paso que da. Por ella pude ser una mejor persona, lo malo es que yo no le atraía porque es una mujer gay y no me lo tomé a mal.

-Odio que digas que te enamoraste de la lesbiana, la odio por hacer que te fijaras en ella.

-Me voy, estás bastante alterada.

Diamante se levantó del sillón, dejó en el suelo la copa de Esmeralda y se dispuso a caminar. Se sorprendió al sentir que sus piernas eran detenidas, al girar su rostro pudo ver a la mujer de rodillas y lo abrazaba por las rodillas.

-No te vayas, te lo suplico.

-¿No te da pena ser tan patética?

-Quédate.

-Me repugna que te pongas así.

-Te lo imploro Diamante, quédate.

Se fastidió de no poder avanzar pues entre más quería mover las piernas, ella ajustaba el agarre que tenía sobre él. La tomó por su verde cabellera, Esmeralda sintió el dolor en su cuero cabelludo y gimió del dolor, pero se levantó para que no le arrancara una gran cantidad de cabello. Al estar a la altura de Diamante sintió un fuerte golpe en su rostro y se cayó al suelo.

-Hoy no necesito de tus servicios mujerzuela- gritó.

Esmeralda tenía la mano en su labio inferior y miraba con dolor a Diamante, tenía ganas de llorar, pero hacerlo significaba molestar más al hombre al que amaba. Era su culpa, sabía que no debía hacer enojar a Diamante, lo único que podía hacer era seguir las órdenes que él le daba. No era un hombre malo, simplemente le costaba mucho admitir que la amaba y la necesitaba, por eso ella siempre le pasaba por alto cada momento de agresión a su persona.

-¿Te preguntas por qué no te amo? Eres una zorra, eres mi zorra Esmeralda, no más, no menos. Ya aprende tu lugar retrasada… Amarte, ¿quién puede amar a una tipeja como tú? Nunca vas a conocer el amor Esmeralda.

-¡Pues entonces Michiru Kaioh tampoco podrá tenerlo!

-¿Y qué harás?

Esmeralda sonrió y Diamante levantó una ceja al no entender la reacción de la mujer que aún estaba en el suelo. Se levantó y tomó el control de la televisión de la sala, puso un canal en específico.

- _Poco se sabe del automóvil que impactó la motocicleta de la candidata Tenoh. Muchos ciudadanos se han ofrecido para ayudar a dar cualquier información que tengan. Así mismo la persona que conducía el automóvil sabía lo que hacía pues los vidrios son polarizados y no se alcanza a distinguir. Se ha dado a conocer el video del momento del percance, si hay niños frente al televisor les pedimos que los retiren pues las escenas son muy gráficas…_

-¿Qué hiciste idiota?

-Enloquecer a Michiru.

-¿En qué estabas pensando?

-Ya te lo dije, si yo no puedo ser feliz, entonces Michiru Kaioh tampoco lo será- sonrió.

Diamante regresó su atención a las noticias, pudo ver a la rubia esperando el cambio de la luz. Llevaba el casco, pero podía ver su rostro, ahí estaba la pensativa rubia que al percatarse del cambio de la luz arrancó la motocicleta y justo en ese momento el auto gris aceleró. Haruka volteó rápidamente, supuso que al escuchar al automóvil acelerar ella quiso identificar de qué lado se acercaba. La ahora candidata aceleró porque ese auto iba a darle de lleno, si no hubiera sido por esa rápida acción el impacto a su cuerpo hubiera sido mortal.

El lado izquierdo de automóvil golpeó la llanta trasera de la motocicleta, de nuevo la rubia actuó rápido pues al no poder controlar su vehículo saltó para evitar estrellarse en la pared de un edificio, pero la cámara no dejó ver qué había sucedido con la hija del ministro de defensa.

-¡Y si la mataste!

-Michiru se volverá loca.

-¿Cómo encontraste a la esposa de Michiru?

-Coincidencia.

-De verdad estás enferma, van a ubicar tu auto.

-Lo renté, al enterarme que estabas en la ciudad quería ir a verte. Si Seiya se enteraba podría poner en peligro mi plan para destruir a Michiru, por eso renté el auto y como regalo del cielo vi a Haru.

-Ella no te ha hecho nada.

-Hace feliz a esa perra, cosa que me molesta… Estaba ahí, pensando tranquilamente y se me ocurrió que lo mejor para destruir a Michiru es quitarle lo que más ama. Por eso aceleré Diamante, para matar lo único en el mundo que hace feliz a esa lesbiana… Si ella me quitó lo que más amo, yo le quitaré lo que más ama.

Ambos escucharon de nuevo las voces del titular del espacio informativo, prestaban atención a cada seguimiento que daban de la noticia.

- _Al fin los familiares de la candidata han salido a hablar con los medios. La esposa de Haruka Tenoh está cuidando de ella, por lo que el encargado en dar la cara fue el ministro Tenoh. Quien informó que la candidata sufrió una fractura en la pierna izquierda, no tiene más golpes y simplemente está en observación para descartar traumas posteriores al incidente…_

Diamante suspiró aliviado, qué suerte tenía la rubia para tener una fractura. Por un momento respiró tranquilo porque algo le decía que si Haruka hubiera muerto su hermano y él serían perseguidos por su padre. No tenía el valor o las ganas de enfrentarse a ese hombre o a la familia de la rubia, su primo los seguiría por cielo, mar y tierra. Salió de sus cavilaciones al escuchar reír a Esmeralda, esa mujer era una psicópata y debía tener cuidado con ella. Menos dudas le quedaban, lo mejor era ayudar a los Tenoh para deshacerse de ella o algún día terminaría por matarlo.

-¿De qué te ríes? Tu absurdo plan no sirvió.

-¿Eso crees querido?

-Dijeron que es sólo una fractura.

-Que Haruka no muriera es triste, lo admito. Pero mi plan claro que funcionará, la pierna de la carismática hija del ministro no es lo único fracturado Diamante.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Maxine murió por un accidente de auto, Haruka estuvo a punto de morir de la misma manera. ¿Qué crees que piensa Michiru?

-Ella es la culpable- dijo fríamente.

-Hace tiempo le sembré la idea de que ella llama a la muerte, se lo dije el día que se comprometieron. Conozco a Michiru mejor de lo que puedes creer, bien lo dijiste, somos similares en ciertas cosas. Si la muerte no alejó a ese par, será esa misma perra la que se separe del amor de su vida.

-Dices locuras, si de verdad se aman no lo hará.

-Sólo necesita otro empujón, ya está pensando en que ella es la culpable. Falta que se lo reafirmemos y tomará la decisión de separarse de Haruka para protegerla. Haré que la lastime de la forma más cruel para que su futura ex esposa no la busque, Michiru debe ser convincente Diamante o Haruka podrá hacerla regresar.

-¿Para qué?

-Cuando se dé cuenta de su error será demasiado tarde y yo al fin seré feliz querido.

-Será entretenido ver eso.

-Lo será.

-Me iré mañana en la noche y por darme algo de entretenimiento gratuito te recompensaré.

-¿De verdad?

-Te enviaré por mensaje el hotel en el que estoy hospedado. Te quiero allí a las siete de la mañana con tu uniforme de mucama.

-¿Quieres que te cumpla esa fantasía?

-Sí querida, por eso necesito que te quedes en casa y empieces a pensar en todo lo que me harás mañana.

-Haré todo lo que me pidas.

-Ya te di la orden de que pienses lo que me harás mañana, de eso depende seguirnos viendo.

-Gracias.

-Hay algo más que te quiero pedir Esmeralda.

-Dime.

-En Estados Unidos no hay mucha diversión, antes de actuar en contra de Michiru quiero que me lo digas porque no estaré aquí para ver la mayoría de tus bromas.

-Lo haré.

-Si haces algo antes de decirme me molestaré mucho Esmeralda y sabes lo que te pasa si me haces enojar.

-Seré muy buena.

-Te falta algo.

-Seré buena amo.

-Eres una buena mascota Esmeralda.

-¿Estás feliz?

-Cuando te portas bien, me haces feliz. Las mascotas obedientes son amadas Esmeralda.

-Seré buena amo, lo seré.

* * *

Estaba cansada de estar acostada, lo único que podía hacer era ver la tele o mirar por la ventana del cuarto que le habían asignado. Tenía el ceño fruncido por el aburrimiento que llevaba desde hace un par de días, como pudo se incorporó para ver que no hubiera enfermeros o doctores por el pasillo y sonrió al darse cuenta de que solamente pasaban familiares de pacientes. Se estiró para poder bajar con cuidado su pierna, lo hizo con una gran delicadeza que le inyectó un espíritu aventurero para arriesgarse a investigar el hospital.

Cuando se sentó y sintió el peso del yeso se arrepintió de su locura pasajera, se lastimaría si se iba saltando por los pasillos. Miró por todos lados y se encontró con una silla de ruedas frente a su habitación, era su día de suerte pues solamente saltaría hasta la silla para poder despejarse. Al sentarse y subir el pie para tenerlo como el médico lo indicaba comenzó a recorrer los pasillos.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que estorbaba más con la silla y no se movía con tanta facilidad por los pasillos. Escuchó la voz de Makoto y Michiru cerca, comenzó a girar las ruedas para darse a la fuga pues ya sabía que las chicas la regañarían. Más le valía que el castigo fuera por un periodo largo de escape y no por cinco minutos de recorrido.

-¿Se puede saber qué hace?

Haruka sonrió al ver a un enfermero que estaba parado frente a ella y mantenía los brazos cruzados.

-Espero a que me traigan mis muletas.

-¿Qué hace fuera de la cama?

-Ya le dije, espero mis muletas.

-¿Para qué?

-Necesito acostumbrarme a ellas, verá si me quedo todo el tiempo en la silla de ruedas me haré una perezosa. Además, mi cuerpo será más pesado cuando haga las fisioterapias y quiero recuperarme lo antes posible.

-¿El doctor Babazono le dio permiso de estar fuera de la cama?

-Por supuesto, dijo que debía practicar por el pasillo y cerca de ustedes para que me vigilaran. Así no sufro accidentes.

-De acuerdo, iré por unas muletas.

-¿Puedo acompañarlo?

-No señora Haruka.

-Puede traerme unas que no estén a mi altura y dará dos vueltas o más. Deje que le ayude, no le quita nada y me ayuda a no estar aburrida.

-Si está aburrida vea la televisión.

-Ya me sé la programación, por favor.

Insistía la rubia que escuchaba más cerca las voces de su esposa y mejor amiga, debía escapar antes de que la regañaran. De verdad quería investigar todo lo que había en un hospital, pero el enfermero no se dejaba convencer.

-Vamos rápido o su esposa se molestará.

-Excelente.

Aquel enfermero tomó la silla de ruedas y comenzó a empujar a la rubia, afortunadamente para Haruka el camino a los objetos de ortopedia era contrario al que se escuchaban las voces de las chicas. Michiru y Makoto miraron a un enfermero dar la vuelta en una esquina, pero no pudieron observar qué empujaba, antes de llegar a la habitación de Haruka se detuvieron para comprar un té para la rubia. Habían ido a comer, sabían que la hiperactiva pianista ya estaba desesperada por no hacer nada y también suponían que estaba ideando cómo escapar. Por eso le encargaron al doctor Babazono prestar atención a la rubia mientras ellas comían algo.

-No puedo creerlo- refunfuñó Michiru.

-Esa imprudente- frunció el ceño Makoto.

-Hola, hola, hola señoras bonitas. ¿Cómo está mi paciente favorita?

Las chicas miraron iracundas al doctor Babazono que estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, sintió la hostilidad y entonces notó la cama vacía.

-¡Ay caramba! ¿Dónde estará Harukita?

-¡Qué quiere decir con eso!- reclamó Michiru.

-Lo que escuchó, le pregunto por mi paciente favorita.

-¡Le dijimos que la cuidara!- regañó Makoto.

-No me diga que se escapó.

-Doctor Babazono, es obvio que mi esposa se escapó.

-¡Qué tragedia, qué tragedia!

-Se va a quedar ahí parado.

-Claro que no señora Kino, pero realmente me asombra la astucia de Harukita.

-Cuánto tiempo pasó desde que la vio por última vez.

-Déjeme recordar señora Tenoh… ¡15 minutos!- decía feliz.

-¿Qué hacía Haruka?

-Estaba profundamente dormida, se lo aseguro señora Kino.

-¿Roncaba o no?

-Esa es una pregunta difícil señora Tenoh, me parece que roncaba… Sí roncaba, por eso le digo que estaba profundamente dormida, era un ángel.

-Doctor Babazono mi esposa lo engañó.

-Harukita es una mente maestra.

-Lo hace desde siempre doctor, así finge estar dormida. Sólo engaña a los tontos y confiados.

-No lastime mi corazón señora Kino- puso sus manos en su pecho.

-Doctor.

-¿En qué le puedo ayudar señora Tenoh?

-¿Puede buscar a mi esposa?

-Ah sí, es hora de buscar a nuestra linda fugitiva.

-Dios santo- se quejó Makoto.

Mientras esa plática se llevaba en la habitación de Haruka, la rubia estaba paseando con el enfermero por los pasillos del hospital. Llegaron al almacén donde se encontraban las muletas y el hombre dejó afuera a Haruka en la silla de ruedas, estaba buscando entre las cosas. La rubia se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle, el lugar donde se encontraba la puerta y las muletas estaba lejos, sonrió.

-A ver señora Haruka, creo que estas están de su altura.

-¿Me ayuda a levantarme?

-Claro… Ahora pruébelas.

Haruka se puso las muletas e intentó caminar, estaban su altura. Dio algunos pasos en ellas y se resbaló, el enfermero le ayudó para no caerse y lastimarse.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí claro, pero creo que la contera está muy desgastada por eso me resbalé.

-Siéntese para que no se canse y le cambie las muletas.

-Ya he estado mucho tiempo acostada, quiero estar de pie si no le importa.

-Bueno, pero no se mueva señora Haruka.

-Estaré tan quieta como una estatua.

El enfermero se metió de nuevo a la bodega, comenzó a refunfuñar y buscar por el lugar, cerca de Haruka estaba un bastón. Se acercó sigilosamente a él y lo tomó, cerró la puerta y puso el objeto en la cerradura para trabarla.

-¡Oiga!

-Lo siento, es que ya me aburrí. Sólo quiero dar una vuelta, te prometo que estaré bien. Además, te salvo de los regaños de mi mujer.

-Señora Haruka abra la puerta inmediatamente.

-No te preocupes, pronto vendrán por ti si sigues gritando y yo estaré lejos.

-¡Señora Haruka, no puede dejarme encerrado!

-En verdad lo siento, pero ya me aburrí de no hacer nada, la televisión y sus programas son malos. Sigue gritando para que te escuchen, juro que te van a sacar.

-¡Señora Haruka, regrese!

Gritaba mientras escuchaba las muletas alejarse de la puerta, se llevó las manos a la cara pues en ese instante supo que la rubia lo había engañado. Esa paciente era tan inquieta que las únicas personas que la controlaban eran su esposa, padre y mejor amiga. Se metería en problemas con esos tres y pensando detenidamente las cosas la candidata le había hecho un favor, pues al dejarlo encerrado no lo regañarían tanto.

Comenzó a reír al pensar que esa rubia era una niña en ciertas cosas, buscaba hacer cualquier tipo de actividad para quitarse el aburrimiento. Juegos de mesa, ver la televisión, cantar, componer sobre lo que ocurría en el pasillo o hacer ruidos con los objetos de la habitación. Seguramente alguien tan activo como ella ya estaría abrumado por no poder moverse a gusto.

-Ah… No podrá ir muy lejos, la van a atrapar.

Lo que el pobre enfermero no sabía era que Haruka de niña había sufrido algunos esguinces en el tobillo. Ya fuera por jugar, al empezar en los karts o en cuanto dio el salto para F1, pero ella ya había utilizado muletas perfeccionando la forma de utilizarlas. Aquella rubia era rápida incluso con las muletas y de un momento a otro estaba en un elevador.

-Joven, ¿qué hace solo?

Preguntó una doctora que observó a Haruka para analizarla, la rubia le sonrió pícaramente y la mujer se puso roja.

-Me aburría en mi cuarto y quise dar una vuelta.

-¿Te dejaron solito?

-No, seguramente mi esposa no tarda en regresar de comer. Por eso debo volver lo antes posible a mi habitación.

-¿Puedo saber su nombre?

-Aquí bajo, hasta luego.

-Con cuidado, no se vaya a caer.

Haruka volvió a sonreírle a la doctora, se sostuvo bien de las muletas y poniendo todo su peso en su pie derecho pudo levantar una mano para despedirse de la doctora. Que rubio tan atractivo, lástima que ya estaba casado, ella movió su cabeza en forma negativa al ver al alegre muchacho salir del elevador. Su rostro cambió de felicidad al terror cuando le llegó un mensaje en el que se informaba que Haruka Tenoh había desaparecido de su habitación, las puertas se estaban cerrando y miraba a esa rubia persona alejarse.

-¡Señora Haruka!

La rubia giró su rostro al escuchar la voz de la doctora del elevador, que intentaba llegar al botón para mantener abiertas las puertas del elevador.

-Ya estoy aburrida de estar encerrada. Nos vemos.

Fue lo último que escucho pues la rubia comenzó a "correr" con las muletas, eso la sorprendió mucho y por la distracción de ver volar a la mujer oprimió el botón incorrecto que cerró las puertas definitivamente.

-Maldición, se me escapa.

Así comenzaba la aventura de Haruka por el hospital de la universidad de Tokio, donde todos buscaban a la rubia candidata que sabía cubrir bien sus pasos. ¿Cómo era posible que fuese tan veloz aun estando lastimada? Esa mujer era un torbellino que no podía ser descuidado ni un solo momento porque se desaparecía y tenía el ingenio para escurrirse de entre las manos de sus "celadores"

-Deben pensar que usaré de nuevo el elevador, utilizaré las escaleras.

La rubia decidió que lo mejor era subir un par de pisos pues la estarían buscando en el que se encontraba y quizá dos o tres más. Al fin se asomó por la ventanilla de la puerta de la escalera para verificar que no hubiera nadie cerca, al ver que todo estaba bien salió de allí y se dispuso a caminar quitada de la pena. Entre más normal la vieran, menos sospecharían de ella, razón por la que incluso silbaba.

-¿En dónde estaré?

-Tú eres a quien buscan ¿no?

-¿Me habla señora?

-Sí, tú eres la hija del ministro y causas problemas en el hospital.

Haruka levantó una ceja al escuchar a la señora que estaba en una cama, la rubia se tomó el atrevimiento de pasar sin preguntar. La anciana le sonrió y la fugitiva hizo lo mismo, miró un sillón que estaba al lado de la cama.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

-De poder puedes.

-Lo haré.

-¿Por qué causas problemas? No creía que fueras rebelde.

-Me aburrí de estar encerrada en mi cuarto, no hay mucho que hacer y me tratan como bebé. Sólo me fracturé la pierna, no estoy mal.

-Han pasado varias veces buscándote.

-Entonces debo irme ya.

-Te ayudaré, a un lado tuyo hay una maleta. Saca unos pantalones deportivos y una polera, ve al baño a ponértelos.

-¿Por qué me ayuda?

-Yo también me aburro en este lugar y es divertido saber que no te atrapan.

-He usado las escaleras, saben que usé el elevador.

-En ambos hay cámaras, ya deben de saber que estás en este piso. Ve, yo te cubro.

-Gracias.

La rubia se puso el pantalón deportivo y tomó la polera con su boca, así con las manos libres pudo desplazarse al baño.

-Señora, ¿no ha visto a una mujer rubia en muletas?

-Sí, pasó por aquí y le grité a las enfermeras sobre su presencia. Al escucharme aceleró el paso, parece el viento aun estando en muletas.

-¿Por dónde se fue?

-Se fue a en dirección a ginecología, alcáncenla que se les escapa.

-Gracias.

Los hombres de seguridad se fueron corriendo de la habitación, Haruka estaba en la puerta del baño quieta, no respiraba para no ser descubierta.

-Le debo una señora.

-Ginecología queda a la derecha, ve a la izquierda y estarás con los niños, que estés en geriatría llama mucho la atención.

-¿Con los niños no?

-No porque siempre los visitan jóvenes, corre que no tienes mucho tiempo.

-La vendré a visitar al salir de esta prisión.

-No te olvides de mí.

-No señora…

-Yu.

-La vendré a visitar pronto señora Yu, lo prometo.

-Corre hija.

Haruka salió del lugar avanzando feliz, llevaba la gorra de la polera puesta parecía que las personas no le prestaban atención. La señora le había ayudado a pasar desapercibida por el momento, pues sabía que pronto se darían cuenta de lo raro que era ver a una persona joven en muletas en el área de geriatría.

Dio la vuelta para encontrarse en el ala de los niños, pobre pequeños la mayoría estaba algo triste. Debían de estar igual de aburridos que ella, es que estar en el hospital es lo más aburrido del mundo porque los doctores o enfermeros pasan cada mil años o eso era lo que estimaba Haruka. Ayudaría a que esos niños se divirtieran y de paso ella lo haría, así el regaño que Michiru y Makoto le darían valdría la pena para ella.

Escuchó el sonido de un teclado, muy cerca de su ubicación y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. El efecto del instrumento que más amaba era inminente, necesitaba llegar al lugar donde se encontraba y al fin lo pudo ver.

-Hola- dijo asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

-Hola- respondieron los infantes.

-¿Quién toca el teclado?

-Yo, dijo una pequeña al fondo.

Haruka miró intrigada a la pequeña que estaba al fondo, sus amigos estaban atentos a ella desde sus camas. Los ojos de esa niña tenían algo que atraía a la rubia, el violeta de sus ojos la hacían tener tristeza.

-¿Por qué no sigues tocando?

-No recuerdo mucho mis clases.

-Por suerte para ustedes yo doy clases de piano.

-DE VERDAD- se emocionaron los pequeños.

-No es por presumir, pero soy de lo mejor en Japón.

-Mentira- rieron los niños.

-¿Quieren que les enseñe?

-Sí.

Haruka se acercó a la cama de la pequeña, los demás la miraban sin perder detalle y le pidió a esa niña la oportunidad de sentarse a su lado.

-¿No quiere subir su pierna lastimada a la cama?

-Te lo agradecería, ya me cansé.

-¿Vienes de visita?- preguntó un niño.

-No, en realidad me escapé de mi cuarto. Me aburre estar sin hacer nada y quise dar una vuelta.

-Mejor para nosotros, ¿entonces nos enseñarás a tocar?

-Sí, pero deben acercarse, pero cuidado con mi pierna.

Los niños afirmaron y Haruka comenzó a enseñarles, siempre quiso enseñar a tocar el piano a los niños de la misma forma que su madre lo hizo con ella. Les decía que imaginaran que los dedos de sus manos eran tan largos como las patas de una araña, les daba nombres divertidos a las notas y los pequeños tocaban los acordes después de ella. Había risas en ese lugar, lo que extrañó a las enfermeras que decidieron asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien con los niños.

La sorpresa se la llevaron al encontrar a un joven rubio con polera roja enseñando a los niños a tocar el teclado de la paciente más tranquila del ala.

-¿Qué sucede niños?

-Él nos ayuda a tocar.

-¿Cuál es su nombre? No debería estar en este lugar.

-Bueno yo…

-Es mi primo y mi papá olvidó decirles que vendría a enseñarnos a tocar.

-¿Estás segura Hotaru?

-Sí, vino de vacaciones y su japonés no es muy bueno. Por eso se pasó sin decirles nada, le avergüenza no saber comunicarse bien. Lo único que sabe decir es "bueno yo".

-¿Cómo les enseña a tocar? Explícame Hotaru.

-Habla alemán y yo lo traduzco.

-Aja… De acuerdo, confiaré en ti Hotaru.

-Gracias.

-Sigan.

La enfermera salió de la habitación negando y refunfuñando, estaba mal quitarles ese poco de diversión a los niños. Por eso dejó que siguieran entretenidos con su invitado inesperado.

-No creo que lo creyera Hotaru.

-Opino lo mismo.

* * *

Ryunosuke Tenoh, Michiru y Makoto estaban más que molestos para ese momento, el doctor Babazono se la pasaba riendo cada que se enteraba que Haruka había vuelto a eludir a los de seguridad, enfermeros o doctores. Esa mujer sí que era una experta en escapar, él la entendía porque también le frustraba estar quieto por más de cinco minutos.

-Deje de reírse doctor, ¿dónde está mi hija?

-Verá ministro, honestamente no lo sé.

-Mi amiga está vagando por el hospital y se puede lastimar de nuevo.

-Yo no creo que se lastime, ya dejó encerrado en una bodega a un enfermero, se le escapó a una colega y una señora en geriatría le ayudó a eludir a los de seguridad.

-No puedo creer que no le puedan seguir la pista a mi esposa- dijo una indignada Michiru.

-Se la siguen, pero se escapa, Harukita es la mejor.

-Nada de "Harukita es la mejor", encuentre a mi hija.

-¿Por qué no les divierte lo que hizo?

-Está loco doctor.

-Señora Kino se parece a la amiga de la señora Tenoh. Esa rubia con peinado de odango, es una neurótica y eso no le quita lo hermosa.

-Doctor Babazono, ¿puede dejar de pensar en Usagi?

-¿Así se llama señora Tenoh? En verdad me gusta, lástima que sea ajena.

-¡Usted debe de estar bromeando!

-Para nada ministro, es una mujer muy bella.

Ryunosuke tuvo que hacer uso de su autocontrol para no moler a golpes al doctor, los jóvenes de la actualidad parecían vivir en la luna o quizá no les importaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Ese doctor Babazono se reía al ver el ceño fruncido del padre de la rubia y Makoto supo que estaba llegando a su límite, era como ver a Haruka explotar.

-Doctor Babazono por favor encuentre a mi amiga.

-Lo prometo, la iré a buscar yo mismo. Pero no se enojen, les regalo una paleta a los tres para que no se estresen. Encontraré a Harukita lo antes posible, es como un ilusionista porque la ves y ahora no la ves.

-Lo mato- decía Ryunosuke.

Babazono abandonó la habitación de Haruka y dejó al trio de enojones solos para que se relajaran, no sin antes poner en la cama las tres paletas.

-Iré a buscar a Haruka- dijo Michiru.

-Dos horas y no encuentran a esa pulga latosa.

-Uno de los tres debe quedarse en la habitación por si vuelve por su cuenta- argumentó Makoto.

-No es posible que ese loco sea un cirujano y lo peor, es el mejor de Japón.

-Señor Tenoh, no sea tan malo con Babazono.

-Michiru le falta un tornillo, apoyo al señor Tenoh.

-Lo importante es encontrar a esa desesperada.

-Para eso debemos pensar como la pulga.

-Michiru tú eres su media naranja, ¿si fueras Haruka en dónde te esconderías?

-No tengo idea Makoto, yo jamás me imaginé que estaría en geriatría.

-Ni yo.

-Pensar como mi hija para escapar es complicado.

-Lo peor es que está sin bata y con ropa de civil… Esa Haruka me va a escuchar cuando la encontremos, no puede ser posible que se escape.

-Tu amiga por momentos es una niña Makoto- se quejó Michiru.

-Aunque debo de coincidir con el loco de Babazono, es genial que encerrara al enfermero.

-¡Ay señor Tenoh!- se quejaron las chicas.

-¿Ustedes lo habrían pensado?

Las chicas pusieron sus ojos en blanco al escuchar a Ryunosuke hablar con orgullo sobre su hija pues no podían creer que él pensara que eso era una gracia. Seguramente se debía a que estaba agradecido de tener a la rubia casi intacta, cosa que también aliviaba a Michiru.

-Ministro.

-¿Qué ocurre Mikako? ¿Eiji encontró a Haruka?

-No… Buenas noches señoras.

-Buenas noches Mikako- saludaron.

-¿Entonces?

-Eiji me llamó hace unos momentos, uno de los estafadores se comunicó con él.

-¿El dueño de la empresa o el pelele?- habló serio Ryunosuke.

-El dueño.

-¿Qué necesita?

-Es mejor que cerremos la puerta para hablar ministro.

-Claro.

Las chicas miraron a Mikako intrigadas, no les pidió salir del lugar para poder hablar en paz con su jefe. Eso también llamó la atención de Ryunosuke que miraba quitado de la pena a su mano derecha mientras cerraba la puerta.

-¿No quieren hablar a solas? Nosotras podemos ir a buscar a Haruka.

-No señora Michiru, es bueno que ustedes sepan de una vez lo que sucede.

-Vamos hija, empieza.

-¿Recuerda que seguimos a ese chico los días que estuvo en la ciudad?

-Sí.

-El día que su hija tuvo el accidente él fue a visitar a la reina del jazz. Le dijo a Eiji que habló con ella y la tipeja se adjudicó el atentado contra la joven Tenoh. Sé las instrucciones que nos dio su hija para dejar a esa tipa sin vigilancia porque empezaba a sospechar, pero es alguien que pone en peligro a las señoras. Le pido autorización para ponerle vigilancia y una más discreta ministro.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sabíamos que ese tipo intentaría advertir a esa desquiciada, razón por la cual Eiji estaba atento a demandarlo y arrestarlo antes de que saliera del país. Por lo que me comenta mi colega, eso iba a hacer esa noche, pero la información que ella le dio lo espantó.

-Sabía que iríamos tras él.

-Así es ministro.

-Espera Mikako, ¿dices que Esmeralda le dijo a su amante que ella conducía el auto que quiso matar a Haruka?

-Así es señora Michiru, ambas están en riesgo y es necesario duplicar su seguridad. La de todos en esta familia, eso incluye a la señora Kino y su familia.

-Tienes permiso de hacer lo que creas conveniente para la seguridad de la familia Mikako. No olvides a los padres de mi nuera y sus abuelos en Uchiko.

-No ministro, al decir que toda la familia necesita duplicar la seguridad incluía a los Kaioh.

-Mikako, espera.

-Señor…

-Esto es personal y sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Así se hará ministro Tenoh.

La chica hizo una reverencia y se retiró del lugar, Makoto pudo darse cuenta del odio que la ayudante del ministro sentía por Esmeralda. La pronunciación del apodo fue hostil, demasiado venenosa para una persona que simplemente se encargaba de cuidar los intereses de la familia y entonces se dio cuenta del secreto mejor guardado de Mikako.

Al mismo tiempo notó que Ryunosuke sabía que su empleada estaba enamorada de su hija, ¿por qué no le había ayudado a estar con Haruka? No entendía al padre de su amiga, igual la misma Mikako se lo había confesado y decidió no hacer nada con respecto a Haruka.

-Yo soy la culpable.

-No Michiru, esa mujer es una enferma.

-Pero es que pongo en peligro a Haruka.

-NO, ENTIENDE QUE ESA ES SU FORMA DE ACTUAR.

-Señor Tenoh.

-Esa mujer se mueve por el miedo, ¿vas a dejar que te separe de la persona que amas?

-No señor.

-En cuanto Haruka aparezca vamos a tener una larga charla.

-Iré a buscarla.

-Michiru…

-¿Sí?

-No dejes que te ganen tus miedos.

-Claro señor Tenoh.

-Ve a buscarla, yo la espero.

-Yo iré con Michiru.

-Vayan.

Ryunosuke tomó su móvil en cuanto las chicas salieron de la habitación y comenzó a enviar un mensaje. Esperaba que Mikako lo leyera pronto, sabía que la mujer estaba enojada al enterarse de los planes de Esmeralda y ahora más que nunca la necesitaba calmada.

Michiru y Makoto caminaban por los pasillos del hospital hasta el último punto donde supieron de Haruka. Ponían mucha atención a las personas que pasaban cerca de ellas, era necesario encontrar a la intrépida rubia que seguía desaparecida.

-¿Dónde estará?

-Es escurridiza Michiru, si nos ve o escucha estamos perdidas.

Las chicas seguían caminando por el hospital y le prestaron suma atención a unas enfermeras que estaban charlando cerca de una máquina dispensadora. Las chicas estaban maravilladas con un tema en específico, se acercaron por pura curiosidad para escuchar a las mujeres.

-Tiene como una hora con ellos y no han dejado de reír.

-¿No se sorprendió?

-Para nada, no los trata diferente, les está enseñando muchas cosas.

-No lo puedo creer, muchas personas sienten incomodidad.

-Es especial. Los niños se encariñaron mucho con ese muchacho, en especial Hotaru no lo deja levantarse de la cama.

-Te van a regañar.

-¿Por hacer feliz a los niños?

-Por no avisar de la visita.

-Hace mucho que no los escuchábamos reír así, se merecen un poco de tranquilidad y alegría… Después de todo necesitan sonreír.

Michiru levantó una ceja, esperaba que la desaparecida que ella estaba buscando no fuera la persona que estaba molestando a unos niños enfermos.

-¿De casualidad este es el joven del que hablan?- interrumpió mostrando la foto de Haruka.

-Oh no…

Las enfermeras se sentían con ganas de escapar del lugar, pero ya habían sido pilladas por las chicas. Las dos estaban molestas y las enfermeras sonrieron asintiendo a la pregunta.

-¿Puede llevarme al lugar en el que se escondió?

-Sí claro.

-Al fin te atrapamos Tenoh- sonrió Makoto.

-¡Es la señora Haruka!

-Sí señorita, es mi esposa.

-Te dije que te meterías en problemas.

-Pero usted tampoco avisó ¿cierto?

-Disculpe señora.

Las cuatro caminaron por otro pasillo, las enfermeras se disculpaban cada cinco minutos y la cara de pocos amigos de Michiru les hacía entender que ese no era el mejor momento para ese tipo de acciones.

-Aquí es…- decía la enfermera con miedo.

Las chicas abrieron la boca, al leer el nombre de la unidad en la que se había ido a meter Haruka. Ya no sabían si enojarse o conmoverse con la rubia. Afirmaron y caminaron para ver si realmente la fugitiva estaba en el lugar.

-Haruka debes de regresar- decía una niña cerca de la rubia.

-Lo haré Hotaru, lo prometo. Pero ya debo irme, mi esposa debe estar muy preocupada.

-¿Ya te aburrimos?

-Jan no me aburrieron, pero me escapé. Seguramente mi amada y muy enojada esposa debe estar angustiada.

-¿De verdad crees que somos lindos?

-Hitomi son los niños más hermosos que he visto en la vida.

-No dejes de visitarnos Haruka.

-Jamás, vendré los domingos que descanso. Le diré a Michiru que me acompañe.

-¿Quién es Michiru?

-Mi esposa Hotaru.

-¿Nos puedes dar un beso?

-Claro niños, pero con mucho cuidado para no lastimarlos.

Makoto y Michiru miraban enternecidas a Haruka que estaba rodeada de esos pequeños, no se habían equivocado el lugar era la unidad de atención para quemados. Los niños estaban abrazando a la rubia que les daba besos en las áreas que no pudieran ser infectadas o que los lastimaran.

-Siempre tienes que hacer algo para que no me pueda enojar contigo Haruka.

-Michiru- dijo espantada.

-Hola niños- saludó Makoto.

-Hola- respondieron.

-Entonces aquí te quedaste todo este tiempo.

-No se enoje con Haruka, simplemente quisimos aprender a tocar piano señora- dijo Hotaru.

-No lo hago, creo que lo que hizo fue mejor a desperdiciar el tiempo en su habitación.

-¿De verdad querida?

-Sí, eres la mejor Haruka Tenoh.

-Les dije que Michiru es una gran mujer y muy hermosa. La otra chica es mi hermana Mako, es muy buena chef.

-Niños se que me van a odiar, pero me debo llevar a Haruka.

-¿Por qué?

-Su padre quiere hablar de algo importante con ella.

-La campaña puede esperar Michiru.

-Esmeralda.

-Ah… Tiene razón niños, es importante.

-Debes de visitarnos.

-Lo haré.

-Es una promesa Haruka.

-Sí Hotaru, es una promesa.

Michiru pudo ver que tanto las piernas como los brazos de la niña pelinegra estaban cubiertos por una tela especial. La niña brincaba en el colchón para llamar la atención de la rubia que le sonreía gentilmente.

-Yo acompañaré a Haruka- dijo la violinista.

-También yo y les traeré unos ricos pastelillos.

-¿De verdad?- gritaron los niños.

-Claro, es más díganme los sabores que más les gustan y los tendrán.

-Chocolate.

-No vainilla.

-Red Velvet.

-Fresa.

Gritaban los niños de la unidad, mientras Makoto reía pues esos pequeños que estaban vueltos locos por comer algo de pastel. Michiru podía notar la tristeza en los ojos de la pequeña Hotaru que a pesar de haber sugerido el sabor red velvet seguía teniendo pesar en ellos. Sí, estaba emocionada de saber que podría comer algo de pastel, lo notaba, pero había algo en esos ojos que la seguían llenando de tristeza.

-Hotaru, te prometo que Haruka estará contigo el domingo.

-Sí, gracias.

Ni esa afirmación le hacía dejar de sentir la tristeza que emanaba de aquella mirada violeta, ¿qué era lo que tenía tan mal a esa pobre niña?

-Señora.

Michiru giró su rostro al lado en el que sintió ese leve jalón a su vestido y al fin miró a un pequeño. Tenía una máscara que no era más que una tela de compresión para ese tipo de lesiones, la violinista le sonrió y se agachó para quedar a su altura.

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

-Hotaru, Hitomi y yo sí podemos comer pastel… Por fortuna no nos quemamos los labios, pero mi hermanito… Takeshi sí esta quemado de los labios, no pudieron sacarlo a tiempo y no podrá comer pastelillos.

-Le preguntaré a las enfermeras qué podemos traerle a Takeshi, no lo dejaremos sin disfrutar algo rico y dulce.

-Gracias- sonrió Jan.

Michiru regresó su mirada a Haruka y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que la rubia cargaba a otro pequeño. Él a diferencia de los demás estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza y tenía unos lentes de sol, la violinista se sintió mal al saber que ese pobre niño había sufrido de un gran dolor al sentir su piel quemarse. No hablaba, pero por los cortos movimientos que hacía con sus manitas sabía que estaba emocionado de estar sintiendo el afecto de la rubia.

-Cielo, Takeshi es un gran pianista.

El niño negó ligeramente e hizo un ruido, ese pequeño gruñido que significaba que estaba apenado por las palabras de la rubia que seguía cargándolo.

-No mientas, lo eres. ¿No lo creen niños?

-Es cierto, mi hermanito logró tocar un acorde difícil ¿verdad Haruka?

-Cierto y sabe distinguir tonos vecinos.

-Eso es increíble, entonces eres un pequeño Mozart- dijo Michiru.

-Es lo mismo que yo pensé.

Takeshi volvió a negar, levantó sus hombros y de su boca salió una pequeña risa que enterneció a Michiru. ¿Por qué la vida es injusta? Ella no lo podía entender, estaba apenada al sentir que el mundo estaba en su contra desde que se enteró de las intenciones de Esmeralda. Pero ahí estaba Haruka entera, con una fractura, es cierto, pero estaba entera y sobre todo viva. Mientras que esos niños aún con sus lesiones no estaban llorando por las injusticias de la vida, eran valientes y soportaban el dolor, salían adelante. ¿No debería seguir el ejemplo de esos pequeñines?

-Takeshi es hora de tu baño- dijo la enfermera.

-¿Lo harán con cuidado?

-Sí Jan, lo haremos con cuidado.

-Es que después del baño mi hermano sufre.

-Le daremos medicina para que no le duela.

-Espero que sea de verdad, muchas veces lo dejan con dolor.

-Las señoritas no lo hacen con la intención de lastimar a Takeshi, deben tener limpia su piel y hacer que se refresque.

-Pero le duele Haruka.

-Porque su piel está sensible, pero mi querido Takeshi es un niño valiente ¿no?

Takeshi afirmó lentamente, de nuevo un balbuceo que parecía una risa acompañó el movimiento.

-A eso me refiero. Bueno niños ahora sí debo marcharme, pero prometo regresar pronto y por favor no desobedezcan a las enfermeras, ellas los quieren y cuidan. Sean respetuosos con ellas.

-SÍ- gritaron.

-Espero que cumplan su palabra. Nos vemos luego amigos, regresaré antes de lo que creen.

-Adiós Haruka.

-Les prometo que traeré a Haruka en las tardes- decía Michiru.

-Y yo haré esos ricos pastelillos para todos ustedes.

-Gracias señoras.

Haruka al fin dejó que la enfermera se llevara a Takeshi que balbuceaba cosas que entendía como risas. Se levantó de la cama de Hotaru, tomó sus muletas y caminó a un lado de las chicas quienes la miraron con algo de enfado. Salieron de la habitación de esos pequeños, mientras Michiru la ponía al tanto de las noticias que Mikako les había llevado.

-Es una enferma, seguramente quiere hacerte dudar.

-Lo mismo cree tu padre.

-El señor Tenoh tiene razón Michiru.

-¿Qué haremos Haruka?

-Seguramente mi padre me dejará seguir con nuestro plan, pero…

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Dices que papá le dijo a la señorita Ishii que esto era personal, ¿no?

-Sí cariño.

Haruka miró a Makoto, que pensaba lo mismo que su amiga. Michiru comenzaba a impacientarse por el comportamiento de las amigas, estaban sin decir una palabra y sabía que estaban sumidas en su mundo. La estaban dejando fuera de toda esa complicidad que se tenían, más porque Makoto conocía perfectamente al padre de su amiga, por algo Ryunosuke la quería como su hija.

-¿Me dirán?

-Lo siento Michiru, verás…

-Seguramente el señor Tenoh dejará a Haruka seguir con su plan, pero ahora que sabe que atentaron en contra de ella para lastimarte significa…

-Una guerra personal en contra de Esmeralda, nosotras la queremos lejos y ese era el propósito de nuestro plan.

-Sí, eso es lo que queremos.

-Pero el señor Tenoh no la querrá lejos Michiru.

-Mi padre la va a destruir.

-Son unas exageradas.

-No Michiru, en realidad la va a destruir. Nadie se mete con la familia del general Ryunosuke Tenoh y eso te incluye.

-Al igual que a toda tu familia querida.

-Hablan de él como si fuera un gánster.

-Lo hará por lo legal Michiru, pero Esmeralda no vivirá tranquila en Japón o en otro país.

-La va a desprestigiar para que sea difícil que encuentre trabajo de nuevo.

-¿El día que le dijiste eso a Esmeralda no era broma?

-No, porque sabía que mi padre podría lograrlo, pero en ese momento estaba blofeando.

-Esta vez no es broma Michiru, el señor Tenoh lo hará.

* * *

Al fin estaba de nuevo en casa y se sentía muy aliviada por sentir la tranquilidad de su hogar. Decidió que lo mejor era poner el ofuro a llenarse para relajarse, ese día en particular había sido demasiado intenso. Primero se enteró del accidente de Haruka por las noticias y sintió que el alma se le iba del cuerpo, ¿cómo rayos una persona podía ser tan maldita de aventarse de esa forma y lastimar a otro ser? Segundo le había dolido no ser quien se quedara al lado de la rubia para cuidarla, después de todo la esposa era Michiru Kaioh y ella sabía que no era su lugar, debía aceptarlo ya. Tercero enterarse de lo que Diamante le había comentado a Eiji, ya sabía quién era la responsable del intento de homicidio a la persona que amaba. Además, había entendido que su sueño era sembrar miedo en Michiru para que se alejara de la pianista.

-Ni creas que dejaré que dañes a Haruka, si ella ama a Michiru y es su felicidad no dejaré que le rompas el corazón. Mientras yo esté cerca nadie dañará a la persona que amo.

Fue entonces que lo recordó, el mensaje de su jefe mientras caminaba hecha una furia al estacionamiento del hospital sintió una leve vibración. En ese mismo momento abrió el mensaje cuando leyó el remitente, lo que más le sorprendió fueron las palabras de Ryunosuke.

" _Sé que estás enojada, pero así no me sirves hija. Ve a tu casa y respira, no dejes que tus sentimientos por Haruka nublen tu juicio. Ahora más que nunca necesitamos estar serenos para destruir a esa mujer. Tómate el día libre Mikako, si no te puedes controlar deja que Eiji y yo nos encarguemos de todo"._

Mikako escuchó el pitido que le indicaba que el ofuro estaba lleno y a la temperatura que ella deseaba. Se levantó y se fue despojando de sus prendas poco a poco mientras caminaba a su baño. Estando en el lugar se metió para meditar en todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, no podía creer que su jefe supiera lo que sentía por Haruka. Siempre intentó ser reservada y cuidadosa al momento de acercarse a la rubia, ¿sería que había escuchado a Eiji? No, eso era imposible porque incluso cuando hablaban del amor que sentía por la hija del ministro, él no estaba presente.

-¿Cómo se dio cuenta?

Se preguntó antes de sumergir su cabeza en el ofuro, empezó a aguantar la respiración pues era algo que le divertía hacer y, además, la relajaba. Quizá lo notó en el velorio de la señora Sora, ese día estuvo pendiente de todo lo que Haruka necesitaba porque la odiosa de Mimi simplemente se quejada e incluso fingió roncar en uno de los rezos que hicieron.

-Irrespetuosa.

Decía con mucho coraje pues si en ese momento no entendía la razón que llevó a Haruka a salir con esa mujer, ahora estaba más confundida al saber que en ese momento la rubia no le exigió ser respetuosa en el velorio de Sora.

-Seguramente no quería pelear, ya bastante tenías con perder a tu madre.

Estuvo en el ofuro media hora, cuando se sintió más tranquila y con la mente despejada salió del baño. Tomó la toalla que estaba a un lado colgada para ir a ponerse algo cómodo, tenía el día libre; obviamente no lo quería desaprovechar. En todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando para el señor Tenoh, jamás había tenido uno de esos días de descanso. Más que los obligados, aún así Mikako siempre trabajaba, era su escape para no pensar tanto en Haruka y Ranko, Haruka y Mimi o Haruka y Michiru.

-¿Por qué no te conocí antes de que salieras con Ranko? ¿Te habrías fijado en mí?

Mikako tomó unos jeans, una polera y se cepilló su largo y sedoso cabello negro. Luego de dejarlo completamente presentable caminó a su ventanal para admirar la ciudad. ¿Qué habría pasado si Haruka se enamoraba de ella antes de Ranko, Mimi o Michiru?

-Seguramente tendría una ventaja porque ya he tratado a tu padre mucho tiempo. Tienes su carácter, aunque tu encanto recae en que eres un alma libre… Ay Haruka espero poder perdonarme, tuve la oportunidad de intentar algo y lo dejé ir por miedo a tu padre. Ahora que sé que lo sabe me da coraje no haber sido valiente… Espero que no me malinterpretes, no por esto quiero decir que te separaré de Michiru porque sé lo mucho que te ama y mientras te ame como lo mereces yo estoy bien… No puedo hacer nada si tú la amas.

Mikako suspiró, recordó aquel día en que conoció a Haruka pues era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sora y ella siendo una estudiante de ciencias políticas estaba haciendo su servicio social con Ryunosuke. Él le pidió ayuda con los preparativos de la fiesta, dejó hermosa la mansión del consejero Tenoh, el servicio de limpieza había dejado reluciente el suelo y Mikako notó que algo estaba fuera de lugar.

* * *

- _Oye tú, ¿podrías limpiar tus zapatos antes de entrar a la casa?_

- _¿De nuevo entré con tenis?_

 _Decía quitado de la pena un chico con gorra de béisbol negra, Mikako simplemente frunció el ceño al ver al "pequeño" rufián morder una manzana que llevaba en la mano. Pudo notar que venía de hacer ejercicio porque su jersey gris estaba sudado, venía con un short negro y puso mucha atención en sus piernas que estaban muy bien trabajadas._

 _-¿Te gusta lo que ves?_

 _-¡Ey! Esa no es una forma de hablarle a una mujer._

 _-A mí me gusta lo que veo._

 _-¿Quién te crees niño?_

 _-El amor de tu vida._

 _-Qué idiota eres, ¿por qué no te has arreglado?_

 _-La fiesta es a las siete ¿no?_

 _-¿Esa es tu excusa?_

 _-Vengo de jugar básquetbol y tengo hambre._

 _-¿Por eso te pusiste ese jersey sin mangas de mal gusto?_

 _-¿Cómo se ven mis brazos?_

 _Mikako se sorprendió por la pregunta de aquel irrespetuoso, ¿a ella qué le importaban sus brazos? Sólo quería que ese mesero de quinta se alistara para ir a trabajar._

 _-Eres un enclenque- se burló._

 _-No es cierto, mira bien._

 _El muchacho extendió su brazo y pudo notar que para nada era un enclenque, podía ver el bíceps, el tríceps y los hombros sin necesidad de hacer el esfuerzo._

 _-Ahora sí te gusta lo que ves ¿no?_

 _Mikako de nuevo frunció el ceño, ese impertinente de ojos verdes ya la estaba sacando de sus casillas. Tomó el uniforme de mesero que estaba a su lado y se lo aventó a la cara, el chico lo atrapó para que no lo golpeara._

 _-Ve a arreglarte, no quiero que pierdas más tiempo._

 _-Este es el uniforme de los meseros- dijo confundido._

 _-Obvio, llegas tarde al trabajo y sin el uniforme. No tienes educación y vienes a intentar seducirme con unas líneas muy pobres por no decir bastante groseras._

 _El muchacho sonrió, detalle que aceleró el corazón de Mikako que intentó no ruborizarse al ver esa hermosa sonrisa con dentadura perfecta. Aquel irrespetuoso era muy guapo, tenía un par de ojos que hipnotizaban, un cuerpo bien trabajado y un peculiar sentido del humor._

 _-Así que tú ayudaste con la fiesta- dijo el chico._

 _-Sí, hoy seré tu jefa._

 _-Eres la jefa más bella que he tenido._

 _-Deja de decir esas cosas, ¿o quieres que te despida?_

 _-Por favor no lo hagas, con este empleo pago la universidad. Si me corres será difícil conseguir algo antes de la siguiente colegiatura._

 _-Entonces aprende a respetar, necesito que te laves bien la cara y los brazos porque no quiero que apestes a sudor._

 _-Lo haré señorita… ¿Me dice su nombre?_

 _-NO._

 _-Vamos, serás mi jefa y no sé ni tu apellido._

 _-Ishii._

 _-Con su permiso señorita Ishii, iré a ponerme el uniforme._

 _-No te tardes, te quiero aquí en 15 minutos._

 _-A la orden._

 _El chico se fue corriendo de la cocina, Mikako pudo escuchar a lo lejos las carcajadas de aquel irresponsable. Era un inmaduro que seguramente pensaba que ser un barbaján era muy divertido y lo hacía ver bien._

 _-Mikako, creo que ya llegó el hijo del jefe._

 _-¿Llegó el joven Tenoh?_

 _-Sí, nena… Dicen las mucamas que es muy guapo, espero que sea gay._

 _-Eiji debes respetar, no puedes ser tan… Loco._

 _-¿Por qué la cocina está sucia?_

 _-Un tonto mesero no se quitó los zapatos y entró al lugar ensuciando todo. Ya lo mandé a cambiarse de ropa ¿puedes creer que no traía el uniforme?_

 _-Qué irresponsable, le debes pedir su nombre para reportarlo._

 _-Eso haré, aunque…_

 _-Te gustó, eres una pecora- le pegaba Eiji._

 _-Es guapo, pero también es un patán._

 _-Entonces no lo reportes y pídele su número de teléfono._

 _-¿Tú crees?_

 _-Amiga, el que escoge no co…_

 _-Cállate Eiji- dijo enojada._

 _Los amigos comenzaron a limpiar la cocina para que no los regañaran, todo por culpa del guapo mesero. Mikako no lo veía llegar y estaban a punto de acabarse los 15 minutos que le había dado para regresar presentable._

 _-Señorita Ishii y señor Tokui les agradezco la ayuda. Sé que no es parte de su servicio, pero en verdad sin ustedes la fiesta sería un fiasco._

 _-No se preocupe consejero Tenoh, estamos para servirle._

 _-Es agradable ver que los jóvenes de la actualidad sean tan responsables. Tiene mucho futuro señorita Ishii- halagaba Ryunosuke._

 _Mientras los chicos agradecían la confianza que el consejero les tenía, Mikako vio al mesero llegar…_

 _-15 minutos._

 _Los chicos miraron que Ryunosuke levantó una ceja al escuchar la voz que los interrumpía. Mikako sonrió al ver la pequeña molestia del consejero, Eiji puso una cara de enojo al ver al irrespetuoso llegar sin anunciarse o esperar a que el dueño de la casa dejara de hablar._

 _-¿Tu madre no te enseñó modales?- dijo el consejero._

 _-Sí._

 _-¿Por qué entras sin anunciarte?_

 _Mikako sintió que la tierra se abría bajo sus pies, los halagos que le daba su jefe pronto desaparecerían y todo por culpa de ese mesero._

 _-Lo siento- dijo cambiando su forma juguetona de entrar._

 _-Consejero Tenoh, lo siento mucho… Yo…_

 _-No te disculpes Mikako._

 _-Señor es mi culpa que…_

 _-Tú no has hecho nada mal Mikako… ¿Por qué rayos tienes puesto el uniforme de los meseros Haruka?_

 _Dijo Ryunosuke regresando la mirada a su hija que estaba seria mirando a su padre. Eiji y Mikako se miraron con más temor, esa era su tumba. Si el heredero Tenoh le decía a su padre que la chica le había ordenado ponerse el uniforme seguramente se irían del lugar. Se vengaría, Mikako ya estaba preparada para controlar sus lágrimas._

 _-Papá, yo…_

 _-¡Contesta Haruka!_

 _-Quería hacerle una novatada a los nuevos. Me puse el uniforme desde que llegué a la casa y me hice pasar por un mesero, acabo de poner las mesas en el jardín… Imaginé que sería divertido._

 _-¿Una broma a mi equipo de trabajo?_

 _-Papá…_

 _-¿Qué rayos tienes en la cabeza? Ellos son personas serias y tú no eres más que una inmadura._

 _-No te enojes papá._

 _-¿Crees que por ser mi hija puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana?_

 _-No._

 _-¿Piensas que tus actos no tienen consecuencias?_

 _-No._

 _-Acércate Haruka._

 _La rubia caminó directamente a su padre, sabía que estaba metida en serios problemas al decirle que quería jugar con la chica. Aunque sí quería hacerle una broma a Mikako, estaba dispuesta a decirle que era la hija de su jefe antes de que la viera en uniforme. No era porque a su padre le diera pena, sino que, si sabía que la chica no conocía a los meseros la correrían, supo que por traer la gorra no pudo apreciar el color de su cabello y no quería meterla en problemas._

 _Al ver el rostro de la chica preocupado e intentar decirle a su padre la verdad supo que el descuido de la chica le afectaría en su futuro laboral, por eso se echó la culpa de todo._

 _-Padre lo siento, sé que fui inmadura y…_

 _-¿Te dije que hablaras?- gritó._

 _-No._

 _-Entonces cierra tu boca… Señorita Ishii, ya que mi hija quiere ser mesera póngala a hacer los trabajos más pesados que tienen los muchachos. No quiero que nadie le ayude, vas a servir, vas a lavar y vas a limpiar todo lo que usemos Haruka. ¿Entiendes?_

 _-Sí padre._

 _-Aprenderás a respetar a las personas y sus trabajos. Que tengas el privilegio de no tener carencias, no significa que puedas burlarte o denigrar a los demás niña. Ahora ofrece una disculpa a los chicos._

 _-Siento haberme burlado de ustedes y su trabajo._

 _-No se preocupe joven Tenoh._

 _Ryunosuke tomó las solapas del saco a su hija y la levantó un poco para que lo viera a los ojos._

 _-Ya madura Haruka, serás la cabeza de esta familia y me avergüenzas con tus niñerías._

 _-No volverá a ocurrir padre, lo lamento._

 _-No sabes valorar nada Haruka, te he consentido mucho y eso no te ayuda en nada. Voy a solucionarlo, desde mañana no te daré dinero para tus gastos en la escuela, no más dinero para tus salidas con tu novia, no más ayuda para tus carreras de autos. Después de la fiesta de tu madre irás a tu cuarto para recoger todas tus cosas, ya estás grande y puedes vivir sola._

 _-Pero papá..._

 _-Te gusta burlarte de las personas trabajadoras como estos muchachos ¿no hijita? Bueno, ahora aprenderás a valorar todo lo que tienes. Agradece que te dejaré llevarte tu ropa que técnicamente es mía porque yo la pagué._

 _-Es un castigo justo padre._

 _-Me alegra que estés de acuerdo Haruka. Ahora a trabajar, Mikako será tu jefa el día de hoy, no le tengas compasión por por tener mi apellido o ser mi hija._

 _-Sí consejero._

 _Ryunosuke soltó a la rubia que lo veía irse, Haruka sabía que su padre hablaba en serio y ahora debía buscar un trabajo para pagarse la escuela. Lo que había empezado como una broma ahora era una realidad, la rubia suspiró aliviada._

 _-Joven Tenoh, lamento haberla metido en problemas. Le explicaré a su padre que yo la confundí y…_

 _-No lo hagas, se enojará contigo y te correrá. Si quieres permanecer en el partido y con mi padre, es mejor que no digas nada. Para él no conocer a las personas que contratas es muestra de irresponsabilidad, no te dejará quedarte en el partido y pensará que no sirves para el puesto._

 _-Pero no es justo que usted pague por mis errores._

 _-No pasa nada, mejor dime lo que debo hacer o se molestará más- le sonrió._

 _-¿Tiene dónde quedarse hoy joven Tenoh?_

 _-No._

 _-Déjeme disculparme dejando que se quede en mi apartamento._

 _-Gracias señorita Ishii._

* * *

Mikako sonrió mientras veía el reflejo de su sofá cama, ese en el que Haruka se había quedado a dormir cuando apenas tenía 19 años. Todo por su error de confundirla con un mesero, ese día la rubia la había salvado de ser despedida y siempre se lo agradecería.

-Fue la única noche que estuviste a mi lado Haruka.

-Por eso te he dicho que tiremos ese maldito sofá.

-Eiji, me espantas.

-¿Ese día la besaste?

-NO.

-Amiga, te prometo que cuidaré de Haruka con mi alma no tienes de qué preocuparte.

-No es eso.

-¿Qué es?

-El ministro sabe que amo a su hija.

-¡Qué dices!

-No sé cómo se dio cuenta Eiji.

-¿Hablarás con él?

-No lo sé.

-Mikako, Mikako, Mikako debes decidir ya.

-Tienes razón, debo hablar con él.

-No, es la vida diciéndote que debes confesarle a Haruka lo que sientes por ella.

-No voy a perturbar a Haruka, no voy a poner en riesgo su matrimonio y no haré que la señora Michiru desconfíe del amor que Haruka le tiene.

-¿Y si el ministro te prefiere?

-La que debe decidir es Haruka y ella ama a Michiru. ¡No me meteré entre ellas, entiéndelo!

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo chicos, como se los había prometido el día de hoy a modo de celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestra sailor del viento quise subir un capítulo nuevo. Sé que es domingo y que la mayoría está pensando en disfrutar del día descansando o quizá deban salir con la familia, pero si tienen tiempo estaría genial que se dieran una vuelta por la historia. Lamento que el pasado se convirtiera en el capítulo más extenso de la historia, les juro que algunas veces no puedo parar, aunque quisiera dividir los capítulos muchas veces no encuentro el mejor lugar para hacerlo. Pasaré a responder algunos comentarios aunque sean pocos y prometo que los capítulos serán más cortos para que no se pasen tres horas leyendo, en realidad haré lo que ustedes digan si les molesta o no que sean largos, así que opinen chicos.**

 **Bluedragon: Disculpa si puse la "o" de más, es que mi mente es muy quisquillosa y ahora me debato en quitar o no la vocal que agregué. En fin, muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que sea el primero de muchos déjame agregar que agradezco que le dieras una oportunidad a la historia y le des tu tiempo porque los capítulos han sido demasiado largos.**

 **Respecto a las chicas tienes toda la razón, ambas llegan a la misma conclusión el "no perder lo que más aman" y es bueno que lo sepan, lo malo es que parece ser que el miedo en ellas es más grande. El miedo de Michiru es que su esposa se llegue a separar de ella en una forma física o sentimental, cuestión que la hace reaccionar a la defensiva por eso la pelea pasada se dio. Haruka tiene miedo a regresar a ser la cretina que era en la preparatoria, una persona que se divertía al saber que tenía poder sobre ellos. Ya fuera porque las chicas la seguían, por ser alguien con una familia influyente o simplemente por molestar (como lo hizo con Elsa) detestó esa parte de su personalidad y cree que si vuelve a ser así Michiru la dejará de amar, esa es la razón por la que la rubia no le dijo quién era cuando estudió en el Mugen.**

 **No te preocupes por Esmeralda y compañía, su karma llegará pronto. Usagi y Mamoru tendrán a Chibiusa, Setsuna y Taiki... No lo sé, te juro que la historia ha cambiado demasiado, es algo que todavía estoy pensando hacer o no. Pero sus peleas por su pasión desmedida por el béisbol es genial, bien lo dices el clásico nacional es algo que levanta pasiones y en realidad a mí me sucede con mi amado Toluca. Odio al Guadalajara desde que ganaron en el Nemesio el campeonato apertura 2006, así que el domingo pasado... Casi lloro cuando les anularon el gol y perdieron de nuevo contra ese equipo, mis diablos pueden perder contra América, Pumas o Cruz Azul y no pasa nada, pero contra Guadalajara me pongo de malas toda la semana al recordar el evento, como ahora.**

 **Anonymous: Me hiciste recordar la película infantil de Megamente, así que te responderé similar a Metroman. Y yo te amo a ti lectora anónima, muchas gracias por leer estos largos capítulos y comentar. Espero que el capítulo de hoy valga la espera, si tienes tiempo puedes dejar todos los comentarios que quieras.**

 **Kyoky: Mi corazón me decía que eras una buena muchachita que come sus frutas y algunas verduras, pero intenta cansar a tu cuerpo con el ejercicio para poder dormir bien y no correr al día siguiente por estar desvelada.**

 **Haruka es un gángster que sabe cómo intimidar a la gente, pero eso no parecía importarle a Diamante cuando fue a ver a Esmeralda. Lo bueno es que pudo más su cobardía y decidió no traicionar a la rubia. Mientras que la urraca por excelencia no sabe los problemas en los que se metió, ya no digamos con Haruka, sino con papá Ryunosuke que no dejará que toquen a su mayor tesoro. Michiru debe empezar a cuidarse, Makoto ya sospecha algo porque Mikako ya no es muy cuidadosa al ocultar sus sentimientos y es la chef la que parece pensar en el dicho "si ves las barbas de tu vecino cortar, pon las tuyas a remojar".**

 **Sango-chani: Es bueno que no olvides el cumpleaños de Haruka, que a pesar de sacar sustos siempre está al 100% para demostrar que nada le hace daño. Pero ella y Michiru deben de hablar bien para evitar malos entendidos. El nombre del doctor es acorde a su personalidad, es todo un loco.**

 **Akane y Eru regresan, pero más adelante porque después de este momento desaparecerán y Mamoru sí era un buen amigo de Eru, pero entiende que quiere recuperar a su familia. Hablando sobre Esmeralda, creo que ahora todos le tenemos lástima por no saber tener una relación sana.**

 **Pasando a la historia, la loca de Esmeralda volvió a las andadas y sabe que es lo que pasa en la mente de Michiru en este momento. No la dejará ser feliz tan fácil y ahora sabemos la verdadera razón por la que odia a Michiru. No es un odio a primera vista, la pobre piensa que la violinista le arrebató el amor de Diamante cuando él a todas luces la ve como un objeto para satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales. ¿Pensaban que nos íbamos a quedar con la boba explicación de Esmeralda? Pues no, su falta de cariño y amor en su infancia la tienen en esta patética forma de vida, realmente es muy triste que no tenga una idea sana de lo que es el amor.**

 **Ya apareció Hotaru y si buscan una razón lógica sobre mi decisión de quemarla, debo decirles que tanto en el manga como en el anime ella debía morir quemada para que Saturn no despertara, pero su padre fue tan maldito (en el maga) para ofrecerla como recipiente de Mistress 9. Lo siento, Haruka sigue siendo un amor de ser humano y para Michiru es difícil poder enojarse de mucho tiempo con ella.**

 **Esmeralda... Ella fue una niña muy maltratada, como adulta sigue siendo maltratada y por esa razón actúa como lo hace, no es una justificación, pero ¿cuántos podríamos ponernos en sus zapatos? Nuestro mayor tesoro es tener a una madre amorosa y que nos apoye en todo, ella no la tuvo, su noción de "amor" y "cariño" se encuentra en el maltrato. Pobre mujer, está muy perdida y las cosas no pintan bien para ella.**

 **Como siempre les agradezco cada comentario, lectores anónimos no tengan miedo o pena de dejar un comentario porque cada cosa que escriben me ayuda a mejorar la historia. Gracias como siempre por leer y darle una oportunidad a la historia, sus comentarios siempre son bien recibidos. Nos leemos el viernes, tengan un hermoso inicio de semana.**


	40. Rebobinar

**CAPÍTULO 39. Rebobinar.**

 **NI SAILOR MOON, NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

* * *

Tomaba su bolso para guardar algunas cosas en él y poder salir a comer, miró el oficio que debía guardar en un fólder para entregarlo después de comer. Metió su móvil en la bolsa y se dispuso a salir de su oficina, se preguntaba qué habrían hecho de comer en el restaurante al que tanto le gustaba y que le quedaba cerca del trabajo. Tomó el elevador y se quedó mirando los números, necesitaba llegar a la planta baja para salir corriendo e ir a comer algo, no deseaba tardar.

Miró que las puertas se abrían y un par de chicos entraron, ellos le sonrieron esperando a que la chica les correspondiera la sonrisa. No ocurrió, la chica simplemente se limitó a hacer una reverencia y regresar la mirada a los números. Vaya que la asistente del ministro de defensa era un hueso difícil de roer, todos los hombres del departamento sabían que no les haría caso, tenía la fama de ser un robot que solamente vivía para trabajar. A Mikako parecía no importarle lo que los demás pensaran de ella, suspiró un poco desesperada pues necesitaba comer rápidamente y regresar lo antes posible para seguir con las tareas que Tenoh le dejaba.

-Mikako espero que no olvides la fiesta de karaoke- dijo un chico.

-¿Quiere decir las reuniones en las que se embriagan?

-Son reuniones de la oficina, en todas se hace lo mismo y es para convivir.

-Sólo voy a las reuniones de fin de año y lo sabe.

-Deberías dejar de ser tan arisca.

-Yo sólo vengo a trabajar, no estoy aquí para hacer amigos. Eso deberían hacer ustedes, pero les gusta más estar bebiendo que trabajando.

-Pero qué carácter.

-Si no le gusta mi carácter, no me hable de manera tan confiada.

-Ahora entiendo porque no tienes novio, eres una vil loca.

Mikako no dejó de ver los números en toda la conversación, los chicos lo notaron y se miraron algo asombrados al darse cuenta de que las palabras que uno de ellos dijo no le afectaron en nada a la chica. Todos tenían razón sobre ella, Mikako Ishii era un robot que sólo vivía de trabajar, no necesitaba nada más, solamente debías darle algo que hacer y estaría feliz. Ambos negaron con la cabeza por su osadía de intentar mantener una conversación con la mano derecha del ministro Tenoh. ¿Sería posible que trabajar directamente con el hombre te hiciera frío? Esa debía ser la respuesta que buscaban al comportamiento de la chica, después de todo Ryunosuke era un militar y Mikako trabajaba con él desde que estudiaba, fue moldeada a imagen y semejanza de su jefe.

Era una verdadera lástima que una chica tan guapa no sonriera en ningún momento, alta, delgada, con un bonito cuerpo. Su hermoso cabello negro y los ojos color café la hacían destacar de las demás chicas de la oficina. Todos los días se vestía de forma impecable, era dedicada, respetuosa y eficiente, ¿cuál era el problema de Mikako? Su humor con los demás, parecía ser demasiado creída para algunas mujeres, algunos hombres la tachaban de amargada y no por eso dejaban de caer ante sus pies pues su enorme belleza era lo que importaba.

Los chicos la miraban detenidamente, esos labios tan delicados y carnosos eran la perdición de todos en el edificio. ¿Habrían sido besados alguna vez? No necesitaba pintarlos pues tenían un tono rosado muy hermoso, Mikako era una chica pálida, por ello el color de sus labios era tan llamativo además del lunar que tenía en el lado izquierdo, estaba entre su pómulo y la nariz. Uno de los muchachos suspiró al pensar que aquella chica jamás se dejaría conquistar, esa era una tarea titánica y él no tenía paciencia para intentar algo con ella.

-Al fin ¿me dan permiso?

Los chicos asintieron y dejaron pasar a la ocupada chica que salió como alma que llevaba el diablo, ellos bajaron después para poder admirar su caminar.

-Mira que trasero tiene.

-Hermoso.

-Es una verdadera lástima que no se deje querer.

-Yo no la quiero para esposa.

-Pues qué tarado, estoy seguro de que Mikako sería una buena ama de casa.

-Yo prefiero que sea una fiera en la cama.

-Amén hermano.

Mikako pudo ver la calle y sonrió, estaba aliviada de salir del elevador, deshacerse de ese par de tarados e ir a comer. Todos los días tenía que lidiar con invitaciones indecentes a comer, salir o tomar una copa, siempre era lo mismo. Muy pocas eran las veces en las que se le acercaban para invitarla de una forma decente, a esa clase de personas las trataba cortésmente y se negaba de una forma educada.

A los tipos como los del elevador los trataba así, ella sabía que la invitaban para intentar embriagarla y hacerla ceder ante sus propuestas indecorosas. Hombres tontos que no podían ser caballerosos, siempre la miraban como un objeto de placer y ni hablar de las mujeres que la acosaban. Esas eran peores, ya había tenido algunos encuentros desagradables en el baño con alguna de esas tipejas que no entienden que no quieres algo. Incluso estaban esas depravadas que osaban tocar su busto o el trasero, cada que llegaba a ocurrir ese tipo de cosas ella se defendía, en una ocasión le roció a una mujer gas lacrimógeno para que no la molestara.

Sabía que no todas las mujeres u hombres eran así de despreciables, pero ella debía defenderse de los que sí lo eran. Tanto era su cansancio de ser acosada que estaba evaluando a distintos pretendientes de la oficina que fueran caballerosos y respetuosos para que la dejaran en paz por un tiempo. De verdad que había elaborado una lista de potenciales prospectos, en algún momento estuvo a punto de ser ella quien invitara a salir a un chico, pero la imagen de Haruka llegó a su cabeza y su plan se fue al carajo.

-Señorita Ishii.

-Señora Kino, que gusto verla.

-¿La espanté?

-Para nada, simplemente me sorprende verla. ¿Necesita más seguridad? Porque puedo hacer una llamada de inmediato para que usted y su familia se sientan más tranquilos.

-No es eso.

-¿Le ocurre algo a la joven Tenoh y su esposa?

-Haruka y Michiru están bien.

-¿Necesita que le ayude con otro tema? Recuerde que usted puede pedirme lo que sea, no importa la hora o el momento. Al ser una persona importante para la familia Tenoh usted y su familia son mi prioridad.

-Señorita Ishii debe tranquilizarse, no me pasa nada.

-¿Viene a ver al ministro? En este momento está en una junta con el gabinete y el primer ministro, me temo que tardará un poco.

-En realidad vengo a invitarla a comer.

Mikako se sorprendió ante las palabras de la mejor amiga de Haruka, era extraño verla sin que estuviera cerca de la rubia o su padre. Simplemente sonrió pues a pesar de la rareza de la situación, estaba agradecida por la invitación.

-Muchas gracias señora Kino, lo que pasa es…

-Por favor, necesito hablar con usted.

-Entonces no puedo negarme.

-Como no quiero quitarle mucho tiempo, vayamos a un lugar cercano.

-Conozco el lugar perfecto señora Kino.

Las chicas caminaron un poco antes de llegar al restaurante al que Mikako iba usualmente, incluso los meseros del lugar ya la conocían y tenían su mesa favorita reservada. Sabían que esa mujer era muy responsable en su trabajo, que tenía poco tiempo por ello todo estaba listo para cuando entrara al lugar. Al llegar a la mesa le preguntaron a Makoto lo que deseaba ordenar y pidió lo mismo que ordenaba Mikako, eso era para no quitarle tanto tiempo, además quería estar a solas con ella para platicar.

-Le encantará señora Kino, no tienen su sazón, pero le aseguro que no es malo.

-Gracias… ¿Puedo llamarte Mikako?

-Si usted lo desea puede llamarme por mi nombre de pila.

-Tú también puedes llamarme Makoto.

-De ninguna manera, usted merece mi respeto señora Kino.

-¿Siempre eres así de formal?

-Es importante ser respetuosa, no sólo en mi trabajo sino en todo momento. Además, ya le dije que usted es una persona muy importante para la familia Tenoh, por eso debo respetarla más.

-¿Soy importante para la familia o para Haruka?

Mikako abrió sus ojos como si fueran a salirse de sus cuencas, no podía ser posible que poco a poco las personas más cercanas a Haruka se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos. Primero Rei y Michiru, luego Ryunosuke, ahora Makoto, necesitaba controlar sus sentimientos antes de que Haruka se diera cuenta o causaría problemas.

-La familia incluye a la joven Tenoh- dijo tranquila.

-Sin duda, pero me estaba preguntado una cosa. ¿Te importa más lo que piensa Haruka?

-Me importa lo que piense mi jefe.

-Mikako, quiero que seamos honestas la una con la otra. Hoy no te hablo como "parte de la familia Tenoh" o "la amiga de Haruka", hoy te hablo de mujer a mujer ¿entiendes?

-Sí señora Kino.

-¿Puedes ser honesta?

-Estoy siendo honesta.

-Lo que hablemos no saldrá de esta mesa, lo prometo.

-Le creo, pero estoy siendo honesta.

-Yo tenía 18 años cuando Haruka me habló por primera vez de ti, dijo que su papá la había corrido de su casa como castigo por jugarte una broma. Se expresó bien de ti, decía que eras una chica muy amable que la dejó pasar la noche en tu apartamento, por eso me pidió ayudarla a pensar en una forma para agradecerte.

-Señora Kino…

-Deja que continúe por favor.

-Disculpe.

-Haruka le pidió a su madre investigar el día de tu cumpleaños, cuando nos dijo que era el 27 de febrero mi amiga consiguió un segundo trabajo de medio tiempo. El cumpleaños de la señora Sora era el 12 de enero. Mi amiga cumplía 19 años el 27 de enero y tú cumplías un mes después los 23 años, tenía tiempo para ahorrar y comprarte algo lindo.

-¿Un regalo por dejarla dormir en mi sofá una noche?

-Yo estaba en una práctica con Ranko y no quería molestar a las otras chicas. Ella dijo que tú la rescataste de dormir en la calle, pues su padre no la iba dejar quedarse ni en el jardín.

-Qué ocurrencias tenía la joven Tenoh.

Makoto pudo observar el brillo en los ojos de Mikako, sabía que lo siguiente que diría lastimaría a la pobre chica. Pero necesitaba estar completamente segura de que lo que pensaba era correcto y que Mikako estaba enamorada de Haruka.

-¿A tu apartamento siguen llegando tulipanes amarillos en tu cumpleaños?

-Sí- dijo sorprendida.

-Sé que Haruka jamás te dijo que eran de su parte, pero desde hace siete años pide que te dejen esos tulipanes. Ella no ha olvidado la ayuda que le diste Mikako, aunque estuviera en el extranjero me depositaba para que pudiera pagar y que te llevaran los tulipanes. Siempre pide que pongan lo mismo.

Mikako tomó una servilleta y sacó una pluma de su bolso, miró a Makoto para que entendiera lo que haría. La chef asintió, la chica de cabello negro le extendió las cosas y la amiga de Haruka comenzó a escribir, al terminar le regresó el papel y la pluma a Mikako que comenzó a leer.

" _Pero hagamos un trato:_

 _Yo quisiera contar con usted,_

 _Es tan lindo_

 _Saber que usted existe,_

 _Uno se siente vivo;_

 _Y cuando digo esto_

 _Quiero decir contar_

 _Aunque sea hasta dos,_

 _Aunque sea hasta cinco._

 _No ya para que acuda_

 _presurosa a mi auxilio,_

 _Sino para saber_

 _A ciencia cierta_

 _Que usted sabe que puede_

 _contar conmigo"._

-¿La joven Tenoh es quien envía las flores?

Mikako no pudo ocultar la emoción que sentía en ese momento, ella siempre pensó que la persona que enviaba el arreglo era algún chico enamorado. La nota nunca iba con un nombre, al principio pensaba que eran de parte de sus padres y hermana, al agradecerles el detalle ellos negaron que fueran los responsables del envío. Por eso imaginaba que era algún admirador secreto, pues también le había preguntado a Eiji e hizo lo mismo que su familia, no reconocía ser el responsable de las flores.

Cada cumpleaños las flores eran entregadas en su puerta a las ocho de la mañana, a pesar de ser su cumpleaños ella no descansaba e iba a trabajar. Ya estaba lista a las siete y media de la mañana para salir de su casa e ir a la oficina, pero ese día esperaba un poco más para recibir aquellas flores. El mensajero siempre le deseaba un feliz cumpleaños y hacía entrega del arreglo. Muchas veces Eiji intentaba sobornar al mensajero para saber el nombre de quien enviaba tan hermoso detalle, la respuesta era la misma pues a ellos les pagaban por entregar y no para tomar el pedido. Ahora Makoto le decía el nombre de esa persona, el nombre que suspiraba desde hace siete años.

-Estás enamorada de mi amiga ¿no es verdad?

-Señora Kino, si la escuchan decir eso me puede meter en problemas.

-Contesta Mikako.

-La joven Tenoh está casada, puede meterla en problemas con la señora Michiru.

-¿Desde hace cuánto Mikako?

-Señora Kino, por favor…

Mikako dejó de hablar pues les estaban llevando los platos, las chicas agradecieron, esperaron a que el mesero se fuera y de nuevo sintió la presión de Makoto para que la chica respondiera la pregunta.

-No me des más largas Mikako, responde.

-Desde que la conocí me gustó, yo no sabía que era hija del ministro. La confundí con un mesero y le ordené ponerse el uniforme, cuando su padre la vio… Ella me salvó de que me corrieran, en ese momento supe que era su hija.

-¿Pasó algo entre ustedes ese día?

-Todos me preguntan lo mismo.

-Haruka era demasiado coqueta en ese entonces, le importaba un bledo salir con Ranko porque seguía guiñando el ojo a las chicas que le sonreían. No hizo nada más que eso, pero era realmente molesto.

-No, no pasó nada.

-La verdad.

-Platicamos toda la noche, me contó sobre Ranko y que buscaba a un amor de preparatoria. Pero no hubo un acercamiento sexual.

-¿Qué clase de acercamiento hubo?

-Ella se abrió, por eso me enamoré de ella, desnudó su alma, me contó todo lo que le dolía… Incluso la razón por la que la cambiaron del Mugen, todo lo que le hizo a las chicas y otras cosas.

-¿Lo de su adicción?

-¿Ya lo sabe? Me dijo que ni usted lo sabía.

-Me enteré después del parto de Mako.

-Ya veo.

A Makoto le dolió saber que Haruka había tenido más confianza en una chica que apenas conocía para decirle su secreto sobre el Mugen. Quería gritarle a esa rubia por no decirle las cosas desde el principio, porque a la ayudante de su padre le contó todo, estaba indignada.

-¿Te besó?

-No.

-¿Segura?

-Sí.

-Porque Haruka besa bastante bien, realmente puede llegar a confundirte.

-¿Haruka te besó?

Hasta ahí había llegado el respeto que Mikako decía sentir por ella, era evidente que estaba celosa y su disgusto seguramente se veía desde la luna.

-En un juego de botella en la preparatoria.

-Seguro.

-Sí, tuvimos dos citas y nos dimos cuenta de que nuestro cariño era fraternal.

-Todas salen con Haruka, menos yo.

-¿Siete años Mikako?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué no te acercaste a ella cuando terminó con Ranko?

-No quería que pensaran que la usaba para estar cerca de su padre. Quería darle tiempo para que superara el rompimiento con la señorita Fujioka, pero cuando me intenté acercar a ella…

-Ya salía con Mimi.

-No, todavía no salía con ella… La escuché hablar con el joven Jadeite sobre Mimi, dijo que se había enamorado de una buena chica. No quise interponerme entre ella y esa persona.

-Mimi no era una buena chica.

-Ni me lo diga, cuando la conocí me quería matar por no actuar antes.

-¿Cuándo terminaron por qué no hiciste algo?

-La joven Tenoh vino un día a la oficina, estaba esperando al ministro para ir a comer. Él le preguntó si ya había invitado a su compañera a la boda del joven Jadeite, ella sonrió y dijo que con la ayuda de su primo y la señora Rei pudo hacerlo… Jamás la vi sonreír así, ni por Ranko o Mimi… En ese momento lo supe, la joven Tenoh estaba enamorada.

-Ay Mikako.

-Lo peor sucedió en la boda del joven Jadeite, las vi llegar en el convertible amarillo. La joven Tenoh ayudó a la señora Michiru a bajar y sus miradas eran hermosas. Estoy segura de que ni yo la miro de la forma en que lo hace su esposa… Todos lo sabemos señora Kino, ellas están destinadas a estar juntas en cada una de sus reencarnaciones y aunque yo pudiera tener el amor de la joven Tenoh en otra vida sé que no será para siempre… Nunca será para siempre.

-¿Intentarás algo con Haruka?

-No me metí cuando amaba a Mimi, ¿usted cree que puedo meterme ahora que encontró al amor de su vida?

La mirada indignada de Mikako hizo que Makoto se sintiera mal, no estaba dudando, no estaba mintiendo y no bromeaba al decir que no se metería entre Haruka y Michiru.

-No lo tomes mal.

-Claro que lo tomo mal, yo amo a su amiga.

-Por eso podrías dejar de esperar y hacer algo que…

-NO, YA ESTOY CANSADA DE QUE ME DIGAN QUE VOY A CAER EN LA TENTACIÓN.

-No se altere señorita Ishii.

-Sí me altero ¿sabe por qué? Que yo ame a Haruka Tenoh no quiere decir que soy tan vil como para interponerme en su relación. Mis sentimientos son valiosos, verdaderos y puros, pero no voy a forzar a su amiga a amarme. Yo ya acepté en mi corazón y alma que no seré la dueña de los besos, caricias y amor de Haruka. ¿Por qué ustedes no me dejan en paz?

-Mi intención es…

-¿Recordarme que no puedo estar con la persona que amo? Ya suficiente dolor tengo al saber que Haruka no me ama y sé que no lo hace para lastimarme, porque ni ella sabe que la amo.

-¿Entonces por qué te sigues torturando?

-Porque prometí cuidarla, no me ama… Pero yo la amo, si ella es feliz con Michiru le ayudaré a estar con ella… Sabe, sé que hasta que no cierre la puerta al amor que tengo por Haruka no llegará la persona indicada para mí… La verdad es que soy muy débil para aceptar del todo que no tengo oportunidad.

-Mikako.

-Si lo que buscaba era saber que no me interpondré en el matrimonio de Haruka, puede irse tranquila pues no lo haré. ¿Satisfecha?

-Es que…

-Gracias por la comida señora Kino, se me hace tarde para regresar a mi trabajo. Aquí tiene el dinero de lo que pedí, provecho.

Mikako se levantó rápidamente de la mesa, tomando fuertemente su bolso y salió corriendo del lugar. Makoto no supo reaccionar ante todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, se sentía una rata al lastimar a la chica. ¿Por qué la forzó a decirle la verdad? Intentaba proteger a sus amigas, sabía que Haruka amaba a Michiru y tuvo miedo de que Mikako realmente quisiera separarlas, estaba completamente equivocada pues al escuchar a la chica, ver la honestidad en sus ojos además del dolor que ellos emanaban supo que había sido demasiado cruel con ella.

Por la calle Mikako caminaba apretando su bolso, necesitaba controlarse para no romper en llanto, se sentía humillada. ¿Por qué no la dejaban en paz? ¿Acaso necesitaba probar su resistencia y no caer en la tentación de separar a Michiru de Haruka? No lo haría, en su casa le habían enseñado que el amor nace y no se debe forzar, cosa que muchos no entienden. El amor duele cuando no te corresponden, pero debes entender que no todos se enamoran de ti y que tú no te enamoras de todos, el amor es complicado.

-Si realmente amas a alguien y no te corresponde debes dejarlo ser feliz.

Decía mientras se sentaba en la banca de un parque que estaba cerca de su trabajo, no quería llegar alterada a la oficina. Debía seguir siendo la mujer robot que solamente llega a trabajar y no siente nada.

-¿Mikako?

La chica miró al cielo como si le reclamara a los dioses la burla de poner en ese lugar a la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento.

-Joven Tenoh, ¿qué hace aquí?

-Me escapé de mi casa.

-¿Dónde están los guardaespaldas?

-En casa- decía feliz.

-¡Qué no entiendes que estás en peligro!

-Regresaré antes de que Michiru se entere que salí.

-No es un juego joven Tenoh, está en peligro porque una loca quiere hacerle daño a su mujer. La señora Michiru ya tiene dudas, siente que la pone en riesgo de morir. Hace casi un año perdió a su prometida en un accidente y aún tiene miedo de que sea ella la de la mala suerte.

-Estaba aburrida en casa Mikako.

-Para ti soy la señorita Ishii, entiende.

-Odio que me digas eso, sabes que lo detesto.

-¿Por qué te gusta complicar las cosas?

-Tú las complicas Mikako. Desde aquel día complicaste todo.

-Haruka por favor, déjame tranquila.

-Me regañas por todo Mikako, te voy a pedir que no me critiques como esposa.

-¿Qué no te critique? ¡Deja de pensar en ti y piensa en tu esposa! Michiru te ama Haruka, estás ayudando a esa loca para crear más terror en Michiru. ¿De verdad la amas?

-Es el amor de mi vida, no tienes por qué preguntarlo Mikako- decía enojada.

-¡Demuéstralo Haruka! Deja de actuar como una niña, tienes 26 años madura por favor.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Haruka, tú puedes estar con la persona que amas… No todos corremos con la misma suerte. ¿Por qué no puedes entender que debes de cuidar ese tesoro?

-Lo siento Mikako.

-Es que siempre te disculpas, pero no entiendes.

En ese momento Mikako no pudo más y comenzó a llorar, Haruka chasqueo la lengua y con ayuda de sus muletas caminó para estar cerca de la chica. Se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó.

-No Haruka, no me toques.

-¿Por qué?

-Quiero que entiendas, no puedes solucionar tus errores con abrazos y sonrisas. Tienes que madurar porque ahora tienes una familia que cuidar.

-Sí, ya sé que seré la cabeza de la familia- dijo fastidiada.

-No tonta, Michiru es tu familia.

Algo en el pecho de Haruka dolió, jamás pensó realmente lo que significaba estar casada. Amaba a Michiru con toda el alma, pero hasta ese momento cayó en cuenta de que su nueva familia era la violinista. Repetía las cosas como perico, nunca se había puesto a entender en el significado de estar casada y si decidían tener hijos o adoptar, su familia crecería. Mikako tenía razón, era momento de dejar de actuar como una cría y poner sus pies en la tierra, ser un verdadero adulto, sin dejar de ser Haruka Tenoh. Simplemente debía ser responsable, no todo es un juego o es fácil en la vida.

-No me perdonaría si Michiru se aleja de mí por mis imprudencias.

-Entonces crece Haruka, ya encontraste a tu chica del paraguas. Ahora es tiempo de que cuides de ella, que cuides de ti y entiendas que ser responsable no significa ser un amargado.

-Lo haré Mikako, gracias- Haruka acarició su cabellera.

-Haruka pueden malinterpretar esto, no me toques.

-¿Quién lo puede malinterpretar?

-Michiru o tus amigos.

-Estás mal Mikako, quiero ayudar a tranquilizarte.

-No gracias.

-¿Cómo te demuestro que me importas? Siempre eres cortante conmigo, son pocas las veces en que eres linda, como aquella vez en tu casa. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Te habían regañado por mi culpa.

-Mikako siempre estás para mí, eres dura conmigo y lo agradezco, pero me gusta más cuando cuidas de mí. Como en el velorio de mi mamá o cuando me acomodaste la corbata antes de la rueda de prensa.

-Yo no soy tu nana Haruka, trabajo para tu padre.

-Sé que te gusta verme.

-¿Por qué eres tan arrogante?

-A mí me gusta verte.

-Ya Haruka, deja de molestar.

-No hasta que sonrías.

-No estoy de humor Haruka.

-Ya enojona, sonríe que en unos momentos debes regresar con mi papá. "Mikako, necesito que envíes a las fuerzas de autodefensa a matar a Mimi Hanyu y Esmeralda".

Decía llevando su dedo índice a su labio superior para imitar el bigote de su padre, hizo lo mismo con la voz y se puso seria. Mikako comenzó a reír al ver la mala imitación que hacía Haruka de su jefe.

-Respeta a tu padre.

-Te ves más linda cuando sonríes Mikako- acarició la mejilla de Mikako.

-Ya regresa a tu casa, te pediré un taxi.

-¿Ya no estarás triste?

-No Haruka, te prometo que estaré sonriendo.

-Es una orden señorita Ishii- imitó de nuevo a Ryunosuke.

-Haruka deja de ser una grosera.

-Soy grosera para hacerte reír, el fin es bueno.

-¿Qué buscas?

-Verte sonreír.

-Te odio.

-No es cierto.

-Haruka no quiero que algo malo te ocurra. Por favor portate bien, deja de ser tan impulsiva.

-No he sido impulsiva desde aquel día.

-Deja de tocar mi mejilla, van a pensar mal.

-Ay Mikako.

-Ya, vete.

-Sí, sí... Mikako.

-¿Qué?

-Te quiero.

Los chicos de la oficina que antes habían bajado por el elevador con Mikako la vieron sonreír, era la primera vez que sucedía y la persona responsable era la candidata Tenoh. Vieron a la chica robot ayudar a Haruka a entrar a un taxi y despedirse, negó con la cabeza y caminó para llegar a trabajar.

* * *

Michiru regresó a su casa rápidamente después de recibir la llamada de Eiji sobre el nuevo escape de su esposa. Muchas veces se preguntaba si la rubia realmente entendía el grado de peligro al que se estaba metiendo, todo por aburrirse de estar encerrada pues podía permanecer en casa trabajando y cuando Eiji se retiraba, aprovechaba para desaparecer.

Empezaba a desesperarse de esas actitudes tan infantiles de la rubia ¿por qué no entendía que le aterraba pensar que Esmeralda tuviera éxito en sus planes de lastimarla? Haruka era una inconsciente al no pensar en ella, en sus miedos y su angustia, esta vez la enfrentaría con fuerza y si eso llevaba a otra pelea con su "pausa", lo haría.

Iba a regañar a los guardaespaldas por descuidar a esa latosa mujer, los hombres estaban frente a ella esperando los gritos de la dama. Podían observar el rostro de enojo, pero ella aún estaba callada, seguramente quería ser prudente al momento de comenzar con el regaño y todo por culpa de la candidata, esa Haruka Tenoh era una escapista profesional.

Al fin aquella mujer de cabello aqua aclaraba su garganta para llamar la atención de los cuatro guardaespaldas que vigilaban la casa. Antes de que pudiera comenzar su regaño se escuchó un sonido proveniente de la puerta de la entrada, todos voltearon para ver entrar a la candidata muy seria.

-Ellos no tienen la culpa Michiru no los regañes, pero hablaré con Tokui para que les busque un mejor trabajo. Si una lisiada se les puede escapar, un ladrón puede entrar a la casa.

Todos esos hombres se pusieron rojos, estaban muertos de la pena al escuchar las palabras de la hija del ministro de defensa. Tenía razón, ese tipo de descuidos hablaba peor de ellos que de la escapista profesional Haruka Tenoh.

-Pueden retirarse señores, debo hablar con mi esposa... Cariño, ¿dónde estabas?

-A decir verdad, quería hablar con papá, pero no lo encontré.

-¿Crees que tus escapes son graciosos?- dijo enojada.

-No Michiru, podría alegar lo mismo de siempre, que estoy aburrida y la verdad es que soy una inmadura que no se pone a pensar en que debo velar por ti.

La violinista se impacto al escuchar las palabras de Haruka, eso era muy raro en ella. Estaba sorprendida y muy enojada, pero como su esposa estaba siendo consciente de sus actos prefirió no comenzar una pelea.

-No sé si creerte Haruka, siempre dices lo mismo y no cambias.

-No me había puesto a pensar que mi familia eres tú. Que si sigo haciendo este tipo de cosas podría perder tu confianza, tu amor y finalmente te cansarás.

-Alguien te regañó ¿cierto?

-Sí, la verdad es que al salir del trabajo de papá caminé para tomar un taxi. En un parque cerca del lugar me encontré con Mikako, estaba llorando.

-¿Le ocurrió algo?- decía preocupada.

-No me quiso decir, pero se alteró cuando toqué su cabello. Dijo que no quiere que pienses mal de ella, seguramente sabe lo celosa que eres Michiru.

-Te regañó por escaparte, algunas veces siento que le haces más caso a Mikako que a mí.

-Celosa, no le hago más caso a Mikako. Simplemente me hizo darme cuenta de que ser así de inconsciente me traerá consecuencias negativas, es decir, te puedo perder.

-¿Quieres que eso pase?

-No, de ahora en adelante dejaré de ser tan imprudente… Mi miedo más grande sería alejarte, quedarme sin tu amor.

-Le voy a deber mucho a esa chica.

En ese mismo momento Eiji entraba a la casa de las chicas, entro sigilosamente para saber si estaban regañando a la rubia pues los guardaespaldas le habían avisado que ya había regresado a casa. Pero al escuchar que hablaban sobre su amiga, su curiosidad le ganó y decidió quedarse a escuchar la plática. No era correcto, lo sabía simplemente era necesario saber lo que las chicas pensaban de su mejor amiga.

-Sufre por amor, me dijo que debía apreciar estar a tu lado porque otros no corren con la misma suerte.

-¿Y te pidió que me cuidaras?

-En realidad me pidió que cuidara de nuestro amor.

-Pobre Mikako.

Eiji sintió la honestidad en las palabras de Michiru, sonrió al saber que la esposa de su jefa no se alegraba del sufrimiento de la chica.

-Le voy a romper la cara a ese idiota que la hace sufrir, es una buena mujer y ese animal debería valorar el amor que ella le tiene.

-Haruka no sabes los hechos, así que no puedes ir a pegarle a medio mundo.

-Ella sufre, ¡qué más hechos quieres!

-Te importa mucho Mikako ¿no?

-Hace mucho tiempo mi papá me corrió de la casa, Mikako me dejó quedarme una noche en su apartamento y después me fui a vivir un par de meses con Mako. Es una excelente mujer, cualquiera con un poco de inteligencia puede saberlo y enamorarse de ella.

-¿Tú te enamorarías de Mikako?

-Si no te amara o no te conociera Michiru, podría enamorarme de ella.

Eiji sonrió, ahora sabía que su amiga no le era indiferente a la rubia. Claro, ya era tarde porque Haruka amaba a Michiru, pero de haber tenido el valor de confesar sus sentimientos pudo haber sido correspondida.

-¿Nadie tiene posibilidad de enamorarte?- dijo burlona.

-No Michiru, te amo más de lo que puedas imaginar. Mikako es genial y debo reconocer que es muy guapa, pero digamos que si tú y yo no nos hubiéramos conocido o enamorado hay un alto porcentaje de que me hubiera enamorado de ella.

-Corrí con suerte- bromeó la violinista.

-Eres el amor de mi vida, pero puedo reconocer que una mujer es bella. Cabeza de bombón, Mako, Mina, Rei, Ami, Setsuna, Mikako, Kakyuu, Aiko, tu madre, Hanna…

-¡Oye!- fingió enojo.

-Pero ninguna de ellas me podrá hacer sentir todo el amor que siento por ti. Desde que te vi supe que no quería estar con nadie más y que te quería amar con todo mi ser.

-Haruka, en realidad quiero que dejes de ser tan inconsciente. Si de verdad me amas dejaras de comportarte como una niña caprichosa y velarás por tu seguridad.

-Y por la tuya- sonrió.

-Promételo.

-Lo prometo.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Segura?

-Lo prometo Michiru.

-Ya prometiste tres veces y es algo sagrado, si rompes la promesa te irás al infierno.

-De acuerdo.

Haruka comenzó a reír al recordar cuando le comentó a Michiru como conoció a Tatewaki, ese día le hizo prometer a la violinista no contar su mal chiste. Dijo algo similar a lo que su esposa decía, pero menos dramático.

-Mikako sí es muy bella.

-Así que te gusta la asistente de mi papá.

-Posiblemente- decía en broma.

-Ya sé que es mi rival.

-Todo puede suceder Haruka, si sigues siendo una inconsciente me podría enamorar de alguien responsable como Mikako.

-Aja- dijo algo celosa.

-Es más, la invitaré a salir. Seguramente puedo conseguir besarla si le invito una copa ¿no crees?

-Deja de bromear así Michiru- gruñó.

-Pues a ti te gustan todas nuestras amigas.

-No, dije que reconozco que son guapas.

-Te faltó Akane.

-Cierto, que descuidos los míos.

-Eres mala amiga Tenoh.

Las chicas comenzaron a reír pues sabían que en ese momento todo lo que decían era una broma. Mientras que Eiji seguía sin salir de su escondite por miedo a que pensaran mal de él, estaba a punto de salir, tocar la puerta y entrar cuando pudo escuchar otra cosa que le llamó la atención.

-Hablaré con Tokui para que me diga el nombre del idiota que hace sufrir a Mikako.

-Deja de insistir Haruka, si ella no quiere decirte no debes meter en problemas al señor Tokui.

-No se vale Michiru, ese tipejo hace sufrir a una excelente persona.

Michiru suspiró ¿cómo decirle a Haruka que era ella la causante del dolor de la chica? Ya su esposa le había sido completamente honesta al decir que no podría sentir algo por Mikako, pero ella había guardado el secreto bastante tiempo y por respeto a su decisión no podía decirle a la rubia abiertamente la verdad. Necesitaba hacer que desistiera de esa idea para encontrar al responsable del sufrimiento de Mikako, sabía que para ella saber que Haruka estaba enterada de sus sentimientos sería peor.

-¿Y si la persona que Mikako ama está enamorada de otra persona? Es decir, supongamos que existe la posibilidad que, como tú no pueda enamorarse de ella porque encontró al amor de su vida. Quizá ni siquiera sabe que la hace sufrir, incluso puede reconocer que es una mujer bella, con muchas virtudes y de la que cualquiera se podría enamorar. Simplemente le es imposible amarla y no por ser mala persona con ella, es que no se da cuenta.

-Entonces no podría romperle la cara.

-Sé que aprecias a Mikako por el gesto que tuvo contigo, pero quizá ese tema es demasiado personal y por eso no te lo comparte.

-Pero se lo dice a Tokui, estoy segura. ¿Por qué no me tiene la confianza?

-Muchas veces no es por desconfiar, son temas personales.

-Algunas veces siento que me odia- dijo la rubia triste.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

Las palabras de Haruka sorprendieron tanto a Michiru como a Eiji, de nuevo estaba quieto en un rincón cerca de una pared que daba a la puerta principal. No quería moverse hasta escuchar la razón que hacía pensar esas cosas al amor imposible de su amiga.

-Son pocas las veces que es linda conmigo. Creo que piensa que me burlo de ella, que quiero jugar con ella… Me ve como Elsa me veía, una presumida soberbia hija de papi.

-¿Acomodarte la corbata no te basta?- dijo celosa.

-No te pongas así.

-Pues pareciera que quieres que te bese para demostrarte que es linda y no te odia.

-Lo que quiero decir señora celosa es lo siguiente. El día que me quedé con ella hablamos con mucha honestidad, no era la chica que trabajaba para mi padre y yo no era la hija de su jefe. Éramos dos chicas hablando de nuestros problemas, sueños, miedos, deseos… Todo era muy personal.

-La besaste.

-No, Mako también afirmó eso. ¿Por qué todos piensan que besé a Mikako?

-Lo siento, hablaron mis celos… De nuevo.

-En realidad no hubo nada físico.

-Simplemente llegaron a un nivel elevado de compenetración.

-Exacto, fue algo muy lindo y en ese momento pensé que podíamos ser muy buenas amigas.

-Y algo más.

-Michiru- dijo seria.

-Lo siento, es muy difícil no sentir celos.

-¿Por algo que sucedió hace siete años?

-Pudiste enamorarte de Mikako y eso significa que yo no podría tener oportunidad contigo.

-Hablamos de ti y estoy segura de que te elegiría sin pensarlo. Mi corazón y el tuyo están conectados, lo que sentimos es más fuerte que lo que pudimos sentir por alguien más.

-Amo cuando dices ese tipo de cosas Haruka, lo mejor es que creo todo lo que dices pues yo también siento lo mismo.

-No hay nada que temer entonces.

-Dejando mis celos atrás, quiero hacerte una pregunta y quiero que me digas la verdad.

-Prometo decir la verdad honorable jueza.

-Tonta- rio.

-Espero tu pregunta.

-¿Alguna vez sentiste algo más por Mikako que cariño fraternal?

-Michiru.

-Te juro que no me enojaré o empezaré a crearme ideas locas sobre ella.

-Yo no creo que sea bueno hablar de ese tipo de cosas, dejemos la plática hasta aquí.

-Lo acabas de decir todo. Ves, no me enojé.

-Tienes escrito por todo el rostro la palabra curiosidad.

-¿Se nota?

-Sí, pero no hablaré de eso.

-Ya me contaste de tus citas con Makoto y su breve romance.

-¿Romance por dos citas?

-Sí, además la besaste y ahora es tu mejor amiga o tu hermana, mejor dicho. Me has dicho que ves a Mikako como parte de la familia ¿no?

-Sí, ella es parte de la familia como una prima.

-Dime- decía curiosa.

-No.

-Vamos, yo te platicaré de una cantante con la que salí.

-No.

-Bueno el crush que tuve con Set.

-No es cierto Michiru- sonrió la rubia.

-Sí, estuve enamorada de Setsuna.

-Mentirosa.

-Incluso ella lo supo, pero…- dijo creando un ambiente de dramatismo.

-¿Qué?- dijo cediendo a la curiosidad.

-No te diré hasta que me hables sobre Mikako y tu breve enamoramiento de ella.

-Mientes Kaioh.

-Llama a Setsuna- le dio su móvil.

-Le enviaré un mensaje…

Haruka comenzó a escribirle a Setsuna, necesitaba confirmar lo que su esposa decía. Miró a Michiru antes de enviar el texto y la violinista asintió, no vacilaba.

-En cuanto responda y leas lo que te dice, me platicarás.

-Parecemos dos colegialas hablando de ex amores.

-Y no correspondidos- rio Michiru.

-¿Con lujo de detalle?

-Sí cariño.

-Pero nada sale de esta sala y no empezaremos de celosas.

-Hoy es noche de chicas, iré por mi crema para hacernos unas mascarillas que nos ayuden contra las arrugas.

-Ay Michiru, parece pijamada de adolescentes.

-¿Quieres o no?

-Primero ponme esa que saca los puntos negros.

-Tú no tienes Haruka.

-Hay que prevenir.

-¿Puedo pintarte las uñas?

-Eres a la única que le permito hacer eso conmigo.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Ve por todas tus cosas, seré tu conejillo de indias.

-GENIAL.

Michiru corrió a su habitación para bajar con ese "pequeño" estuche que tenía para guardar todos sus accesorios de belleza. Haruka suspiró derrotada, ceder a los caprichos de Michiru para demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba era algo demandante. Todo valía la pena si podía ver la enorme sonrisa de su esposa al poder maquillarla, hacer feliz a la violinista era la prioridad de la rubia.

El móvil de Michiru comenzó a vibrar, Haruka lo tomó y leyó el mensaje…

- _"O_O deja de molestar ¿Qué apostaste con Tenoh?"_

-Es verdad, ¿cómo pasó?- decía sorprendida.

-Primero tú cariño.

Respondió Michiru quitada de la pena mientras pintaba las uñas de la mano izquierda de Haruka, la acción de la violinista hizo reír a la rubia porque realmente parecía una pijamada de adolescentes.

-Bueno… Rosas no Michiru, azul marino.

-Te van a quedar bonitas.

-Azules.

-Ay- dijo molesta.

-Entonces no me dejo pintar las uñas.

-Te voy a despintar estas dos uñas y serán azules como quieres… Que molesta eres.

-Me gusta el azul.

-Y a mí el turquesa.

Michiru comenzó a buscar el color que Haruka solicitaba entre todas sus cosas, miró a la rubia algo molesta e hizo una seña con la mano para indicar que estaba esperando que iniciara la historia.

-Está bien…Yo salía con Ranko cuando conocí a Mikako, en ese momento me gustó mucho y lo malo era que yo tenía novia.

-¿El día que tu papá te corrió?

-Sí, después de la charla y salir de su apartamento para irme con Mako pensaba mucho en la plática que tuvimos. Me sentí muy confundida por lo que estaba sintiendo, me di cuenta de que quizá no amaba tanto a Ranko como creía. Seguí saliendo con ella, pero pensaba más en Mikako, en lo que podía estar haciendo y me volvía loca al saber que no podía estar con ella.

-¿Terminaste con Ranko?

-No, ella me terminó por tu culpa.

-¿Mi culpa?

-Tanabata.

-Claro- sonrió.

* * *

 _Haruka estaba leyendo una partitura para un examen de piano que tendría en dos días, esperaba a su madre en un parque. La rubia estaba sentada en la mesa y no en la banca, sabía que su madre se enojaría con ella al verla así, necesitaba que le ayudara a practicar el cambio de tempo para poder pasar con notas excelentes._

 _Era más una excusa para poder ir a su casa, su padre seguía molesto con ella por la broma que supuestamente le quería jugar a sus trabajadores._

 _-¡Haruka!_

 _-Madre._

 _-Eres una maleducada, ¿por qué debes ser así?- dijo golpeando la cabeza de su hija._

 _-Duele mamá._

 _-Las mesas son para comer, no para sentarse. Siéntate bien niña, no puedo creer que te educara tan mal._

 _-La banca está muy caliente mamá._

 _-Pues hay mucho pasto para que te sientes Haruka- indicaba con su dedo._

 _-Esperaba ver a Tsubasa._

 _-¿No vino?_

 _-Al parecer no._

 _-Hay que buscarlo, podemos llevarlo a comer a la casa._

 _-Papá se enojará contigo por invitarme a comer._

 _-Eres mi bebé, estás muy delgada… Que se enoje, una madre no puede quedarse de brazos cruzados si ve a su hija morir de hambre._

 _-Mamá no me muero de hambre, estoy trabajando en un parque de diversiones. Enseño a los niños a manejar karts y he estado entrenando porque me acaban de decir que quieren que entre a un equipo de automovilismo, debo llevar una dieta rigurosa para hacer crecer un poco mis músculos ya tengo la definición, pero…_

 _-Carreras no Haruka, es muy peligroso y lo sabes._

 _-No lo es, soy el mejor piloto que Japón tendrá y…_

 _-¡Qué no!_

 _-No es tu decisión, es la mía._

 _-Eres mi hija y mientras vivas en mi casa…_

 _-Ya no vivo allí, papá me corrió ¿recuerdas?_

 _-Hablaremos en casa y con tu padre._

 _-Si eso deseas…_

 _-Puedes sufrir un accidente hija, no quiero que algo malo te pase._

 _-Seré prudente mamá._

 _Las mujeres caminaban por el parque buscando a Tsubasa que no aparecía por ningún lugar, Sora preguntaba por el hombre y nadie parecía muy interesado en responder. Después de media hora decidieron irse a la mansión Tenoh, en la mesa estaba Ryunosuke leyendo el periódico. Al ver entrar a su hija frunció el ceño y miró a Sora que negó levemente._

 _-Haruka viene a comer._

 _-No Sora, le dije que está castigada y si tú sigues consintiendo a esta niña nunca aprenderá._

 _-Mira qué delgada está._

 _-Te ves bien Haruka, espero que estés apreciando el costo de la comida._

 _-Así es papá. Gracias por darme esta nueva lección, no ha sido fácil encontrar un trabajo sin tener experiencia y ahora entiendo tu esfuerzo._

 _Ryunosuke sonrió, asintió y miró a su esposa._

 _-Ves, tu hija está bien._

 _-Va a comer con nosotros._

 _-¿Podrías dejarnos a solas Haruka?_

 _-Sí papá._

 _Haruka salió del comedor y comenzó a caminar por la casa, ya sabía que su madre conseguiría hacer que su padre cediera. Comería con ellos, escucharía el sermón de su madre sobre las carreras de autos y sus riesgos, su padre la apoyaría y eso le quitaría tiempo para practicar en el piano._

 _Decidió que lo mejor sería comenzar a practicar en el piano de su madre, el instrumento se encontraba en el estudio de su padre. Ahí trabajaba la mayor parte del tiempo al salir de la cámara alta, entró al lugar, se sentó en el banco, puso la partitura…_

 _-Son las dos… Mis padres terminan de pelear a las 3:30 y en lo que calientan de nuevo la comida darán las cuatro. Tengo mucho tiempo para practicar._

 _Haruka comenzó a tocar la pieza que le correspondía para su examen, debía obtener una buena calificación para que la contemplaran en la big band. Su sueño era llegar a tocar en el concurso nacional de jazz y en ese momento estaba tocando Spain, estaba muy concentrada en lo que hacía que no se dio cuenta en el momento en que empezó a tararear la canción._

 _Tampoco se dio cuenta de que tenía público en ese estudio, Mikako se había quedado a terminar un oficio que el consejero necesitaba para enviar una resolución de propuesta a la cámara baja. Vio entrar a la rubia que estaba en otro mundo desde que se puso frente al piano, se sonrojó al verla sacudir sus cabellos cenizos y tararear._

 _-Maldición siempre olvido el cambio de tempo… Tranquila Tenoh, tú puedes… Vamos piano, debes ser gentil y ayudarme… No quiero avergonzar a mamá, ella fue una excelente concertista._

 _Mikako sonrió al ver que Haruka inició de nuevo, cada que se equivocaba repetía todo desde el primer compás. Una y otra vez repetía las cosas hasta que la frustración comenzó a aparecer en su rostro._

 _-Quizá deba relajarse._

 _-Tú…_

 _-Buenas tardes joven Tenoh._

 _-Hola- sintió su corazón acelerarse._

 _-¿Qué toca?_

 _-Jazz._

 _-¿Es el día de los monosílabos?_

 _-No._

 _-Estoy segura de que sí._

 _Haruka le sonrió, no sabía qué era lo que pasaba exactamente, pero Mikako la ponía nerviosa. ¿Qué debía hacer? Actuaba como una idiota frente a ella, además nunca se ponía nerviosa con las chicas y cuando la conoció fue una máquina de palabras, tontas, pero al fin de cuentas palabras. Recordó que pronto sería el cumpleaños de la chica, estaba segura de que ella no le era indiferente a la ayudante de su padre. Después de esa noche lo había entendido, pero la chica era distante y quiso demostrarle que no jugaría con ella._

 _-¿Estás libre el sábado?_

 _Mikako la miró extrañada, intentaba controlarse porque su cabeza gritaba "por supuesto" y sabía que no era correcto salir con la hija de su jefe._

 _-Me dijiste que te gusta el espacio y las constelaciones… Leí que habrá una lluvia de estrellas, podemos ir al observatorio… Antes podríamos comer algo, hay una obra de teatro que…_

 _Mikako tenía el corazón palpitando rápidamente, quería levantarse y besar a Haruka, quería gritarle que sí saldría con ella cada que se lo pidiera. Le emocionaba ver a la rubia dar tantas vueltas a un asunto que estaba por demás entendido, quería tener una cita con ella._

 _-Podría ir a tu casa a las 12 del día… Pasaría por ti en mi auto para que no te angusties por regresar tarde en el transporte público… ¿Qué dices Mikako?_

 _Haruka estaba muy nerviosa porque la chica no dejaba de verla seriamente, parecía estar molesta por su atrevimiento. Pero en realidad la joven ayudante de su padre tenía una pelea interna entre su corazón y su cabeza. Al darse cuenta de que la rubia había dejado de hablar decidió decir que sí, era su oportunidad de salir con la persona de la que se había enamorado en una noche no le importaba lo que hablaran, saldría con Haruka._

 _-No._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _Mikako se sorprendió más que la rubia ¿por qué diablos dijo que no? Quería matarse, necesitaba ir al baño a regañarse, le pediría un momento a Haruka para salir y reprenderse. Después regresaría para decirle que sí._

 _-Eres la hija de mi jefe._

 _¡No de nuevo! Necesitaba quedarse callada o perdería la oportunidad._

 _-Es una cita, no pienses en mi padre. Veamos que sucede y si no te gusta hacemos como si no hubiera pasado nada. Di que sí Mikako._

 _-En primer lugar, le pido que me llame por mi apellido que no somos amigas._

 _Mikako quería darse un tiro en ese momento, incluso su corazón le dijo algo "debes callarte ya, si queremos salir con ella cierra la boca"._

 _-De acuerdo señorita Ishii… ¿Puede dejarme ganar su confianza?_

 _-No quise ser grosera._

" _Excelente" le decía su corazón festejando la primera cosa correcta que decía. Incluso su cerebro aplaudió, ya estaba en sincronía con su corazón y estaba de acuerdo en tener una cita._

 _-Por favor no me digas "joven Tenoh". Dime Haruka y empecemos de nuevo- sonrió._

 _-No se confunda, no saldré con usted._

 _-Pensé que teníamos una conexión._

 _-Qué conexión ni que nada, me sentí mal de causarle problemas._

 _-Pero…_

 _-Yo no seré una de sus conquistas joven Tenoh, aprenda a respetarme._

 _-¿Quién dijo que serías una conquista?_

 _-Pues la forma en la que actuó al conocerme me hizo saber que usted se la vive burlándose de las mujeres. Y déjeme decirle que yo no soy una más en su lista de amoríos sin sentido._

 _-No niego que he sido algo…_

 _-Ya me lo dijo, además no estoy interesada en salir con niñas._

 _-¿Me ves como una niña?_

 _-A los 19 años no eres una adulta y tampoco eres muy madura que digamos._

 _-Así que eso piensas de mí._

 _-Aunque le duela es la verdad. ¿Qué hace además de salir a pasear o vivir de sus padres? Haga algo de su vida joven Tenoh y busque a una chica de su edad. Habla de comer con sus padres cuando sabe que está castigada, yo no veo que madure o se negaría a la oferta._

 _-Te demostraré que estás equivocada, no necesito a mis padres para ser alguien en la vida._

 _-A mí no necesita demostrarme nada, vaya y hágalo por usted._

 _Haruka se levantó del banco sumamente molesta, miró a Mikako con tristeza y suspiró. La ayudante de su padre no notó la mirada de Haruka porque estaba revisando el oficio que había terminado de redactar._

 _-Con un simple "no me gustas" bastaba Mikako._

 _-Pues ya lo dijo, no me gusta joven Tenoh._

" _Es todo, me largo" juraba que había escuchado cerrarse una puerta en su cabeza. Por otro lado, su corazón simplemente le dijo "acabas de matar un amor antes de empezarlo, felicidades Mikako"._

 _-Es bueno saberlo señorita Ishii._

* * *

-NO ES CIERTO HARUKA.

-Te juro que eso fue lo que sucedió.

-¿Mikako te dijo eso?

-Sí, desde ese día no regresé a casa de mis padres al menos que fuera una fiesta de cumpleaños o algún evento en el que mi padre me necesitara. Terminé la carrera, me hice piloto profesional, conocí a Mimi y ya sabes lo demás.

Michiru no sabía si llorar por las tonterías de Mikako o sentirse feliz, Eiji quería salir corriendo a ver a Mikako para matarla pues en un mundo paralelo ella podría ser la señora Tenoh en ese momento o desde antes.

-Cariño te rompió el corazón- la abrazó.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo Michiru, entendí que Mikako era severa conmigo porque me veía como a una hermana menor. Sólo quería que encontrara mi rumbo.

-Ahora dilo sin llorar.

-Qué graciosa.

-Fue la primera chica que te rechazó.

-Y la última.

-Uy con que orgullo lo dices.

-La verdad es que le agradezco el haberlo hecho porque mi recompensa fue la mejor de todas.

-¿Cuál es?

-Estar casada con la mujer más hermosa del universo.

-¿Podría amarte más?

-No lo sé. Ahora cuéntame sobre lo de Setsuna.

-Nunca me he enamorado de Set, simplemente lo dije para hacerte hablar- dijo pícaramente.

-¡Michiru!

-Setsuna no te confirmó nada, simplemente puso cara de sorpresa porque sabía que algo había apostado contigo.

-Eso no se vale, eres una tramposa.

-Te dije que me las pagarías por hacerme cantar "The bad touch".

-Pensé que lo habías olvidado.

-La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío Tenoh.

-Además me maquillaste.

-Y tus uñas se ven lindas.

-Eres el demonio querida.

-Soy más inteligente que tú.

-Déjame besarte vengadora despiadada.

Michiru saltó a los brazos de Haruka para poder besarla, la rubia no podía creer que su esposa la hubiera timado de esa forma. Debía admitir que se lo merecía y era un justo castigo por hacerle trampa en el juego sobre sus playlist. Lo que Haruka no sabía era que esa platica que había tenido con Michiru había hecho que su esposa se sintiera tranquila al saber que no podría volver a fijarse en Mikako porque pensaba que la asistente de su padre la quería de manera fraternal.

-¿De verdad no te han roto el corazón?

-Obviamente Haruka.

-¿Quién fue?

-Verás era una chica de mi escuela, tenía un eslogan escrito en la frente.

-¿Qué decía?

-"Todas mías".

-¿Cómo te rechazó?

-Siempre ponía excusas para no verme.

Haruka puso una cara seria que hizo reír a Michiru, la rubia supo de inmediato que hablaba de ella.

-Michiru, no me reclames eso de nuevo.

-Fuiste una grosera al romper mis esperanzas con tus negativas.

-No me decían "todas mías" en la preparatoria.

-Yo te acabo de poner ese apodo Tenoh.

-Por lo que te conté ¿verdad?

-Sí- rio llevando su mano a la boca.

-Ahora soy Haruka "toda tuya" Tenoh- dijo moviendo sus cejas.

-Demuéstralo.

-Acabas de desatar al kraken.

-Excelente, yo soy la reina del mar.

-No tendré piedad.

-¿Seguirás hablando o pasarás a la acción?

* * *

Eiji había salido de la casa, le pidió a los guardaespaldas no hablar de su visita pues las señoras de las casas estaban indispuestas. Cosa que los hombres comprendieron, seguramente estaban regañando fuertemente a la rubia.

El chico subió a su auto para ir al apartamento de Mikako que muchas veces lo sentía como propio pues se quedaba cada que no quería estar solo en la suya. En verdad quería matar a su amiga por ser tan tonta y dejar escapar el único chance que tuvo con Haruka.

-¡No lo puedo creer Mikako!- entró gritando.

-¿Qué te pasó?- dijo poniendo un libro en la mesa.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-No entiendo.

-Te invitó a salir.

-¿Quién?

-Haruka.

-¿Qué dices?

-Habló con su esposa del día en que te invitó a salir.

Mikako se quedó sin palabras, su amigo estaba molesto con ella al saber que mató cualquier posibilidad con la rubia desde el principio.

-¿Qué dijo la señora Michiru?

-No cambies el tema.

-Ya Eiji.

-¿Por qué?

-Quería jugar, era todo.

-Le gustabas Mikako, le acaba de decir a su esposa que desde que habló contigo esa noche se confundió. Se dio cuenta de que no amaba a Ranko y por eso se atrevió a invitarte a salir cuando terminó con ella, estaba enamorada de ti.

-¡Qué!

-Quería salir bien contigo, le gustaste desde que te vio a pesar de haber actuado como una tonta la primera vez, quiso demostrarte que le gustabas en serio y por eso estaba tan nerviosa al invitarte a salir.

-¿Haruka estaba enamorada de mí?

-Sí, lo acaba de decir.

-Me puse nerviosa y recordé que su padre me había dicho que era algo mujeriega en la preparatoria… Pensé que estaba jugando, quería decir que sí y dije que no… Luego todo se complicó porque no podía parar a mi torpe boca.

-Tarada.

-Hoy la señora Kino me dijo que Haruka es la persona que envía los tulipanes.

-¿Le rompiste el corazón y te envió flores?

-No entiendo a Haruka, ¿por qué no dijo que eran de ella?

-Mikako le rompiste el corazón, igual lo hizo para demostrarte que te quería de verdad. Pero la forma en la que le hablaste le quitó el coraje para decir que eran de su parte.

-Me quiero morir- escondió su rostro.

-Desde ese momento pensó que la quieres como una hermana menor, por eso lo dejó por la paz. Además… Mejor no.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

-Dime.

-¿Estarás tranquila?

-Sí.

-Bien… Haruka piensa que algunas veces la odias y que tienes un mal concepto de ella.

-No es cierto.

-Te lo juro.

-Siempre que la veo le grito o la trato mal, pero es que si se acerca más me dan ganas de besarla y es lo mejor que se me ocurre para que se aleje.

-Creo que intenta hacer lo mejor para que cambies de opinión sobre ella.

-Ay Haruka ¿por qué me hace tan difícil dejar de amarla?

-¿Y si le dices?

-No, yo me siento mal y si se entera… La haré sentir peor porque elegí el trabajo antes que a ella.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de la historia. Les dije desde la semana pasada que estos capítulos serían sobre Mikako y eso es porque estamos entrando a la recta final de la ella. El final cada vez está más cerca y en una pena para mí, al ser la primera historia me está costando mucho dejarla ir jajaja. No es broma, es como ver a tu hijo crecer e irse de casa... Qué dramatismo el mío, pero bueno pasemos a los comentarios que esta semana son muchos y me alegra.**

 **Vicky: No se si eres bruja o que pasa contigo que lees mi mente, seguramente te escribes con mi japonesita y ella te da pistas jajaja. Esa es la función de Babazono, el no es gay como bien lo notas, pero es bi y sí estás en lo correcto en tu primer comentario, para eso nació el doctor. Seguramente te enviaremos una paleta para que se te pase el susto del accidente de Haruka. Tienes razón nuestra rubia sigue siendo bastante amable, pero pronto cambiará de chip. Haruka se escapó porque estaba aburrida de estar en el hospital, es el lugar más aburrido del universo y más cuando eres paciente, al menos cuando estás de visita puedes salir a comer antes de que den informes.**

 **Esmeralda se merece que le hagan la vida imposible porque es una psicópata y Diamante se ve mejor de sapo que de preso. Esperemos que pronto desaparezca de la vida de las chicas, pero aún le falta un truco más a esa loca demente.**

 **No te preocupes por los comentarios, sabes que puedes hacer los que quieras porque me encanta leerlos, ya sea porque haces un comentario gracioso, porque le atinas a las cosas o porque me caes muy bien. Eres libre de comentar las veces que quieras, aunque hagas trampa en las apuestas jajaja. No te preocupes, los capítulos son largos porque no puedo detenerme al escribir. Quizá no sean tan largos, pero les diré la razón.**

 **Bluedragon: Me alegra que el capítulo te gustara, era necesario hacer que Haruka hiciera travesuras porque el hecho de incluir a Esmeralda siempre me despierta las ganas de compensar sus diálogos y cada horror que puede llegar a hacer, prometo que la rubia hará de las suyas. Hoy le tocó a Michiru ser la inquieta y eso es por el drama de Mikako. Los próximos capítulos no serán divertidos, al menos no en su totalidad y eso es porque la historia se termina.**

 **Con respecto a Hotaru, lo estoy pensando porque sí quiero que forme parte de sus vidas y como la historia ha cambiado podría ser que suceda o que esté cerca de ellas. En realidad no pensaba incluir a Hotaru porque no encontraba la manera de integrarla y al final mientras escribía ella hizo su aparición. Las actualizaciones son todos los viernes no te preocupes, la historia siempre esperará por ti para ser leída y gracias por comentar.**

 **Roshell101216: Gracias por regresar, ya me acostumbré a leer tu nombre de usuario en los comentarios y es raro no ver alguno de tus comentarios. Claro que tienes un buen humor, Vicky, Kyoky y tú realmente me hacen reír con cada comentario que hacen. Algunos personajes tendrán una buena vida, sin problemas y otros deberán sufrir un poco. No te preocupes, el trabajo es absorbente por momentos y yo estaré igual a partir de mañana, es bueno cuando debes ahorrar para una boda -_-.**

 **Lamento informarte que el capítulo pasado no fue sobre Mikako en su totalidad, este sí y eso es porque ella es la respuesta a todas sus preguntas. Ya sabes lo que Makoto hizo, ir a perturbar a la pobre mujer y acercar a Haruka. Ryu sabe, pero el es neutro en ese aspecto, en realidad tiene una gran preferencia por Michiru, de una u otra forma ella le recuerda a su esposa.**

 **Hotaru sí estará cerca de las chicas, no sé si la adoptarán, pero lo voy a considerar dado que muchos de ustedes parecen querer que eso pase. Prometo que haré lo mejor para que se quede cerca de ellas o sea adoptada por Haruka y Michiru. Quizá no lo hagan por el momento y no por Esmeralda, creo que ellas merecen seguir en la etapa de la luna de miel, pues la rubia se acaba de dar cuenta que no es demasiado responsable en ciertos aspectos.**

 **Esmeralda caerá, te lo aseguro ya me tiene hasta la m... Eso no se puede escribir o me regañan y no quiero CHOPS... Bueno la mujer está loca porque no conoce lo que es el cariño o el amor, no es justificación. La mujer es una p...a como dices.**

 **Saludos desde una galaxia muy, muy lejana. Estaré esperando tus comentarios para sonreír... Por cierto acabo de ver tu PM y lo respondí, de nuevo lo siento.**

 **Sango-chani: No te preocupes, lo importante es que leíste el capítulo y celebraste con nosotros a la rubia. Haruka es una niña que odia estar quieta, por eso su padre le dice pulga, al final de cuentas hizo lo que quiso con su el enfermero, el doctor, los de seguridad y se quedó quieta con los niños jajaja. Realmente ni yo creí añadir a Hotaru porque no sabía cómo hacer que apareciera, de todas las opciones que tenía para que eso sucediera el hospital no era la que tenía de verdad. Sobre Michiru, espero que pueda creer en ella y en el amor que le tiene Haruka.**

 **Muchas gracias por dejar tu opinión sobre los capítulos, si digo que no serán tan largos no significa que serán de 1000 palabras, quizá los deje entre 8000 y 9000, con todo y los comentarios. Es que los pasados fueron de 11,000 y 12,000 palabras y me espanta que se aburran, pero si no les molesta seguirán siendo largos.**

 **Kyoky: Sé que eres todo un ángel y que seguirás con tu objetivo del ejercicio. Si te desvelas por leer tus historias favoritas, entonces no hay nada de malo pero no te pases intenta dormir bien que es muy importante no sólo para el ejercicio, sino en la vida diaria.**

 **Esmeralda es una loca que seguramente hará más maldades antes de que llegue el final de la historia, y si Diamante le tiene miedo es porque es un cobarde pues iba a ir de chismoso, pero ver la locura de la reina del jazz lo hizo quedarse callado.**

 **Mikako ya sabes la razón por la que no confesó, tenía miedo del pasado de "don Juan" y Eiji claro que se enojó con ella al saber que toda la culpa de su pena es por su misma causa. Babazono es el mejor doctor del mundo, él regala paletas para que el mundo sea mejor y todos estén felices, ya alguien le atinó a la futura pareja del buen doctor para que las paletas no desaparezcan. Todos necesitamos amor Kyoky, todos.**

 **Aioros: Esmeralda necesita o entrar al psiquiátrico o de plano desaparecer, no sé qué pasará en su horrible y triste vida. Michiru se dio cuenta porque su suegro le dijo que no dejara que la loca esa le metiera ideas. Chibiusa ya pronto llega no te desesperes, te dije que Mikako hoy te haría decir "ay"y sí estará cerca de Haruka. Hotaru ya eres el tercero que pide que sea adoptada.**

 **VaMkHt: Desde el capítulo 35 a este que es el 40 sigues siendo nuestra persona favorita en tierras mexicanas, en verdad no tienes que agradecer. Al contrario, mi japonesita y yo estamos con una sonrisa en el rostro. He de confesar que mi futura esposa hizo captura de pantalla y presume el comentario a todos nuestros conocidos. Hiciste que nuestro amor creciera más de lo que era, cada cosa que hace por más rara que sea es hermosa y me logra enamorar más... En fin Barney es de lo mejor, claro que mi mejor amigo dice que él es Barney y yo soy Ted, tiene razón yo ya encontré a mi Tracy. La serie la he visto unas 150 veces o más, es que es mi favorita.**

 **Haré que Haruka sea más p... Como quieres dejaré que le dé su merecido a todos esos malvivientes que la hicieron sufrir, creo que es la justicia divina que merece. Michiru como dices debe tener confianza, ella es una gran mujer y eso es lo que enamoró a Haruka que no duda de lo que siente por Michiru, pero...**

 **Desire: Así es la historia está en sus últimos momentos, muchas piezas encajan como dices. Esmeralda seguirá con sus planes de venganza, le tiene odio a Michiru por "enamorar" a Diamante que es un desgraciado y no la respeta, pero eso no lo ve la reina del jazz.**

 **Te prometo que la próxima semana entenderás lo que le sucede a las pretendientes de Haruka. Eres igual que Vicky, yo escribo y tengo planes y ustedes parecen psíquicas que le atinan a muchas cosas, con ustedes no puedo jajaja. En realidad me alegra que puedan entender tantas cosas, me emociona mucho y por eso me cuesta dejar de escribir la historia. Tienes razón Haruka lo único que quiere es ser amada, todos tendrán un final feliz, menos Esmeralda porque me tiene hasta el copete.**

 **Harumi34: Si me vieras en este momento, mi cara está completamente roja. No sé si seas la persona a quien le ponía Anonymous, pero es que yo no sé qué escribir porque... La pena me gana, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad y en realidad no dejes de dejar comentarios que yo soy feliz de leerlos.** **Gracias por dejar tu opinión sobre los capítulos y bueno, dejaré que mi imaginación siga fluyendo hasta el final de la historia y no me arrepiento de que dejes comentarios, para eso es ese pequeño cuadro al final de la historia. Gracias y saludos.**

 **Pasando al capítulo de hoy, el resumen que daré es el siguiente chicos... Ay Mikako, como bien lo dicen en los comentarios, Haruka siempre da mucho cuando alguien le gusta y con Mikako no fue diferente. A pesar de que la rechazó sigue queriendo a la asistente de su padre, si ahora la ve como parte de la familia, pero en su tiempo quiso tener algo más con ella, por eso es que se enoja tanto al saber que sufre por alguien, porque no le dieron la oportunidad y era algo que quería.**

 **Hoy Michiru parece haber crecido, no se enojó al saber que Haruka quiso ser algo más de Mikako, pero se vengó por hacerle trampa con su juego de las canciones. En verdad odia "The bad touch", la canción es genial ¿la han escuchado? A mí me gusta y debía confesarlo, lo bueno es que al fin le hizo ver a la rubia que ella es más lista a la hora de engañarla, todo parece ir bien con ellas y eso es bueno para la relación.**

 **Makoto ya hizo algo malo, Eiji se enojó con su amiga por ser tan cobarde y la verdadera pregunta es... ¿Qué hará Esmeralda? Sé que la madre de Haruka hizo una corta aparición, pero pudieron notar que ella sobreprotegía a su hija.**

 **Si no me equivoco hay tres o cuatro comentarios que hacen la misma pregunta ¿Haruka y Michiru adoptarán a Hotaru? A algunos les respondí que no lo sabía con certeza pues la historia ha cambiado, entonces recordé algo muy importante. Les he dicho que esta también es su historia y si ustedes quieren que eso ocurra, eso pasará. Hagamos una votación y en su comentario digan si quieren o no que Hotaru sea parte de la familia de las chicas. Creo que es lo justo pues ustedes han estado involucrados en esta historia desde el día uno o desde el primer capítulo. Así que ustedes tienen la última palabra, al escribir su comentario digan "quiero que las chicas adopten a Hotaru" o "no quiero que las chicas adopten a Hotaru". Dependiendo lo que la mayoría diga es lo que se hará pues se lo merecen por el tiempo que le dedican a la historia. Lector anónimo no te quedes sin opinar, yo sé que tú también quieres decidir.**

 **Bien chicos lamento no comentar tanto el día de hoy sobre la historia, pero es que de nuevo son como 11,000 palabras y debo trabajar. Sé que muchas veces les digo esto, pero esta vez es real. Mi horario laboral será distinto porque me ascendieron y eso significa que no tendré tanto tiempo para escribir más que en la noche. Puede que los viernes actualice en la noche o quizá mueva la fecha al sábado, en realidad no lo sé. Me haré el tiempo para escribir los capítulos que siguen y si me llegó a atrasar por favor tengan paciencia, será en lo que me acostumbro al nuevo horario :(**

 **No abandonaré la historia porque yo me siento mal, me regañan y ustedes no se lo merecen, así que haré todo lo posible por idear un nuevo horario para escribir. Hoy empieza esta nueva aventura y veré que tanto tiempo muerto tengo, quizá pueda escribir en el descanso o me dé tiempo para actualizar, pero no los voy a dejar.**

 **Tengan un excelente fin de semana, no olviden dejar sus comentarios. Saludos a los lectores anónimos, no sean tímidos y gracias como siempre a todos los que comentan, hacen que mi ánimo no baje para continuar la historia. Saben que leo con gusto cada comentario que escriben, gracias por su apoyo y nos leemos luego.**


	41. Fausto

**CAPÍTULO 40. Fausto.**

 **NI SAILOR MOON, NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI. LA CANCIÓN "INSIDE OF LOVE" PERTENECE AL GRUPO NADA SURF.**

* * *

 **Watching terrible tv, it kills all thought**

 **Getting spacier than, an astronaut**

 **Making out with people, I hardly know or like**

 **I can't believe what I do, late at night**

Cerró sus ojos para disfrutar ese momento, la idea de tocar de nuevo lo hacía sentir vivo, había olvidado lo que se sentía tocar para las personas. En ese momento entendió un poco la idea de su amiga para llevarlo a tocar, abrió su ojo izquierdo para ver a su bajista y pudo notar la sonrisa que se asomaba en el rostro de su hermano. Giró el rostro para ver a la segunda guitarra que seguía el ritmo y notó que Haruka estaba completamente concentrada en ese momento, ella también hacía la segunda voz junto con Yaten. En la batería se encontraba Taiki que se divertía, había dejado de pensar en el trabajo, la música lo estaba desestresando y su prima grababa el momento.

 **I wanna know what it's like**

 **On the inside of love**

 **I'm standing at the gates**

 **I see the beauty above**

Michiru tomaba de la mano a su amiga quien miraba con mucho amor a Taiki, la violinista se dio cuenta de que Setsuna realmente sentía algo fuerte por el chico de cabello castaño. Deseaba que pronto dieran el paso de vivir juntos, algo a lo que la mujer de mirada granate se resistía desde que comenzó a salir con chicos. Ellos usualmente terminaban locamente enamorados de ella, pero Setsuna siempre decía que era un dolor de cabeza pensar en el matrimonio o vivir con alguien; esta vez Michiru notaba un cambio en su amiga, el amor que sentía por Taiki era inmenso, pero no lo aceptaba del todo para no parecer una colegiala.

 **Only when we get to see, the aerial view**

 **Will the patterns show, we'll know what to do**

 **I know the last page so well, I can't read the first**

 **So I just don't start, it's getting worse**

Los niños miraban animados a la banda que había ido a visitarlos para llevarles un poco de alegría a sus vidas, era justo decir que los infantes no sabían quienes eran ellos o lo que en el pasado había significado la banda Three Lights para las adolescentes que ahora eran unas profesionistas. Pero reconocían que la canción les encantaba, las que estaban vueltas locas eran las enfermeras de las cuales la mayoría estaban fuera de sí al ver que a unos metros estaba Seiya Kou, otras habían tenido suerte de conseguir una cita con Yaten y unas pocas amaban la seriedad de Taiki pues se comportaban al saber que la novia del chico estaba cerca.

 **I wanna know what it's like**

 **On the inside of love**

 **I'm standing at the gates**

 **I see the beauty above**

 **I wanna know what it's like**

 **On the inside of love**

 **I can't find my way in**

 **I try again and again**

Hotaru por su parte estaba intrigada con la mujer que estaba a un lado de la esposa de su rubia amiga, no podía creer que Haruka estuviera rodeada de mujeres hermosas. Michiru y Setsuna tenían un porte tan elegante que las admiraba, además eran mujeres trabajadoras, responsables y con puestos que invitaban a ser mejores cada día. Era feliz de saber que la rubia se había lastimado la pierna, podía escucharse mal, pero la verdad es que si no hubiera sido por ese evento jamás se habría cruzado con ese trío tan particular y elegante.

 **I'm on the outside of love**

 **Always under or above**

 **I can't find my way in**

 **I try again and again**

Eiji y Mikako estaban algo retirados del pequeño evento que la hija del ministro había realizado, observaban a todos los que tocaban atentamente. Mikako sobre todo prestaba atención a la letra que estaba cantando el amigo de Michiru, se sentía identificada con ella porque muchas veces en su vida se preguntaba cuándo podría ser amada en su totalidad, sin esperar a que la vieran. Estaba de acuerdo con Eiji sobre que ella había arruinado el momento con Haruka y estaba tan molesta consigo que ver a la rubia la lastimaba más que nunca, ahora sabía que ella sí se había enamorado y la alejó.

 **I'm on the outside of love**

 **Always under or above**

 **Must be a different view**

 **To be a me with a you**

Conociendo a la rubia sabía perfectamente que la relación hubiera sido la mejor de todas, Haruka se entregaba al 100% en cada una de ellas. Ser su novia no hubiera sido la excepción pues la trataría igual, la miraba tocar la guitarra tranquilamente y recordó que Eiji le había comentado que había visitado al amigo de Michiru porque el chico le pidió ayudarle con una canción para ese día. Su amigo estaba completamente emocionado de saber que Haruka había convencido a su banda favorita de tocar para los niños y mejor aún que su amor de juventud compusiera una canción, Eiji estaba vuelto loco con Seiya,

 **I wanna know what it's like**

 **On the inside of love**

 **I'm standing at the gates**

 **I see the beauty above**

 **I wanna know what it's like**

 **On the inside of love**

 **Of course I'll be alright**

 **I just had a bad night**

 **I had a bad night**

Mikako miraba a su amigo que tenía las manos en la cara cual colegiala, rodó sus ojos al verlo actuar como un loco cuando dejaron de tocar. El chico dio un grito sumamente agudo que casi la deja sorda y le dio un golpe seco a su pecho. Eiji le respondió la acción mirándola completamente enojado, resopló para luego mostrarle su lengua de una forma infantil, Mikako negó nuevamente.

-Bien niños nosotros tomaremos un pequeño descanso, al parecer los pastelillos ya llegaron- dijo Seiya.

-¡Otra!

-¿No quieren pastelillos hechos por la señora Kino?

-Sí pero queremos otra- gritó Hitomi.

-Bueno… Ya tocamos nuestros éxitos y la nueva canción que compuse.

-Improvisen- gritó Hotaru.

-Es cierto Seiya no seas perezoso- molestó Setsuna.

-En realidad no me agradas Meioh.

Todos rieron al ver la mirada de enfado de Seiya, Makoto apoyó a los niños, Yaten levantaba con una mano su bajo, Taiki tomaba un poco de agua y Haruka movía su mano de un lado a otro para saludar al pequeño Takeshi. El pelinegro bufó para pensar en una rápida solución, ellos no fueron artistas de un par de éxitos, si harían una pequeña presentación ante esos niños debían hacerlo bien.

-A ver Tenoh deja de saludar.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Te gustaba nuestro grupo?

-Bueno… Los escuchaba por Makoto, cabeza de bombón, Mina y Ami.

-Si busco las partituras ¿podrías tocar el teclado? Taiki es quien lo toca usualmente, pero como no puedes manejar la pedalera de la batería, lo justo es que lo hagas tú.

-Claro, buscaré sus canciones en lo que comemos pastelillos.

-Esa es la actitud Tenoh.

La rubia le sonrió y Seiya tomó el micrófono de nuevo, los niños los miraban impacientes para que continuaran con la presentación.

-¿Y?- gritó Jan.

-Comeremos pastelillos y después regresaremos con la presentación.

-¿Por qué?

-Verás Hotaru, Tenoh no era miembro de la banda y no se sabe las canciones, conseguirá la partitura para que nos puedan escuchar en todo nuestro esplendor.

-Es justo- decían los niños.

Así fue como se dispusieron a comer los deliciosos pastelillos que Makoto había llevado, la chef miró a Mikako con mucha pena. La había evitado desde que la llevó a comer e hizo que la chica se sintiera mal, cuando la chica posó sus ojos en Makoto los nervios le ganaron, incluso Nephrite notó la incomodidad de su esposa. Mikako simplemente le sonrió a la mejor amiga de Haruka, hizo una reverencia y regresó su atención a su amigo.

-¿Qué es lo que me estás ocultando Makoto?

-Nada.

-Si no te conociera, te creería.

-En serio, no pasa nada.

-Ves a la señorita Ishii con miedo.

-Jamás le tendría miedo.

-Entonces con pena.

Makoto se sonrojó tanto que intentó ocultarlo cuando Hitomi llegó a pedirle otro pastelillo, en verdad que necesitaba dejar de revivir su metida de pata. Nephrite frunció el ceño al saber que era la manera en que la chef evitaba cualquier tema en el que ella sabía que había cometido un error. Entrecerró los ojos y puso atención en cada movimiento de su querida Makoto, ella sin querer le diría lo que había hecho, si era algo realmente malo lo discutirían en su casa. No era bueno pelear frente a todos, debía ganarle a Haruka en la manera de resolver problemas o discusiones pues por años ellos habían sido la pareja perfecta y ahora el título parecía querer irse a las manos de esas novatas. Eran siete largos años siendo la pareja de Makoto, los hacían mejor pareja que las chicas y no se dejaría vencer sin pelear.

* * *

 _Se encontraban hablando después de la rica cena que habían tenido, Michiru tomaba de la mano a Haruka. Nephrite intentó hacer lo mismo con Makoto, pero ella se encontraba cargando a la pequeña Mako y la acción se quedó en el olvido._

 _-No deberías descuidar tu matrimonio Mako._

 _-¿Ya eres una experta Haruka?_

 _-Puedo decir que sí, Michiru hace que el matrimonio sea la mejor experiencia de todas._

 _-Eso es porque están recién casadas Haruka- respondió Nephrite._

 _-Son cuatro meses Nephrite, así que Haruka y yo no somos unas novatas._

 _-Sí claro._

 _-Al menos Michiru me da la mano._

 _-Toma Michiru, carga a Mako para que le des la mano a esta habladora._

 _Michiru se rio por el enojo de Makoto, pero ella sabía que podría tener a la bebé sentada y darle la mano a su esposa. Se levantó para poder recibir a la niña, la colocó en sus piernas delicadamente y abrazó a la niña con un brazo, Haruka le extendió la mano y la chica de cabello aqua la tomó con la que no estaba ocupada._

 _-Listo Makoto- dijo triunfal._

 _-La bebé se mueve Michiru, pronto se va a cansar._

 _-Yo la veo muy feliz Nephrite._

 _-Como sea Haruka, al menos mi esposo no me preocupa como tú lo haces con Michiru._

 _-Cariño eso fue un golpe bajo- rio la violinista._

 _-Pero yo estaré al lado de Michiru desde que sepa que puede tener al bebé en cualquier momento._

 _-Estaba trabajando Haruka. Además, te apuesto que tú no haces del baño con la puerta abierta sin importar que Michiru esté presente._

 _-No, qué asco Nephrite._

 _-La única discusión que Haruka y yo tuvimos sobre Annie Hall fue si era excelente o fantástica. Y ustedes simplemente se ponen a discutir sobre si la manera de romper la cuarta pared en buena o mala._

 _Los chicos fruncieron el ceño pues realmente las chicas sí discutían, pero rápidamente llegaban a una solución. Nephrite recordó que en sus votos matrimoniales había jurado llevarle a la cama el desayuno a Makoto, sí lo hacía pero aventando las cosas si era algún pan tostado con cualquier cosa untada._

 _-Nosotros tenemos una hermosa hija y eso derrota a Annie Hall, podemos completar nuestros enunciados, porque…_

 _-Eso es amor chicas- dijo Nephrite chocando su mano con la de Makoto._

 _Las chicas los miraron molestas, porque los chicos se burlaban de ellas. No podían tener un mejor argumento que ese, a pesar de las cartas del pasado sabían que el hecho de la existencia de esa pequeña que babeaba era mucho mejor. Si hablaban de las cartas ellos podrían contar la experiencia de todo el embarazo de Makoto, sin duda era mejor que cualquier cosa, las habían dejado sin palabras._

 _-¿Qué rayos hacen?_

 _Los cuatro miraron a Eiji que estaba incrédulo ante la escena, los amigos estaban compitiendo para ver quién tenía la mejor relación._

 _-Lo que las parejas hacen- dijo Haruka._

 _-¿Comparar sus relaciones para ver quien tiene la mejor?_

 _-Sí- respondieron._

 _-¿No creen que es una locura?_

 _-Señor Tokui debe crecer, para eso se invitan las parejas casadas a cenar- dijo Makoto._

 _-Este es el mundo de los adultos- agregó Michiru._

 _-Y estas novatas no van a quitarnos el título de la mejor pareja- sentenció Nephrite._

 _-Con todo respeto, ustedes cuatro están locos._

 _Todos comenzaron a reír, en ese instante Eiji comprendió que los chicos estaban jugando al comparar sus relaciones o criticarlas. Para él era divertido ver que Michiru se integraba perfectamente a las locuras de Haruka y Makoto, incluso Nephrite seguía el juego de las amigas. ¿Si él y Mikako se casaban podrían llegar a convivir así con sus parejas?_

* * *

-A mí no me engañas, algo hiciste Makoto.

-¿Quieres dejarlo por la paz?

Nephrite miraba inquisitivamente a su mujer, mientras que ella fruncía el ceño al saber que su esposo no se cansaría de preguntar hasta obtener las respuestas que quería. Se quitó la filipina que llevaba y caminó en dirección a Michiru, lo mejor para ella sería hablar con la esposa de su mejor amiga, decir la verdad sobre el encuentro que tuvo con Mikako y quizá pudieran encontrar una solución que no fuera tan incómoda para ella a la hora de ofrecer su disculpa.

-Michiru, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro Makoto.

-Iré con Taiki.

-No, quédate… Quizá las dos me puedan ayudar- decía algo apenada Makoto.

-Es muy raro que me pidas ayuda en algo, generalmente eres tú quien me da consejos Makoto.

-Lo sé, pero esta vez metí la pata y muy hondo.

-¿Con tu esposo?- dijo Setsuna.

-No… Peor…

-Me estás espantando Makoto.

-No quiero que te molestes Michiru, creo que debes de saber algo. Es muy importante…

-Dime.

-Descubrí que Mikako… Ella… Está…

-Enamorada de Haruka- dijo sin empacho.

-¡Qué dicen! No es posible que la dejes estar cerca de Tenoh sabiendo eso Michiru.

-Confío en Haruka y sé que Mikako no es una mala persona. ¿Por eso sientes que metiste la pata?

-No.

-Michiru yo enviaría a la tipa al otro lado del mundo si fuera tú- seguía Setsuna.

-Ya te dije que confío en mi esposa.

-Yo creo que Makoto me apoya, por eso tiene pena al hablar del tema ¿cierto?

-Esta vez apoyo a Michiru.

-¡Ay no chicas!

-Hablé con Mikako para pedirle que no se metiera entre ustedes Michiru, le insistí tanto que se enfadó conmigo. Me dijo que estaba cansada de que la gente pensara que era una mala persona y que si no había hecho algo en las relaciones pasadas de Haruka… Mucho menos ahora que sabía lo feliz que es a tu lado… Salió corriendo del lugar muy enojada y ahora me da pena verla a la cara.

-Obviamente se iba a enfadar, yo me di cuenta en la conferencia de los chicos. Estaba muerta de la pena cuando notó que me había enojado al verla acomodar la corbata de Haruka, más porque dejó su mano sobre su pecho un largo rato. En fin, habló conmigo frente a Rei y torpemente intentó justificarse, luego de decir varias cosas sin sentido me explicó que ella jamás haría algo que lastimara a Haruka o que la separará de mí. No quise decirle "ya sé que estás enamorada de mi esposa", pues me di cuenta de que ella sufre mucho al saber que no tiene oportunidad con Haruka.

-Debemos conseguirle un novio- decía Setsuna seriamente.

-Creo que eso sería peor, en lugar de tomarlo como algo honesto lo sentiría como una burla Set.

-Además Mikako es conocida como la mujer robot en su trabajo.

-Le presentamos a Yaten para que se divierta y listo.

-No Setsuna, esa mujer se merece más que él.

Todas se giraron para ver a Yaten que estaba hablando con una enfermera, la chica lo miraba coquetamente. Se acercó para decirle algo al oído, la mujer sonrió y Yaten se alejó tranquilamente del lugar, la enfermera corrió a uno de sus gabinetes y sacó unos pequeños sobres. Las tres chicas pusieron los ojos en blanco, sobre todo porque se dieron cuenta de que Mikako también estaba atenta a ese chico. La mujer negó con la cabeza y bufó al ver pasar a la enfermera rápidamente a su lado, Eiji se llevó la mano a la boca para reír discretamente, cosa que enfadó más a la asistente de Ryunosuke y regañó a su amigo.

-No me miren así chicas, sé que no fue mi mejor idea. Pero en momentos de desesperación, todo vale y supuse que al menos hoy Yaten se comportaría.

-Te equivocaste- se mofó Makoto.

-Sabes que Yaten es un mujeriego y no respeta nada.

-Lo sé, hoy me dio tanto asco que lo evitaré un mes luego de este día.

-¿Crees que utilizara alguno de sus trucos?

-Seguramente.

-¿Trucos?

-Sí Makoto, el hermano de mi novio es muy desagradable.

-La peor es la Michiru Kaioh.

-¿Por qué?

-Les dice que su prometida murió en su cumpleaños, incluso lleva un anillo de compromiso. Les dice que es lo único que recuperó de ese trágico día- decía la violinista.

-Qué horrible.

-Me pregunto si realmente será la peor de sus jugadas- dijo Setsuna.

-No quiero saberlo.

-Tiene una que se llama "puedo adivinar tu peso"- dijo Seiya.

-Tu hermano no tiene ese tipo de habilidad querido.

-Y tienes razón Set, pero hoy la usó.

-Pero esa no se es horrible como la Michiru Kaioh, al menos no me lo parece.

-Yo no dije que fuera la peor Michi.

-Solamente adivina el peso.

-En realidad no lo hace Makoto, simplemente da números al azar. Digamos que la chica pesa en la mente de Yaten 77 kilos, le resta 20 y eso es lo que le dice. Las tontas caen porque se sienten bien, pero tiene unas muy vulgares o tontas.

-Yaten es un personaje, ¿no?

-Es un tonto- rio Seiya.

-Gracias por venir con los niños Seiya.

-No tienes que agradecer Michi, en realidad soy yo quien debe agradecerles por tomarme en cuenta para poder hacer felices a estos niños.

-No sabía que habías regresado a componer.

-Mi novia me tiene inspirado.

-Ah- dijo tristemente.

-¿Quiénes son esos chicos?

-El chico es Tokui, es el asistente de Haruka y la chica es la mano derecha de mi suegro.

-Que nombre tan raro.

-No seas bobo.

-Me encanta molestarte Michi.

-Es la señorita Ishii.

-¿Será novia del ministro Tenoh?

-No es bueno hacer rumores Seiya.

-Ya Michiru, no te enojes. Es que es muy linda, yo no podría estar quieto si fuera mi asistente.

-Te la puedo presentar- dijo Makoto.

-Lo siento Makoto, tengo novia… Mejor iré con Tenoh.

Las chicas le sonrieron a Seiya que se notaba incómodo con la propuesta, se alejó lo más rápido posible de ese grupo de chicas y se acercó a Haruka que estaba sentada, en sus piernas estaba sentado Takeshi, Hotaru estaba a su lado y prestaba atención a las historias que la rubia les contaba. Las chicas suspiraron derrotadas, sería difícil alejar a Seiya de Esmeralda y no importaba que quisieran presentarle a otras chicas, él no se dejaba convencer. Lo vieron sentarse junto a Haruka, le comentó algo y ella comenzó a reír, golpeó su espalda y sacó su móvil para preguntarle algo.

-Makoto me alegra saber que me apoyas cuando opino que no es bueno meternos con Mikako- dijo Michiru en sorna.

-Si Yaten no es candidato, pensé que Seiya sería una mejor opción.

-Mira que bien sirvió, ya está dispuesto a salir con ella.

-Deberías agradecerle a Makoto el esfuerzo, sería lo mejor para alejar a esa loca de Seiya.

-Para eso Diamante nos está ayudando.

-Matariamos a dos pájaros de una sola pedrada Michiru.

-De ninguna manera, deben respetar a la señorita Ishii. Ya suficiente tiene con saber que yo estoy casada con Haruka, eso es duro. Es como si yo le fuera a decir que Haruka es quien le regala flores en su cumpleaños. Ni te sorprendas Makoto, mi esposa me cuenta todo y yo a ella… Si Mikako se entera de eso se sentiría peor, no podemos lastimar más a esa mujer.

La violinista notó la cara de vergüenza de Makoto, gruñó y se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo siento, es que debía saber si no imaginaba cosas… Su reacción fue la que esperaba y sé que lastimé a Mikako.

-Makoto por dios, ahora entiendo la razón de que sea tan fría con Haruka.

-Mejor ¿no?

-No Setsuna, Haruka admira a Mikako, piensa que la chica la odia, por eso muchas veces mi esposa es tan grosera con ella. Eso también lastima a esa pobre mujer, ya me siento culpable de saber que por mi culpa alguien sufre.

-¿Dejarías a Haruka por que sientes culpa con Mikako?

-No, me siento mal es cierto, pero no voy a dejar a mi esposa. Amo a Haruka y no podría pasar un día separada de ella sabiendo que está en brazos de alguien más.

-Entonces lo que hice fue bueno, alejé a Mikako de ella.

-No chicas.

-Michiru es ella quien decide sobre su vida, puede que ahora diga que no quiere ser una entrometida. Podría cambiar de opinión y hacer lo que no debe, es mejor que se separe de Tenoh.

-No hizo nada en los cinco años que Haruka salió con esa horrible mujer, la que trataba mal a Haruka, que la humillaba, que no la amaba. La mujer que todos ustedes odiaban y que no merecía estar cerca de mi esposa, sé que Makoto y los demás habrían suplicado para que Mikako interviniera ¿no?

-Claro.

-Ella no hizo nada porque Haruka estaba enamorada de esa tipa.

-Es diferente Michiru.

-No lo es Setsuna, Haruka me ama. Nadie hará nada contra esa chica, no quiero que la molesten ¿entienden?

-Tampoco es que le iré a decir a Haruka que Mikako está enamorada de ella desde hace siete años.

-¡Mikako me ama!

-Mierda- decía Makoto.

* * *

Haruka lavaba la loza en silencio, su mente estaba en otro lugar pues no podía entender mucho de lo que había escuchado. Después de que Makoto soltara la bomba sin darse cuenta de que ella se estaba acercando con Taiki se quedó sin palabras, los ojos de Michiru la veían con mucha tensión y se dio cuenta de que su esposa ya sabía las cosas. Había preferido mantener esa verdad oculta, no podía digerir muy bien la noticia. Miró a Setsuna que estaba con la boca abierta, mientras que Taiki miraba a todas las chicas para que le explicaran lo que ambos acababan de escuchar.

Makoto se llevó la mano a la frente al darse cuenta de que una vez más había hablado de más, ese título siempre había pertenecido a Usagi. Debía aprender a cerrar la boca y si quería hablar del tema era mejor hacerlo donde no estuvieran ni la rubia o la asistente del ministro. Como si eso no fuera lo suficientemente incómodo el grito de Haruka hizo voltear a todos en el salón que les habían prestado en el hospital y el rostro de Mikako se transformó es una oda a la humillación.

La rubia simplemente miró a la chica que tragó saliva pesadamente, ambas se miraban asombradas, miraron a Michiru que volteaba de un lado a otro. Era como si intentara disculparse con las dos por lo que estaba ocurriendo, esos ojos mostraban pesar ante la situación, estaba apenada y miró a Makoto con el ceño fruncido.

Haruka regresó su vista a Mikako, ella hizo lo mismo, era una guerra de miradas por llamarlo de alguna manera. Ninguna bajaba la vista, estaban sosteniéndola y para la rubia ese lapso duró una eternidad. Eiji tocó el hombro de su amiga que estaba inmóvil, la sacudió, le dijo algo al oído y ambos emprendieron la fuga. La rubia estaba segura de que había hablado, algo se escapó de sus labios, no lo recordaba bien, pero estaba segura de haber dicho algo parecido a lo siguiente "no es cierto ¿por qué Mikako?" Se sentía el peor ser humano del universo, buscaba una explicación para entender las cosas.

-Sé que estás molesta conmigo.

Haruka salió de sus cavilaciones al escuchar la voz de Michiru, la miró fijamente y la violinista le sonrió tristemente.

-Debes de entender que cuando me enteré no te lo dije por celos y miedo, supuse que si te enterabas saldrías corriendo con ella. Después de todo antepone su felicidad a la tuya, no importa cuanto la lastime, ella vela por ti…

La rubia levantó una ceja y sonrió, cosa que hizo dar un respiro a Michiru.

-Después lo hice por ella, no crees que ya era mucho saber que estabas conmigo y que nos amamos como para añadirle el peso de saber que tú eres quien la hace sufrir. No podría sobrellevar la culpa de saber que te torturas al pensar que no eres considerada con ella… En realidad, creo que ese es más mi pensamiento que el de Mikako, en parte yo me siento en deuda con ella. Le quité a la persona que ama y la posibilidad de ser feliz a su lado, no quería hacerla sentir peor de lo que ya se siente Haruka.

La pianista le estiró el plato a Michiru para que lo metiera al lavavajillas, la manía de la chica de cabello aqua hacía que se lavara una vez los platos manualmente y luego se ponía en la máquina para eliminar la mayor cantidad de gérmenes.

-Entiendo que no me quieras hablar, te juro que no desconfío de ti cariño.

-No estoy enojada contigo, estuve pensando en tu manera de actuar y créeme que pensé que lo habías hecho para que no me sintiera mal. Te podría mentir Michiru, decirte que estoy enojada conmigo por no darme cuenta de los sentimientos de Mikako… Pero ni siquiera puedo sentirme mal conmigo por esa razón.

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta?

-Quisiera saber si hay algo mal en mí Michiru, puedo entender perfectamente a Ranko al terminar conmigo pues solamente pensaba en encontrarte. Le agradezco a Mimi el hecho de alejarse de mí para poder dejar que llegaras a mi vida, me casé con una gran chica… Pero al principio tú también te morías de miedo al saber que estaba enamorada de ti y lo peor era que te aterrabas al saber que estabas enamorada de mí… Mikako sintió exactamente lo mismo ¿por qué?

Michiru no sabía qué responderle a Haruka, la rubia hablaba con el alma herida, su corazón estaba en conflicto y su mente tenía muchas dudas de ella misma. Era cierto, la violinista había intentado hacer todo para alejar a Haruka de su lado, por eso inició un romance con Elsa y sabía lo mucho que eso lastimaba a la rubia. Esa chica confiada que conoció estaba desapareciendo, dando paso a una mujer con desconfianza, era sumamente comprensible que Haruka dudara de sí y todo por culpa de dos mujeres que se habían intimidado ante ella.

-Sí tuviera que darte una respuesta rápida te diría lo siguiente, "sabes que pasaba por un momento difícil en mi vida, por eso intenté alejarte". Pero pensando las cosas detenidamente, no tenía miedo de enamorarme de ti, tenía miedo de salir lastimada nuevamente. ¿Y si esa chica perfecta era solo una ilusión? Llegaba al trabajo y me recibías con una hermosa sonrisa, me cuidabas o me animabas si creías que algo me pasaba. Sé que aceptaste entrar al torneo para hacerme feliz, para que olvidara un poco el dolor que cargaba. No intentaste sobrepasarte, siempre fuiste dulce y considerada conmigo. Pensé lo mismo que Momo cuando noté que me estaba enamorando de ti, tuve miedo al pensar que mi princesa se podría transformar en un sapo.

-Michiru eso…

-Déjame terminar… Luego me di cuenta de que no eras un sapo Haruka, eras la perfección en persona pues podía contar contigo en cualquier momento. No podía soportar pensar si realmente merecía lo que me dabas, me sentí culpable porque una vez tuve algo similar y mi mente comenzó a trabajar en algo muy tonto. Quizá a una fuerza cósmica no le gustó que yo fuese tan feliz y para tener un balance en el universo debía perderlo… Ahora frente a mí estaba una chica perfecta, no casi, realmente eras perfecta y tal vez ese mismo ser haría de las suyas para quitarme lo mejor que me había pasado. Necesitaba salvarte de ese peligro imaginario.

-¿Por eso saliste con Elsa?

-Sí, cuando Hanna, Setsuna y principalmente Usagi me explicaban que no era malo amarte, que lo malo era tener miedo a abrirme contigo me di cuenta de que esa fuerza sobrenatural era yo. La bruja del cuento, la madrastra maldita e incluso el mismo sapo era yo. Michiru Kaioh le estaba poniendo el pie a Michiru Kaioh por miedosa, alejaba al amor de mi vida y si te perdía… Jamás me lo hubiera perdonado, aceptar eso me ayudó a regresarte el amor que me tienes… Yo… No soy perfecta y muchas veces te complico la vida con mis berrinches o caprichos, al no explicar bien lo que siento o como ahora lastimarte al hacerte dudar de ti. Puede que sientas que no te doy el mismo amor que tú me tienes, pero te aseguro que cada día que paso a tu lado intento ser igual que tú, llegarte a los talones.

-Michiru.

-No he terminado.

-Lo siento.

-Haruka jamás te rendiste, me encontraste y yo me di por vencida… Siempre has dado más que yo en esta relación, me amas con todo y mis miedos. Agradecerte no basta, cada día te daré lo mejor de mí, mi mejor versión para que me sigas amando. Tus hermosos ojos voltearon a verme y no dejaré que miren a nadie más, no voy a perderte y te enamoraré cada día de mi vida. No vas a escapar de mí tan fácilmente Haruka Tenoh, te lo aseguro.

-Te dije que no soy perfecta, ¿por qué piensas eso?

-Acabo de dar el discurso más largo de la historia y no escuchaste nada.

-En realidad quería escuchar esas hermosas palabras de nuevo- sonrió.

-Veo que te sientes mejor, ya empezaste de soberbia.

-Michiru siempre que te veo te ilumina la luz más brillante y hermosa. Es como si el entorno se oscureciera, puedo distinguir a quienes me rodean, pero tú destacas. Desde antes de casarme contigo o aceptar lo mucho que me había enamorado de ti, esa luz no te abandonaba. Dices que soy tu princesa, déjame decirte eres mi mayor tesoro, ¿hay alguna otra forma de tratarte? Si te busqué, si te cuido, te amo o te consiento es porque despiertas un millón de emociones hermosas en mi ser.

-Ahí está, es eso Haruka, eres perfecta.

-Gracias Michiru.

-¿Por qué?

-Por dejar el miedo atrás, gracias por amarme.

-No agradezcas, solamente una loca te dejaría escapar. No puedo hablar por Mikako, pero quizá ella sintió algo parecido a mí.

-Tenía miedo de que dudaras de mí al momento de hacerle la pregunta a Mikako.

-Es lógico que quisieras una respuesta, ahora entiendo más la razón por la que hiciste eso. Te herimos la confianza que te tienes, querías recuperarla.

-No necesito recuperar mi confianza por medio de Mikako, me importa más que seas tú quien me la regrese. En realidad, lo hice porque no me siento mal con ella, al contrario, estoy enojada.

-¿Qué?

-Makoto dijo que se siente mal al saber que estoy contigo ¿no? Pero es que ella tuvo la oportunidad en su cara, la invité a salir y ella simplemente se cerró la puerta. Sufre porque quiere, no porque yo sea una maldita, no me di cuenta porque realmente pensaba que me veía como una niña.

-No seas tan dura, no sabes las razones por las que actuó así.

-Son simples, su trabajo importaba más que lo que sentía por mí.

-Te conozco Haruka, algo pasa por tu cabeza.

-Debo hablar con ella.

-Por favor no seas dura.

-No, la conozco y querrá renunciar ahora que sé sus sentimientos. Papá la adora y ella adora a papá, además ama su trabajo y no es justo que por una tontería como esta la haga dejar lo que ama.

-Mikako no es tan inmadura.

-No es por eso, Mikako no quiere ser una pieza débil o tener problemas con mi padre.

-¿Pieza débil?

-Por Esmeralda, seguramente lo está tomando personal y eso la haría descuidar deberes con mi padre o no vería posibles fallas en el plan que tenemos en su contra.

-Aja.

-Celosa.

-Sé que no debo, pero es inevitable- hizo un puchero.

-Lo mismo me pasa con tus pretendientes.

-¿Cuáles?

-Eli, Jeremy y Elsa.

-No deberías porque estoy locamente enamorada de ti, así que los celos son injustificados.

-Te sangra la boca.

-Touché Tenoh- golpeó su brazo.

-Jamás dejaré de amarte Michiru.

-Nuestras almas siempre se encontrarán como en esta vida. Sin importar la distancia o las circunstancias, nos vamos a reconocer… Fuimos hechas para estar juntas Haruka.

* * *

Estaba frente a la puerta debatiéndose en entrar o salir huyendo de la casa, no podía más con el dolor que su pecho guardaba. Seguramente lo regañarían, le pedirían explicaciones y lo peor era que él no las podía dar, Haruka lo iba a correr lo sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón.

-Joven Tenoh.

-Pasa Tokui.

-Lamento haber escapado el día de ayer, no creí prudente que…

-¿Cómo está?

El chico se sorprendió al escuchar a la rubia, no parecía enojada o al menos no con él y lo peor es que lo miraba atenta. Podía notar cierta preocupación en sus palabras y en la mirada, debía tranquilizarse para dejar de parecer un conejo asustado.

-Sé que está mal, aunque no me lo diga, seguramente tiene miedo de la reacción de la señora Michiru.

-A mí no me preocupa la reacción de mi esposa, la conozco y no está molesta. Me preocupa ella, necesito verla.

-Joven Tenoh yo no creo que…

-No me importa lo que creas, me importa ella.

-Con todo respeto, es mi amiga y verla sería peor. Desde ayer se encerró en su habitación y no ha querido salir, tuve que hablar con el ministro para decirle que está enferma y no podría ir al trabajo.

-Entonces ve a ayudarla con los deberes que tiene con mi padre, ve a suplir a Mikako.

-Prométame que no irá a verla.

-No puedo hacerlo.

-Usted no sabe cuánto ha sufrido, por favor déjela en paz.

-Porque ella quiso.

-No, usted no sabe lo mucho que sufría al verla con sus novias.

-Te equivocas Eiji, no es mi culpa.

-Mira Haruka, en este momento no soy tu empleado, soy el amigo de Mikako y no voy a dejar que vayas a su apartamento para decirle cosas tan hirientes como las que acabas de mencionar.

-¿Qué te dijo de ese día?

-No comprendo.

-Cuando me quedé con ella.

-Hablaron hasta tarde y se fueron a dormir al amanecer.

-¿Te dijo algo más?

-Sé que no hubo un beso.

Haruka que tenía el codo izquierdo recargado en la mesa, miró a Eiji y recargó su rostro en el puño, desvió la mirada unos segundos, suspiró para quedarse pensando un corto tiempo. Luego de esa meditación regresó sus ojos al chico y levantó su cara, comenzó a acariciar su barbilla con sus dedos y aclaró la garganta.

-Lo que voy a decir no puede salir de este estudio. No quiero que se lo menciones a Mikako y mi esposa no debe enterarse.

-La señora Michiru no puede enterarse porque está grabando su disco, te prometo que no diré nada a alguna de ellas.

-Es cierto, no hubo un beso.

-Tanto secreto para algo que ya sabía Haruka.

-Fueron muchos y por todo el cuerpo de Mikako.

-Es mentira.

-No.

-Salías con Ranko y Mikako lo sabía, tu padre lo mencionó ese día.

-Hablamos, eso es completamente cierto y de un momento a otro yo me acerqué a ella. Acaricié su mejilla, ella sonrió, seguí haciendo eso unos minutos… Deslicé mi mano por detrás de su oreja, seguía acariciando su hermosa piel, es tan suave Eiji. Te juro que no quería dejar de hacerlo, estaba tan hermosa esa noche y luego la acerqué a mí…- suspiró la rubia.

-Mientes Haruka.

-No, Mikako tiene un lunar en la espalda en el omóplato derecho para ser exacta, uno en el abdomen y uno entre sus…

-¡Basta! Ya entendí cerda… No puedo creer que los recuerdes. Yo sabía que algo había pasado entre ustedes, ¡oh por Dios!

Eiji miró al librero de la rubia, tenía una cara de asco con la que no podía, estaba enojado porque su mejor amiga le había ocultado la información. Ahora la impúdica de Haruka le decía las cosas sin empacho, de alguna forma en su cabeza tenía más sentido esa explicación del enamoramiento a un "conversamos y surgió de la nada". También sabía que la rubia no mentía porque su amiga era una chica reservada, los escotes que usaba eran discretos y no enseñaban de más sus atributos. Ni hablar de llevar la espalda descubierta o el abdomen, las veces que vio esos lunares fue en una visita a la playa que hicieron justo después de graduarse.

-Fue una noche especial para mí, lo juro. Nos conectamos Eiji y no sólo en el ámbito sexual, también en el personal. Ella me dijo que no podía creer lo que habíamos hecho, entonces le respondí que eso había sido fantástico y…

* * *

 _Mikako se cubría el cuerpo con la sábana de su cama, Haruka la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro al ver su reacción. Estaba espantada, preocupada de la tontería que acababa de cometer, no podía creer lo irresponsable que era. Esa rubia sabía cómo seducir a una mujer y lo peor era que le había encantado, si no fuera porque era la hija de su jefe lo repetiría muchas veces a partir de ese día._

 _-Quita esa cara, parece que no disfrutaste lo que ocurrió._

 _-No digas eso- dijo Mikako enojada._

 _-Quería hacerte reír, veo que fue una mala idea._

 _-¿Qué hice?_

 _-Lo que sentiste que era correcto._

 _-No, no está bien- se sentó en la cama._

 _Haruka seguía recostada y comenzó a pasarse las manos por su cabello, en realidad no entendía cuál era el problema. Ambas se gustaban, eso le quedó claro desde que se vieron en la cocina de su casa y ella ya no vivía con sus padres, no era nada malo. Para la rubia la cosa se resumía en terminar con Ranko y listo, además Mikako tendría una ventaja, su jefe sería su suegro ¡problema resuelto!_

 _Acarició la espalda desnuda de la chica, sintió la piel de Mikako erizarse ante el tacto y ese pequeño salto que dio le encantó. Esa chica era dulce y seguramente su padre la aceptaría, quizá siendo novia de una persona como ella podría dejar de pensar en la chica del paraguas amarillo, cosa que la entusiasmó. Ese momento con Mikako no había sido simple sexo. No, había hecho el amor por primera vez, ni con Ranko se sentía así o siquiera llegó a llamarlo de esa forma, era sexo y no más. Pero aquella pelinegra se había quedado incrustada en su alma, no quería dejar de sentir eso, quizá esa sensación era la del verdadero amor. No era algo meramente físico, esa chica le encantaba por su forma de ser, su tímida personalidad que ocultaba en la severa asistente de su padre, la quería a su lado y no la dejaría ir._

 _-Tranquila, lo resolveremos- se levantó y besó su espalda._

 _-Esto no es un juego Haruka, lo que pasó es delicado. Tienes novia y lo que hicimos está mal, a eso agrega que tu padre es mi jefe. El resultado es el siguiente, "esto fue un error"._

 _-¿Lo que acabamos de sentir es un error?_

 _-Eres una adolescente que empieza su tránsito a la adultez._

 _-Tienes razón, no soy una persona madura, pero puedo reconocer lo que pasó en este momento. Mikako acabamos de_ …

 _-No pasó nada Haruka._

 _-¿Me estás pidiendo que actúe como si esto jamás hubiera ocurrido?_

 _-Gracias por entenderlo._

 _La rubia se dejó caer al colchón pesadamente, Mikako notó que la idea no le agradó pues tenía las manos en el rostro. Parecía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para no explotar, se sintió mal al hacerla enojar y acarició su brazo._

 _-Es una tontería._

 _-No te molestes, no está bien lo que hice. Eres una buena chica y muy inteligente, sé que puedes ponerte en mi lugar._

 _-Mis padres lo entenderían Mikako, haré que funcione._

 _Haruka seguía con las manos en el rostro, Mikako no lo sabía, pero la rubia estaba así porque no quería quebrarse y comenzar a llorar frente a ella. Sentía que hacerlo haría que la chica reafirmara su idea de verla como una niña._

 _-Haruka escucha, no eres tú…_

 _-Si me respetas Mikako no completarás ese clásico, no sabes cuanto lo odio… Es un golpe directo al orgullo, no sigas._

 _-Lo siento._

 _-¿Entonces?_

 _-No me llames Mikako, soy la señorita Ishii para ti y tú eres la joven Tenoh. Ahora ve al sofá, cúbrete con las frazadas que te dejé y listo… En cuanto pongas un pie en el suelo, significa que esto no ocurrió._

 _Haruka afirmó al escuchar las indicaciones de Mikako, se sentó y volteó su rostro para ver a la chica que seguía cubriéndose con la sábana._

 _-En ese caso…_

 _Haruka volvió a besar a Mikako que correspondió el beso, en realidad lo que decía no era lo que quería que sucediera. Pero en un momento de razón separó a Haruka y negó con la cabeza, la rubia le sonrió y se levantó._

 _-Sabes Mikako, es la primera vez que siento que vuelo, odio poner los pies en la tierra. La realidad es una perra._

 _-Buenas noches Haruka._

 _-Gracias por su hospitalidad señorita Ishii._

 _-De nada joven Tenoh._

* * *

Eiji sacó la llave del apartamento de Mikako de su llavero y se la dio a Haruka que le sonrió. El chico negaba levemente por lo que estaba haciendo. La pianista tenía razón, no era su culpa y su amiga sufría porque quería, no fue una, fueron dos oportunidades y las dejó ir. Entendía la razón por la que ella no se metía entre las relaciones de la rubia, sabía que la culpa la tenía ella misma.

-Sólo dile que me la sacaste del llavero para que no me regañe.

-Gracias Eiji.

-Por favor, no cometas una tontería. Si piensas en cometerla mira ese anillo que traes en la mano, porque si lastimas a la señora Michiru, me valdrá que seas la hija del ministro de defensa y yo mismo te mataré.

-Ya no veo a Mikako de esa manera.

-El refrán dice "donde hubo fuego…"

-Mikako sopló todas las cenizas hace años. Este anillo no me recuerda el amor que le tengo a Michiru, lo hace mi corazón.

-Igual quedas advertida Haruka.

-Sabes que Mikako debe estar pensando en renunciar, haré que no cometa esa tontería.

-Te la encargo.

* * *

Escuchó que alguien entraba al apartamento, seguramente era Eiji que había ido a ver como estaba, él sabía que estaba muerta de la pena. Ya Haruka sabía toda la verdad, esa que hace años trató de ocultar y que por culpa de ese temor la hizo perderla. En ese momento Michiru debía estar pidiendo su cabeza, era obvio que su jefe accedería pues sabía que el ministro Tenoh quería mucho a su nuera. Maldita la hora en que la amiga de Haruka se había enterado, por su culpa estaba metida en ese lío. No, la verdad era que tuvo que haber renunciado a su puesto desde que se enamoró de Haruka y ahora no había sido cuidadosa, todos se habían enterado.

Un olor a comida llamó su atención, su amigo la obligaría a comer y si no salía para negarse de una manera amable Eiji no se iría del lugar.

-Gracias amigo, pero no tengo hambre.

-No me importa, vas a comer.

-Haruka.

-Me alegra dejar de ser la "joven Tenoh"- rio.

-¿Cómo entraste?

-Escalé por la pared del edificio, soy como Spider-Man- señaló su pierna lastimada.

-Qué tonta- sonrió.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien.

-No fuiste con papá.

-¿Tu esposa no ha pedido mi cabeza?

-Michiru no es así.

-Le dije que no sentía algo por ti, es justo que se enoje.

-No te creyó, ni ella o Rei. Ya lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo, es una gran mujer y no siente algo negativo por ti.

-Qué pena me da con tu esposa.

-¿Comida china?

-Mi favorita.

Ambas rieron, Haruka le pasó las cosas para que ambas comenzaran a comer, la chica la miraba detenidamente. Esa mirad le decía muchas cosas, los ojos verdes de Haruka no mentían en nada.

-¿Le digo a mi padre que te espere mañana?

-¿Segura que no hay problema con tu esposa?

-Ninguno.

-Mañana estaré con tu padre.

-Gracias Mikako, supuse que pensabas algo por el estilo y que seguramente querrías renunciar.

-Me conoces bastante Haruka.

-Algo- dijo altanera.

\- Yo también te conozco… Estás muy enojada conmigo ¿no?

-Bastante- comenzó a perder la serenidad.

-Sabía que no me dejarías en paz.

-Me mentiste y fuiste hiriente Mikako- pegó en la mesa con su mano.

-Ni siquiera terminaste con Ranko inmediatamente. Incluso después de esa noche, nuestra única noche juntas te diste por vencida- se indignó.

-¿Hubieras cambiado de opinión? Terminamos y te invité a salir, quería hacer las cosas bien, pero tenías que salir con tus tonterías.

-Tuve miedo de ti, no de tu padre, de ti. Pude ser una más en tu lista de conquistas.

-No lo fuiste.

-Te amé desde ese momento y aún te amo Haruka. No haré algo para separarte de Michiru, que eso quede claro, ella te ama… No la voy a lastimar.

-No estoy hablando de Michiru, estoy hablando de mí, de ti… Hablo de nosotras Mikako, de lo que pudimos ser. ¡Maldición! Dices que me amas, pero me hiciste sufrir.

-Lo lamento Haruka.

-Ahora todos me ven como la mala porque te hago sufrir. Lo peor es que quisiera regresar el tiempo para decirle a la Haruka de esa noche que no baje de la maldita cama, que se quede contigo y te convenza de pelear por una relación.

-No digas eso.

-Nunca dejaste de importarme, mucho tiempo pensé que me odiabas por poner en peligro tu trabajo. Esa noche descubrí lo que era hacer el amor Mikako, de verdad fue mágico.

-¿Este es el momento en que iniciamos una aventura?

-Quisieras.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dejaré de verte?

-No lo sé.

-Será bueno para nosotras.

-Sí, no sabes cuanto te odio en este momento Mikako.

-Por eso no quería que te enteraras, sabía que no querrías verme… Al menos estaba cerca de ti sabiendo que estabas con ellas. Dolía claro, pero no me pedirías que me alejara. Amo escuchar tu voz soñolienta cada que te llamo para recordarte una comida con tu padre o verte reír en las cenas del trabajo del partido.

-Te veré por cosas de trabajo como dices, pero haz que las oportunidades sean pocas.

-De acuerdo.

-Mikako… Yo te amé demasiado y te hubiera esperado, pero me quitaste la oportunidad de ser feliz a tu lado.

-Pues pudiste pelear más por mí.

-¡Qué no pelee por ti! En una de las fiestas de caridad llevaste a un imbécil al cual ahuyenté y te enojaste. Te dije que odiaba verte con alguien más y fuiste detrás de ese tipo.

-¡Ahuyentar! ¿Así le dices a llegar a golpear a un chico de mi universidad?

-Le gustabas.

-Él me gustaba también, pero llegaste a golpearlo al verlo tomar mi mano.

-¿Crees que iba a dejar que tocara a la chica que amaba?

-Pero después saliste con Mimi ¿no? Te diste por vencida Haruka.

-Lamento haber seguido mi vida después de tantos rechazos Mikako. El día del funeral de mi madre tenía tantas ganas de besarte y pude dejar a Mimi, solo por estar a tu lado. Incluso te lo dije en ese momento y de nuevo me dejaste en claro que no querías nada conmigo.

-¿Dejarías a Michiru por mí? Es obvio que no Haruka.

-Tú nos quitaste la felicidad Mikako, eso es lo que me tiene así de enojada.

-Espero que puedas perdonarme, yo te esperaré Haruka, sé que será una amistad solamente… Quizá algún día nos llevemos bien.

-No lo creo Mikako, ahora es tu turno de atormentarte con la pregunta "¿y si hubiera…?"- dijo molesta.

* * *

Seiya esperaba a que el elevador llegara a su destino, después de un fin de semana diferente se sentía vivo como hace tiempo no lo hacía. Necesitaba sacar de su mente ciertas cosas que lo incomodaban, estaba en un limbo de emociones, esperaba que todo lo que hacía valiera la pena porque se sentía nefasto. Después de todo la mayoría de su gente cercana lo veía como un torpe y un traidor, se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano, necesitaba dejar cualquier duda a un lado.

Escuchó el sonido que producía el elevador al llegar al piso seleccionado, se ajustó la corbata y sonrió, no debía dudar porque ella confiaba en él. Eso era lo único que necesitaba en ese momento, de una persona que no lo denigrara o lo hiciera sentir mal con él. Tocó el timbre de la puerta, miró su móvil para ver qué mensajes había recibido pues estaban algo ocupado con los nuevos talentos que le enviaban. Sabía que en todo eso había algo más que le hacía dudar de las intenciones de sus hermanos, lo mantenían alejado de muchas cosas y eso no le agradaba.

-Hola extraño.

-Te ves hermosa, lamento no haberte traído flores. Salí algo tarde de la oficina, ¿por qué no fuiste al estudio?

-La lesbiana no sale aún y Vincent me pidió ir mañana, si no me crees puedes llamarle.

-Descuida, te creo… Tenías razón en todo, me di cuenta de que en poco tiempo me sacarán de la disquera.

-Te lo dije bebé.

-Eso me llevó a pensar… ¿Por qué debo ser amable con los que me traicionan?

-¿La lesbiana te hizo algo?

-No, pero sabe algo… Habla con mi prima de cosas y cierran la boca al verme, incluso Tenoh sabe algo. Creo que ella sabe quien será mi reemplazo, son unas malditas… Mis hermanos no se quedan atrás, debemos destruirlos Esmeralda.

-No quiero que pelees con tu familia.

-Te ayudaré a destruir a Michiru.

-¿De verdad?

-Me dio una puñalada por la espalda.

-Te amo Seiya.

-Y yo a ti Esmeralda.

-¿Cómo me ayudarás?

-Seré un buen amigo de nuevo, ya lo verás y de nuevo me tendrán confianza. Les sacaré información, la cual te voy a dar para que la uses en su contra. Si separamos a esas dos sufrirán más de lo que imaginas, de verdad se aman Esmeralda.

-Eres el hombre más guapo del mundo.

La mujer se sentó en las piernas de Seiya que para ese momento ya estaba acomodado en el sillón en el que usualmente se sentaba Diamante. Por dentro Esmeralda estaba feliz, de alguna forma Yaten y Taiki la habían ayudado de manera indirecta para que Seiya se pusiera de su lado. Sabía que las chicas le ayudaban a Kakyuu por el tema de las demandas, es más, sabía que el tío de Haruka le ayudaba asesorando a la abogada. ¿Cómo sabía eso la reina del jazz? Fácil, había tenido una plática con Ren y Kakyuu sobre su apoyo, al parecer los hermanos de su novio prefirieron dejarlo fuera de la jugada. Cosa que debilitaba la poca confianza que el chico tenía en las personas que lo rodeaban, Esmeralda había hecho un excelente trabajo al poner a Seiya contra los demás.

-Tenoh tiene otra enamorada.

-No es cierto.

-Es la asesora de su padre, Michiru olvidó decirme su nombre.

-¿Ella lo sabe?

-Claro, Makoto me lo dijo.

-¿La mejor amiga de Haruka corroboró la información?

-Sí, no le quedaba de otra porque fue por ella que todos nos enteramos. Al parecer tiene siete años enamorada de Tenoh, pero mi amiga confía en que ella no hará nada porque se lo dijo.

-Crees que ella quiera ayudarnos.

-No, no dijo nada cuando Tenoh salía con su ex, no lo hará con Michiru.

-Michiru es muy celosa con Haruka, esa es nuestra arma Seiya.

-Porque los celos son malos consejeros ¿cierto?

-Así es, no necesitamos que Michiru desconfíe de esa mujer. Haremos que desconfíe de Haruka, esa es la clave… Sé que ella no le sería infiel a tu amiga, pero podemos ir sembrando dudas, necesitas prestarle atención a esa chica, el color de labial que usa, perfume o gustos. Podemos clonar la tarjeta de crédito de Haruka y comprar cosas.

-Michi pensará que Tenoh tiene una aventura- sonrió.

-Que negará, cosa que hará dudar más a Michiru.

-Necesitamos que esas dos se acerquen.

-Pero paso a paso, si lo hacemos de inmediato se dará cuenta del engaño.

-Michi me comentó que Tenoh iría a hablar con esa chica.

-Le confía cosas, mejor.

-¿Por qué?

-Cuando Michiru caiga en la trampa comenzará a pensar que desde ese día empezó su aventura o al menos que surgió una chispa en Haruka.

-No soportará la idea de haber sido engañada y pedirá el divorcio.

-Le haremos creer que Haruka se burló de ella, se enojará tanto que querrá pagarle con la misma moneda. Estoy segura de que no la engañará, pero Michiru será la peor esposa y eso afectará a Haruka que la irá dejando de amar poco a poco pues ella no sabrá qué es lo que ocurre.

-Con el tiempo Michiru se dará cuenta de que se equivocó.

-Pero será demasiado tarde querido, Haruka ya estará con esa chica. Porque si ella la ama tanto como dices, no perderá la oportunidad que le daremos.

-Con suerte Tenoh se casará con esa chica, sólo para lastimar a Michiru.

-No, Haruka amará a esa mujer… Ya no necesito a Mimi en este juego, te amo Seiya.

-Siempre estaré de tu lado Esmeralda.

-Espero que así sea Seiya, te has ganado un premio.

-Me moría de ganas por estar contigo.

-Sígueme.

Seiya tomó la mano de Esmeralda, ella lo guió a su habitación para comenzar a pagar la información brindada por el tonto muchacho. Ese día era el mejor de su vida, tenía a Seiya comiendo de su mano, desconfiaba de sus seres queridos y lo mejor de todo era saber que al fin podría vengarse de Michiru Kaioh. Al fin sabría lo que se siente perder el amor de la persona que está destinada para ti, al fin lloraría al ver a su amada suspirar por alguien más, al fin se desquitaría de lo que hace años le hizo.

Ella fue la culpable de que Diamante dejara de amarla, ella era la razón del distanciamiento entre su novio y ella. Por su culpa decidió buscar a Mimi, por su culpa Diamante se fue de Japón. La muerte de Maxine y el "engaño" de Haruka la harían colapsar. Se dio cuenta que para hacer sufrir a la violinista lo único que necesitaba era separarla del amor de su vida y eso la llenaba de alegría.

Al fin la buena suerte estaba completamente de su lado, había abandonado a Michiru Kaioh, sabía que debía usar a Seiya lo más que pudiera. Por el momento tendría que soportar de los besos, caricias y el sexo con ese hombre, ¡Dios qué aburrido era en la cama! Prefería acostarse con un anciano, aunque su piel estuviera arrugada a seguir soportando a Seiya, lo mejor era pensar en Diamante. Después le daría una patada al chico y podría estar al lado de su gran amor, el problema era Mimi Hanyu. Quizá debía pagar para que esa vulgar sufriera un trágico accidente; sí eso sería lo mejor, debía hacerlo sin levantar sospechas, tendría que ser cuidadosa al llamarle a Diamante para que ella no se enterara y que él creyera que había superado los celos que le tenía a la ex de Haruka.

-Eres perfecto.

Dijo mientras acariciaba el pecho de Seiya, sabía que estar sobre él era lo que más le gustaba… De nuevo, qué aburrido era ese sujeto. Minutos más o minutos menos, eso era un tormento, sentía ganas de vomitar, pero no lo hacía por respeto a su cama.

-Me encantas Esmeralda.

-Sigue, no pares.

Decía tapando la boca de Seiya, si hablaba le destruía la fantasía que tenía con Haruka y Diamante.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo chicos, como cada viernes les traigo un capítulo más de la historia y espero que sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leerla y dejar sus comentarios. Veamos chicos, la semana pasada les dije que votaran si deseaban que las chicas adoptaran a Hotaru o no y honestamente si eso ocurre no sería ahora porque deben disfrutar su matrimonio antes de que entre una tercera persona. Sería un poco complicado adaptar ese hecho al prólogo, pero no es imposible y supongo que sería algo que daría ese toque más dramático a la trama.**

 **Por esa razón el día de ayer al regresar del trabajo conté los votos y hoy lo hice de nuevo para reafirmar lo que ocurrió... Hay un voto en el que le gustaría que adoptaran a Hotaru, pero no quiere que me desvíe de la historia que mentalmente llevo trazada, sin ese voto habría un empate. Si dejo ese voto en ambas partes, gana el que Hotaru sea adoptada. Honestamente mi mente está en un dilema, como le escribí a Bluedragon y a Roshell la semana pasada, por mi mente ha pasado la opción de hacer que ella sea adoptada por las chicas. Hay momentos en los que la pienso dejar cerca de ellas y al final no sé qué ocurra pues incluso en mis borradores agrego o quito cosas, me encanta el dramatismo en los momentos clave y sé que la adopción podría darle ese toque, pero no quiero quitar la mira del crecimiento de las chicas y los problemas que deberán pasar para llegar a ella. Quiero ser una persona justa y creo que lo mejor es dejar la votación como empate pues por momentos veo a Hotaru en ese futuro, en otros no la veo. ¿Qué creen que es lo justo la victoria o el empate? De verdad no quiero verme como un dictador.**

 **Ahora pasaré a los comentarios y disculpen si este capítulo es de muchas palabras en este momento pues no puedo simplemente hacer la grosería de ignorar a las personas que dejan sus comentarios.**

 **CoOkiE86: Espero que sea el primero de muchos, me alegra que después de mucho tiempo te decidieras a dejar uno en esta historia. Gracias por la oportunidad que le das y el tiempo, de verdad valoro mucho tu paciencia con mis capítulos del tamaño del camino de la serpiente.**

 **Con respecto a los clichés debo decirte que yo también los aborrezco uno en particular, si viste "How I Met Your Mother" deberás recordar el final y es HORRIBLE. Es una gran historia que termina mal, todo debido al primer cliché que bien escribiste, la verdad es que no me dan ganas de hacer algo por el estilo. Con el segundo, es lo que pasa en este momento Mikako sabe que ellas son almas gemelas y no se mete, pero eso es en este momento pues su código moral no le permite meterse entre ellas. El tercero, Mikako no podría ser una bitch, ama a Haruka con toda el alma y no sería tan tonta para cometer de nuevo el error ahora que sabe que Haruka estaba enamorada de ella. Te agradezco tu sincero y hermoso comentario, tienes razón en que los personajes hacen lo que quieren como Minako y Eru, Haruka y Mikako, Haruka y Michiru... En especial Michiru, la verdad es que el límite que tienen los personajes en mi cabeza es la hora del trabajo. Por cierto, Mikako no dejará de ser feliz, te lo aseguro.**

 **BlueDragon: Michiru es genial, su mayor virtud es que puede acoplarse al momento, si debe ser responsable lo es, si necesita ese toque de diversión lo hace y no deja de ser ella en ningún momento. Tiene sus pequeños defectos como ser demasiado intensa para algunas cosas o miedosa, pero esa frescura que tiene en su forma de ser es lo que enamora a Haruka. Mikako se merece más que un sape el día de hoy y Haruka está sumamente dolida con ella. Ya veremos qué pasa con estas tres mujeres, pero la verdad es que Mikako se merece un amor.**

 **No quiero que pienses que no respeto tu voto, en verdad está cerrado el asunto, de verdad... Incluso me siento una rata en este momento al no saber qué hacer.**

 **Anonymous 1: Me duele saber que te torturo con la espera, más porque te lo dije hace un par de capítulos atrás, yo también te amo lectora anónima. No lo digo en broma, de verdad te agradezco los comentarios que dejas pues es satisfactorio leer que en realidad te agrada la lectura. Diría Gustavo Cerati "gracias totales", lo que me acomoda es que estoy mal de la cabeza y juro que ni yo siento que los capítulos sean largos al momento de escribirlos. Caigo en cuenta de que lo son al leer todo para ver errores o pulir mejor una idea. Pero si ustedes no lo sienten una tortura no me sentiré mal porque sean largos.**

 **Desire: Es que de verdad me puse a revisar mi departamento para saber que no tienen cámaras ocultas pues realmente el comentario fue acertado. Justamente hablaba de ese tema con mi wifie y me dijo algo similar a tu comentario, por eso cuando lo leí corrí a decirle "ey, debes leer esto". Deja volar tu imaginación porque es satisfactorio que notes esos pequeños detalles, me vuela la cabeza (hablando metafóricamente y en el mejor de los sentidos).**

 **Lo peor del caso de Mikako es que intentó negar lo que realmente sucedió, Haruka simplemente aceptó el hecho de que ella no estaba interesada después de que la invitó a salir. Ahora sabes que sí había pasado algo que entusiasmó a la rubia y le dio el valor de invitar a Mikako, pero ella no se sentía convencida porque no dejó a Ranko al instante. Dejando a estas dos mujeres de lado y pensando en Michiru, ella es genial y no me canso de decirlo pues de cierta forma es uno de los personajes a quien más cariño le tengo y debía hacer hablar a Haruka, por eso se inventó el crush con Setsuna es su forma traviesa de ser. Haruka la complementa perfectamente porque las dos están igual de loquitas, pueden ser maduras, divertidas, latosas ya sea juntas o por separado y eso es lo mejor de su relación.**

 **Ya sabes que planea hacer Esmeralda, ya conoce el punto débil de Haruka, no tanto de Michiru. Creo que es el arma de doble filo que esa loca necesitaba, pues muy bien dicen que "no debes hacer cosas buenas que parezcan malas".** **Muchas gracias por cada uno de tus comentarios y sí me da tiempo de escribir :), nos leemos pronto y disfruta el fin de semana.**

 **Anonymous 2: Hola.**

 **AikaAragami: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por seguir leyendo la historia. Lamento mucho traer de regreso a la bruja de Esmeralda, incluso en el de la próxima semana estará presente. No tanto tiempo, pero estará presente y de verdad te comprendo es un ser nefasto, aún así es indispensable para la historia. Eiji nunca dejará de velar por el bien de su amiga, quizá no esté de acuerdo en muchas de las cosas que hace, sin embargo la apoyará. Mientras que Mikako... Bueno ella está en serios problemas ahora. No voy a dejar tu voto al aire, déjame intentar planear una buena línea para ese aspecto pues no quiero que de un momento a otro sientan que la historia empezó a decaer por forzar cosas. No se lo merecen, de verdad que la votación estuvo dividida.**

 **Sango-chani: Me alegra que no sientas largos los capítulos, es que realmente no puedo frenar mi cabeza cuando el capítulo toma forma. De verdad que dejaré de preocuparme de sentir que los aburro.**

 **Haruka parece una niña al lado de Mikako, esa mujer la pone en su lugar y todo porque no quiere que Haruka se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos... Ups, ya lo sabe y sí lo arruinó no una, sino dos veces y si eso no bastaba le rompió el corazón a Haruka. Por eso la rubia es mensa y no se daba cuenta de que Mikako sentía algo más que algo fraternal. Esperemos que Mikako aprenda de sus errores como dices, claro que la ventaja es para Michiru en este momento.**

 **Gracias por tus palabras en relación al voto, lo que menos quiero es defraudarlos y hacer algo que no les guste.**

 **Roshell101216: Me gustan porque eres divertida, te juro que intento superar lo del PM pues lo recuerdo y me avergüenza no haber revisado antes. Intentaré superarlo como dices, estaré más al pendiente de ellos. Los CHOPS me los merecía por ser tan irresponsable, que pena.**

 **Creo que Haruka obedece más a Mikako porque pensaba que ella la veía como a una hermanita, por eso se deja guiar por ella sin problemas. Ahora sabe la verdad sobre los sentimientos de la asistente de su padre y está muy enojada con ella. Es obvio que tenía miedo de salir lastimada porque al final del día sí se sintió una más en la lista de Haruka, se lo reclamó, cosa que hizo enojar a Haruka.**

 **Makoto trato de enmendarse y no le resultó nada bien, la volvió a regar sin querer. Michiru comprende a Mikako, de una u otra forma por eso se había quedado callada sobre el pequeño secreto de la pelinegra y ya no puede protegerla. Sobre Hotaru y la votación, juro que haré lo mejor porque si aquí las opiniones están divididas, en mi cabeza es peor. Saludos desde una galaxia muy, muy lejana.**

 **idark: En resumen a tu comentario... Best review ever! No dejo de reír con la cita que haré "hay veces que me doy de topes contra la pared por culpa de tanta pendejada de Esmeralda". Eso engloba perfectamente lo que todos sentimos por ella, sé que hoy te darás otros tantos y no sólo por la reina del jazz, sino porque ahora la acompaña Seiya. Te juro que con respecto a Hotaru haré lo mejor posible para no hacer capítulos malos, la cosa está dividida, pero juro que daré lo mejor de mí. Saber que lo largo de los capítulos no te molesta me deja más tranquila el alma... No sé si seas mi paisano (o sea mexicano) o no, pero no dejes de comentar te juro que me hiciste el día.**

 **Kyoky: Sé que lo que voy a responderte no es para presumir, pero yo me puse una señora borrachera el domingo por culpa del Super Bowl que entiendo perfectamente que no hicieras ejercicio o que no leyeras antes el capítulo; sé que puedes con tu objetivo y seguir divirtiéndote. Mikako, Mikako, Mikako te dejará más dudas este capítulo o será Haruka. Menos tranquila te sentirás por culpa de la urraca que regresa con más tonterías, Michiru intenta salir adelante, pero esa loca no dejará que sea tan fácil. Sé que intuías las oscuras intenciones de Esmeraldita... Perdón olvidé lo que iba a escribir por recordar el comentario anterior al tuyo, la próxima semana será un capítulo interesante, espero.**

 **VaMkHt: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, te digo que somos un par de pavorreales en el departamento. Claro que eres mi paisana favorita y para ella la mejor persona en tierras mexicanas (yo también lo creo). Robin es genial, pero la odio cuando es una maldita con Ted cuando... Espera ya te iba a hacer un spoiler de la séptima temporada.**

 **Sé que por el momento no lo parece, pero Haruka será una perra simplemente debes esperar un poco más. Ya está hasta la ma... De Esmeralda y es justo que esa bruja sea castigada. Michiru supo manipular a Haruka para que hablara sobre Mikako y fue lo mejor que pudo hacer en el capítulo pasado, creeme que al principio sí decía algo sobre su enamoramiento y luego dije "no, será igual que lo que tienen Mako y Haru", por eso preferí dar el giro a la broma de Michiru.**

 **Mikako se vio lenta en su momento, ya no puede reparar el daño que causó para ella más que para la rubia. Pasa en algún momento de la vida, no tienes el coraje de confesar tus sentimientos, piensas que quieren jugar contigo o lo que sea que te haga quedarte callado y hacer como si no pasara algo.**

 **Respecto a Hotaru, gracias por tu comentario haré lo mejor que esté en mis manos para saber si las cosas pueden ir a ese momento o lo mejor es que no pase. Lo que menos quiero es hacer algo que no me agrade y por ende que no les agrade. Las posdatas, en la primera debo decir que esperaba terminar la historia pronto, pero hay muchas cosas que no quiero dejar a la deriva. Para la segunda, esa historia es la que mencionaba que me dejaba un sabor amargo y realmente la iba a dejar solamente en octubre. Se me olvidó hacerlo y se quedará por la eternidad.**

 **Harumi34: Me alegra que el capítulo te gustara y además me entusiasma saber que la historia te gusta cada día más, muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de las actualizaciones.**

 **Las chicas deben madurar como pareja y como personas, tienes razón no todo será perfecto y menos por culpa de Esmeralda. Los capítulos siempre son los viernes, a menos de que algo en el trabajo me impida hacerlo será en sábado. Prometo no dejar que ocurra y darme el tiempo para actualizar los viernes. Mikako está en problemas como lo decía anteriormente pues Haruka ya se enteró sobre sus sentimientos, se enojó mucho con ella. Lo peor para ella es que en su tiempo sí fue correspondida por la rubia, pero se aterró.**

 **No sé si habrá una segunda temporada, en realidad no la habrá y la historia terminará. Esto no pasará hasta dejar todos los cabos atados y no sé cuánto me lleve. Tampoco será algo de 100 capítulos, pues no es lo que estoy pensando y no lo tengo planeado. En este momento tengo una idea para una nueva historia, no la he desarrollado en su totalidad porque me estoy enfocando en esta, no quiero empezar algo sin terminar esta historia. Pero tengo un one-shot por si lo quieres leer, no es parecido a esta historia. Ese día tuve un mal día por leer tanta cosa deprimente sobre ese tema en especial y bueno me puse a escribir, como me deja con un mal sabor de boca no pensaba subirla. Los chicos en esta historia dijeron que deseaban leerla y se quedó porque olvidé borrarla jajaja. Hoy que me la recordaron dije "que se quede".**

 **Gracias por los halagos a mi manera de escribir, pero creo que me falta mucho todavía. He aprendido mucho en este tiempo y los comentarios me ayudaron a mejorar cosas que pensaba estaban bien. Son ustedes los que me hacen tener cuidado al momento de escribir o revisar lo que hice antes de subir el capítulo. Sé que muchas veces se me sigue escapando los errores y me doy cuenta de ellos mucho después, prometo cuidar esos detalles para que no deje de gustarles y puedas sentir que estás siendo testigo de todo lo que pasa, que estás en primera fila.**

 **Tus deseos son órdenes, no los olvidaré, en realidad no te olvidaré. Me alegra leer otro comentario tuyo, ves te dije que no me arrepentiría y es que no podría hacerlo. Puede que mi trabajo me deje el cuerpo cansado, con ganas de dormir cuando deba de entrar más temprano, pero no me quitará las ganas de llegar a mi departamento, servirme un vaso de agua o una taza de café y comenzar a escribir el siguiente capítulo de la historia.**

 **Ahora ya sabes lo que hago al regresar del trabajo, así como yo sé lo que haces antes de leer y no tiene nada de malo pues así te conozco un poco más :). Solamente no descuides los estudios, aunque les deberé reclamar que quemen tu cerebro... Ahora llega lo que me hace sonrojar...**

 **Lo que me da pena no es escribir la historia o leer los fics, al final del día es lectura y leer es parte fundamental de la vida o al menos debería de serlo. No, lo que me da pena y lo que me hace sonrojar (pues hoy de nuevo tengo la cara colorada) es intentar responder tanto comentario tan lindo que haces. Cuando mi rostro está rojo no dejo de sonreír y mi mente colapsa... No creo que tengas una mente enferma, si la tuvieras te prometo que no dejaré que te destruya, yo te rescataré de ella jajaja. ¿Por qué lujuria? Ahora que hago la pregunta, me sonrojo más... La respuesta a tu "¿no se puede?" Es un siempre se puede jajaja.**

 **Vicky: El día de ayer estaba escribiendo las notas de autor y la respuesta a los comentarios en mi hora de comida. Pensé que no comentarias y que me encuentro con tus reclamos jajaja, no es cierto. No quise decir que eres una bruja en un sentido peyorativo, para nada, lo dije porque siempre le atinas a las cosas, tú y Desire tienen muy desarrollada la intuición. He de confesar que me siento en constante vigilancia con ustedes dos jajaja.**

 **Me alegra que te gusten los capítulos aunque sean largos, sabiendo que te puedes estrellar con cualquier cosa mientras lees. Mikako estaba sumamente espantada al saber sobre las aventuras de una noche de la rubia y es por eso que dejó ir cualquier oportunidad y si a eso le agregas que Mako sigue metiendo la pata cada que habla, pues no hay mucha ayuda para la pobre asistente de Ryu. Elsa no aparecerá después de todo, no hay lugar para que lo haga, puede ser mencionada, pero no regresa.**

 **No te preocupes por no comentar mucho el día de ayer, sé que te desquitarás el día de hoy, también acabo de recordar que lees mi respuesta antes de leer... Así que ya te hice spoiler, lo tendré en mente de ahora en adelante para no seguir haciendo eso. Gracias por todos tus comentarios Vicky y por tu buen humor. En cuanto nuestros tiempos vuelvan a coincidir seguramente hablaremos más que antes y mi japonesita te envía millones de saludos.**

 **ES HORA DE HABLAR SOBRE EL CAPÍTULO DE HOY. Espero que notaran la razón detrás del título pues tiene una dedicatoria especial a uno de los personajes. Una pista de esto es el escritor Johann Wolfgang von Goethe y de hecho su libro lleva el mismo título, espero que ya ubicaran la historia y sepan de quién hablo, sobre todo esto es una pista más al futuro de la historia. El próximo capítulo también llevará un nombre curioso que viene de la mano con este.**

 **¿Qué aprendimos en este capítulo? No todo es lo que parece, si ya recordaron la historia de Fausto y su tragedia, creo que podrán entender de quien hablo y antes de continuar con ese tema pasemos a los momentos menos "dramáticos". Haruka y Mikako van a dejar de verse, al parecer a la rubia le sigue doliendo el rechazo de la pelinegra, quizá sea porque fue una persona importante para la pianista o que Eiji tenga razón con respecto a su dicho. Al menos Michiru confía plenamente en su esposa y sabe que no podría jugarle chueco, sabe que el amor que le tiene es completamente correspondido por la rubia, no hay nada que le dé miedo por ahora.**

 **Creo que Haruka, Michiru, Makoto y Nephrite están completamente locos al competir por el título de la pareja perfecta, pero era necesario hacer ese tipo de cambio porque lo peor estaba por venir. No hablo de los problemas de Mikako, no hablo de la metida de pata de Makoto, es más no hablo de las tonterías de Yaten.**

 **Hablo de nuestro Fausto, espero que ya recuerden la historia de Goethe, pero si en este momento no recuerdan de lo que hablo les diré en pocas palabras lo que este hombre hizo. Fausto le vende su alma al diablo, sé que ahora saben de quien hablo y es que hoy Seiya se ha coronado como el tipo más idiota del universo, ¿vivirá las tragedias que pasó el personaje de Goethe? No lo sabremos hasta que la historia siga su curso, pero hay un nuevo problema para las chicas y el más doloroso para Michiru. Sé que idark se va a golpear esta noche y no sólo él, muchos de ustedes, lo lamento chicos.**

 **En fin espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, como siempre los invito a dejar sus comentarios pues gracias a ellos sigo escribiendo. Saludos a todos los lectores e incluyo a los anónimos, muchas gracias por su espera y en verdad espero recompensarlos por ella. Yo regreso al trabajo, disfruten su fin de semana, es un gusto poder responderles y como siempre nos leemos la próxima semana.**


	42. Los nefilim

**CAPÍTULO 41. Los nefilim.**

 **NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

* * *

El sol entraba por la ventana del estudio de la residencia Tenoh, el traje color vino resaltaba sus cabellos cenizos. Era curioso ver a la hija del ministro de defensa vestida formalmente y con una bota ortopédica, había pasado un mes desde que le quitaron la férula de yeso, a pesar de eso la chica aún no podía pisar y ese lunes por la tarde empezaba su rehabilitación. La fisioterapia le ayudaría a desentumir los músculos de su pierna, parecía tener un cambio en su mentalidad, salía cuando debía o tenía que ayudar a Michiru en la grabación del disco, de otra manera se quedaba en casa estudiando cada detalle de su campaña o planeando las acciones que tomaría contra Esmeralda.

Eiji estaba completamente asombrado del cambio radical de su jefa, cada día se parecía más a Ryunosuke, cada día era más demandante si de trabajo se trataba y ni hablar de la seguridad en casa o para su esposa. Michiru estaba al cuidado de Ryota y Yumiko quienes eran los jefes de seguridad de la violinista, ellos eran los que estaban en el auto que llevaba a la esposa de Haruka al estudio, pero no era todo, el auto de Michiru era custodiado por otros dos vehículos, uno que iba delante y otro atrás, cada uno con cuatro guardaespaldas. A la señora Tenoh le parecía una exageración por parte de la pianista el tener 10 personas cuidando de ella, pero la rubia decía que era poco porque ella estaba con toda la seguridad en casa

-Candidata recuerde que su fisioterapia inicia en una hora, debemos terminar el reporte para el presidente Sekikawa. Estamos entrando en la recta final de las elecciones y no podemos cometer errores.

-Lo sé Tokui, pensé que perderíamos algo de preferencia desde que contraté tanta seguridad y eso parece no molestar a los electores.

-Todos saben gracias al video que la intentaron lastimar candidata Tenoh, por eso no afecto los gustos de los votantes. En realidad, están molestos porque no se ha encontrado al responsable.

-Dejemos que esa persona siga pensando que no sabemos quién es.

-Lo que de verdad me preocupa candidata es lo siguiente, necesita estar recuperada al 100% para el final de la campaña.

-Cumpliré con todos mis compromisos como lo he hecho hasta ahora, me vieron en muletas y férula, me ven con esta horrenda bota que arruina mi outfit. Si es necesario tendré fotos con un bastón, prometo que hoy me darán luz verde para dejar de usar la bota ortopédica Tokui.

-No me refería a los compromisos de la campaña. Hablaba de los que tiene con la señora Michiru, su disco ya está a punto de entrar en la recta final y después viene la gira, debe estar al 100% para acompañarla en cada una de sus presentaciones.

-Seis meses en el extranjero, hace mucho que no salgo tanto tiempo de Japón.

-¿Le incomoda?

-Para nada, realmente me entusiasma Tokui. Sigamos con este reporte o llegaré tarde a la fisioterapia.

Eiji le sonrió a la rubia que regresó su atención al papel que tenía frente a ella, nada quedaba ya de la chica que quiso engañarlos cuando los conoció. No era que Haruka se hiciera mala persona, pero sí había crecido con el paso de los años y en ese momento sabía que estaba madurando. No dejaba de ser la mujer juguetona y tierna que era con las personas que la rodeaban, con él no dejaba de ser una jefa responsable, tolerante y amable con la que podía tener una buena relación. Simplemente Haruka estaba creciendo, se convertía en la persona que su padre quería, sin miedo a expresar sus ideas, asertiva a la hora de entablar un dialogo y exigente con los que la rodeaban, pero era el triple con ella misma.

Los miedos de Michiru estaban tranquilos, claro que notó un cambio en la rubia, pero no el negativo que se imaginaba. Ellos muchas veces se reían de lo sobreprotectora que era Haruka con la violinista, incluso Eiji tuvo que intervenir el día de la discusión sobre la seguridad para la artista, estaban a segundos de entrar a la "pausa" que ya incluso era conocida para el asistente cuando le surgió la grandiosa para proponer la cantidad de guardaespaldas. La rubia quería que fueran 20, Michiru quería cinco y las aguas se calmaron cuando Tokui dijo "ni una ni la otra, 10 personas para la señora".

-Candidata…

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo quitando la vista de la computadora.

-Habrá una cena para celebrar que nos fue bien en la campaña, la organiza el presidente Sekikawa.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-Irán todos los que pertenecen al partido, también deben estar las esposas de los candidatos y altos mandos.

-¿Tú no irás?

-Debo estar presente, todos debemos acudir candidata Tenoh.

Haruka hizo un gesto de incomodidad que no pasó desapercibido para Eiji, ya se imaginaba a donde iba esa noticia. Tenía tres meses sin ver a Mikako, la chica había hecho todo lo posible por cumplir la petición hecha por la rubia, Eiji sabía que la hija del ministro seguía molesta con su amiga y también era consiente de que el rechazo que la rubia sentía por la pelinegra le dolía a la chica. Era tiempo de meterse en lo que no le importaba, era raro para él ver sonreír a Mikako desde que tuvo ese encuentro con Haruka. Necesitaba que su amiga estuviera bien y por eso sentía que era su deber interceder por ella ante el enojo de su jefa, cosa que era complicada porque esa rubia era una calca de su padre pues molestos con alguien eran difíciles de convencer.

-Hoy me deben quitar esta cosa.

-Candidata, espero que entienda que no es un capricho para incomodarla y…

-Le diré a Michiru para que compremos ropa, iremos de compras el domingo después de ir al hospital. Mi esposa tiene un hermoso gusto en la moda ¿no?

-Lo tiene candidata.

-¿Me darás la fecha o envían invitación?

-Le enviarán los datos el día de mañana.

-Estupendo.

Haruka regresó su atención a la computadora, comenzó a escribir algo. Eiji sabía que presionar a esa mujer era el peor error que cometería ese día, pero era necesario hacer que no lastimara a Mikako en la cena.

-Candidata no podrá seguir evadiendo la realidad. Es hora de que la enfrente, su padre estará presente y sabe lo que significa.

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Tiene que, entiendo su molestia, pero…

-¡Sin peros! No quiero hablar de ese tema.

-¿Por qué es tan cruel con ella?

-En esta casa no se habla de esa persona, déjalo ya Tokui.

-Joven Tenoh, debe entender que…

-¡Dije que era todo!

-Mikako no ha sonreído desde ese día, lo que usted dejó en ese apartamento no es más que un recipiente. Sé que intenta aparentar que todo está bien, que ella se siente bien, pero no lo está joven Tenoh… Sólo le pido que no sea cruel con ella ese día, se lo suplico.

Haruka que al principio miraba al chico con indiferencia ante lo que le contaba comenzó a sentirse mal al saber que Mikako estaba deprimida. La rubia quería castigar a la chica por el dolor que le hizo pasar ¿acaso no era algo inmaduro y tonto? La chica había sido honesta al decirle que tenía miedo de ser una más para ella, ¿no era lógico que lo pensara? Después de todo la misma Haruka le había contado sobre sus juegos de seducción con las muchachas del Mugen, las dudas de Mikako eran su culpa. Aún así la rubia le rogó varías veces para salir, tres veces para ser exacta, aquella vez en la fiesta cuando llevó al tipejo aquel y luego cuando salió con Mimi.

Su rostro parecía comenzar a relajarse, cosa que hizo a Eiji sentirse feliz al saber que su jefa estaba empezando a analizar las cosas fríamente y no por despecho. Pero de un momento a otro ese semblante hostil regresó a su rostro, suspiró dándose por vencido pues no había fuerza humana que le ayudara a su amiga. Haruka estaba completamente dolida por las negativas de Mikako, aquella pelinegra tenía razón cuando le dijo que la pianista se sentiría mal al saber que la había rechazado todo por escoger el trabajo. Ahora sabía que no era por el trabajo, sino que Haruka estaba completamente desilusionada al saber que ambas tenían los mismos sentimientos, pero Mikako no les dio una oportunidad de saber lo que pudo ocurrir si hubieran llegado a tener una relación amorosa.

-Dejaré mi inmadurez de lado ese día, no te preocupes.

-¿Qué?

-Aún estoy dolida Tokui, pero ese día dejaré mi enojo en casa y la trataré bien… Sé que ella sabrá que sigo molesta y aún así valorará mi esfuerzo por hablar con ella.

-Gracias joven Tenoh, sé que lo hace por su padre.

-Lo hago por ella, que esté molesta no quiere decir que no la quiera.

-¿La quiere?

-Siempre me ha gustado su sonrisa, no es justo privarnos de ella ¿cierto?

-Cierto.

-Esto ya está listo, te lo dejo para que lo revises. Ya debo irme a cambiar para mis fisioterapias, me encantaría ir de traje porque me da porte, pero no creo que le guste al doctor Babazono.

-Su doctor es muy guapo.

-Puedo conseguirte una cita.

-No lo creo.

-Sabes, no creo que no te des cuenta de que él es…

-Se le nota candidata, pero siempre habla de la señora Tsukino.

-Eso es algo frustrante con los bisexuales ¿no?

-Un poco, pero son lindos.

-Por supuesto, ¿entonces?

-Le voy a deber un gran favor… Bueno dos- puso su dedo índice en sus labios.

-De acuerdo.

-Por cierto, el sapo habló y nos dijo que debemos tener cuidado pues Esmeralda sabe de Mikako.

-Quiero que cuides de Mikako y Michiru, ¿ya está todo listo para mi viaje?

-Sí candidata, todo va de acuerdo al plan. Los McConell ya hicieron lo que les pidió, la esperan para cerrar el trato con ese hombre.

-Comienza la caída de esa mujer.

-La tenemos en nuestras manos joven Tenoh.

-Es hora de destruirla Tokui, no la descuides o al sapo.

* * *

Ryota y Yumiko miraban los pasillos del estudio de grabación, ellos eran quienes se hacían cargo de la mismísima señora Tenoh, mientras los otros ocho custodios vigilaban todo el entorno exterior, no había lugar para los descuidos, no había lugar para errores y sobre todo no debían hacer enojar a Haruka. Si descuidaban a la señora Michiru eran gente muerta, Yumiko miraba al interior del estudio de grabación, la violinista estaba completamente perdida tocando su amado instrumento.

-La señora Michiru se ve más linda al tocar ¿no crees Ryota?

-Es lógico, hace lo que la apasiona Yumiko.

-Creo que tanto la señora Haruka, como la señora Michiru son muy hermosas. Hacen una linda pareja y el porte que tienen está lejos del de cualquier mortal.

-Sí claro- decía su compañero que miraba el reloj.

-Amargado.

-No nos pagan para opinar de las señoras Tenoh, nos pagan para cuidarlas.

-Te pareces a la amiga de Eiji.

-¿Quién?

-La asistente del ministro Tenoh.

-No sé de quién hablas.

-¿Eres gay?

-No- decía ofendido.

-Pareciera, es que no te fijas en lo guapas que son las mujeres que nos rodean.

-¿Tú eres lesbiana?

-No, tengo un grandioso esposo.

-Pensé que lo eras porque te fijas en las mujeres que nos rodean.

-Eres un maldito Ryota- se rio.

-Te tocan las cervezas de esta noche.

-¿En verdad no conoces a la amiga de Eiji?

-No.

-Estoy segura de que te gustaría.

-El amor quita el tiempo Yumiko.

-Eres un amargado.

-No, simplemente pienso que si vas a perder el tiempo lo hagas con algo de utilidad no enamorándote de alguien más. ¿De qué sirve si al final te lastiman o lastimas a la otra persona? La vida ya es complicada como para tener una relación.

-Te rompieron el corazón.

-No, sólo tuve que ver la relación de mis padres para darme cuenta de que yo no iba a permitir que me rompieran el corazón. Piensa en esto, la candidata paga mucha seguridad para que cuidemos de su esposa y todo porque una loca las quiere separar. No digo que la señora Haruka dude de la señora Michiru, pero tiene terror de perderla ¿no es algo tonto?

-Amar a una persona no es tonto.

-Lo es, algún día se tendrán que separar. Digamos que su matrimonio dura para toda su vida, pero se deberán separar cuando una muera y entonces sufrirán. El amor solamente lleva al dolor, yo soy demasiado listo para verlo y ustedes demasiado inocentes para caer en él.

-Te pago las cervezas para que dejes salir tu dolor por tu desamor.

-Ay Yumiko, que broma tan tonta. Mejor asómate de nuevo para ver si la señora terminó, es hora de ir a la fisioterapia de la candidata. En lo que lo haces avisaré a los demás para que despejen el área por donde pasará la señora Michiru.

-Sí jefe.

Yumiko regresó su atención al estudio, Michiru ya había salido del pequeño cuarto donde grababa y hablaba con el productor para pulir ciertos detalles a la hora de la posproducción. Realmente era una apasionada por su carrera, seguramente eso había enamorado a la candidata y no se había dejado llevar solamente por su físico. Debían llevar a la amiga de la señora a su apartamento para después dirigirse a la rehabilitación de la rubia, ya estaba cansada de no poder apoyar el pie, aunque ya le habían quitado la férula y empezaba a mover el tobillo, aún no podía pisar o retrasaría su recuperación.

Ese día era importante para ambas mujeres pues el ortopedista y la fisioterapeuta le dirían a Haruka si era posible quitarse la bota para empezar a pisar. La candidata había llevado las instrucciones al pie de la letra, salvo sus primeras escapadas, pero había cambiado de actitud luego de hablar con su esposa.

-Ya estamos listas chicos.

-El auto nos espera en la entrada señora.

-Gracias Yumiko.

-Mira nada más, mi lesbiana favorita está aquí. Hoy no pudiste evitar mi presencia querida.

-Esmeralda- dijo con odio.

-Aléjese de la señora Tenoh- apartaba Ryota.

-Querida controla a tu perro.

-Respeta al joven Ryota, eres una vulgar.

-¿Harás que me pegue?

-Se lo estamos pidiendo por la buenas, a menos que quiera que la sometamos por atacar a la señora- decía Yumiko.

-¿La "señora"? Eso sí que es divertido, piensan que eres una dama Michiru.

-Con tu permiso.

Dijo Michiru que comenzó a caminar para alejarse de Esmeralda, cosa que molestó a la mujer de cabello verde. Ella caminó a la violinista para intentar jalarla del cabello y detenerla, pero antes de llegar a hacerlo Yumiko la sometió. El quejido de Esmeralda hizo que Michiru volteara a verla, abrió los ojos al ver a su guardaespaldas impactar a la mujer a una pared.

-Yumiko.

-Estaba a punto de agredirla señora.

-Súeltame perra- gritaba Esmeralda.

-Hay que salir señora Michiru, Yumiko nos alcanzará en unos minutos.

-No Ryota. Yumiko deja a esa mujer y vámonos ya.

-Obedezca a Ryota señora, yo los alcanzo en unos minutos.

-NO, USTEDES SON LOS QUE ME DEBEN OBEDECER. SUELTA A ESA MUJER Y VÁMONOS DE INMEDIATO.

-Con todo respeto señora, la candidata nos paga para tenerla segura y no para seguir sus caprichos. Señorita Meioh salgamos del lugar, por favor guíe a la señora Tenoh.

-Hablaré con Haruka sobre su comportamiento.

-Señora nosotros sabemos cómo manejar la seguridad de las personas, no usted. ¿Acaso yo le digo como hacer su trabajo? Ahora ustedes dos saldrán conmigo y no hay discusión- dijo con autoridad Ryota.

-Queda advertido de la plática que tendré con mi esposa- decía indignada.

-Sí señora, ahora salgamos.

Los tres caminaron para salir del edificio y poder ingresar a su auto, Michiru estaba completamente molesta por la insolencia de Ryota que subía del lado del chofer para conducir en cuanto Yumiko subiera. El ceño fruncido de la esposa de su jefa no lo intimidaba, lo que realmente le daba terror era saber que la rubia podría volverse loca si algo malo le pasaba a su mujer.

Miedo eso era lo que tenía de Haruka Tenoh, él la había visto completamente furiosa la vez que la acompañó a hablar con Mikako. No entró, pero esos ojos llenos de enojo lo intimidaron y si eso era un "enojo controlado", no quería llegar a conocer el descontrol de la rubia. Yumiko no tardó mucho y puso en marcha el auto, en el camino el regaño de Michiru fue largo e incluso Setsuna le pedía que se controlara.

-Comprende que los chicos hacen su trabajo.

-Pero deben obedecer lo que les digo.

-Estaban cuidando de ti y debes de hacer caso a lo que se te indica Kaioh.

Michiru frunció más el ceño y tomó su móvil para llamar a la persona que la apoyaría en todo. Poco le importó saber si ya había llegado a la rehabilitación.

- **Hola querida.**

-Cariño, los chicos no me obedecen.

- **¿Qué chicos?**

El altavoz del auto hizo que los jóvenes escucharan un ligero cambio en la voz de Haruka, su amoroso tono cambió al instante. La señora Michiru los estaba acusando como si fuera una niña pequeña, pero su miedo no era por eso, sino que la candidata seguramente pensaba que era la ofensa más grande que podían cometer.

-Ryota y Yumiko, nos encontramos con Esmeralda y al parecer iba a hacerme algo, pero Yumiko la estrelló en una pared. Le pedí que la soltara para irnos, pero Ryota me dijo que debía obedecerlos y salir del lugar con él, me desobedecieron.

- **¡Yumiko estrelló a Esmeralda!-** cambió de nuevo el tono.

-Sí y no me obedeció cuando le dije que la soltara.

- **Chicos en cuanto lleguemos a la casa pasen a mi estudio, necesitamos hablar del aumento de salario que tendrán.**

-¿Haruka no escuchaste que me desobedecieron?

- **Querida los chicos estaban haciendo su trabajo.**

-Pero me desobedecieron Haruka.

- **Bien, hablaré con ellos.**

-Pudieron lastimar a Esmeralda.

- **¡Y! Se lo merece, la loca esa no se atreverá a tocarte.**

-Gracias por tu apoyo cariño.

- **Michiru tu seguridad es lo que me importa, hablaré con ellos para que te obedezcan. Pero no puedo regañarlos por hacer su trabajo.**

-Salió lo mismo llamarte, no los vas a regañar.

- **Mi vida te tengo muy consentida.**

Michiru sonrió al escuchar el tono tan hermoso que Haruka utilizó, Setsuna negaba con la cabeza al saber que la rubia no dejaba de ser dulce con su amiga. Yumiko suspiró al imaginar lo mucho que la candidata amaba a su esposa, tanto que lo que ella le comentara la hacía pasar por muchas emociones, de ese tierno saludo, al enojo de saber que no la obedecían a la tranquilidad de saber los hechos. Ryota no cambiaba su cara de seriedad, para él era tonto estar enamorado.

-Te daré un CHOP al verte.

- **Entonces no iremos al cine.**

-¡Iremos al cine!

- **Sí, dijiste que querías tener una cita normal y que en nuestro noviazgo no fuimos al cine, por eso le pedía Tokui que comprara entradas para ver una de esas películas románticas que tanto te gustan.**

-Te ganaste muchos besos y nada de CHOPS en un tiempo.

- **Te amo Michiru.**

-Y yo a ti Haruka. No tardaré, solamente dejaremos a Setsuna en su apartamento y saldremos a tu rehabilitación.

- **De acuerdo, me saludas a Setsuna.**

-Puedo escucharte Tenoh.

- **Ey, ¿tomaste una foto de Esmeralda embarrada en la pared?**

-No se me ocurrió, parecía una cucaracha aplastada.

- **No ofendas a esos pobres animales**.

-Los chicos estuvieron estupendos Tenoh, debes darles un buen aumento.

- **Lo haré Setsuna.**

Ryota sonrió al escuchar que la amiga de la señora Michiru contaba con lujo de detalle la manera en que Esmeralda había sido sometida. Perecía ser algo que la candidata disfrutaba, las carcajadas de la rubia aparecieron para molestia de Michiru que seguía discutiendo que no la habían obedecido, que los hechos no eran graciosos y que Esmeralda podía quedar lastimada.

Esa fue la charla hasta que dejaron a Setsuna en su edificio, Michiru se despidió y Haruka hizo lo propio desde el móvil. No tardaron mucho en avanzar para ir a la cita de la rubia, entraron al lugar y Michiru corrió al ver a su esposa que estiraba como la fisioterapeuta le indicaba, lo que hizo sonreír a Ryota.

-¿Qué me ves Yumiko?

-Sonreíste nefasto.

-Recordé el aumento.

-No, te acabas de enternecer con las señoras.

-¿Por la infantil actuación de la señora Michiru?

-No por la llamada, por verla correr a su esposa.

-Claro que no.

Ryota miraba a Michiru aplaudir cada que Haruka le sonreía, al parecer su pierna estaba más fuerte cada día. Parecían unas novias de cinco días, no paraban de estar cerca la una de la otra, incluso estaba esa tonta cosa que hacían y tanto le daba jaqueca al hombre.

-¿Cariño comiste picante?

-Sí, le puse algo de wasabi a mi sushi.

-Ahora entiendo mis agruras.

-Lo siento Michiru, no pensé en ti.

Los ojos de Ryota se pusieron en blanco, era obvio que eso era una locura o las chicas eran demasiado codependientes. Si una tenía dolor de cabeza era porque la otra había hecho algo, según su conexión era muy fuerte y él de verdad pensaba que era una tontería.

-¿No son adorables?

-Es tonto Yumiko.

-Que amargado eres.

-Ahí viene el loco ese.

Yumiko giró el rostro para ver al simpático ortopedista de Haruka, verlo llegar era refrescante pues el tipo era tan cómico que siempre les daba paletas. Cosa que a Ryota le molestaba y mucho, sentía que ese hombre no se tomaba con seriedad su trabajo, todo el bendito día se la pasaba jugando o riendo.

-Dichosos los ojos mi querida Harukita.

-Hola doctor.

-Señora Tenoh, pero que hermosa se ve el día de hoy.

-Gracias doctor Babazono.

-Me acaba de llamar mi colega para ver sus avances y discutir si ya te dejamos correr como loquita.

-Espero que así sea.

-¿Ya no se te metió el espíritu de Harry Houdini?

-No doctor.

-Me alegra Harukita… Soy un grosero, hola muchachos.

Saludó a los guardaespaldas que le hicieron una reverencia, Yumiko le sonrió al doctor que le guiñó el ojo y ella se puso roja. Al voltear a ver a Ryota y mover su mano para saludarlo se encontró con la cara llena de seriedad del chico.

-Ese es más estatua que persona ¿verdad?

Las tres chicas se llevaron la mano a la boca para evitar romper en carcajadas en ese mismo instante, ese doctor era todo un caso. Ryota frunció el ceño para dar a entender que había escuchado al fresco ese que siempre lo molestaba.

-Ya doctor, usted siempre molesta a Ryota.

-Pero señora Tenoh yo no tengo la culpa de que su androide no sepa sonreír.

-Doctor Babazono no sea grosero.

-Vea a su hermosa compañera de trabajo, ella sí que sonríe.

-Aren debemos discutir lo de la candidata Tenoh, no del muchacho.

-Cierto, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle- sonrió a su colega.

-Se me hace que no quieres dejar de ver a la candidata.

-Midori mi querida y muy bella colega, me conoces muy bien.

-Ya Aren, discúlpate con el muchacho y concentrémonos en la señora Haruka.

Babazono se acercó al muchacho que lo miraba con algo de recelo, ese sujeto era un bufón, ¿en qué momento quiso ser médico? Mejor hubiera ido a la escuela de payasos, eso era algo que se ajustaba mejor a su personalidad.

-Tome una paleta como ofrenda de paz.

Ryota no quitaba la cara de seriedad y tomó la paleta para no ser un grosero.

-¿Se le acabó la batería a su colega?- miró a Yumiko.

-No se preocupe doctor, lo conectaré al toma corriente- reía.

-Que hermosa risa tiene, se merece una paleta.

-Gracias.

-Ay usted también es casada, ya le vi el anillo. Tome la paleta, pero regréseme mi corazón, lo acaba de romper en millones de pedazos.

-¡Aren!

-Ya voy Midori, qué carácter tienes. Me encantan las neuróticas, como la amiga de Harukita.

-Ay Aren- la fisioterapeuta se sobaba la sien.

-¿Cómo está su amiga?

-Ella se encuentra bien doctor.

-Creo que ella y el androide 17 se llevarían bien, seguramente harían un club de "odiamos al guapísimo Aren Babazono".

-¡Aren!

-Ash qué pesada eres… En fin, a ver Harukita intenta caminar sin apoyarte en las barras. Midori dice que ya soportas tu peso con la ayuda de las barras, hazlo sin ellas.

-Sí doctor.

Babazono y Midori miraban a la rubia caminar, al principio apareció un gesto de dolor que fue desapareciendo a cada paso. El doctor miraba a la esposa de la rubia que tenía sus manos agarradas, como si fuera a rezar, estaba algo preocupada al ver el gesto de Haruka. Regresó su atención a la rubia que estaba a punto de llegar al final del camino.

-Date vuelta Harukita.

-¿Ida y vuelta?- preguntaba sorprendida.

-Sí, anda.

-De acuerdo.

-Doctor Babazono, parece que le duele mucho.

-Porque su pierna está de floja señora Tenoh, tranquila o no le daré su paleta.

-Ay usted y sus paletas- fingió molestia.

-Oye Harukita, hoy no vino tu guapo acompañante.

-¿Tokui?

-Ese mismo.

-Tenía una cita.

-Otro que se me escapa.

-No es lo que piensa, salió con su amiga. No sé si la recuerda es la chica que…

-Sí, sí, sí… La hermana del androide 17.

-¿Perdón?

-La chica bonita de cabello negro, esa que acompaña a tu padre Harukita. La recuerdo bastante bien, no sonríe y siempre está seria… Bueno sonríe algunas veces.

-¿Le gusta? Puedo arreglarle una cita con ella.

-Ay Harukita, eres una tremenda. No podría salir con ella porque se nota que le gustas, con todo respeto señora Tenoh.

-No se angustie doctor, pero el comentario le costará dos paletas para mí.

-Pero de diferente sabor señora Tenoh.

-De acuerdo- rio Michiru.

-No le gusto a Mikako- dijo enojada Haruka.

Todos se dieron cuenta del pequeño dolor que las palabras llevaban, incluso Michiru sintió una pequeña molestia en el pecho al ver a Haruka perder la cabeza con la simple mención de la chica o sus sentimientos. La pianista estaba molesta y muy dolida de recordar el hecho de que la asistente de su padre estaba enamorada de ella, sin embargo, no tuvo el valor para salir con ella o reconocerlo.

-¿Cómo dices que se llama el chico?

-Eiji Tokui.

-¿Crees que quiera salir con semejante espécimen?- decía señalándose.

-Doctor es guapo, seguramente querrá salir con usted.

-Yo no dudo de lo guapo que soy Harukita, de hecho, espero que no se intimide.

-Doctor usted es de los míos.

-Bien Harukita, ahora intenta quedarte de pie sin necesidad de ayudarte con las barras. Serán cinco minutos en los que apoyarás tu pierna izquierda ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí doctor.

-Si tienes alguna molestia nos dices, no te quedes callada o podrás retrasar más tu recuperación.

-Sí doctor.

-Menos palabras y más acciones Harukita… ¿Cómo está mi novia Usagi?

-Muy feliz intentando ser madre- dijo Michiru.

-Así que mi socio no puede cumplirle el sueño, díganle que me venga a ver, yo le ayudo.

-Oiga, cabeza de bombón lo mataría si lo escucha decir ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Qué? Yo la quiero ayudar en muestra de nuestra intensa tensión sexual, estoy seguro de que le gusto a mi neurótica Usagi.

-Aren por dios.

-Qué, mis hermosos ojos negros la hipnotizaron. Como a ti o a la colega del androide 17.

-Lamento informarle que mi amiga ya está embarazada y de su socio- dijo Michiru.

-Ay no, de verdad que me quiero matar. Todas se me escapan, espero que tu asistente no me rechace Harukita.

-No doctor, Tokui no lo rechazará. ¿De verdad Michiru?

-Sí, me envió un mensaje.

-A mí no me dijo nada.

-Porque no te quiere- dijo en broma.

-Que mala amiga.

-Me dijo que no te había enviado mensaje porque sabía que estabas ocupada. Quería que te avisara cuando te viera y nos invitan a cenar para celebrar.

-Más le vale.

-¿Pueden decirle que la quiero ver?

-Aren ya deja de hablar.

-¿Verla?- decía Haruka.

-Sí, ahora que está embarazada me imagino que será más neurótica y eso me encanta. Deberías verla Midori, esa mujer es un encanto.

-No creo que a Mamoru le agrade la idea.

-¿Chiba?

-Sí, Mamoru Chiba.

-¡Ay no!

Babazono se puso serio al escuchar el nombre de Mamoru, incluso tiró una de sus paletas en forma de protesta. Todos lo miraban incrédulos de lo que estaba pasando, incluso Ryota quitó su cara seria y levantó una ceja.

-¿Qué le ocurre doctor?

-Ay Harukita, conozco a ese Mamoru como la palma de mi mano. Íbamos juntos a la escuela de medicina, es mi colega… Me dijo que estaba comprometido con la chica más guapa del planeta, obviamente no le creí, pero tenía razón. No le bastó con quitarme mi posgrado en el extranjero, me robo a esa hermosa neurótica.

-¿Celoso Aren?

-Claro Midori, ese Mamoru fue mi amor imposible.

-Ay Aren ya cállate. Eres un enamoradizo coqueto.

-Seguramente tendrán un bonito bebé.

-Sí, los dos son muy apuestos ¿no Haruka?

-Así es.

-Hasta tiré mi paleta. Discúlpame linda, tú sabes lo mucho que te quiero a ti y a todas tus hermanas.

-Estás loco Aren.

-Listo Harukita, puedes tomar asiento.

-Gracias.

-¿Sintió algún dolor candidata?

-Al iniciar a caminar, después fue desapareciendo.

-¿Segura Harukita?

-Sí doctor.

-No porque tenga ganas de comenzar a caminar debe ocultar las molestias ¿entiende?- decía Midori.

-Haruka si algo te duele por favor sé honesta ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí Michiru, pero les juro que el dolor fue desapareciendo a cada paso. Lo que sí sentí fue una leve molestia al estar de pie.

-Recuéstate Harukita.

-Sí doctor.

Babazono comenzó a palpar la pierna de la rubia, que hizo un gesto cuando tocó sus gemelos. Midori sonrió al ver a Michiru preocuparse, esas dos chicas se amaban mucho. Desde que la rubia empezó la terapia su esposa la acompañó, no hubo día en que no estuviera pendiente de Haruka y eso la enternecía.

-Siéntate Harukita y toma tu paleta de graduación.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya puedo quitarme la bota?

-Así es Harukita.

-Doctor Babazono, cuando tocaba la pierna de mi esposa le dolió algo.

-Es normal señora Tenoh, los músculos de Harukita están tiesos por llamarlo de una manera coloquial. Esa es la razón de los dolores al caminar o al tocarle los gemelos, que pueda caminar no quiere decir que ya terminará su rehabilitación, debes seguir viniendo con Midori para poner fuertes los músculos ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí doctor.

-Te graduaste de ortopedia, no de la fisioterapia. No quiero que te lesiones los músculos y debas regresar a mis manos ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí doctor.

-Midori enséñale a la señora Tenoh unos masajes que le ayuden a Harukita con los músculos.

-Claro Aren.

-Harukita me debes una cita con tu amigo. Es tiempo de que mis paletas les digan adiós porque no te quiero ver de nuevo por ortopedia… Tome sus paletas señora Tenoh, es una excelente esposa cuídala Harukita, deja de estar de celosa con androide 18.

-Yo sólo celo a mi esposa, no a Mikako.

-La rechazó ¿verdad?- decía mirando a Michiru.

-Sí.

-Ardilla- bromeó Babazono.

-No soy una ardilla.

-¿Harukita sabes de qué murieron los quemados?

-No se atreva.

-De ardidos, cuidado señora Tenoh o la deja chamuscada.

Michiru reía de las ocurrencias de Babazono y negaba con la cabeza.

-Les diré en la unidad de quemados que vengan por ti Harukita.

-Ya doctor.

-Nos vemos mi ardillita consentida, hasta luego señora Tenoh… Señorita de risa hermosa, fue todo un placer y número 17 aprende a sonreír… ¿No?

Ryota seguía serio y no hablaba.

-Si no quieres no, deberías de salir con 18 o mejor no porque Harukita te mata.

-Nos vemos doctor- dijo Yumiko.

-Si no fueras casada te besaba- le guiñó el ojo.

-Ya doctor.

-Hasta luego- decía con una sonrisa en la cara.

Todos observaron salir a Aren Babazono del lugar, alguna enfermera lo llamó y el hombre simplemente se acercó. Al darse cuenta de qué enfermera le llamaba se molestó un poco.

-¡Ay no, tú siempre te robas mis paletas!

Midori negó levemente con la cabeza, regresó su atención a las chicas que se reían al ver como Babazono escapaba de la enfermera.

* * *

Haruka y Michiru salían de la sala de cine, la rubia abrazaba a su esposa por el hombro pues notó que la chica estaba seria. Desde que salieron del hospital se veía distraída, seguramente estaba molesta por el comentario del doctor, que indiscreto era ese hombre y ahora ella debía calmar la furia de su bella esposa. La rubia comenzó a pensar en las palabras que diría, no necesitaba iniciar una pelea, por ello sería completamente sutil al momento de preguntar las cosas.

-Estás muy callada querida.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, ¿algo te molesta?

-A decir verdad, me quedé pensando en tu reacción.

-Michiru yo te amo, es que me molesta mucho el hecho de recordar ese tema.

-¿Por qué sigues molesta con Mikako?

La chica de cabello aqua se acomodaba en el pecho de la rubia que sonreía al sentir el gesto de su esposa, supo que algo le preocupaba, pero no era por celos.

-Lo que hizo fue muy cobarde e hiriente.

-Yo también me estaba alejando de ti, ¿te hubieras molestado conmigo por mi miedo?

-Sí- dijo secamente.

-Cariño, entiendo que te duela saber que Mikako te engañara con respecto a sus sentimientos, más sabiendo que tú realmente sentías algo por ella. Pero debes ponerte en su lugar, no está bien que juzgues tanto a esa pobre chica.

-¿Realmente no te incomoda saber que le gusto a Mikako?

-No te voy a mentir, sí me molesta, pero le debo agradecer porque me permitió conocerte y formar una linda familia contigo. Así que sí hay algo de egoísta en mi forma de pensar respecto a Mikako.

-Presiento que hay un "pero".

-Supongamos que al conocerme yo hubiera sido una mujer que juega con las chicas, aún así te enamorabas de mí.

-De acuerdo, es difícil, pero haré ese ejercicio contigo.

-¿Por qué es difícil?

Michiru se separó del pecho de Haruka para mirarla, los ojos de su amada la miraban tiernamente. La violinista sonrió al instante, era difícil no amar a la rubia y sus hermosas esmeraldas la volvían loca.

-Pues porque eres una mujer muy amable querida, no podrías jugar con las mujeres.

-Haruka- sonrió.

-Sigamos con tu ejemplo.

-Bien, ahora supongamos que sabes que yo te correspondo, pero conoces mi historial de casanova. ¿No tendrías dudas sobre mis sentimientos?

-Pues me daría miedo pensar que puedes jugar conmigo, amándote como lo hago sería muy doloroso saber que soy una más en tu lista.

-Eso es precisamente lo que detuvo a Mikako, dijiste que lo mencionaba frecuentemente.

-Bueno sí… Pero aún así…

-Nada Tenoh, ¿cómo nunca se te ocurrió esa idea? La noche que hablaron le dijiste todas tus historias con las chicas, ¿cómo suponías que no iba a desconfiar? Fue tu culpa.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

-Porque no quiero que seas una majadera con Mikako, hace tiempo que no la ves y es obvio que te evita. Me dijiste que le pedirías que te diera espacio porque estás enojada, pero debes de entender que ella también sufre, no sólo tú.

-Todos me piden lo mismo.

-¿Todos?

-Eiji me pidió no ser grosera con ella en la cena del partido.

-¿Hay una cena?

-Para celebrar el cierre de la campaña, de todas en realidad.

-Haruka Tenoh, era importante ir a comprar ropa para la ocasión.

-¿No puedo ir así?

-Jeans de mezclilla, un jersey morado y tenis negros… Por supuesto, a una cena de gala y llena de políticos.

-Que sepan que muchas veces soy así, una chica casual.

-A mí me gustas más desnuda.

-Podemos arreglarlo.

-Vayamos al baño de inmediato.

-Pero estos dos no nos dejarán a solas, irán detrás de nosotras.

-¿Y si los mandamos a hacer alguna compra?

-Ryota se quedará, lo conoces.

-Hay que escapar, tú eres la maestra en ese tema.

-Nunca he escapado de Ryota y Yumiko, ellos son de lo mejor que mi padre entrenó.

-¿Eso te detiene?

-No, déjame pensar en un plan.

-Si sigues pensando la oportunidad se nos escapara.

-No, porque es un mall así que podemos hacerlo en una tienda de ropa.

-Me encantas Haruka.

La rubia volteó para ver a los guardaespaldas, observó que los chicos hablaban de algo y no les prestaban mucha atención. Quizá porque querían darles su espacio, Haruka sonrió al ver ese pequeño descuido de los chicos, acercó a Michiru y le dio una pequeña instrucción.

-Ni lo piense candidata- dijo el chico.

-¿Qué pasa Ryota?

-No escaparán, quieren hacer algo, pueden hacerlo, pero primero Yumiko verá que el lugar sea seguro.

-Eso le quita la diversión Ryota- decía Michiru.

-No las voy a arriesgar.

-17 tiene razón.

-Yumiko deja de decirme así.

-¿Por qué? El doctor le atinó a tu apodo.

Haruka y Michiru se rieron al ver el enojo del joven, quizá debían esperar a estar en casa para amarse, después de todo eran consientes del peligro que representaba Esmeralda.

-Nos portaremos bien ¿no quieren cenar?

-Disculpe candidata, no creo que sea buena idea.

-En verdad es igual a la señorita Ishii- reía Michiru.

-Relájate Ryota, vayamos a cenar los cuatro.

-Gracias candidata- sonreía Yumiko.

-Eres una fresca Yumiko, candidata en realidad no creo que…

-Ya Ryota por favor.

-Espera Haruka, debemos ir con Usagi.

-Es cierto… Cenaran con nosotros en casa de cabeza de bombón y no empieces Ryota.

-Como ordenen señoras.

-Debo hablarle a Tokui para decirle que le conseguí una cita con Babazono.

-¿Te lo pidió?

-Y soy el mejor cupido del mundo querida.

-Veo que sí lo eres.

-Debo conseguirle una cita a Ryota, con esos ojos de color gris podría conquistar a cualquiera ¿no lo crees Yumiko?

-Tiene razón candidata.

* * *

En casa de Usagi y Mamoru los chicos festejaban las buenas noticias, Makoto hacía sonreír a la pequeña Mako con los gestos que su rostro creaba. Kunzite felicitaba a Mamoru que estaba vuelto loco describiendo el cuarto del futuro bebé. Minako se reía con Ami y Zoisite al darse cuenta de la cara de preocupación de Usagi al saber de los cambios que sufriría. Mientras que Nephrite, Michiru y Haruka hablaban sobre el futuro de la "cueva de hombres".

-Podrían simplemente convertir el espacio en un estudio de grabación para Michiru.

-Eso es demasiado caro Nephrite- se quejaba la violinista.

-Podemos hacerlo Michiru, así ambas trabajaríamos en casa.

-Mi vida ya tenemos un cuarto especial para nuestros instrumentos.

-Pero no tenemos un espacio exclusivo para ti, está mi estudio. Apoyo la idea de Nephrite, debemos convertir la cueva de hombres en un estudio de grabación para ti.

En ese momento de silencio las miradas de Zoisite, Kunzite y Mamoru se clavaron directamente en la rubia que al sentir esos puñales decidió mirar a los chicos.

-¿Qué quieren?- dijo tranquila.

-No puedes destruir la cueva de hombres- decía Kunzite.

-Vamos chicos nuestras vidas están cambiando, tres de nosotros ya son padres. No creo que puedas estar libre los jueves en la noche cuando el bebé nazca Mamoru. Nephrite no siempre puede venir a las reuniones y eso se debe a que no quiere dejar a Mocos o no puede dejarla.

-Te voy a matar si vuelves a llamar a mi hija así- se quejó Makoto.

-Podemos hacernos el tiempo- decía el doctor.

-En realidad ni yo puedo venir siempre, si salgo temprano del trabajo prefiero estar con Kei.

-Vamos no sean aburridos, ustedes cambian porque quieren… Deberíamos dejar la cueva de hombres porque Eru la creo, él fue quien nos juntó a todos. Él va a regresar pronto, lo sé.

Las palabras de Kunzite hicieron que la cara de muchos se cubriera de melancolía, era cierto lo que decía pues fue Ernesto quien había creado una noche especial entre Nephrite, Mamoru y él. Los casados del grupo no invitaban a Haruka que en ese tiempo vivía con Mimi porque no querían escuchar los gritos de la mujer por el teléfono e interrumpir la noche por culpa de esa bruja del mal. Sí, la mayoría de los presentes no sabían las razones de la desaparición de Ernesto y Akane, pero Ami, Michiru, Haruka, Mamoru, Usagi y Minako conocían a la perfección la situación. La rubia de moño rojo desconocía que Ernesto estaba cerca de Akane porque serían padres, por lo que los otros cinco tenían una cara de culpa. Zoisite conocía que la esposa del gracioso hombre estaba embarazada, pero se quedaba callado porque Ami se lo había pedido.

-No somos aburridos amigo, es que… Los chicos tendrán otra responsabilidad y solamente nos veríamos tú y yo.

-¿Tu primo no cuenta?

-Si ganamos las elecciones no tendré tiempo para estar en la cueva de hombres Kunzite, ni Jadeite lo tendrá y ambos decidimos pasar más tiempo con nuestras esposas en los tiempos libres.

-No puedo creerlo Haruka- se molestó el chico.

-Cuando te cases con Minako entenderás, pues no simplemente será tu esposa. Ella será tu familia y pasar tiempo con la familia es indispensable.

-¿Pasar tiempo con tus amigos es molesto?

-No, pero preferiría pasar el tiempo con todos, así como ahora que solamente estar en la cueva de hombres.

-Es el fin de una era… ¡Por qué tenían que querer ser padres!- reprochaba Kunzite.

-No fue un capricho Kunzite- decía molesta Usagi.

-¡No lo fue! Se embarazó Makoto y todos querían hijos, incluso cuando Minako me espantó pensé que podía estar listo, pero ver que te esclavizas al pequeño ser es algo… No gracias.

Los chicos que ya eran padres miraban con enojo a Kunzite, ¿qué mosco le había picado? Minako se sentía sumamente incomoda por la conversación y aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de sus amigos.

-Él se siente mal… Decirle que las cosas cambian le afecta un poco, no lo tomen a pecho chicos. Lo lamento en verdad.

-¿Qué lamentas?

-Por favor Kunzite, sólo deja de decir tonterías por favor.

-Es que desde que se fue Ernesto todos quieren hacer lo mismo… Parece que nuestra amistad se acaba y todo porque cada uno de ellos se encapricha con algo. Para Haruka su esposa es más importante, ni hablar de los Kino, Chiba y Mizuno pues todos se interesan más en sus hijos ¿y nosotros qué?

-Por favor cállate ya- se enojó Minako.

Michiru y los chicos se miraban con una sonrisa, no podían creer que el novio de Minako estuviera celoso. En realidad, sentía que lo estaban abandonando por no ser parte de la "familia" que estaba creciendo, Usagi dejo de estar molesta en cuestión de segundos para acercarse al chico y acariciar su espalda. Debían hacerle entender que los cambios no acabarían con la amistad, sino que la forma de relacionarse o convivir sería un poco diferente, pero eso no significaba algo negativo para ellos.

-Ustedes son importantes para nosotros Kunzite.

-Es cierto, eres un gran amigo y lo que más adoro de ti es que eres mi gran compañero de baile- dijo Michiru.

-Además Mako te quiere mucho, eres su tío favorito.

-Nunca podría dejar de agradecerte la gran despedida de soltera que nos diste amigo. Michiru y yo disfrutamos mucho esa noche.

-Quizá no podamos reunirnos en la cueva de hombres, pero no dejaremos de salir con ustedes- sonrió Mamoru.

-En las parrilladas tú serás quien lleve la cerveza- completó Nephrite.

-Además le dijiste a Kei que le ayudarías a construir su nave espacial- le guiñó el ojo Ami.

-Todos somos una familia, la que escogimos y esa es una de las más valiosas.

-Deja de ser cursi Haruka.

-¿Por qué debes arruinar el momento Mina?

-Porque eres una cursi.

Kunzite comenzó a reír al darse cuenta de que los chicos realmente no se querían separar de ellos, simplemente estaban madurando. Él no podía entender a Haruka porque aún no estaba casado con Minako. No podía criticar a los otros chicos porque él no era padre y no sabía si realmente quería serlo. Justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo ¿realmente quería madurar? ¿estaba listo para dar un paso tan importante en su vida? Amaba a Minako, claro que lo hacía, pero no había pensado bien las cosas cuando le pidió matrimonio pues estaba muy emocional cuando pensaron que ella estaba embarazada. Sabía que su novia no podía tener hijos y eso lo había aliviado, podría ser algo injusto, pero era la verdad porque no se ataría a una familia, pero Haruka había dicho que Minako sería su familia y él estaba a gusto siendo soltero… No quería dejar de tener tiempo libre y ver todos los días a su novia que sería su esposa.

-Creo que me exalté demasiado.

-Los cambios serán buenos para todos, no te preocupes- Haruka le palmeó la espalda.

-¿Ya piensan en nombres para el bebé? Porque Makoto y yo tenemos un buen libro que los ayudará a escoger un gran nombre.

-¿Por eso le pusieron Mako?- se burló Haruka.

-Michiru voy a matar a tu esposa.

-Cariño deja de molestar a Makoto.

-Aquí debía entrar un comentario de Ernesto.

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de él?

-Ustedes dos eran uña y mugre, ¿por qué te molesta tanto que hable de él?

-No está, se fue… Dejemos el tema en paz.

-¿Alguien de ustedes sabe algo de ellos?

Todos negaron, cuatro de ellos sabían exactamente dónde estaban y habían prometido no decir nada. La mirada de Kunzite analizando a los chicos le hizo darse cuenta de una cosa, Haruka estaba mintiendo y seguramente ella sabía algo.

-¿Dónde están Tenoh?

-En nuestros corazones.

-Vamos Haruka, debes decir algo… Sabes dónde están.

-En realidad… Él me dijo que se iría, pero no me dijo a dónde por eso nuestra despedida fue algo larga.

-¿Entonces sabías que se iría?

-Sí Mina.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-No quiso que lo dijera, me pidió guardar el secreto… Lo siento.

-¿Se ha comunicado contigo?

-No.

-¡Dime dónde está Ernesto!

Kunzite frunció el ceño al escuchar el grito de su novia, ¿por qué se enojaba tanto? En realidad, el tono no era de enojo, era una súplica a la rubia que se puso seria ante el tono de su amiga.

-Te digo que no sé dónde está y que no se comunica conmigo.

-¿Te dijo algo?

-Quería dejar cosas atrás y enfocarse en Akane.

-¿En ella?

-Es su esposa ¿no?

-Pero…

-¿Te preguntas por lo del divorcio?

-Sí.

-Quizá se dio cuenta de que la ama, no sé Mina… No podría responderte porque no soy Ernesto, me dijo que estaría presente en los momentos importantes. Sólo quería estar un tiempo lejos para encontrar el rumbo correcto en su vida.

-No está aquí y es un momento importante.

-No sabemos cómo comunicarnos con él, si no se entera no podrá venir.

-En algún momento todos estaremos juntos de nuevo- dijo Usagi.

-Mejor platíquenos sobre los preparativos de su boda chicos- sonrió Michiru.

-Es cierto, ya es suficiente de hablar de temas tristes, ¿no creen?

-Mamoru tiene razón, ¿qué planean hacer?

-Esperar- dijo Kunzite.

-¿Esperar?

-Sí, preferimos casarnos cuando estén todos presentes ¿no Minako?

-No lo puedo creer Kunzite.

-¿Qué? Ernesto y Akane deben estar presentes.

-Dijimos que somos una familia y ellos deben de estar.

-Parece ser que esperaremos chicos… Como siempre.

-No te pongas así Minako.

-Está bien, no era como que tuviera muchas expectativas de todos modos.

-Michiru y yo saldremos de gira luego de las elecciones- dijo Haruka para desviar el tema.

-Es cierto, daré un concierto en Tokio y será al aire libre. Me encantaría que todos fueran, los boletos serán en primera fila para que puedan estar cerca chicos… Los puedo traer la próxima semana.

-¿A dónde irán?- dijo Ami.

-Pues será una gira algo larga, inicia en Asia y luego estaremos por Europa, luego América y regresaremos antes de que sea Navidad.

-¡Estarán fuera seis meses!

-Sí- dijeron juntas.

-Las vamos a extrañar- lloraba Usagi.

-Ves, las chicas se van y no podremos casarnos hasta que estemos juntos todos.

-No me importa Kunzite, ya te lo dije.

* * *

Tenía tres horas parado en esa esquina, la calle era demasiado tranquila y necesitaba que ella apareciera para poder hablar tranquilamente. Por primera vez en toda su vida tomó un cigarrillo y lo puso en su boca, al sentir el humo del tabaco pasar por su garganta se sintió tranquilo. La bocanada que dio fue bastante grande, cosa que lo llenó de orgullo pues incluso hacía donas de humo, ya era todo un experto al momento de hacer "gracias" con el humo.

Miro que un taxi se detenía en el edificio al que espiaba, sonrió al ver bajar a la persona que esperaba, era verdad lo que decían pues la mujer era una belleza. Se fijó antes de cruzar e interceptarla, era el momento perfecto de hacer que las cosas siguieran su curso, así como lo habían planeado, así como debía ser. Ganarse la confianza del enemigo era un arte refinado y delicado, por eso debía hacer las cosas bien y ese era el momento perfecto para iniciar el golpe maestro. Ese que no la dejaría levantarse por mucho tiempo, es más, no sabría por qué lado le habían pegado pues el golpe sería contundente.

Por su parte Mikako sentía que alguien la seguía de cerca, comenzó a palpar el gas lacrimógeno que tenía para defenderse de cualquier peligro o de los manos largas. No quería que identificaran el edificio en el que vivía por eso decidió caminar un poco más, necesitaba identificar la altura de él o los agresores, girar rápidamente para rociar el gas en sus ojos y salir corriendo del lugar, estaba a punto de mirar en el reflejo del vidrio de un auto cuando una voz que pudo identificar rápidamente le habló.

-Disculpa ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Señor Kou, ¿qué necesita?

-Vaya, sabes quién soy sin necesidad de presentarme.

Ese tono tan petulante, la mirada que le dio y ese tono de voz que intentaba disfrazar le dieron una gran desconfianza.

-¿No recuerda que estuve presente en la presentación que dieron en el hospital?

-No la recuerdo, ¿en verdad fue?

-Estuve todo el tiempo con mi amigo, usted lo debe conocer pues es el asistente de la joven Tenoh.

-Tokui, es cierto.

-Si lo busca, debo decirle que él no vive conmigo y lamento ser cortante, pero yo debo terminar algunas cosas en mi apartamento.

-Te dije que quiero hablar contigo.

-Si es algo rápido, con mucho gusto lo atiendo- dijo seria.

-Qué lástima que una chica tan guapa no sonría- dijo coqueto.

-Veo que me quitará tiempo, con su permiso.

-No espera- Seiya tomó del brazo a Mikako.

-¿Qué necesita?

-Hablar sobre lo que sientes por Tenoh.

-La joven Tenoh es una mujer casada y respeto su relación, el hecho de que su amiga gritara lo que siento por ella no quiere decir que yo haré algo malo. Así que no se preocupe señor, ahora me retiro.

-Yo te puedo ayudar a estar con ella.

-¿Qué?

-Michiru es mi amiga, pero para ser honesto sé que no se merece el amor de Tenoh.

-Me alegra saber que usted es buen amigo de la esposa de la joven Tenoh, se nota que la aprecia muchísimo señor Kou.

-Tienes siete años enamorada de la heredera Tenoh, en ese tiempo has estado en las sombras, cuidas de ella y la dejas ser feliz al lado de otras mujeres. ¿No crees que te mereces más?

-No.

-¿Tan poca cosa te sientes?

-No.

-Si te sientes menos, es una verdadera lástima Mikako.

-Mire señor Kou, yo no voy a caer en trucos baratos. Mejor vaya a buscar a Mimi Hanyu o a Elsa Gray que son mujeres con severos problemas mentales, seguro ellas le creerán cualquier tontería que pueda decir.

-¡Trucos!- se rio.

-Es obvio.

-Me temo que te equivocas, en realidad yo sé lo que es vivir enamorado de la misma persona por muchos años. Sé lo que se siente hacerse a un lado para dejarla vivir el "verdadero amor" al lado de una persona que realmente no le dará la mitad del amor que tú le profesas. Sé lo mucho que duele saber que el amor de tu vida no te ve de la misma manera en la que la ves, te dices que es lo correcto hasta que un día despiertas y te das cuenta de que lo mejor era haber peleado por ella, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

-¿Lo sabe?- dijo en sorna.

-Usagi Tsukino es el nombre de mi amor, me temo que te resulta familiar ¿no?

-La señora Chiba es una gran amiga de la joven Tenoh.

-¡Dios! ¿Nunca cambias esa cara de seriedad?

-No.

-Te estoy diciendo que te puedo ayudar a tener al amor de tu vida y tú no cambias esa cara. Al menos demuestra algo, ¿qué eres un robot? Eres como el hombre de hojalata de aquel cuento, no tienes corazón.

-Creo que usted no comprende señor Kou, jamás haré algo que dañe a la joven Tenoh. Yo sé que es lo que pasó para que no hubiera un nosotras, ahora ella es feliz y no dejaré que nada ni nadie le quite lo que tiene. ¿Está claro?

-Michiru me dijo que Tenoh te invitó a salir y la rechazaste, que ella está enojada contigo. Es más, te pidió tiempo para superar el dolor que lleva. Yo no tengo oportunidad con Usagi pues ella no me ve más que como un amigo, pero tú la tienes Mikako y sólo debes tomarla… Un beso basta para regresarla a tu lado.

-Yo le soy leal a los Tenoh y eso incluye a su amiga. Qué desgracia me da saber que usted no conozca el significado de esa palabra.

-Lamento que te guste vivir como la sombra de un amor, recogiendo las migajas que te tira Tenoh al suelo.

-Usted habla de amor, ¿pero sabe lo que realmente significa la palabra?

Seiya abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño, ¿cómo se atrevía a decirle algo por el estilo? Claro que él sabía lo que era el amor, por eso estaba allí frente a ella, esa era la razón de estar ahí. Puso la mano en el bolsillo de su traje rojo e intentó tranquilizarse.

-Amo a Esmeralda.

-¿Cómo pudo pasar de algo tan puro por lo que sintió por la señora Chiba a algo tan negro como lo que siente por esa mujer?

-Es puro, como lo que sientes por Tenoh.

-No, no compare lo que siento por Haruka a esa inmundicia que dice sentir. Mi Haruka jamás podría lastimar a otras personas como lo hace esa loca, mi amor nunca voltearía a sus amigos en contra de otra persona y mucho menos destruiría a las personas que dice amar.

-Me temo que no es tu Haruka.

-Es tan parte de mí como yo soy parte de ella. Es cierto, jamás tuvimos una relación, pero ambas aprendimos mucho la una de la otra, no todo es sexo señor Kou. Haruka me lleva en su corazón por diferentes razones y yo la llevo en el mío por muchas otras. Crecimos juntas y aprendimos de nuestros errores, no fuimos nada… Pero somos el recuerdo más lindo que tenemos, eso convierte lo nuestro en algo hermoso.

Por primera vez en todo lo que habían hablado el chico pudo notar ese dolor y orgullo en la voz de Mikako. Sonrió un poco y giró su rostro al escuchar unos pasos.

-¿Todo bien Mikako?

-Sí Eiji.

-¿Qué se le ofrece señor Kou?

-Vi a la señorita Mikako y la quise saludar. Al igual que a usted señor Tokui.

Seiya sacó su mano del bolsillo del pantalón y la estiró, Eiji se quedó intrigado ante la acción del chico pelinegro. Estiró su mano para regresar el saludo al chico, ambos se estrecharon y después de eso simplemente se despidió de los jóvenes, ellos se miraban confundidos mientras Seiya se alejaba.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo chicos hoy les traigo otro capítulo más en esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado y no dejen de comentar. A partir de hoy habrán más líos y apariciones de nuestra reina del jazz, así que deberán soportar su amable y tierna presencia (qué horror). Lamento ser muy breve este día pero saldré antes del trabajo para casarme, sí hoy es el día jajaja y muchos comentarios los respondí ayer. Esta semana no escribí mucho para la próxima semana, pero tengo todo el fin de semana pues el lunes me voy a mi luna de miel, ahora pasaré a lo importante sus comentarios.**

 **CoOkie86: Me alegra que el capítulo pasado te dejara una grata sorpresa, con respecto a Mikako y la respuesta de la semana pasada. Yo insisto en que ella debe ser feliz en todos los aspectos, sí ella llega a estar con Haruka yo...**

 **Con respecto a HIMYM concuerdo en que el final alternativo era el mejor, la realidad de que el final oficial no me gustara es que al final de todo pareciera que Ted no aprendió nada. Claro que ambos cumplieron sus sueños y objetivos, pero al final del día parece que no avanzaron nada o se quedaron estancados. Eso no pasará aquí y ahora sabiendo que has visto la serie, tengo la confianza de que ya sabes quien es la madre de la bebé de Haruka y que no se separará de ella a pesar de que el pasado la visite.**

 **Ted casi se acuesta con Robin saliendo con Victoria, no pasaron de los besos y claro que había una intención de estar con la chica de sus sueños. Insisto que cualquier tipo de infidelidad es lo peor que puedes hacer, pero hay que considerar la edad de Haruka. A los 19 no eres tan maduro, sigues pensando en la fiesta y aventuras de una noche, claro que la rubia sintió algo lindo por Ranko, pero no era amor. El compromiso real lo sintió con Mikako y la chica del paraguas amarillo. Así que el desliz se lo atribuyo a la inmadurez y la falta del sentimiento. Creció y se dio cuenta de que lo que hizo no fue correcto, por eso es que cambió tanto y estuvo comprometida al 100% en su relación con Mimi y en la que lleva con Michiru.**

 **No te preocupes por comentar, por más largo que sea yo no me aburro, al contrario me entusiasma leer todo lo que pasa por sus cabezas. Escribe cuanto pase por tu cabeza y no reumas nada, podría ser que ya tuvieras la verdad en tus manos y no darte cuenta.**

 **idark: Esperaba con ansia tu comentario jajaja, lo lamento es que el pasado me divirtió enormemente. Sabía que nuestra querida Mikako te haría golpear la cabeza, pero sé que la mayoría de los facepalm que te diste fueron por culpa de Seiya. Haré qué Hotaru esté presente lo más que se pueda en estos capítulos, pero la importancia caerá en Esmeralda, Seiya, Haruka y a Michiru. Todos los viernes hay actualización, no lo olvides. Es un placer J, disfruta tu fin de semana.**

 **Anonymous: Muchas gracias, en esta semana no hubieron sorpresas o al menos no fueron tantas como me gustaría. No es por falta de imaginación, sino que ya es tiempo de darle cierre a ciertas cosas y abrir camino a los planes de Esmeralda y Haruka. Pero espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado, el final se acerca pero falta un poco más para eso.**

 **Sabes en realidad sí te agradezco haber encontrado la historia, de otra manera no disfrutaría leyendo tus comentarios. La historia no sería nada sin ustedes los lectores y más cuando dejan comentarios, así que no es una tontería lo que escribes, es la realidad y una gran verdad. Gracias por apoyar la historia y sobre todo por que cada día que actualizo estás leyendo. Estamos en las mismas condiciones pues no hay palabras que describan lo mucho que te agradezco el estar al pendiente de cada actualización y al no poder decirlo o agradecerte en persona o poderte dar un obsequio por tu apoyo, lo hago no dejándolos sin actualización. Nos leemos luego.**

 **BlueDragon: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero que el capítulo de esta semana sea de tu agrado. En realidad no quiero desaparecer a Hotaru pues fue difícil incluirla y ahora que está presente no puedo hacer que se vaya, es más ni Eru o Akane han desaparecido, siempre se habla de ellos o aparecen, así que no te preocupes por ese suceso.**

 **Mikako tuvo miedo, se merece una chacetada como dices, pero hay que entender que no confiaba nada en Haruka don Juan. Ya después ella fue muy tonta y la dejó ir a los brazos de Mimi y ahora de Michiru. Yo creo que es lo contrario, estar al lado de Ryu es lo que le recuerda a Haruka y por eso no se va, de una u otra forma son muy parecidos, menos en los ojos. Recuerda que hijo de tigre pintito... Aún no entiendo por qué esa expresión es la adecuada para el dicho, mejor usemos de tal palo, tal astilla.**

 **ShAnEbiLaSi: Los clichés me siguen desde la semana pasada jajaja, no te preocupes qué no tendrás ese problema con esta historia. Por otra parte no creo que Haruka hiciera algo malo, le dijo a Michiru qué sí se enamoró de Mikako y no creo que entrar en tanto detalle le haga bien a su relación. Al final de cuentas no pasó nada más, fue un sólo encuentro sexual y a pesar de que la rubia intentó salir con la asistente de su padre ella se negó.**

 **Con el asunto del anillo, bien he de ser una persona franca y honesta, una de ellas se acerca a lo que pasará. Una de tus ideas del anillo de Haruka va por buen camino, estás tibia en ese aspecto y puedo decir que casi lo tienes resuelto.**

 **Seiya sigue desepcionando a las personas y espero que estés tranquila pues Mikako no cambia de parecer, hay muchas tentaciones y no se deja doblegar.**

 **Kyoky: Tristemente olvidé la medida :( no lo volveré a hacer pues debo ser responsable. No te preocupes, gracias a tu voto hay un empate al sobre que las chicas adopten o no a Hotaru, por el momento ese suceso no lo veo acertado. En un futuro no lo sé, quizá esté cerca de las chicas, pero ya me preocuparé de eso en su momento.**

 **Haruka quiso dejar en claro que por su parte no hubo dudas y realmente quería tener una relación con Mikako, que ella no tomará la oportunidad, ya no es cosa de la rubia.**

 **La urraca es la que le pone sabor a la historia, pues su manera de manipular a la gente es increíble (al menos a la gente tonta), ya puso en contra a Seiya de sus amigos y familia. Pobre hombre que no sabe lo que le espera, parece ser el fin de una linda amistad :(.**

 **Desire: No me lo vas a creer, pero me encanta el negro y la mayor parte de mis camisas o jerseys son de color negro. Además le atinaste al color de mis jeans, tengo más azules que negros... Así que era cierto lo que escribes jajaja.**

 **Mikako no supo aprovechar su oportunidad, lo lamenta cada día de su vida y ya no hay nada que hacer porque Haruka ya la superó. Su pregunta fue más un sarcasmo al ver el enojo de Haruka, ya sabe que no dejará a Michiru y ese momento era para que la rubia dejara de reclamar. Concuerdo contigo sobre lo que piensas del silencio de Haruka a Michiru con respecto a su encuentro con Mikako, al final del día saber todo podría perjudicar la relación. Es bueno tener confianza con tu pareja, pero tampoco le cuentas santo y seña de tus ex amores.**

 **Esmeralda es una maldita, sabe lo que quiere hacer, cómo lo hará y en qué momento atacará, pero no cuenta con que el sapo Diamante le pasa la información de lo que planea. Creo que en ese punto la más lista ganará pues si una se descuida, su plan fracasará. Ventajas tiene la rubia, lo malo es que la reina del jazz no es tonta y su odio por Michiru es tal qué podría intuir que algo no está del todo bien.**

 **Seiya... Bueno él está perdido y no sabe en lo que se metió y ahora quiere hacer que Mikako se involucre con Haruka, pero la chica no se deja seducir. No te enojes, mejor disfruta la caída de este par de tortolos.**

 **Vicky: Son las 7:11 pm y yo estoy respondiendo, me alegra que el capítulo te gustara. Tiene razón sobre que Michiru no debe enojarse con Haruka por lo que pasó con Mikako, bien dicen que lo que no fue en tu tiempo no te hace daño.**

 **No te preocupes por lo de Elsa, es que realmente integrarla a una despedida no es posible, así que bueno ella salió de la historia desde hace mucho. Con relación a Hotaru, pues no sé que depare el destino jajaja. Por el momento me mantengo firme en que no es el momento así que eso está sin excusas.**

 **Mi querida japonesita te manda saludos y bueno, ya no es más mi prometida. Para cuando leas el comentario ella será mi amada esposa, eso se lee y se escucha genial cada que lo leo, escribo o pienso. Claro que te permito enviarle los abrazos y los besos... Esos no, jajaja es broma, sé que son de amistad.**

 **VaMkHt: Nuestra estimada persona favorita en territorio del taco jajaja, muchas gracias por tus palabras. Siempre es un gusto y un honor el que consideres nuestra historia linda, sobre todo gracias por leer tan largos comentarios. Robin no es maldita con Ted por salir con Barney, al contrario ese era la pareja perfecta de la serie. Es maldita cuando le pasa por enfrente a Gael (Enrique Iglesias) y esa es la tercera temporada, capítulo uno y sobre todo el inicio del tatuaje de Ted de mariposa jajaja que tonto.**

 **La próxima semana Haruka será una bitch, se merece ser así con la pesada de Esmeralda que ya a todos nos tiene demasiado cansados. En algo tienes razón ya debe de ponerle un alto a todas las personas que quieran molestarla y a su familia, todo irá cobrando sentido a partir de la próxima semana y espero que te diviertas tanto como lo hará la rubia.**

 **Mikako perdió su oportunidad, está más que comprobado y nuestra querida Haruka ya no la quiere cerca, pero parece que tendrán un encuentro más. Lo que hace más incierto el futuro con respecto a este raro "triángulo amoroso". Pues por el momento la rubia está sumamente enojada con la chica y no se puede hacer mucho por ella.**

 **Mientras que con respecto a Hotaru, su presencia no será tan frecuente, en este momento no es posible porque hay que sacar a Esmeralda de la vida de las chicas o...**

 **harumi34: Nunca es tarde para contestar, espero que el fin de semana sea mejor para ti y puedas descansar. Mikako dejó pasar su oportunidad por miedo y desconfianza con la rubia, digo ella era una niña y la asistente de Ryu era más grande. Más que fingir que no pasó nada, ambas aceptaron a su manera que no podrían tener algo juntas, es triste, pero es la verdad.** **Esmeralda simplemente está loca y Seiya está perdido en más de una manera.**

 **El fic que mencionas, claro que lo estoy leyendo y es muy interesante. Me temo que yo en este momento no podría hacer ese tipo de historias, no porque no quiera, sino porque hay que tener mucho arte para eso. No todos pueden manejar el erotismo de una forma sensual y que no caiga en lo grotesco.**

 **Bueno, como te comentaba cuando me apeno sonrío... No soy una persona perfecta, tengo errores y creeme que estoy lejos de asemejarme. Te agradezco los halagos y respondiendo a tu pregunta, creo que puedes admirar a alguien sin rostro pues como dices la manera de hacer una historia te lleva a hacerlo, eso me parece es algo normal. Yo por ejemplo admiro a Víctor Hugo y a Alejandro Dumas, escritores que no conozco y jamás conoceré (porque ya fallecieron), pero que admiro por su narrativa e imaginación. Con lo de las acciones, bueno yo respondo porque es ser educado y me alegra que ustedes lo hagan, aún así no creo que sea algo muy sobresaliente.**

 **Gracias por los saludos para mi persona especial y para mí, debo hablar con el corazón al decir ella es mi vida, mis ojos ya no pueden ver a nadie más que no sea ella, respiro el aire que ella respira. Cada día a su lado es un aprendizaje, soy más feliz desde que la conocí y eso es porque entendí que no debes buscar la felicidad en alguien más, esa está en uno mismo. Si no eres feliz, no podrás hacer feliz a tu pareja o a la inversa; es más sentí que no había nadie en este mundo para mí y no diré que ella apareció al instante pues no fue así. Tuve que aprender a amarme con todo y mis defectos para que ella apareciera para pedir informes sobre un trámite que hizo. Ahora que será mi esposa sólo quiero seguir demostrándole lo mucho que la amo. Lamento romper tu corazón, pero ella es la única persona que puedo amar (en una relación de pareja porque amo a mi familia).**

 **PASEMOS A LOS COMENTARIOS DE LA HISTORIA: Todos amarán a Yumiko por someter a Esmeralda, esperemos que sea el primero de muchos golpes pues la muy nefasta simplemente busca la manera de molestar a Michiru. No dejará de ser desagradable con la violinista y ella no deja de ser una persona bondadosa, pues no le agradó saber que sus guardaespaldas "atacaron" a la reina del jazz.**

 **Babazono seguirá saliendo gracias a que está interesado en Eiji, nuestro buen doctor es un ojo alegre que se la pasa coqueteando con todo lo que se mueve, no al estilo Yaten, pero sí es un coqueto. Por lo pronto ya se dio cuenta del enojo de Haruka y se burló de ella, momento que no le agradó del todo a la rubia. Otro que no se escapó del buen humor de Aren es Ryota al cual ya apodó como un personaje de otro anime que me encanta, sabe que ni él o Usagi lo quieren y eso es porque es un... Ah... Dejen pienso la palabra porque en este momento no la recuerdo... Sólo lo pienso al estilo mexicano y disculpen mi francés pues Babazono es un vale madre (no sé si la palabra tenga el mismo significado en otros países de habla hispana).**

 **La relación de Minako y Kunzite parece tener problemas y eso es porque el chico ya no se siente seguro de dejar la soltería. Chicos nunca den alas y luego las corten, no está bien y no es correcto a menos de que sean inconscientes de que lo hacen, pero sí ya les dijeron muchas personas de que dan alas, sean honestos y pongan las cosas en orden. No sean un Kunzite que primero emociona a Minako y luego la deja como novia de pueblo (o sea, vestida y alborotada).**

 **Por último Seiya, ese hombre está fuera de sí y Mikako fue muy honesta y tajante en su respuesta porque no le hará daño a las chicas. Ella es consciente de que el tren al corazón de Haruka se marchó hace mucho tiempo, ahora quien vive en esa estación se llama Michiru Kaioh, aún así no creo que la respuesta de la pelinegra deje quietos al tonto y a Esmeralda. Buscarán otra forma de meter cizaña.**

 **Chicos como siempre les agradezco los comentarios que dejan, el tiempo que le dan a la lectura y sobre todo la oportunidad a la historia. De corazón muchas gracias por los 253 reviews (hasta el momento) pues son ellos los que me hacen disfrutar y aprender mucho a lo largo de la historia. Saludos a todos los lectores incluidos los anónimos. No olviden dejar sus comentarios y nos leemos la próxima semana.**


	43. Lilith

**CAPÍTULO 42. Jezebel.**

 **NI SAILOR MOON, NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI. LA CANCIÓN "JEZEBEL" PERTENECE AL GRUPO DEPECHE MODE Y LA CANCIÓN "CRY ME A RIVER" PERTENECE A ARTHUR HAMILTON.**

* * *

 _-Buenas noches Japón, esta noche quiero platicarles de un tema que debe tener a toda nuestra comunidad en alerta. Hace un semestre una epidemia empezó a invadir territorio nacional, el foco de infección comenzó en Tokio desde donde hoy transmitimos. FujiTV se ha dado a la tarea de investigar este suceso, yo Umino Gurio he sido escogido para llevar las riendas de dicho reportaje, que ha sido por demás fascinante._

 _-¿Por qué razón Umino?_

 _-Verás Ayumu el gobierno sabe de la existencia de la enfermedad y no ha hecho nada para darle una solución. Al contrario, están felices de la vida dejando que se extienda por nuestro país. Además de la capital, hay otras ciudades infectadas a lo largo de las prefecturas que citaré: Hokkaido, Aomori, Miyagi, Yamagata, Fukushima, Chiba, Kanagawa, Niigata, Toyama, Ishikawa, Fukui, Nagano, Kioto, Osaka, Hyogo, Okayama, Hiroshima, Ehime, Kochi, Fukuoka, Nagasaki, Kumamoto y Okinawa, por nombrar algunas._

 _Decía el hombre mientras que en la pantalla detrás de él se prendían puntos rojos en las prefecturas que nombraba. Del norte al sur del país el brillo era abrumador y el presentador miraba atento el mapa, por un momento quedó en shock por el descubrimiento de su colaborador._

 _-Se prendieron muchas luces en el mapa. Me impacta que digas que el actual gobierno no ha hecho nada para darle solución al tema, eso debe sumarle muchos puntos a la oposición ¿no?_

 _-En realidad no es así Ayumu, pareciera que nuestros compatriotas no se dan cuenta del tamaño de esta epidemia._

 _-Me alegra que te decidieras hablar de ella Umino, es bueno estar en alerta. Quizá este reportaje haga la diferencia en las próximas elecciones para la Dieta Nacional._

 _-No sé si la palabra "estar en alerta" sea la más indicada. Deja que te cuente más del tema para que saques tus propias conclusiones y los televidentes sepan de lo que hablamos._

 _-Me parece estupendo Umino, por favor continua._

 _-Gracias. Cómo he dicho antes el foco de infección empezó en Shinjuku, de ahí pasó a la capital de Chiba, Kofu, Nagano, Osaka, Kobe, Fukuoka, Sapporo, Naha, etcétera. Quizá ustedes no lo sepan, pero ya pueden estar infectados de esta enfermedad, tome nota de la sintomatología y responda honestamente en nuestras redes sociales para saber el porcentaje de infección que tenemos._

 _-¿Cuáles son?_

 _-Se la vive en Instagram buscando fotos y hashtags, si viene a Tokio está alerta de la zona en la que está parado y lo más importante, usted ha comprado la calcomanía #UnidosPorUnMejorPaís._

 _El comentador comenzó a reír al escuchar la dichosa sintomatología, su compañero siempre destacaba por el dramatismo que le daba a sus notas y todo para llamar la atención de sus superiores o el público en general._

 _-Me espantaste Umino._

 _-¿Eres parte de la epidemia?_

 _-Te faltó decir, si es hombre su esposa o novia no le hace caso porque se la pasa viendo noticias de la epidemia- reía._

 _-No te rías, es real lo que dices. Las mujeres son las que enloquecieron, fueron las primeras en caer ante la epidemia que he nombrado "la fiebre Tenoh"._

 _-Pensé que realmente había algo de cuidado, una enfermedad de la que pocos nos enteramos._

 _-Esto es serio, la gente está loca por la candidata Haruka Tenoh. Desde su discurso en aquella famosa rueda de prensa dejó hipnotizadas a las mujeres, los hombres quedaron algo escépticos y poco a poco se ganó el respeto y la confianza. Ni hablar del día que ese auto se le fue encima, todos querían ubicar al dueño del vehículo para quemarlo vivo._

 _-Exageras._

 _-No, cuando el ministro Tenoh salió a hablar de los avances para encontrar al sujeto o sujetos que atentaron en contra de la candidata y pedir a las personas no entrar en una cacería de brujas fue cuando se relajaron._

 _-Es cierto, cuando se liberó la información de que era un auto rentado todos fueron al lugar a exigir la información para hacer justicia._

 _-Por propia mano._

 _-Pero la candidata Tenoh fue quien pidió a la gente confiar en el sistema jurídico y policial de nuestro país. Cito "nosotros somos personas de honor, sé que ustedes creen en la justicia penal del país. Dejemos que ella sea la que se ocupe de darle un castigo a esa persona"._

 _-¿Acaso no te parece perfecta?_

 _-A mi esposa le parece perfecta._

 _-Me refiero a que es perfecta en la política._

 _-En ese aspecto Tenoh es un genio, como su padre el ministro Ryunosuke._

 _-Y es por lo que digo que el gobierno está feliz de la vida Ayumu, tiene la mejor arma en las manos. Haruka Tenoh no es simplemente una cara bonita, es inteligente y sabe moverse en los medios en que la ponen._

 _-Si hablamos meramente de la política concuerdo contigo. Haruka es espectacular y por eso está en la preferencia del público en general, Tokio está rendido a sus pies. Yo comparto muchas de las ideas de la candidata._

 _-Estás infectado._

 _-No creo que tenga el apoyo de la región de Kansai._

 _-¡Eso crees! En Kansai adoran a Tenoh, hombres, mujeres y niños suben fotos de playeras de #VotaTenoh._

 _-Wow._

 _-Seamos claros, el partido en el que milita Haruka es el que ha estado más años en el poder. El PLD no había bajado en popularidad, pero cometieron un error y ese fue ser tan conservadores._

 _-Es cierto no apoyaban a la comunidad LGBT._

 _-Si no se habrían perderían el poder, su salvador fue Ryunosuke Tenoh. Es un genio que supo usar a su hija en el momento adecuado y el presidente Sekikawa aceptó la idea, de esta forma no pierden el poder y ganan más popularidad. Haruka Tenoh es joven y muy enérgica, es empática y lo mejor de todo es que tiene carisma._

 _-Hablas del ministro Tenoh como una mente maestra de la política._

 _-Todos sabemos que, si el PLD gana la mayoría de los curules en la Dieta Nacional, Ryunosuke Tenoh quien hoy es nuestro ministro de defensa será elegido para ser el primer ministro._

 _-Parece que los Tenoh tienen un plan macabro para dominar Japón._

 _-No, en realidad creo que Haruka Tenoh es una persona muy sincera y eso hace que se gane el gusto de los votantes. Una fuente cercana me dijo que la candidata se escapó cuando estuvo hospitalizada, se la pasó con los niños del lugar y los va a visitar cada fin de semana._

 _-No la hemos visto fanfarronear de eso- decía Ayumu._

 _-Porque la candidata no quiere que lo tomen como una forma de ganar votos, no quería que los medios nos enteráramos. Pero la fuente al parecer no pensó en que ahora todos estaríamos interesados en eso._

 _-Esa mujer no deja de sorprender, además es bien sabido que Haruka no es una persona que ame a las cámaras por eso tiene un bajo perfil._

 _-Exacto, la candidata detesta que la sigan a todas partes. No es grosera, pero se nota que le disgusta que la sigamos._

 _-¿Tienes pruebas sobre lo que dices de las visitas?_

 _-Tengo un video de un concierto que organizó con los hermanos Kou._

 _-Veámoslo._

 _Los hombres giraron su cuerpo a la pantalla para poder apreciar el video que les habían enviado, en él se podía observar a Seiya cantar, mientras que sus hermanos y la rubia lo acompañaban en los instrumentos. Aquellos niños eran de la unidad de quemados, era fácil darse cuenta e incluso disfrutaban de los éxitos del ex grupo juvenil._

 _-Te lo digo Ayumu, la candidata es demasiado pura para este tipo de carrera. Hay demasiados tiburones en las aguas en las que ella nada, se la comerán._

 _-No lo creo Umino, creo que Haruka Tenoh es ese soplo de aire fresco que buscamos en Japón._

 _-Hasta el momento las encuestas dan el triunfo no sólo a Tenoh, sino al PLD. Pero ya veremos qué es lo que sucede en las próximas elecciones._

 _-Pareces ir contra Tenoh. Estás olvidando que incluso lastimada no dejó de lado sus compromisos políticos, es más estuvo en cada uno de ellos y es por lo que se nota que no es una principiante._

 _-Yo no digo que no domine el arte de la retórica, sabemos que es muy buena pues lo ha demostrado al momento de dar entrevistas. Simplemente pienso en que una buena persona como lo es ella, debe conocer que pronto tendrá que ensuciar sus manos._

 _-En verdad deseas que Tenoh cometa un error._

 _-Ya lo hizo al empezar su carrera política, tuvo que quedarse en el mundo de la música lejos de las cámaras._

 _-Estaba de vuelta en la mira de las cámaras desde que se casó con Michiru Kaioh._

 _-Era mejor para la hija del ministro quedarse tras las faldas de su mujer, hay que recordar que al menos en la música ambas son excelentes. Ahora las dos deben de pelear contra un mundo al que no pertenecen y es cuestión de tiempo para su caída. Pero la gente sigue enamorada de Ha…_

 _La pantalla del televisor se apagó en la sala, los hermosos ojos azules de Michiru estaban completamente fruncidos al ver a ese chaparro decir tantas tonterías. ¿Cómo se atrevía a denigrar a su esposa? El muy tonto no sabía que Haruka se había dedicado a estudiar cada aspecto de la política al lado de Tokui, estaba más que preparada para ser una representante y ese sujeto estaba completamente en su contra. Además, la rubia cada día le pedía consejos a su padre para saber distinguir a las personas que te quieren perjudicar, en las que debes confiar y a los que debes tener cerca para formar fuertes alianzas._

 _Opinaba lo mismo que el hombrecillo ese, el mundo de la política estaba repleto de tiburones y gente nefasta, muy pocos eran realmente respetables. Pero metería las manos al fuego al decir que su familia pertenecía a ese escaso porcentaje, los que realmente actuaban buscando un bien general y no sólo el particular. Porque a pesar de que la habían llamado Kaioh, ella ya era toda una Tenoh o al menos así se sentía la violinista._

 _-Ahora entiendo por qué usa esas gafas de fondo de botella. Es un ciego que no ve más allá de su nariz, qué comentarios tan nefastos._

 _-Tranquila querida._

 _-¿Tranquila? Te llamó una epidemia, una enfermedad. Es él la epidemia y la enfermedad Haruka, por personas como ese sujeto estamos divididos._

 _-Michiru él es un partidario de la oposición, es lógico que hablará mal de mí o mi padre._

 _-Ya había escrito un artículo en el que te llama "La modelo de la política". Enano nefasto y vulgar, debería ir a voltearle la cara de una bofetada por hablar tan mal de ti._

 _-Umino no me preocupa querida._

 _-Yo me ocuparé de ese enano._

 _-Tranquila- reía._

 _-Nadie se mete con mi esposa, nadie._

 _-Es la primera vez que te veo tan enojada._

 _-¿Quiere que te quedes tras mis faldas? Pues lo harás, yo me ocupo de ese tipejo._

 _-Lo mejor es que te calmes y luego le declares la guerra a Umino._

 _-¡Lo odio!_

 _Michiru se levantó y lanzó una almohada a la pantalla, la acción hizo que Haruka se riera a carcajadas de las acciones de su esposa. La violinista frunció más el ceño y le dio un golpe a la rubia, cosa que hizo reaccionar a Haruka de una manera que Michiru jamás se esperó. Tomó por la cintura a la violinista y la sentó en sus piernas, la chica de cabellos aqua estaba sumamente roja al ver la seriedad en la mirada de su esposa quien comenzó a acariciar su pierna por debajo de la falda._

 _-¿Ya estás más tranquila?_

 _Michiru asintió, sus colores estaban por los cielos al sentir sus pequeñas pantaletas bajar por sus piernas. Miró a la rubia ponerlas a un lado del sofá y de nuevo volvió a meter la mano por debajo de la falda, sintió los suaves labios de Haruka posarse sobre su cuello y comenzó a besarlo con delicadeza, así comenzó a subir hasta llegar a su lóbulo al cual acariciaba con su lengua. La violinista comenzó a cerrar sus ojos por el placer que estaba obteniendo, si esa era la forma en que la pianista la ayudaría a relajarse, entonces saldría de sus cabales con más frecuencia sobre el tema de aquel reportero._

 _Recordó que sus amigos llegarían a su casa en unos minutos, abrió un ojo…_

 _-Haruka sólo tenemos 30 minutos- dijo entrecortadamente._

 _-Es suficiente._

 _Dejó de hablar para continuar besando el cuello de su mujer, su otra mano estaba acariciando su espalda e intentaba abrirse camino para acceder a la parte superior del cuerpo de su amada. Comenzó a bajar el cierre del vestido de Michiru, al sentir la piel de su espalda buscó el sujetador el cual hábilmente desabrochó. Harían el amor en el sofá, no había tiempo para ir a su recamara y no le importaba que la sala se inundara con su esencia…_

 _-Candidata siento interrumpirla._

 _Michiru se puso de pie al escuchar la voz de Tokui acercarse por el pasillo, Haruka quien no había escuchado a su asistente porque estaba perdida en el momento y frunció el ceño al sentir como la chica se separaba de ella tan precipitadamente. Estaba a punto de reclamarle la acción cuando la vio sentarse como una estatua, no le había dado tiempo de subir su cierre y se pegó al respaldo del sofá._

 _-¿Qué te ocurre?- decía molesta._

 _-Se que es sábado en la tarde candidata, pero debemos hablar. Lamento molestarla en su día de descanso. Señora Michiru buenas tardes._

 _-Eiji…_

 _Haruka al fin entendió la razón que Michiru tuvo para acabar con el momento, Haruka suspiró pues en ese instante quería matar a su asesor._

 _-Buenas tardes señor Tokui._

 _-¿Puedo sentarme?- señaló el sillón._

 _-Sí._

 _Eiji notó que la esposa de Haruka estaba completamente avergonzada, algo roja y un poco espantada. Se notaba en su forma de respirar, sabía que las chicas se reunirían con sus amigos esa tarde y necesitaba hablar con su jefa pues era algo urgente._

 _-¿Qué sucede Eiji?_

 _-Verá candidata, el día de ayer el señor Kou fue a visitar a Mikako._

 _-¿Seiya?- preguntó la chica._

 _-Me temo que sí señora._

 _-¿Para qué quería a Mikako?- cuestionó la rubia._

 _-En realidad ella no ha querido contarme nada. Simplemente se limitó a decir que el ministro y ella se ocuparían de las cosas._

 _-¿Ocurrió algo más?_

 _-No._

 _-Dijiste que el sapo te llamó para decir que la bruja sabe de Mikako ¿cierto?_

 _-Así es candidata, al parecer esa mujer no ha querido decirle más que eso._

 _-Dime que sus números siguen intervenidos._

 _-Sí, esta vez dice la verdad. Esa bruja no ha dicho nada de lo que piensa hacer, simplemente se limitó a contarle que ya no necesita a Mimi para cumplir su objetivo._

 _-¿Te dieron la información que pedí?_

 _-Sí, en una USB slim._

 _-Excelente Eiji._

 _-Candidata, con todo respeto yo creo que es hora de poner el plan en marcha, no debemos esperar más._

 _-Esmeralda va a usar a Seiya- dijo Michiru alarmada._

 _-Es ahora o nunca joven Tenoh._

 _-No podemos dejar que la ansiedad nos gane, haremos todo como lo hemos planeado._

 _-Haruka debemos salvar a Seiya._

 _-Candidata un error nos puede costar todo._

 _-Que mi padre y Mikako intervengan nos puede costar todo. Hablaré con él para que no haga nada en contra de Seiya, no hay que alarmar a Esmeralda._

 _-Haruka estás hablando de mi mejor amigo, él no es una pieza de ajedrez._

 _-En este momento estamos jugando con Esmeralda un poco de ajedrez, sé que conoces el movimiento de la clavada ¿no?_

 _-Sí._

 _-En este momento tenemos a Esmeralda en ese punto, ella piensa que su pieza la protege. La moverá y ese será el momento en que caerá, estaremos en jaque._

 _-¿Seiya es un peón?_

 _-Para ella lo es, usemos esa pieza en su contra._

 _-¿Cómo Haruka?- decía enojada._

 _-Dejando que se crea intocable, sé que no te parece mi forma de manejar el asunto y más porque Seiya está en el medio. Pero si dejamos que esa mujer se sienta acorralada perderemos toda posibilidad de derrotarla, ella dice conocerte mejor que nadie y no podemos alertarla._

 _-¿Quiere que el señor Kou se acerque?_

 _-Así es Tokui._

 _-Pero si le damos mucha información podrá ganarnos cariño._

 _-Es que si pensamos como Esmeralda tendremos la respuesta, el hecho de usar a Seiya es para estar cerca de ti, de tus miedos y de tus puntos débiles. Es obvio que nos quiere separar, sabe que nos lastimará más de esa forma._

 _-El hecho de enviar a Mimi a nuestras vidas sabiendo que estábamos comprometidas era para separarnos. No lo pudo lograr y ahora quiere usar a Mikako, seducirla para que nos separe- decía Michiru._

 _-Esa mujer es una maldita, pero Mikako no lo hará señora Tenoh._

 _-Lo sé señor Tokui, pero quizá quiera lastimarla al no cooperar. Haruka debemos cuidar de Mikako._

 _-No sólo de ella, también de Seiya- sonrió Haruka._

 _-Pero él está de su lado- dijo triste Michiru._

 _-Así es, pero si te alejas de él no podremos ayudarlo. Debes de seguir cerca querida, de esa manera podremos salvarlo… Necesito que piense que se gana tu confianza, habla normal con él, debes darle uno que otro detalle real, menos nuestro plan. Hay que atraerlos a la trampa y una vez en ella, no podrán salir, le abriremos los ojos a Seiya sobre Esmeralda y será el mismo de siempre._

 _-Me parece arriesgado Haruka._

 _-¿Confías en mí?_

 _-Sí._

 _-Esto funcionará, cree en mí Michiru._

 _-Creo en ti ciegamente._

 _Eiji sonrió al ver a las chicas hablar, era raro que Michiru permaneciera completamente pegada al respaldo del sofá. Era justo en ese tipo de momentos cuando la chica se recargaba en el pecho de la rubia o la abrazaba, notó que hizo el movimiento, pero algo la hizo detenerse. Quizá tenía algo de pena al ser tan expresiva por su amistad con Mikako, quizá no quería que él tomara mal que ella podía abrazar o besar a la rubia. Meditó un poco más, recordó que su amiga le comentó que Haruka le había dicho que la violinista sabía el amor que ella sentía y demostrar ese afecto nunca fue un problema para la chica de cabello aqua._

 _Algo estaba mal, esa no era una actitud normal de ambas mujeres y decidió prestar atención a los detalles. Seguramente Michiru estaba molesta por algo, debían hablar de lo que les molestara o ese matrimonio seguramente tendría problemas. Es más, Haruka debía dejar en claro que no le interesaba Mikako como pareja y que no sentía nada más que respeto por su amiga._

 _Sus ojos voltearon a la rubia y en ese instante notó la razón por la que Michiru no se movía. Ahí en medio de esas dos mujeres estaban las pantaletas de la violinista, mientras que el sujetador de Michiru estaba un poco más escondido entre los cojines del sofá. Las chicas se dieron cuenta de lo que llamaba la atención del chico y Michiru se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que a su esposa se le había olvidado esconder las pantaletas, además ella no había hecho un buen trabajo con el sostén._

 _-Candidata, señora Michiru… Yo mejor me retiro, lamento la interrupción._

 _-No es lo que crees, es que estábamos doblando ropa en la mañana y seguramente olvidé estas aquí Eiji- se justificaba Haruka._

 _-La comprendo, me ha sucedido cuando hago lavandería o doblo la ropa._

 _-Así es, justo eso pasó con el conjunto de Michiru._

 _-Haruka- decía Michiru enojada._

 _La rubia le sonrió a su esposa y tocó su espalda, parecía sobarla y lo que realmente hacía era subir el cierre de la espalda para que ella se fuera a poner lo que hábilmente le había quitado._

 _-Es mejor que lleves eso al cuarto querida._

 _-Sí, tienes razón… Con su permiso señor Tokui._

 _-Pase señora- hizo una reverencia._

 _Haruka y Eiji miraban a la chica subir las escaleras que la conducían a las recámaras de la casa, él miró a su jefa con ganas de burlarse. Lo dejaría para otro momento pues debían hablar de temas más delicados._

 _-Candidata sabe que ante la negativa de Mikako, el objetivo de Esmeralda es hacer que la señora Michiru dude de usted._

 _-Lo sé._

 _-Es momento de alejarse de mi amiga._

 _-Si lo hago ella sospechará._

 _-¿Y?_

 _-Ya te dije, hablaré con papá para que no le hagan nada a Seiya. Pero no quiero que Mikako se entere, debe de estar alerta._

 _-¿Qué pasa con su esposa?_

 _-Yo me ocupo de ella… La próxima semana iremos a Londres, quiero que Ryota y Yumiko se queden con Michiru, vas a doblar la seguridad para esos tres días que estaré ausente. ¿Entiendes?_

 _-Sí candidata, ¿nosotros nos iremos con la seguridad que su padre contrató?_

 _-Cuatro de ellos irán, los demás que se queden a cuidar de la casa y de Michiru._

 _-De acuerdo._

 _-Necesito algo más Tokui._

 _-Diga en qué le puedo servir candidata._

 _-Conociendo a la asistente de Sekikawa, sé qué hará lo siguiente…_

* * *

 _La mirada esmeralda que tenía sobre su persona lo intimidaba, estaba sumamente preocupado pues Hanna McConell no ocultaba y desprecio que sentía por él. A su lado estaban dos rubios, uno de ellos con un color cenizo, al igual que la mujer sus ojos verdes no se quitaban de él, pero esa mirada no expresaba nada, el miedo se instaló al percatarse de que el rubio había olido ese sentimiento y ahora sonreía de manera tenebrosa. Tragó saliva y suspiró para ver a su abogada que hablaba con el otro rubio de mirada azul._

 _-Todo está correcto Graham._

 _-Es incorrecto que acepte el trato, me están quitando el honor… Se que lo disfrutas niño- miró a Haruka._

 _-Está en lo correcto señor Wilder._

 _Esa sonrisa heló la sangre de todos los presentes, no sólo del hombre e incluso Hanna sintió un pesar en su alma. Miró al tío de la rubia decirle algo en su idioma, cosa a la que la pianista asintió, ambos hablaban en japonés y los ingleses simplemente se miraban algo preocupados._

 _-Le recuerdo abogado que no se pueden hacer modificaciones al trato, así que le pido que todo lo que hablen de ahora en adelante sea en nuestro idioma._

 _-Así será. Discúlpate Haruka._

 _-No hice nada malo, me reí de la broma del señor Wilder._

 _-¿Qué broma niño?_

 _-Habló de honor y en su tabloide de quinta no conocen esa palabra._

 _-No le permito a este niño que…_

 _-Usted hace lo que yo quiero de ahora en adelante, así que yo juzgo lo que me permito decirle y lo que no ¿entiende?_

 _-Haruka- intervino Hanna._

 _-Lo siento señora McConell, sé que usted es una dama y lamento mi actitud._

 _-Recuerda lo que hablamos la última vez que viniste a visitarme._

 _-Lo tengo muy presente Hanna, en verdad- sonrió._

 _La mujer simplemente asintió al ver ese cambio en la rubia, había en ella una nueva forma de ser, una dualidad que le hacía actuar diferente con quienes la lastimaban y estaba la misma rubia juguetona con la que amaba hablar pues su nobleza era algo para disfrutar._

 _-Te agradezco que vinieras a poner en cintura a este barbaján- dijo la mujer._

 _-Señora McConell, usted sabe que de ahora en adelante mi mascota la debe obedecer. Habrá castigos si no lo hace._

 _-Los perros viejos no aprenden nuevos trucos, espero que lo entiendas Haruka._

 _-Tiene toda la razón, pero éste en particular sabe obedecer a sus amos ¿no es así?_

 _La rubia dirigió su mirada al hombre que simplemente miró a su abogada, ella pidió respeto a su cliente. Cosa que provocó una mayor carcajada en la sala de juntas, no sólo por parte de la rubia, la elegante y distinguida Hanna McConell la seguía._

 _-Ahora entiendo a Haruka, ¿qué respeto le puedo tener a un hombre que se burló de mi pena o la de mi ex nuera? Ni un animal es tan nefasto, el señor Graham es una aberración señorita, no pida imposibles._

 _-Firme señor Wilder- sonrió la rubia._

 _-Esa rencilla que tienes con nosotros no la comprendo._

 _-Insultaron la honorabilidad de mi esposa, insultaron el amor que le tuvo a la difunta señorita McConell y no conformes con eso acosaron a esta familia que tanto aprecio. ¿Pensó que su tabloide y ese reportero de quinta no tendrían problemas?_

 _-Michiru Kaioh es la razón._

 _-Así es, usted se burló de mi esposa y eso señor fue el peor error que cometió. Nadie se burla de un Tenoh y su familia. Lo peor es que difamó al amor de mi vida señor Wilder._

 _El miedo ahora era terror, ese muchacho estaba montado en cólera y en ese momento entendió la razón por la que era mejor firmar. Sabía que Logan Smith basaba sus reportajes en chismes y la mayor parte del tiempo corría con la suerte de que fueran verdades o se volvieran verdades. Ahí frente a él estaba el muchacho con el que se vio a Michiru en Londres en Navidad, vísperas de la fecha en realidad._

 _-Eres hombre, así que no me puedes demandar por difamación._

 _-Soy mujer, mi nombre es Haruka Tenoh._

 _-¡Mujer!_

 _-¿Qué esperaba si Michiru es lesbiana? Imbécil._

 _-Logan se equivocó- decía espantado._

 _-Mi cliente firmará señora Tenoh, pero quiero que nos asegure que no saldrá con una treta._

 _-Para nada, si usted me da a Logan Smith y a su informante en bandeja de plata, yo los dejo en paz señora Manson._

 _-Firma Graham y cumple el acuerdo al que llegaron o perderás todo. Ya sabes que los McConell son muy influyentes en el país, los Tenoh lo son en Japón y ambas familias tienen una alianza. Sabes que cantidad de socios tiene la familia McConell, si le sumas a la de los Tenoh no tendrás oportunidad- decía a su oído._

 _-Está bien… ¿Dónde firmo niña?_

 _-Justo aquí- sonreía._

 _-¿Cuándo quieres a Logan en Japón?_

 _-Mañana le avisará._

 _-Tu evento es en dos semanas._

 _-Exacto, quiero que todo parezca una hermosa casualidad. Black Moon le hablará cuando mi asistente logre convencer a su colega de contratar a la reina del jazz._

 _-Le pediré que tome todas las fotos que pueda de usted y su esposa._

 _-Sé que la mayoría de las fotos de Smith son una mentira, quiero que haga que se vean lo más comprometedoras posibles. Dígale que le mande las fotografías reales como siempre para borrarlas y no tener evidencia._

 _-¿Sabes de la persona que nos ayuda a desaparecer la evidencia?_

 _-Se hasta la hora en la que ves a tu amante, qué comes y que defecas animal. Eres mi mascota, yo no compro sin antes asegurarme de lo buena que es mi inversión. Llámalo un capricho de niña rica, así que harás lo que diga y en el momento en que te lo pida o te destruiré._

 _-Dijiste que…_

 _-Si Logan Smith y su informante no caen, lo harás tú. Eso dice el trato Wilder._

 _-Es cierto Graham._

 _-Lo haré niña._

 _-No te comportes raro, que si sospechan tú pagarás._

 _-De verdad lo odias ¿no?_

 _-Si te metes con mi familia, lo pagas caro._

 _-Sabes que su informante se comunicó con él para decirle que Michiru vendrá de gira y que quería que la siguiera ¿no? Porque se acuesta con el hijo mayor de la señora McConell._

 _-Así es, ahora lo enviarás a que vea "los problemas" que tenemos, porque él se encargará de esparcir la mentira y el rumor._

 _-Pones en riesgo tu matrimonio niña._

 _-Yo no me muevo sin pensar las cosas._

 _-Toma el documento Tenoh, te ayudaré a destruir a Logan y a su informante, daremos las disculpas que pides al finalizar este teatro y me dejarás en paz._

 _-Con gusto señor Wilder- sonrió._

 _El hombre y su abogada salieron del lugar, al asegurarse de que habían salido de las oficinas de la empresa de los McConell tanto Hanna como Ren miraron a Haruka. La rubia se comenzó a quitar desesperadamente la corbata y se desabrochó la camisa blanca que llevaba, parecía tener un ataque de ansiedad, por lo que la matriarca de la familia británica pidió que le sirvieran un vaso de agua a la rubia._

 _-Odio actuar así- decía revolviendo sus cabellos._

 _-Hija lo hiciste bien, sé que aborreces ese tipo de comportamientos. Es necesario, pero debes de generar miedo desde que entras, ese hombre es tu primera lección._

 _-La señora McConell tiene razón pequeña Haruka, yo sentí tu desconfianza. Intimidas y eso es bueno, simplemente debes de lograr el efecto desde el principio._

 _-Tengo amarga la boca- decía con desagrado._

 _-Lo sé Haruka, lo sé. No debes dejar que nadie más se mofe o denigre a tu familia o a ti. No más hija, no más._

 _-Hanna esto es difícil, no quiero ser una mala persona… No quiero perderme tío, no quiero ser alguien que no soy._

 _-No lo serás pequeña Haruka, ni tu padre o yo queremos que eso suceda. Siempre estaremos a tu lado para guiarte, en este momento era necesario, si sigues siendo blanda se burlarán. Sabemos que puedes hija- puso su mano en el hombro de la rubia._

 _-Debes proteger a Michiru y a ti Haruka, no eres mala. Simplemente en los negocios y en la política hay que ser buenos actores, deja la máscara en el trabajo y todo estará bien._

 _-Lo sé, pero es desagradable ser así._

 _-Es necesario que aprendas hija._

 _-Sabes pequeña Haruka, cuando mi padre llegó al hospital para verte y cargar a la tercera cabeza de la familia simplemente se quedó frío al saber que eras mujer. Se acercó, te analizó y al fin te cargó, hizo algo similar con Jadeite, pero mi hijo lloró antes de que mi padre lo cargara. Tú le sostuviste la mirada, no sonreíste, no lloraste, lo mirabas fijamente y gruñiste._

 _-¿Hice eso?_

 _-Sí y mi padre apenas dibujó una sonrisa. Ryu y yo nos miramos admirados al ver a nuestro padre hacer algo que ni con nosotros hizo, sonreír. Volteó a ver a mi hermano para decirle "se parece a mí, esta es una digna primogénita, bien hecho muchacho". Te cargó y volviste a refunfuñarle, mi padre simplemente les dijo que el nombre que tu madre había elegido era uno bueno._

 _-¿No se molestó cuando supo que yo era…?_

 _-Tu abuelo era feliz, yo estaba orgulloso de ti y tu padre estaba algo confundido. Pero míralo ahora, sabes que te ama como no tienes idea, todos te amamos pequeña Haruka y sabemos que eres valiente como tu abuelo siempre dijo._

 _-Es raro que no me llamaran como a ellos._

 _-Porque tu madre no quiso ponerte nombre de varón pequeña- rio._

 _-El abuelo Ryu siempre fue amable conmigo tío._

 _-Eso es porque siempre dijo que te parecías a él, eres su orgullo Haruka y lo digo en presente porque sé que él nos observa._

 _-¿Crees que me odie cuando sepa el nombre que le pondré a mi hijo?_

 _-Tú y mi hijo rompieron la tradición de nombrar a los hijos con la letra "r"._

 _-Haruka, ¿estás pensando en ser madre?_

 _-Michiru y yo hemos hablado de eso, por el momento queremos disfrutar nuestro matrimonio y luego veremos si adoptamos o vemos qué sucede._

 _-¿Inseminación artificial?_

 _-Sí Hanna, de ser así algo me dice que será un varón y tengo su nombre._

 _-Pequeña Haruka, te dije que hay una tercera opción._

 _-Lo sé tío, pero aún no hay nada que haga que sea una posibilidad._

 _-Un niño- dijo Hanna._

 _-Sí señora._

 _-Es aventurado, decir eso hija. ¿Cuál sería el nombre?_

 _-Él se llamará…_

* * *

Tenía su laptop en las piernas y trabajaba con esmero para poder terminar su informe, se estiró para estar relajado. A su lado la espalda desnuda de Esmeralda resaltaba de entre las sábanas color negro, recibió un mail en el que le mandaban un link para algo.

Al abrir el enlace rio al darse cuenta de lo que le habían enviado, tomó los auriculares y los conectó para no despertar a su amante.

 **They call you Jezebel** **  
** **Whenever we walk in** **  
** **You're going straight to hell** **  
** **For wanted acts of sin they say** **  
** **And that I'll have to pay** **  
** **But I need you just this way**

Suspiró al saber que lo que debía de hacer no era lo que la gente cercana a él esperaba, pero debía hacerlo por su bien y por el de la mujer que estaba recostada a su lado. No importaba lo que los demás pensaran de él pues ellos no entendían lo mucho que amaba a esa mujer.

 **They call you Jezebel** **  
** **For what you like to wear** **  
** **You're morally unwell** **  
** **They say you never care for me** **  
** **But what the fail to see is that your games are the key**

Acarició la espalda de Esmeralda, pues en ese momento no había nadie a quien amara más que a ella.

-Yo te salvaré Esmeralda- decía en voz baja.

 **Open their eyes to the beauty** **  
** **Open their hearts to the fun** **  
** **Open their minds to the idea that you don't own someone**

Ella se movió al sentir la caricia del chico, se acomodó como un gato para seguir siendo mimada de esa manera y él rio al ver que realmente no era tan mala como decían. Ahora entendía un poco más a Haruka cuando estaba enamorada de su ex, seguramente ella también era de esa forma, amable. Solamente amable con ella y con los demás era un diablo, ambas mujeres necesitaban sentirse amadas o al menos Esmeralda lo necesitaba, Seiya sólo buscaba protegerla de los demás.

 **They call you Jezebel** **  
** **Whenever men walk by** **  
** **They say that they can tell** **  
** **The longing in your eyes is real** **  
** **And how you really feel** **  
** **But they can't see your appeal**

Regresó su mirada a la pantalla para continuar con lo que necesitaba entregar a Taiki, su hermano seguramente estaba decepcionado de él. Yaten no le hablaba mucho desde que le dijo que estaba saliendo con la reina del jazz, sintió un vacío en su pecho pues las personas que más amaba sentían lástima por él. Kakyuu simplemente negaba con la cabeza al verlo llegar al trabajo hablando por su móvil con Esmeralda. Ni hablar de Setsuna que muchas veces le pedía dejar de hacerse el tonto y terminar esa dañina relación.

¡Dañina! Él amaba a esa mujer, así como ella amaba a Taiki o por lo menos eso pensaba pues su amiga sí había cambiado al momento de mantener una relación con su hermano. No era seca, al contrario, le demostraba el afecto que le tenía y eso para él era raro pues Setsuna jamás se había comportado de esa forma con sus otras relaciones.

Mientras que Michiru no dejaba de sonreírle, pedirle que se cuidara de cualquier problema con sus hermanos y que intentara hablar con Esmeralda para cambiar un poco su temperamento. Era la única que le había expresado no estar de acuerdo con la relación que tenía, pero que respetaría ese noviazgo por el cariño que le tenía. Realmente no se había puesto a molestar a Esmeralda las pocas veces que la invitó a desayunar a pesar de que la reina del jazz siempre tenía un comentario desagradable para con ella.

-" _Sólo tú puedes hacerlo"_ \- leyó el mensaje en el link.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar como loco, eso despertó a la mujer que estaba a su lado e incómodamente le pasó el aparato.

-Habla Seiya Kou, ¿se le ofrece algo?

- **Señor Kou, hablo de parte del PLD para hablar de negocios.**

-¿Qué clase de negocio?

- **El próximo viernes hay un evento para celebrar el cierre de la campaña electoral. El presidente Sekikawa desea que la velada sea ambientada por una artista de talla mundial como lo es la señorita Esmeralda.**

-Ya veo… Necesitaría preguntarle a mi artista, si ella desea participar se lo haré saber.

- **Gracias, hasta luego.**

-Hasta luego.

Esmeralda que ya estaba mirando con detenimiento a Seiya levantó una ceja, acarició el brazo del chico para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué deseaban?

-Que cantes para la fiesta de cierre de campaña del PLD.

-¿El partido de Haruka?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué te negaste?

-La chica no aceptó nuestra ayuda Esmeralda, sería un suicidio ir… Tenoh se daría cuenta.

-Así que no aceptó- dijo con una sonrisa.

-No, lo lamento.

-Es mejor querido.

-No lo es.

-Ay Seiya, no ves a futuro. Seguramente hablará con Haruka del tema y esa es una ventaja.

-Se alejarán y no hay ventaja, además Tenoh se dará cuenta y le pedirá a Michiru que no confíe en mí.

-¿Qué te dijo esa niña exactamente?

-Que le era fiel a la familia Tenoh, eso incluye a Michiru que es parte de ella por ser la esposa de su amor.

-La llamó "amor".

-Sí, tal cual.

-No hablará con Haruka, lo va a querer resolver ella misma… Se está cegando a la protección de su amor imposible, de su felicidad. Tampoco hablará con Michiru para no preocuparla.

-Pero el asistente de Tenoh me vio, seguramente le fue con el chisme.

-Ah… Haruka piensa que me va a tender una trampa, quiere hacerme hablar de la chica para descifrar mi plan. No eres tonta rubiecita, no lo eres… Intenta proteger a sus mujeres, acaba de cometer un error querido.

-¿Por qué?

-Cree que puede ganarme, piensa que tus errores al dejar verte por su asistente son una ventaja. Pero no sabe tomar la oportunidad.

-Lo lamento.

-No, los errores son una ventaja… Ya puedo ver lo que sucederá ese día, mi querida lesbiana va a sufrir. La chica hablará con Michiru, esa será la primera pieza de nuestro rompecabezas pues intentará dejar en claro que no la alejará de su esposa. Ella se va a alejar de Haruka, pero la esposa de tu amiga no lo hará y ahí será la misma lesbiana que empiece a desconfiar de su linda mujer.

-Les harás creer que no sabes sobre lo ocurrido.

-No, ellas sospecharán… Debo burlarme de ese hecho, la lesbiana es manipulable y así me vengaré de lo que su perra me hizo.

-Harás que Michiru haga un espectáculo en ese momento.

-Sí, lo que hará quedar mal a la lesbiana frente a los otros políticos. Haruka le reclamará, siempre que me lo propongo hago que Michiru pierda la cabeza.

-Pero ellos no ventilarán el hecho y sabes que la prensa local no se mete con la familia Tenoh.

-Logan Smith llegó de Londres.

-¿El reportero de The sun?

-El mismo, yo soy su informante número uno. Haré que esté presente para el evento y logre tomar fotos de todo.

-Todos se enterarán del escándalo.

-Michiru y Haruka tendrán los primeros problemas en su matrimonio de ensueño.

-¿Cierro el trato con el PLD?

-Antes de eso déjame llamar a Logan para que pueda pedir cubrir el evento.

-Eres muy lista Esmeralda.

-Lo sé, en dos días les llamas para decir que acepté, pero hazlo en la noche.

-¿Por qué?

-Quiero que Haruka sienta que me tuviste que convencer, si lo hacemos antes se dará cuenta de que pude percatarme de su trampa.

-Te amo cuando eres así de mala.

-Esas dos no se burlarán de ti Seiya, esto no lo hago por mi odio a Michiru solamente… Lo hago porque te amo y odio saber que te usaron y te humillaron.

-En realidad eres como Lilith.

-¿Qué?

-Nada. Eres una reina como ella- le sonrió.

-Eres un romántico querido.

Seiya sonrió al ver la felicidad en la mirada de Esmeralda, la mujer le quitó la computadora portátil de sus brazos, con cuidado la puso en el piso. Se sentó sobre el chico y comenzó a besarlo, cada noche era lo mismo para ella, pensar en la persona que realmente amaba imaginando que era ese pobre diablo que estaba a su lado. No debía alertarlo, mucho menos a Haruka, debía seguir siendo ella misma para los demás y no involucrar a Diamante en los planes que tenía, debía esperar un poco más para que ese hermoso hombre regresara a sus brazos.

* * *

Eiji miraba sonreír a su jefa satisfecha, sabía lo que Haruka estaba recordando, el plan parecía ir bien pues conocía que Esmeralda pensaría en que todo era una trampa. Debían reconocer que la mujer no era tonta y decidió dejar fuera de cualquier sospecha a Diamante, por eso no le informaba nada, lo bueno para ellos era que la rubia había iniciado un plan B que hasta el momento les daba resultados.

-Tenía razón candidata, la asistente del presidente Sekikawa llamó a los otros dos grupos y ellos rechazaron la oferta.

-Era obvio que lo harían, tuve que pagar una fuerte suma para que lo hicieran.

-Usted de verdad se cree Edmundo Dantés.

-No, simplemente conozco los gustos de Sekikawa y sabía a quienes llamaría. Razón por la que me adelanté y te pedí que le dijeras sobre Esmeralda.

-Incluso tuvo razón en el tiempo de espera que ella tendría.

-Empiezo a pensar como ella.

-¿Sabe lo que planea hacer?

-Es simple Tokui, quiere que Michiru desconfíe de mí. Al mandar a Seiya a buscar a Mikako y darse cuenta de que ella no hará nada para arruinar mi matrimonio, buscará que ella dude de mí. La mala no será Mikako, seré yo y conoce tan bien a mi esposa que sabe que, si piensa que la engaño, comenzará a alejarse sentimentalmente de mí.

-En ese caso su plan hace que Esmeralda tenga ventaja, pues con Smith en la ciudad y usted estará vigilada las 24 horas por él. En realidad, puede hacer que la señora Michiru dude de usted si llegara a…

-Esa es nuestra ventaja Eiji, la gente como Esmeralda se guía por la suerte. La gente cómo Esmeralda no ve más allá de eso, si sabe que las cosas no saldrán como quiere, entonces se retira. Aprovecha las oportunidades ventajosas, es lista para detectarlas, pero no ha desarrollado el arte de planear.

-Es decir, estudiar hasta las contingencias que puedan presentarse.

-Exacto. Tener al sapo y a su hermano es parte de estar inmiscuidos en los futuros planes que puedan venir con Mimi. Vigilarla las 24 horas nos ayuda a conocer su día a día, saber su pasado nos ayuda a entender su presente. Pensar como ella nos deja estar un paso adelante.

-Utiliza a Smith para que ella se crea en ventaja.

-Sí, de otra forma se irá.

-Espere un momento candidata. ¡Eso quiere decir que…!

-Sí, es exacto lo que piensas.

-Está arriesgando todo candidata, recuerde el dicho "no hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas".

-Todo está controlado Tokui.

-Juega con fuego, además recuerde que hoy debemos ir a la cena del partido y no es posible causar escándalos.

-¿Acaso olvidas que mi padre está de acuerdo con el plan?

-No- dijo derrotado.

Sabía que lo que la rubia intentaba hacer era jugar con dos personas y sus sentimientos, estaba abusando del amor de dos chicas. Ambas confiaban en ella, era lógica que una saldría lastimada y eso era ir con mucha suerte pues de otra forma las dos mujeres terminarían dañadas. Todo por intentar destruir a una mujer, a un ser sin escrúpulos y nefasto.

Tokui simplemente respiró para tranquilizarse, quería escupirle a Haruka todas sus dudas ya que no sabía si todo terminaría bien para todos. En especial para su amiga, de una u otra forma debía proteger a Mikako, además no quería que Michiru realmente pensara cosas que no eran. Haruka levantó una ceja al entender la preocupación del chico, frunció el ceño y le aventó un libro en la cabeza a Eiji para que la mirara de nueva cuenta.

-¿Qué le pasa candidata?

-Ni se te ocurra hablar con ellas.

-¿No entiende lo que podría ocurrir?

-Ellas me conocen bastante bien, saben de lo que soy capaz y de lo que no soy capaz. Todo estará bien, no quiero que ellas actúen una reacción que espante a Esmeralda, esto se hará sin que ellas sepan ¿entiendes?

-Puede perder a la señora Michiru.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?

-Parece que no piensa en las consecuencias.

-Sé que puedo lastimar a Mikako también, es que necesito que sean convincentes.

-¿En verdad su padre apoya esto?

-Así es.

-No lo puedo creer.

-Puedes hablar con él si lo deseas, no hay marcha atrás.

-Joven Haruka, esto es una locura.

-Confío en ellas, sé que me conocen y sabrán que es parte de algún plan mío. Es obvio que Mikako hablará con Michiru, ambas se apoyarán y no dudarán de mí.

-Debes dejar al personaje de lado. No eres así Haruka, tú no eres una vengadora en busca de justicia.

-Hasta que destruya a Esmeralda, no abandonaré el papel que manejo.

-Hay una línea muy delgada entre interpretar un personaje y serlo, ten cuidado.

-Lo sé mi buen amigo, lo sé- sonrió.

-¿Debo preocuparme?

-No, tranquilo Eiji.

-Le prometí a tu esposa que no dejaría que cambiaras, siento que le estoy fallando.

-Para nada.

-Oren me envió información de Esmeralda.

-¿Al igual que la otra vez?

-No, es muy inteligente para dejar mensajes en los informes. Puede estar cerca de ella y no notará que nos advierte sobre futuros movimientos de ella y sus secuaces.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Sabe en qué lugar estará oculto Smith.

-El cual es…

-La terraza cerca del jardín, ese que tiene enfrente la fuente tan hermosa del salón. No puede estar con un dron porque se notaría, pero hay un edificio al cual tiene acceso Kou.

-El centro comercial tiene gimnasio y se puede ver perfectamente el salón. Pero sería complicado pasar desapercibido, sé que Seiya va a ese lugar a entrenar. Si nos quiere tomar fotos desde allí, será complicado no notar la cámara que llevará.

-Oren dice que ya arreglaron todo para que dejen subir a Smith, se habló con un vigilante que le dará acceso.

-¿Esmeralda sabe si Mikako y yo no nos hablamos?

-Oren dice que sí lo sabe.

-Seguramente debe intuir que Michiru me pidió que fuera amable con Mikako.

-No deberías ser tan cercana o esa tipa notará que hay algo raro.

-Tienes razón, pero para eso estará Smith.

-Ah, ya entiendo.

-Comunícame con Wilder antes de que vayamos a arreglarnos para esta noche.

-Esa sonrisa me da miedo candidata.

-Te dije que debemos entender a nuestro adversario, le daremos lo que quiere sin actuar mal. ¿Ya sabes que te pondrás hoy?

-Un smoking negro candidata.

-Muéstramelo.

-¿Quiere que le pida a Mikako una foto de él?

La rubia afirmó y el chico le llamó a su amiga, la chica al cuestionar sobre la petición tan rara de Eiji hizo que el muchacho se las ingeniara para responder lo que sucedía. El argumento fue creíble para la chica pues en la cita que su amigo había tenido con el doctor Babazono, habían ido a una ópera y Eiji se fue de smoking. Simplemente quería estar seguro de haber recogido el indicado en su casa y no haber tomado uno sucio.

-Es este candidata.

-Excelente, se parece al mío.

-¿Qué haremos?

-Algo sumamente fácil Eiji y a la vez será la misma Esmeralda quien tendrá la "idea" de pedirle a Smith el favor.

-Es decir que…

-Sí Eiji, crearemos un chisme.

-La velada será un infierno candidata.

-Lo sé Tokui, ya Michiru está preparada mentalmente. Lo mismo que yo, incluso mi padre está preparándose para no perder la razón frente a esa nefasta persona. Ya quiero acabar con Esmeralda, necesito verla arrastrarse pidiendo perdón por todas las cosas que hizo, para cuando sé de cuenta de lo que pasa ya será demasiado tarde, su carrera e imagen serán cosa del pasado.

-Hoy dará marcha a su plan candidata.

-Saldrá bien.

-Así será candidata.

-Escucha bien lo que haremos Tokui, necesito que todo sea perfecto. Recuerda que el más mínimo error la hará sospechar y no queremos perder la ventaja que tenemos.

-Sí candidata.

Eiji miró a Haruka que estaba tan emocionada que dejó a un lado su móvil y cualquier distractor que pudiera sacarla de su concentración. Esa persona frente a él no era ya la siempre linda Haruka Tenoh, esa mujer era el mismo diablo elaborando un plan que les daría una gran ventaja sobre sus rivales. Algo en los ojos de la rubia lo hizo darse cuenta de que algo más era lo que le ocultaba.

-¿Está segura candidata?

-Totalmente Tokui.

-Ah… No me queda más que obedecer, mientras Aren no se sienta mal…

-¡Es cierto Eiji! ¿Cómo te va con Babazono?

-Perfecto, pero en este momento lo mejor es ser realistas candidata. La señora puede confiar mucho en usted, pero también es humana y no hablar con ella puede ser un verdadero error en el plan.

-¿Crees que dejo las cosas a la suerte?

-Efectivamente.

-De acuerdo mi buen amigo, seguiré tu consejo.

-Usted dijo que no debíamos tener fallas.

-Es cierto Tokui.

* * *

Risas, pasos, murmullos, zapatos y golpeteos de copas al brindar eran sonidos característicos en aquel salón. Ellas se miraban un poco incómodas ante el rumbo que había adquirido la conversación, necesitaban escapar de ese grupo para respirar aire menos tóxico que el que en ese momento las envolvía. Miró a su compañera en forma de súplica, necesitaba salir corriendo del lugar, sus ojos buscaban una vía educada de escape y ninguna encontraba la coartada perfecta para escapar de esas gorgonas.

-Esperamos poder ir de vacaciones este año- decía una mujer petulante.

-Si es que Ryunosuke nos hace el favor querida- sonrió otra.

-Dinos Michiru, ¿qué se siente ser la señora Tenoh?

-Es algo muy hermoso, casarse con la persona que amas es algo que te deja sin aliento y más si es Haruka de la persona que hablamos. Ella es…

-Querida, deja de hablar para las revistas- rio otra.

-¿También te aprendiste el discurso de la familia Tenoh Rei?

-No es un discurso, nosotras amamos a Jadeite y a Haruka.

-Es interesante, me alegra que la familia Tenoh entrene bien a las esposas.

-Ellos no nos entrenaron- dijo enojada Michiru.

-Claro- dijeron las mujeres.

-No todas nos casamos por conveniencia- dijo Rei.

-Michiru Kaioh es la heredera de una gran empresa, tu padre Rei es el presidente de la oposición. Los Hino y los Kaioh no se casan con gente pobre, que yo sepa el padre de Michiru es huérfano y los padres de Megumi la casaron con un hombre de una familia de nuestro círculo social, tu padre Rei es hijo de una de las princesas imperiales ¿no? Por tus venas corre sangre de la nobleza, qué importa que perdieran el título cuando se casó con un plebeyo, fue una princesa.

-Es cierto, es una deshonra casarse con alguien de estratos más bajos. Por eso nuestras familias nos buscan matrimonios que nos acomodan.

-Y sin ofender Michiru, esa es la razón por la que tu familia te permitió casarte con Haruka, los Tenoh son sinónimo de dinero y prestigio.

-Haruka y Jadeite no son un banco, son personas.

-Eso dicen- rio otra.

-En realidad nos sorprendiste Michiru, pensamos que la ganadora sería Mikako.

-¿Qué quieren decir?- se ofendió Rei.

-Queridas, para nadie es un secreto que la heredera Tenoh estaba enamorada de Mikako.

-Y que Ryu deseaba que su hija se casara con ella, después de todo a pesar de ser… Una chica de bajos recursos es inteligente y tiene clase.

-Se le puede enseñar a comportarse bien, tanto es así que miren lo que es hoy en día.

-La señorita Ishii no es un mono.

-No lo es Michiru.

-¿No se les hace demasiado bajo hablar de eso?

-Rei, sabes que no lo es. Le advertimos a Michiru la realidad. Es más, te la advertimos a también.

-¿Realidad?- dijeron las chicas.

-Haruka terminará revolcándose con Mikako y Jadeite con su asistente.

-Eso no es verdad- frunció el ceño la de cabello aqua.

-Mi esposo y su secretaria tienen un bastardo, no importa mientras yo sea la esposa y tenga poder económico para mi familia. Lo mismo pasará con ustedes, al ser mujeres somos billetes de canje por prestigio.

-Es una lástima que se sientan así- dijo Rei.

-Yo hubiera convertido a mi hija en lesbiana para casarse con Haruka, la hija del futuro primer ministro.

-Mi esposa no es un billete de lotería.

-No Michiru, Haruka no es un boleto. Tú lo eres.

-Yo me casé por amor, no por privilegios.

-Como si eso existiera entre nuestra clase- rio la mujer más grande.

-Nosotras somos la prueba.

-Ay Rei, mentirse no es bueno. Nadie ama a un Tenoh a no ser que hablemos de su dinero.

-¿Recuerdan cuando Haruka golpeó al novio de Mikako?

-La amaba tanto, que es una lástima para ella saber que no aprovechó la oportunidad para ser la dueña de medio Japón.

Las mujeres rieron y las esposas de los chicos se miraban con incomodidad pues se dieron cuenta de que esas víboras habían cambiado el tema justo cuando la asistente de Ryunosuke pasó cerca de ellas. La expresión de Mikako por un segundo manifestó el dolor que sentía, ellas lo vieron. Es más, la mujer miró directamente al lugar donde la rubia hablaba con un grupo de hombres. Al parecer era la sensación y a pesar de que Mikako se mantenía alejada de la pianista, no le quitaba la mirada para saber que no se metería en problemas.

-Debería de acostarse con Ryu, al menos si se embaraza le saldría un bebé parecido a su eterno amor.

-Pero el bebé no tendrá los ojos de Haruka.

-Mira qué ridícula es, vigila a Haruka y dejó que se casara contigo Michiru.

-No seas mala Michiru, cuando salgas de gira, deja que Mikako sea la amante de tu esposa.

-Es una lástima, por pobre no se casó con ella.

-Haruka no se enamoró de ella, simplemente se quería acostar con Mikako. Es pobre y nadie respetable se casa con una mujer de bajo estrato social.

-Claro que pasa, Michiru lo sabe bien ¿no querida?

-Es cierto, su padre es hijo de campesinos.

Las mujeres comenzaron a reír, mientras Mikako, Michiru y Rei se mordían la lengua para no ofender a las mujeres. La violinista para ese momento estaba más que ofendida, estaba a punto de responder de una manera elegante a las ofensas cuando…

-Eso es porque las personas de "bajo estrato social" tienen más educación e inteligencia que las mujeres que cobran en roperos, joyas o cruceros y no tienen más que tres neuronas.

-Joven Haruka, debe disculparse con nosotras.

-Dios, no era mi intención ofenderlas. Es más no buscaba que les quedara el saco, pero debido a que ofenden a mi familia es necesario hablar con sus esposos. Creo que ellos son quienes la manejan a gusto, ¿no es así?

-Ofende nuestra honorabilidad.

-¿En serio?

-Cariño no debes ser maleducada.

-Me temo representante Kumada que no podré hablar bien de usted con mi padre. Si su mujer no sabe el significado de la palabra educación y respeto, lamento decirle que no será un miembro adecuado del gabinete del futuro primer ministro.

-No Haruka, mi esposa bromeaba.

-Lo mismo va para ustedes señores, no necesitamos a gente hipócrita para el nuevo gobierno. ¿O qué opinas Jadeite?

-Digo que debemos rodearnos de personas que nos aprecian por ser una familia honorable y respetable, no por nuestros billetes.

-Y de respetar a nuestros asistentes o trabajadores ¿no?

-Tienes razón prima.

Los hombres miraban con furia a sus esposas, por ellas su futuro dentro del PLD estaba en la tabla. Si tan sólo se supieran comportar, no importaba para ellos que la hija del ministro fuera lesbiana, si no les gustaba se debían aguantar pues esa rubia era quien en algún momento sería la pieza importante del partido. Sabían que hablar mal de la familia era un tema que los Tenoh aborrecían y que más importancia tomaban, si los molestabas se convertían en tus enemigos.

Además, todos sabían del amor que Haruka le había profesado a Mikako, la muchacha se desvivía por la asistente de su padre. Las veces que de estudiante fue al partido a ver a su padre, era porque quería ver a la chica. Es más, la rubia se quedaba hablando con Mikako aun sabiendo que su padre estaba en una junta o que había salido de la ciudad. Todos conocían del enamoramiento de la rubia y sin embargo se quedaron callados.

-Nuestras esposas bromeaban Haruka. De verdad.

-¿Ah sí?

-Claro, todos los queremos por lo que son como personas.

-No sé qué opinará el presidente Sekikawa de lo que dicen, pues ya quería sacarlos del partido. Al menos eso dijo ¿no Haruka?

-Es cierto, porque me aborrecen.

-Y nosotros que íbamos a abogar por ellos con mi tío.

-Será mejor que los dejemos con sus mujeres. Querida vamos a bailar- dijo la rubia.

-Me moría por bailar Haruka.

-Rei, ¿me acompañas a la pista?

-Por supuesto, no quiero verme inmiscuida en problemas maritales.

-Es una lástima que su estatus se vaya por la borda- rio Michiru.

-Conozco a una amiga que es psicóloga, podría ayudarlas para que trabajen en el amor propio- cerró Rei.

-Con su permiso- dijo Haruka.

Los cuatro jóvenes se alejaban mientras los hombres miraban molestos a sus esposas, nada en el mundo les regresaría el favor que pudieron haber obtenido de la hija del ministro de defensa pudo haberles hecho. Los cuatro estaban cerca de la pista y miraban a la rubia caminar de la mano de su esposa, mientras que su primo le sonreía a su esposa. Las mujeres sabían que estaban en problemas al ver los ojos llenos de ira de los hombres.

-No creímos que…

-¿Olvidaron que los Tenoh son diferentes a sus familias?

-Es que tanta perfección debe ser una farsa.

-La cual no debe interesarles, lo importante es estar cerca de ellos para obtener más poder. Gracias por arruinarnos toda posibilidad de crecimiento.

Michiru miraba a Haruka con detenimiento, esa mujer se veía totalmente hermosa ese día, esperaba que las demás se dieran cuenta de la suerte que tenía de estar casada con la pianista. Sonrió con soberbia al saber que nadie más podría estar con su esposa, estaba orgullosa de saber que ella era la mujer amada de la hija de Ryunosuke Tenoh.

-¿Qué ocurre Michiru?

-Nada.

-Lamento que tuvieras que pasar por ese tipo de escena. Están celosas de ti, de tu belleza y sobre todo del amor que te tengo.

-No me importa, sé que me protegerás de ese tipo de personas.

-Siempre.

-¿Realmente no ayudarás a esos señores?

-No, es mejor mantener lejos a ese tipo de personas. Si vamos a crecer, debemos tener a gente respetable en nuestro círculo. No hipócritas como esas mujeres y esos tipos.

-¿Ya hablaste con ella?

Dijo la violinista al llegar a la pista de baile y tomar la posición con su esposa para comenzar el vals. Haruka le sonrió y negó levemente, mientras la tomaba tiernamente por la cintura.

-Excelente, no te adelantes Haruka, sabes que debes esperar el momento perfecto.

-Sí querida.

Las chicas comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música, las dos estaban perdidas sintiendo la calidez de su pareja, ambas sabían que debían aprovechar cada minuto de paz que tendrían esa noche. Escucharon la risa de Esmeralda y se tensaron, no podían creer que ese momento en que finalmente podían estar juntas fuera interrumpido por esa tipeja.

-No, yo no canto con cualquier micrófono, sólo uso el mío. Mi novio lo trae en una maleta especial que no permite que los gérmenes pasen a mi micrófono.

-Señorita eso es…

-Tú cierra el pico y haz lo que la reina del jazz te pide- dijo despotamente.

Haruka y Michiru rodaron sus ojos, de verdad que era una tonta y soberbia mujer, lo mejor era respirar antes de querer matar a la mujer. Su plan debía ser perfecto y los errores no estaban admitidos, la violinista se acercó al oído de su esposa para susurrar.

-Es hora de la función.

La rubia sonrió mientras seguía moviéndose con su esposa por la pista, los demás eran opacados por esas dos mujeres que no buscaban resaltar de la multitud, el efecto era enteramente natural y sin darse cuenta los ojos de Esmeralda se posaron en ellas. Al terminar el vals las chicas se retiraron e intentaron esquivar a una molesta mujer quien ofendida se subió al escenario para dar paso a su presentación. El sonido del bajo llamó la atención de Mikako quien poso su mirada a ese lugar, el piano se integró junto con la guitarra.

 **Now you say you're lonely  
You cry the whole night through  
Well, you can cry me a river, cry me a river**

 **I cried a river over you**

 **Now you say you're sorry  
For being so untrue  
Well, you can cry me a river, cry me a river**

 **I cried a river over you**

Esmeralda apareció iluminada y se veía sumamente hermosa, la voz era completamente linda y la chica se impactó al saber que esa linda interpretación venía de esa nefasta mujer. Buscó de reojo a Haruka quien resopló, incluso Michiru se acercó a la rubia para decirle algo…

-La maldita canta bien ¿no nena?

-Esa está cantando algo que la joven Tenoh escribió hace tiempo.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Ella la compuso para mí.

 **You drove me, nearly drove me out of my head** **  
** **While you never shed a tear** **  
** **Remember, I remember all that you said** **  
** **Told me love was too plebeian**

 **Told me you were through with me** **  
** **And now you say you love me** **  
** **Well, just to prove you do** **  
** **Come on and cry me a river, cry me a river**

Seguía interpretando la mujer, mientras que la rubia se acercaba a su esposa para responder a lo que antes le había dicho. Eiji miraba la escena, Haruka no dejaba de reflejar amor por Michiru e incluso ambas rieron después de que la violinista recibiera la respuesta. Mikako apenas pudo formar una sonrisa al ver que Michiru abrazaba a la rubia.

-¿Cuándo?

-Unas semanas después de que lleve a Touya a la fiesta.

-¿El día que Haruka le pegó?

-Sí, fue una de las últimas veces que la vi pues esa canción fue parte de su proyecto para terminar la carrera.

-A parte de la tesis, lo recuerdo. Fue a casa del ministro y la tocó para la señora Sora.

-Al fin recuerdas.

-Sí, pasó a tu lado sumamente molesta y te dijo "no es bueno espiar señorita Ishii".

-Luego de eso fue por un vaso de agua, cosa que yo también hice y en la cocina me dijo "no volveré a llorar por ti, espero que jamás llores por mí".

 **I cried a river over you…**

Repetía la mujer de mirada café que hacía gala de todo su talento, los presentes estaban extasiados por su manera de interpretar la canción que a todos encantaba. Disfrutaban de la voz y de los instrumentos, aquella mujer era una verdadera diva en lo que hacía. Al terminar los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, fue entonces que comenzó el horror.

-Muchas gracias, espero que les gustara una de las canciones de mi álbum pasado. Pero el verdadero genio detrás de semejante obra de arte es la candidata Haruka Tenoh. Démosle el reconocimiento a ella y no a mí que soy una simple cantante.

Los presentes miraban a Haruka y aplaudían, la rubia hizo una reverencia para agradecer el gesto de los invitados. Michiru se abrazaba orgullosa al brazo de su esposa y también agradecía los halagos que le daban a la pianista.

-Ahora demos un aplauso a la persona que inspiró a Haruka. Gracias señorita Mikako por ser el primer amor de nuestra representante, sin usted esta bella pieza no habría sido elaborada.

La incomodidad en ese momento fue tan grande que apenas hubo algunos aplausos, Michiru miró molesta a Esmeralda que le sonreía desde el escenario. Haruka asesinó con la mirada a la mujer y la reina del jazz simplemente le envió un beso.

-Pero no te sientas mal querida. Todos sabemos que tu matrimonio es una farsa porque te gusta el fa…

La rubia caminó indignada al escenario desconectó el micrófono de Esmeralda para evitar que dijera algo vulgar y tomó otro para comenzar a hablar.

-Al parecer nuestra querida Esmeralda está borracha, dice incoherencias y les ofrezco una disculpa por su deplorable comportamiento, además de sus vulgares palabras.

-La lesbiana esa necesita recordar que es un adefesio de la vida.

-Sigamos disfrutando de la plática mientras hacemos que la señorita baje su estado etílico- decía la rubia.

Luego de ese incómodo momento la rubia bajó del escenario y caminó para ir al lado de su esposa, pero fue seguida por Esmeralda que estaba confiada en lo que hacía. Su plan estaba resultando, al llegar Haruka a donde se encontraba Michiru, pudo ver que Seiya estaba hablando con la violinista, muy dentro de sí se sintió feliz. Aquel chico debía actuar normal, ofrecer disculpas por su comportamiento y ella sólo debía explotar, cosa fácil si tenía cerca a Michiru.

-¡Qué haces con ella!

-Esmeralda, no está bien lo que hiciste. Es la fiesta por el cierre de campañas, debes ser prudente. Discúlpate con las chicas.

-¿Por decirle a esta lesbiana que su esposa está enamorada de alguien más?

Haruka estaba completamente molesta y tomó con agresividad a Seiya por las solapas del saco, justo como unos meses atrás él hizo con ella en la escuela de música.

-¿De qué lado estás? Michiru me dijo que habló contigo sobre Mikako y se lo cuentas a esa mujer.

-Tranquila Tenoh, yo quiero llevar las cosas en paz.

-No quiero que te acerques a mi esposa ¿entendiste? Y tú, hablaré con Taiki pues no vuelvo a componer algo para ti.

-Ves Michiru, tu esposa se enoja. Eso quiere decir que sigue enamorada de esa mujer.

-Maldita serpiente- dijo la rubia soltando a Seiya.

-Me quiere golpear por decir la verdad, no seas así Haru. Te diré que la confianza que tienes con la lesbiana es la misma que Seiya y yo nos tenemos.

-Puedes decir lo que quieras Esmeralda, pero yo confío en Haruka.

-¿No se supone que esa muchacha rechazó a Haru? Eso te tiene mal, no pudiste acostarte con ella o besarla.

Esmeralda sonreía al ver a la rubia perder la cabeza, eso era justo lo que necesitaba para que la desconfianza de Michiru creciera. Pero notó que al mencionar que no pudo acostarse con la asistente de su padre la rubia inconscientemente sonrió soberbia.

-Ya veo Haru, no estás enojada por no acostarte con ella o besarla, estás enojada de que lo hiciste y aún así ella te rechazó. ¿Qué se siente saber que no te amó tanto como tú la amaste? Eso debe dolerte más.

Esmeralda hizo que Michiru volteara su rostro a Haruka que se quedó sin palabras, eso no estaba en el plan, eso no debía ser mencionado, eso estaba contra las reglas.

-Es verdad- dijo Michiru llevando su mano a la boca.

-Seguramente la sigue deseando-reía Esmeralda.

-Puedo explicarlo Michiru.

-¿Qué me vas a explicar? ¿Qué sigues enamorada de ella?

-Yo no sigo…

-Ahora entiendo ese enojo que tienes al mencionar algo de ella o sus sentimientos, el obstáculo para estar a su lado soy yo ¿no?

-No es así, sabes que yo…

-Déjame sola.

Michiru salió corriendo del lugar y sin darse cuenta estaba en el jardín del lugar, al estar bajo la luz de la luna y notar una fuente se sentó para poder sollozar a gusto.

-Tienes que dejarme hablar Michiru.

-Vete.

-Por favor, no dejes que ella se salga con la suya.

-¿Para qué hablarás si sólo sabes mentir? No quiero saber lo que le hiciste o saber si piensas en ella estando conmigo o qué sé yo.

-Es que yo no pienso en ella estando contigo, debes escucharme.

-Acabas de admitir que te acostaste con ella.

-Hablemos tranquilamente y entenderás las cosas.

-NO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO, QUÉDATE CON TU MIKAKO ISHII.

La violinista se levantó agresivamente y le dio la espalda a Haruka que por primera vez sintió terror al ver a la chica de cabellos aqua fuera de sí.

-Michiru- la tomó del brazo.

-¡Qué me dejes!

Desde las ventanas del salón Esmeralda sonreía al ver a la chica darle una bofetada a Haruka, que solamente se llevó la mano a la mejilla mientras miraba partir a Michiru. Seiya estaba serio al ver la escena de las chicas, sabía que en el edificio que estaba enfrente se encontraba Logan quien había tomado una buena foto. Al ver a Esmeralda sonreír él pasó su brazo por detrás del hombro de la mujer.

-Esmeralda uno, Haruka cero- dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias Seiya.

-Te amo Esmeralda, así que no me agradezcas nada.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo chicos, esta semana les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos por sus felicitaciones, nuestra luna de miel es muy familiar. Como les platique que mi novia tiene ascendencia austriaca y estamos de visita en casa de sus abuelos, en un lugar al que nunca me imaginé visitar. Les daré una pista, en el siglo XVIII era la ciudad cosmopolita por excelencia, de hecho, fue hogar de uno de los mejores músicos de la historia occidental y del mundo. ¿Ya saben dónde estoy? Sí, estoy en Viena y esta semana visité la calle Domgasse, para ser más exactos fui al Wien Museum Mozart Apartment y casi muero de la emoción. Ya es de noche pues son siete horas de diferencia con mi amada Ciudad de México, pero hace frío, mucho frío y este lugar es mágico. Mi nuevo propósito será aprender alemán, al fin que tengo a una nativa del idioma en casa y he de aprender japonés también. En casa hablamos spanglish muchas veces porque mi esposa habla japoñol, no es raro que hable en alemán o francés (la mujer es políglota) o que yo cruce mis cables y hable algo de italiano cuando olvido palabras en inglés o español porque pasa. Además, ella hace el esfuerzo con el español, es hora de que yo haga lo mismo con sus lenguas madre pues aquí a pesar de que hablan en inglés por ser una ciudad turística, me apena no hablar los idiomas de mi esposa, en fin… Pasemos a lo importante, o sea, sus comentarios y disculpen que sea breve, pero saldremos a dar un paseo nocturno.**

 **CoOkie86: Me interesa más responder la molestia que tienes y en este momento me siento una rata al darme cuenta del descuido que he tenido con algo tan importante como la claridad de la línea temporal porque en mi cabeza queda claro el tiempo, pero no así para ustedes y por ese descuido te ofrezco una gran disculpa. Muchas veces es real que el crecimiento pareciera ser en una semana, en este momento puedo decir que cuando Michiru llega a la escuela tenía un par de días de regresar de Inglaterra que es un par de semanas luego de la muerte de Max. Además, si no me equivoco cuando conoce a Makoto y a Haruka en Hanami, la chef ya tiene tres meses de embarazo y es desde ese encuentro en Hanami que los cinco años comienzan a arrancar.**

 **Lamento no aclarar más de ese tema porque ya te has dado cuenta de algo muy importante que el resumen y el prólogo tienen, los cinco años y es en ellos donde la respuesta a la duda de "la madre del bebé de Haruka" recae. Incluso por eso no he tenido el cuidado de la temporalidad, pues desde mi mente retorcida es quitarles el chiste de la búsqueda. Siento que para ti va a quedar muy claro, pero déjame aclarar el salto de tiempo de este capítulo, todo lo que leíste en cursiva es un día después de la visita de Seiya a Mikako, o sea una semana antes a la cena del cierre de campaña de Haruka y antes de las elecciones (que generalmente se dan por el mes de octubre, todo depende de si la Dieta Nacional se disuelve antes por eso su periodo y las fechas a elecciones pueden variar). Insisto, pondré más atención a esos detalles, pero de antemano te agradezco que me lo hagas notar, eso me ayuda en futuros capítulos o futuras historias. Me falta mucho que aprender porque es la primera historia que escribo y gracias a ustedes yo mejoro. No lo tomo como un reclamo, yo lo veo como una retroalimentación, malo sería no entender lo que dices y ponerme a refunfuñar por exponer lo que no te queda del todo claro, es simplemente una mejora o yo lo veo y siento de esa manera. De nuevo gracias por tu comentario, lo tendré presente para aclarar ese tema de ahora en adelante, es una promesa.**

 **Vicky: Muchas gracias, esperamos que te encuentres bien por lo que nos comentaste. Saludos y lo importante es que tú te encuentres bien, además tienes tu tablet para leer la historia. Al igual que tú a muchos les encantó Babazono, esperemos que el buen doctor regrese pronto y... Ahora disfruta del lío de las chicas.**

 **Bluedragon: Esmeralda necesitaba esos golpes por maldita, creo que todos disfrutamos ese momento y como adivinaste, eso la hizo estar más furiosa. Por el momento las ideas de nuestra escapista están puestas en derrotar a Esmeralda, pero no dieron resultado. La reina del jazz fue más inteligente que la rubia. No te escapes como Haruka, mejor reposa, descansa y mejórate para que no te regañen y estés al 100% para que puedas leer sin problemas.**

 **Anonymous: Gracias por tu comentario, Mikako es una buena persona que se merece encontrar el amor como bien lo dices. El problema con ella es que lo dejó ir y ahora paga los platos rotos, ya veremos que pasa en un futuro. Es obvio que no escribes a lo tarugo, yo leo los comentarios y puede que mi cuerpo esté cansado, pero nunca los leo sin ánimos. Te leo la próxima semana.**

 **Aioros: Claro, que algún personaje no sea mencionado no significa que no esté presente, quizá se atrasó un poco en llegar. Realmente no sé como podría hacer que ese momento suceda, por momentos me agrada la idea de que adopten a Hotaru, por otros momentos no lo hace. Lo que sí tengo claro es que en este momento no es una buena opción porque Esmeralda y Seiya están intentando separar a las chicas y no es lógico que adopten ahora que están en crisis (ups, hablé de más). Mikako sí será feliz, de eso no hay duda porque se lo merece y Eiji ya lo encontró. No te desanimes, el amor siempre llega cuando estás listo yo no pensaba encontrar a alguien tan especial como mi esposa. Pero cuando aprendí a amarme, ser feliz conmigo y mi soltería ella llegó.**

 **idark: Me alegra que disfrutes del drama y de Babazono, todos queremos un amigo tan gracioso como él. Ya sabes que cada viernes intento actualizar, así que mi viaje no será impedimento. Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Kyoky: Si manejas no bebas jajaja, gracias por brindar a nuestra salud. Tienes razón, ese es el lema de Babazono pues se la pasa lanzando redes para ver que atrapa y Haruka logró que Eiji atrapara el anzuelo del buen doctor. Los apodos que le puso a los androides 17 y 18, perdón a Ryota y Mikako son la ocurrencia más rara de Aren, él ve Dragon Ball. Pero tienes razón en que ellos son muy parecidos y ahora ya sabes cómo marcha el plan de la urraca de cabello verde.**

 **Desire: Babazono fue el personaje destacado de la semana por los apodos a Mikako y a Ryota. Sí está loco porque quiere dejar la soltería pronto y al parecer la opción de Eiji es la mejor para el doctor. Mientras que Mikako es una pobre mujer que perdió cualquier oportunidad sin apostar al amor de Haruka.**

 **Kunzite no es que no ame a Minako, es que el cambio a madurar es algo que le abruma y él piensa que lo mejor es no casarse por el momento. Cosa que no le agradó nada a su prometida y ahora hay que reparar el "daño".**

 **Ahora supongo que nuestro estimado Seiya te hará enojar más que nunca, pero espero que lo puedas perdonar en algún momento.**

 **Harumi34: No me enojé, comprendo lo que escribiste así que no hay que poner dramas que no existen jajaja. Sé que en algún momento encontrarás a la persona indicada para ti, solo debes de esperar y confiar. Gracias por tus palabras y no dejes de comentar. En realidad, eres una muy buena persona.**

 **VaMkHt: Babazono fue el más mencionado la semana pasada, esta se tuvo que ir de vacaciones para que Esmeralda y Seiya dieran el primer golpe contra las chicas, que ahora deberán pasar por una pequeña crisis. Ryota simplemente hace su trabajo, fue duro, pero necesitaba alejar a Michiru de la loca de Esmeralda, de ahora en adelante serán más respetuosos. Por otro lado, sé que esta semana vas a odiar más al querido Seiya por las cosas que está haciendo, pobre hombre está pasando por una etapa de confusión y estupidez. Te prometo que Haruka dejará de ser tan tonta en ese aspecto y hoy Michiru reaccionó de una manera más que normal.**

 **Roshell101216: Saludos desde un lugar sumamente frío del planeta, hoy estamos a menos dos grados y el día estuvo algo nublado. Al menos no llovió como ayer. Literalmente no siento mis manos, para escribir las respuestas a sus comentarios y tienes razón Babazono se ganó la simpatía de muchos, claro que la palabra es cusco, pero la había olvidado y creo que hoy Seiya e ganará el odio de todos.**

 **Haruka es un caso muy especial de ser una ardida que no acepta que le dijeron que no jajaja, mentira la verdad es que tienes razón porque no ha superado esa parte de su vida con Mikako. Lo que debe hacer es aceptar que no pudo ser y en verdad dejar ese dolor en el pasado. Hotaru estará presente, por el momento quizá no tanto porque toca la guerra entre las chicas y Esmeralda ángel caído.**

 **Yo entiendo lo de la bendita tesis, ha que cosa tan más agotadora e interesante, creo que a pesar del esfuerzo que lleva es lo mejor que me ha pasado en cuanto a mi carrera jajaja. Porque lo mejor a nivel personal fue casarme con mi japonesita, puedo decir que ambas experiencias han valido la pena totalmente. Incluso el morir de frio en este instante, vale la pena conocer a esta parte de mi nueva familia. Pero regresando a ti, sé que todo saldrá bien, sigue escribiendo tus capítulos y te deseo lo mejor en tu excelente tesis. Ya desde ahora sé que lo es.**

 **Chicos quisiera hacer un resumen del capítulo del día de hoy, no es por falta de tiempo o porque no tenga ganas de hacerlo, pero ya son 13,000 palabras y ustedes deben de estar aburridos. El juego a empezado, la guerra entre Haruka y Esmeralda acaba de dar sus primeros rounds, ¿quién ganará? Ambas se están jugando todo y bueno el primer asalto es para la bruja de cabello verde.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios cada uno lo leo con gusto y compromiso, de nuevo debo recalcar que la historia hoy es de su agrado por cada comentario que dejan. Saludos a todos los lectores, incluyendo a los anónimos y nos leemos luego.**


	44. Doble agente

**CAPÍTULO 43. Doble agente.**

 **NI SAILOR MOON, NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI. LA CANCIÓN "TEARS IN THE RAIN" PERTENECE AL GRUPO PRAYERS.**

* * *

El silencio era absoluto en aquel automóvil, los azules ojos de Michiru se perdían entre las luces de los edificios. No tenía mucho de haber escapado de aquella reunión y a pesar de que la rubia corrió tras ella, no logró retenerla. Miró su móvil para ver la hora, sonrió al saber que estaba en tiempo para pasar por Setsuna al trabajo.

-Chicos no olviden que pasaremos por Set.

-No se preocupe señora Tenoh, ya estamos llegando- respondió Yumiko.

-¿Quieren comer algo?

-No gracias señora- dijo sereno Ryota.

-De acuerdo, no les voy a rogar esta vez. Siempre nos desprecian y ya empiezo a cansarme.

-No queremos ser descorteses señora, es sólo…

-Ya déjenlo- dijo molesta.

La violinista suspiró para regresar la vista a la nada, se preguntaba lo que Haruka estaría haciendo en ese momento, seguramente estaría hablando con Jadeite y Rei o estaría dando explicaciones de su ausencia. Sintió su móvil vibrar, suspiró al ver el nombre de la persona que le llamaba, dejó que esa persona se cansara de llamar pues lo menos que deseaba era hablar con ella.

-Llegaste muy rápido- decía Setsuna ingresando al auto.

-Yo siento que nos tardamos.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Prefiero hablar de eso después.

-Lo bueno es que te quedas hoy en mi casa y tenemos tiempo para que me cuentes todo.

-Qué entrometida.

-Querida, eso es lo mejor que hacemos las mejores amigas.

-Tonta… Yumiko ¿puedes poner esta canción?

-Claro señora- dijo tomando el móvil de Michiru.

-¿Canciones?

-Te sorprenderas Set.

-¿Por qué?

-Escúchala y me dices si te gusta.

-De acuerdo.

Incluso los chicos se quedaron un poco intrigados al escuchar las palabras de la chica de cabello aqua, todo el camino había estado en silencio y ahora quería poner música. Lo que más les llamó la atención fue que Michiru escuchara una especie de electro-rock y que moviera su cabeza de un lado a otro y con los ojos cerrados.

 **I refuse to look back, cuz things aren't the same.** **  
** **I refuse to look back, cuz I'm not like them.** **  
** **You're an angel in white, I'm a demon in red.** **  
** **My confessions are sacred, my confessions are strange.**

Ryota se dejaba llevar con el sonido, mientras que Yumiko le prestaba atención a la letra pues no se quería distraer con el ritmo tan pegajoso de la música. Setsuna miraba a Michiru dejarse ir con la canción y cantar, en realidad disfrutaba esa canción, pero había algo que le intrigaba a la de mirada granate y eso era que ese grupo jamás lo había escuchado. Sin embargo, Michiru conocía la letra de memoria.

 **I'm a nightmare walking, who's living the dream.** **  
** **I won't stop fighting, I won't stop believing.** **  
** **I pray to my angels, I pray to my demons.** **  
** **But no one came through, until I met you.** **  
** **The sound of your voice, the language you use.** **  
** **I don't know much, but I know my truth.** **  
** **My color is black, and sacred to you.** **  
** **Because of it, you see the stars and the moon.**

-¿Quiénes son?

Preguntaba curiosa mientras que la chica seguía cantando, ignorando completamente a su amiga, cosa que hizo sonreír a Setsuna. Michiru pocas veces hacía ese tipo de actos, cosa que significaba que la violinista disfrutaba de la canción y dirigió su atención a los guardaespaldas.

-He sido completamente ignorada queridos. ¿Ustedes conocen al artista?

-No señorita Meioh- dijo Yumiko.

-¿Los conoces Ryota?

-No se me hacen conocidos y lo más extraño es que la señora se pierda con ese tipo de música. Sabemos que le gusta la electrónica, pero esto es más que eso ¿no le parece?

-Lo mismo pienso, mírenla.

 **I hide my tears in the rain, to mask the pain.** **  
** **I hide my tears in the rain, to mask the pain.** **  
** **I hide my tears in the rain.** **  
** **I hide my tears in the rain.** **  
** **I hide my tears in the rain, to mask the pain.**

Michiru no les prestaba atención y seguía repitiendo el coro, cosa que Setsuna imitaba para hacer reír a Yumiko quien segundos después sintió un golpe en su pierna. Miró enojada a Ryota que estaba más ofendido por su comportamiento que ella por el golpe. Yumiko rodó los ojos porque su compañero no dejaba de ser un amargado en toda la extensión de la palabra, no podía disfrutar de una pequeña broma hecha por la amiga de la señora Michiru y eso la frustraba.

-¿Por qué te burlas de mí Set?

-Al fin salió de su transe chicos- se mofó.

-Ni siquiera sabes quién es ¿verdad?

-No, te pregunté quién era el grupo o en su defecto el artista.

-Es Haruka- rio.

-¡Tenoh!

-Sí.

-No es verdad.

-¿Yumiko me puedes dar mi móvil?

-Claro señora.

-Mira esto Set…

Michiru comenzó a buscar en su móvil las imágenes que tenía guardadas y sonrió al ver a Haruka con lentes oscuros. Junto a ella estaban Jadeite y Zoisite cruzados de brazos, los tres vestían de negro y lo más gracioso era que la vestimenta era de cuero. Le dio el aparato a Setsuna que amplió la imagen al percatarse de un gracioso detalle de los chicos.

-¡Sus uñas están pintadas de negro! ¿Cuándo pasó?

-Los chicos tenían un grupo en la preparatoria.

-¿Esto es de su época en el Mugen?

-Cuando nos mudamos encontré las grabaciones de Haruka. Además de un álbum que estuvo muy bien escondido, al parecer a los tres les da pena recordar que se sentían chicos góticos.

-Mizuno se dejó la barba, por dios que ridículos.

-1913 era el nombre del grupo.

-¿Por qué?

-No tengo idea Set.

-Espera, ¿es el grupo que escuchaste aquella vez?

-El de los "chicos rebeldes del Mugen", según las palabras de Hanako- Michiru rio elegantemente.

-¿Entonces pudiste encontrar la canción que te gustó?

-Descargué toda su música de "rebelde" y la puse en mi móvil. Obviamente encontré esa canción, tiene videos, pero son tan viejos que no se como pasarlos al móvil.

-¿Pudiste con la música y no con los videos?- levantó una ceja.

-Son videocasetes.

-¡Oh por Dios! Es tan retro- reía.

-Lo malo es que no los puedo ver porque Haruka no tiene videocasetera.

-¿Cantaba?

-Sí, Jadeite y Zoisite tocaban los sintetizadores.

-Quiero imaginar que Tenoh componía las canciones y la música.

-Sí, ella hacía todo, grababa las cosas en el sintetizador y ellos…

-Sólo tocaban una tecla o acorde y listo. Dime que trajiste los videocasetes Michiru, por favor.

-Recordé que tú tienes videocasetera, eres la única viejita que no se deshizo de la suya.

-Esta vez pasaré por alto tu comentario Kaioh, pero si en un futuro lo vuelves a decir, estarás muerta para mí.

\- Ey, yo soy una Tenoh, soy Kaioh cuando toco. ¿Tantas ganas tienes de burlarte de mi esposa, su primo y el genetista?

-Ay que orgullosa estás de ser una mujer casada… Querida, esto es mejor que las imágenes y escuchar sus canciones.

-Sólo hay un problema.

-¿Cuál?

-Los chicos saben.

-No te preocupes, ellos verán los videos y de esa forma no podrán contarle nada a Tenoh. Porque si van de sapos con su querida candidata, ella sabrá que también fueron parte del complot ejecutado por su esposa.

-¡Qué buena idea!

-Pero señora…

-Nada Ryota, debes recordar lo que Haruka te dijo.

-"Después de salir del evento llevarán a mi esposa con la señorita Meioh y no las dejarán solas".

-Y…- recalcó la violinista.

-"Y harán todo lo que ella les ordene, recuerden traerla en la mañana"- continuó Yumiko.

-Genial, ahora iremos por helado- decía Setsuna.

-Encontré su diario gótico.

-Haces que mi noche sea mejor a cada instante Michiru.

-Sus nombres góticos eran…

Michiru comenzó a reírse al recordar el nombre de los chicos, para ella era demasiado gracioso saber que su esposa había pasado por una etapa tan ridícula.

-No puedo creer que te rías, deben ser muy tontos, ordinarios o comunes.

-Lo mejor fue leer que… No puedo, me duele el estómago… Se decían… Hijos de la oscuridad… Tan tontos… Sus cartas siempre… Decían… Eso…

-Ya deja de revolcarte en el asiento. Dime el nombre de Tenoh.

-Do… Do…Dolor… No puedo Setsuna, me haré del baño- se carcajeaba.

-¡Dolor qué!

-Dolor nocturno, Jadeite era Lestat y Zoisite era Corvys.

-No eran góticos, eran emos Michiru.

Si ya se estaban doblando por el dolor producido en el abdomen de la risa al saber del pasado de los primos Tenoh, al escuchar los nombres y las palabras de Setsuna ambas chicas elevaron el sonido de sus carcajadas. Yumiko se llevó una mano a la boca para reír discretamente, en verdad deseaba ver a su jefa enfundada en un traje de cuero negro, con las uñas pintadas y seguramente los labios. Quería disfrutar de ver a Jadeite imitando a su prima o usar delineador de ojos, ya quería llegar a la casa de la representante de la señora Michiru.

Yumiko miró de reojo a su compañero pues suponía que estaría de malas al escucharla burlarse de la candidata, pero se sorprendió al verlo apretar el volante y morderse los labios para no reírse como las chicas que estaban en la parte trasera del auto. El pobre chico no pudo contenerse mucho tiempo porque segundos después...

-Es Haruka Allan Poe- gritó Ryota.

-No Ryota, es "el corazón delator"- dijo Setsuna.

-Ya no es pulga, es cuervo- reía Michiru.

-Literalmente, pues tenemos muchos en Japón- dijo Yumiko.

Las risas en el auto hacían que al estar en un alto los demás giraran su rostro para verlo, estaban aterrados al darse cuenta de que ese grupo de personas no dejaban de reír. Seguramente estaban borrachos y eran un peligro para los demás, lo mejor era dejar que se fueran solos la mayor parte del camino porque provocarían un accidente, eran una bola de irresponsables.

* * *

-¡Achu!

-¿No me diga que se va a enfermar candidata?

-Deben de estar hablando de mí.

-Le traeré el gel en bolsa, estará caliente para que se lo ponga en la mejilla. Creo que la señora debe de considerar empezar una carrera en la actuación ¿no cree?

-Me sorprendió, me quedé en shock pero no puedo negar el orgullo que siento por ella.

-Tome candidata- decía dándole el objeto.

-Gracias Tokui.

-Pero no quería que la señora supiera del plan, ¿ve? Le dije que sería una excelente ayuda y lo mejor es que Oren me dijo que Smith tomó la foto.

-Me casé con la mejor ¿no?

-Debo decir que ambas me sorprendieron candidata. Sé que usted sabía que la mujer esa comenzaría la velada con esa canción, además de intentar humillar a la señora Michiru desde el escenario. Pero debo decir que su esposa fue un genio al deducir que si usted se acercaba a Mikako la bruja sospecharía, por lo que debía hacerle saber que usted y mi amiga habían… Copulado.

-¿Por qué te da pena decir…?

-Ni se atreva, Mikako es como una hermana para mí y no quiero imaginar cosas o no podré mirarla de nuevo a la cara.

-Qué delicado Eiji.

-Me sorprende que la señora lo tomara bien.

-Ya pasó Eiji, para que este plan resulte debo ser honesta con Michiru.

-La mujer piensa que ya sembró la duda.

-Ahora esperaremos, seguramente él ya intentó hablar con Michiru. Al no obtener respuesta de ella, irá a buscarme en la mañana para asegurarse de que tenemos problemas, cosa que le hará saber a esa loca.

-Según el reporte de Oren el siguiente paso dentro del plan de la mujer es que no deje que se reconcilien tan rápido. A usted le dirá que la apoya, pero a la señora Michiru le sembrará la duda.

-Y para que piense que su plan va bien, me alejaré un poco de Mikako… Frente a Michiru.

-Ya sabemos a qué apuesta candidata, Oren es confiable y la mujer no tarda en llamarle al sapo.

-¿No es increíble hacer que piense que ella va ganando?

-La señora Michiru se lució candidata.

-Odio no pasar la noche con Michiru.

-Candidata tiene razón, si no nos deshacemos de ese engendro no podrá ser feliz con la señora.

-Tienes razón, sabes… Me he dado cuenta de que Michiru mira con algo de envidia a las chicas.

-¿A quiénes?

-Mako, cabeza de bombón, Ami y aunque está lejos se que envidia a Akane.

-¿Bebés?

-Hemos hablado, ambas estamos de acuerdo de que aún es muy temprano para pensar en adoptar o ver otras posibilidades para agrandar nuestra familia. Pero sé que está despertando ese instinto maternal en Michiru.

-¿Y en usted?

-Yo siempre lo he tenido despierto, por eso amo pasar tiempo con Mocos, Kei, Hotaru, Takeshi y sé que pasará lo mismo con el bebé de cabeza de bombón.

-¿Qué prefiere tener?

-Siempre he querido ser madre de un niño.

-¿Por qué?

-Toda la vida me la he pasado rodeada de mujeres, yo soy mujer. Quiero el reto de tener que romperme la cabeza para entender los cambios de un niño, las niñas son lindas. Pero… Deseo algo diferente en mi vida, además si tengo una niña y es tan femenina como Michiru no podré enseñarle a correr un kart o jugar hockey.

-Piensa que a un niño le será más rápido desarrollar esos gustos.

-Quizá no, pero me encantaría ser orinada por un niño al cambiarle el pañal. Las niñas no son divertidas en ese aspecto.

-¡Qué asco!

-Creo que a Michiru le gustaría más que sea una niña.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque mi padre le metió la idea de ponerle Sakura, ya le dije que es un nombre muy común y no me agrada la idea.

-¿Cómo le pondría usted?

-Qi'ra.

-Ay pobre niña.

-¡Ey!- decía molesta.

-Vamos candidata que es un nombre muy… Pobre niña.

-Respetas a Qi'ra porque es la segunda al mando en la organización criminal de Crimson Dawn.

-¿Qué?- dijo sin comprender.

-"Solo: A Star Wars Story", no me digas que no la has visto porque te mato.

-Ay Dios, peor aún candidata. ¿Cuál será el nombre de su hijo?

-Me porto bien con Michiru para que me deje ponerle Anakin si es niño o Qi'Ra si es niña.

-Le diré a la señora que pase lo que pase, no deje que llame a sus hijos de esa forma.

-¡Me tienes cansada! En este hogar nadie habla mal de Anakin Skywalker, ni como Jedi o como Sith que en ese caso sería Lord Vader para ti y para mí.

-Pero no se enoje candidata.

-Nadie habla mal de mi película favorita, es la mejor trilogía y por mucho. Me ofendes cada que dices ese tipo de cosas tan nefastas e incultas de Star Wars.

-No es mi intención hacer que se enoje más, pero ¿qué de increíble puede tener ver a unos monigotes usar lightsabers o a robots blancos?

Haruka se llevó una mano al pecho para no comenzar a hiperventilar, intentó no explotar en ese mismo momento. Levantó la otra mano para que el chico supiera que necesitaba un momento para recuperarse y responderle. Eiji simplemente sonreía ante el drama de la rubia, parecía estar a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco por su pregunta, él jamás vio la dichosa película y menos ahora que de nuevo estaba de moda. Eso era una pérdida de tiempo y no más, pero al parecer para la hija del ministro de defensa era lo más sagrado del mundo. Pensó en la esposa de Haruka, recordó que esa pasión era similar a la de la violinista por el laser tag, eran un par de locas hechas la una para la otra.

-Cuando tía Beru y el tío Owen son asesinados por los sandtroopers en "A new hope" que es la Star Wars original, es el momento más triste en esa película y luego la muerte de Obi a manos de Vader. Para "The empire strikes back" el momento cumbre es la épica escena de Vader que hace la pregunta "¿Obi-Wan jamás te dijo qué le ocurrió a tu padre?" y Luke responde "él me dijo lo suficiente, me dijo que tú lo mataste" y ese momento es excelso porque Vader responde "No, yo soy tu padre" y Luke sufre porque ese ser de oscuridad, quien dio la orden de buscar a C3PO y R2D2 a los sandtroopers es un desgraciado; y si te pones a pensar detenidamente es el culpable de que murieran las personas que lo criaron, es un horror para él saber que ese asesino es su padre. "Return of the Jedi" es ver a Vader sacrificarse por su hijo para que Sheev Palpatine, Darth Sidious o también conocido como el emperador no lo mate y eso es…

-¿Está llorando candidata?

-Es lo más hermoso del mundo Eiji, porque Luke no quiere matar a su padre y Yoda insiste que él es quien debe regresar el balance en la fuerza. Él no puede matar a su padre porque sabe que aún hay luz en Vader, incluso el emperador percibe el conflicto en su aprendiz. Antes de que Anakin muera le dice a Luke "dile a tu hermana que tenías razón". La trilogía original es perfecta Eiji, nadie puede entender hasta que la ve y yo… Lloro cada vez que la veo, nunca he dejado de vivir cada película de Star Wars- decía con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Está obsesionada con esa película.

-Sigues sin entender ¿verdad? Ya vete, no quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Verá las películas?

-No, iré a hablar con mi Vader que tengo en la cueva de hombres. Quiero estar a solas con él… Necesito que me muestre de nuevo el poder de la oscuridad, para poder terminar lo que él empezó.

-¿Eh?

-No puedo creer que no has visto "The Force awakens", por favor ni esa referencia entiendes y me desesperas. Vete, en realidad voy a comprar un Kylo Ren a tamaño real.

-Descanse candidata.

-Por cierto, no son robots blancos. Son soldados de asalto y el emperador debió ser más listo pues eran mejor los clones que los Troopers, nunca dan en el blanco. Hasta Kylo se dio cuenta de ese detalle, esperemos que tenga clones en el episodio IX. Es una lástima que Boba Fett muriera en el episodio…

Eiji salió de la casa de Haruka rápidamente pues para él era vergonzoso que alguien de la edad de la rubia siguiera tan obsesionada con ese tipo de películas. Era lógico tener ese tipo de pasión hasta la adolescencia, pero no en una edad adulta y menos cuando ya estabas casado. ¡Pobre Michiru! Ella era la que pagaba las inmadureces de la pianista, seguramente le había obligado a ver esas películas… ¿Cuánto duraría toda la saga?

-¡Ay no! Seguramente que si le pregunto me saca estadísticas de la duración, el gusto y las ganancias.

Quedarse con la duda era lo más sabio del asunto, se despidió del personal de seguridad, subió a su auto y le abrieron el portón. Sería mejor para él no volver a tocar con Haruka el tema sobre la bendita película o su trabajo sería difícil y pesado… Rodó sus ojos al darse cuenta de que su querida jefa ya sabía que no había visto alguna película de guerras espaciales, ahora estaría condenado a verlas con ella.

Pensó en eso todo el camino a casa de Mikako, no quería estar solo esa noche, porque estaría aburrido sin las ocurrencias en los mensajes de Aren. La primera cita con el doctor había salido de maravilla, ahora que ambos tenían sus números del móvil no dejaban de escribirse a menos de que estuvieran trabajando y esa noche el ortopedista tenía guardia nocturna.

-Al fin llegas, ¿cómo está la joven Tenoh?

-Bien, la señora Michiru es una actriz nata- rio.

-Esa mujer no dejó de ver lo que hacían desde que la señora salió del salón. La sonrisa que tenía fue enorme y Seiya estaba igual… Ese tipo no me da buena espina.

-Nena, te dije que debes dejarlo en paz.

-La joven Tenoh debería darle más importancia.

-Lo tenemos vigilado, no se le ha escapado nada.

-¿Puedo confiar en tu palabra?

-Siempre, aunque yo no puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

-¿De nuevo con eso?

-Mikako te acostaste con Haruka y no me lo dijiste en siete años. Lo siento, pero estoy ofendido- se llevó una mano a la frente.

-¡Qué diva eres! Te sientes mucho desde que tienes un prospecto.

-Aren es tan guapo.

-Lo es.

-¡Perra!- le aventó una almohada.

-Es guapo, pero está loco.

-Tiene buen humor amarguetas.

-Es muy infantil, por eso no me llama la atención.

-Aren es muy buen chico, hablé con él y me dijo que era muy serio antes.

-Aren Babazono, no lo creo.

-Te lo juro, no hemos entrado en confesiones más profundas porque nos estamos conociendo. Pero yo le creo y deja decirte que su forma de ser es adorable.

-Es infantil Eiji, es todo.

-¿Quieres que te diga quién es infantil?

-Ilustrame.

-Tu perfecta Haruka Tenoh.

-Ella no es infantil, te demostró que ha madurado. Así que lo de dejarme de hablar no cuenta porque se sintió lastimada, pero ya me aclaró todo y me ofreció una disculpa. La cual acepté Eiji, como puedes ver mi Haruka sí es perfecta.

-Acaba de llorar frente a mí al hablarme de Star Wars.

-¿Sigue haciendo eso?- se rio.

-No es perfecta y es infantil.

-Claro que no, eso es tierno.

-Negación querida.

-No.

-Claro que sí Mikako.

-No.

-Lo es.

-Haruka ama esa película porque la vio con el ministro en la televisión cuando era una niña. El señor Tenoh le compró la trilogía original en videocasete y la recibió en Navidad. Además, su abuelo le compraba cualquier cosa de su personaje favorito.

-¿El señor Ryu la consentía?

-Haruka era la consentida de su abuelo, no por ser niña o por ser la hija del señor Ryunosuke que es su primogénito. El señor Ryu siempre dijo que ella era su viva imagen, por eso la llenaba de regalos y atenciones.

-Pero según hemos escuchado él no sonreía.

-No era muy afectuoso, sólo con Haruka era así. Eso dice el ministro… La noche en que Haruka se quedó conmigo me dijo que cada que su abuelo la visitaba veían las películas y que le decía que él era el emperador y ella Vader, que algún día ella tendría a su propio Luke.

-Haruka me dijo que esos son los malos.

-Pero a ella le fascina Vader, me dijo que ama la tragedia del personaje y su arrepentimiento. Le enamora ver como vuelve a ser la buena persona que era.

-¿Cómo una conversión?

-Para ella es más que eso, es reivindicarse. Tardaría mucho en explicarte porque es entrar en los secretos de Haruka y no tengo ganas de romper la promesa que le hice hace años.

-Oh honey- se burló.

-En fin, lo que sí te puedo decir es que cuando el señor Ryu falleció miraba Star Wars con Haruka, los doctores lo habían dejado quedarse en su casa para poder despedirse a gusto. Les llamó a sus hijos y pidió ver al joven Jadeite, no sé qué les dijo a ellos… Pero Haruka recuerda que su papá le dijo que el señor Ryu quería pasar tiempo con ella, por eso ella llevó las películas y las vieron. Su abuelo falleció abrazándola, dice que lo último que le dijo fue "te quiero mucho mi joven aprendiz" y luego cerró los ojos.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, Haruka se dio cuenta de que su abuelo había muerto porque ellos decían una línea en particular… El señor Ryu le decía "ayúdame a quitarme esta máscara", Haruka respondía "morirías", su abuelo le dijo "nada podrá detener eso… Sólo por una vez déjame mirarte con mis propios ojos".

-¿Qué pasó luego?

-Las líneas seguían "Ahora vete hijo mío… Déjame", entonces ella respondió "no, tú vendrás conmigo. No te abandonaré, debo salvarte". El señor Ryu seguía "ya lo haz hecho Luke. Tenías razón, tenías razón sobre mí… Dile a tu hermana que tenías razón… Te quiero mucho mi joven aprendiz". Haruka dice que eso le extrañó porque en ningún momento Vader decía esa línea, su abuelo cerró los ojos y no dejaba de abrazarla y ella seguía repitiendo las líneas de Luke "padre, no te abandonaré". Pensó que su abuelo estaba actuando todo, le decía que ya no jugara y lo movía.

-¿Cuántos años tenía?

-10, me dijo que no dejaba de decir "abuelito despierta", pero su abuelo no volvió a abrir los ojos. A pesar de que ella no me lo dijo, sé que ese amor que le tiene a la película es porque le recuerda buenos momentos con su padre y sobre todo con su abuelo. Llora a mares cuando llega esa parte del episodio VI.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Siempre la ve cuando su abuelo cumple años de fallecido. Toda la trilogía, Haruka ama esa película, la ve estando feliz, estando enojada, triste o enferma… No ha dejado de ver Star Wars desde que era una niña.

-Es tierno que recuerdes todo lo que te contó.

-De todas las tonterías que habló al principio… El tema de su familia fue muy… Doloroso en ciertos momentos y lleno de alegría en otros, me di cuenta de que era una buena persona, pero muy inmadura.

-Aún así te acostaste con ella Mikako.

-Tenía 19 años y era excelente.

-Seguramente mejoró, ¿no te arrepientes de no haber repetido?

-De lo único que me arrepiento es no haber salido con Haruka.

-Por tonta nena.

-Sí- dijo triste.

-Pero ya no hablemos de eso, mejor dime ¿ya comenzaste a buscar a alguien?

-NO.

-Baja la aplicación para que te emparejes con alguien, te conviene Mikako.

-Dios mío, eres un tarado. Estoy bien soltera, gracias por preguntar.

-Yo sé quien puede ser tu alma gemela.

-Mi alma gemela se casó con Michiru Kaioh y es feliz con ella, así que lo siento. Mi oportunidad se fue.

-¡No Mikako, no inventes! Puede que Haruka sea tu gran amor, pero no tu alma gemela. Sé que te voy a destruir en este instante, pero la verdad es que ella es alma gemela de la señora Michiru… Sorry baby- movió su cuello de izquierda a derecha.

-Gracias por deprimirme más- dijo en broma.

* * *

El rechinar de sus tenis con la duela y el bote del balón eran los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban en ese gimnasio, era raro que las personas llegasen a jugar basquetbol a las siete de la mañana, pero ella era así. Además, debía encontrarse con su informante para saber los próximos pasos de la desquiciada de Esmeralda, sintió como el sudor escurría por su mejilla y decidió parar un poco para limpiarse con su toalla. Caminó directamente a su maleta deportiva para sacar la toalla, al llegar a ella sacó su botella de agua, se limpió el sudor y se sentó en la banca. Sacó el móvil de uno de los bolsos laterales para saber la hora. Habían quedado de encontrarse a las 7:30 y ya casi iban a dar las ocho de la mañana, él tenía veinte minutos de retraso.

Suspiró al pensar que un contratiempo era lo que tenía retrasado a Oren, no quería esperar al muchacho pues quería ir a su casa para ver a su esposa. La había extrañado tanto en la noche que no soportaba estar sin ella en la mañana, cosa que el mismo informante sabía a la perfección. Resopló, si Oren no llegaba a las ocho en punto, se iría y le pediría encontrarse con Eiji para no perder tiempo, sabía que debía estar serena y la verdad es que estaba impaciente para destruir a la reina del jazz de una vez por todas.

Puso el temporizador de su móvil para saber la hora exacta de abandonar el lugar y volvió a guardarlo en el bolsillo lateral, luego se levantó para hacer unos tiros en lo que esperaba al muchacho ya que no quería aburrirse. Haruka esperaba que la bruja esa se hubiera creído la actuación de Michiru, torció un poco la boca al recordar la bofetada que la violinista le había dado, en verdad se había dejado llevar por la escena. Tiró para intenta hacer una canasta de tres puntos y lo logró, cosa que había sido demasiado fácil por estar frente al aro y decidió irse cerca de la esquina. Botó el balón y al lanzarlo una nefasta voz la hizo hacer el peor tiro de su vida… Maldijo a la persona mentalmente mientras intentaba permanecer tranquila.

-Parece que no me escuchas Tenoh.

Le decía mientras golpeaba su espalda, ese confiado movimiento puso tensa a la rubia que no quería voltear y golpear a esa imprudente persona.

-Buen día Elsa.

-¿Viniste a restregarme tu estado civil a la cara?

-No.

-¿Tanto me odias para no voltear a verme? Ya sabía que querías golpearme.

-La última vez que hablamos quise hacerlo, pero eras la novia de Michiru y no podía… Aún no te perdono que dudaras de su honorabilidad, así que no me provoques.

-Cambiaste.

-¿Qué dices?- decía sin girarse.

-Tu padre lo logró ¿no? Al fin eres la persona dura que quería que fueras, además ya comprendes que no se puede jugar con las mujeres o denigrar a las personas.

-No seas sarcástica- decía la rubia molesta.

-Para nada, me costó mucho creer lo que decías por la tele… Incluso me sentía celosa al ver la forma en la que Michiru te miraba cada que te acompañaba a algún evento.

-¿Sigues enamorada de ella?

-No… Mis celos por ti me hicieron creer que la amaba, aunque no voy a negar que sentí algo lindo por Michiru. Sabía que sentía algo lindo por alguien más, no me imaginaba que fueras tú… No era Maxine, eras tú, siempre has sido tú.

-Mientes, cuando supiste que era amiga de Michiru ya eras su novia.

-No dejaba de hablar de su colega del colegio, incluso llegué a pensar en terminar con ella por esa mujer. Pensaba "tanto te gusta, pues ve por ella y no me hagas perder el tiempo", pero resultaste ser tú y no me dejaría ganar de nuevo.

-Michiru no es un objeto o un trofeo.

Haruka se giró para arrojarle el balón a la cara a Elsa, la morena alcanzó a quitarse y entonces comprendió que la rubia no soportaba las ofensas a su esposa. Incluso si ella las imaginaba pues en ningún momento fue su intención comparar a la violinista con un objeto. Aquella rubia tenía la mirada más siniestra, ni como una altanera y pedante adolescente le había mirado de aquella manera tan amenazadora.

-Ey calma, no quise decir eso.

-¿Qué quisiste decir de mi mujer? Estoy cansada de que la gente hable pestes de ella, como si realmente conocieran a mi esposa. Cansada de que le inventen chismes estúpidos o cuestionen sus sentimientos- decía acercándose lentamente.

-Vamos Haruka, debes tranquilizarte- dijo con miedo.

-Es la última vez que hablas mal de Michiru.

Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron al darse cuenta de que la rubia estaba fuera de sí, parecía no entender lo que ella intentaba decirle y todo por hacer un comentario que Haruka había tomado como una ofensa para Michiru. Supo que era la gota que derramaba el vaso, esa mujer se le iría a los golpes y ella no se defendería, de una u otra forma se lo merecía por atreverse a molestarla. Aceptaría la tunda que le darían porque esta vez no era por hablar mal de Haruka, a la pianista le molestaba que hablaran mal de Michiru. Seguramente porque aquella cantante de jazz de la que la violinista le había comentado no dejaba de molestarla y eso enfurecía a la rubia. La vio cerca, estaba levantando el brazo para comenzar la matanza, cerró los ojos…

-TENOH BASTA.

Elsa abrió un ojo al no sentir el golpe y pudo ver al amigo de Michiru abrazar a Haruka, la alejaba de ella. En ese momento suspiró al ver a Seiya ayudarla.

-¡Ya estoy cansada de que hablen mal de Michiru!

-Tranquila.

-Suéltame.

-No.

Haruka en un hábil movimiento derribó al joven, de nuevo se giró y caminó directamente a Elsa, la rubia parecía un demonio. La morena estaba petrificada por el terror que sentía en ese instante, pero de nuevo miró a Seiya saltar sobre la rubia, ambos se cayeron y forcejeaban en el suelo.

-Vete Elsa.

-Haruka en realidad no quería ofender a Michiru, te quería ofrecer una disculpa por no entender que cambiaste.

-Que te vayas, no entiende razones. Después podrás ofrecerle una disculpa, pero en este momento no está en sus cinco sentidos, vete o no podré controlarla.

Elsa salió corriendo del lugar escuchando los rugidos de la rubia, realmente estaba fuera de sí y era mejor seguir el consejo del amigo de Michiru. Después hablaría con ambas, les ofrecería una disculpa y seguiría con su vida, pero ese no era ni el lugar ni el momento.

-Tranquila por dios.

-Ya quítate, ya se fue y no creo alcanzarla.

-Corres como el viento, ¿en verdad me crees tan tonto para dejarte ir?

-Ya bájate.

Seiya no le hacía caso a la rubia que por momentos le ganaba la posición al chico, pero ambos eran hábiles en lo que a peleas se refería. El pelinegro se montó en la espalda de Haruka, se acercó a su oreja y susurró.

-Vas a arruinarlo todo, no debes ser pasional. En otros momentos te habría dejado molerla a golpes, pero no ahora, no debe haber errores.

-Pues bájate.

-Tírame.

La rubia hizo lo que el chico le indicó, mientras que Seiya se preparaba para mitigar la caída. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que el enojo de la rubia comenzaba a descender.

-Llegas tarde, apenas estoy notando que la alarma de mi temporizador no deja de sonar.

-No tengo mucho tiempo Tenoh, lo sabes.

-Por eso te dije que lo enviaras como siempre.

-Está con Smith en este momento y sabía que vendría a jugar. Seguramente viene para acá.

Ambos caminaban a la maleta de Haruka quien estando frente a ella sacó el móvil y apagó el temporizador.

-Tienes razón, Eiji dice que viene directo acá.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Cinco minutos.

-Bien… Regresemos a lo que siempre te digo, no le digas nada a Michi hasta que esto termine.

-Le rompes el corazón Seiya.

-Debemos hacerlo o no se tomará su papel en serio.

-Ya sentí la USB slim en mi bolsa del short, eres muy bueno Kou… ¿Seguro que no fuiste un ladrón?

-Que idiota Tenoh… Pero gracias por abrir mis ojos, de no haberla visto con Diamante o escuchado cada una de sus pláticas seguiría siendo su juguete.

-Lamento haberte lastimado e involucrado en esto, pero sin ti… Sabes que eres en quien más confío en este momento.

-Te agradezco la confianza Tenoh. Pero para que las cosas resulten debo seguir actuando como el malo, tampoco le digas nada a mis hermanos o a Set, entre más tiempo piensen que soy un desgraciado, más tiempo le tomaré el pelo a Esmeralda y seguirá sintiendo que tiene el control de las cosas, nadie se burla de Seiya Kou o se mete con su familia y amigos. Sin errores Tenoh ¿entiendes?

-Sí… Entonces espero que aceptes mi disculpa Oren.

-¿Qué?

Haruka tomó a Seiya del jersey y lo derribó, el pobre muchacho se impactó fuertemente en la duela de aquel gimnasio. Cerró los ojos por el dolor del golpe en su espalda y al abrirlos se encontró con el puño de la rubia.

-NO TE QUIERO CERCA DE MI ESPOSA.

-¿Crees que dejaré que te burles de mi amiga?

-¿Amiga? Después de lo que tu maldita novia hizo ayer ¿crees que te creo?

-Michiru no estaría insegura si no desearas revolcarte una última vez con la asistente de tu padre- dijo limpiando con su lengua la sangre de su labio inferior.

-Respeta a la señorita Ishii y a mi esposa- volvió a golpearlo.

Los aplausos resonaron en el gimnasio, haciendo que la rubia se desconcentrara y buscara con la mirada a la persona que generaba la acción. Seiya aprovechó el descuido de Haruka para poder zafar sus brazos y tirarla, al lograrlo fue su turno para golpear a la rubia quien sintió el sabor metálico de su sangre correr por su boca. Esmeralda sonrió al ver la escena de aquella pelea, sabía que la rubia no confiaba en el pelinegro, todo gracias a que el tonto de Seiya era demasiado manipulable.

-Bien hecho Seiya, ves te dije que Haru no ha dejado de pensar en esa chica. Incluso la nombras antes que a la lesbiana de tu esposa.

-Estoy cansada de que hables despectivamente de mi esposa.

-Mi querida Haru, ¿no te das cuenta? Michiru no quiere saber de ti, un pajarito me dijo que no llegó a tu casa. Que triste, seguro se fue a revolcar con otra.

-Eres un basilisco- decía forcejeando con Seiya.

-Mi linda Haruka Tenoh, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de que tú plantaste la semilla de la duda en Michiru?

-Ella me va a escuchar y cuando me deje aclararle las cosas tú perderás. Nada me va a separar de mi esposa.

-Seiya querido, deja a Haru.

Seiya se levantó y caminó cerca de Esmeralda, su mirada era de coraje al ver a Haruka. La mujer de cabello verde le enseñó algo en el periódico y él sonrió.

-No creo que mi amiga quiera hablar contigo Tenoh.

Tomó el periódico de las manos de Esmeralda y se lo arrojó a Haruka a los pies, la rubia acababa de incorporarse. Miró con odio a ambas personas, luego puso su vista en el papel. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando observó una foto de ella abrazando a Mikako en la cena, luego miró que a su lado estaba la foto de Michiru dándole la bofetada.

-Nunca estuve cerca de ella.

-Claro que sí, la foto habla más que mil palabras- se reía Esmeralda.

-Es mentira.

-Parece que tu móvil suena… Ya van dos veces que te burlas de la lesbiana traumada.

-Puede que sea Michi, ¿no crees Tenoh?

* * *

Michiru llegó enojada a su casa, estaba feliz en la mañana y se reía con Setsuna. Luego de unos momentos pidió el periódico, en ese momento la de mirada granate se negó a entregarle las cosas. Cuando al fin le arrebató el papel y miró las fotografías frunció el ceño, les pidió a los chicos preparar el auto e ir de inmediato a su hogar.

-HARUKA- gritaba fuera de sí.

-¿Qué ocurre querida?

-Necesito hablar con Wilder, ¿qué es esto?- arrojó el periódico.

-Michiru, ya sabías que eso era parte del plan. Es Tokui y lo sabes bien…

-Ya lo sé cariño, pero apenas mencionan que te di un golpe en la cara. Fue una actuación de primera, toda la nota es Mikako y tú, no es justo.

-¿Eso te molesta Michiru?

-Todos saben que la foto es falsa porque Mikako jamás estuvo cerca de ti y además se ve el horrible retocado que le eso me importa un bledo, mi foto dándote la bofetada es pequeña.

-Disfrutaste ese momento ¿cierto?

-Me merezco un Oscar, me dolió más a mí que a ti.

-Tengo tu mano en mi rostro querida.

-Lo siento- sonrió.

-Hablaré con Wilder para que puedas gritarle. Ven para que pueda besarte, te extrañé mucho Michiru.

Michiru se acercó felizmente a su esposa y pudo notar que tenía un golpe.

-¿Qué te pasó?

-Pelee con Seiya.

-Cariño, eso no era parte del plan.

-Lo sé, estaba cerca de Esmeralda y quiero que crea que no lo soporto.

-¿Sólo ella?

-También él, ya sabes que de esa forma…

-Se acercará más a mí, lo sé- dijo triste.

-Si quieres podemos dejar esto por la paz, no quiero que sufras Michiru.

-No, debo recuperar a Seiya.

-Lo haremos, lo prometo- la abrazó.

-Odio saber que es una marioneta de esa mujer, por esa razón no debemos parar el plan… Sé que al final Seiya entenderá mis razones para actuar de esta forma.

Haruka seguía abrazando a su esposa que no podía ver la mirada llena de culpa de la rubia, ella sabía la verdad. Acarició su cabello para hacerle sentir que la comprendía y que estaban juntas en esa guerra, pero había prometido que guardaría el secreto de todos los demás, se sentía mal porque engañaban a Michiru y es que él lo había decidido de esa manera. Esa era la única condición para ayudarle, mantener la boca cerrada.

* * *

 _-¿Qué haces aquí Tenoh?_

 _-Quería charlar contigo- decía subiendo sus hombros._

 _-¿En un bar?_

 _-Tus hermanos dicen que te la vives en los bares o en casa de esa mujer._

 _-Es mi novia Haruka, su nombre es…_

 _-Me da nauseas escuchar su nombre, no lo digas._

 _-Quieres que te rompa la cara ¿verdad?- se levantó amenazante._

 _-Lamento haberte engañado con respecto a nuestra cena de compromiso en Uchiko._

 _-Esmeralda tiene razón, ustedes solamente me usan._

 _-Eso no es cierto._

 _Decía llamando con una mano al mesero, miró a Seiya que fruncía el ceño al ver que la rubia no se iría rápidamente. El chico se acercó para tomar la orden de la rubia y al darse cuenta con quien estaba suspiró, pues era el momento de pedirle que quitara la canción del fondo._

 _-Señor, los demás clientes quieren usar la rocola… Sería tan amable de darles la oportunidad de…_

 _-¡Ya les dije que no!_

 _Los demás clientes escucharon el grito y se levantaron cansados de la impertinencia de ese tipo que todos los días iba a embriagarse. Desde que ese adicto había llegado no podían escuchar nada de lo que les gustaba, cada noche ponía la misma canción una y otra vez por un par de horas._

 _-Ey amigos no se preocupen, yo les invito a todos la siguiente ronda de sus cervezas. Dejen a mi amigo escuchar la canción una media hora más._

 _-Mira rubio, no estamos aquí para ceder por tu amigo. Nos tiene cansados._

 _-Media hora y nos vamos. En ese tiempo yo pago sus rondas, simplemente déjenlo escuchar lo que le gusta._

 _-¿La misma canción un millón de veces?_

 _-Es Bob Dylan, a todos nos gusta esa canción. Además, él está dolido._

 _-Entonces las rondas van por tu cuenta ¿no?_

 _-Tienen media hora- dijo la rubia._

 _Los hombres se fueron para gritar que el simpático rubio pagaría las rondas de todos sólo por media hora. Cada uno de los que estaba en el lugar levantaron sus tarros para brindar por la rubia y ella les agradeció el gesto._

 _-No tenías que salvarme._

 _-Debo hacerlo._

 _-Qué idiota eres Tenoh._

 _-Michiru te quiere demasiado y sé que tú haces lo mismo. Nunca te ha usado, así como yo no tengo la necesidad de hacerlo ¿se te olvida quién soy?_

 _-Una idiota a la que su ex la mangoneaba, no se me olvida._

 _-Así como a ti te mangonea Esmeralda._

 _-No es verdad._

 _-¿Quieres saber qué hace ahora? Estoy segura de que si le llamas no te contestará- dijo con soberbia._

 _-Quieres que desconfíe de ella y no será así._

 _-Tiene una cita, con su ex._

 _-Mentira._

 _-Llámale, dices que crees en ella ¿no? Compruebame que estoy equivocada._

 _-Ya lo verás, ella me responderá- decía tomando el móvil._

 _-Eres el mejor amigo de mi prometida, estoy segura de que eres una buena persona Seiya, pero has perdido el rumbo. No permitiré que te usen, no dejaré que ella te haga sentir mal contigo o que te siga manipulando. Ni siquiera dejaré que te separe de tu familia, tus hermanos te quieren demasiado como para seguir viendo como te destruyes… Yo sé lo que se siente estar en la inmundicia de las adicciones o de la falta de amor propio, deja que te ahorre años de sufrimiento amigo… Tú también eres importante para mí, te estimo Seiya._

 _Decía Haruka mientras observaba la desesperación del chico al no poder comunicarse con Esmeralda. Su frustración crecía y en ese momento supo que había creado en Seiya la desconfianza en su novia._

 _-Seguramente está ocupada._

 _-¿Por qué te engañas?_

 _-Deja de mentir, no todas son Mimi Hanyu._

 _-Esmeralda no es como Mimi, es peor._

 _-Ella jamás me engañaría._

 _-De acuerdo, estaré en mi auto esperándote. Yo sí te diré la verdad Seiya, no tengo razones para engañarte, sé que eres muy inteligente, sé que no tardarás en salir. Confío en ti amigo… Mesero deme la cuenta._

 _El pelinegro miraba a la rubia pagar la cuenta y sonrió al ver que el chico le agradecía la propina. Luego de eso partió y él se quedó pensando si lo que Haruka decía era mentira, después de todo Seiya sabía que ella odiaba a su actual novia. Si se ponía a pensar un poco más su caso era similar al de la pianista porque cuando salía con Mimi nadie la quería. ¿Estaba siendo un ciego? ¿Tanto le había dolido ver a Usagi feliz con Mamoru?_

 _Sacudió su cabeza al darse cuenta de que las cosas que pensaba eran por demás estúpidas y sin sentido, Esmeralda debía estar ocupada o dormida en su casa. Sabía que ella siempre tenía el móvil en vibración, además, la mujer le había dicho que se sentía cansada y enferma, que ese día se la pasaría en su casa y que no lo quería ver. Volvió a tomar su móvil para llamarla a su casa, le contestó la mujer que hacía la limpieza de la reina del jazz, se hizo pasar por un vendedor para que Esmeralda no se sintiera mal de su desconfianza. Se sorprendió al escuchar a la empleada decir "la señora no está, salió temprano y no sé a qué hora llegará"._

 _Cual autómata se levantó de su lugar, caminó para pagar su consumo y se sorprendió más al ver que la rubia ya había pagado su cuenta. Parecía que Haruka tenía todo planeado o conocía que realmente él no tardaría mucho en salir. Cosa que no era así, pues la pianista estaba completamente segura de que el chico tardaría más o que seguramente no se iría con ella._

 _Al poder identificar el auto azul de Haruka, se dirigió a él y al ver que tenía sus ojos cerrados tocó la ventana, lo cual hizo saltar a la rubia._

 _-¿Sabes dónde está?_

 _-Sí._

 _-Llévame Tenoh._

 _-Antes de eso… Debes escuchar lo siguiente, sube- indicó._

 _Seiya obedeció, al sentarse miró con confusión a Haruka que parecía darle una sonrisa llena de condolencias._

 _-¿Qué quieres decirme?_

 _-Lo que escucharás con llamadas que ha tenido con su ex… Te pido que tengas calma y sobre todo, no hagas una tontería._

 _-Entonces no sabes dónde está._

 _-Mientras escuchas eso, manejaré al lugar en el que ella está… Mi equipo ya está allí._

 _-¿La estás siguiendo?_

 _-Escucha las cosas y después te explicaré todo._

 _-¿Cómo sabré que no mientes?_

 _-De acuerdo, confío tanto en ti que te diré la verdad y toma en cuenta que con esto me estoy jugando la vida… En realidad… Mi vida junto a Michiru. Esa mujer nos intenta separar, no pudimos tener unas lindas vacaciones en Londres porque esa enferma avisó a un reportero de quinta que estaríamos en el lugar. Eso no fue lo malo, lo que nos hizo pasar un mal viaje fue que inventó que yo era hombre y que era su amante desde que ella salía con Maxine, que nunca amó a esa chica pues lo que le interesaba era el signo de euros que tenía pintados en la frente. Yo ya no soporto que esa mujer se quiera meter con Michiru, incluso envió a Mimi a buscarme a mi antiguo apartamento y todo para vengarse de tu amiga. La voy a hundir Seiya, he investigado todo de las personas cercanas a esa mujer, pero ella aún es un misterio… No logro encontrar algo de ella._

 _-¿Quieres que yo te ayude?_

 _-No, no quiero que ni tú o tus hermanos se metan. Ellos no saben todo lo que haré para sacarla de nuestra vida, pero te lo diré todo a ti. Confío en ti y es por lo que te diré cada paso de mi plan._

 _La rubia comenzó a darle cada detalle de su plan, mientras que él solamente abría sus ojos al sorprenderse de todo lo que su mente había maquilado. Realmente estaba confiando en él, pudo comprender que estaba la posibilidad de que la traicionara y le contara todo a Esmeralda. Cosa que la mujer aprovecharía para ser ella quien triunfara, lo que las separaría para siempre. Ella mil veces le había dicho que esa era su intención, porque no soportaba saber que Michiru fuera feliz._

 _Poco después de contarle su plan ella encendió el motor del vehículo, puso lo que Seiya necesitaba escuchar y partió al lugar en el que supuestamente se encontraba la cantante. El chico apretaba el puño al escuchar a la mujer hablar con su exnovio, conocía perfectamente la voz de ese sujeto. Diamante la trataba mal y lo peor era que Esmeralda lo permitía, lo que lo frustraba más era que ella se burlaba de los encuentros que tenía con él y decía que era un peón en su plan por destruir a Michiru._

 _-Ya no quiero escuchar más._

 _-De acuerdo… Estamos llegando, Seiya ¿en verdad quieres ir?_

 _-Dijiste que me llevarías._

 _-Pero ya estás mal, tampoco quiero destruirte amigo._

 _-Si quieres que te crea, me llevarás._

 _-De acuerdo._

 _Haruka entró a una zona llena de hoteles, entró al estacionamiento de uno y después ambos salieron del auto. Caminaron hasta llegar al lobby, esa caminata fue eterna para el chico pues parte de él quería salir corriendo pues no quería reconocer la realidad. Necesitaba ser valiente y afrontar las cosas, no importaba que doliera porque sabía que él merecía saber la verdad. Seguía a la rubia, preguntó por una persona y el chico le indicó que la estaban esperando, le dieron el número de la habitación para después subir al ascensor._

 _-Aún podemos retirarnos Seiya._

 _-No, debo saberlo._

 _La rubia afirmó y se quedó mirando los números, estaba más nerviosa que él. Seiya pudo notar que Haruka movía mucho los dedos de sus manos y suspiraba en repetidas ocasiones, entonces entendió que aquella chica era empática con él. Llegar al piso hizo que sus nervios incrementaran y sus ganas de decirle a Haruka que no quería hacerlo se asomaron, se mantuvo callado porque de nuevo se repitió que la verdad era mejor a una mentira._

 _-Pasa- dijo la rubia sacándolo de sus cavilaciones._

 _-Claro._

 _-Joven Tenoh que bueno que llega- dijo Eiji._

 _-Gracias por hacerme este favor Tokui._

 _-Pusimos cámaras en el lugar como lo indicó desde ayer, en este monitor podrá ver y escuchar todo lo que pasa en el edificio de enfrente._

 _-¿No estamos en el mismo lugar?- se enojó Seiya._

 _-Se daría cuenta y eso es lo que menos quiero. ¿Ves ese telescopio? Da a la entrada del hotel, así podrás verla salir._

 _-Te creo._

 _-Cómo les decía en este monitor pueden ver… Todo lo que pasa en el lugar…_

 _Seiya corrió al monitor que había indicado el chico, ver lo que ocurría en ese cuarto era lo peor que pudo esperar. No sólo era el hecho de saber que Esmeralda se acostaba con Diamante, después fueron las palabras hirientes de esa mujer sobre él, sobre lo que realmente sentía y pensaba. De verdad era un imbécil, podía imaginarse la cara de Yaten iracunda aquella vez que lo quería golpear cuando les informó de su relación con Esmeralda, la cara triste de Taiki y los ojos decepcionados de Setsuna. Se sintió una porquería al recordar como golpeó a Haruka, o las veces que le dijo a Michiru que la detestaba por haberlo engañado, que no la consideraba su amiga. Ahí en esa pantalla estaba su triste realidad, esa mujer no lo amaba._

 _ **-"El inepto piensa que sus seres queridos lo odian, es tan imbécil. Sólo necesito trabajarlo un poco más para que me ayude a destruir a esa lesbiana"**_

 _-_ _ **"Debes dejar a Kaioh en paz"**_

 _-_ _ **"La voy a destruir y ese idiota me ayudará"**_

 _-Apaga eso- gritó._

 _-Lo siento Seiya- dijo poniendo una mano en su espalda._

 _-Me usa para lastimar a Michi… Fui tan estúpido para dejarme engañar y tú eres una desgraciada por enseñarme esto._

 _-Te dije que podíamos dejar las cosas por la paz._

 _-Sabes que aún puedo ir con ella y decirle todo tu plan._

 _-Sí._

 _-¿Qué harás para impedirlo?_

 _-Nada, tú eres mi familia. Hagas lo que hagas Seiya, nunca dejarás de serlo y yo no dejaré de quererte, ni hablemos de Michiru, ella simplemente estará junto a ti pues te ama como a un hermano._

 _-Maldita Tenoh- sonrió._

 _-Disculpa._

 _-Esmeralda… A ella la conocí una noche que salí con unos amigos cuando supe de la boda de Usagi, dijeron que lo mejor para olvidarla era ir a un… Lugar de… Ya sabes._

 _-¿Foco rojo?_

 _-Sí, en ese lugar ella trabajaba cantando, sirviendo bebidas o sirviendo a los clientes. Ese día me toco la suerte de que ella cantara y me gustó, supe que ella sería una estrella y necesitaba sacarla de esa vida. Acercarme fue difícil, pero pude investigar todo sobre ella y es lógico que lo haría porque sería mi estrella; no la de Taiki o Yaten, la mía. Era rescatar a un diamante en bruto y hacerla resaltar de los demás seres humanos._

 _-Seiya no quiero que te involucres ya te lo dije._

 _-Te vas a callar y escucharás cada cosa que te diga, no me importa si quieres o no mi ayuda porque te la daré. Esa mujer me hizo ser un patán con mi mejor amiga, me envenenó en contra de mis hermanos… Sé una buena niña y escucha Tenoh- dijo serio._

 _-Como gustes._

 _-Es muy difícil que te enteres de algo de Esmeralda a menos de que te involucres con la gente de su lugar de origen. Su padre es un delincuente al que se le conoció como "Fantasma" y ya que tu amigo está aquí podrá investigarlo._

 _-¿El violador?_

 _-Ese mismo, la madre de Esmeralda es una víctima a la que obligaron a casarse con él al quedar embarazada, su familia era muy tradicionalista y ella había manchado el honor de la familia. Era su vecina y el maldito se aprovechó de ella pues salía tarde de su trabajo. Era empleada en un minisuper, un día simplemente el enfermo decidió que le gustaba y tenía ganas de saciar sus bajos instintos con ella. Nunca sintió el cariño materno o paterno, toda la vida fue una niña maltratada y dejó su casa cuando era una adolescente ¿qué es lo que aprendió a hacer? Vender su cuerpo por dinero, para vivir._

 _-¿Se supone que deba sentirme mal?- dijo la rubia de forma fría._

 _-No, te digo su vida y te ayudo a que entiendas lo que es y en quién se convirtió. Ni siquiera te pido piedad para ella, me encantaría salvarla de ella misma… Pero parece que es un caso perdido- dijo quebrando su voz._

 _-Seiya es que no quiero que todo salga mal y te lastime, puede que la mujer sea una loca._

 _-Desde este momento te ayudaré con todo lo que signifique destruir a Esmeralda, aunque me duela. No dejaré de ser su novio o actuar como lo hago pues no quiero que ella se de cuenta, lamento decirte que deberé ser más desagradable con ustedes._

 _-Ya te dije que no te quiero meter en este problema, yo puedo cuidar a Michiru._

 _-Necesitas la ayuda de todos tus amigos y familiares, déjame ayudarte._

 _-No creo que sea buena opción joven Tenoh, aún puede estar mintiendo e ir de sapo con esa mujer._

 _-Él no sería capaz._

 _-Yo no confío en usted señor Kou, así la joven Tenoh le crea yo lo estaré vigilando. No permitiré que algo malo les pase a las futuras esposas ¿entiende?_

 _-Eiji- regañó la rubia._

 _-No Tenoh, deja que el señor haga lo que desee, te demostraré que puedes confiar en mí y también a tu nuevo empleado._

 _-Él no es mi…_

 _-Deberías dejar que lo sea, se nota que será de mucha ayuda para ti en la campaña y en la vida- rio Seiya._

 _-No se quiera pasar de listo señor Kou, esos halagos no harán que deje de sospechar de usted._

 _-No hay problema. Tenoh la única condición que te pediré para ayudarte en todo es que no le digas esto a Michiru o a mis hermanos, deben de pensar que sigo siendo un traidor._

 _-Eso no es justo Seiya- dijo preocupada._

 _-Esmeralda sospecharía, de ahora en adelante debes pensar como esa mujer. Debemos hacerlo…- enfatizó._

 _-Sólo lo sabríamos tú, Tokui y yo… Pero sigo pensando que es algo injusto para ti._

 _-Lo único que necesitaba era que alguien confiara en mí, así sin más. Sólo porque realmente cree que aún soy una persona digna o inteligente._

 _-No necesitas que los demás crean en ti Seiya, necesitas ser tú quien crea en ti. Pronto lo harás amigo, ya lo verás y cuando este dilema acabe podremos jugar basquetbol._

 _-Es un trato Tenoh… Gracias… Casi lo olvido, quiero que me llames Oren de ahora en adelante, cuando sea por mi misión- sonrió._

 _-¡Cómo el agente doble que sigue en el anonimato! Eres un loco- reía Haruka._

 **CO** **NTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Hola chicos hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, como les decía la semana pasada estoy de viaje. Viena es un hermoso lugar que de verdad vale la pena conocer y me siento una persona afortunada por estar aquí, cada calle que recorro pienso en que quizá Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart también pasó por allí. Me lo imagino tomando algunas cervezas en una cantina o simplemente creando "La flauta mágica", ¿por qué no pude conocer a Mozart? Realmente lamento no tener el talento del maestrino, que triste. Escribir la historia ha sido un poco complicado porque me estoy divirtiendo mucho, pero hoy pude escribir tranquilamente con una taza de chocolate caliente, ha llovido mucho por aquí y mañana nos vamos temprano a nuestra segunda escala… Al fin chicos, al fin me voy a la tierra de mi esposa (bueno en la que ha vivido desde que tenía ocho años), me voy al país del sol naciente a conocer a sus abuelos maternos y mi amada esposa me prometió visitar la tienda de café de Sailor Moon. En fin, pasemos a lo que realmente importa chicos y es sus comentarios.**

 **harumi34: Jajaja me encanta que tengas buen ánimo, de verdad muchas gracias por seguir comentando y espero que te vaya bien en tu viaje. Espero que te diviertas y sobre todo te cuides mucho, no te preocupes por fallar esta semana pues la historia siempre espera por ti para ser leída.**

 **En realidad, hoy entendiste que Haruka y Michiru son más astutas que la loca de Esmeralda y que hay un aliado que ninguno de ustedes se esperaba, pero que yo ya tenía planeado desde hace mucho jajaja. Espero que no me mates o me logre escapar de tu furia porque quiero seguir al lado de mi amada esposa por mucho tiempo jajaja.**

 **Bluedragon: Esta semana tendrás la boca más abierta mi querido amigo, seguramente no te esperabas la traición del buen Seiya a Esmeralda o que las chicas tuvieran todo fríamente calculado. Michiru no es nada tonta y fue quien planificó todo el espectáculo que armaron en la cena.**

 **No sigas el mal ejemplo de Haruka y descansa para que puedas mejorar y te den de alta, espero que no sea por algo grave y sea por una pequeña operación. Como cuando a mí me operaron de la vesícula, reposa para que puedas mejorar y leas todo lo que quieras. Te enviamos muchas buenas vibras y prometo que en cuanto lleguemos a Tokio pondremos una petición en un templo para que sanes pronto.**

 **Kyoky: Yo sé que eres una persona responsable y te cuidas en todos los aspectos, me da gusto saber que no has dejado el gimnasio (yo por el contrario parezco puerco en este momento de lo mucho que he comido). Pasando al capítulo pasado, ese Eiji ya pegó su chicle con Aren y ya veremos qué más pasará con ambos.**

 **Respecto a Esmeralda, no te preocupes todo era parte del plan de las chicas pues Eiji pudo convencer a Haruka de contarle toda la verdad a Michiru. Por eso nuestra querida sailor de los mares hizo un plan para hacer que la bruja creyera que lleva la ventaja, ninguna se quedará con los brazos cruzados cuando se trate de Esmeralda.**

 **Anonymous 1: Muchas gracias por leer la historia y que te guste, no te disculpes por nada pues me alegra saber que este será el primero de muchos que harás jajaja. No es broma, sé que lo harás, de todas formas, todos te damos las gracias por las felicitaciones a nuestra familia. No puedo pensar mal de ti al contrario espero que hoy disfrutes de la lectura… Tendré jet lag y no sé si pueda escribir el fin de semana, pero haré lo posible para no dejar de actualizar el próximo viernes.**

 **Roshell101216: No te miento, hoy hace "calor" pues estamos a unos ocho o nueve grados, ha estado lloviendo mucho. Es una lástima que no me tocara nieve en estos días y quiero llorar, el lugar es hermoso porque mi familia es fantástica.**

 **Sí, la palabra le quedaba demasiado grande, pero juro que fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió porque la tipa es un demonio y ya nadie la soporta. No voy a quitarle el "mérito" a Esmeralda de darse cuenta de ese detalle con sólo ver a Haruka, pero es demasiado tonta como para no darse cuenta de que lo que ocurrió después fue completamente planeado. Sigue sin detectar que tiene a dos polizones en su barco y eso les da una gran ventaja a las chicas y ahora ¿qué piensas de mi querido Seiya? Es un buen tipo que simplemente estaba fuera de lugar.**

 **Sabes ahora que cruzaremos por un templo pondremos igual una petición para que tu tesis sea la mejor del mundo y para que no te dé terror defenderla, no habrá más bloqueos en ese tema, lo prometemos. Al principio yo tampoco disfruté el redactar mi tesis, fue muy estresante en un momento especial, que fue la parte estética de ella y la musicología. En ese momento odiaba a Kant, a Mozart, a mi asesora y a mí por escoger el tema, pero fue un bache temporal del cual pude salir y luego de eso pude disfrutar de mi tesis, confío en que te sucederá lo mismo.**

 **Claro que disfrutaremos la luna de miel familiar, creo que es la mejor forma de pasarla y saludos.**

 **Anonymous 2: Esmeralda es mala tienes razón, pero Michiru es más inteligente y ahora sabes que Haruka sí le dijo. Muchas gracias por comentar, no dejes de hacerlo.**

 **CoOkiE86: Hola, mientras comentes nunca es tarde, acabo de leer esto a las 10 de la mañana en Viena algo así como las 3 de la mañana en CDMX y bueno he estado analizando como responder a tu duda.**

 **Tienes razón en que el plan de Haruka es demasiado complicado para destruir a Esmeralda, pero digamos que es su "iniciación" para cuando deba meterse con los peces gordos del mundo de la política. Si la rubia no puede con un simple enemigo, no podrá con los demás. Es decir, si no puede eliminar de raíz a esa loca, jamás podrá con quienes realmente sean una amenaza más grande. Ahora podrás d'arte cuenta que en realidad nada se le ha salido de las manos, todo lo tiene controlado y aunque ya hace mil años que no he visto la película de "El padrino", debo decir que recuerdo mucho a Edmundo Dantes y a "V" (no sé si has leído la novela gráfica o has visto la película V for vendetta) y ellos son ese tipo de personaje que primero se mete en la cabeza del rival, analiza su forma de vida y al entender por completo su modo de operar los destruyen en un complicado plan.**

 **Sobre Michiru y Mikako, creo que ambas tienen una razón de amar a Haruka, por el momento la de la asistente parece ser más noble que la de Michiru. Pero yo creo que ambas han cometido errores al momento de pensar en una relación con la rubia, concuerdo en que Michiru por momentos es muy infantil y además hirió a personas (en este caso Elsa), pero todos cometemos errores. Sí, Mikako no ha dañado a nadie (si no cuentas a Ranko) directamente, pero se lastima a ella misma y creo que eso es peor.**

 **Tú sigue escribiendo comentarios largos que me ponen a pensar y me agrada. Además quiero aclararte que no creo que su carrera politica se vaya por la borda. Incluso los ministros descansan en Hanami.**

 **Desire: Disculpa qué este día escriba tan poco, pero ya son las 22:36 en Viena y mañana debemos despertar antes para tomar el vuelo a Tokio. Creo que nos siguiste hasta la casa de los abuelos de mi esposa y me viste escribir. De verdad que eres una maga al momento de saber lo que sucederá.**

 **Espero que ya no odies al pobre de Seiya pues hace lo mejor para que las chicas puedan triunfar en su plan.**

 **Ahora chicos, hoy no me importa tardarme en escribir sobre el capítulo, estoy tan feliz no sólo porque voy a mi segunda parada de mi viaje, sino que Michiru y Setsuna se divirtieron a lo grande con Haruka y su pasado gótico. Pobre de la rubia que no sabe que hasta sus guardaespaldas se burlaron de ella por ser tan… Rarita de adolescente y fue la comidilla de la noche.**

 **En fin, lo mejor es que las chicas planearon todo lo que pasaría en la fiesta del partido y lo mejor es que parece que a Michiru le duele más que no le prestaran atención a su gran actuación a que pongan en duda si su matrimonio durará más de la cuenta. Eso le dio en el orgullo pues se merecía un oscar a mejor actriz de reparto, o al menos así lo ve ella.**

 **Por otro lado, Haruka no está para nada preocupada por lo que puede pasar, pero ya está cansada de que las personas hablen mal de su esposa. Sí se alteró al escuchar la voz de Elsa y casi la mata al pensar que hablaba mal de la violinista, pero la morena corrió con mucha suerte al ser rescatada por Seiya quien por fin mostró su verdadero rostro.**

 **El hombre ha sido odiado por muchos de ustedes por ser la verdadera arma mortal de Haruka, es él quien le pasa información de la reina del jazz, es él quien hizo que Haruka pudiera saber el pasado de la bruja y es él quien hace creer a Esmeralda que todo lo que planea se hace realidad. Él es Oren y como aquel doble agente que ayudó en algunos casos importantes y nadie sabe su identidad verdadera, Seiya hace lo propio sabiendo que lastima a sus hermanos y amigas. Hace las cosas con un bien mayor, espero que ya no sigan pensando mal de él, porque no hay otra intención de su parte y desde ahora les digo que Seiya no será infeliz. Por favor, perdonen a Seiya que no es una mala persona, ya sufrió demasiado.**

 **Quiero repetir que, a pesar de la trágica vida de Esmeralda, nada justifica el hecho de que ella decidiera ser una persona tan vil, desgraciada, malvada y asquerosa. Todos tomamos elecciones todos los días y un mal día no debería definir el tipo de ser humano que somos. Desquitarse con los demás por esos malos momentos, no es lo mejor.**

 **Yo me despido por esta semana, no olviden comentar pues gracias a ustedes es que yo me esmero en prestar más atención en los errores de la historia. También es por ustedes que mi ánimo no decae al momento de continuarla, les envío un fuerte abrazo a todos los lectores, incluidos los anónimos y ya saben tenemos una cita el próximo viernes. Nos leemos desde el país del sol naciente.**


	45. Terapia de amor Intensiva

**CAPÍTULO 44. Terapia de amor intensiva.**

 **NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI. LAS CANCIONES "LAY ALL YOUR LOVE ON ME" Y "THE WINNER TAKES IT ALL" SON PROPIEDAD DEL GRUPO ABBA. LA CANCIÓN "RUNAWAY" PERTENECE AL GRUPO THE CORRS.**

* * *

 _Los aplausos al ver que las luces se bajaban en el pequeño canta-bar hicieron que en la mesa del fondo alguien se levantara al escuchar su nombre. El movimiento negativo de una cabeza también estaba presente al momento de ver a la persona levantarse e ir con mucha calma al escenario, ella subió y agradeció a la persona que la había nombrado._

 _La pista de la canción comenzó a escucharse segundos después de que ella tomara el micrófono, en la mesa del fondo sus amigos gritaban y un par de esmeraldas la veían con molestia. La chica rodó sus ojos y se dejó llevar con el sonido de la canción, ella lo necesitaba, bailó la introducción para luego comenzar con la letra._

 _ **I wasn't jealous before we met**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Now every woman I see is a potential threat**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I'm possessive, it isn't nice**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice…**_

 _Una chica de cabello rubio y moño rojo comenzó a silbar al escuchar a su amiga cantar, mientras que su cuñada se reía al ver sus celos. Por otro lado, la persona de los ojos esmeraldas recibía unas palmadas por parte del esposo de su mejor amiga, una chica de cabello azul y una mujer con peinado de odango cantaban lo mismo que la chica del escenario._

 _-¡Wow Michiru, déjale claro a todas quién es la dueña del corazón de Haruka!_

 _-Marca tu territorio Kaioh._

 _Gritaban dos singulares mujeres, una con mirada granate y otra con peinado de cola de caballo. Un chico de cabello plata las miraba con recelo pues apenas se daba cuenta de que la novia de su hermano y la amiga de la esposa de la violinista estaban ebrias._

 _ **I still don't know what you've done with me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **A grown-up woman should never fall so easily**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I feel a kind of fear**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When I don't have you near**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Unsatisfied, I skip my pride**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I beg you dear…**_

 _La chica de cabello aqua se bajaba del escenario y caminaba directamente a la persona a la que miraba fijamente, la gente del canta-bar se reía al ver que una luz seguía a la hermosa mujer de mirada azul. Era realidad lo que aquellas mujeres algo ebrias gritaban, la chica estaba marcando el territorio pues en ese momento miró de reojo a una mesa donde un par de chicos estaban sentados. Esa mirada era todo menos agradable, parecía odiar a la chica pelinegra que estaba tomando un pequeño trago. Los nervios de la de cabello aqua se crisparon al ver a la otra mujer ser indiferente ante sus evidentes celos._

 _ **Don't go wasting your emotion**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Lay all your love on me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Don't go sharing your devotion**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Lay all your love on me…**_

 _Se acercó a la chica de cabello cenizo que estaba en la mesa del fondo, se sentó en sus piernas y comenzó a cantarle en el oído. Sus amigos comenzaron a reír al ver a Haruka ponerse roja ante las caricias de su esposa, muy en el fondo sabía que su esposa buscaba provocar a la otra chica que tenía los ojos fijos en ellas. Michiru miraba a Mikako suspirar e intentar no llorar al ver que sus amigos apoyaban aquella escena de celos que la violinista estaba montando._

 _Eiji que estaba a un lado de su amiga levantó la mano, su mesero se acercó para escuchar lo que los chicos necesitaban. Sonrió se dio la vuelta y en la barra le pidió una carpeta a una de sus compañeras y regresó de prisa con los chicos, fue Mikako quien comenzó a buscar por las hojas de aquella carpeta, miraba y miraba lo que quería escoger. Tomó un pedazo de papel, una pluma que el mesero había dejado sobre su mesa y escribió._

 _Para ese momento la actuación de Michiru ya había terminado y regresaba el micrófono al escenario, unas chicas chocaron su mano con la de la violinista. Ese hecho le dio gracia a Haruka quien miraba a su celosa esposa agradecer a las personas que se ponían de pie o que veían con mucho humor o razón lo que acababa de hacer._

 _La violinista regresó saltando a su mesa y al llegar a un lado de su amada esposa se recargó en su pecho. ¿Qué hizo la rubia de cabello cenizo? Simplemente le plantó un beso en la frente a su traviesa mujer. Segundos después llegaba una pizza y otros tres misiles de cerveza para esa mesa._

 _Pasaron más personas para cantar y todos parecían divertirse, la noche apenas era joven y nada o nadie podría quitarles ese humor a los amigos. El hombre que estaba cerca de la rubia con peinado de odango se servía su tercer tarro de cerveza, mientras que un castaño de cabello largo pedía que le pasaran un trozo de esa pizza de un metro._

 _-Muy bien, ahora toca el turno a la mesa cuatro… Mikako por favor pasa._

 _La mesa en la que se encontraban Haruka y Michiru se quedaba callada, todos pusieron atención al escenario al cual caminaba la pelinegra. Se veía completamente concentrada y con algo de tristeza cosa que hizo sentir mal a la rubia._

 _-¡Buuu!_

 _Era lo que el par de ebrias de la mesa gritaba, mientras que en la mesa cuatro un hombre se levantaba de su lugar para gritar…_

 _-¡Vamos Mikako o no te daré una paleta!_

 _Todos miraban al loco ese con desprecio, que pena ser amigo de un personaje como ese, los ojos de la audiencia regresaron a la chica que sonrió con pena y saludó a la pareja de su amigo. O al menos eso era lo que ella creía que eran, ya eran muchas citas las que habían tenido y aunque Eiji decía que aún no era algo oficial, daba por sentado que pronto él y el médico serían novios. El piano era la entrada para lo que ella cantaría y sus ojos se cerraron._

 _ **I don't want to talk**_ _ **  
**_ _ **About the things we've gone through**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Though it's hurting me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Now it's history**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I've played all my cards**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And that's what you've done too**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Nothing more to say**_ _ **  
**_ _ **No more ace to play**_

 _Todos se quedaron callados al escuchar la pasión con la que la chica comenzaba a cantar, incluso aquellas ebrias impertinentes guardaban silencio para escuchar._

 _ **The winner takes it all**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The loser standing small**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Beside the victory**_ _ **  
**_ _ **That's her destiny**_

 _Esa voz era hermosa, ninguno se imaginaba que incluso tenía talento para cantar. ¿En qué era mala Mikako Ishii? Al parecer la mujer era perfecta, incluso para llevarlos a sentir sus más profundos secretos que para ese momento ya no lo eran._

 _ **I was in your arms**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Thinking I belonged there**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I figured it made sense**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Building me a fence**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Building me a home**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Thinking I'd be strong there**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But I was a fool**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Playing by the rules**_

 _La cara de la chica rubia con moño inmediatamente se quedó en un limbo, al parecer pensaba en un momento de su vida. El hombre que estaba a su lado y que hasta ese momento la abrazaba notó que estaba a punto de llorar, pudo ver que susurró algo. Él supo de inmediato el secreto mejor guardado de esa chica, se le había escapado un nombre que lo hizo quitar su brazo de ella, pero la rubia ni siquiera lo sintió._

 _ **The gods may throw a dice**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Their minds as cold as ice**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And someone way down here**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Loses someone dear**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The winner takes it all**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The loser has to fall**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It's simple and it's plain**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Why should I complain**_

 _Un hombre rubio que se peinaba con una coleta le dio un codazo a su esposa para que controlara a la de moño rojo que estaba llorando y tomaba su móvil para buscar algo en él._

 _ **But tell me does she kiss**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Like I used to kiss you?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Does it feel the same**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When she calls your name?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Somewhere deep inside**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You must know I miss you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But what can I say**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Rules must be obeyed**_

 _Michiru miró a Haruka que estaba atenta a la canción de Mikako, la rubia tenía sus verdes esmeraldas llenas de melancolía. Entonces golpeó su hombro para que dejara de prestar atención a la mujer que estaba en el escenario, cosa que no surtió efecto._

 _ **The judges will decide**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The likes of me abide**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Spectators of the show**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Always staying low**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The game is on again**_ _ **  
**_ _ **A lover or a friend**_ _ **  
**_ _ **A big thing or a small**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The winner takes it all**_

 _ **I don't want to talk**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If it makes you feel sad**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I understand**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You've come to shake my hand**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I apologize**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If it makes you feel bad**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Seeing me so tense**_ _ **  
**_ _ **No self-confidence**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But you see**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The winner takes it all**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The winner takes it all**_

 _En ese momento la de cabello cenizo abrió sus labios para acompañar a la chica…_

 _ **So the winner takes it all**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And the the loser has to fall**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Throw a dice, cold as ice**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Way down here, someone dear**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Takes it all, has to fall**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It seems plain to me**_

 _Los ojos llenos de coraje de Michiru no dejaban de observar a la rubia que se quedó perdida en la mirada que Mikako le brindaba. Esta vez la violinista no tenía la intención de escapar, se acercó a la oreja de su esposa para decirle algo, la reacción de miedo de la rubia dio a entender que había molestado a su esposa._

* * *

-Ya vieron el video que ese hombre quería publicar y que pude frenar porque mi amigo es el editor. Le dije que no diera a conocerlo porque yo atendería el caso. Por eso te pedí que vinieras con tu esposa Michiru- decía Yui.

-No sucede nada- sonreía Michiru.

-¿Vas a negar lo evidente?

-Mi esposa tiene razón doctora, no pasa nada malo.

-No Haruka, deben atender este problema antes de que las separe. Están en una etapa de negación, pero afortunadamente yo quiero que solucionen las cosas y por eso les propongo esta terapia de pareja.

-En verdad no es lo que piensas Yui.

-No, Michiru habías avanzado mucho para que comiences a negar los hechos.

Las chicas se miraron con mucha intriga, la violinista suspiró y la pianista movía su pierna constantemente pues estaba desesperada de tener una hora hablando con la mujer. ¿En realidad estaban actuando tan bien para que la psicóloga de su esposa no les creyera nada?

-Ya le dijimos que no ocurre nada- dijo la rubia desesperada.

-Nunca creí que fueras esa clase de persona que le dan igual los sentimientos de su esposa-decía molesta la psicóloga.

-A mí me interesa Michiru.

-Bien, entonces escucharás las inquietudes de tu esposa. Michiru, por favor- movía su mano.

-Las cosas están bien y…

-¿Quieren ver de nuevo ese video? Sería la tercera vez que lo pongo para que acepten sus problemas maritales- interrumpió a la violinista.

-Las cosas no son así Yui.

-Dame tu versión Michiru y luego escucharemos la de Haruka.

-Es que no hay versiones, debes confiar en nosotras o en mí.

-Michiru por favor, ¿crees que no me enteré de la bofetada que le diste a Haruka?

-Le juro que no ocurre nada doctora, mi esposa y yo estamos bien- dijo la rubia.

-No Haruka, tú puedes hacer que todo lo que Michiru ha avanzado en terapia sea en vano. Es obvio que siente una gran inquietud por esa chica que dices es la asistente de tu padre.

-Yui te juro que nada es lo que parece, debes confiar en ti, en mí y tu trabajo.

-Dejen de negar las cosas chicas, son un matrimonio joven y es normal tener problemas. Pero no de esta índole.

-Ay Yui.

-Michiru por favor cuéntame tu versión de las cosas.

-Sí querida, dile tu versión para que podamos salir de este lugar.

-Haruka, no debes ser grosera- dijo en regaño.

-Lo siento doctora- decía con ternura.

-Está bien, simplemente deja que Michiru comience a relatar las cosas.

-Con mucho gusto.

La rubia miró a su esposa con una mirada que sólo la violinista podía entender, la traviesa Haruka quería que Michiru le hiciera largo el relato a Yui. A la chica le pareció divertido pues su psicóloga parecía no querer entender lo que ambas decían, ya le habían dicho que lo que ocurría era parte de un plan y ella no les creía.

-Todo se conecta, lo juro Yui. Así que deja que Haruka me ayude a contar la historia.

-Bien, empieza por favor Michiru.

* * *

 _Esperaban a sus amigos afuera del canta bar, Haruka y Michiru sonreían al darse cuenta de que los primeros en llegar eran Minako y Kunzite. El novio de la rubia de moño rojo estaba emocionado al saber que por primera vez en mucho tiempo saldrían sin que los niños estorbaran, al menos los de los Kino y Mizuno pues los Chiba irían con todo y bebé… Para ser honestos ese bebé no contaba porque la chica de peinado de odango estaba embarazada._

 _-¡Chicas!- decía emocionada Minako._

 _-Ya queríamos verlos._

 _-Espero que Haruka no se enoje conmigo, le estoy robando el amor de su esposa._

 _-Ay Mina eso no sucederá._

 _-Lo acaba de decir._

 _-Dijo "los queríamos ver" Mina._

 _-Bueno para no levantar sospechas como tú lo haces. Ay mira que roja tienes la mejilla todavía._

 _-Mina deja de molestar._

 _-Dejen de pelear chicas._

 _-Michiru le dejaste tu mano marcada._

 _-Perdón cariño._

 _Michiru puso su mano en la mejilla de la rubia que le sonrió, Kunzite giró su rostro al escuchar la voz del primo de Haruka._

 _-Ey, ¿cómo están?_

 _-Jadeite- corrió Haruka al encuentro de su primo._

 _-Se ven siempre, ¿no te molesta que corra así al ver a su primo?- refunfuñaba Kunzite._

 _-En realidad sólo se ven cuando tienen reunión con los demás candidatos._

 _-¿De verdad?_

 _-Sí Minako, pero Rei y yo nos hemos acercado mucho._

 _-Es cierto- decía la esposa de Jadeite._

 _-Rei, te ves muy bien._

 _-Gracias Minako, buenas noches Kunzite._

 _-Hola Rei. Ese par ya se tardó ¿no?_

 _-Lo siento, sé que eres un celoso con tus amigos. Lamento robarte los valiosos segundos que pasarás con la pulga._

 _-Lo que pasa es que ustedes se la pasan juntos, es la primera vez que salimos sin los niños._

 _-¿De nuevo con el tema de los niños?- se enojó Minako._

 _-Sí, es que al fin será una noche de amigos no de guardería._

 _-Ay por favor, deberías dejar de ser tan antipático con ellos._

 _-Lo bueno es que nosotros no tendremos._

 _-¿Qué dices?- decía curiosa la rubia._

 _-Haruka._

 _-¿No les has dicho que eres estéril? Pensé que ya sabían._

 _-Mina- dijeron los cuatros asombrados._

 _-Chicos no hagamos un drama de esto- decía mirando con furia a Kunzite._

* * *

-Espera Michiru, eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que ocurrió en ese video.

-Te dije que todo se conecta Yui.

-Haruka ¿puedes continuar la historia?

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces comienza por favor.

-¿En qué se quedó Michiru? Ah sí… Bien Minako se enojó porque Kunzite nos había revelado ese secreto y al parecer las únicas personas que sabían del hecho eran Kunzite, Ami y por supuesto Ernesto…

* * *

 _En un mall lejos de Japón se encontraba una pareja recorriendo las tiendas de bebé, la mujer le señalaba al hombre un pequeño conjunto de ropa. El chico levantó con cuidado aquellas prendas y la chica sonrió al darse cuenta de que no era el que le había indicado, él le enseñaba un bello conjunto con la bandera de su país._

 _-Incluso está el jersey de la selección japonesa de soccer- decía Ernesto._

 _-¿Tanto amas Japón?_

 _-Es el país en el que mi hijo fue procreado y la nación de mi esposa._

 _-No te confundas Eru._

 _-Akane, por favor._

 _-Para que recuperes mi confianza se necesita más tiempo Eru._

 _-¿Lo compramos?- cambió el tema._

 _-Yo amo este que parece tener una cámara colgando._

 _-Entonces ambos, así no pelearemos como con el papel tapiz del cuarto de Dante._

 _-No hubo pelea, tú eres un necio. Es más, las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo con mi elección y la tuya era mala. ¿No dijo eso Michiru?_

 _-¿Por qué un papel tapiz color gris es malo?_

 _-Es un bebé, debe divertirse en su cuarto por tanto el papel tapiz azul con dinosaurios es más lindo._

 _-Le preguntamos a Dante y él pateaba cuando decíamos gris, se quedaba quieto cunado le preguntabas sobre los dinosaurios._

 _-No vuelvas a meter al niño en esto- se enfadó._

 _-No escuchas a nuestro hijo._

 _-¡Disculpa!_

 _-Que yo sí escucharé a Dante._

 _-Estás muerto Ernesto Díaz._

 _-Pues tú lo estás gestando, pero se vuelve loco con mi voz- presumía._

 _-Quisieras Eru- provocaba Akane._

 _-Quieres ver._

 _-Pruébalo._

 _-Lo haré en este momento… Espera mi móvil… Hola Tenoh._

 _-_ _ **¿Tú sabías lo de Mina?**_

 _-No entiendo._

 _-_ _ **¡Qué no puede tener hijos!**_

 _-No es justo que me preguntes eso._

 _-_ _ **Kunzite nos lo acaba de gritar, no sé qué hacer para ponerla feliz- decía en voz baja.**_

 _-Te recomiendo que no te acuestes con ella- colgó._

 _-¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Haruka?_

 _-Me pedía consejos para no arruinar su matrimonio._

 _-Haruka jamás le sería infiel a Michiru._

 _-Se lo dije sarcásticamente Akane._

 _-Pobre de ella, eres malo para dar consejos._

 _-Es que no quiero interrumpir la apuesta._

 _-Bueno háblale a Dante._

* * *

-NO, QUIERO QUE ME CUENTEN LO QUE OCURRIÓ ESA NOCHE.

-Bueno, pero no grite doctora- sonreía Haruka.

-No quiero que me hablen de sus amigos o los problemas de ellos.

-Pero yo estaba hablando sobre la noche, tú dijiste que no siguiera y le pediste a Haruka continuar el relato.

-Eso es cierto- decía la rubia.

-Dejen de jugar, necesito que dejen de actuar como si todo estuviera bien. Su matrimonio corre peligro y les aseguro de que Esmeralda se aprovechará.

-En realidad ya te explicamos las cosas, pero no quieres creer lo que te decimos.

-Porque lo están negando, piensan que todo está bien cuando es obvio que no es así chicas. Aún tienen un matrimonio muy joven para tener ese tipo de problemas y es necesario resolver el tema.

-¿Por qué no nos cree?

-La manera en la que Michiru actúa no es algo fingido.

-Yui de verdad lo es.

-¿Por qué les da pena aceptar que están pasando por una crisis matrimonial?

-Si le preguntara a los demás, le dirían lo mismo doctora.

-¿Sus amigos?

-No, la gente que está leyendo este momento- decía Michiru.

-¿Disculpa?

-Así es. Chicos, el día de hoy estamos en terapia de pareja porque la psicóloga de mi esposa no cree que cada parte que leyeron al principio es una actuación por parte de Mikako y Michiru.

-¿Qué es lo que ves Haruka?- decía Yui volteando un punto en específico.

-No es psicóloga cariño, es psicoanalista.

-¡Cómo sea!- movió su mano para restar importancia.

-No voltees Michiru, no le sigas el juego.

-En fin… Yui no nos cree y es que actuamos tan bien que ni ustedes se dieron cuenta de nuestra farsa de hace quince días. ¿Saben a qué me refiero?

-Ellos saben que hablas del golpe en mi rostro Michiru.

-Que de hecho fue muy divertido- reía elegantemente.

-DEJEN DE JUGAR, NO SON ALVY SINGER. DIOS SANTÍSIMO, USTEDES ESTÁN LOCAS SON TAL PARA CUAL. PERO DEJEN QUE LES INFORME QUE NO TIENEN UNA CUARTA PARED QUE ROMPER… DEJEN DE VER A LA VENTANA COMO SI LAS PERSONAS LAS VIERAN, ESTAMOS EN UN QUINTO PISO.

-Vaya, le gusta Annie Hall.

-¿No te lo comenté cariño? Por eso la acepté como mi nueva terapeuta. Eso y que Usagi me recomendó con ella, porque Ami le dijo… Vaya es un poco raro si lo pienso, mis amigas conocen a mi terapeuta.

-No, no tengo una relación de amistad con ellas. Mi colega es Zoisite, pero no tengo el honor de convivir con la doctora Ami Mizuno.

-Ami es genial, debería ser su amiga.

-Me lo imagino, su esposo es una persona muy carismática y educada, por eso he pensado en… ¡Ey! Dejen de distraerme con sus locuras- se quejó.

-No lo hago, yo simplemente digo que debería conocer a mis amigos para…

-No más juegos señoras, actúen como adultas.

-Lo siento Yui, pensamos que una linda broma te ayudaría a relajarte.

-¿Podrán ser un par de mujeres maduras?

Las chicas de nuevo se miraron, Michiru sonrió haciendo que Haruka entendiera que por el bien de su plan debían darle el avión a Yui. Lo mejor era cooperar con la doctora o las volvería locas y no las dejaría salir de su consultorio.

-Sí- dijeron.

-Michiru, quiero que empieces a hablar de tus miedos con Haruka.

La violinista suspiró, no le quedaba de otra más que regresar a lo mismo de siempre, tema que ella y la rubia ya habían tratado en pareja, a solas y sin necesidad de ser analizadas por Yui. ¿Qué más podía decirle a su esposa? Ya le había comentado que si bien le había molestado el hecho de que le ocultara su encuentro sexual con Mikako, entendía que hubiera querido dejar las cosas en algo personal. Ella no le daba santo y seña de lo que había hecho con Max o Elsa ¿cierto? Así que molestarse por el hecho era irrelevante, ya lo pasado estaba a millones de años luz de ellas y su matrimonio. Pero bueno, aquí iba ella de nuevo, a picar sentimientos que ya no tenían que regresar… A menos de que se tratase de Ranko, esa sí que era la persona a la que detestaba porque si bien había aceptado la relación de las chicas, no la respetaba o eso le parecía a Michiru. ¿Para qué rayos le seguía enviando pastelillos a la rubia?

-Michiru… Por favor comienza.

-Haruka, la verdad es que he tenido miedo de los sentimientos de Mikako… Me refiero a los que ella te profesa, no quiero seguir con la angustia de saber que un día te marcharás con ella. Después de todo te enamoraste de ella y en realidad es una gran persona, no te quiero perder.

-Excelente- decía Yui.

-Listo.

-¿Es todo Michiru?

-Sí, digo Mikako es hermosa debo admitirlo y tiene ese aire de misterio que la hace demasiado irresistible. Se viste bien, canta genial, es dedicada en su trabajo, no pasa desapercibida en nada de lo que hace… Muchos le dicen robot, pero no saben que es una dulce persona, demasiado tímida para algunas cosas y tiene miedo, cosa que la hace completamente adorable. Te hace querer protegerla de cada aspecto negativo de la vida- meditaba la violinista.

-¿Qué?- decía Haruka.

-Es perfecta. ¡Santo cielo! Ni yo me había dado cuenta de ese detalle. Lo supiste inmediatamente ¿no? Por eso te enamoraste de ella- frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué me miras así? Parece que te enamoraste de Mikako, la ofendida debo ser yo.

-¡Qué estás ofendida! Responde Haruka.

-Sí, lo noté desde esa noche y fue por todo. Por la plática y nuestro encuentro.

-¿Te acostaste con ella?- se sorprendía Yui.

-Sí- gritaron las chicas.

-Esto se nos sale de control, regresemos a lo que debíamos solucionar. No empiecen a crear nuevos problemas…

-Shh- Haruka callaba a la psicóloga.

-En este momento la ofendida no debes de ser tú, debería serlo Mikako. ¡Por dios Haruka, sabías que era un gran partido y te diste por vencida!

-¿Quieres que salga con Mikako?

-Tampoco exageres, debo ser honesta en este momento. Le agradezco a todo el universo y los dioses por hacer que Mikako se acobardara y que tú te dieras por vencida pues en este momento seguramente estarías casada con ella. Mientras que yo seguramente estaría negándome la oportunidad de amar luego de la muerte de Max, eso pensando en un panorama muy positivo para mí.

-¿Positivo?- decían Yui y la rubia.

-Sí, porque de seguir siendo la cobarde que fui seguramente me hubiera matado.

-Continua con lo que quieres decir querida.

-Te lo he dicho hasta el cansancio, un mundo sin ti no merece la pena ser vivido… No te pido o te digo que vayas tras Mikako, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que la chica es genial.

-¿Y?

-Sabes, muchas veces te quedas pensando en lo que podría haber pasado si las cosas se hubieran dado. Nuestras expectativas suelen ser elevadas, pero cuando ocurre… Puede ser un desastre ¿no te ha pasado?

-Sí. ¿Quieres decir que quizá lo mío con Mikako pudo ser un desastre?

-No tonta, quiero decir que hagas que sea un lindo recuerdo para que ella pueda dejarte ir.

-¿O sea?

-Dale esa cita a Mikako, la que planeaste hace años. Seguramente lo habrías arruinado al hablar de tus ex conquistas o ser una prepotente o soberbia adolescente.

-Sí, seguramente lo habría hecho.

-Sé que no te enamorarás de ella porque me tienes a mí- puso su mano en el pecho.

-Ve doctora, a mí me llama soberbia y ella hace lo mismo.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-¿Te enamorarías de ella?

-No, tienes razón sobre que yo estoy loca por ti.

-¿Entonces?

-Es soberbio lo que haces porque sabes que tu esposa te ama y lo presumes- anotó Yui.

-Bueno, saber que Haruka me ama tanto como yo la amo es lago que se debe presumir ¿no cree?

-Te amo tanto Michiru.

-Sigan hablando.

-De acuerdo. Como te decía Haruka, sal con ella y deja que al fin pueda seguir en paz. Ya no tendrá que aferrarse a un recuerdo que nunca fue, simplemente podrá continuar con su vida.

-¿Y si se estanca más?- preguntó Yui.

-No lo creo, ella dijo que quiere seguir adelante.

-¿Cuándo te dijo eso?- frunció el ceño Haruka.

-Ella al igual que las demás personas pensó que realmente me había molestado contigo. Me fue a ver al ensayo de la semana pasada, me dijo que no se había atrevido a ir antes porque se imaginaba que no sería cómodo para mí.

-¿Cómo?

-Si Yui promete no interrumpirme, entonces les contaré todo.

-De acuerdo, pero tú debes de dejar los chistes de lado Michiru.

-Lo prometo.

-Cuéntame… Ay no me vea feo doctora. Cuéntanos por favor Michiru… Chismosa- dijo en voz baja.

-Óyeme Haruka, no soy chismosa. Explícate Michiru.

* * *

 _ **Say it's true, there's nothing like me and you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Not alone, tell me you feel it too**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I would runaway**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I would runaway, yeah**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I would runaway**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I would runaway with you**_

 _Los brazos cruzados de Mikako resaltaban en aquel pequeño auditorio en el que ensayaba la violinista. Muchos no sabían que esa pose en particular era la que la pelinegra adoptaba cuando estaba emocionada por algo, estaba sumergida en la música y la letra de la esposa de Haruka. La chica de cabello aqua se veía imponente y hermosa, la había atrapado desde el inicio de la canción cuando comenzó a tocar el violín, vaya que era difícil tocar y cantar al mismo tiempo._

 _La gran ausencia era la de la rubia que en ese momento se encontraba en una reunión con los demás candidatos del partido. Esa era la razón por la que la asistente de Ryunosuke había decidido hablar con Michiru, allí estaba ella escuchando todo lo que ocurría en ese ensayo al cual había dejado pasar Yumiko al darse cuenta de que era la amiga de Eiji._

 **Close the door, lay down upon the floor** **  
** **And by candlelight, make love to me through the night** **  
** **'Cause I have runaway** **  
** **I have runaway, yeah** **  
** **I have runaway, runaway** **  
** **I have runaway with you**

 _La chica se daba cuenta de que esa canción era parte del pasado de Michiru, inmediatamente supo que era parte de su juventud. La canción era demasiado dulce para haberla escrito después de conocer a Haruka en el Colegio de Música de Tokio. La violinista sonreía mientras cantaba o tocaba, los demás músicos parecían estar disfrutando de la interpretación de la autora de toda esa belleza que para Mikako no pasaba desapercibida._

 _ **'Cause I have fallen in love**_ _ **  
**_ _ **With you, no never have**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm never gonna stop falling in love, with you…**_

 _¿Qué sentiría Haruka al escuchar a su esposa cantarle? Estaba completamente segura de que estaría al borde de las lágrimas al darse cuenta de que Michiru seguramente había escrito eso cuando se escribían aquellas cartas en la preparatoria. Entendió que esas chicas estaban completamente enamoradas la una de la otra desde antes de conocerse en persona, esperaba que por culpa de la loca de Esmeralda esa confianza no se hubiera roto._

 _Mikako salió de sus cavilaciones al darse cuenta de que la persona que suplía a Haruka en el piano se había equivocado en la última nota. Pudo ver los ojos de Michiru abrirse inmediatamente, giró su rostro para ver al culpable, su cara estaba completamente cambiada pues parecía querer matar a la persona. Respiró y sonrió al darse cuenta de que era un pobre muchacho, quizá era su primera vez como sustituto._

 _-Lo siento señora Kaioh- dijo avergonzado._

 _-Descuida, a todos nos sucede._

 _-Pero deberías prestar mucha atención a lo que haces- decía Setsuna._

 _-Es cierto, Michiru es una persona perfeccionista en cuanto a música y más si se trata de sus composiciones- respaldó Vincent._

 _-Estoy muy apenado señora- continuó el chico._

 _-Literalmente estoy temblando, fallaste la salida. No se te dio la llave de La en el piano, estuvo denegada- rio más tranquila._

 _-¿Estoy despedido?_

 _-Claro que no, para eso son los ensayos. Yo no soy perfecta y me equivoco, pero con la práctica que tenemos aquí y la que hacemos todos en casa podemos pulir ciertos detalles que necesitan mayor tiempo o concentración. Descuida, sé que lo harás muy bien simplemente debes dejarte llevar y no estresarte._

 _-Estar a su lado es algo que me llena de nervios señora._

 _-No lo hagas, todos somos un equipo y como tal debemos de alentarnos a seguir adelante o corregir errores._

 _-Gracias._

 _-Pero seré honesta, si esto ocurriera en el concierto… Te mataré, literalmente lo haré- dijo con seriedad._

 _-Cla… Claro._

 _-Tomemos un descanso chicos, creo que espante a nuestro compañero. En los ensayos se permiten los errores, pero hay que estudiar en casa las partituras pues no podemos confiarnos en nada y perfeccionemos cada detalle. Seguramente su tropiezo se debe a que estamos cansados ¿no?_

 _-Sí señora._

 _-Diez minutos chicos- dijo aplaudiendo._

 _Mikako se acercó al lugar en el que estaba Michiru, que guardaba con cariño su violín. Setsuna se había levantado a buscar una botella de agua al tiempo para su amiga y Vincent estaba ocupado hablando con algunos músicos._

 _-Eres un imbécil, te fue bien._

 _-Pero si ya me disculpé._

 _-Date de santos que Kaioh es amable, si hubiera estado "la fiera" Tenoh te despedazaría._

 _-Pero si se ve que es muy amable._

 _-Como persona lo es, como músico es totalmente diferente. Cuando estuve en su big band era un ogro, si no vas en tempo ella hace que repitas todo, una y otra vez. No importa si la culpa es del baterista, el pianista o una trompeta, todos repiten las cosas. Hermano llegas a sangrar porque te lleva al límite._

 _-Es un monstruo._

 _-Para nada, es la mejor profesora que tuve. Esa es la gran diferencia de que tú seas un segundón y yo sea el chelista principal._

 _-Imbécil._

 _Mikako sonrió al recordar a Haruka tocar el piano una y otra vez, esa maña la tenía desde que era estudiante y por lo que escuchaba torturaba a los chicos de esa manera tan singular. Siguió caminando, estaba a unos metros de llegar junto a la violinista y cuando se acercó para tocar el hombro de Michiru notó la amable sonrisa de la chica._

 _-Me alegra verla señorita Ishii._

 _-Señora Tenoh, buenas noches- correspondió la sonrisa._

 _-¿Qué la trae por este lugar?_

 _-Quería hablar con usted sobre lo que pasó en la cena, yo lamento que se tuviera que enterar de esa manera de… Qué pena me da… Pero fue hace tanto que ni me acuerdo._

 _-Seguramente por eso sigue enamorada de Haruka- bromeó._

 _-No señora, no piense mal._

 _-Ya señorita Ishii, no soy tonta._

 _-Señora yo lo lamento, en verdad._

 _-¿Amar te avergüenza?_

 _-No._

 _-Entonces no me diga que lo lamenta. Haruka la estima mucho y es por lo que le ofreció esa disculpa… No me mire de esa manera, lo supe desde hace mucho, usted es muy obvia._

 _-Me quiero morir señora._

 _-No seas dramática, ¿me dejas quitar mi violín para que te puedas sentar?_

 _-"La catedral marina"._

 _-¿Cómo sabes su nombre?_

 _-La joven Tenoh me lo dijo, habla mucho de usted… Bueno desde que la conoció no dejó de hablar de usted._

 _-Pensé que no me había prestado atención._

 _-Lo recuerda muy bien porque es el que sus abuelos le regalaron con mucho esfuerzo._

 _-Es lindo saber que Haruka recuerda mis anécdotas. Pero me entristece saber que tú recuerdas todo lo que ella te dice._

 _-¿Le molesta?_

 _-Me entristece, ¿no me escuchaste?_

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Saber que amas tanto a Haruka y que yo soy la persona que te lastima no es algo que me haga sentir orgullosa Mikako._

 _-No debe sentirse mal por mi culpa._

 _-Es que no es tu culpa Mikako, estás muy enamorada de Haruka desde hace mucho tiempo… ¿Por qué no te atreviste a salir con ella?_

 _-Miedo a que me ilusionara y se marchara. Miedo a que la chica a la que esperaba llegara y me dejara por ella, cosa en la que no me equivoqué pues usted llegó señora._

 _-Mikako._

 _-Me la paso pensando en lo que hubiera pasado si ese día le ganara a mi miedo. ¿Qué habría pasado si acepto esa cita?_

 _-¿La del observatorio?_

 _-Señora…- se sorprendió._

 _-Haruka recuerda muy bien lo que quería hacer ese día._

 _-Sabe, Eiji siempre me dice que debo seguir adelante, pero no puedo. No puedo olvidar ese… No creo que sea correcto decirle todo lo que añoro señora, además no llega nadie nuevo_

 _-El problema Mikako es que estás aferrada al pasado, hasta que no cierres ese capítulo no llegará nadie nuevo a tu vida. Más allá del miedo de pensar de que no funcionará, estás aferrada a lo que pudo ser con Haruka, lo malo y duro es que no fue. Así de fácil y horrible, tú eres quien se atormenta y no deja que esa persona nueva llegue… Podrás pensar que lo digo tan normal porque yo estoy con Haruka, pero no lo digo por eso, yo pude haber perdido a Haruka por el miedo a enamorarme y lastimar a la familia de Max._

 _-¿Cómo pudo seguir adelante y darle una oportunidad a la joven Tenoh?_

 _-Bueno fue un proceso lento y doloroso… Más doloroso que lento, porque tuve que ir a cerrar el capítulo de Max. Decirle adiós a un gran amor es doloroso, pero vale la pena cuando le abres la puerta al amor de tu vida._

 _-¿Cómo puedo cerrar mi capítulo con la joven Tenoh?_

 _-No lo sé Mikako, a decir verdad, sin el apoyo de mis amigos o de Hanna jamás habría dado ese duro paso._

 _-Eiji me apoya tanto… Pero creo que yo no quiero escuchar sus consejos, es verdad lo que dice señora, me aferro a mi pasado. Uno que por tonta deje ir, que deje que se escapara y no fue por mi culpa… Ahora Haruka está completamente enamorada de usted y no me malinterprete, me da gusto saber que siente eso por usted, es sólo que quizá anhelo algo imaginario._

 _-¿Crees que sea simplemente porque imaginas las cosas?_

 _-La joven Tenoh es… Perfecta, cada día es mejor y pienso en que deje ir a la persona más perfecta del mundo._

 _Michiru comenzó a reír al escuchar la emoción con la que hablaba Mikako de Haruka, en realidad la tenía en un pedestal. Pudo notar la confusión de la chica pelinegra y movió su mano para hacerle entender que no se burlaba de ella, no quería molestar a la asistente de su suegro por su forma de reaccionar._

 _-Créeme que Haruka no es perfecta- reía._

 _-Señora sabe que lo es, no mienta._

 _-Es una gran persona, en eso te puedo dar la razón, tiene hermosos sentimientos y es muy noble, pero no es perfecta. Debería ver lo exagerada que es con sus autos o motocicletas, los trata como si fueran seres humanos, tiene esa tonta regla de no comer o tomar agua en el auto._

 _-Bueno son recordatorios de su esfuerzo luego de que el ministro la corrió de su casa._

 _-No, es porque está loca. Reconozco que el Ferrari azul se lo compró ella misma después de ganar su primera carrera en F1, pero eso no justifica que sea tan delicada con esas máquinas. Otra cosa que hace es dejar la pasta de dientes destapada y obviamente eso se seca. Deja sus poleras o sacos por donde encuentra, menos en el placard, no esperes que llegando de la calle o de sus juntas ponga las cosas en su lugar. Odia el natto y no lo comerá por nada del mundo, dice que le recuerda al vomito de un borracho que no digirió bien sus alimentos._

 _-Pueden ser descuidos._

 _-¿De todos los días?_

 _-Bueno… Podrían ser._

 _-También tiene esa mala maña de meterse los bolígrafos a la boca, no importa si es de ella o de otra persona pues siempre termina haciéndolo a los pocos minutos._

 _-Iugh- dijo frunciendo el ceño._

 _-Ni siquiera recuerda cuándo comenzamos a salir, me doy de santos con que recuerde la fecha en que nos casamos._

 _-¿En verdad?_

 _-Sí- sonreía la violinista._

 _-Pero ella parece estar muy enamorada de usted._

 _-Yo no dije que no me ame, simplemente que no es buena para recordar ese tipo de fechas. Es más, si le pido que vaya a pagar las cuentas debo llamarle unas tres o cuatro veces para recordarle o corro el riesgo de que olvide hacer los pagos. La semana pasada olvidó pagar la línea telefónica de la casa y no tenía internet. Hizo un gran escándalo, incluso al llamar para quejarse quería matar a la chica que le aseguraba que no había realizado el pago. Haruka insistía en que estaba equivocada, cuando entré a su estudio estaba completamente roja del coraje. En ese momento que repetía "mi esposa hizo el pago", la miré enojada y le dije "cariño te pedí que lo hicieras y al parecer lo olvidaste… De nuevo, yo no pagué para que también seas responsable de este hogar"._

 _-No puedo creerlo._

 _-En ese momento dejó de gritarle a la chica, le ofreció una disculpa y salió corriendo a pagar. Claro con una penalización, pero en verdad debo recordarle las cosas o simplemente olvida hacer los pagos._

 _-Se me hace raro en ella, su padre no es así._

 _-Haruka no es Ryunosuke, ella es un alma libre y muy olvidadiza- sonrió._

 _-¿Cómo puede aguantar a una persona así?_

 _-Porque yo también tengo mis errores, siempre he sido una persona demasiado consentida. Si las cosas no salen como me gustan puedo hacer un berrinche por eso, me molesto de cosas tontas, tengo celos hasta de un insecto que mire a Haruka y provoco problemas de la nada. No me sé expresar bien y eso hace que ella se enfade muy rápido; al final del día no sé como consigo que Haruka ceda y me consienta. Es en ese momento en el que me doy cuenta de lo mucho que amo estar al lado de una mujer que puede tolerar mis errores, que no me los reprocha, simplemente me pide intentar ser menos insensata y que sea más considerada. Ambas somos dos seres humanos enamorados, que quieren crecer al lado del otro y eso es lo que vale la pena. Haruka no es perfecta, pero me ama inmensamente y yo la amo a ella, cada defecto es pequeño al lado de sus virtudes. La cosa es que no niego que los tiene, simplemente disfruto de toda su personalidad y esa es la razón de que "aguante", porque en realidad no tengo la necesidad de aguantar. La amo, eso es todo._

 _-Quisiera poder seguir adelante, pero estoy completamente perdida._

 _-Dices que el problema es que te aferras a algo imaginario, ¿no?_

 _-Sí. Señora no sé si pueda ayudarlas con el plan y… Puedo salir lastimada._

 _-Nadie te obliga Mikako, hablaré con Haruka. Pensaremos en algo más, lo que menos queremos es que salgas lastimada._

 _-La joven Tenoh se enojará conmigo._

 _-Ella no es tu jefa y no deberías sacrificarte más por ella. Debes empezar a decirle que "no" a ti, no a Haruka. Ese es otro problema, tú haces cosas para que Haruka esté bien y no piensas en ti. Es momento de que pienses en ti y no en lo que le agrada o no a mi esposa- dijo seria._

 _-Sí señora._

 _-Eres una mujer muy hermosa Mikako, seguramente alguien espera por ti y no te has dado cuenta porque prefieres seguir sufriendo._

 _-¿Y si no está?_

 _-Llegará._

 _-Lo dice porque usted ya encontró a esa persona._

 _-Lo digo porque hay un dicho que es muy cierto. Si una puerta se cierra hay otras que se abren, pero tú no cierras la puerta, la dejas entreabierta. Eso es lo que no deja que llegue esa persona y ya debes de hacerlo._

* * *

-A ver si entiendo, prácticamente le pides a tu esposa que tenga una cita con Mikako para que pueda cerrar la puerta y dar paso a alguien más.

-Así es Yui.

-¿En verdad te molesta eso de mí?

-Claro, no es lindo llegar a casa y ver toda tu ropa regada por todos los rincones- se enojó.

-Tú no cierras la mantequilla de maní.

-Una vez Haruka, lo hice una vez no todos los días.

-Que bastó para que al día siguiente yo comiera un sándwich de mantequilla de maní con moscas querida.

-Tienes razón, es desagradable… Como entrar al baño en la madrugada y ver que no le jalaste al usarlo porque "en la noche es molesto escuchar el ruido cuando le jalas" ¿verdad?

-Lo hago cuando orino, si es un gran y oloroso mojón le jalo sin importar que sea madrugada.

-Claro, porque la orina es menos asquerosa.

-YA, ¿QUÉ RAYOS LES PASA A USTEDES DOS?- gritó Yui.

-¿No querías que habláramos de nuestros problemas maritales?- respondió Michiru secamente.

-Sí.

-Pues estos son nuestros problemas maritales- sentenció Haruka.

-Tu esposa te pide que salgas con otra mujer.

-¿Y?

-¿No estarás pensando hacerlo?

-Lo haré, porque no besaré a Mikako o la tomaré de la mano. Eso está implícito doctora, es más Michiru lo dice porque quiere ayudar a Mikako.

-Lo que piensan hacer está mal.

-¿Por qué?- decía la violinista.

-Es como si pusieras a tu hijo con un león hambriento, ¿qué piensas que ocurrirá?

-Nada.

-¿Disculpa?

-Haruka no hará nada malo, las únicas personas que se preocupan son los que están viendo nuestra relación de lejos. No saben lo que pasa en casa, ya te he repetido hasta el cansancio que Haruka y yo tenemos un plan para deshacernos de Esmeralda. Me fastidia que todos duden de nosotras o de nuestro amor y compromiso. Yo no dudo de mi esposa, ¿Haruka dudas de mí?

-Nunca dudaría del amor que me tienes.

-¿Dudas de tus valores y creencias?

-No querida… ¿Tú tienes dudas de ti?

-No.

Michiru volteó a ver a Yui que se había quedado callada desde ese momento, la psicóloga podía ver que en los ojos de esa pareja no había dudas de lo que sentían la una por la otra y mucho menos de ellas mismas. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que Michiru estaba completamente ofendida, además de que Haruka la miraba con orgullo y más amor, eso lo podía distinguir hasta un astronauta desde el espacio.

-Mi esposa y yo no tenemos dudas, mientras nosotras seamos así de fuertes, mientras nos mantengamos en nuestras creencias y valores nada podrá contra nuestro amor. Por eso no tengo miedo de una fulana, llámese Ranko, Mimi, Mikako o quien sea… Haruka y yo nos amamos, eso es todo, yo me rio del miedo Yui.

-Ella es mi roca doctora, por cosas así me enamoro más de Michiru, tiene razón. Somos un equipo y no cualquiera, somos el mejor, pero ella es el número uno- decía orgullosa.

-De acuerdo chicas, yo estaba mal. Lamento haber dudado de ustedes, pero no vuelvan a bromear con Annie Hall ¿bien?

-Sí.

-¿Concretarán la cita que tenías con Mikako?

-Claro, por el bien de esa chica- dijo Michiru.

-No quiero que Mikako siga pensando en algo que no será.

-Si le dan la cita que nunca tuvo o como la planeaste, créanme que ella se seguirá enganchando. Ahora la conoces más, prefiero que hagas algo único.

-En este momento ella no tiene mucho tiempo ¿no es verdad Haruka?

-Es cierto, ahora planea con mi padre los puntos más importantes que seguirá de ser elegido primer ministro. Por eso no tiene mucho tiempo, para salir o algo más.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?

Las chicas se miraron pensativas, realmente no recordaban ese tiempo porque nunca la veían fuera de la oficina. Michiru se llevó un dedo a la boca para pensar, mientras que Haruka se rascaba la mejilla pensando en ese detalle.

-Lo único que necesito son dos minutos.

-Cariño, una cita en dos minutos es imposible.

-No cuando eres Haruka Tenoh.

-No seas soberbia.

-¿Yo soy soberbia? Te recuerdo que…

-No peleen, concéntrense en lo que iban a decir… En este caso, Haruka.

-Bien- dijo Michiru.

-Simplemente necesito un taxi, una mesera, una mesa, cuatro sillas, flores, unas palomitas de maíz y una pantalla.

-No entiendo bien que harás Haruka.

-Déjame las cosas a mí, pero necesito todo en el parque que está a lado de las oficinas.

-Conozco esa mirada cariño… Dos minutos serán- sonrió Michiru.

-Entre ustedes se entienden, menos en las peleas por sus hábitos o pequeños defectos de carácter. Michiru comencemos contigo pues parece que tienes más quejas.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo chicos, como cada viernes (que en mi caso se convierte en seis de la mañana del sábado) les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia. chicos realmente lamento que no sea tan largo, pero entre el recuperarme del vuelo, el cambio de horario, dormir para recuperar fuerzas y sentir que no lo hago, salir y disfrutar de Tokio, pasar tiempo con la familia y volver a dormir. Apenas encontré el tiempo para escribir, en realidad dudé mucho de poder actualizar esta semana. Estuve a nada de dejarlo y siendo la persona más honesta del planeta hasta yo noto que la primera parte de la terapia fue floja, así que les ofrezco una enorme disculpa, me preguntaba ¿debería subir esto? Y la respuesta fue "sí porque me divertí haciéndolo". No sé ustedes pero ya me cansé de tanto drama y malos ratos de las chicas. No crean que me olvidé del cumpleaños de Michiru, por eso creo que centré más la historia a ella. Pero la verdad es que no tuve tiempo de hacer un capítulo especial para festejarla a tiempo, pero más vale tarde que nunca.**

 **Ahora pasemos a lo que más me encanta hacer y es responder a sus comentarios, pero disculpen que hoy sea breve. Quiero dormir mucho y escribir en la tarde el próximo capítulo a pesar de que mi esposa dice que será un día soleado hoy quiero relajarme en el cómodo departamento que aún conserva en Tokio, hoy será un día para este par de personas locamente enamoradas del descanso jajaja.**

 **Anonymous: Muchas gracias espero que el capítulo de hoy sea de tu agrado. Así como yo me esfuerzo por no dejar de actualizar, tú no dejes de comentar. Saludos y gracias por tus palabras.**

 **CoOkiE86: De verdad lamento ser tan breve el día de hoy o al menos eso creo que haré. Me parece que sería algo banal por parte de Michiru terminar con Haruka por esa razón, en realidad no creo que pueda llegar a ocurrir ese tipo de reacción. En especial porque Seiya fue quien dio la condición y no la rubia.**

 **Claro que Seiya será felíz y lo mismo ocurrirá con Mikako, no dudo ni un momento en que eso deje de pasar por mi cabeza o que alguien me haga dejar de pensar en esa opción. Mikako sigue teniendo sus reservas con el comportamiento del amigo de Michiru, pero eso se debe a que no sabe lo que el hombre realmente hace. Los únicos enterados son Haruka y Eiji, no hay nadie más, ni siquiera el ministro Ryunosuke lo sabe. Dejame adelantarte que no, mi intención no es emparejar a Mikako y a Seiya.**

 **Lamento lo del inmenso momento Star Wars, no me di cuenta porque amo la trilogía original. La precuela... Es pasable, lo único recatable es el episodio III por todo el simbolismo y la psicología de los personajes, es una película hermosa. Incluso en este momento me estoy despertando al recordar que es una excelente película. La secuela... No me ha gustado del todo, tiene momentos rescatables y otros para el olvido (la mayoría), pero aún así iré en diciembre a ver el episodio IX, termina la saga Skywalker, lo siento.**

 **Tu comparación de Haruka con Corleone, me parece acertada en el aspecto de que la rubia no se quería meter en ese mundo, pero... Ya veremos ese gran "pero", no por eso quiero decir que dejará de lado esa carrera. Simplemente le traerá la peor desgracia de su vida. Pasando a otras cosas... V, ¿acaso no es genial? La novela gráfica es "sublime" literalmente, creo que Alan Moore es grande plasmando sus ideas y dando mensajes, incluso en "The killing joke" me quedé con un "wow" todo un mes esa parte del "sólo necesitas un mal día para hacer que el más cuerdo de los hombres enloquezca", punto que quiere probar Joker al... No quiero hacerte más spoiler de ese trabajo, si no la has leído te la recomiendo o ve la película que está basada en esa novela gráfica.**

 **Realmente me gusta leer y responder a los comentarios, lamento mucho que mi fanatismo por Star Wars sea notorio jajaja, disculpa que el capítulo sea corto (según yo) pero realmente no tuve mucho tiempo esta semana y no escribí el fin de semana por el viaje. Realmente mi encerrón mental es en fin de semana, escribo después de desayunar y dejo de hacerlo antes de dormir. Espero que puedas venir a Japón, que hermoso país, gente, cultura y comida; sé que mi México no le pide nada en cuestión de cultura, gente, comida y la hermosura del país. Aún así no quiero irme de Japón, ya que tú sabes japonés, deberías enseñarme tengo a una nativa del idioma en casa, pero es muy noble a la hora de ponerse dura y enseñarme.**

 **Desire: ¡Lo sabía! Esas personas eran tus investigadores secretos y ahora me aterra saber qué harán aquí en el país del sol naciente. En realidad Viena fue bellísimo, la próxima semana les hablaré de despertar con el sonido de los cuervos o que los cerezos están cerca de abrir... No me quiero ir antes de Hanami y es a fines del mes, es mucha la gente pero no deja de ser hermoso.**

 **Nadie se esperaba eso de mi querido Seiya, ya no lo odien por favor te juro que no hará nada malo. Estaba loquito porque no había dormido, así como yo que no he dormido muy bien porque de día, tarde o noche Tokio es perfecto. No te preocupes, yo estoy cerrando los ojos en este momento porque no puedo dejarlos sin capítulo. Hasta la próxima semana.**

 **Bluedragon: Jajajaja, en realidad es por ustedes que me divierto escribiendo, lamento profundamente que esta semana el capítulo sea corto y prometo corregir los errores mañana. En verdad ni tiempo me dio de hacer una nueva lectura para verlos o según yo no los encontré antes de escribir las respuestas, me divertí al escribirlo y espero que lo disfrutes.**

 **El lunes leímos tu comentario antes de ir al templo de Asakusa, queríamos pedir por ti y si te animabas a decirnos lo que mermó tu salud podríamos hacer una petición en específico y si no pues simplemente pediríamos por tu recuperación. Tori me enseñó la forma de pedir y "limpiarme" por decirlo de una manera burda, antes de entrar al templo y pedir por ti, luego fuimos a un templo Shinto y allí pusimos un ema para pedir por tu pronta recuperación. Esperamos que para este momento ya tengas el alta y puedas leer desde casa, saludos.**

 **Kyoky: Jajaja yo me he comido cualquier cosa en este viaje jajaja, estamos igual, pero al menos tú vas al gimnasio. Nunca digas nunca, sé que pronto saldrás de viaje y disfrutarás de ellos, la vida te da agradables sorpresas.**

 **Es que Seiya no es malo, estaba un poco perdido y esa era la razón de que fuera tan insolente y torpe, pero no es un tonto que se dejará manipular por esa mujer, no más. Babazono es el mejor amigo del mundo, es como Barney el dinosaurio que regala paletas haciendo que pases un excelente día y merece ser feliz con el buen Eiji. Mikako, la pobre ve a Haruka como lo mejor del mundo y Michiru le dijo "no lo es", es que muchas veces ponemos a una persona en un pedestal y cuando se rompe, es algo horrible y doloroso.**

 **Gracias por tus comentarios y yo espero leerlos pronto, hasta la próxima semana y disculpa que hoy todo sea corto.**

 **Roshell101216: Tú también ya tienes tu ema en un templo Shinto, porque queremos que te vaya bien con tu tesis que es lo que importa en este momento de tu vida (estudiantil).**

 **Pobre Seiya, me siento la peor de las personas al hacerlos odiarlo cuando el sujeto no es malo. Sí se come a la bruja, pero debe convencerla de que lo tiene comiendo de su mano. Michiru es una excelente actriz y estratega, no solamente Haruka. Mikako también está en ese asunto de ayudar a las chicas, ya escarbaremos ese tema y el del cambio de Babazono más adelante (el próximo capítulo) no creas que no lo había contemplado.**

 **Hotaru... Estaba leyendo el manga estos días y justo me quedé en el arco Dreams, justo en el capítulo de la outer family. Las cuatro son sumamente geniales, eso me hizo querer que los niños convivan en un capítulo. Momo, Kei y Hotaru, ellos son más jóvenes que la sailor de la destrucción pero igual de adorables, ya extraño a Momo.**

 **Ese café será la próxima semana y obvio compraremos algo de ellas, te debo presumir que mi señora esposa me compró un llavero de chibi Uranus y ella tiene el de chibi Neptune, se ven tan adorables. A mí me encanta la lluvia, disfruto mucho de ella, mojarme, el golpeteo de las gotas contra la ventana y el hermoso sonido de ella. Creo que fue un clima romántico, estaba más cerca de ella porque el frío calaba mis huesos jajaja, en realidad a su lado todo es mejor.**

 **Vale la pena tener esta experiencia a su lado y aprendo de sus raíces porque ella es increíble, es un hermoso ser humano. No tengo palabras para agradecerle que volteara a verme y de amarme tanto, lo que me queda es regresarle cada segundo lo mucho que me da... Amo amarla jajaja, saludos desde la ciudad más habitada del mundo.**

 **Vicky: Gracias, sabes que nos alegra saber que no te sucedió nada malo en ese horrendo evento que sufriste, no te preocupes por leer en la noche o días tarde. Dejame decirte que la estratega fue Michiru, es ella la que fue la mente maestra detrás del evento en la cena, aunque lo que las otras mujeres decían no era parte de él.**

 **Es Star Wars, era obvio que lo haría jajaja, pero no volverá a pasar lo prometo. Además les dije que no se enojaran con Seiya pues el tipo no es malo, es una gran persona que había olvidado el camino correcto, pero ya está de regreso aunque Michiru aún no lo sepa.**

 **Abrazos y saludos para ti de nuestra parte mi estimada Vicky, por favor cuídate mucho.**

 **VaMkHt: No hay golpes ni chachetadas para ti, estamos muy felices de que dejaras tu comentario. Entiendo eso de estar ocupada, yo no he tenido descanso en estos días. Pero hoy es sábado y ya son las 7:00, dormiré un rato y después comenzaré a escribir para que las prisas no me agarren. Escribí dos horas de martes a viernes, en este momento estoy en modo zombie. Nos leemos la próxima semana.**

 **Chicos en realidad estoy con un terrible cansancio y no quiero que tomen esto como una grosería, me dormí un rato y al despertar pude responderle a VaMkHt, pues comentaré brevemente este capítulo. Las chicas estaban en una terapia obligada por Yui, ninguna siente inseguridad con respecto a Mikako pues ambas están seguras de su amor. Lo que es realmente chistoso y fue por lo que escribí las cosas es que como pareja los problemas o crisis no tienen que ver con una tercera persona en la mayor parte de las veces, sino con los hábitos o costumbres de nosotros mismos. Por eso es que ellas saben que sus problemas no son alguien más, sino ellas y esos defectos que las vuelven locas.**

 **¿Cuál será la verdadera terapia? Aprender a tolerar esos detalles que no son del todo agradables en tu pareja, pero que la hacen única (e insoportable), como mi esposa que no tiende la cama y yo odio verla así, me da asco ver una cama destendida; aunque ella dice "al rato la vas a desarreglar", o ella que odia que yo olvide quitarme los zapatos o tenis al entrar a la casa, olvidar poner el arroz en la arrocera (que redundante es eso), pero es peor no tender la bendita cama. Seguramente Tori me dará un chop en este momento o cuando lea lo que escribí, no estamos en crisis obviamente, pero recordé esos detalles porque incluso eso te hace amar a tu pareja jajaja.**

 **Mikako ve a Haruka perfecta y no lo es, parece que la chica se enamoró de una "imagen" que es muy diferente a la realidad que Michiru tiene en casa. Por esa razón es que se le hace más difícil dejar de amar a la rubia, ahora Mikako sabe que Haruka no es perfecta, pero ¿realmente lo cree? ¿qué ocurrirá en la cita de dos minutos?**

 **Para saberlo deberán esperar a la siguiente semana, porque estará en el próximo capítulo. Saludos a todos los lectores, incluidos los anónimos y por favor dejen sus comentarios. Les prometo recuperar mi energía y nos leemos pronto.**


	46. Cómo convertir un no en un sí

**CAPÍTULO 45. Cómo convertir un "no" en un "sí".**

 **NI SAILOR MOON, NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI. LA CANCIÓN "THIRTEEN" ES PROPIEDAD DEL GRUPO BIG STAR Y EL COVER PERTENECE A GARBAGE, EL SEGUNDO ES MI GRUPO FAVORITO Y REALMENTE NO ME DECIDÍ A PONER UNO U OTRO PORQUE AMBAS VERSIONES ME ENCANTAN.**

* * *

Se levantó con una sonrisa en la cara, necesitaba ver que su atuendo fuera el correcto pues no quería verse como alguien más. Se paró frente a su placard y se cruzó de brazos para decidir lo que se llevaría, ¿eran nervios? Sí, ella estaba completamente nerviosa, suspiró mientras se rascaba la barbilla, realmente se sentía como una adolescente. Hecho que la hizo botar varias prendas a su cama y regresar la mirada a una que otra cosa que la convencía, levantaba jeans o jerseys, camisas o blazers, pero nada la llegaba a agradar al 100%.

De nueva cuenta se preguntó cómo debía vestirse para ese momento, miró el reloj de su habitación y se dio cuenta de que tenía más de media hora frente a sus prendas. Había esperado tanto tiempo por ese momento que las ganas de correr por toda su casa eran enormes, ¿era correcto sentirse de esa manera?

-Soy un asco- dijo triste.

-Sabía que no te decidirías tan rápido cariño, estás muy emocionada.

-Lo siento Michiru.

-Tú también vas a cerrar un ciclo, lo dejamos claro con Yui.

-¿En verdad no te molesta?

-Estoy completamente celosa, Mikako va a salir con la persona a la que le rogué tanto tiempo que me conociera en persona.

-No te burles.

-No lo hago, de verdad me siento celosa de ella. La Haruka adulta que conozco y de la que me enamoré está dormida en alguna parte de ti, la Haruka joven que saldrá con la chica que le gusta. Esa que la hace olvidar a la chica que juró encontrar en Tanabata.

Michiru se giró para comenzar a levantar las prendas tiradas de la pianista, esa habitación parecía haber sido atacada por una clase de bomba lanza ropa. Por otro lado, Haruka que estaba con su pijama puesta la miraba con remordimiento.

-Lo que menos quiero es incomodarte o lastimarte Michiru… No lo haré, yo te amo- decía ayudando a levantar cosas.

-No, tienes que hacerlo. Para mí fue difícil dejar ir a Max y aunque lo niegues ustedes deben cerrar el capítulo.

-¿Crees que podría dejarte por ella? Si es eso, deja que te recuerde que no hay nadie en el mundo que me haga sentir lo que tú me das. Jamás te dejaría por otra mujer o podría amar a otra persona que no seas tú.

-En este momento habla la Haruka adulta y pensando las cosas… Creo que te sucede con Mikako algo similar a lo del Tanabata, porque siempre nos imaginamos a esa persona y fuiste mejor de lo que creí. Pero si actuábamos como adolescentes, ambas lastimamos con nuestros deseos a nuestras parejas y… Hasta que cerramos el ciclo continuamos, si no hubieras resultado ser la persona a la que esperaba, no te habría dejado por ella.

-Cuando te conocí y buscaba a esa persona, pensaba que si la encontraba le diría que estaba completamente enamorada de ti y que me disculpara, pero simplemente debía encontrarla para desearle lo mejor.

-Eso mismo pensé yo.

-Dices que la Haruka de 19 años está emocionada.

-Sí.

-La calmaré.

-No, deja que disfrute el momento.

-De acuerdo.

-Pero no te pases de lista- le arrojó una prenda.

-Me diste con el cierre, eres mala Michiru.

-No, te dejo las cosas claras.

-Yo te dejaré algo claro- se levantó enojada.

-¿Qué haces?

La rubia se le acercaba y se quitaba lentamente el jersey de su pijama, Michiru negó con la cabeza al ver a su esposa desnuda del torso. Su mirada estaba cargada de pasión y deseo, mientras que la violinista que ya estaba arreglada frunció el ceño.

-No Haruka ya sabes que Set pasará por mí en 10 minutos.

La rubia sonrió con mucha insolencia, cosa que hizo tragar pesadamente saliva a Michiru, no había nada en el mundo que la salvara de ella y sus deseos.

-Ya, no obtendrás nada… Además, debes ir a tu cita y debes escoger tu ropa… ¿Te ayudo a escogerla? Di que sí cariño.

La rubia negó lentamente y Michiru comenzó a reírse, recordó que Setsuna era puntual y que podría esperar unos minutos ¿cierto?

-Pero antes debes atraparme Haruka.

-Sabes que soy más rápida que tú.

-Y por eso debes darme ventaja.

-No te la daré- sonreía.

-En ese caso…

Michiru tomó el vaso que siempre dejaba en su buró y le arrojó a Haruka el líquido que hizo a la rubia girarse un poco para no recibir todo en la cara. Momento que la violinista aprovechó para correr a la sala de su casa, escuchaba las risas de la pianista que por momentos le decía que era una tramposa.

-Eres de lo peor- la escuchó correr.

-No me encontrarás.

-Lo haré, no estamos jugando a las escondidas.

La chica de cabello aqua no respondió de nuevo para no darle pistas a su esposa, la miró pasar cerca de ella, caminar sigilosamente y abrir una puerta. Se agachó para ver si estaba debajo de la mesa, movía las cortinas de la sala para asegurarse de que no estaba metida en el lugar.

-¿Dónde estará mi amada esposa?

Avanzaba por un pasillo, las palabras de Haruka hacían sentir a Michiru como una niña, cuando la vio muy cerca cerró cuidadosamente la puerta. Pero al escuchar que la rubia se alejaba la abrió inmediatamente para poder tomarla por la espalda y comenzar a besar su cuello. La rubia sonreía al sentir a la violinista colgada de su cuello, se dejó arrastrar al cuarto donde estaban los instrumentos de ambas.

En ese instante los guardias de la entrada de la casa de las chicas dejaban que Setsuna pasara en su automóvil. Ryota la saludo amablemente mientras le abría la puerta del vehículo, Yumiko terminaba de pulir el auto en el que las chicas siempre viajaban, pero que hoy sería utilizado por ellos solamente.

-¿Dónde está Kaioh?

-Le recuerdo que la señora ha dicho que es una Tenoh- decía serio el chico.

-Ustedes porque le siguen el juego, para mí siempre será Kaioh.

-En esta casa es la señora Tenoh.

-¿Cómo saben de quien hablan? Haruka es la Tenoh original.

-Porque ella es la candidata Tenoh.

-Deberías sonreír más Ryota, tienes una linda sonrisa.

-No puedo señorita Meioh- decía sonrojado.

-Se nota que tienes un buen cuerpo, ¿seguro que no tienes novia?

-Eso es algo personal señorita.

-Qué horror, por algo Babazono te dice androide 17.

-¿Ya le dijo la señora?

-No, me lo dijo el mismísimo Babazono. Me lo encontré en un lugar, del cual no quiero hablar porque creo que hice todo un espectáculo… Se me pasaron las copas y me salí del personaje, pero me parece que fui muy convincente.

-Seguramente señorita.

-Voy a entrar, Michiru no sale y ya es tarde. Se supone que me acompañaría a ir a comprar el regalo de Taiki.

-¿Cumple años?

-No, digamos que es un detalle que le quiero dar.

-¿Es su aniversario señorita?- decía Yumiko.

-Eres una fresca, deja de preguntar cosas que no te corresponden, si las señoras te escuchan podrían correrte.

-Exagerado.

-Voy a entrar para que puedan discutir a gusto.

Setsuna caminó con algo de pena a la puerta principal, podía escuchar la discusión de los chicos que no dejaban de gritarse los errores del otro. Parecían una pareja o quizá eran mejores amigos como ella y Michiru o Haruka y Makoto, no podía hablar de Minako y Ernesto porque ahora sabía que por un momento… Mejor dicho en una noche pasaron de ser amigos a algo más.

No le dio mucha importancia a los refunfuños de los chicos que estaban afuera, le llamó la atención ver el desorden en la sala de las chicas, algunas cosas estaban tiradas y otras tantas se habían roto. Pero no había señal de ellas, se detuvo un momento para meditar si era buena idea salir y decirles a los guardaespaldas para que fuesen a ver que las cosas estuvieran bien o ser ella quien corriera el riesgo.

Se armó de valor caminó lentamente a la cocina, tomó un cuchillo para intentar defenderse de algún atacante que quisiera lastimarla. Gritaría desde que lo viera para llamar la atención de Ryota y Yumiko, sí, ellos entrarían y la salvarían ¿pero si ya era tarde para las chicas? Negó con la cabeza, nada malo les pasaría, quizá ella estaba llegando a tiempo para rescatarlas. Por tanto, caminó con mucha decisión para ir el primer piso, despacio y sigilosamente con tal de salvar a las chicas ante la potencial amenaza que ella podía oler desde lejos.

Setsuna ya sabía que era extraño que Michiru no estuviera esperándola de manera puntual, esa no era la clase de cosas que la violinista haría. Abrió la puerta de la recámara principal, se sorprendió al ver ropa regada por ella y de nuevo un mal presagio se instaló en su mente.

-Algo le pasó a Michiru.

Apretó el mango del cuchillo y se encaminó a la planta baja, en ella debía estar su amiga. La opción de ser sigilosa ya no era una gran prioridad, posiblemente llegaba tarde y corrió para rescatar a su amiga. ¿Qué le diría a Haruka si algo horrible le sucedía al amor de su vida? No podría vivir con la culpa de haber llegado tarde para defender a su amiga, su mejor amiga en realidad. Aquella niña jovial que le enseñó el amor por la música cuando ella estaba más sumergida en el diseño de modas, a eso se dedicaba antes, eso fue lo que realmente estudió y Michiru la había educado en las cuestiones de la música.

Vivieron muchas cosas juntas, desde desamores hasta volver a encontrar la felicidad, sintió que debía empezar en el estudio de Haruka. Al abrir todo estaba en orden y una punzada en el pecho la hizo alarmarse pues escuchó a su amiga suplicar, no había duda Michiru estaba en peligro y sabía el lugar del que provenía.

-Por favor no sigas.

La voz entrecortada de Michiru la hizo correr, ese bastardo abusaba de su amiga y no se lo permitiría, ella le clavaría el cuchillo en la espalda y les gritaría a los chicos. Empuñó el cuchillo mientras abría la puerta del cuarto de los instrumentos, ese malnacido pagaría por atreverse a tocar a su amiga, quizá no había llegado a tiempo, pero ayudaría a Michiru a pasar ese trago amargo mientras que Haruka eliminaba al bastardo.

-Relájate…- decía aquella sombra.

-Aléjate de mi amiga- entró gritando y bajando el cuchillo.

-¡Alto Set!

Pero el movimiento ya era imposible de ser detenido y al fin llegó a la espalda de una persona en particular. La mujer de mirada granate ensanchó sus ojos al escuchar el aullido de dolor de quien estaba sobre su amiga, entonces pudo notar que había apuñalado a Haruka en el hombro izquierdo.

-Dios mío Tenoh- decía preocupada y sacando el objeto.

-¡Qué rayos te ocurre Setsuna!

-Hay mucho desorden en la sala y tu habitación, fui a la cocina por un arma para defenderte… Al escucharte pedir que se detuviera yo…

-Le pedía a Haruka que se detuviera porque sabía que estabas esperándome, estaba perdiendo la razón mientras mi esposa me hacía el amor. Si no hubiera tenido ese momento de cordura, que ya estaba desapareciendo me habría tardado más- decía sumamente enojada.

En ese momento Setsuna pudo notar que tanto Michiru como Haruka estaban desnudas, vio el hermoso cuerpo de la rubia, trasero bien formado y redondo. Su pecho, aunque pequeño estaba firme y sus músculos estaban definidos, abrió un poco la boca para intentar decir algo mientras miraba a la rubia sufrir por el dolor. Ignoró a Michiru porque en varias ocasiones habían nadado juntas y sabía que el cuerpo de la violinista era hermoso, por eso no podía dejar de ver a Haruka.

-Ojos a mí Meioh- decía siseando cual basilisco.

-¡Qué!

-No mires a mi esposa.

-Lo siento Michiru, pero Tenoh tiene muy buen cuerpo.

-¡Ey! Deja de ver a mi Haruka.

-Chicas deben llevarme a un hospital- se quejó la rubia.

-Setsuna pídeles a los chicos que preparen el auto, mientras que yo busco ropa para Haruka.

-Lo lamento Tenoh.

-Por favor, ve con los chicos Setsuna- decía la rubia con dolor.

La pobre amiga de Michiru hizo un movimiento afirmativo y salió disparada al encuentro con los chicos. Mientras que la violinista se vestía y corría por un pantalón deportivo y una polera para la pobre Haruka que estaba sentada intentando llegar al lugar en el que la habían apuñalado.

-Trae algo para detener el sangrado querida.

-Dios Haruka, esperemos que no sea grave.

-Michiru me acaban de apuñalar, eso para mí ya es grave.

-Lo siento, haré presión para que dejes de sangrar o al menos no pierdas tanta.

-Es mi polera favorita, Michiru se hará fea por la sangre.

-Lo siento Haruka, pero creo que eso no te debe importar- frunció el ceño.

-Tienes razón.

Las chicas salieron de la casa y Ryota se espantó al ver a Michiru salir presionando la espalda de la candidata. Al parecer no era una broma de la señorita Meioh, miró a Yumiko que pedía con locura que abrieran el portón de la propiedad y se subía al auto, el chico sabía perfectamente que su amiga era mejor conductora que él en ese tipo de cuestiones.

-Vaya de copiloto señorita, yo iré atrás con la candidata.

-Sí Ryota.

-Vaya- dijo molesto.

Él corrió para ayudar a Michiru que miraba con temor a la rubia, ya sabía que la mujer se estaba empezando a preocupar.

-Señora déjeme ver la herida- decía el chico.

-No quiero que pierda más sangre.

-¿Expulsa mucha sangre?

-No lo sé.

-Déjeme ver señora, le recuerdo que nosotros tenemos entrenamiento básico para estos casos.

-Claro- se alejó.

Ryota quitó el pañuelo de Michiru para poder ver a Haruka, se dio cuenta de que no expulsaba mucha, pero era constante.

-Al parecer no es grave, pero es mejor que descarten que la señorita le lastimara un tendón. Vamos al hospital, llame señora Tenoh para que sepan que estamos en camino.

-Sí Ryota.

-Aunque lo mejor era pedir que vinieran por ella en ambulancia.

-Chicos llévenme al hospital, por favor.

Michiru miraba impaciente el móvil, le había avisado a su suegro que de nuevo estaban en el hospital ¿cómo era que la pobre Haruka siempre recibía ese tipo de infortunios?

-En verdad lo siento Michiru- decía apenada.

-¿Cómo rayos pensaste que abusaban de mí? Para eso están cuidándonos nuestros guardaespaldas y déjame decirte que hay muchas cámaras para evitar ese tipo de cosas.

-Dijiste que no.

-Porque se me hacía tarde, además Haruka ya me había convencido cuando me pidió relajarme. Entonces entras tú y apuñalas a mi esposa, pero no te quedaste satisfecha con eso, tenías que mirarla más de cinco segundos.

-¿Eso te ofende?

-Claro, digo sé que me quieres tanto para intentar rescatarme de cualquier peligro y eso te lo agradezco Set. Pero ver a mi esposa desnuda, abrir la bocota como una tonta y atreverte a decirme que tiene buen cuerpo es una ofensa grave.

-Eres la mejor amiga del mundo, te juro que no lo haré de nuevo.

-Gracias Set y por favor… No intentes matar a mi esposa de nuevo.

-Pues si me hubieras avisado de que estarías así de ocupada me habría tardado.

-¿Ahora es mi culpa?

-Se pone un calcetín o corbata en la puerta Kaioh.

-Soy Tenoh.

-Aja.

-Además eso de poner calcetines o corbatas es muy vulgar, es mejor poner un no molestar para que nos dejen ser felices y no lleguen a apuñalar.

-¿Cómo está mi hija?

Michiru miraba con ternura a su suegro que estaba agitado, al parecer había corrido para ver a su hija. Setsuna se sintió mal con el ministro que no podía ocultar su cara de preocupación, además de que tras él aparecía una "calmada" Mikako que estaba a una distancia prudente de la familia, pero al mismo tiempo podía escuchar lo que hablaban de la rubia.

-En este momento le están poniendo puntos, afortunadamente no hay daños graves y no se lastimó ningún tendón.

-¿Cómo rayos pasó hija?

-Fue un accidente… Deberá usar un cabestrillo por un par de semanas, no quieren que los puntos se rompan.

-Y también para que la herida cicatrice por dentro. En serio Michiru ¿cómo ocurrió?

 **-** yo tuve la culpa señor Tenoh- dijo Setsuna.

-¿Tú?

-Pensé que estaban atacando a Michiru y tomé un cuchillo de la cocina, intenté defender a mi amiga, pero lastimé a su hija.

-¿Haruka te hizo algo?- se preocupó.

-No.

-Dime la verdad Michiru, ¿Haruka te pega?

-No señor… Me va a dar pena… Mire… Haruka y yo estábamos… Usted sabe… Mientras esperaba a Setsuna y… Dios… Es complicado hablar de eso con usted- se sonrojó.

-Ah… Ya entiendo. Eres buena amiga Setsuna, te preocupaste por mi nuera. En fin, me alegra saber que la pulga está bien… Iré por un té. Sí, es lo mejor- decía con vergüenza.

-¿Quiere que lo acompañe?

-No Michiru, tú quédate. Mikako va conmigo, ¿no?

-Sí ministro.

-No tardamos chicas.

El ministro se dio la media vuelta para caminar al comedor del hospital, aclaró su garganta y miró con mucho cuidado a su asistente.

-Lamento que escucharas eso.

-¿Escuchar qué?

-Mikako, mi querida Mikako ¿cuánto tiempo más tendrás que actuar así?

-No lo entiendo ministro.

-Me enojé mucho contigo cuando me di cuenta de que amabas a mi hija y la dejaste seguir con Mimi. Sabes lo mucho que detesto a esa mujer, pero Haruka esa noche te lo dijo de nuevo.

-¿Escuchó?

-Obviamente, mira hija eres lista para muchas cosas y lenta para otras. Después de la escena que mi hija montó al verte con ese chico me di cuenta de que estaba completamente enamorada de ti. Si la regañé no fue porque quisiera algo contigo, por el contrario, la animé a decirte lo que sentía por ti, pero le hice ver que actuar como una inmadura la alejaba de ti.

-Con todo respeto señor, usted quería que su hija se casara con la señora Kino.

-Es cierto, no voy a mentirte, pero cuando supe que mi hija estaba enamorada de ti me dio alegría. Quizá a tu lado dejara de ser tan insolente y pudiera madurar, luego tú la rechazaste y pensé que no estabas interesada en ella hasta que lamentablemente Sora falleció y te vi desvivirte por Haruka.

-Pensé que no era tan evidente- sonrió con amargura.

-Lo ocultaste mucho tiempo hija, pero te ganó el amor cuando la viste tan triste por su madre. La vi salir a respirar, ahora que lo pienso pudo ser que te vio salir y quiso hablar contigo; Mimi estaba roncando en el velorio y ni sintió cuando Haruka dejó su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón. Yo seguí a mi hija para decirle "al parecer sí le gustas a Mikako y por lo que observo tú la sigues queriendo. Haz el intento Haruka, demuéstrale que no la olvidaste y que dejarías todo por ella". Pero…

-Nos vio hablando.

-Sé que no habla bien de mí Mikako, pero tenía curiosidad de saber el tema de su conversación y entonces la vi pararse a tu lado. Hablaron y le dijiste "joven Tenoh, la estimo y esa es la razón de que esté a su lado. Por favor no se confunda." Tú caminaste y la escuché decir "si me quieres voltea", pero no lo hiciste y se fue a caminar, cuando eso pasaba tú giraste el rostro y te vi suspirar al darte cuenta de que ella no estaba esperándote. Y dije "son un par de tontas".

-Nuestros tiempos no están sincronizados, no lo estarán ministro.

-Yo creo que estuvieron sincronizados Mikako, pero ambas dejaron ir la oportunidad. Pensé que ya habías aprendido la lección y veo con tristeza que no es así, pues mi hija está casada con una gran mujer. Tú sabes lo mucho que quiero a Michiru, sé que no te meterías entre ellas porque eres una mujer ejemplar, pero es mi deber decirte que si te llegara a pasar la idea por la cabeza yo mismo te aniquilaría.

-Sabe que yo le soy fiel a usted y su familia, eso incluye a la señora Michiru.

-No esperaba menos de ti en ese aspecto, simplemente espero más de ti en cuestión de crecimiento personal. Deja ir a Haruka de una buena vez Mikako, sé que algo mejor aguarda por ti.

-La señora Michiru me dijo lo mismo, pero nadie podrá ser mejor que su hija. No existe nadie tan perfecto como ella, me temo que no hay alguien mejor esperando por mí, sino alguien promedio.

-Qué carga tan grande le has puesto a Haruka.

-¿Por qué?

-La tienes en un pedestal Mikako, cuando veas que Haruka no se parece a la imagen que te creaste de ella sufrirás más.

-Ministro es muy duro con su hija.

-No, simplemente conozco a Haruka y créeme que no es perfecta.

-Me da dos tés verdes, por favor.

-Sí linda- dijo un chico y le guiñó el ojo.

-Apúrese que tenemos prisa, además le pido que me respete patán- dijo secamente.

-Disculpe.

El chico se dio media vuelta para servir las bebidas, qué carácter tenía esa muchacha y él que quería pedirle su número de móvil para invitarla a salir.

-Lo ve, nadie es tan decente como Haruka.

-Claro, porque tú no recibías quejas de su comportamiento en el Mugen. Ella piensa que no sé de sus estúpidos comportamientos, pero la verdad es que fui yo quien le ayudó con todo ese tema del cambio de escuela. Pobre Sora estaba tan preocupada que me pidió ayuda, quería moler a golpes a Haruka, pero mi mujer me pidió ser comprensivo… Tenía razón, el problema se originaba por mi desprecio y mi hija pensó que lo mejor era ser tan destructiva consigo, era mi culpa y no la de mi pequeña.

-No se culpe ministro, no se estudia para ser padre. Usted y la señora lo hicieron bien pues su hija es una buena persona que cuida de todos a quienes ama.

-El punto es que Haruka no es perfecta, deja de pensar que lo es.

-En ese tiempo era una inmadura, ahora sé que realmente lo es.

-No pensé que fueras tan terca Mikako.

-Aquí están sus bebidas.

-Gracias. Iré a pagar ministro.

-Claro que no, yo lo hago. ¿Dónde se ha visto que una dama pague un té?

-No exagere ministro.

Ryunosuke fue a pagar para después caminar y quedarse con Michiru para esperar a Haruka, aún no podía creer que ese par estuviera en plena intimidad cuando a Setsuna se le ocurrió llegar. Lo más loco era que la representante de su nuera pensara en algo tan descabellado como que alguien lastimara a Michiru y apuñalar a su hija.

Al llegar con las chicas pudo ver que ambas conversaban, ahora era Setsuna la que estaba roja, seguramente se sentía apenada por haber lastimado a su hija. No era nada grave, gracias a todos los dioses, pero sí era algo que sería sumamente incomodo para la mujer de mirada granate. ¿Por qué esa mujer tenía un color de ojos tan peculiar? Ryunosuke pensaba que era muy exótica con su piel morena y ese color tan hermoso, además, ese trío siempre estaba vestido a la moda.

-Señorita Meioh, no debería preocuparse pues estoy seguro de que no la sacaran del club glamour.

-Ministro que malo es, me recuerda mi torpe error. Su hija querrá matarme, ya lo veo venir porque estaba bien y gracias a mí regresó al hospital.

-Señorita Meioh, déjeme agradecerle por darme trabajo porque ya estaba aburrido. Es interesante cuando en ortopedia nos llaman para tomar un caso de urgencias, pero hubiera apuñalado bien a Harukita para tener un día más interesante. No le dañó algún tendón, así que me emocionó para nada y por esa razón no tendrá su paleta.

-Doctor Babazono, ¿cómo está?- sonrió Michiru.

-Señora Tenoh, me temo que no me veo tan bien como usted.

-Usted es un pícaro.

-Ya no debo serlo, soy un hombre comprometido.

-¡Se casará!

-Oh no, pero salgo con alguien así que no se emocione. Cuide a Harukita de su amiga Setsuna la destripadora, ahora entiendo el por qué del color de sus ojos, es una asesina mi estimada señorita Meioh.

-Ya doctor no moleste a Setsuna- defendió Haruka.

-Pues me hizo trabajar para nada.

-Lo siento Tenoh- se apenó.

-Fue un accidente, no te preocupes.

-Ves no saliste del club glamour- dijo Ryunosuke.

-Papá ¿no se supone que debes preparar tu renuncia al gabinete?

-Tu salud es más importante que mi trabajo.

-Gracias, buen día señorita Ishii.

-Joven Tenoh, me alegra saber que está bien.

-Gracias por venir. Bueno doctor, ¿me dará pastillas?

-Yo no, pero mis compañeros de urgencias sí, ya te vacunaste contra el tétanos y debes venir por la segunda dosis. Yo me voy, fue un gusto ver a la linda familia Tenoh, nos vemos ardillita.

-Ey.

-18 me saludas a Eiji y… Mi querido ministro de defensa, no veremos luego. Señora Tenoh, siga tan hermosa como siempre. Adiós Setsuna manos de tijera.

-Con usted no se puede- se quejaba la chica.

Todos negaron al ver partir a Babazono que sonreía a todas las personas con las que se topaba. MIkako no entendía la razón por la que ese individuo le gustaba a su mejor amigo, claro que era guapo, pero estaba completamente loco. Miró a Haruka que estaba con el cabestrillo hablando con su padre y esposa, esperaban a que le dieran la receta para ir a comprar el medicamento. Para ella era un alivio ver que la rubia se encontraba bien, Setsuna le daba algo de pena porque miraba con mucho bochorno a Haruka y supo que la chica ocultaba algo porque se sonrojaba al ver que la rubia le sonreía.

-¿Me imaginas sin ropa Setsuna?- se burlaba.

-No, qué tonta eres Tenoh.

Michiru y Mikako pusieron la misma mirada asesina en Setsuna y no en la imprudente pianista que recibía un golpe seco en la nuca por parte de su padre. La chica de mirada granate se sintió en un paredón cuando notó que tanto la de cabello aqua como la pelinegra estaban aguantando sus ganas de matarla. Esa tonta de Haruka la metía en muchos problemas, a pesar de que no podía negar que la esposa de su amiga tenía un buen cuerpo, no le interesaba de esa manera. Quizá si fuera un chico y no ser el esposo de Michiru, seguramente intentaría algo ¿Jadeite tendría un cuerpo igual de trabajado que el de su prima? Una sonrisa pervertida se le escapó al pensar que todos los Tenoh estaban igual y los hombres eran poseedores de…

-Deja de pensar en mi esposa desnuda.

-No Michiru no es eso.

-Sonreíste Meioh.

-No pensaba en Tenoh.

-Eres una mentirosa, ya deja de pensar en mi esposa- reprochaba.

-Qué no es eso.

-Sí claro.

-Michiru ya tengo la receta, ¿nos vamos?

-Sí- dijo tomándola de la mano.

* * *

Makoto estaba completamente asombrada al escuchar la historia de Haruka, no es que la rubia le hubiera contado los detalles de lo que hacía con Michiru. Sino que le sorprendía la valentía de Setsuna para ayudar a su amiga, estaba segura de que Haruka haría lo mismo por ella, pero nunca se imaginó que ella llegaría a pensar que, si viera a Haruka en un peligro mortal, correría a rescatarla.

-Yo digo que pospongas tu cita.

-No, puedo caminar y lo haré hoy.

-¿Michiru está de acuerdo?

-La verdad es que opina lo mismo que tú, no quiere que mi herida se abra.

-¿La del hombro o la de Mikako?

-Ja ja… Qué graciosa Mako.

-Te puedes lastimar.

-Le prometí no ser imprudente y no haré movimientos tontos.

-La mujer tiene dos minutos de descanso.

-Que para la increíble Haruka Tenoh, no es problema.

-Tienes suerte de que sea una increíble mesera.

-Además de ser una increíble chef.

-¿Ese hombre no se aprovechará?

-Por eso hice que lo llamaran de urgencia a Londres, no quiero que Mikako piense que la usé para mi beneficio.

-¿Qué pasa con Seiya y Esmeralda?

-Oren los tendrá ocupados.

-Confías mucho en ti ¿no?

-Son dos minutos, es todo Mako… Necesito que esté todo listo.

-¿Cómo sabrás que ella saldrá?

-Porque Tokui me lo dirá, incluso él está de acuerdo en esto. En este momento está en el edificio ya que necesitaba entregar ciertos documentos para Mikako, me dijo que haría que ella bajara a las cuatro y son las tres y cuarto. El taxi no tarda en llegar, ¿cómo me veo?

-Zapatos negros, camisa gris clara, un suéter y pantalón de vestir gris Oxford. Vas vestida como cuando dabas clases, se que te gusta vestirte así en lugar de llevar sacos, pero ¿no crees que desentonarías con ella?

-Quiero que tenga una cita con la verdadera Haruka, no con la candidata Tenoh. Descarté ir con jeans porque desentonaría mi atuendo casual con el de ella.

-Pero esa es la verdadera Haruka, así saldrá con la profesora Tenoh.

-¿Crees?

-Claro, toma estos jeans y déjate los zapatos.

-Bien.

La rubia le pidió a su amiga ayudarla a quitarse el cabestrillo, de otra forma no podría cambiarse, se quitó los zapatos y los pantalones con mucho cuidado. Luego se puso los jeans, miró a su amiga que afirmaba con la cabeza, Haruka pensó por un momento que Makoto quería arruinar su cita, pero quizá eso ayudaría a la chica para desenamorarse de ella o del ideal que tenía de ella.

-No te fajes la camisa, por fuera.

-Pero sale del suéter.

-No se ve mal.

-¿Quieres estropear esto?

-Te juro que no, además yo también se lo debo a la señorita Ishii… Te ves bien, tu peinado está perfecto Haruka y…

-¿Por qué te acercas tanto?

-Hueles bien, lindo perfume.

-¿Crees que se desenamore?

-Por lo que me contaste, la chica te tiene como un dios. Por eso debes ser un humano, no sé si le sigas gustando después de esta cita, pero al menos le presentarás a la verdadera Haruka Tenoh. Solamente sé amable, tampoco queremos que seas un engendro.

-Tampoco haré eso Mako.

-Parece que el taxi ha llegado Haruka.

-Bajemos.

Las chicas salieron de la habitación principal, mientras que Haruka tomaba un brillo labial para que sus labios estuvieran perfectos. Makoto negó al darse cuenta de que su amiga seguía siendo una vanidosa, después de todo Michiru tenía razón al decirle que la pianista estaba emocionada porque al fin tendría una cita con Mikako. Lo extraño para la chef era que Haruka no le había comunicado sobre su plan a la asistente y seguramente la rechazaría de nuevo o le diría que sí al sentirse forzada.

-¿Tienes la comida en el lugar?

-Sí Haruka, la ensalada, berenjena a la parmesana y el cheesecake.

-¿La película?

-"Something's gotta give", sé que es su película favorita.

-¿La tienes?

-Sí Haruka.

-De acuerdo Mako… ¡Las flores, olvidamos las flores!

-Tranquila, me lo repetiste cuatro veces. Compré las margaritas porque es la flor que más le gusta, los tulipanes eran para expresar tu cariño.

-Gracias Mako… Señor no olvide que…

-Sí joven, daré vueltas para llevarlos y no me iré lejos. Debemos darle gracias al cielo de que la calle es de doble sentido y puedo girar en "u".

-Siento que me vestí muy informal Mako, Mikako lo odiará… Ah- suspiró.

El taxista miró que aquel chico rubio estaba completamente nervioso, se llevó la mano derecha a la cabeza y se revolvió el cabello. No iba mal peinado, pero esa manera de alborotar su cabellera hizo que el peinado quedara mejor y sonrió al pensar que ese chico iría a proponerle a la mujer que amaba ser su novia.

-Suceda lo que suceda, eres un caballero.

-Gracias- dijo confundida.

-Ya no se toque el cabello, le quedó mucho mejor ¿no señorita?

-Es cierto, respira Haruka. Seguramente Mikako se pondrá feliz, no es la cita que planeaste hace siete años, pero seguro será algo inolvidable.

-¡Tiene siete años esperando por esta cita!

-Bueno es que ella me rechazó, pero… Ahora sé lo que realmente siente y quiero darle la cita que nos perdimos hace tiempo.

-Entonces cuente al 100% con mi ayuda.

El móvil de Haruka comenzó a sonar, el hombre sabía que era algo importante al ver sonreír al rubio y aceleró. Quizá la chica por la que estaba loco desde hace siete años ya estaba esperándolo, no haría que quedara mal, después de todo era mucho tiempo para seguir sintiendo eso por una persona en todo ese tiempo. Sonrió al escuchar decir al rubio que alguien de apellido Tokui le había dicho que la chica ya estaba alistando sus cosas para salir.

-Vamos a dejar a la señora en el parque.

-Sí joven.

-Te lo encargo mucho Mako.

-Qué sí Haruka, me tienes vuelta loca.

El taxi se detuvo para dejar bajar a Makoto que caminó a donde estaba todo preparado con ayuda de Nephrite. El hombre aceleró de nuevo para dejar al rubio y dar vuelta lo más rápido posible, debía recogerlo sin ningún problema y no haría que algo le saliera mal al chico que movía su pierna de manera compulsiva.

-No se preocupe, todo saldrá bien. Lo dejo aquí y nos vemos en unos segundos.

-Sí, gracias- decía sonriendo.

* * *

Eiji miraba a Mikako que metía sus llaves al bolso, estaba demasiado tranquila y sonreía, sabía que era porque Haruka estaba bien y Setsuna no la había lastimado de más. Que increíbles aventuras tenían su jefa y esposa, le parecía divertido saber que ese par estaba en el clímax de su amor cuando apuñalaron a Haruka.

-¿Qué te resulta gracioso?

-Pensé en la candidata.

-No es divertido, la pudieron lastimar Eiji.

-Lo sé, es que la señorita Meioh se pasó de lista.

-Deja de ser así Eiji- rodó sus ojos.

-Nena apúrate para ir por el ramen o moriré de hambre.

-Podemos enviar a un subordinado para que compre las cosas.

-Sabes que los chicos lo traen como se les da la gana y no como se los pides.

-¿Por qué no vas conmigo?

-Porque tendríamos que comer en el lugar y eso es perder tiempo, si lo pides para llevar será mejor.

-Ahora yo soy tu asistente ¿no?

-Yo tengo novio y tú no, Aren me puede llamar por video y quiero responderle tranquilamente y no en la calle.

-Todo es Aren.

-Es muy lindo.

-¿Harán algo el fin de semana?

-Pues… Iremos a casa de sus padres para orar por su hermanita.

-¿Está enferma?

-Falleció a los 12 años, Aren era más grade que ella y en ese tiempo estaba haciendo su residencia. Por lo que te digo que me dijo que antes era muy serio, cuando supieron que su hermana tenía leucemia él procuraba hacerla reír mientras estaba en el hospital. Lleva paletas a todas partes porque a su hermana le encantaba ese dulce y cuando ella falleció le prometió que no dejaría que sus pacientes se sintieran mal mientras estuvieran ingresados. Él les haría sentir en casa, dice que a su hermana le molestaba sentir a su doctor frío con ella, quería que tuviera tacto para decir las cosas.

-Ya veo.

-Es una buena persona.

-Sí… Tienes razón, me saludas a tu loco novio, iré por la comida.

-Corre que sólo tienes dos minutos para comer.

-Ya sé.

Mikako tomó molesta el bolso y tomó el ascensor, que insistente era su amigo y se arrepentía de que tuviera novio. Antes eran uña y mugre, ahora la dejaba salir sola por la comida para poder hablar con el médico, un grupo de personas subió en el siguiente piso y entre ellos estaban los idiotas de siempre.

-Dame paciencia- dijo en voz baja.

-Hola Mikako.

-Buenas tardes.

-¿Tienes mucho trabajo?

-Mucho.

-No lo creo pues estás aquí.

-Déjala, hace mucho que no baja a comer.

-Puedes ir con nosotros.

-Mire ya estoy cansada de que siempre me digan ese tipo de cosas. No saldré con ninguno de ustedes, no me atraen y lamento ser tan grosera, pero he llegado a mi límite.

-Ni que estuvieras tan buena.

-Eres una creída Ishii.

La pelinegra simplemente fijó sus ojos en los números como cada vez que se topaba con esos impertinentes hombres. Salió del ascensor en cuanto llegaron a la planta baja y fue allí donde caminó rápidamente para ir a buscar el mentado ramen que se le había antojado a Eiji, giró a la izquierda como él le dijo y…

-Hola- sonrió.

-Hola. Esta vez no dirás "no".

-¿De qué hablas?

-Todo este tiempo que decías que no, era porque tenías miedo de lo que mi padre pensaría, tenías miedo de mí y principalmente del qué dirán. Pero ya no tenemos nada que perder, revisé los términos y condiciones de este asunto.

Mikako comenzó a reír al darse cuenta de lo que hablaba la rubia, negó con la cabeza y movió su cuerpo de manera tímida.

-Así que te propongo algo; solamente tienes dos minutos ¿cierto?

-Sí.

-¿Quieres tener una cita de dos minutos conmigo?

-En la última cita de dos minutos que tuve golpearon a mi pareja, pero…

Ahora fue el turno de la rubia para reír ante el comentario de Mikako quien le hizo recordar como golpeó al chico ese que llevó a una reunión del partido.

-Está bien.

-Genial.

Haruka extendió su brazo derecho para que Mikako lo tomara, la chica iba con una blusa negra de manga corta y una falda gris. Claramente la rubia desentonaba con ella, pero eso no le importó a Mikako que ahora entendía la insistencia de Eiji para que bajara ella misma por las cosas, ese par era un equipo de conspiradores y caminó con Haruka a la calle, ella miró el reloj que tenía en la muñeca.

-Y… Ahora… ¡Taxi!

El taxista que estaba regresando sonrió al ver a la linda chica que tomaba del brazo al rubio, podía ver que la chica estaba feliz de estar con aquel muchacho.

-Hola- saludó.

-Haruka de verdad sólo tengo dos minutos- decía mientras la rubia abría la puerta.

-Lo sé.

Haruka hacía que Mikako se metiera al auto y ella estaba un poco desorientada al ver que la hija de su jefe corría a la otra puerta para abordar el auto.

-Eso es 120 segundos.

-Al parque de la Dieta Nacional, por favor. Déjenos antes de la entrada, tenemos prisa.

-Haruka eso es…

Mikako miró que el taxi se detenía y la rubia descendía de él rápidamente, mientras que el chofer sonreía al ver que una mesa sencilla esperaba a ese par de enamorados. Haruka le abrió la puerta a la pelinegra que no dejaba de reír al ver las locuras de la hija de su jefe, incluso había caminado más rápido que ella para poder jalar la silla y hacer que se Mikako se sentara; sí, Haruka era muy caballerosa con las chicas, pero nunca se imaginó que lo fuera para ella.

-Por aquí.

-Gracias señora.

Mikako no dejaba de sonreír, pues en la mesa había un pequeño florero con una rosa roja, tomó el menú para observar lo que pediría. Seguramente ya tenían todo listo para que le llevaran el plato en cuanto ella ordenara, levantó la mirada para ver que la rubia ya estaba frente a ella y le daba la mejor de las sonrisas. La asistente de Ryunosuke se sentía en un sueño, deseaba que fuera eterno pues era lo más lindo que Haruka había hecho por ella.

-Sabes siempre quise venir a comer a este lugar.

De la nada apareció Makoto vestida con una blusa blanca y una falda negra, la chica llevaba dos platos pues los vasos con agua ya estaban en la mesa. Mikako negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta de que esa chica de mirada esmeralda tenía todo planeado para esa tarde.

-Ensalada de la casa.

-Gracias- dijo Mikako.

-Así que planeas hacer otra maestría- decía después de tomar del vaso.

-Sería la segunda.

-Yo apenas tendría que hacer la primera.

-¡Por dios! ¿Con Tatewaki?

-No. ¿Tú la harás con tu asesor de doctorado?

Mikako tenía un bocado de la ensalada y lo mejor que pudo hacer fue un sonido negativo y negar delicadamente con la cabeza. Nephrite apareció para levantar los platos y de nuevo la rubia volvió a tomar del vaso. Mientras que Makoto por su parte llegaba con el siguiente platillo del menú, Mikako que aún masticaba el primer plato hizo una pequeña reverencia para agradecer.

-Berenjena a la parmesana, ya está cortada.

-Muchas gracias- decía la pelinegra.

-¿Nos podría traer la cuenta? Tenemos que ver una película en 15 segundos.

-Con mucho gusto- sonreía Makoto que le entregaba la cuenta.

Mientras las amigas hacían ese pequeño intercambio de palabras Mikako comía un pedazo de la berenjena, realmente se veía deliciosa y lo mejor es que al probarla se dio cuenta de que sabía mejor de lo que esperaba. No había duda de que la mejor amiga de Haruka cocinaba como los dioses, era extremadamente talentosa, Makoto se retiró para dejar a las chicas a solas.

-¿Qué te parece si dividimos la cuenta? Tú comiste de la ensalada y la berenjena, mientras que yo solamente tomé agua.

Mikako, abrió sus ojos al darse cuenta de que era verdad que ella era la única que había comido algo, miró su bolso de mano y en cuanto lo iba a abrir para darle a Haruka lo que le correspondía escuchó la risa de la rubia.

-Es broma- decía dejando el dinero.

-Me sorprendiste- reía.

-Vamos- le hizo una seña con la mano.

Mikako se levantó al igual que Haruka, verla comer y platicar de una manera tan normal era algo que pocas veces habían hecho. La pelinegra se quedó muy cerca de Haruka que no notó que dejó su mano extendida, fue algo inconsciente…

-Taxi, ¿estás nerviosa?

-Un poco- Mikako tomó la mano de Haruka.

-Pues no se nota.

-Perfecto.

-Exacto.

Decía Haruka mientras el chofer le pedía que lo dejara abrir la puerta, al parecer en su emoción el rubio había olvidado que las puertas se abrían automáticamente. Sonrió al ver que ambos jóvenes estaban tomados de la mano y que el joven de nuevo le ayudaba a subir.

-Hola.

-Llévenos a la entrada del parque, por favor.

-A toda marcha- dijo el taxista.

-Dijiste 15 segundos y ya pasaron, la película ya empezó.

-No, simplemente nos perdemos los avances de los estrenos. Está bien.

Las chicas salieron a toda prisa del taxi pues la entrada estaba a unos pasos de donde habían comido, cerca de la entrada debajo de un hermoso árbol estaba una televisión, un par de sillas y también unos vasos con palomitas de maíz.

-Ves, llegamos justo a tiempo, la película no ha comenzado.

-Tienes todo bajo control. Pero no me has dicho qué película es la que veremos.

-"Something's gotta give".

-¿Completa?

-No, sólo las partes importantes.

Decía mientras ambas tomaban asiento y comían un poco de las palomitas, Mikako pudo notar que Haruka levantaba con la mano derecha el vaso. Supuso que la rubia no podría comer de él porque no podía mover el otro brazo.

-Yo te las doy- extendía una de las suyas.

-Sólo aceptaré esta porque sí puedo tomar el vaso con mi mano izquierda. Además, no quiero que te pierdas la película, es tu favorita Mikako.

-Bien- le sonrió.

Pusieron atención a la pantalla, la chica se llevó unas cuantas palomitas a la boca para intentar disimular la alegría que le provocaba saber que Haruka recordaba el nombre de la película que más le gustaba. Siete años habían pasado desde esa plática y aún estaba estupefacta de que esa niña inmadura realmente estaba interesada en ella. Las imágenes más importantes de la película pasaban delante de ella, eso quería decir que también la había visto para no dejar ningún detalle a la imaginación.

-Es una gran película de comedia romántica- dijo Haruka.

-Sí, se me detuvo el corazón un millón de veces.

-¿Cómo vamos de tiempo?

Mikako levantó su mano para ver la hora en su reloj, escuchó a Haruka llamar al taxi y de nuevo apareció el mismo chofer.

-Vamos muy bien en tiempo, me gustaría caminar.

-Entonces eso haremos.

Haruka le hizo una seña negativa al hombre para que siguiera su camino y él le sonrió, al parecer todo iba bien con ese par. Realmente sería algo que iría a contar a su casa, su madre se emocionaría al saber que su hijo había ayudado a que el corazón de dos enamorados al fin se encontrara o se diera una oportunidad. La chica tomaba de la mano al rubio que irradiaba una felicidad enorme, esa era su percepción de las cosas, estaba seguro de que ellos formarían un hermoso matrimonio y que pronto tendrían hijos.

-¿Cómo están las cosas entre Tokui y Babazono?

-Parecen un par de colegialas.

Caminaban lentamente mientras estaban tomadas de la mano, las cuales balanceaban sin darse cuenta y ninguna se miraba fijamente. Sus ojos estaban al frente, pues regresaban al primer lugar en el que estuvieron, en aquella primera mesa.

-Ah, eso es lo más lindo.

-Sí, es maravilloso. Sólo quisiera que dejaran de hacer el amor en la sala de mi apartamento.

-¿Qué?

-Es broma Haruka.

-Oh… ¿Quieres un café y postre?

-Realmente me encantaría.

-Déjame ayudarte con la silla.

-Gracias. Me sorprende la velocidad con la que este barrio sigue cambiando, hace un momento era un pequeño restaurante italiano.

-Lo sé, así es Tokio. Es un organismo vivo, una compañía que siempre se renueva.

Mikako comía un poco del cheesecake que estaba en la mesa, mientras sonreía de las locuras que Haruka decía sobre Tokio.

-Mira la hora Mikako, se no hace tarde. Es hora de regresar.

-Debo decirte que el cheesecake está increíble- decía mientras se levantaba

-Lo sé, Mako es genial.

-Así es- de nuevo se tomaron de la mano.

Haruka tomó de un jarrón las margaritas que le había exigido llevar a Makoto, pues quería que esa cita corta fuera un éxito y hacerle ver a Mikako que realmente quería que la pasara bien. Dos minutos no debían ser una excusa para que las cosas no fueran planificadas.

-Estas son para ti.

-Haruka son mis favoritas- se emocionó.

-Nunca lo olvidé.

-Pensé que sí, en mi cumpleaños me envías tulipanes amarillos.

-Quería sorprenderte.

-Lo hiciste.

-Ves, te dije que siempre me importaste.

-Debí creer en ti- reía.

Las chicas iban llegando a la entrada de las oficinas donde trabajaba el gabinete y el primer ministro. No estaba lejos del edificio de la dieta Nacional o el parque que se encontraba cerca, Mikako no dejaba de sonreír mientras Haruka se ponía frente a ella.

-Mikako la pasé…

La rubia extendió su mano pues Makoto corría con una bolsa blanca, al dejársela se dio la media vuelta para volver a desaparecer.

-Lo siento, esta es la bolsa para llevar de tu comida que no terminaste.

-Gracias Haruka.

-De nada… Mikako pasé un hermoso momento a tu lado.

-Yo también Haruka.

La rubia tomó la mano de Mikako para ver el reloj y…

-Listo, la cita terminó. ¡Qué te pareció! No estuvo nada mal ¿no? Fue una cita sin largos silencios incomodos y aunque el postre fue demasiado largo no dejó de ser increíble… Me encantaría poder darte un beso de despedida en la mejilla, pero llegarías tarde.

-Creo que puedo llegar tarde por una vez en la vida.

Haruka se acercó para darle ese beso a Mikako en la mejilla, fueron un par de segundos los que duró ese beso y no por eso dejó de ser tierno o mágico para la pelinegra que tenía los ojos cerrados y el corazón acelerado.

-Haruka…

-Simplemente quería hacer que sonrieras, me alegra saber que mi cometido se cumplió Mikako. Eres una gran mujer y de verdad espero que encuentres lo que te mereces, perdóname por no haber peleado por convertir tu "no" en un "sí" hace siete años.

-Esto lo compensa Haruka.

-Me alegra.

-Nos vemos.

-Hasta pronto Mikako.

La chica caminó para ingresar al edificio con la bolsa de sobras de lo que no se había comido, sonreía al saber que al fin había tenido la cita tan esperada con Haruka. No fue tan larga como hubiera querido, pero agradeció el gesto de la rubia y su amiga, también estaba segura de que la esposa de la pianista había tenido algo que ver en ese encuentro. Negar que estaba completamente feliz era algo que no podría hacer, su corazón le latía a mil por hora e incluso saludó de buena manera a un par de chicas que la aborrecían.

-¿La robot sonreía?

-Sí y venía con unas margaritas.

-¡Tuvo una cita!

-Increíble, hay que comentarles a los chicos que perdieron su oportunidad.

Mikako ya estaba en el ascensor y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro escuchando un tema en particular en la cabeza, hacía tanto que no pensaba en él que era un milagro que Haruka fuera la persona que le regresara esa melodía. Esas ganas de llegar a cantar eran más grandes que miraba con mucho entusiasmo los números, pensaba en que nunca había visto los números de los pisos con tanta alegría. Corrió al llegar al que le correspondía porque no quería dejar de escuchar esa canción, abrió la puerta con mucha potencia y Eiji saltó al darse cuenta de que era su amiga quien estaba entrando de forma tan imprudente.

-Nena me espantas.

-Déjame poner algo en mi computadora.

-Claro.

La chica le arrebató la computadora portátil como una loca para poder ingresar a su aplicación de música y comenzar a buscar la canción. Eiji estaba asombrado de ver a Mikako tan animada, seguramente le había ido bien con Haruka y eso la tenía de buen humor.

-Pondré agua en tu florero para que pongas esas margaritas.

-Por favor Eiji.

-Te ves sumamente feliz. ¿Qué te tiene tan emocionada?

-Hace mucho que no escucho esta canción, pero qué versión te gusta más ¿la original o el cover?

-Oye no me dejes con la duda.

-En el frigobar hay hielo, el agua fresca les gusta más a las flores.

-Deja de ignorarme.

-¿Puedes escuchar la canción conmigo?

-Sí, pero…

-Sin peros Eiji, hace tanto que no la escucho que necesito recordar la letra.

-Bien.

 **Won't you let me walk you home from school?** **  
** **Won't you let me meet you at the pool?** **  
** **Maybe Friday I can** **  
** **Get tickets for the dance** **  
** **And I'll take you, ooh ooh ooh**

Comenzó la canción que tanto rondaba la cabeza de Mikako, la chica y Eiji estaban atentos a la letra, el pobre chico suspiró al entender que toda la cita con Haruka esa canción la había acompañado.

-¿Todo salió bien con Haruka?

-Sí, es increíble- dijo con emoción.

-¿Qué hizo?

-Como si no supieras Eiji.

-¿Te molestaste?

-Para nada, gracias por ser parte de esa pequeña cita y ayudar a Haruka. Le recordaste las cosas que me gustan o se las dijiste.

-No, yo sólo le dije que te haría bajar.

-Entonces sí recuerda todo.

-Veo que recordó las flores.

-Y mi película favorita.

-¿Qué hicieron?

-Comimos, vimos una película y tomamos café… Dimos una caminata tomadas de la mano y me dio un beso en la mejilla al irse- dijo esto último suspirando.

-Ah…

Eiji no estaba tan convencido de que las cosas hubieran resultado como las chicas habían planeado, después de todo era hacer que Mikako cerrara el capítulo de Haruka Tenoh. Mentalmente estaba angustiado al ver a su amiga llevarse la mano a la mejilla para acariciar la parte en la que su jefa la había besado.

-Ahora escucha la otra versión.

-Sí linda.

Mikako cerró los ojos para poner atención, Tokui no dejaba de observar a la pelinegra que movía la cabeza de un lado a otro. La canción era sumamente cursi, él lo sabía y eso era un peligro pues seguramente su amiga se imaginaba a Haruka cantándole las cosas. Seguramente la segunda estrofa no era en referencia a ser rebelde con su "padre" como lo era en la canción, sino con Ryunosuke que era su jefe y quien era un obstáculo. El sonido de ambas versiones era calmado y te invitaba a la melancolía del enamorado que pide por una oportunidad…

 **Won't you tell me what you're thinking of?** **  
** **Would you be an outlaw for my love?** **  
** **If it's so, well, let me know** **  
** **If it's no, well, I can go** **  
** **I won't make you, ooh ooh ooh**

Mikako abrió los ojos al escuchar esa parte, Eiji no se equivocaba porque ella todo el tiempo estuvo imaginando a la rubia cantarle la pequeña balada. Pero justo esa estrofa le había destrozado el corazón, en realidad ella jamás se atrevió a desobedecer alguna regla por Haruka y realmente se imaginó a la rubia de 19 años cantar esa parte.

-Yo no me atreví Eiji.

-¿Perdona?

-Yo no me atreví a romper la regla que me impuse y obviamente no se lo hice saber.

-Amiga, tranquila.

-No, no puedo estar tranquila… Le dije que no y se fue como dice la canción, no me obligó a estar con ella.

-Ay no… Mikako no.

-Si hubiera tenido esta cita hace siete años Haruka estaría conmigo Eiji, la hubiera pasado igual de lindo que hoy. Pero ahora ella está casada con la señora Michiru, apenas estoy cayendo en cuenta de que me dijo que quiere que sea feliz, o sea, me dijo que no tengo oportunidad ya- lloraba.

-Amiga, toma mi pañuelo.

-Así como yo quiero que sea feliz, ella salió conmigo para hacerme entender que no podremos ser. Siempre lo supe, pero no lo aceptaba Eiji… Haruka y yo no estaremos juntas, nuestro tiempo ya pasó amigo, mi Haruka no es mi Haruka, ella quiso ser mi Haruka pero yo no quise ser su novia y ahora la perdí. La perdí desde que conoció a la señora Michiru, porque fui una tonta.

-¿Qué harás?

-Lo que debí haber hecho desde hace muchos años.

-¿O sea?

-Renunciar.

-No seas idiota.

-A Haruka tonto, me quedo con mi trabajo. No soy una inmadura.

-Ella te quiere.

-Pero no me ama, ya no puedo seguir construyendo castillos en el aire.

-Te apoyo en todo Mikako… Las dos.

-¿Qué?

-Me gustan las dos versiones de tu canción.

-Es muy linda.

-Lo es.

Decía Eiji abrazando a su amiga quien no pudo dejar de llorar al aceptar que ya no podía seguir con la puerta de Haruka entreabierta. Debía cerrarla como le decía Ryunosuke o Michiru, era demasiado doloroso para ella, de hecho, su pecho ardía al saber que ella necesitaba avanzar sin su amada Haruka Tenoh, su primer gran amor.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **こんにちは** **estimados lectores, me apena informarles que este día darthuranus no pudo actualizar la historia que tanto les gusta y me pidió el favor de hacerlo. Los cambios de clima no le ayudaron mucho en su salud, ahora ha tenido fiebre, esperemos que se recupere pronto de sus malestares. Hoy me encargó que le ayudara con la tarea de hacerles llegar el capítulo que corresponde, como cada fin de semana, además de contestar a sus comentarios. La respuesta será muy formal de mi parte, por lo que les pido no lo tomen a mal.**

 **VaMkHt: A todos nos da gusto saber que no es una mala persona, también me sorprendí cuando leí el borrador del capítulo 44. Darthuranus me pidió encarecidamente responder tu comentario de ese mismo capítulo pues no recuerda si lo hizo.**

 **No hemos asistido al café que mencionas porque se enfermó, me dejó muy pensativa su forma de actuar al negarse a salir el fin de semana pasado. Se sentía demasiado mal, tanto que tuvimos que ir al doctor para que le hicieran un chequeo profundo, en cuanto se sienta mejor iremos para que se alegre. No estudió música, se recibió en filosofía y en realidad es amante de la estética que es la rama que estudia el arte en general. Tiene familiares y amigos que son músicos, por ellos es que vive de manera diferente la música, pero es fan de Mozart y como lo notaron de Star Wars.**

 **De antemano quiero decirte que no te odiamos, porque siempre has tenido excelentes deseos y palabras en relación con nuestro matrimonio** **ありがとう** **.**

 **Bluedragon: Opino lo mismo, la psicóloga se debe volver loca con esos personajes. Estamos muy felices de saber que te encuentras mejor y si he entendido bien estás en tu hogar. ¡Qué suerte! Parece que nuestras plegarias fueron escuchadas, ahora pediremos por el alta para que puedas reintegrarte a tus deberes. Estoy recordando que puede ser que ya te la dieran, tu comentario es de la semana pasada, deseo que así sea.**

 **No creo que esté disfrutando de enfermarse en Tokio, me sorprendió que le diesen fiebres tan altas. Jamás me tocó que se pusiera tan mal, dice que no le daban desde la infancia y le dije que ahora debe agradecer que tiene salud. Muchas veces somos descuidados con nuestros cuerpos, por eso no usamos ropa que nos abrigue de una manera correcta, espero que no seas alguien imprudente y te cuides de ahora en adelante. Siempre debemos agradecer por lo que tenemos, no importa si es algo minúsculo. Rezaremos para que tu asma no te afecte tanto, por favor cuida mucho de ti.**

 **Vicky: Sé que darthuranus no lo decía por preocupación, al final de cuentas no cambiará su forma de ser en cuanto a su película favorita. Sin embargo, no era necesaria tanta tertulia sobre el asunto, creo que no ha muchos les interesa.**

 **Intentó romper la cuarta pared, eso es cuando un personaje de una serie o película habla directo con el público, como si supieran que están siendo observados por extraños o que están en una ficción. Me alegra que te gustara esa parte del capítulo pasado, pero debo decir que de las cosas que escribió que no le gustan a Michiru de Haruka, hay una que hace en la vida real.**

 **Tú sentiste feo, pero a mí me extrañó no leer tu comentario la semana pasada, lo bueno es que ya lo hiciste y te agradezco que no dejes de comentar la historia. Los cerezos cada día están más bellos, yo también pienso que el capítulo pasado fue largo.**

 **Ahora bien, debo decirte que he eliminado tu segundo comentario, espero que no te moleste, pero esa fue una decisión enteramente mía. La razón de que me tomara el atrevimiento es que darthuranus no dijo mi nombre, mencionó mi apodo ese que me dice con mucho cariño, no me gusta dar detalles de lo que hace o deja de hacer, pero se había dormido con el computador en las piernas. Yo me encargué de que despertara y estaba en modo zombie cuando supongo me mencionó, no me molestó porque no es mi nombre, es mi apodo. Lo que me molestó fue leer el suyo, creo que no fuiste considerada al ponerlo, además después de muchos días comprendí que quizá lo hiciste sin meditar y no por maldad. Así llegué a la conclusión de explicarte la razón de eliminar ese comentario, creo que es mejor hacerlo a dejarlo pasar. Muchas de las cosas que hemos platicado es eso, no debe ser una persona tan confiada, pero esa es su personalidad y debo ser tolerante. Quiero hacerte la humilde petición de que esa situación no vuelva a repetirse, pues creo que te hemos brindado confianza y a mí me cuesta ser abierta con relación a mi vida personal.**

 **Espero que no lo tomes a mal, además te agradezco que te tomes el tiempo de leer mi respuesta y mi molestia.**

 **Guest: Nos alegra saber que el capítulo fue de tu agrado, darthuranus espera seguir leyendo tus comentarios. Las personas tienden a formar un ideal de todo lo que les rodea, sea gente, sea objetos o lugares, lo mejor es tener juicios objetivos de las situaciones que vivimos para entender que si bien nada y/o nadie es perfecto, podemos aprender a convivir y amar.**

 **Harumi34: Qué maravilloso que descansaras en tus vacaciones, rezaremos para que tengas excelentes notas en tus pruebas. No seas como** **うさぎ** **y obtengas malas notas, estudiar es principal para convertirte en una persona responsable, debes crearte ese habito desde ahora porque cuando trabajas reflejas cada detalle que forjaste en la juventud.**

 **Yo leo la historia cada viernes al igual que ustedes, esta vez fue antes y confieso que hasta yo me sorprendí al ver que todo era una actuación de** **みちる** **. Las personas cambian con el tiempo como te sucedió y al doctor, espero que hoy te guste el capítulo. No me ofende que me digas japonesita porque lo soy, saludos.**

 **V. OUJI: Leía este review para darthuranus y nos sorprendió saber lo mucho que te gusta su historia. Esperamos que el capítulo de hoy te guste tanto como los otros y para no dejar en el aire tu pregunta yo escribí la respuesta que me dio el día de ayer cuando despertó y pude leerle tu comentario, lo grabé para poder transcribirlo esta mañana.**

 _ **"En realidad, las ganas de escribir este fic comenzaron mientras leía "Sin Prejuicios" y "La vida es un Reencuentro", me pareció divertido intentar escribir algo tan mágico como esos fics, que sumergiera a las personas en pasiones como las que se apoderaban de mí. Así que, debo ser una persona honesta para decir que de ellos me inspiré, pero no tenía una historia clara.**_

 _ **Un día mientras veía mi serie favorita quise pasar la historia a un fic sobre estos personajes, pero me di cuenta de que sería demasiado largo y tendría un gran problema. Haría un copy paste de algo que otras personas ya habían hecho, no tendría nada mío. Comencé a escribir otro tipo de fic en el que la sailor de los mares llegaría a dicha escuela de música a dar clases, creo que en ese momento ella sería una mujeriega y la rubia estaría enamorada de Mimi, pero las cosas serían diferentes pues a pesar de que ambas se conocerían no trabajarían en el mismo lugar y la violinista necesitaría reconectarse con la música porque jamás habría estado enamorada. De nuevo me di cuenta de que era algo sumamente tocado en otras historias y me decidí por combinar lo que tenía escrito de ambos fics, descartando lo que no me agradaba. Puliendo mejor las ideas y sobre todo he puesto muchos momentos de mi vida personal en él, sobre todo el amor que le tengo a mi esposa.**_

 _ **Soy una persona cursi y espero que a través de mi fic ustedes puedan enamorarse del amor tanto como yo".**_

 **Desire: Siempre quise responder uno de tus comentarios pues quería agradecerte cada una de las observaciones constructivas que le hiciste a datrhuranus. Me hace muy feliz saber que hay lectores que desean hacer crecer al escritor y que sin ser bruscos remarquen cada cosa en la que deben mejorar. Por la manera en la que escribes se nota que eres una persona muy considerada con los demás, muchas gracias por cada uno de tus comentarios y buenos deseos. Me temo que en este momento del viaje no está pasando su mejor momento, las fiebres que ha tenido han sido de cuidado aún así no ha dejado de escribir, esperemos que el medicamento le ayude a mejorar.**

 **Coincido en que la manera de pensar que tienes con respecto a la pareja principal, la confianza va más allá de cualquier miedo que uno pueda tener. Cuando aceptas que tu pareja también tiene un pasado y que gracias a él llegó a estar a tu lado, además de crecer es cuando puedes aportar más en la construcción diaria de tu relación. En este caso, al no tener miedo del antiguo amor de su esposa demuestra que ella misma ha avanzado o madurado como persona.**

 **De nuevo te quiero agradecer por cada comentario, eres una persona demasiado asertiva en cuanto a la forma de expresarte, tu deducción en los eventos de la historia es fascinante, además de que eres una persona sumamente respetuosa.**

 **Roshell101216:** **神様** **ha querido que responda personalmente este mensaje. Es una enorme alegría saber que darthuranus se expresa bien de mí, haces que mi corazón se acelere de pensar en que nuestra relación, si bien no es perfecta, está construida con base en el amor, respeto y entendimiento. Ahora entiendo la emoción que siente al leer y responder sus comentarios, es muy lindo ver cada uno de sus comentarios.**

 **Que acertado comentario sobre el personaje que mencionas, creo que con platónico no te refieres al terminó coloquial "amor imposible" y mucho menos al que hace referencia Platón, sino a un amor idealizado. De ser así, creo que has captado lo que datrhuranus quiere decir pues no es lo mismo anhelar que algo sea como imaginas a lo que realmente es. En ese sentido el golpe es devastador cuando todas tus expectativas caen por el drenaje y tu conclusión sobre el "abismo similar al de la depresión" es divina porque yo también he notado que ella vive en ese mundo tan lúgubre y melancólico.**

 **Me ha fascinado leer tu comentario, ¿estudias psicología? Es que realmente volaste mi cabeza, que linda manera de captar la esencia de los personajes o lo que se intenta decir a través de ellos. Por favor, di que sí estudias eso para llamarte colega.**

 **Al parecer ya he respondido a los comentarios que dejaron esta semana, aún me es complicado acostumbrarme a pensar en español. Espero haberlo hecho de buena manera, he leído esto más que el capítulo de darthuranus, quien se encargó de corregir ciertos detalles en los momentos que no se siente tan mal. ¿Me debo preocupar de que ya sean 37 cuartillas?**

 **Lamento ser tan impersonal con ustedes, simplemente no sé de donde se inspira para ser una persona tan relajada en la vida y ser tan amigable. A mí eso me cuesta y no es por ser grosera con ustedes, es que me da pena… Sé que comenta sobre el capítulo, pero es que me da un enorme pesar saber que yo no lo haría tan natural como lo hace cada fin de semana, sé que les escribiría como cuando hago mis trabajos para mis estudios y eso los aburrirá.**

 **Los dejaré que por hoy saquen sus propias conclusiones con respecto a la cita, pobre mujer al fin aceptó que las oportunidades que se presentan se deben aprovechar o las consecuencias podrían causarte un dolor inimaginable al darte cuenta de que podías tener lo que deseabas.**

 **Saludos cordiales a cada uno de los lectores, sin importar si dejan o no su comentario. He olvidado como les llama darthuranus, pero no sean tímidos y dejen sus mensajes pues los apreciamos. Les prometo que haré todo lo posible para que no deban leer de nuevo a su aburrida esposa, les deseo un hermoso fin de semana…** **またね** **.**


	47. Waterloo

**CAPÍTULO 46. Waterloo.**

 **NI SAILOR MOON, NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

* * *

Tomaba café en su taza preferida mientras escribía en su computadora portátil, sus dedos se movían de un lado a otro para terminar de redactar el oficio que le pedían, muchas veces se preguntaba si era necesario seguir haciendo ese tipo de cosas, estaba cansado. Miró de reojo la taza, sonrió al recordar a la persona que se la había obsequiado y suspiró, claro que era necesario seguir actuando de esa manera siempre y cuando sus acciones ayudaran a su mejor amiga. Sentirse mal con ella y sus hermanos debía ser contrarrestado por sus ganas de querer sacarlos de la situación que vivían por su culpa. Recordaba la primera vez que aquella arpía tuvo un altercado con su familia o con la misma Michiru, no entendía la razón por la que no se metía con Setsuna.

-Miedo- dijo con burla.

¿Cómo no temerle a la morena? Claro que sus ojos desbordaban nobleza, responsabilidad y sobre todo cariño, pero es que en momentos esos ojos podían convertirse en orbes de destrucción. Una mirada de odio de la representante de Michiru intimidaba hasta al más valiente y seguramente Esmeralda había dejado de atacarla desde que Setsuna la miró de tal manera. El chico dejó de escribir y se estiró, luego cruzó sus manos detrás de su cabeza para recordar el instante en el que la de ojos granate simplemente frunció el ceño, dejando ver que la paz en su mirada había ido de viaje y sin mayor expresión miró directamente a Esmeralda a los ojos. La reina del jazz vaciló un poco en su manera de hablar, retrocedió unos pasos y tragó saliva para simplemente decir "con permiso Setsuna".

Claro que esa mujer molestaba a Michiru frente a su representante, pero pensaba más las palabras que decía. No dejaban de ser horribles, pero el nivel era de una intensidad menor a cuando Setsuna no estaba, sabía que esa mujer le saltaría a la yugular si la hacía explotar. Lo mejor era no confrontar directamente a la de mirada granate, todos quienes conocían a la mujer lo sabían.

Regresó su atención a su computador y leyó lo que estaba redactando, sonrió al darse cuenta de que todo estaba viento en popa. Seguramente cuando le enviara el informe correspondiente a Haruka ella estaría igual de emocionada que él, pero esa tranquilidad pronto se esfumó al escuchar la puerta de su oficina abrirse.

-Sé que últimamente me has pedido tocar antes de entrar.

-¿Por qué no lo haces?- dijo de forma hostil.

-Hace mucho que no comemos juntos y eres mi mejor amigo.

-No gracias Setsuna- dijo regresando sus ojos al monitor.

-Deberías salir de tu oficina, ¿no te parece un ambiente lúgubre?

Seiya simplemente la miró unos segundos y regresó de nuevo a lo que hacía, Setsuna suspiraba resignada al notar que su amigo estaba completamente consumido por el mal Esmeralda. Aquel sonriente pelinegro se había esfumado para dar paso a un completo extraño, nunca vio a Seiya fumar tabaco hasta que empezó una relación con aquella desgraciada. El olor que inundaba su oficina era extremadamente intoxicante, por otro lado, no dejaba que la luz entrara directamente a ella, había ordenado poner persianas para que el astro no lo molestara mientras trabajaba.

-Pareces un vampiro Kou, estas completamente pálido- bromeó.

-Mmm.

-Vamos a mi apartamento a comer, si no quieres perder tu estilo de vampiro al salir a algún restaurante.

-No.

-Ordenaré que traigan algo aquí. ¿Qué se te antoja querido?

-Que te vayas al demonio- dijo alterado.

La respuesta con evidente odio la hizo sentir un dolor punzante en el pecho, ese que tenía al frente no era Seiya Kou. Su amigo no era así de grosero, jamás se comportaría de tal manera frente a una mujer y mucho menos con ella o Michiru.

-Por favor Seiya, entiende que no quiero que te alejes.

La sonrisa que el chico le dio causó miedo en Setsuna, no lo había tomado nada bien y estaba a punto de decirle algo que la lastimaría más.

-Ya es muy tarde para eso ¿no crees?

-Jamás te he hecho a un lado, simplemente no me agrada la mujer con la que sales. Ella es quien te hace daño, no yo.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Crees que me interesa lo que pienses? Digo, ya te dije que aborrezco que vengas a molestar a mi oficina y aún sigues suplicándome por estar a tu lado.

-Eso no es lo que realmente sientes.

-¡Ah no! ¿Qué pienso Setsuna?

-Te estás dejando llevar por la basura que esa mujer te dice, sabes que ni tus hermanos, Kakyuu o yo te aborrecemos.

-Los únicos que hablan basura son ustedes.

-¿Sabes por qué no te creo? ¿Sabes por qué sé que el verdadero Seiya sigue debajo de este intruso que tengo al frente?

-No.

Setsuna señaló inmediatamente la taza que Michiru le había regalado hace varios años, en ella estaba impresa una foto de ellos tres. Fue el primer recital de Michiru en el extranjero, su primer triunfo a nivel mundial. Seiya había llegado ese mismo día para apoyar a la violinista que estaba sumamente nerviosa, él y Setsuna le daban consejos para dejar ese sentimiento atrás o dominarlo. No quería fracasar en el intento, tocaba en Rusia que ya era demasiado hostil con músicos promedio en cuestión de la música clásica y para ella el reto era doble pues sabía que por su orientación sexual seguramente sería censurada o boicoteada, pero el apoyo de sus amigos la hizo tomar valor para encarar la situación. Cosa que no ocurrió en ninguna de sus presentaciones pues su talento brilló más que los prejuicios y para festejar la hazaña la violinista invitó a sus amigos a subir al escenario para tomar la foto del recuerdo con la sala completamente llena el último día de su gira.

En ella los tres hacían la señal de la victoria, Setsuna estaba con el brazo izquierdo estirado, Michiru tenía las dos manos haciendo la seña y Seiya levantaba el brazo derecho. Además, tanto el pelinegro como la chica de cabello aqua enseñaban la lengua de manera graciosa. Fue la primera vez que Michiru se dejó llevar por la emoción que le embargaba, haciendo muecas para festejar.

-Esa taza es el símbolo de nuestra amistad. Michiru nos las dio el mismo día y sabes que los tres tenemos la misma, ninguna de nosotras deja de tomar en ella. Por lo que puedo apreciar ni tú lo haces.

-Ya veo- dijo despreocupado.

-Puedes negar lo que sea, pero esa es la prueba de que no te hemos perdido.

Seiya puso su mirada en la taza, sabía que era un gran indicio para que Esmeralda desconfiara de él, frunció el ceño al pensar que eso podría arruinar su plan. No debía hacer que esa farsante desconfiara y por tanto ganara esa guerra, pero la única solución que encontraba le pesaba en el corazón. ¿Qué debía hacer? Amaba esa taza tanto como a sus amigas, mientras que tomaba la taza que aún contenía café en ella, dio un sorbo y Setsuna sonrió al ver que su amigo estaba petrificado ante su descubrimiento.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo angustiada.

-Me deshago de la basura- decía extendiendo su brazo y soltando la taza.

-NO- gritó al ver la taza caer.

-Ahora sabes lo mucho que te quiero Meioh- se rio.

Setsuna puso sus ojos en su amigo, aquel pelinegro que reía de la manera más altanera que pudo escuchar en una persona. Luego él se levantó para caminar sobre los fragmentos rotos de la taza, específicamente en la parte donde estaban su rostro y el de Michiru. Seiya no satisfecho con ese acto movió la suela de su zapato para intentar pulverizar la parte, dándole a entender que nada le haría regresar de ese camino tan lúgubre que había decidido tomar, ella no podía quitar la mirada de la escena.

-Púdrete- dijo con rabia.

-Vete de mi oficina y no vuelvas ¿entendiste?

Setsuna miró a Seiya de la misma forma que a Esmeralda, sólo que había una leve diferencia pues de sus ojos color granate se asomaban unas cristalinas lágrimas que lastimaban a Seiya. Dudo por un momento, quiso decirle a su amiga lo que realmente pasaba pues no soportaba ver el dolor que le causaba y de nuevo pensó en Michiru, actuar así era necesario para ayudarla. No necesitaba las palabras de su amiga para saber lo que la mirada significaba, él estaba muerto para ella.

-De acuerdo, no volverás a saber de mí. Espero que nunca olvides tu decisión.

-Adiós- le hizo una seña invitándola a retirarse.

La mujer se levantó de la silla en la que estaba, lo miró y levantó la barbilla para demostrarle que desde ese momento rompería cualquier trato con él. Mientras que Seiya de nuevo tomaba asiento para volver a lo suyo, parecía que realmente no le importaba lo que acababa de suceder en su oficina y eso lastimó más a Setsuna quien salía del lugar.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita Meioh?- preguntó la secretaria de Seiya.

-Estupendamente- dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Desea que le prepare un té?

-No es necesario, gracias.

Eso fue lo último que Seiya pudo escuchar puesto que la mujer de mirada granate cerraba su puerta con rudeza. El chico cerró los ojos, se llevó las manos a la cabeza para intentar sollozar en silencio, ese momento en el que soltaba la taza sintió que la vida se le escapaba. Pensaba en que para muchas personas podía ser un objeto insignificante, pero no era así pues Michiru se había esmerado en llevarles algo aquel 14 de febrero e incluso se podía apreciar la ilusión en su mirada de tener algo que reflejaba su amistad, esa tan grande y pura que tenían.

-Perdónenme chicas, espero que entiendan que lo hago por ustedes- decía con melancolía.

Tomo su computador para enviar un mensaje, uno muy desesperado. Esperaba que la respuesta que obtuviera le ayudara a recuperar el ánimo o las fuerzas para continuar con aquella farsa que lo mataba lentamente.

- _"Oren: Ya no puedo con esto Hiperión"_

- _"Hiperión: No te obligo a que sigas, sabes que puedes dejarlo en cualquier momento"_

- _"Oren: ¿Qué pasa con Lilith? No puedo dejar sólo a Poseidón"_

- _"Hiperión: No lo dejas sólo, me tiene a mí. Falta poco Oren, no te preocupes ya tenemos a Lilith y a sus nefilim en la bolsa. Puedes dejar la misión, estás sufriendo y necesitas descansar, gracias por todo"_

- _"Oren: No Hiperión, dije que te ayudaría hasta el final… Sé que entenderán, hoy damos el primer golpe"_

- _"Hiperión: Sí Oren, ya llegó su hora"_

* * *

Haruka se alejó de su computador y regresó la mirada a Michiru, que se veía sumamente triste pues había recibido una llamada de Setsuna, cosa que al parecer la había perturbado. La rubia estaba escuchando música mientras su esposa leía algo, ambas estaban en la cama, simplemente que una trabajaba en sus discursos. Eiji le había dicho que él podía ocuparse de elaborar tanto el discurso de la victoria como el de la derrota, pero la rubia no quiso que su asistente se llevara trabajo a casa. Además, eso era algo que ella misma debía manejar, no quería caer en las mismas tonterías que los otros candidatos, después de todo en su campaña fue auténtica y no quería traicionar su forma de llevar la política.

-¿Qué ocurre querida?

-Seiya…- decía en voz baja.

-¿Le ocurre algo?

-Perdí a mi amigo.

-Michiru…

Haruka iba a llevar su mano para limpiar la lágrima que caía de su mejilla cuando la violinista reaccionó alterada y golpeó la mano de la pianista.

-¡Dijiste que lo ayudarías!

-Lo hago Michiru.

-No haces nada, sólo te importan tus intereses y tus amigos, no el mío.

-Sabes que no es cierto.

-¿Qué has hecho para que yo no lo perdiera?

-No lo has perdido querida.

-¡Rompió nuestra taza! ¿Acaso sabes lo que significa para nosotros? No, no lo sabes y no te importa, simplemente te importa tu maldita carrera política o la idiota de Mikako. A mí y a mis amigos nos dejaste de lado, hasta aquí te soporto las promesas que no cumples- reprochó.

-Sé que estás molesta y por eso dices eso- decía serena.

-¡Perdí a mi amigo Haruka! ¿Si quiera sabes lo que siento?

-Te juro que no has perdido a Seiya.

-No me jures cosas que no puedes cumplir.

-Michiru, por favor cree en mí.

-Es mi mejor amigo, él siempre estaba a mi lado, me ayudó a ver a mis abuelos… Sabía lo mucho que los extrañaba y para que mi padre no supiera que quería verlos organizó todo el plan. Los guardias de mi papá le dieron una golpiza para que les dijera donde estaba, pero no habló. Siempre estuvo a mi lado… Ahora no está, ¿no entiendes?

-¿Cómo está Setsuna?

-Mal, ¿por qué preguntas tonterías?

-Lo lamento.

Haruka miraba a Michiru llorar y llamar a Setsuna a su móvil, necesitaba ver a su amiga. Por eso se le ocurrió que lo mejor era enviar a Yumiko por ella al trabajo. La chica daba indicaciones a la guardaespaldas que asentía las cosas que su jefa decía, luego Michiru le pidió a Ryota ir a comprar algunas cosas para charlar largamente con su amiga. La rubia miraba con mucho dolor a la violinista que no paraba de llorar, ahora entendía al chico o mejor dicho sus mensajes, hasta a él le había costado hacer esa cosa.

-Haré una llamada Michiru.

-No me interesa- dijo enojada.

-Entiendo.

Haruka sabía que debía darle espacio a su esposa y evitar que se molestara más, quizá hacerle caso a Seiya para ocultar las cosas era algo que no debió aceptar. Pero ya estaban a nada de dar el golpe final para terminar con Esmeralda, sólo faltaba un último favor por parte de Seiya y pronto verían a Esmeralda desaparecer. Tomó un móvil del que su esposa no tenía idea que existiera y llamó a un número en particular.

- **¿Pasa algo?**

-Ella le dijo lo de la taza.

- **Diablos… Sabía que lo haría, pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto.**

-¿Por eso estabas mal?

- **Así es…**

-Lilith regresa hoy de su escapada con el sapo.

- **Así es, me dijo que llegaba a las nueve de la noche. ¿Dónde está el nefilim?**

-Regresa a las 11 de la noche de Londres.

- **Podremos vernos sin problemas.**

-Están muy afectadas Oren.

- **Lo sé… Seguramente querrán confrontarme.**

-Pueden arruinar el plan.

- **¿Qué haremos?**

-Necesito ver a Tokui, quería darle la sorpresa a Lilith en una semana, pero saber que están así de afectadas me rompe el corazón.

- **También a mí, ya está todo. Hoy le daré la información a Lilith, ella se la dará al nefilim… Pero necesito darte el archivo de las cosas que se han enviado para esparcir las notas falsas.**

 **-** Hablaré con tu prima para adelantar el plan.

- **¿Ren tiene todo listo?**

-Claro, quería disfrutar más que la idiota se sintiera en confianza, pero es momento de que sepa que su vida acabó.

- **¿Michi se molestó contigo?**

-Mucho.

- **Ya sé cómo solucionar eso.**

 **-** No te preocupes por mí.

- **Ey, tú me ayudaste. Déjame hacer algo por ti.**

 **-** Haces mucho.

- **Entonces esto no será nada.**

Seiya colgó ese teléfono que tenía bien escondido en su oficina, lo miró detenidamente y lo volvió a poner en silencio. Se levantó para llevar el aparato a su escondite, se puso frente a su librero, tomó aquel que tenía el nombre de una tragedia griega y lo guardó. Sabía que Esmeralda jamás lo leería pues decía que eso era para ricos pedantes, hasta en ese tipo de cosas era tonta. Regresó a su computador y abrió un archivo que estaba encriptado, luego abrió su correo o el que usaba siendo Oren escribió unas cosas, luego envió el archivo.

-Setsuna- corrió Michiru a su amiga.

-Verlo así fue horrible.

-¿Te hizo algo?- dijo Haruka.

-Me lastimó con sus palabras y acciones. Pero a ti no te interesa Tenoh.

-¿Tú también?

-No has hecho nada para ayudar a nuestro amigo- decía Michiru.

-Nosotras lo resolveremos Tenoh, ahora déjanos solas.

-Vamos chicas, no sean así. Sé que están lastimadas por el comportamiento de Seiya, pero les repito que no lo han perdido.

-¿Nos puedes dejar solas?

-Michiru- dijo cansada.

-Por favor no quiero molestarme más contigo.

-¿Pausa?

-Sólo vete Tenoh- regañó Setsuna.

-Haré la cena para dejar que se tranquilicen- dijo resignada.

-Gracias- decían las chicas.

Al ver a la rubia abandonar la sala las amigas se abrazaron para encontrar o dar paz a la otra, pero no lo lograban. Ambas pensaban en su amigo y cómo harían para ayudarlo, si tan sólo Haruka lo hubiera ayudado con tiempo no estarían en esa situación. Michiru pudo sentir su móvil vibrar y en ese momento no le dio importancia, seguramente era algún mensaje sobre el disco o algo de trabajo. No tenía tiempo para eso, simplemente quería recuperar a su querido amigo de las garras de esa mujer, la odiaba tanto que quería desaparecerla.

-Deberíamos contratar a un sicario para que la elimine- dijo Michiru.

-Ojalá tuviéramos la sangre fría para hacerlo- rio Setsuna.

-Además Seiya se alejaría más.

-¿Cómo le demostramos que esa mujer es mala?

-No sé- dijo frustrada.

-Le dije que no lo molestaría, pero quiero mucho a ese torpe.

-Si te soy sincera… Mi mente está en blanco Setsuna, no sé qué hacer.

-Ni yo, además el plan que tienen para destruir a Esmeralda es bueno.

-Parecía que Haruka tenía todo controlado, pero no pensó en Seiya.

-Estoy muy enojada con Tenoh por eso.

-Yo igual Set.

-Prometió que lo ayudaría y realmente no ha hecho nada.

-Se concentró en esa mujerzuela, ahora Esmeralda debe de estar feliz sabiendo que tiene a Seiya comiendo de su mano. La odio con toda mi alma, quisiera que desapareciera.

-Si vamos a actuar por nuestra cuenta para recuperarlo, no debemos interrumpir el plan de tu esposa.

-Es cierto, ¿qué haremos?

-Es una maldita con suerte, ni siquiera se nos ocurre algo.

-Mi suegro y Haruka dicen que debemos actuar con calma.

-Debe ser la razón por la que no se nos ocurre algo, estamos tan enojadas con Tenoh y preocupadas por Seiya que hemos olvidado la calma en alguna otra parte que no es nuestra cabeza.

-El plan de Haruka- dijo Michiru.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Ahora entiendo por qué dice que no lo hemos perdido.

-No entiendo.

-Ella no ha hecho nada con respecto a Seiya ¿cierto?

-Por eso estamos en esta situación querida.

-¿Y si es eso?

-¿Hacer que Seiya se golpee de frente con la realidad?

-Quizá.

-Pero son suposiciones nuestras Kaioh.

-Tenoh- dijo molesta.

Entonces lo recordó, ella era parte de la familia Tenoh y eso significaba que debía tener la mente fría, además de apoyar a su esposa en todo tal cual lo hacía Haruka. Se sintió mal de haberle dicho cosas que realmente no sentía a su esposa, simplemente estaba molesta y quería que Haruka se sintiera mal como ella por eso actuó de manera impulsiva.

-Creo que no le dimos el tiempo de explicarnos ¿cierto Michiru?

-Soy la peor esposa del mundo. Le dije cosas horribles, ella siempre soporta este tipo de rabietas mías.

-¿Entonces nos disculpamos o nos quedamos como idiotas aquí en la sala?

-Vamos.

Las chicas caminaron hasta la cocina donde se encontraron con la rubia lavando algunas cosas, fue hasta ese momento que recordaron que Haruka llevaba el cabestrillo, se miraron y si ya se sentían mal por sus acciones y palabras, ver a la rubia hacer el esfuerzo de lavar las verduras las hizo sentir las peores personas del planeta.

-Haruka- decía la violinista para llamar su atención.

La rubia se dio media vuelta para dirigir su atención a la voz que la llamaba, al ver a su esposa y mejor amiga juntas con esa cara llena de pena sonrió. Setsuna no hizo más que abrir sus ojos al darse cuenta de la cálida bienvenida que tenía para ambas.

-Tenoh, lamentamos las cosas que dijimos… Fuimos unas tontas que no te dejaron dar una explicación a lo que estás haciendo.

-No se preocupen, me alegra ver que ya están más relajadas.

-Haruka.

-Michiru no hay problema.

-Lo hay cariño, yo no debí decir ese tipo de cosas, pues sé que no estás preocupada solamente por tu carrera. Mucho menos por Mikako, además fui yo quien te pidió que le dieras esa cita ¿no? Sabes que no me molesta, pero explote al pensar que no te importaba mi amigo… Cómo dice Setsuna, no te dejamos explicar lo que ya tienes planeado… Soy la peor esposa del mundo, no me sorprendería que un día te canses de mí y me dejes.

-Nadie te culparía Tenoh.

-Qué dramáticas- se burló.

-Es la verdad- dijo seria Michiru.

-No, simplemente sé lo mucho que quieren a Seiya. Están preocupadas y es normal que en su angustia y desesperación hagan ese tipo de comentarios, en verdad que no hay problema. Me alegra que confíen en mi plan, quizá se enojen conmigo un tiempo, pero sé que valdrá la pena.

-No lo haremos- decían.

-Eso dicen por el momento.

-Se supone que no debes mover tu brazo.

-Es que vi que tenemos ingredientes para hacer tempura. Iba a lavar los camarones y a cortar los pescados para poder sumergirlos en la mezcla.

-Deja que Kaioh y yo te ayudemos- sonrió Setsuna.

-¡Qué soy Tenoh!

-Para mí siempre serás Kaioh.

-Ya te dije que no Setsuna, debes comenzar a entender que…

La de mirada granate miró de reojo a Haruka cuando escuchó a su esposa darle un sermón para que comenzara a llamarla por su apellido de casada. La rubia era una buena persona, siempre que Michiru le decía la forma en que actuaba siempre que tenía una rabieta prefería tener reservas del comportamiento de la pianista. Pero al parecer no era mentira, esa linda sonrisa y brillo en los ojos no desaparecían incluso al aguantar los berrinches de Michiru o de ella. Se sintió algo mal al darse cuenta de que, si fuera ella a la persona que le hicieran ese tipo de escenas, seguramente hubiera enviado al carajo a su pareja y amistad. Pero no ella, no Haruka Tenoh quien seguía sonriendo al ver a Michiru mover su dedo índice derecho para señalar la argolla de matrimonio.

Setsuna regresó su atención a su querida amiga quien levantaba una ceja al darse cuenta de que no le estaba prestando atención. Miró lo que mantenía distraída a Setsuna y entrecerró los ojos al darse cuenta de que de nuevo estaba perdida en las facciones de Haruka. En un acto de completa locura se acercó a Haruka para tomarla posesivamente del brazo derecho, la de mirada granate siguió el movimiento de la violinista que estaba roja del coraje, mientras que la rubia hacía una mueca de ternura con el rostro al ver a su esposa muerta de celos.

-¡Qué la dejes de ver de esa manera!- decía histérica.

-Me alegra saber que Tenoh te ama mucho- dijo Setsuna.

-¿Qué?

-Si el mejor amigo de Taiki viniera a gritarme a mi casa y él se pusiera de su lado estoy segura de que los mandaría al diablo.

-Vamos Setsuna, ya les dije que las entiendo.

-Tenoh, te apuñalé en la espalda con esa actitud. Ni siquiera hice el intento de hacer que mi amiga entrara en razón.

-En realidad lo hiciste dos veces, una literalmente y otra figurativamente- bromeaba.

-Tu esposa sí que sabe hacer sentir mejor a las personas Michiru.

-Bueno es que casi me dejas viuda, ni siquiera Esmeralda estuvo tan cerca de matar a Haruka- rio.

-Son tal para cual.

-En realidad quería comentarles algo- decía Haruka.

Las chicas la miraron intrigadas para que pudiera comentarles lo que quería decirles, pero al ver la mirada de seriedad de la rubia entendieron que no debían presionar.

-¿Es algo malo?

-No querida.

-Cuéntanos Tenoh- decía Setsuna mientras ella y su amiga cocinaban.

-Deben estar preparadas para una gran rabieta de Seiya, ¿entienden?

-Entenderíamos si nos explicas cariño.

-Lo sé… Hable con Tokui, porque mi tío Ren me envió un mensaje en la mañana. Dejó a Kakyuu y a Esmeralda sin opciones de defenderse, y como saben esa mujer no está en el país pues salió a visitar a Diamante.

-Eso quiere decir que…- dijeron las amigas sonriendo.

-Necesitan llegar a un acuerdo, del cual nos hemos beneficiado. Gracias a que Zafiro quitó la demanda de la disquera de los chicos ya no tienen peligro de dañar su reputación.

-El acuerdo con Esmeralda no les dañaría la imagen, eso es genial. Taiki debe de estar feliz- se emocionaba Setsuna.

-Va a estar mejor, les dije que haríamos que esa mujer pagara todas sus fechorías ¿no?

-¿Qué hará tu tío cariño?

-Pidió que Esmeralda renuncie a la disquera o no habría acuerdo con ella. Realmente si Esmeralda quiere seguir en la calle deberá de tomar el trato, como es una estafadora la pueden llevar a la cárcel en cuanto se descubra que robó la música de la señorita Osaka.

-¿Pero qué pasa con Zafiro?

-Ya arreglamos todo ese papeleo chicas, dijimos que ella se puso ese nombre de hombre pues quería estar anónima. Pero el dinero ahora se irá para Naru, así que esos inútiles pueden estar tranquilos por esa parte.

-Eso quiere decir que te pueden traicionar Tenoh.

-Claro que no, porque si piensan hacer eso quien se va a la cárcel es Zafiro. Él suplantó a Naru, diremos que abusaba de su confianza y eso llevará a que se destapen las otras estafas de ese par de escorias.

-¿Segura que Esmeralda lo aceptará?- decía incrédula Setsuna.

-Es arreglar las cosas dentro de la corte, donde ya la tienen contra el paredón o hacerlo con ese acuerdo. Seguir libre, pero sin trabajar para los Kou y estoy segura de que eso es mejor para ella.

-Aún así podría trabajar para otra disquera- dijo Michiru.

-En cuanto firme el acuerdo tendrá su primer dolor de cabeza.

-¿Por qué?

-Michiru, ella siempre ha dicho que lo primero que debes atacar es al corazón de tu adversario ¿cierto?

-Me parece que sí.

-¿Ya estará ese tempura?

-Haruka- regañó Michiru.

-Quiero que celebremos con esta comida nuestro triunfo mis queridas damas- sonrió.

-Ya casi está listo- decía Setsuna que freía la comida.

-Se me antojó brindar con cerveza- decía Haruka abriendo el refrigerador.

* * *

Ya no era extraño para él tener a su novio ocupado en la cama con su Tablet, al parecer estaba demasiado ocupado escribiendo algunas cosas. Era increíble la destreza con la que escribía con una mano, mientras que con la otra le acariciaba sus cabellos, no era un cariño inconsciente, sabía que a Eiji le encantaba jugar con su sedosa cabellera y eso lo hacía sentirse bien. Babazono comenzó a cerrar sus ojos pues al igual que un gato mimado esos cariños que recibía le hacían querer dormir una larga siesta. Su rostro apuntaba a Eiji que seguía ocupado revisando los últimos detalles de su arduo trabajo, en verdad que la política era algo pesado, quizá peor que estar en el turno de la noche en un hospital.

-Le diré a Harukita que deje de explotarte.

Eiji sonrió sin quitar la mirada de su Tablet, estaba atento a los últimos detalles del plan. Al recibir la llamada de su jefa en donde le decía que era momento de actuar sintió que era algo apresurado. Pero al escuchar que las cosas estaban en el mejor momento se dio cuenta de que no debían esperar más, era momento de darle todas las puñaladas a esa arpía, eso haría que la última le doliera tan hondo que no podría levantarse.

-¿Me harás caso?- refunfuñó.

-En unos minutos Aren, ya casi termino.

-¿Qué tanto haces por ella?- dijo curioso.

-Le ayudo con un problema que tiene la señora Michiru.

-¿Algo malo le pasó a esa bella mujer?

-Tiene problemas con una persona.

-¡Dios mío, son gánsters que la borrarán del mapa!

Eiji comenzó a reír gracias a las ocurrencias de su novio, ¿por qué todo era una broma para él? Desvió su atención para poner los ojos en Aren que ya estaba levantado de la cama y ponía su mano izquierda como si fuera una pistola, luego hacía ruidos simulando disparos y se tiró al suelo para "evitar" un contraataque.

-Los vecinos se van a molestar si sigues aventándote al piso Aren.

-En este momento soy Bond… Harukita Bond.

-Estás loco- reía.

-¿A quién debemos eliminar "M"?

-Tu objetivo es una demente llamada Esmeralda.

-¡La reina del jazz!

-Sí Harukita Bond.

-No es cierto- dijo algo consternado.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Dime que no van a dañar a esa persona.

-Esa mujer intentó matar a mi jefa, es ella quien etaba en ese auto Aren. Ella se la pasa intentando dañar a la señora Michiru y esa mujer ya necesita paz en su vida. Esmeralda es el demonio, se ha burlado de la señora Tenoh desde que supo que su ex prometida falleció, ella ha vendido notas falsas de la separación de las señoras y lo peor es que intentó usar a mi amiga- se enojó.

-¿Ella estaba en ese auto?- se sorprendió.

-Así es.

-Si saben todo eso ¿por qué no han ido con la policía? No deben de tomar la justicia por su propia mano.

-No lo haremos, en este momento estoy terminando de revisar las demandas de la familia Tenoh.

-Ya me habías espantado, pensé que de verdad la matarían.

-¿Quiénes crees que son los Tenoh?

-Una familia de ricos.

-No, el ministro es un hombre honorable que jamás permitiría que su hija hiciera justicia por su propia mano. No al menos por la vía ilegal, todo debe de ser transparente para ellos, además la candidata la odia, pero no está al nivel de esa arpía.

-Yo tenía todos sus discos, pensé que era una buena persona.

-La mujer es tan homofóbica que te sorprenderías.

-No…

-Sí, dice que la señora Michiru y todos los homosexuales somos… Enfermos y demás tonterías ignorantes que su boca puede decir.

-Qué horrible ser humano.

-Pero pronto dejará de molestar a la familia que debo cuidar.

-¿Y la nuestra?

Eiji abrió sus ojos tanto que sintió que se le salían de las cuentas, miró a su novio para asegurarse de que estaba bromeando. Pero en esta ocasión Aren Babazono estaba completamente serio, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, no tenían tanto tiempo de salir y sintió que su respiración era agitada, regresó su mirada a la Tablet para intentar que sus ideas fueran claras y razonables, no quería responder una tontería.

-Eiji, ¿qué pasará con nuestra familia? En el momento que te necesitemos al mismo tiempo que las Tenoh ¿por quién te vas a decidir?

-Aren, qué pregunta tan más tonta.

-Dilo.

-Por nuestra familia.

-Buena respuesta Tokui, toma una paleta- decía sacando una del buró de Eiji.

Al extenderle el dulce Aren pudo ver la sorpresa con la que el chico lo miraba, eso le hizo comenzar a reír. No se esperaba una revelación de ese calibre y de nuevo se acostó a su lado, que lindo era estar con alguien como Eiji que parecía atrapado entre el asombro y la felicidad.

-Ne… Necesito enviar la respuesta el señor Ren.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-De acuerdo.

-Ryunosuke Tenoh será el primer ministro ¿cierto?

-Si el partido gana al momento de las elecciones de la Dieta Nacional, posiblemente consideren al ministro Tenoh.

-Ya renunció al gabinete actual y acaba de ser nombrado el nuevo presidente del PLD. No es una posibilidad Eiji, es lo que sucederá… Ahora bien, ¿qué hará Harukita? No creo que su padre la deje en la Dieta.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas Aren?

-Quiero saber qué tan ocupado te tendrá la representante Tenoh.

-La candidata aún no es representante.

-Ay Eiji, sabes que va a ganar. Todos sabemos que las encuestas favorecen al partido de tu jefa, así que debes ser sincero.

-La representante estará un año en la Dieta, luego deberá renunciar para que su padre la nombre parte del gabinete.

-Estarás igual que Mikako en este momento.

-Tendré más trabajo, es cierto.

Aren se mordió el labio inferior para analizar las posibilidades que tenía de pasar tiempo con su novio. Él tampoco tenía mucho tiempo pues su trabajo lo absorbía, miró a la pared del cuarto de Eiji y suspiró, cosa que alertó al muchacho quien pensaba que ese era el fin de todo. Estúpido trabajo, siempre que salía con alguien tenía un ascenso en su puesto y con ello más responsabilidades, menos tiempo y una ruptura inminente.

-Esto será difícil- dijo Aren.

-Sí, no me extraña que lo pienses.

-Yo tengo mucho trabajo en el hospital y será difícil vernos Eiji.

-Parece que ya tienes la solución- fijó su vista a la Tablet.

-Sí, ¿te vas a mi apartamento o me vengo al tuyo?

-¡Qué!

-Claro, prefiero verte en las mañanas o noches, quizá salir por ti a tu trabajo. Qué sé yo, lo que sea para no dejar de salir contigo.

-Pensé que me terminarías.

-¿Por qué?

-Mi trabajo con los Tenoh.

-Claro, porque es muy maduro terminar con tu novio cuando se supera laboralmente. Más cuando semejante prospecto te pregunta por querer formar una familia.

-¿El semejante prospecto eres tú?

-Claro.

-Ay Aren.

-¿Vienes o me vengo? Sin albur.

-Cerdo.

-Pues responde Eiji.

-Debemos analizar si mi apartamento no te queda lejos del trabajo.

-¿A ti te queda lejos mi apartamento de tu trabajo?

-En realidad de la media hora que me hago desde aquí… Sería la mitad desde la tuya.

-A mí el hospital me queda a 10 minutos caminando.

-¿De tu casa?

-20.

-¿Qué haremos Babazono?

-Vivir con Mikako.

-Por supuesto, ella nos aceptará a ambos.

-18 es buena persona.

-Deja de llamarla así, se enoja.

-¿No crees que sería buena pareja de 17?

-Él es guapo, pero ninguno de esos dos está interesado en tener una relación.

-Porque sigue pensando en Harukita.

-No sé- meditó.

-Tuvieron esa cita ¿no?

-Sí.

-¿Qué te dijo Mikako?

-Estaba feliz y luego comenzó a llorar al darse cuenta de que la joven Tenoh le había dicho de una forma muy linda que no tenía oportunidad.

-¿Qué le dijo?

-"Espero que seas feliz".

-Fue un golpe directo a la mandíbula.

-Ha estado triste.

-Obviamente.

-Mientras que la joven Tenoh se ve relajada.

-Porque ella está con su amada Michiru, no me veas feo Eiji. Lo digo porque se les nota lo mucho que se aman y es lógico que no estará destruida como Mikako. Qué tonta fue al dejar ir a Harukita.

-Yo se lo dije, pero fue necia.

-Seamos celestinos.

-No lo creo.

-Vamos, envía a 17 a dejar unas cosas con 18 y listo.

-No sería una cita- sonrió.

-Sólo un encuentro casual.

-Eres un loco y eso me encanta.

-Listo, listo Eiji.

-Terminé… Ahora que puse la Tablet en el buró, ¿puede venir Aren Bond?

* * *

Seiya masajeaba su sien mientras subía por el elevador para llegar al apartamento de Esmeralda, después de recibir las cosas de Haruka y entregarle los archivos que le había robado a su aún novia se retiró a su apartamento. Pensaba que estaría en paz hasta el otro día, pero no, al parecer su prima no había esperado para darle las malas noticias. Ya estaba asqueado de tener que actuar de esa forma tan rastrera frente a ella, o decirle cosas amorosas, besarla ya era como tomar aguas residuales y ahora debía soportar su mal temperamento.

-Cuenta hasta mil Seiya- se decía.

Salir del ascensor era como una muerte lenta, caminar por el pasillo era una tortura y llegar a la puerta fue como ver la silla eléctrica. Tocó el timbre y de nuevo se tranquilizaba para dar su mejor cara de póker, se preguntaba si sus queridas amigas lo podrían disculpar cuando supieran toda la agonía que debía pasar al estar cerca de ese engendro.

-Tardaste mucho- fue lo que recibió en cuanto ella abrió la puerta.

-No te enojes Esmeralda, estaba algo ocupado con unos…- intentó enseñar el folder que llevaba.

-Me interesa un bledo.

-¿Qué ocurre mi amor?

-La idiota de tu prima me llamó para decirme que no tengo oportunidad contra ese oportunista. Quiere hacer un trato para no enviarme a la cárcel.

-Eso es magnífico- dijo sorprendido.

-No lo es idiota.

- _Maldita bruja, dale gracias a Dios que eres mujer porque si fueses hombre ya te habría molido a golpes. Perra desalmada, por mí que te metan a la cárcel-_ pensó.

-Regresa a la tierra.

-Es que no entiendo por qué no es bueno.

-Quieren que renuncie a tu disquera o me meten a la cárcel.

-Eso es una injusticia, seguramente mis hermanos planearon esto- se enfureció.

-Hasta que entiendes lindo.

-No es posible… Déjame pensar lo que haremos.

-¿Tú? Por favor, parece que te fuiste de vacaciones en lugar de cuidar de mí. Dejaste que esas mierdas hicieran cosas por debajo de la mesa y…

- _Bla, bla, bla… Sí maldita, hice lo que pude para destruirte, anda, sigue ofendiendo a mi familia y a mis amigas… Mira cuanto te quiero Kaioh, no es posible soportar tanto berrido por mucho tiempo… ¿Y si en este momento la estrangulo? Dame paciencia para no hacerlo Dios, es una maldita urraca._

-Seguramente esto no lo hicieron solos, fue por culpa de la lesbiana… Hiciste que me apuñalaran por la espalda.

-¡Eso es!

-¿Te alegras tonto?

-Esmeralda.

-No pudiste seguir con los ojos abiertos, me voy y lo arruinas…

- _No de nuevo… Sigue gritando… Ya no puedo más…_

Seiya frunció el ceño a Esmeralda quien seguía gritando, ella levantó una ceja al ver la reacción del pelinegro. Él levantó la miró friamente…

-Cierra la maldita boca de una vez Esmeralda- gritó.

-Sí- se intimidó.

-La idiota de Setsuna apuñaló a Tenoh por accidente, lamento no estar al pendiente de mis hermanos por espiar a quienes me interesa destruir. Toma…- le arrojó el folder.

-¿Qué es?

-Lee ¿o quieres que todo lo solucione yo?

-No.

El chico se llevó la mano al rostro para intentar calmarse, esa reacción no le convenía para nada. Debía comenzar a pensar en una buena excusa para su ataque de ira o esa mujer no le creería de nuevo.

-Lamento mi manera de reaccionar. Estoy enojado con lo de Taiki y Kakyuu, ella dijo que te ayudaría y te está hundiendo. Cosa que significa que yo perderé mi trabajo, no podré estar cerca de esos imbéciles para poder tenerlos vigilados para después robarles la disquera.

Esmeralda miró con una disimulada sonrisa al pelinegro, ella lo tenía completamente envenenado en contra de sus amigos y familia. Él le ayudaría a destruir al matrimonio de la violinista lesbiana y con eso hacer que Michiru cayera en una depresión para luego matarse.

-Aquí dice que Michiru la ingresó con una herida en la espalda, que fue causada por un arma blanca… No mencionan a Setsuna, son sus papeles de ingreso y… ¿Un video?

-Puedes dárselo a Smith, se ven Setsuna, el padre de Tenoh, Michiru y Mikako.

-Ahora entiendo tu plan, borraremos a esos dos y dejaremos a Michiru y a Mikako. Smith tendrá las órdenes de ingreso y salida en las que se menciona únicamente a la pareja y dirá que descubrió a su esposa acostándose con Mikako Ishii, por eso la apuñaló.

-Ahora debo trabajar en algo contra mis hermanos.

-Vende tu parte del sello a Taiki, con lo que te dé haremos nuestro propio sello discográfico. No puedo trabajar para su discografía, pero sí para otra.

-Hay muchos artistas que me tienen lealtad y son de las cartas fuertes de Taiki, vamos a destruirlos a todos mi amor-se acercó a abrazarla.

-Seiya eres mi pilar.

- _Ni en tus sueños maldita…_

-Seiya.

-Haría cualquier cosa por ti.

-¿Podría ser tu socia?

-Claro.

-Pero no tengo nada de capital para ayudarte.

-Esmeralda…- la miró con ternura.

-No quiero que pienses que…

- _Eres buena para mentir, pero yo soy mejor mujerzuela… Si pudieras ver lo evidente que son tus coqueteos… Hasta para seducir eres vulgar… Ay no, no te acerques a mi rostro… No quiero besarte de nuevo… Me las pagarás Kaioh, te haré comer una lombriz para que sientas lo que era tener que meterle la lengua a esta mujer._

-Dirán que te estafo y…

-No me interesa, todo lo que dijiste son vanidades… Puedes ser mi socia sin poner nada de capital, además la gente piensa ya que soy tonto. Pero yo confío en ti mi bella Esmeralda, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

-Eres un ángel Seiya- sonrió y lo abrazó.

- _Piensas que soy un imbécil, eso es lo que piensas. Sigue riéndote de mí, al final de cuentas yo me orinare de la risa al ver que te pudimos vencer… Perra._

-Le llamaré a Logan.

-De acuerdo, ¿te sirvo un trago?

-Sí y luego vienes a la cama. Te portaste bien y es justo que te dé un premio.

- _Claro, porque soy un perro, estúpida_ \- sonrió para no dar a conocer lo que pensaba.

Miró a Esmeralda tomar su móvil y hacer la llamada, se puso como loca la no ser atendida al instante y él tuvo que tranquilizarla. Sabía que el tipo seguiría en su vuelo y le pidió dejarle un mensaje de voz para que en cuanto él pudiera le regresara la llamada. Mientras tanto la mujer estaba acomodando la ropa con la que siempre se vestía para darle fotos o documentos a Smith.

-¿Te parece que hagamos el amor mientras Logan me contacta?

- _NO DE NUEVO, QUE TIEMBLE O QUE EL TIPO LE LLAME, NO QUIERO TENER QUE HACERLO DE NUEVO… ALGUIEN QUE ME SALVE_ \- afirmó para caminar a la recámara de Esmeralda.

-Estás pensando en lo que quieres hacerme ¿no?

-Todas las noches Esmeralda.

-Me tienes loca Seiya.

-Y tú a mí.

Al llegar a la cama la mujer lo arrojó a ella, el pobre Seiya estaba hasta pensando en usar la pastilla azul pues cada día le costaba más estar con esa mujer. Si seguía de esa manera seguramente se haría gay, o al menos eso pensaba, porque estar con otra mujer le haría recordar a la serpiente con la que se tenía que acostar. Luego por su mente pasó que quizá eso era lo mismo que sentían las prostitutas al estar con hombre gordos, apestosos, con dientes chuecos, sucios o simplemente feos. Pero en su caso a pesar de que la mujer era hermosa, sabía la verdadera porquería que tenía en el alma y de nuevo comenzó a sentir ganas de vomitar al sentir como besaba su cuello, no quería que esa mujer siguiera tocando su cuerpo.

- _Piensa en algo bonito… Por favor piensa en algo lindo… Como bombón, seguramente ella es delicada al momento de tocar… Bombón… Sus hermosos ojos azules, su suave piel, sus labios, esas piernas y que buen…_

-Me encanta excitarte tan rápido- dijo Esmeralda a su oído.

-Siempre lo haces.

Eso fue todo lo que Esmeralda necesitaba para destruir la tierna fantasía de Seiya con Usagi, quería ponerse a llorar al escuchar que quien lo besaba no era ella, sino la loca de Esmeralda. Seguramente era el karma por haber sido un imbécil por un tiempo, necesitaba terminar con eso rápido para darse una ducha y llorar bajo el agua que cae de la regadera. Tener relaciones sexuales con alguien que no quieres que te toque es lo más asqueroso del mundo, así lo veía el pobre hombre, así se sentía.

- _No toques más… No… Por favor deja de tocarme… Piensa en Usagi, piensa que es ella… Ya no funciona… Bueno, entonces piensa en alguna película pornográfica que viste de adolescente Seiya… Veamos… ¡Ah! Mi mente está en blanco… Yo puedo… Es la última vez, Tenoh dice que mañana se acaba esto… Por favor ya para… No puedo… Ya no puedo…_

Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Seiya, no aguantaba ni un segundo más, ese acto tan vacío le llenaba de dolor y asco. Necesitaba que acabara porque no encontraba placer en nada de lo que aquella mujer hacía, mientras que Esmeralda no notaba el dolor en la cara de Seiya. ¿Cómo podría llamar a esa experiencia? No estaba seguro, muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza y estaba seguro de que necesitaría terapia para poder superar esta sensación de asco que ahora le estaba produciendo el sexo.

Pero de alguna u otra forma las respuestas biológicas se dieron, él sabía que no estaba disfrutando nada respecto a eso, es más dejaba a la mujer hacer y deshacer. A ella no parecía importarle porque estaba en su mundo, pensando en Diamante y los días que había pasado a su lado, no notaba las gotas que escurrían por la cara del muchacho, incluso al desplomarse sobre el pecho de Seiya pensó que lo que sintió en el cuello era obra del sudor.

El chico se levantó después de unos minutos recostando a la mujer en el colchón pues su cuerpo había cumplido con esa función hasta ese momento, se excusó diciendo que necesitaba una copa de coñac para refrescarse y no olvidar tan estupendo momento, la mujer pidió una copa y él sonrió. Llegó al bar meditando en todas las desventuras que vivió al lado de Esmeralda, necesitaba tomar una copa para olvidar ese momento tan traumático en su vida. De verdad que no quería volver a estar con esa mujer, era lo peor, cada día era más repulsivo, más caótico y lo peor era que sentía que tenía un trauma que cada día crecía.

-Deberías regresar con tus hermanos o pensarán que me ayudaste con lo de Michiru.

-Ya no confían en mí, ¿por qué te levantas? Te iba llevar la copa a la cama para continuar con lo que hacíamos.

-Ya tuve suficientes emociones por hoy querido, mañana celebraremos la ruptura del matrimonio Tenoh.

-¿Por qué?

-Smith puede cambiar todo, bueno su contacto y en lugar de que Haruka salga con Michiru del hospital, lo hará con Mikako. Además, parece que hay un chico que va seguido al apartamento de esa mujer.

-Puede ser su amigo gay- dijo serio.

-No, es este hombre.

Seiya levantó la ceja al ver que era Babazono, sabía que el médico iba a la casa de Mikako cuando Eiji se quedaba con ella, pero ese día era la misma pelinegra la que había bajado.

-¿Pondrán el rostro de Tenoh?

-Así es.

-Excelente Esmeralda, pero para que crean que es la esposa de mi amiga deben ponerle un cabestrillo.

-No, estas serán las fotos previas al incidente del cabestrillo.

-La excusa perfecta para que Michiru la atacara.

-Así es.

-Eres un genio- dijo abalanzándose a la mujer.

-No, no querido, sé que eres un semental, pero te toca ir a casa o tus hermanos van a sospechar.

-Iré a trabajar en lo de la venta de mi parte de la disquera.

-Ve, recuerda llamarles a todos tus artistas.

-Lo haré- sonrió.

Seiya se vistió, lo más rápido que pudo para no hacer cambiar de parecer a Esmeralda quien pensaba que la acción del chico se debía a que éste hacía todo lo que ella le decía sin chistar. Sonreía por dentro al saber que ese torpe hombre pronto quedaría en la ruina pues le haría firmar un papel para ser la socia mayoritaria y poder venderle la disquera a Diamante, su amado y dulce príncipe azul.

Mientras que el buen Seiya escapaba como loco de ese apartamento, no deseaba estar un segundo más al lado de esa bruja. Llegó a su automóvil y condujo lentamente a su casa donde sus hermanos lo esperaban, sabían que quizá ya sabía la noticia del trato de Esmeralda y llegaría hecho un loco. Pero les sorprendió verlo entrar ensimismado, más pálido de lo normal y triste, o al menos eso era lo que a ellos les parecía.

-¿Estás bien Seiya?- decía Yaten.

-Sí, me iré a dar una ducha.

-Hermano, necesitamos hablar- dijo Taiki.

-Mañana.

-No Seiya, es importante.

-Dije que no Taiki.

-Vamos, es algo rápido y no te quitará mucho tiempo- decía Yaten

-¿Qué no entienden que me quiero dar una ducha?

-Hablaremos después de tu ducha.

-Sí Taiki… Aunque no sé realmente lo que desean, miren… Ya sé lo de Esmeralda y esto no se queda así, son unos malditos... Bajaré para que hablemos sobre algo importante.

Los chicos se sorprendieron al ver que ese comentario parecía más gris que la explosión que esperaban por parte de su hermano. Simplemente afirmaron con la cabeza y lo dejaron subir a su recámara para que pudiera tomar la ducha que tanto necesitaba, pasaron 10, 20, 30, 40, 50 minutos… Luego fue una hora y decidieron subir para saber que su hermano estaba bien.

-Seiya- tocaba la puerta Yaten.

El silencio fue la única respuesta que el chico de cabello plateado obtuvo, Taiki intentó abrir la puerta del baño, pero estaba trabada. Eso espantó a los chicos que comenzaron a golpear la puerta violentamente y gritar.

-Abre ya Seiya, es una orden- decía el más alto.

-No juegues tarado- jadeaba el bajo.

-Vamos a tirar la puerta Seiya y nos vale si te enojas.

-A las tres hermano.

-Uno.

-Dos.

-¡Tres!

Gritaron mientras tumbaban la puerta, los chicos se miraron preocupados al ver a su hermano sentado en una esquina de la ducha mientras abrazaba sus piernas y escondía el rostro en ellas. Esa actitud no era normal, un dolor en el pecho llegó a instalarse de forma profunda en su alma, jamás esperaron ver a Seiya tan destruido.

-Ey- se acercó Taiki.

-No me toques- dijo golpeando su mano.

-¿Qué te ocurrió?- preguntaba Yaten.

-Ya no puedo más- dijo en voz baja, que parecía más un suspiro.

-Deja que te ayudemos Seiya, somos tus hermanos y sobre todo tus mejores amigos.

-Lo siento… Lo siento tanto…

-Ya Seiya no ha pasado nada, simplemente estabas molesto con nosotros y no supimos ayudarte. ¿No es así Taiki?

-Yaten tiene razón, pero desde ahora te cuidaremos y no te haremos sentir mal. Te queremos Seiya…

-Mañana se acaba esto…

-¿Qué?- decían sorprendidos.

-Necesito de su ayuda y la de Kakyuu.

-Por supuesto.

-Mi bata…

Yaten se la pasó mientras que Taiki cerraba las llaves para que el agua dejara de correr por la regadera. Seiya se levantó con los ojos completamente hinchados por llorar tanto, caminó a su computador en el escritorio que tenía en esa enorme habitación y los miró.

-¿A quien le hackeaste el computador?- dijo Taiki indignado.

-Logan Smith.

-¿El tipo que molesta a Michi?

-Sí.

-Pero está recibiendo fotos falsas de Tenoh y la asistente de su padre, esto está mal. Debemos avisarles o podría dañar más a las chicas, Michi desconfiaría de su esposa.

-No lo hagas Taiki, eso es lo que debe pasar.

-¡Estás loco!

-No Yaten, estoy esperando a que Esmeralda se comunique con él para saber que saldrá en el tabloide de mañana.

-No puedes traicionar a las chicas.

-Deben cerrar la boca, haré una llamada y la escucharán.

Seiya tomó su móvil que todos conocían y llamó a un número desconocido, pero que seguramente le respondería al primer tono de llamada.

- **Oren, ¿sucede algo?**

 **-** Todo listo Hiperión… Simplemente espero la confirmación del nefilim a Lilith.

- **La demanda está lista, simplemente necesitamos esos archivos… ¿Crees poder enviarlos hoy?**

-Depende de Lilith… Espera…

Los tres chicos miraban como una ventanilla era abierta desde el computador de Smith y en ese momento el chat con Black Moon estaba comenzando.

- **¿Todo en orden?**

-Tenoh, los tenemos. Acaba de enviarle los archivos a Lilith, todo está grabado… En unos segundos te enviaré los archivos encriptados como siempre.

- **Excelente amigo, Tokui acaba de avisarme que el sapo llegó.**

-Operación Waterloo acaba de comenzar.

- **Recuerda, mañana nos veremos en lo que discuten lo de su renuncia… Son un par de horas amigo, aguanta un poco más.**

-Gracias por la confianza Tenoh.

- **Eres un gran hombre Kou, te dejo o Michiru vendrá a querer saber quién eres en realidad.**

-Espero que mis amigas me perdonen.

- **Lo harán, ¿ya hablaste con ellos?**

-Ya casi lo haré, quería que entendieran unas cosas antes.

- **De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana.**

Los chicos lo miraban sorprendidos, no esperaban que todo eso hubiera sido parte de un plan de la rubia y el chico, necesitaban explicaciones porque estaban molestos con su hermano y la esposa de Michiru.

-Sé lo que piensan, tuve que actuar todo este tiempo o ella sabría la verdad. No es estúpida, por lo que les pido que mañana actúen como siempre, no le demuestren que ya está por hundirse.

-¿Qué pasará mañana?

-Haruka destruirá a Smith y a Esmeralda, primero tendrá que firmar la renuncia con nosotros y eso exime a Kakyuu de seguir representando a esa mujerzuela. Como saben Zafiro y Ren estarán allí en la sala con nosotros cuatro y ella.

-Sí.

-Al firmar y cuando Esmeralda sienta que ha terminado todo con nosotros intentará salir, pero…

Los chicos escuchaban atentos la plática de su hermano, no podían creer que la rubia tuviera todo fríamente calculado para poder eliminar a Esmeralda. Estaban completamente sorprendidos y la sonrisa les aparecía en el rostro al saber que al fin esa mujer desaparecería de sus vidas. Miraban con mucho cariño y respeto a su hermano que mientras les explicaba lo que ocurriría, enviaba las pruebas a Haruka, su tío y a Eiji.

-¿Pueden hacerlo? Necesito que entren en su papel de hermanos despechados.

-Sólo sí puedo darte un golpe.

-Sí Yaten- rodó los ojos Seiya.

-No puedes Yaten, yo te voy a jalar o ella sospechará, debemos darle el golpe final. Hay que ser precavidos.

-Es cierto- dijo triste el peliplateado.

-Gracias chicos.

-Somos un equipo hermano- decía alegre Taiki.

-En verdad siento haberlos angustiado tanto.

-Descuida lo hiciste para ayudar a Michi- decía Yaten.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo chicos, hoy antes de empezar quiero agradecer a mi esposa el ayudarme a subir el capítulo de la semana pasada y a ustedes por los buenos deseos. Aunque sigo con gripe al menos ya no tengo fiebre, no me siento tan bien, pero ya puedo salir a pasear por Tokio. Es aburrido estar en cama casi dos semanas y bueno mis queridos lectores hoy sí pude subir el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Les contaré rápidamente que para ir al café de Sailor Moon tuve que ir con cubre boca, pues aquí debemos de ser considerados con los demás. Eso es, si estás enfermo procura no contagiar a las personas que comparten tu entorno cuando sales al trabajo, escuela o a las visitas que harás. Lo peor de estar afónico es que todos se ríen de tu voz, ahora la tengo ronca, pero bueno ese día tenía que casi gritar para que me entendiera mi esposa y pidiera lo que se me antojaba comer. Todo está sumamente rico en el lugar y la próxima semana les explicaré con más detalle los sabores pues no los pude disfrutar tan bien por la enfermedad, de lo poco que pude saborear estaba exquisito. Hoy iré por la tarde de nuevo y les juró que detallaré bien todo.**

 **En fin, pasemos a lo que más me gusta chicos y eso es… Responder sus comentarios, que ahora fueron dirigidos a mi esposa. Lamento que las respuestas sean serias, pero ella es como "Risas" el payaso de Toy Story 3 cuando no conoce a las personas, así la amo chicos. Les juro que hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no ser tan impersonal.**

 **Vicky: No te preocupes, yo ni me di cuenta, pero a ella sí le molestó. Sabemos que tu intención no fue mala, pero estoy de acuerdo en algo que dice, hay cosas que deben de ser guardadas y listo, no hay mayor problema. No hay que armar tanto revuelo por algo que ya quedó entendido, tranquila.**

 **Setsuna pobre de ella, ya estaba dejando a Michiru viuda, pero si te pones a pensar las cosas, lo que hizo demuestra el gran cariño que le tiene a la violinista. Aunque para su amiga no fue nada lindo ver que Setsuna no le quitaba la mirada a Haruka jajaja, pobre de ella, entre Mikako y Michiru casi se la comen por su atrevimiento. Pasando a la pelinegra, debía ser una cita fuera de lo común porque su relación tampoco era tan cercana, claro que pasaron cosas entre ellas, pero fueron así de fugaces como la cita. Claro que Mikako ya sabe que no hay esperanza en tener algo con Haruka, debía dejarla ir para poder seguir.**

 **Gracias por tus deseos Vicky, ya estoy mejor por algunos consejos que dieron algunas personas por PM, funcionaron jajaja.**

 **Bluedragon: Es genial saber que ya te encuentras mejor de tu enfermedad y que te dieron el alta, al parecer nuestras peticiones fueron escuchadas. ¿Será el poder shinto? Jajaja, es broma, me alegra saber que te encuentras muy bien y que te vas a cuidar. Acá la esposa regaños le alegra saber que te cuidas más desde que te dieron el alta, gracias por tus buenos deseos y oraciones porque funcionaron.**

 **Jajaja eso les pasa por no decir que necesitaban unos minutos a solas, la pobre Setsuna ya estaba eliminando a Haruka de esta tierra. No pensé en que se vería como el chapulín, pero tienes mucha razón respecto a que sí se pasó de lanza jajaja. Por supuesto, Mikako necesitaba cerrar el ciclo que tenía con la rubia, pero por lo que cuenta Eiji, le está afectando más de la cuenta. Es normal, está viviendo un duelo y pronto estará bien.**

 **Pablo395: Amigo muchas gracias por tus remedios, de verdad me levantaron y si le sumo los cuidados de mi esposa (y las medicinas) me hicieron recuperarme. Sigo con malestares, pero la fiebre se fue, tos, estornudos y el horrible flujo nasal, pero en verdad te agradezco. El día de hoy independientemente de que comentaras o no te iba a hacer una mención porque de verdad, me sirvió el remedio.**

 **Jajaja tienes razón Michiru y Mikako casi matan a Setsuna, la lapida diría "muerta por valiente".**

 **Roshell101216: No le hagas caso a mi esposa, está loca y que bueno que no seas su colega jajaja, es mentira, la verdad es que yo también pensé que estudiabas psicología porque es real, puedes comprender a los personajes. Estuve bastante mal con la fiebre y puedo decir con mucha confianza que lo peor ha sido el moco (lamento escribir esto). Como tengo el tabique desviado se me tapa la nariz mucho, eso hace que en las noches me cueste mucho respirar y la cabeza me duele horriblemente, pero gracias a los rociadores a los que ya tengo una adicción puedo respirar en las noches.**

 **Me siento tan mal por Mikako, aunque debo decir que era necesario que tuviera esa caída. Porque desde hace mucho está estrellada en el suelo, pero no quería reconocerlo. De una u otra forma tenía esa esperanza de que las cosas se ajustaran y pudiera estar con Haruka, pero su tiempo pasó y por tonta no tomó la oportunidad que se le presentó.**

 **Pobre Setsuna, casi muere por ver de más a la rubia y no sólo en casa cuando Michiru la descubrió, sino cuando recibió la mirada de la muerte por parte de Mikako y su amiga. Todo por querer rescatar a su amiga del peligro, imaginario, pero peligro.**

 **Debo confesar que tanto mi esposa como yo leemos los comentarios y te agradece el comentario sobre ser impersonal. Al menos ella sintió que fue así, como yo la conozco sé que no lo fue tanto, le costó, pero lo logró. Como siempre me ve actualizar, aprendió rápido, le pedí que lo hiciera porque de verdad no quería ni moverme, aún así, no sé si ese acto demuestre nuestro amor. Creo que demuestra la confianza que nos tenemos para que acceda a mis cuentas, el respeto que tiene a mis gustos (ella no es tan fan de Sailor Moon) y sobre todo el apoyo que me da, créeme que a mí me daba pena que ella supiera que escribía un fic y cuando supo fue ella quien me animó a publicarlo. Parecería loco, pero este es nuestro fic sin ella y esas copas de más no lo hubiera subido.**

 **Kyoky: No sabes lo mucho que la regañé y ella me juraba que recordaba haberte contestado el comentario, hubo tabla para ella hace ocho días jajaja. No es cierto, pero sí le dije y se apenó demasiado, pensaba que te había contestado (en sueños le dije) y bueno te ofrece una enorme disculpa por haberte olvidado.**

 **Te diré Kyoky, me quejaba del clima cambiante de México, pero Tokio está peor que mi hermosa ciudad. Por ejemplo, puede estar soleado y en cinco minutos cae una tromba imparable, de hecho, hoy dicen que estará nublado y sin lluvias, pero no lo sabemos… Quizá ni esté nublado, el clima japonés es un desastre jajaja. En realidad, lo que me afecto fue el cambio de clima de Viena al de Tokio, aquí estábamos a 22 grados cuando llegamos y el calor es húmedo, mientras que en Austria la mayor parte del tiempo estuvimos entre -1 y -4 grados. Ya me sentía algo mal allá, pero el calor húmedo me tiró, lo bueno es que estoy mejor, gracias por tus buenos deseos.**

 **Fue la cita más corta porque tenía que ser tan fugaz como aquella noche que vivieron en el apartamento de Mikako. Qué profundidad la mía jajaja, debe ser culpa de los medicamentos, yo tampoco me habría levantado. Y no te preocupes, entiendo perfectamente que los viernes el cuerpo pide relajarse y Mikako debe seguir adelante por su bien.**

 **harumi34: Ya estoy mejor, gracias a ustedes y sus buenos deseos. Sí, fue mi esposa quien actualizó la semana pasada y espera que te vaya como a Ami en tus exámenes.**

 **Entiendo lo que dices de las cicatrices, pero en esta vida nadie se escapa de tenerlas, al principio claro que te llena de melancolía recordar cuando las ves. Pero con el tiempo verlas te recuerda todo lo que aprendiste de ella, simplemente para no cometer errores, no sólo con los demás, sino contigo también. Con lo que dices del príncipe o princesa azul es lo que todos le decían sobre el peligro de idealizar a la rubia, nadie es perfecto y enamorarte implica respetar e incluso tolerar las manías de tu pareja, así como crecer junto a ella. Esperemos que Mikako pueda encontrar calma en lo que ha vivido.**

 **Carmen Osorio: Gracias por tu comentario, valoro mucho que leas la historia. Eso es lo importante y que te guste claro. Saludos y aunque no te llame mucho la pena comentar, cada que te nazca hazlo (si deseas claro).**

 **Desire: Lamento decir que el día de hoy regreso yo a responder jajaja, sé que les agradó la impersonal de mi esposa jajaja. Sabes creo que yo no he sentido esa seriedad de tu parte, formalidad sí, pero seriedad… Es que siento que lo haces de una manera amistosa y eso realmente me ha relajado demasiado al momento de escribir, aunque sí es muy cierto que fueron tus comentarios los que me ayudaron a notar errores o los de Cookie, que por cierto ya extraño. Hay mucho que mejorar y de verdad te lo agradezco, mi crecimiento se debe a que eres genial al momento de decir "para que sea mejor haz este tipo de cambios o presta atención en…"**

 **Sobre las bromas, creo que es a raíz de ellas por las que lo siento todo tan natural y amistoso contigo. Ambas valoramos cada comentario que has dejado en la historia y los capítulos, por la familiaridad y facilidad con la que podemos responder a nuestros comentarios, no hay palabras que puedan alcanzar para demostrarte el agradecimiento que tenemos por ti. Gracias por tu comentario, muchas gracias.**

 **Michiru ya casi escribe el epitafio de Haruka "La pasión fue la que nos alejó", pues si no se hubiera puesto de lujuriosa con ella, sería difícil que Setsuna le hubiera clavado el cuchillo en la espalda. No es bueno dejarse llevar por ese pecado capital, se demuestra también cuando la pobre amiga de Michiru casi muera por ver de más a Haruka. Hoy Babazono fue un poco menos risueño que otras veces, pero hoy le tocaba decidir por el futuro de su relación.**

 **Mikako por su parte deberá vivir el verdadero duelo de saber que lo que pudo ser, ya no será así le guste o no y dejar que el curso de su vida siga sin Haruka.**

 **Muchas gracias por tus deseos, espero que pronto deje de lado el resfriado y pueda vivir en paz, saludos.**

 **V. OUJI: Por favor, deja los comentarios que gustes que a mí me alegra leer cada uno de ellos. Créeme que es por lo que escriben que yo no abandoné la historia.**

 **Junté las historias porque me pareció lo más adecuado, dejé que mi imaginación fluyera y el resultado fue la historia tal como ustedes la leen. Es más, puedo decir que los primeros 37 capítulos no son nada parecidos a sus borradores, muchos cambiaron en demasiadas cosas y se hicieron más largos. Muchas cosas no estaban planeadas simplemente nacieron al momento de releer los borradores y en ese momento decía "puedo poner esto". A partir del capítulo 38 es algo que no escribí ni en borrador, es simplemente los personajes tomando el curso final de las cosas.**

 **Sabes la historia no necesariamente debes verla como "dos chicas", oriéntala al amor que es el sentimiento universal, que sea una pareja o no homosexual queda un poco de lado. Porque lo que debes reflejar son los sentimientos, que es lo más humano que tenemos, crear la empatía que el lector ha de tener con los personajes. Incluso con lo que me dices de la orientación sexual, amor es amor, entre parejas homosexuales o heterosexuales, el sentimiento es el mismo. Está genial que desees aclarar esa parte de ti, es fundamental para ti y quien realmente eres simplemente tranquilízate te juro que pronto descubrirás lo que realmente te llama la atención o gusta, pero en tu historia, simplemente deja que el amor fluya, ya verás si es mejor que sean homosexuales o heterosexuales.**

 **Gracias por tus deseos y tus palabras, debo decir que aún me queda demasiado que aprender en lo que se refiere a la escritura. Pero son sus comentarios son los que me hacen crecer, gracias por eso y de verdad no dejes de escribir.**

 **Bien chicos hablemos de la historia, como se dan cuenta todo el capítulo se dedicó a Seiya o la mayor parte de él. El pobre está asqueado de la vida que lleva, pero debe hacerlo y cada que era un infeliz con sus amigas o hermanos el pobre se mataba por dentro. Tanto que las consecuencias se pueden ver en su físico, le agota ser malo con la gente que ama y lo que le da fuerza para continuar es recordar a su gran amiga Michiru. Cómo ven él daría hasta la vida por ella y no ha dudado en destruir a la maldita Esmeralda.**

 **Muchos dirán que es un refrito el dejarlo en la ducha llorando, pero más que lagrimas de tristeza son lagrimas de alivio. Su tortura está a horas de terminar y por eso la noche que tuvo con Esmeralda fue tan amarga, tan desabrida y nefasta. La pesadilla pronto terminará chicos, al menos la que se llama Esmeralda, pues pronto llegará la que cambiará la vida de las chicas y les quiero adelantar, daremos un salto muy largo con respecto a ese tiempo. ¿Por qué? No quiero hacer mil capítulos y porque hay que saltarnos la monotonía.**

 **Ahora bien es el primer capítulo que nombro tan fácil, usualmente lo que hago es escribir el capítulo y pensar al final el nombre que llevará. Es más, hasta el nombre de la historia fue algo que no me decidía y fue por una canción de Sanz que le di este nombre. Regresemos al título de hoy, mientras escribía y desarrollaba la idea de hoy, supe el título de inmediato al recordar la batalla donde Napoleón perdió y eso es porque en mi mente las chicas pelean contra su propia tirana. Ya saben lo que le sucede a Bonaparte luego de que pierde esa batalla, ese lugar al cual se va es el título de nuestro siguiente capítulo.**

 **Como siempre quiero agradecerles que estén al pendiente de la historia cada fin de semana, los comentarios y su preferencia. Saludos a todos los lectores, incluidos los anónimos y no olviden comentar si lo desean. Nos leemos pronto chicos porque veremos Kill Bill antes de salir de casa.**


	48. La isla de Santa Elena

**CAPÍTULO 47. La isla de Santa Elena.**

 **NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI. LA CANCIÓN "MOVES LIKE JAGGER" PERTENECE AL GRUPO MAROON 5.**

* * *

El humo de la bañera inundaba la habitación, unas pizcas de sal con olor a jazmín, velas y música clásica para tomar un baño relajante, seguramente se pondría una mascarilla para dejar su rostro suave y terso como le encantaba a su amante. Tocó el agua para asegurarse de que la temperatura era la indicada y que las sales estuvieran disueltas, chasqueó los dedos al recordar que le faltaban las burbujas. ¿Cómo pudo haberlas olvidado? Si son el placer máximo de ese tipo de baño, pero atribuía el descuido a la emoción que tenía en ese momento.

Administró la cantidad suficiente, movía la mano para que se formaran las burbujas y luego de sonreír por la diversión que le daba formarlas se sacó la toalla que envolvía su hermoso cuerpo. Metió un pie y luego el otro, se regañó por no tener una copa de vino que le acompañase a disfrutar del momento, lo meditó de nuevo pues no era correcto empezar tan temprano a ingerir bebidas alcohólicas.

-Perfecto- dijo en un suspiro.

¿Qué se pondría para ese día tan especial? Un vestido, quizá era demasiado porque no debía levantar sospechas, pero podría ser muy necesario por si iban a festejar después. De hecho, dependía de lo que llevara su pareja, seguramente iría con ese hermoso traje negro con el que intimidaba a la gente. Sí, se iría con ese hermoso vestido con estampado floral y esa esencia de popurrí que le había regalado Usagi, todo con tal de festejar con su amada Haruka.

-¿Michiru entonces que te quieres poner?

-Estoy en el nirvana en este momento.

-De acuerdo.

-Me encantaría estar en el cielo, ¿por qué no me acompañas Haruka?

-Rayos querida, me dejas sin más remedio. Por supuesto que te llevo al paraíso.

Michiru sacó del agua un brazo y a manera de seducir a su esposa movió el dedo índice para que se acercara a ella. Haruka se quedó perdida en ese momento, claro que su esposa era una sirena y estaba agradecida de que esa mujer la amara y se decidiera a casarse con ella.

El baño que usualmente duraba hasta que el agua estuviera tibia, se alargó hasta que se enfrió y las chicas no se dieron cuenta de que el agua ya estaba por todo el suelo. Michiru no podía quitarle las manos de encima a su esposa, Haruka no podía dejar de besar a su amada violinista, una y otra vez el agua se escapaba de la bañera.

-Tengo frío- dijo la rubia.

-¿Dónde?

-En el trasero.

-Haruka- reía.

-Oye el agua desapareció.

-Se nos hace tarde, debemos apresurarnos.

Las chicas salieron de la bañera y comenzaron a ponerse lo que llevarían esa tarde, Michiru miraba que la sonrisa de su esposa estaba al máximo. Tarareaba algo que la violinista jamás había escuchado, se preguntaba qué era lo que la rubia entonaba sin darse cuenta, quiso hacer memoria, pero esa canción jamás la había escuchado como una composición de su esposa o algo en su playlist.

-¿Irás completamente de negro?

-Sí- sonreía.

-Cual matona.

-Algo así- reía Haruka.

-Mi amada yakusa.

Seguía el juego Michiru que tampoco podía ocultar la emoción al saber que en pocos minutos estarían llegando al final de su tormento. Ni siquiera podía dejar de pensar en la cara que pondría Esmeralda al ver que le habían ganado en su propio juago, por momentos esa seguridad que tenía era empañada por algo de angustia. En uno de esos ataques tomó el móvil de su esposa para llamar a Eiji para que se asegurara que todo iba de acuerdo con el plan, el chico desde su casa negaba con la cabeza al saber que Michiru estaba igual de angustiada o quizá era la rubia quien le ganaba, se preguntaba si realmente la esposa de su jefa confiaba en el gran plan de la rubia.

Le tuvo que asegurar que las cosas estaban perfectas porque su demandante jefa le pedía un informe cada cinco minutos. Michiru suspiró aliviada al saber que la mismísima Haruka estaba más preocupada que ella y quizá esa era la razón por la que tarareaba cosas sin sentido, la miró ponerse su saco y seguir con la tonadita rara.

-¿Estás lista Michiru?

-Me falta mi argolla.

-Traducción, te falta lo importante.

-Te encantan ¿no? Son muy importantes para ti cariño.

-Las alianzas son un objeto Michiru que con la cantidad indicada de personas, o sea nosotras, tiene el peso de ser un símbolo. Por eso amo este pedazo de oro blanco, es un recordatorio material de que me casé con una hermosa, estupenda y bondadosa mujer.

-Espero que no tomes lo que diré a mal, pero necesitamos hablar de nuestras argollas.

-¿Por qué?

-Deberíamos hacer que varíen… Sé que yo quería que fuera oro blanco y que tú querías otro diseño menos convencional.

-Pero nos decidimos por estos y son hermosos- sonreía.

-No, yo decidí que fueran estos… Tú les pusiste el grabado.

-Bueno, es de ambas.

-Sí, pero tú siempre cedes por mis gustos o caprichos.

-Michiru, no pienses eso.

-Quiero que te quites esa argolla.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, haz lo que te pido.

Haruka levantó una ceja y se quitó la argolla de mala gana, ahora no sabía que mosco había picado a Michiru. No estaba bien que le pidiera quitarse su anillo de bodas, habían discutido el tema cuando planeaban la boda y en ese momento fue el que más la estresó. Si no era el diseño era el color de la maldita sortija, pero bueno, Michiru no quiso ceder ante la demanda de Haruka para que tuvieran los que le habían gustado a ella.

-Quiero que usemos estos- mostraba Michiru.

-¡Qué!

Haruka no podía creer lo que tenía frente a ella, eran ese par de argollas que le habían gustado, claro eran de plata, pero estaba enamorada de ellas.

-Podrás notar que mandé a cambiar el color de mi piedra, es color turquesa. La tuya sigue siendo azul marino. Además, creo que mi color es mejor porque genera ese verdadero destello del disparo de la Estrella de la Muerte… Me aseguré de que viniera tal cual lo viste en aquella tienda, no quiero dejarte con tus ganas de tener tu argolla de matrimonio de Star Wars con la Estrella de la Muerte… Sabes lo mucho que odio esa maquina de destrucción, pero mi esposa quería usar esto y es lo que tendrás.

-¿Cómo es que cambiaste de opinión?- decía sonriendo.

-Bueno… Tu sonrisa lo vale Haruka.

-Gracias.

La rubia se acercó a Michiru para abrazarla con mucha fuerza, seguramente la odiaría después de que supiera lo que había planeado con Seiya, pero esperaba que en algún momento la chica la pudiera disculpar por haber guardado el secreto. El chico se lo había exigido, necesitaba probarle a todos que no era un pelele de Esmeralda y esa era la razón por la que acepto.

Momentos después las chicas salieron portando sus nuevas argollas, claro que la violinista había llegado a un acuerdo con Haruka. Usarían un mes cada par de alianzas para tener variedad e incluso le expuso la idea de comprar un par de anillos de silicón para cuando hicieran ejercicio cosa que le encantó a la rubia. Se dirigian glamurosamente al Ferrari azul de Haruka como el par de estrellas que eran o parecían ante la mirada atónita de los guardaespaldas pues, aunque Michiru lo negara ella salió cantando.

 **Just shoot for the stars if it feels right** **  
** **And aim for my heart if you feel like** **  
** **It take me away and make it okay** **  
** **I swear I'll behave**

Las puertas del portón se abrieron y ambas mujeres se colocaron un par de gafas oscuras, mientras la rubia le aventaba las llaves del auto a su esposa. Ryota, Yumiko y Takayuki el nuevo guardaespaldas de Haruka se miraban sorprendidos al ver que Michiru las atrapaba. Ese par estaba comportándose de una manera sumamente extraña, mientras la violinista se subía de manera elegante para comenzar a conducir la rubia bailaba y cantaba.

 **I don't need to try to control you** **  
** **Look into my eyes and I'll own you with them moves like Jagger** **  
** **I've got the moves like Jagger** **  
** **I've got the moves like Jagger**

Michiru bajó la ventanilla mientras la rubia era quien se subía a su asiento de copiloto y se ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad. Los chicos las observaban esperando una indicación hasta que Ryota se atrevió a acercarse.

-Señora…

-Es hora Ryota.

-Claro.

-¿Acaso espera que salgamos antes?- decía la rubia.

-No candidata, lo lamento… Ey ustedes los autos, ya nos vamos.

Las cicas se miraban mientras Ryota se alejaba moviendo los brazos para indicar a los demás cuanta seguridad iría con las mujeres. Segundos después Haruka puso el estéreo de su Ferrari para seguir en lo que se habían quedado, entonces la música y la voz se hicieron presentes.

 **You want to know how to make me smile** **  
** **Take control, own me just for the night** **  
** **But if I share my secret you're gonna have to keep it** **  
** **Nobody else can see this**

Las chicas esperaron que el primer auto saliera y después Michiru arrancó para salir a su cita con el destino cantando junto a su hermosa esposa a un lado. ¿Miedo? Era lo que Esmeralda debía sentir.

* * *

Ceño fruncido, mirada inyectada en sangre, dientes mordiendo su labio inferior y las manos empuñadas. Esa era la descripción de Esmeralda en ese momento, frente a ella estaba el hombre que la había demandado y lo peor era darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle, el apellido del abogado que defendía a ese engendro, no lo podía creer. Hasta ese mismo momento Kakyuu le había llamado por su apellido, siempre le decía abogado Ren y lo peor era que hasta ese instante había notado el parecido del hombre con el primo de la rubia.

-¡Los malditos Tenoh!- golpeaba la mesa.

-Tranquila amor- le susurraba Seiya.

-No, yo no voy a firmar acuerdo alguno.

-¿Deseas ir a la cárcel?- dijo Kakyuu.

-No, pero no firmaré la estafa de los Tenoh.

-Le recuerdo señorita que no es un caso de mi familia, yo simplemente represento al joven Zafiro.

-Ese no es el nombre que me dio al conocerlo.

-Porque el que le dio es el nombre artístico de mi cliente.

-Esto es un plan de Haruka.

-¿Por qué no aceptas que estafaste a este hombre?- decía Taiki.

-Deja de molestar a mi novia.

Seiya se levantó de su asiento para amedrentar a su hermano y encender la ira de Yaten quien estaba muy feliz al fondo. Sus ojos verdes miraban la escena con mucho placer, cosa que Esmeralda notó con cierto recelo.

-Algo no está bien.

Seiya la miró inmediatamente y sintió un leve dolor en el pecho, esa mujer no era tonta y estaba por descubrir las cosas. Pero la risa de Yaten hizo que ambos lo miraran, esa felicidad no podía ser demostrada, no aún e incluso Taiki miraba con confusión a su hermano menor. ¿No se suponía que había entendido el plan de Seiya y Haruka? ¿En realidad no podía actuar un poco más para que esa bruja no se escapara de su castigo?

-¡Qué rayos te da risa!- gritó molesto Seiya.

Pero Yaten no pudo más y siguió con su ataque de risa frente a todos en esa sala de juntas, el mismo Ren quería matar al menor de los Kou por la nula disposición para ayudar. Mientras que la ira de Esmeralda y esa sensación de que nada estaba bien crecía en su interior, apretó la mano de Seiya como indicación para que saltara a la yugular de Yaten y él no pensó mucho en levantarse para ir a golpear a su hermano.

-¿Qué te da risa enano?- decía la mujer.

-Respóndele.

Se acercaba amenazador Seiya y Yaten quien se doblaba del dolor producido en el abdomen por las carcajadas dadas levantaba un brazo para pedir un momento y recuperarse.

-Es lo mejor en la vida- decía riendo.

-¿Qué dices idiota?

-Esmeralda… Mi horrible y odiada cuñada, es muy gracioso esto.

-Imbécil, yo no soy tu burla.

-Lo eres, en este momento me haces reír… Ay Dios, mejor firma.

-No.

-Entonces te vas a la cárcel- volvió a explotar en risas.

Seiya frunció el ceño y se acercó a su hermano para golpearlo, pero Kakyuu lo detuvo antes de que cometiera ese desfiguro.

-No me iré a la cárcel Yaten.

-Entonces debes de renunciar, de cualquier manera, nos deshacemos de ti. ¿No es genial?- reía.

-SEIYA.

El chico se soltó y empujó a su hermano para luego montarse en él, debía golpear a su pobre hermano. No quería pues en ese momento entendió las risas de Yaten, cosa que para él también era demasiado graciosa, levantó el brazo para darle el primer golpe y sintió que alguien lo tomaba por la coleta y lo jaló con fuerza.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarlo.

-Meioh.

-Si quieres ser nuestro enemigo, así será. Te mato si tocas a Taiki o a Yaten.

-¿Qué hace aquí Setsuna?- preguntó Esmeralda.

-Seiya ayer dijo que quiere vender su parte de la disquera y Setsuna está aquí porque será nuestra nueva socia- decía Taiki.

-Oh, Meioh está sacando las garras- dijo Seiya en tono burlón.

-¿Crees que soy la ex reina del jazz?

-Yo no me he metido contigo.

Setsuna miró de nuevo con odio a Esmeralda y la mujer se quedó muda, no podía ganarle al miedo que le despertaban esos ojos granates. El tiempo parecía detenerse cuando ella se ponía de esa forma, ni siquiera parpadeaba y eso era lo peor. La mujer era tan profunda y destructiva que seguramente no chistaría en desaparecerla, luego Esmeralda notó que esa mirada se dirigió a Seiya que le devolvió un gesto similar. Esmeralda volvió a tomar la mano del pelinegro para que se tranquilizara, pues en verdad le tenía miedo a la amiga de Michiru.

-Dejen de montar espectáculos, ¿firmas o te metemos a la cárcel estafadora?

-Mira Zafiro o como te llames, no voy a firmar nada. Es inaudito lo que me pides, además la culpa es tuya por ceder derechos sin asegurarte de que yo fuera de fiar.

-Eso la hunde más señorita- decía irónicamente Ren.

-Ustedes me quieren estafar.

-No, tú me estafaste- decía Zafiro.

-¿Qué harás inútil? No he cometido crímenes, podría llegar a un acuerdo con el juez y seguramente saldría bajo fianza.

-Apelaría y pediría prisión domiciliaria-dijo Ren.

-Y nosotros no trabajamos con criminales- decía Yaten.

-No firmes, yo te apoyo en todo- decía Seiya.

-Entonces eres cómplice y eso nos deja tu parte hermano, ahora entiendo la razón de que esta bruja te guste Seiya.

-¿Y tú tienes clase por salir con Meioh?

-No tenemos más que discutir, con su permiso- se levantó Esmeralda.

-Siéntate- pidió Kakyuu.

-Tú ni siquiera me ayudas en nada perra, no me digas qué hacer.

-La razón por la que acepté el acuerdo es porque no puedes llegar a nada con el juez, mira Esmeralda el abogado Tenoh hizo bien su trabajo. Tú no sólo estafaste a Zafiro, también registraste las canciones a tu nombre cuando están al nombre del artista real. El juez decidiría si pasas seis meses o tres años en prisión, pero no tienes fianza porque lo hiciste con alevosía. ¿Entiendes?

-Son seis meses- dijo sin tacto.

-Que van a arruinar tu carrera, es mejor que inicies de cero en otra disquera, pero con tu prestigio. ¿Eres tonta?

-Mira Kakyuu, no permito que me ofendas.

-Tiene razón- dijo Seiya.

-¿Qué?

-Serás mal vista ante la sociedad y sabes lo duros que son en ese aspecto- decía preocupado.

Ella agachó la mirada al recordar aquellos días, días en los que teniendo cinco años la rechazaban por ser hija de un delincuente y eso pudo ser soportable si fuera por parte de extraños, pero no de su núcleo familiar. No de ella, de la mujer que la había gestado, de quien había sentido sus patadas, quien tuvo que amarla desde el principio de su vida. De acuerdo, debe ser difícil amar al producto de una violación, pero independientemente de eso debes saber que el ser que viene en camino no tiene la culpa ¿cierto? Pero ella había decidido odiarla, repudiar su existencia y obviamente alejarla de su lado desde que llegó al mundo.

Debe ser difícil crecer, pero es más complicado cuando eres hija de una escoria social. Cuando todos saben la ascendencia de tu dinastía, pues no importa que tus abuelos sean honestos, en Japón si cometes un delito todos son una especie de lacra. Seguramente es lo mismo que se opina en cada parte del globo terrestre, pero ser hijo de un criminal es llevar una especie de signo. Esmeralda pensó en aquel mito hebreo, pues ella no compartía ese tipo de creencias, ni siquiera era practicante del shinto y budismo. ¿Podría llamarse atea? Quizá, pues no creía en algo superior a ella, por tanto, los relatos bíblicos eran mitos. Regresando a ellos, ella identificaba a su padre con el primogénito de Adán. Su padre era la primera escoria social, Caín, porque al matar a su hermano el dios supremo de los judíos lo expulsó del paraíso y vagó por la tierra llevando una marca, misma que seguramente llevaba ella.

-El signo de Caín- dijo cabizbaja.

-Firma Esmeralda- decía Seiya.

-No quiero ser él. No quiero ser mi padre.

-Pues firma- dijo dando el bolígrafo.

-Sí.

La mujer sin muchas ganas de reprochar regresó sus pasos a la mesa en la que estaban Zafiro, Ren,Taiki, Yaten, Setsuna y Kakyuu, dejandose caer pesadamente. Tomó el bolígrafo y sin meditar mucho las cosas al tener la mente nublada por las palabras de Seiya decidió estampar su firma en el papel. Ese lugar donde le decían que no era parte de Star Records, simplemente pensaba en no ser Death Phantom. Aquel violador que acechaba a las jóvenes al salir del trabajo o la escuela, el asqueroso que ultrajó a su madre y que por milagro logró casarse con ella pues sus abuelos maternos al saber lo ocurrido prefirieron casarla con el responsable en lugar de meterlo a la cárcel.

-Soy un efecto, nada más y nada menos- dijo con la mente turbada.

-Esmeralda…- decía Kayuu.

-¿Sí?

-Lamento informarte que no soy más tu abogada, sólo ayudo a los empleados de la disquera.

-No hay problema- dijo con la mente ausente.

-Creo que es todo- habló Setsuna.

Esmeralda asintió y dejó que su cuerpo se levantara de su lugar, miró a Seiya que la miraba con lástima y notó que ese chico jamás había sentido ese tipo de cosas por ella. No le dio mucha importancia al asunto, seguramente sabía o que a ella le afectaba el tema de su familia.

-Te equivocas, no es todo.

Esa voz tan petulante, tan confiada, soberbia, odiosa y a la vez encantadora atrajo la atención de todos en la sala de juntas. Esmeralda dirigió la mirada para encontrarse con aquella persona que no tardó en identificar y al ver su sonrisa no supo reaccionar.

-Haruka- susurró.

-Tío Ren, preséntale a esta mujer nuestra demanda- sonrió.

-De inmediato Haruka.

La mujer de mirada café regresó su atención a Ren, aquel abogado le extendía otro documento y en su cara se ensanchaba una sonrisa igual de escalofriante que la de Haruka.

-¿Qué?

-Esto señorita sí es personal, se metió con mi familia. En especial con la futura cabeza de mi dinastía y su esposa ¿entiende?

-No…- decía mientras leía.

-¿Creíste que te dejaría pasear tan tranquila por este planeta? Insultaste a mi esposa Esmeralda y te lo advertí millones de veces, te dije "no te metas con los Tenoh".

La reina del jazz leía el documento donde la acusaban de difamación, no podía creer lo que estaba redactado en aquel papel, daños a la reputación de Michiru y Haruka, a la familia Tenoh y lo peor de todo, angustia mental para Michiru y Mikako Ishii.

-¿Calumnia?

-Claro, tú y tu ayudante perjudicaban a mi esposa en su carrera y en su salud mental ¿no es verdad querida?

-Odio que las personas me vean como la mala, más cuando piensan que te herí cariño- decía Michiru angustiada.

-No pueden comprobar nada.

-Claro que puedo y lo haré Esmeralda- reía Haruka.

-¿Inventas cosas Tenoh?

-No, Diamante cortésmente grabó todas tus llamadas con él mientras le contabas todos tus planes.

-Mientes.

-Zafiro, ¿hace cuanto me ayuda tu hermano?

-¿Es necesario que le rompa el corazón a Esmeralda candidata?

-No te he pedido eso, quiero que le digas la verdad.

-Seis meses.

-Ves… Pero debíamos tener pruebas- sonreía maleficamente.

-No, él no.

-Okamura ¿puedes traer al señor Diamante?- decía Haruka dirigiéndose a su nuevo guardaespaldas.

-Sí candidata.

Esmeralda ensanchó sus ojos al ver entrar por la puerta a su amado Diamante, él simplemente hizo una reverencia frente a Haruka dando a entender que estaba a sus servicios. Miró a la mujer directamente y sin ningún tipo de culpa pronunció aquellas palabras que más le dolieron a Esmeralda.

-Ya le he dado todas las cintas de nuestras conversaciones candidata, espero que me ayude a alejar a esta acosadora de mi vida. Me asquea estar a su lado, ayúdenos por favor.

Ese cobarde no era el hombre temerario al que amaba, no era su amo, era alguien más que le tenía miedo a esa rubia y a su familia.

-¿Zafiro es tu hermano? Ustedes me estafaron.

-Claro que no, engañaste a ese pobre hombre, enamoraste al hermano de Diamante mientras te acostabas con él y lo peor es que engañaste a tu representante es Seiya. Las víctimas son ellos, no tú y lo peor de todo es que querías seguir usándolos, eso no es nada bueno Esmeralda- decía confiada la rubia.

-No Diamante, no hagas eso. Tú no puedes traicionarme o te juro que tú…- decía perturbada.

-Ve, me quiere amenazar candidata- chillaba.

-No pueden probar nada. Él pudo alterar las grabaciones, desquítate con él Haruka… Él se llevó a tu novia, a la mujer con la que compartiste cinco años de tu vida, la mujer a la que más has amado ¿no?- decía Esmeralda.

-¿En verdad?-dijo irónica.

-Sí.

Haruka miró a Diamante con algo de seriedad cosa que hizo a Esmeralda sentirse con confianza de nuevo. Si ese maldito la traicionaba, ella haría lo mismo y de paso dañaría a Michiru pues pensaría que a su esposa le dolía más Mimi que ella.

-¿Tienes miedo Diamante? Lo que dice Esmeralda es muy delicado.

-Sí candidata.

Haruka miró satisfecha a Esmeralda, mientras que la mujer entendió lo que eso significaba, luego la rubia miró a su callada esposa para sonreír. Diamante sabía que nada bueno venía de ese intercambio de miradas, lo mismo que la misma Esmeralda y…

-Dejame agradecerte, me quitaste a una lacra de encima y pude encontrar el verdadero amor con Michiru.

-Tu veneno ya no tiene el mismo efecto Esmeralda, no en nosotras- sonreía la violinista.

-Igual no tienen pruebas.

-Claro que sí, Logan Smith te acaba de entregar. Acusarlo de libelo fue demasiado para él y como es una rata habló sobre los chismes que le contabas, lo dijo sólo para no estar tanto tiempo en la cárcel- siguió la rubia.

-No es cierto.

-¿Crees que camino sobre arenas movedizas? No soy tú- se burló.

-No puedes, no eres todopoderosa Haruka Tenoh.

-Por favor, en este momento hablas con una persona despiadada. Tocaste lo que amo y eso no te lo perdono.

-¿Cómo?

-Oren le ayudó- decía feliz Michiru.

-No conozco a esa persona- dijo Esmeralda.

-Conoces a Oren desde siempre- sonrió Haruka.

La declaración extrañó a Michiru y a Esmeralda, mientras que Setsuna tenía la ligera sospecha de quién era ese personaje. Miró al joven con mucho rencor, porque en ese momento lo veía como un cobarde que había entregado a la reina del jazz para salvar su trasero, maldito ex de Esmeralda. Diamante sintió la mirada de la representante y le sonrió, no sabía bien cómo reaccionar al respecto y lo peor era que el verdadero Oren negaba con la cabeza al saber lo que Setsuna imaginaba.

-Diamante no sabe tanto- se buró Esmeralda.

-Pero yo sí- dijo Seiya.

Entonces Michiru y Setsuna miraron al chico por primera vez, él simplemente les regresó una mirada cargada de melancolía mientras les sonreía.

- _¡Cómo!-_ fruncían el ceño las chicas _._

 _-Le dije a Tenoh que no les dijera nada chicas, lo siento._

 _-Nos hiciste sufrir mucho tiempo Kou, ¿por qué?_

 _-Lo siento Set._

 _-¿Lo sientes? Pensamos que nos odiabas Seiya._

 _-Michi, necesitaba ayudarte y esa era la mejor manera. Entiende._

 _-Hablaremos de esto más tarde. Odio el silencio que hay en este momento._

 _-Extrañaban nuestras charlas mentales-_ sonrió.

Eso era una patética disculpa y Michiru miró enojada a Haruka que simplemente le sonrió con pena. Volvió su mirada a Setsuna y luego a Seiya, ese ceño de ambas mujeres comenzó a ceder y relajarse cuando vieron la cara de Esmeralda.

-Tú.

-No sabes cuánto odiaba besarte, lo mucho que me daban nauseas tocarte y lo peor era el dolor que tenía por tratar a mis amigas de esa forma. Todo era por Michi, ella me daba fuerzas, es mi mejor amiga… Siempre ha estado a mi lado… No puedo abandonarla a su suerte por ti, por eso decidí ayudar a Tenoh, ninguno de los dos te permitiremos que sigas molestando a Michi o a mi familia. Tiene todo Esmeralda y lo mejor es que puedes ver que nadie te ama, todos te odiamos.

-Hacías todo por mí. Tú eras mi juguete Seiya.

-No, te hice creer eso por el bien de Michi, no te equivoques.

-NO ES POSIBLE.

-Claro que lo es, no sabes cuanto disfruto este momento- decía la rubia.

-Pero…

-Smith puede pasar cinco años en la cárcel por difamación y eso por difundir tus calumnias, que significa libelo para él. Wilder nos dio todo ¿no tío?

-Incluyendo a la fuente y a quien alteraba las fotos. Está en problemas señorita- sonreía.

-Cinco años es poco para ella ¿no?

-Puedo lograr los siete años Haruka, ella es el cerebro detrás de las calumnias a Michiru y nuestra familia. Más con el número de la revista de hoy que escribió el señor Smith, pero si sumamos el daño moral y angustia mental a la señorita Ishii… ¿10 años te parecen suficiente Haruka?

-Me encantan tío.

-Haz algo Kakyuu- exigió.

-Yo no soy tu abogado, te lo dije hace rato.

-Lo planeaste todo Tenoh.

-¿Yo?

-Eres una maldita.

-Las copias de la demanda llegaron a la prensa hace una media hora ¿no Tokui?

-Justo como indicó candidata, además de pruebas menores como me indicó el abogado Ren.

-Eres el mejor Tokui.

-Gracias candidata.

-Vas a escapar o… ¿Qué harás Esmeralda?- decía Seiya.

-Eres una perra Kaioh- decía furica.

-Michiru Tenoh, aunque se te dificulte querida- dijo la violinista.

-Les ganaré.

-¿De verdad crees que hay alguien que se quiera meter con una familia de Nagatacho?- dijo Haruka con soberbia.

-No hay abogado que quiera meterse con una familia honorable como la nuestra, menos cuando se trata de una demanda sin sentido y de una persona que tiene todo que perder- sonreía Michiru.

-¿Te crees mejor que el emperador Tenoh?

-Mi padre está por debajo de él, te dije que lo que me sobra es poder Esmeralda. No eres más que estiércol para nosotros, lo único que debo hacer es limpiarte de Japón.

-Eres una gánster, les diré a todos la clase de ser humano que eres.

-Los políticos somos artistas Esmeralda y hasta el momento he desempeñado mi papel formidablemente. Sólo debo seguir la misma línea y todos me creerán.

-Puedo grabar esto y ponerte en problemas.

-Para este momento todos saben lo mentirosa que eres, ¿a quién le van a creer? Yo soy la esperanza de Japón, soy una Tenoh, el mejor linaje japonés de todos los tiempos y tú… Bueno, no eres más que la hija de un violador, escoria social. Si en este momento te doy 100 yenes ya compré tu dignidad, aunque es más de lo que vales ¿no crees?

Michiru miró sorprendida a Haruka que le sonreía a Esmeralda con mucha diversión, mientras que la mujer se podía ver trastornada. Ren estaba con la boca abierta ante las palabras de su sobrina y Setsuna intentaba entender lo que decía la rubia. Yaten se reía al encontrar todo lo dicho gracioso pues para él no era más que una broma, Taiki le gritaba a la pianista, Kakyuu se llevaba la mano a la boca y Seiya miró a otro lado pues estaba impactado al escuchar a esa hiriente mujer, esa no era su amiga Haruka.

-Tú no sabes nada, no sabes lo que se siente.

-Obviamente no, si fuera tú me habría suicidado hace tiempo. No sé lo que se siente ser la nata de la inmundicia como los son Diamante y tú… Dime Esmeralda ¿qué se siente saber que nadie te ama? ¿Qué se siente saber que sobras en el mundo? ¿Qué pasa por tu mente sabiendo que si desapareces nadie te extrañará?

-¡Basta Haruka!- decía Michiru.

-No, a ella le gustaba humillarte ¿cierto? Es mi turno.

-Tú no eres ella y tampoco eres mi Haruka.

-Michiru.

-No sigas, no te rebajes a su nivel… Si me amas dejarás de hablar y le ofrecerás una disculpa, no importa lo que me dijera, no puedes burlarte de ella o de sus orígenes… Mi amada Haruka no haría eso, no sería la niña pedante del Mugen- lloraba.

-Michiru…

-¡Dilo! ¡Di que eres la mujer de la que me enamoré y no un monstruo!

-La odio, odio saber que se burlaba de ti y tus sentimientos. De tu pérdida o de nuestro amor, odio saber que esta repugnante mujer existe- la señaló.

-En este momento eres igual que ella- sentenció la chica.

-Lo hago por ti- se enojó la rubia.

-Entonces no hagas nada, yo no puedo amar a alguien así y creeme que no necesito tu ayuda, regrésame a mi esposa. A mi Haruka, la chica dulce que no se atrevería a burlarse de los menos afortunados, a la verdadera esperanza de Japón, no a este monstruo vengativo.

Haruka cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza, recordó las palabras de su amiga, la preocupación de Makoto que en algún momento le pidió recordar a Dantés cuando en lugar de dejar que Danglars muriera en las catacumbas de Roma le perdona la vida. ¿Era momento de emular a su héroe de la infancia? ¿Realmente era mejor perdonar que seguir odiando? ¿Edmundo descansó al perdonar al autor intelectual de todas sus penas? Después de todo por su culpa estuvo mucho tiempo en el castillo de If, ¿20 años? No lo recordaba bien, pero por su culpa estuvo encarcelado, su padre se dejó morir al saber que Edmundo había "fallecido" fusilado en la prisión, Mercedes se casó con Morcef… Otro maldito al que no perdonó, pero bueno Danglars perjudicó a muchas personas y todo porque el analfabeto de Edmundo llevó una carta de Napoleón de Santa Elena a Marsella y ese fue su grave error.

-¿Piedad? ¿Me pides que le tenga piedad a Esmeralda?- se molestó.

-Haruka estás rompiendo mi corazón… Estás siguiendo un camino por el cual no te puedo acompañar. Recuerda tu peor miedo, por favor regresa de ese camino oscuro.

-"… _he engendrado en vuestro corazón un sentimiento que antes no abrigaba: la venganza_ ".

La rubia recordaba las palabras de Makoto, había citado la frase de Faria triste al hacerle ver a Edmundo la conspiración a la que fue sometido por esos cuatro, momento en el que ese hombre se llenaba de odio. Eso molestó más a Haruka que parecía querer derramar la sangre de Esmeralda, quizá el conde de Montecristo no tuvo las agallas para eliminar al peor de sus enemigos.

-¿Haruka?

-La pones en mi contra- le dijo a Esmeralda quien estaba muda al ver el odio de la rubia.

-No, tú eres quien la pone en tu contra Tenoh- dijo Seiya.

-¿Qué?

-No te conviertas en lo que quieres destruir.

-Seiya…

-Haruka por favor regresa a mí- pedía Michiru.

-Esmeralda…

Todos miraban con intriga a la rubia que no dejaba de mirar a esa mujer con odio, la cárcel no sería suficiente, necesitaba que desapareciera de la faz de la tierra. Miró a Michiru que estaba angustiada y recordó todas sus conversaciones, su mayor miedo…

-En este momento no puedo dejar de odiarte, eres la persona que más lastimó a Michiru… Claro, después de mí en este mismo instante. Es por ella que te ofreceré una disculpa por mi altanería… Pero no puedo disculpar tus insolencias, no ahora, todo lo resolveremos en la corte.

Después se giró para quedar frente a la violinista que seguía con las manos en el pecho, esperando a ver la mirada amorosa de Haruka que al parecer no regresaba.

-Gracias por cuidar de mí… Te amo Michiru, por favor disculpa mi comportamiento, yo no deseo seguir un camino que no pueda recorrer a tu lado- una lágrima acompañó sus palabras.

-No, gracias a ti por volver cariño.

-La única forma para ser un monstruo es estar separada de ti.

-No pasará, te juro que no dejaré que algo malo te corrompa.

Esmeralda miraba estupefacta a las chicas, Michiru se acercaba a su esposa y posaba su mano derecha en la mejilla de la rubia quien le sonreía entre lágrimas. ¿Amar significa hacer nacer lo positivo de tu pareja? Miró a Diamante que estaba más intimidado por el comportamiento de Haruka y se dio cuenta de que con él no vivió un amor constructivo como el que tenía ese par. La maldita Michiru siempre tenía lo mejor y por su culpa su carrera se estaba yendo por el caño, esa maldita lesbiana con suerte era peor que las cucarachas.

-¡Yo no lo tengo, deja de presumir! Te odio por tener amor en todos los aspectos de tu vida.

-No lo tienes porque no dejas que llegue algo que valga la pena- le dijo.

-Ni te atrevas.

-Diamante te humilla por eso crees que el amor es tan nocivo, algo enfermizo y no es así. Si un amor no construye, no te aporta algo positivo, entonces quiere decir que es algo que no vale la pena. Ser lastimada y soportar no significa que ames de verdad, significa que no te amas para nada. No amarte muestra una incapacidad para amar a alguien más y deseas llamar la atención porque no hubo quien te brindara cariño, porque ni tú te lo diste. Lo malo es que eras una niña para entenderlo, por eso tu madre te perjudicó y no quisiste cambiar Esmeralda… No has querido entender que no debes inventar vivencias u otras personalidades, estás tan insegura de ser tú que vives entre máscaras. Amarte significa ser envidioso con los demás, eso en el sentido de hacer lo que realmente disfrutas y no lo tomes en el sentido de hacer cosas nefastas, sino en tu modo de amar, de compartirte o simplemente de disfrutar las bellezas de la vida. Cuando seas constructiva contigo misma lo mejor de la vida llegará a ti, pero optaste por seguir el camino de la envidia. Esa envidia tan religiosa que me tienes y no creces… ¡No! Decidiste llamar la atención en una forma infantil al inventar tragedias, nombres falsos, situaciones sin sentido, delirar sabiendo que los demás saben que mientes, pero te tienen tanta paciencia que te dan el avión. Cosa que te perjudica, Seiya se equivocó contigo intentando hacer que recapacitaras y mira cómo le pagaste, intentando que se pusiera en nuestra contra. Haruka fue dura, pero es real… No dejas que las personas te amen porque le tienes miedo al dolor, al sentirte frágil por un rechazo, uno más en tu vida. Debes crecer Esmeralda, crece ya- dijo Michiru molesta.

-Te odio.

-Te odias a ti, no a mí. Estás frustrada porque creciste entre ese sentimiento negativo y no entiendes lo que es querer realmente, por eso llegamos a este momento. Sabes Esmeralda, no te tengo lástima, ni odio… Te perdono por todas las cosas dolorosas y cizañosas que me dijiste. Ahora entiendo que es lo que sientes por ti, el odio que tu familia y la sociedad te hicieron sentir por ti misma y no porque yo soy gay, sino porque sientes que vales menos. Es por lo que ver a una lesbiana ser feliz en cada aspecto de su vida te trauma. Porque ésta lesbiana se acepta, se ama y por consecuencia es amada por sus amigos, familia y el amor de su vida… Deseo que algún día te sientas tan bien como yo.

-Aquí tiene la notificación de la demanda- decía Ren extendiendo el documento.

-¿De qué sirve firmar la renuncia si con esto me arruinan?

-Para librarnos de ti- dijo Seiya fríamente.

-Se suponía que tú me amabas.

-Te quise proteger, en verdad que por eso te ayudé a salir de esa vida miserable y pensé que siendo alguien de bien podrías sentirte satisfecha… Pero hice un monstruo de ti, te consentí tanto por tu falta de cariño. Supuse que lo mejor era cuidar de ti, pero todo salió mal. En verdad te apreciaba Esmeralda, hasta que te metiste con las personas que más quiero. Ayudar a destruir al monstruo que construí es el mejor regalo que te puedo dar… Es el mejor regalo que me puedo dar de hecho.

-¡Te odio!- gritaba con la mirada llena de furia.

-Jamás lo entenderás, me das lástima- decía Seiya.

-Todos ustedes son unas mierdas… ¡Espero que todos paguen por esta injusticia!

-Es la única manera para que entiendas que tu manera de actuar es la incorrecta, espero que encuentres la paz que necesitas- dijo Michiru.

-Espero que podamos reunirnos pronto con su nuevo abogado, deseo que encuentre a uno que realmente quiera defenderla.

-¿Se burla de mí señor Tenoh?

-Para nada señorita, simplemente quiero tener a un excelente rival porque de otra manera el litigio será aburrido.

-Disfruta tu victoria Haru, si piensas que esta es mi manera de pagar mis faltas te lo puedo conceder. Sólo recuerda que tú pagarás por esto.

-Al igual que Montecristo le pedí permiso a la providencia para llevar a cabo esta venganza. Ella me la concedió Esmeralda, no pagaré por esto.

-Eso quieres creer Haru… Felicidades Michiru, debes de ser la mujer más feliz del planeta, esto no se quedará así lesbiana, ¿me escuchas? Yo te voy a…

El sonido de su móvil la hizo guardar silencio, era una llamada de Logan parecía ser urgente porque la inundaba con mensajes y no sólo de él. Tenía millones de menciones en sus redes sociales, dejó perder la llamada y leyó las cosas que le enviaban, todos la atacaban por el escándalo de homofobia y difamación a la pareja del momento en Japón. "Espero que te pudras en el infierno", "toma el primer vuelo al extranjero o te haremos la vida miserable", "si te metes con los Tenoh, te metes con toda la nación", "yo la conocí, es hija de un violador", "ahora se entiende su manera tan nefasta de actuar", "¡largo perra!"

Los mensajes llenos de odio y repulsión por ella, su persona, su ascendencia o lo que fuera que tocara era algo que comenzaba a mermar su tranquilidad. Miró a Haruka, era verdad que ella era la persona más querida de Japón en ese momento, cada persona la seguía como cordero y si realmente se convertía en alguien de malos sentimientos podría trastornar a toda la nación con discursos que disfrazaran sus verdaderas intenciones. Luego sintió la mirada de Diamante y recordó que más de mil veces le había recomendado no meterse con esa familia, que pensara las cosas más de dos veces porque podría perder más de lo que pensaba.

-Por cierto, mi sobrina solo la demandaba por difamación, pero mi hermano la demanda por tentativa de homicidio a su hija.

-¡Qué!

-El señor Diamante fue muy amable de grabar sus conversaciones ¿lo olvida? Usted le confesó ser la persona que intentó matar a la joven Haruka Tenoh, la policía no dejó de investigar señorita y la comisionada Minori Nakada es quien lleva el caso.

-Mentira- se burló Esmeralda.

-El caballero aquí presente llevó las pruebas el día de ayer con la comisionada, eso nos informó en la mañana y mi hermano quiso formalizar el trámite.

-Tío Ren- decía Haruka sorprendida.

-Era obvio que los señores Diamante y Zafiro quisieran cooperar con nosotros pues no quieren verse involucrados con sus negras intenciones. Pero lo mejor es… Señorita Ishii- gritó.

-Buen día a todos, he venido en representación del presidente Tenoh para pedirle de la manera más atenta señorita Esmeralda que me acompañe. La comisionada Nakada está afuera de esta sala, pero por respeto de la familia Kou no queremos que la esposen hasta salir por favor acompáñeme.

-No… Es mentira.

-Comisionada.

Al lugar entró una mujer de cabellos rojizos y mirada verde que no dejaba de observar a la acusada. Esa mujer era hija de un buen amigo de Ryunosuke, fue por él que la aceptaron para iniciar una carrera en las fuerzas aéreas, los méritos los realizó por ella misma, se esforzó mucho hasta ser nombrada capitana. Pero dejó las fuerzas de autodefensa para ayudar en la policía y siempre le juró lealtad al hombre y su familia. En aquella sala se encontraba una de las personas más cercanas a los Tenoh.

-Acompáñeme.

-No.

-Tome la oportunidad de salir sin ser esposada, de lo contrario debo someterla y sacarla como la criminal que es. No sea tonta y salga por voluntad propia, ya está en boca de todos, mejor conserve la poca dignidad y honor que le quedan.

-Maldita seas Michiru Kaioh, todo es tu culpa… Tú no puedes ser feliz, eres una enferma y la vida siempre te sonríe… Ojalá hubiera matado a Haruka ese día.

-Señorita tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga podrá ser usado en su contra. Si no tiene un abogado el…

Decía Nakada que tomaba por el hombro a Esmeralda que no dejaba de mirar a Michiru con odio, todo el que podía sentir por aquella mujer. Incluso su peor enemiga y la esposa de ésta se miraban algo confundidas al ver cómo se llevaban a la mujer de cabello verde, incluso la misma Haruka miraba a Mikako con reproche, pero la respuesta de la pelinegra fue su típica reverencia al estar frente a la hija de su jefe. Los ojos cafés de Esmeralda miraron a la asistente del ex ministro de defensa para intentar que le dijese algo, pero era inútil pues la chica estaba completamente perdida en la mirada de Haruka. Nakada empujó a la mujer suavemente para que continuara avanzando y poder salir de esa sala que ya tenía una atmósfera sumamente tensa entre las personas que estaban allí.

Era la primera vez que la reina del jazz sentía ese camino a la salida sumamente largo, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que algo alargara los pasillos, no quería llegar a la calle. Si hubiera dejado las cosas en paz quizá estaría libre, no tuvo que haberse metido con la hija de Ryunosuke Tenoh, Diamante se lo rogó y fue la primera vez que pudo escuchar el miedo en la voz del hombre. No podía creer que Seiya la había traicionado, estaba segura de que tenía al chico comiendo de su mano, lo drogaba para sacarle toda la información ¿acaso actuó también en esos momentos? Imposible, eso no podía suceder, seguramente había otra explicación.

Se intimidó al ver a la ola de periodistas que se le acercaban para tener las primeras declaraciones de la reina del jazz, la comandante pedía calma y sus oficiales le ayudaban a contener a todas las personas que se aglomeraban frente a la disquera de los Kou.

-Compañeros de la prensa, les pido que se serenen porque el presidente Tenoh dará una rueda de prensa para que entiendan lo que ocurre- decía la pelinegra.

-Eso quiere decir que la detención de la señorita Esmeralda no es por la demanda de la candidata y su esposa.

-¿De qué manera se involucra el presidente del PLD con la señorita Esmeralda?

-Les repito que las respuestas las tendrán en la rueda de prensa del presidente Tenoh, en un par de horas les enviaré el comunicado que les indicará la hora y el lugar de la rueda de prensa.

-Esperaremos las indicaciones señorita Ishii.

-Gracias por su comprensión, ahora si me disculpan debo retirarme- dijo seria.

Esmeralda ya estaba dentro de la patrulla cuando Ishii llamaba la atención de los medios, era una verdadera pena para ella saber que esa mujer no le había ayudado a destruir la relación de las chicas. ¿Eso era el amor también? No entendía la razón del sacrificio de Mikako, es decir, renunciaba a su propia felicidad para que Haruka realizara la suya con Michiru. ¿Acaso eso no es ser un gran imbécil? ¿Por qué debía velar por los intereses ajenos? Lo peor era que la muy tonta sabía que Haruka se había enamorado de ella y no se atrevió a salir con ella, rio al ver que Mikako subía a un auto que se encontraba detrás de la patrulla.

Avanzaron y el auto en el que llevaban a la asistente de Tenoh no dejaba de seguirlos, bueno ya no podría molestar a Michiru en la calle pues no era tonta sabía que el padre de la rubia la hundiría en una fosa. Sería una muy oscura, maloliente y sin contacto humano o al menos sería mínimo. Ella preferiría ir como Bonaparte a una isla como Santa Elena, morir en arresto domiciliario como él, frente al mar.

-¿Qué es lo que le causa gracia?

-Comandante fue divertido molestar a los Tenoh.

-Le daré un consejo, ocupe su tiempo en pensar algo para que se pueda defender en el juicio. Incluso debería entender lo que está mal en usted y dejar de culpar a otros.

-Creo que ya llegamos a mi última morada ¿no?

-La última será la cárcel, no la comisaría.

-Seguramente la sirvienta de Tenoh debe asegurarse de verme tras las rejas de la comisaría.

-Ya guarde silencio.

Esmeralda reía con el comentario de la comisionada de la policía, era su intento de desesperarla y que la mujer cometiera un error que le ayudara a decir que en el arresto la habían lastimado, que abusaban de su poder por servir a la familia Tenoh. Minori comenzó a reír a la par de la mujer haciendo que Esmeralda comenzara a desesperarse, nadie se reía de la reina del jazz y esa mujer se la pagaría. Nakada bajó de la patrulla, se puso frente a la puerta de Esmeralda para sonreírle de manera retadora. Abrió la puerta y esperó a que la mujer descendiera del vehículo.

-Nadie se ríe de mí- dijo tirando una patada.

-¡Ey!

Gritó el policía que venía con Nakada mientras que algunas cámaras captaron en vivo el ataque de ira de Esmeralda. No pasó mucho hasta que el policía sometió a la mujer, la esposó y la forzó a caminar de una manera violenta.

-No hay nada que ver- decía Nakada.

De nuevo los policías de la comisaría alejaban a los medios de comunicación, que no notaron a Mikako entrar al lugar seguida de un par de hombretones que la seguían de cerca. La pelinegra se acercó un poco a Esmeralda y con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

-Sonríe cuando te tomen la foto para ficharte.

-¿Puede darme un consejo señorita? Es que deseo saber como sobrevivir en la cárcel.

-Yo no estoy en la cárcel.

-Yo creo que vives en ella desde que preferiste vivir por tu trabajo y no al lado de Haru. Creo que es peor encarcelar tu alma a un simple cuerpo. Lo que estará de mí allá dentro es un recipiente, pero mi alma siempre será libre ¿qué sabes tú de eso querida? Nada y todo por cerrarte a la posibilidad de vivir.

Esmeralda sonrió al ver como el rostro de Mikako cambiada de la felicidad a la melancolía, dañar a las personas era de lo que más disfrutaba hacer, era como un pasatiempo para ella. No se dio cuenta de que las palabras en lugar de hacer que la pelinegra decidiera salir corriendo y recuperar a Haruka, le daban a entender que lo mejor que podía hacer era arrancar de raíz a la rubia de su corazón. No quería hacerlo, es más, se detenía cuando lo intentaba y allí estaba Esmeralda diciéndole lo patética que era al hacer esa clase de cosas.

-Me retiro- dijo pensativa.

-Gracias por hacer mi día uno más lindo Mikako Ishii- se burló.

Mikako caminó para salir del lugar, necesitaba respirar un poco porque ese dolor que ahora le llegaba al corazón cada que veía a las chicas juntas era más intenso. No es fácil ver a la persona que amas cerca del amor de su vida, su alma gemela, esas dos estaban hechas la una para la otra y eso era lo que más la entristecía. Ni siquiera se atrevería a robarle esa felicidad a las chicas, pero cuesta mucho saber que la persona que amas no estará más a tu lado, no importa cuanto hagas o dejes de hacer por ella y no es porque no note que la aprecias, sino que le duele saber que ya no te puede corresponder, que te quiere o guarda cariño, pero no habrá más.

-Es hora de regresar señorita Ishii.

-No iré a la oficina o a la casa del presidente, quiero que me dejen en mi apartamento chicos.

-Como ordene señorita.

-¿Qué saben de la joven Tenoh?

-Va camino a la casa de su padre.

-Seguramente le reclamará al presidente, esa mujer es muy impulsiva.

-¿Entonces prefiere ir a casa del jefe?

-No, eso es un problema familiar.

-La joven Haruka siempre le dice que usted es familia.

-No lo soy Miyagi.

-¿Por qué no pide unas vacaciones? La próxima semana son las votaciones y la joven Haruka saldrá de viaje con su esposa. Dese un tiempo señorita, salga y aclare sus sentimientos. Vaya a la casa de sus padres en Ishigaki, disfrute de la playa y cuando regrese estará mejor.

-¿Se nota tanto?

-La joven Haruka no es la única persona del planeta, debe despejarse señorita.

-Hace un tiempo suspirábamos lo mismo y hoy estamos a años luz de distancia.

-No se confunda.

-¿Por qué?

-Es sólo que está triste y ve todo de manera crítica, es un espasmo. Ya vendrá esa persona que la haga sentir millones de cosas mejores que la joven Haruka.

-Nadie podrá repetir o mejorar los ecos que Haruka dejó en mí Miyagi.

-Pasa por un duelo señorita y le aseguro que a pesar de que no le dio la oportunidad a ese amor… No fue por soberbia, lo hizo por amor a la joven Haruka y le ayudó a crecer. Ahora ayúdese a crecer, sane su corazón y vuelva a amar, no se cierre y no tenga miedo, debe darse un tiempo.

-Pediré unas merecidas vacaciones de un mes.

-Eso es lo que esperaba.

-No he tomado unas vacaciones en siete años trabajando para el presidente.

-Y mejor que los tomes ya Mikako- dijo Shono.

-¿Por qué?

-Sabes que este año el partido gana las elecciones de la cámara baja.

-Ganan ambas cámaras y seremos mayoría en la Dieta- decía feliz la chica.

-Sho tiene razón señorita, debe tomarlas ya.

-¿Sólo porque el presidente Tenoh será también el presidente de la cámara baja?

-Nuestro jefe será primer ministro Mikako, lo sabes.

-No pareces feliz Sho- jugaba Mikako.

-Nuestros deberes se van a triplicar Mikako, no conoceremos la palabra vacaciones en cuatro años.

-Sabes que el señor Ryunosuke no es malo Sho, nos dará vacaciones.

-Lo sé Miyagi, pero debemos cuidar de él a toda costa. No estaré tranquilo si me voy de vacaciones y algo le pasa.

-Cierto- respondían Mikako y Miyagi.

* * *

 _Haruka aventaba las puertas de la casa de su padre, lo buscaba por todas partes pues no estaba en su estudio o su habitación. La ama de llaves intentaba calmar a la enfurecida rubia, incluso le pedía a Michiru calmar a la fiera de cabello cenizo, cosa que la violinista intentaba hacer para evitar un conflicto como el del día que su suegro le decía a Haruka que debía dedicarse a la política._

 _La pianista caminaba como loca por toda la casa y para Michiru era difícil seguirle el ritmo a su amado huracán, decir que estaba enojada era poco. ¿Podría llamarlo rabieta? No, tenía razón de estar enojada con su padre porque él jamás le mencionó las intenciones que tenía sobre meter a la cárcel a Esmeralda. Haruka regresó sus pasos y Michiru no entendía la acción de su esposa, al ver sus ojos se dio cuenta de que parecían tener una vaga idea sobre dónde encontrar a Ryunosuke. Caminaron hasta el invernadero de la madre de la rubia, ese lugar que Ryunosuke pedía cuidar a pesar de que su esposa ya no estaba para disfrutar de él._

 _-¿Por qué padre?_

 _-Hola pulga, he estado muy bien de salud y veo que tú te encuentras mejor de la puñalada de Setsuna._

 _-¡Cómo te atreviste!_

 _-Tienes razón, pediré que vengan a plantar los lirios que le gustan a Rei y las orquídeas que Michiru ama._

 _-Deja de burlarte._

 _-¿Qué deseas Haruka?- dejó de ver las flores y le dio una mirada molesta._

 _-Sólo quería espantarla, llegaría a un acuerdo con ella para que se fuera de Japón y no regresara. No había necesidad de hacer lo que se te ocurrió._

 _-¿De qué hablas hija?_

 _-Esmeralda._

 _-Te di libertad de llevar a cabo tu plan ¿no?_

 _-No me dejaste terminarlo._

 _-¿Acaso era un buen final?_

 _-Era justo._

 _-Me molestas Haruka, a personas como esa mujer no hay que darles oportunidades y pensé que lo habías aprendido desde tu viaje a Londres. Le diste muchas oportunidades, pero no entendió al contrario dejaste que ese hombre molestara a mi nuera en el hotel. No debes ser blanda Haruka, nunca con tus enemigos._

 _-Dijiste que estaba bien._

 _-Hasta la demanda sí, realmente todo estaba bien hija. Supuse que lo harías para que viera que no se juega contigo o tu esposa y después me defraudaste Haruka. Me dijiste que llegarías a un acuerdo ¿Qué tontería era esa? No Haruka, debías rematarla._

 _-¿O sea que no puedo dar oportunidades?_

 _-A la persona indicada, la que veas que realmente lo hizo sin querer, no a una persona que quiere destruirte. La próxima semana eligen a la Dieta Nacional y debes aprender que no todos son sinceros, se van a querer aprovechar de ti y no debes permitirlo._

 _-No quiero cambiar._

 _-No te pido que lo hagas, pero debes aprender que hay personas a las que no les debes dejar respirar._

 _-¿Vas a arruinar a esa mujer?_

 _-Nadie toca a mi más grande tesoro, esa mujer te quiso dañar y no se lo perdonaré Haruka._

 _-Estoy de acuerdo con tu padre, ella es peligrosa cariño._

 _-Michiru._

 _-No es bueno que siga libre, puede lastimar a otras personas y yo no podría con esa culpa._

 _-Debes ser precavida pulga y aunque ustedes no estuvieran de acuerdo con lo que hice, no me detendría. Ella se va a la cárcel y no se habla más de ese asunto Tenoh._

 _-Sí señor._

 _-Bien._

* * *

-¿Te encuentras bien cariño?

-Sí… Pensaba en mi padre.

-Fue muy duro, pero tiene razón en no ser blanda con los que quieren destruirte.

-Posiblemente- dijo mirando a la nada.

-Ey, no pongas esa cara tan triste- la abrazó.

-Ya casi debemos de ir a votar- decía la rubia.

-Usa el traje con el que nos casamos sé que te traerá buena suerte Haruka.

-Nagatacho- dijo con miedo.

-La cámara de representantes te espera Haruka. No tengas miedo, lo harás bien porque sé que te empieza a gustar esta nueva etapa y además el señor Tokui te enseñó todo lo que sabes.

-Gracias Michiru. ¿Qué te pondrás?

-Kimono.

-¿Por qué?

-Debo verme elegante Haruka.

-¿Rosa?

-Sí, mira las hermosas flores de loto que tiene estampadas ¿no es bello?

-También tiene pequeñas flores de cerezo- sonreía la rubia.

-Sí, puedes notar que ya tengo mi cabello totalmente recogido para lucir mi hermoso kimono. Me lo pondré en lo que tú haces lo mismo con ese traje.

-De acuerdo. Michiru…

-¿Dime?

-Eres una verdadera diosa.

-Ay Haruka, recuerda que no podemos desentonar nuestros atuendos, así que debes ponerte la argolla tradicional.

-De acuerdo señora formalidad.

-Tonta- reía Michiru.

Las chicas terminaron de arreglarse y tomaron el desayuno en el comedor, pero en esa ocasión la rubia prefirió hacer las cosas ella misma para que Michiru no se ensuciara el hermoso kimono que se había comprado para esa importante fecha.

-¿Vas a usar siempre kimonos?- decía la rubia dejando la taza en la mesa.

-Para cuando sea un encuentro internacional, debemos presumir nuestros kimonos o yukata si es primavera o verano.

-No importa que ropa uses, siempre te verás hermosa.

-Qué galante.

-Papá pasará por nosotras.

-Pensé que nos veríamos en el lugar.

-No quiere ir solo.

-¿No iría con Mikako?

-Ella saldrá de vacaciones luego de votar, así que mi padre se sentirá solo todo el camino. ¿No estará enamorado de ella?

-No seas tonta, tu padre aprecia mucho a Mikako pero como hija- decía molesta.

-Era broma Michiru… Aunque no me molestaría que ella y papá salieran.

-¿Tienes la fantasía de acostarte con tu madrastra? Eres una cerda- se burló.

-No, quizá tengan un varón y me quiten la carga de ser la sucesora de mi padre.

-Sabes que eso no pasaría porque eres la primogénita.

-Pero sería hombre y cae sobre él la responsabilidad.

-Claro, porque tu padre es tan machista que lo haría- decía sarcástica la violinista.

-Sería bueno que lo fuera por esa única vez.

-Ni en tus sueños pasará, así que termina el desayuno y deja de pensar tonterías. Tu padre no debe tardar por nosotras y debemos ir a votar.

-No importa el resultado, ya somos ganadoras- sonreía Haruka.

-Al final del día serás la representante Tenoh, y yo podré presumir que mi esposa es la representante más guapa de la Dieta Nacional.

-Michiru- reía.

-Es la verdad.

-Yo digo que todos sentirán envidia de mí en la Dieta, mira que ser la esposa de una violinista de talla mundial es algo especial.

-Nos iremos de gira Haruka.

-Seis meses al lado de la mujer más hermosa del universo.

-Señoras, el presidente Tenoh ha llegado y las espera en su auto- decía Ryota.

-Gracias- respondió Michiru.

-Dios, esto es real.

-Tranquila, yo siempre estaré a tu lado- decía Michiru tomando su mano.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo chicos, el día de hoy les dejo un nuevo capítulo de la historia y espero que lo disfruten como yo lo hice al escribirlo. Quiero confesar que el desarrollo era completamente diferente al que terminó por ser, esta parte de la historia no la tenía para nada definida. Mi intención era exiliar a Esmeralda de la vida de todos, quizá la enviaría cerca de Elsa (o sea a la nada). Cosa que no sucedió, entre más escribía los personajes contaban la historia, este par de días fue como estar en un mundo aparte y debo ser una persona sincera mi mente está trabajando en otra historia en este momento, pero la estoy reprimiendo porque quiero terminar esta y luego desarrollar mejor la siguiente que espero sea más corta que ésta.**

 **Esa es la razón por la que mis ideas para la historia que leen esté entrando en la recta final, aún no decido nada con el tema de Hotaru, pero me estoy inclinando por una mejor opción con ella y el futuro de Haruka y Michiru. Este sería en global el capítulo 48, pero recuerden que mi mente trabaja diferente, sin contar el prólogo este sería el 47. Yo no deseo pasar de los 50 capítulos, pero de nuevo, los personajes han hecho su historia, así que no puedo decirles cuantos más falten, mi máximo son los 55 capítulos. Aún así, ese último capítulo se debe empalmar con el prólogo, no lo olvido, por esa razón les digo de nuevo que el salto en el tiempo será demasiado largo y no hay nada nuevo que contar porque las chicas estarán felices en ese gran salto, así que no hay mucho que decir con respecto a ese tema ¿cierto?**

 **Lamento haber empezado este día con lo que va al final que es hablar sobre el capítulo o justificar el gran salto que habrá en la historia. Pero es hora de que venga el desenlace de este gran camino de ocho meses, si no me equivoco. Alguien por favor avise a Osaka que ya puede comenzar a leer donde se quedó jajaja. En fin, chicos pasemos a lo que realmente vale la pena de la historia y es responder a sus comentarios.**

 **Vicky: No te preocupes, ni ella está pensando cosas que no. Simplemente se molestó y te lo quiso expresar, así es ella dice lo que no le parece intentando no ser una grosera, no se mal viaja o cosas por el estilo. Yo sé que siempre lees las respuestas antes de la historia y esperamos que te recuperes pronto, yo ya me siento mejor del resfriado. Deja que te inyecten, aunque no nos guste son lo mejor para levantarnos de este tipo de enfermedad.**

 **Espero que el capítulo de hoy sea de tu agrado y sabes no te voy a hacer spoiler o más del que ya hice arriba jajaja. Mi pobre Seiya es una buena persona, espero que ya no estés enojada con él porque sufrió mucho al lado de esa loca con risa de urraca, sí está traumado y seguramente irá con Yui porque la pobre Usagi no lo atenderá ya que es su amigo jajaja.**

 **Aren y Eiji con geniales juntos, por nada del mundo los voy a separar, de hecho, cree a Aren para que haga feliz al pobre asistente de Haruka. Mira que soportar a la rubia no será fácil para el pobre muchacho, por eso necesita al fresco de Aren Babazono.**

 **Sí, el salto en el tiempo significa unos tres capítulos más (eso si los personajes no ponen otros dos). Cosa que no quiere decir que me desaparezca por un largo tiempo, como dije hay una historia en desarrollo y debo investigar mucho para poder hacer un buen trabajo. Saludos Vicky y espero que mejores pronto.**

 **Zel: Hola, muchas gracias por seguir la historia y lamento hacerte entrar en ansiedad mientras esperas el siguiente capítulo. A mí me encantaría poder actualizar más veces, pero créeme que hilar cada capítulo es algo en lo que se debe ser meticuloso y siento que me perdería si me acelero para escribir. Yo sé que puedes esperar un poco más, lo demostraste el viernes pasado a las 19:47.**

 **Seguramente tu pareja me quiere matar por hacerte llorar, y sé que me vendrá a buscar en un par de capítulos para matarme por hacerte sentir mal. La verdad es que por primera vez espero no hacerte sentir mal o transmitir tanto, espero que no leas el one shot que tengo o tu pareja me mata antes de terminar la historia.**

 **Me alegra que te gustara la cita de Haruka y Mikako, el propósito de hacerla de esa manera era porque muchas veces puedes transmitir más en dos minutos que en una hora. El encuentro en el que se enamoraron fue corto y no por ello menos poderoso, pero, así como fue fugaz también debía serlo la cita. Ellas son eso, un amor que dura un suspiro y muy puro. La cuarta pared es culpa de Annie Hall, me pareció divertido hacer ese pequeño experimento y me alegra que te gustara.**

 **Gracias por las felicitaciones y buenos deseos, estamos desfrutando nuestros últimos días en Japón. Ya es hora de regresar a mi lindo país, saludos y espero que sigas comentando.**

 **Roshell101216: Resfriados del mal, querían llevarme a ultratumba jajaja. Claro que le daré tus saludos a mi esposa y es bueno porque seguramente no volvería a responder tus comentarios porque ella se apropiaría de ellos. Ella es muy… ¿Precavida? No sé si sea la palabra correcta, pero bueno es así y ni modo la amo jajaja.**

 **Como siempre tú pudiste ponerte en los zapatos de Seiya, al escribir esa escena del pobre hombre, era en lo que pensaba. No simplemente en el tema del ultraje, sino en las pobres meretrices que deben de trabajar con sujetos o mujeres no muy limpios o agraciados. ¿Qué siente alguien que po le asquea estar con ese tipo de gente y debe hacerlo por otro factor? Es obvio que cuando una persona es ultrajada no va a sentir algo positivo, pero Seiya está viviendo un momento lleno de asco y dolor… Pobre Seiya.**

 **Lamento que la historia no vaya a durar mucho, tiene que llegar a su fin y la comparación con Bonaparte es porque realmente Esmeralda era su enemigo que vencer, vamos que hay alianzas para destruirla (parecen la Séptima Coalición) claro que mi Haruka viene a ser el mariscal Gebhard von Blücher y Ryu queda como Arthur Wellesley (por la experiencia militar). Esmeralda no se va al exilio, pero estará mucho tiempo lejos de ellas.**

 **Espero que esta semana fuera más relajada para ti y deseo que no te estresaras mucho, saludos desde una galaxia muy, muy lejana.**

 **Bluedragon: Me hiciste la semana al leer como terminaste tu comentario pasado, te juro que yo no le quise dar problemas, pero el resfriado fue algo muy tormentoso.**

 **Es un gusto saber que sienten empatía por Seiya, siempre les dije que no era malo, simplemente debía fingir para ayudar a Michiru. Odiaba a Esmeralda por ser una desgraciada y esperemos que sí pueda ir a terapia. No creo que las chicas puedan estar enojadas tanto tiempo con Seiya, ya lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos y que la fuerza te acompañe mi joven padawan.**

 **Kyoky: Obvio, tú eres de mis lectoras favoritas y a eso le añades que siempre te vas de party, dejas comentarios y nunca te pierdes un capítulo, pues duplicas puntos jajaja. Acá la señora se muere de pena por haberte saltado, sabemos que lo dices en broma (pero eso no le quita la culpa, dejemos que sufra jajaja). El café es genial, digamos que lo mejor es la bebida de Haruka y Michiru y te regalan un pequeño "llavero" donde están vestidas de meseras. Gracias por tus buenos deseos y prometo no ausentarme.**

 **Al fin Esmeralda pagó lo que le debe a las chicas, a toda la humanidad y quizá a todos los lectores, ¿esta es su última actuación? Eiji y Babazono jamás se van a separar, te lo aseguro.**

 **Desire: La verdad es que creo que ese es parte de tu carisma y no tiene nada de malo no ser informal jajaja. Además responder tus comentarios es gratificante, por eso se me hace tan familiar la forma de comunicarme contigo.**

 **Pobre Seiya, sé que por momentos el pobre hombre generó un impacto negativo en las opiniones, pero debía ser creíble su dependencia por Esmeralda. Parecía ser un caso perdido pero Haruka le ayudó a regresar a la luz, creo que aquí brillo el amor de la rubia y el pelonegro por Michiru. Hoy Esmeralda recibió millones de puñaladas, en especial ver lo que es el verdadero amor.**

 **Mikako se irá un tiempo a descansar y enterrar el amor que le tiene a Haruka, en este momento no sé quien puede ser la pareja indicada para ella, pues hay tres opciones y una de ellas es... Jamás dejaré que Aren y Eiji se separen, ellos nacieron para estar juntos y nadie los va a separar ni siquiera las locuras del doctor paletas.**

 **Pues ya casi regreso a México y en verdad que extrañaré Japón, debo regresar para no irme jamás jajaja. Gracias y saludos.**

 **Anonymous: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra saber que disfrutas de la historia y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.**

 **V. OUJI: Hola, no tienes nada que agradecer, mientras puedas y quieras compartirnos tu historia será lo mejor, te aseguro que te vas a divertir. Además escribe con todo tu corazón, eso es lo que vale la pena.**

 **El pobre Seiya se sentía asqueado de la situación que debe vivir, lo triste para él era tener que ser tan malo con su familia y amigos. ¿Valió la pena? Hoy parece que así es, el día de hoy le dijimos adiós a la reina del jazz que tanto molestó a las chicas. En realidad a mí siempre me ha gustado ese trío de amigas, quizá yo soy una persona rara y eso es porque en el anime de los 90 no veía esa complicidad de las outer, eran el equipo maduro claro, pero incluso se veía el mundo aparte de Haruka y Michiru. Mientras que en el manga pude enamorarme de la complicidad de las tres, desde el arco Infinity en el que Setsuna despierta de nuevo como Pluto, hasta Stars cuando las tres se van a poner una barrera a sus castillos y le piden a Luna y Artemis cuidar de Hotaru. Por eso es que quiero que Setsuna disfrute de ciertas cosas con ellas, porque así son, es el trío maravilla. Además las tres son graciosas a su manera, Michiru odiando a quien le critica el maquillaje, Haruka pavoneándose por ser genial o celar a su novia y Setsuna curando niños en la enfermería.**

 **Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, hoy ya me siento muy bien, espero seguir así.**

 **Bueno chicos, no me queda más que agradecer cada uno de los comentarios que dejan. Sé también que el deber u otros factores puede mermar las ganas de comentar o quitarles tiempo en la lectura. Pero así como tengo presente a Osaka, también están frescos en mi memoria VaMkHt, CoOkiE86, Sango-chani, Milla23, Pablo395 y demás lectores (sin olvidar a los anónimos). Ahora que realmente veo que esta historia se acerca a su fin me quiero tomar la libertad de agradecerles, no son muchos capítulos los que faltan, pero de nuevo quiero recordarles que sin sus comentarios yo no habría tenido el coraje o las ganas de seguir. Gracias por todo chicos y como siempre nos leemos la siguiente semana.**


	49. Countdown

**CAPÍTULO 48. Countdown.**

 **NI SAILOR MOON, NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

* * *

La luz del sol que entraba por la ventana de aquella sala iluminaba hermosamente aquel cabello cenizo que era acariciado por una mano. Risas eran lo único que se escuchaba en el enorme cuarto en el que estaban ambas personas y Ryota miraba impactado el momento, su jefa se inclinaba para servir otra taza de té y dársela a aquella persona dueña de tan lindo y cálido carácter.

-Extraordinario- dijo al oído de Yumiko.

La chica rio de manera delicada para no ser escuchada por las personas que se encontraban en la sala y que no se sintieran observadas. Simplemente la reacción de su amigo era la esperada, si le quitaban el bigote y cambiaban los ojos a unos esmeraldas Ryunosuke sería Haruka. Quizá eso no era lo que le sorprendía más a Ryota pues ya conocía al padre de la esposa de Michiru. Lo que le sorprendía era ver que aquel duro personaje que lo entrenó en la milicia era todo un encanto con su nuera, tenía 50 minutos hablando con la violinista y en todo ese tiempo no había dejado de sonreír, carcajearse, mirarla tiernamente y contar anécdotas sobre su esposa e hija.

Ryunosuke Tenoh estaba orgulloso de su hija, se podía notar al escucharlo hablar de ella. El primer ministro de Japón había cumplido su plan pues Haruka fue elegida como representante, meses más tarde se elegía al futuro mandatario del país nipón y al ser elegido dio a conocer a su gabinete. Para nadie fue una sorpresa ver que entre esas personas estuvieran Jadeite Tenoh como nuevo ministro de defensa y Haruka Tenoh quien era la nueva ministra de educación, cultura, deporte, ciencia y tecnología. Cosa que tanto para la rubia y su esposa era cansado repetir, pero ella estaba allí a un lado de su padre, mientras que su tío Ren era el juez en jefe de la Corte Suprema de Justicia de Japón.

Los Tenoh habían invadido japón se decía en broma, no había muchas quejas puesto que Ryunosuke no había nombrado a su hija viceprimer ministro. Para ese cargo estaba Yuuto Sekikawa quien además de ser el mejor amigo del primer ministro había sido su mentor, los demás puestos habían sido elegidos por esos dos personajes y se armaron con lo mejor hablando de política o estrategia. Pero en ese momento en la sala de la residencia de Kantei no estaba presente el primer ministro, sino el suegro de Michiru.

-Lamento robarte tanto a Haruka, sé que apenas tienen tres años de casadas y yo las separo mucho.

-Cuando salgo de gira soy yo quien la abandona- sonrió.

-Michiru este año cumplimos dos en el gobierno, estoy a la mitad del tiempo que la Dieta y el emperador me dictaron para hacerme cargo del país. Este sueño pronto acabará y volveremos a ser una familia normal de Azabu Juban.

-Todos están contentos con los resultados obtenidos, seguramente lo reeligen.

-No sé si aceptaría hija, la verdad es que quiero disfrutar de mi familia.

-Pero suegro usted es alguien que aún tiene fuerzas para seguir al frente del país.

-Fuerzas que quiero ocupar para atender a mi familia, ya no tengo 49 años Michiru.

-Ah, ya entendí sus intenciones- fingía molestia.

Ryunosuke comenzó a reír al ver la expresión de su nuera, la mirada inquisitiva de la violinista lo hacía sentirse como un niño. No había mucho que esconder en ese tiempo, pues él y Ren habían estudiado la propuesta de los Mizuno para hacer legal la gametogenesis in vitro. El proyecto y los aspectos legales eran formidables, para Ryunosuke no había mucho que pensar, mientras que para la Corte Suprema había cosas que estudiar de cerca. Al final de cuentas la discusión de ocho meses llegó a una decisión, misma que alegró a Ami y Zoisite porque tenían semáforo verde para empezar a ayudar a las personas.

-Ya casi es un año de que aceptamos el descubrimiento de los Mizuno y…

-Nosotras compramos un bebé de juguete, ese muñeco tiene vuelta loca a Haruka.

-Sé que Haruka y tú tienen mucho trabajo, pero si me dicen que seré abuelo yo dejo la política para disfrutar de mi nieta.

-Así que su hija le contó nuestros planes- decía seria.

-No te molestes Michiru, ella siempre me cuenta las buenas noticias.

-Claro que no me enoja, Haruka dice que de esa forma siente que las buenas nuevas son más reales. Los he escuchado cuando hablan por teléfono y usted siempre grita "¡oh sí!", mientras que Haruka salta o ríe, es algo adorable en ustedes. Espero que nosotras tengamos una relación así con el bebé.

-Michiru, no me digas que…

La chica miró a su suegro sorprendida, en realidad se emocionaba al saber que podría ser abuelo y lamentablemente para ellas eso aún no sucedía. No se debía a algún problema de fertilidad, la realidad era que no habían encontrado el tiempo para llevar el proceso de manera correcta. Era cierto que ya habían asistido a hacerse las pruebas de fertilidad y ambas eran sanas, pero lo demás… Bueno, si ella no estaba de gira, Haruka tenía que salir a otra prefectura o acompañar a su padre a las cumbres internacionales pues no había una primera dama. Incluso era la misma Michiru quien iba con su suegro cuando se empalmaban los compromisos de Haruka y su padre.

-Lo lamento suegro, no hemos podido llevar a cabo el proceso.

-Tardaste 48 segundos en romper mi corazón- sonreía.

-Me siento culpable.

-No Michiru, el culpable soy yo por tenerlas ocupadas. Quiero a mi nieta y no les doy el tiempo de que puedan hacer cada una de las partes del proceso.

-Por eso compramos al muñeco, queríamos ver si podemos prestarle atención ambas. Un hijo no es cualquier cosa y queremos estar presentes para nuestro bebé siempre.

-Los primeros años son muy importantes.

-¿Su infancia?

-No, hasta los 16.

-Señor Tenoh, mejor toda la vida- reía.

-Nunca dejarán de ver a su hija como un bebé, créeme.

-Mi madre dice que vendría a vivir con nosotras para ayudarnos con el bebé.

-Sería bueno.

-Pero nosotras no somos niñas.

-Serían primerizas que es más angustiante, al mismo tiempo deberían ir a tener al bebé a un lugar tranquilo.

-¿Uchiko?

-Efectivamente.

-47- decía levantando una ceja.

-¿Qué?

-He contado las veces en que Haruka me ha dicho eso, eran 46 y usted agregó una rayita más a mi conteo.

-Tus abuelos conocerían al bebé.

-¡Dios! Haruka y usted hablan de todo ¿no?

-Culpable- levantó la mano.

-Pero deberíamos irnos desde antes, no podría viajar en avión a los ocho meses. No podría con el calor de las personas o el tren para ir al pueblo de mis abuelos.

-¿Han visto casas?

-Haruka no estaría conmigo, ella debe permanecer en Nagatacho. Esa es la razón por la que me he negado a ir a Uchiko, no quiero dar a luz sin que ella esté a mi lado.

-¿Por qué no viajan en el Kaiohmaru?

-¿En mi helicóptero?

-Haruka y tú saben pilotear sus helicópteros. Yo le podría dar un mes de vacaciones para que te ayude antes y después del parto.

-¿Ir a Uchiko en el Tenohmaru o el Kaiohmaru?

-Es una opción.

-Se enamoraron de Uchiko.

-Sí, además Haruka va a ayudarles en la época de siembra y cosecha. Todo es armonioso, además Momo estaría feliz de ver a su prima, una linda princesa como ella. Tu sobrina es una pequeña encantadora y tiene enamorada a Haruka, además de a mí. Me dice abuelo Ryu y eso es tierno ¿no?

-Momo vendrá a estudiar al Mugen, así que mis abuelos van a dejar el campo y vendrán.

-No es cierto.

-Sí, querían vender sus tierras.

-Tenía entendido que Ryan y Aiko llegarían al ex apartamento de Haruka. ¿Pero tus abuelos y tíos? No caben todos en ese pequeño apartamento.

-La verdad es que mis tíos y prima no vienen a Tokio. Serán los abuelos y Momo, al parecer Aiko no quiere dejar la tienda de velas y mi tío Tetsu les pidió a los abuelos que le dejaran cuidar de las tierras para no perder los ingresos de las cosechas. Obviamente Ryan le ayudará.

-¡Tus abuelos cuidarán de Momo!

-Sí.

-Bien, les ayudaremos porque nosotros cuidaremos de ellos. Le diré a Mikako que…

-Tranquilo suegro, Haruka se está ocupando de todo. Contratará a un chofer y seguridad para mis abuelos y Momo.

-Bien, ya se adelantó a todo.

-Aprendió del mejor.

-Por eso eres mi nuera favorita Michiru.

Ambos comenzaron a reír de las palabras del primer ministro, había mucha calma en esa tarde de verano. Los guardaespaldas de Michiru miraban su reloj de mano y voltearon a verse, la rubia estaba muy atrasada y eso les preocupaba. Más extraño era no ver a Mikako Ishii cerca del primer ministro y eso le dio mala espina al hombre.

-Ni lo pienses- dijo Yumiko.

-Está muy atrasada.

-¿Y?

-Son 45 minutos de retraso.

-¿Y?

-Mikako no llega.

-Lo sabía.

-¿Qué?

-Te gusta Mikako y estás celoso debido al enamoramiento que tuvo de la ministra Tenoh.

-NO.

El grito hizo voltear a Michiru y Ryunosuke, el hombre miraba al chico con el ceño fruncido. El rostro de Ryota se puso carmín al ver a la violinista y su suegro mirarlo con cierto reproche.

-¿Qué ocurre Ryota?

-Nada señora.

-¿Por qué el grito?

-Yumiko quería que le llamara a Okamura para saber si ya viene con la ministra Tenoh.

-Es cierto, ya está muy retrasada- dijo Ryunosuke mirando su reloj.

-No le hablen al señor Takayuki, yo me comunicaré con Tokui.

-Como ordene señora- decía Yumiko divertida.

-No es necesario, ya estoy aquí. Disculpen mi retraso, es que este odioso muñeco lanzó una alerta de llanto a mi móvil.

Haruka llegaba cargando al muñeco y moviéndolo como loca, miraba enfurecida a Michiru que se reía al ver a su esposa con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que odiaba a ese bebé robot, pues la despertaba todas las noches y si era su turno para atenderlo siempre se iba refunfuñando.

-Yo puse en silencio el móvil. Ya de qué sirve intentar ignorarlo si está aquí.

-Michiru no puedes dejar a C3PO solo en casa, si fuera nuestro hijo podría morir. No puedes ser tan irresponsable.

-Cariño es un muñeco- reía.

-¿Dejarías a Anakin solo en casa?

-No se va a llamar Anakin y será niña, así que acostúmbrate a llamarla Sakura.

-No Michiru- dijo en berrinche.

El muñeco aparentemente estaba "dormido", pero al no sentir el movimiento de los brazos de Haruka volvió a llorar e hizo poner a la rubia los ojos en blanco. Quería estrellar a esa irritante máquina al suelo o a la pared, lo que fuera que lo hiciera guardar silencio, el móvil de Michiru y la rubia comenzó a sonar indicando que el bebé estaba despierto.

-Por favor ministra calle a esa cosa- pedía Tokui.

-Me va a volver loca, todo el camino lloró y lo peor es que estábamos atrapados en el tráfico de Tokio, odiosa máquina- decía Mikako.

-Incluso Okamura que tiene cuatro hijos estaba desesperado. Ni Aren lo aguanta, por eso se lo vendió ministra.

-¿Lo podemos romper señora Tenoh?

-Mikako está frustrada- reía Ryunosuke.

-Haruka dame al bebé.

-C3PO.

-Dame a C3PO- reía Michiru.

Haruka le entregó al pequeño monstruo y miró a su esposa arrullarlo con mucha ternura, lo puso cerca de su pecho, le cantó y a los pocos segundos el ruido paró.

-Siente que no lo quieres y por eso no lo puedes tranquilizar.

-Querida es un robot- dijo molesta.

-Si haces las cosas con coraje no conseguirás un buen resultado, imagina que Sakura sea igual que C3PO. ¿Acaso vas a desesperarte con nuestra hija?

-Anakin no será así.

-Haruka yo fui una bebé llorona.

-Pues yo no.

-En eso tiene razón Michiru, mi pulga no lloraba… Gritaba como loca, peor que ese muñeco.

-¡Papá!

-Es la verdad. ¿Se extendió mucho la junta?

-Fue culpa de Mikako, llegó tarde- decía enojada.

-Ya le expliqué ministra, había mucho tráfico.

-¿Cómo puede ser que de Kantei al Palacio de la Dieta hubiera tráfico? Literalmente debes de cruzar la calle Ishii.

-Porque no venía de la oficina del Primer Ministro.

-¿De dónde venías?

-No tengo que darle explicaciones, que sea la hija de mi jefe no le da la autoridad para…

-YA- gritó Ryunosuke.

-Papá no puedes cegarte a los errores de Ishii, ella te representa y no es correcto que…

-Dije que ya, ¿qué es lo que no comprendes Haruka?

-Eiji y yo hemos trabajado mucho para ganar las olimpiadas invernales y el torneo mundial de soccer. Sé que no podías ir porque tenías otro compromiso y ella debía estar puntual, es nuestro proyecto y casi lo pone en peligro. Hace años que no tenemos el torneo de soccer, en esa ocasión lo hicimos con Corea… Es nuestra oportunidad de demostrar que no solo vivimos del sumo o beisbol y que nuestros estadios son tan majestuosos como los de las ligas de Europa.

-Coincido con la ministra señor, Mikako lo representaba y llegó tarde. Puede perjudicar la decisión final, o nos ven como irresponsables o que no vemos con la suficiente seriedad ese deporte- dijo molesto Tokui.

-Retroalimentación señores, eso es lo que deben de hacer y no juzgar o señalar el error. Entiendo que el proyecto es importante para ambos, sé lo mucho que han trabajado en él. De cualquier forma, no es correcto pelear, sino llegar a una solución ¿entienden?

-Sí- decían Haruka y Eiji.

-Algo que me preocupa Mikako es que no es el primer retraso que tienes. Tampoco es que sean 44 en un mes ¿cierto? Pero esta conducta comienza a ser una constante en ti, quiero que me tengas la confianza para decirme si tienes algún problema.

-Todo está bien Primer Ministro.

-Hablaremos de las consecuencias mañana, hoy quiero disfrutar de una linda cena con ustedes. Quiero festejar el compromiso de Eiji con Aren y aunque el buen doctor no está aquí, es necesario festejar a un gran trabajador, colega y amigo de la familia.

-Primer Ministro no es necesario.

-No me hagas enojar Tokui, vienes a sentarte a la mesa conmigo y mi familia.

-En ese caso yo los veo después- decía Mikako.

-Dije familia Mikako.

-Sí señor.

-Sabes que mi suegro, Haruka y yo te vemos como parte de nuestra familia Mikako.

-Gracias señora Michiru.

-Haruka carga al bebé que iré a ver que las cosas estén listas. ¿Me acompañas Mikako?

-Claro.

Las chicas caminaron a la cocina donde se aseguraron de que la cena que Ryunosuke estaba realizando para Eiji estuviera casi lista. Mikako miraba a Michiru saludar cortésmente al personal y acercarse con el chef que le explicaba la preparación de los alimentos. La violinista afirmaba con una sonrisa y probaba delicadamente los alimentos, expresando que todo estaba delicioso. Luego de eso le hizo una seña a Mikako para regresar.

-Al fin te enamoraste.

-¿Señora?

-Es bueno que salgas con alguien y se nota que te tiene feliz, pero no descuides tus obligaciones. Mi suegro te quiere mucho aún así no soportará otro error Mikako, no quiero que pierdas todo lo que has ganado con tu esfuerzo.

-Me molesta la actitud de su esposa.

-Se enoja porque siente que eres descuidada.

-Irresponsable, querrá decir… Me lo dijo en el auto.

-Vaya… Eso es malo.

-Algo.

Mikako miraba a Michiru con mucha curiosidad, en su corazón sintió un pequeño arrebato, algo molestaba a Haruka y quizá era solamente su imaginación, pero…

-Es que eres su modelo a seguir, eres impecable en el trabajo y le debe molestar saber que lo estás descuidando.

-¿Cree que piense que salgo con alguien?

-No, es demasiado despistada- dijo con alegría.

La pelinegra sintió un golpe en el pecho al saber que la rubia no se daba cuenta de que ella estaba rehaciendo su vida. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que a Haruka nunca en la vida le había interesado algo que tuviera que ver con ella, seguramente para la rubia era importante que Mikako recordara sus 43 manías y no podía darse cuenta de su cambio.

-Lo bueno es que sé que no hará un espectáculo si se entera.

-¿Cuánto llevas saliendo con esa persona?- preguntaba indiscreta.

-Es alguien que conozco desde hace mucho tiempo… Empezamos a conocernos desde hace un año y medio.

-¡Tienes un año y medio con pareja! Soy una despistada, peor que Haruka creo.

-No, salíamos de vez en cuando… Apenas comencé a sentir algo y me di la oportunidad de dejarme llevar. Por eso he llegado tarde a algunos compromisos, por ejemplo, el de su esposa.

-Algunos me suena como tres.

-Cuatro con el de hoy.

-Mikako, me alegra que seas feliz.

-No me mire con reproche señora, prometo ser menos imprudente. Pero juro que si su esposa vuelve a decirme algo le pondré un alto.

-Calmaré a Haruka.

-Gracias.

-Ahora dime, ¿ya consiguieron un lugar para la boda de Tokui?

-No… Él no sabe que por mis descuidos he olvidado reservar el lugar que quiere, me temo que me odiará porque ya lo han reservado.

-Puedo ayudar.

-Señora Michiru no se ofenda, pero no quiero ponerle una carga más en sus hombros.

-Tú me ayudaste con mi boda, deja que yo te ayude con la de tu amigo.

-De acuerdo. ¿Ya hablaron con la doctora Mizuno?

-En realidad… Sí.

-¿Y?

-No han podido hacer un gameto a partir de la célula madre de Haruka. No es sólo que no podamos seguir el proceso por nuestros compromisos, el problema real es ese y eso le duele mucho a Haruka.

-Es una pena.

-Son 42 intentos y nada.

-¿Y si lo hacen a la inversa?

-¿Perdón?

-Sí, que la joven Tenoh sea a quien ponga el óvulo y usted sea a quién le hagan el gameto masculino.

-No lo habíamos pensado de esa manera.

-De todas formas, extraen el óvulo y hacen el proceso normal de las FIV ¿cierto?

-Así es- decía alegre.

-Somos un gran equipo señora.

-Así parece Mikako… Sólo espero que conmigo no sean 41 intentos fallidos.

-No llegarán ni a los 40, le aseguro que será a la primera señora.

-Espero que tengas boca de profeta o que a Haruka le agrade la idea.

* * *

Yaten miraba con enojo a Seiya que estaba leyendo un libro, cruzó sus brazos y se quejó pesadamente intentando llamar la atención de su hermano. El pelinegro lo miró rápidamente y regresó sus ojos a su lectura, mientras que el chico de cabellos plateados se volvía a quejar, Seiya puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza. Ya sabía que su hermano lo empezaría a molestar de nuevo, pero no quería hablar de las razones que lo llevaron a tomar una decisión sobre…

-Deberías llevarme, te juro que me voy a comportar. Hablaré con Michi y Haruka para que entiendan que no haré alguna de mis jugadas.

-Ya te dije que no quiero hablar del tema Yaten.

-Quiero conocer a la familia imperial.

-Esa es la razón de que las chicas te quieran lejos, no quieren que pongas en ridículo o en problemas a los Tenoh.

-Seiya por favor, diles que te den otra invitación.

-No.

-¿A quién llevarás?

-A una chica.

-Qué bastardo, abandonas a tu hermano por una mujer… Te respeto- sonreía.

-Eres tan infantil, ella ya tenía invitación al evento.

-¡Entonces tienes una invitación de sobra!

-Sí, se la daré a Taiki.

-Desgraciado.

-Set irá por parte de Michiru, creo que Taiki merece estar en el banquete del Primer Ministro.

-Siempre supe que Taiki era tu hermano favorito.

-No es eso, las chicas de verdad tienen miedo de tus tretas Yaten.

-Quiero ir Seiya.

-Estás vetado.

-¿Sólo porque me acosté con esa mujer?

-Era la esposa del arquitecto que haría el velódromo para los chicos de Nagano.

-Ese punto no lo sabía, si Haruka me hubiera dicho las cosas quizá habríamos evitado el problema.

-Tenoh te quería matar porque te vio coquetear y te dijo que esa mujer era intocable.

-Me das la razón, fue su culpa.

-El arquitecto tiene 39 años de carrera, es el mejor de Japón y arruinaste el proyecto de Tenoh. ¿Cómo rayos pudo ser su culpa?

-Piénsalo así, si a un niño le dices que no se coma una galleta antes de la cena haces que la desee más. Lo mismo me pasa con las mujeres- decía recostandose en el sillón y relajándose.

-No eres un niño Yaten- fruncía el ceño.

-Además el tipo tiene como 100 años, la mujer era joven.

-Que sea un hombre mayor, no te da derecho de que seduzcas a su esposa y la lleves a la cama. Fue un escándalo que Michiru tuvo que calmar.

-No lo había pensado así, me porté mal con ese anciano.

-¿Qué dices?

Seiya estaba estupefacto al escuchar las palabras de Yaten, a pesar de seguir con la misma posición de relajamiento y parecer que no le importaba su tono era diferente. Realmente parecía estar cargando un gran remordimiento y el pelinegro se alegró de saber que su hermano menor estaba madurando. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que Yaten se volvía a sentar bien y se llevaba las manos a la frente, la culpa al fin le estaba pasando factura.

-El karma me lo cobrará.

-Debes ofrecer una disculpa.

-El hombre merece darme una paliza ¿no?

-Seguramente lo hará.

-Se merecía todo mi respeto y mira lo que hice.

-No seas tan duro contigo.

-Si un hombre como él podía estar casado con una mujer de 25 años, quiere decir que yo lo haré. No precisamente estar casado, pero sí salir con chicas de su edad, ese hombre vivía el sueño y se lo quité.

Seiya rodó los ojos y volvió a regresar su atención al libro que tenía entre las manos, su hermano no maduraría. Estaba dándose por vencido con respecto al tema de Yaten, realmente pensó que entendía que no estaba bien meterse con personas casadas o relaciones ajenas. Eso no le interesaba al peli plateado, simplemente seguía con ese tipo de locuras de adolescente y ya no eran niños, sino hombres. ¿Cómo hacerle ver a Yaten que necesitaba arriesgarse a amar? A él le había costado mucho el abrirse de nuevo, pero la sonrisa de su nueva novia le hacía olvidar todo lo desagradable que había vivido con Esmeralda, ahora él era feliz.

-¿Me llevarás?

-No Yaten, no insistas.

-Yo soy una persona refinada.

-Eres un idiota, no refinado.

-¿Ya te acostaste con ella?

-¡Qué rayos te ocurre!

-Sí, ya lo hiciste- reía.

-Eres un vulgar.

-Me alegra saber que al menos se te pa…

-Yaten- reprendió Taiki.

El más joven de los hermanos miró al mayor con mucho coraje, realmente no era justo que él fuera a la cena del Primer Ministro, conociera a la familia imperial y que él se quedara fuera del evento. ¿Acaso Seiya había olvidado que sus padres siempre eran equitativos con los tres? Era justo poder ir a la cena del padre de Haruka. Sólo quería poder conseguir el número de alguna princesa, no se acostaría con ella en el evento, sería después. Esa mujer sería la número 200 en su lista de conquistas de una noche. Simplemente debía trabajarla con mucho cuidado y respeto, el que, por supuesto se merece la familia imperial, por algo seguían teniendo su valor sentimental dentro de la sociedad. Eran algo así como un tesoro nacional, tesoro que él necesitaba probar para decir que era parte de la familia imperial… Por una noche al menos.

-Me sorprende ver que ya llegaste de jugar a la casita con Setsuna.

-No es un juego.

-Sí claro.

-¿Por qué estás tan enojado con nosotros?- decía Seiya.

-Porque no me toman en cuenta, yo quiero ir.

-Le arruinaste a Tenoh un plan magnífico, por eso Michi le dijo a Seiya que no te llevase.

-No es justo, saben que siempre he querido conocer al emperador.

-Querrás decir acostarte con una princesa.

-¿Por qué lo dices tan feo Seiya?

-Porque él dice la verdad, mira Yaten deberías comenzar a preocuparte por amar a una persona.

-Les prometo que cuando tenga 38 años comenzaré a pensarlo.

-Siempre vas por la vida con esa desfachatez, no te importa lastimar a las chicas. Eso es algo malo, mientras que nosotros encontramos a una mujer a la que amar. Deberías intentarlo- decía Taiki.

-¿Ya conoces a la nueva conquista de Seiya?

-No, pero su cambio de actitud me hizo saber que sale con alguien.

-Diablos, pensé que era discreto.

-No lo eres- decían los chicos.

-Taiki tiene razón debes enamorarte.

-Claro, cambia el tema…- Yaten levantó una ceja.

-Hacer el amor es mejor que tener sexo cada noche con una desconocida.

-Pronto llegaré a las 200, sólo quiero que sea especial.

-Eres un asco- decía con un gesto negativo Seiya.

-Son pocas- decía Taiki.

-Ves, nuestro hermano mayor me admira Seiya.

-Claro que no, concuerdo con Seiya, eres un asco. Pero para tu edad y tomando en cuenta la cantidad de mujeres con las que te has acostado, tu rendimiento está por debajo del .37%. Incluso un pitcher manco es mejor que tú, o sea, los pitcher de los Tigres de Hanshin.

-Estás muerto para Set- reía Seiya.

-Mejor ve a jugar a ser padre con Meioh.

-Hotaru es una buena niña y nos llevamos bien, así que no la insultes porque Setsuna está a pocas semanas de adoptarla.

-Yo no insulto a Hotaru, digo que tú juegas a ser el padre de esa niña. Setsuna será la madre no tú, así que mejor no te encariñes o será peor que cuando perdiste a Chispita el perro cojo.

-Es cierto, lloraste cuando sus dueños vinieron por él.

-Si terminas con Setsuna tendrás que separarte de la niña y te pondrás peor que por el perro.

-Hotaru no es un perro, imbéciles.

-Se enojó.

-Gracias por notarlo Seiya… No te pongas mal Taiki.

-Pues no hagan comparaciones tontas.

-¿Por qué no te has quitado la polera?- señaló Seiya.

-Renové mi membresía de los Gigantes.

-¿Y?

-Me regalaron un jersey, soy el número 36 de los Gigantes- sonreía.

-Estabas con Setsuna ¿verdad?

-Sí y no quería discutir por el béisbol de nuevo.

-Es por lo único que pelean.

-Sí Yaten, pero es lo vital de nuestra relación. Ella debe aceptar que los Tigres son malos ¿entienden?

-Qué tontería.

-Es que no quiero tener 35 años junto a Setsuna y seguir peleando por lo mismo. Debe entender que lo mejor es irle a los Gigantes.

-¡Y nos dices idiotas! Deja que le vaya al equipo que quiera.

-¿Cómo se llama la chica Seiya?

-Deja de molestar Yaten, le diré a Tenoh que te deje ir, pero debes de comportarte ¿entiendes? No quiero ser vetado.

Yaten sonreía, no tanto por saber que Seiya intentaría hablar con Haruka para que lo dejara ir, sino que se daba cuenta de que la persona con la que salía era alguien cercana a la misma rubia. Sí, ya se imaginaba con quien estaba saliendo y seguramente sería discreto el día del banquete de Ryunosuke, al mismo tiempo se sintió mal de saber que la chica seguía teniendo miedo de las reacciones de Haruka. No creía que la rubia llegara a golpear a su hermano por salir con Mikako ¿cierto? A menos que ella siguiera enamorada de la pelinegra, cosa que no era posible o de lo contrario no estaría planeando formar una familia con Michiru. Algo estaba sumamente mal, pero lo descubriría o se dejaba de llamar Yaten Kou.

-Eres muy considerado Seiya.

-El banquete es en un mes, así que por favor debes de comportarte.

-¿Crees que Tenoh te dará un boleto para Yaten?

-Le voy a rogar de ser necesario.

-Es la primera vez que te veo con ganas de esconder una relación Seiya.

-¿Quieres ir o no?

-Sí.

-Entonces cierra el pico- decía enojado.

-Tienes razón Yaten, le gusta mucho.

* * *

Makoto miraba correr a su hija junto con Kei y la pequeña Chibiusa, que era muy hábil para ser la hija de su amiga de peinado de odango. La niña era parecida a Usagi, claro que lo único diferente era el cabello rosado y los ojos, aún así físicamente eran muy similares. Pero la pequeña era igual de decidida que su padre, parecía que sería una niña muy madura y Hotaru cuidaba mucho de ella. Luego miró a Michiru que estaba perdida en los juegos de los infantes, se notaba que deseaba vivir lo que la mayoría de sus amigos tenían al lado de sus pequeños. La chica de cabello aqua se recargó en el pecho de Haruka llamando su atención y haciendo que esta se quedara viendo la escena, se contagiaban con las risas de los niños y les hacían ver todo con melancolía.

La rubia comenzó a acariciar el brazo de Michiru que se restregaba más en el pecho de su esposa, aquella acción llamó la atención de los demás. Usagi, Mamoru, Ami, Zoisite, Taiki, Setsuna, Seiya, Kunzite y Minako de pronto miraban a Nephrite y a Makoto, todos pensaban lo mismo y se sentían mal por ver a sus amigas llenas de deseos de agrandar a su pequeña familia. Luego las chicas miraron a su muñeco entrenador con un dejo de tristeza, esa era su realidad, velar por un muñeco que la pobre rubia detestaba.

-Oigan, su juguete hizo un ruido raro- decía Yaten.

-¿Crees que esté descompuesto?

-No Haruka, seguro hizo del baño.

-Iré por el pañal antes de que empiece a llorar- se levantaba desanimada.

-No, lleva al bebé.

-Me parece que C3PO simplemente estornudó- señaló.

-Bueno deja que siga durmiendo.

-¿Por qué no intentan adoptar?- dijo Usagi.

-Mi papá tiene muchas ilusiones de que sea un hijo mío y de Michiru.

-¿No le has comentado que no he podido hacer tu gameto masculino?

-A papá sólo le cuento las buenas noticias, decirle que no puede tener un nieto mío… Que no le puedo dar un nieto es… No podría romper su corazón.

-Queríamos ver si se puede a partir de mi célula madre Ami y de ella sacar el gameto masculino.

-Luego fecundar mi óvulo y hacer que Michiru lleve el embarazo, ya saben que luego de Mocos me hice cobarde- decía Haruka.

-Mako- gritaba Makoto.

-Me alegra que lo pensaran, yo no di esa alternativa porque pensé que querían que Haruka llevara esa parte- dijo Ami.

-Yo no entiendo la necedad de tener un hijo a nuestra edad, la asistente de tu padre tiene 34 años y no llora por eso Haruka- interrumpió Yaten.

-Mikako tiene 33, no seas animal.

-32, 31 o 30, da lo mismo Haruka, simplemente deben de entender que somos jóvenes y no necesitamos de los hijos.

-Te apoyo Yaten- decía Kunzite.

-Dejen a las chicas, ellas tienen 29 años y se sienten bien pensando en la maravilla de tener hijos- decía Minako.

-Pasa que ustedes tienen un gran problema con los hijos. Hay personas que no quieren tenerlos no importa la edad que tengan, es una decisión personal así que no deben de molestar a las chicas- expresaba Mamoru.

-Además los niños son hermosos- dijo Usagi.

-Sin olvidar que no deben de criticar a la señorita Ishii- decía Seiya.

-¿Por qué la defiendes?

Yaten miraba a su hermano con saña, mientras que Haruka volteaba a ver al amigo de su esposa. Esa mirada envuelta en veneno no pasó desapercibida por Makoto y Setsuna, ¿sería posible que Haruka estuviera celosa de Seiya? La miraron apretar la mandíbula y ahogar un quejido de furia, luego ver a Michiru con algo de miedo, sonreír preocupada y sonreír fingiendo diversión. Era obvio que la rubia estaba conteniendo las ganas de matar a Seiya, Makoto miró a Setsuna que le afirmó para que hablara con Haruka.

-Bueno ella debe hacer lo que le convenga.

-Seiya tengo 28 años y sé que te mueres por formar una familia.

-Tienes 27 Yaten- reprochaba Taiki.

-Qué molestos son.

-Dejamos de ver a Ernesto hace tiempo… ¿Cómo creen que se encuentre?- interrumpió Minako.

-Te importa mucho el traidor ¿no?

-Deja de llamarlo así Kunzite.

-¿Le dedicarás otra canción a tu "amigo"?

-Vamos chicos, dejen de pelear- decía Haruka.

-Dijeron que estaría aquí en las fechas importantes, no ha cumplido.

-Estuvo cuando nació Chibiusa, fue a ver a Usagi.

-Eso no lo dijiste Mamoru.

-Lo importante es que vino- dijo Usagi.

-¿Por qué no lo vi?- reprochó Minako.

-Pues…

-Lo está inventando, es obvio que Akane y Ernesto nos odian.

-No es verdad Kunzite- se molestaba Michiru.

-Si no es Ernesto es Akane, ¿quien estaría tan tranquilo al saber que su esposo la engañó con la mejor amiga? Niégalo Minako.

-¿No se supone que perdonaste mi error?

-Claro que lo hice, pero no es nada cómodo para mí saber que sigues sufriendo por ese idiota.

-Acabas de batir un récord.

-¿Yo?

-26 semanas hablando de Ernesto.

-Del gran Ernesto Díaz- gritaba Kunzite.

-Vamos chicos, venimos a disfrutar de un fin de semana con los amigos. Los niños se van a incomodar y las chicas nos prestaron su casa para hacer una linda comida.

-Mira Nephrite, tu esposa te ama y no te ha engañado… Así que no sabes de lo que hablas.

-Dios mío, entonces terminemos.

-Tranquilos, no pasaremos juntos Tanabata, esa es la razón de la reunión. Tenoh irá con el Primer Ministro a Berlín al G20. Se que se va una semana, pero no hemos dejado de celebrar las cosas juntos y sería la primera vez, hay que comportarnos.

-Set tiene razón, queríamos verlos para disfrutar y no para pelear.

-Lo sentimos Michiru- decían Minako y Kunzite.

Todos miraban a la pareja enojados, estaban de acuerdo en que tenían problemas y no era lo más maduro hablar de ellos frente a todos pues ponían al grupo en una situación incómoda. Haruka que aún tenía a Michiru abrazada a ella suspiró al ver la cara de Yaten esperanzada, sabía que el chico quería estar en el banquete de su padre y no sabía qué hacer. Era amigo de Michiru y no debía dejarlo de lado, pero le había costado un gran proyecto que le daría a Japón otras olimpiadas en ocho años.

-Regresan antes del banquete del Primer Ministro- dijo Usagi.

-Michi dijo que puedo ir.

-No empieces Yaten.

-Vamos Michi, te lo he pedido desde que tienes 25 y dabas clases con Haruka.

-Le costaste al gobierno un gran proyecto.

-Fue un error, si Haruka me dice a quien no me puedo acercar, lo haré.

-No te acercarás a la familia imperial-dijo sin empacho la rubia.

-Qué injusta.

-Claro, crees que te dejaré cerca de las princesas. No Yaten, si vas Ryota será tu sombra.

-No me retes Haruka.

-Tú no nos retes Yaten, hice que Haruka convenciera a mi suegro para que pudieras asistir. No hagas que me arrepienta.

-Ya no me regañes Michi.

Todos negaron con la cabeza al ver al chico enojado por las palabras de la violinista, es que no entendían la inmadurez de Yaten ¿por qué seguir teniendo relaciones de una noche? Mientras que Minako se preguntaba por la razón de la visita relámpago de Ernesto, seguramente era por mandato de Akane y su miedo a perder a su esposo cuando ellos se encontraran de nuevo. Era cierto que ella seguía saliendo con Kunzite, pero su corazón esperaba el regreso del chico que tanto la apoyó y a quien ella traicionó. Sabía que Akane había ido a votar cuando Haruka fue elegida o al menos alguien cercano a ella la había visto en Tokio justo en el lugar al cual debía asistir. Ese hombre le había dicho que la había visto con un vientre abultado, pero ella no había creído nada pues recordaba que Ernesto le había dicho que no le interesaba formar una familia. Era ilógico que ella estuviera esperando un hijo de Ernesto, él le había jurado que no le importaba ser padre y esa fue la razón por la que estuvieron juntos.

-Chicas ¿quieren ir a mi consultorio mañana?- dijo Zoisite.

-Sí, yo me voy con papá al G20 el 24 de este mes.

-O sea en dos semanas.

-Sí Ami, por tanto, ella puede tomar las cosas para la ovulación en lo que ustedes toman una pequeña cantidad de mi piel para intentar hacer el gameto.

-Me pongo a recordar y me doy cuenta de que teníamos 23 años cuando empezamos con este proyecto. Me alegra que tu padre nos diera la oportunidad de desarrollarlo Haruka.

-En parte es por sus ganas de ser abuelo, así que véanlo como un interés propio y no unas ganas de ayudar a las demás personas.

-No seas injusta con tu padre Haruka.

-Lo siento Michiru.

-Yo pienso que tu madre estaría igual de impaciente-dijo Makoto.

-Es cierto, la señora Sora quería que fueras madre desde que tenías la edad suficiente Haruka.

-No es cierto cabeza de bombón, quería que terminara mis estudios.

-No miento, me di cuenta de eso. Ella estaba feliz en mi boda.

-Tenías 22 años- reprochaba Minako.

-Pero estaba feliz por mí y seguro se imaginaba a Haruka casada.

-¿Con Mimi? No lo creo- decía Ami.

-Sabía que Michiru llegaría a la vida de Haruka.

-Creo que estás alucinando- dijo Makoto.

-NO CHICAS, NO LO HAGO.

-Basta, dejen de pelear. Lo único que quiero es pensar en mi futuro con Michiru.

-Pero debes hablar con tu padre cariño.

-¿Decirle que no ha funcionado conmigo? ¿Qué al intento 21 perdí todas las esperanzas? ¿He de decirle que nada ha funcionado conmigo? No me molesta ser quien reciba inyecciones o quien aporte los óvulos Michiru, me molesta hacerle saber que le he mentido por un largo tiempo y que no puedo hacerte feliz, cumplir tu sueño de ser madre.

-Quieres que mantengamos este nuevo intento en secreto, ¿no?

-Sólo hasta que Ami diga que pudo crearlo.

-Haruka sabes que puedo tardar un mes en hacer el gameto.

-Lo anunciaremos en su banquete.

-Faltaría que tu óvulo quede fecundado por el gameto de Michiru.

-No importa, él sería feliz sabiendo que al menos tenemos la mitad del camino recorrido.

-Además puedes hacer cinco gametos y sacar cinco óvulos de Haruka.

-Chicas…

-Por favor- suplicaba Haruka.

-Las puedo ver el próximo lunes.

-Excelente- decía Michiru.

-Sepan que esto tiene el 20% de probabilidades de quedar a la primera o menos.

-Es lo que necesitamos- dijeron.

* * *

Haruka miraba el reloj de forma ansiosa, necesitaba terminar ciertos detalles de una junta con los dueños de los equipos de soccer de Japón para determinar el gasto aproximado que se realizaría en las remodelaciones de al menos cuatro estadios. Los otros estaban al 100% y realmente no debían hacer nada, eso era lo que ella y Eiji estimaban y no parecían equivocarse simplemente querían ver el presupuesto que la Dieta les daría en caso de ganar para ser la sede del evento. Pero su mente divagaba al darse cuenta de que ese día irían con Ami para ver si de la piel de Michiru podía hacer el gameto que necesitaban, la esperanza que tenía era lo que más la distraía.

-Quizá la Dieta nos pueda dar 19 millones más ministra, eso en caso de que ganemos ser la sede del torneo mundial de soccer.

-Eso ayuda a que atraigamos más turismo, ya ganamos la atención de una parte de occidente con las olimpiadas invernales. Pero el soccer le encanta a la mayor parte del mundo, eso haría que entre más dinero al país.

-Por eso a su padre y al resto del gabinete les encantó su idea ministra Tenoh.

-Aquí no es mi padre, es el primer ministro. Debes de recordarlo Tokui.

-Lo siento ministra… Por cierto, debemos dejar en claro los puntos para que el ministro Tenoh pueda poner la seguridad que se necesita en los juegos de invierno.

-¿No le hemos enviado la propuesta?

-Ya lo hicimos, me refiero a que debemos tener una junta con él para que aclaremos en qué zonas debe haber más policías. Recuerde que ya nos dio el número de fuerzas de seguridad que necesitará la comisionada Nakada, esa es la importancia de reunirnos con ellos.

-Habla con sus secretarias Eiji, debemos de agendar una reunión para atender esa cuestión.

-La próxima semana sale al G20 con su padre.

-Querrás decir "salimos", vas con nosotros.

-Pero…

-Nada de "peros", ni tú o Ishii se escapan de ésta. Así que por favor debes de agendar la reunión para antes del viernes. Nos vamos el sábado en la madrugada ¿entiendes?

-Es que la familia de Aren estará de visita y pensaba pasar tiempo con mis suegros.

-Lo siento Eiji, sé que es importante para ti ver a los padres de Babazono por la enfermedad que tiene su padre. En verdad quisiera que pudieras quedarte, pero Ishii está ausente de todo y te necesito a mi lado.

-No hay problema ministra, estaremos con ellos en mi luna de miel.

-No, no lo harás. Ustedes se van a un crucero por el caribe, es el sueño de ambos y no dejaré que no tengan lo que desean.

-Podremos ir después, es más importante estar con la familia de Aren.

-Pero…

-Nada de "peros" ministra- reía Eiji.

-No es justo para ustedes.

-Como no es justo para la señora Michiru que usted se vaya mientras espera si la doctora Mizuno puede hacer el gameto que necesitan.

-Falta poco para terminar mi día e ir con Ami, necesito que Okamura esté listo porque iremos por mi esposa.

-Está muy enamorada de su esposa ¿no?

-Son los mejores tres años de mi vida Eiji y sé que sentirás lo mismo con Aren.

-El primer ministro está a la mitad de su gobierno.

-La Dieta lo quiere reelegir.

-¿En verdad?

-Es lo que escuché, ya sabes que en los pasillos del parlamento hay muchas orejas. El padre de Rei nos dijo que eso es lo que desean las cámaras.

-No es lo que yo he escuchado.

-¿No?

-En realidad es el emperador quien no quiere que el primer ministro se vaya, pero la Dieta parece más interesada en otro prospecto.

-Yo siempre voy a apoyar al primer ministro, mi lealtad está con él, no con el PLD. Mi familia es lo más importante, a menos que sea alguien que siga la línea del primer ministro le ayudaré en lo que desee.

-Todos estamos de acuerdo ministra Tenoh.

En ese momento la puerta de la oficina de Haruka se había entreabierto, alguien escuchaba la conversación de ambos desde hacía un tiempo. Le había llamado la atención que ambos muchachos sabían la importancia de la lealtad y de la familia, sonrió al saber que necesitaba darles un tiempo con Aren y Michiru.

-Espero que esta vez funcione la gametogenesis- dijo esperanzada.

-¿Ya cambiamos de nuevo el tema?

-Lo siento, es que me irrita que no se pudiera hacer desde mi célula madre.

-¿La doctora Mizuno no se estará equivocando?

-No es ella, al parecer es mi gameto, es demasiado débil y muere. Soy una Tenoh, no se supone que deba pasar y odio pensar en que quizá no le pueda dar un nieto a mi padre.

-Esta vez funcionará con la piel de la señora Michiru. No se desanime ministra, son una gran pareja y merecen ser madres, además ya podrá eliminar a ese muñeco del mal.

-C3PO es un buen bebé… Cuando está apagado.

-Amén- decía Eiji.

-Buen día ministra Tenoh.

-Primer ministro, qué sorpresa tenerlo por mi oficina- se levantó de su lugar.

-Primer ministro- Eiji hacía una reverencia.

-Por favor tomen asiento, esta es una visita meramente amistosa.

-¿Quiere que le prepare té?

-No Tokui, muchas gracias.

-Tome asiento primer ministro- decía la rubia.

-Gracias… Vaya ministra Tenoh, su oficina es hermosa y está completamente ordenada. Le quiero felicitar por el trabajo que ha realizado en este periodo de gobierno.

-En realidad lo que he hecho es gracias a mi asistente y compañeros del gabinete. Además de tener su guía, gracias por sus consejos y paciencia.

-Le dije que la política no era del todo mala, es divertida ¿no?

-Siempre que sea para ayudar a crecer a la nación o protegerla.

-He estado pensando que no necesito su compañía en el G20, deseo que se quede y ayude al viceprimer ministro. Lo mismo va para usted señor Tokui, quiero que se queden y ayuden al gabinete mientras me ausento ¿entienden?

-Con todo respeto primer ministro, pero es mi obligación ir con usted- dijo la rubia.

-No lo es ministra Tenoh, su deber es con Japón no conmigo.

-Es una obligación como hija, al no estar mi madre debo acompañarlo.

-Dije que no ministra.

-Padre, no quiero armar una escena en la oficina.

-Entonces obedecerás Haruka.

-Iré, ya lo decidí.

-Dije que no irás, Mikako irá conmigo.

-Yo soy tu hija, no Mikako.

-Tienes razón, pero la señorita Ishii es mi asistente.

-Nos necesitas padre.

-¿Acaso soy un mocoso de 18 años? No, soy un hombre hecho y derecho, puedo resolver el asunto del G20 sin ti, lamento ser viudo y tener que forzarte a dejar a tu esposa. Esta vez iré solo.

-Papá por favor.

-Haruka debes estar con tu esposa, si las cosas no salen como quieres necesitará tu apoyo.

-Lo tendrá.

-Pero no desde Berlín, mira hija hay veces en las que debes de priorizar a tu familia antes que el trabajo. Michiru te necesita aquí, así como Aren necesita a Tokui en Japón, en tu caso sé que necesitarás de la misma manera a tu esposa.

-Espera ¿escuchaste mi platica con Tokui?

-Claro Haruka.

-¡Papá!

-¿Por qué no me habías comentado el problema que tienen?

-No quiero inundarte de preocupaciones.

-Hija tú eres mi mayor preocupación, si algo te tiene abrumada o triste siempre estaré aquí para que me lo cuentes. Soy tu padre por Dios, quizá no soy el mejor o el que ha estado más presente en tu vida, pero te juro que puedo ayudarte a encontrar una solución. ¿Le tienes miedo a no poder darme un nieto? Haruka, pueden adoptar o un buen amigo les puede brindar algo de esperma y listo. Un hijo es más que la sangre, un hijo significa el amor más puro del mundo y eso es lo que siento por ti. Lo que sentiría por el bebé que forme parte de tu familia con Michiru, siempre tendrás mi apoyo en todo porque te amo Haruka.

-Gracias papá.

-Ahora ven y dame un abrazo pulga revoltosa.

Haruka sonrió con mucho cariño al ver a su padre levantarse de su lugar y extender sus brazos. La chica de mirada esmeralda se paró de su lugar para abrazar a su padre, entre el pecho y el calor de los brazos de Ryunosuke se sintió protegida, ese gran hombre era su padre y sería el mejor abuelo de todos. ¿Por qué no lo querían para otro periodo de gobierno? La Dieta era una estúpida, tonto parlamento que quería reemplazar al mejor ser humano que había cumplido al 100 su labor.

-Te quiero papá.

-No tanto como yo te amo Haruka. Ahora dime, ¿no vas retrasada por Michiru?

Haruka miró el reloj de pared de su oficina y luego volteó con su padre.

-Michiru puede esperar cinco minutos, ahora estoy contigo.

-Un Tenoh jamás llega tarde por su esposa, ¿qué te parece si vienen a cenar?

-Será un placer papá.

-Bien, ¿ya tienen el auto de la ministra listo?

-Sí señor, lo pedí hace 17 minutos- dijo Tokui.

-Mañana me iré a Berlín, la canciller Merkel quiere que platiquemos de algo a solas.

-¿Diplomacia papá?

-Hay que llevarnos bien con los viejos amigos ¿no?- le guiñó el ojo.

-Por eso no quieres que vaya.

-Quiero que ayudes a Sekikawa, ¿puedo confiar en ti hija?

-Siempre papá.

-Vete Haruka, nos vemos en la noche.

-Con respecto a Yaten.

-Nakada no dejará de vigilar a las princesas imperiales en el banquete, tranquila Haruka que ese muchacho no vuelve a arruinar nuestros planes- dijo divertido.

-Señor Tokui ya puede retirarse.

-Sí ministra.

-Con su permiso primer ministro.

-Salgamos juntos- extendió su brazo.

-Sí.

Ambos rubios salieron de la oficina de Haruka y platicaron de algunas cosas, al parecer Ryunosuke quería asegurarse de que su hija llegara al auto porque la acompañó hasta la salida. Takayuki sonrió al ver a ese par de personajes hablando como padre e hija y no como colegas de trabajo.

-Haruka, no olvides que puedes decirme lo que sea. Si es bueno o malo, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte.

* * *

Un par de semanas habían pasado desde que las chicas habían ido con Ami para hacer el proceso de gametogénesis con Michiru, la violinista estaba algo angustiada porque su amiga no les hablaba y esperaba que eso no significasen malas noticias. La chica recordó que su suegro no parecía estar desanimado cuando ellas le expusieron que posiblemente no podrían darle un nieto de ambas, al contrario, él les dijo que eso no era lo importante, ellas debían entender que lo único que necesitaban para darle un nieto era amarse entre ellas y al pequeño que adoptaran o alguna de ellas diera a luz. Aquel día era viernes y Michiru se encontraba esperando en la sala de la casa la llamada de Ami o su secretaria. "16:00" decia el reloj de pared, cosa que la hizo suspirar porque aún faltaba mucho para que Haruka llegara del trabajo. La pobre estaba completamente sumida en trabajo desde que su padre se había ido al G20, lo que ellas querían era darle una buena noticia cuando él llegara el sábado por la noche.

El sonido del teléfono la hizo saltar y abalanzarse a él…

-Casa de la familia Tenoh.

- **Kaioh, amo que me respondas tan desesperada.**

 **-** Setsuna, te dije que no me llamaras a la casa.

- **¡Aún no les llaman!**

-No… Creo que no podremos tener una hija de ambas.

- **Tranquila Michiru, todo saldrá bien.**

-¿Cómo vas con Hotaru?

- **Para eso te llamaba… ¡Al fin soy su madre!**

-Debemos festejar esto, ¿cuándo vas por ella?

- **Mañana llega por la mañana.**

-Organizaremos una comida, le diré a Makoto que aparte la planta alta del restaurante.

- **Perfecto Kaioh**.

-Haruka se alegrará mucho.

- **Mañana recibirán buenas noticias Michiru. Son 15 días casi, pero todo saldrá bien**.

-Esperemos que sí Set.

- **Bueno, sólo quería decirte la buena nueva ya debo de irme, debo arreglar el cuarto de Hotaru.**

-Bien, cuídate y nos vemos mañana a las dos de la tarde.

Michiru terminó la llamada y luego le llamó a Makoto desde su móvil, quería que la línea de casa estuviera libre para cuando le llamaran. La chef le dijo que no había problema de estar todos desde la tarde en el restaurante, que no tenía inconvenientes en reservar la planta alta pues estaba muy feliz con la noticia de que al fin la pequeña Hotaru estaría cerca de las chicas. Le sugirió a Michiru pedirle a Mikako que llevaran al señor Tenoh para que se relajara con ellos luego de su largo viaje. La idea le encantó a la violinista que después de colgar la llamada con Makoto regresó a esperar las noticias del laboratorio de Ami.

No supo en qué momento decidió encender el televisor para distraerse y esperar a Haruka, porque en su percepción las horas se hacían días, todo era largo y tedioso para ella. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos su esposa ya había llegado del trabajo, le contaba sobre su día, las cosas que revisaba junto a su mano derecha Eiji. Incluso mientras hacían la cena Michiru preguntó sobre la familia de Babazono, Haruka le comentaba que el padre del médico empezaba a sufrir de artritis cosa que deprimía un poco al siempre alegre Aren. Pero el apoyo de su pareja le hacía no perder el gran humor por el que era tan querido.

-¿No le da paletas a su padre?

-Me parece que lo tiene inundado de ellas- reía Haruka.

-¿Cuánto tiempo le darás a Eiji de vacaciones?

-Dos meses.

-¿No es poco?

-Sí, pero fue lo que él aceptó. Es más, me dijo que me llamaría para asegurarse de que estoy bien, ese hombre es un adicto al trabajo.

-Fui sarcástica cariño.

-Ah… Bueno, es que él siempre me ayuda y se lo merece.

-Debes pensar en la salud del padre del doctor Babazono.

-Tienes razón, ellos querrán estar aquí ¿no?

-Así es.

Michiru miró el teléfono y suspiró, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la rubia quien tomó su mano y le sonrió.

-Seguramente el lunes tendremos buenas noticias Michiru.

-Así será- le sonrió.

Un día más sin saber lo que sucedía con las células madre de Michiru, ninguna de las dos se atrevía a decirse que tenían miedo y esa era la razón por la que no le llamaban directamente a Ami. Otra noche más en vela pensando en que quizá ellas no podrían tener a su bebé, ¿por qué las demás parejas homosexuales sí podían? Por la mente de Haruka pasó que quizá eso se debía al karma que pagaba por Esmeralda, era su culpa que Michiru no pudiera ser feliz y ahora que estaba abrazando a su mujer sentía como las lágrimas de la violinista se escurrían por su pecho.

¿Qué le dolía más a Haruka? No estaba segura si era el no poder tener un hijo con Michiru o no poder quitarle el dolor a su esposa, ¿qué clase de maldición las acechaba? Hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente y abrazó a Michiru con todas sus fuerzas, la violinista se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que su rubia no dormía, bajó un poco su rostro para besar la mano de Haruka.

-Todo saldrá bien querida, lo arreglaremos.

-Lo importante es que estamos juntas ¿cierto?

-Siempre Michiru, siempre.

Si ellas dijeran que luego de ese intercambio de palabras pudieron dormir, sería una completa mentira, se quedaron acariciándose para darse ánimos, los pocos que ambas conservaban. Durmieron unos minutos hasta que el despertador de Michiru las volvió a traer a la realidad, esa que tanto les dolía, esa que les recordaba al muñeco entrenador y se levantaron para arreglarse, para salir a comprar un regalo para Setsuna y Hotaru.

-¿Crees que Hotaru sea talla 14?

-No, eso es muy grande para ella.

-¿13?

-No Haruka, no existe esa talla, va en pares- reía.

-12.

-Deberíamos venir con ella, para que escoja lo que más le agrade.

-¿No tiene 11 años?

-Cumplirá 10.

-Compremos algo de esa talla.

-No cariño, en verdad es mejor que venga ella.

-Ya casi se nos hace tarde, si no salimos en unos minutos no llegaremos a la comida a tiempo.

-Un perfume, ¿qué te parece?

-Bien, uno muy delicado para ella pues aún es una niña.

-Eres tan exagerada, nadie se robará a tu pequeña Hotaru.

-Esa niña es muy linda, seguro ya hay uno que otro mocoso detrás de ella- decía celosa.

-Hotaru debe crecer, en algún momento comenzará a tener citas y deberás aceptarlo. Ya ni Setsuna es tan celosa con su hija, aunque realmente parece ser hija de las tres. Ella también me dice mamá.

-Mamá Setsuna, mamá Michiru ¿por qué no me dice mamá?

-Eres papá Haruka, deja de quejarte.

-Me alegra que Hotaru sea feliz y nos tenga cerca. Setsuna es una estupenda mujer y nosotras la ayudaremos con todo.

-Taiki no se queda atrás, es buen amigo de Hotaru.

-Pero a él no le dice papá.

-Presumida- reía Michiru.

Sin pensarlo mucho ambas chicas escogieron un perfume con un exquisito aroma para Hotaru, llevaban un libro para Setsuna para saber educar a un adolescente que seguramente le sería útil en algún momento de la vida de la niña a quien querían mucho. Mientras Haruka manejaba y Michiru ponía la música del auto se sintieron más relajadas con respecto al tema de Ami pues la doctora no estaría en aquella celebración para Setsuna. El trabajo la mantenía ocupada y no podía estar en muchas reuniones, estaba muy apenada de no poder acompañar a sus amigos que recibirían a la pequeña Hotaru.

Al llegar al restaurante de Makoto, ver a sus amigos y saludarse con un afectuoso abrazo, subieron para comenzar el festejo. Nephrite había decorado la silla de Hotaru para que supiera que ella era la estrella del evento, se retiró para dar indicaciones en la cocina junto con su esposa.

-¡Tía Haruka!

-Mako, que linda te ves.

-Es el vestido que mi tía Michiru me compró. ¿Te gusta?

-Mucho.

-Vengan, yo las llevo.

-Toma mi mano Mako, no quiero que te resbales.

-Sí tía Michiru.

-¿Sabes qué hizo tu madre de comer?

-Sí, 9 patillos.

-¿Qué es patillo?- reía Michiru.

-Lo que comemos.

-¿No será platillo?

-Sí tía Haruka, patillo.

-Nosotras te vamos a cuidar en lo que tus padres trabajan.

-Yo me quiero sentar en tus piernas tía Michiru.

-Bien mi dulce patillo.

Mako comenzó a reír al darse cuenta de que Michiru comenzaba a caminar como pato, mientras que Haruka hacía ruidos imitando al animal. La niña las imitaba y hacía reír a Usagi, Mamoru y Chibiusa, incluso Hotaru se levantó para jugar con las chicas.

-Te ves muy bien papá Haruka.

-Gracias Hotaru, tenemos un regalo para ti.

-¿Para mí?

-Eso dije.

-¿Puedo abrirlo?

-Por supuesto.

-Hazlo después de comer Hotaru, ya nos van a traer la comida.

-Sí mamá Setsuna.

Los meseros comenzaron a llevar los hermosos platillos de Makoto quien apareció junto a Nephrite que se quitaba la filipina. La chef llevaba una botella en una mano, al ver a sus amigos la levantó con una cara llena de picardía e hizo reír a los amigos.

-No iban a empezar sin hacer un brindis ¿cierto?

-Eres la mejor Makoto- decía Minako.

-Las niñas lo harán con jugo- dijo Kunzite.

-Obvió- señaló Mamoru.

-Déjenme servir decía Taiki.

-¿Cuál es la situación de tu recepcionista Makoto?

-Ni lo pienses Yaten.

-Ya deja de molestar a Makoto, eres un inmaduro.

-Lo siento Seiya, olvidaba que eres un puritano.

-Dejen de pelear- decía Usagi.

-¿Qué hora tienes Mina?

-Ve tu móvil Haruka.

-Lo olvidé en casa.

-Son 8 para las…

La rubia de moño rojo fue interrumpida al escuchar el estruendo de la puerta del salón que había reservado Michiru para festejar a Setsuna y Hotaru.

-¿Kei?

-Llegamos a tiempo mami.

-¿Por qué no eres más cuidadoso?- lo regañaba.

-Lo siento… ¡Hola Michiru!

-Hola Kei.

-¿Y Zoisite?- preguntó Mamoru.

-Estaciona el auto.

-Nos alegra que pudieran llegar- decía Haruka.

-¿No han brindado?

Todos negaron con la cabeza en lo que Kei ya se acomodaba cerca de Hotaru, al niño le encantaba hablar con su amiga de ojos violeta. Ami reprendió al niño por no preguntar si el lugar estaba ocupado y él sonrió tiernamente.

-¿Qué sucede Ami?

-Nada malo Makoto, simplemente quiero que celebremos algo más.

-¿Estás embarazada?- dijo curiosa Minako.

-No, en realidad quería decirles que al fin…

-Ya llegué- gritaba Zoisite.

-Creo que Kei se parece cada día más a ti.

-Es mi hijo pulga.

-YA NO ME INTERRUMPAN.

Todos se intimidaron al escuchar el grito de Ami, la chica al notar su arrebato aclaró su garganta y se puso color carmín.

-Quiero que celebremos que el gameto de Michiru sobrevivió y no sólo es uno, son 7. Ya podemos empezar a tratarte Haruka, así el gameto será más fuerte teniendo más probabilidades de fecundar al óvulo.

-Mentira- dijo Michiru.

-Es real.

-Pues empecemos ya Ami- se emocionó Haruka.

-El lunes empezaremos a tratarte Haruka, ¿les parece vernos a eso de las 6?

-Claro.

-Dame esos 5 Michi- decía Yaten.

La chica chocó la palma de su mano con la de su amigo, todos comenzaron a reír de las locuras de ese par y Taiki destapó la botella haciendo que el corcho cayera cerca de Seiya que se puso rojo al pensar una locura. Haruka se acercó a Michiru para darle un beso, mientras que la pequeña Mako hacía gestos de asco al recordar cuando sus padres hacían algo similar.

-A brindar señores- decía Setsuna.

-¿Pueden esperar? Mi móvil está sonando.

-No te tardes Michiru.

-En realidad tú no deberías de tomar alcohol Haruka.

-De acuerdo Ami, todo sea por mi pequeño Anakin.

-Tienes 4 segundos Kaioh.

Michiru hacía una mueca mientras cerraba la puerta para poder escuchar bien a la persona que le llamaba. Todos los amigos estaban tan felices de las buenas noticias que el alma de Haruka se sintió aliviada, su sueño de ser madre junto a Michiru al fin se haría realidad y pronto haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que su esposa dejara que el bebé se llamase Anakin.

-¿No es genial la manera en la que tu vida cambia en 3 segundos?

-Me alegro por ustedes Haruka, ya deseo verte histérica cuando tu bebé esté a punto de nacer.

-Sí, pero ahora te tocará ser quien le de la mano a Michiru- reía.

-Ya somos 2 parejas sin hijos- decía Kunzite.

-Es cierto, faltan Rei y Jadeite. Además de ustedes claro.

-En un futuro.

-Tú quieres que Ami nos atienda cuando cumplamos 70 años- reprochaba Minako.

-No hay que pelear hoy, festejamos a Setsuna, Hotaru, Haruka y a Michiru.

-Cierto.

-¡Diablos! Mako ¿me puedes prestar tu móvil? Quiero darle las buenas noticias a mi papá.

-Claro.

-Chibiusa y yo nos llevamos 1 año mamá- decía Mako.

-Sí nena.

Haruka se levantó de su lugar y caminó animadamente para salir y llamar a su papá, es que sus amigos estaban igual de emocionados que ella por lo que hacían mucho ruido. Ryunosuke no podría escuchar que la mitad del camino estaba recorrido, que pronto podría volverse loco al buscar juguetes para el bebé o acompañarlas a las ecografías. Sí, su padre estaría más emocionado que ella, lo sabía así que era justo llamarle y desbloqueó el móvil de su amiga. Se acercó para tomar el picaporte de la puerta mientras el tono de llamada se escuchaba, pero en ese momento la violinista aparecía mirando fijamente a la rubia.

-Michiru, querida te amo tanto. ¡Lo puedes creer!- decía sonriendo y colgando.

La violinista seguía mirando a su esposa quien la abrazó, pero la chica la alejó rapidamente dejándola algo confundida.

-Haruka, algo pasó… Amh… Tu padre… Él tuvo un paro cardiaco en el vuelo… No sobrevivió- decía comenzando a llorar.

La rubia simplemente movía la cabeza intentando comprender todo lo que había escuchado, sonrió algo perturbada.

-¿Mi papá se murió?

Michiru no pudo hablar más, simplemente afirmó con la cabeza derramando lágrimas era la peor noticia que debía darle a Haruka, miraba como su esposa ladeaba su cabeza, asintió con los pensamientos hechos bola pues la información era demasiada. Justo hace unos segundos le decía a Makoto lo rápido que la vida cambia, ¿por qué su padre? Era una broma, no era posible, el día anterior al salir de su oficina había intentado hablar con Ryunosuke, pero Mikako le había dicho que estaba terminando la última reunión y de allí se irían al hotel, que camino al aeropuerto le llamaría. Ella le dijo que no se preocupara pues hablaría con él después, ahora ese después jamás llegaría. Haruka abrazó a Michiru quien no dejaba de llorar, la chica de cabello aqua se escondió en su abrazo porque sabía que la rubia quería confortarla, la cuestión era que Michiru abrazaba más fuerte a su esposa sabiendo que quien debía ser consolada era Haruka.

-No estoy lista para esto…- se quebró al sentir el calor de Michiru.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo chicos, este día les traigo un nuevo capítulo de la historia... Para empezar quiero ofrecerles una gran disculpa, seguramente me la pido a mi también y espero que no me odien por terminar así el día de hoy. Escribir el capítulo ha sido lo más doloroso de mi vida, es que dejar que Ryunosuke se vaya es algo que realmente pensé desde que inicié la historia, no creí que me fuera a encariñar tanto con él. Pero los personajes que uno inventa son los más complicados de soltar, a pesar de que siempre supe que el general Tenoh se iría para este momento supuse que sería algo que no me haría sentirme tan mal pues me había hecho a la idea. Este final me ha dejado con un mal sabor de boca y una gran tristeza. Ojalá puedan aceptar mi disculpa, quiero decirles que para que no especulen la persona que llamó a Michiru no es otra que Mikako. Espero que puedan descubrir la razón del nombre del título, si no lo explicaré la próxima semana.**

 **Ahora haré lo que más disfruto esperando dejar atrás el remordimiento que siento.**

 **VaMkHt: Saludos, ya te extrañabamos y es una alegría que regreses después de unas cuantas semanas. Sé que como a muchos otros no te ha gustado lo rápido de la cita de Mikako y Haruka, pero como les comentaba fue así porque la atracción y enamoramiento de ambas fue así de rápido y fugaz. No necesitaba ser más larga por una razón, se debía romper el corazón de Mikako, es justo que continúe con su vida.**

 **Como puedes ver tanto Seiya y Mikako están mejorando, las chicas al fin están en el momento cumbre de la relación y a un paso de... Espero de corazón que puedas ponerte al corriente jajaja, las cosas ya empiezan a llegar al final. Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos y ya me encuentro mejor, espero que ahora el cambio del clima con el de México no me vuelva a tumbar jajaja.**

 **Kyoky: Pero por supuesto que lo eres, debe ser divertido salir de rumba contigo y te apoyo en que debes de divertirte antes de ser viejita. Siempre con medida, claro está y mi señora está más relajada al leer que no estás enojada con ella (aún tiene culpa, dejemos que sufra) jajaja. Vi el menú pero no quise a Luna, me sentiría mal de devorarla y pedí otras cosas jajaja, además de la bebida de Haruka y Michiru. Vale la pena ir al café pues me pude tomar una foto con Haruka y Michiru meseras jajaja.**

 **Ryu... No me odies por favor, ahora tengo la conciencia intranquila, le dio un buen golpe a Esmeralda y logro que dejara de molestar a las chicas, cosa que Haruka estaba a punto de no hacer. La verdad es que la rubia no es tan yakuza como pensaba o tiene a una buena mujer a su lado que le ayuda a no caer en el lado negativo de la vida.**

 **La felicidad ahora está junto a Babazono y Tokui, esa no los dejará, pasan momentos difíciles en cuestiones de familia, pero no de pareja y siempre se apoyarán... Por favor no me odies Kyoky, se que recibiré muchas quejas por lo de Ryu.**

 **Roshell101216: Sí, adiós Esmeralda y jamás regresará, quizá tenga alguna mención pero no más. Ella se fue a los bordes de la galaxia y no regresa, hasta siempre señora loca. Me encanta saber que muchos de ustedes tuvieron una empatía con ella, el capítulo pasado pretendía lograr ese instante de conexión con ella.**

 **Sí, en el anime Haruka parece ser la más dura y la mayor parte de "Super" sabe que sacrifica a una persona para salvar a millones. Aún así a ella le duele saber que tendrá las manos manchadas de sangre inocente y por eso tiene un corazón puro, ya allí hay un fuerte conflicto en ella. Honestamente no he querido basarme en esa personalidad de Haruka, me gusta más su forma de ser en el manga pues ella es la más tierna de las tres outer, incluso le duele alejar a Usagi de ella, su mayor sueño es proteger a su princesa y es muy humana. Además Haruka siempre hace lo que Michiru dice, al menos eso pone Naoko en el manga y es porque se complementan perfectamente, por eso es que justo en esa suplica de la violinista la rubia regresa a tranquilizarse.**

 **Ryu... Espero que no me mates, fue un estratega hasta el final, hoy quería mostrar su lado más humano, casi siempre fue duro con Haruka. Hoy era su despedida y... Lo siento. Mikako se fue de vacaciones y no profundicé en eso porque es regresar a lo mismo, ella sabe que debía dejar ir a Haruka y al parecer no lo ha hecho del todo aunque salga con alguien. Ya sabes que pasa con Hotaru y sí estoy cada día mejor. Muchas gracias por las buenas vibras.**

 **Saludos desde una galaxia muy, muy lejana.**

 **Vicky: Hola me alegra que te gustara la estrategia de Haruka, en realidad surgió con el paso de los capítulos y entre más molestaba la pobre Esmeralda. Estoy muy feliz de saber que pudiste empatizar con ella, realmente su vida fue complicada y decidió seguir por el camino equivocado. Haruka claro que dio miedo, en cierta forma ella sí podía tener clara su misión, pero sentía remordimiento. Ya sabes, sus manos manchadas y Michiru, ella es genial en el especial de "Super S", sí ella puede enviar al infierno a los demás pero en este caso ambas son más relajadas.**

 **El día de hoy no quiero hacerte spoiler porque sé que recibiré algunas quejas. Puede que no, pero no seas una de ellas y si lo eres, en verdad lo lamento. Me alegra saber que ya estás mejor, no dejes de tomar el medicamento y recuperate pronto.**

 **Bluedragon: Ryu era un gran estratega y sólo hizo lo que sería mejor para su hija, sabía que Esmeralda la pondría en serios problemas si la dejaba irse y no meterla en la cárcel. Leí tu comentario el domingo que termine de escribir el capítulo de hoy. Sé que no te lo esperabas, el personaje del qué nos debíamos despedir es del buen general Tenoh.**

 **Mikako ya sale con alguien, la boda qué presagiaste es la de Eiji y Aren. Espero que puedas leer el capítulo de hoy sin desvelarte. Recuerda que debes de cuidar tu salud y el dormir bien es parte de ellos. Por favor no me odies padawan.**

 **Aioros: Me alegra poder leer de nuevo tus comentarios, espero que pronto te pongas al corriente y que disfrutes de la lectura. Gracias por tus buenos deseos.**

 **Respecto a Mikako, me parece que se está cumpliendo lo del emparejamiento, no tengo claro con quien se queda aún. Ella merece ser feliz y cuando leas este comentario espero que no me odies por lo de Ryu.**

 **V. OUJI: Deja que tu imaginación vuele, las ideas se van acomodando cada que más piensas lo que quieres hacer. Sé que escribirás algo magnífico y seguramente lo leeré, avisame cuando empieces a subir capítulos.**

 **Respecto a la historia... Todos odiabamos a Esmeralda, lo mejor es que se fuera de la historia, ella no regresa más. Mikako está en una relación, esperemos que pronto deje de pensar en la rubia al 100%. No me odies por lo de Ryu por favor y gracias por los buenos deseos, ya estamos en mi amada ciudad.**

 **Chicos, para explicar el capítulo debí decir que han pasado tres años a partir del capítulo pasado. Deje de lado las vacaciones de Mikako porque lo verdaderamente importante lo explicaré la próxima semana, no crean que simplemente lo dejé de largo. Ya vendrá el momento cumbre entre ella y Haruka, esperen esto la próxima semana.**

 **No tengo mucho que decir hoy, en realidad me duele mucho dejar ir al buen Ryunosuke y este es el momento que cambiará a Haruka. ¿En qué sentido? Lo descubrirán la próxima semana. Saludos a todos los lectores, incluidos los anónimos, lamento estar actualizando tan temprano pero como saben salí un buen tiempo del país y ahora que regresé a trabajar pues tenia que ponerme al corriente, casi no salgo a comer y prefiero actualizar temprano a no hacerlo. Como siempre chicos nos leemos pronto.**


	50. Farewell

**CAPÍTULO 49. Farewell.**

 **NI SAILOR MOON, NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI. LAS CANCIONES "NUESTRO JURAMENTO" Y "QUIET" PERTENECEN A JULIO JARAMILLO Y RACHAEL YAMAGATA.**

* * *

-¿Cómo está?

Decía sumamente preocupado y con el aliento entrecortado, todos en el lugar voltearon para quedarse con la boca abierta. Frente a ellos se encontraba Ernesto, Akane y un pequeño que el hombre cargaba, ese niño era pelinegro como la pareja, pero con la peculiaridad de tener el cabello rizado, apenas giró un poco el rostro para ver a las personas a las que les hablaba su padre y luego lo volvió a esconder en el pecho del hombre. Akane miraba a su esposo con cierta ternura pues la pregunta era muy obvia, Haruka debía estar muy triste y miró a todos sus amigos, ellos se habían ido de Japón hace mucho tiempo, tres años habían pasado dándose cuenta de lo mucho que las cosas habían cambiado para ese grupo de amigos. Buscó la mirada azul de Michiru y se acercó a abrazar a la violinista que al igual que todos vestía de negro.

-Ya sabes está serena o eso intenta- dijo Makoto.

-Pero sus ojos no nos engañan- comentaba Usagi.

-Es normal, acaba de perder a su padre- dijo Mamoru.

-Michiru, sentimos mucho tu perdida.

-Gracias chicos.

-¿Dónde está Haruka?

-Tiene una llamada del emperador, debía atenderla.

-Veo que eres un niño muy grande, yo supe de ti cuando apenas estabas dentro de tu mami- dijo Zoisite.

-¡Es suyo!- dijeron al unísono.

-Sí, es mi pequeño Dante- dijo Ernesto orgulloso.

-Saluda hijo.

El pequeño negó con la cabeza y se aferró más al pecho de su padre, haciendo sonreír a Akane pues sabía que, al contrario de su esposo, el niño era muy tímido.

-Vamos Dante, no seas grosero- decía Akane.

-Me da miedo- dijo en voz baja.

-Debes saludar a tus tíos, ¿acaso te hemos enseñado a no respetar?

-No papi.

-Saluda.

-Hola- decía volteando preocupado.

-Hola, yo soy Momo y ellos son Kei, Hotaru, Chibiusa y Mako. Estamos aquí porque tío Haruka está muy triste porque mi abuelito Ryu se fue al cielo.

-Tía- decía Kei.

-Sí, también tía Michiru está triste.

-No Momo, Haruka.

-Tío Haruka ha llorado mucho.

-No, tu tía.

-No, no he visto a mi tía Michiru llorar, debe ser fuerte para ayudar a mi tío Haruka.

Kei suspiró porque Momo seguía sin entender lo que él le intentaba decir, cosa que lo frustraba, pero lo que no sabía era que la niña ya sabía que la rubia era mujer. Pero al igual que Hotaru le encantaba hablar de ella en masculino, no sabía la razón, solamente se le había quedado la costumbre, además le encantaba molestar a su príncipe azul, si Kei era el príncipe que su tía Haruka le había prometido hace tanto tiempo.

-Ven a jugar con nosotros para que no te aburras Dante.

El niño miró temeroso a los pequeños y luego a sus padres, en realidad no quería separarse de su papá. Ni loco dejaría de estar en los brazos de su padre, lo mejor sería estudiar la situación para después decidir si iba o no. Sin darse cuenta sintió que alguien lo alejaba del regazo paterno y movió la cabeza como loco para dar con el culpable, miró que era su madre quien lo bajaba para que se fuera con los niños, intentó protestar y aquella niña parlanchina no se lo permitió pues tomó su mano y se lo llevó.

-Llegaron muy rápido- dijo Michiru.

-En cuanto nos avisaste Akane compró los boletos de avión, no podíamos faltar.

-No han estado muy presentes- decía Nephrite.

-Bueno es que el trabajo no nos deja salir mucho, pero Eru vino cuando nació Chibiusa. Yo no pude porque Dante estaba algo enfermo y no podía salir de Estados Unidos.

-Allí viven- dijo Makoto.

-Encontramos un buen trabajo en ese país y hemos vivido tranquilos.

-Te queda bien la barba.

-Gracias Mamoru… Me alegra verlos de nuevo chicos.

-Ojalá fuese en otras circunstancias- dijo Akane triste.

-Lo importante es que estamos aquí para apoyar a las chicas- dijo Makoto.

-¿Dónde está Ishii? Pensé que estaría ayudándolas Michiru.

-Eru.

-No te molestes Akane, es una simple pregunta.

-Está hablando con la prensa, ella es la secretaria de gobierno y es su deber anunciar estas cosas porque la familia está ocupada con todo lo del… Lo siento.

-Michi, ya llegué.

-Hola Yaten.

-Seiya no tarda en llegar, salió.

-Lo sé- sonrió.

Escucharon la puerta de la sala abrirse y al voltear apareció Haruka seguida de Sekikawa que le palmeaba la espalda. La rubia agradeció haciendo una reverencia, escuchó por unos segundos al hombre que le abrazaba, golpeaba su mejilla con cariño y caminaba con el tío de Haruka. Los ojos verdes de la chica se posaron en sus amigos, apenas pudo sonreír con algo de alegría al verlos juntos e intentó caminar, pero se quedó parada al ver a Ernesto correr a ella.

-Tenoh vine lo más rápido que pude, no podíamos dejarte sola.

-Gracias Eru.

-¿Necesitas que te ayudemos con algo?

-No es necesario amigo- le tomó el hombro.

-¿Ya comiste?

-No tengo hambre, además debo esperar a que traigan el cuerpo de papá… No puedo desaparecer.

-Tienes todo el derecho de llorar, no te contengas.

Haruka le sonrió a su amigo al escucharlo, si Ernesto supiera que su apenas tenía un par de horas con los ojos secos no le diría aquello. Desde que Michiru le avisó sobre el deceso de su padre sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban, no quería seguir en esa pesadilla y deseaba despertar teniendo a su padre frente a ella. Estaba intentando poner en orden sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos y la frialdad que su padre le había enseñado a tener en momentos importantes. Dirigió a Ernesto con el resto del grupo, sabía que sus amigos le regañarían por no comer y por estar tan ausente con ellos, esa no era su intención. Es que no quería derrumbarse de nuevo, no quería volver a sentirse tan frágil y menos ahora que ella debía ser el soporte de…

-Haruka…

La rubia giró su rostro al escuchar la voz, esa tan inconfundible que de nuevo estaba presente en su vida. Simplemente había algo diferente, esta vez era ella quien estaba peor que la misma hija del primer ministro.

-Eru necesito hablar con ella, ¿me disculpas? Los veré en unos momentos.

-Claro.

Ernesto caminó con los demás, miró a Michiru que asentía al ver la mirada de Haruka, al parecer le explicaba lo que haría en ese momento y la violinista no estaba incómoda al verla indicarle a Mikako que salieran un momento del lugar.

-¿De verdad no te incomoda?

-No Taiki.

-¿Sabes que ella está enamorada de Haruka?- decía Akane.

-Ellas son amigas, créeme ya lo resolvieron.

-Pues yo no creo que a Seiya le agrade verlas tan juntas.

-¿Qué dices Yaten?

-Mikako es la novia de Seiya.

-Claro que no- dijo Michiru.

-Es cierto, por eso no quiere presentárnosla y dijo que ella tenía una invitación al banquete que el señor Ryunosuke organizaba. Es ella- sonreía Taiki.

-Que no es posible.

-Lo es.

-La señorita Ishii no es mi novia.

Ahora todos volteaban a mirar al pelinegro que estaba con el ceño fruncido, no era que Mikako no fuera una mujer hermosa para él, pero la realidad era que estaba enojado porque a su lado estaba su verdadera novia.

-Dios, eso es lo más depravado del mundo- decía Yaten con asco.

-Pero, Seiya tú…

-¿Qué Set?

-¿No les agrada que salga con Seiya?- dijo la chica.

-Doctora Bidou, buenas tardes.

-Doctora Tsukino, buenas tardes.

-Pero eras su psicóloga.

-Por eso me alejé de él, además de depravado no tiene nada porque tú hermano es muy romántico Yaten. Hizo una cita conmigo y fue mi "psicólogo" para conocerme en mi momento más vulnerable, es genial.

-Asco. Con mayor razón Michiru no debería dejar que Haruka esté a solas con la secretaria del señor Tenoh.

-¡Yaten!

-No debes dejar que ellas dos estén cerca- decía Minako uniéndose a la plática.

-Entre más vulnerables están, más cosas pueden surgir- decía Kunzite.

-Exacto… Hola Eru- dijo Minako.

-Hola Aino- dijo sereno.

-¿Dónde están?

-Mina no empieces.

-No lo tomes a la ligera Michiru.

-Están hablando en el jardín, ¿no las ven? Por favor ya dejen de pensar que algo podrá ocurrir con ellas.

-Mikako sigue soltera.

-No Minako, sale con la comisionada Nakada.

-¡Qué!

Todos miraban el jardín en el que estaban las chicas hablando, cada uno de ellos se preguntaba de lo que trataría aquella plática entre ese par. ¿Sería capaz Mikako de hacer algo indebido? ¿Haruka la besaría? Todos estaban angustiados al ver la cercanía de la pelinegra y la rubia, todos menos Michiru que sabía que ambas estaban igual de afectadas, pues la muerte de su suegro era demasiado dura para Mikako, además de ser un jefe fue un mentor y por supuesto su segundo padre.

-Espero que puedas perdonarme Haruka.

-¿Qué?

-No quería que volvieras a pasar por esto…

-Dices tonterías.

-Lo intenté Haruka, en verdad lo intenté… No me odies.

-Ah, al fin lo entiendo. Mikako todos me dijeron que intentaste revivir a mi papá, estabas sumamente aferrada en salvarlo, hiciste todo lo posible.

-Pero de nuevo estás sufriendo Haruka y fue mi culpa, no reaccioné a tiempo. Cometí un grave error y maté a tu padre, no merezco siquiera volver a verte.

-Ay Mikako, ¿qué hice para merecerte?

En todo ese tiempo el rostro de la chica había estado en el suelo, no quería mirar a la rubia por nada del mundo pues estaba muerta de la pena, se sentía mal al saber que por estar escribiendo una carta para Nakada no se percató del dolor de Ryunosuke y cuando reaccionó ya era tarde. Pudo ver los zapatos de Haruka avanzar, estaba muy cerca de ella, en ese momento su corazón se aceleró pues sintió la mano de Haruka tomar su rostro y levantarlo.

-Haruka…- se sonrojó.

-Yo debería agradecerte cada momento que has estado a mi lado Mikako, agradecerte que cuidaras tan bien a mi papá, de mi madre y sobre todo de mí. Sin ti yo no habría madurado, sin ti no habría conocido lo que es estar enamorada o hacer el amor y aún así vienes a ofrecerme una disculpa por la muerte de mi padre. Yo soy quien debería ofrecerte un millón de disculpas, en esta y mi siguiente vida… No te merezco Mikako, no merezco que me ames tanto.

-No… Yo…

-Deja de negarlo y dilo… Dime lo que siempre quise escuchar.

-Te amo Haruka Tenoh.

-Yo también te amo Mikako Ishii- sonrió.

-Pero ni tú o yo dejaremos a nuestras parejas y lo sabes.

-No, jamás dejaré a Michiru porque ella es mi alma gemela… Tú fuiste mi gran amor, siempre estaré para ti como tú lo has estado para mí.

-Es bueno dejar las cosas en claro Haruka.

-Nakada ¿eh?

-Es linda y realmente la amo.

-Mientras te ame, te respete y cuide, yo no le patearé el trasero.

-Haruka- rio.

Las chicas se fundieron en un abrazo, uno en el que se decían lo mucho que se amaban, lo mucho que odiaban no haberse dado la oportunidad y lo agradecidas que estaban de al fin reconocer las cosas. No sería, nunca estarían juntas, pero en ese momento lo único que necesitaban para darle un cierre a su historia era reconocer que se amaban, pero no de la forma en que lo habían hecho.

-Hable con la Dieta.

-¿Cuándo debemos dimitir?

-Una semana, saben que estás viviendo un duelo y que estás ocupada.

-Mikako, yo quisiera…

-Sí, siempre estaré a tu lado ¿pero Eiji?

-Estará con nosotros, es mi mano derecha.

-Oye, ¿entonces para qué me quieres exactamente?- reía.

-Serás mi mano izquierda.

-Lo quieres todo Haruka.

-No sé exactamente como moverme, papá sabría que hacer como jefe de familia… Ya no está- Haruka cerró la mano.

Mikako siguió caminando hasta darse cuenta de que la rubia no la acompañaba se había quedado viendo a la nada, con la mirada completamente perturbada y sin palabras. Pudo notar que la rubia estaba entrando en pánico al darse cuenta de la carga que se le venía encima, responder por toda la familia Tenoh. Incluso en ese momento ella se percató de que era muy impropio llamarla por su nombre de pila, era ella quien debía ser la nueva señora Tenoh y no supo qué decirle.

-Cariño, el cuerpo de tu padre acaba de llegar.

-Señora Michiru, parece que está algo… Indispuesta en este momento.

-Así parece Mikako- miraba a su esposa.

-La señora Michiru y yo iremos a recibirlo, no se preocupe señora Tenoh.

-No.

-Haruka, acaba de llegar el cuerpo de tu padre y necesitan que firmes. Vamos hija, es hora de que te entreguen el féretro- se acercó Ren.

-No.

-Mi niña debes ir por tu padre, vamos- decía Mika intentando tomar su mano.

-No- la alejó.

-Haruka deja de perder el tiempo y sal por tu padre, mi abuelo llegó para comenzar con los rezos- decía Rei.

-Si gustas yo lo recibo cariño.

-Yo creo que será lo mejor Michiru, la pulga no sabe decir otra cosa más que "no" - respondía Jadeite.

Al escuchar el apodo que su padre tanto le decía Haruka levantó la cabeza, miró a su familia frente a ella, debajo de un árbol de cerezo. En aquella estampa faltaban personas a las que amo, sus abuelos y sus padres, ya estaba acostumbrada a la falta de sus abuelos y de su mamá que ya no sentía la nostalgia, pero él… Frunció el ceño al recordar que desde pequeña su padre le había prometido no morir hasta que tuviera 100 años, incluso Ryunosuke le había prometido que morirían el mismo día a la misma hora para no dejarla sola. Michiru sintió un nudo en la garganta al notar que los ojos esmeraldas estaban comenzando a ponerse turbios, Haruka estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo, sólo que esta vez sería diferente al llanto de hace unas horas. Reconoció la reacción inmediatamente, porque ella la había tenido y sabía lo que venía, necesitaría escuchar a su amada rubia para calmar la tormenta que llegaría. Por eso tomo la decisión de enviarle un mensaje a Eiji para que fuera él quien recibiera a su suegro en lo que Haruka sacaba su dolor.

-Iré yo- dijo Mikako.

-NADIE MUEVE UN MALDITO PIE DE ESTE LUGAR, NADIE LO VA A RECIBIR… NADIE, ÉL SE QUISO IR ¿NO? DEJENLO… ÉL ME DEJÓ Y DIJO QUE NO LO HARÍA, SIEMPRE ESTARÍA CONMIGO, ÉL ESTARÍA CADA MOMENTO A MI LADO, ME PROMETIÓ QUE NO IMPORTABA SI VIVÍA UN MOMENTO BUENO O MALO ESTARÍA PARA MÍ. LOS TENOH CUMPLEN SUS PALABRAS ¿CIERTO?- gritaba.

-¿Pero qué dices pulga?

-Que nadie va por él, nadie lo recibe, nadie hace nada. Si él no cumplió, yo no debo hacerlo, no quiero verlo o saber de él. Queda prohibido pronunciar su nombre, él ya no es importante para mí y no lo será para ustedes.

-No puede hablar así de su padre- le gritó Mikako.

-Estás triste Haruka pero no puedes prohibir nada, él es mi hermano. No eres la única que perdió a un ser querido.

-Se hace lo que yo digo porque soy la cabeza de familia, les guste o no.

-Deja de decir tonterías o te romperé la cara, mi tío no se quedará en la calle como una rata. Él era especial, mi padre tiene razón al decir que nosotros también lo extrañamos fue un caballero en todo sentido y a ti te falta mucho para llegarle a los talones.

-¿Qué perdieron ustedes? Un hermano, un tío, un cuñado… Yo perdí a mi mejor amigo, al mejor hombre del mundo, el mejor padre, yo perdí a mi super héroe. Tienes razón Jadeite, nunca seré la mitad de buena que él… Ya no está la persona que me dirigía el curso cuando me perdía, quien velaba por mí y quien me abrazaba incluso después de pelear. Tú tienes a tu padre a tu lado, cerca de ti para apoyarte en todo ¿y el mío? Está en un féretro que no quiero ver porque sería aceptar que no volverá a llamarme o aparecer por la puerta de mi oficina mañana. No lo veré sentado en la sala tomando té con Michiru y jamás conocerá a su nieta, jamás la podrá cargar o jugar con ella y no sabes que emocionado estaba cuando le conté que Michiru y yo lo queríamos intentar. Mientras que tú… Tú podrás vivir eso con tus padres, yo no tengo a los míos y todo porque alguien allá arriba prefirió que ellos no pasaran esa etapa a mi lado- señaló al cielo.

-Hija…

-¿Piensan que estoy triste? No, no lo estoy, estoy enojada porque me robaron a mi papá ¿y saben qué es lo más gracioso del asunto? Tokui me trajo el móvil de la casa, al parecer estaba descargado y claro él lo puso a cargar. Hace un rato no tuve una bendita llamada con el emperador, me di cuenta de que tenía un mensaje de voz del móvil de papá. ¿Quieren saber que me dejó?

Haruka puso el altavoz y llamó al buzón, la letanía para escuchar el mensaje apareció y todos esperaban saber que diría Ryunosuke, pero no se escuchaba más que ruido.

-Al parecer al gracioso que está arriba se le ocurrió que era divertido que a mi padre se le desbloqueara el móvil y me llamara, son al parecer más de cinco minutos de ruido. Pensaba encontrarme una última palabra de mi padre, algo que me hiciera atravesar este momento más tranquila o cualquier cosa burda que sólo él podría decir. ¿Qué tengo? Ruido.

-Pulga…

-Pero a quién le importa, siempre que quiera un consejo, esté desorientada o quiera simplemente recordar la voz de mi papá podré escuchar el ruido de su mensaje de voz. Porque en la vida lo único que necesitaba era un último momento con él, unas ultimas palabras llenas de amor y por supuesto que me basta con esto, el maldito ruido de su bolsillo ¿qué otra cosa puedo pedir? Ahora atrévanse a decirme que no tengo por qué reaccionar así, ¿con quien me enojo? Sé que es estúpido creer en una promesa que mi padre me hizo a los cuatro años, él viviría 100 años y nos moriríamos juntos… Me dejó sola… Se fue sin mí… Mi padre podía derrotar a los malos, nunca perdía una batalla y todos lo admiraban, mi papá es un super héroe y ellos no mueren. Papá debe de regresar mañana, papá no está en ese féretro, mi papá no me va a dejar y seguirá luchando contra los malos… Papá irá a la primera ecografía de nuestro bebé, estará presente cuando nazca, lo cargará… Será una niña como él quería… Yo le pongo Sakura como él quería, pero por favor regrésame a mi papá, te prometo que haré lo que me pidas, pero sólo quiero a mi papá de vuelta- lloraba mirando al cielo.

-Ven cariño.

Michiru se acercó a la rubia y la abrazó, Haruka simplemente se acurrucó en ella.

-Quiero a mi papá Michiru.

-Lo sé mi amor, pero no te has dado cuenta de que él estará siempre en tu…

- **¿Haruka? Parece que mi móvil se desbloqueó de nuevo y te llamé por accidente. ¿Cómo se escucha mi bolsillo? Espero que tuvieran una linda charla o de lo contrario me enojaré…**

Las chicas se separaron al escuchar la voz de Ryunosuke y Haruka miró a la chica sin poder decir nada.

 **-Basta de bromas y pongámonos serios, el clima es muy lindo en Berlín así que recordé que vine aquí con tu madre en nuestra luna de miel. Me puse algo melancólico pulga porque en este lugar también fuiste concebida y no miento, soy un pícaro ¿cierto?**

Haruka comenzó a reír al escuchar esas palabras, sin dejar de ver el móvil.

- **En fin, me di cuenta de que cada día extraño más a tu madre y estoy seguro de que ella estaría feliz de saber que eres una mujer de bien. Que estás casada con una gran persona como lo es Michiru y que has madurado mucho… Ambos estamos orgullosos de ti y a pesar de que Sora no está físicamente con nosotros, vive en nuestros corazones. Nunca olvides que nadie muere realmente hasta que lo olvidas, nunca dejes de ser tú hija, mi perfecta y dulce Haruka. Sé que construirás un hermoso futuro y una gran familia como la que yo tuve con tu madre, nunca descuides a Michiru, demuéstrale que la amas todos los días con hechos y no sólo con palabras, debo colgar ya… Por cierto, Haruka te amo, nos veremos pronto.**

 **-** Nos veremos pronto papá… Te amo.

-Parece que tu padre estuvo una vez más para ti- sonrió Michiru.

-Sí… Vamos por él querida, lo hice esperar mucho.

Haruka caminó tomando de la mano a Michiru que acariciaba la misma, su suegro siempre le ayudaba de una u otra forma a calmar a su amada. Incluso ella tenía miedo del dolor de la rubia, no sabía si podría decir las palabras justas cuando más las necesitara, pero recordó que Haruka siempre estuvo a su lado cuando más lo necesitaba. Su simple presencia mejoraba cualquier dolor que tuviera, una sonrisa o un abrazo muchas veces decían más de lo que podía expresar, fue en ese mismo momento en el que recordó que ella había llorado debajo de un cerezo, el día en que Haruka la tomo por primera vez de la mano.

-Nunca olvides que cuentas conmigo para todo, recordé que dijiste que los cerezos ven el alma humana. Ese día me diste un pañuelo y me dijiste que podía sonarme, fuiste muy linda… Yo no tengo un pañuelo para secar tus lágrimas, pero tengo mi amor para que te apoyes en él cuando quieras llorar o enojarte porque sientas la ausencia de tu padre.

-Michiru…

-Dijimos que estaríamos juntas en los buenos y malos momentos, la vida nos puso una prueba difícil de la que saldremos adelante.

-Tengo que dimitir Michiru… La verdad es que no sé que hacer.

-Entonces debes de hablar con el PLD pues habrá una votación para escoger al nuevo presidente del partido y sabes que la Dieta tiene por mayoría al partido en el que militas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Eiji dice que tu nombre suena para ese puesto.

-No pueden… Es el cargo de papá y yo no estoy lista.

-Sabes lo que significa ¿verdad?

-La Dieta quiere que me haga cargo del plan de mi padre… Pero yo no me siento fuerte aún Michiru.

-Haremos lo que tú digas, pero debes entender que no debes dejar la herencia en vida que tu padre te dio.

-¿Mi carrera?

-Hay que ver otra solución, sabes que te apoyo siempre.

-Hablaré con Eiji y Mikako para ver un plan que me ayude a hacerles entender que me falta experiencia y…

-Debes hablar también con Sekikawa, por el momento él es el primer ministro interino.

-Tienes razón, sería mejor para todos que lo volvieran a elegir presidente y que sea el nuevo Primer Ministro.

-Sí cariño.

Las chicas caminaban mientras eran seguidas a una distancia prudente del resto de la familia, en realidad estaban asombrados de que la rubia estuviera en esa clase de crisis. Quizá pensaban que Haruka sería igual de serena que Ryunosuke, pero la realidad era otra, estaba destrozada por haber perdido a su padre y el dolor no le dejaba pensar al 100% como tanto les gustaría. Y si a eso le sumaban que la Dieta la quería elegir Primer Ministro, entonces Haruka entraría en una crisis más aguda, ese era el secreto a voces del PLD. Incluso Ryunosuke Tenoh sabía de las intenciones de la Dieta y su partido, él les había prometido instruir bien a su hija para ocupar el puesto, el problema era que no pudo terminar de hacerlo.

-Jadeite ¿crees que le informen a Haruka sobre el plan de la Dieta?

-No lo sé padre, pero la pulga no está bien.

-Señorita Ishii, ¿ya pensó en lo que hará ahora que mi hermano nos dejó?

-La señora Tenoh me pidió estar a su lado.

-¿Aceptó?

Mikako miró a Rei que tenía la cara de pocos amigos, sabía que no era santo de su devoción pues la mujer pensaba que ella estaba cazando a Haruka. La miró con total seriedad y le afirmó de una manera imponente que no pasó desapercibida para Mika quien conocía el amor que ambas mujeres se tenían, pero también conocía el respeto que Mikako le tenía a Michiru.

-¿Qué pasará con Tokui?

-Se queda con la señora y conmigo joven Tenoh.

-Debe de estar muy feliz ¿no?

-No entiendo señora Rei.

-Al fin estará cerca de Haruka.

-Con todo respeto, la relación que tendremos será meramente laboral. Jamás le haría algo tan bajo y sucio a la señora Michiru.

-Eso espero.

-Le recuerdo que ella es la esposa de la cabeza de familia, se merece mi total lealtad y respeto. La señora me ha brindado su confianza y no estoy dispuesta a traicionarla ¿le quedó claro?

-¿Qué ocurre?- se giró Haruka.

-Solamente nos enteramos de que la señorita Ishii estará trabajando contigo.

-Así es Rei.

-No te parece algo fuera de lugar, pareciera que no respetas a tu esposa.

-Respeto a Michiru.

-Deja que Ishii trabaje con mi suegro o con Jadeite, pero mantenla lejos de ti. Ustedes tienen un pasado y puede ser peligroso tenerlo tan cerca de ti, no es justo para Michiru.

-En realidad yo apoyo a Haruka, fui yo quien le dio la idea pues además de Eiji, no conozco a otra persona que sea tan leal y eficiente como ella.

-Pones en peligro tu matrimonio Michiru.

-No pone en riesgo nada porque yo amo a Michiru con toda el alma, me tiene cansada que todos ustedes crean que Mikako tiene la sangre fría para meterse entre nosotras, que yo soy una estúpida que no ha cerrado un capítulo en mi vida y arruinaré mi relación o que Michiru es una crédula que no mide la consecuencia de sus actos. Ya dejen de subestimarnos y ofender el amor que sentimos.

-No lo tomes mal Haruka, Rei se preocupa.

-Y lo agradezco Jadeite, pero no hay de qué hacerlo porque aquí no hay un triángulo amoroso. Simplemente miedos externos que quieren ponernos a dudar de lo que sentimos- dijo Michiru.

 **-** Ofrézcanle una disculpa a la señorita Ishii.

-No es necesario señora Tenoh.

-Te faltan al respeto, claro que es necesario.

-Lo lamento- dijo Rei.

-Descuide señora.

Así al fin entraron de nuevo al salón en el que se llevaría el funeral de Ryunosuke, los amigos se acercaron a Haruka al verla entrar, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Sabían que la rubia había estado llorando, la vieron desde la ventana e incluso sin saber lo que ocurría o decía les había dolido ver todas las poses que adoptó. Tokui se acercó a su jefa para indicarle que en unos momentos subirían el féretro de su padre y ella simplemente le sonrió con tristeza afirmando levemente. Ni siquiera quería atreverse a mirar el ataúd, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Mantenerlo cerrado o abierto? ¿Ser la primera en acercarse o simplemente ser la última? También estaba el maldito discurso que debía dar para agradecer la presencia de todos y ser fuerte cuando los demás llegaran llorado a darle el pésame.

-¿Entonces Haruka?

-Lo siento tío… Estaba pensando, es tu hermano ¿qué deseas hacer?

-Siento que es morboso tener abierto el féretro, pero también sé que habrá alguien que sin importar lo que queremos lo abrirá.

-¿Trajiste la foto de mi padre Mikako?

-Sí señora.

-Hay que ponerla… Ryota, Yumiko y Takayuki vigilarán que nadie abra el féretro, quien lo intente se irá inmediatamente.

-Como ordene ministra Tenoh- dijo Takayuki.

Ryota no dejaba de mirar a Mikako, diablos la mujer era sumamente hermosa y estaba celoso de verla tan cerca de Haruka. Miraba con reproche a la rubia que al sentir el peso de la mirada del guardaespaldas de su esposa lo miró, pero eso no hizo que el hombre se acobardara. Al contrario, le sostuvo la mirada y la desafió, cosa que no agradó a Haruka.

-¿Hay algún problema Ryota?

-Le dijo que la ama.

-¿Disculpa?

-A la señorita Ishii, usted no respeta a su esposa. Cualquiera estaría satisfecho de tener a la señora Michiru, pero usted no… Incluso tiene el descaro de seguir a su lado cuando hace unos minutos jugó con los sentimientos de la señorita Ishii.

-Creo que está olvidando su lugar señor- dijo Mikako.

-No, lo que estoy olvidando es darle una gran paliza a esta mujer. Lo hago por el respeto que le tengo a su padre, porque desde ya le rompía su cara- la señaló.

-Ryota, tranquilo ella y yo hemos hablado de esto y si se lo dijo es porque acaba de cerrar el ciclo con Mikako. Ven salgamos por algo de aire- decía Michiru tranquila.

-Señora Michiru no la defienda.

-¿Me quieres romper la cara? Hazlo, no te detengas.

-¡Haruka!

-No Michiru, piensa que juego con ustedes. Parece que el mundo siempre piensa que tú y yo no hablamos de las cosas, estoy cansada de que me juzguen. Ven y rompe mi cara Ryota, ¿acaso escuchaste el resto? Ninguna de las dos hará una estupidez, ¿lo escuchaste?- decía quitándose el saco.

-¿Eso quiere niña rica?

-Takayuki cierre las puertas y Yumiko usted las ventanas, esto será un espectáculo privado.

-Haruka por favor, no hagas tonterías- decía Makoto.

-¿Qué esperas Ryota? Vamos, demuéstrale a todos lo honorable que eres- ahora la rubia doblaba sus mangas.

-No te dejaré jugar con la señorita Ishii, estoy cansado de que la hagas sufrir Haruka Tenoh.

-Pues haz que lo pague o mejor dile lo mucho que te gusta y listo. Le dije que la amo porque realmente lo hago, pero ya no de una manera romántica, es más fraternal y ella siente lo mismo por mí ahora.

-Es cierto, además no podría corresponderlo porque yo salgo con alguien más y estamos felices. La señora Tenoh fue mi gran amor, pero no el amor de mi vida ¿entiende? Claro que hay amor por ella, lo sigo sintiendo y no de la forma que siento por mi novia.

-Para saber lo que ahora sentimos era necesario decirnos esa palabra, sólo así Mikako lo entendió. Si aún así quiere golpearme, hágalo, no voy a meter las manos pues claro que se podría mal entender el contexto de lo que dije. Seguí el consejo de mi esposa y créame que es una gran consejera, el amor de mi vida. Sólo hágalo rápido que debo llegar a ver a mi padre, por favor.

-Lo siento ministra.

-Está bien.

-¿Qué día paso por mi finiquito?

-Estás loco, yo no te dejare ir, eres la persona indicada para cuidar de mi esposa. ¿No lo crees Michiru?

-Así es, además de ser un gran hombre.

-Bien dicho querida. ¿Qué pasó con lo del bendito testamento Tokui?

-No sé que día lo quiera leer Mikako.

-Era de suponerse… Ay papá.

-Lo haré cuando se sienta mejor.

-Mañana, quiero terminar con esta pesadilla lo antes posible.

Salieron para reunirse con las demás personas que los acompañarían en todo ese triste atardecer, cada uno iba caminando sumido en sus pensamientos. Una de esas personas era Minako Aino, que hasta ese momento se había percatado de algo, a un lado de ella caminaba Ernesto junto a Akane, ambos hablaban de algo en voz baja, miró a la derecha y ahí estaba Kunzite que tampoco parecía entender que su amigo estaba con ellos. Puso sus ojos al frente y de manera discreta miró de nuevo a Ernesto, se veía tan bien con esa barba, muy guapo, su cabello estaba más corto de lo que recordaba enmarcando la madurez que tenía.

Él sonrió al escuchar algo que Akane decía y Minako inmediatamente hizo lo mismo, era un efecto espejo o algo parecido. Quizá era la alegría de verlo de nuevo, pero su corazón estaba completamente acelerado al notar lo hermosos que se veían los últimos rayos del sol en su rostro. Mariposas eran las que podía sentir en su estómago cuando Ernesto coincidió con su mirada y le sonrió, hacía tanto que no sentía eso. Deseaba que él también lo sintiera, porque al llegar al lugar donde se encontraba reposando Ryunosuke se empezaron a formar los grupos y cada uno buscaba un lugar en los sillones.

-Pensé que Haruka haría una tontería- dijo rompiendo el hielo.

-Estaba buscando una silla para darle al tipo.

-Había una a tu lado latin lover.

-Me dio miedo cuando supe que era el guardaespaldas de Michiru.

-¿Y ese milagro que no fumas?

-No lo hago desde hace tres años Aino.

-Al fin dejaste ese vicio, ¿quién te ayudó a dejarlo? Digo para agradecerle… Pero que tonta, seguro fue Akane.

-En parte fue Akane, pero la realidad es que la magia la hizo ese pequeño torbellino- dijo volteando al grupo de niños.

-Pero no estuviste con tanto tiempo con Mako y Chibiusa… ¿De quién es ese niño con cabello rizado?

-¡No es cierto! Eres la diosa del amor, además eres tan fijada que me sorprende que no te des cuenta.

-Ay, no soy fijada simplemente presto mucha atención a las personas. Eres un tarado… Pero eso no importa, ahora estás aquí conmigo- sonrió.

-Aino vine a verlos a todos, en especial a Tenoh…

-Sé que debes seguir enojado conmigo y quiero decirte que lamento haber sido tan estúpida y romper la promesa, creí que lo mejor era seguir como estábamos. Sentí miedo Eru, por favor debes disculparme por mi error.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Aino, al contrario, te debo agradecer mucho- le sonreía.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí claro, no hay rencores y me alegra saber que sigues con Kunzite.

-Bueno… Gracias, pero lo que quiero decir Eru es que… Quizá deberíamos… Continuar…

-¿Con nuestra amistad? Claro, yo no tengo problemas o Akane, ya te dije que debo agradecerte mucho y en especial por mi pequeño torbellino. Si no hubieras escogido seguir con Kunzite yo seguramente no sabría de la existencia de mi pequeño Dante, gracias por dejarme recuperar a mi familia, gracias Mina.

-¿Tu pequeño Dante?

-Sí mi hijo, espera…

Ernesto se giró y sin olvidar esa manera despreocupada de ser silbó para llamar la atención del niño, eso era tan de él. Dante le sonrió a su papá y salió disparado para correr a sus brazos, mientras que Minako no dejaba de observar el amor con el que ambos se miraban.

-Papi mis amigos son muy divertidos.

-Ah pero querías seguir siendo un niño tímido y ermitaño- lo cargó.

-Ya no papi, les dije que viviremos aquí con ellos ¿verdad?

-Ese es el plan.

-Eru ¿cómo se te ocurre silbarle al niño?

-Era mejor que gritarle.

-Ya te he dicho que odio que lo trates como un perro, además es el funeral del señor Ryunosuke.

-Perdona- reía.

-Todo te lo tomas a broma. Hola Minako, hace mucho que no nos veíamos.

-Hola Akane.

-Me da gusto saber que estás bien, ¿dónde está Kunzite?

-Con Mamoru…

-Lo iré a saludar, no dejes que tu amigo siga silbando como loco.

-No te preocupes.

-Ustedes son iguales, seguramente opinas lo mismo que él.

-Hoy estoy de tu lado.

-Voy a morir de la alegría, Dante no hagas mucho ruido con tus primos.

-No mami.

-Mira hijo, ella es tu tía Minako- dijo Ernesto.

-Ya la conozco, tienes fotos con ella en el móvil. Eres muy bonita tía Minako.

-Gracias.

-¿Ya puedo ir con mis amigos?

-Vete- lo bajó.

-Adiós tía.

-Nos vemos Dante.

-Seguramente te sorprenden sus rizos, los sacó de mi madre. La genética es rara ¿no?

-Eres un idiota.

-¿Qué hice?

-Mentirme.

-No lo hice… Te presenté a mi hijo.

-"No me importa que no puedas tener hijos, yo te amo, podría vivir sin una familia".

-Dios Mina.

-Olvidé que un hombre diría lo que sea para meterse en la cama de una mujer herida.

-No te mentí, realmente habría vivido feliz a tu lado y sin hijos. No sabía que Akane estaba embarazada o que tenía tres meses, no podía dejar a mi hijo solo, además tú habías decidido. Sólo quise recuperar a mi esposa y a Dante.

-Sí… Yo tengo la culpa… Tengo la culpa de seguir amándote y esperar a que regresaras por mí.

-Sólo podemos ser amigos Aino, no más. No perderé la hermosa familia que formé, me costó mucho olvidarte y enamorarme de nuevo de Akane; no voy a cometer el mismo error, lo siento.

-¿Amigos? Ernesto, no podría verte a su lado sin sentir celos.

-Entonces no podremos vernos. Tú tienes a Kunzite y es un buen tipo, dale una oportunidad a tu corazón de enamorarse de nuevo de él.

-Caíste tonto- se reía.

-Qué maldita.

-Me alegra seguir siendo tu amiga latin lover.

Sonreír era lo único que podía hacer porque a pesar de que lo que había dicho era una verdad muy dolorosa, no haría que su amigo perdiera la felicidad que tenía. Había tomado una mala decisión hace unos años, en ese momento parecía haber afectado negativamente a Ernesto y ahora sabía que lo había beneficiado. No era el momento, ni el lugar para hacer una escena pues debía apoyar a Haruka que recibía a las personas con la mejor cara que podía dar, estaba triste como ella y no por la misma razón.

* * *

Michiru miraba la gran mansión Tenoh, había estado muchas veces allí visitando a su suegro y ahora las cosas serían diferentes porque ellas vivirían allí. Mikako los había citado en el lugar para leer la última voluntad de su suegro, ella ya sabía varias cosas que sucederían cuando él faltara y una de ellas era que Haruka tomaría el lugar de su padre porque su suegro se lo había comentado. Lo mismo le había pasado a él e incluso le dijo que cuando su nieta fuera la cabeza de familia iría a vivir a ese lugar, escuchó los pasos de Haruka que apenas se habían atrevido a cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

-Hay tanto de él aquí, puedo oler su colonia y eso que vivía en Kantei desde hace dos años.

-No creo que sea prudente que vivamos aquí, no hasta que pase tu duelo.

-De todas maneras viviremos aquí, es la costumbre. Seguramente mi abuelo o mi padre se enfadarían si no lo hiciera.

-¿Mantienen todo como tus ancestros lo tenían?

-No lo sé… Creo que cada una de las cabezas decora el lugar como más lo desea.

-¿Segura?

-No- dijo insegura.

-Debemos preguntarle a tu tío.

-Señora Haruka ¿desea que llevemos sus cosas a la habitación principal?

-No hemos traído nada, nos mudaremos en unas semanas.

-Como diga señora- decía la ama de llaves.

-Es algo raro que me diga señora, sabes Seina que sigo siendo la misma persona.

-Lamento mucho lo del señor, lo vamos a extrañar mucho. Ahora usted ocupará su lugar y sé que hará un excelente trabajo como su padre, ahora nuestra obligación es servirle y hacerla sentir cómoda, a usted y a su esposa. Por eso le llamo así.

-Gracias.

Michiru hizo una reverencia al ver que la ama de llaves la miraba con mucho cariño, la mujer se retiró dejando a las chicas en medio del corredor. Haruka sabía que debía ir a la sala o al estudio para esperar a las demás personas, lo más lógico era que ella recibiría todo lo de su padre, pero había cosas que su abuelo le había encargado a su padre darle a Ren lo que le tocaba cuando él faltara y ese era el momento de recibir formalmente algunas propiedades o dinero.

-Debemos hablar con Ami para ir a la cita el lunes.

-Cariño te darán hormonas, estás algo mal y no quiero que eso complique tu dolor.

-Papá no querría que detengamos nuestros planes y menos cuando hablamos de su nieto o nieta.

-Vayamos para saber que nos recomienda Ami, yo creo que podemos esperar un tiempo.

-¿Tan mal me veo?

-Es normal que lo estés, debes descansar es todo.

-¿Qué haré con la ropa y sus cosas? Deshacerme de ellas me dolerá, por otra parte, conservarlas es no aceptar que…

-Llora si lo necesitas cariño.

-Sigo esperando a que baje por las escaleras con su bata y un vaso de whisky, deseo verlo mover el bigote para hacerme reír… Mientras que en el fondo se escucha música, ya sabes algún bolero que le metió Ernesto a la cabeza, un buen tango o algo de jazz. Y luego deje el vaso en la mesa de la esquina y me agarre para bailar, mientras yo le digo "vamos papá deja de molestar". Hoy daría todo porque estuviera aquí bromeando y bailando como loco mientras escucha "Bruca Manigua", papá ya no bailará conmigo Michiru.

La violinista intentaba no llorar al ver la cara melancólica de Haruka, en toda la descripción acariciaba las partes en donde se imaginaba a su padre y sus ojos derramaban una que otra lágrima al decir que su padre no estaría más.

 **No puedo verte triste porque me mata** **  
** **tu carita de pena; mi dulce amor,** **  
** **me duele tanto el llanto que tú derramas** **  
** **que se llena de angustia mi corazón.**

Michiru se acercó a Haruka para bailar con ella, la rubia la miró con mucho amor y se dejó llevar al escuchar a su esposa cantar. Su padre le había dejado un mensaje diciéndole que cuidara de ella, ahora era la violinista quien estaba al pendiente de ella. ¿Por qué no construir nuevos recuerdos con Michiru?

 **Si tú mueres primero, yo te prometo,** **  
** **Escribiré la historia de nuestro amor** **  
** **Con toda el alma llena de sentimiento;** **  
** **La escribiré con sangre,** **  
** **Con tinta sangre del corazón.**

La acompañó mientras bailaban lentamente, Michiru se sintió aliviada al ver que Haruka no se enojaba por su atrevimiento. Por el contrario, parecía apreciar lo que había hecho para animarla y no dejaban de cantar mientras que sentía algunas gotas que mojaban su cabello aqua marino.

-Gracias Michiru.

-¿Por qué?

-Por ser la mejor esposa del mundo.

-Bueno, es que lo soy porque tengo a una hermosa mujer como mi esposa y la amo mucho.

-Qué afortunada soy.

-Ambas Haruka.

-Señoras lamento interrumpir, pero acaba de llegar el joyero- decía el mayordomo.

-Yo no pedí que viniera el joyero, Aio dile que se retire.

-Lo llamé yo señora.

-¿Por qué razón?

-Cuando hay una nueva cabeza de familia Tenoh el anillo de casados de los antiguos amos pasa a su heredero y su pareja. En este caso le corresponde llevarlo señora Haruka, su padre usó el de su abuelo, es una tradición que ha pasado a cada primogénito. La alianza del señor Ryunosuke le quedará bastante grande a su dedo y hay que ajustarla, me parece que no habrá problema con el de la señora Sora y la señora Michiru. Su complexión es similar y me parece que tienen el mismo número de dedo.

-Aio, ¿podemos hacerlo luego?

-No señora Haruka, se debe hacer inmediatamente. Si se da cuenta los anillos tienen grabados el kamon de la familia y ustedes son las nuevas señoras, deben usarlo a la brevedad.

-No dejaré de ser la señora de la casa si no llevo esa alianza.

-Tiene razón, pero sería una falta de respeto a la memoria de los señores y permítame recordarle que su padre no le daría mayor opción.

-La alianza dorada de la familia… Con razón no me la quiso dar cuando me casé con Michiru, solamente me dio el anillo de compromiso que le dio a mamá.

-¿Ese también pasa a la próxima pareja?- dijo Michiru.

-La piedra es la importante allí señora Michiru, por eso el señor Ryunosuke le dijo a la señora que podría ponerla en otro tipo de anillo si quería.

-¿Lo cambiaste?

-No, el anillo de mamá era perfecto, además Aio es un excelente observador. Sí mamá y Michiru tienen el mismo número de dedo.

-He servido a esta familia desde que su tío Ren llegó al mundo señora Haruka. Eso es porque mi padre trabajó para su abuelo y bisabuelo, le recomiendo que no olvide que la puedo regañar, su padre me dio la autoridad de hacerlo desde que gateaba. ¿Por qué cree que la dejé sin auto cuando usaba esta casa como un burdel?

-Oye, mi esposa está presente.

-Le sugiero señora Michiru que sepa las inmadureces de la señora Haruka. Puede ser que su hijo sea el doble de coqueto y más con la combinación fatal de ambas, son muy hermosas.

-Será una niña Aio- reía Michiru.

-Peor aún, espero que la nueva señorita sea más responsable cuando llegue al mundo y si es heterosexual que escoja a un hombre sumiso porque él no tendrá nada de poder en esta casa.

-¿O sea que yo no tengo voz ni voto?

-Claro que sí, usted es la voz de la razón señora, simplemente digo que no queremos a un vividor en la casa. Debe de educar bien a la señorita o al señorito.

-¿Yo no debo educar a mi hijo?- dijo Haruka.

-¿Acaso el señor Ryunosuke no la educó?

-Pues sí, pero como mirabas exclusivamente a Michiru pensé que dudabas de mi capacidad de ser madre.

-Yo pensé que lo decía por floja señora Haruka, estoy seguro de que será una excelente madre. Es hija del señor Ryunosuke y la señora Sora, nieta del señor Ryu y la señora You, pero fue peor de inquieta que su padre.

-¿De verdad?

-Podría hablarle por horas de sus aventuras de adolescente, pero no es el momento. Ahora debe de ir con el joyero para que le midan el dedo, vayan.

-Por algo no escogí el color dorado en las que tengo con Michiru, siento que el color se perderá. No hace que luzcamos bien, ¿podemos cambiar el color?

-No le cumpliré sus caprichos señora Haruka, seguirá usando esos porque es una regla que debe cumplir.

-Ya vamos- dijo fingiendo enfado.

-Gracias por hacerla sonreír Aio.

-La apoyaremos en todo señora Michiru, yo también le cambié los pañales a la señora Haruka y sé que está muy deprimida. Intenta sonreír para no preocuparnos, pero sigue con el dolor clavado en el alma.

-Apenas ha pasado un día después del funeral.

-Se recuperó cuando perdió a la señora y la muerte del señor Ryunosuke no será la excepción.

-¿Han cambiado algo de la mansión o se debe quedar así?

-Esta mansión ahora es su hogar mi señora, pueden decorarla como gusten. Lo único que debe permanecer sin cambios y en sus dedos son las alianzas de la familia, eso hasta que ambas mueran ¿entiende?

-Sí, me sorprende que no diga "o se divorcien".

-La manera en que se miran me dice que no pronunciaré esa horrenda palabra. Tampoco se la dije a la señora Sora, así que no debo preocuparme por ustedes- le giñó el ojo.

Mientras eso pasaba en la mansión Tenoh una persona corría lo más rápido que podía a la entrada de la casa, ya iba demasiado tarde y conociendo al mayordomo de la familia estaría completamente enojado si no llegaba a tiempo para dar la alianza que faltaba. Ya estaba escuchando al señor regañarla con mucha autoridad porque pensaba que a falta del jefe de familia él tenía todo el poder dentro de la mansión. Ahora debería acatar las ordenes de la hija del patriarca, sabía que no tenía problema en hacerlo, pero al ser el empleado con más "jerarquía" se sentía soñado.

Eso no le quitaba lo tierno que se veía cuidando de Ryunosuke o de Haruka, siempre los regañaba sin importar nada porque según él les faltaba mucho para parecerse al señor Ryu. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Siempre había querido que los nuevos jefes de familia dieran lo mejor de sí, sabiendo la responsabilidad que cargaban en sus espaldas y recordaba con una sonrisa las veces que escuchó a Aio decirle a Ryunosuke "despreocupado", "flexible" y "el señor Ryu estaría muy disgustado con usted". Seguramente con Haruka estarían presentes el "holgazana", "distraída", "soñadora" y el "el señor Ryunosuke la consintió mucho", todo para hacer que ese par de rubios refunfuñara para demostrarle que hacía bien las cosas. Mikako al fin pudo ver la puerta principal de la mansión que ahora le pertenecía a Haruka, sintió un dejo de nostalgia al esperar ver a su jefe sentado en la sala leyendo algo de poesía o una novela.

-Señor Ryunosuke, toda esta casa se siente vacía sin usted- dijo quitándose las zapatillas.

-Al fin nos honra con su presencia señorita Ishii.

-Muchas gracias por preguntar, estoy bien Aio.

-¿No fui claro con la hora de llegada?

-Fueron 15 minutos de retraso.

-La señora Haruka está esperando impaciente que se lleven su anillo para poder ajustarlo a su medida.

-Me disculparé con Haruka- dijo sin pensar.

-¡Qué falta de respeto! Le recuerdo que ella no es más la heredera, la señora Haruka es la cabeza de la familia, así que deberá hablarle con respeto.

-Lo lamento, pero no creo que a ella le moleste.

-Recuerde su lugar señorita Ishii, si usted hubiera aprovechado el momento en que la señora puso sus ojos en usted otro cuento sería. Pero no es así y le sugiero que no olvide que sólo la esposa de la señora la puede tutear.

-Lo lamento Aio, aquí está el anillo del señor Ryunosuke puede dárselo a la señora Haruka- le mostró la argolla.

-¿Acaso yo llegué tarde?

-No.

-¿Entonces por qué piensa que le daré el anillo a la señora?

-Ay, yo iré a ofrecer disculpas y entregarlo.

-Me alegra que recordara sus modales señorita Ishii. Se encuentran en el estudio de la señora Haruka, por favor toque la puerta antes de entrar.

La chica puso sus ojos en blanco, ya lo sabía, ese hombre muchas veces la sacaba de sus casillas y todo porque era el empleado veterano. Caminó para llegar al estudio de Ryunosuke, se detuvo al abrir la puerta y ver la cabellera ceniza resaltando del sillón imponente que había en el lugar. Haruka miraba a la izquierda donde se encontraban los libros de su padre y el joyero explicaba el procedimiento para que no se viera el ajuste al anillo, cosa que poco le importaba a Haruka por eso no prestaba mucha atención, pero Michiru le expresaba sus inquietudes al señor. La rubia quitó la mirada del librero al escuchar los pasos de Mikako y sonrió amablemente, la pelinegra entendió ese gesto como un agradecimiento al librarla de esa tortura.

-Buen día señoras, lamento mi retraso. Aquí está el anillo señor, espero que pueda dejarlo perfecto para la nueva señora de la casa.

-Gracias señorita… No se preocupe por nada señora Haruka, me dedicaré a su anillo todo este día y se lo vendré a dejar mañana a primera hora.

-Bien- fue lo único que manifestó.

-Señora Michiru, con su permiso.

-Gracias por todo, estaremos esperando la alianza con mucha impaciencia.

-Le aseguro que quedará muy bien, no se verá el corte.

-Se lo agradezco.

-Hasta luego- el hombre hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar guiado por la ama de llaves.

-¿Por qué la formalidad Mikako?

-Señora Haruka, usted merece mi completo respeto.

-Aio seguramente la regañó- reía Michiru.

-No se equivoca señora.

-Faltan mis tíos, Jadeite y Rei, por favor Mikako dime lo que me pertenece y listo. Quiero acabar con esto, no puedo más.

-Señora Haruka no creo que sea correcto que no esté presente al momento de leer la última voluntad de su padre.

-Quiero irme de esta casa ya, me sofoca estar aquí.

-¿Podemos leerlo en nuestra casa Mikako? No quiero que Haruka se ponga mal, necesita ir a su ritmo y no podemos obligarla a permanecer más de la cuenta aquí.

-Claro señora, no creo que haya algún problema.

-Le llamaré a tus tíos y a Jadeite para que nos veamos en la casa.

-Dijimos que nos veríamos a las 10:30, faltan unos pocos minutos, no deben tardar en llegar… ¿Podrían dejarme sola por unos minutos?

-Claro cariño, esperaremos hasta que nos llames. Vamos Mikako.

-Sí.

La pelinegra miró a Haruka regresar sus ojos al librero que ocupaba toda la pared izquierda, las chicas escucharon suspirar a la rubia y luego cerraron la puerta. Mikako iba a seguir su camino, pero notó que Michiru se quedaba a un lado de la puerta, estaba recargada en la pared con un semblante preocupado.

-Creo que lo mejor es darle más espacio. ¿No cree señora?

-No quiero alejarme tanto de ella, si se pone muy mal debo entrar a consolarla.

-Pero…

-Me imagino que sabes lo que hará allí adentro Mikako, simplemente quiere despedirse de su padre como sabe hacerlo. Ayer tuvo que cumplir el protocolo que todos tenemos para despedirnos de un familiar que se nos adelantó en el camino.

-Ya dio el discurso.

-Para agradecer la presencia de los demás y el cariño que le tenían a su padre. Claro que dijo cosas lindas y graciosas de él, pero quiere despedirse como lo haría ella, sin más protocolos, simplemente quiere despedirse a solas del señor Ryunosuke.

-Con mayor razón debemos alejarnos.

-No.

-¿La vamos a espiar?

-Tampoco es para tanto, Haruka es muy sensible y sé que necesitará que la abrace si es necesario.

-Esperemos entonces.

Hubieron unos minutos de silencio dentro del estudio, ni llantos, ni arrebatos de cólera se escuchaban afuera. Ren, Mika, Rei y Jadeite llegaron junto con Aio que frunció el ceño al ver a las chicas fuera de la habitación, quiso abrir la puerta y Michiru lo detuvo. El hombre sonrió al entender lo que pasaba dentro del estudio de su antiguo jefe, quedándose con ellos a esperar a que Haruka decidiera abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede?- decía Rei.

-Se despide de él.

Todos se miraron con algo de tristeza al escuchar las palabras de Michiru, sabían que debían darle ese espacio a la rubia. No tardaron mucho en escuchar el piano que había pertenecido a la madre de Haruka y que Ryunosuke conservaba en su estudio, él amaba que su esposa lo tocara mientras trabajaba. La chica de mirada esmeralda recordaba esos momentos desde que era pequeña y amaba esa complicidad de sus padres, quizá era su manera de decirles lo mucho que los extrañaba.

 **Baby says I can't come with him** **  
** **And I had read all of this in his eyes** **  
** **Long before he even said so** **  
** **Why go, I asked?** **  
** **You know, and I know why** **  
** **And it'll be just as quiet when I leave** **  
** **As it was when I first got here** **  
** **I don't expect anything** **  
** **I don't expect anything**

Por la mente de Haruka pasaban los momentos que pasó con su padre, las veces que jugó con él bajo la lluvia haciendo que su madre se molestara porque se enfermarían. Recordó los ojos azules de Ryunosuke moverse de un lado al otro y ver su boca imitar graciosamente lo que Sora les gritaba.

- _Ya papi, me duele la barriga de la risa._

- _Entonces te haré cosquillas hasta que llores pulga._

- _No me alcanzarás papi- corrió._

- _Ya verás latosa._

- _¡Ya chicos! Llueve mucho y se van a resfriar, Haruka entra._

- _Deberías venir a jugar con nosotros Sora, es divertido mojarse ¿no hija?_

- _Sí, no me da miedo porque papá espanta los truenos. Ven, no tengas miedo, él nos cuida mamá- gritaba sobre los hombros de Ryunosuke._

 **Take care I've been hurt before** **  
** **Too much time spent on closing doors** **  
** **You may hate me, but I'll remember to love you** **  
** **Goodbye** **  
** **Don't cry** **  
** **You know why** **  
** **And it'll be just as quiet when I leave** **  
** **As it was when I first got here** **  
** **I don't expect anything** **  
** **I don't expect anything**

Mikako sintió una punzada en su corazón al escuchar la voz quebrada de Haruka cantando, miró a Rei que abrazaba a Jadeite y el chico se aguantaba para no llorar al escuchar a su prima. Luego puso atención en Mika y Ren, ellos estaban atentos a la música.

- _Papá, vine a decirte que he terminado mi licenciatura._

 _-Excelente Haruka._

 _-Sé que sigues algo molesto por lo de tu asistente y quería disculparme por no ser la hija que quieres. Te he causado muchos problemas, soy un desastre en muchas cosas o inmadura como dices… Entiendo la razón por la que me corriste de la casa, simplemente querías que aprendiera a valerme por mí misma y te lo agradezco… Espero que algún día te sientas orgulloso de mí y volvamos a tener la relación de antes._

 _-¿Qué dices? Haruka no deberías sentir que no tenemos una relación cercana como cuando eras una niña, si soy duro es porque quiero que no seas una mujer soberbia que no valore a las personas. Odio saber que por mis tonterías te he hecho sentir que no te amo, era un testarudo y un mal padre. Quien debe disculparse soy yo hija, tú me enorgulleces todos los días, te has caído y también te has levantado. ¿Tanto daño te he hecho Haruka?_

 _-No papá._

 _-Claro que sí, ningún hijo debería pensar que su padre no lo ama. A partir de este momento reparare mi daño pulga._

 _-No es necesario papá, me basta con saber que me amas._

 _-Pensé que querrías ir a Ibiza conmigo, hay que festejar que terminaste tu carrera. Lo mejor es que tú te pagaste los estudios, eso dice mucho de ti._

 _-¿Ibiza?_

 _-Yo que tú empacaría antes de que tu madre quiera acompañarnos, te enseñaré como se debe cortejar correctamente a una dama._

 _-Papá._

 _-¿Cómo crees que podrás enamorar de nuevo a tu chica del Mugen? Si la amas debes de enamorarla bien y no como a una más de tu lista de amoríos._

 _-Entonces Ibiza no es el mejor lugar papá._

 _-¿París?- levantaba las cejas juguetonamente._

 **All the waves of blame arrange as broken scenery** **  
** **As they steal your best memories away** **  
** **What if I was someone different in your only history?** **  
** **Would you feel the same** **  
** **As I walk out the door** **  
** **Never to see your face again** **  
** **Never to see your face again**

Michiru derramó una lágrima, podía sentir la tristeza de Haruka inundar el pasillo, sintió la mano de Mikako sobre su hombro, ella también estaba llorando por la melancolía de la canción que la rubia entonaba. Ambas sabían que debían ser pacientes para volver a ver la sonrisa llena de alegría de Haruka, quizá tardaría en aparecer de nuevo, pero era necesario dejarla vivir su duelo.

 **And it'll be just as quiet when I leave** **  
** **As it was when I first got here** **  
** **It'll be just as quiet when I leave** **  
** **As it was when I first got here** **  
** **I don't expect anything** **  
** **I don't expect anything** **  
** **I don't expect anything** **  
** **I don't expect anything** **  
** **I don't expect anything** **  
** **I don't expect anything to change when I leave**

La mente de Haruka se inundaba de recuerdos con su padre, no importaba si eran regaños, apapachos, consejos o bromas. En ese momento entendía y valoraba cada momento que pasó con él, volvió a sentir la calidez de su amor al recordar la sonrisa que le regaló cuando se casó con Michiru o el apoyo que le dio para conquistarla… Dejó de tocar y puso la tapa, miró de nuevo el lugar…

-Gracias por todo papá, te prometo cuidar de la familia tan bien como lo hiciste. Sobre todo, recordaré cuidar de mi matrimonio, Sakura sabrá todo de ti y de mamá… Por favor ayúdenme desde arriba a ser una excelente persona, amiga, madre, esposa e hija pues, aunque no están físicamente soy la prueba de su paso por el mundo… Quiero que todos los días se sigan sintiendo orgullosos de mí, así como yo me siento orgullosa de ser su hija. Nunca voy a dejar de amarte o de amar a mamá, al fin estás con ella de nuevo, seguramente estás feliz ¿no? Dale mis saludos… Los extraño mucho, pero están a mi lado, lo sé… Papá, siempre serás mi héroe, mi mejor amigo y mi ejemplo a seguir… Descansa papá, te prometo que estaré bien a pesar del enorme dolor que me ha dejado tu partida, cada segundo que pasa es más difícil aceptar que te has ido. Quisiera un abrazo tuyo en este momento, siento que debo estar espantandote por éstas palabras. No tengas miedo porque Michiru está a mi lado y nos amamos, por eso sé que superaré la más horrible prueba que me pone la vida, no estoy sola porque ustedes viven en mi corazón. Esto no es un adiós, sino un hasta luego papá, te amaré siempre.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo chicos, gracias a todos por seguir como cada viernes esta historia estamos entrando a la recta final y me siento muy feliz al darme cuenta que nadie descubrió la razón del título pasado. Les dije que si no lo resolvían yo les diría esta semana el por qué, pues bien empezaré a hacerlo con detenimiento jajaja.**

 **Hace tiempo VaMkHt se dio cuenta del parecido en personalidad de Yaten con un personaje de mi serie favorita, desde el primer capítulo les dije que la historia tenía mucho de ella y es en un capítulo muy especial en el que se basa el de la semana pasada. Al igual que en el episodio "Bad news" hay una curiosidad que me costó mucho realizar y que no notaron (al igual que yo no lo hice mientras miraba el episodio la primera vez) y esa es que hay una cuenta regresiva para que el personaje reciba una mala noticia (en "How I met your mother" es Marshall y en mi historia Haruka). Esa es la razón del nombre, no tiene nada que ver que son los últimos capítulos y fue muy divertido hacerlo.**

 **Ahora hablando del capítulo de hoy, si pensaba que el capítulo pasado había sido doloroso escribirlo, este fue agotador. No saben cuantas veces tuve que parar mientras lo escribía, es decir, los personajes muchas veces deciden la historia, es como si cobrarán vida, para mí realmente se sentía ese dolor y espero que ustedes también lo vivan.**

 **Ahora pasemos a lo verdaderamente importante e interesante de la historia, que es responder a sus comentarios.**

 **Vicky: Jajaja no hay un Mikako-Seiya, fue divertido hacerles pensar eso y salió sobre la marcha porque créeme que nunca pensé dejarlos juntos. Realmente Mikako no surgió para estar con él, ella nació para crear conflictos que ya en este momento deben estarse despejando para los demás, pues tú ya sabes la verdad desde hace meses jajaja.**

 **Sobre las chicas, pasan por un momento difícil por la muerte de Ryu, es obvio que hablaran las cosas para tomar una decisión que no las afecte y deje descansar un poco a Haruka. Creo que ella necesita tiempo antes de empezar una terapia para poder tener a su bebé y... Qué gracioso lo de tu trabajo de la escuela, espero que no sufrieras mucho jajaja.**

 **Desire: Volando, se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, yo también me sorprendí y ni hablar de esta que también pasó como una ráfaga de viento. ¿Será que tener mucho trabajo hace que los días se vayan rápido?**

 **Lo sé, no alcanzó a saber que tenía una posibilidad de ser abuelo y ahora Haruka está completamente devastada con la partida de su papá. ¿Es obvio no? Está con muchos sentimientos encontrados, por una parte está enojada, deprimida, se siente abandonada y por el otro lado siente el apoyo de Michiru muy fuerte.**

 **Parejitas, sí hay nuevas pero no era un Mikako y Seiya jajaja, quería hacerles llegar a la conclusión del loco de Yaten. También Ernesto regresó tranquilo, tuvo que olvidar a Minako pero se encuentra completamente satisfecho por elegir estar cerca de su hijo y de Akane, incluso ella no siente rencor por Minako y se quedan en Japón.**

 **Kearl: muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de comentar, espero que no sea el último que lea de ti. Debo responder a tu primer pregunta... No, en este no, creo que ya las dudas de la madre están terminando y más por este capítulo. La respuesta de la segunda es... La madre gestante del bebé de Haruka es... Ya es muy obvio hoy, piensa en la clave del anillo del primer capítulo.**

 **Gracias por tus palabras, espero que este capítulo pudiera llegarte y sobre todo, te agradezco el qué leas la historia.**

 **Kyoky: Estaría genial salir de rumba contigo y mi esposa aunque creo que luego de estás semanas de trabajo tan pesadas creo que no podría salir de fiesta por un largo tiempo. Ya necesito unas nuevas vacaciones jajaja. Desde hace mucho pensaba que sería mejor que Hotaru se quedara con Setsuna era algo que me agradaba pues las chicas están pasando un mal momento. Sí, el fallecimiento de Ryu trae cambios para ellas y un nuevo inicio en sus vidas.**

 **VaMkHt: Me alegra que al fin estés al corriente jajaja, lamento haber roto tu corazón tan temprano el sábado pasado. Esperaba que tú notarás la cuenta regresiva, pero creo que no fue así jajaja, la verdad es que en mi mente Setsuna era la que adoptaría a Hotaru y esa era la forma en la que deseaba mantenerla en la historia.**

 **Ya me encuentro mejor del resfriado, disfrutamos mucho de la luna de miel y realmente me enamoré de Japón. Pero de regreso a la historia pues la decisión de que él saliera fue meramente algo que pasó por mi mente desde que inicie la historia, la razón fue muy simple pues quería que Haruka pasara por un momento que cambiará su vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Un momento que la hiciera ser diferente en cierta forma, no tarda en suceder lo inevitable.**

 **Bluedragon: Con el apoyo de su familia y amigos podrá salir adelante, aprecian mucho a Haruka como para dejarla sola. Claro que hay buenas noticias y Eiki está a punto de cumplir su sueño junto a Aren. Hotaru tendrá una linda familia al lado de Setsuna y su querido novio enemigo Taiki (al menos deportivamente jajaja).**

 **Me parece una sabia decisión que descanses y leas al otro día, recuerda que dormir las ocho horas es necesario para seguir sanos y no queremos que regreses al hospital. Debes cuidar de ti, gracias por tus comentarios mi padawan.**

 **Anonymous: Espero que no sea la última vez que dejas un comentario, gracias por leer cada actualización y lamento que no te agradará la muerte de Ryunosuke. Realmente aunque yo había decidido que él dejaría la historia en este punto y justo sin saber que tenía una gran probabilidad de ser abuelo, debo decir que no fue fácil dejarlo ir. Incluso entre más escribía me preguntaba si era lo correcto, quise cambiarlo en algún momento y a pesar de lo doloroso que fue hacer el final, no hubo algo que me ayudara a decidir dejarlo toda la historia.**

 **Haruka no reaccionó muy bien (es obvio) porque al final de cuentas su padre fue su héroe y más allá de eso, al morir su madre valoró el hecho de pasar su vida a su lado en lugar de exponerse en las carreras. Si lo recuerdas, esa es la razón por la que dejó la F1 pues no es sólo el hecho de que su madre falleciera, es que ella no quería hacer sufrir a su padre si tenía un accidente. No quería lastimarlo o abandonarlo, pero olvidó un detalle y ese fue recordar que su padre también podía fallecer. Ahora debe aprender a vivir sin él, cosa muy dura para ella.**

 **V. OUJI: Bueno es que hay muchas parejas nuevas y no la que pensaban, por lo de Hotaru en realidad desde que la incluí en la historia sabía que estaría con Setsuna. Claro que muchos deseaban que se quedara con las chicas y por eso hubo la votación que quedó en empate. Por eso me decidí en dejar las cosas como las imaginé. De Ryu pues incluso yo me sentí triste porque una parte de mí no lo quería dejar ir, pero no vi una nueva ruta para conservarlo en ella y de nuevo, seguí el plan que tenía desde hace meses.**

 **Tenoh: Muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario, que no sea el último jajaja. ¿Te refieres al bar "Mclaren's" ? Sé que dejaste tu comentario en el capítulo 13 y me apena no responderte directamente en el 14 porque no sé en qué capítulo estás actualmente. Espero que cuando llegues aquí aún recuerdes tu comentario que fue el ocho de Abril. Creo que en ese capítulo Michiru sale con Elsa o bueno ella le invita un trago, desde el inicio les he dicho que gran parte de la historia se ha basado en mi serie favorita que es "How I met your mother", la cual he mencionado a lo largo de este capítulo y para responder sí es ese o al menos un homenaje a ese. Hay capítulos que tienen pequeños tributos a la serie y me voy a quemar aquí y ahora al escribir lo siguiente. El capítulo seis de marzo es un gran "Easter egg" del episodio 16 de la novena temporada, y el de la salida con Elsa es otra parte de ese mismo episodio y ya con eso me maté jajajaja.**

 **L: Hola, gracias por comentar y espero que no sea el último de ellos. Al igual que el comentario anterior y asumiendo que no eres la misma persona debo dar la misma razón sobre responder en este capítulo. No sé que tan adelantado estés en la historia y para responder a tu pregunta... No, Michiru no renta, es su apartamento, pero lo rentará a otras personas en un futuro.**

 **Roshell101216: El capítulo de hoy lo terminé el domingo pasado y leer hoy tu comentario (el jueves en la noche) me sorprende demasiado que realmente recuerdes los pequeños detalles y dije "wow, ella también me espía como Desire" jajaja.**

 **En verdad que me costó dejar ir a Ryu, es más, el sábado antes de escribir intentaba dar un giro a la historia qué ya tenía en la cabeza desde hace tiempo y no hubo algo que me diese la satisfacción de decir "Ryu no muere", no me convencían esos nuevos "caminos" de la trama.**

 **¿Por qué tomé la decisión de que muriera sin enterarse? Porque la vida no es justa, hay momentos que no sucederán como deseamos, incluso una buena noticia puede anteceder a una terrible noticia. Así es el mundo real, muchas veces es gris y nos hace recordar que nada de lo que nos rodea es controlado por nosotros o nuestro estado de ánimo. Haruka y Michiru estaban felices en ese momento ¿merecían escuchar algo así? No, pero les pasó porque el golpe contra la realidad es dura.** **Sí, el tema tan rápido de la frustración de las chicas al no poder escuchar que el tratamiento no rendia frutos era otro golpe de la realidad. Ya superaron esa frustración, lo malo es que hay un nuevo dolor.**

 **Jajaja no hay un Seiya y Mikako, en verdad jamás la vi con él, sí con el androide pero supuse que sería inconsistente en algo, ella estuvo enamorada de Haruka y aunque es una mujer bisexual no se me hizo la mejor opción. Sólo los hice pensar que ellos estaban juntos y realmente fue divertido.**

 **Sobre lo de Michiru y soltar las cosas de golpe, sí tuvo poco tacto y eso se debe a que ella misma estaba afectada. Estoy de acuerdo de que Ryu no era su padre, pero convivió mucho con él y aquí Haruka lo detalla al decir que no fueron una o dos veces las que ambos convivieron solos, ellos siempre tomaban té. Por tanto, escuchar que su suegro había muerto fue impactante para ella y a eso se debe su falta de tacto. Además no creo que exista un ser humano que pueda informar de una manera correcta ese tipo de noticias... Pero sí jajaja, le faltó mucho tacto pues pudo leerse como un "no olvides pagar el gas. Por cierto, Haruka tu padre murió. Te vas con cuidado". Jajaja tú comentario fue de lo mejor y no he parado de reír, comprendo lo que dices.**

 **Siento que quiero nuevas vacaciones porque me vienen matando en el trabajo, pero lo disfruto mucho y todos dicen que se nota lo mucho que me encanta mi nuevo puesto. Desde siempre amé mi trabajo, mis compañeros, mis deberes o lo que me pongan a hacer, lo amo. Me desacostumbre, a despertar temprano o estar de arriba a abajo, pero ya le tomé el ritmo de nuevo y me siento bastante feliz de regresar. No te preocupes por responder tarde, entiendo que el trabajo es imposible muchas veces (al menos con lo del tiempo), lo importante es que lo hagas pues así yo rio de tus ocurrencias. Saludos desde una galaxia muy, muy lejana.**

 **De nuevo lamento actualizar el viernes en la mañana, de verdad que el trabajo me tiene corriendo y mi hora de comida varía, puedo hacerlo a las dos o hacerlo una hora antes de salir o de plano no hacerlo. Así como salir a las seis de la tarde o hasta las 11, por tanto es mejor hacerlo mientras desayuno. Saludos a todos los que comentan, los lectores anónimos, los nuevos y los lectores qué siguen la historia desde el primer día. Nos leemos luego, pasen un lindo fin de semana... Ya se viene la nueva etapa.**


	51. Pesadilla

**CAPÍTULO 50. Pesadilla.**

 **NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI. LA CANCIÓN "MI PEQUEÑO TESORO" PERTENECE A SOLEDAD GIMENEZ.**

* * *

 _Mi amor:_

 _Lamento dejar esta nota en lugar de dártela de frente, estoy cansada de esperar un cambio de tu parte y eso me duele en el fondo de mi alma. He dejado tanto de mí en todo este tiempo que llevo de conocerte que me sorprende no poder identificarme, ¿quién soy después de ti? Ya no lo sé, estoy segura de que en este momento no te importa nada de lo que diga y es por lo que te dejo esta carta en nuestro lugar._

 _Te he amado desde que te conocí y desde antes, parece ser que tú no sientes lo mismo por mí pues te ha encantado dejar que yo me muera lentamente por tu amor. ¿En verdad me amaste? Ya ni siquiera estoy segura de que eso pudiera pasar, estoy dejando mi vida truncada por ti, por un sueño que al parecer construí con una ilusión. Te levantaste sobre las demás personas como alguien extraordinario, me enamoré de una imagen y no de una persona. Cosa que me duele en el corazón, en el alma… Seguramente debes estar contenta de verme sufrir por ti, debí saberlo desde el principio porque me lo advertiste ¿cierto?_

 _Te imagino junto a mí, junto a mis brazos, te sueño y te veo como un ángel, aunque no lo eres, a medianoche pienso en ti, en que estarás conmigo… No sales de mi mente y eso me frustra porque te he entregado cada parte de mí, empero me abandonaste cuando más lo necesitaba. ¿No has escuchado las veces que he llorado por ti? ¿No te lamentas de saber que haces sufrir a la persona que te ama? ¿No tienes clemencia por tu alma gemela? Es obvio que no, te interesa tu egoísta manera de ser feliz sin enterarte de las mujeres que haces sufrir y aún así yo espero el milagro de que regreses por mí._

 _Cada mujer que te toque, que te haga el amor o que te bese será la pobre sombra del amor que te entregue, de la pureza de mi adolescencia, de lo que como mujer pude entregarte, y eso es lo mejor de mí. Has prometido tanto que sé que no debo confiar más en ti, y mírame, te escribo de nuevo apelando al amor del que tanto me hablaste, y que es obvio que no tienes por mí. Sin embargo, sigo rezando por tu felicidad y no por la mía, espero que construyas una familia al lado de la mujer que realmente te merezca y que no pagues por lo que me hiciste sufrir… Te amaré por la eternidad._

 _M. K._

Una y otra vez los ojos verdes de Haruka leían las palabras de aquel papel, levantó su brazo para enloquecer su cabello cenizo y entender lo que la carta le decía. ¿Tanto daño le había hecho a su esposa? Debía ser lo peor que había hecho en la vida y seguramente era demasiado tarde leer la carta en ese mismo instante. Suspiró intentando no llorar por las palabras de Michiru que tuvo que levantarse para mirar el jardín de la mansión.

-Buen día embajadora.

-Hola.

-La señora Meioh acaba de llamar pues al parecer la señora Michiru olvidó algo importante.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan formal?

-Sabes que si la puerta está abierta no puedo llamarte por tu nombre.

-Por favor.

-Aio me odia Haruka.

-Son ideas tuyas- reía.

-Sí claro.

-¿Decías que Michiru quiere algo?

-Al parecer olvidó en la mansión un cuaderno que es muy personal.

-¿Setsuna te habló sobre nuestra antigua casa?

-Ya está vendida Haruka.

-Genial.

-Setsuna necesita que enviemos el cuaderno inmediatamente.

-Acabo de leerlo.

-¡Es personal Haruka!

-Lo siento Mikako, yo no sabía… ¿Mañana? Debemos pedir que recojan el cuaderno hoy.

-¿No querrás seguir leyendo?- decía enojada.

-Lastimé mucho a Michiru, ¿puedes entenderlo? Al menos eso dice en las hojas.

-Por supuesto, pero eso no te da derecho de leer cosas personales.

Mikako miraba molesta a la rubia que se llevó la mano al pecho para encontrar un collar y apretarlo cuando lo sintió. La pelinegra miró con pesar a Haruka al darse cuenta de aquella reacción tan inconsciente, no era la primera vez que lo hacía y eso le dolía. Aquel collar llevaba ese anillo que había usado al principio de su matrimonio con la violinista.

-Makoto no quiere responder mis llamadas- dijo triste.

-Simplemente está dolida.

-Me odia.

-No es verdad, pronto resolverán el problema.

-¿Tienes todo listo para mañana?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Y el apartamento?

-Tiene todo lo que deseas, te lo he dicho millones de veces- sonrió.

-¿Ya te dije que eres perfecta Mikako?

-Adoro que lo hagas- sonrió.

-Llama a Setsuna y dile que mañana haremos un envío exprés.

-Bien.

La pelinegra notó que Haruka no se quitaba la mano del pecho y eso ocasionó que una mueca reluciera de su rostro. Sabía lo mucho que la rubia extrañaba esos viejos momentos al lado de aquella mujer, por lo que necesitaba ayudarla a sentirse bien. Después de todo, le había prometido estar a su lada a cada momento de su vida. Haruka regresó su mirada a la chica y le sonrió, Mikako negó unos momentos al ver que ella se encontraba mejor y simplemente se acercó para abrazarla.

-Extraño a Makoto.

-Nos vamos a Viena mañana, deberías estar feliz. Prometo que todo se solucionará pronto.

-Mikako, dices cosas imposibles.

-Lo hará, ya lo verás.

-Papá murió hace ocho meses y…

-Tranquila.

-¿Ya sabes llegar al apartamento?

-Obviamente, no pensarás que soy una descuidada.

-Trabajar con el amor de tu vida debe ser algo estresante- decía soberbia.

-Cierra el pico- le pegó en la cabeza.

Haruka comenzó a reír ante la reacción de Mikako que negaba viendo a la rubia con mucho enfado, no había cambiado. Seguía siendo una fresca al decir cosas que podían perjudicarla, algunas veces quería matar a esa mujer que apenas volvía a sonreír de manera normal.

-Dime que pasarán por nosotras.

-Sí Haruka.

-Eres la mejor.

-Ya… Dame ese cuaderno para que se lo mande a la señora Michiru.

-No, primero debo leer otras cosas.

-Sabes que no lo permitiré.

-¿No quieres enterarte de los secretos de Michiru?

-¡Haruka!

-¿Te interesa?

-No, eres una nefasta.

-Sabes que no.

-Es tu esposa y debes respetarla.

-Ni siquiera sabe que llegaremos mañana a Viena.

-¿Crees que es bueno hacerla enfadar?

-Es una pequeña…

-Haruka ella está embarazada.

-Es mía.

-Y de la señora, no permitiré que dañes a la niña Sakura así que debes de comportarte.

-Vamos, me ayudas a que sea un secreto que llegamos mañana.

-Porque es una buena sorpresa, no debes poner mal a la señora. Es cierto que tiene tres meses, pero lo mejor es que la dejes descansar de tus tonterías. Te juro que si algo le pasa a la niña yo te mato, es la ilusión más grande del señor Tenoh y te prohíbo que hagas una tontería.

-Es mi hija.

-¿Ya saben qué es una niña?

-No, sabremos eso en dos semanas. Michiru quiere que lo sepamos juntas.

-La doctora Mizuno le recomendó a un gran colega en Austria, así que por favor no la haga enojar. Hay que estar seguras de que todo estará bien.

-¿Fui una idiota de joven?

-Muy idiota, pero encantadora ¿la señora lo escribió cuando le negaste verse?

-Sí.

-Da gracias a los dioses de que ella se enamoró de ti sin importarle tus tonterías.

-Mikako.

-Es hora de que intentes ver a Makoto en el restaurante, allí no podrá evitarte. Está molesta porque se van a Viena, no porque no te quiera. Le duele saber que estarás lejos, así que deja de ser una tonta y ve a hablar con ella.

-Debería entender que no es mi culpa.

-Le duele saber que te vas mucho tiempo, y así como tú te molestaste con tu padre al irse, ella lo hace contigo.

-Es hora de ir a terminar de empacar Mikako. Luego iré con Mako, espero que no me golpee porque enojada es muy violenta.

-Debería hacerlo por leer las cosas de la señora Michiru.

* * *

Caminaba mirando cada parte de la ciudad, no es que fuera su primera vez en ella puesto que había estado muchas veces allí. Pero no es lo mismo ir por trabajo a ir porque vas a vivir allí, siempre se quedaba con las ganas de pasear por sus calles, mejorar su alemán y sobre todo de sentirse una verdadera meteca. La ciudad de la música le llenaba el alma, lo cual hacía que dejara de sentir un poco de nostalgia al no estar en Japón pues se sentía cerca de los grandes músicos de la historia y esa era la verdadera razón de vivir ahora en ese lugar.

Luego de la muerte de Ryunosuke el PLD habló con Haruka para que ella fuese la nueva presidente del partido, cosa que la rubia rechazó y les expuso de manera madura las razones. La falta de experiencia junto con el duelo que vivía eran las mejores cartas que tenía, no quería cometer errores en su "nueva" carrera dentro de la política. No muy convencidos de la respuesta de la chica los hombres agradecieron su honestidad y le dejaron en claro algo, si no se hacía cargo de las riendas del PLD, entonces ella se iría en cuanto hubiera un nuevo primer ministro. Haruka habló con Michiru del tema, suponiendo que los hombres le habían dado una fecha de caducidad a su puesto en el PLD. La violinista no hizo mucho más que abrazar a Haruka y decirle que saldrían adelante, no dudaba que pudiera regresar a dar clases al colegio en el que se conocieron, tendrían más tiempo para ellas cuando Michiru estuviera componiendo sus nuevos éxitos o quizá viajaría más con ella en las giras y de nuevo apareció una sonrisa sincera en el rostro de Haruka.

Ninguna de ellas sospechó que ese "irse" era literalmente hacerlo del país, pues el PLD no quería perder a su mejor representante. Como supusieron fue Sekikawa quien fue nombrado presidente y luego primer ministro, con ello el nuevo gabinete estaba formado, llamando a Jadeite a su antiguo puesto. Lo que sorprendió a todos fue que Haruka no estaba de nuevo en él, sino que era nombrada embajadora. Ambas estaban sorprendidas, las opciones eran pocas y debía decidir a donde irse, eso era algo inedito pues usualmente te envían a donde ellos quieren y no donde deseas. "Corea del Sur o Austria", les dijo Sekikawa y al mirarse unos segundos la sonrisa cómplice de ambas ya le decía al hombre la respuesta.

-¿No es hermosos el clima de Viena?

-Señora Kaioh, le encantará pasear por el Danubio en la noche- decía Setsuna.

-Las calles son tan hermosas que parece que brillan.

-Mamá por algo le llaman la ciudad dorada- reía Michiru.

-Lo único malo es que estaré muy lejos de mi niña- Megumi acariciaba el vientre de Michiru.

-¿No se quedará a vivir con las chicas?

-No sé si Kaito se sienta bien con eso. A pesar de todo soy su esposa y debo estar cerca de él.

-Yo creo que Kaioh y Tenoh necesitaran de su ayuda con…

-Mamá en realidad puedes quedarte, si quieres.

-Hija quiero que seas honesta, ¿quieres a tu padre cerca?

-Mamá el comentario que hizo cuando se enteró de la muerte de mi suegro fue horrendo y lo peor fue escuchar el comentario que hizo de mi embarazo. Lo quiero lejos de nosotras, es que es un monstruo al hablar.

-¿Qué dijo de Ryunosuke?

-"Ya no pude cerrar negocios con él, que tontería no cuidarse"- repitió molesta.

-¿Tenoh no golpeó a tu padre?

-No Setsuna, Haruka no estaba presente cuando dijo semejante tontería. Pero obviamente se enojó con mi padre cuando hizo el comentario del embarazo.

-¿Qué dijo tu padre?

-"Bien hecho Michiru, ya amarramos la herencia Tenoh, eres muy lista querida. Haruka ahora sí estás unida a mi hija por toda la vida." Decir que fue algo nefasto se queda corto, está de más aclarar que ella se molestó.

-El rostro de Haruka se puso rojo del coraje y sólo atinó a pedirle a Kaito que se retirara o le rompería la cara. Me dio tanta pena con mi nuera que le ofrecí una disculpa, es que mi esposo muchas veces no mide las consecuencias de sus palabras.

-El señor Kaito es un caso.

-Por eso prefiero regresar a Japón, no quiero que Michiru tenga un mal embarazo por el estrés que su padre puede causar.

-Él no vendría a vivir con nosotras mamá, solamente tú.

-Quiere estar cerca de ustedes.

-Ay no- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Ya tiene una mala relación con Haruka por lo que dijo de mi nieta, no querrá quedarse en Tokio mientras yo estoy aquí. Además, te molesta mucho hija, si hace algo que Haruka sienta como una agresión a ti, la cabeza de Kaito rodará por el apartamento.

-Pero nosotras nos quedamos ¿no mamá Setsuna?

-Tendremos que regresar a Tokio, pero en las vacaciones visitaremos a las chicas.

-El lugar es bellísimo mamá Setsuna. Yo no quiero que dejemos a papá Haruka y mamá Michiru, quiero quedarme en Viena, quiero que vivamos aquí- hizo un pequeño berrinche.

-Hotaru no se ve bien en una señorita hacer ese tipo de escenas en la calle- regañó Michiru.

-Papá Haruka haría todo para que me quedara.

-Pues que mal porque somos mamá Michiru y yo contra ti. Dije que no podemos quedarnos en Viena porque ya hay clases y no te podemos matricular en alguna escuela.

-Estudio en casa.

-No tenemos casa aquí.

-Papá Haruka me comprará una.

-A nosotras nos dieron el apartamento.

-Es un penthouse Kaioh- Setsuna levantó una ceja.

-Es muy pequeño a comparación de la mansión Tenoh.

-Qué creída- se burló.

-Regañan a la niña y ustedes ya están peleando por tonterías. ¿No íbamos por las cosas del cuarto del bebé?

-Vamos por las cosas que necesitará mamá. Como los pañales y biberones, el moisés y demás cosas para adornar su habitación.

-Michiru es muy pronto para los pañales.

-No mamá, compraremos los ecológicos. Sirven hasta que el bebé tiene dos años y son ajustables, tienen botones que te ayudan con la talla del bebé. Mejor los compro ahora antes de que se me haga tarde, porque conociendo a Haruka querrá hacerlo todo una hora antes del parto.

-No es tan olvidadiza- dijo Megumi.

-No, es una mujer del mañana. Todo lo posterga, por eso luego olvida pagar algunas cosas y ahora que no estará Eiji con nosotras debo de prestar mucha atención a esos detalles.

-¿No viene el señor Tokui?

-No quiere dejar al doctor Babazono, no sólo porque se casan en unos cuatro meses, sino porque su padre está enfermo- explicó Setsuna.

-Pobre hombre, es tan lindo y no se merece que su padre esté mal. Siempre que lo veo por la calle me saluda con una hermosa sonrisa y me regala una paleta, es muy tierno.

-Hay tantas personas a las que extrañaré- dijo Michiru.

-No te preocupes mamá Michiru, nosotras estaremos a tu lado hasta que llegue papá Haruka. Mi hermanita no estará sola.

La violinista le sonreía a Hotaru con mucho cariño hasta que llegó a ella el olor de un restaurante, la comida atrajo la atención de las otras tres mujeres mientras que Michiru puso una cara de asco. Empezó a sentir unas terribles ganas de vomitar pues no soportaba el dulce olor del tiroler gröstl y corrió a buscar un lugar para devolver lo que antes había comido.

-Parece que Michiru disfruta del embarazo- se reía Setsuna.

-Todo le provoca nauseas, es muy raro… Yo tuve, pero no eran tantas y ella las padece muy seguido, es mejor que vayamos con el médico que nos recomendaron o eso le puede hacer daño a la niña.

-También puede ser un niño ¿no?

-Sí Hotaru, pero las chicas quieren una niña- le sonrió Megumi.

-Papá Haruka quería un niño, pero después de la muerte de su papá quiere una niña. Momo dice que está haciendo una pintura para su prima, hace un paisaje con muchos arboles de cerezo para ella. Me comentó que hará que aparezcan los papás de las dos y Sakura, quiero aparecer en la pintura y me dijo que después hará una en la que saldremos Kei, Mako, Chibiusa, Dante, ella y yo porque todos somos primos.

-Así es Hotaru, por el momento necesita una imagen donde esté con sus abuelos y madres.

-Sí mamá Setsuna- sonrió.

-Llamaré a ese hombre, necesito saber que todo está bien con mi hija y nieta.

-Sí señora Kaioh, nosotras iremos por Michiru que parece ser un velociraptor.

-Ay Setsuna.

La mujer de mirada granate se acercó a la violinista que se sostenía el cabello para regresar sus alimentos al bote de basura. Setsuna compró una botella de agua para que la chica se enjuagara luego de terminar de vomitar, Michiru levantó la cabeza y miraba a su amiga algo pálida, eso perturbó un poco a la representante quien le ayudó a caminar para sentarse en una banca. Megumi se acercó a las chicas explicando que irían con el doctor al otro día, pues esos malestares eran muy extraños para la chica, si bien era normal tenerlos, le extrañaba que fueran tan frecuentes. Además de que Michiru a pesar de comer saludable, comía no dos, sino tres porciones de todo. La violinista estaba de acuerdo con su madre, lo mejor era explicar a Haruka que tendría que ir antes al doctor por el bien de su bebé y descartar cualquier problema.

-Mejor regresemos al apartamento, quiero descansar.

-Tomemos un taxi hija.

-Mamá Michiru ¿quieres más agua?

-Gracias Hotaru- decía tomando la botella.

-Le llamaré a Ishii para que Tenoh se comunique contigo.

-No, yo le llamo en cuanto regresemos al apartamento, no quiero que se preocupe por la bebé.

-Como si no conocieras a mi nuera, ella se va a preocupar por ti y la niña. Seguramente adelantará el viaje para estar antes con ustedes- decía acariciando el cabello de Michiru.

* * *

Aio corría como loco en la mansión, subía y bajaba maletas, regresaba a la habitación principal para cerciorarse de que no olvidaba nada que necesitaran las señoras de la casa. Sabía que Haruka se iría un tiempo de Japón, pero él no permitiría que la mansión Tenoh se cayera en pedazos pues había prometido a la nueva señora de la casa que cuidaría de ella en su ausencia. Ahora no sólo corría porque sabía que Haruka se iba a trabajar al extranjero, sino porque desde que escuchó la voz preocupada de la mujer supo que algo pasaba con su esposa e hija.

-¿Dónde estabas Ryota?

Se escuchaban los gritos de Haruka hasta el primer piso, el regaño telefónico de la rubia al joven asustaba hasta a la ama de llaves que corría junto a Aio, ni ellos querían ser regañados por aquella histérica que parecía recibir otra mala noticia.

-No me importa que ella te pidiera dejarla sola con su amiga y mi suegra. Tu deber es cuidar de ella y de mi hija, te juro que si algo les pasa no tendré piedad contigo. Michiru es mi esposa, la madre de mi hija, es el amor de mi vida y mi mejor amiga ¿te queda claro? Ella es mi vida, te voy a matar si algo le sucede a mi familia por tu pereza ¿cómo diablos pueden estar en taxi por Viena? Para eso te dije que irías con ellas, solamente las debías cuidar bien… No hay excusas, estás a prueba desde hoy, pásame a Yumiko rápido.

Dejaban maletas que pasaban a la mano de Takayuki que corría al automóvil, seguramente Ryota era hombre muerto en cuanto Haruka llegara a Viena. Lo sabían por el color rojo en su rostro, mientras que Mikako sobaba su sien al escuchar la histeria de su jefa, ella no podría quitarle ese mal genio pues la rubia había hecho el juramento de cuidar de su esposa e hija. No sólo a su padre, sino a ella misma y todo porque tenía miedo de perder a sus nuevos amores. La rubia colgó la llamada y miró completamente iracunda a Mikako.

-Ya está todo listo para irnos al aeropuerto. Takayuki nos espera señora Haruka, incluso avisé que el chofer de la embajada pasara por nosotras y estuviera una hora antes de nuestra llegada.

-¿Las llaves del auto?

-Las tiene Takayuki.

Haruka salió de la mansión y le estiró la mano a Takayuki quien tenía la puerta abierta del vehículo, la miró sin entender totalmente el gesto. Se quedó pensando, dudando en lo que debía hacer y miró a Mikako que abrió los ojos enormemente.

-¿Qué miras? Dame las llaves, no quiero más retrasos debo ir con mi familia inmediatamente.

-Está algo alterada señora, yo manejaré rápido.

-No te atrevas a desobedecerme.

-De ninguna manera.

-Entrégalas y te vas atrás con Mikako.

-Señora Haruka, no está bien que usted conduzca para sus empleados y…

-Mi familia me necesita Aio, me interesa un bledo lo que está bien y lo que no ¿entiendes?

-Le deseo un excelente viaje señora.

-Abran esas puertas ya, no tengo tiempo- gritó.

Aio negaba con la cabeza al ver a la rubia salir como el diablo de la mansión, jamás llego a pensar vivir lo suficiente para ver a Haruka preocupada por su esposa e hija. Sonrió un poco al recordar que su abuelo y padre hacían lo mismo cuando se trataba de su familia, la misma histeria y el mismo enojo brotaban de esos rubios.

-Parece que las manzanas no caen lejos del árbol ¿cierto Aio?

-Así es Hitomi.

-La barriga se le empezaba a notar a la señora Michiru, seguro que es varón.

-Será niña.

-Es varón, además la señora Haruka regañaba a Ryota porque los malestares eran muchos y eso preocupaba a la madre de la señora Michiru.

-Ellas únicamente hablan de Sakura, es niña porque ellas desean que sea una niña.

-Pobre señorito, no le tienen un nombre.

-Es niña Hitomi.

-¿Olvidas que la señora You tenía los mismos síntomas con los señores Ryunosuke y Ren? Incluso la señora Mika los tuvo con el joven Jadeite. Mientras que la para la señora Sora fue más tranquilo, todos los hombres de la familia les complican el embarazo a las señoras.

-Es niña, la señora Sora deseaba una niña y desde que supo de su embarazo le hablaba a la señora Haruka por su nombre, como ellas lo hacen con la señorita Sakura.

-Las señoras entrarán en pánico al enterarse de que es un varón. A ver como le ponen porque el señorito no puede llevar el nombre de Sakura, debería tener un nombre similar al de la señora Haruka… Hikari, ese nombre es muy bello para un varón. Porque el señorito brillará sobre los demás hombres, las señoras son hermosas y el señorito será muy guapo.

-¿Niño? Hagamos una lista de nombres para la señora Michiru o la señora Haruka le pondrá un nombre de esa horrible película que tanto ama- se convencía.

-Ya puse Hikari, ¿tú cuál piensas que sería digno del señorito?

-Kai para honrar a la señora Michiru.

-Pero se llamaría similar al padre de la señora, ese hombre es horrendo… No, el señorito necesita algo mejor.

-Cierto… Kazuo, para que sea igual de tranquilo que la señora Michiru.

-Bien. Rintaro porque será un ser único.

-Sí, será un unicornio porque no habrá nadie como él. Quizá Issei, pues el señorito es la prueba del amor de las señoras.

-Aio que lindura, ese nombre significa toda una vida. Me encanta para el señorito, seguramente la señora Michiru lo amará.

-Haruki ese se acerca más al de la señora Haruka- dijo la chef de la mansión.

-Va a la lista.

-Hayate, porque la señora Haruka corre a como el viento.

-Señoras olvidan a la señora Michiru- dijo Aio.

-Es cierto… Veamos… Taisei pues la señora Michiru es una estrella.

-Me gusta- decía Hitomi.

-¿Creen que el señorito me pida hacerle dango? ¿Qué dulces le gustarán? Seguramente tendrá toda la pinta de la señora Michiru, será un joven muy apuesto y educado.

-La niña Haruka era muy linda- se enojaba Hitomi.

-Tuviste una regresión Hitomi- reía Aio.

-No digo que no lo fuese, pero era más inquieta que el señor Ryunosuke.

-Mi señor estaría muy feliz de saber que será abuelo.

-Santo cielo, la señora Haruka olvidó la foto de los señores.

-Ay no Aio, se molestará.

-Con ella, no le voy a permitir que me hable mal de nuevo. Hace rato porque se trata de la señora y la señorita Sakura.

-Quieres decir el señorito Rintaro.

-No, Haruki.

-Issei, el señorito será Issei.

Decía tomando un vaso de agua seriamente haciendo reír a las dos mujeres que pronto notaron lo silencioso del lugar. No estaban las risas de Haruka, los pasos de Ryunosuke o la misma Michiru deleitándolos con el violín, aquella chica las observaba cocinar mientras les tocaba algo o les pedía la opinión para sus nuevas composiciones. La rubia de hecho las ayudaba a cocinar si Michiru necesitaba trabajar o las dos lo hacían, ya se habían acostumbrado al nuevo matrimonio Tenoh. Ellos tres se habían enterado antes que los demás sobre el resultado positivo del procedimiento y que ya Ami había trasladado al bebé a Michiru.

-Odio que las señoras no estén.

-Ya me había hecho ilusiones de tener que cambiar de nuevo pañales.

-Yo de cocinar para el señorito.

-O de ver sus primeros pasos.

-Maldito PLD, nos alejó de nuestra niña Haruka- dijo Aio.

-Y la señora Michiru.

-Deberíamos pedir que nos regresen a esas chicas- dijo la chef.

* * *

La mano de Haruka era arrastrada por el apartamento, Michiru estaba sumamente emocionada de mostrarle algo y eso entusiasmaba a la rubia.

-Este cuarto es perfecto para la bebé, le entra mucha luz y no tendrá miedo.

-Sí, es muy lindo- sonreía.

-Pensaba en poner un sillón aquí para cuando le dé hambre. Además, ya busqué los mejores hospitales para tener a Sakura y ya que llegaste, podemos ir a comprar el moisés.

-Michiru primero debemos saber que todo está bien, en un par de horas tienes la cita, necesito que te prepares.

-No creo que deba preocuparme, Hitomi dijo que es normal en los embarazos de tu familia.

-Mamá no estuvo como tú.

-Al parecer tu tía y abuela sí.

-No lo sabía.

-Todo indica que sucede con los hombres, por eso Hitomi piensa que será un niño.

-¡Anakin!

-No Haruka, no se llamará Anakin.

-Ya escogiste el nombre si es niña, yo quiero que se llame Anakin.

-No, en la casa están emocionados de pensar que será un niño y ya me enviaron una lista de nombres. Todos son hermosos, tengo unos favoritos por el significado que ellos les dieron. Ten debes leerla porque definitivamente no será Anakin- le puso en el pecho el móvil.

-Es una injusticia.

-Además sabemos que es Sakura.

-Querida haré de comer, ve a ducharte y deja decirte que será Anakin si es niño.

-Qué no.

-Sí- se acercó.

-No- le dijo poniéndose de puntas y dando un beso en su nariz.

-Eres una manipuladora, sabes que amo que seas así de linda. No seas como tu madre mi vida, te juro Sakura que ustedes me van a manipular con su dulzura y hermosura. Ve a ducharte Michiru- sonreía.

-"Hasta luego mami"- dijo Michiru tomando su pequeño vientre.

Haruka simplemente se reía de las locuras de Michiru, caminó a la cocina para ver lo que el refrigerador tenía y comenzó a cocinar. Ya estaba más relajada, por lo que sería bueno ofrecer una disculpa a Ryota por gritarle, pero haciéndole saber que necesitaba estar al pendiente de su esposa. Aquel penthose le daba una hermosa vista a Viena, contaba con tres cuartos, roof garden amplio y para acceder a él tenías que pasar por la terraza. ¿Cuántas veces había visto eso la rubia? Ninguna vez, pues ella asimilaba que eran exactamente lo mismo, pero en esta ocasión no era así. La terraza era pequeña y sólo podía tener una mesa con seis sillas, a la derecha algunas macetas y a la izquierda se encontraba la escalera de caracol que te llevaba directamente al roof garden. Cada habitación tenía un hermoso balcón el cual era amplio. A pesar de contar con dos baños completos, uno se encontraba en la habitación principal y el otro sería usado por las visitas o su hija.

En la planta baja se encontraba la cocina, comedor y la terraza, en la planta alta la sala y los cuartos, además de los baños. El barrio en el que estaban ubicadas quedaba a una hora del aeropuerto internacional de Viena, el teatro Raimund estaba a una hora y el Haus des Meeres estaba a 20 minutos caminando. Michiru y su hija adorarían ir a visitar ese hermoso acuario y caminar por el túnel que te hace sentir estar debajo del mar, ambas serían un par de sirenas en ese momento.

-Embajadora que bueno que llegó.

-Gracias Ryota. Lamento haberte gritado el día de ayer, no debí hacerlo pues siempre estás al pendiente de mi mujer. Después de perder a mi padre siento que me volvería loca si algo le sucede a Michiru y a mi hija, por lo que te exijo mucho.

-La entiendo embajadora Tenoh.

-¿Takayuki está listo para que vayamos al médico?

-Si no le importa señora, seré yo quién las lleve a su cita. Así mi compañero descansa y se instala en el apartamento que nos corresponde a nosotros, Yumiko y su esposo le están ayudando.

-Excelente idea Ryota.

-No se preocupe embajadora, la señora y su hija estarán bien.

-Gracias, ¿quieres comer con nosotras?

-No se preocupe, comeré con los chicos y estaré en la entrada del edificio a las 2:30.

-Entonces después de terminar la comida apresuraré a Michiru.

-Embajadora…

-¿Dime?

-No es buena idea que haga salchichas… La señora detesta el olor y se pone muy mal.

-Las veces que vinimos las amaba.

-Supongo que a la niña Sakura no le agradan.

-Debe ser, gracias por el tip- sonrió.

La rubia regresó a su labor de cocinera y con un gran ánimo estaba silbando para no aburrirse mientras lo hacía. Algo muy dentro de ella sabía que nada estaría mal y luego de la cita con el médico le diría a Ryota que las llevara al centro comercial para ir a comprar los muebles de la niña. Su hija sería austriaca de nacimiento, japonesa de sangre y eso sería algo muy curioso para ella de comentar en la escuela.

-Papá Haruka, esta ciudad es un sueño.

-Chicas, ya están aquí. ¿Les agradó el acuario?

-Hermoso Haruka, tienes razón al decir que Michiru lo amará y si mi nieta tiene ese amor por el mar como ella, entonces no las sacarás de ese lugar.

-Compramos muchos recuerdos Tenoh.

-Pero se van en cuatro días- dijo riendo.

-Sí, lo que pasa es que necesitamos llevar muchas cosas para Hotaru.

-Mamá Setsuna me compró muchos libros.

-Lo bueno es que sabes alemán ¿no?

-Es muy fácil papá Haruka y lo mejor es practicarlo con mamá Michiru.

-¿Y yo?

-No te pongas celosa mamá Setsuna, también lo hago contigo.

-Señora Megumi, podría decirle a Michiru que la comida está lista. Yo voy a comenzar a servir, Hotaru necesito que pongas la mesa.

-A la orden papá Haruka.

-Voy por mi hija para que coma las delicias que preparas Haruka.

-No es necesario mamá, tu nieta y yo tenemos mucha hambre. Además, el olor de la comida de Haruka es exquisito, me encanta saber que al fin estoy con mi chef de cabecera.

Mientras Michiru decía esto, caminaba dando unos pequeños saltos para quedar cerca de Haruka y besar su mejilla. Megumi, Setsuna y Hotaru las miraban con mucho cariño, ese par no dejaba de amarse por nada del mundo, luego de ese pequeño momento la violinista llamó a la niña para que llevara los manteles, vasos y cubiertos a la mesa.

-¿Y los platos?

-Yo los llevo, la comida está muy caliente y no quiero que te quemes- decía Michiru.

-Damas espero que les guste- decía la rubia llevando otros platos.

-Deben de apurarse porque la cita la tienen en una hora y media.

-Todo estará muy bien madre.

-No dejaré de estar preocupada hasta saber que las dos están sanas.

-Señora Megumi opino lo mismo que usted.

-Incluso Haruka está preocupada.

-Así es.

-Porque ustedes dos son unas paranoicas.

-Las amamos, es todo.

-Tu madre tiene razón querida.

-Me están sobreprotegiendo.

-Ustedes son los más importante para mí Michiru, además mi padre me mataría si no las cuido.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde dejaste la fotografía de tus padres?

-Maldición- se enojó.

-¿La olvidaste?

-Salí corriendo de la casa para ir al aeropuerto.

-No te enojes, les pediremos que nos la envíen… Oye, ¿cuándo llega lo que olvidé en casa?

-Está en mi maleta.

-Mmmm.

-No lo abrí, lo juro.

-Más te vale.

-¿Olvidaste tu diario Michiru?

-¡Tenías un diario mamá Michiru!

-No dejaba de escribir en él Hotaru- reía Setsuna.

-¡Es un diario!- decía Haruka fingiendo no saberlo.

-No exactamente- decía con vergüenza.

-Lo era.

-Ya Setsuna.

-Chicas no se peleen.

-Setsuna eso puede ser malo para mi hija y Michiru.

-Tienes razón Kaioh, te sobreprotegen.

-Porque puedes alterar a Sakura- decía Michiru provocando a Setsuna.

-Estás fingiendo.

-No.

-Se ve en tu rostro, estás fingiendo las cosas. Eres de lo peor, eres una manipuladora nata.

-Haruka, lo que Set dice me lastima.

-Ya Setsuna, deja comer en paz a Michiru. No finge, recuerda que es más sensible en esta etapa de su vida y lo será por seis meses más.

Dijo en un tono severo que hizo fruncir el ceño de la chica de mirada granate, miró a su amiga que intentaba no reír al ver como Haruka la defendía de cualquier persona. Eso lo aprovecharía la violinista para hacerla enojar, pero no se dejaría ganar en el juego de su amiga.

-Tienes razón Tenoh, por eso deberías de contratar una enfermera que ayude a Michiru mientras tú tienes que trabajar. Hay que estar muy seguras de que estarán bien, los chicos a pesar de ser excelentes guardaespaldas no creo que sepan lo que se debe hacer cuando Sakura venga en camino. Menos si debes de estar en la oficina y debes llegar directamente al hospital ¿no?

-Excelente idea Setsuna.

-No cariño, no creo que debas preocuparte tanto.

-Para nada, Setsuna tiene toda la razón ¿no cree señora Megumi?

-Sí, Michiru es primeriza y le vendría bien estar con una profesional que le ayude.

-Le enviaré un mensaje de inmediato a Mikako para que busque a alguien de confianza y que esté capacitada.

-En verdad que no es necesario Haruka.

-No vamos a discutir querida, está decidido.

-Sí Michiru, lo hacemos porque te amamos.

-Eres un encanto Set, no sabes lo mucho que te quiero ahorcar en este momento.

-Que dejen de pelear, hija mejor come o se hará tarde. Nosotras lavaremos la vajilla Haruka, ustedes deben apresurarse.

-¿Ya terminaste querida?

-Es que deseaba una ración más.

-Luego hija, deben ir a la cita.

Las chicas salieron de su apartamento y subieron al auto donde las esperaba Ryota. El chico miraba con detenimiento que la barriga de Michiru comenzaba a notarse, la rubia no dejaba de hablar con la violinista y su barriga. Le parecía muy tierno ver a sus jefas divertidas y emocionadas por la noticia del embarazo, la rubia se merecía estar así de emocionada. Recordó que en su viaje a Viena Michiru le había comentado que estaba muy emocionada de ver sonreír a Haruka con el doble de intensidad de antes.

Les informó que estaban a punto de llegar y entonces la tranquilidad de las mujeres se esfumó, era mentira que Michiru estaba tranquila, los malestares que tenía eran muy frecuentes y la desgastaban mucho. Por un momento pensó que aquellos achaques eran demasiado extraños hasta que Hitomi le llamó, los empleados de la casa de su suegro realmente la procuraban. Aún no se acostumbraba a llamar a la mansión su nuevo hogar, pero estar cerca de esas personas le hacían saber que lo era. Las chicas al fin llegaron a la clínica en donde las atendería el colega de Ami, el doctor Ferdinand Krumm.

-Buenas tardes señoras Tenoh.

-Doctor Krumm, buenas tardes.

-Ayer la madre de la señora Michiru me comentaba de sus malestares, pero prefiero que usted me los explique.

-Claro, tengo muchas nauseas, mis pechos duelen demasiado, me canso muy rápido y tengo mucho sueño. Voy muchas veces al baño, tengo muchas ganas de orinar y en el segundo mes tuve un sangrado, pero Ami dijo que no era algo de qué preocuparse. Descartó cualquier problema que me ponga en riesgo o al bebé.

-Sí, Ami me envió su historial señora. Pasemos a revisar que efectivamente todo esté bien, sea tan amable señora de pasar a la camilla y descubrirse. Le pondré un gel, está frío ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro.

-¿Primerizas?

-Sí- respondió Haruka.

-Es normal que tengan muchas preocupaciones en el primer embarazo. A ver, veamos a su bebé, sé que ya tienen sus primeras imágenes, pero hoy se las daremos en 4D. Escucharemos el latido de su corazón, van a quedar enamoradas. ¿Quieren saber el sexo?

-Sí- dijeron las chicas.

-Vamos a poner la sonda en el vientre de la señora y… Caray, no es un latido señoras, son dos.

-¡Dos!

-Sí, aquí está el primer bebé y el otro acá.

-Dos…- murmuraba Haruka.

-Por eso sus malestares son tan fuertes señora Michiru, es normal cuando está gestando a un par de bebés. Tendrá un enorme vientre, le prometo que veremos como hacer que las estrías no se noten, es normal que aparezcan. Miren, aunque no se vea tan claro ambos se chupan el dedo.

-Ami no nos dijo que eran dos- dijo Michiru.

-Muchas veces uno se esconde. Parecen asustadas, sólo esperaban uno ¿eh?

-¿Dos niñas?

-Mire, reaccionan a su voz señora Haruka.

-¿Puede ver qué son?

-Claro señora Michiru.

-Veamos bebé deja que veamos que eres- le decía al que estaba a la izquierda.

-¿Se giró?

-Sí- reía Krumm.

-Sakura déjate ver- pedía Michiru.

-Se esconde.

-Entonces vea al otro.

-Bien… Parece que el de la derecha es… Tambores por favor.

-Siempre nos tocan los graciosos- comentaba la rubia.

-Haruka.

-Es una niña.

-Sakura- decían alegres.

Haruka se acercó al vientre de Michiru para hacer reflexionar al otro bebé, al menos eso creía. Miraba a la pantalla para ver si el bebé se movía cuando la escuchara.

-Se como tu hermana y déjanos ver que eres para ponerte un nombre.

-Vamos mi amor, se buen bebé- decía Michiru.

-Se mueve, es un manipulador. Un bebé muy gracioso, son pocos los que ya muestran su carácter.

-Como Michiru.

-CHOP.

-Bebé acaban de golpear a tu mamá Haruka, se bueno. No dejes que tus madres peleen.

-Obedece- sonreía la rubia.

-Tendrán un lindo niño, esto de aquí no es un dedo se nota.

-¡Anakin!

-Ni a tu hijo le agrada el nombre, mira, se giró de nuevo- reía Michiru.

-¿Qué nombre quieres?

-Rintaro.

-Esconde su cara Michiru. ¿Issei?

-Se voltea Haruka.

-Ingo- dijo el doctor.

-Gracias doctor, mi hijo nos puso sus nalgas en el monitor.

-Lo siento señora Haruka.

-¿Haruki?- preguntaba la violinista.

-Este niño es imposible, sacó tu carácter Michiru.

-Oye, en lugar de criticar al niño deberías pensar en un nombre.

-Ryunosuke como tu abuelo.

-Giro un poco.

-¿Ryu?- decía Michiru.

-Se detuvo, quedó de perfil.

-¿Te gusta Ryu?

-Retrocedió- dijo el doctor.

-¿Ryunosuke? Vamos hijo, debes ser claro- pedía la violinista.

-Hablo tanto de mi padre que ha de pensar que lo quiero nombrar como él.

-Pues no se mueve Haruka.

-¿Te gustan los dragones?

-Parece volver a moverse- dijo el doctor.

-Eres tú quien se mueve cuando estamos en la tina ¿verdad?

-El niño se mueve Michiru.

-Ryujin, como el dios dragón. ¿Te gusta? Él vive en lo más profundo del mar, en un castillo de corales rojos y blancos, controla las olas con dos gemas. Sus sir… Ayudantes son las tortugas marinas, peces y medusas- le platicaba Michiru.

El bebé se movía de nuevo para dejar ver su rostro, mientras Haruka sonreía al ver que su hijo realmente estaba interesado en la voz de su madre.

-No quería regresar a la tradición de los Ryu, ¿estás seguro?

-Mira lo que haces Haruka, el niño se voltea- fruncía el ceño.

-Le podemos poner Kaito como tu padre, e igual habla del mar.

-No le hagas caso a tu madre, voltea si te gusta el nombre de Ryujin. Te llamarás como quieras, además se dice que el dios dragón es ancestro del primer emperador de Japón. Tu abuelo Ryunosuke fue primer ministro del país, está un peldaño abajo del emperador. Tú serás igual de importante que él, tú y Sakura.

-¡Dios hijo! Si de verdad te gusta te llamarás así, pero no quiero que me reclames de grande o juro que seré peor que tu abuelo al castigarte.

-Deja de molestar al niño Haruka.

-Bien, sigue consintiendo a Ryujin- sonreía.

-Los amamos mucho, ¿cierto Haruka?

-Sakura y tú son lo más importante en el mundo para nosotras.

-Que lindo, ahora señoras debemos de hablar seriamente de algo. La señora Michiru puede desarrollar anemia pues los bebés pedirán mucho hierro, vamos a ayudarla para que esto no ocurra y tanto la señora como los pequeños estén bien. Felicidades señoras, los bebés por el momento están excelentes, vamos a darle una mejor dieta señora para que todo se desarrolle al 100%. Además hay muchas posibilidades de que el parto sea prematuro y deben de seguir al pie de la letra lo que les diga.

-Claro- dijeron.

-Deben de pensar en el bien de sus bebés.

-Ahora no habrá cuarto de visitas, ellos necesitan su espacio.

-Los gemelos son muy unidos, no los separe señora Haruka.

-Es cierto, mis bebés estarán juntos por siempre.

-De nuevo el nombre Ryu aparece.

-Ya- se enojaba Michiru.

-Te juro que si me reclama lo mato.

-Si te atreves a ponerle una mano encima a mis hijos yo te mataré Haruka Tenoh.

-Dios.

-Primerizos, siempre son graciosos.

-¿Entonces hablaremos de los cuidados de mi esposa e hijos?

-Qué carácter tienen ambas, sí señora Haruka hablemos de los cuidados que debe llevar la señora.

-Somos toda oídos- dijo Michiru.

* * *

El sol entraba por la gran ventana de la habitación, las cortinas eran movidas por el aire que visitaba el lugar. La postal de ese momento era sumamente hermosa, en la cama se encontraba una mujer descansando y acariciando su enorme vientre. Ella tarareaba con mucha alegría, mientras sentía como se movían sus hijos, verlos crecer era algo maravilloso, estaba a nada de conocer a ese par de intrépidos bebés que tanto la llenaban de alegría.

 **Mi pequeño tesoro** **  
** **se halla escondido entre el valle y el monte** **  
** **que hay en mi ombligo.** **  
** **Mi pequeño trocito de gloria** **  
** **es el alba que alumbra una nueva historia.**

Desde hacía unos meses no podía tocar la guitarra pues su enorme barriga no la dejaba acomodarse para cantarle a sus pequeños, por eso esperaba hasta que su esposa llegara y pedirle el favor de tocar para sus hijos. Michiru había compuesto aquella hermosa canción con mucho amor y dedicación, se había tardado mucho para encontrar las notas y palabras perfectas que describieran su amor por sus bebés.

 **Mi pequeño tesoro** **  
** **quiere ver cosas,** **  
** **y por él me despliego como una rosa.** **  
** **Mi pequeño trocito de vida,** **  
** **es un ángel que viene a mí de puntillas.**

Haruka no dejaba de enamorarse de Michiru, no esperaba que aquella chica fuera más hermosa y el embarazo duplicaba ese encanto en la violinista. Físico y personal, su esposa era un verdadero regalo del cielo y sus hijos la tenían completamente embelesada con la vida. Extrañaba a sus amigos que estaban en Japón, pero por el momento se sentía completamente feliz en Viena. Esos momentos tan privados los disfrutaba, sobre todo ver a Michiru en todo su esplendor como artista y mujer.

 **Tengo cinco razones  
para quererte,  
una atada a mi espalda y otra a mi suerte.  
Y las tres que me quedan  
son tu sonrisa, tu ternura sin falta  
y otras delicias**

-Parece que se calmaron.

-Eso es porque aman la canción.

-Deberías incluirla en tu próximo disco.

-Esta es una canción para ellos, soy una envidiosa porque no quiero que los demás la canten- sonrió.

-¿No crees que los niños se sentirían muy felices de saber que muchas personas les cantan? Más si explicas el origen de la canción, creo que es muy bella para quedarse entre nosotros.

-Nosotros, me encanta que lo digas.

-¿Cómo se portaron los revoltosos?

-Sakura no deja de moverse al escuchar música y Ryujin siempre quiere que le cuente historias. Extrañan salir a dar vueltas por la ciudad, aunque la niña se vuelve loca al sentir la velocidad del auto. Nuestros hijos son algo raros, ambos tienen gustos similares a nosotras y me vuelven loca.

-Te haré masaje para que tus pies no estén tan hinchados.

-No sabes lo mucho que te amamos por consentirnos tanto.

-Como lo dice tu canción, ustedes son mis tesoros. Iré por la crema para que te sientas mejor ¿qué te parece?

-Estupendo- decía emocionada.

Haruka comenzó a hacerle el masaje a Michiru que le platicaba todo lo que hacía en la mañana, estaba completamente emocionada al explicarle las compras que había hecho para los bebés. Le mostraba fotos de la ropa para los niños y que había pedido que les hicieran ropa para los cuatro. Algo similar a la ropa de pareja, la rubia sonreía al ver la ilusión de su esposa, todo era un sueño y estaba completamente feliz de que Michiru fuera la madre de sus hijos. Las chicas fueron interrumpidas al escuchar un tímido golpeteo a su puerta.

-Embajadora.

-¿Qué sucede Ryota?

-Bueno…

-Por favor dilo sin tantos rodeos.

-Es que… Los padres de la señora Michiru, están aquí.

-¿Mis padres?

-Pero no llamaron para ir por ellos.

-¿Está mi padre?

-Sí señora.

-Demonios y yo que iba a poner el agua para que tomaras una ducha para que descanses Michiru. No quiero lidiar con tu padre, porque si vuelve a hacer un comentario de los niños yo lo…

-Ni me digas cariño. Ryota, diles a mis padres que estaremos con ellos en unos minutos.

-Sí señora.

El chico se retiró para avisar a los padres de Michiru de que ellas saldrían en unos minutos, la verdad era que Haruka estaba preocupada al saber que Kaito estaba en su apartamento. El doctor les había recomendado que la violinista evitara toda clase de estrés, se lo informaron a los padres de la chica. Al parecer a su padre le importaba poco lo que el doctor Krumm les recomendara, porque lo importante para él era molestar a su hija. Ambas salieron de su habitación, para ver a los padres de Michiru, mientras que Megumi estaba sentada en el sillón, Kaito mandaba a Yumiko a dejar sus maletas a la habitación de visitas.

-Hola hija, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien papá.

-Señor Kaito.

-Haruka, que bien te sienta el aire austriaco.

-Gracias.

-¿Cómo están los bebés?

-Muy bien mamá.

-Están enormes, bueno ya falta poco para que nazcan. Espero que sigas todas las indicaciones del doctor Krumm, aunque veo que tus pies están muy inflamados.

-El doctor dijo que es normal.

-Mientras tus padres están aquí sacaré el hidromasajeador e iré por agua para que los puedas meter, te relajes y puedas descansar.

-Gracias cariño.

-Es bueno saber que tratas a mi hija como una reina Haruka.

-Lo es señor Kaito- dijo forzando una sonrisa.

-Es lo menos que debe hacer, digo ahora que estás esperando a mis pequeñas minas de oro.

-Kaito.

-Padre.

-Es la verdad, hija el que te casaras con Haruka fue lo mejor que has hecho en la vida. Eso hasta que te embarazaste gracias al método de la amiga de mi nuera. No sabes como adoré que tanto Ryunosuke como Haruka se pusieran la cuerda en el cuello, ahora pase lo que pase nos toca algo de la fortuna de los Tenoh.

-¿Qué dices? Si Haruka te escucha decir esas cosas te vetará de nuestra vida, deja de ser tan interesado papá. Me pones de mal humor, yo gano bastante bien y lamento informarte que somos ricos. Es más, yo sola tengo más dinero que tú gracias a mi carrera musical, ¿no entiendo por qué eres así?- frunció el ceño.

-Ay Michiru, lo bueno de ser ricos es que tu fortuna siempre puede crecer.

-Kaito por favor, Haruka se podría molestar al escucharte.

-Se siente con mucho poder desde que es "la cabeza de familia", los Tenoh son muy graciosos.

-No es correcto que te burles de ellos Kaito.

-¿Quién nazca primero hereda todo?

-Algunas cosas padre, no todas. Lo demás se debe de dividir entre los hijos que pueda tener Jadeite.

-¿Pero las mejores son para tus hijos cierto?

-Padre por favor deja de molestar con eso.

-Michiru deja que baje por el agua para que se caliente ¿de acuerdo?- decía dejando el aparato.

-Sí cariño.

-¿Puedo ofrecerles algo de tomar?

-Una cerveza para mí y para Megumi agua, sabes Haruka deberías de tener servidumbre en tu casa.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta señor Kaito- dijo con seriedad.

Michiru miró a Haruka desaparecer de nuevo, sabía que le molestaba estar cerca de su padre y no la culpaba, porque hasta ella odiaba la forma de ser de su padre. Deseaba que se fueran antes de que sus hijos llegaran al mundo, tuvo un ligero dolor. Seguramente los bebés estaban igual de estresados que ella y todo gracias a su padre.

-Ves, ni siquiera es amable conmigo y eso no está bien. Le guste o no soy tu padre y el abuelo de esos dos.

-¿Esos dos?

-Sí, esos niños.

-¡Estos dos son mis hijos! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hablar así de ellos? Son las personitas que más amo en la vida y tú eres un…

-¿Acaso me vas a faltar al respeto?

-¡Acabas de faltarle al respeto a mis hijos!- dijo levantándose bruscamente.

-En unos momentos traeré sus bebidas, primero quiero que… Dios, Michiru.

-Haruka llama al médico de mi hija.

-Cla… Claro…

-¡Ya!- gritaba Megumi.

-Sí… Ryota llama a Takayuki, necesitamos el auto frente al edificio.

-Sí embajadora.

-¿Dónde está la maleta con las cosas de Michiru?

-En el closet.

-Bien.

-Bajemos- dijo Kaito.

-No, usted no va a ninguna parte. Faltaba un mes para que nuestros hijos nacieran, un mes y ahora usted llega y estresa a mi esposa. Ni siquiera te acerques, no te quiero cerca de mi familia Kaito- decía fuera de sí.

-Haruka los bebés.

-Tranquila Michiru, todo estará bien… Ven dame la mano.

-Es mi hija.

-Sabía que Michiru estaba presentando síntomas de un parto prematuro, a eso agregue que su embarazo es múltiple, por eso el doctor le aconsejó descansar idiota. Había sangrado y tenía dolor en su espalda baja, todo iba bien hasta que llegaste. Te juro que te mataré si algo le pasa a mi esposa e hijos- lo señalaba.

-Cariño salgamos, los bebés- decía Michiru espantada.

-Tienes razón, esto no te ayuda. Vamos al hospital, seguramente Takayuki ya está frente al edificio.

Las chicas salieron lo más rápido que podían del edificio, las dos igual de angustiadas por la salud de los bebés. Pero para Haruka el miedo era peor al pensar en la salud de Michiru, su aborrecido suegro de nuevo hacía de las suyas y era la última ves que dejaba que lastimara a su amada esposa. No lo dejaría estar cerca de los bebés o de ella, debería sentirse mal de causar tanto dolor a Megumi, sus padres, Michiru y a sus nietos.

Llegaron rápidamente al hospital donde Krumm ya estaba esperando a la violinista, le dijo a Haruka que tendrían que hacerle una cesárea a Michiru. Estaba angustiada, Mikako llegó unos minutos después de que la rubia le avisara sobre el parto.

-Haruka ¿cómo está la señora?

-Están haciéndole una cesárea a Michiru, le acabo de escribir a los chicos… Pero primero le llamé a Mako, seguía un poco molesta conmigo y no me respondió- dijo triste.

-Tranquila Haruka, yo estoy contigo- dijo Mikako golpeando su hombro.

-Gracias- sonrió.

-Los pequeños y Michiru estarán bien, simplemente estarán aquí un tiempo. Debes cuidarlos mucho, algo que no será difícil para ti pues los amas mucho.

-Necesito fuera a Kaito.

-No Haruka, eso no es bueno.

-Sólo dame lo que mi padre tiene de él… Tenía, odio el no acostumbrarme a hablar de él en pasado.

-Lo harás para que esté alejado y no para nada más. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí.

-Esperemos a saber de los tres, lamento que no estés presente en el parto de tus hijos.

-Yo también.

-Haruka debes ser fuerte para Michiru, no debes de entrar en pánico o hacer alguna tontería como ponerte a gritarle a su padre de nuevo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque tu suegra está aquí y seguramente él también.

Haruka volteó para encontrarse con la madre de Michiru, Megumi caminaba angustiada y pensando en la manera en la que le ofrecería una disculpa a la rubia. Se sentía mal porque su esposo había provocado algo que las chicas querían evitar, pudo reconocer la cabellera de Mikako y se acercó a las mujeres. Encontrándose con una imagen muy triste, porque Haruka no dejaba de mover sus piernas por la ansiedad, se comía las uñas de la mano izquierda y la derecha golpeaba el brazo del sillón.

-Lamento mucho el comportamiento de Kaito...

-No se disculpe por él, también está preocupada por ella y los niños. Siéntese, en este momento está en el quirófano porque le harán una cesárea. Después se llevarán a los niños… El doctor dice que sus pulmones no están completamente desarrollados, los meterán en una incubadora y estarán en la UCIN.

-¿Qué?

-La unidad de cuidados intensivos neonatales- dijo Mikako.

-Ay mis niños.

-Michiru seguramente saldrá antes del hospital que ellos, va a estar muy triste. Por favor, necesitamos ser fuertes para ella será la primera vez que esté lejos de los gemelos.

-Tú también necesitas apoyo Haruka, no estás sola ¿cierto señorita Ishii?

-Por supuesto.

-Gracias señora Megumi- sonreía.

-Todo saldrá bien Haruka, ya lo verás. Nuestros tres amores saldrán bien de este horrendo momento- la abrazó.

-Papá por favor cuida a mi familia- Haruka dijo en un susurro.

-Tengo que hacer una llamada embajadora.

-Claro Mikako.

-No tardo.

Mikako salió de la sala de espera para poder hablar tranquilamente desde su móvil. Esperó a que del otro lado de la línea contestaran la llamada, ella también necesitaba hablar con alguien pues estaba preocupada.

-No cuelgue- suplicó.

- **¿** **Qué quieres?**

-Es sobre…

- **No quiero saber nada de Haruka, ahórrate tu llamada. Ya sé que me hablas sólo para eso y debo decirte que me tienes cansada.**

-Usted no comprende señora Kino, los bebés de la embajadora están a punto de nacer.

- **No puede ser, Michiru tiene ocho meses.**

-El señor Kaito vino de visita y estresó mucho a la señora, usted ya debe de saber los riesgos que corren los bebés y la señora Michiru. En este momento la embajadora la necesita, por favor deje de lado su molestia con ella y venga a su lado… Usted es el único familiar cercano que le queda.

- **Tiene a su primo y tíos.**

 **-** La embajadora la quiere como a una hermana.

- **¿No irán los demás?**

-Todos están trabajando y el señor Jadeite está muy ocupado con el gabinete… La señora Rei vendrá, pero es a usted a quien necesita.

- **No lo creo, por eso se fue.**

-Ella estuvo con usted cuando su hija nació y no se fue por su gusto, el PLD le dio un ultimátum. Si quería continuar con el legado del señor Ryunosuke debía aceptar ser presidente del PLD o irse como embajadora.

- **¿Dijiste hijos?**

-Gemelos, una niña y un niño.

- **¿Anakin?**

-Al pequeño no le agradó el nombre.

- **Sakura y…**

-Ryujin, fue el nombre que le agradó… O eso dicen las señoras- dijo con melancolía.

- **Haruka… Intentaré encontrar un vuelo para hoy o mañana.**

-Yo puedo hacerlo por usted señora.

- **Gracias Mikako.**

Mikako regresó al lugar y se puso a buscar los vuelos para Makoto, miró a Haruka que se levantaba de su lugar, caminaba unos metros para hablar con la recepcionista. Regresaba algo triste o enojada cada que hacía la acción, incluso la mujer quería matar a la rubia por la insistencia de no esperar. Haruka alegaba que para ella saber de su esposa e hijos era algo que se sentía como una tortura de horas, pero sólo pasaban cinco minutos a lo mucho.

-¡Doctor Krumm!

-Embajadora Tenoh, en este momento los niños están en la UCIN. Primero llevamos a Sakura, ella está muy bien, pesó dos kilos con 36 centímetros.

-¿Y Ryu?

-El pequeño tuvo una complicación.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo chicos, el día de hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. He de confesar que no tuve oportunidad de escribir el fin de semana, tuve que ir a comprarme ropa, fuimos un baby shower (de plano no me agradan esas cosas), luego salí a casa de un tío (lo veo cada fin de semana y lo extrañaba). El domingo hicimos compras y llegué a casa a comer con mi esposa, después me di cuenta de que eran las cuatro de la tarde. Escribí, pero no mucho y lo que hice fue que en mis tiempos libres en el trabajo me dediqué de lleno a la historia y ayer al fin terminé. En fin, dejemos las excusas de lado y pasemos a lo bonito. Disculpen que hoy sea muy breve, aunque no lo crean no tuve vacaciones de semana santa (al menos en México las tenemos) y se me hace algo tarde. Así que…**

 **Desire: Qué felicidad que el capítulo de la semana pasada te hiciera tener un nudo en la garganta. Cuando les comenté que tuve que detenerme fue porque estaba llorando al darme cuenta de lo que escribía. La verdad era que no quería dejar que Ryu se fuera sin hacerle ver a Haruka que siempre estaría presente para ella.**

 **Amo que cayeras dos veces en mi trampa del capítulo de la cuenta regresiva, eso era muy importante para mí. Prueba superada, yo también sigo trabajando así que espero que leas esto luego de tus deberes. La semana de nuevo voló y espero que la disfrutaras tanto como yo.**

 **Pablo395: Amo las canciones de Julio Jaramillo, a mi esposa siempre le canto "Amémonos", espero poder decir lo que me compartiste y llegar a 25 años con mi esposa. Gracias por decirme que el capítulo y las situaciones fueron de tu agrado, en realidad ese es el mejor premio de todos.**

 **Vicky: Lamento saber lo de tu tío y que el capítulo te recordara ese momento, espero que ahora te encuentres más serena con respecto al tema. Cuando mi abuela murió yo me la pasé haciendo reír a todos en el velorio, siempre hago lo mismo y en mi soledad es cuando lloro. No puedo escuchar la canción "Té para tres" de Soda Stereo porque cuando mi hermano me dijo del fallecimiento de mi abuela me fui a duchar para ir con mi madre al hospital (porque ella se pone muy mal ante ese tipo de noticias), pues fue ella quien pasó la última noche con vida de mi abuela a su lado. Puse mi celular para escuchar música y distraerme, en aleatorio lo recuerdo bien y en ese momento sonó esa canción. Simplemente recordar ese momento es algo muy doloroso, ella falleció en 2010 y aún la extraño, claro ya no siento el dolor todos los días, pero sí cuando recuerdo este tipo de cosas. En fin, me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo y te despertara ese tipo de emociones que nos guste o no, todos hemos experimentado. Muchas gracias como siempre y saludos.**

 **Bluedragon: Espero que no lo tomes a mal, pero me encantaría que el de la semana pasada te hiciera llorar más. Es el momento en el que Haruka siente todo el peso del mundo en su espalda, no por el tema de la familia u otra cosa, sino porque es huérfana y si algo aprendí es que no importa la edad, perder a tus padres es un dolor intenso (no tan fuerte como el que hoy vive Haruka). Respecto a Eru y Akane, son grandes amigos que debían alejarse para volver a conectarse entre ellos, sí dieron un nuevo comienzo y eso significa PERDONAR al 100%.**

 **Ya sabes que no importa si me enfermo, hay otro terremoto en la ciudad de México, me caso, me voy de viaje o debo trabajar; los viernes hay actualización. Nos leemos la siguiente semana mi joven padawan y que la fuerza te acompañe.**

 **Kearl: Ups… No es tan doloroso ¿cierto? Yo espero que no lo sea, gracias por tus palabras y me alegra saber que te gustara el capítulo pasado. La semana pasada tenías un 80% de seguridad de que el bebé es de las dos, hoy bueno ya es un hecho. Sí, es una ex de Haruka la que llega a arruinar hanami, esa ex es…**

 **Roshell101216: Lamento haberte hecho pasar un mega oso en el bus, espero que no despertaras a tu bebé. ¡Qué lindo que tengas un niño! Los niños son increíbles, juegas con ellos, les pones Star Wars, se enamoran de la película y tienen varias cosas de la saga, es tu pequeño aprendiz sith y… Perdón, recordé a mi sobrino, este año cumple ocho y sé que no es lo mismo, pero lo amo con toda mi alma. La primera vez que ese pequeño bebé me sonrió supe que daría la vida por él sin dudarlo, lo amo tanto (porque es hijo de mi único hermano al que extraño mucho porque ya no vivo con él, pero lo sigo viendo). De nuevo me fui del tema, simplemente espero que no lo despertaras por estar llorando, pobre bebé y que tu mamá no me odie por estar haciendo que no te despegues de la pantalla en la que leas los capítulos.**

 **Gracias por tus palabras y espero que este capítulo no te decepcione, fue poco el tiempo, pero créeme que a pesar de eso le di forma (mentalmente). Es obvio que todos tus comentarios son bien recibidos y muy apreciados, sobre todo eso último apreciados. Por cierto, gracias por aclararme lo del comentario de Tenoh jajaja yo pensaba otras cosas.**

 **Kyoky: Uy carne asada, mi talón de Aquiles por supuesto que cuando vayamos al norte iremos de rumba y haremos esa carne asada. Ryu era una buena persona, un personaje que quise mucho pero que debía dejar ir. Sí la madre de los hijos de Haruka es Michiru y espero que fuera la persona a la que le habías apostado jajaja. La sorpresa será al final, eso es lo que debo hacer porque no puedo dejar de evitarlo.**

 **VaMkHt: El día de hoy me voy a dar el tiempo de leer tu historia o las que tengas, la verdad necesito descansar con una buena lectura. No me decepcionas, al contrario, me alegra que no lo detectaran porque fue muy detallado hacer que no se dieran cuenta, mi mente pensaba en la cuenta regresiva y muchas veces releí el capítulo. Según yo no se salta ningún número, va del 50 al uno jajaja.**

 **Las cosas se dieron de una manera que las chicas no esperaban, con lo de sus bebés gracias a la peste llamada Kaito jajaja, pero ese es el verdadero cambio en la vida de las chicas. En fin, Mikako sí es feliz en ese aspecto y aunque su novia no ha aparecido lo hará, no te preocupes.**

 **Anonymous: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero que disfrutes del capítulo de hoy y que no sea tu último comentario.**

 **Aioros: Gracias por tus palabras y bueno, en parte yo tuve que revivir el dolor de perder a mi abuela. Son golpes fuertes, pero lo único inevitable es saber que todos vamos a morir. Sobre tus dudas, sí, Minako está enamorada de Ernesto, pero él ya le aclaró que no dejará a su familia por ella y eso es porque los ama. Ya aparecieron, uno era uno, eran dos.**

 **ShAnEbiLaSi: Jajaja y yo me entretengo con tu fic, me encanta. No lo había escrito pero sí, lo amo me hace recordar ciertas locuras que cometí. No, Haruka y Michiru no tendrán sólo una niña, llega un hermoso niño. Pero ya hablaremos más de ellos la próxima semana, lamento haber matado a Ryunosuke, lo amaba, pero realmente desde que pensé en el fic tenía esa idea muy dentro de mi cabeza. Muchas gracias por comentar ya extrañaba leerte.**

 **Claro que estaré el sábado en la cafetería, sin mi esposa es lo malo. Me escaparé antes de que llegue la tarde para ir a comer con mi papá (siempre hacemos algo en semana santa y ella les ayudará para que yo pasee por la cafetería).**

 **Chicos les quiero explicar la razón por la que no se enteraron del tratamiento de Haruka y FIV de Michiru. A grandes rasgos eso se explica en el capítulo de la boda de Jadeite y espero que lo recuerden. Las chicas esperaron unos meses para comenzar esa parte del proceso por decisión de ambas y eso se explica en el capítulo pasado. Además… Lamento decirles que este capítulo es uno de los últimos de la historia.**

 **Hoy trabajo medio día, así que les advierto que regresando de mi amado trabajo me voy a encerrar para escribir y que el sábado después de ir a la cafetería de Sailor Moon pueda regresar a terminar el último capítulo. Ese último capítulo será dividido en dos partes, no tres o cuatro, son dos… Sí chicos, la historia al fin se termina y les quiero comentar que el inicio del próximo capítulo será justo el final del prólogo. ¿La razón? Haruka le contará a esa persona lo que sucedió en su vida y la razón por la que decidió regresar a Japón.**

 **Chicos como siempre les agradezco el que lean la historia, gracias a los que comentan, a los que no. Gracias lectores, incluyendo los anónimos por darle una oportunidad a la historia. Nos leemos la siguiente semana.**


	52. Sea green (Parte I)

**CAPÍTULO 51. Sea green (Parte I)**

 **NI SAILOR MOON, NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI. LA CANCIÓN "MARIPOSITA" PERTENECE A "GALLINA PINTADITA" Y "SWEAT (A LA LA LA LA LONG)" AL GRUPO INNER CIRCLE.**

* * *

El canto de las aves hizo que abriera sus ojos azules, miró el techo unos segundos y se giró, aquella gran cama era interminable. Rascó su nariz como cada mañana, se sentó, sonrió al escuchar la voz que tanto amaba y pudo ver la rubia cabellera de Haruka, ese hilo de baba que escurría de sus labios simplemente le agradaba. Se acercó lentamente para no despertarla, quedó a la altura de su nariz y una sonrisa traviesa se asomó de sus labios.

-¡Qué rayos!

Dijo la rubia al sentir que unas húmedas encías atrapaban su nariz y la mordían, entró en pánico al sentir que la baba no le permitía respirar bien, saltó. Se encontró con aquellos ojos azules juguetones que cada mañana la despertaban traviesamente, cada día cambiaba la estrategia de asustarla y hoy era la técnica "ahogar a mamá". La sonrisa picara se apartó de ella al sentir que el cuerpo de Haruka se acercaba al borde de la cama y si con el grito Michiru había despertado, con el golpe en el suelo de la rubia todos reían.

-No es gracioso, no se rían- reclamaba desde el suelo.

-Lo es cariño- decía sin dejar de carcajearse.

-Quiero enojarme con ustedes y no puedo, ¿por qué le enseñaste a espantarme para despertar? Ryujin no está bien que hagas eso, un día me matarás de un infarto y me iré al cielo con tu abuelo. ¿Eso quieres Michiru?

-No exageres, es su forma de decirte buenos días.

Haruka se levantó con el ceño fruncido, miró a esos tres revoltosos y negó con la cabeza, nunca se imaginó que Michiru resultaría ser una madre que alentara a sus hijos a espantarla. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama muy seria por lo ocurrido, ¿cómo habría actuado su padre? Se rascó la cabeza para pensar las cosas de manera fría y en ese momento Michiru sintió un pequeño escalofrío. Quizá la rubia estaba de mal humor pues todos los días el niño la despertaba de manera brusca, si no era un golpe con su peluche, era dejándole caer baba en la boca o alguna otra cosa. Se acercó de manera inconsciente a su hijo para protegerlo de algún peligro y miró a Haruka voltear a verlo con cierto enfado.

-Te crees muy gracioso ¿cierto?

-Haruka, por favor…

-Te sientes mucho con tu pijama de aviones ¿no? Ya verás pequeño bribón.

La rubia saltó para atrapar a Ryujin que se reía al ver los gestos locos de su rubia madre, le aplaudía al ver que tenía toda su atención, mientras que Sakura solamente se llevaba la mano a la boca. Era más emocionante para ella chupar sus manos que ver los desfiguros de su hermano y Haruka, ella era muy delicada al momento de despertar a la rubia, pues prefería acariciar su cabello y al momento de ver que sus ojos verdes se abrían lo mejor era sonreír. Listo, eso era todo lo que necesitaba para que mamá Haruka hiciera todo lo que ella deseaba, mientras que mamá Michiru le guiñaba un ojo en forma de aprobación.

-Haruka le van a pegar a la niña.

-Tú quieres que deje de comerme su panza de bebé- decía alejando el rostro del niño.

-Ah- reclamaba Ryu.

-Ya ves, él quiere que me coma sus entrañas.

-Pero no le embarres tan fuerte la cara en la panza. Si le vas a soplar en ella hazlo con delicadeza… Haruka ¿estás escuchando lo que digo? Vas a lastimar a Ryu.

-Ma- decía Sakura.

-Espantas a la niña, se preocupa por su hermano. Haruka que ya lo dejes, lo vas a lastimar.

-No lo lastimo.

-Es muy pequeño y frágil.

-Michiru no exageres, sé medir mi fuerza al jugar con él.

-No parece, lo puedes lastimar y espantas a Sakura.

-Ahora resulta que no sé cuidar de mis hijos.

-Claro que no, yo simplemente digo que lo puedes lastimar.

Ryu al ver que sus madres empezaban a ser aburridas y no le prestaban atención decidió ser él, eso significaba atraer la atención de Haruka de una manera drástica.

-¡MA!- comenzó a gritar.

-No Ryu, sabes que no puedes hacer berrinches o te voy a castigar. Una cosa es que juegues con tu mamá y la despiertes locamente. Otra es que te pongas a patalear, no hijo, no está bien.

-MAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- se ponía rojo.

-Ves Michiru, quiere seguir jugando.

-Ah… Ma- decía tímida Sakura.

-No imites a tu hermano.

-Maa… Maa- comenzaba a brotar una lágrima.

-Ahora los dos lloran Michiru.

-Él no está llorando, hace berrinche. YA LOS DOS- decía la violinista molesta.

-MAAAAA, MAAAAA, MAAAAA.

-Ya Ryujin, te voy a sentar en el tatami. ¿Quieres hacer berrinches? Los harás en el suelo, los niños malos son castigados.

Michiru tomó al niño y lo bajó de la cama, cosa que provocó más gritos por parte del bebé, pero que a Sakura le hicieron meditar dejar de hacerlo. Miró a Haruka que le sonrió, en ese momento lo supo, debía llegarle al corazón sollozando.

-¿Qué tiene mi princesa?- la cargó.

-Ma- Sakura se acomodó en su pecho.

-¿Mi pequeña tiene hambre?

-Ma.

-Ah, lo que tú quieres es que te proteja de los enojos de mamá ¿no?

Sakura simplemente la miró de una manera pizpireta, esa que tanto amaba la rubia, la niña era muy parecida en su forma de ser a Michiru. De sus hijos amaba esos hermosos ojos azules que habían heredado de la violinista y sus hermosos rizos. Haruka se acomodó en la cabecera de su cama, llevó su rostro al cabello de su hija, con su mano izquierda comenzó a acariciar su cabello. Amaba el olor natural de sus hijos, estaba muy agradecida de tener a los dos junto a ellas… En realidad, a los tres.

Recordó el momento en el que Krumm le decía que Ryujin había tenido una complicación, ese niño tan gritón y activo necesitó estar conectado a un respirador. Sus pulmones no trabajaban bien como los de su hermana. Michiru al despertar y escuchar las noticias comenzó a llorar, estaba aterrada por el futuro del niño que no era muy alentador. Cada mañana iba a la unidad donde los gemelos se encontraban para acariciarlos o hablar con ellos, sobre todo con Ryu a quien le contaba historias para que tomara fuerza. Mientras que Haruka le explicaba que él era muy parecido a su padre, no sólo por el nombre, sino porque era todo un super héroe y que debía recuperarse para poder jugar con ella. Le enseñaría a trepar árboles, acamparían en el jardín de su casa en Tokio, verían Star Wars y sobre todo le enseñaría a conducir un auto de la F1.

Cuando los cuatro estaban juntos las chicas les comentaban que harían muchos viajes en familia, Haruka les enseñaría a jugar hockey y Michiru a estar en patineta o surfear. Además, harían un equipo de laser tag para divertirse en la ciudad, les enseñaría a tocar piano y violín o simplemente se acostarían en el pasto para observar las estrellas. Aquel día Ryujin dejó de respirar y los doctores llegaron a socorrer al niño, Michiru estaba histérica, mientras que Haruka estaba calmada intentando serenar a su esposa. Por dentro estaba más espantada que ella, le suplicaba a sus padres que cuidaran al bebé, que la dejaran conocerlo más, verlo crecer y que Sakura no se estresara al escuchar todo lo que le hacían a su hermano.

-Ahora tenemos la certeza de que los pulmones de Ryu están muy bien- decía Michiru.

-Algunas veces creo que es así de activo porque tuvo una segunda oportunidad. No la quiere desaprovechar, odio recordar el susto que nos puso.

-Está gateando, no le hagas caso. Al fin se cansó de estar haciendo berrinche, debe de entender que así no se consiguen las cosas.

-Sí querida.

-Ma.

-¿Sakura se durmió?

-Sí, tú mamá dice que se parece a ti pues eras una bebé muy tranquila. No hacías berrinches y muy rara vez te enojabas, lo que no sabe es que esta pequeña es igual de manipuladora que tú. Así que mentiste al decir que eras igual a C3PO.

-Lo hice porque debías ser paciente, además Aio dice que nuestro hijo se parece a ti, eras una niña que se la pasaba gritando y haciendo berrinche. Tu madre era la que te ponía en el suelo cuando estabas más grande y hacías berrinche.

-No debe de estar muy feliz de tenernos de regreso.

-¿Bromeas? Aio y Hitomi están muy felices de tener a los gemelos en la casa.

-Ma.

-¿No crees que ya es momento de hacerle caso?

-De acuerdo… ¿Qué deseas Ryujin?

-Ma.

-No, ya vas a empezar a hacer berrinche.

Michiru dejó de ver al niño que parecía comenzar de nuevo, pero al ver que era completamente ignorado decidió serenarse. Quizá gritar no era la solución a todas las cosas, Sakura no gritaba siempre y obtenía la atención de sus madres. ¿Qué hacía diferente de él? Bueno si no le hacían caso sería mejor dar una vuelta por el lugar y comenzó a gatear.

-¡Ey! Ni se te ocurra salir de la habitación Ryujin.

El niño volteó a ver a Haruka que lo miraba molesta, ¿ella también lo regañaría? ¿Cómo podía ofrecer una disculpa si su precario lenguaje no se lo permitía? Sonrió al ver tirado uno de sus peluches favoritos, se acercó a él y comenzó a empujarlo antes de comenzar a gatear. Así lo iba acercando al lado izquierdo de la cama donde se encontraba su dulce madre.

-Ma.

-¿Qué deseas?

-Ma.

Michiru sonrió al entender lo que el niño intentaba expresar, le había llevado ese muñeco de felpa para indicarle que sentía mucho comportarse mal. La violinista sintió la mirada de su pequeño y escuchó la risa del niño, él comenzó a aplaudir para llamar su atención.

-Bien, disculpa aceptada. Pero debes de entender que no es bueno hacer berrinche hijo, no te ves bien y los Tenoh son personas con clase ¿entiendes?

-Ma.

-Lo tomaré y también te cargaré. Odio este muñeco que te compró tu madre.

-Es Vader Michiru, respeta.

-El niño no debería idolatrar a un asesino.

-Mejor vamos a apresurarnos que debemos llegar antes que los chicos para apartar el lugar.

-Será su primer hanami- sonreía la violinista.

-Hora de ver que se pondrán los niños más hermosos del universo.

-No quiero que Ryu crezca, las mujerzuelas lo querrán engatusar.

-Michiru.

-Es que es perfecto, mira su dulce sonrisa.

-Mamá cuervo- rodó sus ojos.

-A ver si estás feliz en la primera cita de Sakura.

-¡Ah no! Mi princesa no tendrá novios o novias.

-Pues Ryu tampoco. No quiero que se lo lleven de mi lado, ¿me quieres dejar?

El pequeño le sonrió a Michiru y comenzó a balbucear, parecía estar queriendo entablar una charla con su madre pues sus gestos eran totalmente raros, serios y miraba a Michiru con mucha autoridad. Movía sus manos que por momentos chupaba, luego regresaba a balbucear para que su madre violinista lo mirara con mucho amor y ganas de reír.

-Ves, Ryu dice que no quiere abandonarme.

-Michiru.

-No lo harás ¿cierto?

El niño sonrió al ver que su madre lo miraba dulcemente, simplemente estar entre los brazos de su hermosa madre lo hacía sentirse feliz. Con sus manitas tomó delicadamente el rostro de Michiru, la violinista se acercó a besarlo, mientras que el niño reía de manera tierna.

-Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma- ronroneaba.

-Sí mi amor, sé que no me vas a dejar.

-Michiru- decía seria Haruka.

-Estamos hablando los dos, no es correcto que interrumpas.

-Iré a buscar la ropa de la niña, ¿qué quieres que le traiga a Ryu?

-Nosotros veremos qué le gusta, no te preocupes- sonreía sin dejar de ver a Ryujin.

-Voy a dejar a la niña acostada en la cama, cuídala.

-Yo también.

-Te perdí.

La rubia salió para escoger la ropa de la niña, siempre refunfuñaba diciendo que los niños tenían su cuarto y Michiru nunca quería dormir lejos de ellos. No podía culparla, después del susto que esos pequeños les habían dado era normal que la violinista no quisiera separarse de ellos, en especial del pequeño Ryujin. No es que hubiera un favoritismo por el niño, sino que le daba miedo separarse de él o perderlo.

-Ni siquiera puedo tocarla porque Ryu llora.

Refunfuñaba mientras abría el placard de los gemelos, el niño estaba muy pegado a Michiru todo el tiempo y eso ponía celosa a Haruka. Mientras que Sakura no se despegaba de ella, pero esos eran los reproches de la violinista, lo que ninguna de ellas notaba era que los bebés estaban siempre en busca de estar con ambas.

-¿Será mejor su conjunto de orquesta? Bueno es hanami y mamá adoraría verlos vestidos con un conjunto de una orquesta musical.

-Cariño ¿dónde estás?

-Ya voy al cuarto.

-¿Qué hacías? Dejaste a la niña en la cama.

-Ay Michiru, estás tan enamorada de Ryu que no me haces caso- susurró.

La rubia caminaba de vuelta a su habitación y al entrar se encontró con Michiru y Ryujin mirándola de manera inquisitiva. Quizá el niño tuviera algunos gustos similares a los de Haruka o incluso fuera parecido en su forma de ser, pero los gestos eran puramente de la violinista. Lo mejor era sonreír ante ese cuadro de profundo enojo, dejar a Sakura sola en la cama era imperdonable para ese par y al mismo tiempo era su culpa.

-Ma- reclamaba Ryu.

-Es cierto Haruka, no nos avisaste que la niña estaba sola en la cama.

-Se los dije, pero estaban en su trance y también les comenté que iba por la ropa.

-De acuerdo… ¿Te gusta lo que vestirás hoy?

El pequeño analizó un poco la ropa y miró a Michiru con mucha determinación, la violinista entendió lo que el bebé quería.

-Ryu quiere el traje militar.

-Hace mucho calor, se va a morir.

-Eso es cierto hijo.

-Ma- suplicaba.

-Quiere estar igual de guapo que su abuelo Ryunosuke y su tío Jadeite.

-Pero combina con el de su hermana.

-Ryu quiere otra cosa, iré por el traje.

-Hoy los vistes tú- dijo molesta.

-Sakura querrá ir de ese odioso asesino, así que traeré su playera de Kylo Ren.

-MAAAAAA- gritaba Ryu.

-Eso es pequeño, defiende el lado oscuro- sonreía Haruka.

-Deja de enseñarles a idolatrar a asesinos, no es correcto que se emocionen al verlos, es malo Haruka y…

-Se nos hace tarde Michiru.

-Odiosa- salió de la habitación.

-No le hagas caso a tu mamá, Vader y Kylo son los mejores. No te llamas Anakin porque no quisiste, pero te pude poner Ben como Kylo.

-Len- despertó Sakura.

-Sí princesa, tú te casarás con Kylo.

-Ma.

-Y tú serás como Vader, eres muy fuerte hijo.

-Len- quería llorar Sakura.

-¿Dónde está tu Kylo? Ah, ya lo vi.

-Miren lo que usarán hoy- regresaba Michiru.

-Ma- gritaba Sakura alegre.

-Sí, tú irás del odioso nieto del asesino. Mientras que tu hermano irá con su traje de las fuerzas aéreas.

-Avaaaa- aplaudía Ryu.

-Mi pequeño piloto, me encanta que no pueda decir avión- reía Haruka.

-Len.

-Y mi hermosa sith… Aunque técnicamente no existen más, debes ser un caballero de Ren.

-Deja de alentar a la niña.

-No pasa nada.

-Ryu admira al abuelo asesino y Sakura al nieto que también es un asesino, además de ser un parricida.

-Anakin mató a pequeños padawans para convertirse en sith, además de niños y mujeres Tusken… Pero esas bestias se lo merecían por torturar a Shmi y matarla.

-¿En qué mundo eso está bien?

-Nunca dije que estuviera bien, pero el camino de un sith debe pasar por el miedo, la ira, el odio y el sufrimiento. Cosa que no es fácil Michiru, Anakin paso por el miedo al separarse de su madre, a la ira cuando esas bestias la mataron, odio cuando vio al mundo que el amaba transformarse en algo que no podía aceptar.

-¿Cuándo?

-Los jedi lo hicieron dudar de sus enseñanzas, si le destruyes la fe a una persona transformas su mundo. Además, siempre le tuvieron miedo y desconfianza, ellos fueron los culpables en orillarlo a tomar la peor decisión de su vida. Obi estaba triste, pero aparecer en la nave de Padmé para matarlo, eso hizo que el odio de Annie creciera y la atacara por pensar que lo traicionaba.

-¿Cuándo llega el sufrimiento?

-Recordando que mató a niños y su familia. Él pensaba que mató a Padmé, obviamente su hijo estaba muerto… Oye, ellos son mi Luke y Leia.

-Ay Haruka, ¿y el nieto asesino?

-Su tío lo quiso matar, sintió que sus padres lo abandonaron y le ocultaron el secreto de Anakin, su abuelo fue Vader. El hombre estaba confundido, pero cuando despiertas y tu tío tiene el lightsaber encendido en tu cara es normal hacerte malo. Se sintió traicionado ¿querías que actuara mejor? Su tío salvó a su padre en su momento más oscuro, pero a Ben lo quiso matar y por tener más poder le tiene miedo ¿es justo tener esperanza en un padre ausente y no en su sobrino? Pobre Ben, era obvió que se pondría loco y destruiría el templo. Además mató a Han para completar su paso al lado oscuro, su lightsaber te decía que tiene dudas, por eso es inestable. Un cristal kyber es carmín cuando lo corrompes luego de matar a un jedi, cuando ya eres un sith, en este caso un usuario oscuro de la fuerza. El de Kylo es inestable porque hay conflicto en él y...

-Deja de seguir con tus locuras y ve a bañarte, yo cambio a los niños.

-Bien.

-Tú deberías preferir juguetes de lindos y no asesinos Sakura.

-Len- abrazaba al peluche.

-Olvídalo, irás con un lindo vestido. Lo dije para que Haruka nos dejara en paz, mira lo que traje, tu vestido favorito de flores. ¿Te gusta Sakura?

-Bru- sonreía.

-Claro que sí, tu hermano irá muy guapo y mi niña debe ir muy hermosa. ¿Quién tiene el cabello más hermoso del universo?

-Ma.

-Gracias mi vida- sonreía Michiru.

Las chicas se arreglaron, bajaron a desayunar y como siempre los alimentos para los cuatro estaban listos en la mesa. Las dos ayudaban a los niños a comer, se turnaban para darle de comer a los pequeños que eran sumamente "conversadores" en ese momento. Su lenguaje era precario y apenas sabían decir "ma", "ava" en el caso de Ryujin o "Len" para Sakura, pero lo curioso era ver que hablaban con ellos y no con sus madres. Las chicas reían al verse ignoradas por los gemelos, si alguna quería entrar en la charla los niños se quejaban, por esa razón ellas los dejaban seguir hablando.

-¿Diga?

- **Haruka, no olvides llegar a apartar el lugar del picnic.**

-No Mako.

- **Me muero por ver a los gemelos.**

-Los viste ayer.

- **Tienes razón… Por cierto.**

 **-** ¿Qué?

- **¿Ya te envié las fotos de los bebés con santa?**

-¡Qué!

- **Te dije que te ibas a arrepentir.**

-Mako, no seas así.

- **Ah, no… Se las envié por error a Michiru.**

Los ojos de la rubia salieron de sus cuencas al escuchar a su amiga decirle lo que había hecho, ¿por qué no olvidó esa maldita vez en que cometió el error de Mako? El móvil de Michiru comenzó a sonar y la violinista lo tomó para poder ver lo que le había llegado… Haruka sintió que su mundo se acababa al ver la histeria en los ojos de su esposa.

-¡Te dije que se vengaría!

- **Creo que no le agradó, lo lamento hermanita.**

-Mira lo que ocasionaste, sabía que haría algo y no me creíste. ¡Haruka!

-Mako, no te atrevas a colgar.

- **¡Ay no! Hay interferencia.**

-Ni se te ocurra Makoto… ¿Mako?

-No puedo creer que contratara a un santa en marzo, todo por tu culpa. Te dije que Makoto se enojaría por lo de su hija… Están vestidos de gnomos, mira se ven tan hermosos y por tu culpa no los vi vestidos así… Ay Haruka, en la segunda son renos y Sakura es Rodolfo, mira su nariz roja… Está sonriendo- lloraba.

-Esa mujer está loca.

-No, fue tu culpa.

-Tenía que superarlo.

-Eres una tonta Haruka… Con razón llegaste sonriendo mi vida- acariciaba a Sakura.

-Mamá- le respondió.

-Sí mi vida, no es tu culpa… Es la de tu madre- la miró con rencor.

-No creí que lo recordara.

-Eres madre y sabes que estas cosas no se olvidan. Son los gnomos más lindos, eres una linda Rodolfo y tú un guapo Relámpago.

-¿No me hablarás?

-En este momento estoy muy molesta contigo, no me hables.

-Lo siento señora Haruka, por ser tan fresca se mete en problemas.

-Cierra la boca Aio.

-Haruka, discúlpate.

-Lo siento Aio.

-Los señoritos se molestaron con usted. Mire la seriedad con la que la ven, ellos son igual de educados que la señora Michiru.

-Van a crecer y me voy a vengar de sus miraditas. Me odiarán, seré peor que su abuelo- sonreía.

-Es hora de lavar nuestros dientes o limpiar sus lindas encías ¿verdad?- comentó Michiru.

-MAAAAAA.

-No haga berrinches señorito.

-Déjalo en la silla, si está de grosero no lo saques- decía Haruka.

-Ven linda, vamos a limpiarnos- decía Michiru.

-MAAAAAA.

-Lo vigilaré para que no se caiga señoras, grita igual que usted. El señorito tiene todos sus modos señora Haruka.

-Gracioso… Hitomi si te veo cerca de él te daré vacaciones de un mes. Consientes mucho a Ryujin y debe aprender a que esa no es la manera de comportarse.

-Sí señora Haruka.

-Sabemos que lo quieres mucho porque se parece a Haruka y al señor Ryunosuke, pero debe aprender a dejar de hacer berrinches.

-Lo lamento señora Michiru.

-Ma- decía Sakura mirando a Haruka.

 _-"_ _A la la la la long, a la la la la long long li long long long_ _…_ _C'mon_ _…_ _A la la la la long, a la la la la long long li long long long"_

-Odio que le cantes eso a la niña- se quejaba Michiru.

-A ella le gusta.

-Ma- movía sus manos.

- _"_ _Girl, I want to make you sweat, sweat till you can't sweat no more_ _._ _And if you cry out, I'm gonna push it some more"_ \- bailaba y cantaba.

El berrinche del niño no duró mucho pues al ver que ni Hitomi se acercaba a cargarlo decidió dejar de quejarse. Odiaba sentir que metían cosas en su boca porque se ahogaba, quizá era un exagerado, pero era lo que lo volvía loco, sin embargo, decidió tranquilizarse y ceder para poder estar cerca de Michiru. Él enojo fue realmente ver que Michiru cargaba a su hermana y no a él, le encantaba ver a Haruka cerca de él, pero sentía una mayor compatibilidad con la violinista. Suspiró, se tranquilizó y comenzó a reírse al ver las sombras de las ramas de los árboles moverse. Hitomi lo llevó con sus madres al saber que el niño estaba tranquilo, dejó que le limpiaran las encías, balbuceaba locamente y unos minutos después se fueron en ese impresionante carro azul de Haruka.

-¡El Ferrari!

-A Ryu le encanta.

-Mira la cara de la niña, a nosotras nos espanta.

-Iré lento.

-Las sillas señora Haruka.

-Yo las pongo Aio, no te preocupes.

-Pero…

-Lo sabemos hacer, agradecemos tu ayuda. Simplemente queremos que los niños entiendan que deben hacer las cosas por ellos mismos y no que ustedes lo hagan por ellos- decía Michiru.

-De acuerdo señora- sonreía.

-Olvidaba la carriola.

-Sabes que Sakura la odia, mejor lleva el porta bebés.

-¿Entonces para qué compramos eso? Tiene dos asientos, pero sólo uno es usado por Ryu y Sakura llora al estar allí- señalaba la carriola.

-POR LA MISMA RAZÓN QUE NO VENDES TUS AUTOS Y ESOS MONSTRUOS NO SON FAMILIARES.

-Creo que perdí ¿no Hitomi?

-Eso me parece.

-Espero llegar viva a la junta del PLD.

-Lo hará señora Haruka, simplemente debe esperar a que la señora deje la molestia en el pasado. Pero eso le pasa por llevar a la pequeña Mako a tomarse fotos.

-Todo es culpa de mocos.

-¿Ya ajustaste las sillas?

-Ya Michiru.

-Es hora de irnos.

-Disfruten su día señoras.

-Vayan al hanami con su familia, no se queden aquí hay que disfrutar, por favor vayan- gritaba Haruka.

-Lo haremos señora- agitaban su mano para despedirlas.

Haruka estaba en el portón de salida a la calle esperando a que los chicos lo abrieran, la tardanza comenzaba a desesperarla. Miró que Michiru estaba enviando mensajes por teléfono, seguramente avisaba que ya iban a apartar el lugar y una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro, ella había elegido aquel hermoso cerezo de hace cinco años. Ninguna de las dos iba vestida de manera formal, iban casuales, pero Michiru tenía su cabellera recogida en una coleta amarrada con un listón rojo.

-Embajadora, denos unos minutos y las acompañaremos.

-No Ryota, vayan a festejar con sus familiares o amigos.

-Sabe que tenemos un deber con ustedes y ese es cuidarlos.

-Hoy es hanami y nada malo pasa en este día, ve y disfruta con los tuyos.

-Estaremos cerca de Koishikawa Korakuen, eso no lo puede evitar embajadora.

-Si eso te deja más tranquilo hazlo- le dijo Michiru.

-Lo hace.

-Entonces nos vemos allá, disfruta de las flores de cerezo y no bebas mucho.

-Abre el portón, las señoras salen y necesito un auto para ir al parque al que…

Haruka negó levemente al ver que Ryota no las dejaría solas, quisieran o no estaría cerca por si necesitaban de su protección. La rubia salió de la mansión y comenzó a sumergirse por las calles de Tokio, escuchaba a los bebés reír mientras se hablaban, reclamarle a Michiru su atención para que les contara historias y de vez en cuando Ryujin lloraba al sentir el auto detenerse. La violinista lo regañaba cuando sucedía, mientras que Sakura balbuceaba o hacía sonidos raros para llamar la atención de su hermano y hacerlo reír. En un alto Haruka miró a Michiru que cantaba algunas canciones infantiles para que los bebés no se aburrieran, aplaudía y hacía los sonidos de los animales cuando debía, la rubia acompañó a su esposa que le sonrió con mucho amor y los niños imitaban los sonidos de sus madres.

Michiru había decidido descansar un tiempo de los escenarios para disfrutar esa etapa de los bebés, eso no significaba que no hiciera nada. Al contrario, seguía componiendo e incluso había tenido una idea muy buena, quiso escribir un cuento dedicado a los niños. En el tiempo que estuvieron en Viena la invitaron a ser juez en varios concursos musicales, Michiru estaba considerada entre las grandes personalidades de música clásica en todo el mundo y estar en Viena fue algo que dejó a la violinista muy conmovida pues sus esfuerzos desde niña daban frutos. Decir que la trataban como una reina era poco, cada paso que dio en las calles de la ciudad dorada era cuidados por todos sus habitantes, regalos, comentarios positivos y apoyo en el tiempo que Ryujin estuvo en el hospital era algo que ni Haruka se esperaba.

La rubia meditó un poco al ver el asiento trasero donde estaban sus pequeños hijos, recordó que cuando era joven y compró ese auto no lo hizo pensando en tener a unos bebés atrás. Al contrario, pensaba en las mujeres que querrían pasar con ella un momento en la parte trasera, pero ahora en ese carro venían sentadas las tres personas más importantes de su vida.

 **Mariposita** **  
** **Está en la cocina** **  
** **Haciendo chocolate** **  
** **Para la madrina** **  
** **Potí potí,** **  
** **Pata de palo** **  
** **Ojo de vidrio** **  
** **Y nariz de guacamayo (yo yo)**

Cantaban las chicas mientras los pequeños reían al escuchar las voces de sus madres, la rubia no podía quejarse. Sí, había viajado por el mundo al lado de Michiru, de su padre y sola, vivió un largo periodo en Austria y ahora el PLD le llamaba de nuevo a Japón. Eso les convino porque el pediatra les había recomendado vivir en un clima más cálido y qué mejor que su hermoso país. Tuvo malos momentos, sí, pero no se quejaba, al contrario, estaba eternamente agradecida con la vida por encontrar a su esposa y amarla con toda su alma.

-Estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido.

-¿Qué?

-Disfrutemos del hanami con los niños.

-Excelente idea Haruka.

-Ma.

-Lo siento Sakura, sigamos cantando.

-Rum, rum.

-Sí hijo, ya casi arranco, ten paciencia.

-¿Quieren cantar o que les cuente una historia?

-Historia, los niños deben dormir para que pueda llevar a Sakura en la carriola.

-Sabes que se despierta y quiere el porta bebés.

-Michiru no debemos ser tan blandas con ellos, eres bastante dura con Ryu cuando hace berrinche, pero con Sakura la solapas.

-No es lo mismo.

-Lo es querida.

-La niña… Espera… También me manipulas Sakura, pensé que teníamos un trato, sólo lo harías con Haruka.

-¡Qué dices!

-Ma- reía Sakura.

-Ya sabía que le habías enseñado a hacer esa carita que derrite mi corazón. Al niño le enseñas a espantarme y a la niña a manipularme, esos niños no sabrán de límites porque asumen que es lo correcto. Debemos cambiar eso ya.

-Mi amor, es que son tan lindos.

-No Michiru, no pongas esa cara.

-Haruka, no seas mala con nosotros. ¿Ya no nos amas?

-En cuanto tengan edad para ir a la escuela se van a la militarizada.

-Eso quiere decir que ya no nos quieres. Pensamos que nos comprarías algunos dulces para comer como postre.

-No, no voy a caer. Intentas cambiar el tema y no te lo voy a permitir, los niños deben saber que soy firme como mi padre.

-Haruka- se acercó a su cuello.

-No, no lo haré.

-Mi amada Haruka- besaba su cuello.

-No- decía con las manos sudadas y apretando el volante.

-¿Ya no me amas?- ronroneó.

-Mucho.

-Hablemos de la disciplina después- la seguía besando.

-Sí Michiru, lo que tú digas.

-¡Qué bien!- saltó.

-No es correcto que me manipulen así- decía triste.

-Bueno, te prometemos no manipularte… Tanto.

-"Tanto", mira que fresca.

-Sólo para cosas buenas como ir de viaje o que pases tiempo con nosotros.

-No necesitan manipularme para eso.

-Mira se quedaron dormidos.

-Se ven lindos.

-Sakura babea mucho como tú.

-Y Ryu patea como tú.

-No es cierto Haruka.

-Lo dices porque tú no te puedes patear.

-¿Me has dejado de amar?

-Nunca.

-Entonces eso no afecta.

-Traje una manta muy grande, Ernesto dijo que él llevaría juegos para que los niños no se aburrieran. Mako llevará los postres y la comida, no quisimos que cabeza de bombón metiera la mano en ese asunto.

-¿Qué llevan Usagi y Mamoru?

-Las bebidas.

-Me muero por un rico y delicioso té.

-No, llevan jugos y sodas.

-Bien, no me convence mucho, pero seguramente Usagi no sabe prepáralo. ¿Minako y Kunzite?

-Ellos sus ganas de comer.

-No seas mala- reía.

-No, creo que llevarán algo para que cantemos o cosas raras.

-¿Karaoke?

-Sí, Ami y Zoisite llevan los platos y vasos desechables. Rei y Jadeite talismanes y más comida, pero chatarra.

-Setsuna llevará algunos dangos hechos por ella, Hotaru y Taiki.

-¿Qué lleva Seiya?

-Él y Yaten seguramente llevarán algunas cervezas, no bebas mucho.

-No, a lo mucho será una. Debo cuidar a mis tres hermosos tesoros y no es bueno que me ponga bruta.

-Es lindo estar de regreso ¿no?

-Hermoso y más al lado de nuestros hijos.

-Estaciona en un lugar con sombra, no quiero que los niños se sientan muy mal con el calor del auto.

-Michiru.

-Sabes que vamos a tardar, así que no me digas no.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué te parece por allí?

-Perfecto.

-Ma.

-Hola dormilón- decía Haruka.

-Tu mamá está estacionando el auto, no hagas berrinche mi vida.

El pequeño quiso cerrar sus ojos de nuevo al ver a su hermana seguir en los brazos de Morfeo, luego de unos segundos de que escuchara las puertas abrirse comprendió que el auto no volvería a moverse. Se quejó, pero estaba muy cansado para hacer un berrinche y no quería que lo ignoraran, simplemente miró que Haruka se asomaba para comenzar a cargarlo.

-Ma.

-Te quejas y no quieres que te cargue.

-Ma.

-Ryu pues deja de quitarme las manos, no te entiendo- se quejaba la rubia.

-Ma.

-Michiru, tu hijo te solicita.

-Cariño, no seas grosero con tu mamá.

-Ma- sonreía.

-Oh, mi amor, ven no puedo negarte nada con esa mirada pícara que pones.

-Yo llevo a Sakura a la carriola.

-Haruka, no quiero berrinches ni de ella o Ryujin, así que llévala en el porta bebés.

-Sí, sí… Estos dos están muy consentidos por Michiru, pero la mala soy yo por querer educar a estos dos castorcitos locos.

-¿Qué tanto estás rezando?

-Nada querida- sonreía.

-Ma- señalaba algo.

-Burbujas, son burbujas Ryu.

-Ma.

-Debemos ir a apartar el lugar hijo, tus tíos confían en nosotros- decía Haruka.

-Adelántense ustedes, nosotros las alcanzamos en unos momentos.

-Michiru lleva al niño en la carriola.

-Ay Haruka, ya voy, eso fue lo que saqué mientras estabas peleando con él.

-Rum rum.

-Sí hijo, irás en la carriola.

-O Haruka se pone loca.

-Michiru- reía.

-Nos vemos en un momento- avanzó con el niño.

-Sólo quedamos nosotras bella durmiente, amas más que te lleve atrás. Así que irás en mi espalda como te gusta loquita.

Haruka caminó por el lugar, sonreía al recordar que años atrás había llegado a ese mismo lugar junto a Makoto. El día en que su mejor amiga le reclamaba por llegar por ella en punto y no 10 minutos antes, olvidaron el pastel que había hecho para el hanami y regresó de forma violenta por él pues amaba la receta de la señora Ikuko. Ese día estuvo con sus compañeros del colegio de música de Tokio, hoy estaría con todos sus amigos, su verdadera familia y estaba completamente feliz de saber que todos cumplían sus sueños. Ahora no sólo iban como jóvenes que querían pasar un buen rato, iban con sus pequeños hijos, la nueva generación y esperaban que ellos se llevaran igual de bien que sus padres.

-Pobre Momo, amaría estar aquí con ustedes. Pero en vacaciones regresa a Uchiko con tus tíos y abuelos. A nosotros nos toca ir a visitarlos en un par de meses, sé que amarás el pueblo de tu abuelo Hayato y no querrás separarte de la abuela Yumi. En la noche salimos con yukatas con tu abuela Megumi… Mira ya casi llegamos al árbol en el que conocía a tu mamá, estaba completamente hermosa y tu tía Mako dice que ese día le tomé la mano, no lo recuerdo. Lo que sí recuerdo es que sentí un ligero golpe en el pecho, tu madre no ha dejado de ser hermosa y me regaló un par de castorcitos muy locos. Hay que extender la manta en este lugar Sakura, ese nombre te lo pusimos por tu abuelo Ryunosuke, él dijo que soñó a tu abuelita Sora y le decía que ese era el nombre ideal para ti.

La rubia extendió la manta para que todos se sentaran, había quedado completamente bien y sonrió, miró el cerezo. Siempre había amado esa época del año, pensaba que los mejores momentos de su vida los había pasado en el hanami, miró su reloj y recordó la impuntualidad de Usagi. Estaba feliz, recordar a Michiru, la época en la que la acompañaba por el mundo en giras o que la misma violinista iba a su lado en sus giras políticas. Gran parte del mundo fue testigo de su amor, entonces creyó fielmente en las palabras de su esposa "mi hogar es donde sea que esté contigo". Ahora estaba completamente feliz de estar con ella de regreso en Japón y con sus dos pequeños hijos.

Haruka estaba absorta en sus recuerdos que sólo al aspirar aquel perfume le hizo regresar a la realidad, hacía tanto que no olía esa fragancia, ya casi la había olvidado.

-Haruka…

La mujer detuvo sus palabras, sus lágrimas amenazaban con traicionarla.

-No es un buen momento- dijo la rubia en voz baja.

-¡Necesito hablar contigo!

Haruka frunció el ceño, hizo malabares para dejar el porta bebés en la manta, ¿cómo pudo pasar por alto a la loca de Mimi? Sabía que no le molestaba tenerla cerca, no sentía nada por ella, ni odio, coraje o amor, nada. La realidad era que Haruka estaba completamente molesta con Mimi por despertar tan violentamente a su princesa, tomó a la pequeña que lloraba desconsolada y escondía su rostro en el pecho de ésta, con su brazo derecho cargaba a la niña de cabellos cenizos y con su mano izquierda le daba palmadas para tranquilizarla.

-Por eso te pedí que habláramos después.

-Qui… ¿Quién es?

-No puedo hablar contigo ahora, ¿qué no ves que la niña llora? Ya princesa, no pasa nada, yo te cuido, todo está bien.

-Seguro es de tu primo.

-Qué no puedo hablar contigo ahora- subió su tono.

-Ese horrible anillo, dime que no te casate con Fujioka.

-¿Ranko? ¿Por qué la metes en tus locuras? No, no me casé con ella- dijo seria.

-Entonces sí es de Jadeite- llevó su mano al pecho aliviada.

-¿Qué? Es hanami, por favor vete, después hablamos.

-No, Haruka estoy aquí para decirte que me equivoqué, sé que te traté muy mal y te hice sufrir mucho. He meditado todo este tiempo, pero no había tenido el valor de buscarte, Esmeralda dijo que estabas comprometida con Ranko Fujioka y eso me hizo sentir mal, es más antes de eso estoy segura de que te aluciné en Londres, tanto que escuché Joy Division en mi cuarto de hotel. Estaba muy drogada y venía de una fiesta muy loca… No pongas esa cara… Tienes razón, ese no es el punto.

-Mimi, eso no importa en verdad.

-Sí importa porque yo no te he olvidado, te a…

-Cariño, mira compre burbujas para los niños, una en forma de avión como le gusta a Ryu y la otra tiene forma de oso, espero que le guste a Sakura porque no tenían de gato- sonreía Michiru.

-Eso es lindo, mira princesa, ya llegó mamá.

-¿Por qué llora mi pequeña?- extendió sus brazos.

Mimi estaba completamente petrificada al recordar a la mujer de cabello aqua, la mujer con la que compartió el Shirley Temple, de hecho, la conoció en su vuelo enlace a Montreal pues iba a su boda. Miró su mano izquierda y se encontró con la misma argolla dorada, meditó un poco más al ver la de Haruka que le sonreía a la chica dulcemente, sus ojos no mentían, ellos decían lo enamorada que estaba de la mujer de cabello aqua, de nuevo miró la argolla de Haruka.

-Es la sortija de Ryunosuke.

Ambas habían olvidado completamente a la persona que estaba parada frente a Haruka, la mujer señalaba el dedo de ambas moviendo su mano haciendo que Michiru arqueara una ceja. ¿Qué quería esa persona que las señalaba? Mascada y lentes obscuros, no tuvo que meditar tanto al darse cuenta de quién era esa mujer, le sonrió con mucha familiaridad.

-Pero qué maleducada soy, espero que puedas disculpar mi falta de tacto. Hola, espero que me recuerdes soy…

-La chica del aeropuerto.

-¿Cómo es que la conoces?- se alarmó la rubia.

-Te acaba de decir que en el aeropuerto Haruka, yo esperaba el vuelo enlace a Montreal y ella se acercó al bar, venía de terminar una gira y…

-Le invité el trago porque se iba a casar.

-Así es, lamento estar en otro mundo y no poder recordar tu nombre, pero te presento a mi esposa. Ella es Haruka Tenoh, estos son nuestros pequeños hijos, ella es Sakura y parece que está espantada, él es Ryujin pero juega con la botella de burbujas.

-Haruka…- susurraba.

-Ey no, no chupes eso Ryu te puede hacer daño. Tiene jabón y no es bueno para ti, puedes jugar con la botella, pero no chuparla- regañaba la rubia.

-¿No me digas que regresaste con tu ex? Espero que sí, sabes si tu pareja quiere podemos salir a una doble cita… Sin los bebés claro, podríamos pedirle a mi madre que vaya a la casa a cuidar de ellos ¿no Haruka?

-Yo no creo que sea una buena idea Michiru.

-No seas grosera Haruka, esta amable chica me compró una bebida y brindó por nuestra felicidad. No podemos ser tan déspotas y malagradecidas, es más bajé tu canción, suena bastante bien. "Black tears" tiene un excelente ritmo, es divertida a pesar de que reclamas tu independencia.

-Ahora entiendo por qué odio esa canción.

-Haruka- regañaba Michiru.

-¡Cómo pudiste!

Michiru miraba a la chica un tanto impactada, seguramente se había ofendido por la manera de actuar de Haruka, pero no debía gritar. Cielos la niña ya estaba tranquila, pero con el nuevo grito espantó a ambos gemelos que comenzaron a llorar, Sakura se aferraba a Michiru y Ryujin le estiraba los brazos a la rubia que en lugar de cargarlo prefirió ponerse frente a los tres.

-Cálmate.

-Yo debía ser la madre de tus hijos no ella, de haber sabido que esa perra se iba a casar contigo la hubiera matado. ¿Tan rápido olvidaste que yo soy el amor de tu vida? Es una mujer ordinaria Haruka, no entiendo lo que hiciste. ¿Por qué nos pones este obstáculo?

-No te permito que ofendas a mi esposa Mimi.

-¡Mimi!- gritaba Michiru.

-Regrésame a mi Haruka- le gritaba.

-No soy tuya, terminamos hace años. Tú misma lo dijiste, me lastimaste Mimi y si crees que regresaría contigo o te esperaría todos estos años, estás loca. ¿Por qué querría regresar a una relación destructiva? Ni siquiera te acerques a mi familia o no respondo, Michiru es todo menos una mujer ordinaria. Hace años la conocí debajo de este hermoso árbol, en esta hermosa fecha y rodeada de mis mejores amigos, mientras tú planeabas largarte con Diamante. Luego me dijiste que él era mejor que yo, me terminaste, me humillaste y mi esposa que en ese tiempo era mi amiga estuvo a mi lado para recordarme que debía amarme a mí, antes de poder amar a otro ser humano.

-Ya te dije que lo lamento Haru.

-No tienes que hacerlo, no te odio.

-Entonces dame una nueva oportunidad, Haruka me arrodillo si lo deseas, pero regresa.

-No seas ridícula, no tienes que humillarte. Que no te odie no significa que te ame, en realidad no me interesa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer en tu vida. No te deseo mal, espero que te vaya bien y listo, ahora vete, espantas a mis hijos.

-Tu padre te obliga.

-Mi suegro falleció, Haruka ahora es la cabeza de la familia. Además, ya te pidió que te vayas, puedo ser una persona muy amable y pacífica, pero si se trata de mis hijos y esposa puedo perder la cabeza, así que vete incomodas a los que amo.

-No hablo contigo roba novias.

-¿Qué te robé si la tratabas mal? Ese día me dijiste que la persona con la que terminaste te trataba mal y no te apoyaba. ¿Para qué regresar con alguien así?

-La he perdonado por sus errores.

-El único error que Haruka cometió fue fijarse en ti, nunca te trató mal. Tú te fuiste y le gritabas como loca cada que le llamabas porque no te despertaba. ¿Te asombra? Yo era la amiga con la que estaba ese día, intentaba animarme, en ese tiempo mi ex prometida había fallecido… Haruka jamás me dejó sola y a ti te apoyaba mucho, pero eras una tonta que no apreció el amor de mi esposa.

-Entonces esta es la perra con la que te revolcabas.

-Ya me cansaste.

Pero antes de que la rubia pudiera acercarse a Mimi alguien más le saltaba, la mujer de ojos naranja fue tacleada por otra persona. No era Ryota, no era Yumiko o Takayuki, en ese momento quien tenía a Mimi comiendo pasto era alguien que la odiaba con toda el alma.

-Makoto.

-Te dije que no te acercaras a Haruka maldita.

-No Mako, suéltala.

-Te odio huérfana- Mimi contraatacaba.

-Gracias dios por darme esta oportunidad.

-Haruka sepáralas- decía Nephrite.

-Ven Mako- se acercó.

-No, suéltame Haruka- pataleaba.

-Ella es una mujer corriente, no caigas en sus provocaciones.

-La quiero matar Michiru.

-¡Ves cómo sí me amas Haru!

-Cuidado- gritaba Michiru.

Mimi volteó para saber que le preocupaba a la esposa de Haruka, lo malo es que en ese momento una botella de agua impactaba su rostro. La violencia con la que le habían arrojado el objeto la hizo caer al suelo y comenzar a quejarse, Makoto, Michiru, Haruka y Nephrite intentaban no reírse de lo sucedido.

-¡Mina!

-No me regañes Kunzite, ¿qué hace aquí esta mujerzuela?

-Chicas tranquilas.

-No le tenemos clemencia a esa mujer, largo.

-Maldita Minako- se levantaba.

-Siempre quise hacer eso- reía.

Mimi saltó para poder golpear a Minako, pero alguien la tomó por la mascada y la regresó violentamente. Al mirar a su nuevo rival se encontró con una muy enojada Akane que le soltaba una bofetada que emitió un sonido demasiado fuerte.

-Pensé que ya nos habíamos librado de ti. ¿Estás bien Minako?

-Gracias Akane.

-¡Defiéndeme, Haruka soy tu mujer! Merezco respeto porque soy…

-¡Toma!

Gritaba Usagi agitando una botella de soda, incluso la pequeña Chibiusa imitaba a su mamá, al notar que su padre no hacía nada para impedir el ataque de su esposa. La sonrisa de ese par con peinado de odango la perturbó.

-No es un Chanel- gritó con horror.

-Cabeza de bombón, no lo…

-Buen tino- festejaba Michiru.

-Haruka, haz algo.

-Vete, no arruines nuestro día de campo- decía Ami estampando en la ropa el pastel de chocolate.

-Todo menos el pastel- decían Ernesto, Mamoru, Haruka y Zoisite.

-Tus amigos jamás han tenido clase- se quejaba.

-Bravo Ami- gritaba la violinista.

-Michiru, era el pastel que amo.

-Ahora sirvió para que el vestido de una bruja se arruinara.

-¡Haruka!

-Tú ya vete o no respondo si Rei aparece, no la podré detener.

-No necesitas que la esposa de tu primo aparezca.

-No, no, tranquila Setsuna.

-Esta mujer se va porque se va- la arrastraba del cabello.

-¡Dale fuerte mamá Setsuna!

-Hotaru.

-Lo siento papá Haruka.

-¡Qué hace aquí esta cualquiera!

-Esto cada vez es peor, por favor chicas deben tranquilizarse.

-Toma el otro extremo de su melena Rei.

-Con gusto Setsuna.

-¡Ya! Yo hablaré con ella, déjenla.

-Haruka- se quejaron.

-No le daré el gusto de caer a su nivel. Por favor cuiden a Michiru, querida habla con Ryota, dile que venga.

-Claro.

-Ven Mimi- la tomó del brazo.

-Después de lo que me hicieron quieres que me tranquilice.

-Muévete- dijo con autoridad.

-Sí.

Ambas caminaron para estar a unos metros de los amigos de la rubia, Mimi sabía que no era santo de su devoción. Supuso que Makoto y Minako actuarían de esa manera, pero Usagi y Ami… ¿En qué momento había regresado la doctorcita a la ecuación? Recordaba que Haruka se había enojado con Ami por reclamarle que ella como su novia no estuviera presente en su choque, en la revisión, mejor dicho. Sería acaso obra de la tal Michiru. Volteó al grupo de amigos, todos se acercaban a la mujer e incluso Makoto la miraba detenidamente para saber que no había recibido algún golpe. ¿Por qué querían tanto a esa mujer?

-Es una gran persona- Haruka la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Haru, lamento haber perdido la cabeza.

-Tú siempre pierdes la cabeza, nunca razonas o te pones en el lugar de la otra gente. Siempre se debe hacer lo que la señorita desea, cuando ella lo quiere y como lo pide. Madura Mimi, las cosas no son así.

-No me esperaste.

-¿Cómo? Aún no terminábamos y mi corazón me pedía estar cerca de Michiru, estuve a nada de besarla mientras tú estabas en el extranjero… A las horas me terminaste, fue algo muy raro.

-Te confundiste, es eso… Estás confundida por el dolor que te cause.

-No Mimi, me tomé un tiempo y me tardé algo para darme cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Michiru. Pasamos mucho tiempo como amigas, es más, ella salía con otra chica y verla con Elsa me hizo entender que lo que sentía no era amistad, la amaba.

-¿Y yo?

-Te superé, seguí adelante y me casé con Michiru. Ahora no sólo es mi esposa, es la madre de mis hijos, mi amante y mi mejor amiga ¿qué mas puedo pedir? Es una gran compañera Mimi, así como yo te dejé seguir tus sueños, deja que yo siga trabajando en los míos.

-¿Me amaste?

-Mucho- sonrió.

-¿Por qué no recuperar lo que tuvimos?

-Porque está en el pasado, esos tres hermosos seres con ojos azules son mi presente y futuro. A ti te amé mucho, por ellos doy la vida. Son mis verdaderos amores, los más grandes, los eternos, a quienes no podría abandonar o sobrevivir si algo les pasa… Son mi vida Mimi, mis hijos y Michiru son mi tesoro más grande.

-¿Más importantes que el dinero?

-Sí, es más son más importantes que mi propia vida.

-Se ve que ella te ama mucho.

-¿Tú crees?

Esa mirada llena de emoción y alegría al escuchar lo que le había dicho le hicieron sentir un nudo en la garganta. El pecho tuvo un gran espasmo, parecía que perdería el aliento al ver ese par de esmeraldas desprender una luz que no tuvieron a su lado. Claro que Haruka la miró con mucho amor en esos cinco años de relación, si no la hubiera terminado, seguramente serían 10; pero jamás la miró como lo hacía con esa mujer de cabello aqua.

-Sí Haruka, te ama mucho… Así como tú la amas demasiado- decía aguantando el llanto.

-Entonces es cierto, es algo que no ocultamos- dijo feliz.

-Lamento lo de tu padre.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Ella lo mencionó.

-Ah… Sí, fue algo repentino, no pudo conocer a los gemelos.

-El pequeño se parece a ustedes, si hubiera salido con ojos verdes serías tú en bebé. Pero con los ojos azules me recordó a Ryunosuke. ¿Por eso le pusieron Ryujin?

-No en realidad, yo quería que se llamara Anakin. Pero a él no le agradó ni un poco, le gustan los dragones y el agua, por eso Michiru le contó la historia del dios dragón.

-Ese le agradó más al pequeño, no es tonto. ¿Por qué Sakura?

-Papá soñó que ese nombre le gustaba a mamá. Por eso se llama así, a Michiru le gustó la idea desde que nos comentó el sueño, curiosamente fue el día en el que comenzamos a salir.

-Parece que tienen muchas anécdotas juntas.

-Ella es mi paraguas amarillo Mimi.

-No, imposible.

-Sí, es ella.

-¡La chica del Tanabata! ¿Cómo sucedió?

-Ya éramos novias, pero yo seguía buscándola. Ella organizó el matsuri de la escuela y llevaba el paraguas, de hecho, le contó la historia a Mina. Las dos nos sorprendimos mucho cuando nos dimos cuenta.

-Se conocieron desde antes, ella te esperaba y tú la buscabas.

-Estamos destinadas a estar juntas.

-Es cierto… Creo que no puedo contra eso… ¿No?

-Estás frita- bromeó.

-Ya lo creo Tenoh… Muchas felicidades, ya sabes por el matrimonio y los bebés.

-Gracias.

-Me voy, no mereces más lágrimas mías Haruka- dijo soberbia.

-Ni palizas de mis amigas.

-Son unas vulgares- reía.

-Son buenas chicas.

-No lo creo. Vine a buscarte, tuve que contratar a un investigador privado que no daba contigo, lo único que supo fue que alguien comentó en un bar que regresaba la embajadora Tenoh. Le pedí al hombre que contraté que supiera lo que haría Makoto, por eso vine aparar a este lugar, escuchó cuando Nephrite y esa bruta hablaban sobre el pastel que te gusta de la señora Ikuko, por eso supe que vendrías. Tu loca amiga sólo lo prepara para ti, aunque no lo admita, toda la vida le tuve más celos que a Ishii.

-No me lo esperaba.

-Embajadora ¿eh?

-No más, el PLD me regresó a Japón. Mis hijos necesitan un buen clima para crecer, espero que me dejen aquí y no me manden a otro lugar.

-Daré un concierto… ¿Irás?

-No lo tomes mal, pero no lo creo, odio tu canción.

-Lo van a televisar, si no puedes ir, al menos míralo.

-Si es hoy, no lo creo. Debo ver a mi suegra para ir al Yozakura, es la primera vez que los bebés ven las flores de cerezo.

-Lamento haberlo arruinado.

-No del todo.

-Será mañana.

-¿Qué?

-El concierto Haruka. Toma un par de boletos para que vayas con tu esposa.

-Ah… Ya veremos.

-Me voy.

-Adiós Mimi, espero que sigas triunfando.

-No tengas dudas Haru- se dio la vuelta y caminó.

-Te deseo lo mejor Mimi- le gritó.

-Sí, sí.

Movía la mano de manera desinteresada mientras que seguía caminando, su corazón le quería reventar en el pecho, las piernas le temblaban. No por los problemas con las amigas de la rubia, sino porque de verdad había perdido a la persona que más había hecho cosas por ella, la persona que la amó más que nadie en el mundo y ahora estaba atada a un imbécil que la trataba mal. Pensó que si podía recuperar a Haruka quizá tendría una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz.

Tanto dinero, tanta fama, los viajes, los fans, la mansión o apartamentos de lujo no eran suficiente porque al llegar siempre estaba sola, nadie la recibía con tanto calor como en el apartamento en el que vivió con Haruka Tenoh. Giró su cabeza discretamente para ver a Haruka, quizá la miraba alejarse y eso sería una buena señal de que no la había olvidado. Su corazón terminó de romperse al ver como la rubia no solo estaba corriendo al otro lado, sino que cargó a Michiru cuando estuvo cerca, la violinista brillaba junto a la rubia y se reía al ver el amor de Haruka. Aquella alta mujer bajaba delicadamente a su esposa y la violinista pasaba sus brazos tras su cuello para besarla.

Makoto interrumpió el momento de la pareja al tocar el hombro de Haruka para que cargara a Sakura que estaba celosa de su madre.

-¿Quién es la niña más alta del mundo?

Decía la rubia levantando a su hija que reía al ver todo desde los brazos de su madre que no dejaba de hacerla subir y bajar.

-La vas a marear cariño.

-Ma- reclamaba Ryu.

-¿También quieres ser alto bribón?

Haruka tomó a cada infante en sus manos y los levantaba sin mucho cuidado, al menos esa era la impresión que tuvo Mimi al escuchar un grito.

-¡No!

-No les pasa nada Michiru, lo tengo controlado.

-Baja a mis bebés imprudente.

-Los sostengo bien.

-Ma- gritaban los gemelos pidiendo subir.

-Ves, les gusta.

-Los vas a lastimar salvaje.

-Ya Tenoh, vas a matar a Kaioh de un coraje.

-No les pasa nada Eru.

-Yo sé que no, pero ellas se ponen locas.

-Si no quieres que te golpeen como a Mimi baja a los niños- decía Mamoru.

-No se atreverían… O quizá sí- sonrió con miedo.

Las chicas miraban a Haruka con mucha molestia, incluso el enfado de Ami podía notarse desde saturno. Hotaru le decía que era una imprudente por poner en peligro a sus hermanitos y eso parecía no importarles a ellos. La rubia decidió bajarlos con cuidado al ver que ni Usagi, Makoto, Ami, Rei, Minako, Akane, Setsuna o Michiru dudaban en matarla.

-Ya están en la manta.

-Comamos antes de que nos enojemos más contigo- dijo Ami.

-¿Ahora qué hice?

-Ser una imprudente con los bebés- Usagi estaba indignada.

-¿Cuándo se les pasa?- decía Jadeite.

-NUNCA- decían los chicos.

-Como a ustedes nos les dolieron, piensan que es fácil levantarlos como si fueran cualquier cosa- decía Makoto.

-Es obvio que no los pondriamos en riesgo- dijo Nephrite.

-No peleen chicas, son unos cavernícolas, por esa razón actúan así.

-Bien dicho Setsuna.

Mimi suspiró al darse cuenta de una vez por todas que el mar verde en los ojos de la rubia era navegado por otra mujer y dos niños. Ella jamás volvería a meter la punta del pie en ellos, aquella primavera en la que vivió tanto tiempo se había convertido en invierno, esa estación llena de flores y calor ahora le pertenecía a Michiru Kaioh.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo chicos, el día de hoy les traigo un capítulo más de la historia. Sí, he avanzado mucho, pero como les he dicho la historia ya no tiene más que contar. Les prometí que el final tendría dos partes, ya llegamos a la que les importaba. La próxima semana no sé si subiré el capítulo hasta el viernes o antes pues al no ser un capítulo largo puede que lo suba el domingo o lunes. Pasemos a lo que realmente vale la pena en todo este proceso y es responder sus comentarios.**

 **VaMkHt: Bueno ya sabes que el pequeño Ryu está bien y es un bebé muy activo, Sakura es una niña más tranquila, pero las chicas están felices de tener a sus hijos a su lado. Realmente tienes razón, desde que decidí la muerte de Ryunosuke supe que deberían de tener un niño, pero realmente no tenía un nombre para él. Quise que tuviera un significado que englobara a las chicas, por parte de la familia de Haruka (en mi historia al menos) fue la parte del dragón, mientras que con Michiru debía ser algo más acuático. Decidí el nombre cuando mi esposa me habló de los dioses del mar sintoístas y me gustó mucho ese dios, es acuático y es un dragón.**

 **La verdad es que te quiero decir que leí tu songfic y me gustó, lograste engañarme, no he comentado porque estaba escribiendo el capítulo de hoy. Pero no te preocupes con tu forma de escribir, lo bueno de los comentarios es que las personas te pueden hacer ver en qué debes mejorar como ustedes lo hacen conmigo. Yo tampoco soy una persona con experiencia, si me animé a seguir con mi fic fue por sus comentarios que siempre son educados y muy bien recibido.**

 **Ya no coincidimos en la cafetería, espero que en un futuro podamos hacerlo, muchas gracias por estar al pendiente del fic y gracias por todo.**

 **Desire: Jajaja, sí de nuevo era la intensión, pero eres paciente y descubriste que era una nueva broma de mi parte. Soy una mala persona, ya lo sé, ellas están juntas y nada las separará porque no hay nada que pueda derrotar el amor que esas dos se tienen (en esta historia) y enviarlas a vivir a otro lugar era necesario porque Haruka no podía ser algo tan importante cuando apenas comienza a gatear.**

 **Jajaja, los bebés o al menos la sorpresa del bebé Ryu era algo que tenía planeado desde el principio. En realidad, desde que decidí matar a Ryunosuke (se lee bastante mal). En el prólogo se habla del punto de vista de Mimi, cuando llega a buscar a Haruka y sí mi manera de empezar creaba la ilusión de que era Michiru quien la buscaba. Por eso les dejé las pistas de la mascada y lentes (que tanto usa en el anime cuando está de civil), lo menciona Makoto, Hanna y se vuelve a describir cuando se encuentra con Michiru en el aeropuerto. Pero el día de hoy vivimos el punto de vista de Haruka que no se esperaba la visita de sorpresa de su ex.**

 **Yo también voy a extrañar leer todos sus comentarios, en verdad los agradezco, me hicieron mejorar, me alentaron a seguir y en realidad les agradezco todo. Por tanto, si he crecido (no me considero de los mejores en la página) es gracias a ustedes, en gran medida a ti Desire. Gracias totales.**

 **Kearl: Sí, era Mimi, siempre fue Mimi, nadie más porque Ranko de plano se alejó, Mikako jamás fue su novia y no quedaban más que las chicas de su época en la preparatoria que no les interesa más lo que la rubia hiciera.**

 **Contestando a tu pregunta, sí, estoy pensando en una historia de la cual debo investigar mucho. No en contexto histórico, sino en perfiles más "personales", los personajes serían los mismos, al menos la pareja principal. Pero no esperes nada parecido a esto, digamos que la idea le brincó primero a mi esposa, luego hablando conmigo del tema le dije "ey y si escribo algo sobre eso ¿me ayudas?" Ella me ayuda con los perfiles (o al menos a darme los estudios para entender a mi personaje o su psique).**

 **Muchas gracias por tus palabras, mi9 esposa te envía un caluroso abrazo y yo todo mi agradecimiento por darle una oportunidad a la historia.**

 **Kyoky: Epa, ya con eso sé que tienes la rumba en el alma jajaja, ahorraremos dinero para que se hagan las carnes asadas. Ahorita estamos cortos de tiempo y en cuanto lo tengamos nos ponemos de acuerdo para hacer una megafiesta (como la de la película "Proyecto X"). Era Michi porque desde que pensé la historia no había nadie más, me había cansado de verlas estar juntas, separarlas y reunirlas o que jamás estuvieran cerca de nuevo.**

 **Sí, son doble ternura y amor para las chicas, además tu presentimiento estuvo perfectamente acertado desde el principio. No quería causarles más dolor a las chicas ¿te imaginas que pasaría con ellas si pierden al niño? Ya Michiru había perdido a Max al principio y Haruka a su papá hace unas semanas, que descansen las pobres, se merecen ser felices.**

 **Kaito no vuelve, ese patán se queda en la vida miserable porque nadie lo quiere, es un maldito. ¿Por qué no maté a Kaito? La verdad es que la gente popo muchas veces no muere, son como las pestes. Ese hombre no es familia y por eso no será tomado en cuenta, su castigo le llega la próxima semana.**

 **Bluedragon: Mi estimado padawan aprecio que seas honesto y nos confieses que el capítulo del funeral te hizo llorar más (yo también lo hice). Espero que la ira se desapareciera el día de hoy, Kaito recibirá su castigo la próxima semana, no te preocupes. Bebé Ryu no sólo está bien, es un tremendo como puedes leer. La próxima semana es el final de la historia, así que no creo que puedas llorar, no será trágico, yo quiero dejarlos con un buen sabor de boca (después de Kaito).**

 **Que la fuerza te acompañe mi estimado padawan y gracias por tus grandes comentarios.**

 **Roshell101216: Honestamente quiero ofrecerte una sincera disculpa si el capítulo pasado te dejó con un mal sabor de boca. Me sorprendió leer que no entendieras la razón por la que Makoto se enoja, Haruka se va y ella piensa que la abandona porque pensó vivir la etapa del embarazo de Michiru a su lado. Lamento no dejarlo tan claro, no lo expliqué bien con Mikako, ese fue el verdadero problema y de nuevo te ofrezco una disculpa.**

 **¿Por qué puse a Kaito? Porque luego de Esmeralda, es él el otro personaje más desagradable de la historia, ni Mimi es tan maldita. Inicialmente quien iba a provocarle el parto era Esmeralda (mucho antes de que decidiera dejarla en la cárcel), pero como les he comentado, la historia cambió mucho a lo que eran mis borradores y lo que leen es el resultado final.**

 **El correr del tiempo no fue porque quisiera terminar la historia, en realidad la semana pasada no tuve el un ambiente propicio para escribir, son vacaciones y tuvimos visitas de amigos. No podía quedarme escribiendo y no prestarles atención, hubiese sido muy grosero de mi parte. Si no era eso llegaba tarde del trabajo, realmente esta semana mi cuerpo ha estado muy cansado, literalmente despierto con la misma sensación, pero no puedo dejar de trabajar por el agotamiento físico. En este momento no puedo tener vacaciones; por esa razón a pesar de que tenía un esqueleto para el capítulo, escribí en mis ratos libres del trabajo, incluso yo sentí que el tiempo había corrido muy rápido, aunque también era innecesario seguir con la pena de Haruka, eso ya hubiera sido morboso y alargarla no tenía sentido. Literalmente terminé de escribirlo el jueves a las 11:50 de la noche y debía despertar temprano para ir medio tiempo al trabajo. Sé que no es una justificación para que lo hiciera así, pero te juro que fue lo mejor que pude hacer para esa semana, de nuevo lo lamento, espero reivindicarme con estos últimos capítulos.**

 **Sí, estoy empezando el esqueleto de una historia, debo investigar mucho y lo he dejado de lado en estos días porque primero quiero terminar esta historia. Darme el tiempo para desarrollarla bien, escribir capítulos e irlos subiendo. Yo espero que sean semanales como esta historia, mi intención es que sea corta y quizá por esa razón suba capítulos mensuales, no lo he decidido aún.**

 **Tu bebé, pude haber ocasionado que despertara y se preocupara por ti, los niños son tan geniales, son tan tiernos e inteligentes. Ahora entiendo el oso que te hice pasar, seguramente las personas estaban pensando que no tenías a donde ir o a quien recurrir, lo lamento jajaja. Por favor agradece a tu madre de mi parte por sus palabras.**

 **No, no alucinas, yo también lo sentí corto y este ni se diga, pero ya no hay mucho que contar y siendo honestos este pudo ser el final, pero yo no lo siento completo. Falta golpear a Kaito jajaja y esperar algo más, no por parte de las chicas.**

 **Anonymous: Aunque me odies yo también te amo por leer la historia, darle una oportunidad y estar pendiente de las actualizaciones. Gracias por tus palabras, pero les he dicho que son ustedes a mi verdadero motor para haber continuado con ella, mil gracias.**

 **Mi familia y yo te enviamos saludos y buenos deseos.**

 **Vicky: Sé que en mi otro fic hice eso, pero esa fue la idea que tuve en un momento de locura al leer muchas noticias muy... Tristes. Esta vez debo decir que supongo que el comentario es broma, aunque me logró perturbar de cierta manera, en fin.**

 **Como después de leer ese fragmento de tu comentario mi cerebro colapsó, voy a responder a las pocas cosas que recuerdo. ¿Por qué se enojó de más Makoto? Porque se va su mejor amiga, sólo por eso y porque no iba a vivir esa etapa con ella y su pareja, como bien lo hizo Haruka con ella. Así como le expliqué a Roshell, también te ofrezco una disculpa pues esa semana no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir de una mejor manera el capítulo, he tenido mucho trabajo. Lo lamento, saludos.**

 **ShAnEbiLaSi: Ambas jajaja, bueno Ryunosuke debía morir, pero el bebé no, claro que les expliqué de una manera breve lo del niño. Yo sólo quería que las chicas fueran felices y dejaran esos lúgubres momentos en el pasado.**

 **Esmeralda está en prisión, pero hablaremos de eso en la segunda parte del último capitulo. En esta historia las chicas no se separan, odiaba ese gran cliché. No sé en que momento subiré la próxima historia, pero lo haré estoy dándole forma y que les agrade.**

 **Sé que la semana pasada expliqué que no tuve el tiempo suficiente y no es excusa chicos, lo sé y necesito comentarles un poco las cosas. Como les he contado me subieron de puesto en mi trabajo, pero lo que no les comenté es lo siguiente. El lugar en el que trabajo y donde mi esposa estudia está en huelga, por tanto desde hace tres meses ni ella percibe su beca, ni yo tengo sueldo (de ese trabajo al menos). Por la absurda necedad de unas personas no puedo trabajar y mi esposa no puede estudiar. La huelga estalló el primero de febrero, no queríamos estresarnos y teníamos esperanza de que al regresar de nuestra luna de miel hubieran llegado a un acuerdo, la triste realidad es que no es así.**

 **Conseguí un trabajo para tener dinero, no tiene nada que ver con lo que estudié, pero me agrada demasiado, creo que el jefe del lugar lo notó y por fortuna he subido de puesto gracias al apoyo de mis nuevos compañeros. Cargo muchas cosas, salgo a dejar pedidos, ayudo a mis ex compañeros (del puesto en el que inicié) y he llegado a casa sin una gota de energía. Mis ratos libres son el desayuno, la comida o en la cena, así que a pesar de tener la idea de lo que quería hacer, mi mente estaba agotada y supongo que fue lo que no me dejó desarrollar bien el capítulo pasado. Créanme chicos que si dejaba de actualizar o escribir jamás terminaría la historia o no regresaría hasta dentro de seis meses, muchas veces debo exigirme el triple porque soy ese tipo de persona que deja las cosas incompletas si no cumple al menos un día. Esta historia es algo que no quiero dejar incompleto, ya estamos a un capítulo de terminar y podré dejar por un tiempo de escribir, me sirve para pensar la próxima historia de una mejor manera y descansar al menos un par de meses porque lo necesito.**

 **No busco justificar mi descuido de la semana pasada, les ofrezco una enorme disculpa pues es una vergüenza para mi leer que no les agradó el capítulo. Gracias a las vacaciones de semana santa y que trabajé medio tiempo el viernes pude escribir a mis anchas el fin de semana pasado, disfrutar de mi familia y de mi historia. Espero que este capítulo compense mi descuido de la semana pasada, de nuevo les ofrezco millones de disculpas.**

 **De la historia ¿qué puedo decirles? Fue un todas contra Mimi, muchos coincidieran en que se lo merecía y dejen decirles que solamente falto Michiru para darle un buen golpe. Pero Michiru tiene clase y además está profundamente enamorada de un hombre, es obvio que jamás dejara de amar a su pequeño Ryujin.**

 **Queridos amigos, este es el penúltimo capítulo de la historia y como les he comentado, si termino el otro el domingo o el sábado, subiré antes el capítulo final de la historia. He comentado (a Roshell101216 para ser exactos) que este pudo ser el final, dejarlo aquí y listo, pero creo que Kaito merece que Haruka lo mande al suelo ¿cierto? Así como hoy se cumplieron los sueños de todas las amigas de las chicas para poder vengarse de Mimi. También debemos despedir apropiadamente a Mikako, Eiji, doctor paletas, Seiya, Taiki y el loco de Yaten.**

 **Como cada semana en estos casi 10 meses, los invito a dejar sus comentarios, gracias a todos los lectores incluyendo a los anónimos. Nos leemos luego, tengan un excelente fin de semana.**


	53. See blue (Parte II)

**CAPÍTULO 52. See blue (Parte II)**

 **NI SAILOR MOON, NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI. LA CANCIÓN "SEA GREEN, SEE BLUE" PERTENECE A JAYMAY.**

* * *

Pasar la tarde con sus amigos había sido algo especial y tranquilo, cada uno se veía feliz con lo que tenía. Yaten no dejaba su vida de soltero haciendo que algunas veces Setsuna tapara las orejas de Hotaru cuando una imprudencia salía de su boca, muchas de ellas hacían poner a los chicos una cara de asco, otras los hacían carcajearse y otras ocasiones opinaban que la estrategia del chico sonaba divertida. Las chicas siempre se quejaban de los métodos poco ortodoxos del chico de cabello plateado, Akane simplemente regañaba a Yaten para que dejara de jugar con las chicas o en algún momento podría tener algún problema.

-Mis chicos son geniales, no embarazan mujeres. Tranquila Akane.

-Eres un idiota- dijo molesta.

-Akane habla sobre otro tipo de problemas, quizá un marido celoso o algo peor.

-Eso no me pasará, justo hoy tendré una nueva cita. A fin de mes podré tener un mes perfecto.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¡Haruka!- regañaron a la rubia.

-Verás mi estimada amiga, un mes perfecto es salir con las chicas y tener sexo con ellas.

-27 chicas.

-Hoy será la 28 y si todo marcha bien, serán las 31. Pero no hablemos de eso, no quiero que el juego se me sale.

-Eso es repugnante Yaten.

-Es genial mi querida Haruka.

-Taiki por favor controla a tu hermano- exigía Setsuna.

-Deja de decir barbaridades, hay niños presentes.

-Bueno, ellos deben de saber lo que es el mundo adulto ¿cierto?

Todos lo miraban con cara asesina, el chico negó levemente con la cabeza, era el único soltero en ese grupo de personas. Sus hermanos estaban completamente felices con sus novias Seiya con Yui y Taiki con Setsuna y Hotaru, debía reconocer que amaba estar cerca de la pequeña de mirada purpura la niña lo quería mucho y hasta tío le decía. Fue Hotaru la única que se acercó a abrazar a Yaten para que parara de decir tonterías, incluso le pidió que la acompañara a comprar más soda de melón para que ellos pudieran tomar. No opuso mucha resistencia y caminó con la niña explicando lo que debía dejar de hacer cuando un chico la invitara a salir, todos rieron al escuchar la respuesta de Hotaru.

-Sí tío, no saldré con alguien como tú.

-¿Guapo?

-No, mujeriego.

-¡Ey!

Los chicos negaron al ver a Yaten sumamente ofendido y tratando de explicar sus acciones a la niña, pero de una manera más prudente de la que generalmente hablaba. Todos continuaban gozando de la comida que Makoto y Nephrite habían preparado para la ocasión.

-Podríamos conseguirle una novia- dijo Ernesto.

-¿Quién querría salir con un monstruo de semejante tamaño?

-Minako, él no es un monstruo- regañaba Usagi.

-Ay, es la verdad.

-Coincido con la doctora Tsukino, no es un monstruo… Debe haber sufrido un dolor muy fuerte para ponerse esa armadura de patán.

-Gracias doctora Bidou.

-Tuvo una novia, no recuerdo el nombre y lo engañó con un banquero- respondió Seiya.

-Por eso los odia, así que no es un monstruo. Dejó de creer en el amor, es todo y hemos hecho de todo para que entienda que las demás chicas no son así- completó Taiki.

-Lo siento- decía Minako.

-Yo no puedo atenderlo porque es mi cuñado- dijo Yui.

-Ni yo, es mi amigo.

-Descuiden, él no quiere ayuda- decía Seiya.

-No falta mucho para que aprenda.

-¿Qué dices Haruka?

-Se está cansando, nos ve con cierto pesar y esta tontería del mes perfecto es para evitar sentirse tan vacío como ahora.

-Creo que tienes razón cariño- sonreía la violinista.

-Nosotros no habíamos querido decir nada, pero es momento… Ya estamos todos juntos y le propuse a Minako que nos casáramos en dos semanas- decía Kunzite.

-¿En verdad?- los miraron con una enorme sonrisa.

-Yo también me cansé de esperar a casarme, además los envidio un poco por sus pequeños.

-Por eso queríamos pedirle ayuda Ami- dijo Minako.

-Quiero llorar, cuando gusten chicos.

-Regresamos- decía el de cabello plateado.

-Esperen, quiero hacer un brindis- decía Makoto.

-De acuerdo.

-Primero quiero agradecer porque estamos reunidos como hace años, nuestra familia ha crecido. No sólo por los pequeños, sino porque tenemos a Setsuna, Taiki, Seiya, Yui, Rei, Jadeite y al loco de Yaten, gracias por compartir estos momentos con nosotros, estoy muy feliz… Haruka, gracias por la hermosa amistad que me brindaste todo este tiempo, junto a ti conocí a todas estas hermosas personas… Gracias.

-Ya Mako, no vayas a llorar- se quejaba Haruka.

-No lo haré…- se llevaba la mano a un ojo.

-Deja a mi esposa en paz.

-No peleen… En segundo lugar, quiero brindar por ti Haruka Tenoh, al fin estamos aquí, el camino fue muy largo y difícil, sé que muchas veces quisiste rendirte o pensaste que no había nadie en el mundo para ti. Entonces mi querida Michiru llegó a demostrarte que no era cierto, sé que Setsuna está de acuerdo en lo siguiente, millones de veces queríamos ahorcarte para que aceptaras el amor que le tienes a Haruka y vencieras el miedo. Ahora entiendo que valió la pena ese momento de conflicto en ambas al verlas junto a Sakura y Ryujin, tus padres estarían muy contentos.

-Mako- decía la rubia con la voz entrecortada.

-En tercer lugar, brindo por nuestros hijos y el matrimonio de nuestros queridos Kunzite y Minako. Muchas gracias chicos por las aventuras que hemos vivido. Quiero que estos pequeños sigan con esta hermandad que tenemos, a pesar del tiempo o la distancia, no quiero que dejen de apoyarse.

-Me haces llorar- decía Usagi.

-Es cierto, me harás volver a maquillarme.

Los chicos asintieron a los comentarios de Usagi y Michiru, todos estaban con sentimientos encontrados ante el pequeño discurso de la chef. Levantaron las copas de plástico que llevaban, con la poca voz que tenían, estaban a punto de hacer lo que tanto les estaba costando sin soltar lágrimas de su turbada mirada.

-Mira Eiji, al fin los encontramos.

-Aren, no los interrumpas.

-Doctor Babazono- se levantó la rubia.

-Harukita mira que guapa te pusiste… ¡Mira a ese par de ardillitas!

-Son castorcitos- corregía Haruka.

-Pero si tú eres una ardilla.

-Deje de decir eso.

-Sí claro.

-Lo siento señora Tenoh- decía Eiji.

-No cambia ¿cierto?

-Nada.

Aren saludaba a todos, se acercó a cargar a la pequeña hija de Haruka que no le quitaba la mirada al médico. Haruka frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que su princesa estaba completamente endiosada con Aren, Michiru sintió el enojo de su esposa y se rio al ver los celos de la rubia por la niña.

-Calma.

-Es una coqueta.

-El doctor Babazono es guapo.

-Michiru.

-No seas celosa Haruka, nadie hará que Sakura o yo dejemos de amarte.

-Y este bribón dormido, debería despertar y poner en paz a su hermana- gruñó.

-Eiji no te enojes, pero aquí frente a ti está mi hermosa neurótica y el guapísimo Mamoru Chiba.

-¿Tus amores imposibles?

-Y el colmo es que son pareja, mira como me observa esa mujer con odio. Sé que me ama en secreto, la amo por neurótica- le lanzó un beso.

-Su esposo está a un lado animal, deje de coquetearme.

-Tienes razón Aren, es muy guapa cuando se enoja. Su esposo todo serio está para comérselo.

-Told you- dijo Babazono.

-¡Te dije que lo vi caminar a este lugar! Allí están Mikako.

-Comisionada Nakada.

Saludaba Jadeite con mucha alegría al ver a la mujer caminar algo seria con la mirada clavada en Babazono. Michiru sonrió al ver a la novia de Mikako intentar sacar al divertido doctor de su picnic, pero al verlo cargando a la pequeña Sakura suspiró cansada de las locuras de ese hombre.

-Minori deja de ser tan grosera y saluda.

-Grosero es interrumpir el picnic de la candidata Tenoh.

-¿Candidata?- dijeron las chicas.

-Siéntate, te guardé un lugar- palmeaba la manta del lado izquierdo.

-No, deja a este grupo de personas en paz.

-Traje paletas para todos, ten calma y relájate. Necesitamos cuatro copas más señora Kino para brindar con ustedes- sonreía.

-¡Qué fresco es doctor!

-Amo que explote así, tú no seas así pequeña. Te arrugarás como mi loca de odangos.

-¿Me dijo vieja?

-Aren levántate.

-Que te sientes Minori, saluda y deja de ser una maleducada.

-¿Por qué le dijo candidata a mi esposa?

-Es cierto, tiene todo el apoyo de la policía de Tokio señora Haruka.

-¿Eh?

-Comisionada Nakada- presionaba Michiru.

-Pensaba que Mikako les había dicho ya, el PLD quiere que usted sea la candidata para gobernar Tokio.

-¡Tokio!- se puso pálida.

-Minori- regañaba Mikako.

-¿Qué sucede?

-La señora Haruka no sabía nada aún.

-¿Era sorpresa?

-Sí- regañaba Jadeite.

-Qué tonta- reía Aren.

-Tú levántate y deja a la señorita Sakura con sus madres.

-¿Quieres que te deje?

La bebé simplemente cerraba sus ojos pizpiretamente para hacer entender que no quería separarse de Babazono, Haruka frunció más el ceño al ver que el doctor le daba un beso a la pequeña y estuvo a punto de volverse loca al ver a la niña reír, su alma estaba muy inquieta y quería reclamar la escena.

-Haruka.

-Pero… La niña… Babazono… Mi bebé… Michiru.

-Que te sientes.

-Ves Nakada, ya la señora Tenoh te invitó a tomar asiento.

-De acuerdo.

-Señora Kino, las cuatro copas.

-Sí, sí… Aquí tiene.

-Aren- regañaba Eiji.

-¿Qué?

-Es un momento privado entre la señora Haruka y sus amigos, por favor déjalos en paz. Minori vamos, debemos dejar a las señoras con sus amigos- decía Mikako.

-Ya no entiendo nada, ¿me dijo que me sentara o nos vamos?

-Hipócrita.

-¿Ahora qué Aren?

-Mikako cuando nos visitas le dices Haruka, ahora es la "señora Haruka". Ellas dicen que eres parte de su familia, así que tenemos derecho de estar sentados con ellos ¿no?- miró a Haruka.

-Claro- dijo la rubia.

-Estaban brindando por la amistad ¿no?

-No Aren, esto es mucho- se sonrojaba Tokui.

-Él tiene razón, ustedes no son simples empleados Eiji son nuestra familia. Siempre nos han apoyado en todo, sobre todo tú que estuviste en los primeros pasos de la carrera de Haruka. Brinden con nosotros, por favor sean parte de nuestra nueva familia- sonreía la violinista.

-Lo lamento Haruka. Lamento el comportamiento del esposo de mi amigo.

-No lo hagas Mikako, entre más somos, es mejor.

-Esas miradas- reprendía Rei.

-Ya dejen de molestarlas.

-Michiru, es que…

-Mikako también se comprometió con Nakada, así que es justo que celebremos. Papá lo habría hecho, sabes que la quería mucho y yo no puedo dejar de estar feliz por ella.

-Ah… ¿A usted no le molesta comisionada?

-No, puedo decirle que Mikako no mira a la candidata como a mí. Sé que me ama y a ella la estima, además la candidata no tiene más ojos que para su familia. Por eso quiere matar a Aren que está muy cariñoso con la señorita Sakura.

-Es cierto, deja a mi princesa… Dámela ya.

-Y dice que no es una ardilla.

-Cariño deja de pelear, la niña tiene que crecer y conocerá personas. Se va a enamorar y luego se va a casar con esa persona.

-No.

-Es la ley de la vida Haruka.

-Ah sí, ¿qué harás cuando eso suceda con Ryujin?

-Mi hermoso bebé no me dejará, lo escuchaste decirlo en la mañana.

-Claro que no, es la ley de la vida- se burló.

-Ryu no me dejará y ya, no quiero hablar del tema.

Todos reían al ver la pelea de las chicas que no dejaban de celar a sus hijos, tanto tiempo había pasado y era muy lindo volver a estar todos juntos sentados debajo de un cerezo disfrutando de una nueva etapa en sus vidas.

-¿Salud señores?- dijo Aren.

Todos levantaron su copa, los niños que podían levantaron su vaso con soda de melón y juntos sonrieron.

-Todo suyo señora Kino.

-Por la amistad, la familia, el bienestar y el amor… Salud.

-Salud- gritaron.

* * *

Sus manos salpicaban el agua de manera juguetona, las risas y balbuceos en la tina del baño eran muchas. Mientras que Sakura jugaba con un gato, Ryujin lo hacía con un avión. Haruka estaba sumergida cargando al niño y Michiru a la niña, el baño era un evento tardado cuando lo hacían los cuatro, pero tenían tiempo de sobra pues se encontrarían con Megumi a las nueve de la noche.

-Avaaaa.

-Haz que vuele muy alto Ryu.

-Ava- movía su mano.

-Ahora dispara a los malos.

-Brrrrr.

-Eso como Anakin.

-No le hagas caso a ese par, tú baña a tu gatito.

-Ma.

-Sí, hazlo de manera delicada.

La niña miraba a Michiru para saber si lo hacía de manera apropiada, con su pequeña mano mojaba al juguete que tanto le gustaba para bañarse. La violinista le sonreía para hacerle entender que lo hacía bien, luego las dos se giraron al sentir que su rostro era mojado y molestas miraban a Haruka y Ryujin.

-Ma, ma, ma, ma.

-Fuerte hijo, fuerte.

-Chicos, no sean tan bruscos.

-Debemos dejar de pegar fuerte en el agua o mojamos a tu hermana y mamá.

-Ma- dijo tranquilo.

-Ya es tarde Haruka, es mejor salirnos y ponernos la ropa.

-Sí, un niño debe ponerse su yukata de cocodrilos.

El pequeño comenzó a reír al no entender lo que su madre intentaba decir, pero le encantaba verla con su corto cabello mojado. Por la emoción comenzó a golpear de nueva cuenta el agua mojando a su hermana que comenzó a regañar al niño, las chicas miraban con mucha gracia la escena mientras que Ryujin parecía ignorar a su hermana.

-Ya deja de pelear Sakura, vamos a salirnos.

-Y tú debes de respetar a tu hermana, no lo olvides.

-Ava.

-No, no podemos quedarnos más tiempo hijo. Vamos a salirnos del ofuro, anda.

-Ma.

-Sin berrinches Ryu- regañaba Michiru.

-Ves, tu madre nos matará si nos quedamos más tiempo.

Salieron del baño, se prepararon y Michiru llamó a su madre para que la esperara fuera de la mansión. Realmente no quería ver a Kaito, no desde que puso en riesgo a sus hijos. Estaba tan molesta con su padre que no quería volver a saber de él. Los cuatro salieron, pero al ser de noche no pudieron hacer que Ryota se quedara, al contrario, esta vez la violinista estaba de acuerdo en que los tres guardaespaldas las acompañaran. Se fueron en la camioneta para que todos pudieran estar cómodos, Yumiko estaba muy encariñada con el pequeño Ryu que se la pasaba hablando en el auto, Sakura dormía mucho, era una niña muy tranquila, pero el niño era ocurrente como la rubia.

-Llegamos, mira Ryu tu… Ay no.

-¿Qué pasa querida?

-Nada… Yo iré por mamá.

-No, te quedas aquí, yo hablaré con tu padre.

Haruka bajó de la camioneta seria, miró a Kaito con mucho odio y el hombre lo primero que hizo fue intentar subir a la camioneta, pero la rubia se lo impidió poniéndose frente a la puerta.

-¿Pero quién te crees? Esos son mis nietos e hija.

-Soy la madre de esos niños.

-Kaito deja a Haruka en paz.

-No, lo que esta mujer intenta es alejarme de mi familia. Te aguanté que me corrieras de Viena, incluso he soportado que no le envíes fotos de mis nietos a mi esposa. Eres una egoísta, me sorprende que tus padres te educaran de esa manera.

-Ni se te ocurra seguir metiendo a mis padres en esto- lo señaló.

-Cariño, sube ya, deja a mi padre- decía Michiru desde la camioneta.

-Dile a esta troglodita que me quieres ver, vamos hija yo sólo deseo ver a mis nietos.

-Kaito por favor, empeoras las cosas- suplicaba Megumi.

-¿Ahora sí son tus nietos? Los llamaste minas de oro, soga y no sé qué otras tonterías… ¿Siquiera pensaste en ellos cuando estresaste a Michiru?

-Si no quieres que te parta la cara déjame ver a mis nietos e hija.

Al escuchar eso Takayuki bajó del automóvil, siempre quiso romperle la boca al padre de Michiru y quizá esa sería su única oportunidad. Defendería a Haruka de ese hombre y tendría la satisfacción de golpearlo, eso sería un sueño dorado para el hombre.

-No amenace a la señora Tenoh, retírese, deje de incomodar a las damas y los pequeños.

-Gorila pulgoso, vaya a meter su nariz en otro asunto.

-Taka, yo puedo manejar el asunto.

-Señora Haruka, no es bueno…

-Es mi familia.

-De acuerdo, pero no dejaré que el señor se le acerque.

-¿Qué no entiende gorila apestoso?

-Kaito por favor, nos pones en vergüenza.

-No, esos niños son mis nietos y ni en el hospital me dejó verlos, sólo tú los conoces y mis padres. Ellos tampoco me quieren mostrar una foto de esos niños. ¿Qué te hice para que me trates tan mal Michiru?

-¡Qué le hiciste! No puedo creer el nivel de cinismo que puedes llegar a tener Kaito, hiciste que se adelantara el parto de los gemelos. En ese momento no pensaste en el bienestar de tu hija o nietos, te pedí… No, te supliqué que no fueras a Viena antes del parto de los niños, pero no, el señor debía incomodar a mi esposa y poner en peligro a mis hijos. ¡Son mi familia Kaito! Mi padre no tenía mucho de haber fallecido, aún lo extraño y si algo le pasaba a mi esposa o hijos me habría muerto ¿no lo entiendes?

-Exageras.

-Mi hijo estuvo a punto de morir dos semanas después del parto, en ese momento en el que Michiru se sentía tan mal simplemente fuiste a reclamarle que yo no te dejé pasar. Estábamos aterradas de que Ryu muriera y tú no dejabas de ser tan estúpido como ahora… ¿Sabes cuánto tardó Michiru en recuperarse de la muerte de Maxine? Estuvo muy deprimida Kaito, ¿qué crees que habría sucedido si moría Ryujin? Seguramente Michiru no se levantaría, ni yo habría podido con eso, hubiéramos sido tan egoístas que quizá habríamos olvidado a Sakura.

-Los niños están bien, tengo derecho de…

-Nada, no tienes derecho alguno. Mi suegra y tus padres sí que tienen muchos derechos, ellos no nos han dejado solos. Siempre preguntan por los gemelos, procuran que Michiru esté bien o que incluso yo me sienta cómoda para seguir con mi empleo. ¿Tú que haces? Sólo incomodas, para ser parte de esta familia deberías cambiar y dudo mucho que lo hagas, no sabes el odio que te tengo… Es porque mis hijos están en esa camioneta que no te muelo a golpes.

-Inténtalo Tenoh.

-Ves, sigues sin entender… Me das pena Kaito Kaioh, por eso alejo a mis hijos de ti, no quiero que sean como tú. Que asco tenerte en nuestras vidas, uno no elije a los padres o familia, lo que puedo hacer es saber a quien mantengo cerca de mí y a ti te quiero lejos.

-Vamos Haruka, sube y vayamos a disfrutar de la noche- pedía Megumi.

-Sí suegra.

-No, tú te quedas Megumi- la detuvo violentamente.

Al ver la acción Haruka simplemente puso una mirada asesina que aterro tanto a Michiru y Megumi, las mujeres no pudieron evitar el viaje del brazo de Haruka. Kaito simplemente sintió el golpe en la mandíbula y se giró para responder el ataque de la rubia. Ella ágilmente desvió el ataque de su suegro, logró darle otro puñetazo directo a la boca del estómago para dejarlo sin aliento, ya estaba cansada de las tonterías del padre de Michiru, no volvería a perdonar una nueva insolencia.

-Hasta que no aprendas a respetar a tu esposa y padres, no podrás formar parte de mi familia. Por cierto, Kaito el trabajo que harías para el nuevo edificio está detenido. No te metas conmigo o te destruiré, te lo juro. Suba suegra.

-Sí.

-Taka, sube debemos divertirnos.

-Claro mi señora… Tuvo suerte de que no fuera yo quien le reventara la cara- se burló.

Ya dentro del auto el espantado Ryu sonrió al ver a su abuela subir a la camioneta, luego apareció la cabellera de Haruka. Estaba completamente seria y Ryu pensó unos segundos antes de actuar, el pequeño le sonrió a la abuela que lo besó dulcemente, luego extendió sus pequeños brazos para llamar la atención de Haruka.

-Ma- lloró.

-Oh, pequeño lamento haberte espantado. Ven hijo, no pasa nada, mamá te cuida.

-Ma.

-Sí, lo sé, debo ofrecer una disculpa a tu abuelita y mami. Ya no llores Ryu, yo los cuido, sabes mi papá nunca se peleó con mis abuelos. Lamento no ser perfecta como él, debo mejorar muchas cosas ¿no crees?

-Quien lamenta todo soy yo, olvidé que Kaito estaba en casa y escuchó que Michiru me llamó. Arruiné la noche, ya no tengo los mismos ánimos para dar la vuelta.

-No mamá, no es tu culpa y tampoco la tuya Haruka. Papá no entiende lo que es ser una persona con valores, odio que sea así… Yo tampoco quiero que los niños sean como él.

-Espero que pueda cambiar porque no desearía que perdiera más tiempo y pueda conocer a los niños.

-Vamos a relajarnos, ya no se atormenten- dijo Haruka.

-Rum- reclamaba Ryu.

-No se preocupe señorito pronto avanzará Ryota.

La sonrisa del niño a Yumiko hizo sacar chispas a Michiru, ahora era ella la que estaba celosa haciendo que Megumi acariciara a su hija. Sus dos nietos eran un encanto, Ryujin era muy llorón, lo hacía para llamar la atención y seguramente eso era algo por parte de la rubia. Por otro lado, Sakura era demasiado propia, sin duda era muy parecida a Michiru, comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de la bebé que dormía plácidamente.

-¿Te desperté mi cielo?

-Bu- sonreía.

-Hola nena.

-Bu.

-También te amo Sakura, dime ¿te divertiste con tus tíos?

Balbuceos aparecieron parecían querer contar todo lo que había hecho esa tarde o seguramente le decía sobre el sueño que había tenido, no lo sabría. Simplemente asentía con mucha paciencia, la miraba con mucha concentración para que la niña no se sintiera mal. Sakura no dejaba de hacer muecas, mover sus pies o manos.

-Eso se escucha exquisito Sakura. ¿Qué más ocurrió?

-Ava.

-¿Quieres acompañarnos Ryu?

Sakura comenzó a escuchar los balbuceos de su hermano, por momentos lo observaba divertida al relatar lo que fuera que intentaba decir. Luego ella seguía y ambos miraban a su abuela para asegurarse de que los atendía, Megumi simplemente les hacía preguntas abiertas e incitaba a los niños a seguir intentando contar lo que sea que balbuceaban.

-Ya veo, yo simplemente pasee por la calle. No me detuve mucho tiempo en admirar los árboles, pero veo que a ustedes les encantó.

-Ma, ma- decía la niña.

-Seguramente sus madres estaban muy guapas.

-Ma- dijo Ryu.

-No más que ustedes, tienes razón hijo.

-Bu.

-¿Sucede algo mi niña? Ah, bien te cargo, que hermosa mi Sakura.

-BU.

-No Ryu, deja que cargue a tu hermana. Tú estás con Haruka.

-BU.

-Tu abuela no puede con los dos Ryujin- regañaba la rubia.

-Ya lo hiciste llorar, dame a mi bebé… Ya hijo, te daré muchos besos.

-Michiru lo estás alentando a que sea un maleducado.

-Lo espantas, la cosa se arregla así… Ryu no llores y mírame… Bien, abuela no puede cargarte, pero en diez minutos ella te carga y yo a tu hermana ¿de acuerdo?

-Ma.

-Eso es, eres muy bueno.

-Simplemente quería estar en tus brazos, ese niño no me deja estar contigo. Siempre quiere estar pegado a ti.

-Es un bebé cariño, además tú no dejas a Sakura.

-Sus madres están celosas de ustedes, pero no saben que aman más a la abuela.

Los bebés comenzaron a reír al escuchar las palabras de Megumi, mientras que sus madres seguían discutiendo quien de los dos las quería menos.

-¿Mamá dijiste que te quieren más?

-Porque abuela los consiente- dijo feliz.

-No es justo.

-Lo es Haruka, ustedes los educan y la abuela los consiente.

-Mamá, deberías de dejar de hacerlo.

-Michiru estás sangrando- se burlaba Haruka.

-CHOP.

-Ay dios, sus madres ya empezaron a jugar entre ellas.

* * *

El lugar estaba a reventar, no cabía un alma en el lugar y ella estaba sudando como loca, no era simplemente llegar a cantar, era hacer coreografías. Alentar al público, dejarse llevar por lo que más le gustaba hacer, pero algo le faltaba en ese momento. Estaba completamente triste al ver vacío el lugar de primera fila, ni hablar, había perdido su oportunidad.

Las luces se apagaron, en ese momento aprovechó para tomar un poco de agua y continuar con el espectáculo, ¿qué más podía hacer? Derrumbarse en ese momento no era opción, necesitaba terminar ese compromiso y luego regresaría a la misma miseria en la que se encontraba viviendo desde hace cinco años. Caminó por una pequeña pasarela y una luz la iluminó, tomó el micrófono que estaba frente a ella y se sentó en un banco, miró a su staff…

-Esta canción nació a las cuatro de la mañana, en mi cuarto de hotel, con la luz apagada y el corazón roto.

La respuesta del público fue un sonido largo que parecía una dulce forma de decirle que era una mujer muy cursi. Mimi rio ante el sonido, un chico le llevó una guitarra y al tomarla las personas guardaron silencio.

-Y dice así…

 **"Won't you miss me?"  
You said inside grand central station  
And your eyes grew red and wild before the chasin'  
I felt your body move through my coat  
I felt you footstep silent but heavy, you followed me onto the shuttle  
Tapped my shoulder one last time  
That was all**

 **Hmm…**

Mientras entonaba la estrofa recordó a Haruka correr tras ella mientras se iba en la madrugada, la manera en la que se despedía de ella, la mirada que le suplicaba por no marcharse. La última vez que en persona le decía que la amaba y el dolor en sus ojos al dejarla esperando por su respuesta.

 **I miss winter just because I miss when I knew you best  
I miss the typewriter in the basement  
I miss making your room a mess  
I miss not being misused  
I miss it all, so I guess I lose  
Sea green, see blue**

 **Hmm…**

Esperaba que de alguna u otra forma la rubia pudiera escuchar aquella canción, necesitaba que supiera que realmente la extrañaba, que estaba arrepentida. Sintió una pesada mirada en ella y al abrir los ojos se encontró con unos penetrantes ojos verdes, negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta de que al percatarse de que la miraba, la mujer a los segundos comenzó a escribir algo en el móvil. Quizá ese milagro que esperaba para que ella escuchara su canción llegaba y esa era su forma de despedirse de la persona que tanto la amó.

La mujer le hizo una señal, seguramente le deseaba lo mejor, suspiró dándose cuenta de que dejaba su lugar y se retiraba. Seguir su vida sería muy difícil, pero a final de cuentas Mimi sabía que se lo había ganado y todo por no haber valorado, amado y disfrutado del amor de Haruka Tenoh.

 **September 2nd to April 13th, but who's counting?  
Song after song after song after song amounting into mountains  
He told me you beat her up  
Behold the "Super Keith" on the cup  
What's up, enough's enough, where's my morning coffee?  
I regret every single thing I ever said, I said those things too softly**

 **Hmm…**

 **-** Makoto dice que enciendas la televisión y veas el concierto.

-Pero se supone que no iría a ver a esa mujer.

-Dice que es importante.

-Bien.

 **There was you, there was me  
In the room with the alcoholic guest  
You asked if we should sleep on these cardboard sheets  
I said: "Yes, okay, let's, "  
The sculptor we hardly knew  
His limbs were lying askew**

 **Sea green, see blue**

 **Hmm…**

La rubia comenzó a reír al darse cuenta de que Mimi cantaba sobre alguna vez que salieron a una fiesta y terminaron en casa de un completo desconocido. Durmieron en su suelo, al otro día se dieron cuenta de que era la casa de un escultor o un estudiante al menos y habían destruido su trabajo final. Michiru miraba a la artista que cantaba con el corazón, por primera vez entendía que la mujer al fin estaba arrepentida de sus decisiones. Haruka simplemente se quedó con la mirada fija a la pantalla por unos breves instantes, al ser invadida por todas las memorias de Mimi.

 **You tossed your phone fifty feet in the air, I can't believe you caught it  
You said whatever you wanted to as long as you thought it should be true  
You dream, you make movies, you dance  
You moved to Montreal to be closer to France  
How's that working out? How's the music?, How's the food?  
I know you won't stay there forever  
I know you're gonna move again, and again and again...**

 **Hmm…**

Una rápida mueca se formó en sus labios, no sabría si era una sonrisa de cariño o de tristeza. No tenía la certeza de lo que sentía, pero sabía que esas últimas líneas de las estrofas eran parte de su encuentro del día anterior.

-Ma.

-Es cierto estábamos jugando con el gatito ¿no Sakura?

-Ma.

-Lo había olvidado Ryu, era un restaurante.

-Ma.

-La hora del té, lo siento hija.

La rubia dejó de mirar la televisión y regresó al suelo con sus hijos, los tres jugaban en él con la gran cantidad de muñecos de felpa que las chicas les compraban a los gemelos. Luego los niños reclamaban la atención de Michiru que se disculpaba por no estar a la mesa con ellos, Haruka servía el té imaginario haciendo que Ryujin brincara del gusto y que Sakura lo regañara por sus malos modales a la mesa, eso era una mera suposición de la violinista.

 **This is crazy, but I know I left you to be with your art  
You always put me first, and somehow that broke my heart  
'Cause it's not my place to choose  
My first love, and my only muse  
Sea green, see blue**

 **Hmm…**

La tarde en la mansión de los Tenoh no era igual desde que habían regresado de Viena, muchas cosas habían pasado desde que las chicas se conocieron. Ninguna pensó que encontraría al amor de su vida una tarde de hanami, había valido la pena para Michiru pasar por la pérdida de Maxine, ese dolor que la hizo salir corriendo de Londres para refugiarse en Japón. Mientras que Haruka escuchaba las últimas estrofas de la canción de Mimi sonreía, tenía razón, la dejó para que estuviera con su arte y ahora tenía la composición perfecta frente a ella.

No necesitaba más, tenía a su amada Michiru y a sus latosos hijos, le faltaba tener a su padre jugando con ellos, pero estaba segura de que debía disfrutar de la escena que montaba con su familia.

-No hay nada como el hogar.

-Sí Haruka, gracias.

-¿Por?

-Me diste el mejor regalo de todos, gracias por amarme todos los días.

-No Michiru, gracias por esperarme. Gracias por dejar tus miedos atrás.

-MAAAAA- gritaban los bebés al verlas besarse.

-Celosos- regañaban.

* * *

Se recargó en el umbral de la puerta del cuarto de sus pequeños hijos, las dos camas eran iluminadas por la lámpara en el buró que estaba en medio de ellas. La silueta de su esposa resaltaba, los niños estaban atentos a cada palabra de su madre, cada que el nombre de alguna de sus exnovias aparecía los pequeños abucheaban haciendo reír a la ponente. No sabía la razón, pero a esos pequeños rubios les encantaba escuchar la misma historia antes de dormir, amaba tanto a su familia que estaba completamente agradecida de tenerlos.

Los gemelos tenían ya cinco años, Ryu ya no era tan berrinchudo y Sakura no dejaba de ser tranquila, la niña estaba completamente sumergida en todo lo referente al arte. Mientras que Ryu se interesaba más en los aviones, autos y motocicletas, le encantaba surfear o estar en patineta. Mientras que ella como buena madre le inquietaba mucho cometer un error que hiciera que sus hijos perdieran el rumbo. Hasta el momento no tenían ningún problema, su esposa resolvía cualquier situación, no importaban lo ocupadas que estuvieran, siempre tenían tiempo para la familia.

-De nuevo mamá.

-Ya la conté Ryu.

-No, cuenta de nuevo la historia- decía Sakura.

-Vamos niños, ya es hora de dormir y mañana debemos ir a la fiesta de su prima Rei. Jadeite no tuvo ingenio alguno para ponerle el nombre a su hija.

-Por favor- suplicaba Ryu.

-Al menos cuentanos cuando viste a mamá llorando debajo del cerezo.

-No, cuando le ibas a dar un beso antes de que esa bruja te botara.

-Oye ¿quién te enseñó esa palabra Ryu?

-Se dice el pecado, no el pecador mamá.

-Ay Michiru, seguramente fue tu madre ¿no?

-Fue tía Mina.

-Esa mujer- decía enojada la rubia.

-Mejor vuelve a contar cuando bailaron en la boda del tío Jadeite- pedía Sakura.

-Niños todas las noches les cuento la misma historia, ya se la saben.

-Anda mami, por favor.

-No Sakura, es hora de dormir.

-Su madre tiene razón niños, es tarde y deben levantarse temprano- intervino Michiru.

-¿Crees que encontraremos a nuestro amor como ustedes?

-Ay Ryu tú siempre tan cursi.

-Mamá Sakura me molesta.

-No seas mala con tu hermanito hija, él simplemente se parece a Haruka. Sueña con encontrar a esa persona especial y lo harán, pero a su tiempo- acariciaba el cabello de su pequeña.

-Bueno, si no quieres contarnos cómo conociste a mamá, entonces habla sobre la promesa que le hiciste en Tanabata.

-Sakura esa se las cuento al despertar, creo que les gusta más la historia de cómo nos conocimos que sus cuentos.

-Sí- respondieron los niños.

-Ya mamá les contó la historia, es hora de dormir.

-Pero mamá Michiru.

-No Ryu, a dormir.

-Ya sé mami, ahora debes de tocarnos el violín- dijo el niño.

-No Ryu, historia- recriminaba la niña.

-Haremos una cosa chicos, mañana les cuento la historia desde el tanabata ¿les parece?

-No.

-Es que parece que he estado sentada y contando la historia durante 10 meses. Miren mis pompis están planas- decía la rubia levantándose y señalando su trasero.

-Mami, mira lo que hace mamá Haruka- reía Sakura.

-Cariño no hagas eso o Ryu te va a imitar.

-Mami… ¿Tía Mako tenía razón?

-¿Sobre qué hijo?

-¿Fue largo y difícil conocer a mamá Haruka?

-Tía Mako no está del todo equivocada, el camino para conocer a su madre fue largo, puedo decir que fue un camino muy, muy, muy largo. ¿Pero difícil? No, así es la vida, pasan muchos eventos en ella. Las cosas se rompen para que algo nuevo se pueda construir. Recuerdo eso todas las mañanas al despertar junto a su madre, porque sé lo afortunada que soy y me doy cuenta de lo fácil que fue todo en realidad. Todo lo que tuve que hacer fue aceptar que Max celebrara mi cumpleaños en un bar, atender una llamada horrible que me destruyo el corazón. Escapar a Japón para que su tía Setsuna me ayudara a encontrar a una buena psicóloga.

-Que resultó ser tía Usagi.

-Sí hija, su tía Usagi me recomendó encontrar un nuevo trabajo que tuviera que ver con la música y así pude conocer a su tía Minako quien se cambiaba de oficina, la cual estaba a un lado de la de Haruka. Escuchar a su madre cantar una canción que me puso ansiosa, conocerla en hanami y ser su amiga, apoyarla cuando la terminó Mimi. Entrar en pánico al darme cuenta de que me estaba enamorando de ella, hacer un equipo de laser tag y conocer a Elsa. Comenzar a salir con ella, entrar en pánico cuando Ranko apareció. Seguir saliendo con la mujer equivocada, tener miedo de la reacción de Hanna qué me apoyó para salir con su madre. Terminar con Elsa, esperar a que su tío Jadeite se casara con Rei. Ir a la boda y hacer algo que para mí hubiera sido imposible con miedo. Levantarme de la mesa luego de que su madre cantara para mí y besarla. De esa forma me di cuenta de que no quería pasar ni un segundo más de mi vida lejos de ella.

-Mami- suspiraba Ryu.

-¿Alguna vez sentiremos que no queremos estar con alguien más?

Haruka miró a su hija tiernamente y luego regresó su atención a Michiru, los tres pares de ojos azules se quedaron fijos en la mujer de mirada esmeralda.

-Verán niños, justo en el momento que acepté mis sentimientos por su mamá me dije "debo amar a esta mujer todo lo que pueda por el tiempo que mi corazón siga latiendo y nunca podré dejar de amarla, ni por un segundo." Su abuelo también me lo aconsejó, lo tengo presente en cada estúpida pelea que hemos tenido, a las cinco de la mañana en cada Tanabata u Obón. Cada tarde de domingo que nos quedamos dormidos en el jardín de la casa y en cada obstáculo que nos ha golpeado sin clemencia. En cada ataque de celos, rutina o inseguridad que ha surgido en nuestro matrimonio. Siempre tendré en cuenta esa lección y espero que ustedes la tengan cuando conozcan a su persona especial, porque todo lo que puedo hacer es agradecer a los dioses por ponerme a esta bella mujer en el camino y hacer que se enamorara de mí.

-Haruka, siempre dices cosas hermosas.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? Me la paso volando en su hermosa mirada azul, con ustedes tres nunca dejaré de soñar y darme cuenta de lo hermosa que es la vida.

-Nunca nos dejes mamá Haruka.

-No lo haré y aunque su abuelito Ryu venga por mí, yo cuidaré de los tres desde el cielo.

-¿Lo prometes?- decía Sakura.

-Los Tenoh siempre cumplimos nuestras promesas hija.

-Muy bien mis amores, es hora de dormir. Pero me gustaría acampar en el patio, ¿qué dicen?- animaba Michiru.

-Sí- gritaban los niños.

-No les puedo negar nada, vamos por la casa de campaña.

-Bien.

Los niños saltaron de su cama y corrieron para bajar las escaleras de la mansión, las chicas bajaban tranquilamente mientras se abrazaban. Ninguna de ellas podía dejar de pensar en lo maravillosa que es la vida a pesar de los momentos en que se pone difícil, toda su aventura era una bendición, un sueño del que no querían despertar.

-Deberíamos tener otro bebé Haruka.

-No, seguramente tenemos otros dos.

-Tú querías un equipo de béisbol.

-Mentirosa.

-Bueno, yo quiero un equipo más grande de laser tag.

-Sakura y tú están obsesionadas con ese juego.

-Y tú con tus películas, pero no digo nada pues te apoyo en tus locuras.

-De acuerdo, inscríbenos al torneo de Juban de nuevo.

-Por eso te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

-Mamá Haruka la tienda no se armará sola.

-¡Qué formas son esas de llamar Ryujin!

-Ya se van a pelear de nuevo mamá Michiru.

-Esos dos no van a cambiar.

-Y mamá Haruka comenzará a decir de nuevo que lo enviará a la militarizada.

-Hagamos chocolate y traigamos unos bombones para hacer una pequeña fogata.

-Sí, dejemos que esos dos sigan corriendo como locos por el patio.

-Haruka no se tarden en armar la casa… Ay, terminaremos por hacerlo nosotras.

-Así es mami. Mira ya están simulando que están en una nave, otra vez son Vader y Kylo… Los quiero mucho.

-Yo también, vamos por las cosas para apresurarlos a construir la casa.

-Sí.

Las chicas entraron a la mansión, mientras Haruka y Ryu seguían jugando, al darse cuenta de que ellas estaban en la cocina decidieron comenzar a armar la tienda.

-Listo hijo, ahora hagamos una fogata ya escuchaste que traerán bombones.

-¿Podemos ver las constelaciones?

-Sí podemos.

-Quiero que mamá me cuente algo de la mitología griega.

-En vacaciones iremos a Uchiko- decía al encender la fogata.

-Sí, amo ir con los bisabuelos.

-Mira ya vienen.

Los cuatro se acercaron a la fogata, no necesitaban nada más para ser felices, simplemente estar los cuatro cerca. Sin olvidar que debían ser humildes con las otras personas, la vida les sonreía y por esa razón debían agradecer cada momento que estaban juntos. Michiru y Haruka se miraron para darse a entender lo felices que eran la una cerca de la otra y el inmenso amor que se tenían.

-Cuenta la historia con ayuda de mamá Michiru.

-De acuerdo Sakura- decía la rubia derrotada.

-Empieza mami.

-De acuerdo, todo comenzó en mi cumpleaños 25, Maxine me había organizado una fiesta para celebrar en un bar. Tía Setsuna llegó al lugar y...

Los niños simplemente sonreían al ver que Michiru comenzaba con la historia, no se cansaban de pensar que si algo hubiera sido diferente quizá ellos no existirían. Por eso amaban escuchar una y otra vez la manera en que ellas se enamoraron. Ryujin tomó la mano de su hermana y le sonrió, ella se recargó en su hombro pues esa era la manera personal de los gemelos de agradecer la familia que tenían.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo chicos lo prometido es deuda y hoy es el final de esta historia, lo decidí hacer hoy porque en la semana no tendría tiempo y les había comentado que si lo terminaba antes esto ocurriría, así que si no has leído la primera parte regresa a hacerlo jajaja. No hay mucho más que decir de ella en sí, pero sí debo agradecer a cada uno de ustedes que cada viernes se daba el tiempo de leer el nuevo capítulo. El camino no fue fácil y muchas veces pensé que todo se saldría de control. Al menos al principio, pero fueron ustedes los que despertaron esa chispa en mí llamada confianza, valoro cada uno de los 365 comentarios que dejaron y no me queda más que decir ¡muchas gracias por su tiempo y lectura!**

 **Por última vez responderé a sus comentarios, al menos en esta historia y nos vemos dentro de poco para la próxima historia que mi mente está creando.**

 **Desire: Muchas gracias como cada semana, por leer el capítulo que corresponde. Me alegra que te gustara la vida de las chicas en esta etapa. Como dices no podía volver a lastimarlas porque ya habían tenido varios golpes en el camino, se merecían esa felicidad.**

 **Mimi siempre fue una persona que se movía por lo que podría ofrecerle algo que ella necesitaba, con Haruka era el dinero y los viajes. Se molestó cuando la rubia prefirió dejar esos lujos y establecerse en Tokio con la carrera que escogió estudiar. Al aparecer Diamante sintió que podría volver a tener lo material, lo tuvo, pero no amor.**

 **Espero que puedas disfrutar de este capítulo final, que es corto pues ya todo se había aclarado en el pasado. Pero aún así quería cerrar con esto, el martes se cumplían los 10 meses, pero definitivamente no podría subir el capítulo ese día. Por eso lo hago hoy, muchas gracias por cada comentario que has dejado, realmente los valoro mucho.**

 **Bluedragon: Mi padawan espero de todo corazón que este capítulo te guste, gracias por darte el tiempo de leer la historia y comentar. Como dices la historia cambio mucho, realmente no es nada parecida a lo que es hoy y todo gracias a ustedes y su apoyo.**

 **Prometo regresar pronto, la próxima historia debo cuidarla más sobre todo por el tema, quiero estudiarlo bien y hacer que a ustedes les interese. Gracias por todo, saludos y abrazos, que la fuerza te acompañe.**

 **Kearls: Yo disfruté escribir toda esa parte, Mimi se merecía ser tratada de esa forma todos en el mundo conocemos a un ex de algún amigo al que queremos decirle sus verdades o darle un golpe por maldito o maldita.**

 **En realidad el capítulo pasado era el final, esté capítulo digamos que es un extra porque mi mente necesitaba este momento, porque a pesar de que la vida de las chicas parece de ensueño, siempre habrán dificultades en una relación, lo importante es saber que todo se puede resolver con madurez y amor.**

 **Kyoky: Eres alegre y carismática, no fiestera jajaja y bueno lo importante es que comentaste el capítulo pasado. Bueno, al final a pesar de no estar 100% segura, resultó que siempre fue la loca de Mimi, la historia nunca estuvo diseñada de otra manera. Los bebés son geniales y no podía dejarlos sin hacer algo jajaja.**

 **Yo también extrañaré leer sus comentarios cada jueves en la noche, pero prometo regresar pronto con la nueva historia que espero sea de su agrado.**

 **VaMkHt: Me alegra saber que te gustó el capítulo pasado, yo realmente disfruté volver a leer algo que no es mío y darme el placer de dejarme llevar. Me gustó tu songfic, de verdad que me engañaste completamente. Gracias por tus comentarios, no sabía que esperar de los lectores y me da mucha satisfacción saber el cariño que le tuvieron a la historia.**

 **Creo que no me expresé bien con lo que escribí la semana pasada, no me avergüenza lo que escribí, sino que quizá los otros lectores pensaron que lo hice sin cariño. Claro, alguien dijo que no era que no le gustara sino que se le hacía distinto. Yo simplemente asumí que fue porque no sintieron que hubo cariño. Así que fue mi culpa completamente el no saber expresar eso, pues yo también sentí que me falto energía (no cariño) por mi agotamiento en el nuevo empleo.**

 **Mi esposa y yo te mandamos muchos abrazos y agradecemos tus buenos deseos para el fin de esa bendita huelga (la odio). Te aseguro que en la de junio vamos a coincidir, así que podremos quedar, muchas gracias por tu tiempo.**

 **Jessy: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, no importa si fue hasta este momento. Me alegra saber que la historia te agradó y pronto regresaré con una nueva historia. Ves, estamos al pendiente de sus comentarios, porque son importantes y muy valiosos para mí.**

 **Vicky: Me temo que para esta historia no hay más capítulos, es el final y me toca pensar en el esqueleto de la siguiente. Con mucho gusto te avisaré cuando suba el primer capítulo, sé que jamás dirías algo para hacerme sentir mal. Al contrario yo me sentí mal con ustedes porque mi cansancio afecto a un capítulo. Pero así es la vida, no es perfecta y sobre mis gustos. No recuerdo algo que me afectará, al contrario en diciembre me toca ver el episodio nueve. Así como terminó la saga Skywalker, termina mi historia. Diría mi esposa "mata ne", abrazos Vicky y gracias por comentar como siempre.**

 **Roshell101216: Para nada fue una grosería de tu parte, como explicaba me di cuenta de que mi baja energía si se notó al momento de escribir al menos ese capítulo. Eso a mí en mi mente loca fue una grosería a ustedes que siempre le daban a la historia parte de su valioso tiempo. Sí me sentí culpable, pero seguramente fue por el cambio de horario jajaja, ahora ya me siento mejor y por eso me sentí muy bien al momento de escribir.**

 **Sí, a todos les fue bien en el caso de los personajes "buenos", Esmeralda pues se fue a la cárcel por tonta, Kaito está alejado de su familia por ambicioso y Mimi... Esa desgraciada debía sufrir, porque tenerlo todo monetariamente muchas veces no llena los vacíos del alma, puede tapar muy ligeramente los problemas, pero no te hace feliz si no hay amor en tu vida.**

 **Sobre mi trabajo... Gracias al cielo tengo trabajo en lo que sigue la huelga en la universidad, me va bien y todo. Pero espero que todo se solucione ya, por un puñado somos cientos que no podemos seguir desarrollando lo que estudiamos o seguir preparándose en estudios, en fin. De nuevo gracias por tus buenos deseos y espero que en un mes les pueda traer la nueva historia. Los voy a extrañar en mis pequeñas vacaciones del fanfic :(.**

 **VaMkHt: Jajaja de hecho surgió por eso el comentario de Mimi jajaja, qué bueno que te gustara el final de la historia. La verdad es que mientras escribía ayer por la tarde la dueña de mis quincenas escuchaba el disco, creo que es el que más me gusta de ella y... Después de él no hay nada jajaja, seré una persona seria ya.**

 **Gracias por la lectura y dejar el comentario tan temprano, espero que puedas leer la respuesta y ojalá podamos vernos en junio. Descansaré un par de semanas antes de comenzar los borradores de la nueva historia, así eliminaré lo que no me agrade o podré corregir algunas cosas, en esas dos semanas de descanso seguiré estudiando el punto clave de la historia. Muchísimas, muchísimas gracias por cada uno de tus comentarios y claro que leeré tus otras historias.**

 **Desire: Gracias a ustedes, en realidad extrañaré mucho leer cada uno de sus comentarios. Me alegra que te gustara el final, realmente fue un capítulo corto porque ya no había mucho más que decir y quería que el capítulo tuviera un espacio exclusivo para todos sus amigos que sin duda fueron su familia, una algo loca.**

 **Sólo descansaré unas semanas para poder emprender la idea de la siguiente historia de una gran manera. Ahora surgen más y más ideas, pero debo elegir las mejores para que les interese. De nuevo gracias por tus consejos, por leer y el tiempo que le invertiste a los capítulos. Te aseguro que nos volveremos a leer.**

 **Kyoky: Me alegra leer tu comentario, no te preocupes lo bueno es que leíste el capítulo y te agrado. Hoy ha sido un día algo típico, me di cuenta de lo vacía que es mi vida sin escribir un capítulo de esta historia y leer sus impresiones.**

 **Te prometo que no tardaré en subir la historia, que espero les llegue a gustar aún está en pañales, tengo la idea principal, pero no un esqueleto. No sé si será tan larga como esta o más corta, no lo sé. Lo que sí sé es lo siguiente, que no quiero tardar en empezarla, realmente extraño leerlos y las tardes son aburridas sin darme un tiempo para escribir. Nos leemos pronto y saludos.**

 **Chicos a los que no han dejado su comentario pasado, no se preocupen, en cuanto vea que hay otros nuevos yo me daré el tiempo de responder. ¿Por qué? Pues simplemente porque se lo merecen y para eso tengo a mi amada esposa al pendiente de sus comentarios. Así que no se preocupen, siéntanse en completa libertad de dejar sus comentarios. Si ya les respondí, voy a ampliarla, es un trato.**

 **Tengo sentimientos encontrados, voy a extrañar leerlos, llegar a escribir en la computadora cada que imagino una situación. No sé que es peor, el miedo que tuve al subir el primer capítulo o el que tengo de este final pues se mezcla con la nostalgia de dejar de leerlos. Sé que es repetitivo lo que digo chicos, pero les agradezco infinitamente el tiempo que le regalaron a la historia, sea con la simple lectura, sea por los comentarios, por los follows o los favs. Gracias por su apoyo y paciencia en estos 10 meses (que se cumplen el martes), gracias los lectores anónimos, a los que comentan, no me despido, esto es un hasta luego, nos leemos pronto.**

 **P.S. Osaka ya terminé, regresa a leer jajaja.**


End file.
